New Lives Galactic Guardians
by AshK1980
Summary: Episode 120 Now posted! Fukufic! Crossover between Galactic Guardians and the New Lives Saga. Full summary Inside. Please Enjoy, Read, and Review! Xover.
1. 01: When Dimensions Collide

* * *

_**Started Story: 05/14/2007**_

* * *

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**GG Pairings: Pokeshipping and Contestshipping. NL Pairings: Unknown(if any).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks Ceres Flower Whip or Pallas Snowstorm Blast. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance(Emma helped me out on that one.) **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does.**_

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 through 2008 by AshK.**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Summary: During a lull in the battles with the Dark Alliance, Imite/Triton senses some dark Power in another Dimension. The dark Power is known as the Black Sun and is in another dimension. The Dark Alliance also senses the Black Sun. They travel to the world of New Lives R. With a dimensional rip opened between the realities both the Galactic Guardians(Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris Knight/Sailor Solaris, Kasumi/Sailor Terra, Shuu/Saika/Rhea Knight/Sailor Rhea, Imite/Sailor Triton, Nanako/Sailor Ganymede, Haruka/Sailor Io, Ranma(from GG)/Ren/Phobos Knight/Sailor Phobos, and Akane/Sailor Deimos) and the Sailor Quintet(Usagi/Neo Moon, Hoshi/Sailor Vesta, Juria/Sailor Juno, Momoko/Sailor Pallas, and Chikako/Sailor Ceres from Galactic Guardians must work together with the Senshi from the New Lives Saga to combat this threat. Be prepared for Action/Adventure, Humor and Romance in this new story.**_

_**Episode 01: When Dimensions Collide**_

* * *

**_Intro to the Story_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies. This is a story that crosses over **_The New Lives Saga By: Emma Iveli_** and **_Galactic Guardians by me AshK._** I hope you enjoy this joint Fanfic.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B which will be revealed later in the story. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

It is a beautiful day in Pallet City. Everyone was happy that they got a while off from Battling the Dark Alliance. They all needed some rest. Little did they know that it wouldn't last too long. Imite was meditating at this point. She then shuttered as a cold chill went down her spine.

"Um Satoshi I sense something bad." Imite said from her position on the couch in the Apartment above the Gym's Living Room.

"What is is it Imite. We need to know is it another threat? We already have enough to deal with regarding the Dark Alliance. We need to know if there is anything else." Satoshi said.

"That is so right. You have to tell us about it." Kasumi said.

"We need to know!" Haruka said.

"Come on!" Shuu said.

"We so need some leads." Nanako said.

"Yeah come on Imite! Could you help us out here?" Ranma said then asked.

"We have to know if we want to combat it." Akane said.

"Please!" Usagi(one of Satoshi/Sayomi's adopted sisters one of five. Refer to **_Galactic Guardians_** for more Info. I think it's **_Episode 26: Goodbye Amazon Septet, Hello Neo Moon_** or it might be **_Episode 27: Eugeal's Last Stand_** I am not sure which.) said.

"We so need to know!" Chikako exclaimed.

"Please!" Momoko begged.

"We have to know!" Juria also begged.

"Yes that is right!" Hoshi said.

"Okay Okay! Stop begging already! There is a presence called the Black Sun in another dimension they are after that dimensions Silver Crystal much like the Dark Alliance in this dimension is after the Silver, Bronze and Golden Crystals. If the villains of that dimension were to ever team up with the villains of this dimension, we will be in so much trouble. We have to somehow get there." Imite said.

All of a sudden Sailor Pluto from Dimension A popped up out of nowhere scaring the daylights out of Satoshi and Usagi as well as Pikachu. Pikachu shocked the daylights out of Sailor Pluto before switching to Orion.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pluto said as she fell to the ground and immediately got up.

"Sorry about that Lady Pluto. You startled us!" Orion said.

"Plu that was so totally uncalled for!" Usagi said.

"Yeah Pluto! It really was!" Satoshi exlcaimed.

"My apologies Small Lady Serenity and Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony. I can arrange us to be there. You all must transform though. Satoshi you will have to go as Sailor Solaris. Ranma, Shuu you will have to go as Sailor Phobos and Sailor Rhea. My time power is very taxing on males." Pluto said.

"Oh okay!" Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu said in unison as they shifted into Sayomi, Ren, and Saika.

"Very good I will take you to the time gates and point out which reality you should go to. My Counterpart in that Reality will help you the rest of the way. I can only exist in this reality. As for you Neo Moon, and Sailor Quartet you can also go with them. You will run into your counterparts though, but it won't create a Paradox. The Senshi of that dimension were reincarnated as Male except for my Counterpart. They will explain what happened once you get there. Understand?" Pluto said and then asked.

"Yes we do!" Everyone said as they transformed.

"Very well then through the time gates to an alternate reality." Pluto said.

They all did so and Pluto pointed them into the correct time line. They then landed on a street in what looked like to be Nerima(World of Chaos from the New Lives Saga)at what looked to be the Tendo Dojo. They all decided to explore the ward. Phobos switched to Ren as everyone else also dropped their Senshi guise. They went to explore.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Alliance Headquarters in Dark City, Kanto Galactic Guardians Dimension..._**

* * *

Sakaki, Beryl, Nehelenia, Galaxia, Rubeus, Sapphire, Prince Diamond, and Professor Tomoe called a meeting. Dr. Namba opened a dimension to somewhere.

"Okay you fools. Kojiro, Musashi, Kosaburo, Yamato, and Nyasu we have a mission for you." Sakaki said. He was in control at this time.

Cyrus, Maxie, and Archie decided to call their teams as well.

Aqua Administrator Shelly, Magma Administrator Tabitha, Galactic Commanders Mars, Jupiter and Saturn also were called to the meeting.

They were all told to go to a certain location in the New Lives Saga world. Unfortunately it involved the Women's Locker Room. Kojiro, Kosaburo, and Galactic Commander Saturn are in for a world of hurt. Darkmann and Koquilion will also be in a world of hurt. The women won't be.

After Namba entered the coordinates, Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic were gone along with a squad of Youma, Daimons, Remuli, as well as Aquaria, Flare, Koquilion, and Darkmann.

So as it was, Darkmann, Koquilion, Kojiro, Kosaburo, Nyasu, Galactic Commander Saturn, Galactic Leader Cyrus, Magma Leader Maxie, Aqua Leader Archie, Beryl, Aquaria, Flare, Aqua Administrator Shelly, Magma Administrator Tabitha, Galactic Commanders Mars and Jupiter, Musashi, and Yamato all headed through the portal. They were going to destroy all the heroes of this dimension as well as the ones from the other. The Dark Alliance will rain supreme, and hopefully they can work with the Black Sun.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back in the New Lives Saga World of Chaos outside the 3 jewels Restaurant..._**

* * *

The Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet decided it was time to eat. Ren was the first to enter the restaurant.

"Hi I would so like a Cheeseburger Fries and Dr. Pepper Medium. By the way my name is Ren Sabami(Had to make up this one). What is yours?" Ren asked.(Ranma from GG will be Ren for parts of this story.)

"My name is Amber. Nice to meet you." Amber said.

"My name is Ruby! Ruby said as she introduced herself.

"My name is Aquamarine. Nice to meet you who are your friends?" Aquamarine asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Satoshi Tanaka." Satoshi said.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa." Kasumi said.

"My name is Shuu Shizune." Shuu said.

"My name is Imite." Imite said.

"My name is Nanako " Nanako said.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Haruka Tamaki." Haruka said.

"Excuse me Satoshi, you look like someone I know." Ruby said.

'She must be talking about my Counterpart in this dimension. I wonder where he is.' Satoshi thought.

"Sorry, this is the first time I have met you." Satoshi said.

"Hi there my name is Usagi Tanaka. I am one of Satoshi-Oniichan's adopted Sisters." Usagi said.

"My name is Chikako Tanaka. I am also one of Satoshi-Oniichans adopted Sisters." Chikako said.

"My name is Juria Tanaka. You guessed I am also one of Satoshi-Oniichan's adopted sisters." Juria said.

"My name is Hoshi Tanaka. I am just like the other three." Hoshi said.

"My name is Momoko Tanaka. I am just like the previous four." Momoko said.

"I am Akane Toru."(she had to make up a name. Since the Jewels know the Akane Tendo of this reality.) Akane said.

"Nice to meet you all." Ruby said.

"It sure is!" Amber Hyperly said.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Aquamarine said as she brought everyones food out and then went back to reading her book.

Everyone ordered the same thing. That makes it easier.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Women's Locker Room of the Black Sun Headquarters..._**

* * *

Nine guys and nine girls materialized in the Locker Room. Archie, Maxie, Darkmann, Koquilion, Cyrus, Galactic Commander Saturn, Kojiro, Kosaburo, and Meowth were all immediately knocked out by Sporty, Doll, Otaku, Cat and Sea. Musashi, Yamato, Shelly, Tabitha, Aquaria, Flare, Galactic Commander Mars, Galactic Commander Jupiter, and Queen Beryl helped the boys to the infirmary. Sporty, Doll, Otaku, Cat, and Sea obviously had to lead them there.

"So you guys and gals are all from a different dimension?" Cat asked.

"And you are eighteen members of an Evil Organization called the Dark Alliance?" Sporty asked.

"Let me guess your goal is the same as ours. Universal Domination am I right?" Doll asked.

"Well we are after the Silver Crystal in this dimension what about you guys?" Otaku asked.

"We are after the Silver, Bronze, and Golden Crystals from our dimension. My name is Queen Beryl. These are my generals: Darkmann, Koquilion, which all of you knocked out. Good job by the way they are perverts sometimes especially Darkmann. The other two are Aquaria and Flare. They all replaced my former generals that went good." Beryl said.

Everyone then introduced themselves. When the guys woke up they introduced themselves too. The eight wonders all introduced themselves. As did their allies. The Dark Alliance then sent out a bunch of Youma, Daimons, Remuli. The eight Wonders sent out their Joujis immediately to the World of Chaos.

* * *

**_World of Chaos Outside the Three Jewels Place..._**

* * *

Satoshi and company finished their meal when they heard screams. They immediately looked out the window and saw a bunch of Daimons, Youma, Remuli, and a type of Monster they didn't recognize. They all then panicked. They might as well get it over with.

"Amber, Ruby, and Aquamarine you must keep this a secret." Satoshi said as he shifted to her Blond-Haired, Blue-Eyed, Purple Skin-Tight Dress Clad Sayomi and took off her transformation Broach.

The three jewels were puzzled.

"Watch! I will explain the part about Shuu, and I being girls later. Just Watch right now. We know we can trust you. Solar Cosmic Power!" Sayomi said.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Saika said after she shifted from Shuu.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako said.

"Make Up!" They all said as multicolored lights lit up the store.

"Whoa that is so totally awesome!" Amber exclaimed excitedly.

"More Sailor Soldiers?! When does it end?" Ruby said.

"That is really weird." Aquamarine said.

"Go hide now!" Solaris said.

"Okay Sailor Solaris good luck." Aquamarine said as her, Amber and Ruby went to hide right after putting up the closed sign.

The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet went outside.

* * *

**_Outside the Three Jewels Restaurant..._**

* * *

"You Daimons followed us?! You will so pay! I represent the sun and all of it's beauty. I am a beautiful Soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Solaris! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast." Solaris said as she summoned her scepter and executed her attack which dusted a lot of Daimons the Pure Hearts were returned.

"I am so totally sick of you Daimons! I represent the Earth in all of it's glory no matter what dimension I am so in! I am a beautiful Soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Terra! In the name of the Earths in every dimension I will punish you! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said as quite a bit more Daimons were destroyed.

"Hey Remuli! I so won't stand for you stealing these dreams(Musashi, Kojiro, Yamato, Kosaburo, and Nyasu gave them the ability to look at the Dream mirrors without their help) I represent Triton in all of its glory. I will so not let you destroy this dimension! I am Sailor Triton! I shall punish you! Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said as she eliminated a huge squad of Remuli. The Dream Mirrors were returned.

"Youma! You followed us here as well. That means that Beryl and her Generals are somewhere in this dimension! I will so not let you steal energy to release the Negaforce. I am a beautiful Soldier in Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Rhea! Take this! Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said as she executed a number of Youma.

"I am so sick of you Youma and Daimons! I will so not stand for this! I represent Ganymede in all of it's glory! I represent Jupiter's Moon Ganymede in any dimension! I will so not stand for this! In the name of Ganymede I shall punish you! I am Sailor Ganymede! Take this! Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said as she dissolved a ton of Youma and Daimons. The Pure Hearts and Energy were returned.

"Hey Ugly Monsters whatever you are so called. You must be the monsters that over run this Universe! I am Sailor Io! I represent Jupiter's Moon Io! In the name of Io, I shall punish you! Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said as she destroyed a number of Joujis.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said as she destroyed a huge number of Jouji.

"Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Daemos said as she joined in. This too destroyed a lot of Jouji.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Moon said. This destroyed more Jouji.

"Ready Sailor Quartet? Let's do this." Ceres from Dimension A(1) said.

"Ready!" The rest of the gang said.

"Good let's go!" Ceres of Universe A said.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" The Sailor Quartet of Dimension A said.

"Let me join in the fun girls!" Neo Moon from Dimension A said.

"Right!" The Quartet for Dimension A said.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" Neo Moon and the Sailor Quartet from Dimension A said in unison destroying the Jouji. There were a few more left.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she Transformed into Super Solaris and brandished a more powerful looking Sceptar.

Super Solaris began her attack ritual. She hated it but she had to do it.

"Take this you strange monsters! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Solaris said as she destroyed the remaining jouji.

Up on a nearby rooftop the Senshi from Dimension B(2) were watching with awe.

"That is so cool! They will make awesome Allies." Neo Moon from Universe B said. Everyone then vanished to their home worlds.

* * *

**_Black Sun HQ..._**

* * *

The eight wonders were shocked. How could Senshi from another dimension destroy their Jouji. It just didn't make sense.

"They beat us all the time! Galactic Leader Cyrus said.

"We are so tired of it!" Magma Administrator Tabitha said.

"They always do that!" Aqua Administrator Shelly said.

"I can't believe it!" Magma Leader Maxie said.

"Neither can I!" Aqua Leader Archie said.

"Well let's get a plan going!" All of the Galactic Commanders said to the Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Aqua members.

"We have our work cut out for us!" Cat said.

"Yes we do!" The rest of the eight wonders as well as their allies said in unison.

* * *

**_Back at the Three Jewels Place..._**

* * *

The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A de-transformed. Since it was still early they decided to search for a hotel to stay at.

"Well I wonder what the Sailor Soldiers of this universe are like?" Orion asked.

"I don't know buddy we will just have to find out when we meet them." Satoshi said.

The rest of the Dimension A Senshi agreed.

Well a new adventure has begun. Will the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet from Universe A succeed. What are the Senshi of this Dimension(Dimension B) like? To find out stay tuned.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**_Next time: The Dimension A Senshi meet the Dimension B Senshi. More trouble from the Black Sun and the Dark Alliance. What are they planning? Tune in next time.

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 02: When Senshi Combine_** Coming Soon.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**

(1)Dimension A: The Dimension in which Galactic Guardians takes place.

(2)Dimension B: The Dimension where the New Lives Saga takes place.

* * *

Well Emma, what do you think? I hope you like it. It is now your turn to write a chapter. We will alternate back and forth how's that sound?

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 05/14/2007_** **_Revised: 04/29/2008_**

* * *


	2. 02: When Senshi Combine

* * *

_**Started Update: 05/16/2007**_

* * *

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

**_GG Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane Later on, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka. _**

**_NL Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most distrubing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth( Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle._**

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks Ceres Flower Whip or Pallas Snowstorm Blast. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance(Emma helped me out on that one.) **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does.**_

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

_**Dislcaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 through 2008 by AshK.**_

_**Copyright #3: The New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007and 2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

**_Episode 02: When Senshi Combine_**

**_Episode Written by Emma Iveli _**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet had to go to another dimension. Due to the dark Power that Imite sensed. Quite a number of the Dark Alliance also followed our heroes. The Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet Introduced themselves to the Three jewels. Youma, Daimons, and Remuli also followed the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet. The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor quintet were also introduced to some of the members of the Black Sun. What will happen to our heroes? Read on to find out.

* * *

The next day Satoshi and the rest went to the Three Jewels Snack shack to clear things up with the three Jewels.

"Wait… you know the Sailor Senshi here?!" said Kasumi surprised.

"Yes…" said Amber, "We used to be enemies of the Sailor Senshi… part of the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom… but they saved us…"

"Maybe if my so called best friends weren't jealous of the Sailor Senshi stealing all the cute guys we wouldn't have joined and became evil…" said Aquamarine sarcastically.

"Well maybe someone should be grateful that she's alive today because if we didn't we would have died…" said Ruby.

The two began to glare at each other. Pikachu was about ready to zap the two bickering jewels if they went any further. This was apparent with the sparks coming from his cheeks. Ruby and Aquamarine immediately stopped.

"Well anyway, when we were free from the Neo Dark Kingdom, the Sailor Senshi and one of their friends helped us build this restaurant, we each own a quarter of this restaurant along with our with our investor …" said Amber.

"You can see her picture right there…" said Ruby.

She pointed to a wanted poster on the wall of a girl in her late teens in a sexy pose underneath it read her name which was Nami with 16 million of a fake currency with saying wanted dead or alive…

"Funny… a novelty wanted poster…" said Nanako.

"Yes… novelty." said Aquamarine who began to shift her eyes.

"Wait if there were 5 Jewels, what happened to other two?" asked Akane.

"Well first there was Amethyst… who was pure evil and used everyone as a puppet… she killed the Leader of the Neo Dark Kingdom, kidnapped us along with the people the senshi cared about and other evil things… she was killed fortunately… there was no hope that bitch…" said Ruby.

"Then there was Opal… you see…" said Aquamarine, "She's an 8 year old who was kidnapped, brainwashed and turned into an adult… but eventually the brainwashing faded and she was healed… she now lives with one of this world's senshi…"

"Hey that sounds like what happened to me back when I first appeared on Earth in Dimension A. Wiseman, one of our enemies and a member of the Dark Alliance kidnapped me when I was a kid and turned me into Black Lady." Usagi said.

"I didn't know that." Kasumi said. "I guess I do now."

"Really?" said Satoshi.

"So why do you transform… into girls…" asked Aquamarine.

"Let me guess you fell in Jusenkyo and thanks to your senshi powers you can now will yourselves as girls instead of cold water/ hot water…" said Amber.

Shuu and Satoshi looked at each other. Ren nodded as she shifted back to Ranma Sabami and then back to Ren.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Satoshi.

"Ha! Pay up!" said Amber.

"That sounds like my sister Nabiki!" Akane said. She did not let anyone know that the Nabiki she was talking about was Sailor Charon from Dimension A.

Aquamarine and Ruby reached into their pockets… and gave the girl money… causing everyone to sweat drop…

"Oh by the way Sailor Senshi eat for free…" said Amber, "So the food's on the house…"

"Just don't go over board..." said Amber.

"Um Amber… I don't think any of them can eat as much as the Black Hole Duo…" said Aquamarine.

"Oh yeah…" laughed Amber.

"The black hole Duo?" asked Haruka.

"You… don't want to know…" said Ruby.

* * *

**_Within the Black Sun HQ…_**

* * *

"This meeting will begin when the table is set up." Sea said..

That's when several what looked ninja came out the meeting hall…

"If I wanted to move furniture I would have stayed as Genin back home…" grumbled one of the ninja.

They entered the room and a rather large table fit to hold 33 were in there… each on took a seat.

"Why are there 7 open seats?" asked Queen Beryl.

"You aren't our first group of Allies…" said Sea with a smirk.

That's when 7 people entered, one could say they were an evil group of people…

First was a man that didn't look much… but he could control darkness… he was Marshal D Teach, better known as Black Beard one of the most dangerous pirates on the Grand Line…

Next there was child by the age of 6… pale, with purple eyes, white hair, white dress… by looking at him you could tell he was evil. He was Zeno Bell, elder son of the King of the Mamodo World.

Next to him was young man who was pretty pale, earring causal wear who had a cold look in his eyes. He was Dufort, partner to Zeno.

Next was a blue haired clown… no really he was a clown… with make up and well due to certain reason can't talk about his nodes… but he was Buggy the Clown… a pirate much like Black Beard (though they don't get along very well).

Next was a pale man with snake-like yellow eyes… he radiated evil he was Orochimaru, S Ranked Missing-Nin, leader of the Village Hidden in the Sound and one of the Sanin… legendary 3 ninja…

Finally was a person who looked a little like a doll… however if it wasn't for the fact that not only he was floating not walking and how evil he looked (despite looking like a girl), he was Zofis, an extremely evil mamodo who seeks to become the new king…

Along with Zofis was an extremely attractive young woman with brown hair wearing an extremely strange outfit… however her eyes were glowing purple… she was Zofis' slave and her name was Koko.

"So now we're all here…" said Sea, who began ot explain each individual goal of each member of the Alliance: To become king of the Mamodo world (Zofis), to make his brother suffer (Zeno), to repay his debt in obtaining the Sharingan (Orochimaru), to kill Monkey D. Luffy (Buggy) and the get the credit in killing Luffy (Teach).

"So looks like we need to come up with a mission…" said Sea.

After much thought is was decided the day's mission would be handled by Galactic Commanders Jupiter and Mars, as well as Buggy and Cat.

* * *

_**Back in the World of Chaos The Sailor Quintet and Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

"I wish I knew where our counterparts were." said Usagi.

"I don't know why but I have strangest feeling like I don't want to know mine." said Haruka.

"What do you mean?" asked Shuu.

"I don't know why but I have the feeling like cosplay and fans are involved…" said Haruka.

Everyone sweatdroped…

That's when there were many screams… both groups of senshi went to investigate. They found the two Galactic Administers, a cat girl (Cat) and clown (Buggy) they have never seen… surrounded by Youma, Jouji, Remuli and Daimons… there were too many to count fortunately it seemed like any one was around ran away... They all went into a nearby alley way as Satoshi shifted into Sayomi while Shuu shifted into Saika.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" said Sayomi.

"Terra Star Power!" said Kasumi.

"Rhea Star Power!" said Saika.

"Triton Star Power!" said Imite.

"Ganymede Star Power!" said Nanako.

"Io Star Power!" said Haruka.

"Phobos Star Power!" said Ren.

"Deimos Star Power!" said Akane.

"Moon Crisis !" said Usagi.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Momoko.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Hoshi.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Juria.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Chikako.

"Make Up!" They all said as multicolored lights lit up the alley way.

They two groups left the alley and went to see their enemy.

* * *

**_Outside the Alley..._**

* * *

"How dare you come to this world. You will pay for this! I represent the sun and all of it's beauty. I am a beautiful Soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Solaris!" said Sailor Solaris.

Before there could be any more speeches Buggy yelled "What the hell was that!"

"Your senshi don't give speeches?" asked Galactic Commander Jupiter.

"No… I think only two of them wanted to speeches but the others didn't want to…" said Cat, "To be honest I can only see Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus doing that…"

This caused the Sailor Quintet and Galactic Guardians to sweat drop.

"I don't really like to give speeches, but our Princess insists we do. She says it's part of the Contract." Solaris said.

"That's my future Mother for you." Neo Moon said.

"Go our army…" said Cat, "Fight them!"

That's when the army consisting of many Youma, Jouji, Daimons and Remuli attacked…

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said as she executed an attack from her scepter.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said

"Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Deimos said.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Moon said.

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Vesta said.

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Juno Exclaimed.

"Ceres Flower Whip!" Ceres said

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Pallas Exclaimed.

With all the attack they took out quite a few Youma, but with the seemingly never ending army it almost seemed that when ever one was taken down another would take it place…

"I'm sure you're getting tired…" said Cat.

"This never ending smother idea was brilliant…" said Galactic Commander Jupiter.

"Too bad it won't last very long! Solar Crisis Make Up!" Sailor Solaris said as she Transformed into Super Sailor Solaris.(Refer to **_Episode 25: Solaris' New Transformations_** in my fic **_Galactic Guardians_** for description of Super Sailor Solaris. Here are two differences her skirt is White with Yellow and Purple Outlining it, and her Back Ribbon is Pure Yellow.)

That's when a shout a "Gum Gum Rocket!" was heard and something… or someone had slammed into several monster, knocking them out or destroying them… it was Sailor Mars… well of this world… however she was different here… here she appeared to be a fun loving goof and for some reason wore an old straw hat and had a scar on her cheek.

"You!" yelled Buggy knowing that it was his arch nemesis.

"Well Buggy… I thought I should make an appearance!" said Sailor Mars.

"Idiot!" yelled a voice.

All senshi turned around and saw more Sailor Senshi, there was Sailor Jupiter who wore an expression that something Ranma would wear, then there was Sailor Venus who appeared much younger than the other two sailor senshi, in her early teens, the strange difference were that she had strange whisker marks on her cheeks… also three out of the 4 Sailor Quartet were there… Sailor Juno (B) had a very grumpy look and for some reason had strapped to her side three swords (prompting both the Galactic Guardians to think "How does she hold the third one"), Sailor Pallas (B) had a very stern and cold look to her which was odd as she was just old as Sailor Venus and finally Sailor Ceres (B)… they didn't know why but had an expression that Ryoga would have…

"Mars…" said Sailor Juno (B) nursing a headache, she tried to come up with something "You know… maybe I should just stop trying…"

"Well there's a lot…" said Sailor Mars.

"No duh…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"We should just take care of them…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"If you say so…" said Sailor Ceres (B).

"Okay! We're going to stop you!" said Sailor Venus.

"Ha! You and what army… we our monster still outnumber you…" said Galactic Commander Jupiter not noticed Cat motioning and mouthing "Don't say that…" while Buggy stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Is that a bad thing to say?" said Galactic Commander Mars.

"You want an army here it is! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Sailor Venus.

That when in a puff of smoke many Sailor Venuses appeared.

"Awesome!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"How did she do that?" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"And that's why you never say "You and what army?" to Sailor Venus… she literally create her own army…" said Cat.

"Okay!" said the real Sailor Venus, "Multiple Crescent Beam!"

With that more than half of the monsters were gone…

"Whoa…" said Super Sailor Solaris, "How did she do that…"

"It's jutsus…" said a voice that when this worlds Sailor Uranus popped in the middle of group causing everyone to jump in surprise… there was a huge difference in this world Sailor Uranus, her eyes appeared to be that of an easy going person… but that was only thing that could be judged as the lower of half of her face was covered in a mask.

"I didn't even sense her presence…" thought Sailor Phobos, "She must be one heck of a fighter…"

"Uranus… don't surprised them like…" said Sailor Neptune joining them, although she seemed against it… she seemed to be laughing… while it should be noted that air around them spoke of good friends… not soul mates...

"I couldn't help myself…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Hey!" said Sailor Ceres (A) to her counter part, "Maybe we should combine our attacks"

"Sure why not…" said Sailor Ceres (B).

Both of them stood next to each other "Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

The attack destroyed quite a few monsters.

"Hey…" said Sailor Juno (A).

Sailor Juno (B) only nodded in agreement.

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

The attack destroyed more monsters…

"Can we…" said Sailor Pallas (A).

"No…" said Pallas (B) harshly.

"Oh come on Teme… right now we're allies and you should work with an alternate version of yourself…" said Sailor Venus.

"I don't care… she'll just drag me down…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

Sailor Pallas (A) began to cry…

"Way to go!" yelled Sailor Phobos.

"You made her cry!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Wow… they're polar opposites…" said Super Sailor Solaris.

"No kidding…" said Sailor Terra.

"Okay… fine…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

The double attack freezing the monsters.

"Zaker!"

"Jikar!"

Wind and lighting finished off the frozen monsters… the Galactic Guardians turned around… they saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Vesta (B) holding strange books… stood bedside them were strange kids one of them was a blonde boy wearing a dark blue dress while the other was a boy with red hair, wearing a t-shirt with an H on it and shorts… however he had puppet like joints, Sailor Mercury once again had the look of intelligence but also a fiery temper to her while Sailor Vesta had a look well let's just say it was lazy pervert…

"Looks like we made it in time…" said Sailor Vesta (B) handing the book to the boy with puppet like joints.

"So let me guess you want to a combination attack?" said Sailor Vesta (A).

"You better know it…" said Sailor Vesta (B).

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

The two balls hit two monsters.

Then there only three left… That's when Sailor Saturn of this world appeared and sliced the third to last monster in half, Sailor Saturn turned around and had an expression of something Shigeru might wear.

"Looks like it's my turn…" said a voice.

It was Neo Sailor Moon (In this world the Neo comes before Sailor while the other the Neo comes after).

'It's me…' thought Sailor Neo Moon (see).

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

Neo Sailor Moon's attack hit the monster destroying it.

"We'll get you next time!" yelled Galactic Commander Jupiter.

"That's right!" yelled Galactic Commander Mars.

"I'll get you next Luffy!" yelled Buggy.

"Yeah right!" said Sailor Mars sticking her tongue out.

Cat snapped her fingers and all 4 were gone.

"I didn't even do anything…" sighed Sailor Jupiter.

"You're mean!" said Sailor Pallas (A) to her counterpart.

"I'm sorry…" muttered Sailor Pallas (B) to her counterpart.

"Their going to get along…" said Sailor Juno (B) sarcastically.

Ther was still one Monster left it started to attack.

"Guys I will handle this one! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Solaris said as she destroyed the last monster. She then lost her Super Transformation and went back to regular Sailor Solaris. She then fell to her knees.

"Why! Why can't I hold this transformation?" Solaris asked tearing up.

"Don't worry Love you will figure out how to do it someday!" Terra said as she put one of Solaris' arms around her.

"I know you will Oneechan! Just like my Mother did." Neo Moon said as she grabbed the other arm and placed it around her shoulder.

"I know I will!" Solaris said as she thanked her Soulmate and her little sister for helping her up.

"All right! We won!" cheered Sailor Venus.

Someone cleared their throat, everyone turned around and saw Sailor Pluto.

"I can see everyone met…" said Sailor Pluto, "I guess everyone should introduce themselves…"

"Well maybe we should take it to the snack shack… we were gonna go there… until we got delayed" said Sailor Venus.

"And I'm hungry…" said Sailor Mars.

This caused several sweat drops…after all neither group knew what they were getting into when they allied themselves…

Everyone then dropped their transformations and headed to the Snack Shack. Everyone introduced themselves and told them about how they became this and that. Ren had to pipe in and say something.

"Um guys I have to show you something." Ren said as she shifted to Ranma(A). All of the Senshi from Dimension B all sweatdropped.

The two Pikachu's looked at each other and mirrored each others move.

Pikachu(A) Did his Victory sign whenever Satoshi/Sayomi catches a Pokemon or wins a badge.

"Pikachu show them just how special you really are!" Satoshi said.

Pikachu(A) then Manifested a Crescent Moon Mark and began to talk.

"To avoid confusion we will call Ash's Pikachu, Pikachu and me my advisor name which is Orion." Orion said.

Everyone then continued to introduce themselves. Soon enough the meal came out. Luffy and Naruto started chowing down.

Ranma(A) then shifted back to Ren.

"We will tell you how this happened later on." Ren said.

Haruka then sweatdropped.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Sailor Quintet and the Galactic Guardians? Find out next time.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: Nabiki and the others from Dimension A can't stand to miss out on all of the fun. So they go to Setsuna/Pluto(A) to see if they can go. Pluto(A) does so. The rest of the Galactic Guardians will appear in the next chapter. They wer originally going to send Hikari to Juban to stay protected byt the original Senshi. Hikari insists on going though. Pluto(A)thinks about it. She senses some dormant power within her could it possibly be Silver Millennium Energy? They then head off to Dimension B with Hikari. What is the Dark Sun(A combination of Dark Alliance and Black Sun what do you think Emma) planning to do? What is this about a secret that Ren is hiding? Find Out Next Time! Stay Tuned!

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 03: Time for Titania_** Coming soon.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**

(1)Dimension A: The Universe in which Galactic Guardians takes place.

(2)Dimension B: The Universe where New Lives R takes place.

* * *

Well Emma, what do you think? I hope you like it.

I will try to get EP 03 up sometime next week.Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 05/16/2007_** **_Revised: 04/29/2008_**

* * *


	3. 03: Time for Titania

* * *

_**Started Update: 05/16/2007**_

* * *

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

**_GG Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane Later on, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka. _**

**_NLR Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most distrubing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth( Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle._**

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks Ceres Flower Whip or Pallas Snowstorm Blast. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance(Emma helped me out on that one.) **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does.**_

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

_**Dislcaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 through 2008 by AshK.**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

**_Episode 03: Time for Titania_**

**_Author's Note: For this story from now on. the Black Sun and Dark Alliance will be hereby known as the Dark Sun._**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet met the Senshi from Dimension B. Unfortunately it had to be during a battle. The two versions of the Sailor Quartet combined their attacks. This only happened with the Two Sailor Pallas' after Sailor Pallas(B) made Sailor Pallas(A) cry. There was a whole fury of Double Attacks. It eventually got down to one monster. Super Solaris dusted it with her Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast. Everyone then went to the Thre Jewels Snack Shack to Eat.

* * *

**_Three Jewels Snack Shack after all the Senshi Introduced themselves to each other..._**

* * *

After both sets of Senshi told their stories and Ren switched to Ranma(A) and declared himself as Ranma Sabami(He had to make up a last name so he didn't get confused with the Ranma Saotome of this Dimension), they all continued to eat and talk.

"So let me get this straight, you come from a dimension where Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist yet? Usagi you say that your future mother from Crystal Tokyo is Eternal Sailor Moon of your dimension. That's pretty cool. How do the Senshi of your Dimension compare to this dimension?" Ash asked.

"Is there a counterpart for me in your dimension Satoshi?" Dawn asked.(She was there all the time. She just hasn't said anything until now.)

"Yes there is. Her name is Hikari. She was one of the 15 Rainbow Crystal Holders before I was revealed to be the Solaris Royalty." Satoshi said.

"That's cool. Is there anything else I should know about her in case we ever meet?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Hikari is a Coordinator just like Haruka and yourself." Kasumi said.

"Yes she is an excellent coordinator." Haruka said.

"I am also a coordinator." Shuu said.

"Is it hard for you to balance that and being a Senshi?" Luffy asked after he downed another bowl of Ramen.

"I imagine it is. How do you do that?" Naruto said and then asked.

"It is, but you get used to it after a while." Haruka said.

"You sure do." Shuu said.

"So Sabami(This is what Ranma Saotome will call Ranma Saotome from Dimension A is in male form. He will still call his female form Ren), let me guess you are the best Martial Artist in the Nerima of your dimension?" Ranma Saotome asked.

"I'm one of them. Akane over here is also one of the best. Her and I are the best in Nerima in our dimension." Ranma Sabami said.

"Ranma! Stop it your making me blush!" Akane said as she kissed Ranma Sabami passionately on the lips.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" Ryoga said as he started to circle around Ranma Saotome.

"Orion use Thundershock to calm them down!" Satoshi said.

"Thundershock!" Orion said.

"You too Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pikachuuuuuuu!"(Translation: Thundershock!) Pikachu said as he executed his attack.

A double dose of Thundershock stopped their fight before it even started.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ranma Saotome and Ryoga shook on the ground from the double Thundershock.

"I see what you guys meant by the Black Hole Duo!" Haruka said as she continued to watch Luffy and Naruto eat.

"Hey Sato-Kun you eat as much as they do! If not more! Ha ha haha ha!" Imite said while laughing.

Satoshi shifted to Sayomi and started to Whine. "Imite why are you so mean too me! You and Kasumi! Waahhhahhahahhhahah!" Sayomi said and then shifted back to Satoshi.

"Satoshi you know she was just kidding didn't you?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I did. I just felt compelled to do that for some reason." Satoshi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So Kiyo, you , Zatch, Eido and Hyde come from a world known as the World of Momodo Battles? I would like to go there sometime." Nanako said.

"You know Satoshi, Shuu, and Sabami(again I will use that to differentiate between the two Ranmas), your female sides are quite the lookers. Maybe we could go out sometime and you know. Hee hee heee." Eido said with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Um Eido I don't think you should have done that. They look like they are quite upset." Hyde said.

"What I am just stating the truth." Eido said.

"Eido you're pushing it." Hyde said just waiting in anticipation at the beating Eido is about to receive.

All three Transgendering Senshi shifted to their female form and slammed Eido with their mallets right across the room.

"Back off pervert! We so don't need that from you!" Sayomi, Saika, and Ren all said angrily in unison. Akane also brandished her mallet threateningly.

"Oh s-sorry guys!" Eido said as he got up and went back to his table. Since Eido didn't hit the wall there was no dent. Hyde just sighed.

"Yes we sure are. Zatch's Brother Zeno joined the Black Sun." Kiyo said.

"Um guys, since the Dark Alliance and the Black Sun have joined forces shouldn't we call them the Dark Sun?" Chikako asked.

"Yes that would make sense." Juria said.

"That would be best." Hoshi said.

"I like it!" Momoko said.

"That sounds just fine to me." Sasuke said.

"I think that works just fine." Zoro said.

"That sounds reasonable to me. What do you think Setsuna? Setsuna, Kakashi?" Usagi said.

Usagi then looked back and saw Setsuna and Kakashi kissing.

"Oh brother!" Usagi said as she also saw Ranma and Akane, Satoshi and Kasumi, Haruka and Shuu kissing as well. In seeing this she shut her eyes, but kept one eye slightly open so she could see.

'I wonder if I will ever get someone.' Usagi thought while watching.

"I can't believe that they are doing that!" Gary said as he smacked his forehead.

"They have got to be older than us." Ash said as he spotted Satoshi and Kasumi still kissing.

"They are going to be there a while!" Nanako said.

"Believe me." Imite said.

"Oh great! It will be a while Luffy, Zoro. Why don't we go back to our world." Ace said as he just woke up from his Narcoleptic Fit.

"You can Zoro, Ace, I want to stay here for a while longer this is interesting. I never saw anything like this before." Luffy said.

Zoro and Ace went back to the World of Pirates.

"Usagi?" Chikako, Juria, Hoshi, and Momoko said in unison as they too watched.

Tired of waiting for Kakashi and Setsuna; Kiyo, Zatch, Eido, Hyde, Naruto, and Sasuke each went back to their worlds.

Luffy eventually got tired too and went back to the World of Pirates.

Now all that were remaining were Gary, Dawn, Ash, Ranma Sabami and Akane Toru(still kissing), Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki(since they are from the World of Chaos), Satoshi and Kasumi(still kissing), Shuu and Haruka(still kissing), Nanako, Imite, Usagi, Chikako, Juria, Hoshi, and Momoko.

Eventually Ash, Dawn, and Gary went back to the World of Pokemon.

Setsuna and Kakashi broke their kiss and went back to the worlds they were from. Setsuna went back to the world of Mamodo Battles, and Kakashi went back to the World of Ninjas.

Ranma Sabami and Akane broke their kiss, followed by Satoshi and Kasumi, followed by Shuu and Haruka.

"Hey guys do you want to stay here for a while until you can find a hotel?" Aquamarine asked.

"That would be great." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"I would like too." Shuu and Haruka said in unison.

"Do you have room for all of us?" Usagi asked.

"Well we could put out some Futons down here for you to sleep on after we close for the night." Ruby said.

"We are happy to help any Sailor Senshi no matter what dimension they come from." Amber said

"Domarigatou everyone." The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet said in unison.

"You're very welcome." The three jewels said in unison as Amber put up the Closed sign, locked the doors and turned on the TV for the Dimension A Senshi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Setsuna, you mean to tell me that the other Galactic Guardians went to Dimension B already without us?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes they did. They may need your help." Setsuna replied.

"I can't believe they would do something like that and not contact us!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Yes! Solaris is our Leader as well as our Prince/Princess, we need to protect him/her." Ukyo stated.

"I wanted to go with them!" Azusa Pouted.

"You are needed to protect Hikari!" Setsuna(A) said.

"I would want to go with them if that's okay with you Setsuna-San." Hikari stated.

Setsuna(A) examined Hikari's Aura. She sensed Silver Millennium Energy?

"I approve of you to go Hikari. I will let her majesty know. Hikari hold on to Nabiki. She will help you through the Time Gate to Dimension B." Setsuna said as they all vanished.

They arrived at the time gates.

"Okay go that way and that will take you to the world of Chaos. I have a feeling that Mimete and Dr. Tomoe will ally themselves with the Black Sun. I guess since the Dark Alliance allied themselves with them they changed their name to the Dark Sun." Sailor Pluto(A) said.

They were now off to the World of Chaos.

* * *

**_Within the Dark Sun HQ…_**

* * *

"This meeting will now begin." Sea said..

That's when several what looked ninja came out the meeting hall to leave them their privacy…

They entered the room and a rather large table fit to hold 33 were in there… each on took a seat.

All of a sudden a portal appeared and Mimete and Dr. Tomoe came out. They added 2 more chairs. They somehow knew that Tomoe and Mimete wanted to join. Mimete and Tomoe told everyone their story. Queen Beryl and the rest of the villains from Dimension A didn't listen because they heard it all before. The table can now hold 35.

The rest of the group sat down.

"So now we're all here…" said Sea, who began ot explain each individual goal of each member of the Alliance: To become king of the Mamodo world (Zofis), to make his brother suffer (Zeno), to repay his debt in obtaining the Sharingan (Orochimaru), to kill Monkey D. Luffy (Buggy) and the get the credit in killing Luffy (Teach).

"So looks like we need to come up with a mission…" said Sea.

"Welcome to the Dark Sun Dr. Tomoe and Mimete." Orochimaru said.

After much thought it was decided the day's mission would be handled by The newly named Dead Moon Quintet(Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, Yamato, and Kosaburo(Team Rocket(A)), as well as Otaku, Sea, Dude and Horror.

"Hey wait a minute! It's our turn too isn't it?" Asked Beryl's Four Generals.

"Yes that's right! Darkmann, Koquilion, Flare, and Aquaria you have been chosen as well." Galactic Leader Cyrus said.

"I would like to help too. If it is okay with you Dr. Tomoe." Mimete stated.

"Very good Mimete. You can go with them. Here are the Daimon Pods." Tomoe said.

"Thank you Dr." Mimete said as she left with the other chosen ones.

* * *

_**Back in the World of Chaos The Sailor Quintet and Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

"I just got a message from Aurora in Nerima(A). It seems that another Senshi will be awakened. Sailor Titania. Satoshi, Kasumi, Haruka, Shuu; I believe her name is Hikari Haku from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh(A). Orion said.

"What!" Satoshi, Shuu, Haruka, and Kasumi said in unison with a sweatdrop.

"Oh and the rest of the Galactic Guardians too." Orion said.

"You mean to tell me that Hikari is a Senshi too?" Usagi asked.

"Yes she is, at least I think so." Orion said.

"If Aurora said that, then that must mean that you have a Henshin Rod for her. Queen Serenity had to give it to you." Satoshi said.

"Let's see." Orion said as he did a flip and a Pink Henshin Wand came out. It had the Symbol of Uranus with an Ellipse surrounding it. On the Ellipse surrounding the the symbol of Uranus was attached to a Circle. It shows a Moon of Uranus.

"That's cool!" Ranma Sabami said.

"It sure is." Akane said.

"Hey Aquamarine?" Haruka asked.

"Yes what is it Haruka?" Aquamarine asked as she came into the room..

"Would you have room for about 5 more people? It will be awfully cramped in here." Haruka asked then said.

"I'm sure we will think of something." Aquamarine said as she went to go read some more.

"I think it will be cool!" Nanako said.

"Yes it will!" Imite said.

"It sure will." Shuu said.

"Well they did fit all of the Senshi in here in addition to us." Chikako said.

"That's right they did." Juria said.

"If all twelve and us 13 can fit in here we should be fine." Hoshi said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Momoko said.

Pluto then popped up out of nowhere. They all jumped and turned around to see Setsuna.

"Here guys catch these." Pluto said.

"What are they?" Orion asked.

"They are time keys. They will take you to the different worlds in this Dimension. Unfortunately, due to the strain on my powers they cannot take you to your home dimension." Pluto said.

"That's fine. We will get back there someday. We have to help these Senshi fight. Since their enemies and our enemies combined." Satoshi said.

The Time Key and interworld communicator colors were as follows: Yellow with the Symbol of the Sun for Satoshi/Sayomi, Silver with the Symbol of Earth for Kasumi, Dusty Rose with the Symbol of Rhea for Shuu/Saika, Purple with the Symbol of Triton for Imite, Navy with the Symbol of Ganymede for Nanako, Green with the Symbol of Io for Haruka, Violet-Red with the symbol of Phobos for Ranma Sabami/Ren Sabami, Dark Red with the Symbol of Deimos for Akane. Pink, White and Gold with the Symbol of the Moon for Neo Moon, Light Blue with the Symbol of Pallas for Momoko, Red and Black with the Symbol of Vesta for Hoshi, Light Green and Brown with the Symbol of Juno for Juria, and Pink and Pewter with the Symbol for Ceres for Chikako. Pluto then vanished before they could say thank you. All of a sudden their were a bunch of screams outside.

"Oh great here we go again! Solar Cosmic Power!" Satoshi said after he shifted to Sayomi.

"As usual no rest for the Weary! Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Oh great! Rhea Star Power!" Shuu said after shifting to Saika.

"Perfect! Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Off to fight evil! Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Let's do this! Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Alright here we go! Phobos Star Power!" Ranma Sabami said after he shifted to Ren.

"Another Fight! Deimos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said.

After a Fury of lights they were off.

* * *

_**Outside the Restaurant...**_

* * *

"Prepare for Trouble!" Musashi and Yamato said.

"Make it Quintuple!" Kojiro and Kosaburo said.

"An evil as old as the Galaxy." Musashi and Yamato said.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny." Kojiro and Kosaburo.

"Don't forget about me!" Nyasu said.

"To Denounce the Goodness of Truth and Love!" Musashi and Yamato said.

"To Extend our Wrath to the Stars Above!" Kojiro and Kosaburo.

"Musashi, Yamato..." Musashi and Yamato said.

"...Kojiro, Kosaburo," Kojiro and Kosaburo said.

"and Nyasu are the names!" Nyasu said.

"Wherever there's Peace in the Universe Team Rocket..." Musashi and Yamato said.

"Will Always be there..." Kojiro said.

"To make everything worse." Kosaburo said.

"Surrender your dreams now or prepare to Lose the Fight." Musashi, Yamato, Kojiro, and Kosaburo said in unison.

"That's right!" Nyasu said.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said.

"Mime Mime!" Mime Jr. said.

"Raticate!" Raticate said.

"One... Two... Three..." Kojiro, Kosaburo, and Nyasu said in unison as the victims were chained to the boards and their dream mirrors revealed.

"Colliding Ball!" Musashi and Yamato said as the used a Pool Cue and a Red(Musashi) as well as Goldenrod(Yamato) Balls.

"No Pegasus? Why not! Oh well come our Remuli eat up those dreams." the Dead Moon Quintet said.

"Go my Daimons get those pure hearts!" Mimete said as she released her Daimons.

"Go get that energy Youma!" Darkmann, Koquilion, Flare and Aquaria all said in unison!"

"Go our Jouji's! Get these people! We need to release the Negaforce! So the Dark Sun will Reign Supreme!" Otaku, Dude, Sea and Horror said in unison. Before the Senshi got there they all snapped their fingers and the Dark Sun was gone.

"We are so outnumbered!" Neo Moon said.

"13 of us against 100's of them! This is so not fair!" Terra said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's fight." Solaris said.

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said.

"Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Deimos said.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said.

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Moon said.

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Pallas said

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Vesta said.

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Juno said.

"Ceres Flower Whip!" Ceres said.

The attacks connected, but more kept on coming.

"What's wrong Sailor Senshi can't handle the Heat! Go my Fire and Dark Pokemon!" Flare said as she appeared out of a Flame.

"Looks like you all need to cool off! Go my Water Pokemon destroy those Senshi!" Aquaria said as she appeared in from a wave of water.

"Ha, you senshi will get blown away! Attack them my Flyers! Get those three Crystals to release the Negaforce!" Darkmann said to his controlled Pokemon after appearing out of a Tornado.

"Go my precious Electric Pokemon! Destroy those Senshi and get those Crystals!" Koquilion said to his Electric Pokemon that he was controlling after appearing out of a lightning bolt.

Otaku, Dude, Sea, and Horror just watched.

"Those Dark Generals are some valuable allies. I am so glad we brought an army." Otaku said.

"Definitely those 13 pathetic Senshi are outnumbered. We will win this time." Dude said.

"Too bad they will be destroyed before we get those three crystals." Sea said.

"They don't stand a chance." Horror said.

The Dead Moon Quintet was watching as well. They were ecstatic.

"So long Sailor Senshi! It's been nice knowing you not!!" Mimete said as she too watched the Generals do their work.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold out. I can't become Super because I am running out of energy." Solaris said

"This is so not good!" Terra said.

The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet were surrounded.

All of a sudden They heard...

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titan Spatula-Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Hikari go check on your friends." Charon said.

"Okay!" Hikari said as she went to check on her friends. They were outnumbered.

"What More Senshi!" Otaku Exclaimed.

"Look Kojiro it's that twerp from Sinnoh!" Musashi said.

"Hey save some of the fun! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Hey you're outnumbering our friends! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Venus said as she made copies of herself.

"Venus Multiple Love and Beauty Shock!" The many Venus clones said. The Clones then all disappeared and only Venus was left.

"Hey save some of the Fun for me! Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said.

"I need some fun too! I may be smart but all work and no play makes Mercury a Dull Girl. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said.

"Take this Youma!" Saturn said as she slashed up a bunch of Youma.

"Hey you started without me. Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus said as she blasted a bunch of Daimons which caused the Pure Hearts to Return.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune said as she took out a bunch of Remuli which caused the Dream Mirrors to Return.

"You never give up do you Dark Sun! Take this! Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto said as she dusted a bunch of Jouji.

"Ceres Flower Whip!" Sailor Ceres(B) said.

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Sailor Juno(B) said as she dusted a lot more Youma.

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Sailor Vesta(B) exclaimed as she took out even more Daimons causing the Pure Heart Crystals to return.

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Sailor Pallas(B) exclaimed as she sent more Remuli into dust. More Dream mirrors were returned to their owners.

"Neo Moon!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Yes Moon?" Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Ready for a double Tiara try?" Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure!" Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Double Moon..." Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon started

"...TIARA ACTION!" Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon said in unison. Even more Youmas, Daimons and Jouji's were dusted.

There was one left. It went after Hikari.

She screamed. Just then a Pink Uranus Symbol with an Ellipse attached to a Circle Surrounding it appeared on her head.

"That sign. It's the Sigil of..." Sailor Jupiter started.

"Titania!" Uranus said.

"Wait a minute how did I know that?" Uranus asked.

"Orion you know what to do!" Solaris said having regained her energy.

"Right!" Orion said as he executed a flip producing a Henshin Rod with the Symbol of Titania on it.

"Hikari catch and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Orion said. He quickly went to his Pokeball and let himself in. He didn't want to be controlled by Koquilion.

"Okay here I go! Titania Power Make Up!" Hikari said as a Pink Light Surrounded her.

A white body suit materialized on Hikari. This was then followed by a Pink Skirt, Sailor Collar, Choker, Knee-High Boots, White Forearm Length Gloves with Pink Piping, A Golden Tiara with a Black Gem in the Middle. Pink Earrings materialized on her ears. A Black Bow on her Chest and a Red Ribbon on the Small of her back completed the Ensemble. Where Hikari once stood, Sailor Titania was in her place.

"Oh wow! This is so cool! I am a Sailor Senshi! Hey Dark Sun scum! You outnumbering my friends is unforgivable! In the name of Uranus' Moon Titania I shall Punish you! Titania Spark Whip Wallup!" Titania said as she took out the Youma. She couldn't take out the Daimon for some reason. All of a sudden her new Henshin Wand Changed again. This time it had a Star at the top with the symbol of Titania Embedded in the center of the star. She then said these words: "Titania Star Power Make Up!" Her suit didn't change at all, but she felt a lot more powerful. New words came to her lips.

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!" Titania said as she executed a Tornado Crackling with Electricity. The Youma, Daimons, Remuli and all but one Jouji were completely destroyed.

"Thanks Titania I will handle it now! Solar Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she once again changed into Super Sailor Solaris.

"Hey Jouji you will so pay! Take this! Solaris...Starlight...Cosmic... Star... Blast!" Super Solaris said as she destroyed the last of the Jouji. This time however she didn't lose her transformation, she just willed the change back to Solaris.

"This isn't over!" Otaku, Dude, Sea, and Horror said in unison.

"We will be back and get the Pegasus!" The Dead Moon Quintet said in unison.(Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, Yamato, and, Kosaburo are here under Nehelenia's orders. She took over once Kunzite the last General was healed and brought back to the good side in Galactic Guardians). Nehelenia then took control of the Dark Alliance Tojho Falls Base.

"We will get those three crystals. The Negaforce will be released." Darkmann, Koquilion, Flare, and Aquaria said in unison.

"The Silence will come again! Mistress 9 will awaken!" Mimete said.

With that the Dark Sun all snapped their fingers and vanished.

"You guys showed up just in time!" Solaris said.

"I'm hungry!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus said in unison.

"That's the Black Hole Duo for you. They want to eat even after a big battle." Sailor Io said.

Everyone then went into the 3 Jewels Restaurant for some well deserved nourishment. Everyone De-Transformed inside the restaurant, which was closed luckily, and introduced themselves to each other. Dawn was ecstatic to find out that Hikari had just become Sailor Titania.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Find out Next time!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: Attacks are seriously hitting the World of Momodo Battle. Can all thirty Senshi succeed in defeating the Dark Sun again? Find out Next time as this story continues.

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 04: Mamodo World Monster Mayhem._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

(1)Dimension A: The Dimension in which Galactic Guardians takes place.

(2)Dimension B: The Dimension where New Lives R takes place.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 05/17/2007_** **_Revised: 04/29/2008_**

* * *


	4. 04: Mamodo World Monster Mayhem

* * *

**_Started Update: 05/20/2007_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_GG Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane Later on, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka. _**

**_NLR Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks Ceres Flower Whip or Pallas Snowstorm Blast. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.) _**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007 and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: The New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode 04: Mamodo World Monster Mayhem_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians... _

A lot of stuff happened. The most important thing that happened is that the rest of the Galactic Guardians showed up with Hikari. Why did they show up with Hikari? The reason being is because Sailor Pluto(A) sensed Silver Millennium Energy within her. As it turned out she was revealed to be Sailor Titania. Is there another Galactic Guardian Sailor Senshi? Only time will tell. On with the story!

* * *

**_The dimension B senshi (Minus Kakashi), the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet all waited at Kiyo's house for the meeting…_**

* * *

"So all we have to do is wait for Kakashi?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"So how long will it take?" asked Ukyo.

Naruto looked at his watch, "Well give or take travel time or the somewhat common he gets challenged by Guy his rival he should be here in three hours…"

"Oh…" sad Kasumi.

All B senshi, Zatch and Hyde covered their ears in preparation… while Naruto mouthed "3, 2, 1"

"3 HOURS!?"

* * *

**_World of Ninja…_**

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were out shopping together.

"Did you hear something?" asked Ino.

"I don't know…" said Tenten.

"Looks like the senshi from the other dimension found out about Kakashi's tardiness…" whispered Sakura.

"I hope none of them snaps" said Hinata.

* * *

**_World of the Mamodo Battle… 3 Hours Later…_**

* * *

Everyone was keeping busy somehow, Eido read Make Out Paradise, Akane was contemplating beating up Eido and destroying his book, Zoro and Ranma Saotome were discussing ways to make sure that Nabiki (A) never meets Nami, lest Nami finds out about their dimension's Nabiki and any black mail be made worse, Sasuke once again made Momoko cry (because she wanted to hang out) and he was trying his best to do damage control… it wasn't going well (what would you expect from an ice cube), Ace was asleep due to his narcolepsy, while Luffy, Naruto and Kiyo were telling the rest about their worlds.

"So let me get this strait… your taught by someone equally perverted as Happosai… yet he fights for the side of good and doesn't grope but writes porn instead?" said Ranma Sabami..

"That's right…" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

That's when the door bell rang…

"I'll get it…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo answered the door… but it wasn't Kakashi… it was Tia and Penny… as usual glaring at each other…

"Hey…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Hi Kiyo…" said Tia.

"So is Zatch able to on a date with his beloved?" asked Penny.

"No way Penny! Zatch is coming to hang out with me!" said Tia.

That's when Ponygon showed up…

"Meru meru… memei mei! Meru meir meri…" said Ponygon (Translation: Well… I heard there were senshi from a different dimensions and I wanted to see them! That and Kafk was busy so I thought I'd vista Zatch…)

"Okay…" said Kiyo, "You know… I had no idea what you just said!"

Inside the living room...

Everyone heard Kiyo's screams.

"Kiyo!" said Satoshi getting up.

"Don't worry… it just means Ponygon came for a visit… I'm sure of it…" said Luffy.

"I'll go see!" said Zatch leaving the room.

"Ponygon?" asked Hikari.

"Another mamodo… doesn't like Kiyo very much and likes to bite him for some reason…" said Naruto.

"I see…" said Nanako.

Zatch got to the door way to find Tia and Penny… and of course Ponygon attacking Kiyo.

"Oh hi Penny! Tia!" said Zatch.

"Want to go out?" asked Tia.

"Actually I can't there's a senshi meeting…" said Zatch.

"Oh…" said both girls, they knew how tough it was to get Zatch away from the meetings…

"Then can I join?" said Tia.

"Me too…" said Penny.

"Sure…" said Zatch.

That's when Kakashi finally showed up. "Yo!" said Kakashi.

"You know this meeting was important… right?" said Kiyo as he held Ponygon by the jaws.

Kakashi only sweatdroped…

Both entered the house and back into the living room.

"You're late!" yelled the dimension B senshi

"Sorry… I had to rescue a baby, a cat and player piano from a burning building…" said Kakashi.

"Liar!" yelled the dimension B senshi.

"Does he always come up with lame excuses?" asked Shuu.

"Most of the time… he tells the truth if Guy's involved…" said Naruto.

"Who's Gai?" asked Azusa.

"You don't want to know…" said Naruto.

"Well I guess… since everyone's here…" said Kakashi laughing nervously.

**_Everyone sat down… Setsuna took out 5 times keys_**…

"These time keys will instantly take you anywhere in this dimension… well almost… there are a few places off limits to prevent abuse…" said Setsuna who then eyed Ranma Saotome, Ryoga and Luffy.

"The down side that their landing has something left to be desired as you probably saw…" said Gary.

Everyone nodded in agreement… landing flat on their face wasn't a pleasant experience…

"So…" said Satoshi, "Who are the other members of the Black Sun… we know Zatch's brother and that clown guy…"

"Well there's Black Beard… it's my job to kill him he murdered one of my comrades… I found out recently he ate the Dark Dark Fruit… the hard way…" said Ace.

"Then there's Orochimaru…" said Sasuke his Sharingan blazing, "He's a heartless bastard who promised me power but abandoned me when the Black Sun gave him the Sharingan…"

"Who a heartless bastard? After all a certain some abandoned his friends then was thrown out like trash" said Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke gave Naruto the Uchiha Death Glare causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"Then there's Zofis… another mamodo… he used mamodo what were sealed in stone from a thousand years ago as his army… then when he didn't need them anymore burned their books…" said Kiyo.

"Wait what about the Clown Guy?" asked Satoshi.

"Oh that's Buggy the clown!" said Luffy.

"Luffy defeated him so he blames for Luffy for all his problems now he wants him dead…" said Zoro.

This caused both the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet to sweat drop.

"Maybe we should discus who knows…" said Ash, "Well in my World, Brock knows… so does Misty, May and Max…"

"In mine Sakura, The pervy sage, Granny Tsunade, Iruka, Opal, Gaara who comes from another village and my girlfriend Hinata…" said Naruto blushing at the last part.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Kasumi.

"Sure do!" said Naruto he took out a picture of him and Hinata together and showed it to both the Sailor Quintet and Galactic Guardians.

"Oh you look cute together!" said Usagi.

"She's pretty" said Haruka.

"Naruto… is she blind?" asked Ranma Sabami.

"…" said Naruto, "Are you calling me ugly?"

"No… I meant her eyes… she looked like she's blind…" said Ranma Sabami.

"Oh…" said Naruto, "No… actually it's just the opposite…"

"Hinata belongs to the Hyuga Clan… they have the Byakugan, their eyes… they have better vision than most…" said Kakashi, "With out going to in detail of course…"

""Well with me Akane, Shampoo and old Ghoul know… in fact the Ghoul started training Sasuke…" said Ranma Saotome.

"Really?" said Ranma Sabami.

"Okay one of you really needs to switch genders this is really creeping me out…" said Sasuke.

Ranma Sabami switched over to Ren… "IS this better?" she asked.

Sasuke sweatdroped "Sort of…" said Sasuke, "But yeah been training me… and things should go better…"

"Well everyone in my crew knows!" said Luffy.

"Which means it's okay to stop by the ship whenever you want… just hope there's no storm or they're being chased by the Marines…" said Ace.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"Well here, there's Penny, Tia and Ponygon… who I don't think anyone noticed but are here right now…" said Kiyo.

"Hi…" said Tia.

"Hello…" said Penny.

"Meru!" said Ponygon (Translation: Hi!)

"There's also their book keepers, Megumi, Kafk and Uri…" said Kiyo, "Also for some reason… another team Dr. Riddles and Kido knows…"

"So that's who knows?" asked Nabiki.

"Wait who are Brock, May, Max and Misty?" asked Kasumi.

"Well May is your counterpart Haruka… much like you she's a coordinator…" said Gary.

Ash then shivered, "And the biggest Neo Sailor Moon fan girl… even though she knows my identity…"

This made everyone in the room sweat drop.

"Misty is Kasumi's counterpart… you two are very similar…" said Gary.

"Who are Brock and Max?" asked Shuu.

"Well Max is May's brother…" said Gary.

"That means he's Masato's counterpart…" said Haruka.

"And Brock is a breeder who's a good cook…" said Ash.

"That must mean he's Takeshi's counterpart…" said Satoshi.

"We're traveling with Brock, so you'll probably meet him…" said Gary.

"That's cool…" said Satoshi.

* * *

**_In the Dark Sun HQ..._**

* * *

"So… I was thinking we bring back the hat to choose missions…" said Sea.

"No hat!" yelled the rest of the 8 Wonders, Buggy, Teach, Zofis, Zeno, Koko, Dufort and Orochimaru.

"Hat?" asked Dr. Tomoe.

"You honestly don't want to know…" said Cat.

"Fine then who's going on this mission?" asked Queen Beryl.

"I'll be going…" said Zeno, "I know the almost perfect person to go after…"

"I'm going too…" said Mimete… while looked at Dufort… he was quite handsome.

"I'm going too…" said Dude looking at Mimete, "She's a hottie…" he thought.

"I'll go too…" said a voice who joined them.

Everyone saw a young man with silver hair, glasses and Sound headband.

"Yes Kabuto… you can as well…" said Orochimaru.

"So it's agreed…" said Sea.

* * *

**_Somewhere Near Kiyo's House..._**

* * *

Suzy was looking for Kiyo's house… "I hope Kiyo will be happy I came for a visit…" said Suzy who began to cry, "I just wish I knew where I was."

"That's when a ton of Remuli, Daemons, Jouji appeared causing Suzy to scream.

**_Kiyo's House..._**

"Did you hear that scream?" asked Ren.

"That sounded like Suzy?" said Kiyo.

"Suzy?" asked the Sailor Quintet and Galactic Guardians.

"She's a member of Kiyo's class…" said Setsuna.

"Oh I remember her…" said Eido remembering her panties.

Hyde slapped him in the back of the head…

"Hey… look outside…" said Zatch.

They saw outside the window and there monsters everywhere.

"Oh man…" said Satoshi who switched over to Sayomi and Shuu to Saika.

"Let's do this!" said Ash.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Ash.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruto.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gary.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Ace.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Setsuna.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Sasuke.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zoro.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Eido.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Ryoga.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" said Sayomi.

"Terra Star Power!" said Kasumi.

"Rhea Star Power!" said Saika.

"Triton Star Power!" said Imite.

"Ganymede Star Power!" said Nanako.

"Io Star Power!" said Haruka.

"Titania Star Power!" said Hikari

"Phobos Star Power!" said Ren.

"Deimos Star Power!" said Akane.

"Titan Star Power!" said Ukyo.

"Charon Star Power!" said Nabiki.

"Europa Star Power!" said Sayuri.

"Callisto Star Power!" said Azusa.

"Moon Crisis Power!" said Usagi.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Momoko.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Hoshi.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Juria.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Chikako.

"Make-up!" said all 31 Sailor Senshi… causing a humongous bright flash in Kiyo's living room.

"My head hurts…" said Penny.

"Meru…" mutter Ponygon with swirl eyes.

"Next time… transform outside…" said Tia rubbing her eyes.

"Or don't transform all at once…" said Hyde.

This made all the senshi sweat drop then they went into Kiyo's yard to find the gates blocked off by monster.

* * *

**_Out in Kiyo's yard..._**

* * *

"Everyone duck!" yelled Sailor Mars.

All senshi, and mamodo did that as Sailor Mars performed a stretchy round house kick "Gum Gum Whip!"

All the monsters block the gate way were kicked far…

"Nice one…" said Sailor Solaris getting back up.

They exited the gate to find that there were monsters all around.

"Oh great how are we going to find her?" said Sailor Mercury.

"I'll go see…" said Sailor Vesta(B) preparing her skateboard…

"Jikar!"

Both Sailor Vesta used the power of Hyde's wind to fly into the air…

"You see anything?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"I see them a block away that way…" said Sailor Vesta(B), "Dude's there… so is that orange haired woman from the other team, some guy I've never seen before with silver hair and glasses… he looks like a ninja because he had one of those head bands…"

"Kabuto…" growled Sailor Pallas (B).

"Kabuto?" asked Sailor Solaris with the mental image of a Kabuto (the Pokemon).

"There's a Pokemon named Kabuto?" asked Sailor Venus looking at the mental image.

"No… he's the right hand man of Orochimaru…" explained Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Pallas(B) had a look on her face that read "Great, why him?"

"Is there a history between them?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"It's a long story…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Wait!" said Sailor Vesta (B), "Zeno's there!"

Zatch began to shake…

"Zeno… is that Zatch's brother?" said Sailor Solaris.

"Not only that… but he erased Zatch's memories of the mamodo world…" said Sailor Mercury.

The Sailor Quintet and the Galactic Guardians.

"Hey! And Suzy's pure heart is out of her body…" said Sailor Vesta (B).

"I think Zeno went after Suzy's pure heart on purpose…" said Zatch getting a look of determination

"We have to come up with a plan on getting there and saving Suzy…" said Sailor Mercury that's when she got an idea… she pulled out the Mercury computer and began to type on it…

"Hey Mercury that's a good idea!" Sailor Rhea said as she activated her visor and pulled out the Rhea computer.

"Good idea!" Sailor Charon said as she did the same thing that Rhea and Mercury did. She pulled out the Charon Computer.

All three Genius Senshi continued to type. They finally figured out what to do.

"Okay we need to spilt up…" said Sailors Mercury, Rhea, and Charon.

"So divide and conquer…" said Sailor Phobos.

"Pretty much…" said Sailor Mercury she showed the map… "Okay… we need to divide up n to 4 groups, and come at them from 4 directions…"

"Let's go!" Sailor Rhea said.

"Time to triumph over evil!" Sailor Charon said.

They divided into 4 groups: the group coming from the front: Sailor Mercury (and Zatch), Team Juno ( because of Zoro lousy sense of direction), Team Ceres (due to Ryoga's even worse sense of direction), Sailor Callisto, Sailor Io and Sailor Saturn.

The coming up from behind: Sailor Uranus, Team Pallas, Sailor Titan, Sailor Triton and Sailor Pluto.

The team coming in from the left were Team Moon, Sailor Solaris, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Charon, Sailor Rhea and Sailor Deimos.

And finally the team coming in from the right were Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Team Vesta (and Hyde), Sailor Terra, Sailor Europa, Sailor Ganymede, and Sailor Titania.

Each team worked their way though the monsters… they worked though the army of monster very quickly… it almost seemed that it was too easy… that's when all 31 senshi and two mamodos surrounded the group of enemies.

All that was left of the Daemons, Remuli, Youma, and Jouji were piles of dust, Broken Daimon Pods, and Dust left over from the disappearing Jouji balls.

"How dare you steal this innocent girl's pure heart..." said Sailor Solaris.

"You know…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "You don't have to do that speech if you don't want to here…"

"Really?" said Sailor Solaris happily.

"Different dimension, different rules…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "None of us want to do the speech…"

"I do…" said Sailor Venus and Mars from not to far away.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Well most of us…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Just as long as my future mother doesn't find out its fine…" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"Hey!" said Mimete, "Aren't you going to pay attention to us?"

Everyone did to the villains…

"So Kakashi… that what you look like as a Sailor Senshi…" said Kabuto with a smirk, "You just had to keep the mask…"

"So Zatch…" said Zeno he picked up Suzy's heart crystal… "This girl is a friend to you right Zatch…"

"Let give Suzy back her heart crystal! She doesn't have anything to with this!" cried Zatch

Yes she does…" said Zeno holding up her heart crystal… however he no longer had it… he was holding a shuriken.

"What the!" yelled Zeno dropping the shierikan...

Zeno saw Sailor Venus and Team Pallas putting Suzy's heart crystal back in her body.

"That's interesting…" said Kabuto, "We didn't even see them do it…"

"I thought you were supposed to be Orochimaru's best ninja…" said Zeno.

"I am… but I didn't notice they did it…" said Kabuto.

"Stop fighting now!" yelled Dude, "This is not cool! We need to take out the Sailor Senshi! Right now…"

"They got rid of our army already… we can't…" said Kabuto.

"Fine then…" said Dude.

"We'll be back!" said Mimete.

Dude snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared.

"That was relatively easy…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Solaris.

* * *

**_After the fight in Kiyo's room…_**

* * *

Suzy woke up in Kiyo's bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular…" said Kiyo who was watching her.

"Funny I had this dream involving, monsters and an evil version of Zatch and some other people… I think one of them was a ninja…" said Suzy.

Kiyo sweatdroped, "Well since your fine…" he said as he left the room.

In the Living Room...

"So is Suzy fine?" asked Kasumi.

Kiyo sighed, "She's going to be just fine…"

"I think Suzy was specially targeted…" said Zatch, "Zeno really hates me... and I don't know why…"

"Don't worry…" said Usagi, "Everything will be fine…"

Zatch nodded.

"That's right! No matter what you still have your friends!" said Tia.

"Wait…" said Satoshi, "Does the Dark Sun know your identities?"

"Yes… yes they do…" said Ash.

"They haven't come after our friend directly for various reasons…" said Luffy.

"Like most of them can beat up monster before they hit the ground…" said Naruto.

"Wait aren't there friends that aren't near you…" said Hikari.

"Well Gaara can take care of himself…" said Naruto.

"Don't try arguing… if they even went after Gaara they would be stupid…" said Sasuke.

"They would wind up being crushed by sand before they could do anything to him…" said Naruto.

The Sailor Quintet and Galactic Guardians decided it's best they keep their mouths shut about Gaara.

"But…" said Ash, "I'm worried about Misty, May and Max…"

"Should we drag them into it?" asked Gary.

"No… unless we have to…" said Ash.

"Well maybe we should go…" said Satoshi.

That with that the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet found out that Dark Sun knew all along that their counterparts identity… not knowing what would happen next…

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: The World of Pokemon Battles is under attack. Mimete goes after Haruka, and Kasumi's Counterparts in Dimension B. Will the 31 Senshi be able to stop them or is the Dark Sun Finally going to win one? Find out next time!

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 05: Pokemon World Battle Royale._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

(1)Dimension A: The Dimension in which Galactic Guardians takes place.

(2)Dimension B: The Dimension where the New Lives Saga takes place.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 05/21/2007 Revised: 04/30/2008_**

* * *

Hey Emma I'm sorry I didn't go into more detail about the fight scenes. It was already long enough as it was. I added the use of Rhea and Charon's Computers. You also left Titania out of one of the teams so I fixed that. From now on when all 8 Asteroid Senshi Transform we will just keep them in the same sentence. It will make it easier to write fight scenes that way. I hope you like what I did to it. Later on! AshK

* * *


	5. 05: Pokemon World Battle Royale

* * *

_**Started Update: 05/21/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_GG Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane Later on, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi. _**

**_NLR Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks Ceres Flower Whip or Pallas Snowstorm Blast. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.) _**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: The New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 and 2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode 05: Pokemon World Battle Royale_**

**_Episode Written By: AshK_**

**_

* * *

_****_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._****_

* * *

_** Suzy was targeted by Mimete and her Daimons for her pure heart. The Daimons were eventually Defeated as were the Youma, the Joujis and the Remuli. On with the story.

* * *

**_Back in Kiyo's Living Room after a long battle..._**

* * *

"So where do we head next? Any ideas Ash?" Satoshi asked after reverting from Sayomi.

"Yes we would like to figure out where our next mission is going to be." Kasumi said.

"Come on we need to know." Ren said. She chose to stay as Ren simply to keep Sasuke from freaking out.

"Yes where are we supposed to go?" Akane asked.

"Come on we need to know." Shuu said after reverting from Saika.

"We need to know now!" Imite said a bit angrily.

"Come on guys let Ash talk. We don't want to overwhelm the Poor guy. He gets just as confused as Satoshi does sometimes." Nanako said and then covered her mouth. It wouldn't do to piss off their leader now would it?

"Nanako! Leave Satoshi alone." Hikari said.

"Thanks Hikari but I can stick up for myself. Nanako stop trying to anger me. Unless you want to get a Thunderbolt from Orion over there." Satoshi said as he pointed to Orion who had his cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Yes Nanako, you wouldn't want to be Thunderbolted all the way back to our dimension would you?" Orion said.

"Um no thanks. Hee heheheheee." Nanako said with a sweatdrop.

"We are going to have to go to my world. It's time for Haruka, Kasumi, and Shuu to meet their counterparts. Eido, you and the other asteroids and your Mamodos go back to your own worlds. The rest of us will call you if we need you. I think that the 27 of us can handle this. We will however let you know if we need you." Ash said.

"Okay Ash you're the leader. Come on Asteroids let's go back to our worlds." Eido and Hyde said as they stayed here and the other Asteroid Senshi from Dimension B went to their own worlds.

The rest of the Senshi from Dimension A and Dimension B went to the Pokemon World.

* * *

**_Dark Sun HQ..._**

* * *

"So Dr. let me get this straight. The next Pure Heart Targets are in the World of Pokemon Battles?" Galactic Leader Cyrus asked.

"Yes they are. One of them is May Mason from Petalburg City, and the other one is Misty Williams from Cerulean City Also one of them is Drew Douglas from LaRousse City." Dr. Tomoe said.

"I'm ready for this!" Leader Cyrus said.

"I think I will go with you." Cat said.

"I will also go!" Otaku said.

"Not without me!" Sea said.

"I'm going too!" Sporty said.

"So am I!" Doll said.

"I have to go! I control the Daimons." Mimete said.

"Let's get those pathetic Senshi! I am coming too!" Commander Jupiter said.

"Not without me!" Commander Mars said.

"I will go too!" Commander Saturn said.

"I will give you a squad of my Youma to take with you." Queen Beryl said.

"I'm coming too!" Horror said.

"So am I!" Dude said.

"I'm coming too! I am the brains of this operation!" Tech said.

"We're going too!" Kojiro and Kosaburo said.

"Not without me you aren't fools!" Nyasu said.

"We will stay here." Musashi said.

"Yes we will. I wonder if Queen Nehelenia will show up to help us." Yamato said.

Somewhere in Dimension A, a certain Queen Sneezes. She thinks that somebody is talking about her.

* * *

**_World of Pokemon Outside Eterna City, Sinnoh..._**

* * *

Twenty-Seven Senshi and A Pikachu with a Crescent Moon on his forehead fell flat on the ground. Too bad that Satoshi and Orion were on the bottom of the pile.

"Ow could you guys get off of me." Satoshi said.

"Yes could you please." Orion said.

The noise from the Portal drowned out Satoshi and Orion's Pleas.

"This hurts! I have to get them off of me! Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said as he shocked the living daylights out of all the Senshi and One Mamodo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Orion stop that! We'll get off we'll get off." Everyone but Luffy said as they got up still shaking off the effects of the Thunderstorm attack from Orion.

"That didn't affect me at all. Did you forget that I'm made of Rubber. The Thunderstorm Attack didn't affect me. Setsuna really has to get that fixed." Luffy said.

They were greeted by Brock, Dawn, as well as Diana, Misty, and May.

"Hi guys! Nice to see you again." Misty said.

"Hi there Ash. Hey who is that Pink-Haired Girl that looks like your Senshi form?" May asked.

Somewhere up a tree far away Mina saw this.

"Whoa cool! I wonder if those Eighteen new people are Senshi too? Those will make great additions to my Comic that I am making. Tee-hee." Mina Giggled.

"Yes Ash please tell us." Misty said.

"Oh hey guys!" Drew said as he saw the group.

"Oh hi Drew! What are you doing in Sinnoh?" May asked.

"I'm visiting." Drew said.

"So are we!" Misty and May said in unison.

"Pardon me, but I am not his twin sister. My name is Usagi Tsukino Tanaka. I am Satoshi-Oniichan's Adopted younger sister.

"My name is Momoko Tanaka." Momoko said.

"My name is Hoshi Tanaka." Hoshi said.

"My name is Juria Tanaka." Juria said.

"My name is Chikako Tanaka." Chikako said.

"My name is Satoshi Tanaka. I am also known as Sayomi Tanaka." Satoshi said as he shifted into Sayomi.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa. You must be my Counterpart from this world Misty Williams am I correct?" Kasumi asked.

"I guess you can say that." Misty said.

"My name is Haruka Tamaki. I'm from Petalburg City only in a different dimension. You must be my counterpart May Mason also from Petalburg City." Haruka said.

"I guess you can say that." May said.

"Hey May where is Max?" Ash asked.

"He's at home." May said.

"Oh okay." Ash said.

"My name is Ranma Sabami, but I am also known as Ren Sabami." Ranma said as he shifted Ren.

"My name is Shuu Shizune from LaRousse City. I am also known as Saika Shizune. I guess you must be my counterpart in this dimension, Drew Douglas from LaRousse City." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"How do you do that?" Brock asked.

One word came out of Ren, Sayomi, and Saika's mouths: "Jusenkyo."

"We learned to will the change. We don't have to worry about Water now." Sayomi said.

"It's a long story." Setsuna said.

"Well let's all go to the Pokemon Center. You can tell us all your stories." Misty said.

"That would be great!" May said.

"It sure will!" Drew said.

"My name is Nabiki Toru." Nabiki said.

"I'm Akane Toru." Akane said.

"My name is Hikari Haku I'm from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh in my dimension." Hikari said.

"My name is Azusa Shiratori." Azusa said.

"My name is Sayuri Sancho."(Made it up.) Sayuri said.

"My name is Ukyo Kuonji." Ukyo said.

"I'm Nanako Nakamini." Nanako said.

"My name is Imite Ichikaru." Imite said.

Everyone then headed off to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Setsuna what do you mean that Solaris isn't making Speeches in this Dimension B. That is insubordination. She should be punished." Usagi Tsukino said.

"Calm down Usako. I'm sure she has a good reason for not saying the speech. You know how Satoshi/Sayomi is about saying girly speeches. He/She likes her powers because they are cool, but he/she probably figures different dimension, different rules." Mamoru said.

"I know Mamo-Chan. Setsuna-San how do we get there. I wish to check on my future daughter and her guardians as well as the Galactic Guardians. Did I here right Titania has awakened in Dimension B?" Usagi Tsukino asked.

"Yes she has. When she gets back to this dimension she will lose them or should we let her keep them?" Setsuna asked.

"Well we could always use more help. With Titania Awakened that means that Oberon can't be too far behind." Usagi Tsukino said.

"Your Majesties follow me to the time gates. Luna, Artemis, Diana(A); Minako is in charge in the absence of Usagi and Mamoru do you got it?" Setsuna asked.

"We got it Lady Pluto!" Luna Artemis and Diana(A) said as they bowed as Mamoru and Usagi left.

"That is where the Galactic Guardians went." Setsuna said pointing to a second Time Gate to Dimension B.

"Okay let's go. I wonder how Solaris is doing." Usagi Tsukino said.

"I'm sure she is doing just fine. She has her court with her." Mamoru said.

"Oh you might need these." Setsuna said as she tossed Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino Time Keys.

"They will take you to the different worlds in Dimension B. They are in the World of Pokemon right now." Setsuna said as she went back to the others in Dimension A.

Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba went to Dimension B in the Pokemon world.

* * *

**_Back to the Eterna Pokemon Center..._**

* * *

Everyone told their stories and introduced themselves. Kasumi noticed Misty staring at Ash.

"Hey Misty do you like Ash? It's okay you can tell me the truth." Kasumi said sincerely.

"Yes I do. May also likes Drew. I guess being Counterparts we have to be paired off with the same person. Does that mean that Ash and me are destined for each other?" Misty asked.

"Maybe. Satoshi and I were destined for each other. I guess that's why he came back to me after he mastered Sinnoh. Don't worry I think Ash might like you too." Kasumi said.

"Hey Ash do you like Misty?" Satoshi asked after he shifted from Sayomi.

"Actually, yes I do. I just don't know if she likes me the same way." Ash said.

"You better go talk to her. Later. Right now let's have a Pokemon Battle. See being a Gym Leader in my dimension. I can carry as many Pokemon with me as I want to. I only keep 6 on my belt, but being a Senshi I have got plenty of room in subspace. What do you say Ash? How about a practice Battle before facing Gardenia?" Satoshi asked.

"Okay let's go outside." Ash said.

"Hey Misty it looks like Ash and Satoshi are going to have a battle. Do you want to watch. I'm warning you, my Satoshi will cream your Ash!" Kasumi grinned Mischeviously.

"I don't think so Kasumi. Ash will cream Satoshi!" Misty said mirroring Kasumi's Grin.

"Haruka, do you want to see Satoshi battle?" Shuu asked after shifting from Saika.

"That would be cool. You and Drew should come too May." Shuu said.

"Okay!" May and Drew said in unison.

"I will be the ref. The rest of you can watch if you want to!" Brock said as he went out back.

The others followed.

* * *

**_Out in the back of the Pokemon Center..._**

* * *

"This will be a four-on-four battle. Satoshi Tanaka from Pallet City, Kanto, Dimension A versus Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto Dimension B. Let the battle begin." Brock said.

"I choose you Charizard!" Satoshi said as he pulled out Charizard's Pokeball from Subspace.

"Good thing I called Liza! Charizard I choose you!" Ash said.

"Charizard VS. Charizard! Let the battle begin." Brock said.

"Charizard start off with Hyper Beam!" Satoshi said.

"Charizard you too! Use Hyper Beam." Ash said.

It was neck and neck for a while, but Satoshi finally triumphed.

"Charizard Return!" Satoshi and Ash said in unison.

"That was a good battle. Let's have another one!" Ash said.

"Right! I choose you Orion!" Satoshi said as Orion took the field. Orion lost the Crescent Moon mark. He will still be called Orion.

"Pikachu you're up!" Ash said.

"Pikachu VS. Pikachu! Let the battle begin." Brock said.

Both Pikachus were evenly matched. They eventually both fainted.

"Orion and Pikachu mutual knockout! The Battle is a draw!" Brock said, Now send out your next Pokemon!"

"Okay! I choose you Staravia!" Satoshi and Ash said in unison.

Ash's Staravia won eventually.

"Good job Staravia return." Satoshi said.

"Good job Staravia we won. You deserve a nice rest. Return!" Ash said.

"I choose you Kingler!" Satoshi and Ash said in unison.

This match also ended up in a draw. They were about to battle when they noticed that Kasumi, Shuu, Misty, Drew, Haruka, and May were gone.

* * *

**_In the Eterna Forest..._**

* * *

Daimons, Youma, Jouji, and Remuli all showed up.

"Hey ugly you can't do that we are so here to have fun!" Kasumi said.

"What are you going to do about it little girl?" The Daimon said as it sucked out Misty's Pure Heart, followed by Drew and May's Pure Hearts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Drew, May and Misty screamed. Their pure hearts were taken.

"Misty no! I cannot stand for this. I have no choice. If she dies, I die. Terra Star Power! Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed right in front of Misty, May and Drew. They all saw the transformation before they lost consciousness because their pure hearts were taken. Terra then summoned her Nunte Spear and took a battle stance.

"That is so perfect! Mistress 9 will awaken soon!" Mimete said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Io Star Power Make Up!" Haruka said.

"I beg to differ. Rhea Star Power Make Up!" Shuu said after shifting to Saika.

'Those screams.' everyone thought in unison.

"Solar Cosmic Power Make Up!" Satoshi said after shifting to Sayomi.

"Brock you guys stay here! You too Dawn. Zatch you can come with us since you are Kiyo's Mamodo Partner." Solaris said.

"Triton Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Imite said.

"Titania Star Power!" Hikari said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Charon Star Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Star Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Star Power!" Azusa said.

"Moon Crisis!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ash said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Kiyo said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Gary said.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Ace said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Setsuna said.

Soon enough 27 Senshi were in a battle.

"Attack those Senshi our army!" The Dark Sun Members said.

Usagi saw her future daughter go into battle with her Dimension B Counterpart.

"Mamo-Chan we have to transform!" Usagi Tsukino said.

"Right!" Mamoru said.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi said as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Mamoru raised a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"We are really outnumbered here." Vesta said.

"I know. Venus you need to call the others." Pallas said.

"Yes please we need them." Juno said.

"We sure do!" Ceres said.

"Venus to Vesta, Pallas, Juno, and Ceres." Venus said as she contacted the Dimension B Asteroids.

"We read you loud and clear!" Eido said, "Well Hyde we are needed again."

"I know we are! What are we waiting for let's go." Hyde said.

Four-Way split Screen Shows up.

Pallas/Vesta/Juno/Ceres Asteroid Power Make Up!" Sasuke, Eido, Zoro, and Ryoga all said in unison.

They all then headed to the Pokemon World where they were dropped flat on there butts.

"Ow! Setsuna really needs to get that fixed." Ryoga said.

"I agree!" Zoro said.

"You aren't the only one." Eido said.

"I second that motion." Hyde said.

"Yes she really does need to get that fixed." Sasuke said as he got up. The others followed suit.

"Hey there Pallas(A), you couldn't handle it without me could you?" Pallas(B) said.

"Will you so stop being mean to me? We have to work together remember?" Pallas(A) said.

"Right the Team Pallas Attack!" Pallas(B) said.

"Need some help?" Vesta(B) said to Vesta(A).

"The thought did cross my mind." Vesta(A) said.

"Yes I do need your help!" Juno(A) said to Juno(B).

"What do you think Ceres(B)? Ceres(A) said.

"Neo Moon?" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Yes Neo Sailor Moon?" Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Let's work together." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Good idea!" Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said dusting several Jouji.

"DOUBLE MOON!" Team Moon Started.

"TIARA ACTION!" Team Moon Finished as they dusted a bunch of Youma.

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said as she sent a bunch of Remuli into dust.

"Oh no! Stage Out!" All the Remuli said.

"Oh no! It's a good thing that Nehelenia isn't here." Kojiro said.

"That would be bad. Especially since more Remuli were destroyed." Kosaburo said.

_**

* * *

Deep within her Circus Tent on Tojho Falls in Dimension A Nehelenia sneezes...**_

* * *

"Someone must be talking about me." Nehelenia said as she continued to sneeze.

* * *

**_Back in the Pokemon World..._**

* * *

"Nyasu! That's right!" The Dead Moon, well it's Trio right now, said as they went to stand next to Doll, Otaku, Sea, Cat, Sporty, Horror, Dude, and Tech. Team Galactic wasn't doing too well either. They too went over to stand next to the others.

"Mimete are you coming with us? Sporty asked.

"I will catch up with you later!" Mimete said as she was admiring her handy work.

"Okay fine, we will see you back at base." Otaku said as she snapped her fingers and everyone disappeared.

"I have got the pure hearts Mistress 9 will awaken in no time! Ha ha hahahhahahahahaha." Mimete said.

"We most definitely won't let you! Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Team Pallas said as they dusted more Daimons and Remuli.

"Not if we have anything to say about it! Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Team Vesta said as they dusted mor Jouji.

"Don't forget about us! Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast." Team Juno said as more Youma were Moon dusted.

"And us! Double Ceres Flower Whip!" Team Ceres said as more Daimons were dusted.

"Terra Nunte Spear Blaster!" Terra said as she shot a beam from her spear and then stored it in Subspace.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said.

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike! Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said as more Youma, Daimon, Remuli, and Jouji were dusted.

"Deimos Hammerhead Strike! Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Deimos said as she dusted quite a few more monsters.

"Triton Mimic! Callisto Ice Storm Swarm! Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!" Callisto said.

"Rhea Magical Leaf Mambo! Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard." Rhea said.

"Charon Darkness Wave Wallup! Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon said. More Youma disappeared.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said as she dusted more Daimons and Remuli.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus said as more Daimons took the fall..

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said as more youma were dusted.

"Take this you Youma!" Saturn said as she slashed more Youma in Half.

"World Shaking!" Uranus said as more Youma Fell Victim to the wind attack.

"Titan Flash Point Pummel! Titan Spatula Shuriken Strom!" Titan said as more Remuli fell.

"Titania Spark Whip Wallup! Titania Spark Tornado Smash!" Titania said as more Youma were destroyed.

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!" Callisto said.

"Europa Tempest Tornado Trample! Europa Hurricane of Hazard." Europa said as even more Youma fell.

"Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto said as she destroyed even More Remuli.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Zaker!" Mercury said as her and Zatch destroyed even more youma.

"Jaker!" Vesta(B) said as she gave Hyde the instructions to do his attack.

"Taking Pure Hearts is wrong and I am here to stop you! I am Tuxedo Kamen." Tuxedo Kamen said as he threw a Bouquet of a Dozen roses.

"Tuxedo Kamen-Sama!" All the Galactic Guardian Senshi and the Sailor Quintet Bowed to their Future King in Sailor Neo Moon's case her future father.

"Da-Daddy! Sorry, Am I in trouble?" Sailor Neo Moon said as she bowed to her future father.

"You are totally out of line Mimete! Give those three Humans their Pure Hearts back! I wll so not forgive you. I am a beautiful Soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Eternal Sailor Moon!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Your majesty Princess Serenity!" All the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quartet all bowed to Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I am very disappointed in you Solaris. You are supposed to be making Speeches to distract the enemy!" Eternal Sailor Moon shaking her finger at Solaris.

"Um forgive me your majesty. I just so got tired of making them. I need a break from making them. Will you please forgive me? Gomen Nassai, Gomen Nassai!" Solaris said as she bowed.

"You're forgiven and yes I give you permission to go without the speeches right now. You need to switch to Super Solaris though! We have to get those Pure Hearts back into Misty, Drew, and May's Bodies before they die." Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Right your majesty. Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris. Her 2nd scepter then appeared.

"Neo Sailor Moon All of us will have to work together. Get your Scepter ready too." Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Right Eternal Moon!" Neo Sailor Moon said as she brandished her Scepter.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy..." Eternal Sailor Moon started.

"Moon Starlight..." Neo Sailor Moon started.

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star..." Super Solaris Started.

"Moon Tiara..." Sailor Neo Moon also started.

"...KISS!" Eternal Sailor Moon finished.

"...BLAST!" Neo Sailor Moon finished

"...BLAST!" Super Solaris finished.

"...ACTION!" Sailor Neo Moon finished.

"Oh no this isn't good please don't hurt me." Mimete said as she just witnessed the remainder of her Daimons turn to dust, and the Daimon Pods break.

"This isn't over Sailor Senshi I will be back and I will win! The Silence will come again." Mimete said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

The Pure Hearts went back into Misty, Drew and May's bodies.

Everyone found an alley in Eterna City and De-Transformed. Including Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

From the tree Mina saw everything except where they went into the Alley and De-Transformed. The 32 Senshi one guy in formal wear and two Mamodo headed to the Eterna Pokemon Center carrying a sleeping Misty, May and Drew.

"I knew it those eighteen are more Senshi. I saw all of them transform. So at least three Galactic Guardians look like May, Misty, and Drew. I will not use their real names in my comic that is just so disrespectful." Mina said as she went back to training her Pokemon and drawing her comic.

* * *

**_Back in the Eterna City Pokemon Center..._**

* * *

All of the Senshi bowed to Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. Chibi-Usa told her story about her future parents. They all found it kind of weird, but then again at least 15 of the 32 Senshi are Crossdressers. So it was okay. It wasn't really that weird.

"So Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"We came here to check on you. At first I was mad because Satoshi/Sayomi wasn't making Speeches to distract the Enemy. I then noticed that none of the Dimension B Senshi make Speeches. So it's okay." Usagi said.

"Yes that is quite alright as long as the Enemy gets destroyed. We won't be in your way, but we will keep an eye on you. However we would like to meet more of your friends in this strange Dimension B." Mamoru said.

"Oh by the way Hikari, weclome to the group Sailor Titania." Usagi said as she briefly shifted to Princess Serenity and back.

"Domarigatou your majesty. Being a Senshi is a lot more fun than being a Monster like Stockcap Gal." Hikari said.

"That wasn't your fault Hikari. That Rainbow Crystal was planted inside of you before you were born. You had no choice. Just be on the look out for Queen Beryl and her four new Generals. I'm sure they will want the 15 Shadows back. Satoshi/Sayomi this is quite a team you got here!" Usagi smiled.

"Domarigatou your majesty. I take it you will want to join us in our adventures occasionally?" Satoshi said then asked.

"Mamo-Chan and I would be delighted. Won't we Mamo-Chan?" Usagi said then asked her soulmate.

"Yes I would. I would kind of like to work together with my Twin Sister from the Silver Millennium too. What do you say Kasumi-Imoutochan?" Mamoru said then asked.

"Oniichan I would be delighted. I do sort of miss the Earth Twin Attack." Kasumi said as she hugged her Silver Millennium Twin Brother.

"Well then it's settled. Usako and I will stay a while. That means that you Usagi will either have to go back to being called ChibiUsa or simply just Usa. Which do you prefer?" Mamory asked.

"Well Daddy Dearest. I am a bit to old for Chibi-Usa so just call me Usa." Usa said.

"Okay Pumpkin." Mamoru said as he kissed his future daughter's Forehead.

"I am so proud of you my little girl." Usagi said as she briefly switched to Neo Queen Serenity.

Ash immediately noticed this."N-Neo Queen Serenity?" Ash said.

"Yes my son it is me. I am also a factor or was a factor in this dimension before Crystal Tokyo got destroyed 50 years ago in this dimension. I exist in a number of realities. The most prominent are Dimension A and Dimension B my son. Chibi-Usa-chan meet your brother." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"M-my Brother? But Satoshi-Oniichan/Sayomi-Oneechan is my brother/sister." Usa said confused.

"That is exactly why! Counterparts live and die insync with each other. So if Ash were to die, you and Satoshi/Sayomi would too." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"Oh okay." Usa said.

"That's my Chibi-Usa." Neo Queen Serenity said as she switched back to Usagi Tsukino Age 16.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy, Naruto, Satoshi, Ash, Usa, and Usagi said in unison.

This caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"Hey Brocky- Poo! How are you?" Beth said as she came down from upstairs.

"B-Beth Sweetie where have you been? I've been waiting for you." Brock asked then said.

"I was busy with Mina's dad. Speaking of Mina here she is!" Beth said as Mina made the scene.

"Hi guys! I saw some new Senshi that I am going to add to my comic book." Mina said.

"Oh really?" The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet said while they sweatdropped.

"That's nice." Ash said.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the now 32 Senshi and Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen? To find out stay tuned.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: The World of Pirates is under attack. Nami is targeteted for her pure heart. Chopper is Targeted for his Beautiful Dream. Sanji is targetted for Energy. The thousand Sunny is basically targeted by the Dark Sun. Will the Senshi as well as their friends on the Thousand Sunny be able to stop it? Can Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon do this fight without breaking down in tears? Find out next time.

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 06: World of Pirates Panic._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

(1)Dimension A: The Dimension in which Galactic Guardians takes place.

(2)Dimension B: The Dimension where the New Lives Saga takes place.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 05/22/2007_** **_Revised: 05/01/2008_**

* * *

Hey Emma did I get Neo Sailor Moon's Attack right? Also I would like to keep Usagi/Eternal Moon and Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen in the story a bit longer. I hope you will also get Ash and Misty together as well as Drew and May. That is the only way things between Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi and Shuu/Saika x Haruka can stay that way. Their counterparts have to be together as well. Only in this story. You don't have to do it in New Lives R if you don't want to. Could you please do that for me in this story? I would really appreciate it. Please Read and Review when you can and PM me when you can Emma. Later On! TO/BB.


	6. 06: World of Pirates Panic

* * *

_**Started update: 5/25/2007**_

* * *

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence GG Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane Later on, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi. **_

_**NLR Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle. **_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece. **_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks Ceres Flower Whip or Pallas Snowstorm Blast. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast. **_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does. **_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.) **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does. **_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria. **_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either. **_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black. **_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli **_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli. **_

_**Episode 06: World of Pirates Panic **_

_**Episode Written by Emma Iveli **_

**_Episode Editted by Tommy Oliver Brachio black_**

**_

* * *

_****_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Pokemon world was under attack by the Dark Sun. They were eventually sent back to their base. The Beautiful Dreams and Pure Hearts were returned to their rightful owners. What will happen now? Read on to find out.

* * *

_**It was Lunch Time on the Thousand Sunny…**_

* * *

They all talked about certain events… namely the Dark Sun… 

"Are you sure the Dark Sun won't attack us?" asked Usopp.

"I'm pretty sure…" said Luffy with his mouth full of meat.

"But who really knows… with twice the forces…" said Robin taking a sip of coffee.

"But there's also twice as many senshi!" said Luffy.

"And most of them all girls…" said Sanji grinning.

"You know… Beth spent the other day with her other boyfriend…" said Zoro with a smirk… he enjoyed torturing the love cook like that.

Sanji gritted his teeth… the thought of 100 percent female senshi left his mind.

"That was mean…" said Aeries.

"So…" said Zoro taking a swig of Grog.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"…And that is how you abstract a Heart Crystal…" explained Mimete 

"Okay…" said sighed Koko, "Why did I have to be assigned to this…" she muttered. Koko was latterly the only normal person on the Black Sun side of the Dark Sun… well she was under the control of Zofis but other than that she was normal… Black Beard could control darkness, Buggy could cut himself apart, Orochimaru… well it's a long list… there were also Black Beard (even though it was small) and Buggy's crew as well as the entire sound village… with them… with the mamodo, most mamodos are useless with out their books… but Zofis and Zeno weren't among them… Zofis had the ability to control minds, Zeno had several useful abilities… and the fact that Dufort had some psychic abilities as well didn't hurt either… but Koko was just a normal (brainwashed) human.

"Because you didn't want to go after Dream Mirrors…" said Mimete.

"Because that's a clown's job… and I'm not a member of Buggy's crew…" said Koko.

Mimete laughed… they had already learned to get along it wasn't so bad… though it was Koko's attitude… which was attributed to Zofis' brainwashing… before she was a kind girl who wouldn't' hurt a fly… but now she has a habit to get into cat fights with a 10 year old...

"Well I guess the meeting will start soon…" said Koko.

* * *

_**Thousand Sunny…**_

* * *

Ranma landed on the deck with a thud… 

Luffy saw him… "Hey Ranma!" he said, "Wait… which one are you?"

A splash of water hit Ranma… changing him to Ranma-Chan.

"I think you can tell I'm from this dimension…" she sighed.

"Where did that water come from?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea…" said Ranma.

"So you're hiding out here again?" asked Luffy.

"No not this time…" said Ranma-Chan, "I actually came to talk to Zoro about something…"

Not too long later… "Really?" said Zoro, "You think she'll agree…" "Well according to my sources Nami played her in a game of poker and she lost badly…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I do remember Nami borrowing Luffy's time key a while back and coming back with a shit load of cash…" said Zoro.

"They don't call her the Legendary Sucker for nothing…" said Ranma-Chan.

"But your sure she'll agree?" asked Zoro.

"I'm pretty sure… Tsunade's been known to change her appearance to avoid debt collectors…" said Ranma-Chan, "And she knows about Nabiki's equal status when it come to being greedy…"

"What about your counterpart… you think he'll join up with us…" said Zoro.

"I don't know… should I check… I mean it really creeps me out about the whole counter part thing… you just have a version of your past life… I have another me…" said Ranma-Chan with a shiver.

"Well… I think…" said Zoro.

"Hello boys… what are you talking about…" said Nami. Both froze at the navigator…

"Nothing…" said both using the best acting they could.

"Okay…" said Nami. Both breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

"You two scared…" said Robin who happened to be nearby.

"No of course not woman…" said Zoro.

"Don't worry… I know you're scared that she will join forces with Dimension A's Nabiki…" said Robin.

Robin was the only member on the crew who could be trusted with the Nabiki secret… well her and Usopp… but Usopp didn't count…

"We're not scared…" said Ranma, "We're just worried… that's all…"

Robin chuckled then went back to her book…

* * *

_**In the Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"So are you positive that going after the Straw Hats will be a good idea… would it send… I don't know Sailor Mars in some sort of berserker rage?" said Cat. 

"What would make you say that?" said Buggy.

"I don't know… Luffy just strikes me as the type to go into a Berserker rage when his friends are in danger…" said Cat.

"That's why we're going after three of them…" said Sea, "This way no berserker rage… and we get what we want…"

"So how do we choose that?" asked Darkmann.

"We pull names out of a hat! What else!" said Sea.

_**Cue a giant anime fall…**_

And so they stuffed the 6 non-senshi names into the hat.

"The one who's energy we'll go after is… Sanji, Dream Mirror is Chopper and Heart Crystal is Nami…" said Sea pulling the names out of the hat.

"Mimete, take Koko with you…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"Okay…" said Mimete.

"Fine…" muttered Koko. "Oh if that girl who travels with Pokemon World Senshi shows up… please will someone restrain her… I'm tired of her constant cat fights with that girl…" said Zofis.

"Which is not hot at all…" said Dude, "The other girl is like 10…"

Aquaria who was sitting next to him scooted away then said "I volunteer for this mission then…" "Well I'm going… I minds as well have some fun with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Phobos… Hehehehe…" she said.

"Well I'll too… I need some action…" said Sporty;

"Okay! Let's go do what we do…" said Kojiro.

* * *

_**World of Pirates, Thousand Sunny...**_

* * *

The sun was shining… which good because in less than a minute ago the sea was raging in a storm… Then again… the Grand Line was unpredictable weather… 

"That was fun…" said Luffy. Everyone else sweatdroped… Luffy found most storm fun… the ones he doesn't fall over board… which happens 90 percent of the time…

"I don't get you…" said Ranma-Chan.

"No one does…" said Ace with a sigh. That's when the boat shook with…

"What was that!" said Franky. "I don't know…" said Ace.

That's when an army of monster appeared… that's when they saw the Dead Moon Quintet, Sporty, Cat, Aquaria, Mimete and Koko.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Musashi and Yamato said.

"Make it Quintuple!" Kojiro and Kosaburo said.

"An evil as old as the Galaxy." Musashi and Yamato said.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny." Kojiro and Kosaburo.

"Don't forget about me!" Nyasu said.

"To Denounce the Goodness of Truth and Love!" Musashi and Yamato said.

"To Extend our Wrath to the Stars Above!" Kojiro and Kosaburo.

"Musashi, Yamato..." Musashi and Yamato said.

"...Kojiro, Kosaburo," Kojiro and Kosaburo said.

"And Nyasu are the names!" Nyasu said.

"Wherever there's Peace in the Universe Team Rocket..." Musashi and Yamato said.

"Will Always be there..." Kojiro said.

"To make everything worse." Kosaburo said.

"Surrender your dreams now or prepare to Lose the Fight." Musashi, Yamato, Kojiro, and Kosaburo said in unison.

"That's right!" Nyasu said.

"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet said.

"Mime Mime!" Mime Jr. said.

"Raticate!" Raticate said.

There was an awkward silence… in fact it was so silent that there were crickets chirping…

"I have to find that cricket infestation…" said Franky.

"What… was that?" asked Nami.

"You don't want to know…" said Ace taking out his communicator… In the World of the Mamodo Battle… Setsuna, Kakashi, Usagi and Mamoru were on a double date at a nice restaurant…however Setsuna was the only one eating… why you may ask… because Kakashi even in formal wear… still wore his mask and head band… well the band acted as an eye patch to keep his Sharingan Eye dormant… but the mask… come on! And Usagi and Mamoru weren't eating because they there waiting for Kakashi to take off his mask and eat… they also had a special mission they needed to complete.

_**Flashback…**_

Usagi and Mamoru met with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura…

"What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Usagi.

"You're going on a double date with Setsuna and Kakashi soon right?" said Naruto.

"Yes…" said Usagi,

"What is this about?" Sasuke took out a camera… "We need you to take a picture of his face…" said Sasuke.

Both Mamoru and Usagi stared at them…

"What?" said both. "We need you to take a picture of his face…" said Sakura, "If you're going to eat with him then he'll have to take off his mask… we really want to see it…" Both sweatdroped even more.

"You're you obsessed with that?" asked Usagi.

"Hey after a while your going to be obsessed too…" said Naruto, "Sasuke's obsessed and he's never obsess about anything that doesn't involve murder…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto…

"Only Setsuna knows what his face look like…" said Sakura, "Her and the People who work at Ichiraku…"

"Setsuna isn't going to take a picture… so we need one of you to do it…" said Naruto.

"Can't you do it…" said Mamoru.

"We tried many times… even I tried the double trick with Hinata…" said Naruto.

"We need someone who isn't obsessed about the mask…" said Sakura.

"If you don't I have a secret weapon that will make you do it…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"I'm not telling you unless you don't agree…" said Naruto, "It won't hurt it will just make you…"

"Naruto… you're too old to pull off the Puppy Eye Jutsu…" sighed Sakura.

"I guess we could do it…" said Usagi.

"Thanks!" said all three of Kakashi's former pupils.

"Oh and be careful of his subtle mind tricks…" said Naruto. Both once again sweatdropped…

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Hey look over there" said Kakashi pointing in a random direction. Usagi and Mamoru looked over where he was pointing.

"I didn't see any thing…" said Usagi as she turned back to find that Kakashi's plate was empty, his mask firmly in place and Setsuna giggling.

"Nice try… I'm sure Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke put you up to it…" said Kakashi with his visible eye crinkling into a smile… Both sweatdroped… that's when both Kakashi and Setsuna's communicators rang…

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"The Dark Sun is attacking the Thousand Sunny…" said Ace over the communicator.

"Okay!" said Naruto over the communicator.

"Got it…" said Ryoga over the communicator.

"Roger that!" said Gary over the communicator.

"We'll be right there!" said Kiyo over the communicator. "

"Okay…" said Kakashi who hung up his communicator, "Well you heard that… should you call the others…"

"Oh right…" said Usagi, "Wait… what's the Thousand Sunny again?"

"Luffy's ship…" said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah… Luffy's a pirate captain…" said Usagi. Usagi took out her communicator "Moon to Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet…"

"Solaris Here! What is it Moon?" asked Satoshi on the communicator.

"The Thousand Sunny… is being attacked by the Dark Sun…" said Usagi.

"Roger that… we'll get there as fast as we can…" said Satoshi over the communicator. Usagi hung up her communicator…

"Let's go right away…" said Usagi. Everyone else nodded…

* * *

_**Back on the Thousand Sunny...**_

* * *

"We should transform…" said Luffy having the feeling that their after his crew. 

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!" All 4 transformed into their senshi forms…

That's when Sailor Jupiter noticed something off… "Where's Zofis?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh not here…" said Koko, "I'm in training to be a Heart Snatcher…"

"And our target is her!" said Mimete pointing to Nami.

"Her?" said Sailor Juno, "I doubt she even has a pure heart…"

Nami had a look on her face that said "If you make another crack like that again your interest is going up!" Sailor Mars glared at their enemies…

"Aquaria…" said Cat who whispered something her ear.

"You sure?" said Aquaria. "I'm positive…" said Cat with a smirk.

"Oh Sanji-Kun!" said Aquaria. Sanji saw the person who said was a cute girl… an enemy yes, but a cute girl none the less… He went into Love cook mode as his visible eye erupted into a pink heart…

"She's the enemy!" yelled everyone, with a few of them ending that statement (especially Sailor Juno) with "You idiot!"

"Oh right…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

"And it was probably a trap…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Let me guess your after the Love Cook's energy?" asked Sailor Juno.

"That's right…" said Aquaria, "Let's just fight right now…"

The monsters went to attack the Senshi and Straw Hats… while normally the senshi have people hide while the senshi fight… but this isn't an ordinary crew… minus the senshi two of them ate devil fruits, one of them is a cyborg and the other two are powerful fighters in their own right… even if Usopp does run away… a lot… the mass of Jouji, Remuli, Daimons and Youma while in a giant army were outmatched…

"Treinta Fleur Strangle!" said Robin. Arms spouted from the chests of many monsters and began ot strangle them…

"Strong right!" yelled Franky. Franky launched his fist which was attached to a chain… this hit many of the monsters… with his fist… which is made of steel…

"Now for my one of my deadest weapons the Red Star!" said Usopp. Usopp shot some sort of home made bullets at the monsters… then they hit the monsters fell to the ground in pain… as it seemed that the bullets were made out of some sort of acid… however they were made from Akane(B)'s cooking… then again that is a form of acid…

_**Meanwhile Chopper had just consumed a Rumble Ball and was shifting forms while hitting and dodging the monsters…**_

That's when the Dead Moon Quintet saw him…

"Who's that Pokemon?" asked Kojiro.

"It's Chopper!" said Cat.

"He's a reindeer that ate a Devil Fruit that turned him into a half human half reindeer…" said Sporty, "But he does have dreams so don't worry.

"Then I'll be the one that gets him…" said Musashi. She took out a pool cue her red ball… it hit the poor reindeer in the back… his mirror which was pink… and not gold like they hoped.

"Chopper!" yelled Sailor Mars. This shocked everyone fighting and left two certain openings… Koko (with Mimete's help) managed to extract Nami's heart Crystal… and Aquaria managed to drain most of Sanji's energy.

"That was perfect!" said Sporty.

"That's right…" said Cat.

"Hey! Why weren't we targeted?" asked Usopp… he was slightly glad he wasn't targeted but in fanfics writers tend to neglect them.

"Well I believe that Tommy Oliver Brachio Black picked them at random and has nothing to with the fact that writers tend to neglect us as Franky and I are farley new to the crew and well your English dub…" said Robin. "Oh…" said Usopp.

"I don't know much about your show. I haven't seen it in a long time! That is exactly why Emma wrote this Episode! Geez!" Tommy Oliver Brachio Black said.

"Oh okay. Wait a minute you didn't write this Episode?" Usopp asked.

"How could that be? Are you lying?" Robin said.

"This is a JOINT Fanfic! It is a fanfic where two writers switch off writing the Episodes. I am not lying! Read the Episode Written by line at the top!" Tommy Oliver Brachio Black said angrily as he pulled out Mew's Pokeball and released it. Mew was ready to attack.

Robin and Usopp read the Episode Written by Line.

"Oh I see." Robin and Usopp said in unison.

"I have to get back to editting this story!" Tommy Oliver Brachio Black said as he returned Mew and exitted the Fanfic.

"Why do you have to after them…" said Sailor Mars.

"Because…" said Sporty sticking her tongue out. Sailor Mars clutched her fists in anger. Sailor Mars was going to doing something drastic…

"Don't do anything Luffy…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Ace is right… wait 'till the others get here…" said Sailor Juno.

Sailor Mars sighed then glared at Mimete who held Nami's heart crystal. Fortunately that's when several portals opened up and all the senshi transformed, along with Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Brock and Sakura. Casing a rather big crash… fortunately the ship was built from wood that nearly indestructible so it was okay. After getting untangled (most thanks to the fact Sakura was on the bottom… she made everyone get off her… let's just say that Tsunade's training is paying off) they were quickly explained what was going on…

"So in other words Nami's heart crystal in captured, Chopper's dream mirror is in danger and Sanji was just drained dry?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"That's what we just said!" yelled Sailor Juno (B).

"That was mean!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon who began to cry.

"Don't mind Zoro… he's just really irritable…" said Usopp.

"Really?" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"It's true…" said Sailor Mars.

"Well we should the finished the monsters off!" said Sailor Venus.

"Love Me Chain!" said Sailor Venus.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Charon Deadly Howl!" said Sailor Charon.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" said Sailor Rhea.

"World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus.

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" said Sailor Europa.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Triton Rainstorm Smash" said Sailor Triton.

"Dead Scream…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Titania Spark Whip Wallup" said Sailor Titania.

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!" said Sailor Titan.

"Io Volcanic Eruption" said Sailor Io.

"Can Opener!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm" said Sailor Callisto.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" said Sailor Terra.

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike" said Sailor Daemos.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike" said Sailor Phobos.

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" said Team Vesta.

"Double Pallas Ice Storm Blast!" said Team Pallas.

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!" said Team Ceres.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!" said Team Neo Moon.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Deep Submerge!" said Sailor Neptune.

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" said Team Juno.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" said Sailor Mars.

Not only were the senshi attacking as well as the able Straw Hats but Tuxedo Mask threw roses, The Pokemon trainers let out their Pokemon who helped out and Sakura… she smashed monsters with a single punch…

"Sakura is a very scary person…" said Drew.

May only nodded in agreement…

There was only one monster left when Sailor Solaris brought out the Holy Grail… "Crisis Make-Up!" Super Sailor Solaris brought out her second scepter, "Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" said Super Sailor Solaris. The last monster was defeated…

"We still have…" said Mimete who saw that she was now holding a shierikan… she saw Sailor Venus giving Sailor Mars Nami's Pure Heart Crystal.

"You put it back into Nami… you are her captain…" said Sailor Venus.

"Thanks Naruto…" said Sailor Mars.

"You tricked me again!" yelled Mimete.

"Where's Chopper?" yelled the Dead Moon Quintet seeing in his place was a log…

"Safe with us…" said Sailor Pallas (B). "I hate Leaf Ninjas…" said Mimete.

"We have some of Sanji's energy… let's get while the gettings good!" said Sporty. Sporty and Cat snapped their fingers and all of them were gone…

"Don't worry Sanji will be fine by tomorrow…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Great…" muttered both Sailor Juno (B) and Brock…

That's when Chopper, Sanji and Nami began to wake up…

"What happened?" said Chopper.

"All three of you were victims of the Dark Sun… but you're okay now…" said Sailor Charon Both Sailor Charon and Nami looked in each other in the eye... a chill of varying degrees went though everyone's spine.

"May god help us all…" said Sailor Jupiter.

* * *

_**Sometime after the fight…**_

* * *

Most everyone went back to their home worlds expect for Naruto, Ranma (Saotome) and of course Nabiki… 

"Hmm…. Interest… I never thought of using interest before…" said Nabiki.

"Yeah… that's how I get all my money from…" said Nami. Both Ranma and Zoro watched the unholy union of greed.

"No…"sighed Ranma.

"Your lucky… at least you're free for a while… I'm going to be Nami's slave for quite a while…" sighed Zoro.

"I know… but that doesn't mean that when things are back to normal, Nami's not going to contact our dimension's Nabiki…" said Ranma.

"We're doomed…" said Zoro.

**_Elsewhere on the ship Naruto and Luffy were talking…_**

* * *

"So you're saying I shouldn't be worried that they attacked Nami, Chopper and Sanji?" said Luffy. 

"Look on the bright side… it wasn't as bad when we fought Amethyst…" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy remembering when Amethyst kidnapped the entire crew, "but Naruto what if they go after your friends…"

"It's a ninja's duty to protect the people who's precious to him… just like it's your duty… captain!" said Naruto. Luffy nodded… then both their stomachs growled…

"Let's go get something to eat!" said Luffy.

"All right!" said Naruto.

The Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon, and Mamoru also decided to stay on the ship too. The reason being is because they had no place to stay yet. Everyone couted out a spot on the Thousand Sunny, pulled out Sleeping bags, Nintendo DS's and the like. Some of them were even reading.

With that the Thousand was attacked… but who knew what else would happen next…

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for all of our heroes? Stay Tuned for more.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: The World of Ninjas is now under attack by the Dark Sun. Hinata is targetted for her Pure Heart, Sakura for her beautiful Dream and TenTen for her energy. What is in store for our heroes? Find out next time!

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 07: Dark Sun Target: World of Ninjas._** Unless of course I get some better ideas for Titles. I would really appreciate any you have for me. Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

Emma I had the Usagi/Eternal Moon, Mamoru, The Galactic Guardians, and the Sailor Quintet stay on the Thousand Sunny. The reason being is because, they currently have no place to stay. Is that okay?

* * *

**_Editted, Updated, and Posted: 05/25/2007_**

* * *


	7. 07: Dark Sun Target: World of Ninjas

* * *

_**Started update: 5/26/2007**_

* * *

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence **_

_**Dimension A(GG )Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane , Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi. **_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only). **_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece. **_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks Ceres Flower Whip or Pallas Snowstorm Blast. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast. **_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does. **_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.) **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does. **_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria. **_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either. **_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black. **_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli **_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli. **_

_**Episode 07: Dark Sun Target: World of Ninjas **_

_**Episode Written by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**_

**_

* * *

_****_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Sun Attacked the World of Pirates. Nami was targetted for her Pure Heart, Chopper was Targetted for his Dream Mirror, and Sanji was Targetted for Energy. The Dark Sun's Army of Monsters were eventually defeated. The Dark Sun then disappeared. What will happen next? Read On to Find out!

* * *

_**The next morning on the Thousand Sunny…**_

* * *

"So Orion where do you think the Dark Sun will hit next?" Aeries asked. 

"I have no idea." said Orion, "The World of Ninjas may be the next target."

"I never thought of that..." Aeries started, "The World of Ninjas hasn't been targeted by the entire Dark Sun yet." Aeries finished.

"Let's go find the Senshi that are on this ship..." Orion started, "Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Usagi, and Mamoru." Orion started.

**_Meanwhile in the Mess Hall..._**

"Oh Sanji baby could you please make more Takoyaki? It would be so great." Nabiki said with a flirt in her voice.

"Su-Sure Nabiki-Chan." Sanji said.

"Oh Sanji-Kun." Nanako said, "Could you please make some more Pizza! I would so totally appreciate it." Nanako Flirted.

"Sure Nanako-Chan anything you want." Sanji said.

"Oh Sanji-Kun..." Imite said with a sparkle in her eyes, "...your food is so wonderful, I could just eat it all up. I love the way you cook the food."

"Imite-Chan..." Sanji sighed, "you are so beautiful." Sanji said still in Love cook mode.

Orion saw this. He noticed that at least his trainer didn't go girl and start flirting with Sanji. He was also happy that Kasumi didn't start flirting either.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said as he shocked some sense into the flirty girls.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Senshi that were flirting with Sanji from Dimension A said as they immediately stopped. Satoshi and Kasumi saw this.

"Orion what's going on?" Asked Satoshi, "Is there a problem?" Satoshi asked again.

"Yes Orion..." said Kasumi, "What's going on?" Kasumi asked.

"Aeries has a theory. Luffy, Zoro, Ace come over here." Orion said.

"What is it Orion?" Luffy asked.

"What do you need?" Zoro asked.

"What do you need Orion?" Ace asked, "What is this theory of yours Aeries?" Ace asked his second question.

"As Orion said, I do have a theory on where the next target is." Aeries said, "The World of Ninja. The Dark Sun hasn't targetted it yet. I'm thinking, Hinata for her Pure Heart, Sakura for her Beautiful Dream and another Ninja TenTen for Energy. Tenten is on Neji's Team. Neji is Hinata's Brother or cousin or whatever. He is a member of Branch house of Hyugaa Clan."

"That sounds logical to me..." said Shuu pulling out his computer(Yes Shuu can use the Rhea Computer in Male form as well), "The Hidden Leaf Village is where they reside."

"That does sound logical." Nabiki said as she too looked at her computer.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Satoshi asked, "Let's get going. Should we all meet at Naruto's Apartment?" Satoshi asked again.

"I have always wondered what the World of Ninja was like." Chibiusa said.(I will use Chibiusa to denote when Usagi.Sailor Neo Moon is talking. That is to derail confusion with Usagi/Eternal Moon who will be known as Usagi).

"That's right!" Usagi said, "We need to have the meeting at Naruto's Apartment wherever it is." Usagi finished confused.

"Good point Usako..." Mamoru said, "Maybe we can finally see Kakashi's face."

"I doubt it." Luffy said, "Setsuna is the only one who has seen it. We could get you too Naruto's Apartment no problem."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Zoro, "Let's get going."

"Zoro calm down..." said Juria, "We can't just barge in there you know."

"We have to contact the others..." said Momoko, "We have to be very careful. I really don't want to go back to the Dead Moon Circus."

"We won't let that happen Momoko..." Chikako said, "I don't want to go back there either."

"Chikako, Momoko..." Hoshi started, "We have to work together."

"No duh!" Chikako and Momoko said in unison.

"Okay guys!" said Imite, "Can we get going?"

"We don't have all day..." Haruka said, "We're burning daylight!"

"Let's go already!" Ukyo said.

"Come on!" Sayuri said.

"We have to get going!" Hikari said.

"We can't afford to waste anytime here." Azusa said.

"We better go before it starts to storm!" Ranma Sabami said as he shifted to Ren to avoid confusion with Ranma Saotome from Dimension B.

"Come on what are we waiting for?" Akane said.

"Let's go!" Nanako said.

"Solaris to Neo Sailor Moon come in Ash!" Satoshi said.

"Ash here what's happening?" Ash asked, "Is there another attack?"

"No there isn't we need you and Gary to come to Naruto's apartment in the world of Ninjas..." Satoshi said, "...we may need Misty, May, Drew, and Dawn's help. I guess Brock will have to come too won't he?"

"No Brock is on a date with Beth..." Ash said. "So he won't be coming with us."

"Okay..." Satoshi said, "see you when we get there."

Sanji heard this and his blood starts to boil.

"That Brock!" Sanji said, "Why does he have to go out with Beth so often? By the way Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Usagi, and Mamoru you will have to find a base of operations. You can't stay here on the Thousand Sunny. I am tired of most of you flirting with me!"

"Oh man!" All the girls that were flirting with Sanji said.

"Don't worry Sanji..." Kasumi said, "We will find ourselves a Base of Operations."

"Good! That works." Sanji said.

"Okay everyone! Time Keys Ready?" Satoshi and Kasumi asked in unison.

"Time Keys Ready!" Everyone responded as they were sucked into the portal.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

There is now a meeting in progress. 

"Okay who will be our next targets?" Tech asked.

"Pure Heart Target. Hinata Hyuuga in the World Of Ninjas' Hidden Leaf Village." Tomoe said.

All of a sudden Nehelenia showed up in the ruins of Crystal Tokyo with Dimension A's Pantyhose Tarou and Tatewaki Kuno. The last two members of the Dead Moon Septet.

"Queen Nehelenia!" Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, Yamato, and Kosaburo said.

"You five will sit this mission out! The Beautiful Dream Target is Sakura Haruno in the World of Ninja's she will probably have Pegasus. Taro, Tatewaki show the rest of your Septet what I gave you." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish our beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Taro and Kuno said as they revealed their colliding balls. A Blue One for Tatewaki and a Green one for Taro.

Queen Nehelenia also gave a lavender Colliding Ball to Kojiro, a Sea Green Colliding Ball to Kosaburo and a White Colliding Ball to Nyasu.

"I have removed your three abilities to call on the boards. The Ball and Pool Cues are much more accurate. Taro, Kuno you're up to go to the World of Ninjas." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish Beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Taro and Kuno said in unison as they bowed.

"Darkmann your energy Target is TenTen of the Hidden Leaf Village." Queen Beryl said.

Three chairs were added to the table to make Room for Taro, Kuno, and Nehelenia.

"Okay hat drawing time! Buggy, Horror you will go with them to the World of Ninja!" Cat said.

"I want to go too!" Otaku said, "I will get those Silver Crystals, the Golden Crystal and the Bronze Crystal."

"Not without me!" Sea said.

"Okay then it's settled. Taro, Kuno, Buggy, Horror, Otaku, and Sea, and Darkmann you have been chosen get ready!" Queen Beryl said.

* * *

_**World of Ninjas, Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto's Apartment...**_

* * *

In Naruto's Living Room, Several Senshi, two Pokemon(Orion and Pikachu), Aeries, and Dianna(A), as well as Luna (A), Two Momodo, Misty, May, Drew, and Dawn all landed with a thud. Usagi broke down crying. 

"So you must be the Dimension A couterpart to Luna am I right?" Ranma asked.

"Yes I am. Hey Naruto if that's your name is that the Dimension B Counterpart to Artemis?" Luna asked.

"Yes my name is Naruto. and yes that is the Dimension B Counterpart to your Artemis.

"Hi Ash. How is my counterpart doing?" Dianna(A) asked.

"She's doing just fine." Ash said.

"Setsuna really needs to fix that Time Transport landing." Misty said rubbing her backside.

"I agree with you there." May said.

"So do I." Drew said.

"Ow that so totally hurt. Waaaaaaaaah!" Usagi bawled.

"Princess Pull yourself together!" Orion said as he gave Usagi a light Thundershock. Needless to say that worked.

"Oh sorry Orion." Usagi said.

"No worries Princess." Orion said.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru said as he introduced himself to everyone he hasn't met yet.

"Nice to meet you Mamoru." Everyone said.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said.

"Hi!" Sasuke said.

"What are you here for?" Opal said.

"I have a feeling the Dark Sun will Target Your friends. Hinata for her Pure Heart, Sakura for her Beautiful Dream, and Tenten for her energy." Orion said.

"What I'm a target. Naruto-Kun hold me!" Hinata said as she grabbed onto Naruto.

"It's okay Hinata-Chan I'm here." Naruto said as he held Hinata.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu. Minako could you please come out?" Naruto asked.

"Oh okay." Minako said as she took form. She saw Usagi and bowed.

"Neo Queen Serenity what are you doing here?" Minako asked bowing.

"It's okay wait a minute, Naruto is that Minako? I thought we left her back in Dimension A" Usagi asked confused.

"Don't worry Usagi, Minako has been living in my head along with Kyuubi. They are an item now." Naruto said.

"I can see that you're confused Usagi, I will return to Naruto's mind." Minako said as she vanished followed by the Shadow Clone.

"Okay back to business. Hinata, you and Sakura need to be on the lookout. Just be safe. Opal I need you to escort Hinata home. You also need to escort Sakura home." Satoshi said.

"Okay we will!" Sakura said.

"We certainly will." Hinata said.

"Okay I will." Opal said as her, Hinata, and Sakura went out the door.

"Let's get down to business. Hey where's Kakashi?" Ren asked.

"Ren-Chan you know that Kakashi is always late for these meetings." Akane said.

"It figures!" Ace said as he fell asleep due to Narcolepsy.

Setsuna as Sailor Pluto then popped in with Kakashi at her side.

"Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Usagi-Chan, Mamoru. I have some very distessing news." Setsuna said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Nehelenia from Dimension A has joined the Dark Sun. She also brought Dimension A's Pantyhose Taro and Tatewaki Kuno to this Dimension. It looks like Taro and Kuno are also part of the Dead Moon Septet." Setsuna said after she returned to her Civilan Guise.

"Just great!" The Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Usagi, and Mamoru said in unison with a sweatdrop.

"Oh man! We can never get away from those idiots." Ren said.

"Did you expect us too?" Akane asked.

"Oh well!" Ren said.

"So when are we going to get some action?" Eido asked.

"I want to know the same thing?" Hyde asked.

"We didn't just come here to sit around." Kiyo said.

"You do know that don't you?" Zatch asked.

Opal then returned to the apartment.

"Everyone is safe for now." Opal said as she petted the Moon Cats and the Moon Electric Mouse.

"We will get some action when we need too!" Chikako said.

* * *

_**In the Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"Are you sure we should target the World of Ninja? I mean what is the use with them?" Buggy asked. 

"Idiots! We have to release the Negaforce, Mistress 9, Find Pegasus! That is why we picked the world of Ninja!" Beryl said.

"Naruto will be helpless." Tech said.

"We target his friends, we will win." Horror said.

"Dude that's right! Sailor Venus won't know what to do!" Dude said.

"Shut up now! We don't have time for your hijinks Dude! We just have to do what we do! Mimete get going!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Darkmann!, Taro, Kuno!" Beryl and Nehelenia said in unison.

"We're ready!" Horror, Otaku, and Sea said.

"Time to get energy!" Darkmann said.

Otaku snapped her fingers and they were gone along with a squad of Youma, Daimons, Renuli, and Jouji.

* * *

_**World of Ninjas, The Streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves...**_

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were on their way to their home. That's when they ran into TenTen. 

"Oh hi guys!" TenTen said.

"Hey what's happening?" Sakura asked.

"We better be on the lookout. The Dark Sun has targetted this village." Hinata said.

"Who is the Dark Sun?" TenTen asked.

"A band of interdimensional villains. Don't worry though the Sailor Senshi will stop them." Sakura said.

"Who are they?" TenTen asked.

"A band of Interdimensional Heroines. There are quite a lot more then there used to be." Hinata said.

"Oh okay." TenTen said.

Just then the Dark Sun showed up.

"Go our army! Get them!" Otaku said.

"We will win this time." Darkmann said he then noticed TenTen.

"Hey there cutie! You are really beautiful. Would you like to go out with me?" Darkmann asked.

"W-well thank you very much for the compliment. No thanks I already have my eyes on Neji-Kun(I like that pairing.)." TenTen said.

"Youma get her energy now! No one turns down Darkmann and stays conscious. Remove her energy to release the Negaforce!" Ha ha hahahahhahahahha" Darkmann said.

"Wh- what are you doing, I thought you liked me ahhahhhhhahahahahh!" TenTen said as she fell unconscious.

"TenTen! Hey you bastard how could you I will knock you out!" Sakura said.

"I don't think so! Kuno let's get her dream!" Taro said as he pulled out his Ball and Pool Cue.

"Good idea!" Kuno said as he did the same thing.

"Colliding Ball!" Kuno and Taro said in unison. The two balls went into her back and her dream mirror came out. It was Pink not Gold like they hoped.

Sakura screamed. She then fell unconscious.

"Oh man..." Taro started.

"What a waste!" Kuno said.

"Come our Remuli let's go look for more dreams but first eat this one." Kuno and Taro said in unison.

"Oh no Sakura! I won't let you Byakugan!" Hinata said.

"Sorry Girly it won't help you. Give me your Pure Heart!" Mimete said as she pulled out her Pure Heart Extractor Gun.

Hinata tried to dodge out of the way using her Byakugan. But to no avail.

"Begin Extraction!" Mimete said.

"Oh no Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata said as her Pure Heart was Extracted.

"Go my Daimons!" Mimete said.

"Go our Remuli!" The Dead Moon Duo said.

"Go for it Our Jouji!" Horror, Otaku, and Sea said in unison.

"Go my Youma! Release the Negaforce." Darkmann exclaimed.

* * *

**_Back at Naruto's Apartment..._**

* * *

"Those screams! Everybody Transform Now!" Usagi, Chibiusa, Satoshi after switching to Sayomi, and Ash all said in unison. 

"Guys you have to stay here! Misty, Dawn, May, Drew, Opal Guard this apartment with everything you can!" Naruto said.

"We don't know if the Dark Sun will be after you Zatch. You need to stay here. You need to keep an eye on this place with the others." Kiyo said.

"Okay fine. Be careful Kiyo." Zatch said.

"I will. Eido it would also be good to leave Hyde here to keep Zatch company." Kiyo suggested.

"You know what Hyde, Kiyo is right. You need to stay here. We don't want you being targetted." Eido said.

"Oh fine I guess I could sit this one out." Hyde said.

Kiyo and Eido set Zatch and Hyde's books on the living room table.

"Right!" Misty, Dawn, May, Drew,and Opal all said in unison.

"Moon Crisis!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ash said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usagi said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Sayomi said.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Shuu said after shifting to Saika.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Star Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Star Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Star Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Star Power!" Azusa said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said in unison.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Eido said in unison.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zoro said in unison.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said in unison.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Kiyo said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Naruto said.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Gary said.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Ace said after waking up from his Narcoleptic Fit.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Setsuna said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said.

"Okay here we go!" Mamoru said as he raised a Rose and Transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with the Dark Sun..._**

* * *

"Where is Luffy?" Buggy asked getting annoyed. 

"Where is Naruto?" Mimete, Taro, and Kuno asked in unison.

"Where are those beautiful Senshi?" Darkmann said with a lustful look in his eyes.

"You looking for us you pervert? Solaris Plasma Blast/Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike/Daemos Flamehammer Strike/Terra Sandstorm Smash/Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Solaris, Phobos, Daemos, Terra, and Rhea said in unison as they executed attacks destroying a ton of Youma.

"Hey you! Three Wonders take this! Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon said.

"Yikes it's an ambush!" The three wonders said in unison.

"Double Moon Tiara Action! You better believe it Three Rejects!" Team Neo Moon said in unison destroying a number of Jouji.

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Team Pallas said destroying a bunch of Remuli.

"Take this! Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Team Vesta said as a lot of Daimon's disappeared.

"And this! Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Team Juno said in unison as a bunch of Youma turned to dust.

"Don't forget about this! Double Ceres Flower Whip!" Team Ceres said in unison as a bunch more Remuli went down.

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!" Titania said as she took out a bunch more Joujis.

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!" Callisto said as more Daimons went down.

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!" Titan said as she sent out a fury of magically enhanced Spatula Shurikens destrioying more Remuli.

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" Europa said as she took down more Daimons.

"I better get away with this pure heart. Oh no!" Mimete said as she looked at a Shuriken. She then ran back with the other Dark Sun Members.

Venus and Pallas(B) depositted the Pure Heart back into Hinata's Body.

"Time to destroy that Dream now." Taro said.

"I don't think so! Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said as she destroyed the Remulus.

"Take this! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said which destroyed more Youma.

TenTen was slowly coming to.

"Triton Mimic! Venus Love Me Chain." Triton said as she carefully grabbed Sakura's Dream Mirror and depositted it back inside her.

"Kadabra, I choose you! Take Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata back to Naruto's Apartment." Solaris said.

Kadabra complied.

"Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she transformed into Super Sailor Solaris.

"Silver Moon.. Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she destroyed some more Youma.

"Take this Negascum! Hi ya!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he threw a Fury of Roses.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus said as she dusted more Remuli.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said as more Daimons were destroyed.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus said as she sent more Youma packing and turning into Moon Dust.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune said as she dusted more Daimons.

"Saturn Ring Surprise!" Saturn said as she dusted more Youma.

"Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto said as more Joujis were destroyed.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"(Did I get this right, I just want to double check.) Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Earth Twin Double Attack!" Terra and Tuxedo Kamen said in unison as more Daimons were destroyed.

They were about to destroy Buggy and Darkmann.

"Ahhhhh! We're outta here! Quick Quick Quick! Kuno, Taro let's go. We are about to get wasted!" Buggy and Darkmann said in unison as they ran toward the rest of the Dark Sun.

"This isn't over Sailor Senshi! We will be back!" Mimete said as she pulled the Shuriken out of her hand.

"We will win! Especially now with Nehelenia, Taro, and Kuno within our ranks!" Sea said.

"We will not be taken lightly!" Otaku said.

"See you Senshi Later!" Horror said.

The Dark Sun snapped their fingers and vanished.

There was still one monster left.

"I got this one..." said Super Sailor Solaris Brandishing her Second Scepter, "...Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Sailor Solaris said as the last of the monsters were Moondusted.

"Guys let's get back to the apartment!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as Pluto took them back to the apartment.

"Okay!" Everyone Agreed.

* * *

**_Back at Naruto's Apartment..._**

* * *

Everyone then De-Transformed. They then set Hinata on the Sofa, Sakura on the Love Seat, and TenTen on the floor. 

Everyone in the room was concerned if their friends would be alright.

"They will all be fine. They just need some rest." Satoshi said after shifting back from Sayomi.

"You guys take care of them." Shuu said as he shifted from Saika.

"We need to find a base of Operations." Ranma Sabami said after shifting back from Ren.

"We have to get going now." Kasumi said.

"Yes we really do." Haruka said.

"Bye!" The rest of the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet said in unison.

"Bye guys! Nice to be working with you!" Usagi said.

"See ya later!" Mamoru said.

Everyone all took out their Time Keys. They were headed for Mt. Silver in Dimension B's Johto. They didn't know if Tojho Falls was a wise choice. It may have been taken over by a Dark Sun Faction.

Everyone who had Pokemon used them and used Hidden Power and Secret Power. They created a base in Mt. Silver in no time. This is where they would be staying. As long as they were in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Dark Sun HQ..._**

* * *

"Guys we need to fan out! I found a great place for a second base. Tojho Falls of this Dimension." Nehelenia said. 

"That sounds cool." Galactic Boss Cyrus said.

"I say we go for it!" Galactic Commander Mars said.

"I second that motion!" Galactic Commander Jupiter said.

"We better get going now! Here take these all of you. They will help you keep in touch with us." Galactic Commander Saturn said.

"You fools better be ready when we call you!" The Eight Wonders said in unison. They were huge Anime Demon Giants.

"Okay Okay!" Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, Kosaburo, and Yamato said in unison.

"We get the picture!" Pantyhose Taro(A) and Kuno(A) said in unison.

"We will be ready. Right Mimete?" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete said.

"Remember your training Koko. You have to search for Pure Hearts." Queen Beryl said.

"We will be ready when you need us Black Sun. This will be known as Dark Sun HQ Base A." Aqua Leader Archie said.

"Our base will be known as Dark Sun HQ B." Magma Leader Maxie said.

"We will be ready when you need us." Magma Administrator Tabitha said.

"We most definitely will." Aqua Administrator Shelly said.

"We will call you if we need you." Nehelenia said.

"We sure will!" Beryl's General's said.

With that they all headed to Tojho Falls and set up base in record Time.

* * *

**_Back in Naruto's Apartment in the World of Ninjas..._**

* * *

Only the Dimension B Senshi were left. They all decided to stay in the World of Ninja's for one night. 

"I'm hungry!" Ranma Saotome, Naruto, Ash, and Luffy all said in unison.

"Men!" All the girls present said in unison.

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Usagi, Mamoru, Dianna(A), Luna(A), and Orion Mt. Silver Base of Operations..._**

* * *

"Well we have finally set up base." Usagi said. 

"This is so cool! Just like your Base back in our Home Dimension's Mt. Silver!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Yes this is cool!" The Sailor Quartet agreed.

"Yep! Well Kasu-Chan do you want to cuddle?" Satoshi asked.

"I sure do Sato-Kun." Kasumi said.

"Hey Shuu-Kun are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Haruka asked.

"If what your thinking is that you want to cuddle, then I'm game." Shuu said with a wink.(Get your mind out of the gutter!)

"Ranma-Kun?" Akane said.

"Before you say anything, yes Akane-Chan let's do this." Ranma Sabami said.

"Mamo-Chan?" Usagi asked.

"Of course Usako!" Mamoru said.

So all the couples went into some corners to make-out no Lemon Intended!

The other Senshi just decided to leave it at that and not ask any questions. Orion, Luna(A), and Dianna(A) also decided to do that.

Everyone then went to watch TV. Those that weren't coupled off anywhere anyway.

Where one Adventure Ends another begins. What is in store for our Heroes? Stay Tuned.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: Once again the World of Pokemon Battles is under attack. This time Beth is the Pure Heart Target, Peter is the Beautiful Dream Target, and Brock is targetted for Energy. Will the Senshi be able to stop the Dark Sun? Find out next time! 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 08: Return to the Pokemon World._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

Emma did I get Neo Sailor Moon's Scepter Attack right? I just want to double check.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 05/27/2007_** **_Revised: 05/29/2007_**

* * *


	8. 08: Return to the Pokemon World

* * *

_**Started update: 5/29/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence _**

**_Dimension A(GG )Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane , Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi. _**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only). _**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece. _**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast. _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does. _**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.) _**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does. _**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either. _**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black. _**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli _**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli. _**

**_Episode 08: Return to the Pokemon World._**

**_Episode Written by Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Editted by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

**_New Character: Sakaki/Wiseman/Pharoh 90: True Age Unknown. Human Age: 48_**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Sun attacked the World of Ninjas. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were the targets. As usual the Sailor Senshi foiled the Dark Sun's plans once again. The Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Usagi and Mamoru created their own base inside Mt. Silver in Johto. It also happened to be that the Dark Alliance Faction of the Dark Sun created their own base inside Tojho Falls. What is in store next for the heroes? Please Read on to find out!

* * *

_**Pokemon World...**_

* * *

Everyone was at the Pokemon Center… when they ran into Mina, her Smoochum and Beth.

"Hey everybody…" said Mina.

"Beth!" said Brock going love-breeder mode.

"Um… Brock…" said Beth.

That's when he was kicked in the face… by who… Sanji?

"Hey… um… what's Sanji doing here?" asked Drew.

"He borrows Luffy's key occasionally... to see Beth…" whispered Ash.

"Sanji… I told you no violence…" said Beth.

"Okay Beth!" said Sanji with a visible eye turning into a heart.

Then Brock and Sanji began their usual glaring match.

Ignore them and they'll go away…" said Mina.

"Smooch…" said Smoochum nodding agreement.

"Hey… Mina… where's Peter?" asked Ash.

"I haven't seen in a while… so I don't know…" said Mina.

The doors to the Pokemon center slammed open and Peter… who was very dirty and missing a shoe entered looking pissed off…

"Mina Koki…" growled Peter.

"Oh hi Peter!" said Mina looking and sounding innocent as possible.

"Thanks to you… I was in that freaking haunted house for nearly a week… I was trapped there… you told me there were Rotom to capture… but I didn't think I'd be stuck there for a week…" growled Peter.

"You mean there weren't any?" asked Mina.

"Actually… there were plenty of them and I did mange to catch one." Said Peter happily then he went back to angry voice, "But still… I was stuck there for a week…"

"Oh come on I bet it wasn't that bad!" said Mina.

"I ate my shoe… I ate my freaking shoe… Mina… are you happy?" growled Peter.

"Oh…" said Mina, "Hey what's that over there!"

"It ain't going to work… we've known each other since we were kids Mina…" said Peter.

"Hey Peter…" said Ash.

"Oh hey! Ash…" said Peter turning his attention away from his childhood rival for one second… then when he turned back… she was gone.

"Ash!" said Peter.

"I'll over there…" said Ash.

"Can someone tell me what was that?" asked Drew.

"No one knows… No one understands Mina… she's insane… and her rivalry with Peter is even more insane" said Gary.

"I think it's young love…" said May.

"You think…" said Drew blushing slightly.

"If it is… then it's demented love…" said Gary, "Very demented love…"

"I'm taking a bath…" sighed Peter.

* * *

_**In the Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

A time portal opened up and Luffy and Naruto came out… 

"Oh hey guys!" said Nanako.

"Hi!" said both Luffy and Naruto.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"Well Sanji wanted to give me this note when I loaned him my time key…" said Luffy.

Usagi sweatdroped when she read the note which basically said he was angry after hearing that Brock was on a date with Beth and took it out on them… and he's very sorry that he yelled at all them is currently working on his anger when it comes to Brock after he yelled at Nami a few times (which in turn was caused by Zoro at mentioning Brock after seeing Sanji's reaction) and that if want free food anytime they wanted to come over… that was the basics of the notes… the actual note had several expletives concerning Brock and Zoro and love filled drabble…

"So we can go anytime…" said Nanako with a grin.

"Yep… but not now… he's on a date with Beth…" said Luffy.

"Also I wanted to explain why Minako showed up…" said Naruto, "I don't think I explained all the way…"

Naruto began to explain his "rare condition" which took a lot to tell them… and that his "rare condition" caused his and Minako's conciseness to separate from each other…

"Wait your saying when you were born a demon was sealed in you?" asked Chibi-Usa in shock.

"Yes…" sighed Naruto.

"Wait… is this demon inside you… is he human like or animal like?" asked Sayuri.

"Animal like…" said Naruto sheepishly.

They remembered that Minako was in love the with demon… and with it be animal like…

"Ewww…" said everyone in the room but Luffy and Naruto.

"I think its best when you all get back that you don't tell Minako that her counterpart engages in post-death demonic bestiality…" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Usagi.

"How can I get the bad images to go away…" whispered Ranma Sabami.

"I don't know…" said Satoshi.

_**

* * *

**__**Pokemon World…**_

* * *

Mina was drawing the Sailor Senshi comics… the ones that reveals the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet… under a tree while listening to Kaeshite! Knee socks. 

"Hey!" said a voice.

Mina looked and saw Beth.

"Where's your dates…" said Mina.

"Over there…" said Beth pointing to Sanji and Brock glaring at each other.

"What is it about each other that makes them act OOC?" said Mina.

"OOC?" said Beth, "Oh… out of character… I get it…"

Mina laughed…

"So Mina… when are you going to tell Ash that you know he's Neo Sailor Moon?" said Beth.

Mina sighed, "I don't know…" said Mina, "How awkward would it be to go up to him and say "I accidentally saw you transform at the Hoenn League and I've known for a while and have found that most of the other senshi have come from another world…"

"I guess your right…" said Beth.

"Fine we'll have to agree…" said Mina, "I'll tell them if you tell Sanji you know he comes from another world where Pokemon don't exist…"

Beth sweatdroped, "Okay…" said Beth.

The two friends shook each others hand.

Beth ran towards the two trying to do damage control.

Elsewhere Peter managed to rope in Ash and the others to help him find Mina so he can exact his revenge…

"Look… I don't care who's fault it is but you can't blame Mina for you eating your own shoe…" said Gary.

Peter grumbled evil sounded mutterings his breath.

"I don't think he heard you…" said May.

"So how do you know them again?" asked Drew.

"Mina is a good friend…" said May taking out something from her pack, "She made me this…"

Drew stared at what she took while Ash sighed… May was holding the costume Mina made for her.

"You honestly don't wear that do you?" asked Drew with a sweat drop.

"I do…" said May.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile in Dimension A...**_

* * *

Sakaki called the remaining Dark Alliance Members that didn't go to Dimension B. 

"What is it Sakaki sir?" Everyone asked.

"I have some business to attend to in dimension B. I am leaving you in charge Dr. Namba" Sakaki said.

_**Wiseman then took over Sakaki...**_

"Prince Diamond, Emerald, Rubeus, Sapphire. I am leaving you in charge of missions for the time being. Keep trying to find those three crystals. Happosai, Try to keep yourself under control around Emerald. I give her permission to beat you to a pulp if you try anything remotely perverted on her. Got it!" Sakaki-Wiseman Bellowed.

"As you wish Master Wiseman." Happosai said.

**_Pharoah 90 then took Sakaki over..._**

"Telulu! I am leaving you in charge of the Death Buster's Operations here in Dimension A. You and the remaining Witches will do as I command." Sakaki-Pharoah 90 Bellowed.

"As you wish my lord!" Telulu said as she bowed.

**_Sakaki was Sakaki again..._**

"Namba send us to dimension B!" Sakaki commanded.

"As you wish boss!" Namba said as he obeyed.

Sakaki was then sent to Dimension B.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Tojho Falls Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

Sakaki appeared from Dimension A with his in-mind partners Wiseman/Doom Phantom and Pharoah 90.

There was an alert… telling them that there was a meeting. Everyone headed to the Dark Sun HQ...

_**

* * *

**__**Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"Good you're all here…" said Dude, "I would have forced my greatest weapon on you… and made the Sound Ninja administer it as they're immune." 

"What is it?" asked Queen Beryl.

"I'll give you taste!" said Dude, he took out a stereo which began to play the most horrifying song imaginable: "I love you, you love me… we're a happy family!"

"For all that is evil turn that off right now!" yelled Sakaki.

Dude turned off the horrible music.

"Well as you know there's a problem with the Sailor Senshi… we know ours… but none of us knows yours…" said Cat.

"Unfortunately, we don't know the identities of our Senshi either." Aquaria said.

"We don't know when or if we will find out their identities." said Koquilion.

"We wish we could help you, but we have no idea who they are either." said Darkmann

"What would have happened if you didn't know the Senshi identities?" asked Flare.

"Probably would have recruited Black Beard, Orochimaru and Zofis anyways..." said Dude.

This made everyone sweat drop…

"Now as we were saying…" said Tech adjusting his glasses, "There is a girl… her name is Mina Koki, she also goes by "Ice Angel"… she's the biggest senshi fan girl… in fact she draws a comic…"

"I figure we can try to see if she knows their identities…" said Cat.

"Why would this girl know?" asked Queen Nehelenia.

"We think she's a stalker but we can't be too sure…" said Tech.

There was a silence in the room…

"I also have the perfect targets for you… Beth and Peter… her traveling companions and one of the Beth's boyfriends Brock… who's with Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn…" said Cat.

"Wait what about her other boyfriend?" asked Darkmann.

"There's no point… we already went after his energy…" said Buggy.

"Sanji… the Straw Hats cook is the other boyfriend…" said Otaku.

It was decided that Beth would be the pure heart target, they would see if Peter had Pegasus in his dream while stealing Brock's energy… It was decided that Koko would go after the heart Crystal, while Pantyhose Taro would go after the dream, and Flare would go to take the energy… while in the company of Cat, Sea, Horror and Tech as well as a random sound nin, named Kanji.

_**

* * *

**__**Pokemon World, Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

Shuu was working on the computer when he got the notice… 

"Hey I think I found the next targets…" said Shuu.

The Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Usagi, Mamoru, Naruto and Luffy went over to the computer…

"Brock and Beth seem to be targets…" said Nabiki.

"And some other guy…" said Shuu.

"Oh that's Peter!" said Luffy.

"You know him?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "I met him during the Hoenn Tournament and he's a pretty cool guy… he's Mina's rival and traveling companion… though I still don't know how he was beaten up…"

"Why didn't we meet him when we met Mina?" asked Nanako.

"I don't know… but we should call the others…" said Luffy.

Everyone nodded in agreement…

_**

* * *

**__**Pokemon World… with Mina, Beth, Brock and Sanji...**_

* * *

Mina tuned out the fight between Sanji and Brock (which resorted to name calling and insults) and worked on her comic…

"MINA KOKI!" yelled a voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Peter who was pretty angry… as well as Ash, Gary, Dawn, Misty, May and Drew with sweat drops behind him.

"I shall have my revenge!" said Peter.

"Let this be our final battle!" said Mina.

The two ran towards each other preparing to fight psychically… that's when the two began to glare at each other.

"A moron says what?" muttered Peter under his breath.

"Huh?" asked Mina with a slight smirk.

"Damn it…" muttered Peter.

"Honestly it's not my fault if you ate your own shoe…" said Mina, "You weren't' smart enough to pack food…"

Peter sighed… "Next time you go into a haunted house… pack food…" said Mina.

Peter growled…

That's when there was a beeping sound.

"We'll be right back!" said Ash.

Ash and Gary ran off with Pikachu.

"What is it?" asked Gary answering the communicator.

"Hey!" said Naruto over the communicator, "We just gotten word that the next targets are Peter, Beth and Brock…"

"You sure?" asked Gary.

"Me and Luffy are at the Mount Silver HQ right now…" said Naruto over the communicator.

"Good thing that we're here with them…" said Gary, "Hey… why are you calling just us?"

"I was checking to see if you were near Beth and Peter… Luffy's calling the rest…" said Naruto over the communicator.

"Okay…" said Gary who then hung up…

That's when they heard a scream.

_**Meanwhile with the others…**_

That's when an army of monsters showed up…

"What's going on?" cried Beth.

That's when Beth was shot from the back by Koko holding the Heart Crystal Gun.

"Too easy!" said Koko.

"Beth!" said both Sanji and Brock… then they glared at other.

"Not them again!" said May.

"Hey ya'll!" said Tech.

"Someone needs to get away from the computer…" mumbled Sea.

Koko picked up Beth's Heart Crystal…

"Oh great…" muttered Peter, "What are we going to do!"

"We will wait 'till the Sailor Senshi show up and save the day!" said Mina doing a really cool pose…

"Oh we can fight back until they show up…" said Sanji as he kicked away a Youma, "Hey Brock…"

"What?" said Brock.

"Take care of Beth until we can get her heart crystal back…" said Sanji.

Even though the two fought a lot… and didn't get along much… the two truly respected each other… even though neither would admit it… and this would be one of those times that it would show…

"Oh no you don't…" said Flare who began to drain Brock's energy.

"That's the target…" said Pantyhose Taro who shot his colliding ball towards Peter.

"Peter!" yelled Mina as she tried to help him… that's when Kanji grabbed her and placed a Kunai by her neck.

"Sorry but you're our hostage…" said Kanji.

"Wait why…" cried Mina.

"Because we think you might know the Sailor Senshi's identities…" said Kanji.

"Again!" said Mina, "Why does everyone assume I know their identities…"

"Because you write a comic…" said Sanji, Misty, May, Drew and Dawn.

"Shut up! That was a rhetorical question!" said Mina.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

The two attack ripped though several monster.

Both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn showed up…

"I hope the others get here soon…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Pallas Snow Storm Blast!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Dead Scream…"

"It's about time all of you showed up…" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"Well Maybe if we didn't have to untangle ourselves… we would have gotten here faster…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Was that a crack at Sanji or me…" said Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

"Never mind…" muttered Sailor Juno (B).

"Well we have the…" said Koko who once again the Pure Heart was replaced by a shuriken, "Great…"

"Be careful… two of the senshi here are ninja…" said Sailor Pallas (B) with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything…" thought Sailor Uranus.

"Let's get Peter's dream back before they try to destroy it…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

They managed to get Peter's dream back into him and managed to get the three unconscious people to the trainers who had nothing else to do as well joined by Sanji…

"Hey! Isn't anyone going to rescue me!" yelled Mina.

"Oh right… Mina was kidnapped…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Triton Mimic: Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Io Lava Blast!"

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titan Flash Point Pummel!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

Several more monsters were hit by… roses.

"We're here!" yelled Sailor Venus pumping her fist into the air.

"Great…" said Sailor Pallas(B).

"Let's finish off the Youma!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Crisis Make-up!"

With that Sailor Solaris transformed into Super Sailor Solaris.

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

And with that all the monsters were gone… but… there was one little problem…

"You might have been able to defeat those monsters but the girl is coming with us…" said Kanji.

"So Pallas…" said Sailor Neptune.

"His name is Kanji… he's one of Orochimaru's top ten ninja and he's a big pervert…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Says you Uchiha!" said Kanji.

"A big pervert you say…" said Sailor Venus with a smirk, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Uh… Venus…" said Sailor Saturn.

"There's no stopping him now…" said Sailor Uranus.

"All we can do is pray that he survives their assault…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Transform!" shouted Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus transform into the sexy jutsu form… and let's say Harem Jutsu Time… this earned several reactions… Kanji collapsed with a major nose bleed, hell so did Dude, Tech and Sanji… Drew blushed bright red… so did all the Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask… some of them were contemplating a slow and painful death for one Uzumaki Naruto…

"Naruto… is going to die…" said Sailor Daemos.

Mina managed to get free and managed to get behind the Senshi lines.

"You okay Mina?" asked May.

"Other then wondering if Sailor Venus is some sort of pervert… then yes" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"We'll be back soon!" said Pantyhose Taro.

"That's my line!" said Sea.

Sea and Cat snapped their fingers all of them were gone…

With that the battle was won… but there was one major problem…

"You know Sailor Venus…" said Sailor Terra with an angry look.

"I was wondering what was that jutsu you used?" asked Sailor Daemos.

"That was my Harem Jutsu…" said Sailor Venus sheepishly.

"So that's what it was…" said Sailor Titan.

The extremely angry senshi attacked their comrade… however…

Logged!

"Why did we just attack a log?" asked Sailor Europa.

"She escaped… she devolved a defense mechanism when dealing with angry woman dealing with perverts… so you won't be seeing her for a while…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Maybe I should tell him…" thought Mina watching the Sailor Senshi then she looked at the unconscious Beth as Sanji woke up from his blood loss induced stupor who went over to her to check up on her… Mina gave a small smile.

_**

* * *

**__**Sometime after everyone went home… at a Pokemon Center…**_

* * *

"You know!" yelled Ash.

"For quite a while…" said Mina sheepishly.

"When?" asked Ash.

"Since our match at the Hoenn League…" said Mina.

Ash hung his head low.

"Hey it could be worse… it would be Beth telling Sanji she knew he's from another world…" said Mina.

That's when they both heard Sanji yell "You knew!"

Both Ash and Mina laughed at that…

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me… and Peter… oh and Beth knows too…" said Mina.

"I see…" said Ash with a sigh.

On the plus side he never had to explain the situation to her…

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our Heroes? Stay Tuned!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: It's a return to the World of Chaos. This time the Dark Sun is targetting Aquamarine, Ruby, and Amber for Energy Pure Heart, and finding Pegasus. Will the Senshi be able to stop the Dark Sun in time or will it be too late? Find out next time! 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 09: World of Chaos Combat ._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

Emma who should go after the Pure Heart?

* * *

**_Editted, Updated, and Posted: 05/29/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *


	9. 09: World of Chaos Combat

* * *

_**Started update: 5/31/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence _**

**_Dimension A(GG )Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane , Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi. _**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only). _**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece. _**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast. _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does. _**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.) _**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does. _**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either. _**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black. _**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli _**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli. _**

**_Episode 09: World of Chaos Combat._**

**_Episode Written by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Sun targetted Beth, Peter, and Brock. The Dark Sun was once again foiled by the Sailor Senshi of both dimensions. As usual they didn' succeed. Will they succeed this time? To find out Read on.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver HQ...**_

* * *

"I so can't believe Naruto did that. It's time to Contact Celebi as well as Mewtwo and Mew. We have to find that prervert." Kasumi said. 

"I agree with you there! Honestly doing a Jutsu like that!" Akane said.

"That is so degrading. Why does he have to do stuff like that?" Nabiki said.

"Honestly what a pervert!" Nanako said.

"At least he isn't as bad as Happosai." Sayuri said.

"I have to agree with you there!" Ukyo said.

"Can Mewtwo traverse worlds?" Azusa asked.

"I can't believe he has a move like that can you Mom?" Chibi-Usa said.

"No I can't! My counterpart in this Dimension's past sure wouldn't stand for that." Usagi said.

"Honestly! Go Ditto Transform into a Dialga and Traverse Time and Space. Mini-Dit Transform into a Celebi and follow Ditto." Imite said.

"He is one big pervert, still not as bad As Happosai. I mean honestly creating a monster out of Lady's Lingerie."(I don't remember what chapter of **_Galactic Guardians_** that was. Could someone please check for me.)Momoko said.

"Tell me about it." Hoshi said.

"Honestly! Humph!" Juria said.

"I agree with all of you there." Chikako said.

"I still can't believe that Naruto does that!" Hikari said.

"What a weird kid that Naruto Uzamaki." Orion said.

"I agree with you there." Satoshi said after shifting back from Sayomi.

"You know he is one strange kid!" Shuu said after shifting back from Saika.

"I agree with that too." Ranma Sabami said after shifting back from Ren.

All of the Senshi from Dimension A summon the Dimension B Legendary Pokemon to find a certain Leaf Ninja.

* * *

_**World of Ninjas Naruto is still running...**_

* * *

"I have to get away from those Dimension A Senshi. Especially the girls. They looked like they were about to blow a head Gasket." Naruto said as he ran into Sasuke. Sasuke was able to hear Naruto's whole converstation with himself somehow. So did Sakura and Hinata, but they were running right next to them. 

"Well you did do the Harem Jutsu. Rember most of the Dimension A Senshi are real girls." Sasuke said.

"You really shouldn't have done that Naruto-Kun. That is why Terra got mad at you, as well as Titan, Charon, Callisto, as well as a number of the other Dimension A Senshi that are real girls." Hinata said.

"I know Hinata-Chan. I shouldn't have done that." Naruto said.

"Now they think your some kind of pervert. I really didn't like the look that Daemos gave you." Sakura said.

"I know it was my bad Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

After a while a huge Aeroblast was sent Naruto's way. He looked up and saw a Lugia and a Celebi. They didn't look too happy.

Among them was also Mewtwo, Mew, The Birds, The Beasts, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Kyogre, Groudon, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Dialga and Palkia as well. Ho-Oh was also there.

'You are in trouble now Naruto Uzamaki. We have you surrounded. There is no escape until you get punished.' Mewtwo thought. Everyone was able to here what Mewtwo said.

Just then several portals opened. Kasumi, Akane, Nanako, Juria, Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Hoshi, Chikako, Azusa, Ukyo, Momoko, Nabiki, Sayuri, Imite, Hikari, and Haruka. Misty, May, and Dawn also showed up. He was surrounded by angry girls. Setsuna then appeared she too was very unhappy.

"Naruto, you were warned you would pay. I can't help you right now." Artemis said as he went to hide.

Sakura and Hinata went to Naruto's apartment as quickly as they could.

"Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan? Where did you go?" Naruto said.

"Uh Hi ladies." Naruto Sweatdropped.

"Don't hi ladies us you pervert!" Kasumi said as she pulled out her Anime Mallet. Akane did the same thing.

The angry ladies used a million temporary Nyannichan Packets and mixed them with water.

They all splashed Naruto causing him to turn into his blonde haired Female form.

Ranma Saotome then popped out of a portal. He had somehow gotten the Pail of Preservation. Naruto was in trouble. Ranma managed to splash Naruto with the Pail of Preservation.

"You are now cursed to be forever female. See how you like everyone glaring at you like a piece of meat." Ranma Saotome said.

"We know some people who can unlock you with the Kettle of Restoration, but they have left for a while." Cologne said. Evidentally she was able to hitch a ride with Ranma Saotome. She knew about the plan. In fact she helped come up with the plan.

"We will see you later!" The Dimension A Senshi said as they went back to Mt. Silver. Everyone else soon left too.

All the Pokemon with the help of Celebi. Dialga, and Palkia went back to the Pokemon World.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Tojho Falls HQ..._**

* * *

They decided to hold the meeting for the Dark Sun someplace different. That is why everyone is in Tojho Falls. 

"This meeting will come to order!" Nehelenia said.

"We have much to do. We need to find the next three Targets!" Sakaki said.

"I agree." Cyrus said.

"So do I!" Maxie said.

"Me too!" Archie said.

Cat gets the hat out to draw names. Everyone giant Anime Sweatdrops.

"Not the hat again! The other eight wonders, and the Dead Moon Septet said. Nehelenia sweatdropped.

"Koquilion! It's your turn to harvest energy. The Target is the World of Chaos' Aquamarine. She is a bookworm. So place the Nega Mark on one of her books." Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl." Koquilion said as he vanished in a lightning bolt and appeared in a room away from the Three Jewels.

"Whoever touches this book will become a slave to the Negaforce." Koquilion said as he left and returned to the meeting place.

"Done my leige." Koquilion said as he bowed to Queen Beryl.

"Good! Pure Heart Target will be Ruby of the three jewels. Koko you will take this job." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Okay fine Dr.!" Koko said.

"Let's see the Dream Target is... Aha! Amber! the same place as usual. Kuno you're called." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Kuno said.

"The wonders that will go as back up are..." Cat started, Tech, Dude, Horror, Otaku, Sea, Doll, and Sporty.

"Oh no Cat! You will go too. All of the Eight Wonders have been chosen." Beryl said.

"Fine I'll go too." Cat said.

Koquilion, Kuno, the eight wonders, and Koko headed off to the World of Chaos... with Orochimaru and Kabuto close behind.

"I am going too! I have to kill this dimension's Sailor Pallas. I might as well take out the other one too.

"I will go to master Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"Very well go!" Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"Do not fail us!" Pharoah 90 said as he took over Sakaki.

"We won't!" Every one stated as they all snapped their fingers and went to theWorld of Chaos...

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters... Senshi meeting in progress..._**

* * *

Several Portals appear as the Dimension B Senshi, a Pikachu, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Brock, Sanji(no doubt fighting over their shared Girlfriend), Beth, Sakura, Hinata, Opal, Nami(no doubt wanting to scheme with Nabiki). 

"Hey where is Kakashi Setsuna?" Satoshi asked.

"He is probably late as usual." Setsuna said.

Kakashi shows up.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"You're late again." Haruka said.

"Well you see I had to save someone that was hurt and..." Kakashi was cut off by Hikari.

"Liar, Liar Pants on Fire." Hikari said.

Kakashi sweatdrops.

"I am so totally getting tired of that. Hey Naruto-Chan I love the new look!" Kasumi said.

Naruto-Chan was wearing one of Sakura's Outfits. She hated the feel of the Bra and Panties on her.

"You know what you guys really suck! I did not want to come here as a girl!" Naruto-Chan yelled.

"It's your own fault Naruto-Chan!(giggle)" Hikari said.

The other remaining fully female Senshi also laughed.

"Where is the next target and Sabami could you switch to Ren. It is just so damn freaky seeing myself in the same room as I am!" Ranma Saotome said.

"Okay fine Ranma..." Ranma Sabami said shifting to Ren, "Is this better?"

"Much! Thank you." Ranma said.

Satoshi and Shuu decided to stay as Satoshi and Shuu.

"So Nabiki where are the next targets located?" Kiyo asked.

"It would really help us out." Zatch said.

"Yes tell us!" Eido said.

"We need to know." Hyde said.

Nabiki, Shuu, and Kiyo activate their computers and type some notes.

"The next targets are..." Kiyo started.

"...located in the World of Chaos..." Nabiki continued.

"...the three jewels." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika then shifted back again because of the plan. Ren then switched back to Ranma Sabami.

Everyone then decided that Kakashi & Setsuna, Mamoru & Usagi, Shuu & Haruka, Satoshi & Kasumi, and finally Ranma Sabami & Akane Toru would go on a Quintuple date while the other Senshi stay behind and wait to be called.

* * *

**_World of Chaos, Three Jewels Place..._**

* * *

They all then go to the World of Chaos and arrive with a thud in the Three Jewels place. 

The rest of the people there will wait for further instructions.

"Setsuna you really have to get these keys fixed." Satoshi said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Setsuna said.

"Oh hi guys are you all out on a Quintuple Date?" Aquamarine asked as she kept her nose in a book.

"Aquamarine it is rude to read while we have guests." Ruby said.

"Leave me alone! I have to finish this book! I'm going to my room for quiet time!" Aquamarine said as she left and went to her room.

"Please excuse Aquamarine she hasn't been herself lately." Amber said.

"Tell me about it all she has been doing was reading that book." Ruby said.

Koquilion appears silently in a corner with Kuno and Koko.

"Excellent everything is going according to my plan. Soon her energy will belong to the Negaforce. Then you two can go after the others." Koquilion said as all three of them snapped their fingers and returned to Kabuto, Orochimaru and the Eight Wonders.

"That sounds familiar. Just like Kiyo, Shuu, and Nabiki thought. Aquamarine is an energy target." Usagi said.

"We have to keep a close eye on her." Kasumi said.

"Yes we do!" Setsuna said.

"I agree with you there." Kakashi said.

"Most definitely." Satoshi said.

"I agree." Mamoru said.

"We sure do." Akane said.

"This is weird." Ranma Sabami said.

"We definitely have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Shuu said.

"That's right." Haruka said.

Aquamarine went out to go for a walk. She still had her nose in the book.

Ruby and Amber got bored and decided to go for a walk. Before they did so they put the Closed sign in the window.

"Um guys we better follow them I have a feeling that they will be targetted. Satoshi said.

"So do I!" Kasumi said as she grabbed Satoshi's hand.

"We better go to." Setsuna said as she grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"Okay I'm coming!" Kakashi said.

"Ranma." Akane said.

"Right Akane." Ranma said as he and Akane grabbed each others hands.

"Well Shuu you heard what Satoshi and Kasumi said." Haruka said.

"Right!" Shuu said as he grabbed Haruka's hand.

"Usako we better go with them too." Mamoru said.

"Right Mamo-Chan." Usagi said.

Everyone went to follow the three jewels.

* * *

**_Downtown Nerima..._**

* * *

Aquamarine still had her nose in her book when Ruby and Amber tapped her on the shoulder. 

"What do you want! I have to finish this book! I can't put it down!" Aquamarine said as a Black Mark Appeared on her forehead.

"Aquamarine you are losing energy fast." Ruby said.

"Why don't you calm down?" Amber said.

Koquilion showed up in a lightning bolt.

"Energy at the peak! Surrender your Energy to the Negaforce!" Koquilion said.

"As you wish Koquilion! My ENERGY NOW BELONGS TO THE NEGAFORCE!" Aquamarine said as a beam came from her book and she collapsed.

"Now is the best time to look for Pegasus! Colliding Ball!" Kuno said as his he sent his dream ball into the back of Amber knocking her dream mirror out. Unfortunately it was Pink and not Gold like he'd hoped.

"'Tis such a sweet sorrow that I have to destroy this beautiful dream. Come my Remulus! Roveron the Dream Eating German Shepherd!" Kuno said as he left revealing the Remulus.

"Hey Ruby take this! I need your pure Heart!" Koko said as she shot the gun and got a hold of Ruby's Pure Heart.

"Go my Daimon Army! Destroy this entire block!" Koko said as she snapped her fingers and vanished.

"Come our Jouji Army! Destroy this world!" The Eight Wonders said as they released their monsters.

"Transform now! Usagi said.

"Right! Solar Cosmic Power" Satoshi said after switching to Sayomi.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ranma Sabami said after switching to Ren.

"Daemos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Shuu said after shifting to Saika.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Setsuna said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usagi said.

"Make Up! All the Senshi said as the transformed.

"Okay here I go!" Mamoru said as he raised a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Come in all available Senshi The World of Chaos is under attack!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she used the call Mt. Silver button.

* * *

**_Pokemon World: Mt. Silver HQ...__

* * *

_**

"This is Mars! We got your message and are on our way." Luffy said.

"Thank you Mars!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she cut the channel.

A Flurry of lights later, the Senshi that were in Mt. Silver all transformed. Zatch and Hyde volunteered to stay behind this time as did the other Non-Senshi Allies to the Senshi. They were then off to Nerima.

* * *

**_World of Chaos: Downtown Nerima..._**

* * *

Several time portals opened in an alley and the transformed Senshi went to help their Allies. 

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said as she executed three of her five attacks and destroyed the Youma with Ease.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash, Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said taking out a number of Daimon.

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike! Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said taking out a number of Jouji.

"Daemos Hammerhead Strike! Daemos Flamehammer Strike!" Daemos said as she dusted several Youma.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Take this Negascum!" Tuxedo Kamen said as quite a few Roses? destroyed Several Youma.

"Space Sword Blaster! World Shaking!" Uranus said.

"Submarine Reflection! Deep Submerge!" Neptune said.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus said.

"Saturn Ring Surprise." Saturn said.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said.

"Triton Mimic! Saturn Ring Surprise! Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Titania Spark Whip Wallup! Titania Spark Tornado Smash!" Titania said.

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample! Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said

"Double Moon Tiara Action!" Team Neo moon said as more monsters were destroyed.

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Team Pallas said as they destroyed some more Youma.

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Team Vesta said as they destroyed some more Daimons.

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Team Juno said as more Youma went down.

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!" Team Ceres said as more Daimons went down.

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"(Made this attack up. You can use it if you wish to Emma just give me credit for it.) Dead Scream!" Pluto said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Charon Darkness Wave Wallup! Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon said as more Daimons were obliterated.

"Europa Tempest Tornado Trample! Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" Europa said send more enemy monsters to their doom.

"Titan Flash Point Pummel! Titan Spatula-Shuriken Storm!" Titan said as more Daimons were dusted.

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm! Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!" Callisto said as she dusted the remaining Daimons.

"Io Lava Blast! Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said as she took down a number of Youma.

"Rhea Magical Leaf Mambo! Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said as the remaining Joujis were blown away.

"At least I still have the Pure Heart." Koko said as she looked at her hand and saw a Shruiken in the Pure Hearts Place. She then looked toward where Ruby was laying. She saw Teams Pallas and Vesta return the Pure Heart to Amber. The Remulus was still there.

"I will handle this! Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she transformed into Super Sailor Solaris. She then brandished her new Scepter.

" 'Tis an amazing beauty in a yellow Fuku. Come to me my love we can make beautiful music together." Kuno said as he went toward Super Solaris. He wanted to hit on her some more.

Phobos and Daemos then snuck up behind him.

"Hey Kuno take this!" Phobos and Daemos said as the kicked Kuno back to the Dark Sun members knocking them down.

"This isn't over Sailor Senshi we will be back! Have fun with that Remulus. Cat said as she snapped her fingers and they were all gone.

"I will handle this one now! Amber's Dream will be back in no time at all! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Solaris said as she did her oh so annoying ritual and destroyed the Remulus.

"Oh no! Stage Out!" The Remulus said as it was Moondusted. The Dream Mirror Returned to the inside of Amber. Ruby and Aquamarine began to wake up followed by Amber.

"Whoa what happened?" The three jewels asked.

"There was an attack. They are gone now." Super Sailor Solaris said as she willed herself back to Sailor Solaris.

"You will be fine after some rest guys." Terra said as they all used their Time Keys to go back to Mt. Silver HQ for a Debriefing.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What else is in store for out heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: It's a return to the World of Mamodo Battles. What does the Dark Sun want with that world? Who are the targets? You must stay tuned to find out! 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 10: Mamodo World Melee ._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated, and Posted: 06/02/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

P.S. Emma, I would really appreciate if you started out Episode 10 with everyone still in Mt. Silver. Also keep Naruto female for a while. He needs to learn his lesson. Also when should I have Chibi-Solaris, and Chibi-Terra make an appearance. What should their Seifuku's look like and which one should have Peagasus inside her. They are both Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi's Future Daughters from Future Crystal Tokyo. The one before the fall of it. I would like some ideas. What I just said will be part of the Return of Pegasus Arc which will occur starting with Chapter 15 on for a while. I will then have Galaxia come into the equation, but that's still a long way away. Please PM me or Review me soon. uncutetomboy you can help with Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra as well. I also need some ideas for Sailor Uberon who may be appearing in about four or five more chapters. I would appreciate any help you are willing to provide. 


	10. 10: Mamodo World Melee

* * *

_**Started update: 06/03/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A(GG )Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane , Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi._**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only). _**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast and Juno Lightning Bolt Blast._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode 10: Mamodo World Melee._**

**_Episode Written by Emma Iveli _**

**_Episode Editted and Posted by: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

_**

* * *

**__**Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Three Jewels were targetted by the Dark Sun. As usual the Senshi pulled togehter and triumphed. Oh and also Naruto got locked as Female thanks to the Pail of Preservation and about 100 Packets of Instant Nyannichuan. He will remain a she for a while. Why is he she you wonder? Well he used the Harem Jutsu and the Dimension A Senshi that were real girls were pissed off at him. They wanted revenge. As the story progresses we will see how sweet revenge actually is. On with the story.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

Now as everyone would expect they would be talking about the Dark Sun… but there were more pressing matters… 

"Look… it's not my fault… the Pervy Sage helped me along… it's his fault I'm a pervert!" said Naruto-Chan.

"Liar…" said Sasuke, "You invented the Sexy Jutsu long before you met Jiraiya…"

"Oh yeah… you have any witnesses?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… me… I was there… in class when you debuted it…" said Sasuke.

"Any more proof?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"Sakura, Hinata, Iruka, Konohamaru…" said Sasuke.

"Okay, okay… I get it!" yelled Naruto-Chan, "But Ranma… I thought we were friends! How could you betray me like that?"

_**Flashback...**_

Ranma was backed into a wall… there were fluffy little demons everywhere…

"Come on Ranma… you can help us!" said Akane.

"Oh no…" whimpered Ranma, "Get them away from me!"

_**End of Flashback…**_

"I had my reasons… I wasn't going to let those little demons eat my soul…" said Ranma.

There was an awkward silence… most of the dimension B Senshi stared at the dimension A senshi.

"That was pretty dirty…" said Ash.

"It was the best way to get revenge… with out accidentally killing him…" said Usagi.

"I have a strong body… though by now Tsunade would have been used to the sexy jutsu and wouldn't beat me up…" said Naruto-Chan, "And why am I the one who gets your rage… Kakashi reads porn and Eido memorizes girls by their panties…"

"You know!" said Eido, "I remembered… I have things to do!"

"I just remembered… there's a very a powerful ninja I have to take out..." said Kakashi.

_**Both left in a hurry…**_

"If you try that to Kakashi… I will reverse it…" said Setsuna angrily.

"You can do that to Eido if you want…" said Hyde, "I'll help you…"

But with Naruto and Ranma they were glaring at each other…

"I still can't believe you betrayed me!" yelled Naruto-Chan.

"Look I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" yelled Ranma.

The two continued to glare at each other then they began to fight using martial arts and jutsus… Nabiki and Nami looked at each other grin… and Nabiki started saying "Place your bets now… Ranma or Naruto…"

Many of the senshi and their friends started placing bets… except for Ren, Zoro and Hyde…

"Doesn't he know he left you?" said Ren to Hyde.

"I don't think so…" said Hyde with a smirk.

* * *

_**World of Mamodo Battle…**_

* * *

Eido had just realized that he forgot to bring Hyde… which was a big problem… as he was currently on a billboard. 

"Oh man…" sighed Eido, "I'm stuck…"

_**A nearby building…**_

A mamodo looked at the building through a pair of binoculars… this mamodo was Brago.

"What an idiot…" said Brago.

"What's going on Brago?" asked Sherry.

"That idiot Sailor Senshi is stuck on a billboard without his partner…" said Brago.

"I see…" said Sherry.

"So we're going to the check up tomorrow?" said Brago.

"Why else would we be here…" said Sherry, "I have to see what the Black Sun is up to…"

Sherry balled her fist… as she thought about her best friend… Koko…

* * *

_**The next day, Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

The meeting was taking place and surprisingly… someone from the Black Sun alliance had an idea on who they should go after… 

"So you're saying this Sherry will be the perfect would be perfect for a pure heart?" said Dr. Tomoe.

"That's right…" laughed Zofis, "Take her down and the most powerful mamodo goes down… and there's a plus that she's after me…"

"Why what did she do you?" asked Flare.

"Why she's my best friend…" said Koko.

There was a silence…

"So let me guess Koko is going to be the one doing the dirty work?" asked Mimete.

"That's right…" said Koko.

"Now I was thinking that the dream target should be Lilia… and for your energy Pamoon…" said Zofis.

"Those are the only two survivors of your army right?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Yes… they are the only two survivors of what happened…" said Zofis with a laugh, "After all when I joined the Dark Sun I didn't need them anymore…"

It was a decided that Taro and Flare would go after them… as well as Zofis, Horror, Otaku, Sporty and Doll…

* * *

_**Kiyo's house…**_

* * *

Kiyo was finishing up homework, while Eido talked to him… more like Eido talking to him while Kiyo tuned him out… 

"Look… it's not like the girls will somehow get revenge on me like they did Naruto… because I can memorize girls by their panties…" said Eido, "And it's not like Hyde will let them anyways…"

"Eido… Hyde let people get their revenge on you all the time…" said Kiyo.

"Name one instance…" said Eido.

"When you kidnapped Zoro and Gary… (See chapter 20: A Day at the Amusement Park of New Lives R)" said Kiyo

"Oh yeah…" said Eido, "That still hurts from when Zoro beat me up…"

"If I know Hyde if they do get revenge he's going to help in someway…" said Kiyo.

_**That's when the door bell rang.**_

"I'll go get it…" said Kiyo.

He got it, opened it and saw Sherry and Brago…

"Hello Kiyo…" said Sherry.

"Sherry…" said Kiyo surprised.

"We're just here to check up on things…" said Sherry, "Involving the Black Sun…"

Kiyo looked down slightly…

"Did something happen to Koko?" asked Sherry.

"I'll explain everything…" said Kiyo.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

Shuu was working on the Computer when it began to beep. 

"I think I found the next victims…" said Shuu.

Pictures of Sherry, Laila and Pamoon showed up.

"Who are they?" asked Ranma Sabami.

"I don't know…" said Satoshi.

"Their from the World of the Mamodo Battle…" said Shuu, "And I think two of them are mamodos… I'm going to be sending the data to Kiyo in case he knows them…

"We seriously need to get new communicators so that we will be in the contact with the dimension B senshi at all times…" said Kasumi.

"Totally…" said Nanako.

* * *

_**Kiyo's house…**_

* * *

Sherry was just told by Kiyo about the Dark Sun… it wasn't the fact that the Black Sun met the Dark Alliance and become on entity… no it was the fact that Koko was a sign of this new alliance and gather Heart Crystals for them… For the first time since she met her, Sherry was visibly shaken… 

"I… I can't believe it…" said Sherry.

"Look…" said Eido.

_**Kiyo clamped it his mouth shut…**_

"If there's anything the senshi can do for you just ask… I mean… this wasn't like with the Black Sun… where Koko was just an ally… she's deep in it now…" said Kiyo.

"I'm fine…" growled Sherry.

"But the promise we made is still in tact… you are the one that gets rid of Zofis…" said Kiyo.

"You better make sure that promise sticks to these Dimension A Senshi…" said Sherry.

"Okay…" said Kiyo with a nod…

That's when his Mercury Computer began to beep... Kiyo took it out of his pocket.

"What's going on?" asked Eido.

"I'm getting data from Shuu…" said Kiyo.

That's when the data came in… in the three possible targets…

"So who is it?" asked Eido looking at the computer.

_**Both looked at Sherry…**_

"You're the next target…" said both.

"What…" said Sherry.

"There's two more aren't here…" said Brago.

"Yes… Laila and Pamoon…" said Kiyo, "I remember that Zatch is hanging out with them today along with some other mamodo at the park… we should get there right now…"

* * *

_**Mochinoki Park…**_

* * *

"I'm gonna get you Zatch!" yelled the evil child known as Naomi driving her evil car of doom. 

"Get away Naomi!" cried Zatch as he was nearly run over by the car of doom…

That's when Pamoon stepped in front of Naomi's car.

"I think that's enough…" said Pamoon.

"Ahhhh! Monster…" said Naomi.

Pamoon sweatdroped… "I don't look like a monster… do I?" said Pamoon.

All the younger mamodo looked at each other then said "Oh no… no… of course not…" in unison… while it was true Pamoon didn't look like a monster but he did dress weird… but didn't look like a monster…

"Well, well, isn't Pamoon and Laila…" said a voice.

Laila, Pamoon as well as Penny and Byonko glared at the group that showed up which consisted of Zofis, Koko, Flare, Pantyhose Taro, Horror, Otaku, Sporty and Doll…

"Zofis! What are you doing here!" yelled Pamoon.

"I'm unsure if you heard but… The Black Sun merged with a Group from another Dimension called the Dark Alliance forming the Dark Sun…" said Zofis.

All the mamodo who didn't know that Kiyo and Eido were Sailor Senshi remembered with a flinch… as members of a group that helped the Sailor Senshi… they knew…

"Do it now… Pamoon and Laila are most powerful in their group!" yelled Zofis.

Pantyhose Taro used his pool cue and Colliding Ball on Laila… and the mirror was indeed pink…

"You knew it was going to be pink… didn't you?" asked Pantyhose Taro…"

"But of course… she has been trapped in stone for a thousand years…" said Zofis with a laugh, "I just want to get rid of her…"

"Wow you are evil…" said Sporty.

"Now it's my turn…" said Flare who drained the energy from Pamoon…

"I bet Sherry will show up any minute…" said Koko.

"Reis!" came a voice.

A purple sphere appeared and hit Zofis' hand…

"You…" growled Zofis.

_**Sherry and Brago stood across from them…**_

"Sherry… it's been a long time…" said Koko with an evil smirk.

"Koko…" thought Sherry, "Your control over Koko ends here!"

That's when Sailor Mercury and Sailor Vesta appeared over her shoulder…

"What part of "Hide until the coast is clear" didn't you understand?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Look…" said Sherry.

"I know… we agreed that you take care of Zofis… but now's not the time…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I don't care…" said Sherry, "Ion…"

But before Sherry could finish the spell Koko shot her with the Pure Heart Extraction Gun… and Sherry's Pure Heart came out of her body, Koko walked up and grabbed it calmly.

That's when the monster army showed up…

"Oh great…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Love Me Chain!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Triton Mimic: Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Burring Mandala!"

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Dead Scream…"

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

_**Several roses hit many of the monsters… and all of the monsters hit were gone…**_

"Good you're here!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Well it is good too that the gangs all here…" said Otaku sarcastically, "Looks like we're going to lose as the person who's holding the Heart Crystal Arm is shaking… oh shit…"

It was indeed true… the hand Koko was holding was shaking… the part of her that wasn't a mind slave to Zofis was fighting it…

"Damn it!" said Zofis.

Before anyone could do anything drastic… the Heart Crystal was replaced a Shuriken…it almost seemed like Koko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the help…" said Sailor Pallas (B) putting the heart Crystal into Sherry's body as Sailor Pallas (A) and Sailor Mercury put Laila's dream mirror back in her body.

"Damn it…" said Horror.

"We should leave now… before things become a bigger mess…" said Sporty.

Flare looked at Koko and felt a certain connection… but didn't know what it was…

That's when all 4 of the remaining Wonders snapped their fingers and everyone disappeared…

"Let's finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Crisis Make-up!" said Sailor Solaris becoming Super Sailor Solaris.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

These three attacks finished off the remaining monsters…

"All right we did it!" cheered Sailor Mars.

That's when Sherry, Laila and Pamoon began to wake up…

"What happened?" asked Laila.

"You were attacked by the Dark Sun… but you're fine now…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That's right…" said Sailor Vesta(B), "But we have to go now…"

Both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Vesta(B) ran off in a trail of dust.

"What they're problem?" asked Pamoon.

"You don't want to know…" replied Tia, "You don't want to know…"

"Our deal still stands…" said Sherry getting up, "When the time comes… I'll be the one to finish off Zofis…"

_**She Began to walk off…**_

"Um… I hate to say this… but who are they?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"We'll explain later…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Sometime later at Kiyo's House…**_

* * *

Kiyo had finished the story he gathered from various sources… 

"So that girl Koko… is being brainwashed by Zofis?" said Momoko.

"Yes I thought we already told you…" said a very irritable Naruto-Chan now wearing some clothes she bought on her own… which was an orange outfit that resembled Sakura's…

_**Everyone sweatdropped…**_

"Um… sorry…" said Momoko.

"Did you go shopping?" said Kasumi.

"Yes I went shopping with Sakura and Hinata…" sighed Naruto-Chan, "Not exactly my best moment… shopping for girls clothes with my girl-friend and one my best friends… and Sakura cold me if I transform into male that she'll hit me unless it involves going on a date with Hinata…"

This made everyone sweat drop…

"But that color…" said Haruka.

"What… I like orange…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Don't talk him out of changing his clothes… he won't change his colors…" said Kakashi.

"And he's a ninja… who wears bright orange…" said Sasuke, "There's something very wrong wit that…"

"I can hear you… Don't talk like I'm not around…" muttered Naruto-Chan.

Everyone sweatdropped…

Everyone decided that they would just camp out in Kiyo's living room in sleeping bags. They were a bit worn from their most recent battle.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

Koko was walking down the hall… and past Flare… the two looked at each other then continued on their way… each of them knowing the sting of being controlled by an evil force… 

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. Who knows what will happen to our heroes next? Stay Tuned!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: It's a return to the World of Ninjas. This time the targets are the Sand Sibilings. Naruto tries to adjust to being a full time girl. Will Minako be able to help him out. Gaara is targetted for Energy by Aquaria, Temari is targetted for her Pure Heart and Kankuro is Targetted for his dream mirror. Wiill the Dark Sun succeed? Or will they fail like always. Stay Tuned! 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 11: Dark Sun Target: The Sand Siblings._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated, Editted, and Posted: 06/03/2007_****_Revised:_**

* * *

P.S. Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about **_One Piece_** than I do. When should I introduce the Chibi-Terra and Chibi-Solaris? If you have any ideas Emma or uncutetomboy I would appreciate it. 


	11. 11: Dark Sun Target: The Sand Siblings

* * *

_**Started update: 06/04/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A(GG )Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane , Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi._**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only). _**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish tooEmma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode 11: Dark Sun Target: The Sand Siblings._**

**_Episode Written by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

_**

* * *

**__**Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Mamodo World was under attack by the Dark Sun. Sherry, Koko's best friend was the Pure Heart Target and two Mamodo were the Beautiful Dream and Energy Target. As usual the Dark Sun was Foiled as always. What will happen next? Read on to find out

* * *

_**Mamodo World, Kiyo Takamine's Household... The next day after their most recent battle...**_

* * *

Everyone but the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet, Usagi and Mamoru woke up and went back to their own worlds. The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet awoke to their communicators beeping. It was a message from Sailor Pluto(A). 

"I will be waiting in the Mt. Silver HQ waiting for you to arrive. I need you to bring the Dimension B Senshi as well. I will contact my counterpart.

The Senshi then turned off their communicators and woke up.

"Well good morning Sleepyheads!" Kiyo and Zatch said.

"Good morning." Everyone else said as they picked up their sleeping stuff.

"Sato-Kun we better help them clean this place up. Maybe we could help them with the chores as well." Kasumi said.

"Sounds good to me Kasu-Chan." Satoshi said.

"I think it is best that we help out. What about you Imite?" Shuu asked.

"I agree. How about everyone else?" Nanako said.

"Sure!" Haruka said.

"Just don't let Akane cook!" Ranma Sabami said.

"Rrrrrrrrrr-anma! Oh wait never mind. I know my cooking is toxic. I have actually tried a lot of times before serving it to you. I even thought it was toxic. I just did that to see if you could handle it. Which is obvious that you can't. We can at least help with the drinks. Is that okay with you Kiyo's Mom?" Akane said then asked.

"Fine with me. Eido, Hyde you should help too." Kiyo's Mom said.

"Um a we have some business to take care of. Yeah." Eido said as he left in a hurry.

"Yeah um we will be seeing you." Hyde said as he followed.

"You know what Hikari?" Sayuri said.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"I bet you Eido is going to check out some girls panties." Sayuri said.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all. We have to think up a plan. Wait a minute, I still have quite a few packets of Instant Nyannichuan available in my Subspace Pocket." Hikari said.

"We also have access to the Pail of Preservation in our suspace pockets too. Satoshi, Ranma, Shuu what do you think about locking Eido in his female form. She will still be able to transform. I wonder if she will want new name?" Ukyo smirked.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi.

"I'm game." Ranma Sabami said as he shifted to Ren.

"So am I." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"I agree! Let's do that." Everyone else said.

"First we have to help out around here!" Usagi ordered switching to her Neo Queen Serenity Persona.

"As you wish your majesty." All the Senshi said as they bowed to Usagi-NeoQueen Serenity.

Everyone pitched in to help clean up everything and set the big table. They then remembered Setsuna's Message. They left after cleaning up all of the breakfast dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. They didn't know when, but they are going to get revenge on Eido. Not so much Hyde. In fact Hyde might even help them with revenge.

They then used their Time Keys to Mt. Silver HQ where Setsuna was waiting along with her Counterpart.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ..._**

* * *

They all arrived in the HQ with a thud. 

"I so wish that Pluto would fix that." Sayomi said.

"So do I." Groaned Kasumi.

"We all do." Ren stated.

"That really needs to be fixed." Akane said.

"That hurts!" Usagi said.

"I know it does Usako." Mamoru said.

"Ite!" The Sailor Quintet said in unison.

"These really need to be fixed!" Saika Griped.

"I am so totally tired of the rough landings!" Imite said.

"Yes they are so not fun at all. I wish they would fix that." Nanako said.

"It is really really annoying!" Haruka said.

"That really needs to be fixed." Hikari said.

"Tell me about it!" Griped Nabiki.

"I wish the rough landings would just end!" Complained Sayuri.

"So do I!" Said Ukyo with the same complaint.

"This is so annoying." Azusa said also complaining.

"Well hello guys!" Said Sailor Pluto(A) as she De-transformed.

"It's nice to see you again." Said Sailor Pluto B as she De-transformed.

"TWO SETSUNA'S What next two Uranus and Two Neptunes?" Sayomi said.

Just then the Dimension A Uranus and Neptune showed up.

"Haruka Tenoh and Michiru?" Haruka Tamaki asked.

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto also showed up. They were then followed by Hotaru.

"Um Pluto?" Imite asked.

"Yes?" Setsuna A and Setsuna B asked.

"What is going on here. Why is everyone here?" Nanako asked.

"We're here to run the Command Center. Jadeite and the others are too busy to make their way to this dimension." Ami said.

"Besides, I can't believe I am saying this. I miss Usagi-Chan. Oh hi Chibi-Usa-Chan." Rei said.

"You really missed me Rei-Chan?" Usagi asked.

"Yes I did." Rei said as she hugged Usagi.

"Chibi-Usa what's happening?" You look great." Hotaru said as she hugged her best friend.

"Hotaru-Chan I missed you so much!" Chibi-Usa said hugging back

"We thought we might be able to help you." Makoto said.

"I wonder if there are any cute guys in this dimension?" Minako asked.

"Minako you know we are here on business!" Michiru said.

"I know, I know." Minako said.

"Guys pay attention so how are we going to talk to the two Setsuna's?" Hikari asked.

"I will go by Trista Meioh to avoid confusion." Setsuna(B) said.

"Good idea. As to why I called all of you here, I have new Communicators and Time Keys for you." Setsuna said.

"They will enable you to traverse Dimensions as well as go to the different worlds." Trista said.

"I need to show you all something. Saika we need your computer, we also need Ami's Computer." Nabiki said as she hooked up her computer.

"Okay here you go." Ami said.

"Here you go." Saika said.

"Computer activate link up with these three computers!" Sayomi said.

"We need to show the rest of our Senshi the Information we gathered." Kasumi said.

"Will do!" The Computer said.

"Well hi there guys!" The Sailor Quartet said.

The Senshi were about to transform and attack when Saika stopped them.

"Don't do that guys, they are on our side now. Sayomi's Mother adopted them into the family." Saika said.

"That is true!" Said Chibi-Usa.

The computer then revealed what happened in the past few Weeks. It also revealed the Dimension B Senshi Identities. Right as it did that the rest of the Senshi appeared. Even Eido along with Hyde.

"Hey there you are Eido ol' buddy, ol' pal." Sayomi said as she pulled the bucket out of subspace. It was the newly mixed up Instant Nyannichuan. Since there were several packets it would last a long time.

"Hey there Eido!" Ren said with a glare of mischief in her eyes as she pulled out of Subspace the Pail of Preservation.

"Well it looks like it's revenge time Eido!" Naruto-Chan smirked.

"Wh-what ladies come on don't don't do that." Eido said as he continued to wave his hands defensively. It was useless.

A Splash was heard as Eido was transformed into his Female Form. Which looked like his Sailor Vesta form only without the Senshi merchandise.

"And now take this!" Ren said as he pulled out the Pail of Preservation and splashed Eido-Chan.

"You are now locked female until which time that we find the Kettle of Restoration." Saika said.

"Oh just great!" Eido-Chan said as Hyde Laughed.

"Oh no don't come near me with that Pail or that other bucket." Hyde shuttered as he went to hide.

"Okay here you all go! New Time Keys and Communicators! Now you can all travel to Dimension A if Necessary and keep in contact with everyone." Trista said as she handed the items to each of the Dimension B Senshi.

"Thanks Setsuna!" The Dimension B Senshi said.

"Um guys I am going by Trista now so we can differentiate between me and my Dimension A Counterpart." Trista said.

"That works!" Everyone agreed.

Everyone then placed their new Communicators on their wrists.

* * *

_**Tojho Falls Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

Everyone of the members of the Dark Sun were in the Tojho Falls Headquarters. 

"We have picked three new targets. They are from the Village Hidden in the Sand in the World of Ninja's." Nehelenia, Sakaki, Dr. Tomoe, Mimete, and Queen Beryl said in unison.

"Who are they? Everyone asked in unison.

"The energy target is Gaara. However Aquaria you won't be able to do it the traditional way." Beryl said.

"Why not my Queen?" Aquaria asked.

"Because, Gaara's Energy wll Crush you. Take a squad of Energy Sucking Youma with you." Beryl said.

"As you wish my queen." Aquaria said as she curtsied.

"The Pure Heart target is Temari! Mimete it's your turn." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete said.

"The Dream Target is going to be Kankuro. You have been chosen to carry it out Musashi." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Musashi said.

"The Wonders chosen are: Sporty, Doll, Tech, and Horror." Sakaki said as he pulled their names out of a hat.

"Also Buggy the Clown you have been chosen too." Sakaki said.

"Okay I will go and destroy Luffy." Buggy said.

"I too will go to make sure everything goes smoothly." Orochimaru said.

"I am coming too!" Kabuto said.

"Very well, Aquaria, Mimete, Musashi, Sporty, Doll, Tech, Horror, Buggy, Orochimaru, and Kabuto all disappeared to the Hidden Sand Village.

* * *

_**World of Ninjas: Village Hidden in the Sand...**_

* * *

The Dark Sun arrived in the Hidden Sand Village. The Sand Siblings were out patrolling the Village. 

"Kazekage-Sama!" Aquaria said.

"What do you want?" Gaara said.

"I need to talk to you about the Village Hidden in the Sound. By the way my name is Karomi Kagato. I come from a long way away." Karomi said(She was dressed in her regular clothes. See the New Characters Section of **_Episode 29: Enter: Aquaria and Flare_** of **_Galactic Guardians_**).

"What about the Village Hidden in the Sound?" Gaara asked.

"They want to destroy your village." Karomi said.

"That's nothing new. Orochimaru is the head of that village. He wants to destroy everything." Gaara said.

"You are right and I want your Energy! Ha hahahahahhahahhahhahahhaha!" Karomi said as she became Aquaria.

"You-You're You're." Gaara said.

"I am Aquaria of the Negaverse and a member of the Dark Sun. Karomi Kagato is my human form. Too bad you won't live to tell your Siblings as it would be. Come my Youma suck out the Kazekages Energy!" Aquaria said.

"Take this! Sand Coffin!" Gaara said as he tried to attack before he went unconscious.

Aquaria turned into a Wave and Dodged it. She also turned the Sand into Mud. The Sand didn't touch her.

"That's my Elemental Energy. I am one with water! Come all my Water Pokemon attack the Kazekage." Aquaria said as she sent out her water Pokemon which pummelled the Kazekage with attacks.

The Youma succeeded.

"Help Temari and Kankuro Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gaara said as he went unconscious.

"Too bad no one heard you. Your energy now belongs to the Negaforce. Your siblings have been targetted too." Ha hahahahhahaha! Queen Beryl will be pleased." Aquaria cackled.

"Temari of the Hidden Sand Village." Mimete said in a disguise.

"What who are you?" Temari asked.

"My name is Mimi. I live on the Outskirts of this village I wanted to tour it. I heard great things about you Temari of the Sand." Mimi said.

"Oh what have you heard about me?" asked Temari, 'Something is really off about this woman. It's obvious she is not from around here.' Thought Temari.

"Oh just that you have a Pure Heart when it comes to taking care of your Kazekage. You are just the thing that I need." Mimi said.

"Need for what?" Temari asked confused.

Mimi sheds her disguise and pulls out her extraction gun.

"I need you for your Pure Heart!" Mimete said as she fired her gun.

"Mistress 9 will be pleased! I have the Pure Heart. No Senshi are in sight. We are going to win this time. I just hope Musashi doesn't mess up.

The Four Wonders were watching.

"No Senshi in sight!" said Sporty, "We will probably win this time."

"I agree..." said Doll, "Give it a little more time and we will release our Jouji Army."

"Where is Luffy?" Buggy asked getting steamed.

"Don't worry he'll probably show up." Orochimaru said.

"I know he will along with the other Senshi." Tech said.

"We are going to win this time." Horror said.

"I know we will win!" Kabuto said.

"Oh Kankuro-Sama!" Musashi said disguised as a Teenage Girl.

"Oh who are you?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh my name is Musana. I think your so cool. I wish I could hear all about your dreams." Musana said.

"Okay well my dream is..." (Goes on and on about his dreams and wishes.)

"Well I will take that dream!" Musana said as she shed her disguise, "My name is really Musashi of Team Rocket and the Dead Moon Septet! I will take a look at your dream mirror now! Colliding Ball!" Musashi says as she took out her Pool Cue and revealed Kankuro's Dream. Too bad it was Pink and not Gold.

"What a waste! Oh well come My Remulus... Seviperan the Dream Eating Seviper! Gobble up that dream." Musashi said as she went to join back with the Dark Sun Agents.

"Go my Daimon Army!" Mimete said.

"Go our Jouji Army! Destroy this Village!" The Four Wonders said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kankuro and Temari yelled in unison as they went unconscious.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver HQ...**_

* * *

An alarm goes off meaning there is an attack. Computer Pinpointed the Location. Hidden Sand Village World of Ninjas 

"Everybody! Transform!" Sayomi, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Ren, and Rei said.

A flurry of lights later 40 Senshi and one guy in formal wear were off to the world of Ninjas.

* * *

**_World of Ninja's Hidden Sand Village..._**

* * *

Multiple cries of... 

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Double Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Double Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Double Space Sword Blaster!"

"Double Submarine Reflection!

"Double Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash! Terra Sandstorm Smash! Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike! Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike! Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Daemos Hammerhead strike! Daemos Flamehammer Strike! Daemos Mallet Mash!"

"Rhea Magical Leaf Mambo! Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Triton Mimic double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike! Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample! Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Io Lava Blast! Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Titania Spark Whip Wallup! Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Charon Darknes Wave Wallup! Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Europa Tornado Trample! Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titan Flash Point Pummel! Titan Spatula-Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm! Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Take this Nega Scum!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he threw at least two dozen Red Roses at monsters destroying them.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss." Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"At least I still have the Pure Heart!" Mimete said only to once again see a Shuriken in her hand.

"Curse You Sailor Senshi! We will be back!" The entire Dark Sun said as they snapped their fingers and disappeared."

"There is still One More Monster Left. I will take care of it! Crisis Make Up! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast." Super Sailor Solaris said after she transformed up from Sailor Solaris.

The last of all the monsters were destroyed, the Dream Mirror and Pure Heart were returned and Gaara started to wake up. With that the Dimension A Senshi Disappeared back to Mt. Silver and the Dimension B Senshi went back to their worlds.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for our 41 Heroes? Stay Tuned!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: It's a return to the World of Pirates. Who are the targets. What is this about a Senshi being a Pure Heart Target? To find out, Stay Tuned! 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 12: Dark Sun Target: World of Pirates_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 06/05/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

P.S. Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about **_One Piece_** than I do. When should I introduce the Chibi-Terra and Chibi-Solaris? If you have any ideas Emma or uncutetomboy I would appreciate it. 


	12. 12: Dark Sun Target: World of Pirates

* * *

_**Started update: 06/07/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi._**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode 12: Dark Sun Target: World of Pirates_**

**_Episode Written by Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Editted by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...__

* * *

_**

The Sand Siblings were targetted. The Dark Sun thought they actually succeeded. The Senshi as usual defeated them. Also Eido was locked in Female Form forever, or at least until they find the Kettle of Restoration which could take weeks, months, even years. Also the rest of the Dimension A Senshi decided to join the party except for the Starlights, they were too busy protecting Dimension A. What is going to happen with Eido-Chan? Read on to find out.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo, World of Chaos..._**

* * *

Ranma Saotome, Zoro, Luffy, Naruto-Chan and Sasuke all stood across from each other… for their weekly sparing more like weekly free for all. After about 20 minutes of fighting that's when an extremely angry Akane Tendo entered the room… 

"Abort! Abort!" yelled Naruto-Chan.

Sasuke took out a smoke bomb and all 5 ran of out the dojo as fast as they could…

After they left the property they began to run away to some random location… This random location was the 3 Jewels Snack Shack which not so suprisingly Satoshi, Kasumi and Usagi were taking advantage of the senshi eat free policy, while Eido-Chan was there crying… Hyde ignored her and talked to Ruby.

"Hey… weekly sparring session?" said Amber.

**_The 5 combatants nodded…_**

"Akane got angry and chased you out?" said Amber.

The 5 nodded with a sigh… 2 of them had faced many perils on the open sea, 2 of them are ninja supposedly with out fear… and all of them were afraid of an extremely violent tomboy to be fair… they would have to be scared of someone who can hurt Luffy… scary stuff…

"Well at least it's not a bad when Sasuke set the Dojo on fire… (See: _**New Lives R, Chapter 8: Darkness**_)" said Aquamarine.

_**All 5 nodded in agreement…**_

"She beat us up and we couldn't do anything…" said Luffy.

"You set fire to the Dojo?" asked Satoshi surprised.

"It was an accident…" said Sasuke.

"But you…" said Kasumi.

Sasuke gave them the patented Uchiha Sharingan Death Glare™ which caused the two sweat drop.

"The usual?" asked Aquamarine.

_**Everyone nodded…**_

"Hey I was wondering…" said Luffy making conversation "Why did you listen to Sanji when he kicked you off the ship?"

"I guess we thought it was okay…" said Satoshi.

"You are aware that wonder brow is the cook of the ship…" said Zoro.

"And that me and Zoro are captain and first mate…" said Luffy.

_**This made the three Dimension A senshi sweat drop.**_

"But he was mean…" cried Usagi.

"He was… but he was acting OOC because Tommy Oliver Brachio Black doesn't know much about One Piece, Sanji would never yell at a woman… unless there was something very wrong… like being controlled by something or switched personalities with someone else… so I attributed it his hatred for Brock as a quick fix for his yelling…" said Emma Iveli appearing out nowhere…

"Where did you come from?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"Hey I'm the writer of this episode I can come and go as I please…" said Emma Iveli, "One Unagi Donburi to go please…"

After a few minutes her order was ready and she said "Mmmm… Eel…" much like Homer Simpson would as she left.

"That was weird…" said Zoro.

"No kidding…" said Sasuke.

"So what's wrong with Eido?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"I'm turning girly…" sobbed Eido-Chan.

"What?" said the other 5 dimension B senshi in the room.

"I said I'm turning girly, I love shopping, I'm considering wearing make up and I like Megumi's music… but I don't like her…" said Eido.

_**Everyone sweatdroped…**_

"I thought this might happen to Eido…" said Kasumi.

"His mind and soul are turning female…" said Satoshi, "That's what happens when a male senshi is locked female after awakening their powers… Shuu, Sabami, and I know from experience.(See **_Galactic Guardians, Episode 12: Forever Female_**)"

Ranma seemed to gulp while Naruto-Chan was extremely confused about something.

"Wait about me… why didn't happen to me…" yelled Naruto-Chan.

"Well Kit, I think it might have to do with that fact that your mind and soul is already twisted enough…" said Kyubi's voice in Naruto's head.

"Oh that makes sense…" said Naruto-Chan out loud.

"It's because of Kyubi and Minako… isn't it?" said Luffy.

_**Naruto-Chan nodded…**_

"Lucky you… you have a demon inside you that prevents you from turning girly…" said Eido-Chan.

"Hey! This demon inside me made people hate me! How would you like it everyone hated you and you didn't know why!" yelled Naruto-Chan.

Eido-Chan was about to come up with a response but couldn't…

"You know this might be good for Eido… this way… I don't know… you won't kidnap people so you could stalk your favorite pop star and have them your alibi…" said Zoro glaring at the pervert turned girl.

"Why is everyone on my case?" said Eido-Chan who began to cry.

"Because unlike Naruto you actually deserved it…" said Ranma.

"Why is everyone being so means to me?" yelled Eido-Chan who ran out of the restaurant.

"She forgot you…" said Ruby.

"Don't worry about it…" said Hyde, "She'll realize it after she's done crying and she realizes she's stuck on the billboard…"

_**Everyone in the room sweatdropped…**_

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"And that's how you take out a pure Heart…" finished Mimete explaining it to Buggy. 

"That's easy…" said Buggy with a smirk.

You must be wondering what happened well here's a flashback

_**Flashback Begin...**_

"I think we should take out the dimension B senshi…" said Sakaki.

"But how?" asked Queen Beryl.

"I just came up with a great idea!" said Cat, "We go after their pure hearts and Dream Mirrors!"

"That's a great idea Cat…" said Horror touching her hand.

"How many times do I have to say it… it ain't gonna happen…" said Cat.

"Luffy's heart is exceptionally pure… let's go after that that first…" said Koko.

"If you're going after Luffy's heart then I'll be the one that pulls the trigger, or else I'm leaving…" said Buggy.

"Okay you can do it…" said Sea.

"Really?" said Buggy.

"I'll teach you like I taught Koko…" said Mimete.

"Okay…" said Buggy with a shrug.

It was also decided that Usopp and Franky would be the Dream Mirror and Energy targets as well…

_**End of Flashback…**_

"You better be ready for this… this isn't going to be a walk in the park for you…" said Mimete.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Buggy.

* * *

_**Sometime later World of Pirates Thousand Sunny…**_

* * *

Luffy and Zoro landed with a thud on the deck. 

"So how did the sparring go?" asked Usopp working on an invention.

"Fine until Akane chased us out again…" said Luffy.

"I can't believe the two fo you are scared of her…" said Usopp laughing.

_**Zoro and Luffy looked at each other…**_

"Have you ever told her about your Red Stars?" asked Zoro.

"No, are you kidding me! She'll kill me if she ever found that I was using her cooking at a weapon…" yelled Usopp who then sweatdroped as he realized he was scared of her too…

"That's okay… Usopp… Akane is a very scary girl… she can beat me up…" said Luffy, which was quite a feat, as Nami can beat up Luffy and no one else on the ship can…

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

The computer began to beep, Ami went over to it and saw the data… 

"Oh no…" she said as she saw who was going to be the next victims.

"What is it?" asked Rei.

"Oh god!" said Minako looking at the picture of one of possible victims, "Big hairy guy wearing a banana hammock not a pretty sight!"

"Why did you call it a banana hammock?" asked Makoto.

"I don't know…" said Minako.

Emma Iveli once again reappeared while eating her Donburi, "Well I recently became a Scrubs fan… and they constantly call Speedos, Banana Hammocks… because Todd wears them all the time, so I felt like adding that!" said Emma Iveli who disappeared once again.

"It's Luffy and two members of his crew…" said Shuu.

"Luffy has a big hairy guy on his crew who wears banana hammocks..." said Minako.

"Stop saying banana hammock…" said Rei.

"That's Luffy's shipwright Franky… and that's Usopp… Luffy's sharpshooter…" explained Ranma Sabami.

"And Luffy is the pure heart target…" said Rei.

That's when they decided to call the others…

* * *

_**World of Pirates…**_

* * *

Luffy and Usopp were talking when his communicator rung. 

"I wonder what's going on…" said Luffy.

_**Not too far away on a colorful ship…**_

Buggy and several members of the Dark Sun, including Kojiro, Darkmann, Cat, Sea, Doll, Sporty and Otaku the ship.

"I have my sites on him…" said Buggy.

That's when he shot it at Luffy.

_**Back on the Thousand Sunny…**_

Luffy's communicator rang… right before he could answer it… the beam from the Heart Crystal Stealing Gun hit from behind…

"Luffy!" yelled Usopp.

Had it not been for the fact that that Ace and Zoro had also gotten the message… the crew would have ignored Usopp's yell.

"What happened?" said Ace then he saw his younger bother missing his heart crystal.

_**That's when Buggy's ship appeared as the other members of the crew… they saw Buggy holding the Pure Heart Gun.**_

"Should have known you'd pull the trigger…" said Zoro.

"So what!" said Buggy using his Chop Chop Powers to get Luffy Heart Crystal.

The Pirates glared at their enemies… that's when Kojiro smirked as he used his colliding ball to see Usopp's dream… then at the same time…a Youma appeared in front of Franky. Unfortunately, the mirror was pink and not Gold like he'd hoped.

"Oh man another waste! Pegasus is not inside him. Come my Remulus: Victreebella the Dream-Eating Victreebel." Kojiro said as the monster went toward the ship.

"What a tasty dream! Bell!" Victreebella said as it launched a Razor Leaf at the crew, luckily the crew dodged it and the Razor Leaf was blown away in the wind.

"Oh man!" yelled Chopper.

"We just have to wait for the others to get here…" said Zoro.

That's when Chopper had an idea… he went up to Franky and checked the state of his fridge… all this cola bottles were empty.

"I have an idea…" said Chopper, "We can get him up and running again if we put more Cola in him!"

"Pervy cook, go get it!" said Zoro.

"Why me?" yelled Sanji.

"Because I'm in Charge while Luffy's unconscious… and you're also the only the only with the key to fridge…" said Zoro.

"Fine…" muttered Sanji.

"So you think you think this pathetic crew can fight us back?" said Darkmann.

"We did it before…" said Robin.

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Make-Up!"

And both Zoro and Ace transformed into Sailor Juno and Sailor Neptune, at the same time Sanji showed up with the bottle of cola…

(Cue Popeye Theme)

Sanji managed to get the cola bottles into Franky… after a few seconds Franky was awake again!

(End Popeye theme)

"Super!" yelled Franky doing his pose.

"Okay… that was weird…" said Darkmann.

"Was it just me or did the Popeye song play?" said Sporty.

"I have no idea…" said Cat.

That's when the monster army appeared…

"IS it me or there more monsters than usual?" said Sailor Juno.

"That's because the inner and outer counterparts have come to help out…" said Sailor Neptune.

That's when several monsters were hit by roses… and Tuxedo Mask, all Senshi and Hinata.

"Good you guys are here!" said Sailor Neptune (B).

"Um…" said Sailor Venus (A) pointing at Sanji.

"Oh that's just the love cook… he's just happy that there's more 100 percent female senshi…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Hey you clown! Give back Luffy's pure heart right now!" yelled Sailor Venus (B).

"When I finally have my chance for revenge! No way!" yelled Buggy.

That's when a Sailor Venus (B) clone fell on to the deck with thud then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's the fact that can cut himself apart…" said Hinata with her Byakugan activated, "He's using that as a defense…"

"So we need to figure out a way to get Luffy Heart Crystal from Buggy with out breaking it…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Great… Luffy's going to die…" said Nami and Sanji sarcastically.

"Shut up!" yelled Sailor Juno (B).

"Is Zoro an idiot?" asked Sailor Juno (A).

"He's not the smartest on the ship if that's what you're saying…" said Robin.

_**This made everyone within ear shot sweat drop.**_

"I'll just get Luffy's heart back!" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Maybe you should get some help… from… oh I don't know… ninjas…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"He's right… you might need some help… the replacement jutsu will help…" said Hinata.

"Why don't you help Hinata… you know the replacement thing right…" said Sailor Juno.

Hinata sweatdroped, "Uh… sure…" said Hinata.

"You come with a plan…" said Sailor Juno (B) drawing all three of her swords…

"So that's where he holds his sword!" said Sailor Ganymede.

"You think he'd suffer from a broken jaw by now holding it her mouth…" said Sailor Titan.

Team Neptune managed to get Usopp's dream mirror into his body before the Victreebel Remulus ate it fortunately…

"Okay let's do this!" yelled Sailor Venus (B).

"Is it me… are things getting confusing…" said Sanji.

"It's just you…" said Nami.

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Titan Flash Point Pummel!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample!"

"Charon Darkness Wave Wallup!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Double Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Double Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Double World Shaking!"

"Double Deep Submerge!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

The non-senshi on the ship as well as Sailor Saturn (A) were fighting off the monsters physically… Sailor Saturn (A) was cutting down monster right and left, Nami had just a Swing Arm on a Youma, Sanji was in the middle of performing Qusai, Robin used her powers to crush an opponent, Chopper was currently in Heavy Point to smash opponents, Franky resorted to Franky Boxing… as he was still feeling some of the effects from the energy drain and Usopp laid on the ground like a lump… it might have been the fact that he was attacked… it might have been the fact that he regained consciences and since there were more monster than last time played possum… who knew…

_**On Buggy's ship both Sailor Juno (B) and Hinata jumped on bored…**_

"So bringing your little girlfriend on bored?" asked Buggy.

"She's my girlfriend!" yelled Sailor Venus (B) from the Thousand Sunny.

This made Buggy sweat drop.

"Don't mind the girl… in fact just ignore her…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"How is he able to talk with the sword in his mouth?" asked Darkmann.

Sporty hummed "I don't know" with a shrug.

"You know Zoro your attacks are useless against me…" said Buggy.

That's when Buggy used Chop Chop Festival… Sailor Juno (B) tried her best to figure out a way to get past him… Buggy's floating head laughed… However that's when something strange happened…

"What's wrong with my body…" said Buggy, he couldn't' feel various parts… including the hand he held with Luffy's Heart Crystal with.

"I got it!" said Hinata jump towards Sailor Juno (B)'s side.

"How did you?" asked Buggy.

"I cut off your Chakra points…" said Hinata, "Once I did that getting the heart crystal was easy…"

"That's my girl!" cheered Sailor Venus (B) from the Thousand Sunny.

Sailor Juno (B) seethed her swords and Hinata gave her the Heart Crystal, then they jumped back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Damn it!" yelled Buggy, "I'll get you next time Luffy! Next time!"

"Why does he sound like Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget?" Venus(A) asked.

"I have no idea." Vesta(A) responded.

All 5 Wonder snapped their fingers and the ship disappeared… Sailor Juno (B) managed to put Luffy's Heart Crystal into his body.

That's when there were only 3 Monsters left…

"Crisis Make-Up!"

Sailor Solaris transformed into Super Sailor Solaris.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

_**All of the monsters were destroyed…**_

_**Luffy began to wake up…**_

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Your heart Crystal was stolen…" said Sailor Juno (B) who then transformed back into Zoro as did all the other senshi.

"What?" said Luffy surprised.

"You think their going to after us too?" asked Trista.

"Probably…" said Kakashi, "After all they do know our identities…"

"So in other words we should on our toes just in case…" said Kiyo.

"They know your identities but not ours." Setsuna said matter of factly.

"Hey... why he is still unconscious?" asked Nanako.

_**Most of the Straw Hats sweatdropped… Sanji bent over the marksman.**_

I'm guessing he wasn't unconscious during the fight and pretend to be unconscious the entire fight…" said Sanji.

Small beads of sweat poured over Usopp head… indicating that it was indeed true.

"Is he like that a lot?" asked Juria.

"Yeah…" sighed Zoro.

"Oh god…" said Eido-Chan who began to gag, "I think I was staring at Franky's Banana hammock…"

All dimension A senshi began to sweat drop… "I think… Eido is going to be a perverted girl…" said Kasumi.

"Yeah…" sighed Akane.

That the fight on the Thousand Sunny was fought with knowledge of the senshi as Targets and the fact that Eido would be pervert to guys what will happen only time will tell…

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: Beryl decides to get back her original Generals to help out with her new Generals. The problem is that they are in Dimension A. The Senshi have access to both Dimensions, however Beryl us bot sure if Sakaki can still change dimensions. Also the Three Lights are the Targets this time. The Dimension B Senshi travel with the Dimension A Senshi to Mt. Silver in Dimension A. Luckily the Cats...pardon me I mean Hamsters will keep an eye on Dimension B's Mt. Silver HQ while all the Senshi go to Dimension A. Will Beryl follow them? Find out next time. 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 13: Dark Sun Target: The Three _**_**Lights**_ Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated, Editted and Posted: 06/07/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

P.S. Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about **_One Piece_** than I do. When should I introduce the Chibi-Terra and Chibi-Solaris? If you have any ideas Emma or uncutetomboy I would appreciate it. 


	13. 13: Dark Sun Target: The Three Lights

* * *

_**Started update: 06/08/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi._**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode 13: Dark Sun Target: The Three Lights_**

**_Episode Written by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_World of Pirates Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

Everyone was still on board. Satoshi came up with an idea. 

"Hey all of you Dimension B Senshi?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes?" All the Dimension B Senshi asked.

"Kasumi would you like to extend the invitation?" Satoshi asked.

"I would love too. Do you guys want to take a Field Trip to Dimension A?" Kasumi asked.

"I think that would be cool!" Luffy said.

"I don't mind, but do we have to put up with my ditzy Dimension A Counterpart?" Sasuke asked callously.

"She is from that dimension so yeah!" Hoshi said.

"I am going to pass. I don't want to be around a bunch of Ditzy Girls especially that Momoko Girl." Sasuke said again callously.

"What you're you're so mean Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Momoko said as she started crying.

"I also don't want to go because I have training to do. It won't be worth it with Dobe around. He is stuck as a girl for a while." Sasuke said.

Naruto-Chan, Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Sayomi, Ren, Kasumi, Saika, Akane, Ukyo, and Sayuri also got a mean look in their eyes.

"What did you say to me?" Naruto-Chan asked.

"Why did you make Momoko cry? That really is stupid. Especially with the Dimension A Senshi here. Sasuke you are in trouble." Ash said angrily.

"Pika Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he executed a Thunder Wave Paralyzing Sasuke.

"You are in trouble now! Artemis(B), Luna(B), Aeries, Diana(B), and Hermes you guys come with me I will take you to the Mt.Silver HQ here and join up with the others later." Ranma said

"Okay! All the hamsters nodded.

Ranma then headed off to Mt. Silver HQ with the Hamsters he then returned.

"What's this about Ditzy Girls?" Sayomi, Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Ren, and Akane said in unison with anger.

"You made my sister cry!" Chibi-Usa said.

"How could you be so inconsiderate? She helps you out a lot in battles?" Chikako asked.

"That is so totally wrong." Hoshi said.

Momoko was still crying so she couldn't say anything. She was broken down in tears.

"My sister is a very nice person! How dare you call her a ditz when she is a version of your past life!" Juria said.

"I order you to stop now!" Usagi said as she switched to her Neo Queen Serenity Persona.

"Why should I listen to a dead queen anyway(I hope this isn't too far)." Sasuke said.

"Girls, Naruto and Eido bound him up and gag him now!" Sayomi ordered.

"You are so going to pay." Nabiki said.

"You're Damn right!" Rei said.

The rest of the original Dimension A Senshi agreed.

"You just pissed off our Princess!" Haruka Tenoh said.

"Along with our Prince/Princess." Haruka Tamaki said.

"And our leader!" Gary said.

"Nice going Sasuke!" Kakashi said.

"You are like so totally mean! Arrgggggh why am I talking like that!?" Eido-Chan said then asked.

"Nice going you bastard." Ace said.

"You are a freak!" Ranma said.

"You will so totally pay!" Ren said.

"Definitely!" Sayomi said.

"No doubt about that!" Saika said.

"That was a really bad idea!" Setsuna and Trista said in unison.

"I don't think you should've done that!" Kiyo said with Zatch agreeing with him.

"I agree too!" Hyde said.

"Sasuke-San how could you? I am not going to talk to you again." Sakura said.

"Sasuke? How could you?" Hinata said.

"Here you go Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan go back to our world. We will take care of the bastard!" Naruto-Chan said as she handed Hinata and Sakura his time Key. Sakura and Hinata then went back to the World of Ninja's.

Everyone bound and gagged Sasuke and they all went to Dimension A Mt. Silver HQ.

* * *

_**Dimension A Mt. Silver HQ...**_

* * *

"Welcome to Dimension A Headquarters everyone. Jadeite come in here I would like you to meet some friends of ours from Dimension B." Sayomi said. 

"They are Senshi too." Kasumi said.

"I know that. Why else would they be able to be in here. This is for Senshi and their friends. Who are those little boys?" Jadeite asked.

"They are called Mamodo. This one is named Zatch. My name is Kiyo. I am from the World of Mamodo Battles in Dimension B. I also happen to be the counterpart to your Sailor Mercury watch. Ready Ami?" Kiyo asked.

"Ready when you are!" Ami said.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" Ami and Zatch said in unison.

"My name is Eido. Hey would you like to go out with me sometime. What no I don't want that I'm a guy. No I am so not anymore so how about it handsome?" Eido-Chan said with flirty fluttery Eyelashes.

"She has really lost it. How could you stand being like that Sayomi, Ren, and Saika?" Hyde asked.

"Um thanks for the offer but no thank you." Jadeite said.

"We got used to it after a while. You see we used to have Twin Sisters which is why we were locked. After they lost their lives to a deadly disease we regained the ability to switch Genders via our Mind." Sayomi said as she switched back to Satoshi.

"The only way for Eido to regain her manhood is if we find the Kettle of Restoration since she was locked with the Pail of Preservation." Saika said as she shifted back to Shuu.

"We have no idea where it is. By the way I would like you to meet my counterpart. Ranma. He is Dimension B's Sailor Jupiter. Makoto why don't you show Jadeite what we're talking about. Oh and I am called Ranma Sabami in my male form and he is called Ranma Saotome." Ren said as she shifted back to Ranma Sabami.

"Oh okay. This is weird." Jadeite said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" Makoto and Ranma Saotome said in unison as they transformed into Team Jupiter.

"This is Zoro, he is from the world of Pirates like Luffy over there." Juria said.

"I suppose they are Senshi too?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes they are. Luffy is Sailor Mars of Dimension B." Juria said.

"It's nice to meet you Jadeite. Are you the same Jadeite that found the Neo Dark Kingdom?" Zoro asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just healed about 2 or 3 months ago." Jadeite said.

"Oh okay. Well watch then." Zoro said.

"Let's do this Zoro." Juria said.

"Juno Asteroid Power Make Up!" Juria and Zoro said as they transformed into Team Juno.

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" Rei and Luffy said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power Make Up!" Hoshi and Eido-Chan said.

Everyone then introduced themselves.

"This is Sasuke that is bound and gagged he was being mean and rude to all of us. Hey Satoshi-Oniichan Let's get our revenge now." Momoko said.

"Sounds good to me." Satoshi said as he pulled out the Pail of Nyannichuan out of his subspace pocket and splashed Sasuke turning him into a girl.

"It is so not over yet Sasuke-Chan take this! Splash!" Kasumi said as she splashed Sasuke-Chan with the Pail of Preservation locking him forever or until they find the Kettle of Restoration. Sasuke looked just like Momoko.

"Sasuke-Chan lets so transform and show them how beautiful we look together." Momoko said.

"I am not beautiful I am a Guy!" Sasuke-Chan said. Then something started to switch in his mind.

"Then again I am so much happier as a girl. Okay Momoko-Chan I will so totally do that. What why am I saying that?" Sasuke-Chan said.

"It's starting. You deserve it bastard!" Naruto-Chan said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power Make Up!" Momoko and Sasuke-Chan said as they transformed into Team Pallas.

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki from Dimension B and I am also Sailor Ceres of Dimension B. Let's show them Chikako." Ryoga said.

"Okay!" Chikako said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power Make Up!" Chikako and Ryoga said in unison as they transformed into Team Ceres.

All the Senshi from Dimension B revealed themselves and transformed as well. Somewhere in Dimension B in Tojho Falls HQ of the Dark Sun a diabolical plan was being hatched.

* * *

_**Tojho Falls Dark Sun HQ Dimension B...**_

* * *

"Sakaki, can you still go to Dimension A?" Beryl asked. 

"Yes I can why do you ask?" Sakaki asked.

"Because I want my four General's Back. They could sure help my new Generals out." Beryl said.

"How are you going to do that Beryl? I saw it with my own eyes, they were healed by all the Imperium Crystals." Nehelenia asked then said.

"That is why we are going to kidnap them." Beryl said.

"How do you expect to do that? All of their HQ's will be covered with Guards. They have contacted all kinds of Security Agencies and the Police in every city and town in Dimension A is patrolling all over Japan and the Kanto, Sinnoh, Orange, Hoenn, and Johto Areas." Cyrus asked(Team Galactic Boss.)

"How are you going to do that Beryl?" Maxie asked.

"We would like to know!" Archie said.

"Yes we would!" Commanders Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn said in unison.

"We go after three of the Senshi's closest friends." Beryl said.

"Who would that be?" Mimete asked.

"Where would they be?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Explain yourself my Queen Please." Aquaria and Flare said in unison.

"Yes your majesty could you please?" Darkmann asked.

"We would really oblige you if you would my queen." Koquilion said.

"First of all Aquaria and Flare will go to Pallet City Dimension A as Ayame and Karomi. You two will stay here." Beryl said.

"As you wish..." Darkmann started.

"...my queen." Koquilion responded.

"Energy target Yaten Kou" Beryl said.

"As you wish. Queen Beryl." Aquaria and Flare said as they switched to Ayame Ichijouji and Karomi Kagato.

"Taro the Dream Target is Taiki Kou!" Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Taro bowed.

"Mimete the Pure Heart Target is Seiya Kou." Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish Dr." Mimete said as she bowed.

"Sea, Doll, Tech, and Dude you have been chosen to go to Dimension A. Bring back my Generals." Beryl said.

"Okay!" the Four Wonders, Mimete, Karomi/Aquaria, Ayame/Flare amd Taro were off to Dimension A. The Four Wonders stayed back waiting for the Generals to appear..

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ, Dimension A…**_

* * *

Everyone was in the command center. Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite showed up and introduced themselves. All the Senshi introduced themselves. 

Ami then saw the news.

"Hey everyone, the three lights are having a Concert in Pallet City Park." Ami said.

"That sounds cool! Let's all go see them is it free?" Usagi asked.

"It says it is. Let's go." Ami said.

"Okay!" Kiyo said.

Before they could do anything Shuu, Nabiki, and Kiyo's Computers all beeped. The next targets have been found.

"Oh no!" Ami, Kiyo, Nabiki, and Shuu said in unison.

"What is it guys?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah come on we need to know!" Kasumi said.

"The targets are the three lights. It also looks like Beryl wants her original Generals back." Ami said.

Ranma Sabami shifted to Ren, Satoshi shifted to Sayomi, and Shuu shifted to Saika.

"That is not going to happen. Guys we need to transform and move out!" Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Sayomi, and Ash all said in unison.

A fury of lights later 40 Senshi and one guy in Formal where with a Top Hat, Tuxedo, Cane and Mask were off to keep an eye on the Three Lights.

* * *

_**Pallet City, Kanto, Japan, Dimension A...**_

* * *

Ayame, Karomi, Taro, and Mimete showed up at the concert and blended in the best they could. Actually Ayame and Karomi have always liked the Three Lights. Mimete also found them attractive. 

"Solaris look it's Ayame and Karomi. What are they doing here. I didn't know they liked The Three Lights." Terra said.

"Wait a minute it's Taro and Mimete! What are they doing back here?" Solaris asked.

"That so really means that Ayame and Karomi are working for the Dark Sun?" Pallas(B) asked in a girly tone of voice.

"What is happening to me? I so can't take it anymore, if I am going to continue to talk like that." Pallas(B) said.

"You are so not the only one! Do'h why am I talking like this?" Vesta(B) said.

Pallas(A) and Vesta(A) were giggling at the two Dimension B Senshi.

"That will teach them to make fun of me when I am stuck this way." Venus(B) said.

The rest of the Senshi nodded in agreement.

The concert was at intermission and Ayame, Karomi, Taro, and Mimete went back staged. They had somehow gotten a hold of Backstage Passes.

"What are you doing here?" Taiki asked.

"Do you have backstage passes?" Yaten asked.

"Let us know." Seiya said.

They showed them their passes.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Mt. Silver Dimension A..._**

* * *

The four wonders managed to bound and gag the former Negaverse Generals and took them to the Dimension B Tojho Falls HQ.

* * *

**_Tojho Falls HQ..._**

* * *

"Very good you brought me my old Generals. Take them to the Nega Chamber. Get rid of the good that was brought on by the Imperium Crystals." Beryl said. 

They did so. They then went back to Pallet City Park, Kanto, Japan.

* * *

**_Pallet City Park, Back Stage at the Three Lights Concert..._**

* * *

The four wonders also appeared backstage. Before Intermission was over the Dark Sun Members went to center stage along with the Three Lights. 

_**The Curtains now opened after intermission...**_

"Now give me your energy." Ayame and Karomi said as they placed the Negaverse mark on Yaten's Microphone. His energy was immediately drained. Ayame and Karomi immediately transformed into Flare and Aquaria.

"Oh no, I so can't believe it! Ayame is Flare!" Solaris said.

"Tell me about it! I can't believe that Karomi is Aquaria." Terra said.

"We will heal them someday. Right now we have to worry about Yaten." Usagi said.

"Show me your dream Taiki Kou! Colliding Ball!" Taro said as the Dream Mirror was exposed. It was Pink and not Gold like he'd hoped.

"Oh man come my Remulus. Chomp up this Dream. Arise Taurosos eat up that dream!" Taro said to what looked like a majorly mutated Tauros.

"Seiya Kou! Show me Your Pure Heart!" Mimete said as she fired the Heart Extraction gun. She then released a Daimon which was about to eat it but found a Spatula-Shuriken in her hand instead.

"Taking the Pure Heart of a Pop Star is uncalled for! I will so not forgive you. I am Sailor Titan. I will punish you in the name of Titan! Titan Flash Point Pummel!" Titan said as she executed her attack and returned the Pure Heart into Seiya.

"That Dream is for an Idol Popstar to follow! I will so not forgive you! I am Sailor Pallas from Dimension A. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Pallas(A) said.

"Let's do a Team Attack on that Remuli Pallas." Pallas(B) said.

"Okay!" Pallas(A) said.

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Team Pallas said as they destroyed the Remulus.

"Oh no! Stage Out!" Taurosos said as it was dusted.

"Go our Jouji destroy this Dimension!" The Four Wonders said in unison.

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Team Vesta said.

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Team Juno said.

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!" Team Ceres said.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!" Team Neo Moon said.

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!" Team Mars said.

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Team Mercury said.

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Team Jupiter said.

"Double Saturn Ring Surprise!" Team Saturn said.

"Double Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Team Venus said.

"Double Space Sword Blaster!" Team Uranus said.

"Double Submarine Reflection!" Team Neptune said.

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!" Team Pluto said.

"Earth Twin! Double Attack!" Team Earth(Terra and Tuxedo Kamen) said in unison.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Cosmic Star Attack! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris destroyed a bunch of Jouji that way.

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample! Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Triton Mimic: Terra Sand Spiral Smash! Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

Ther were then three Jouji left.

"Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she transformed into Super Sailor Solaris and brandished her second Scepter.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Solaris said.

All the monsters were gone and the Dream Mirror and the Pure Heart returned to Taiki and Seiya respectively.

"You beat us again! We will be back!" Doll says as she snaps her fingers and they disappear.

"What happened?" Yaten asked.

"What's going on?" Taiki asked.

"What a weird dream." Seiya said.

"It wasn't a dream you were attacked by the Dark Sun. You will be fine after some rest." Super Solaris said as her and the other Senshi disappeared back to Mt. Silver HQ. They noticed that their four General Friends weren't there.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ, Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Jadeite and the others aren't here!" Kasumi said after De-Transforming from Terra. 

"I bet you the Four Wonders kidnapped them. They are back in Dimension B along with Beryl and the others. We have to heal Ayame and Karomi somehow. Looks like we have to re-heal the other four as well." Orion said.

"Luna, Artemis, and Diana you will have to run the command centers here until we bring back Jadeite and the others." Super Solaris said as she returned to Solaris and then to Sayomi and then to Satoshi.

"Will do! The Three Lights will help too." Nanako said after switching back from Ganymede.

"How will they help?" Sasuke-Chan asked.

"Guys transform!" Usagi said.

"Okay! Fighter Star Power Make Up!" Seiya said as he transformed into Sailor Star Fighter.

"Maker Star Power Make Up!" Taiki said as he transformed into Sailor Star Maker.

"Healer Star Power Make Up!" Yaten said as he transformed into Sailor Star Healer.

"We aren't the only ones that transform into girls?" Ash asked.

"No you know you aren't You've seen Shuu, Ranma Sabami, and me Transform into girls too remember?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh yeah." Ash said.

"We are going back to Dimension B." Usagi said.

"We will protect this dimension with our lives Moon Princess." Star Fighter said.

"See that you do bye!" Chibi-Usa said as her and the others used their time keys to go back to Dimension B.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Dimension B at Tojho Falls Dark Sun HQ..._**

* * *

"Those Sailor Senshi won't stand a chance now that I have Jadeite and the others in my clutches. I now have Eight Generals. We will Release the Negaforce!" Beryl said. 

Ha hahahahahhahahahahhahhhahahahahahahahhaahhahahahhahahahahha!" The eight Generals Cackled.

"We will win this time!" Zofis and Koko Cackled.

"The Dark Sun will reign supreme!" Sakaki/Wiseman/Doom Phantom/Pharoah 90 Cackled.

* * *

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: It's a return to the World of Ninjas. What about Jadeite and the others? What will happen now that Beryl has Regained Control? Who are the Targets this time? To find out stay tuned. 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 14: Return to the Hidden Leaf Village._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 06/10/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

P.S. Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about **_One Piece_** than I do. When should I introduce the Chibi-Terra and Chibi-Solaris? If you have any ideas Emma or uncutetomboy I would appreciate it. 


	14. 14: Return to the Hidden Leaf Village

* * *

_**Started update: 06/12/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi._**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, _**

**_Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode 14: Return to the Hidden Leaf Village_**

**_Episode Written by Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Editted by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Three Lights were the Targets so they had to return to Dimension A. Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi also found out that their long time best friends Karomi Kagato, who was also Kasumi's Rival for Satoshi/Sayomi, and Ayame Ichijouji turned out to be Aquaria and Flare. This really brought them down. Their best friends were now their Enemies for the time being. They hoped they would be able to heal them soon. The 8 Wonders also kidnapped and brainwashed Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite(In this story Zoicite is Female) and Kunzite. They had to be healed too and fast. What is going to happen now? Read on to find out.

* * *

**_Word of Ninja's, Naruto's Apartment..._**

* * *

Naruto-Chan woke up… with the smell of something being cooked… she got up and put her hair in pigtails and went into the kitchen… to find Opal and Artemis staring at fear at a horrifying site… Sasuke-Chan happily cooking breakfast and humming… now for those that didn't know the Uchiha, one would think "So what?" no Sasuke had never been truly happy since the age of 8… 

"Good morning Naruto…" said Sasuke-Chan happily.

"I'm scared…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Me too Naruto-Neechan… me too…" said Opal.

"Do you have to call me "Neechan"?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"Not really…" said Opal.

Naruto-Chan sighed.

That's when breakfast was ready…

"So Sasuke… I can tell your new female mind is affecting you big time…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Yes it has… I don't know but I'm happier than I've ever been… in fact… I don't even want to kill Itachi anymore…" said Sasuke-Chan.

_**Both Naruto-Chan and Opal dropped their chopsticks and stood there frozen… Artemis stood there frozen as well.**_

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke-Chan.

"Excuse me I have to get dressed because I have morning chores!" lied Opal.

"I have to talk to the other senshi about something important…" said Naruto-Chan.

Both ran into their shared bedroom in less than a minute both were dressed and ran out of the apartment.

Somewhere not to far away the "sisters" were breathing heavily.

"That is freaking scary!" yelled Naruto-Chan.

"You unleashed a horrifying monster on to the world…" said Opal.

"Me?" said Naruto-Chan.

"If memory serves me right, you were one of the ones that instated it…" said Opal.

"How was I supposed to know that Sasuke would turn into that kind of girl… I was expecting him to stay Emo… turn into a Gothic Lolita at least…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Okay that I can understand but a cheerful happy go lucky Sasuke… I'm scared…" said Opal.

"Me too…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Well the best way for me is to get to school early maybe do a little training…" said Opal, "Bye Naruto-Niichan!"

Opal ran off to the Academy, "And I better find the A Senshi…" said Naruto-Chan taking out her time key.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

Everyone was silently eating breakfast… Satoshi and Kasumi seemed to be the most shaken after what they found out… their friends were Flare and Aquaria… 

"Satoshi… we will get them back don't worry…" said Usagi.

"That's right Oniichan!" said Chibi-Usa.

"I know…" said Satoshi.

"I wish there was a way for them to cheer up…" said Usagi.

"Maybe if we brought in Naruto or Luffy… I heard that both of them have the amazing power to cheer people up…" said Momoko.

"After breakfast… Luffy tends to ignore his communicator during meals…" said Rei.

That's when a portal opened up and Naruto-Chan popped out…

"Weird timing…" said Ranma Sabami.

Naruto-Chan got up and began to dust herself off… then glared at the Dimension A Senshi "We have to find the Kettle of Restoration Right Now!" she yelled.

"Why?" asked Akane raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you… tolerate being a girl?" asked Kasumi.

Naruto-Chan didn't like being a girl per se, but the fact no one in the village glared at her just for walking down the street made her happy but still… she would like her manhood back.

"Not for me…" said Naruto-Chan who shivered, "For Sasuke…"

They noticed that Naruto-Chan was scared out of her mind…

"What's wrong?" asked Usagi.

"Well Sasuke… isn't just girly… she's so girly she's happy go lucky…" said Naruto-Chan, "That's extremely scary… you have no idea how scary it is…"

"So…" said Momoko.

"Sasuke shouldn't be Happy Go Lucky… it's just not natural…" said Naruto-Chan.

"What if he's just in Denial…" said Shuu.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka Tamaki.

"Doesn't Sasuke have a lot of problems?" asked Shuu.

"He does…" said Naruto-Chan, "Too many to list…"

"I think Sasuke is just going though Denial… because his mind was converted into a girl's…" said Shuu.

"And in my world girly girls can kick ass…" said Naruto-Chan.

None of them tried to counter it… Hinata just the other day beat Buggy and Sakura smashed the enemies like it was nothing.

"Hell, Tsunade beat me with just one finger…" said Naruto-Chan.

None of them had met Tsunade yet… (Well… Nabiki had but it was to play Poker with her and Nami), but she was the 5th Hokage… the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

"But seeing as Sasuke is acting more girly than Ino… maybe he is in denial…" said Naruto-Chan, "I need proof… that's it!"

"Hey is he talking to himself?" asked Haruka Tenoh.

"I'm unsure with Naruto…" said Minako (A).

"If I'm beaten near death… it was Sasuke who did it…" said Naruto-Chan who then used the time key to go back to her own world.

"Well that was…" said Kasumi.

"Messed up…" said Satoshi.

"That's a good way to put it…" said Kasumi.

"That got their mind off their friends…" said Ranma Sabami.

"No kidding…" said Nanako.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, At the Academy…**_

* * *

Opal was sitting at a desk and shivering with fear… that was one scary thought. 

"Opal… you're here early…" said Iruka walking into the room.

"Oh hi Iruka-Sensei!" said Opal, "It's a long scary story…"

Since Iruka knew about the Sailor Senshi after Orochimaru kidnapped him so that he could control Kyubi… it was the same time that they found that Minako (B) was in love Kyubi and the feeling was mutual… since then all ninja that knew Naruto's secret would shudder at the thought of Kyubi for a different reason… Opal told him the story Iruka was creeped out…

"I heard about what happened to Sasuke… but he… she's happy go lucky?" asked Iruka with a shudder… yes no matter what gender the thought of Sasuke Uchiha as happy go lucky was an extremely creepy thought.

"You're kidding right?" asked Iruka.

"I wish was I was…" said Opal.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"Interesting…" laughed Queen Beryl as she looked at the list of the Sailor Senshi. 

"Kasumi and Satoshi are Sailor's Terra and Solaris?" Aquaria asked.

"I never would've thought Satoshi would be a member of the Dimension A Senshi." Flare said.

"Well he is." Zoicite said.

"This could prove to be very interesting." Darkmann said.

"Very interesting indeed." Koquilion said.

"But perhaps we should sit on it and reveal we know who they are when the time is right…" said Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru has a point…" said Sea, "We should let them know when the time is right… when it will be torture for them…"

"Listen to Orochimaru he's one of the best strategists in our alliance…" said Doll.

"That brings me to my idea…" said Orochimaru, "We go after Jiraiya and Tsunade as our next targets…"

"The two other Sanin… that perfect…" said Queen Nehelenia.

"After all they are already a pain… helping the Sailor Senshi when they need…" said Sea.

"I hate to be out of Touch… but who are the Sanin…" said Nephrite.

"The three Legendary Sanin… three of the Greatest Ninja that the Leaf Village ever put out: Jiraiya, the Toad Sage... Tsunade the Great Healer and myself…" said Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade know the Sailor Senshi personally, Tsunade as Hokage knows for the safety of the Sailor Senshi while Jiraiya trains Naruto personally…" said Doll.

"They're a danger to our little group and should be eliminated…" said Orochimaru.

"What about the Energy Target?" asked Aquaria.

"Opal… Naruto's adoptive sister… she's the perfect target…" said Doll.

"I think Jadeite should be the one that goes after her…" said Otaku.

"Why?" asked Jadeite who then remembered what Zoro said about him forming the Neo Dark Kingdom… "Does it have to do with the Neo Dark Kingdom?"

"Yes… you see from our sources Opal was one the 5 Jewels of Neo Dark Kingdom… she was brainwashed, her memories were erased and turned into an adult… during which she killed her parents during the final battle of Crystal Tokyo… she despises the Neo Dark Kingdom… practically Amethyst and Jadeite… this could prove interesting…" said Sea with smirk.

"And she's only an academy student… she won't be able to do much… might be able to throw shrunken and Kunai, also like all members of the Konohamaru Corps know the Sexy Jutsu as well as a male form which I heard about… other than that she's pretty weak…" said Dude.

"Fine then…" said Jadeite.

Tsunade was the chosen pure heart while Mimete went, while Jiraiya was the dream target while Yamato went (he's not the tie for the universe's biggest pervert for nothing)… while Horror, Dude and Tech came along.

* * *

_**World of Ninjas… Hokage Tower…**_

* * *

Sakura was training with Tsunade, the fighting side part of her training… she had been training agaisnt a dummy that looked like had it been a human would have been dead by now… Sakura was angry… extremely angry. 

"Sakura… what's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"It's nothing…" said Sakura.

"If you were sparring with someone… that person would be dead…" said Tsunade.

Sakura looked at the dummy... stuffing was coming out everywhere and it looked like if is had bone they would have been shattered.

"Well I'm a little upset…" said Sakura.

Tsunade just looked at her appetence who sweatdroped.

"Okay… I'm really upset…" said Sakura.

"Want to talk about it?" said Tsunade.

Sakura began to tell about what happened last episode with Sasuke… how much of jerk he was…

"Now Sakura…" said Tsunade, "You know how Sasuke is… even after coming back…"

"I know but…" said Sakura.

"Sasuke still finds being a Sailor senshi weird…after all him and Eido are the only of the Asteroid Senshi who didn't know about the Sailor Senshi in advance…" said Tsunade.

"Their also the only two that pissed off the Dimension A senshi and were turned into girls by them…" said Sakura.

Tsunade laughed… "Well you just have forgive Sasuke sometime and who knows maybe, this will be a chance for Sasuke to understand girls…" said Tsunade.

"I guess so…" said Sakura.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the Village…**_

* * *

Sasuke-Chan was looking over the Grocery List… 

"It's mostly Ramen…" said Sasuke-Chan, "Maybe I can get them some sweets while I'm there…"

That's when someone came out of a nearby alley… let's just say he was a weasel and he killed his own clan… okay it was Itachi…

"Itachi…" whimpered Sasuke-Chan.

"I had heard a rumor that you have been turned into a girl… foolish little sister…" said Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" said Sasuke-Chan.

"To see if you have transformed into a girl as I heard… and to confirm you no longer want to kill me…" said Itachi.

Sasuke-Chan shook… she remembered what she said to Naruto-Chan, Opal and Artemis earlier that morning…

"Do I want to kill him?" thought Sasuke-Chan.

Memories… horrible memories the memories of him killing the clan over and over again came to mind… as well a day dream she had shortly after finding out she's Sailor Pallas…

_** Begin Flashback/ Dream Sequence (Originally from new Lives R Chapter 3: Sailor Uchiha)...**_

Itachi and his Akatsuki partner were walking in the forest when Sailor Pallas jumped in front of them.

"Itachi, it's time to kill you…" said Sailor Pallas.

I don't know who you are little girl… but you think you can stand up against me?" said Itachi.

"I'm Sasuke… I somehow turned into a girl with this ridiculous outfit…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Sasuke… you're a girl…" said Itachi stifling his laughs.

"And I don't' know how to change back…" sighed Sailor Pallas.

That's when Itachi began to laugh a lot… he couldn't stop himself… until he finally laughed himself to death… Kisame ran away screaming about a transsexual Uchiha… Sailor Pallas just stood there staring.

_**End of Flashback/ Dream Sequence.**_

"Your not going to laugh yourself to death are you?" asked Sasuke-Chan.

"No… what would give you that idea…" said Itachi.

"Just checking…" said Sasuke-Chan, "Because I'm going to kill you myself… right now!"

Sasuke-Chan drew a Kunai and lunged at Itachi… she stabbed him… however it turned out to be a Shadow Clone… not only that… but it felt vaguely familiar…

"Wow Teme! You fell for it!" said Naruto-Chan jumping off the roof top.

"That was you…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"So you still do want to kill Itachi don't you… don't you… huh? Huh?" said Naruto-Chan.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Sasuke-Chan.

"Uh-oh…" said Naruto-Chan.

Naruto-Chan ran away while Sasuke-Chan gave chase… in fact they passed a by a certain Pervy Sage on the way…

"Was that Naruto and Sasuke but as girls?" said Jiraiya.

Although they were girls he could sense their chakra… so he decided to fallow them…

**_Somewhere in the middle of the forest… the two stopped running…_**

"How could you do that Naruto! Playing with my feelings! That was totally rude!" yelled Sasuke-Chan.

"Who cares… at least you're no longer in denial…" said Naruto-Chan.

"I'll Denial you!" said Sasuke-Chan who then realized she made the stupidest threat ever…

"You'll denial me… what does that mean is it supposed to be a threat…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Never mind!" said Sasuke-Chan.

They glared at each other… both knowing that this was going to a thought fight…

"Now, now calm down you two…" said a voice.

Both of them saw Jiraiya…

"Pervy Sage…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Jiraiya, "now I don't know what happened between you two but Sasuke you know well you're already in hot water… and I think fight with Naruto will get you into deeper trouble…"

"I know…" sighed Sasuke-Chan.

"You can tell me what's going on…" said Jiraiya with a sigh.

"You don't really want to know do you?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"All I want to know is why you're girls…" said Jiraiya.

"Pervert…" muttered both Naruto-Chan and Sasuke-Chan.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ, World of Pokemon…**_

* * *

The Computer got the alert on the three victims… everyone gasped…

"That's Opal…" said Chibi-Usa.

"Isn't she Naruto's sister?" asked Minako.

"Yes she is…" said Momoko.

"And that's Tsunade…" said Nabiki.

"Who's the other one?" asked Sayuri.

Ami types up on the counter to see it was Jiraiya…

"Great…" said Akane.

"Why him?" asked Imite.

"You've heard of him?" asked Minako.

"He writes the Make-Out Series…" said Setsuna.

Everyone sweatdroped… everyone knew the Make-Out Series well… Kakashi read… so did Eido… as did Sanji… as well as Happosai (B)… and it was a best seller in the World of Ninjas… to be frank that was one of two things that are extremely perverted (the other being Chichi wo Moge from the World of Mamodo Battle… a song about groping breasts…)

"We should call the others…" said Usagi.

"Okay…" said Ami.

They contacted all of the Dimension B Senshi…

* * *

_**World of Ninjas…**_

* * *

Jiraiya was rolling on the ground… he couldn't help it… it was too funny… The two current girls looked at each other then began to kick him repeatedly.

"Ha-ha… ow… ha-ha… ow…" said Jiraiya.

That's when their communicators rang… Naruto was the one that answered it…

"What is it?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"We just got word that Tsunade, Opal and Jiraiya were the targets…" said Satoshi.

"Oh… that's good… I'm with the Pervy Sage…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Ahaha… ow… Hahaha… ow…" said Jiraiya.

"What's that noise…" said Satoshi.

"Just beating up said Pervy Sage…" said Naruto-Chan.

"I see…" said Satoshi with a sweat drop, "What did he do?"

"He laughing me because I'm stuck as a girl…" said Naruto-Chan, "Oh and Sasuke's helping me… she's pissed off too…"

"Um… okay…" said Satoshi.

"I'll pick up Opal when I'm done…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Okay…" said Satoshi with a sweat drop.

Naruto-Chan hung up her communicator.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

Satoshi sweatdroped…

"Well I found out that Naruto and Sasuke are with Jiraiya…" said Satoshi.

"That does explain why Sasuke's not answering hers if she's with Naruto…" said Momoko.

"Kakashi and Trista are heading to the Hokage Tower right now…" said Setsuna.

"Naruto and Sasuke plan to get Opal out of the Academy early so that they could protect Opal…" said Satoshi.

_**

* * *

**__**World of Ninjas…**_

* * *

Naruto-Chan, Sasuke-Chan and Jiraiya made their way to the Academy.

"So I'm one of the next targets and so is Opal?" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Why did you continue beating me after you got the message…" said Jiraiya.

"Just because…" said Naruto-Chan and Sasuke-Chan.

They got the Academy… before entering Naruto-Chan transformed into her male self, since no one at the Academy (except for Iruka… but that's different) knows that Naruto was a girl… and that was the only way to pick her up… He went up to the Secretary.

"Hi… something came up and I need to pick up Opal early…" said Naruto.

The woman glared at Naruto, but knew she had no choice as Naruto was her legal Guardian… she went over to the P.A. System…

"Opal… your brother is here to pick you up early…" she said.

In the class room Iruka stopped for a second while Opal said "I wonder why Niichan is picking me up…"

_**A few minutes later Opal showed up…**_

"Naruto-Niichan… what's going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain when we're out…" said Naruto.

_**When they left the building Naruto undid his transformation and was a girl again…**_

"So wait I'm the next victim of the Dark Sun… and Pervy Sage is also a Target too…" said Opal.

"Don't' call me that!" yelled Jiraiya.

"You are a pervert… remember when I was with the Neo Dark Kingdom and you wanted me to stay on your back while you carried me? (See: _**New Lives Chapter 17: Saving Naruto**_)" said Opal.

_**That was one time he couldn't counter…**_

"So which is which?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know…" said Naruto-Chan.

"You said that Jadeite was good in Dimension A right… then he was brainwashed… right…" said Opal who began to shake.

"Opal?" said Sasuke-Chan.

"Opal…" said Naruto-Chan kneeling in front of her… "You think their going to use Jadeite to drain your energy… right?"

Opal only nodded…

"Don't worry… I know you don't like being reminded of the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Except for Amber's weird grudge with Luffy…" said Opal.

"Who wouldn't want to forget that?" said Naruto-Chan trying to laugh, "But you have to realize if they do use Jadeite… it's not the same one that brainwashed you and made you… do those things…"

"Okay…" said Opal.

"Excuse me!" said a young blonde woman to Jiraiya, "You wouldn't happened to be Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya began to drool over the woman…Sasuke-Chan, Naruto-Chan and Opal sweatdroped… could this be any more of an obvious trap…

"Why yes I am! Why do you ask?" asked Jiraiya.

"I was hoping to be your soccer of inspiration… all you have to do in return is…" said the young woman.

"Wait, wait you expect us to fall for that!" yelled Naruto-Chan.

"It's clearly a trap… I mean come on… someone wants to be in Jiraiya's book…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"Who's not a whore…" said Naruto-Chan.

Sasuke-Chan raised an eye brow then realized things probably happened involving whores all the time during their training trips…

It turns out she was Yamato in a disguise…, "You saw though my disguise… you're quite clever…"

"Like we said unless you a Ho there's no way someone in their right mind would want to be in Jiraiya's book…" said Naruto-Chan.

* * *

_**World of the Mamodo Battle…**_

* * *

That's when Eido-Chan sneezed… then again she was male pervert turned female pervert…

* * *

_**World of Ninjas…**_

* * *

"Come on now Naruto that's not true…" said Jiraiya.

"We all know what's true…" said Sasuke-Chan.

Everyone around nodded in agreement… even Yamato… The Self Proclaimed Super Pervert hung his had in shame…

"Either way…" said Yamato taking out a pool cue and her Goldenrod Colliding ball… she used it like a pool ball and hit Jiraiya from behind revealing that it was a pink instead of gold…

"Hey there's no way that your going to kill the Pervy Sage…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Is it because he's your sensei…" said Yamato.

"That and he owes me money…" said Naruto-Chan.

Yamato, Opal and Sasuke-Chan Anime fall.

* * *

_**In the Hokage Tower, Kakashi and Trista watched Tsunade with Sakura…**_

* * *

"You think Naruto and Sasuke will be here soon?" asked Sakura.

"You want to apologize to Sasuke…" said Trista.

Sakura nodded… "Even though Sasuke said those things I shouldn't have said that I would never talk to him again…" said Sakura.

"I thought you were over him…" said Kakashi.

"Well… um… well…" said Sakura.

"I guess I'm not… and I also have feelings for someone else who's unavailable…" said Sakura.

"Is it Naruto?" asked everyone else in the room.

Sakura sweatdroped… it wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't the one that helped Naruto and Hinata get together.

"So you must be Tsunade…" said Mimete appearing with Horror.

"Yes I am…" said Tsunade with a smirk.

Mimete shot her… her pure heart came out… however… Sakura replaced her heart crystal into her body… extremely quickly…

"You shouldn't underestimate Tsunade's appretice…" said Kakashi.

"Damn it!" said Mimete.

That's when the Army of Monster appeared… Kakashi took out his communicator… Horror snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"We need some help… not much… just enough to get rid of a horde of monster from Tsunade's office…" said Kakashi.

"I'll come…" said Nabiki over the communicator.

"Tell her I don't have any money here!" yelled Tsunade.

"I heard her… well I'm coming anyways!" said Nabiki.

It was a decided that Nabiki, Haruka Tenoh and Setsuna would provide back up for them… and appeared in a pile in the middle of the office…

"Fix it Trista!" yelled all three.

"Sorry…" said Trista rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment…

"Uranus Crystal Power!" said Haruka.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" said Setsuna.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Charon Star Power!" said Nabiki.

"Make-up!"

All them fought the monster army...

"Double World Shaking!"

"Double Dead Scream…"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

Tsunade and Sakura helped out by punching them in the face…

After a minute or two the fight was over.

"I just hope Naruto and Sasuke's all right…" said Sakura.

Meanwhile with Naruto-Chan and Sasuke-Chan were getting ready when Jadeite appeared before Opal. While Tech and Dude appeared behind him.

"So you're Opal…" said Jadeite with a smirk.

"And you're the brainwashed counterpart of my former boss…" said Opal.

Jadeite glared at Opal… then he drained her energy.

"That was too easy…" said Jadeite.

"She let you drain her energy… to prove a point…" said Naruto-Chan.

"What?" said Jadeite.

"She wasn't going to let her horrible past control who she was now… and live her own life how she wanted to…" said Naruto-Chan.

Sadly Sasuke-Chan wasn't paying attention as she was busy getting Jiraiya's dream mirror into his body… even if she did hear the speech… still would have changed a thing for her mind… and Naruto-Chan knew this…

"Great…" said Yamato who snapped her fingers in disappointment.

That's when a monster army appeared...

"Well looks like we should transform…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Right…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruto-Chan.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Sasuke-Chan.

"Make-Up!"

Both transformed…that's when a monster army was stopped by several roses… That's when the other senshi (minus Charon, Team Uranus and Team Pluto) as well as Zatch, Hyde, Pikachu and Orion showed up.

"How did you get here?" asked Sailor Venus (B).

"Well…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"We didn't' even call you to tell you where we were…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"A…" said Sailor Solaris trying to come up with an answer, "A wizard did it…"

Both Sailor Venus and Sailor Pallas shrugged… it was best they didn't know after all…

"Okay lets go!" said Sailor Venus (B).

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Double Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Can Opener!"

"Double Deep Submerge!"

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Rhea Magical Leaf Mambo!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Sailor Saturn (A) cut sliced a few up while Tuxedo Mask threw roses at them, Pikachu and Orion used their electric attacks and when it was done just three were left.

"We should go!" said Dude as he snapped his fingers and he, Jadeite, Yamato and Tech disappeared.

"You better run!" yelled Sailor Venus (B).

"Let's finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Crisis Make up!" said Sailor Solaris become Super Sailor Solaris.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Sliver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

_**The last three monster were destroyed…**_

Opal began ot wake up, "Is he gone?" asked Opal.

"Yep…" said Naruto-Chan as she and the other senshi changed back…

"Good…" said Opal.

"I just hope we will be able to heal Jadeite soon…" said Usagi.

_**Jiraiya began to wake up…**_

"Whoa I must be in heaven…" said Jiraiya.

"No it's in the middle of the street Pervy Sage…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Whoa so you are the 100 percent female Sailor Senshi… would any of you like to be inspiration for my book?" asked Jiraiya.

All the 100 percent female senshi began to glare at him… this something happened.

_**Censored for your safety… think about unicorns, bunnies and other happy things!**_

Jiraiya laid there broken and bleeding… this was definitely the worst beating he's ever had… well second worst… he wasn't near death this time… During this beating Zoro, Gary and Hyde restrained Eido-Chan and kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't agree to be his model…

"Is he always like that?" asked Momoko.

"Always…" agreed Sasuke-Chan.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned.

This concludes **_Arc I: So it Begins..._**, Stay Tuned for **_Arc II: Return of Pegasus_** Coming Soon!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: Arc II: Return of Pegasus begins as two tiny strangers appear out of the sky in Dimension A wanting the Bronze Imperium Crystal. Who will the targets be this time? To find out, Stay Tuned. 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 15: Two Mini Soldiers From the Future._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated, Editted and Posted: 06/12/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

P.S. Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about **_One Piece_** than I do. When should I introduce the Chibi-Terra and Chibi-Solaris? If you have any ideas Emma or uncutetomboy I would appreciate it. 


	15. 15: Two Mini Soldiers From the Future

* * *

_**Started update: 06/13/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka, Mamoru x Usagi._**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Setsuna, _**

**_Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part I_**

**_Episode 15: Two Mini Soldiers from the Future_**

**_Episode Written by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

More trouble in the World of Ninja's occurred. Opal was targetted for energy by Jadeite. Tsunade was targetted for her Pure Heart by Mimete. Jiraiya was targetted for his beautiful dream by Yamato. As usual the Dark Sun had failed miserably. Everything was now right with th World of Ninja for now. On with the story.

* * *

**_Dark Sun HQ, Crystal Tokyo Ruins, Dimension B..._**

* * *

"We have found three more targets!" Otaku said. 

"Really who are they?" Cat asked.

"Tell us!" Doll said.

"We would like to know." Sea said.

"Tell us which Dimension they are in too." Sporty said.

"Yes do so!" Tech, Horror, and Dude said in unison.

"They are in Dimension A." Otaku said.

"Who is what target?" Nephrite asked.

"Shigeru is the Energy Target." Beryl said.

"Takeshi is the Dream Target!" Nehelenia said.

"Mimete the Pure Heart Target is Kenji." Tomoe said.

"They will all be in Pallet City, Dimension A to visit someone by the name of Hanako Tanaka." Zofis said.

"Who is going?" Koko asked.

"Nephrite will be the one to go after energy." Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl." Nephrite said.

"Mimete you will go after the Pure Heart of Kenji."(Kenji hasn't been targetted in this story.) Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr. Tomoe." Mimete said.

"I think that Kojiro should go after the Dream this time." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Kojiro said.

"The Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun that will go are Otaku, and Horror." Sakaki said as he drew the two names out of a hat.

"The Allies that will go along are Orochimaru and Kabuto." Cyrus said as he pulled out the names.

With that Otaku snapped and they were gone.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ Dimension B..._**

* * *

"You mean to tell me that the holder of Pegasus will soon appear?" Satoshi asked. 

"That is correct and she has a similar condition to you. I think she may have a twin and is related to you Satoshi." Orion said.

"If she is from the Future does that mean that she is one of our kids?" Kasumi asked.

"It is a possibility. If you and Satoshi end up staying together." Orion said.

"You know that we will stay together Orion. We need to get to Dimension A. Your Majesty could you and your Senshi keep an eye on this command center please?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes we can Prince Satoshi of the Solaris Colony. We will contact the Dimension B Senshi if necessary." Usagi said.

"Setsuna we need you to come with us. The rest of you can stay here. Chibi-Usa, you and your guardians come with us as well." Satoshi said.

"Why?" Asked Chibi-Usa.

"We are your legal guardians that's why." Kasumi said.

"Oh okay Kasumi-Oneechan. Is that okay with you Mom?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes it is pumpkin have fun with your adoptive Siblings." Usagi said.

"Shuu, you and the rest of the Galactic Guardians come with the Sailor Quintet, Kasumi and me to Dimension A." Satoshi said.

"Right!" All the Dimension A Senshi nodded.

With that the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet headed to Dimension A.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ Dimension A…**_

* * *

"Hey Dianna!" Chibi-Usa said as she picked up her Advisor. 

"Hey Small Lady. Nice to see you again." Dianna said.

"Hey guys!" Satoshi said to the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu.

Setsuna saw this and decided to go back to Dimension B.

"Where are the other Senshi?" Yaten asked.

"They are in Dimension B. We have a feeling that something is going to happen." Kasumi said.

"What?" Asked Taiki.

"Well it involves Pegasus I think. I have a feeling that Shigeru, Takeshi, and Kenji will be the next targets." Imite said as she did some meditation.

"I believe you're right." Shuu said as he looked on his computer.

"Maybe." Nabiki said as she pulled out the computer.

Just then the computers beep and their suspicions were right.

All of a sudden there was a thump Right outside the HQ entrance. Two thumps to be exact.

"What was that?" Yaten asked.

"We better transform and check it out." Taiki said as he reached for his headset.

"Good idea." Seiya said as he reached for his headset. Yaten also was about to reach for his headset.

"No don't." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"We will go check it out." Orion said.

**_Satoshi, Kasumi and Orion left and went outside of the command center..._**

Satoshi, Kasumi and Orion went outside to check it out. Their were two ten year olds that looked exactly like younger versions of them. Satoshi shifted to Sayomi and notices one of the girls look exactly like her. Kasumi also saw another girl that looked like a younger version of her except without the Ponytail.

"I tell you what Kasumi, Setsuna really needs to fix these Time keys. Chibi-Sayomi said.

"I totally agree with you sister. She does need to get that fixed. Chibi-Kasumi said.

"Um excuse me young ladies, but do you work for the Dark Sun?" Sayomi asked as she reached for her Broach.

"Start explaining young ladies!" Kasumi said as she reached for her Henshin Wand.

"What Momma, Papa? Impossible. We left you in the Future?" Chibi-Sayomi and Chibi-Kasumi said in unison.

"Momma?" Kasumi asked.

"Papa?" Sayomi asked. She then shifted to Satoshi. Chibi-Sayomi shifted to Chibi-Satoshi.

"Whoa are you from the future?" Satoshi asked.

"No duh Dad we want your Crystal." Chibi-Satoshi asked.

"What for?" Satoshi asked.

"To help your future self out." Chibi-Kasumi asked.

"What? Setsuna get here now!" Satoshi said.

"What's up your majesty, Ruler of the Solaris Colony?" Setsuna asked after she showed up as Sailor Pluto and shifted back to Setsuna.

"Oh yeah your kids. Yes you and Kasumi stay together for a long time. May I ask why you want the Imperium Bronze Crystal Umi?" Setsuna asked.

"Well because dumb old Sato/Yomi lost our Dad's/2nd Mom's." Umi said.

"I did not sister!" Sato said.

"I don't think he did." Setsuna said.

"Try concentrating and summon it Sato if that's the name you go by as a male. I guess that would make Yomi your female name?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes Okay I will concentrate." Sato said. Sure enough it appeared.

"Can you do what I think you can?" Satoshi asked as he shifted to Sayomi.

"Why my dear old Dad/2nd Mom!" Sato said as he shifted into Yomi.

"Let me guess, Our future selves sent you back in time to help us defeat the Dark Sun?" Kasumi asked.

"How did you know?" Umi asked.

"Because, I did the exact same thing a few years ago." Chibi-Usa said as she showed up with her Guardians the Sailor Quartet.

"Chibi-Usa, PallaPalla, VesVes, JunJun, CereCere you're all here too?" Askst Yomi surprised.

"Yes we are. My name in this time is Momoko Tanaka." Momoko said.

"My name is Hoshi Tanaka." Hoshi said.

"My name is Juria Tanaka." Juria said.

"My name in this time is Chikako Tanaka." Chikako said.

"Well come on guys let's get into the base." Sayomi said as her and Kasumi escorted them into the base.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ inside..._**

* * *

"So you are here to find Pegasus too?" Sayomi asked. 

"No dad, I have Pegasus inside of me. You and the Galactic Guardians are going to get a Power up. That's what Pegasus told me." Chibi-Sayomi asked.

"What do you want to be called?" Sayomi asked.

"Call me Yomi in this form and Sato in my male form." Yomi said as she shifted to Sato.

"We will do that." Sayomi said as she shifted to Satoshi.

"What do you want to be called sweetie?" Kasumi asked.

"Just call me Umi Mom." Umi said.

"Okay we will do so." Kasumi said.

Everyone then teleported to Pallet City to meet up with Shigeru, Takeshi, and Kenji via Satoshi's Alakazam..

* * *

_**Pallet City Park...**_

* * *

Satoshi, Kasumi, Sato, and Umi went off to the center of the park to meet Shigeru, Takeshi, and Kenji. 

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet our cousins Sato Tanaka and Umi Tanaka." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Nice to meet you two..." Takeshi said, "...my name is Takeshi."

"My name is Shigeru Ookido." Shigeru said.

"My name is Kenji. I'm a Pokemon watcher, I do sketches of Pokemon see." Kenji said as he showed the twins his drawings.

"That's cool!" Sato said.

"It sure is." Umi said.

Satoshi and his family went off to enjoy a carnival in the park. The rest of the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet weren't far behind. Nabiki then decided to contact the original Senshi and the Dimension B Senshi.

"Charon to Neo Sailor Moon come in." Nabiki said.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Dimension B all of the Senshi that remained there activated their communicators..._**

* * *

"Neo Sailor Moon here. What's happening?" Ash said then asked after he checked that the coast was clear. 

"We need all of you to come to Dimension A. I think trouble is brewing. Meet us in Pallet City Park." Nabiki said.

"We will be right their Charon. Neo Sailor Moon out." Ash said as he cut the channel.

"Rhea to Moon come in." Shuu said.

"Moon here what's happening Rhea?" Usagi asked.

"Put the advisors in charge and report to Pallet City Park in Dimension A. We have already contacted the others." Shuu said.

"I read you loud and clear Rhea. Moon out." Usagi said after she looked around making sure the coast is clear so not to expose her identity.

All the Senshi then went to Dimension A.

* * *

_**Back in Dimension A...**_

* * *

"This is a nice park you have here Satoshi." Naruto-Chan said. 

"Thanks." Satoshi said.

Takeshi sees Eido-Chan and goes ga ga over her.

"Oh myself. My name is Takeshi. May I say that you look really beautiful today." Takeshi said.

"Oh th-thank you. I am so totally happy that someone notices me. Wait a minute I am really a guy. No I'm not. I am a girl. Hey handsome would you like to go to a movie with me?" Eido-Chan said as she stared into Takeshi's eyes.

"Um-Um sure." Takeshi said.

"She has gone off the deep end. She is a lost cause. I won't tell Takeshi if you don't Zatch." Hyde said.

"I won't." Zatch said.

"Okay so who are these twins?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh they're our future kids." Kasumi said.

"The girl is Umi and the Guy is Sato. Sato has the exact same condition as Shuu, Ranma Sabami, and I do except he was born a girl." Satoshi said.

"Hello there my name is Yomi." Sato said as he shifted to Yomi.

Sasuke-Chan sees the spectacle that Eido-Chan put up.

"I so think it is totally best not to tell Takeshi." Sasuke-Chan said.

"Do'h why am I talking like that?" Sasuke-Chan said.

"So is Takeshi one of the targets?" Ami asked.

"Yes. So is Shigeru, as well as Kenji." Imite said.

Kenji and Shigeru as well as Takeshi introduced themselves to everyone.

Eido-Chan and Takeshi went off hand-in-hand. At this time Eido-Chan was a total girl. Sasuke-Chan is getting close though. She didn't care one bit. She was totally taken by Takeshi.

"Ranma. I need you to stick close to Shigeru. Maybe you two can spar or something. Let us know if anything happens." Ranma Sabami said as he shifted to Ren.

"Ash, I need you and Gary to stay close to Kenji. He is a target too. Don't transform unless you have to." Satoshi said.

Everyone went off to do their own thing.

**_A little later on at Pallet City Park..._**

Eido-Chan had to go use the restroom. Takeshi had to do so too. He was quicker and came out to wait on Eido-Chan.

"Oh so there you are twerp! I want to see your Dream Mirror!" Kojiro said as he showed up out of nowhere with Horror.

"Kojiro what are you talking about?" Takeshi asked confused.

"I am talking about this twerp! Go Colliding Ball!" Kojiro said as he hit Takeshi in the back revealing his dream mirror which was Pink instead of Gold.

"Drat! Another false target. Oh well beautiful dreams are the perfect target for my Remulus. Arise my Remulus Carniviera the Dream-Eating Carnivine(I think that's the name. It is until I find out the real pronunciation.)

"Ahhhhhhhh! Eido help!" Takeshi said as his mirror was extracted.

"Oh no Takeshi-Chan! I so have to transform! Hyde you stay here!" Eido-Chan said.

"Okay." Hyde said as he went to hide.

"Vesta Asteroid Power Make Up!" Eido-Chan said as she transformed into Sailor Vesta(B)

"Need some help Eido-Chan?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes I would." Sailor Vesta(B) said to Hoshi.

"Right! Vesta Asteroid Power Make Up!" Hoshi said as she transformed into Sailor Vesta(A)

"Team Vesta! Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Team Vesta said. The Remulus just dodged.

"Vesta to Solaris come in!" Vesta(A) said.

"Solaris here!" Yomi and Satoshi said in unison.

"What are you talking about? Yomi?" Satoshi asked.

"Watch dear old Dad! Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Yomi said as she transformed into Sailor Chibi-Solaris.

Chibi-Solaris had the standard Senshi Seifuku. Her Skirt, Sailor Collar, and Boots were bright yellow(Brighter than Solaris, the boots came up to her knees.) Her Chest Bow was Lavender and her back ribbon was also Lavender. Her gloves were white with Bright Yellow Piping. Her Tiara was just like Solaris with a Lavender rather than a yellow Jewel in the Tiara. Her Earrings were Bright yellow stud earrings. Her Choker was also Bright yellow. Where Yomi once stood Sailor Chibi-Solaris was in her place.

"That's cool hun. It's time for a double attack. Solar Cosmic Power Make Up!" Satoshi said as he transformed right to Sailor Solaris. Obviously the Transformation made him into Sayomi first, but he went straight from Satoshi to Sailor Solaris and not Solaris Knight.

"Solaris Plasma Blast." Solaris said.

"Chibi Solaris Solar Beam Blast. Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast." Chibi-Solaris said.

The Remuli just brushed it off.

_**All of a sudden there was a bright light and Pegasus appeared in front of them. They found themselves in a Dreamscape...**_

"Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony and Neo Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony use my power to take it down. Just say Solar Crisis Make Up! and you will become Super. This time you will be able to keep it Elder Princess Sayomi. You won't have to go back. This Crystal Callion is yours my young one. Take care of it just like your Cousin(Chibi-Usa is Yomi's Cousin. Since Kasumi is Endymion's Twin Sister.) did and it will take care of you." Pegasus said.

"We will!" Double Solaris(I will refer to Solaris and Chibi-Solaris as Double Solaris) said.

**_Back to Reality..._**

"Solar Crisis Make Up!" Sayomi and Yomi said in unison.

Chibi-Solaris(She looks just like Super Solaris does only a smaller version. Refer to **_Galactic Guardians Episode 25: Solaris' New Transformations_** for a description of Chibi-Solaris. Just like Super Sailor Solaris only a younger version. Hence the name Chibi-Solaris.) drops down to one knee.

"Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said as she raised the Crystal Callion.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as she executed her new attack that took the Remulus out with one hit.(She still has her other attacks as well. With the help of Pegasus she uses the Meditation one. She can still use Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast if she wishes to as well as Solaris Cosmic Star Blast and her first two attacks as well.)

"Oh no Stage Out!" Carniviera said as it was dusted.

"This isn't over Sailor Senshi I will be back Horror you know what to do." Kojiro said.(Kojiro knows who Solaris is, but he doesn't want to reveal he knows her. It's part of the plan the Dark Sun Concocted in the previous chapter).

"Come my Jouji army destroy them! Now!" Horror said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared with Kojiro.

Team Vesta managed to get the mirror back into Takeshi. Team Vesta then told him to go hide.

Kasumi and Umi met up with Double Solaris.

"Terra Star Power Make Up!" Kasumi said.

"Terra Power Make Up!" Umi said.

Umi was surrounded by a Sky Blue Light. A white body suit materialized on Umi. A Sky Blue Skirt and Sailor Collar appeared. The Her Chest Bow was Light Orange as well as her ribbon on the small of her back. White Elbow Length Gloves materialized on her hands and forearms with Sky Blue Piping. Her Boots were Knee-Length and Sky Blue. A Golden Tiara appeared on her forehead with a Black Gem in the center. Dangling Sky Blue Earrings and Choker appeared on Umi completing the Transformation. Where Umi once stood, Sailor Chibi-Terra was in her place.

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

The Jouji just brushed the attack from Terra off, but flinched with the attack from Chibi-Terra.

Just then Double Terra was engulfed in the same bright light that Double Solaris was exposed to. Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Kasumi were now in the Dreamscape.

**_Dreamscape..._**

"Princess Kasumi of Earth, Neo Princess Kasumi of Earth. The Twin Sister of Prince Endymion and daughter." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Kasumi asked in unison.

"I am known as Pegasus. Yomi, Umi and your Soulmate know about me. You do now. I am going to give you a power up as well as your Dauger. Observe your new Henshin Wands to activate them say Terra Crystal Power Make Up! Here is some of my power. You will also get a new attack to. Do you accept my gift of Power Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Kasumi?" Pegasus finished.

"We do. What is our new Attack?" Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Kasumi asked.

"It will come to you when you need it to. Neo Princess Kasumi, at this point in your training you can't use your Level 3 attack. It may end up killing you if you are not careful. Good luck Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Kasumi." Pegasus said.

**_Back to Reality..._**

Double Terra de-transformed. She then summoned her new Henshin Wand. She calls out her new phrase.

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!" Kasumi and Umi said in unison..

Her outfit looks essentially the same except her Choker now has a Gold Star on it. She then feels immense Power coming from her new Super Form.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Terra said as a number of the Jouji were dispatched.

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash." Chibi-Terra said she then felt a bit weak and started to fall.

"Chibi-Terra don't us that attack yet! You need to grow up some." Terra said to her future Daughter.(Chibi-Terra also has the star on her choker).

Double Solaris and Double Terra along with Team Vesta went someplace else.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Pallet City Park..._**

* * *

The other two targets were in the vicinity. 

"Shigeru Ookido!" Nephrite said.

"Kenji!" Mimete said as she showed up.

"Who are you?" Kenji and Shigeru asked in unison.

"I am Nephrite of the Negaverse. Give me your Energy!" Nephrite said as he drained Shigeru.

"Go my Youma destroy!" Nephrite said as he sapped Shigeru's Energy and vanished leaving his youma to do all of the work.

"I am Mimete of the Witches 5 well it's Witches 4 now. I need your Pure Heart!" Mimete said as she fired the Extraction gun.

"I now have the Pure Heart! No one can stop me now!" Mimete said as the heart was replaced with a Spatula Shuriken.

"Companion to Saturn and one of her Guardians. I will so not tolerate evil. I represent Titan in all of it's glory. You shall be punished. I am Sailor Titan and in the name of Titan I shall punish you! Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!" Titan said.

Titan then puts Kenji's Pure Heart back inside of him.

"She who fights and runs away lives to fight another day! Go my Daimon Army. You can have the Pure Heart Back for now but I will be back! The Silence will come again." Mimete said as she vanished.

"Go my Jouji Army destroy these Worthless Senshi!" Otaku said as she released her army and Vanished.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru said as he summoned lot's of snakes to attack them. He and Kabuto then vanished.

"Great we are outnumbered here." Charon said.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Double Space Sword Blaster!"

"Double Submarine Reflection!"

"Double Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Double Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Double Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Titan Flash Point Pummel!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

Tuxedo Kamen then threw a bouquet of Roses destroying more monsters.

There were eventually only three monsters left.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as she dusted one of them with an attack from her third Scepter.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

All the monsters were defeated. Everyone reported to Mt. Silver and De-Transformed.

The targets slowly got up and went to Professor Oak's lab to rest.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver HQ Dimension A...**_

* * *

Everyone introduced themselves to the twins. The twins introduced themselves to everyone. 

Everyone took out their communicators and noticed two more buttons appeared. There was a section for another button,but it wasn't available yet.

Everyone was wondering what that 44th Button was for. No one would find out until later.

All 42 Senshi and one guy in Civilian Guise decided to stay in Mt. Silver Dimension A for a while.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: Yuka somehow manages to figure out the identities of the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet. Setsuna and Trista sense Silver Millennium Energy inside her. Is she a Senshi or a foe. Who are the targets this time if any? Does the Dark Sun know about the Silver Millennium Energy Spike? Stay tuned to find out. 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 16: Enter: Sailor Uberon._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

**_Author's Note:_** The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 06/14/2007 _****_Revised: 06/15/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about **_One Piece_** than I do. 


	16. 16: Enter: Sailor Oberon

* * *

_**Started update: 06/15/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only). _**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part II_**

**_Episode 16: Enter: Sailor Uberon_**

**_Episode Written by Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Editted by: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**

The Solaris Twins(Chibi-Terra and Chibi-Solaris) appeared from the future wanting the Bronze Imperium Crystal. Their names were Chibi-Kasumi(Umi for short) and Chibi-Satoshi/Chibi-Sayomi(Sato/Yomi for short). It turned out that they were Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi's Future Twin Daughters from Crystal Tokyo. Satoshi/Sayomi's Adoptive Sisters knew them from Crystal Tokyo. At the end of the adventure little did anyone know that another Senshi from the Silver Millennium would soon appear and the Dark Sun would try to kill her.

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo… Dark Sun HQ...**_

* * *

"Another Sailor Senshi?" yelled everyone in the room. 

"That's right if memory serves then she is Sailor Uberon…" said Queen Beryl.

"So we need to eliminate her before she wakes up…" said Sea, "Tech you know what to do…"

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Tomoe.

"This world Sailor Pallas, Juno, Vesta and Ceres were never meant to awaken however we knew that if they ever did it would spell danger for us so we came up with a plan to eliminate them before they could…."

"However there were a few problems which I'm sure we can link to a horrible mistake we made in our first emanation…" said Tech.

"It was indeed a bad move to try to kill Sasuke right in front of Naruto…" said Orochimaru, "After all Naruto was already a Sailor Senshi by that point…"

"However there would have been a good chance that even if we had killed Sasuke… there would have been a good chance that both Sailor Juno and Sailor Vesta would have awakened…" said Tech.

"Wait… I get Zoro… but what about that pervert…" said Buggy.

"Eido… oh… when we attacked him he and his mamodo was in a fight with Kiyo and the lighting blonde there was a good chance that he would have awakened either way…" said Zofis.

"And Sailor Ceres well it was really depending on what happened being the last one…" said Tech, "But this time is different… I plan to create a group consisting of one of each of our resources: A member of Buggy's Crew, A member of Black Beard's crew, a ninja from sound, A member of the Dead Moon Septet, A member of Witches 4, a member of Team Aqua, a member of Team Magma, a member of Team Galactic, a Dark Kingdom General and myself resenting the Black Sun…

"So we really need all those people…" said Sakaki.

"Yes… after all what will happen if the Sailor Senshi will find out… and we have so few numbers it's better in a group…" said Tech.

"You better hope this works…" said Zofis.

"Don't worry it will…" said Tech.

* * *

**_Mount Silver HQ, Dimension A…_**

* * *

There was an all senshi meeting… however Kakashi was late… what else was new? So everyone just talked… 

"So let me get strait… you're a pirate…" said Sato.

"Yep…" said Luffy.

"Yet you can't swim…" said Umi.

"Nope…" said Luffy.

"But you're a pirate…" said Sato.

"I know… but Ace can't swim either…" said Luffy pointing to his older brother currently having a narcoleptic fit.

"Luffy and Ace aren't the only ones who can't swim… a couple other crew members can't swim either…" said Naruto-Chan.

That's when Kakashi showed up finally.

"Yo!" he said.

"You're late!" yelled everyone but Ace (still asleep), Sato and Umi who were just confused.

"You see there was a kitten stuck in a tree, after I got it out Guy challenged me to Tug o' War…." said Kakashi.

"Liar!" yelled dimension A senshi.

"Well it's half true…" said Gary.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"Wouldn't put it past Guy to challenge him before he got here…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Who's Guy?" asked Ranma Sabami.

"Kakashi's "Eternal Rival" challenges him to nonsensical competitions all the time…" said Ranma Saotome.

"Wait should I switch to Ren?" asked Ranma Sabami.

"No… we're used to it by now…" said Ash.

"But I am in the mood for Double Mint Gum…" said Naruto-Chan.

"I'm in the mood for Twix…" said Usagi.

That's when both Setsuna and Trista cleared their throats…

"As you know there's another button on your communicators… at the same time we detected Silver Millennium Energy from someone in dimension A…" said Setsuna.

"Who?" asked Sayuri.

"Yuka…" said Trista.

"Yuka?" said most Dimension A senshi in surprise.

"You think she might be the new senshi?" asked Akane.

Both Plutos nodded.

"There's something we need to worry about…" said Zoro.

Everyone looked towards Zoro…

"Let me guess… the Dark Sun will try to kill her…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"To be honest… none of asteroid senshi should have awakened when Neo Queen Serenity Died she hid their indentities from even myself…" said Trista, "This way to ensure… um… well normal lives…"

"That part of it didn't exactly work…" grumbled Sasuke-Chan.

"However there was a problem… the Black Sun found out their identities… but each time failed due to the fact that they either knew the senshi to being with or a senshi was already there…" said Trista.

"They tried to kill me in front of Naruto but that failed…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"I already knew something was up when Buggy showed up to kill me…" said Zoro with a shrug.

"We were in a mamodo battle with Kiyo and Zatch when Zofis tried to kill me" said Eido-Chan.

"Zeno tried killed me as P-Chan…" said Ryoga.

"But each time they tired to kill we awakened…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"In other words the thing they tried to prevent happened …" said Kiyo.

"But we should keep an eye on Yuka…" said Gary.

"Okay…" said Satoshi.

* * *

**_Nerima District, Tokyo Japan..._**

* * *

Yuka was walking down the street and sighed… she hated to say it… but she missed the chaos… it seemed ever since the Galactic Guardians appeared things have gotten quiet. 

"I just hope I see them soon…" sighed Yuka, "I really need to talk to them…"

On the roof of a nearby building Tech along with his assembled crew was watching Yuka.

"That's the girl…" said Tech.

His crew consisted of: Mimete, Kuno, Aqua Administrator Shelly, Zoicite, Magma Administrator Tabitha, Galactic Commander Mars, Kabuto, Jesus Burgess, the helms man of Black Beard's crew, Mohji, the first mate of Buggy's crew and Mohji's pet lion Ritchie…

"So that's the girl?" asked Kabuto.

"Why did you need all of us?" asked Aqua Administrator Shelly.

"Because, if the senshi showed up just a few of us wouldn't' work… we need to use our heads…" said Tech, "And we need to be completely serious about this…"

"Are you playing Tetris?" asked Galactic Commander Mars.

"It helps me relax…" said Tech.

_**Yuka went inside a small restaurant… less than a minute later Akane and Sayuri entered the restaurant… outside Naruto-Chan, Zoro, Juria, Gary, Hikari, Ranma Sabami, Ranma Saotome and Usagi were all outside hiding fairly badly behind a light pole...**_

"The bear is in the honey… I repeat the bear is in the honey!" said Naruto-Chan into her communicator.

"I got that…" said Kasumi over the communicator, "But I thought we agreed… no analogies…"

"Sorry…" said Naruto-Chan.

"So… what are we doing out here again?" asked Usagi.

"We're watching outside in case anyone attacks from outside…" said Gary.

"So should we talk about something while we wait…" said Usagi.

"I'm going to take a nap over there." said Zoro.

He walked over to the nearby building and fell quickly asleep. Then someone walked by, thought he was bum and threw some money at him…

"Should we wake him up?" asked Juria.

"It's best we don't until something happens… he might make some money from it…" said Ranma Saotome.

_**Inside the Restaurant...**_

"Oh hey Akane! Sayuri!" said Yuka.

"Oh hey Yuka!" said Akane.

"It's been a while…" said Sayuri.

"So how have you been?" asked Yuka.

Neither one could say that they were Sailor Senshi and recently have been to an alternate dimension made up of 7 worlds and they have been to 5 of them which consisted of two worlds that were very similar to their own, another slightly different, one that's mostly water where Pirates ruled and the last filled with ninja…

"Same old, same old…" said both Akane and Sayuri.

"Oh that's good…" said Yuka sadly.

"Yuka what's wrong?" said Akane.

"It's nothing I have to leave…" said Yuka.

_**Yuka left the restaurant…**_

"Wait Yuka!" said Sayuri.

Both followed her outside the restaurant…

"The sparrow is leaving the nest…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Please no more analogies…" sighed Hikari.

After Naruto-Chan and both Ranma woke up Zoro (who made a few yen from people think he was bum)… And they began to tail them…

_**On the nearby roof top...**_

"She's with two of the senshi…" said Zoisite.

"But that's okay… they don't know that we know and they know she doesn't' so they won't transform…" said Tech.

"What?" said everyone else.

"Just never mind… I'll bind them with my wires…" said Tech.

With Akane and Sayuri they caught up to Yuka.

"I know who you are and I know what you're doing…" said Yuka.

"What do you do mean?" asked Akane.

"I know that you two are Sailor Senshi…" said Yuka trying not to cry.

_**Both were shocked…**_

"How did you find out?" asked Akane.

"I saw you at the three lights concert…" said Yuka, "I saw you transform…"

"Oh..." said Sayuri.

"But we…" said Akane.

That's when a strange web of wires tied up Akane and Sayuri.

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

"Sorry but we don't want you to help this girl run away…" said Tech jumping down from a roof top.

"Hey you nerd boy!" yelled a voice.

That's when Sailor Juno (A and B), Sailor Venus, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Titania, Sailor Saturn and Eternal Sailor Moon showed up.

"We're here to stop you…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Well I have something I want to show you…" said Tech who snapped his finger and his team showed up… which scared Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Phobos… why? Because of the lion that with them…

"Oh my god!" yelled both.

They climbed up a utility pole.

"Get that evil thing away from us!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"I knew Sailor Jupiter had a fear of cats but not Sailor Phobos… how ironic…" said Tech.

"So that's why you chose me and Ritchie…" said Mohji with a smirk.

"Why is there a lion?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I always assumed it had something to with the circus theme of Buggy's Crew…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"So it's a member of Buggy's crew…" said Sailor Titania.

"Isn't anyone going to help us?" yelled Akane.

"Oh sorry!" said Sailor Saturn.

That's when Kabuto took out a Kunai and was about to take out Yuka when Sailor Venus with a kunai showed up and blocked it.

"Naruto… it's been a while…" said Kabuto with a smirk, "I heard a funny rumor that you and Sasuke are stuck as girls…"

"What is Orochimaru crying himself to sleep now that Sasuke is a girl…" said Sailor Venus.

"I don't' know maybe I should check…" said Kabuto, honestly trying not laugh at Sailor Venus' crack at Orochimaru's questionable sexuality.

"We should summon our army… make things more chaotic…" said Tech with a smirk.

"Fine…" said Kuno.

"Okay…" said Zoicite.

"Sure…" said Mimete.

That's when the street was filled with monsters.

"Oh great…" said Sailor Juno (A).

"What are we going to do?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Double World Shaking!"

"Double Deep Submerge!"

"Double Dead Scream…"

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Rhea Magical Leaf Mambo!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Charon Darkness Wave Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

Sailor Saturn (A) cut through a few of the monsters while Tuxedo Kamen threw roses at them and Orion and Pikachu performed a double Thunder Bolt on them. These attacks hit the monster army destroying most of them…

"Why is there a lion?" asked Sailor Vesta (A).

"Because… well I'm not quite sure…" said Sailor Mars (B), "But he's part of Buggy's crew…"

"I see…" said Sailor Chibi Solaris with a sweatdrop.

That's when a Youma tried to attack Yuka… a mark appeared on her forehead… one of the Uranus sign that was surrounded by an ellipse that was attached to a circle. The mark was Dark Purple.

"That's the Sigil of Uberon!" said Sailor Uranus, "How did I know that again?" she thought.

Orion performed a back flip and produced a transformation wand.

"Someone get it to her quickly!" said Orion.

"I'll get it…" said Sailor Mars (B).

She picked it up and handed it to Yuka, of course she used her rubber powers to do this... Yuka sweatdroped for obvious reasons.

"We'll explain later but just say Uberon Power Make-up!" said Sailor Uranus (B).

"Okay…" said Yuka.

"Uberon Power Make-Up!"

Yuka's clothes changed to a white body suit with dark purple sailor collar and skirt, her ribbons were sunshine yellow her gloves were elbow length with dark purple piping Her shoes were dark purple knee-high high heeled boots, a golden tiara with a dark purple gem appeared on her forehead, while a dark purple choker appeared around her neck and her earrings were dark purple dangly earrings… where Yuka once stood was Sailor Uberon.

"No way…" said Sailor Uberon she turned to the Youma.

"Uberon Glacial Smash!"

The attack hit destroying the Youma.

"Looks like we failed…" said Kabuto who withdrew from his fight with Sailor Venus.

"Nice going…" said Burgess.

"Look… how was I supposed to know they'd be on to us?" said Tech.

That's when the utility pole… that both Sailor Jupiter (B) and Sailor Phobos was hiding on broke from the weight and both fell… right in front of Ritchie… landing in front of a lion… yes… they went off the deep end…

"Meow!" screeched both.

This scared Ritchie who ran away and hid behind for the oddest reason Kuno and just about all the monsters… both cat fist controlled senshi destroyed the remaining monster army like they were nothing.

"We have to go!" yelled Galactic Commander Mars.

"Okay, okay…" said Tech who snapped his fingers and he and his small army were gone… however that still left the two cat crazed sailor senshi on the loose.

"Great… what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Neo Moon.

"Hey I have an idea!" said Sailor Venus (B).

She closes her eyes and thought "Hey… fox give me some your chakra…"

She began to glow orange… she yelled "Hey!" towards the cat crazed Sailor Senshi… the two of them could feel the evil demonic aura of the Kyubi no Yoko around Sailor Venus (B)… When they were frozen Sailor Venus began to beat them up… causing them to be knocked out…

"Wow that was a pretty good idea…" said Sailor Uranus (B).

"I remembered that time… when I lost my self in Kyubi's power… so I realized that their primal instincts would be scared of Kyubi's demonic Chakra… (See _**New Lives Chapter 17: Saving Naruto**_)" said Sailor Venus (B) as she stopped glowing orange.

"My head…" said Sailor Jupiter (B) getting up.

"What happened?" said Sailor Phobos.

"I just figured out a way to snap you out of your Cat Fist mode…" said Sailor Venus.

"So the evil demonic force I felt was you?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Yes…" said Sailor Venus (B).

"Yes… it's great everyone's fine…" said Akane.

"But we're still tied up…" said Sayuri.

It was indeed true, both Akane and Sayuri were tied up in Tech's wire web.

Everyone sweatdroped, after cutting Akane and Sayuri loose detransforming and introductions (as well as Quick explanations on Devil Fruits and Chakra) Yuka looked at her two friends.

"I'm, sorry I was really upset… but I understand why you kept it a secret… after all you wouldn't want your friends getting hurt…" said Yuka.

_**Both Akane and Sayuri nodded…**_

"We should have a meeting tomorrow…" said Usagi.

"And Kakashi…" said Trista.

"Yes…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"If you're really late tomorrow I won't talk to you for a week…" said Trista.

_**Kakashi sweatdroped…**_

"What's that about?" asked Yuka.

"Trust me… you don't want to know…" said Akane.

With that Sailor Uberon awakened… but who knew what would happen next in Dimension A? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: The Senshi are still in Dimension A. They are planning to take the Dimension B Senshi on a tour of Nerima, Juban, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, Japan. Maybe even the Orange Archipelago as well. The Dark Sun is upto their old tricks again. Hiroshi is Targetted for Energy, Ookido-Hakase is Targetted for his Pure Heart, and Usagi is targetted for her Beautiful Dream. Also Uberon gets her first Power Up. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 17: Uberon's New Power._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

**_Author's Note:_** The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Updated, Editted, and Posted: 06/15/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about **_One Piece_** than I do. 


	17. 17: Oberon's New Power

* * *

_**Started update: 06/16/2007**_

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only). _**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash , or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part III_**

**_Episode 17: Uberon's New Power_**

**_Episode Written by Tommy _****_Oliver Brachio Black_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**Yuka was revealed to be Sailor Uberon. The Dark Sun failed in their attempt to kill Uberon before they awakened. On with the story.

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo… Dark Sun HQ...**_

* * *

"We have found three more Targets." Sea said. 

"Who are they?" Otaku asked.

"Let us know." Sporty said.

"Well come on who is it?" Cat asked.

"You mean who are they?" Doll asked.

"Well don't just stand there tell us!" Horror said.

"Who are the targets?" Tech asked.

"Dude! Let us know." Dude said.

"Enough already! The Energy Target is Sailor Solaris's friend and Rival Hiroshi!" Sakaki said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Ookido-Hakase." Tomoe said.

"I will take it Dr." Mimete said.

"The Beautiful Dream Target is Usagi Tsukino. I know she was a target when I first came to this Earth, but Pegasus might have taken refuge in her. Kosaburo you're up." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Kosaburo said.

"Kunzite you will go after the energy from Hiroshi." Beryl said.

"As you wish my queen." Kunzite said as he went to do so. He didn't really want to do that, but since he was under Beryl's Control he had no choice.

"Otaku, Sporty, Dude and Horror you will accompany them." Cat said as she drew their names out of a hat.

"Kabuto and Kanji go!" Beryl said.

"Okay!" Kabuto and Kanji said in unison.

* * *

**_Mount Silver HQ, Dimension A…_**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Kakashi is on time." Naruto-Chan said. 

"That's new." Sasuke-Chan said.

"It so totally is!" Eido-Chan said.

"I knew you wouldn't be late this time Kakashi. After all I did threaten to not talk to you for a week." Trista said.

"Well uh yeah." Kakashi said with a sweatdrop.

"Well Yuka what do you think about being a Senshi?" Akane asked.

"It's cool. I like it! I really couldn't stand the lack of Chaos." Yuka said.

"It has been quite quiet lately thanks to us." Sayuri said.

"So um what is this meeting for?" Sato asked.

"I have no idea Sato." Umi said.

"Well we will be your allies if you ever need us." Seiya said.

"Satoshi, what is Seiya talking about?" Yuka asked.

"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten you have to transform to show Yuka." Satoshi said.

"Oh okay! Maker Star Power Make Up!" Taiki said.

"Right Healer Star Power Make Up!" Yaten said.

"Fighter Star Power Make Up!" Seiya said.

All of a sudden the Senshi looked at their communicators and three more buttons appeared.

"I guess you will need these then. I knew you would want to help everyone out. Princess Kakyuu you are needed here at the command center. Oh yeah Starlights take these too. I also hae one for you Princess Kakyuu, I guess I will give you a Time Key too if we ever need you to help us out." Setsuna said as she handed everyone Time Keys and Communicators On the Communicators of the other Senshi another button appeared next to the Starlights' Buttons.

"Okay that will work." Kakyuu said.

"So you become girls when you transform just like Satoshi, Shuu, and Ranma Sabami." Yuka said.

"So do we!" Ash said.

"Oh yeah that's right. You know what Satoshi, maybe you, Shuu, Sato, and Ranma Sabami should switch to female form. It is going to look quite suspicious with four guys in the company of several girls." Yuka said.

The four aforementioned Senshi agreed and switched to Sayomi, Saika, Yomi, and Ren.

The Sailor Starlights De-Transformed.

"I prefer this form anyway. After all I really am a girl." Yomi said.

"That is so right sister." Umi said.

"So Naruto, Eido, Ranma, Ash, Kakashi, Ace, Luffy, Gary, Kiyo, Sasuke, Ryoga, Zoro, and Trista do you want a tour of this dimension?" Sayomi asked.

"It is actually a really cool Dimension. It is a lot alike to yours in some ways and different in others. Like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Archipelago are all part of the Japanese Archipelago. Do you want a tour. Taiki, Seiya, Yaten you can come too if you want to." Kasumi said.

"Okay we will." the Three Lights said in unison.

"I would like to go on a tour of your dimension..." Ash started, "How about you guys?"

"It will be fun." Gary said.

The rest of the Dimension B Senshi agreed. They were going to start off in Nerima. They raised their time keys.

"Take us to the Nerima District." All the Senshi from both dimensions said in unison as they disappeared, Kakyuu remained behind in the Mt. Silver HQ. Misty snuck quitetly up behind Ash and got inside his TIme Key Transport Beam.

* * *

**_Nerima District, Tokyo Japan..._**

* * *

"Welcome to Nerima, Tokyo, Japan in Dimension A Center of Chaos for Dimension A's Earth." Ren and Akane said in unison. 

"I agree with you there!" Sayuri and Yuka said in unison.

"Hey I resent that remark Ren! Juban is just as chaotic is Nerima!" Usagi said.

"I agree with Usako on that one Ren!" Mamoru said.

"Well Pallet City is pretty Chaotic in itself." Taiki said.

"True so true!" Yaten said.

"Right!" Seiya said.

"Not to mention all of the Cities in Kanto!" Sayomi said.

"Hey! What about Johto?!" Nanako asked.

"I still say Kanto is a lot more Chaotic." Imite said.

"Hey guys stop that! Sinnoh is a lot more Chaotic than any other region!" Hikari said.

"So not!" Hoenn is quite Chaotic in it's own right!" Haruka and Saika said in unison.

"Hey Pikachu let's shock everyone from this Dimension with a Thunder that will get them to stop arguing." Orion whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika!" (Translation: Right!) Pikachu said.

"Okay here I go Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said.

"Pika Pika Pikaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"(Translation: Take this you Dimension A Senshi and stop Arguing! Thunder!) Pikachu said.

The two attacks shocked every single one of the Dimension A Senshi! Causing them to fall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All of the Dimension A Senshi said as they were electrocuted.

"Orion! Why did you shock us for! We so didn't do anything!" Yomi said shaking off the Electric Attacks.

"Tell us why did you do that to us?" Umi said.

"Orion what did we do?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Come on we weren't arguing at all!" Momoko said.

"What was that for?" Hoshi asked.

"We so didn't do anything." Juria said.

"Yeah Orion come on!" Chikako said.

"Sorry guys you were all in the vicinity." Orion said.

"Pika Pika Pikachu."(Translation: sorry my bad.) Pikachu said with a sweatdrop.

"Who cares which area or Region or whatever is more Chaotic than another one." Gary said.

"Come on Guys!" Ash said.

The rest of the Dimension B Senshi nodded in agreement.

Hiroshi and Okido-Hakase then showed up.

That's when Nabiki, Saika, Ami, and Kiyo's Computers all beeped.

"Hey Satoshi what's happening?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not much. You know when I am in this form please call me Sayomi." Sayomi said.

"In this form call me Saika." Saika said.

"In this form please call me Ren." Ren said.

"Oh okay." Hiroshi said.

"Hey Sayomi who is that. He looks like my friend and Rival Richie back in Dimension B." Ash whispered into Sayomi's ear.

"That's my rival and friend Hiroshi. He is the counterpart for your Richie." Sayomi whispered back to Ash.

"Oh okay. Does he know that your you know Solaris?" Ash whispered back to Sayomi.

"Yes he does. He was one of the 15 Rainbow Crystal Holders that helped reveal who I truly am." Sayomi whispered back to Ash.

"Oh." Ash said.

"Hey Sayomi, what's up?" Ookido-Hakase said to Sayomi and company he then noticed everyone else. Hiroshi also noticed the look alikes.

"Who are those guys your counterparts from some Alternate Dimension?" Hiroshi asked looking toward the Dimension B visitors.

"Why yes we are." Luffy said.

"What! I didn't think anyone would answer it. It was a rhetorical question." Hiroshi said.

"What's a Rhetorical Question?" Luffy asked.

"How clueless can you be! I can't believe you got my powers! A Rhetorical Question is a question that no one expects anyone to answer." Rei said.

"Oh okay." Luffy said.

"Guys we all need to leave for a few." Saika said.

"We sure do!" Ami said.

"Yes we do!" Nabiki said.

"Come on!" Kiyo said as he and Zatch went to the Alley.

The others followed suit.

**_In the Alley..._**

"What did you need us to come to this alley for Saika?" Sayomi asked with the other Senshi right behind her.

"We have found the next three targets. Energy target is Hiroshi." Saika said.

"Pure Heart Target is Ookido-Hakase." Ami said.

"The Dream target is oh no!" Nabiki said.

"Um who is it Kiyo?" Kasumi asked.

"It's Usagi!" Kiyo said.

"What Mom is the target again?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes she is, which means that you will probably be next pumpkin." Mamoru said.

"Oh no not again! Why do these thing always happen to us Waaaaaaaaaaa!" Usagi whined.

"Your Majesty please calm down!" Hoshi said.

"Oh sorry." Usagi said.

They then heard screams. A huge Fury of lights later 48 Senshi transformed and headed off. Luckily everything was concentrated in one area.

"Hiroshi Pokemon Trainer! I need your energy!" Kunzite said.

Kunzite sucked Hiroshi's energy dry.

"Go my Youma Army! Get us more energy for the Negaforce!" Kunzite said.

"Hey Ookido-Hakase! Give me your Pure Heart!" Mimete said as she pulled out her extraction gun and shot Ookido-Hakase.

Kosaburo just popped up out of nowhere.

"Usagi Tsukino let me see your beautiful dream." Kosaburo said.

Sayomi sent out her Alakazam and teleported everyone but Usagi and Mamoru to the safety of another alley.. It wouldn't do to reveal their identities to Kosaburo trying to protect the Princess. They know she wouldn't like that. Mamoru stayed with Usagi.

"Colliding Ball!" Kosaburo said as he revealed Usagi's beautiful dream. Just like the last time the mirror was Pink and not Gold like he hoped.

"Oh man what another waste! Come my Remulus. Houndoomaura, the Dream-Eating Houndoom." Kosaburo said.

"Come on out my Daimons!" Mimete said.

"We are going to win this time! Come our Jouji Army destroy!" Otaku, Sporty, Dude and Horror said in unison.

"Star Serious Laser!" Seiya/StarFighter said.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Taiki/StarMaker said.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Yaten/StarHealer said.

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Double Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Double Space Sword Blaster!"

"Double Submarine Reflection!"

"Double Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Uberon Glacial Smash!"

The attack didn't phase the Jouji one bit.

"Oh no what am I going to do! Oh noooooooooo!" Uberon said as once again her Symbol glowed on her forehead. Her Henshin Wand Automatically turned into the Star Wand. She knew exactly what to do.

"Mercury, I need some cover!" Uberon said.

"Right! Double Shabon Spray." Team Mercury said. The area around Uberon was shrouded in a fog. Uberon De-Transformed.

"I know what to do now! Uberon Star Power Make Up!" Her outfit looked exactly the same except she felt more powerful. A new attack then came to mind.

"Uberon Sonar Smash!" A ton of Jouji were destroyed by that one attack.

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm."

Mimete soon found her Pure Heart Crystal replaced with a Shuriken. Team Venus then returned Ookido-Hakase's Pure Heart.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!" Team Neo Moon said as they knocked Kosaburo away. They then put the Mirror back into Usagi.

"Neo Sailor Moon you go help the others. I will tell my mom and dad that they need to help out." Neo Moon said.

"Okay." Neo Sailor Moon said as she went to help the others.

Usagi woke up in Mamoru's Arms. They then saw Neo Moon.

"Mom, Dad you have to help the others. Mom are you feeling okay?" Neo Moon asked.

"I'm fine I will go help! Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi said as she transformed into Eternal Moon.

She then joined the fray with her future daughter. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and went to help as well.

"Starilight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"Take this Nega-Scum!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he threw a Bouquet of Roses? destroying a whole bunch more monsters.

"Oh no we have to get outta here." Doll said as she snapped her fingers. The four wonders, Kosaburo, Mimete, and Nephrite, along with Kanji and Kabuto disappeared.

"Zaker!" Said Mercury(B).

"Jikar!" Said Vesta(B).

Zatch and Hyde did their attacks.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

It eventually got down to just one each of the monsters.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash."

"Now Solaris, Chibi Solaris!" Orion said.

"Right! Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams. Twinkle Yell!"

"Solaris Shooting... Star... Cosmic... Meditation!"

The last monster was destroyed. Ookido-Hakase and Hiroshi woke up.

"Torterra, Venusaur! I choose you take those two to HQ!" Solaris said as she sent out her Pokemon.

The Pokemon complied. Sirens sounded.

"That's our cue!" Terra said.

Everyone pulled out their time keys.

"Take us back to Mt. Silver Headquarters!" all the Senshi said in unison as they disappeared. They landed in HQ with a thud and De-Transformed.

"TRISTA! SETSUNA! FIX IT!" All the Senshi said in unison.

"We're trying, we're trying!" Setsuna and Trista said in unison waving their hands defensively in front of their faces.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: The Senshi are still in Dimension A. A new girl shows up. She has a bit of a crush on Ash. Misty better watch out. The Dark Sun Targets Mathisu the Vermilion City Gym Leader for Energy, Natsume the Saffron City Gym Leader for her beautiful Dream, and Naruto-Chan is targetted for her Pure Heart. They also try to come up with a name for their alliance. What is the name going to be? Which Dark Sun Members will be pulling off the Deeds? Stay tuned to find out. 

Next Time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 18: Enter the Legendary Pokemon Guardians ._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

**_Author's Note:_** The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 06/17/2007 _****_Revised: 06/18/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about **_One Piece_** than I do.


	18. 18: Enter: Legendary Pokemon Guardians

* * *

**_Started update: 06/20/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece. _**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part IV_**

**_Episode 18: Enter the Legendary Pokemon Guardians_**

**_Episode Written by Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Editted by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Shigeru, Ookido-Hakase, and Hiroshi were the targets of the Dark Sun. As usual they failed big time. Sailor Uberon also got a power up and a new attac Uberon Sonar Smash. The Dark Sun was defeated once again. What new plan will the Dark Sun come up with now? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Sailor Senshi were deciding something really important…

"Well I think the Super Mega Team will work…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Where did you come up with that idea…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"I helped…" said Luffy.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped while Zoro thought "Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't think that will work…" said Usagi.

"How about…" said Luffy.

"If it's another stupid name I'm going to hit both of you in the heads…" said Akane.

Both of the shut up.

"I hate to ask but how…" said Rei.

"Luffy's past life last wish… It was to be a leader with a certain amount of intelligence…" said Kiyo.

"Oh…" said Rei with a sweat drop.

"But don't think about Luffy in that way… we both know my little bother is very different in fights…" said Ace.

"I have an idea…" said Chibi-Usa, "How about the Silver Moon alliance?"

"Hey… I like it..." said Ash.

"Okay all for…" said Usagi.

Everyone raised their hands but Luffy and Naruto-Chan.

"You're all against me..." muttered Naruto-Chan.

_**

* * *

**__**Dark Sun HQ...**_

* * *

Tech, Doll and Kabuto were on the computer looking up something… something they've been planning for quite a while… 

"So that's what the power she used was…" said Doll.

"Hey what're you doing?" asked Flare entering the room they were in.

"Just working on something we've been planning for a while… right before our two sides merged…" said Doll.

"I've located two other people who used the Power of the Pokemon Guardians in the last two months…" said Tech.

"Hey Tech… I was wondering… hey what's going on?" Flare asked.

"Just something we've been planning for a while…" said Doll.

"Hey… Doll can you get Dude, Zeno and Dufort right away?" asked Tech.

"Sure…" said Doll.

Doll snapped her fingers and she was gone for a second… a second later she was back with Dude, Zeno and Dufort.

"So what's going on?" asked Zeno who didn't' look too happy.

"Okay… here's the plan…" said Tech, "Otaku, Flare do you want to be in this plan?"

"Sure…" said Otaku.

"What's going on?" asked Flare.

"Well it's a long story…" said Tech, "But it all started long time ago in the World of Pokemon…"

Tech began to explain the story of the Pokemon Guardians, a clan of woman who could use the elemental Powers of a Pokemon, however they disappeared when the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh did… however their decedents can still use the powers and three of their descendants used their powers in the last three months.

"These three girls will be our puppets…" said Tech.

"Wait did you say girls… the one in the baseball cap looks like a boy…" said Otaku.

"No… it's a girl…" said Doll, "Believe me… I kidnapped her… and she has a crush on Ash Ketchum… Neo Sailor Moon…"

"I'm in…" said Otaku.

"I'm not… sorry…" said Flare.

"What is it because you're being controlled…" said Dufort.

"Of course not…" said Flare, "I have to go now…"

"So let's go after these three… and I know for a fact that tow of them travel in the same group of trainers…" said Tech.

* * *

_**Dimension B World of Pokemon...**_

* * *

Mina, Peter, Beth and Smoochum walked down a road, Mina was humming Happy Material (the Theme Song to the first Negima series). That's when Tech, Otaku and Kabuto appeared before them… 

"You…" said Peter.

"Wait…" said Otaku, "Was that song you humming Happy Material?"

Mina smirked, "Is Chachamaru a robot?" asked Mina.

Otaku grinned… then something unexpected happened… the two suddenly began to sing a duet version of Happy Material causing everyone to sweat drop.

Otaku…" sighed Tech.

"Mina…" sighed Peter.

"You do realize that they are technically our enemy…" said both.

"Oh right!" said both who stopped singing.

"You don't want the identities of the Sailor Senshi again do you?" asked Mina, "I already said I don't know them… and if I did I wouldn't give them to you!"

"No, no… it's not that… it's that we want is you…" said Tech.

"Well to be specific you and your gal pal…" said Otaku.

"What?" said Mina.

That's when wires grabbed both Mina and Beth…

"Oh man this is bad!" said Peter.

Mina's Smoochum nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere… Same World.

Sammy and her talking Beldum walked together… well more like Sammy walked Beldum floated.

"We meet again!" said a voice.

Sammy and Beldum turned around and saw Doll, Dude, Zeno and Dufort…

"You again!" yelled Sammy to Doll, "Are you going to kidnap me again to get to Ash?"

"Oh come on Sammy… we both know that Ash is too sense to notice you like him…" said Beldum.

"You like Ash… but aren't you a boy…" said Dude.

"Why you!" yelled Sammy.

She grabbed Sammy and threw it towards Dude which hit him head on…

"Nice one..." said Doll, "But still you are coming with us…"

"Zaker…" read Dufort.

Zeno's lighting hit Sammy and knocked her out.

"Okay we got her…" said Doll, she took out a magnet and placed it on Beldum's head at the same time attaching a note…

She snapped her fingers and the only left was Beldum who was a daze… well more like a magnet induced television pick up signal daze…

* * *

_**Mt. Silver HQ Dimension A...**_

* * *

The computer began to beep. 

"What is it?" asked Ash.

Kakyuu went over the computer and began to type on it…

"These two girls and one boy… appear to have kidnapped by the Dark Sun for some reason…" said Princess Kakyuu.

Almost everyone was shocked as they know the "two girls".

"Beth and Mina!" said Sayomi.

"You know them?" asked Umi.

"Yes… Mina's the one who draws the Sailor Senshi comics… among other things, Beth is Sanji and Brock's shared girlfriend and travels with Mina…" said Kasumi.

"Shared girlfriend?" asked Yomi.

"It's an extremely complicated thing that I don't think we should discus yet…" said Sayomi.

"What about the boy?" asked Saika, "do you know him…"

"Correction… do we know her… that's a girl… and her name is Sammy…" said Gary.

"That's a girl?" asked Ren.

"She dresses up like a boy for some reason… but she's nice and she knows my identity as Neo Sailor Moon" said Ash.

"And she has a major crush on you yet you don't even know it…" thought Gary with a sweat drop.

"Okay… maybe some of us should go where they were last…" said Ash.

"Okay!" said everyone else.

Group A which consisted of Sayomi, Kakashi, Luffy, Ami, Sayuri and Michiru went to go check up where Mina was last while Group B which consisted up Ash, Zoro, Momoko, Kiyo, Ukyo and Haruka Tamaki went to check up on where Sammy last was.

* * *

_**World of Pokemon… Where Mina was…**_

* * *

"What are we going to do?" asked Peter.

That's when the time portal opened and up and Kakashi, Luffy, Sayomi, Sayuri, Michiru and Ami all fell out. Both Peter and Smoochum were happy.

"Hey guys…" said Peter, "So you heard happened with Mina and Beth… right?"

"Did you hear anything?" asked Sayomi.

"I have no idea where they were taken…" said Peter, "I hope their all right…"

"Their not the only one another girl named Sammy was also taken…" said Kakashi.

"Are you sure she's a girl…" said Sayomi.

Everyone sweatdroped…

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

* * *

"This is better than that time I…" said Beldum picking on a TV Transmission.

"Why is Beldum talking like that?" asked Ash.

"I think it's picking up on TV transmissions…" said Kiyo.

"There's a note…" said Ukyo.

Ash took of the magnet that attached the note…

"What happened…" said Beldum becoming normal again, "Oh it's Captain Sailor Boy and a couple members of his Merry Band of Cross dressers!"

Both Zoro and Kiyo glared at the Steel Pokemon.

"Oh I'm only kidding we all know Sammy is a cross-dress…" said Beldum, "Oh man! I just remembered! Sammy was kidnapped by those weirdoes… again…"

"Is she kidnapped all the time?" asked Momoko.

"Actually it's only her second…" said Beldum.

"It's a note where they've taken Sammy, Mina and Beth…" said Ash.

_**

* * *

**__**Meanwhile Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"I'm afraid, Dude, Tech, Doll, Otaku, Zeno and Dufort won't be here for the meeting… their planning a little diversion…" said Sea.

"What kind of diversion…" asked Queen Beryl.

"It's a long story but Doll and Kabuto have been planning it for quite a while… shortly before you entered the picture…" said Orochimaru.

"So who will be the victims this time…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"It will be Natsume of the Saffron City Gym…" said Pantyhose Taro.

"I plan to go after Mathisu" said Nephrite

"I need help choosing my target…" said Koko.

"Perhaps Naruto…" said Orochimaru with a smirk, "After all I believe his pure heart is perhaps equally as pure as Luffy… unless it's slightly tainted by the Kyubi…"

"Isn't the Kyubi a demon fox that sealed inside him… her…" said Koko with a sweat drop.

"If you're scared I will go with you…" said Zofis.

"Okay I think you three will go with them…" said Sea.

"Okay…" said Sporty.

"Sure…" said Horror.

"Whatever…" said Cat.

"So what is this diversion…" said Sakaki.

"Well it's a complicated story…" said Sea, "But it begins like this…"

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

"The three of them as a river at Route 6 in Dimension A…" said Ash.

"There's something fishy about this…" said Ranma.( I have Ranma Sabami as Ren right now.)

"Why would they after the three of them…" said Gary, "Mina I understand… same with Sammy… but Beth is innocent when it comes to us… sure she's been to a few meetings but that's it…"

That's when the commuter began to beep… everyone went to it…

"Looks like the next victims…" said Kiyo.

"Natsume and Mathisu…" said Sayomi.

"They look like Sabrina and Lt. Surge…" said Ash.

"Must be their Counterparts…" said Gary.

"Oh man!" yelled Naruto-Chan, "I'm the Pure Hart Target!"

"Maybe it would be so bad to you… who knows maybe you have another pure heart because of Kyubi…" said Luffy.

"Well do I?" thought Naruto-Chan.

"No…" said Kyubi harshly.

"D'oh!" yelled Naruto-Chan.

"I'm going to take that as a no…" said Usagi.

That's when got an idea… "Transform…" and Naruto-Chan to transform into a Vulpix causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I think won't buy it…" said Minako (A).

"Hey a Jonin bought I was a Shierikan on my first big mission…" said Vulpix-Naruto.

"He's right you know…" said Kakashi.

"Just don't' get hit…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Vulpix-Naruto.

It was decided to go with a plan… 1/3 of them would go help Mathisu, a 1/3 would go help Natsume and 1/3 would go rescue Mina, Sammy and Beth.

* * *

_**Route 6...**_

* * *

Sammy woke up… to find she, Mina and Beth were tied up.

"Good you could finally join us again…" said Kabuto.

"You again! Why did you kidnap me again?" yelled Sammy.

"Again?" asked Beth.

"You were you really kidnapped by them before?" asked Mina had she not been tied up she would have a note book out.

"Now's not the time Mina…" said Beth.

"Have you girls ever heard of the Pokemon Guardians…" said Tech.

"Are they anything like the Pokemon Angels?" asked Mina.

"Mina… Ix-Nay on the Okemon-Pay Ngels-Ay!" whispered Beth referencing the author of the Episode's first fic…

Tech ignore the Pokemon Angels comment, "They are a clan of accent women said to have the elemental powers of a Pokemon… they disappeared at the same time as a Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh… it is said that their descendents inherited their powers…" said Tech, "you are three of their decedents…" said Tech.

"You're kidding… right?" said Mina.

"No I'm not… Beth you showed your powers… not by much when you defended your boyfriends (See: New Lives R Chapter 7: Sanji VS Brock 2: Electric Boogaloo), Mina was second when you were kidnapped by Team Rocket… (See New Lives R Chapter 15: Team Rocket's Fool Proof Scheme) and you Sammy… yours was when you were kidnapped by us." said Tech.

"Oh so you're going to control us and use the power against he Sailor Senshi is that it?" asked Mina.

"You're pretty smart…" said Tech.

"Actually… that's the oldest trick in the book… brainwashing innocent people to use against their friends…" said Mina.

"She's right…" said Otaku.

Tech sweatdroped… "Anyways…" said Tech, "These chips will allow me to control you body and powers with my computer… they're easy to take out but I doubt you can get them out…"

He placed one in the back of each other girls neck…

"You body is under my control… the only things you can do is talk and maybe cry…" said Tech.

"Oh man…" said Mina.

Tech touched a few keys and activated their powers, Mina's sky blue eyes turned Ice Blue, Beth's normally sky blue eyes turned grey and Sammy emerald green eyes turned silver.

"This is going to be fun…" said Dude.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Vermilion City…**_

* * *

The Group Protecting Mathisu landed in a crash… this consisted of Teams, Mercury, Saturn, Juno and Ceres, as well as Usagi, Kasumi, Hikari, Umi, Sayuri, Ukyo and Seiya also Zatch and Orion too.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kasumi.

"We're going to watch him from afar… until he gets attacked" said Sayuri.

That's when Mathisu walked past them… at the same time a monster army appeared…

"That was fast…" said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"Let's transform!" said Kasumi.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo and Ami.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gary.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" said Hotaru.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zoro and Juria.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Ryoga and Chikako.

"Terra Crystal Power" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Titania Star Power!" said Hikari.

"Europa Star Power!" said Sayuri.

"Titan Star Power!" said Ukyo.

"Fighter Star Power!" said Seiya.

"Moon Eternal." Usagi said.

"Make up!"

All of them transformed.

"What's going on?" asked Mathisu.

"Your energy will be ours!" said Nephrite with Horror with him.

That's when Nephrite drained him...

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

That's when they saw all the senshi…

"So you're finally here…" said Horror, "I would have thought you would have been distracted by Tech's plan…"

"Haven't you noticed that all of us aren't' here…" said Sailor Mercury (B).

"Oh… smart…" said Nephrite.

"Go our monster army!" said Horror.

All the monsters began to attack…

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Double Juno Lighting Bolt!"

"Double Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Can Opener!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

Sailor Saturn (A) sliced though quite a few monsters…

All but one of the monsters were destroyed…

"Okay! Time to get rid of the last one!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

And the last monster was destroyed…

"All right!" cheered Sailor Chibi Terra.

"You better hope that our little distraction doesn't hurt your friends…" said Horror.

Horror snapped his fingers and he and Nephrite were gone.

"There's something going with the kidnappings…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Saffron City…**_

* * *

The group helping Natsume consisted of: Teams Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto and Vesta as well as Nabiki, Akane, Haruka Tamaki, Saika, Taiki, Sayomi, and Yomi as well Hyde.

"So we just go in?" asked Eido-Chan.

"She knows the identities so it's okay…" said Haruka.

They went into the Gym… to find Natsume waiting for them.

"So you know what's going on?" asked Sayomi.

"Yes I do…" said Natsume, "It's good to meet the dimension B senshi as well…"

"Is she psychic or something…" said Eido-Chan.

"Yes I am… and I would also like to say that I think perhaps you should help out at Kiyo's house and not eat bonbons and watch the Jerry Springer show all day…" said Natsume.

"W-who told you?" said Eido-Chan.

"I like her…" said Hyde trying not to laugh.

"Was it always Bonbons?" asked Haruka.

"Before he turned girly it was potato chips…" said Hyde.

Haruka tired not laugh…

"You should hide their going attack soon… you should transform right now" said Natsume

"Okay!" said Sayomi.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma and Makoto.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Ace.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" said Michiru.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" said Setsuna.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Eido-Chan and Hoshi.

"Daemos Star Power!" said Akane.

"Charon Star Power!" said Nabiki.

"Io Star Power!" said Haruka.

"Rhea Star Power!" said Shuu.

"Maker Star Power!" said Taiki.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Make-up!"

That when Cat and Pantyhose Taro appeared…

"So you already have the Sailor Senshi guard you… how clever…" said Pantyhose Taro.

"And Sailor Jupiter is here… perfect…" said Cat.

"Don't did you forget what happened not too long ago?" asked Pantyhose Taro.

"Oh… yeah…" said Cat with a sweat drop.

Pantyhose Taro shot his colliding ball at Natsume… the mirror was pink and not gold…

"Damn it!" said Pantyhose Taro.

"Go our monster army!" said Cat.

Several monsters appeared…

"Okay! Let's do this!" said Sailor Chibi Solaris.

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Double Deep Submerge!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Double Dead Scream…"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Io Lava Blast!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

All but one monster was gone… fortunately during that time Hyde managed to get Natsume's Dream Mirror back in…

"Please Pegasus we need your Help!" said Sailor Chibi Solaris, "Twinkle Yell!"

With that Chibi-Solaris Summoned Pegasus, and Sailor Solaris used her attack…

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that the last monster was defeated…

"Let's go!" said Pantyhose Taro.

"Right!" said Cat who snapped her fingers and they were gone.

* * *

_**Route 6, Dimension A...**_

* * *

Meanwhile with the final Squad with Teams Venus (with Naruto-Chan still disguised a Vulpix), Mars, Pallas, Uranus, Moon as well as Ren, Mamoru, Yuka, Azusa, Imite, Nanako and Yaten along with Pikachu.

"I hate to say but I don't think they'd fall for that Naruto…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"Why?" asked Vulpix Naruto.

"Because disguising your self as a fox-like Pokemon is too obvious…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"Maybe we should transform…" said Haruka Tenoh with a sweat drop.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Ash.

"Moon Crisis!" said Chibi-Usa.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Minako (Naruto didn't transform)

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy and Rei.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" said Haruka Tenoh.

"Phobos Star Power!" said Ren.

"Uberon Star Power!" said Yuka.

"Callisto Star Power!" said Azusa.

"Ganymede Star Power!" said Nanako.

"Triton Star Power!" said Imite.

"Healer Star Power!" said Yaten.

"Make-up!"

Mamoru took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

All the senshi got to the river which was where the battle going to be held…

"Release them right now!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ash…" said Sammy quietly.

"Do you have a crush on Ash?" whispered Mina.

Sammy only blushed as a response.

"Well…" said Tech.

"Excuse me…" said Koko holding a heart snatcher gun with Zofis and Sporty by her side.

"What's going on?" asked Otaku.

"Just our next Target is him!" said Koko pointing to Vulpix Naruto.

"Vulpix?" said Vulpix-Naruto innocently… making it seem like she's was just an innocent ordinary Vulpix…

Koko shot the heart gun at Vulpix Naruto… it hit her and undid the jutsu at the same time.

"How did you know…" said Sailor Venus.

"Because… he disguised himself as a Vulpix… it was too easy…" said Koko as she picked up Naruto-Chan's Heart Crystal.

This remark made everyone sweat drop… expect for Sailor Pallas (B).

"See I told him he shouldn't have gone with something fox like!" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Well either way…" said Sailor Pallas (A).

Koko held up the heart crystal to find it was placed with a shuriken. Team Pallas was putting Naruto-Chan's heart crystal back into her body.

"Damn it…" said Koko.

"Unless you two want to help out with what we're doing that fine…" said Tech.

"So… what do you want to do?" asked Sporty.

"We're leaving…" said Koko.

"Whatever…" said Sporty who shrugged…

Sporty snapped her fingers, and she, Zofis and Koko were gone…

"That was…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Strange?" asked Sailor Neo Moon.

"Yeah…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Sailor Pallas (A).

"Fine…" sighed Sailor Pallas (B), "Hey idiot wake up…"

"No Iruka… don't yell me… I'll be up in a second…" said Naruto.

"Let her sleep…" said Sailor Uranus (A), "It takes a lot of out some to have their heart Crystal taken out…"

"Okay… but if she starts talking about ramen I'm waking her up…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Now as I was saying… sure thing…" said Tech.

The ropes tying them up fell the ground… "Guys run away!" cried Sammy.

"Don't worry about us! Save yourselves!" yelled Mina.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Venus.

Tech typed on his keyboard of all three of them got up and walked over to the river… Mina placed her hands on it and instantly froze… That was wasn't all… The ice began to spike up and shoot spikes of ice… all the senshi dodged… Sailor Uranus (B) managed to grab Naruto.

"I just hacked into their bodies and controlling them… I can't control their speech and their fully aware at what their doing…" said Tech, "And those powers… already there… I'm sure they didn't even know they had them until today…"

"They're the descendents of a Legendry Clan of Warrior women who disappeared many years ago…" said Kabuto.

"They had the elemental powers of Pokemon… and their descendents inherited it…" said Otaku.

Beth ran across the ice and ran punched the ground which made spiky rocks come out of the ground.

"Please… leave…" cried Beth with tears streaming her cheeks.

"We can't do that…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "You guys are all my friends… so I'm not letting you down…"

"Time for some fun…" said Tech, "You see your little friends each have an element they can control fangirl here can control Ice… girl who has more than one boyfriend has can control rocks and cross dresser… she can control Steel…"

He made Sammy's finger nail turn into steel claws and made her attack Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry Ash!" cried Sammy.

Neo Sailor Moon began to dodge.

"We can't attack them…" said Sailor Neo Moon, "Their still human… and are aware what their doing…"

"And one of them is Sanji's girlfriend!" added Sailor Mars (B).

"There's chips implanted in the back of our necks! Their easy to remove!" yelled Mina.

"Stupid girl…" muttered Kabuto.

"I don't know I kind of like her…" said Otaku.

Mina ice golems shaped like Articuno and Regice and Beth made more rock spikes, with strange rock canons that shot out sharp rocks.

"Okay we need to get the chips in the back of their neck!" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"I have a few ideas…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

Sailor Pallas (B) told the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen (minus Neo Sailor Moon who was fighting Sammy and Naruto-Chan who was still unconscious), her plan…

"Okay! Let's do it!" said Sailor Neo Moon.

Sailor Pallas (B) and Team Mars faced the two ice Golems.

"Double Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Pallas (B) used Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu on the other Ice Gollum both of them melted… That's when Sailor Star Healer ran behind Mina and grabbed the chip out of her.

"Wait!" said Otaku she didn't look happy as she walked up to Mina.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"I just wanted to ask something her something…" said Otaku, "I know you like Negima and Tenchi Muyo… what other anime do you like?"

This of course prompted Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Pallas (B), and Sailor Mars (A) to anime fall… The world of Pirates lacks TVs so she didn't know what anime is.

Meanwhile most of the other senshi dodged Beth's attacks…

"I hope they come up with something soon" said Beth.

That's when she was suddenly pulled to the ground. What happened was that Sailor Uranus (B) used Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu on Beth.

"Thanks?" said Beth.

"No problem…" said Sailor Uranus(B) getting the chip out of her neck, "Now we need to dig her out…"

"Yay…" said all the other Sailor Senshi Sarcastically.

With Neo Sailor Moon fight she continued to dodge Sammy's metal claws…

"Sammy do you mind if I…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Shock me with Pikachu… I'm fine with that… remember my mom's specializes in electric Pokemon…" said Sammy.

"Thank…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Pikachu! Use Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu paralyzed Sammy… and Tuxedo Kamen grabbed the chip in her neck. Sammy managed to shake it off in less than a minute.

"Looks like this failed after all…" said Tech.

"We should all leave…" said Zeno.

"Otaku!" yelled Dude.

Everyone sweatdroped as Otaku and Mina were in another duet… this time for HPSJ… the 3rd ending theme to Bobo-bo… they even did the dance moves to the song… everyone couldn't help but to sweat drop at the site.

"Otaku!" yelled Tech.

"Oh right…" said Otaku, "If we ever meet again then maybe…"

"Depends on the situation…" said Mina.

Otaku, Dude, Doll and Tech snapped their fingers and all of them were gone along with Zeno, Dufort and Kabuto.

"We should get back to base…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

All the senshi managed to meet up at the Mount Silver HQ.

"So…" said Mina, "Since we have powers can we help out?"

All dimension B Senshi and Peter thought "Her helping put a super hero? Oh no…"

"Sure why not…" said Usagi.

"All right!" cheered Mina while Smoochum and her Froslass who somehow was out it's Pokeball threw confetti, "I already have costume ideas!"

"I'll need to think about it…" said Beth, "If that's okay…"

"Of course I'll do it!" said Sammy who looked at Ash began to blush, "Oh by the way thanks for saving me yet again…"

Misty glared at her…

"So Sammy… how do you know Ash?" asked Misty.

"Ash saved me twice before, the first time when I was catching my Skarmory and the 2nd time when I was kidnapped by the Black Sun (that was before they became the Dark Sun)" said Sammy who glared back.

The two glared at each other…

"Why are they glaring at each other?" asked Ash.

"You're so dense…" mumbled Gary.

And with that they were saved the girls and gained new powerful allies…

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Senshi are still in Dimension A. The Dark Sun Comes up with a new plan. They target six of the Sailor Senshi. Flare targets Team Uranus for Energy, Mimete Targets Team Saturn for Pure Heart Crystals, and Yamato targets Team Neo Moon for Pegasus. What is going to happen? Will the rest of the Senshi be able to save their friends find out next time!

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 19: Dark Sun Target: 6 Sailor Senshi_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. Be on the lookout!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Editted, Updated, and Posted: 06/20/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	19. 19: Dark Sun Target: Six Sailor Senshi

* * *

**_Started update: 06/22/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece. _**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part V_**

**_Episode 19: Dark Sun Target: 6 Sailor Senshi_**

**_Episode Written by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Legendary Pokemon Guardians were revealed. Tech took control of them and they attacked the Senshi. The Dark Sun's Control was eventually broken. Also the Dark Sun targetted Mathisu for energy, Natsume for her Beautiful Dream, and Naruto-Chan for her Pure heart. The Dark Sun failed as always. They need to come up with a new plan. What will it be? To find out read on.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ..._**

* * *

"This meeting of the Silver Moon Alliance will now come to order..." said Sayomi, "everyone please welcome our newest Allies. The Legendary Pokemon Guardians. Our group of Allies is growing. Beth, Mina, and Sammy welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance." Sayomi said. 

"Everyone..." Setsuna started.

"Please take a look at your communicators now." Trista said.

Everyone did so. They noticed three new buttons. An Icicle Symbol for Mina, a Boulder Symbol for Beth, and what looked like a miniature version of the Mineral Badge for Sammy.

"You will also need these you three!" Setsuna said as she passed Time Keys and Communicators to the Guardians.

"Wow this is cool." Mina said.

"Do we have some sort of Transformation Devices?" Beth asked.

"I get to be around Ash a lot now." Sammy said as she blushed.

"Um Sammy you better watch yourself." Misty said as she glared at her. She too was blushing.

"Why are they blushing?" Ash asked.

"Oh Sayomi, Ash is just like you used to be." Kasumi said.

"What do you mean totally dense and clueless?" Sayomi asked.

"Excuse me, but why are you three still girls?" Ranma asked.

"Well because for at least a week we are stuck like this. Everytime that something Female Oriented comes around we can't change back without extreme pain. Girls you know what I am talking about don't you?" Ren asked.

"Um, oh, yeah we know." All the 100 percent Female Senshi said as they sweatdropped knowing what was afflicting the Gender Switching Galactic Guardians.

"That is totally why we are stuck this way for at least a week." Sayomi said.

"Yes that is correct." Saika said.

* * *

**_Dark Sun HQ..._**

* * *

"Okay the Dark Sun meeting will come to order." Cat said. 

"Who are the next targets?" Flare asked.

"Energy Targets: Team Uranus Haruka Tenoh and Kakashi." Beryl said.

"I will take that job." Flare said.

"Pure Heart Targets: Team Saturn Hotaru Tomoe and Gary Oak." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Your daughter?" Mimete asked.

"Sadly yes. But who cares she is a Senshi and our enemy." Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete said.

"Not without me. There are two Saturns so two of us are needed. I managed to get Dr. Namba to send me here. My name is Telulu the Third of the Witches 5 second of the Witches 4. Namba is working on bringing back Eugeal and Kaorinite Sakaki and Pharoah 90." Telulu said.

"Okay fine!" Mimete said a bit disappointed.

"Excellent!" Sakaki-Pharoah 90 said.

"Beautiful Dream Targets: Team Neo Moon Chibi-Usa Tsukino-Tanaka and Ash Ketchum." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Yamato said.

"I'm coming too. You can't take on two of the Senshi by yourself Yamato." Kosaburo said.

"Maybe it is a good idea." Yamato said.

"Flare I am coming with you. With two Senshi as the targets for Energy you will need a hand." Aquaria said.

"Okay fine!" Flare said.

"Cat, Otaku, Sporty, Tech, Dude, and Horror you will accompany them." Cyrus said.

"Okay." The Six Wonders said.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kanji you will accompany them to." Zofis said pulling there names out of a hat.

"Okay fine!" Orochimaru and the Ninjas said.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver HQ... **_

* * *

"Oh I almost forgot to give you girls these." Orion said as he did a flip and three necklaces came out. 

"I was given the ability to make new Transformation Devices. They told everyone in the Silver Millennium about the Legendary Pokemon Guardians and how they became allied with the Senshi. Queen Serenity which would be your Mother Neo Queen Serenity created transformation Necklaces for the Guardians. Mina your phrase is Ice Guardian Power Make Up! Here is your Transformation Necklace." Orion said as he gave an Ice Blue Locket to Mina.

"Beth here is your transformation device. You say Rock Guardian Power Make Up!" Orion said as he handed Beth a Stone Gray Locket to Beth.

"Sammy here is yours. You say Steel Guardian Power Make Up!" Orion said as he handed a Silver Locket to Sammy.

"Thanks guys!" All the Pokemon Guardians said.

The computer began to beep.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"I don't know Kakyuu?" Sayomi said.

Kakyuu went over the computer and began to type on it…

"The next targets have been chosen. Oh my!" Kakyuu said.

"What is it Princess?" Seiya asked.

"Tell us." Taiki said.

"Yes we need to know." Yaten said.

"The energy targets are Haruka Tenoh and Kakashi. Team Uranus." Kakyuu said.

"The Pure Heart Targets are Hotaru Tomoe and Gary Oak." Kiyo said.

"The Beautiful dream targets are. Uh Oh." Saika said.

"The Beautiful Dream Targets are whom Saika." Haruka Tamaki asked.

Saika didn't answer.

"The Beautiful Dream Targets are..." Nabiki said pulling out her computer.

"...Chibi-Usa-Chan and Ash Ketchum." Ami said.

"Chibi-Usa and..." Usagi said.

"Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Oh no!" Sammy said.

Misty and Sammy glared at each other and blushed.

"What is going on?" Ash asked.

"You are so totally clueless aren't you Ash Ketchum?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Yep he is." Orion said.

"Pika Pika Pi Pikachu Pika."(Translation: Yes Ash is quite clueless.) Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"No I am not clueless!" Ash said angrily.

"Could've fooled me Ash Ketchum." Sayomi said.

"You are totally clueless. Saika said.

"You sure are." Ren said.

"Enough. We need to come up with a plan to split up the Targetted Senshi. Kasumi, Umi, Yomi, Ren, Saika, Sayuri, Yuka, Azusa and Me will protect Chibi-Usa and Ash." Sayomi said.

"Agreed." Yomi and Umi said in unison.

"Right!" Kasumi, Ren, and Saika said in unison as they took out their time keys. Chibi-Usa and Ash did the same thing.

"Agreed!" The rest of the chosen ones said.

"I'm coming too!" Misty and Sammy said in unison as they jumped into the Time Key Frequency of Sayomi and Company

"Akane, Nabiki, Rei, Luffy, Usagi, Mina, Beth, Brock, and Me will protect Team Uranus." Mamoru said.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"Take us to Pummelo Island." Mamoru and company said as they vanished.

"Ranma, Zoro, Ace, Sasuke-Chan, Eido-Chan, Hyde, Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Ami, Minako, Kiyo, Zatch, Ryoga and me will protect Team Saturn." Naruto-Chan said.

"Take us To Indigo Plateau." Sayomi and Company said as they vanished.

"Take us to Evergrande city!" Naruto-Chan and company said in unison.

"Team Pluto you go to Evergrande City with Naruto and company." Kakyuu said

"Right! Take us to Evergrande City." Team Pluto said.

"I think I will go to Evergrande City too." Makoto asked.

"Take me to Evergrande City." Makoto said.

"I think I will go to Indigo Plateau with Saika and company." Haruka Tamaki said.

"Take me to Indigo Plateau." Haruka Tamaki said as she vanished.

"Hey Dawn do you want to go to Indigo Plateau with me?" Hikari said.

"Yes I would. I heard it is also a big Contest Town as well as a Pokemon League Town." Dawn said.

"Okay hold on Dawn." Hikari said as she grabbed Dawn's hand.

"Take us to Indigo Plateau." With a burst of light Dawn and Hikari were gone off to Indigo Plateau.

"Take me to Pummelo Island!" Michiru said.

"Take me to Evergrande City!" Ukyo said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile Dark Sun HQ…_**

* * *

"So they managed to split up to three different Areas." Mimete said. 

"They are getting smarter. I even heard that they came up with a name for their alliance." Nehelenia said.

"They are called the Silver Moon Alliance." Beryl said.

"Well what are we waiting for! Team Uranus is at Pummelo Island." Tomoe said.

"Okay. Flare and Aquaria said as they vanished along with Cat and Otaku. .

"Team Neo Moon is at Indigo Plateau in Dimension A." Nehelenia said.

"Right!" Yamato, and Kosaburo said as they vansished with Sporty and Tech. The Sound Ninjas also went to Indigo Plateau.

"Team Saturn is in Evergrande City!" Tomoe said.

"Right!" Mimete said as she vanished with Telulu, Dude and Horror to Evergrande City.

* * *

**_Indigo Plateau, Kanto..._**

* * *

The team that landed on Indigo Plateau consists of Double Terra, Double Solaris, Saika, Sayuri, Yuka, Azusa, Dawn, Hikari, Haruka Tamaki, Sammy, Misty, Imite, Team Neo Moon. 

Sayomi and company landed with a thud.

"Trista and Setsuna really need to fix the Time Key thing." Sayomi and Ash said in unison.

"Yes they do! Everyone else agreed.

Everyone went into the Pokemon League Village for safety.

Yamato and Kosaburo arrived at Indigo Plateau with Sporty and Tech.

"Well where are they?" Kosaburo asked.

"Well we have to look for them stupid." Yamato said as she whacked Kosaburo.

* * *

**_Pummelo Island, Orange Archipelago..._**

* * *

The team that landed on Pummelo consists of Akane, Nabiki, Team Mars, Usagi, Mina, Beth, Brock, Team Neptune, Team Uranus and Mamoru. 

Team Uranus, the Senshi and the guardians that were going there as well as the others landed with a thud.

"Setsuna! Trista! You need to fix that." Team Uranus said in unison.

"Yes they do!" Everyone else agreed.

Aquaria and Flare showed up. They then disguised themselves as their true forms Karomi Kagato and Ayame Ichijouji.

* * *

**_Evergrande City, Hoenn..._**

* * *

The team that landed in Evergrande consists of Team Jupiter, Team Juno, Team Pallas, Team Ceres, Team Vesta, Hyde, Zatch, The Sailor Starlights, Team Mercury, Team Pluto, Ukyo, Team Pluto, Team Saturn, and Team Venus. 

Naruto-Chan and company landed with a thud. Setsuna and Trista then landed too with a thud.

"Setsuna, Trista!" Naruto-Chan and Company said.

"We know we know! Fix it!" Setsuna and Trista said in unison.

Mimete and Telulu then showed up as did Dude and Horror somewhere else on the island. The other four wonders went to the other two locations. Two of them went to Indigo Plateau and the other two went to Pummelo Island.

* * *

**_Indigo Plateau, Kanto..._**

* * *

"There is Team Neo Moon." Kosaburo said. 

"Let's get them." Yamato said.

The Senshi and the Guardian that were there were eating something so they didn't know that two of the Dead Moon Septet and two of the eight wonders were there.

"Ash Ketchum, Chibi-Usa Tsukino Tanaka let me see your Beautiful Dreams." Yamato said.

"Let me see them too." Kosaburo said.

"Colliding Ball Go..." Kosaburo and Yamato said in unison.

The balls then collided with Team Neo Moon causing there Mirrors to be revealed. They were pink and not Gold like they hoped.

"Drat! Go my Remulus! Eat up these dreams." Kosaburo and Yamato said in unison.

"Go our Jouji! Destroy this pathetic excuse for a Pokemon League Village." Sporty and Tech said. Orochimaru and his henchmen were watching too.

Team Neo Moon screamed.

"What oh no Ash! Sammy and Misty said in unison as they glared at each other and went out.

"Go Gyarados!" Misty said.

"Go Beldum! Steel Guardian Power! Make Up!" Sammy said as a Silver light surrounded her.

This is what materialized on Sammy: white t-shirt, grey vest with several silver studs, black jean shorts, black base ball cap, with her hair in a pony tail coming from the back and white tennis shoes and socks a Silver Mask over her eyes completed the Ensemble.

"Oh no! Lets go! Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Star Power!"

"Triton Star Power!"

"Callisto Star Power!"

"Uberon Star Power!"

"Europa Star Power!"

"Titania Star Power!"

"Io Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

"Go Piplup and Buneary!" Dawn said.

Team Neo Moon was obviously still unconscious.

Misty and Steel Guardian put the Mirrors back inside Team Neo Moon before they could be eaten.

Thanks to their Senshi Powers they regained consciousness quickly. They were ready for Action.

"Moon Crisis!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action." Team Neo Moon said.

Steel Guardian did Metal Claw on Several Jouji.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Uberon Sonar Smash!"

There was eventually only one Monster Left.

"Now Double Solaris!" Everyone said.

"Please Pegasus, Protect everyone's Dreams Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said.

The final monster was destroyed.

"This isn't over we will be back!" Sporty and Tech said as they snapped their fingers and everyone disappeared.

"Well let's head back to base. The others can handle the other threats!" Solaris said as she took out her Time Key.

"Take us to Mt. Silver!" Everyone said as they were sent back to Mt. Silver where they de-transformed again.

* * *

**_Pummelo Island, Orange Archipelago..._**

* * *

Akane, Nabiki, Team Mars, Usagi, Mina, Beth, Brock, Team Neptune, Team Uranus and Mamoru were still trying to recover from the Time Key incident. 

"I am so tired of this! Usagi can't you get Setsuna and Trista to fix the problem faster?" Akane asked.

"I could talk to Setsuna, but I think Ash needs to talk to Trista since he is there leader. A clueless leader yes, but their leader nevertheless." Usagi said.

"Oh okay." Akane said still fuming.

**_Meanwhile with Karomi and Ayame..._**

"Why must we destroy this place with our monster armies? It is so peaceful." Karomi asked she was hoping to do some fishing instead of doing her job. She hated being under Beryl's control. She didn't at first because she was blinded with rage at Kasumi for taking Satoshi. Now that she knew that Satoshi was also Sayomi and Sailor Solaris she really didn't like being Beryl's puppet anymore. You see she was actually one of those Sailor Senshi Fangirls. She didn't expect to of her best friends to be two of them.

"I so can't figure that out either Karomi. I hate being Beryl's puppet. What am I going to do if I have to drain energy from someone like Shigeru. I don't know if I would be able to do that. I have to confess, I have always had a crush on Shigeru. I hate being evil, but we have to unfortunately." Ayame said blushing at the thought of Shigeru..

"That is unfortunate. I don't see our targets anywhere in sight yet do you?" Karomi asked.

"No I don't. Why don't we look for more Pokemon." Ayame suggested.

"Okay." Karomi said.

They then went off to look for Pokemon.

Cat appeared in front of Karomi and Otaku appeared in front of Ayame.

"You do know what you are here for don't you?" Cat asked.

"You haven't forgotten have you? You have to get the energy from Team Uranus." Otaku said.

"We haven't seen them yet. We will go after them once we see them." Ayame said.

"Don't get your tail in a twist Cat we know what we have to do." Karomi said.

"You don't really want to do it do you?" Otaku asked.

"How did you know?" Ayame and Karomi questioned.

"Because how readily you started talking about not wanting to destroy this Island. It is a beautiful place, but orders are orders." Cat said.

"Well we will let you relax for right now, but when you see them you know what to do." Otaku said as she snapped her fingers and her and Cat vanished to a branch in a neaby tree.

**_Meanwhile with the Senshi, the Guardians, Brock , and Mamoru..._**

"I still can't believe they haven't fixed that yet!" Nabiki said.

"I know it is quite annoying." Rei said.

"I wish Team Pluto would hurry up and fix that." Luffy said.

"I wish it was fixed now." Mamoru said.

"We all do your majesty." Michiru said.

"Yes we do." Haruka Tenoh said.

"I just got the time key and communicator. I agree with you how about you beth?" Mina asked.

"I sure do. Oh Brocky come here sweetie." Beth said.

"Yes sugar pie?" Brock said.

"Please hold me." Beth said.

"Oh okay my sweet." Brock said as he went into Love Breeder mode.

"Jeeze I thought I was bad at being on time. The Dark Sun isn't even here yet." Kakashi said.

"Oh yes they are I can sense them. They just don't know where you two are. This is a big island after all." Rei said.

"Oh Mamo-Chan why must we always fight like this?" Usagi asked.

"It's our destiny I guess Usako." Mamoru said.

"It's a sucky destiny Mamo-Chan." Usagi said as she cuddled with her future husband.

"We know it is Princess." Akane said.

"We sure do." Michiru said.

"Well well well what do we have here." Karomi said as her and Ayame appeared with Cat and Otaku.

"You can so drop the disguise Aquaria and Flare we know who you are. We also know that you don't like serving Beryl." Akane said.

"What how did you know it was us?" Ayame said as she switched to Flare.

"We saw you at The Three Lights Concert." Nabiki said.

"Okay you got us. You will lose this time however." Karomi said as she switched to Aquaria.

"Tenoh, Haruka..." Aquaria started.

"...Hatake, Kakashi." Flare stated.

"Or should we say Team Uranus. We want your energy now give it up! We know all of your identities Galactic Guardians so just transform now." Aquaria and Flare said in unison.

"You idiots, we weren't supposed to tell them we knew yet oh well it's too late now. Go our Jouji Army!" Cat said.

"Destroy!" Otaku said as they both threw Jouji Balls.

"Now our Youma Army destroy!" Aquaria said.

"Give up your energy Team Uranus." Flare said as her and Aquaria sucked them dry.

"How did you find out our identities?" Usagi asked grabbing her Broach.

"From the original Four Generals." Cat said.

"We have no choice! Moon Eternal!" Usagi said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei and Luffy said.

"Daemos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Charon Star Power!" Nabiki said.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Ace said.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" Michiru said.

"Ice Guardian Power!" Mina said.

"Rock Guardian Power!" Beth said.

"Make Up!" The Senshi and the Guardians said.

Mamoru raised a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Go Sudowoodo, go Croagunk!" Brock said.

Mina was surrounded by an Ice Blue Light After she was transformed she looked like this: a sky blue pleated skirt, a deep blue vest and ice blue blouse… as well as blue tennis shoes, pale blue socks and a sparkling blue mask covering her eyes and a sky blue head band.

Beth was surrounded by a Stone Gray Light. After the Sequence She looked like this: grey short sleeved dress with several stitched outlines that resembled rocks on it, a gray mask, gray tennis shoes and dark gray socks.

"Now you are in danger along with your families. Goodbye! Aquaria, Flare let's go." Otaku said as she snapped her fingers and all four of them were gone.

Daemos Materialized her Talisman and executed an attack with the other hand.

"Daemos Mallet Mash!" Daemos said as she smacked the ground and a shock wave destroyed several Daimons.

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!" Daemos said.

"Double Submarine Reflection!"

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Croagunk use Poison Jab! Sudowoodo use Flail!" Brock said.

Mina shot Icicles at several Jouji and destroyed them.

Beth shot several rocks at some Daimons and destroyed them.

Tuxedo Kamen kept on throwing Bouquets of Roses destroying each and every Jouji and Youma.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Moon said as she dusted a bunch of monsters until eventually there was only one left.

"Here I go again! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Moon said as she moondusted the last of the monsters.

"Return Sudowoodo and Croagunk good job!" Brock said.

Team Uranus began to wake up. Team Neptune assisted them and took out their time keys. Team Uranus was still too weak.

Everyone else pulled out their time keys even the two Guardians.

"Take us to Mt. Silver!" They all said in unison. They all arrived at Mt. Silver and De-Transformed. They then told everyone that was there at the moment that the Dark Sun knew everybody's Identities.

* * *

**_Evergrande City, Hoenn..._**

* * *

Team Jupiter, Team Juno, Team Pallas, Team Ceres, Team Vesta, Hyde, Team Mercury, Zatch, The Sailor Starlights, Team Pluto, Ukyo, Peter, Team Saturn, and Team Venus were all still trying to recover from the Time Key incident. 

"Before you guys say anything, we know fix the Damn landing Setsuna and Trista!" Team Pluto said.

"You got it!" Everyone said.

"This is so not right! That is a rough landing." Hotaru said.

"Tell me about it. Geeze!" Gary said.

"Trista why did they make these keys come with such a rough landing?" Zoro asked.

"That is so totally not cool! Why is that Setsuna?" Juria asked.

"I have no idea." Trista said.

"Neither do I." Setsuna added.

"Still we like better search for the enemy. Do'h like why am I talking all Valley girly? Hey Momoko do you like want to go shopping." Sasuke-Chan asked she didn't realize what he just asked Momoko to do with her.

"Sure that will be so totally fun!" Momoko said.

"We better go too. I like sort of want to get some new clothes too. Hey Zoro would you like to see what a Mall looks like?" Juria asked.

"Sure that sounds cool. I have never seen a mall before. I haven't even seen an Arcade or whatever it's called." Zoro said.

"I will so like to go shopping too. Maybe I could like so see some Hot Guys and get their numbers. However I so don't want to offend Takeshi-Chan." Eido-Chan said as she blushed.

"Well I am coming too!" Hyde said.

"You know what that sounds like a total blast to go shopping and guy hunting." Hoshi said.

"Um Ryoga, do you think that Eido and Sasuke are becoming girly enough?" Chikako asked.

"I have no idea Chikako. Anyway we better keep an eye on them. Chikako grab my hand." Ryoga said.

"Why Ryoga-San?" Chikako asked.

"So I don't get lost. Also so Zoro doesn't get lost either." Ryoga said.

"Okay. I like guess I could use some new clothes." Chikako said.

"Oh shopping! Cute guys and all! Hey Naruto-Chan you probably don't want to go shopping for skirts and stuff, but would you like to go look for CD's and Video Games while you're here. You know for Opal back in your home world and Dimension?" Minako(A) asked.

"You know what that probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Naruto-Chan said.

With that Teams Pallas, Vesta, Juno, Ceres, and Venus went to the mall.

Nanako just appeared with a thud right in front of Team Pluto.

"Setsuna, Trista you need to fix these things. I missed out on most of the action so I decided to join you guys. Is that okay?" Nanako asked.

"Sure works for me. Are you hungry Nanako-Chan?" Ukyo asked.

"I sure am Ukyo-San." Nanako said.

"Come on Nanako-Chan you can call me Uuchan if you want to." Ukyo said.

"Oh sorry. Yes Uuchan I am." Nanako said.

"Okay it's time for Okonomiyaki's for everyone that's left anyway." Ukyo said.

The Senshi and allies that were left were: Team Jupiter, Team Pluto, Team Saturn, Team Mercury, Zatch, The Sailor Starlights, and Peter as well.

"Oh I forgot to tell you some rather distressing news." Nanako said.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"I just heard from the Senshi and the Guardians that were on Pummelo Island that the Dark Sun has figured out all of our identities thanks to the newly Brainwashed four original Generals Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite." Nanako said.

"Oh goody!" Everyone said sarcastically with a sweatdrop.

Mimete, Telulu, Dude, and Horror made an appearance.

"Well if it isn't our targets Team Saturn!" Mimete said as she took out the Pure Heart Extraction gun.

"Go my Daimon!" Telulu said as she sent out a Daimon that grabbed onto Hotaru and sucked out her Pure Heart causing her to faint.

"Here you go Mimete. This Daimon is much more resourceful than that gun. There is no chance that a Shuriken could hit your hand and you would lose the Crystal. The Daimon is much more reliable." Telulu said.

"Okay I will give it a try Go my Daimon!" Mimete said as she sent out the Daimon.

Before Gary could reach for his Henshin Wand the Daimon grabbed him and sucked out his Pure Heart and Gary collapsed.

Gary and Hotaru screamed loud enough for the others to hear. They quickly left the mall and found an alley.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Minako(A) and Naruto-Chan said in unison.

"Pallas Asteroid Power! Make Up!" Momoko and Sasuke-Chan said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power! Make Up!" Hoshi and Eido-Chan said.

"Juno Asteroid Power! Make Up!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power! Make Up!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

They were all then off to save Team Saturn.

"Go our Jouji Army!" Dude and Horror said in unison as they sent out their Jouji.

"We win this time Sailor Senshi!" Mimete and Telulu said in unison.

"We know you know who we are and we are going to get those Pure Hearts back! Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma and Makoto said in unison.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami and Kiyo said.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista said.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Setsuna said.

"Fighter Star Power!" Seiya said.

"Maker Star Power!" Taiki said.

"Healer Star Power!" Yaten said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said.

A fury of lights later 11 Senshi were poised and ready to battle. They were then joined by 10 more Senshi bringing the number up to 21!

Team Pallas quickly destroyed the Daimons and Returned Team Saturn's Pure Hearts to them. They were still unconscious./

"Double Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Double Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Titan Spatula-Shuriken Storm!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

All of the monsters were dusted. The Dark Sun saw this, snapped their fingers and they were gone.

Everyone pulled out their time keys, Peter just stood close enough to them so he would be brought with them too.

"Take us to Mt. Silver!" The Senshi all said in unison.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ after the battle..._**

* * *

They all arrived at HQ and De-Transformed. Mina was really excited. She was a magical girl now like her heroes. 

"I really can't believe this I am a Magical Girl now just like most of you are! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!

Peter starts banging his head against the wall of the Headquarters.

"Why god? Why Mina? Anyone but Mina!" Peter said while banging his head

"Peter what's wrong with you?" The Solaris Twins(Umi and Yomi) ask in unison as they go up to Peter.

"This is a very bad thing. This is a very bad thing. This is a very bad thing." Peter says as he continues to bang his head on the wall.

"What is a very bad thing Peter?" The Solaris Twins ask again.

"Mina being an otaku and becoming a magical girl is a very bad thing. " Peter said

"What's an Otaku?" The Solaris Twins asked.

"AN OTAKU IS A HUGE FANGIRL OF ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING MAGICAL GIRL RELATED!"

"Okay Okay! We get it we get it!" Umi said as she put her hands up defensively.

"Mina being a Sailor Senshi Fangirl and becoming a magical girl is a very bad thing." Yomi said as she also put her hands up defensively.

The Solaris Twins slowly back away from Peter's head to wall bashing as he continues to mutter that Mina being an Otaku and then becoming a magical girl is a very bad thing.

With that the Silver Moon Alliance now knows that the Dark Sun knows all of their secret identities and have known for quite sometime. Who knows what will happen next.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance next? Stay Tuned to find out

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Senshi are still in Dimension A. This time Lilycove City is under attack. The Targets are Sasuke-Chan for her dream, Michiru for her Energy, and Ace for his Pure Heart. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop the Dark Sun? Stay tuned to find out!. 

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 20: Lilycove City Combat_** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 06/27/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	20. 20: Lilycove City Combat

* * *

**_Started update: 06/28/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma).**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria. **_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black.**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part VI**_

_**Episode 20: Lilycove City Combat**_

_**Episode Written by Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode Editted By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**_

* * *

**_Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Six Sailor Senshi were targetted by the Dark Sun. Ash and Chibi-Usa were targetted for their dreams in hopes of finding Pegasus. Team Uranus(Kakashi & Haruka Tenoh) were targetted for energy. Finally Team Saturn was targetted for their Pure Hearts. Also Telulu appeared as well. As usual the Dark Sun failed and were defeated. Now on with the story.

* * *

The senshi decided to take a break in Lilycove City… mostly to get their minds of the fact that the Dark Sun knows about them… so they all decided to go to the Department store… 

Every single 100 Percent male senshi (and Ranma, Naruto-Chan and Peter) sighed …

"Oh goody shopping…" thought Gary.

"Great…" thought Ranma.

"Just what I need to carry clothes" thought Zoro.

"Oh man…" thought Ryoga.

"Great, just great…" thought Ace.

"Why now…" thought Kiyo.

"Sammy wants to hang out... I hope she doesn't want me to carry stuff…" thought Ash.

"I'll just figure out a way to tune it out…" thought Kakashi.

"Just because I'm a girl on the outside doesn't mean I'm a girl on the inside…" thought Naruto-Chan.

"You are not a girl… but you have a lovely lady inside your body…" said Kyubi.

"Oh Kubi-Chan…" said Minako (B).

"How many times do I have to say it…" thought Naruto-Chan, "Don't make sweet talk when you talking to me… I already have bad images in my head"

"I'm hungry" thought Luffy.

"Suckers… I don't have to carry anything… Mina doesn't care squat about clothes unless their costumes for an anime conventions" thought Peter.

"Who would like to carry our clothes?" asked Usagi.

"Hey I have an idea… who wants to go to the arcade?" asked Sammy, she didn't care about shopping… she's too much of a tomboy for that.

This perked most of the guys up and before you can say "Hey! Some of you have a debt!" (which Nabiki did say)… all of them were gone… in fact, they left so fast that there were dust clouds waving good bye at them… the only ones left were Kakashi and Ace (who had a narcoleptic fit right before Sammy said the magical sentence)

"You know… Zoro has never been to a mall or an arcade until now…" said Juria.

"You haven't known him long enough to know he hates being dragged along on shopping trips…" said Kakashi taking out his book.

"Nami uses him whenever she can't use Sanji…" said Nabiki.

"Oh…" said Juria.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you…" said Queen Beryl. 

"Sorry…" said Flare and Aquaria in unison.

"When was the best time to do it anyways?" asked Sea.

There was an awkward silence…

"Well whenever it was it would have blown their minds…" said Dude.

There another awkward silence…

"He's not going on missions today!" said Sea.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who's going to be our next targets…" said Orochimaru.

"Perhaps your former appetence will be the perfect Dream Target…" said Queen Nehelenia.

"Uhhh…" said Cat.

"So it's agreed…" Queen Nehelenia.

"Let's not tell them…" said Orochimaru.

"I want to see the looks on their faces when they see Sasuke's dream mirror…" said Zeno trying not laugh.

"Now I developed a special attachment to the pure heart exactors to provide use for Ace and other Logia Devil Fruit Users in the future…" said Dr. Tomoe, "And because of that I think it perhaps best we should try it out on him…"

"So then we have a choice for energy… either the other member of Neptune or Pallas…" said Nephrite.

It was quickly agreed that they would go after Michiru… while Dude said "If there are two of them… then is there possibly more in this universe… and beyond… after all who knows maybe we're characters in some story being written by two people"

He was giving chips and a can of frosting in a promise not to talk for the rest of the meeting.

"So who's gonna go?" asked Cat.

"I haven't gone in a long time…" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw an absolutely beautiful women with long silky black hair wearing a white cowboy hair and her shirt was just a bikini top… every single male from dimension A in the room (even if it was uncharacteristic of them to…) went gaga for her.

"Who is she?" asked Jadeite.

"This is Lady Alvida… an ally of mine…" said Buggy with a smirk.

"Pretty Lady…" said Darkmann.

"She wasn't always like that… she used to be a delusional dwarf planet…" said Tech who then realized something, "I said that out loud… didn't I?"

Everyone from dimension B nodded slowly… followed by Tech getting smashed by Alvida's giant mace.

"Okay… so Tech's not going on any missions today either…" sighed Sea.

It was decided that Telulu, Zoicite and Kojiro would go after the targets with the help from Kabuto, Alvida, Cat, Otaku and Doll.

_**

* * *

**__**Dimension A, Lilycove department store...**_

* * *

Naruto-Chan and Luffy were playing DDR… and Naruto-Chan was kicking butt… it wasn't because Luffy didn't know how to play DDR (on the contrary, Opal taught Luffy how to play DDR a while back)… no there was a different reason.

"Hey everyone…" said Mina joining, "I got my shopping done!"

"Where's your bag?" asked Zoro.

Right here!" said Mina lifting a bag that read "Borders"… "I just bought a few manga… ooh DDR I play winner…"

"So Naruto how did you learn to play DDR?" asked Peter.

"Someone taught me… but who is a secret…" said Naruto-Chan.

(Flashback)

Gaara was teaching Naruto to play DDR…

"So you're a master of DDR?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes… and you must tell no one… and when I teach you must call me Gaara of the Funk…" said Gaara.

"Gaara of the Funk?" asked Naruto.

(End of Flashback)

"Wait isn't that a Naruto the Abridged Series Joke?" said Naruto-Chan.

"Yes it is… but I love I that series…" said Emma Iveli appearing seemly out of nowhere... drinking a smoothie

"You're not going to bring in The Log at some point?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"Nope…" said Emma Iveli, "Not at all… unless I really, really, really want to…"

Emma Iveli left the arcade.

"The Log?" asked everyone else.

"Don't ask…" said Naruto-Chan.

Elsewhere in the store the girls were going shopping.

"I still so can't believe Peter did that…" said Sayomi.

"Oh don't mind Peter…" said Beth, "He's just really stressed out from Mina discovering the fact she has powers…"

"Why would that be stressful?" asked Ren.

"Okay… Mina and Peter's relationship… their in love each other… however both of them have problems expressing it… Peter uses his rivalry with Mina to vent out his feelings Mina on the other hand denies everything and sometime beats him up for some reason… usually to vent out her frustrations… usually dressed like Alfred R Kahn" said Beth.

"Who?" asked Kasumi.

"You don't want to know…" said Ace holding several clothes.

"So with Mina having powers… combined with her beating him up… it's a very bad thing…" said Beth, "If you talk to him… he'll understand and probably apologize… if he doesn't start acting weird…"

"Let's check later…" said Sayomi.

Later after shopping they found all the guys, Sammy, Naruto playing various video games…

"Oh boys…" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and felt a sense of dread.

"Oh no…" said Naruto-Chan.

Sometime later every single male, Naruto-Chan and for some reason Sammy were all carrying bags or boxes of clothing.

"We should have run away…" muttered Zoro.

"Why do I have to carrying things… I'm a girl too…" said Sammy.

"My arms hurt…" complained Zatch.

"Can we take a break please… my arms hurt…" said Ash.

"Okay…" said Usagi.

They all went to a nearby park where they could rest and talk for a bit…

"So Peter…" said Kasumi, "What's your relationship with Mina like…"

"Well it's okay…" said Peter who then grew pale, "But sometimes I fear for my life when I'm with her…"

"You're kidding… right?" said Sayomi.

"No… I wish I was… I wish I was…" said Peter twitching slightly.

"Do you think we should yell at him?" asked Sayomi.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" said Kasumi.

"Peter did I hear what you said…" said Mina with an evil aura around her.

"No of course not…" said Peter.

"Oh okay…" said Mina cheerfully.

"That was so totally weird…" said Sayomi.

"Well Mina is weird…" said Peter, "But an overall good person… it's just that she be a little crazy some times…"

"So you should have told me that you hated shopping…" said Juria to her counterpart.

"I live with a greedy woman who treats me like her slave because I have massive debt with her… why wouldn't I hate shopping…" said Zoro.

Juria tried to come up with answer but he was right… even though he was a pirate and knew little about the other worlds technology, shopping and dragging guys along was universal…

"Hey isn't this the same park…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Hey I think it is…" said Ash.

"What about this park?" asked Nanako.

"Yes… it's a long story…" said Ash.

Ash began to tell the story of how they all somehow became girls over night and couldn't transform… how the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom attacked them while they were weakened and the Outers (who they knew of didn't their identities only knew that they were around… except for Setsuna) and help them out and revealed their identities and finding out that people that knew they were Sailor Senshi.

"It was so weird when that happened…" said Luffy.

"Oh that reminds did Naruto ever get revenge on you for not telling him?" asked Ace.

Kakashi took out a book and showed it to Ace… who eyes were bugging out.

"That's pretty good revenge…" said Ace.

"I know…" said Kakashi, "and I like kind of like it…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile Mount Silver HQ… **_

* * *

Kakyuu was looking at the communicators when she got the message.

"Oh no…" said Kakyuu she then sent the message to the other senshi.

She then called the Sailor Senshi…

* * *

_**Back in Lilycove City…**_

* * *

All their communicator's rang… Ash was the one that answered it.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"They've chosen the next targets… it's Sasuke, Ace and Michiru…" said Kakyuu over the communicator.

"Great… that's totally bad…" said Sasuke-Chan who then realized, "If I didn't have my mission I would so kill myself…" she muttered.

"So do you know which is which?" asked Ash.

"Well Ace is going to be the pure heart target… Michiru is the energy target and Sasuke is the Dream Target…"

Naruto-Chan began to laugh, "Your kidding right… Sasuke the dream target… what's wrong with them?"

"I agree... it must be a computer glitch…" said Sasuke-Chan, "There no way that Pegasus would even think of going into my dream…"

"Why?" asked Yomi.

"It's a long story…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"No everything checks out…" said Kakyuu.

"Are you sure, because it doesn't seem right…" said Kiyo.

"Because sure that even Orochimaru would know that Sasuke is not a good target…" said Kakashi.

"Of course the snake bastard would know he's a bad target he's knows first hand what Sasuke dream is…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Well, well… if it isn't the Sailor Senshi…" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Zoicte, Cat, Doll, Otaku, Kabuto, Kojiro, Telulu and Alvida.

"Well Luffy it's good to see you again…" said Alvida.

"Oh no it's Alvida!" yelled Luffy.

"Who's that?" asked Nabiki.

"Luffy's crazy fan girl who's on Buggy's crew…" said Zoro.

"I see…" said Rei.

"Let's do this thing…" said Otaku.

Kojiro laughed as he set up his Colliding ball that hit Sasuke-Chan from behind… revealing her dream mirror not only it was not gold… it wasn't even pink… it was grey and appeared to be oozing blood.

"Oh my god!" yelled Kojiro.

"What's wrong with Sasuke's dream?" asked Sayomi with her voice shaking.

"I've never seen a dream like that…" said Chibi-Usa.

"It's because Sasuke's dream is tainted…" said Kakashi, "There is no way that Pegasus would even think of going into Sasuke's dream... it's a Bloody Dream…"

"That's why I was laughing…" said Naruto-Chan.

"What makes Sasuke's dream like that…" said Usagi.

"Sasuke wants to avenge his clan… in other words kill the person that killed his clan…" said Kakashi.

"Who killed his clan?" asked Imite.

"His own brother…" said Naruto-Chan with a small growl.

"Oh my…" said Momoko.

"You didn't tell us this until now?" asked Rei a little bit peeved.

"Sorry…" said Kakashi and Naruto at the same time.

While the senshi were distracted Ace's pure heart was abstracted and Michiru's energy was drained.

"Michiru!" said Haruka Tenoh.

"Ace!" said Luffy.

"Time to transform!" said Ash.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Ash.

"Moon Crisis! " said Chibi-Usa.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usagi.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Phobos Star Power!" said Ren.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo and Ami.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy and Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma and Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruto-Chan and Minako.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gary.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" said Hotaru.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" said Haruka Tenoh.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" said Setsuna.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Momoko.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zoro and Juria.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Eido-Chan and Hoshi.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Ryoga and Chikako.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Io Star Power!" said Haruka Tamaki.

"Rhea Star Power!" said Saika.

"Triton Star Power!" said Imite.

"Ganymede Star Power!" said Nanako.

"Titania Star Power!" said Hikari.

"Charon Star Power!" said Nabiki.

Europa Star Power!" said Sayuri.

"Titan Star Power!" said Ukyo.

"Callisto Star Power!" said Azusa.

"Uberon Star Power!" said Yuka.

"Daemos Star Power!" said Akane.

"Fighter Star Power!" said Seiya.

"Healer Star Power!" said Yaten.

"Maker Star Power!" said Taiki

"Ice Guardian Power!" said Mina.

"Rock Guardian Power!" said Beth.

"Steel Guardian Power!" said Sammy.

"Make-up!" said all.

Mamoru took out a rose and transformed.

"Too many people…" said Peter.

"Yeah…" said Misty.

"So um should I destroy the dream mirror…" said Kojiro.

"I don't think you should…" said Kabuto.

"Really?" said everyone else surprised.

"Right now it's the best interests for the Sound Village that he's alive…" said Kabuto.

"And yet Orochimaru was willing to kill him…" said Sailor Venus (B).

"That was then, this is now…" said Kabuto adjusting his glasses.

_**That's when the monster army appeared…**_

"All right… this is going to be fun…" said Mina.

Telulu found that in Ace's Heart Crystal's place that there was a shuriken and Sailor Venus (B) held it who then gave it to Sailor Mars (B) who placed it back in her brother's chest… while Peter and Brock got Sasuke-Chan's dream mirror back.

"Okay let's do this!" said Sammy pumping her fist into the air.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi- Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Double Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Double World Shaking!"

"Double Dead Scream…"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Rhea Magical Leaf Mambo!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Uberon Sonar Smash!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Mina used blizzard, Sammy turned her fist into metal, Beth summoned rocks form under ground that impaled the monsters, Sailor Saturn (A) cut a few in half and Tuxedo Kamen threw Roses at them until there were but a few left…

"We'll be back and we will beat you!" said Doll.

"See you soon Luffy!" said Alvida giving him a blow kiss.

The heart/kiss flew towards Sailor Mars (B), fortunately she dodged it.

Doll, Otaku and Cat all snapped their fingers and their enemies were gone… however there were still three monsters.

"Looks like we have quite a bit to take care of!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Let's do it!" said Sailor Chibi-Solaris.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Pegasus we need you help! Twinkle Yell!"

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The last three monsters were destroyed…

"All right we did it!" cheered Mina.

Not too long after Sasuke-Chan, Ace and Michiru woke up they continued their tour of Lilycove/ carrying the bags.

"My arms hurt…" said Naruto-Chan.

"Quit whining…" said Sammy.

"Oh sure… the girl who can turn her arms into metal is telling me top stop whining…" said Naruto-Chan.

Sasuke-Chan rolled her eyes at the two.

Sayomi looked at Sasuke-Chan…

"Why are you staring?" asked Sasuke-Chan.

"It's nothing…" said Sayomi.

She walked over to Kakashi… she needed to talk to him…

"So Um… Kakashi…" said Sayomi.

"You want to know why none of us is concerned about Sasuke's dream… aren't you?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah…" said Sayomi.

"It's different for us… everyone's used to concept of ninja killing... I've killed many in my life… and I'm sure that Sasuke has killed at least one person… that's just the way the World of Ninja works… it's the same in the World of Pirates… both Ace and Zoro have killed many… both Luffy and Naruto are clean but that will change one day… that's just how our worlds are… and there's nothing we can change…" said Kakashi, "Just as I'm assuming that there's war and hatred in your dimension as well…"

"I guess…" said Sayomi.

"But don't worry the Leaf Village is a peaceful village and you know the Straw Hats…" said Kakashi.

Sayomi sighed… she didn't like the way things were…

"Don't worry about the whole brother thing… Naruto has been trying to think of ways to steer Sasuke away from that… along with the other senshi… it hasn't been working much but it's a start." said Kakashi.

"Can I help too?" asked Sayomi.

"Of course…" said Kakashi, "Right now we need all the help we can get…"

Sayomi nodded knowing that maybe one day Sasuke would be so blood thirsty.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**And Now: A Special Announcement from Emma Iveli (I also agree with her on what she says onl;y in regards to me. Later TO/BB)...**_

* * *

To those who didn't notice, PEJP Bengtzone wrote a fanfic called Ash Reveals the Truth, it's about the characters in New Lives, New Lives R and especially New Lives: Galactic Guardians are way to OOC… Myself (Emma Iveli) and Tommy Oliver Brachio Black are not happy about it… it's not the fact that she used our fic ideas without permission… hey I actually love it when ever someone writes a decent fic based on my own (has happened to me before… more than once) but I was don't like is that s/he doesn't get is that it's fan fiction… and not canon… every fic has some degree of OOC… while we have decided to ignore him for the time being I urge you to review your thoughts on his/her fic and yell him/her what you think… just because we can't get them perfectly doesn't mean you do stuff like that… I'm not angry that he used them without my permission… I love it when ot her people make fics bases on my own (happened to me before…) but I hate that he wrote a fic bad mouthing my fic… so please write in your opinion or ignore him… thank you…

* * *

Next Time: The Senshi are still in Dimension A. This time Veilstone City is under attack by the Dark Sun. The Energy targets are Team Mercury and Zatch. The Pure Heart Target is Zoro. The Beautiful Dream Target is Juria. Will the Senshi be able to stop them? Find out next time. 

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 21: Dark Sun Target: Veilstone City._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Updated, Editted, and Posted: 06/30/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	21. 21: Dark Sun Target: Veilstone City

* * *

**_Started update: 07/01/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma).**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria. **_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black.**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part VII**_

_**Episode 21: Dark Sun Target: Veilstone City**_

_**Episode Written By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**_

* * *

**_Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Sasuke-Chan, Michiru, and Ace were targetted. Sasuke-Chan for her Dream which wasn't even ugly it was downright Bloody. Michiru for her energy, and Ace for his Pure Heart. As usual the Dark Sun was defeated again. Now everyone was back at Mt. Silver HQ waiting for their next mission.

* * *

The Senshi were relaxing after a rough battle. Sayomi was still in shock at what Sasuke-Chan's Dream was like. The others were a little bit uneasy around Sasuke-Chan now. 

"Um Sasuke, do you like have any intentions on harming us? I was like just wondering." Sayomi said.

"No I don't it is really my Brother that I want dead." Sasuke-Chan said.

"Oh okay." Sayomi said.

"So, is anyone up for another shopping trip?" Kasumi asked.

All the one-hundred percent female Senshi along with Sayomi, Ren, and Saika raised there hands. The original Senshi decided to stay at Mt. Silver HQ along with the Starlights and Kakyuu to make it a bit easier on the Author of this chapter.

"Um Sayo-Chan, we are all going to stay here to make it easier on TO/BB in writing this chapter." Usagi said.

"My sisters and I want to go with you!" Chibi-Usa said.

"That is so totally fine with me, if it's okay with your mother." Sayomi said.

"It's fine with me as well as Mamo-Chan." Usagi said.

"Yes it's fine for me." Mamoru said.

"Thanks for staying behind guys. It will make it a lot easier on me." TO/BB said as he inserted himself in and pulled himself out.

"I guess we better go in case we get attacked." The rest of the Galactic Guardians said in unison.

"We will go too. You can never have too many allies. Mina, Beth, Sammy, Misty, anyone else?" Ash asked.

"No we will leave you alone for once." Misty and Sammy said in unison, then turned away from each other and blushed.

"I think I will stay here with my Brocky!" Beth said.

"I have a comic book to continue." Mina said drawing a picture of the Mt. Silver HQ in her sketchbook.

May and the others also decided to stay behind.

Zatch and Hyde went with their bookkeepers.

"Um okay." Ash said as he sweatdropped.

"I think I will go to. You never know when we might need my computer." Ami said.

"Okay that's fine with me. You can come too. Umi, Yomi you are coming with us too no matter what." Sayomi said.

"Okay Mom!" Umi and Yomi said in unison with a chuckle.

"Hey watch it! I may so be female right now, but I am still your father! Stop chuckling or you're grounded." Sayomi said.

"Oh okay sorry Father." Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"That's okay." Sayomi said.

The Galactic Guardians(14), The Solaris Twins(2) The Sailor Quintet(5), Ami/Sailor Mercury, and the Dimension B Senshi and their two Mamodo(14) all took out there time keys, obviously Zatch and Hyde didn't have Time Keys so they just stood next to Kiyo and Eido-Chan. Orion hopped onto Sayomi's shoulder.

"I so totally can't wait to do more shopping!" Eido-Chan and Sasuke-Chan said in unison.

"Guys we have to find that kettle soon." Zatch and Hyde said in unison.

The others agreed as well.

"Alright! Let's hit the Dept Store!" Sayomi, Saika, and Ren all said in unison.

"Take us to Veilstone City." Everyone said as they disappeared.

Peter decided to stay behind too.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ…**_

* * *

"So have we chosen the next targets?" Cyrus asked. 

"Yes I have. The Pure Heart Target is Zoro. Dimension B's Sailor Juno. Telulu you're up!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish Dr. Tomoe." Telulu said.

"The target for Pegasus is Juria Dimension A's Sailor Juno." Nehelenia said.

"Why her?" Yamato asked.

"Because she was one of my Amazoness Quartet before she was turned. Maybe Pegasus took refuge in her. Kuno you're up!" Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Kuno said.

"The Energy Targets are Team Mercury and Zatch. Kunzite it is your turn." Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl." Kunzite said as he bowed.

"Now let's see who the lucky Wonders and Allies are today." Sakaki said as he took out a hat.

"What is with the hat?" All of the wonders and the rest of the Allies asked in unison.

"Just go with it! Cat and Sea you have been chosen. Koko and Zofis you two have also been chosen."

"Fine!" Everyone said in unison as they all disappeared.

* * *

_**Dimension A, Veilstone Department Store...**_

* * *

All of the Senshi landed with a thud outside the Department Store. 

"It is so always same old, same old. Setsuna like really needs to fix this." Sayomi said as she got up before anyone else could land on her.

"She really needs to fix it. Umi, Yomi are you okay?" Kasumi asked her future daughters.

"Yes we are Mom, I mean Kasumi- Oneechan." Umi said.

"It is better that we refer to you as our older siblings instead of Mom and Dad or Mother and Father. Eighteen Year Olds with Twin Daughters and both girls at this time. We will get quite a few very strange looks." Yomi said as she dusted her skirt off.

"I agree with you there Yomi." Sayomi said.

"Well like what are we waiting for? Let's like go shopping." Sasuke-Chan said as she didn't even notice how excited she was about shopping.

"This so totally going to be so much fun." Eido-Chan said.

"Guys we really have to find that kettle soon!" Naruto-Chan said as she was tired of Sasuke and Eido acting girly especially Sasuke."

"I know that! We will go looking for it a little later. Let's just go have some fun right now." Nanako said as her and Imite rushed into the Department store.

"I'm going to the arcade!" Ash, Zoro, Kiyo, Zatch, Luffy, Gary, Kakashi, Ace, Ranma, Ryoga, and Naruto-Chan said in unison.

"Okay that will so work!" Sayomi said as her and the girls went off shopping.

"I guess I could like use some new clothes." Saika said.

"Me too." Ren said.

"We all could!" Ukyo, Azusa, Nabiki, Hikari, Yuka, Akane, Kasumi, Umi and Yomi, Haruka, Sayuri said in unison.

"I guess I will go with Eido to keep her from going Ga-ga over every cute guy that walks by." Hyde said.

Everyone went their own ways.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Mount Silver HQ… **_

* * *

Kakyuu was looking at the communicators when she got the message. 

"Oh no…" said Kakyuu she then sent the message to the other senshi.

She then called the Sailor Senshi…

* * *

_**Back in Veilstone City…**_

* * *

All their communicator's rang… Ash was the one that answered it. 

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"They've chosen the next targets… it's Zoro, Team Mercury and Zatch, and Juria." said Kakyuu over the communicator.

"Oh okay. Neo Sailor Moon to Solaris did you get Kakyuu's Message?" Ash asked.

"Yes I did. I so read you loud and clear. We will so keep a look out. Thank you so much for the Info." Sayomi said.

"You're welcome." Ash said as he cut the channel.

"We all read you loud and clear Kakyuu! Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, Dimension B Senshi, Solaris Twins out." Everyone said as the cut the channels.

This time the Senshi didn't get as many clothes and stuff as they did in Lilycove. Simply because of the lack of help.

All the girls headed to the Arcade.

"Oh like Boys and Dobe!" Sasuke-Chan said not realizing she was talking like a valley girl.

"We so like totally need your help!" Eido-Chan said she didn't care how she talked..

"Our arms are so tired from shopping that we simply can't carry all this stuff." Sayomi, Kasumi, Ren, Saika, and the Solaris Twins said in unison.

"Could you do that pretty please for all of us." All the one-hundred percent female Senshi said in unison while flirting with the guys.

"What is it with girls always flirting?" Ash asked confused.

"Please tell me you so didn't just say that Ash?" Kasumi said as she whacked Ash on the head. Sayomi and the twins did the same thing.

"Oh sorry." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone stored packages in their subspace pockets in case they needed to transform.

**_After leaving the Department Store..._**

Everyone then went to explore Veilstone City. Some explored the Game Corner, others took a look at the Gym which was apparently closed right now. They all explored Veilstone together.

"Well if it isn't the Sailor Senshi. Ami Mizuno, Kiyo Takamine I need your energy. Go my Youma Army. Suck out those weaklings energy. Might as well get the six year old kid too." Kunzite said.

"Go our Jouji Army!" Cat and Sea said in unison!" Cat and Sea said in unison.

"Prepare to lose Sailor Senshi!" Zofis and Koko cackled.

"Zoro Roronoa! Let me see your Pure Heart! Go my Daimon suck out his Pure Heart!" Telulu said as she sent out what looked like Hikari's Shadow Monster only a lot more evil. It was also covered in the stars.

"Stockcap Gal X!" The Daimon said as she grabbed a hold of Zoro and sucked out his Pure Heart.

"Oh no she's got my Counterpart I better..." Juria was cut off by Kuno.

"I don't think so Green-Haired Beauty! I Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of the Dark Sun will take your dream for my own. Go Colliding Ball!" Kuno said as he shot the ball right at Juria's back after it ricocheted off the Veilstone Department store. Unfortunately the mirror was Pink and not Gold.

"Drat what a waste! Anyway, come my Remulus Samurai Smasher, the Dream Eating Samurai!" Kuno said as he called forth his Remulus. The victims then fell unconscious, that is until Telulu's Daimon was destroyed by a Shuriken and the Pure Heart Crystal floated back over and into Zoro. It was Sailor Venus.

"Hey ugly take this! Venus Love and Beauty Shock." Sailor Venus said.

"Saturn Ring Surprise!" Sailor Saturn said as she dusted a whole bunch of Daimon.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter said as she dusted several Youma.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars said as she dusted several Remuli that didn't have a name they were just Shadows that could attack.

"The rest of you transform while we hold them off! Garnet Orb Blaster!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Yes do so quickly! Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune said.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus said.

"You better just do so! Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Okay we will!" Sayomi said.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi said(Since her future mother isn't in this Chapter I am using Usagi for Chibi-Usa's name.)

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Sasuke-Chan said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Eido-Chan said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Star Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Star Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Star Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Star Power!" Azusa said.

"Uberon Star Power!" Yuka said.

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Eliminating Earthquake!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Jikar!" Sailor Vesta(B) said as another monster was destroyed.

"Double Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Uberon Sonar Smash!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

Finally it was down to two monsters. One Jouji and the Remulus that had Juria's Dream mirror.

"I will handle the Jouji! Solaris, Chibi Solaris you know what to do." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Right! Chibi Solaris! Now!" Solaris said.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams, please lend us a hand so we can get our friends Dream Mirror back. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the Remulus was destroyed and the mirror went back inside Juria's Body.

"Take this Jouji! Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said as she destroyed the monster.

"We failed again. Why can't we ever get a break?" Cat complained.

"Because we're the Bad Guys?" Sea asked.

"Will you both just shut up!" Koko and Zofis said in unison.

"How about you all shut up and we get back to HQ!" Kuno said.

"Yes I agree!" Telulu said.

"Come on!" Kunzite said.

With a snap of Cat and Seas Fingers, the two wonders, one Dead Moon Septet Member, one of Beryl's Generals, a member of the Witches 4, Zofis and Koko disappeared.

Juria and the rest of the victims began to wake up wondering what happened. As it turned out, they were told that the Dark Sun attacked them.

The Victims Slowly got up. The ones with Time Keys took them out. The ones that didn't stuck close to the ones that did.

"Orion you get to do the honors." Solaris said. The others nodded since teh Advisor didn't get much dialogue.

"Take us back to Mt. Silver." Orion said.

With that everyone arrived back in Mt. Silver. They then decide to relax for a while before they go search for the Kettles of Restoration. There is one in Dimension A and one in Dimension B.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Silver Moon Alliance continues to relax in Mt. Silver Dimension A for a while after a Mission Debriefing for the ones involved. They then decide it is time to search for the Kettle of Restoration. The Dark Sun has their own plan, get to either one of the kettles and destroy them before they can be used to unlock the Dimension B Senshi. Will the Dark Sun triumph, or will the Silver Moon Alliance come out on top? To find out stay tuned.

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 22: Search for the Kettle Part I._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 07/02/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	22. 22: Search for the Kettle Part I

* * *

**_Started update: 07/05/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part VIII_**

**_Episode 22: Search for the Kettle Part I_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Editted By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

**_

* * *

_****_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._****_

* * *

_** Veilstone City was the target of the Dark Sun. Team Mercury and Zatch were targetted by Kunzite for energy. Zoro was targetted by Telulu for his Pure Heart. Juria was targetted by Kuno for her beautiful Dream. As usual the Dark Sun failed miserably. Now it is off to start the search for the Kettle of Restoration.**_

* * *

Mount Silver HQ Dimension A…

* * *

_**

After the meeting talking about the fight they had, there was a small meeting consisting of all the 100 percent males senshi, Naruto-Chan, Ranma, Zatch and Hyde.

"Okay I say we agree… that we should talk to the girls and agree that it's time to go look for the Kettle of Restoration…" said Ash.

"Right!" said everyone nodding in agreement.

That's when they gathered everyone for the meeting.

"Okay I think that we finally go look for the kettle of Restoration…" said Ash.

"Why?" asked Sayomi.

"Because I miss the old Sasuke… the one that used to call me Dobe, fight to see who was better and almost try to kill me…" said Naruto-Chan.

"What was that last part?" asked Usagi.

"Uh… what last part?" said Naruto-Chan nervously.

It was best that no one knew of Sasuke's murder preempt on Naruto so soon after finding out that Sasuke was trying to kill his brother…

"Anyways… we still do that…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"Oh I forgot to add hide from his fan girls in humorous ways…" said Naruto-Chan.

"I hate you…" muttered Sasuke-Chan.

"I also want to the old Eido back… the one that used to memorize girls by their panties, stole things and hung out at the billboard… not the one that chased after guys was shop-holic and… you know… I don't know what I want…" said Hyde who finally got to thinking "Which was worse girl Eido or boy Eido?"

"Like I so don't know if I want to become a guy again. For some odd reason I have grown comfortable with being a girl." Eido-Chan.

"Did you just say that you're happy being a girl?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes I did why?" Eido-Chan asked.

"Well like because we said that and we were stuck as girls for quite a bit longer than we so totally expected." Saika said.

"Saying that has just so sentenced you to an even more extended period of time as a girl. You will so totally be stuck that way for at least 1 month!" Ren said.

(Refer to **_Galactic Guardians Episode 12: Forever Female_**.)

"So what I so totally don't care. I like it this way. Besides that, I so don't think that Takeshi-Kun will like his girlfriend becoming a guy after he finally met a girl that totally likes him." Eido-Chan said.

"Oh boy. It looks like Eido is stuck that way for a while." Hyde said with a sweatdrop.

"Yay we can have so much fun. That is so totally cool Eido-Chan." Hoshi said.

"I so know it is." Eido-Chan said. She too is one-hundred percent female for at least a month longer now.

"Like so totally forget that! I so want to get my manhood back. Though sometimes I feel a bit happier as a girl. I have so become quite comfortable this way." Sasuke-Chan said as something else switched in her mind making her one-hundred percent female for at least a month now.

"I so totally want to scope out some hot guys." Sasuke-Chan said. She was now one-hundred percent female for at least a month longer.

"We are so going to have lot's of fun!" Momoko said.

"I so totally know that." Sasuke-Chan said.

"Houston we have a problem." Luffy said.

"You so got that right." Sayomi said.

"That and I'm really tired of transforming when ever I go out on a date with Hinata… it's very tiring…" said Naruto-Chan.

"I don't' know…" said Kasumi.

"Let me out right now…" growled Minako (B)

"What?" thought Naruto-Chan.

"Let me out right now…" growled Minako (B).

"Okay, okay…" thought Naruto, "Venus Clone Jutsu!"

Minako (B) came out of the body… and she wasn't very happy…

"Do you know what you did?" she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"Okay…" said Minako (B), "We all know that Naruto mind and soul did not follow his female transformation… right…"

Everyone nodded… except for the Pokemon Guardians who didn't know about Kyubi.

"Wait… why is that?" asked Mina.

"It's because of my inner demon…" said Naruto-Chan, "When I was born a demon was sealed inside of me…"

"And Kyubi was well more than a friend to me…" said Minako (B).

"Ewww…" said almost everyone in the room with a shudder.

"So what's wrong?" asked Mina.

"Kyubi is a gait fox demon…" said Naruto-Chan, "And not a humanoid…"

"Oh…" said Mina.

"Ewww…" said those who didn't know before.

"Make the bad images go away…" mumbled Peter.

"Anyways where do you think that girl mind and soul went to?" asked Minako (B).

It was very silent… that's when Minako (B) pulled out a chart from nowhere.

"It went to either me or Kubi-Chan…" said Minako (B).

"Please don't call him that…" said Kakashi.

"There was a 50/50 Chance that it would go to Kubi-Chan…" said Minako.

"I agree with Kakashi… please don't call him that in front of us…" said Mamoru.

"And you know what it went to Kubi-Chan…" said Minako (B).

"She's not listening… is she?" asked Seiya.

"Now Kubi-Chan is turned into a girl!" said Minako.

"What?" said Naruto-Chan.

"Kubi-Chan isn't human so he's able to fight off much longer than you can… but it's beginning to over take him… he'll be girly in a week…" said Minako.

Cue a giant anime fall…

"Will the kettle still work I mean for me. Sasuke as gone off the deep end he is completely girly now" Naruto-Chan said as she sweatdropped.

"It all depends on your mental condition. I so don't know if it will work or not. If what Minako(B) said about Kyuubi's condition is true." Minako(A) said.

"Oh well at least I haven't gone girly." Naruto-Chan said.

"Yet." Sayomi, Saika, and Ren said in unison.

"I will not go girly no way no how." Naruto-Chan said.

"Like why not. D'oh I mean why not. Please find the kettle soon. Then again." Kyuubi said to Naruto-Chan in her mind as his height began to shrink.

"Oh no why do I have a headache?" Naruto-Chan asked.

"Get the Kettle Now!" Minako(B) Growled.

"Then why start now…" said Usagi.

"Because we don't know where it is… and if we don't find it within the next week… I will perform the Leaf Village Secret Supreme Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Death on everyone of you that turned Naruto into a girl…" said Minako (B) with an evil sadistic smile on her face.

All of the dimension A swallowed in fear… she didn't know what it was but it was going to be deadly, Orion stood there frozen.

"That's all I'm going to consul Kubi-Chan…" said Minako(B) as the clone disappeared and went back into Naruto's mind.

"Like oh no Kubi-Chan are you okay." Minako(B) said.

"I think so. I feel kind of strange though." Kyuubi said.

"Don't worry we will find the kettle!" Minako(B) said as she hugged Kyuubi.

"She really scary right now…" said Orion with a shiver.

"So…" said Kakashi to his two former students, "Should we tell them what it really is?"

"No way…" whispered Naruto-Chan.

"I want my manhood back then again like maybe not. I am so totally happy being a girl. I am so happy… but still we really shouldn't like tell them what it really is yet. We should let them find out for themselves… " whispered Sasuke-Chan.

"Okay…" said Nabiki, "I'm going to look for the location of the kettle of restoration… and I'm sure that all of you should too…"

Team Mercury and Saika sweatdroped… none of them had anything to do with Naruto's transformation…

**_

* * *

_****_Dark Sun HQ, 2 days later..._**

* * *

"So Naruto, Sasuke and Eido have been stuck as girls for a while because of the pail of preservation…" said Sea, "I was thinking that we ruin their lives by destroying both Kettle of Restorations from both worlds." 

"Interesting idea…" said Queen Beryl.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" said Orochimaru.

There was a silence…

"I knew it!" yelled Sporty, "You are a gay pedophile!"

"For the last time! I'm not gay, a pedophile or is in love with Sasuke…" said Orochimaru.

"If you say so Herbert…" said Sporty.

"Herbert?" asked Darkmann.

"That creepy old pedophile from Family Guy…" said Sporty.

"Oh… yeah…" said Darkmann.

"No… I believe that there is no point other than ruining the lives of the Sailor Senshi that have been effected… there is no point it…" said Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru's right… it doesn't effect Zatch or so what the point…" said Zeno.

"Fine then we'll do a vote…" said Sea, "All for?"

Everyone but Zeno and Orochimaru raised their hands… even Dufort raised his hand.

"Traitor…" mutter Zeno.

"Now other than that we still need to work on our missions…" said Queen Beryl, "I have chosen that mamodo Hyde as the target for energy…"

"That girl Sammy the going to be the Pure Heart Target…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"And finally Mina is going to be the Dream Target…" said Queen Nehelenia.

"So time to draw from the hat!" said Sea.

"We really have to retire the hats…" said Buggy.

"No kidding…" said Tech.

It was decided that Yamato would go after Mina's dream, Koko would go after the Pure heart, Jadeite would go after energy and Buggy, Tech, Doll and Otaku would accompany them.

* * *

**_Dimension A, Mount Silver HQ._**

* * *

Nabiki, Saika and Ami were all looking for the kettle of restoration on their computer, Saika and Nabiki were looking for the Dimension A version while Ami (along with Kiyo in his world) looked for the Dimension B version… That's when the alarm sounded… everyone surrounded the main computer to see who were the next targets… 

"That's totally bad!" said Sayomi.

"We should call them right now…" said Ami.

* * *

_**Dimension B, World of Pokemon…**_

* * *

Ash's group which had sense merged with Mina's group was now enjoying a nice lunch… that's when all their communicators sounded with a surprise from Mina's. 

"Is… that playing the 1st theme from Bleach?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, it is... I asked Kakyuu if I could get it on there… and it worked…" said Mina.

"I have to ask about custom ring tones…" said Ash who answered his communicator, "what is it?"

"We have just found out who the next targets are…" said Sayomi over the communicator, "We need everyone here right now and bring Sammy and Mina ASAP…"

"Okay!" said Ash who hung up his communicator.

"Looks like we have to go… see you later Misty…" said Sammy with an evil smile.

"I hate you so much…" growled Misty.

The two Senshi and three Pokemon Guardians used their time keys to go to the HQ.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ… Dimension A...**_

* * *

All the dimension B senshi landed in a pile at the same time… very bad timing… 

"Move your arm!" yelled Kiyo.

"Someone get their butt out of my face!" yelled Sammy.

"You get your foot out of my face!" yelled Zoro.

"Um… I guess we should help them…" said Chibi-Usa.

After getting untangled everyone stared at the next victims…

"Oh great!" said Sammy.

"Oh man…" said Mina.

"Great, just great…" said Hyde.

They all saw that Mina, Sammy and Hyde were the next targets…

"We should so come up with a plan…" said Sayomi.

"We should go to a place that would be a good place for a fight…" said Sammy,

"How about that forest of the Death Place I heard about…"

"No…" said Naruto-Chan, Kakashi and Sasuke-Chan.

"But the first part of Sammy's plan isn't so bad…" said Ami.

It was decided that they to go to Viridian Forest in Dimension A, Mina, Sammy and Hyde seemed to be sitting out in open while the senshi watched from the bushes.

* * *

**_Viridian Forest, Kanto Dimension A..._**

* * *

"So how long do we have to wait?" asked Sammy. 

"Who know…" said Hyde.

Mina was humming Only 1 Number 1 from Di Gi Charat while drawing… That's when the members off the Dark Sun showed up.

"So you're all along that perfect…" said Yamamoto.

"Wait…" said Otaku, "Was that song you were humming "Only 1 Number 1"?"

"Oh yeah!" said Mina.

"No duets!" yelled everyone else.

"Fine…" said both.

"Mina the signal!" said Sammy.

"Right!" said Mina.

Mina's eyes turned ice blue as she shot a stream for snow from her right index finger. That's when all the sailor senshi already transformed and Beth came out of the bushed.

"Quite an interesting plan…" said Yamamoto, "But not good enough…"

She shot her colliding ball at Mina and her dream mirror was pink, not gold… while Koko shot the pure heart gun at Sammy and Hyde got his energy drained.

"Hyde!" said Sailor Vesta (B).

"Don't worry he'll be fine… we have to worry about Mina and Sammy…" said Sailor Solaris.

"Right…" said Sailor Vesta (B).

That's when the monster army showed up…

"Okay let's do this!" said Sailor Venus (B).

"Double Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Double Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Elision!"

"Double Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Can Opener!"

"Double World shaking!"

"Double Deep Submerge!"

"Double Dead Scream!"

"Double Pallas Snow Storm Blast!"

"Double Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Uberon Sonar Smash!"

"Star Serous Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

Beth used Rock Tomb on a few of the monster, Sailor Saturn (A) sliced some and Tuxedo Mask threw roses at them… and all but a few monsters were destroyed. While they were distracted, Zatch managed to put Beth's Dream Mirror back in and Sailor Venus (B) managed to replace Mina's pure heart with a shuriken.

"So look like we lost this time…" growled Buggy.

"That's right!" said Sailor Mars (B) sticking her tongue out stretching her face.

"I can't believe we're counterpart…" sighed Sailor Mars (A).

"However before we go there's something we should tell you something…" said Tech.

"What?" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"We know about Naruto, Sasuke and Eido conditions… and we're going to find and destroy both Kettles of Restoration…" said Otaku.

"What!" yelled Sailor Venus (B).

"Oh no…" thought most of the dimension B senshi.

"Wait… before you go…" said Sailor Venus (B), "Was a Orochimaru for or agaisnt the plan?"

"Well actually he was against it…" said Tech.

Everyone anime fell…

"That bastard of a pedophile…" muttered Sailor Pallas (B).

"I really don't know what happened in Sound…" said Sailor Venus (B).

Tech, Otaku and Doll snapped their fingers and their enemies were gone… expect for the last three monsters.

"Okay…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Please Pegasus I need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to attack…

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

And the last three monsters were destroyed…

"Oh man! This is bad!" said Sailor Venus (B).

"You bet it is!" yelled Minako (B).

"What happened?" asked Hyde waking up along with Mina and Beth.

"The Dark Sun is planning to destroy the kettle of restoration then again like it may not be so bad staying this way…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Oh man… oh wait is that a good thing…" said Hyde.

"Still can't decide which is worse?" said Zatch.

"Still can't…" said Hyde.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ, Dimension A...**_

* * *

"Okay… we need to find either one before the Dark Sun…" said Sayomi. 

"You are so totally scared of the Thousand Years of Death aren't you…" said Sasuke-Chan.

"We don't even know what it is…" said Imite.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Sayuri.

"Yes I so do… but like I'm not telling…" said Sasuke-Chan, "You're just going have to find out for yourselves…"

"Hey Naruto…" whispered Luffy.

"What is Thousand Years of Death?" whispered Ranma.

"Well…" whimpered Naruto-Chan.

She began to tell the two… who began to laugh…

"You're kidding… right?" said Ranma.

"And Kakashi invented that… it sounds like something you would come up with…" laughed Luffy.

Kakashi and Trista watched the three of them laugh at the immature humor.

"So… do you think that Kyubi changing would effect Naruto?" asked Trista.

"It's possible…" said Kakashi.

"I just hope that it doesn't… for everyone else sakes…" said Trista.

"You mean…" said Kakashi.

"Two more angry girls… who are becoming two of the villages strongest Kunoichis…" said Trista.

"Let's just hope that we can get the kettles in time…" said Kakashi.

"I do too…" said Trista.

And with that the search for the Kettle began… but which side would win? Stay tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Silver Moon Alliance leaves Mt. Silver heading to Mt. Horaison in Dimension A to try and find the first Kettle. The Dark Sun has plans of their own. Momoko is targetted for her Pure Heart, Chikako and Ryoga are targetted for their dreams, and Hoshi and Eido-Chan are targetted for energy. The Dark Sun also wants the Kettle as well so they can destroy it. 

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 23: Search for the Kettle Part II._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Editted, Updated and Posted: 07/05/2007_** **_Revised: 07/05/07_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	23. 23: Search for the Kettle Part II

* * *

**_Started update: 07/06/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part IX_**

**_Episode 23: Search for the Kettle Part II_**

**_Episode Written By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last time on New Lives Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Search for the kettle got underway. Mina, Sammy and Hyde were targetted by the Dark Sun. As usual they failed miserably. Sasuke and Eido became 100 percent female. Sasuke wants to scope out some hot guys. Kyuubi also began to turn Girly. First he shrank in size. More changes are about to take place to Kyuubi and something will happen to Naruto-Chan. Hopefully Hinata and Sakura will not get wind of it. This Chapter will take place over 4 days.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ..._**

* * *

"So like where do we start to look for the Kettle?" Sayomi asked. 

"Yeah Nabiki, Saika, Ami, Kiyo where. And like who is going to go? Any ideas Kakyuu?" Kasumi asked.

"Let's see the Solaris Quartet and the original protectors of Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi. So Saika, Imite, Nanako, and Haruka. Also Chibi-Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chikako Akane, Ren. Orion you will go too. The Sailor Quintet from Dimension B. So Ash, Sasuke, Eido, Zoro, and Ryoga. I guess Naruto better go too. The rest of us will stay here in case you need back up. Unless anyone else wants to go." Kakyuu said.

"I want to go! Mina, Beth, Sammy, and Misty said raising their hands.

"We will all stay here." Usagi said.

"So like the people that are going are Mina, Beth, Sammy, The Solaris Quartet(Kasumi, Sayomi/Satoshi, Umi, Yomi/Sato) Imite, Nanako, Haruka, Sasuke, Eido, Zoro, Ryoga, Ash, Chibi-Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako, Misty, Orion, Ren, Akane, Naruto, and Myself." Saika said.

"That will so work! So Saika, like where do we go to first?" Sayomi asked.

"Well like the first kettle is on Mt. Horaison guarded by the musk." Saika said.

" I so totally know Herb! I just hope that this thing is like over by the time we get there. I hope the Dark Sun doesn't like get there before we do." Ren said.

"That would be so bad!" Akane said.

"Like it sure would. I so think I like need another name. Sasuke is a guys name." Sasuke-Chan said.

"I so totally agree with you. I so need a different name. Like Hyde are you going to like come with me?" Eido-Chan asked.

"I think I will sit this one out. TO/BB already has to contend with 26 of you. So I will stay here." Hyde said.

"That goes for the rest of us too." Seiya said.

"Yes that's right." Taiki said.

"We will stay here." Yaten said.

"Thanks!" TO/BB said as he inserted himself into the fic and pulled himself out again.

With that 22 Senshi, one water Pokemon Trainer, and the Three Guardians got ready to go.

"Take us to the Bayankala Range of China. As far away from Jusenkyo as you can." Everyone who had time keys said as they vanished.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Sun HQ in the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo..._**

* * *

"This meeting will come to order have you picked the next targets yet?" Cyrus asked. 

"Yes we have. The Dream Target will be Team Ceres Taro and Kuno you are up." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Taro and Kuno said in unison.

"The Pure Heart Target is Momoko Tanaka, Dimension A's Sailor Pallas. Telulu you are chosen." Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish Dr. Tomoe." Telulu said as she grabbed a Daimon pod.

"The Energy Target will be Team Vesta. Aquaria and Flare you have been chosen." Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl." Aquaria and Flare said. Deep in the back of their minds they really didn't want to be used by Beryl as puppets anymore. Unfortunately they have to. Otherwise their family and friends will be in danger.

"Now for the ones that will go along. Cat, Horror, Sporty, Tech, Sea, and Dude. Galactic Commander Jupiter and Galactic Commander Saturn. As well as Buggy the Clown and Alvira." Aqua Boss Archie said.

"Okay fine whatever! Where are they headed?" Cat asked.

"Mt. Horaison Dimension A. It will take them a few days to get there so we will destroy the kettle." Nehelenia said.

"Good." Cat said.

The Six Wonders snapped their fingers and they were off to Mt. Horaison in Dimension A.

* * *

**_Meanwhile Mt. Silver HQ Dimension A..._**

* * *

Cologne's(A) and Cologne's(B) faces showed up on the screen. 

"We have some news Princess Kakyuu the Fireball Princess." Cologne(A) said.

"What is it?" Kakyuu asked.

"That water that was splashed on Naruto, Sasuke, and Eido was not instant Nyannichuan it was real Nyannichuan." Cologne(B) said.

"What!" Rei said.

"That's not true is it Elder?" Usagi and Mamoru asked in unison.

"I'm afraid it is. The Kettle will work but not for a month and they will still have the curses." Cologne(A) said.

"The reason why it will not work for a month is because of what Sasuke and Eido declared and what Naruto will declare." Cologne(B) said.

"You mean about becoming comfortable as girls?" Ami asked.

The two Cologne's nodded as the screen went blank due to an alert. They can contact the two Cologne's later.

"The targets have been chosen. Team Vesta for Energy, Team Ceres for Beautiful Dreams and Momoko for her Pure Heart." Kakyuu said.

Ami contacted the Senshi.

* * *

**_Somewhere near the Bayankala Range in China, Dimension A..._**

* * *

22 Senshi, one Water Pokemon Trainer,and Three Guardians landed with a thud. 

"They so totally need to fix that." Sasuke-Chan said.

"I so totally agree with you!" Eido-Chan said.

"You got that right!" The rest of them agreed then their communicators rang. Sayomi's was the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme for some reason. So she answered it.

"Like what's up Ami?" Sayomi asked.

"The Dark Sun is heading your way. That water that you used on Naruto and the other two was real Nyannichuan. And the targets are Team Vesta for Energy, Team Ceres for Dreams, and Momoko for Pure Heart." Ami said.

Most of the Senshi as well as Misty and the Guardians gasped and sweatdropped at that. Sasuke-Chan and Eido-Chan were too busy admiring the scenery to hear the message.

"Like this is so totally beautiful. I so wonder if I can bring Takeshi-Kun up here." Eido-Chan said as she blushed.

"I so totally wish that I had a boyfriend. Then I could like so bring him up here to enjoy the scenery." Sasuke-Chan said as she sighed.

"We so read you loud and clear Kakyuu. We will so keep an eye out.

Everyone then headed to Mt. Horaison. They weren't attacked for three days. On the Fourth Day they arrived at the foot of Mt. Horaison.

Within Naruto-Chan's mind Kyuubi finished his transformation into Girl-Type Kyuubi mind and all. His male Anatomy was replaced by the female Counterpart and his itchy-chest became generous size Breasts. His mind switched completely over to female.

"Like I feel so totally better. How are you Naruko-Chan." Kyuubi-Chan said.

"Ow my head so totally hurts! Like what's happening to me? I so totally like being this form better. I am more comfortable this way then I have ever been. I so totally like the name Naruko. It so totally fits me don't you think Teme?" The newly named Naruko said.

"I so totally do Naruko-Chan it is beautiful name." Sasuke-Chan said.

"We so totally need to figure out a new name for us Sasuke-Chan because the names we have are guys names." Eido-Chan said.

"I so totally agree with you." Sasuke-chan said.

They all started to climb the Mountain, but were stopped by a horde of Youma, Remuli, Daimons, and Jouji's.

"It's time for us to take your energy Team Vesta! Give it to us!" Aquaria and Flare said as they sucked out their energy causing them to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Oh my beauty with the Pink Hair I must see your dream beautiful. We can make beautiful music together. Let me take you away from this foul sorceror Ryoga Hibiki.

"Kuno, I will take care of Hibiki you focus on that Pink-Haired Beauty there." Taro said as he launched his colliding ball into the back of Ryoga revealing his dream mirror which was Pink instead of Gold.

"Drat! Go Chimera Kid! Eat that dream up!" Taro said.

"I hate to do this to such a beauty as yourself, but orders are orders! Go Colliding Ball!" Kuno said as he launched a ball into Chikako's back which was also Pink rather than gold.

"Oh well sorry my beauty, but your dream belongs to the Dead Moon Circus!" Kuno said as he sent out one of his Swordsman Remulus as well as several more.

"You will so totally not get away with this Kuno! I am so not interested in you!" Chikako said right before she passed out.

"Momoko Tanaka! Give me your Pure Heart. Go my Daimon suck out her Pure Heart! Go Flamegal X" Telulu said as she sent out what looked to be a beefed up version of Asuna's(Flannery Moore's ) Shadow Monster Form.( I don't quite remember which chapter that Flamegal appeared in, but it was in **_Galactic Guardians_** somewhere. I believe it was in the Search for the Solaris Royalty Arc somewhere. I don't quite remember sorry.)

"I so can't believe this!" Momoko said as she passed out.

"Oh no that is so not right what you did to my counterpart! Pallas Asteroid Power Make Up!" Sasuke-chan said.

"That is so totally right! Come on Zoro let's totally transform!" Juria said.

"Okay!" Zoro said.

"Juno Asteroid Power Make Up!" Zoro and Juria said as they transformed into Team Juno.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!" Yomi and Sayomi said as they transformed into Double Solaris.

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!" Umi and Kasumi said in unison as they transformed into Double Terra.

"I will so totally not stand for this! Like Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" Naruko said as she transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Rhea Star Power Make up!" Saika said.

"Triton Star Power Make Up!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Star Power Make Up!" Nanako said.

"Io Star Power Make Up!" Haruka said.

"You will so totally pay! Phobos Star Power Make Up!" Ren said.

"I agree with that! Daemos Star Power Make Up!" Akane said.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Ash said.

Team Neo Moon was now transformed.

"Ice Guardian Power Make Up!" Mina said.

"Rock Guardian Power Make Up!" Beth said.

"Steel Guardian Power Make Up!" Sammy said.

"Gyarados, Staryu, Starmie! I choose you!" Misty said as she sent out her Pokemon to help.

"Well Sailor Senshi it is so nice of you to show up, but you are too late! We have gotten the first kettle." Sea said.

"It's right here! You lose! You will also lose your friends too! We will not destroy this kettle yet. We will find the second one before you too!" Cat said as she held up the kettle.

"Go our Jouji Army! Destroy!" Sporty said as her and the others sent out their Jouji Army.

"Goodbye Sailor Senshi!" Tech said.

"We will finally win one!" Dude said.

"So long Sailor Suckers and Pokemon Girly rejects! Have fun!" Horror said.

"Oh great Luffy isn't here. Alvira let's go back to base." Buggy said.

"I guess you are right! I wish Luffy was here." Alvira said as she went to the Six Wonders.

"Go everyone! Galactic Commanders Jupiter and Saturn said in unison.

Misty eventually defeated them.

"This isn't over Sailor Suckers we will be back!" The Six Wonders said as they snapped their fingers and disappeared along with their allies.

"Great just great! Let's get this battle started! Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Eliminating Earthquake!"

"Chibe-Terra Sandstom Smash!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock! I love the name of the attack. Venus said.

Mina shot an Ice Storm at several monsters, Beth shot a Rock Slide at several monsters, and Sammy used Metal Claw destroying the monsters that had the Pure Heart and the dreams. They immediately returned to their rightful owners. They were still knocked out though.

Finally there was only one Jouji left that wasn't phased by anything.

"I guess it's our turn now! Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said as Pegasus appeared.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the last of the monsters were destroyed. Everyone then got around their fallen Comrades, Misty also got in the area. She and Sammy stood next to Team Neo Moon, though Sammy and Misty were on either side of Neo Sailor Moon glaring at each other.

"Take us back to Mt. Silver!" Everyone said as they disappeared.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Senshi one Electric Advisor, one Water Pokemon trainer and Three Pokemon Guardians landed with a thud and de-transformed. They didn't feel like saying anything to Setsuna and Trista about the landing. 

"So guys how did it go?" Nabiki asked.

"Like so not very well, I so totally wished to be called Asuna Uchiha now. It so totally sounds so much more girl like than Sasuke." The Newly named Asuna Uchiha said.

"Like I so want to be called Kaede now! Eido was such a Guys name!" The Newly named Kaede said as she just now came to. The others were still out cold.

"Like unfortunately what Asuna-Chan was saying was that the Dark Sun like so totally got away with the first Kettle of restoration. And please call me Naruko Uzamaki believe it!" The newly named Naruko Uzamaki said.

"Now we have to so go to Dimension B and get the kettle before the Dark Sun does this time!" Sayomi said.

"Um guys, why aren't you changing back?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah the week is so totally over!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"So why aren't you changing back Ranma?" Akane asked Ranma Sabami.

"Well with the condition of the New Girls over there we thought we would help them out a bit." Ren said.

"That is like the plan." Saika said.

"Oh okay." Everyone said in unison.

With that all the Dimension B Senshi with the exception of the Dimension B Sailor Quartet and Naruko returned to their worlds.

With that the Dark Sun has gotten a hold of the first Kettle. Will the Silver Moon Alliance come up with the second one before the Dark Sun does. Stay Tuned to Find Out!

What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Conclusion of the Search for the kettle Saga. They must all go to Dimension B World of Chaos in China to their Mt. Horaison to find the 2nd kettle. The Dark Sun also wants the 2nd Kettle as well so they can destroy it. Who will get it the Silver Moon Alliance or the Dark Sun? Stay Tuned to Find Out. 

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 24: Search for the Kettle Part III._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 07/07/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	24. 24: Search for the Kettle Part III

* * *

**_Started update: 07/09/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, and Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Blast , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma)._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part X_**

**_Episode 24: Search for the Kettle Part III_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Ivel_**

**_Episode Editted By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

_**

* * *

**__**Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**__**

* * *

**_

The first kettle was found and taken by the Dark Sun. It wasn't destroyed however. Naruto. Sasuke, and Eido became comfortable with being girls. When they declared it the effects of the Kettle of Restoration would not be able to be used for at least a month. They also decided to go by new names since they were one-hundred percent female at this point for at least a month. Naruto Uzamaki decided to be called Naruko. Sasuke Uchiha decided to be called Asuna Uchiha. Eido decided to be called Kaede. Which means she will have to register as both male and female. Now on with the story.

* * *

It was the calm before storm… that's what you can say with calmness like that after a big battle. 

"What!" yelled Kasumi.

"That's what I said…" said Naruko.

"Can you say it again… I didn't quite hear it correctly…" said Kasumi.

"Nope…" said Naruko, who a teeny bit resentful for what happened sure she now understood why it was wrong but still...

"But Minako is your body right?" said Kasumi panicking.

"No… I let her out earlier today…" said Naruko.

"At least their stuck in their world…" said Kasumi with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry… but Luffy loaned them his time key." said Naruko.

That's when there was much pounding…"They're here…" said Kakashi.

"We need to secure the doors…" said Sayomi.

"What's going on?" said Yomi.

"Let's just say that Minako (B) is not the only person who's angry anymore…" said Sayomi.

"And a certain someone said they could let their anger out on us…" said Kasumi.

"Is everyone going to help?" said Sayomi.

Awkward silence among the dimension B senshi.

"You're kidding right…" said Zoro.

"What?" said Kasumi with a sweat drop.

"Look I agree with them…" said Mina, "Sure when that happened it was very perverted and that perverted thing saved my life… but right now you have to face that even consequences have consequences …"

The pounding become more extreme until finally the door came off almost as if it was blown off… when the dust cleared stood Minako, Hinata with her Byakugan blazing with anger and Sakura cracking her knuckles…

"Oh no…" said Haruka Tamaki.

"I'm not going to help you…" said Sayomi.

"So your going to stand off in the side in safety…" said Kasumi pointing over to them with a sweat drop, Kasumi pointed to where those who had no problem where all the dimension B senshi minus Trista stood, the Pokemon Guardians, the inners minus Usagi, the outers, the Pokemon Guardians, Yuka (who wasn't a senshi at the time),Yomi, Umi, Sayomi, Mamoru, the Star Lights and Kakyuu.

"Well I know it's kind of stupid considering that Hinata can bodily harm with a tap and Sakura can crush rocks with her bare hands…" said Sayomi who began to sweat.

"You're scared aren't you…" said Kasumi.

"Why shouldn't I be? Hinata can cause bodily harm with a tap and Sakura can crush rocks with her bare hands… I'd have to be insane not to be scared…" said Sayomi.

"Is that true about them…" said Yomi, "I mean that unbelievable to me…"

"It's indeed true…" said Naruko, "But they are just merely a distraction they know it…"

"Orion!" said Sayomi, "Charizard! I choose you!"

Both Charizard and Orion were ready… and for some reason the ones who were immune were eating popcorn.

"Really Hinata mastered it?" said Kakashi.

"That's right…" said Naruko.

"Orion use Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" said Sayomi.

"Lunar Thunder Storm Attack!" yelled Orion.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" called out Hinata.

Hinata began to spin extremely fast with chard forming a dome that prevented most of the lighting to bounce off however some managed to get though… and hit Hinata.

"Hinata are you okay?" said Sakura.

"I'm fine for now…" said Hinata.

"Charizard!" said Sayomi.

"Too late!" said Minako (B) appearing behind Kasumi, "Leaf Village Secret Supreme Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Death!"

That's when Minako (B) did the thinkable… she plunged her finger up Kasumi's butt… and launched her several feet.

There was an awkward silence… "That's what we've been scared of!" they all yelled.

"What… was… that!" yelled Kasumi.

Too bad Minako (B) was performing it to the others.

"It's a shame that Chikako, Hoshi and Momoko were unconscious…" said Sakura.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

After all the ones that changed Naruto in Naruko (that were conscious) had their butts poked.

"I really don't want to know that was…" said Chibi-Usa.

"Should we tell the other others when they wake up…" said Rei."

"No…" said Misty rubbing her butt, "Not at all…"

"Oh I just remembered…" said Setsuna.

They decided to contact… both Cologne… at the same time the 6 victims woke up.

"What happened?" said Momoko waking up to find that the HQ was in a mess.

"Leaf Village Secret Supreme Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Death!"

One by one Chikako, Momoko and Hoshi had their butts poked…

"What was that!" cried Momoko.

"That's the 1,000 Years of death…" said Momoko.

"It really immature… did Naruko invent it?" asked Hoshi.

"Not exactly…" said Asuna knowing that Naruko did invent a variation that involved a Kunai and exploding tag.

That's they managed to get Cologne…

"So Cologne…" said Akane, "You said something about you actual Nyannichuan?"

Both sweatdroped.

"Yes…" said Cologne (A).

"Wait…" said Momoko, "How did we use packets then?"

"Uh… Plot Hole…" said Cologne (B).

"That's… uh feesable…" said Kasumi.

"You know means… when you return to normal you three will still have your curses…" said Cologne (A).

"WHAT!" yelled everyone in the room.

"Maybe we should go…" said Cologne (B) especially since she Sakura going after the screen but Hinata was restraining her.

The computer screen went blank and Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well I think we should tell Tsunade about this interesting turn of events…" said Kakashi, "We should also look for the Dimension B kettle even though it won't work for another month."

"Sure okay…" said Naruko.

"Of course…" said Asuna.

"We'll come up with a plan…" said Ami.

"Oh yeah… I just remembered I have something to do… can I have my time key back?" asked Luffy.

"Sure…" said Sakura tossing it to him.

Both the ninjas went to their own world while Luffy went back to the world of Pirates for some reason.

* * *

**_Dimension B, World of Ninja, Hokage Tower..._**

* * *

They went to Tsunade's office… to discus, with all then ninjas that was already there. 

"What do you mean you already know?" said everyone in the room in surprise.

"Well you see that both Colognes told me about it…" said Tsunade, "I have already thought of this in the long run…"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruko.

"A ninja with two identities and can switch off with just a splash of water… it's something more powerful than a simple transformation jutsu… do you know how valuable this is?" Tsunade said.

"It's very valuable…" said Asuna, "But there's a problem… I'm unable to do missions for the next two years…"

"Uchiha Sasuke isn't… but Uchiha Asuna is…" said Tsunade.

"But there is another problem…" said Asuna.

"Yes, yes… I know the massacre I've sent out for a specialist for the story we need to come up with a story…" said Tsunade.

"A specialist?" thought Asuna.

"Also I came up with Naruko's back story… her name is Kazama Naruko… this way no one will that you two are even related let alone the same person…"

"Wait Tsunade… are you sure using that name will be fine… I mean the Kazama Clan…" sad Kakashi as if he was hiding something.

"I'm sure it will be fine… just make sure you mention a condense when your name…" said Tsunade.

"A condense?" thought Naruko.

"It's nothing…" said Kyubi lying a bit.

"What's wrong with the name Kazama?" asked Naruko.

"The Kazama Clan is a clan that died out a long time ago…" said Sakura, "You really didn't pay attention in history class did you?"

"No…" said Naruko with a small giggle.

"Excuse Tsunade… there's someone here…" said Shizune.

"Must be the specialist I hired…" said Tsunade.

The person came into the room… causing Naruko and Hinata to laugh and Asuna and Sakura to sweat drop.

"So you heard I asked him to come up with excuses didn't you?" said Kakashi.

"Yes… word gets around fast…" said Tsunade.

"You told him before we knew? I mean he's not from this world…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"I just told him I needed him and he agreed…" said Tsunade.

"Well we should leave you to your very horrible excuse…" said Naruko thankful that she didn't come from a nearly extinct clan (or was she? Dun dun dun)

"Emma please don't foreshadow… we don't know if I am in this story…" said Naruko.

"But everyone already knows you are…" said Emma.

"But what happens in New Lives R… stays in New Lives R" said Naruko.

"Fine… but who knows... maybe you are…" said Emma (Dun dun dun) who then disappeared.

"That was weird…" said the story specialist who turned out t be the universe's biggest liar better known as Usopp (well actually he was better known as Sogeking but that's different).

Everyone but Asuna, Usopp and Tsunade left the office to find Luffy waiting outside and "discreetly" picking his nose.

"So that's the thing you had to do…" said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" said Luffy. They all left the tower to find that Iruka and Opal were waiting outside for them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruko.

"We heard what happened and decided to help you look for the kettle even if it won't effect you for a month…" said Iruka.

"And there's something I want to know…" said Opal, "Is your new name Naru or Naruko…"

"Naruko…" said Naruko with a sweat drop.

"Well we should get back to the HQ…" said Sakura.

"Someone needs to fix the damage…" said Kakashi. Sakura and Hinata sweatdroped. They all went to the Mount Silver HQ.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ...**_

* * *

"So what's going to be the next plan?" asked Zeno.

"So are we going to go after the other kettle or let them be with this one…" said Orochimaru.

"No…" said everyone else but Zeno.

"This is rather pointless…" said Zeno.

"So who are our next targets?" asked Sea.

"I have decided to check Iruka Umino for the dream… perhaps Pegasus is not hiding in a senshi… Musashi it is your turn" said Queen Nehelenia.

"Mamoru will be our Pure Heart Target…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"I'll take him…" said Koko.

"And our energy target will be Ranma of Dimension B" said Queen Beryl.

"I'll take him…" said Nephrite. It was deiced that Doll, Otaku and Tech would go along.

* * *

_**Dimension B, World of Chaos...**_

* * *

Meanwhile it was decided that all the Dimension B inners, Team Juno, Team Ceres, Team Saturn, Kakashi, the Pokemon Guardians, Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, Minako (A) Chibi-Usa, Sayomi, Kasumi, Umi, Yomi, Iruka and Opal would go search for the kettle.

Everyone else was fixing the damage at the HQ.

"Let's go!" yelled Luffy. As they went on their way they approached a bridge that covered a crevasse…

"Halt! No one can cross this bridge with out answering my three questions…" said a man blocking them that elbowed a wizard.

"Okay…" said Usagi with a sweat drop.

"I think I've seen this in a movie…" said Kakashi.

"Me too…" said Kiyo.

"Who will go first?" asked the man.

"I will!" said Ami.

"What your name?" asked the man.

"Ami Mizuno." Answered Ami.

"What is your quest?" asked the man.

"To find the Kettle of Restoration." said Ami.

"What is your favorite color?" asked the man.

"Blue…" replied Ami with a sweat drop. With that Ami was able to pass.

"Wow that was easy I'm going next!" said Luffy.

"What's your name?" asked the man.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" said Luffy.

"What is your quest?" asked the man.

"To find the kettle of restoration?" responded Luffy.

"What 45 times 650?" said the man.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

Luffy was then blown away by some unknown force… fortunately Luffy managed to grab something and pull himself back.

"That was weird…" said Luffy, "But why was Ami's so easy?" he yelled.

"I'll go next…" said Kakashi.

"What is your name?" asked the man.

"Hatake Kakashi…" said Kakashi.

"What is your quest?" asked the man.

"To find the kettle of restoration…" said Kakashi.

"What is the average weight of a tiger?" said the man.

"Which sub species?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know…" said the man. That's when the man was blown off the bridge.

"If we run into the Knights that say Ni I'm going to punch someone…" muttered Ranma as everyone made their way past the bridge.

"Punch one of the knights…" said Ryoga.

* * *

_**Dimension B, Hokage Tower...**_

* * *

"For the last time… no pirates…" said Asuna.

"Oh…" whined Usopp.

"We have to think of something that's fairly realistic and pirates are quite rare in this world." said Tsunade.

"Okay…" said Usopp.

* * *

_**Dimension A, Mount Silver HQ...**_

* * *

Everyone that stayed back was fixing the damage that Sakura and Hinata did as well as twenty Naruko clones when there was an alarm… the three targets were shown.

"We need to call them…" said Trista.

* * *

_**Dimension B…**_

* * *

Ash's communicator began to ring which played "Spurt", Ash managed to pick it up.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ash.

"The next targets are Ranma, Mamoru and Iruka…" said Trista over the communicator.

"Oh man that's bad…" said Ash, "I'll tell everyone right away…" Ash hung up the communicator.

"Did you guys hear what's going on?" asked Ash.

"Yeah…" said everyone else.

"Looks like we have to be careful…" said Ash.

As they continued on their way the members of the Dark Sun appeared.

"So there you are…" said Otaku, "Oh hey Mina…"

"Hey…" replied Mina. Everyone looked at the two.

"Never mind…" said both.

"Time for this…" said Musashi.

She sent her colliding Ball towards Iruka to find it was a pink mirror, Koko shot Mamoru in the chest reveling his Pure Heart and Ranma had his energy drained.

"Okay! Let's do it!" said Ash. "Moon Crystal Power!" said Ash.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo and Ami.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruko and Minako (A).

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" said Hotaru.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gary.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zoro and Juria.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Ryoga and Chikako.

"Moon Crisis !" said Chibi-Usa.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usagi.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Ice Guardian Power!" said Mina.

"Rock Guardian Power!" said Beth.

"Steel Guardian Power!" said Sammy.

"Make-up!" All of them transformed…

"So you think you can win?" said Otaku with an evil smirk,

"We already have this dimension's kettle…"

"We found it a while back…" said Tech adjusting his glasses.

"Oh no you won't get that Kettle! Here's a little jutsu that me and Konohamaru have been working on together! Sexy: Double Guys Knock out Jutsu" said Opal who made a Shadow Clone then transformed both of them into… Iruka and Kakashi but nude (and Kakashi still had his mask for some reason)… then both performed a subjective pose causing all 100 percent females to have some degree of nose bleed, all the dimension B senshi to sweat drop, Sailor Uranus looked like she fainted, Iruka to unexpectedly wake up somehow knowing that a nude version of him was being used on a Sexy Jutsu variant and Yaoi fan girls to cry knowing this was probably the only sign of Yaoi though out the story.

That's when Otaku who held the kettle fainted from blood loss. Sailor Venus (A) managed to catch it using a Love Me Chain to Grab it.

"Opal!" yelled Sailor Venus (B) in an older sister like.

"Eeep!" said Opal undoing the jutsu.

"What was that!" yelled Musashi putting tissues into her nose.

"That was the Sexy: Double Guy Knockout Jutsu…" said Opal breathing fairly heavily.

"Opal rest we'll handle everything else…" said Sailor Venus (B).

"Protect the kettle too…" said Sailor Venus (A) handing Opal the kettle.

"Okay…" said Opal, "should I also save Iruka-Sensei?"

"That would be a good idea…" said Sailor Venus (B).

Opal went over to Iruka and managed to put his dream mirror back in.

"First off!" said Sailor Venus (B).

"I'll do it!" said Sailor Uranus who snapped out of it…

"What do you mean?" asked Koko. Sailor Uranus replaced Mamoru's pure heart with a shuriken then gave it Sailor Moon who put in herself.

"Oh man… this is getting worse and worse for us…" said Musashi.

"Go our army!" said everyone. And with that the monster army appeared.

"Okay let's do it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"World Shaking!"

"Double Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Double Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Meanwhile Mina had used a new attack freeze many monster, Beth used rock spikes, Sammy used Meteor Smash and Sailor Saturn (A) sliced a few until there were few left.

"Do you got the kettle good for you…" said Tech,

"But we will be back…"

"Orochimaru will be happy…" whispered Koko.

"He sure will…" said Doll who held the unconscious Otaku. Doll and Tech snapped their fingers and they were gone.

"Let's finish them up!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Solaris and Sailor Solaris.

"Pegasus we need you now! Twinkle Yell!" .

Pegasus appeared and gave the power Sailor Solaris needed. "Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" With that the last three monster were done with…

"All right!" cheered Sailor Mars as she detransform into Luffy along with the other Sailor Senshi.

"Opal! Yelled Naruko, "Do you know what you did?"

"Yes…" said Opal.

"Wow… looks like Naruko changed her ways…" said Kiyo.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to use Shadow Clone… you're only an academy student… do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I know…" said Opal.

Everyone anime fell when they heard that.

"Aren't you more concerned that she used a jutsu in which she transformed into me!" yelled Iruka.

"I think it's all right…" said Kakashi, "Wouldn't be the first time something like that happened…"

"Crazy fan girls…" muttered Iruka.

"Well at least we have the kettle!" said Opal. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone then headed back toMt. Silver HQ in Dimension A.

* * *

_** Dimension B, World of Ninjas...**_

* * *

"What if Asuna disappeared during some sort of giant monster attack?" said Usopp.

"How did you know about that?" said Asuna and Tsunade.

"There really was a giant monster attack?" said Usopp surprised.

"Yes there was and I guess that's workable…" said Asuna.

"Okay so you disappeared as a baby during the Kyubi attack and only recently reappeared…" said Tsunade.

"I owe you one…" said Asuna.

"Well you can…" said Usopp.

"Don't push your luck…" said Asuna. Usopp sweatdroped.

* * *

_**Dimension A, Mount Silver…**_

* * *

Kiyo and Ami were checking if it was the real kettle.

"So do you have confirmation…" said Naruko.

"It is the kettle…" said Ami.

"But we have to protect it… after all… it won't work for another month…" said Kiyo.

Will they be able to protect the kettle? And what will happen? Stay tuned and find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: Goldenrod City in Dimension A is under attack. The Dark Sun targets this time are: Team Pluto for Dreams, Double Terra for Pure Hearts(Terra hasn't been targetted in this story yet), and Double Solaris for Energy. Also Princess Sayomi's Court from the Silver Millenium and the Sailor Quintet get power ups from Pegasus. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to defeat Dark Sun? To find out Stay Tuned!

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 25: Dark Sun Target: Goldenrod City._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Editted, Updated and Posted: 07/09/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	25. 25: Dark Sun Target: Goldenrod City

* * *

**_Started update: 07/10/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part XI_**

**_Episode 25: Dark Sun Target: Goldenrod City_**

**_Episode Written_****_ By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

_**

* * *

**__**Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Silver Moon Alliance now has the Dimension B Kettle of Restoration. They must protect it for a month longer. Mamoru was Targetted for his Pure Heart, Ranma from Dimension B was targetted for his energy, and Iruka Sensei was targetted for his dream by the Dark Sun. As usual the Dark Sun failed. Power ups by Pegasus are going to occur in this chapter. Read on to find out who the Power ups will go to. On with the story.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver, Johto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Everyone was back in Mt. Silver. The Newly Remodeled Mt. Silver. Thanks to everyone who helped out. Naruko then came up with an idea and asked a question to Sayomi. 

"Um Sayomi I am just so wondering, are there any other places that can be shopped? I would like to go shopping." Naruko said.

"Yes there is one in Goldenrod City and one in Celadon City. Are you sure you want to go shopping Naruko Kazama? It may be dangerous." Sayomi said.

"Of course I do. I am 100 percent female at the moment. Hey Asuna, Kaede do you guys want to go shopping?" Naruko asked.

"Yes I do. I do need some more clothes since I am currently 100 percent female and will be for a month." Asuna said.

"You so totally better believe it! I so want to go shopping and scope out some hot guys." Kaede said.

"I do too!" Asuna said.

"Hinata is that okay if I go shopping with them in Goldenrod City?" Naruko asked.

"Yes it is. I think I will come with you Naruko-Chan." Hinata said as she kissed Naruko on the cheek.(He may be currently 100 percent female, but that doesn't mean anything. Look at Haruka Tenoh and Michiru. Also Saika, Sayomi and Ren are 100 percent female at this point, but they still love Kasumi, Haruka Tamaki, and Akane.

"I think us four should go along with you." Umi said.

"I agree with you there sister. What if there is an attack?" Yomi said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sayomi said.

"Yes we will go with you." Kasumi said.

"I guess I better go to." Sakura said.

"So will we!" Said Princess Sayomi's Court(Saika, Imite, Nanako, and Haruka Tamaki.).

"We better go too. Don;'t you agree Akane-Chan?" Ren said.

"I do agree we will go too." Akane said.

"The rest of you stay here." Sayomi said.

Everyone took out their time keys. Those that didn't have them stayed close to the ones that did.

"You know what Trista, we better go too." Setsuna said.

"That's a good idea." Trista said.

Setsuna and Trista took out their time keys.

"Take us to Goldenrod City." Everyone said in unison.

So Team Pluto, Double Terra, Double Solaris, Naruko, Asuna, Kaede, Hyde, Hinata, Sakura, Princess Sayomi/Prince Satoshi's Court, Ren, Akane, and the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A were off to Goldenrod City. The others stayed behind in case they needed back up.

* * *

**_Dark Sun HQ: Ruins of Crystal Tokyo Dimension B..._**

* * *

"This meeting will now come to order! The next Targets have been found!" Cyrus said. 

"The Beautiful Dream Target is Team Pluto. Maybe the one of the two Plutos have Pegasus in it. Kosaburo and Kojiro you are chosen." Queen Nehelenia said.

"As you wish beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Kojiro and Kosaburo said as they bowed.

"The Pure Heart Target is Double Terra. Mimete and Telulu you are chosen." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete and Telulu said in unison.

"The Energy Target is Double Solaris. Aquaria and Flare you have been chosen." Queen Beryl said.

"Okay fine we will do your bidding Queen Beryl." Said Aquaria.

"As you wish Queen Beryl." Said Flare.

An order is an order. Aquaria and Flare know that. Deep down they hate doing that to there friends and their future daughters. They had to unfortunately they really couldn't wait to be healed.

"Okay the ones that accompany them will be. Sea, Otaku, Cat, Sporty, and Doll." Sakaki said.

"Okay." The Five Wonders said.

The Dark Sun was now off to Goldenrod City where they thought the targets were.

* * *

_**Dimension A, Mount Silver HQ...**_

* * *

The ones that stayed behind heard a beep on the computer. 

Ami and Kiyo went over to it along with Kakyuu.

"The next targets have been chosen." Ami said.

"Oh no this is bad." Kiyo said.

"I agree with that." Zatch said.

"The targets are Team Pluto for Dreams, Double Terra for Pure Hearts, and Double Solaris for Energy." Kakyuu said.

"I will contact them." Ash said.

"Neo Sailor Moon to Solaris come in." Ash said.

* * *

**_Goldenrod City right outside the Goldenrod Department store..._**

* * *

Everyone landed with a thud and then glared at Team Pluto. 

"We know We know." Started Trista while waving her hands defensively.

"Fix the Damn Landing! We are trying we really are." Setsuna said.

Sayomi's Communicator went off as did everyone elses since Sayomi's communicator was Pokemon Diamond and Pearl theme she answered it.

"Solaris here. What is up Ash." Sayomi said after looking around to make sure the coast is clear.

"The new targets have been chosen. Team Pluto for their Dreams, Double Terra for Pure Hearts and Double Solaris for Energy." Ash said.

"What! We are the targets?" Everyone said.

"Not again!" Terra and Solaris said in unison.

"You have been targetted before?" Ash asked.

"Yes we have." Sayomi said.

"When we gained our weapons mine is a Nunte Spear." Kasumi said as she manifested her spear and stored back in to subspace.

"Mine is an Aiku." Sayomi said as she materialized hers from subspace and stored it back in subspace.

"Oh okay. Just be on the look out!" Ash said as he cut the channel.

"We will." Sayomi said as she cut her channel. The rest of them did the same.

Just then the Dark Sun showed up. The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet were in the Dreamscape.

"Huh where did they all go?" Kosaburo asked.

"I have no idea." Kojiro said.

"Where are they?" Telulu and Mimete asked in unison.

"Something tells me they are here, but then again they aren't." Aquaria and Flare said.

"Well at least we can get these two! Colliding ball!" Kosaburo and Kojiro said as they launched their colliding balls into Team Pluto. Revealing their dreams. Unfortunately they were Pink instead of Gold.

"Dang it another wasted trip! Go my Remulus! Cacnear the Dream Eating Cacnea!" Kojiro said.

"Go my Remulus! Houndoomor! The Dream Eating Houndoom. It's a good thing I have so many." Kosaburo said.

"Go our Jouji Army! Destroy!" The Five Wonders said.

"That is so totally wrong! Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" Naruko said.

"I so agree with you! Pallas Asteroid Power Make Up!" Asuna said.

"Hyde like go hide. I don't want you to get hurt! Vesta Asteroid Power Make Up!" Kaede said.

"Have fun Sailor Senshi! My work is done." Kosaburo and Kojiro said in unison.

"See ya. Sporty, Doll you stay her with Aquaria, Flare, Mimete and Telulu. The other targets will be here soon. I can feel it." Cat said as her, Otaku, and Sea Snapped their fingers and they were gone along with Kojiro and Kosaburo.

* * *

**_Dreamscape..._**

* * *

"I know you four are marked as targets. I needed you conscious so I could talk to you. Sailor Quintet you will need all the help you can get. Dimension B's Sailors Vesta and Pallas are out their doing the best they can as is Dimension B's Sailor Venus. Sakura and Hinata are doing the best they can. It is time to give you a power up. Small Lady Serenity since you are already charged up with my Power I will send you to your True form with my Power. You will also get a new attack as will all of you." Pegasus said. 

"My true form?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes your true form as Sailor Eternal Neo Moon. You must say Moon Eternal Make Up! Just like your future mother." Pegasus said.

"Okay." Chibi-Usa said as her Transformation Broach transformed to match Usagi's..

"Sailor Quartet I will give you my power as well to enable you to become Super Sailor Senshi. Let me see your Henshin Wands." Pegasus said as he turned their Henshin Wands into exactly what Double Terra have only with different Symbols obviously.

"Members of Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi's Court, Ren, Akane. I will give you my power as well. You will know what to say when the time is right. All of your new attacks will come to you as well. Go and be careful." Pegasus said as he sent everyone back to reality.

* * *

**_Back in the real world..._**

* * *

Everyone landed gracefully. Not with a thud. They then saw Team Pluto Unconscious with Monsters outnumbering their friends. 

Double Terra and Double Solaris were about to transform.

"Not so fast Double Terra! Let me have your Pure Hearts!" Telulu said.

"Go Daimons!" Mimete said.

The Daimons got a hold of Double Terra and sucked out their pure hearts. They then fell unconscious.

"Not so fast Sayomi and Yomi! Give us your energy!" Aquaria and Flare said as they sucked out their energy leaving them unconscious.

"See you later Sorry Senshi! Mimete, Telulu, Aquaria and Flare let's go." Sporty and Doll said as they snapped their fingers and were gone. Fortunately, they forgot the Two Daimons that just sucked out Double Terra's Pure Hearts.

"I am so totally tired of this! Moon Eternal Make Up!" Chibi-Usa said as she transformed into an almost exact duplicate of her mother only with Pink, Gold and White; instead of Blue Gold and White. Her Tiara was now absent as her Crescent Moon mark shown brightly on her forehead. She also had a pair of wings on her back that were as elegant as the wings on her future mother.

"I am Sailor Eternal Neo Moon! I will so totally punish you! Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she executed her attack with her new Scepter taking out the Daimons with the Pure Hearts in one hit.

"Beautiful!" The Daimons said as they were dusted. The Pure Hearts were then returned to Kasumi and Umi.

"I will so not stand for this! Pallas Crystal Power Make Up!" Momoko said as she transformed. The only differences were that she felt a lot more powerful and her Choker now had a Star on it.

"It's also my turn! Vesta Crystal Power Make Up!" Hoshi said. Same as Pallas.

"Juno Crystal Power Make Up!" Juria said as she transformed. Same as Pallas and Vesta.

"Save some of the fun for me! Ceres Crystal Power Make Up!" Chikako said as she transformed. Same as Pallas, Vesta and Juno.

"Rhea Crystal Power Make Up!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power Make Up!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power Make Up!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power Make Up!" Haruka said.

"Phobos Crystal Power Make Up!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power Make Up!" Akane said.

The Solaris Quartet woke up quickly thanks to their recovery factor as Senshi.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!" Kasumi and Umi said.

The transformed Galactic Guardians also had stars on their chokers now.

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Tunderstorm Termination!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

All four of the attacks moondusted the Daimon Army with one shot. They Youma army was significantly cut too.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

The six attacks moondusted most of the remaining army, but there were still a lot left.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" Hinata said taking out a whole horde of Jouji and turning them to dust

"Take this Nega scum! The Dark Sun will not destroy this dimension or the other as long as we are around!" Sakura said as she punched the ground cracking it. Luckily it was in an alley and not right in front of the Department store. A number of the Army was destroyed.

"Terra Eliminating Earthquake!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Solaris said taking out a horde of monsters. Surprisingly she wasn't weak.

"Alright I did it without being weakened!" Solaris said excitedly.

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!" Chibi Solaris said.

With all those attacks there was only one Jouji left.

"Well Daughter let's do this!" Solaris said.

"Okay Solaris-Papa. Please Pegasus defend everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared giving his Power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the last of the monsters were destroyed. Inside the Alley Team Pluto was coming to. After their dreams were returned, everyone De-Transformed. The end of another exciting battle as well as Power Ups for most of them involved.

All the Senshi and two Ninja went into the Goldenrod Department store to shop. After they were done they returned to Mt. Silver.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: Celadon City in Dimension A is under attack and Erika(That is also her Japanese name) is targetted for her Pure Heart, Hikari is targetted for her dream, and Nabiki is Targetted for Energy. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop the Black Sun? Stay tuned to find out.

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 26: Celadon City Combat._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_ Updated and Posted: 07/10/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	26. 26: Celadon City Combat

* * *

**_Started update: 07/11/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part XII_**

**_Episode 26: Celadon City Combat_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Editted By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Princess Sayomi's Court as well as the Sailor Quintet received Power ups from Pegasus. Chibi-Usa was Upgraded to Eternal Neo Moon, while the others became Super. Also Team Pluto was targetted for their dreams, Double Terra was targetted for Pure Hearts, and Double Solaris were targetted for Energy. Team Pluto was the last team to recover. Unfortunately it was after the battle so they didn't get much action. As usual, the Dark Sun failed. Will they succeed in this attempt Probably not. On with the story.

* * *

**_Dimension A, Celadon City..._**

* * *

Zoro grumbled under his breath… of course this just had to happen the evil witch Nabiki invited the evil witch Nami for a shopping trip… Naruko, Juria, Hikari, Kasumi, Umi, Sayomi, Yomi, Chibi-Usa and Usagi came along and as the only guy who came along he had to carry everyone's bags there were so many that he had to carry them in his mouth but this is a guy who holds a third sword in his mouth so it doesn't' matter. 

"Evil witch women…" muttered Zoro.

"What did you say…" said Nabiki.

"I didn't say anything…" said Zoro.

"That's good…" said Nami.

"Why didn't you repeated what you said?" said Juria.

"How much am I in debt?" said Zoro.

"I don't know…" said Juria.

"That's the reason… I don't want to go deeper…" said Zoro.

"Good point, in that sense they are evil witch women…" said Juria.

"What was that?" said Nami and Nabiki.

"Nothing…" said Juria.

"That's good…" said Nabiki.

* * *

**_Dimension A, Mount Silver HQ…_**

* * *

"So no one wanted to go shopping today?" asked Chikako who had heard that they're was a shopping trip. 

"Nami and Nabiki were heading the trip… only the brave, stupid or rich wanted to go shopping with those two…" said Asuna.

"I thought most of the B senshi were in their worlds today…" said Hoshi.

"I'm tired of all the fan girls asking if I'm really an Uchiha and to some new fan girl who wants Sasuke to herself…" said Asuna, "I'm just glad I have the proof…"

"Oh right your weird eyes…" said Momoko.

"Yeah…" said Asuna.

"Wow I'm surprised that you two have gotten so close…" said Hoshi.

"But I doubt that you become as close as Zoro and Juria, they have become very close…" said Chikako.

"I'm surprised considering how he treats the women on his crew…" siad Hoshi.

"Well with Robin it started out as an enemy of the crew and he never really trusted her and Nami… that speaks for itself…" said Asuna.

"I can't believe there's someone equally as greedy as Nabiki in the universe…" said Hoshi.

"Why did they have to meet?" said Momoko.

"I have no idea…" said Hoshi.

"You know what's strange…" said Chikako, "How this chapter has so few Sailor Senshi…"

Emma appeared from nowhere, "This story is getting a little confusing… so I cut a lot on the characters on this chapter…" who then disappeared.

TO/BB appeared out of nowhere while editting the chapter.

"I added Ren/Ranma, Akane, Nanako, Haruka Tamaki and Saika/Shuu. The others at least from Dimension A are here as well see they are just playing their DS's. The others are back in their own worlds." TO/BB said as he disappeared and went back to editting.

"Oh we see them now." Everyone that was conversing said.

Everyone shrugged… and went back to their conversation.

"Don't make me shock you!" Orion said as his cheeks sparked.

"Will some of you be a little quieter. Some of us are trying to so play our DS's." Nanako said.

"Yeah come on!" Saika and Haruka Tamaki said in unison.

"We are trying to have some quiet time." Ranma(Sabami) said after switching from Ren and putting his arm around Akane.

"Yeah come on! We don't get many moments like this!" Akane said manifesting Mallet-Sama and putting it back in Hammerspace.

"Okay Okay! We will quiet down." The converstationalists said as they quietted down some.

* * *

**_Dark Sun HQ..._**

* * *

"Let's get down to business…" said Queen Beryl. 

"I believe that perhaps Pegasus in Hikari… also known as Sailor Titania… Kojiro go after her…" said Queen Nehelenia.

"Yes my queen…" said Kojiro.

"Erika, the gym leader is a perfect target… Telulu I'm leaving it up to you…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"Of course…" said Telulu.

"And our energy target is Nabiki…" said Queen Beryl.

There was silence among the generals.

"I'll go!" said Jadeite.

"Why? Did you have a debt with her?" said Doll.

"No…" siad Jadeite.

It was also decided that Tech, Horror and Dude would go… as well as Kabuto and Cabaji (a member of Buggy's crew who's an acrobat and swordsman).

* * *

**_Dimension A, Celadon City..._**

* * *

They decided to take a break from shopping to rest. 

"Their just shopping to torture me…" muttered Zoro.

"Oh come on it's not that bad…" said Juria.

"It's not… but they are shut doing it to outré me…" said Zoro.

"I thought that you don't mind the weight…" said Juria.

"I don't…" said Zoro, "It's the fact their bossing me around…"

"Sayomi, Kasumi is that you Who are those younger versions of you…" said a voice.

Everyone looked over to where the voice came from.

"Erika... how's it's going…" said Sayomi.

"Hey Erika! What's happening. Nice to see you again!" said Kasumi.

"Oh it's fine… not much is happening around here... nice to see you again too... who are your friends…" said Erika.

"Well it's a long story…" said Sayomi who began to tell began to tell of Dimension B and the various words (in particular the worlds of Ninja and Pirates), as well as about Umi and Yomi.

"That's amazing… so you're really from another world…" said Erika amazed.

"Yeah… but it's nothing…" said Zoro with a yawn.

"By god you have to be the laziest person in the universe…" said Nabiki glaring at him.

"I've seen lazier…" said Naruko.

* * *

_**Dimension B, World of Ninja...**_

* * *

One Nara Shikamaru lazily watched the clouds… it was too troublesome to anything that day and he had no missions…

* * *

_**Dimension A, Celadon City...**_

* * *

"All he does is watch clouds… everything is too troublesome to him and he lacks any motivation what's so ever…" said Naruko. 

"Okay…" siad Nami with a sweat drop.

"Oh yes… this is Naruko Kazama…" said Kasumi.

"Hi!" said Naruko.

"Zoro Roronoa…" said Sayomi.

Zoro gave a nod.

"And Nami…" said Kasumi, "She's just a friend of the dimension B senshi who's become very good friends and business partners with Nabiki"

Erika sweatdroped as she got a bad feeling from the two.

"You feel their evil power don't you?" said Zoro.

"Um… okay…" said Erika.

* * *

**_Dimension A, Mount Silver HQ…_**

* * *

That's when the alarm sounded… Kakyuu saw the next victims. 

"So who is it?" said Ami.

"Didn't they all go to Celadon City?" said Asuna.

"Yes…" said Minako.

"I'll call them…" said Makoto.

* * *

**_Dimension A, Celadon City..._**

* * *

That's when everyone's communicator's began to ring, Usagi was the one to pick her up. 

"Hey, what's up…" siad Usagi.

"The next targets are Hikari, Nabiki and Erika…" siad Makoto over the communicator.

"What?" said Nabiki and Hikari.

"Oh no…" siad Erika.

"I guess you did find her…" said Makoto over the communicator.

"Don't worry we might understaffed right now… but I think we can handle it…" said Naruko.

"Says the girl who can make an army…" said Zoro.

"Don't worry we'll be fine…" said Usagi.

"So you don't need any help?" said Makoto.

"We'll call if we do…" said Usagi.

Usagi hung up her communicator.

"So looks like we have to be prepared…" said Usagi.

"What tipped you off?" siad Zoro.

"Well, well what do we have here…" siad a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw the members of the Dark Sun.

"Kabuto…" growled Naruko.

"I was wondering when I'd see you Cabaji…" siad Zoro.

"That was fast…" said Usagi.

"Time to go after our targets…" siad Telulu.

Nabiki's energy was quickly drained, Kojiro shot his colliding ball at Hikari revealing that her dream mirror was pink and not gold like they had hoped and managed to steal Erika's pure heart.

"Okay let's transform!" said Usagi.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruko.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zoro.

"Juno Crystal Power!" said Juria.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

"Nami could you for once be useful and help them out?" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Okay…" said Nami giving a small glare at Sailor Juno (B).

"Let's go get them!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Elimnating Earthquake!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

"Their so lucky they get new attacks…" thought Sailor Venus.

"Those new attacks are powerful…" thought Sailor Juno (B).

That's when something strange happened… both of the dimension B senshi began to glow… then some really cool happened!

Sailor Venus who was glowing orange (and not under Kyubi's influence)… a golden ball began to form in Sailor Venus' hand not only that but it appeared to be a variation of the Spiraling Sphere, "Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

Sailor Venus slammed the Venus powered Spiraling Sphere into the gut of one of the monsters destroying it quickly.

"Oh no…" said Kabuto.

"It's based off a Jutsu isn't it?" said Tech.

"It is…" said Kabuto.

With Sailor Juno (B) she unconsciously drew her swords… she didn't know why did but then began to spark with lighting…

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

Sailor Juno (B) performed an electrified version of her move Oni Giri (it means "Demon Slash" not "rice ball") on a couple monsters.

"Damn it…" siad Cabaji.

"And that's based on one of his moves… am I right?" said Tech.

"No way…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Awesome!" yelled Sailor Venus.

The two tried their new attacks once again, while the other senshi continued their attacks until only three were left…

"We still have…" said Telulu then saw there was a shrunken in the pure heart's place

"Honestly you really have to pay attention…" said Sailor Venus.

"Tech you should get footage on Sailor Venus and the other ninja senshi whenever they do that…" said Kabuto.

"That's a good idea… I'll think about it…" said Tech.

"Let's go now!" said Jadeite.

"Right!" said the other members of the Dark Sun.

Tech, Horror and Dude all snapped their fingers and all of the Dark Sun were gone.

You should finish them off…" said Sailor Juno (A).

"Okay… let's do it!" said Sailor Solaris

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Please Pegasus defender of dreams! I need you help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

And with that the last three monsters were destroyed… Sailor Venus detransformed… and began to cheer…

"All right! All right!" yelled Naruko.

"What is it?" said Sailor Chibi Solaris as she detransformed as well as the other senshi.

"I think my new attack is a sign that I mastered the Spiraling Sphere!" yelled Naruko.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"The Spiraling Sphere is a totally awesome Jutsu… that I know how to do… but I have really mastered yet… but I think this is a sign that somehow I have!" yelled Naruko.

She began to perform the Spiraling Sphere… however… it sort of… exploded… big time.

"Well that was in interesting…" said Naruko coughing up a little cloud of smoke.

Zoro and Nami hit her on the head.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

"Force of habit…" they said.

Most of the crew had a habit of hitting Luffy whenever he did something stupid.

That's when the three targets began to wake up.

"What happened?" said Hikari.

"Was there an explosion?" said Erika.

"Naruko did it…" said Umi and Yomi.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Nabiki.

"Well we should get going…" said Usagi.

"Come on Zoro…" said Nami.

"It was good seeing you again…" said Erika, "Minus the whole… getting attacked thing… it was also nice to meet you Umi and Yomi as well as everyone else."

"We hope to see you again Erika, only without the getting attacked thing." Kasumi said.

"I agree with you Kasumi…" said Sayomi.

"Come on Zoro!" said Nami and Nabiki.

"Evil witches…" muttered Zoro.

"What was that?" said Nami and Nabiki.

"Nothing…" siad Zoro.

With Sailor Juno (B) and Sailor Venus (B) getting new attack were the other senshi not far behind… stay tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: Sea Foam Island in Dimension A is under attack and Westwood V is targetted for his Pure Heart, Yuka is targetted for her dream, and Azusa is Targetted for Energy. Also the rest of the Galactic Guardians get powered up by Pegasus. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop the Black Sun? Stay tuned to find out. 

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 27: Dark Sun Target: Sea Foam Island._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get power ups and a third level attack later. Keep reading to find out when.

* * *

**_Editted,Updated and Posted: 07/11/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	27. 27: Dark Sun Target: Sea Foam Island

* * *

**_Started update: 07/14/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part XIII_**

**_Episode 27: Dark Sun Target: Sea Foam Island_**

**_Episode Written By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Naruko and Zoro got new attacks. Erika, Nabiki and Hikari were the targets. The Dark Sun failed miserably once again. What is going to happen next. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Dimension A, Mt. Silver HQ..._**

* * *

Zoro, and Asuna went back to their own worlds as did Naruko. Sayomi and Kasumi then came up with an idea. 

"Hey Umi, Yomi would you like to go to the beach with us. Kind of a family outing." Kasumi said.

"You can also meet one of our friends. I just hope we won't have to reveal who we are. You know what we may as well tell Westwood V about us being Senshi. Hey Nabiki, I think that you and the rest of the Galactic Guardians are due to get powered up by Pegasus." Sayomi said.

"So would you like to come with us to Sea Foam Island?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I would." Nabiki said.

"I better go in case we need to fight. Are you coming Akane?" Ren asked.

"Yes I am." Akane said as she linked arms with Ren.

"Okay, anyone else want to come to Sea Foam Island?" Sayomi asked as she linked arms with Kasumi.

"I will come..." Hikari said, "I have always wondered what your beaches are like here in Kanto."

"I guess I better come too... " said Sayuri, "Yuka are you coming too? You might get a power up like Kasumi and them did."

"I would like that Sayuri..." said Yuka, "Let's go."

"Okay I guess we better go put our Swimwear on..." Ukyo said, "Anyone else coming with us?"

"I will!" exclaimed Azusa, "we also better watch out for attacks."

"I would like to see Sea Foam Island..." said Umi, "There are probably a lot of Water Pokemon there."

Umi had the same look in her eyes as Kasumi does when she is talking about and thinking about water Pokemon. Like Mother Like Daughter.

"I wonder what it will be like?" asked Yomi, "There are probably a lot of Pokemon I can catch there too! I am going to be just like you Sayomi-Papa and beat all the leagues!"

Yomi had the same look her father/second mother has when he/she is thinking about catching new Pokemon. Like Second Mother/Father like Daughter/Son.

"We will stay here." Seiya said.

"All of us." Usagi said.

"Call us if you need us." Chibi-Usa said.

"You know where we are!" Minako(A) said.

"We will protect you and come to your aid if you need us to." Saika said.

"We will also let you know if any targets have been chosen." Kakyuu said.

"We will be here if you need us." Haruka Tamaki and Haruka Tenoh said simultaneously.

"Yes we will!" Nanako, Imite, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chkako all said in unison.

The rest of the original Senshi and Mamoru agreed that they would help if needed.

"Very well." Sayomi says as her and the ones that are off to Sea Foam take out there time keys. Just then four Time Portals Open and Luffy, Gary, Ryoga, and Kakashi land with a thud.

"You are not going without us if you are going somewhere. Are you?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes we are going to Sea Foam Island. I guess you can come too." Kasumi said.

"Just don't get lost okay Ryoga." Sayomi said.

"I will try, but no promises." Ryoga said.

"So where is this Sea Foam Island you speak of?" Kakashi asked.

"I think you will like it Kakashi, as long as you don't do anything perverted we don't care if you come with us. Luffy stay away from Route's 19 and 20." Kasumi said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because Routes 19 and 20 are Sea Routes and you know you can't swim. Ryoga unless you want to go pig you better stay away from the water too." Yomi said.

"We don't need you getting lost." Nabiki said.

"Tell me about it!" Yuka and Sayuri said in unison.

"I'm glad I can go swimming as a guy again." Ren said.

"However, I think I will still remain this way for a while. What if that happens to Asuna, Naruko, and Kaede. We will have to help them out." Ren said.

"Right. We will have to help them." Sayomi said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Akane said.

Everyone took out their time keys.

"Take us to Sea Foam Island in this Dimension!" Everyone said.

With that, 16 Senshi disappeared into one big time portal.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters..._**

* * *

"This meeting will now come to order!" Nehelenia said. 

"The three targets have been chosen." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Well who are they?" Cat asked.

"You better tell us!" Doll said.

"We need to know so we can go after them." Sea said.

"Well spill it already." Otaku said.

"Dude we need to know." Dude said.

"Come on." Horror said.

"Who are they already?" Tech said.

"The targets are for Pure Heart Westwood V a Pokemon researcher on Sea Foam Island." Dr Tomoe said.

"I will take it Dr." Mimete said as she grabbed her heart extraction gun.

"The Dream Target is Yuka also known as Sailor Uberon." Nehelenia said.

"I will take that one my Queen." Nyasu said.

"The Energy Target is Azusa Shriatori also known as Sailor Callisto." Beryl said.

"I will take that one my queen." Koquilion said.

"Very well they are all located on Sea Foam Island. Cat and Horror you will accompany them." Sakaki said.

"Okay fine!" Cat and Horror said as they disappeared with the chosen three.

* * *

**_Sea Foam Island, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Sixteen Senshi landed with a thud. 

"I swear, I am getting so totally tired of landing like this." said Sayomi.

"We all are Sayomi-Papa." Yomi said.

"They really do need to fix that." said Kasumi.

"They sure do Kasumi-Mama." Umi said.

"Tell me about it. Trista and Setsuna better fix that soon." Kakashi said.

"I agree with you there." Ryoga said who surprisingly was still there and didn't get lost.

"So who is this Westwood V?" Luffy asked.

"If he is anything like the one from my world, he is a Pokemon Researcher that is trying to figure out mysteries of Pokemon Evolution." Gary said.

"Well Gary you are right about that. He is a Pokemon Researcher who studies Pokemon Evolution." Sayomi said as she shifted to Satoshi.

"Why did you switch forms Satoshi?" Gary asked.

"I did this because Westwood V doesn't know that I have a Jusenkyo Curse." Satoshi said.

"What about Yomi and Umi Sato-Kun?" Kasumi asked.

"I know we can trust him so I will tell him about us. Come on Kasumi, Yomi, Umi. The rest of you can come along with us.

They all headed to the lab. When they got there Westwood V was there to greet them.

"Hey Satoshi, Kasumi. Who are your friends?" Westwood V asked.

"They are our cousins Yomi and Umi." Satoshi said as he pointed to his future daughters.

"My name is Nabiki Tendo." Nabiki said.

"My name is Ren Saotome." Ren said.

"My name is Akane Tendo. Ren and I are both from Nerima. We also have something to show you if you can keep a secret." Akane said.

"I can keep a secret." Westwood V said.

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga said.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Everyone just calls me Luffy." Luffy said.

"My name is Gary Oak." Gary said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said.

"My name is Hikari Haku from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh." Hikari said.

"My name is Sayuri." Sayuri said.

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji from Nerima." Ukyo said.

"My name is Yuka. I am also from Nerima." Yuka said.

"My name is Azusa Shiratori. I am also from Nerima." Azusa said.

"Nice to meet you. Come to my living room and you can tell me your story." Westwood V said.

Everyone headed to the living room.

When they got to the living room, Ren shifted to Ranma and also said that he was a Saotome.(This is Dimension A and Dimension B's Ranma Saotme is not in here.)

Satoshi told Westwood V all about Jusenkyo and how he was cursed and learned how to control his change without water. Ranma also did the same thing. Kasumi also told Westwood V about how Umi and Yomi got here. Everyone also showed him that they were Sailor Senshi. The Dimension B Senshi explained how the Dark Alliance and the Black Sun combined together and formed the Dark Sun. They also told Westwood V how the Silver Moon Alliance was formed and all about the rest of the Senshi from Dimension B and Dimension A. Including the Dimension A Sailor Quintet. After the story was finished they all took a breather and went outside.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver, Johto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

The computer beeped and revealed the 3 chosen targets. Chibi-Usa immediately called up Satoshi and Company. Satoshi answered. 

"I will call them." Chibi-Usa said as she took out her communicator.

* * *

**_Sea Foam Island, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Solaris here what's up Eternal Neo Moon." Satoshi asked. 

"The three targets have been selected. Westwood V is the Pure Heart Target. Azusa is the Energy Target. Yuka is the Beautiful Dream Target." Chibi-Usa said.

"Okay Eternal Neo Moon we read you loud and clear we will be on the lookout. Solaris out." Satoshi said.

"Eternal Neo Moon out." Chibi-Usa said.

Both Senshi cut their channels.

"Oh great it looks like I get to get in on your Crime Fighting. Too bad it's as a target." Westwood V said.

A light immediately came from out of nowhere and absorbed the Solaris Quartet, but not without shifting Satoshi to Sayomi and Ranma to Ren. The rest of the Galactic Guardians were also brought in. They have all entered the Dreamscape.

* * *

**_Dreamscape World known as Elysian..._**

* * *

"Welcome back to Elysian. Titania, Charon, Europa, Titan, Callisto, and Uberon I must see your Henshin Wands. They must be charged with my power. Whenever you transform say your Senshi name and Crystal Power. I will be there to help out anyway I can. Also those of you that I just gave my power to, you will gain a more powerful attack. Good Luck Sailor Senshi." Pegasus said as he sent everyone back into reality.

* * *

**_Sea Foam Island, Kanto, Dimension A back to reality..._**

* * *

The Senshi landed gently and not with a thud like they do with the time keys. This happened just in time for the Dark Sun to show up. 

"Hey Sailor Twoips! We are here to win. Yuka from Nerima or should I say Sailor Uberon. Let me see your dream Colliding ball!" Nyasu said as he launched his white ball off of a nearby wall and hit Azusa in the back revealing her Dream Mirror which was Pink instead of Gold like he'd hoped.

"Oh no! Come my Remulus! Arbokian the Dream -Eating Arbok! Go get them my Remulus Army!" Nyasu said as joined the other Dark Sun Members. Nyasu also released an army of Remuli.

"Westwood V I need your Pure Heart!" Mimete said as she fired her gun extracting his heart and also released an Army of Daimons.

"I need your energy miss Azusa Shiratori or should I say Sailor Callisto!" Koquilion said as he drained Azusa's Energy.

"That's it! Let's transform girls!" Sayomi said as she and Yomi pulled out their Broach.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Ryoga said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Luffy said.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Gary said.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said.

"Make Up!" They all said as they transformed.

"Oh no this is bad! Go our Jouji Army! See ya later Sailor Suckers!" Cat and Horror said in unison.

Before Mimete could get away with Westwood V's Heart Crystal, it was replaced with a Shuriken and immediately returned to Westwood V who was out cold.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Solaris said as she launched her third level attack again without weakening and destroyed Arbokian. Yuka's Dream immediately returned to her. She then came to due to her Senshi abilities and transformed.

"Uberon Crystal Power! Make Up!" Yuka said.

Azusa also recovered quickly from the energy drain.

"Callisto Crystal Power Make Up!" Azusa said.

Both Azusa and Yuka became Sailor's Callisto and Uberon.

All of the Senshi that just transformed with ...Crystal Power Make Up! look exactly the same except they all have stars on their chokers now. They are also a lot more powerful than they once were.

"Hey all you Daimons! We have had it with you! Take this: Phobos... Firestorm Smash!" Phobos said as she took out a huge number of Jouji.

"And this! Daemos... Fireshower Smash!" Daemos said as she took out several Daimons.

"Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said as more Daimons were dusted.

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!" Chibi Solaris said as she eliminated several Remuli with her Plasma attack.

"It is so totally my turn! I wonder what Attack I have." Titania said as she thought about it.

"Aha! Now I've got it! Titania... Spark Hurricane Smash!" Titania said as she executed her new attack destroying several more Jouji.

"My turn now! Charon... Sucker Punch Pummel!" Charon said as she took out several Youma with one hit.

"I think I should go for it now take this you monsters! Europa..." Said Europa as power appeared in her palm, "Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

The attack took out several of each type of monster.

"My turn now!" said Titan, "Titan... Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

Several Magically Enhanced Battle Spatulas and even mor Spatula Shurikens took out several of each type of monster with one hit!

"Can't forget about me. Hey youma you try to take my energy, you shall be punished in the name of Jupiter's great Moon Callisto!" Callisto said, "Callisto... Avalanche Storm Smash!"

Several Monsters of each type were also taken out by one hit.

"I guess I should try my new attack!" Uberon said, "Uberon... Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

Several monsters were taken out. However there were still too many for Double Solaris.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Terra said as she took out several monsters.

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Chibi Terra said as she too took out several monsters with one hit.

"Ceres Flower Whip!" Ceres said as she took out several monsters with one hit.

"Mars... Flame Sniper!" Mars said as she took out several more monsters.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus said as she too took out several monsters at once.

"Saturn Ring Surprise!" Saturn said as she took out several more monsters.

It was finally just down to one more monster. Nothing would phase the reamaining Remulus.

"Double Solaris..." The Galactic Guardians said.

"Now go for it!" All the Dimension B Senshi said.

"Right! Please Pegasus Defender of all dreams. We need you to help us out. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said as Pegasus appeared to give Solaris the Power she needed.

"Solaris... Shooting... Star... Cosmic... Meditation!" Solaris said as she destroyed the last of the monsters. Before De-Transforming the Senshi immediately took Westwood V home so he could recover. Right when they set him on the couch he woke up.

"Let me guess the Dark Sun just attacked me with some gun trying to extract something from my chest." Westwood V said.

"Yes they tried to get away with your Pure Heart. We stopped them. We are holding you to your Promise. Westwood V." Solaris said.

"You can count on me! I will not reveal your identities to anyone." Westwood V said.

"See that you don't!" Terra said.

"I won't." Westwood V said.

"Good we will be seeing you around Westwood V." The Senshi said as they took out their Time Keys and disappeared back to Mt. Silver, Johto, Dimension A.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ, Johto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Everyone landed with a thud. They decided it was time for the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A to head to the Dimension B Mt. Silver HQ. Usagi and Mamoru decided to go as well. The others stayed in Dimension A. The original 8(the ninth one is Usagi, her and Mamoru went to Dimension be with the Galactic Guardians and the Dimension A Sailor Quintet) decided to stay behind and help out Kakyuu and the Starlights. Since this has now become an interdimensional War, they needed Senshi at Mt. Silver in both dimensions. The Dimension B Senshi returned to Mt. Silver Dimension B along with Orion, The Galactic Guardians, Dianne(From this point on Chibi-Usa's cat or Hamster or Whatever will be referred to as Dianne, while Ash's cat or Hamster or whatever will be referred to as Dianna to avoid confusion) headed back to Mt. Silver HQ, Johto, Dimension B. COmmunication will remain between the two Dimensions.

Well with the Power ups of the Galactic Guardians done, will the remaining Dimension B Senshi get new attacks? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance, and what is the Dark sun planning next? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The World of Mamodo Battles is under attack so the Senshi return to Dimension B.. Who are the Dark Sun's Targets. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop the Dark Sun. To find out, Stay Tuned! 

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 28: Return to the Mamodo World._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

Author's Note: Episode 28 will be the final Episode of Arc II: Return of Pegasus. Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage will follow with Episode 29 starting it off. Stay tuned for more from TO/BB and Emma Iveli.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 07/15/2007_** **_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	28. 28: Return to the Mamodo World

* * *

**_Started update: 07/16/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc II: Return of Pegasus Part XIV_**

**_Episode 28: Return to the Mamodo World_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

Episode Editted By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The rest of the Galactic Guardians received Power Ups from Pegasus. The attempts the Dark Sun made at Westwood V, Azusa, and Yuka failed miserably as usual. Will the Dark Sun ever get a break? I don't think so. On with the Story.

* * *

_**Dimension B, World of Mamodo Battle, Dr. Riddle's Apartment…**_ _**

* * *

**_

This was the first meeting of the Mamodo Alliance Agaisnt Zofis meeting that had been held in a while… mostly because "Eido has been very sick." Was the main excuse… well for the ones that didn't know (Li-En, Wonrei, Byonko, Alvin, Fulgore, Kanchome, Pamoon, Lance, Laila and Albert), the ones that did know that both Kiyo and Eido are Sailor Senshi (Megumi, Tia, Ponygon, Kafk, Penny, Uri, Dr. Riddles and Kido) knew that Eido was now Kaede… and meeting could have gone better.

"Will you stop laughing?" asked Kaede.

"I'm sorry… it's too funny?" said Li-En.

Most of them were laughing… the only one who didn't laugh was of course Fulgore.

"I just don't see what's so funny." said Fulgore.

"You wouldn't understand." said Kiyo.

It was true… Fulgore would understand… there was only one time Fulgore was ever pounded for doing something perverted… and even then it was a misunderstanding but that's a whole other story.

"You know you actually deserved it." said Tia.

"I understand that now…" said Kaede, "Most have forgiven me for what I did… except for Zoro and Gary."

"I don't know the whole story nor have I met them… but didn't you kidnap them once?" said Wonrei.

"Yes…" sighed Kaede.

"And they still haven't forgiven him yet…" said Kiyo, "Can't really blame them… deep down your still the same person… just very girly."

"If I heard Takeshi was going out with a girl I probably kidnap some friends and take them along" said Kaede.

There was a silence in the room.

"Okay…" said Megumi.

"I told you she'd still kidnap people…," said Hyde.

"You were right, I was wrong no big deal." said Kiyo.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ...**_

* * *

Mimete sighed… this was the third time that she ever had to teach someone form the Alliance to use the Heart Snatcher Gun… and the 2nd time that it would be only for one use. 

"So that's how to use it…" said Zeno.

"Pretty much." said Mimete.

Zeno smirked evilly… this was a good plan after.

_**Flashback Begin...**_

"It's time to announce the next targets." said Sea.

"I have chosen the next target dream target, the super Star Parco Fulgore." said Nehelenia.

"I think it's best that Pantyhose Taro should go…" said Tech, "He won't fall for his charm and he's less liable to dance."

"What?" said everyone from Dimension A, the world of Pirates and Ninja.

"You don't want to know…" said Koko.

"our next target is a girl named Li-en…" said Queen Beryl, "Nephrite, it's up to you!"

"Right" said Nephrite.

"Next our target is Kiyo Takamine, he's dimension B's Sailor Mercury." said Pro. Tomoe, "I would like if…"

"I want to attack him." said Zeno.

"Why?" said Mimete.

"My goal is make my worthless brother suffer… after all what's better than stealing his bookkeepers heart." Said Zeno, "And it's only fair, Buggy went after Luffy's pure heart."

"Fine… Mimete… you will teach him how to use the pure heart extractor." said Pro. Tomoe.

"Yes…" sighed Mimete.

It was then decided that Dufort, Otaku, Tech and Doll would go.

_**End of Flashback...**_

"So what's your problem with you brother anyways?" said Mimete.

"That's none of your business." growled the evil 6 year old.

"Fine…" said Mimete.

* * *

_**Dimension B, Mount Silver HQ...**_

* * *

Saika was on the computer when the alert came, and gasped when she saw that one of the targets were Kiyo., but didn't recognize the other two, so she decided to check up who the other two were and discovered they were mamodo bookkeepers who did not know the senshi's dinettes but were allies with them. 

"There was a meeting, I better warn them…" said Saika.

They were talking about Zeno when both Kiyo's and Kaede's communicators began to ring.

"We'll be right back." they said in unison.

Both went to another room to answer Kiyo's, to find most of the dimension B and some of the dimension A senshi on the line as well as Saika.

"I have just received the alert on the next targets." said Saika over the communicator.

"Who are they?" asked Kakashi over the communicator.

"Kiyo you're one of the targets…" said Saika over the communicator.

Kiyo sighed.

"But also, so are Li-En and Parco." said Saika over the communicator.

"Everyone calls him Fulgore." said Kiyo.

"I see…" said Saika over the communicator.

"All right we'll keep an eye on them…" said Kaede.

"Okay…" said everyone else.

Later after the meeting everyone was leaving the apartment building.

"How am I going to keep an eye on them without reliving the secret…" thought Kiyo,

Kiyo wanted to keep it a secret from most of them because he didn't want them to get in too deep… the reason why Megumi and Tia knew was because he had to transform in front of them, Penny and Uri knew because Sherry mentioned that he was Sailor Mercury in front of Penny, Ponygon knew because Hermes told him (though Kiyo did not know this part) and Kafk knew because Ponygon accidentally told him and Dr. Riddles and Kido knew because… why did Dr. Riddles and Kido know… Kiyo always wondered at that. Kiyo had a plan to tell Lila, Pamoon and their bookkeepers because of what Zofis did to them, but it was not time yet.

"Hey!" said a voice.

It was Trista and Kakashi, after all Trista did live in the same building as Dr. Riddles, most of them knew her as Kiyo's teacher who knows about the battle for Mamodo King for some reason, they also met Kakashi once before and knew him as Setsuna's odd boyfriend who "dresses up like a ninja" for some reason.

"So I see the meeting just ended." said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"So uh…" said Kaede.

"Well, well… isn't my pathetic little brother and his team…" said a voice.

All of them saw Zeno, Dufort, Pantyhose Taro, Nephrite, Otaku, Tech and Doll.

"What's going on?" said Pamoon.

"The Dark Sun…" said Kiyo.

"That's right…" said Zeno.

"Everyone be careful…" said Kaede, "Three of us are obviously their targets… probably not me but one of us…"

Kiyo stared at Kaede, "I hate you…" he muttered.

"We'll go get help…" said Trista.

"Kaede, stay with them and don't transform…" whispered Kakashi as the two ran past Kaede.

"Let them go…" said Nephrite.

Zeno smirked as he took out the heart snatcher gun and shot Kiyo… with his heart coming out.

"Kiyo!" cried Megumi.

Zeno managed to grab the Heart Crystal.

"Now while their distracted!" said Nephrite.

"Right!" said Pantyhose Taro.

Nephrite managed to drain Li-En's energy while Pantyhose Taro shot his colliding ball at Fulgore… revealing his dream mirror, which was pink and not gold like they had hoped.

"Li-En!" yelled Wonrei.

"Fulgore!" yelled Kanchome.

"Dang it…" said Pantyhose Taro.

"I doubt that Pegasus would be in his dream anyways." said Tech adjusting his glasses.

That's when a monster army appeared.

"What are we going to do?" said Tia.

"We'll just wait until the Sailor Senshi arrive… don't worry I know they should be a arriving soon… until then we will fight them off as best we can." said Dr. Riddles.

"Okay…" said Pamoon.

Before any of the Mamodo could fight back, a voice yelled "Don't worry we're here!"

It was all the dimension Bsenshi, minus Sailor Vesta and Sailor Mercury of course, as well as the Solaris Quartet, the Sailor Quintet, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Daemos.

"That was fast…" said Penny.

"Sure was." said Hyde.

"All right! We'll save them!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You can help if you want." said Sailor Uranus.

"Don't worry we will…" said Kaede.

"Kanchome… we need to get Fulgore's dream mirror back into his body…" said Zatch.

"How do we do that?" said Kanchome.

"Don't worry I'll show you." said Zatch.

Zatch helped Kanchome put Fulgore's dream mirror back.

"So you think you will be able to get the Pure Heart from me?" said Zeno.

"Look in your hand…" said Sailor Venus trying not to laugh.

Zeno saw that the Pure heart has been replaced by a shuriken, with Sailor Venus holding Kiyo's pure heart.

"Here… he's your book keeper." said Sailor Venus giving the pure heart to Zatch.

"Thanks…" said Zatch who went to the put the

"Okay let's go!" said Sailor Phobos.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream…"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The various mamodo teams used their spell to fight off the monsters while Wonrei used his Kung Fu to dented his unconscious partner… until there were just a few monsters left.

"I can't believe you win again!" yelled Otaku.

"Well yeah you just don't get…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Let's go…" said Tech.

Tech, Doll and Otaku snapped their fingers and all of them were gone.

"There's three of them left." said Megumi.

"Don't worry we'll handle them." said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"Please Pegasus! We need you help Twinkle Yell!"

with that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

And with that the last three monsters were gone.

"So are they going to be fine?" asked Wonrei.

"Don't worry their just fine… they just need rest." said Lila.

"It happened to us before…" said Pamoon.

"Don't worry I have a way for Fulgore to be just fine!" said Kanchome.

Kanchome took out a boom box from out of nowhere and began to sing "Iron Man Fulgore"…, which somehow miraculously brought Fulgore out of, shocking all dimension A senshi, and all B asteroids.

"How did that happen?" yelled Sailor Terra.

"Why aren't you surprised?" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"I've seen it before." said Sailor Venus.

"It's you again the Sailor Senshi…" said Fulgore, "I would like to thank you with my hit song! Hit it Kanchome!"

All other Mamodo Teams groaned... they were sort of sick of Fulgore's music. That's when he began to sing "Chi Chi Wo Moge"… let's just say after a minute the Sailor Senshi weren't very happy.

This scene has been omitted due to extreme violence against Italian perverts.

The now conscious Kiyo and Li-En stared at the bloody pulp known at Parco Fulgore.

"You think you went a little over board?" said Kiyo.

"Maybe…" said Sailor Daemos and Sailor Terra laughing nervously.

"We should get going…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah… everything is fine…" said Sailor Solaris.

"Mostly…" said Kiyo looking at Fulgore.

"Well we will see you around…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The Sailor Senshi left, and shortly after the Mamodo Teams went their separate ways.

* * *

**_Thousand Sunny, World of Pirates, Dimension B..._**

* * *

Robin went over to Luffy. 

"The Dimension A Senshi are staying in th Mt. Silver, Johto, Pokemon World Head quarters right?" Robin asked.

"Yes they are why do you want to visit the Pokemon world?" Luffy asked.

"I would like that." Robin said.

"Okay you can visit the Pokemon World with us." Zoro said.

"I'm coming too." Ace said.

"It may be dangerous, but if you want to go I can't stop you." Luffy said.

"So what are we waiting for let's go!" Zoro said taking out his Time Key.

"Okay." Ace said also taking out his Time Key.

"I'm ready." Luffy said as he took out his Time Key.

"Take us to Mt. Silver Headquarters here in Dimension B in the Pokemon World." Everyone said as four Time Portals opened causing them to disappear.

* * *

**_World of Ninja, Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Naruko, Asuna there is probably going to be a debriefing on our most recent battle with the Dark Sun. We better go." Kakashi said. 

"Okay. I wonder if we can go shopping again that was so totally fun!" Naruko said.

"It sure was. But first we like need to get to Mt. Silver Headquarters here in Dimension B in the Pokemon World." Asuna said.

"Okay let's go! Artemis are you coming too?" Naruko asked.

"No I'm not. I will stay here and keep an eye on things." Artemis said.

"Okay. Naruko said as she took out her Time Key.

"Right!" Asuna said taking her Time Key out.

"Okay." Kakashi said as he took his Time Key out.

"Take us to Mt. Silver Headquarters here in Dimension B in the Pokemon World." Everyone said as three Time Portals opened causing them to disappear.

* * *

**_World of Chaos Dimension B..._**

* * *

Ranma just got back from his battle. 

"Um Akane I have some business to take care of in the Pokemon World. I will see you later." Ranma said.

"You better see me later or else!" Akane said manifesting her Key Mallet.

"Okay, Okay. I will be back you Uncute Tomboy!" Ranma said.

"Ranma no Baka!" Akane said as she sent Ranma into the Koi Pond and huffed up to her room.

"P-Chan I can't understand Ranma. I know he probably has Senshi business to take care of so that's why I didn't knock him too far. I know he will be back, but why does he make me so mad! I just don't get it." Akane said as she petted P-Chan.

Ranma-Chan pulled herself out of the pond, took out her Time Key and said the words that would take her to Mt. Silver in the Pokemon World there in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ, Johto, Pokemon World, Dimension B..._**

* * *

All Eight Dimension B Senshi and Robin landed with a thud in the Headquarters. They got up dusted themselves off and went to the main meeting room for a Debriefing of their most recent fight. 

With the fight won no one would know what would happen next.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance, and what is the Dark sun planning next? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**End of Arc II: Return of Pegasus**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_in Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage_**

* * *

Next Time: Everyone decides that they want to visit Celadon City in Dimension B. The Dark Sun also has the same idea. Dawn is participating in the local contest, so Ash and Brock will also be there Misty, May, and Max went back to their Gyms for some reason, and the Pokemon Guardians are out practicing their powers. Peter is also with Mina and the other guardians. Dawn is targetted for her Dream, Robin is Targetted for her Pure Heart and Dimension B's Erika the Gym Leader of Celadon Gym is targetted for Energy. Also Buggy gets made fun of as well. 

Next time on: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 29: Celadon Combat._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Editted, Updated and Posted: 07/17/2007_** **_Revised: 7/19/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	29. 29: Celadon Combat

* * *

**_Started update: 07/19/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part I_**

**_Episode 29: Celadon Combat_**

Author's Note: This chapter will take place in Dimension B's Celadon City

**_Episode Written By: _**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Mamodo world was targetted. Kiyo and two of his friends who were also Mamodo bookkeepers were targets for the Dark Sun. As usual the Dark Sun failed Miserably. What is going to happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ, Johto, Pokemon World, Dimension B..._**

* * *

All Eight Dimension B Senshi and Robin landed with a thud in the Headquarters. They got up dusted themselves off and went to the main meeting room for a Debriefing of their most recent fight. 

"Setsuna, Trista you so totally have got to fix these time keys." Naruko said.

"I am so totally tired of landing so hard!" Asuna said.

"Trista honey could you and Setsuna please fix the Time Keys?" Kakashi asked.

"We will try, but I need to go back to Dimension A and speak with Setsuna." Trista said as she took out her time key.

"Oh okay." Kakashi said.

"Take me to Mt. Silver, Johto, Dimension A!" Trista said as she disappeared.

"I swear this is worse then one of Akane's malletings. Yes I do land hard after Akane mallets me, but never this hard." Ranma-Chan said rubbing her back side.

All of a sudden, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Beth, Mina, Sammy, Peter landed with a thud as well as Gary.

"Oy, I wish that Team Pluto would fix the Time Keys." Mina said.

"It is a really rough landing." Sammy said.

"We are sick and tired of it." Beth and Brock said in unison.

"When will you fix that?" Ash asked.

"I need to know too." Gary said.

"It is quite annoying i'm tired of it!" Zoro said.

"Yes it needs to be fixed." Luffy said.

"That is a really tough landing!" Ace said and then immediately dozed off due to his Narcolepsy.

"Okay. Mina, Beth, and Sammy you need to go practice your new powers somewhere. How about the training room in our Dimension in Mt. Silver Headquarters. I'm sure Kakyuu and the others can help you all out if needed. Oh and Peter you better so totally go too. I'm sure Mina will want you to be there watching her. Won't you Mina?" Saika said then asked.

"I sure would." Mina said.

'Yes and probably use me as a practice dummy in the process.' Peter thought.

"I think it is a great opportunity to practice your new powers." Nanako said.

"I would like to do that. Beth, would you like to do that?" Brock asked.

"That sounds like fun Brocky-poo." Beth said as she passionately kissed Brock on the lips.

"Okay I like that!" Brock said Blushing furiously.

"I guess I could use some training with my new powers." Sammy said.

The three Pokemon Guardians, one breeder and Peter got ready to leave.

"Take us to Mt. Silver, Johto, Dimension A in the battle room!" Everyone said as they disappeared.

"So this is the Pokemon World? It seems kind of boring." Robin said.

"Robin, this is only our headquarters." Imite said.

"Hey Dawn I here there is a contest in Celadon City. You may not be able to enter, but I'm sure you will be able to watch." Usagi mentioned.

"Hey Ash can we go see that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't see what harm it will do. Call us if you need us." Ash said as he took out his time key and Dawn stood next to him with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I hope you will enjoy the contest Dawn. Ash don't worry we will call you if we need you. We are also going to Celadon City, to go shopping." Sayomi said.

"I so totally love shopping." Naruko said.

"It sounds so much fun! It will be so totally awesome!" Asuna said.

"Oh I know what that means." Ranma-Chan, Zoro, Gary, Kakashi, and Luffy all said with a sweatdrop.

Ranma-Chan goes off to get hot water and pours some on himself returning to his true form.

"That's better." Ranma said as he returned.

"That's right you will be carrying all of our stuff." Juria said with a mischievous Grin.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Chikako said.

"I know it will be is it okay if I go with them Mom and Dad?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"It's alright with me." Usagi said.

"And me as well." Mamoru said.

"Time to have fun right Asuna-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"Like yes it is Momoko-Chan." Asuna said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hoshi exclaimed.

Everyone headed to Celadon City took out their time keys. All of the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A. As well as Robin, Dawn, and the Dimension B Senshi that decided to come along.

"Take us to Celadon City!" Everyone said as they disappeared leaving Usagi and Mamoru behind to keep an eye or four on the base.

* * *

**_Celadon City, Kanto, Dimension B outside the Celadon Department store..._**

* * *

All of the Senshi and Dawn all landed with a thud. They are getting tired of that. 

Dawn, Ash and Pikachu go to the newly opened Contest Venue in Celadon City which happens to be right next door to the Department store. Dawn goes up to the lady at the counter. The other Senshi enter the Celadon Department store.

"Hi my name is Dawn from Sandgem Town Sinnoh. I was wondering if I could enter this contest?" Dawn asked as she showed the lady behind the counter her entry card.

"I'm so sorry, but this card that you showed to me is for Sinnoh Contests only, but you are welcome to watch if you like. Maybe you can compete in our contests at a later time." The lady at the counter said.

"Okay Ma'am does it cost anything?" Dawn asked.

"No it doesn't actually..." The lady at the counter said, "we just opened up today so spectators get in free." The lady behind the counter said.

"Okay let's go Ash." Dawn said.

"Okay." Ash said as he followed Dawn into the arena.

**_Celadon Department Store..._**

The girls went shopping, while all the guys went to the arcade to play some games.

The Galactic Guardians, Naruko, and Asuna are all shopping.

"This is really a lot of fun. What do you thing Asuna-Chan?" Naruko asks.

"Yes it is. It sure beats fighting evil." Asuna said.

Just then TO/BB appears out of nowhere.

"This Episode has just started. You will have a battle don't worry about it." TO/BB said.

"Oh man. Like why is it we always have to fight?" Naruko asked.

"I would like to know that too." Asuna said.

"It is part of your destiny as Sailor Senshi. Now just get back to shopping!" TO/BB said as he exitted the Fic.

"Oh right." Everyone said in unison.

The shopping spree continued.

* * *

**_Meanwhile Dark Sun HQ Ruins of Crystal Tokyo..._**

* * *

"So who are the next targets and who will be chosen to execute the duties? Also who will accompany them?" Cyrus asked. 

"We really need to know." Maxie said.

"Come on tell us!" Archie said.

"Okay okay!" Cat said.

"Calm Down will ya!" Horror said.

"We will tell you!" Otaku said.

"So listen good!" Tech said.

"Here is target number one for Energy. Erika the Gym Leader of Celadon City in Dimension B. Aquaria and Flare you better double team her. She is a bit tougher than Erika from Dimension A." Beryl said.

"Yes Queen Beryl." Aquaria and Flare responded in unison.

"The number two target for a Pure Heart is Robin. Telulu you are up!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"The number three target is Dawn for her beautiful Dream. Kosaburo you are up!" Queen Nehelenia said.

"As you wish beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Kosaburo said.

It was decided that a sound ninja, Buggy the Clown, Orochimaru, Cat, Horror, and Aqua Administrator Shelly would go to accompany them to Celadon City in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver, Johto, Dimension A, Battle Room..._**

* * *

The Pokemon Guardians, Peter, and Brock landed with a thud and Kakyuu and the Starlights activated the simulation. 

"Ice Guardian Power!" Mina said.

"Rock Guardian Power!" Beth said.

"Steel Guardian Power!" Sammy said.

"Make Up!" They all said as they transformed.

Peter was the practice dummy for Mina so she could fight I mean flirt with Peter.

"Mina what are you doing, why do you always have to beat up on me?" Peter asked.

"Because you are my best friend and I like you." Mina said, 'I am also to shy to admit how I feel about you so this is how I show my feelings without telling you the full truth.' Mina thought.

"Okay I guess, try not to hit me so hard." Peter said.

"I will try not to do so." Mina said as she beat up on Peter with her powers.

The other two guardians were just practicing against simulate images of the Seven Wonders of the Dark Sun.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver, Johto, Pokemon World, Dimension B..._**

* * *

The computer beeped showing them the targets. 

"Oh no Mamo-Chan we better contact them." Usagi said.

"I will. Usako." Mamoru said as he called everyone.

* * *

**_Celadon Department Store Dimension B..._**

* * *

Everyone's communicators beeped. Chibi-Usa's played Something to Be Proud Of by Montgomery Gentry so she knew it was her future father. 

"What's up Daddy?" Chibi-Usa asked making sure that no one but the Senshi were around them. The crossdressing Senshi that were in the Arcade also activated their communicators so they could here what Mamoru had to say.

"The targets have been chosen. The energy target is Erika the Gym Leader. The Pure Heart Target is Robin, and the Beautiful Dream Target is Dawn." Mamoru said.

"Thanks for the info Daddy." Chibi-Usa said as she cut the channel.

"You're welcome pumpkin." Mamoru said as he too cut the channel.

"Did you guys hear that." Chibi-Usa said through her communicator to the others.

"Yes we did. We better keep an eye on things." Sayomi said as her and the others went to the arcade after storing their purchases in their subspace pockets.

"Did you guys get the message?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes we did." the Dimension B Senshi that were in the Arcade said after meeting up with Sayomi and company.

Everyone went to the Contest sight. They met Ash outside.

"Did you get the message Ash?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes I did. We better be careful before..." Ash was cut off by Aquaria.

"Guess who!" Aquaria said.

"It's us the Dark Sun! We have already taken Erika's Energy." Flare said as her and Aquaria went over by Cat, Horror, Orochimaru, a random sound ninja, Shelly as well as Buggy.

"Hey sweetie I need to see your dream!" Kosaburo said as he launched his colliding ball into the back of Dawn revealing her dream to be Pink instead of Gold like he had hoped.

"Another wasted trip! Come my Remulus, Hitmontopeon, the Dream Eating Hitmontop!" Kosaburo said as he released his monster.

Hitmontopeon swallowed Dawn's dream.

"Go my Daimon take out that Pirates dream!" Telulu said pointing toward Robin.

Her Pure Heart was extracted by the Daimon and swallowed.

"Dawn, Robin!" Ash and Luffy said in unison.

"Solaris/Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris and Chibi Solaris said as they destroyed the Daimon that took Robin's heart crystal. It was immediately defeated and the Heart Crystal immediately went back inside Robin who was unconscious.

"Terra/Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra and Chibi Terra said as they destroyed the Remulus that had Dawn's dream with one hit.

The Dream immediately returned to Dawn.

"Go our Jouji Army!" Cat and Horror said in unison.

"Go my Remulus Army!" Kosaburo said.

"Go my Daimon Army!" Telulu said.

"Go our Youma Army!" Aquaria and Flare said in unison.

"They who fight and run away live to fight another day!" Cat and Horror said in unison as they snapped their fingers. The two wonders snapped their fingers and they were gone along with the chosen allies.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"(Is that attack right?)

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

Three Monsters Remained. One of Each type. It was hard to destroy them.

"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Ash said as he became Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Pegasus I need your help! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus gave his Power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Sailor Eternal Neo Moon said.

With that all of the monsters were defeated.

Everyone then took out their Time Keys and Returned to Dimension B Mt. Silver Headquarters.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters..._**

* * *

"I so totally don't get it Aquaria, why do we always fail? Are we on the wrong side?" Flare asked.

"I don't know that may be a possibility." Aquaria said.

"Hey you Buggy why do you have such a funny nose and why are you a clown. You look more like a circus act then a villain!" The Random Sound Ninja said.

"Why you! How dare you poke fun at me and my nose I am going to kill you." Buggy said as he was about use his Chop-Chop Powers. Orochimaru stopped him however.

"Buggy don't do that, I have plans for this weakling." Orochimaru said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Oh okay. Why do we always fail?" Buggy asked.

"I would like to know that too." Shelly said.

"I have no idea, don't worry next time we will succeed." Orochimaru said.

"Whatever you say Orochimaru." Telulu said.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

All the Senshi that were in Celadon and the others that went with them appeared in the Headquarters with a thud and De-transformed. After they got up Usagi and Mamoru noticed that Luffy, Ranma, Zoro, Kakashi, and Ace were carrying packages again. Poor guys. 

Just then the Pokemon Guardians. Brock, and Peter appeared and landed on the floor with a thud.

"That is just great! First I get used for a Practice Dummy by Mina and then I land on my Butt with a thud. When are Setsuna and Trista going to fix those landings?" Peter said then asked.

"Even I don't know that Peter and I am Neo Queen Serenity." Usagi said.

"I don't know that and I am Neo King Endymion." Mamoru said.

"None of us do." Everyone else responded.

"Well I hope Trista and Setsuna fix it soon." Ash said.

Everyone else nodded.

"Hey Peter, why are you all beat up?" Yomi and Umi asked in unison.

"Long story." Peter said.

"Oh okay." The Solaris Twins said as they went off to play video games.

"Mina what did you do to Peter?" Kasumi and Sayomi asked in unison.

"Power practice." Mina said.

"You really beat Peter up this time Mina." Beth said.

"Yes you really did." Sammy said.

"You fight just like Ash and Misty used to. Kasumi, Sayomi did you used to fight a lot?" Brock asked.

"Yes we did. Takeshi got tired of being our referee so he just let us stop fighting ourselves." Kasumi said.

"Yes he did." Sayomi said.

"That was a totally awesome shopping trip! Thanks guys!" Naruko said.

"Yes Like thank you so totally much! We appreciate it!" Asuna said.

"Yeah yeah whatever..." The guys said trailing off.

"What was that?" Asuna and Naruko said as they glared at the guys.

"Oh nothing." The guys said.

"Whatever." Naruko and Asuna said in unison.

With that the battle was won yet again. What is Orochimaru planning? To find out Stay Tuned!

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance, and what is the Dark sun planning next? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Dark Sun target Dimension B's Saffron City. Koga and Lt. Surge decide to visit Sabrina in Saffron. Also the Dark Sun revives one of the former Hokage's somehow from the Dimension B Pokemon World in Saffron City. The Silph Company is ambushed by the Dark Sun. Koga is targetted for energy, Lt. Surge is Targetted for his pure heart and Sabrina is targetted for her dream. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop them? To find out stay tuned. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 30: Saffron City Showdown!_** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted:07/20/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	30. 30: Saffron City Showdown!

* * *

**_Started update: 07/21/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part II_**

**_Episode 30: Saffron City Showdown!_**

Author's Note: This chapter will take place in Dimension B's Saffron City.

**_Episode Written By: _**Emma Iveli

Episode Editted by: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Celadon City was targetted. Dawn was targetted for her dream, Robin was targetted for her Pure Heart and Erika was targetted for energy. The Dark Sun Failed as usual. What is in store now.

* * *

**_Dimension B, World of Ninja..._**

* * *

Tsunade was in her office when she heard an old coot voice. 

"Hey you whippersnapper! Stop doing that to the stone monument!" yelled a voice.

"Not again…" she sighed.

She turned to the window with one thought in mind "Please it not be "This Space Reversed for a drunken degenerative gambler"" (See New Lives R, Chapter 1: A Hero Always Comes Back.)

She sweatdroped to find all of the Hokage Stone faces had what looked like make-up painted.

"Damn it..." said Tsunade who pressed a button.

* * *

_**Dimension B, World of Pokemon...**_

* * *

There was an alarm… And all the senshi ran to the computer as fast as possible. 

"What is it?" asked Naruko.

"Um… well…" said Saika with a sweat drop, "Opal… got in trouble again…"

Everyone in the room anime fell, with the exemption of Naruko.

"I see…" said Naruko.

"Why is there an alarm for that…" said Akane.

"Because Opal has become the biggest prankster in the Village… and she has a tendency to get into trouble." said Naruko.

"We also installed an alarm incase of trouble on the ship." said Luffy.

"Makes sense…" said Kasumi.

"Well I should really talk to Tsunade…" said Naruko who used her time key to leave.

"Why do I have the feeling that Naruko doesn't care that Opal gets into the Trouble with pranks?" asked Sayomi.

"Well… Naruko's still a but of a prankster… even though she doesn't do it on a regular basis." said Kakashi.

_**

* * *

**__**Saffron City, Pokemon Gym...**_

* * *

.Koga, Lt. Surge were drinking coffee with Sabrina, Sabrina was usually quiet. 

"What's wrong Sabrina?" asked Koga.

"You know I'm psychic right…" said Sabrina.

"Yes…" said Lt. Surge with a small growl.

"You right… the GI Joe incident…" mumbled Sabrina, "Well as I was saying we're in danger."

"What do you mean?" asked Koga.

"You know of the Sailor Senshi… right?" said Sabrina.

"I've heard of them." said Lt. Surge.

Koga laughed, "Janine has been collecting the comics." He said.

"Well you see there is an interdemensional war going with the Sailor Senshi…" said Sabrina.

"I believe that's the latest arc in the comics…" said Koga.

"You read them too… don't you?" said Sabrina.

"Sometimes…" admitted Koga.

"Now what I was saying is that we are the next targets of the Sailor Senshi's enemies." said Sabrina.

"Are you kidding?" said Lt. Surge.

"I'm not." said Sabrina, "All of us must be careful."

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**World of Ninjas, Hokage Tower...**_

* * *

Opal sat in front of Tsunade tied up… she was laughing nervously. 

"Why did you do it?" asked Tsunade.

"I was bored…" said Opal, "Naruko-Neechan is busy and so is everyone else…"

Tsunade sighed… she knew how Opal was…

"What about Konohamaru?" asked Tsunade?

"He's busy training with Shrimp…" sighed Opal.

"Moegi?" asked Tsunade.

"Running errands with her mom…" sighed Opal.

"Udon?" asked Tsunade.

"He's busy studying for the big math competition he's in…" sighed Opal.

"Oh right… He's in that national competition" said Tsunade, "What about Hanabi?"

"I don't get along with her…" said Opal, "We don't like each other..."

Tsunade tired to come up with something else but Naruko came into the room.

"So what did she do?" asked Naruko.

Tsunade jabbed her thumb to the Window… causing Naruko to laugh, "Classic!" she said.

"Naruko you need t keep an eye on her today." said Tsunade, "Unless you want be the one do that mission…"

"Oh no… no way…" said Naruko.

Of course the mission they were talking was rescuing Tora… also known as the demon cat…

"Come on let's go…" said Naruko untying Opal.

"Okay…" said Opal.

Both left the room.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ...**_

* * *

_**The choosing of the targets began…**_

"The next target is Lt. Surge…" said Dr. Tomoe, "Mimete your going after him."

"Yes…" said Mimete.

"Our next dream target is Sabrina…" said Queen Nehelenia, "Kuno… she is your target."

"Yes my queen!" said Kuno.

"And the energy target will be Koga… Flare it is your chance." said Queen Beryl.

"Yes my queen…" said Flare.

"Now before we go… I have to tell you of my plan…" said Orochimaru, "I have been looking for the perfect sacrifice with my plan and after one of my subordinates made fun of Buggy I found the perfect pawn…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Queen Beryl.

"It's a long story…" said Orochimaru.

After Orochimaru told his story, it was decided that he, Otaku, Tech, Dude and Kabuto would go.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver Headquarters, World of Pokemon, Dimension B...**_

* * *

Both Naruko and Opal landed with a thud. 

"When is that going to be fixed?" said Opal.

"I have no idea…" said Naruko.

"Hey Opal… what did you do this?" asked Luffy.

"Just did the classic, paint the faces of the Hokage Monument…" said Opal.

"I see…" said Luffy.

That's when the alarm sounded…

"What alma is it?" asked Zoro.

"It's the target alarm… and it seems that the next targets have been chosen." said Saika.

That's when all three targets have been pulled up.

"Oh great so it's spread out." said Ryoga.

"No apparently their all in Saffron City." said Saika.

"Oh no…" said Saika, "Apparently their going to attack Slip CO."

"That's bad." said Ash.

"Okay Opal stay here." said Naruko.

"Okay!" said Opal.

It was decided that all dimension B Senshi would go along with Ren, Akane, The Dimension A Sailor Quintet, as well as the Solaris quartet and their Court.

"All right let's transform!" said Ash.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruko.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gary.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Ace.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Asuna.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" said Momoko.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zoro.

"Juno Crystal Power!" said Juria.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Kaede.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" said Hoshi.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Ryoga.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" said Chikako.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Io Crystal Power!" said Haruka.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Saika.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Imite.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" said Nanako.

"Titania Crystal Power!" said Hikari.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Ash.

"Moon Eternal!" said Chibi-Usa.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Make-Up!" said all of them.

_**And they all transformed…**_

"Garnet Rod! Take us to the Sliph Co."

And all of them were gone… when they left Opal got a weird chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Sayuri.

"I have this weird feeling like that something bad is going to happen." said Opal.

All three Gym Leaders ran towards the Sliph Building… Officer Jenny called them and told them that an unknown aslant was trying to take over the building. All three of them looked at the building.

"The ones trying to take over the building is the Dark Sun." said Sabrina.

"So if we go in then we're be attacked…" said Lt. Surge.

"And if you don't they're still find a way to attack you." said Sabrina.

"So it's a lose, lose situation." said Koga.

"Don't worry help will show up soon…" said Sabrina, "But you might want to take a few steps back."

They did so and at the same time... the Sailor Senshi went though a Time Portal.

"No wonder you asked us not to stand there." said Koga.

All the Sailor Senshi were currently tangled… and Sabrina used her powers to untangle them.

"Whoa what happened." said Sailor Mars.

"It was her." said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Thanks!" said Sailor Venus.

"It was no problem." said Sabrina.

"So you're going to be helping us fight who's ever in there." said Lt. Surge.

"Well about that…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We're going to be attacked…" said Koga, "We already know."

"How?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I had a vision about it…" said Sabrina, "We should really go in. Everyone's held captive on the top of the building."

"Right!" said everyone else.

They went inside the building… after any stairs, a couple elevator trips later and a few good whacks on the head to Sailor Mars who offered to rocket everyone up the stairs (which was a really bad idea). They finally made it to find many of the employees drained of their energy or tied up.

"So you made it." said Tech.

"Yes of course we are here…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly earning a glare from the three Ninja Senshi.

"He's planning something." thought Sailor Uranus.

"Well it's time!" said Flare.

Flare managed to drain the energy of Koga, at the same time Mimete stole Lt. Surge's pure heart and Kuno shot a Colliding ball at Sabrina revealing a pink mirror instead of Gold like he was hoping for.

"Such a shame a beauty such as this must die!" said Kuno.

"Well maybe you shouldn't do a pompous speech…" said Sailor Jupiter putting Sabrina's dream back in.

"Not again!" shouted Mimete when she discovered that Pure Heart was replaced by a Shuriken.

Sailor Pallas (B) was putting it back in.

"That's it! Go our monster army!" shouted Otaku.

A whole army of monsters appeared.

"Okay time to fight!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Saturn Ring surprise!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Pluto Dead Scream…"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Pink Moon Heart Attack!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

And with that all but three of the monsters were gone.

"All time to take the last of them down!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pegasus! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

And Pegasus appeared to give Sailor Solaris the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

And with that all the monsters were gone… but something was off.

"Wait a second…" said Sailor Solaris, "Your still here after all your monster army is gone!"

**_Everyone in the Dark Sun laughed…_**

"There a specific reason why…" said Orochimaru, "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation"

"Oh no…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What is he doing?" asked Sailor Phobos.

A wooden coffin came out the ground with "Yon" or 4 written on the coffin…

"What is that?" asked Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"I've heard about this jutsu… he's reviving someone from the dead…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What?" said all of dimension A Senshi.

"I heard from an Anbu Report that during the Sound Invasion that he revived the 1st and 2nd Hokage to fight the 3rd." said Sailor Uranus.

All of the Sailor Senshi knew this was bad news.

That's when the coffin opened up reveling a very pale and dirty man with blonde hair and blue eyes… Sailor Uranus' eyes were wide.

"You revived the 4th Hokage!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Yes… he and I may have never got along but I know the perfect pawn when I know one…" said Orochimaru.

**_The fourth Hokage looked around..._**

"Damn you snake bastard… Why did you have to revive me… and to fight girls..." muttered the 4th Hokage.

He got a good look at the Sailor Senshi and recognized one of the Chakra signatures immediately.

"Kakashi? Why are you a girl?" asked the 4th Hokage.

"Now's not the time Arashi-Sensei…" sighed Sailor Uranus.

"Oh right the whole being revived with Orochimaru going to control me thing…" said the 4th Hokage apparently named Arashi.

This one sentence made everyone in the room sweat drop.

"Is he for real?" asked Sailor Terra.

"Yes…" said Sailor Uranus.

Arashi looked at Sailor Venus and his eyes widened… much like with Sailor Uranus he recognized the Chakra signature… or rather signatures.

"It's him… Naruto." thought Arashi.

While Arashi was distracted with looking at Sailor Venus… Orochimaru put a kunai with a strange seal inside his head... he no longer was pale or dirty was clean.

"We need everyone to be on their guard!" said Sailor Uranus, "He's the best ninja ever to come out the Village Hidden in the Leaves and perhaps even the Greatest Ninja ever…"

"So your saying we might have our hands full with this one?" asked Sailor Terra.

"I think the only to defeat him is to kill him…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What?" said most of the Dimension A Senshi.

"What other choice do we have?" said Sailor Uranus.

"We can't kill someone that has been resurrected they just regenerate. It is impossible." Sailor Pallas(B) said.

"Sasuke is right, it's impossible." Orochimaru said.

Sailor Pallas (B) glared at her former master.

"Not necessarily. If we can combine every single one of our crystals..." Solaris said as she looked at Chibi-Solaris, Double Terra, Eternal Sailor Neo Moon, and Neo Sailor Moon, "...we could heal him and bring him back to life."

"I have a feeling that after we do that we will be in more trouble." Mars said.

"A lot of trouble." Triton said.

"That wouldn't surprise me, but I am gong to be ready to fight!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Me too!" Sailor Ganymede said.

"We may need some help with this battle." Solaris said.

'We the Solaris Quartet summon Rayquaza, Zapdos, and Raikou we will need your help.' The Solaris Quartet thought together.

The three Legendaries that were mentioned appeared out of a portal thanks to a Certain Legendary that can Distort Space, Palkia.

"Now Arashi…" said Orochimaru.

Arashi threw several kunai into where the Sailor Senshi stood but everyone missed.

"Wait if he…" said Sailor Solaris.

"Run now! It's the Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

But it was too late… Arashi seemed to teleport to each Sailor Senshi and pouched or kicked them… one by one… none of them could dodge… the attack was too fast. When it was done Arashi walked back to Orochimaru.

"That was simply a warning about the power he holds… next time you might not be so lucky with a few simple hits…" said Orochimaru.

"We're down, but we are not out! Now Zapdos, Rayquaza, Raikou Attack!" The Solaris Quartet said as the Legendaries showed up. They managed to Paralyze Orochimaru and Arashi. They also knocked both of them out with their electric attacks.

"Let's go…" said Flare with her voice shaking as she grabbed Arashi and Orochimaru and dragged them toward the rest of the Dark Sun.

Otaku, Tech and Dude all snapped their fingers and everyone from the Dark Sun was gone.

"What was that?" said Sailor Mars.

"The Flying Thunder God Jutsu… a jutsu that allows him to teleport anywhere as long as there's a seal… all the Kunai he threw had the seal on it…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I have a question..." Neo Sailor Moon said as she got up.

"What is it?" Solaris asked.

"How did you summon the Legendaries without capturing them?" Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"It is simple, I am the chosen one of my dimension. Us four can do that, you and Misty should be able to do that too. Thank you Legendaries for your help. Return to your homes." Solaris said.

The Legendaries nodded and disappeared.

"Well we should help all the people here…" said Sailor Solaris.

After untying people and giving a few autographs (after all their appearance at the Hoenn League Tournament and Mina did make them celebrities), they detransformed and went back to the base.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ, Dimension B...**_

* * *

Opal, Mina, Sayuri and Yuka were all talking about a prank Opal pulled once. 

"Really that's the only prank your not proud of… why? I mean it's a pretty funny idea to make Neji dress like Rock Lee…." said Sayuri.

"I regret doing it because I heard rumors that Tenten is in therapy." said Opal.

"I guess seeing the guy you like dressed like that would scar anyone for life." said Mina.

That's when everyone else showed up in a pile.

"You guys okay?" asked Beth.

"We're fine…" said Ash.

After getting untangled.

"Something happened in the fight didn't it?" said Ukyo.

"Well…" said Kakashi who then told them what happened.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

With the 4th Hokage revived who knows what would happen so stay tuned.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now that the 4th Hokage A. K. A. Arashi is working for the Dark Sun? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Dark Sun target Dimension B's Cerulean City. Misty's sisters are the targets this time. Lily for her energy, Violet for her Pure Heart, and Daisy for her dream. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop them? To find out stay tuned. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 31: Combat in Cerulean City!_** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Editted, Updated and Posted:07/22/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	31. 31: Combat in Cerulean City!

* * *

**_Started update: 07/25/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Flare, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. I only own the General known as Aquaria._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part III_**

**_Episode 31: Combat in Cerulean City!_**

Author's Note: This chapter will take place in Dimension B's Cerulean City.

**_Episode Written By: _**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Lt. Surge, Sabrina, and Koga were targetted by the Dark Sun. Also Arashi the 4th Hokage was resurrected and controlled by Orochimaru. It looked like it was the end for the Silver Moon Alliance. Until The Solaris Quartet summoned three Legendaries. Rayquaza, Zapdos, and Raikou. The Dark Sun failed in their attempt to steal Pure Heart, find Pegasus,and get energy for the Negaforce thanks to the Silver Moon Alliance. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Dimension B, World of Pokemon, Mt. Silver Johto..._**

* * *

The Senshi are all recovering from their battle with Arashi Sensei and the Dark Sun. 

"So like let me get this straight, The Fourth Hokage was the one that sealed Kyuubi inside you Naruko?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes it is. He so totally sort of looks like me. Do you think him and I are related?" Naruko asked.

"It is a possibility. I hear that some new shopping mall just opened up in Cerulean City. Do you like want to go Naruko, Asuna?" Nanako asked.

"I would. More shopping! Hooray!" Asuna and Naruko said in unison.

"So do you like think Takeshi will still like me, when I finally do revert back to a guy. I don't really know if I want to yet." Kaede said.

"Don't worry you still have about 3 and a half weeks. I am sure you will be able to go out on dates with Takeshi a few times between now and then." Sayomi said.

"The next step after turning back will be learning to control your curse by will instead of with water." Saika said.

"Sometimes there is complications with that. Sometimes it hurts a lot to switch back. When a certain something comes to visit." Ren said.

"Um like yeah." All the female Senshi with the exception of Naruko, Asuna, and Kaede said in unison. Also Sayomi, Saika and Ren didn't say anything either, but they knew what Ren was referring too.

"So who is going to go shopping in Cerulean with us?" Sayomi asked.

Her entire Silver Millennium Court raised their hands. Ren and Akane did so too.

Ash and Misty showed up and landed with a thud. Misty had to appear with Ash, because she didn't have a time key.

"Trista, you know what you really have to fix that." Misty said getting up and rubbing her butt.

"I know I am Setsuna and I are trying." Trista said

Asuna, Naruko, and Kaede raised their hands too.

"You know what, I might as well go." Ryoga said.

"Then I will too. That way I can keep an eye on my big brother,which is what I consider you Ryoga-niichan." Chikako said.

"I guess I better go too." Momoko said.

"I guess I will go." Hoshi said.

"Like Count me in! How about you Zoro-Oniichan?" Juria asks.

"Oh, why not." Zoro said raising his hand.

"I guess I will go." Ash said.

"So will I!" Sammy and Misty said in unison as they glared at each other.

"Mama, Papa can I go?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I guess so. Mamo-Chan do you see a problem with that?" Usagi asked.

"No I don't Usako." Mamoru said.

"Trista we should go in case he attacks again." Kakashi said.

"I think that is a great idea." Trista said.

So it was decided. The Solaris Quartet, Saika, Imite, Nanako, Haruka, Ren, Akane, The Sailor Quintet from both dimensions, Trista and Kakashi along with Naruko. So twenty Senshi, one guardian, and one Water Pokemon trainer got ready to head to Cerulean City.

* * *

_**Dark Sun Headquarters, Crystal Tokyo Ruins...**_

* * *

**_The time for choosing the targets is upon them..._**

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Aquaria asked.

"We seem to always fail!" Flare said.

"Don't I know it!" Jadeite said.

"Those Sailor Senshi are tough." Nephrite said.

"Hey Nephrite is it just me, or are we on the wrong side." Jadeite whispered to Nephrite.

"Maybe we are." Nephrite whispered back.

"Hey Aquaria, do you really like working for Queen Beryl?" Flare whispered into Aquaria's ear.

"No I really don't. I really want to be healed I really hve to apologize to Sayomi and Kasumi for being so jealous." Aquaria whispered back.

Just then Nehelenia, Beryl, Sakaki, and Tomoe showed up along with the rest of the Dark Sun and their allies.

"Quit your babbling you four! We have a mission to complete.

"Arashi are you ready? As if you had a choice." Orochimaru cackled.

"Yes master I am ready." Arashi said.

"So who are the targets this time?" Cyrus asked.

"Beats me!" Maxie asked.

"I'm stumped." Archie said.

Shelly, Tabitha, Commander Mars, Commander Jupiter, and Commander Saturn nodded.

"Daisy Williams will be the perfect target for Pegasus. That is your job Kojiro,Musashi, and Nyasu." Nehelenia said.

"Why three of us?" Musashi asked.

"Why would I need to be involved? There is only one." Nyasu said.

"Because they are having a show at the Cerulean Gym too." Nehelenia said.

"Oh okay." the Dead Moon Trio nodded.

"The Pure heart target is Violet Williams. Telulu and Mimete you are chosen. Before you ask why, it's because of the show going on at the Cerulean Gym." Tomoe said.

Telulu and Mimete nodded.

"Energy Target: Lily Williams. You four that were talking you are charged with the task." Beryl said.

"Let me guess... It's because of the show right?" Jadeite asked.

"I should of guessed we would be the ones chosen." Nephrite said.

"Yes my queen." Aquaria said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl." Flare said.

'Yes if we're lucky we will be back to being good.' The four generals thought in unison keeping anyone from reading their minds.

"Okay bring out the hat!" Cat said.

_**Cue a big Anime Sweatdrop...**_

"The accompanying parties will be: Cat, Otaku, Sea, Doll, and Sporty. Orochimaru and Arashi you will go too.

With that they all disappeared to Cerulean City.

* * *

**_Cerulean City, Kanto, Dimension B Pokemon World..._**

* * *

The Senshi, one guardian and one Water Pokemon trainer landed with a thud in front of the new Cerulean City Department store. It wasn't as big as the one in Celadon, Dimension A Veilstone, Dimension A Celadon, or Lillycove(B); but it was pretty good size. Ryoga, Sammy, and Zoro immediately went to the Arcade. While Misty and Ash went to see Misty's sisters. The rest of the Senshi went shopping. Kakashi and Trista were just being Chaperones. Of course that didn't stop Trista from taking Kakashi along to carry her stuff. 

**_Cerulean City Gym..._**

Ash had a sudden chill come over him.

"Um Misty I have a bad feeling that something will happen during the show." Ash said.

"So do I Ash. We better hope nothing will happen." Misty said as her and Ash headed to the Gym.

"Hey Lily, Violet and Daisy." Ash said.

"Hey there. Hey Misty you should of told us you were like totally bringing your boyfriend." Daisy said.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Misty said.

"Like whatever!" Lily and Violet said in unison.

"So how is the Gym? Any challengers since I left?" Misty asked.

"Like yes, but we so totally beat them. You can keep on traveling Misty." Violet said.

"Okay thanks." Misty said as her and Ash went to sit in the stands waiting for the show to start.

**_Cerulean City Department Store..._**

"There really is not that big of a selection here yet." Kasumi said.

"I know that. I wonder if their is one in our Cerulean City." Sayomi said.

"Maybe. These dimensions are parallel." Kasumi said.

"This is a pretty neat dimension Sayomi-neechan and Kasumi-neechan." Yomi and Umi said in unison.

"It sure is." Sayomi said.

"So I so heard that there is an awesome show at the gym." Saika said.

"Do you think that we should so totally go see it?" Haruka asked.

"I think it would be neat, what do you think Akane?" Ren asked.

"Maybe. Hey let's go find the boys and Sammy. They can carry our stuff." Akane suggested.

"Good idea!" Chibi-Usa said.

"It so totally is!" Momoko said.

"I agree!" Hoshi said.

"Like so do I!" Juria said.

"I'm sure it will be a great show." Chikako said.

"I am so ready!" Naruko said.

"Like so am I!" Asuna said.

"I so think we are all ready for a total break from battling." Kaede said.

"I agree." Orion said from Sayomi's shoulder.

"So do I!" Azumarril said as a Crescent Moon Appeared on her forehead.

"What you can talk?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I can. My name is Virgo. I was one of your three advisors from the Silver Millennium." Kasumi's Azumarril said from her shoulder.

"You and Corsola right?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. Though Corsola doesn't remember her Silver Millennium Advisor name." Virgo the Azumarril said as she continued to rest on Kasumi's shoulder.

They headed to the arcade and saw the boys.

"Oh boys, would you be so totally kind and help us with our bags." Naruko said as her , Asuna and Kaede along with Sayomi, Saika, and Ren fluttered their eyelashes forgetting about their subspace pockets.

"Oh man! I knew this was going to happen." Ryoga said as he took Chikako's bags.

"It's not that bad if you think about it. It isn't as bad as it was back in Dimension A." Zoro said holding Juria's bags.

Sammy was carrying bags too.

"Why do I have to carry them I am not a guy, I am a girl." Sammy said.

"You hang with the guys Sammy, you have to do what they do." Umi and Yomi said in unison(they are twins after all.)

"Okay fine!" Sammy said as she picked up the bags.

Trista and Kakashi joined them.

"You do realize as Senshi and Guardians, you do have Subspace storage pockets?" Trista Mentioned.

"Oh yeah that's right." Everyone said as they stored the stuff in subspace and headed to the Gym on foot.

"Let's go see the show." Nanako said.

"I think that's a great idea!" Imite said.

Everyone then headed to the Cerulean Gym.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Pokemon World..._**

* * *

The computer beeped. Nabiki went to it followed by Usagi, Mamoru and the others. 

"Oh no!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"What is it Nabiki-Chan?" Usagi asked.

"The targets have been chosen." Ukyo said.

"Who are they?" Mamoru asked.

"For Energy Lily Williams and others." Sayuri said.

"For Pure Hearts, Violet Williams and others." Yuka said.

"For Beautiful Dreams, Daisy Williams and others." Azusa said.

"Uh-Oh it looks like that Misty's sisters and their audience are the targets. The Dark Sun is getting smarter." Hikari said.

"I should say so." May said.

"Not good." Drew said.

"We best contact them." Beth said.

"I agree." Mina said.

"I will contact them." Gary said.

"Saturn to everyone in Cerulean City come in." Gary said.

* * *

**_Cerulean City, Kanto, Dimension B, Pokemon World..._**

* * *

Ash answered the communicator. Everyone else was listening in. 

"The targets have been chosen. Lily and others for Energy, Violet and others for Pure Hearts, and Daisy and others for their Dreams." Gary said.

"We read you loud and clear Gary!" All of them said in unison.

"We will keep an eye on them." Sayomi and Ash said in unison as they cut the channel.

"Ten-Four over and out." Gary said as he cut the channel.

Everyone hung up their communicators and took their Time Keys out.

"Take us to Cerulean Gym!" Everyone said as they flashed out.

**_Cerulean Gym..._**

The Senshi, two advisors, and one Guardian landed right in front of the sisters with a thud.

"I guess we should explain. We know we can trust you." Kasumi and Sayomi said in unison.

They explained everything to the sisters and went to go hide. Misty and Ash stayed with the sisters. Sammy also decided to stay simply because Misty decided to stay. Misty and Sammy glared at each other. Ash was clueless why, but he just brushed it off. Before they went to hide though all the Senshi and one guardian transformed in front of the sisters and de-transformed in front of the sisters.

**_A Few Minutes Later..._**

"Well, well, well the targets are all here. Give me your energy Lily!" Aquaria said.

"I will take a third of the audiences energy." Flare said.

"We will help!" Jadeite and Nephrite said in unison as they all four drained energy.

"Violet give me your Pure Heart!" Telulu said as she sent a daimon after her.

"I will take some of the Audiences Pure Hearts too!" Mimete said as she attached a rapid-fre barrel to her gun.

"Give me your dream!" Nyasu said as he used his colliding ball into Daisy. The Mirror was Pink not Gold.

The rest of the Trio shot their colliding balls at a number of the audience members. They were also pink and not gold.

"Do'h! False Targets. Go our Remulus Army." The Dead Moon Trio said.

"Attack our Jouji Army!" the Five Wonders said.

"Arashi you know what to do!" Orochimaru said as he sent Arashi after Kakashi.

"Arashi-Sensei I don't want to fight you!" Kakashi said.

"Too bad you don't have a choice!" Arashi said as he did the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"Transform now!" Ash and Sayomi said in unison.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ash said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Pallas Asteroid/Crystal Power!" Asuna and Momoko said.

"Vesta Asteroid/Crystal Power!" Kaede and Hoshi said.

"Juno Asteroid/Crystal Power!" Zoro and Juria said.

"Ceres Asteroid/Crystal Power!" Ryoga and Chikako said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Naruko said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista said

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said before Arashi could execute another Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Steel Guardian Power!" Sammy said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said a they transformed.

"Go everybody!" Misty said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"I summon the Legendary Beasts, Legendary Birds, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Palkia, Dialga, Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, and Deoxys." Misty said as she summoned the Legendaries(Hey if Kasumi can do it why not Misty?)

The Legendaries made short work of the monsters. Well most of them anyway. There were still quite a few.

"Solaris/Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination/Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Tunderstorm Termination!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Venus Spiralling Sphere!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

Sammy executed a Metal Claw Attack.

The Legendaries made short work of a good chunk of monsters. They also knocked Arashi and Orochimaru out yet again. All the Dreams and Pure hearts were returned except for the original victims. They also managed to lead the four Generals away from the rest of the Dark Sun by attacking them from behind.

There were three monsters left.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus sent the power to Solaris so she could attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

With that all the monsters were destroyed.

"Do'h we lost again! Come on!" Cat said failing to notice that the four Generals are not with them. Cat snapped her fingers, as everyone but the four generals went back to base. They had no idea where they went.

The Senshi then encountered the Generals. Beryls control was fading from them.

"Um guys we want to be healed. I so don't want to fight all of you anymore. We used to be friends." Aquaria said.

"I agree with Aquaria. We are tired of being Beryl's puppets." Flare said.

"Come to think of it. I want to go back to being friends with you Senshi from Dimension A and Dimension B." Jadeite said.

"I agree with Jadeite." Nephrite said.

"Okay if you say so." Neo Sailor Moon said summoning her crystal.

"I guess if you really want to." Eternal Neo Moon said summoning her crystal.

"Chibi Terra let's do this." Terra said summoning her crystal.

"Okay Terra Mama." Chibi Terra said summoning her crystal.

"Chibi Solaris." Solaris said summoning her crystal

"Okay Solaris Papa." Chibi Solaris said summoning her crystal.

Usagi and Mamoru dropped in and summoned their crystals.

"Let's go guys!" Solaris said.

"Moon Crystal Healing..." Triple Moon started in unison.

"Golden Crystal Healing..." Triple Earth started in unison.

"Solar Crystal Healing..." Double Solaris started in unison.

"Activation!" Everyone finished in unison as eight beams of light bathed the former Generals.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Karomi said.

"Whoa glad to be back!" Jadeite said.

"Hey guys!" Nephrite said.

With that, four out of the eight generals were healed. Luckily they still remembered the Lay out of the Dark Sun Headquarters that could prove very useful to the Silver Moon Alliance in the future.

Everyone then headed to Mt. Silver Headquarters.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters..._**

* * *

Beryl and the rest of the Dark Sun watched what happened. They have now lost four of their best allies. They were shocked, but they figured they could still handle the Silver Moon Alliance. 

What the Dark Sun didn't know was that soon they would lose three more very valuable Allies to the Silver Moon Alliance.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver , Johto, Dimension B Headquarters..._**

* * *

The rest of the Senshi saw the healing on the computer screen. With all eight of the Crystals working together the Senshi and Guy in Formal Wear that used them weren't weakened. 

The former Generals also knew who all the Senshi were, so introductions were not needed as everyone de-transformed. They also knew who the guardians were. So introductions weren't need there either.

They welcomed the four new members to the Silver Moon Alliance and gave them all Communicators and time keys in case they ever needed them.

Somewhere in Cerulean Cave and Mt. Moon a couple Medallions glowed. There chosen ones have been awakened. What could it mean? To find out stay tuned.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now with four new allies? Why were their Medallions glowing in Mt. Moon and Cerulean Cave? To find out stay tuned.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The World of Ninjas is under attack yet again. This time the Dark Sun is Targetting Neji for Energy, Gai Sensei for Pure Heart, and one other one for their dream. Who is the third target? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 32: The Healing of the 4th!_** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted:07/25/2007 _****_Revised: 07/26/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	32. 32: The Healing of the 4th!

* * *

**_Started update: 07/27/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part IV_**

**_Episode 32: The Healing of the 4th!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Editted By: _**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Cerulean Sisters as well as the entire audience that came to see the show were targetted by the Dark Sun. As usual the Dark Sun was stopped. Also Aquaria, Flare, Jadeite, and Nephrite were healed. What is the Dark Sun planning this time? To find out Read on!

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ, Dimension B...**_

* * *

It has now been two and a half weeks since the last attack, everyone assumed that they were regrouping after losing 4 of their Generals. Since then the B senshi realized that the subspace pocket could be useful, such as Ryoga used it store several extra sets of clothes or Luffy… who was well... let's just say he doesn't need Sanji if he's really hungry. It was the day before Asuna, Kaede and Naruko could become male again… however all three of them just had the talk, the results were that they were pale and shaking… and for some reason Usopp was pale and shaking with them. 

"What happened?" said Mina.

"Oh, Tsunade had to explain you know what to them…" said Sayomi, "That's their reaction… I hate to know what Tsunade's reaction was…"

* * *

_**World of Ninja, Hokage's Office...**_

* * *

Tsunade was extremely drunk… he swore to herself… that unless she ever had a child (which is not possible) she would never have to explain that ever again.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ, Dimension B...**_

* * *

"No… I know that…" said Mina, "I meant what happened to Usopp." 

"I'll explain." Said Zoro who was trying to take a nap (and was parentally Usopp's guide there), "Well Luffy started smelling like rotten meat, so everyone decided to give him a bath. We drew straws to see who would bathe him… Usopp got the short one… you can piece together the rest from there"

"Let me guess Luffy ran away naked, Usopp had to chase them down… and after several mentally scaring events and a clean Luffy it was discovered the rotten meat smell was coming from his subspace pocket which he started storing meat in?" said Mina.

"Pretty much." said Zoro who went to sleep.

That's when Naruko collapsed unexpectedly causing everyone in the room (awake) to stare.

"Don't worry… I think Naruko just went into her mind." said Asuna.

_**Naruko's Mindset...**_

Minako was comforting her current incarnation…

"Don't worry… it's won't be for another month…" said Minako.

"I know… but that's not the only thing I'm worried about." said Naruko.

"What do you mean?" asked Minako.

"It's Arashi isn't it?" said Kyubi-Chan.

"Yes… if we are related… then I don't know what to feel…" said Naruko, "He did want me to be a hero… but… he also made me an outcast… and because of that I even hurt my friends" she said referring to incidents when the Neo Dark Kingdom used her against her friends.

"Naruko but you should know this… that those that know about me are your true friends, Iruka stood by when you found out, everyone you told always stood by you…" said Kyubi-Chan.

"I know… but…" said Naruko who began to cry thinking of all the beatings, all the glares that she had received as a child.

"Naruko… it's okay… don't worry… that's all in the past much of the Village have realized that you are no monster..." said Minako.

"I know…" said Naruko, "I know…

* * *

_**World of Ninjas, Village Hidden in the Leaves...**_

* * *

Kakashi and Trista were walking through the village… looking for Jiraiya, they figured with Naruko going to be Naruto again the next Jiraiya would come by for a visit before gathering data again (in both senses of word peeping and finding out more about the Akatsuki)… that's why were checking every single bath house in the village. Fortunately they found him on the 2nd one. 

"See anything good?" said Kakashi.

Jiraiya jumped for a second then realized it was Kakashi… who was one of the biggest fans of the Make-out series.

"Oh Kakashi…" said Jiraiya who then had a lecherous grin, "Yeah… I see something good…"

Trista cleared her throat both turned around slowly.

"Don't forget why we went to look for him." said Trista.

"Oh… right…" said Kakashi with a small laugh.

Jiraiya knew immediately that something bad had happened.

"What happened?" asked Kirara.

Not too long later all of them were eating in a tavern.

"You have to be kidding!" said Jiraiya.

"Keep it down…" said Trista.

"We're not…" said Kakashi, "Orochimaru really did."

"That's bad." said Jiraiya, "I don't know how Orochimaru found out but we can't let them tell Naruko/Naruto the truth…"

"We're working on trying to heal… there's a theory that the powers of the Silver, Golden and Bronze Crystals might make him alive again." said Kakashi.

"I bet Tsunade would love that…" snorted Jiraiya.

"We should try to heal them before Orochimaru can tell him/her…" said Kakashi, "We need to keep an eye on Naruko…"

* * *

_**The Next Day, Mount Silver HQ...**_

* * *

It was time… Hyde, Hinata, Ranma (due to it being that time of the month he was only Ranma), Luffy, Sakura, Ren, Sayomi, Saika and Kakashi were there watching them change back for the first time in months. 

"What smells like rotten meat?" asked Sakura.

"Luffy…" said Ranma.

"Finally…" said Naruto.

"It feels so strange… being male again…" said Eido.

"Tell me about it…" said Sasuke.

"All right! Party on my ship!" cheered Luffy.

"No…" said all three.

"Why?" said Luffy mostly towards Naruto who always is up for a party (if one hasn't noticed by now Luffy and his crew has a penchant for parties)

"Because... if I get wet now I turn into a girl… a girly girl… I don't think I should go on your ship for a while…" said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Just kidding!" said Naruto who suddenly shifted into Naruko, "I already gained control."

"Awesome!" said Luffy however everyone else had different reactions.

"How?" said Sayomi.

"I talked to Minako yesterday and we talk about my… uh… "condition"… since I'm a little different than the other two and is in tune with my past life… literally I can switch when I want." said Naruko who then switched back to Naruto.

"Uh… Naruto…" said Sakura.

Naruto could feel a very angry Sasuke and Eido behind him.

"They're right behind with the "We're going to kill you" look… right?" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"When were you going to tell us?" said Sasuke.

"Uh… uh…" said Naruto, "If you promise not to kill me I'll treat you all to ramen… please don't kill me…"

"Fine…" said Eido.

"I'll think about it after all…" said Sasuke.

However he never finished his sentence as Sakura, Hinata, Luffy, Kakashi, Hyde and Ranma took out signs. Sakura's read "Don't", Hinata's read "Joke", Luffy read "About" Kakashi's read "The", Hyde's read "Mangekyo" and Ranma's read "Sharingan". They then flipped them over which also had a word Sakura's read "They", Hinata read "Still", Luffy's read "Don't", Kakashi's read "Fully", Hyde's read "trust" and Ranma's read "You". This caused Naruto, Sasuke and Hyde to sweat drop. Saika, Ren and Sayomi turned around, right before all of them hid the signs behind their back and whistled innocently.

"What was that about?" said Sayomi.

"I don't know…" said Ren.

"Where did they get the signs?" said Eido.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ...**_

* * *

This music then plays: Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana!(Think of the Dr. Evil them from the Austin Powers Series) A lightning bolt strikes as it shows Cyrus, Sakaki, Tabitha, Maxie, Archie, Shelly, Beryl, Nehelenia and Tomoe putting their pinkies up to the side of their mouths. 

"Where is that music coming from?" Musashi asked.

"Do you know Nyasu?" Kojiro asked.

"I have no idea." Nyasu shrugged.

"Um where did that lightning bolt come from? Aren't we in a cave?" Kosaburo said.

"Don't be stupid! Of course we are in a cave." Yamato said as she whacked Kosaburo upside the head with a folded fan.

"I think it's time to strike…" said Orochimaru, "They're not expecting any of it…"

"That's right… I think it's time we choose the targets." said Queen Beryl as she removed her pinky from the side of her mouth followed by the others, "The energy target is Gai Sensei. Zoicite, Kunzite you will go."

"Yes my queen." said the two.

"The Pure heart Target will be Hyuga Neji." Said Dr. Tomoe, "Koko… it's your turn."

"Okay…" said Koko.

"And the Dream Target is Rock Lee." said Queen Nehelenia.

"Excuse me did you say broccoli?" asked Kojiro.

"No I said Rock Lee." said Queen Nehelenia.

Emma Iveli appears, "I'm sorry… I've meaning to make that joke… I'm sure some of you have noticed that his name does sound like broccoli…"

Emma looks around and realized she's in the villain meeting then screams out "Got to go! I don't want to be here right now…" she then disappeared.

"That was weird…" said Kojiro.

"Now since you made that joke… Kojiro you will be the one to go after him." said Queen Nehelenia.

"Yes my queen." said Kojiro.

It was decided that Zofis, Horror, Cat, Tech and Arashi would join them.

* * *

_**World of Ninja, Ichiraku Ramen stand...**_

* * *

"Hello Naruto…" said Ayame, the ramen stand girl. 

"Hey…" said Naruto.

"You've been transforming into a guy… haven't you?" whispered Sayomi.

"Sometimes." said Naruto.

"Why do they look so exhausted?" asked Ayame.

Both Sasuke and Eido were tired… the walk to the ramen stand was fraught with peril… no really… Sasuke had to use the replacement jutsu several times to escape a splash of water while Eido used Hyde several times both were exhausted.

"We really need to figure out how to change by will…" said Sasuke.

"That might take a while…" said Sayomi.

"After all you're different…" said Saika.

"We know…" said Sasuke.

"Don't worry…" said Kakashi, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah, yeah…" said the two.

"What smells like rotten meat?" said Ayame, the ramen stand girl.

"Luffy…" said Naruto.

Luffy laughed nervously then had a great idea.

"Time for an eating contest!" cheered Luffy.

"All right!" said Naruto.

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

Nabiki was the computer when the alert was sent out… 

"Looks like the victims have been chosen!" she said.

Everyone ran to the computer and sweatdroped at the targets… they knew who the targets were… mainly because… well one of them was Hinata's cousin while the other two… how could you not notice two people with big bushy eyebrows, wearing bowl cuts and running around in green spandex and orange leg warmers.

"I still can't believe there are people who dress like that…" said Chibi-Usa.

"We have to call everyone…" said Momoko.

"Right!" said everyone else in the room.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Ichiraku an eating contest of epic portions was underway…**_

* * *

"Go Luffy!" cheered Sayomi. 

"Naruto you can do it!" said Hinata.

"How can they eat that much… seriously." said Sasuke.

"I have no idea…" said Sakura.

That's when everyone's communicator's rang… Kakashi was the one that picked it up to see it was Kasumi.

"Kasumi what is it?" asked Kakashi.

"The next targets have been chosen…" said Kasumi, "It's Team Gai… minus Tenten."

"Okay… we'll be there as soon as we can…" said Kakashi, "Naruto and Luffy… well their in an eating contest."

Kasumi sweatdroped over the communicator, "I see… just end it soon…"

"I already have a plan…" said Kakashi.

"Sakura with you guys isn't she?" said Kasumi.

Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Yes… she is…" said Kakashi.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." said Kasumi.

"Okay…" said Kakashi who hung up he turned to Sakura, "Sakura I hate to ask."

"You don't need to…" said Sakura punching her hand.

**_This scene has been censored so think of puppies, unicorns and other happy things…_**

After minute to let Naruto and Luffy's injuries to heal, Kakashi figured that they were at Team Gai's training ground and they were running as fast as they could.… that's when they ran into Akane, Kasumi, Yomi, Umi, Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Chikako, Juria, Ash and Sammy.

"So why is Sammy here?" asked Saika.

"Why are you here?" asked Sammy, "you weren't on the list of Senshi that Tommy Oliver Brachio Black wanted."

"I was here because this is the last episode these three are stuck as girls…" said Saika.

"I see…" said Sammy, "I'm here to make a Mini-Me joke..."

"I see…" said Saika.

"Hey what smells like rotten meat?" asked Yomi.

"Luffy." said Sayomi.

"We should transform!" said Ash.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruto.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Pallas Asteroid/Crystal Power!" said Sasuke and Momoko.

"Juno Crystal Power!" said Juria.

"Vesta Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Eido and Hoshi.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Chikako.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Saika.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Steel Guardian Power!" said Sammy

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Moon Eternal!" said Chibi-Usa and Usagi.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Ash.

"Make up!" said All.

_**All of them transformed…**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile not too far away Guy and Lee were performing pushup together...**_

* * *

"So how's therapy going?" asked Neji as he and Tenten watched them. 

"Dr. Hinagiku thinks the nightmares will stop in a few sessions." said Tenten.

"There you are!" said a voice.

(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana) and Lighting Strikes.

"It's the Dark Sun!" Team Gai said. (Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana and lightning strikes.)

"Where is that music coming from?" TenTen asked as she looked around.

Everyone looked up and saw Kojiro, Zoicite, Kunzite, Koko, Zofis, Cat, Tech, Horror and Arashi. Gai froze when he saw Arashi.

"That's impossible…" said Gai.

"Gai-Sensei… what is wrong?" asked Lee.

"That's Kazama Arashi… the 4th Hokage…" said Gai.

"Orochimaru revived me…" said Arashi with no emotion.

_**Gai shook with fear…**_

"I know you… your part of the Dark Sun aren't you?" said Tenten.

"Oh that's right you were a victim once as well…" said Zoicite, "You already said that."

"Now before I extract his dream… I have one thing to say…" said Kojiro who cleared his throat, "And I shall call him Mini- Me" then he placed his pinky to his mouth. (Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana. Lightning then strikes again.)

_**This earned a chuckle from some of them…**_

"Now it's time!" said Koko.

Koko shot Neji with the heart extractor, Kojiro shot the colliding ball at Lee and his dream mirror was pink and not gold like they had hoped and Zoicite and Kunzite managed to drain Gai's energy.

"Oh no!" said Tenten.

"Hey! Stop this right now!" yelled a voice.

That's when the Sailor Senshi showed up along with Hinata, Sakura and Hyde.

"Sakura, Hinata…" said Tenten.

"Neji…" said Hinata running to her cousin.

"I'll help…" said Sakura running towards Lee and put his Dream Mirror back in.

"Now before we fight…" said Sammy she cleared her throat, "And I shall him Mini-Me…" she then placed her pink to her mouth.(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana. Lightning strikes again.)

"That's strange." Sammy said.

"I did that joke…" said Kojiro.

"Aw man…" said Sammy.

"Hey…" said Sailor Venus, "Wasn't Gai's energy already stolen?"

"I think it was…" said Sailor Jupiter (See New Lives: Chapter 7: We love the Leader).

Cat smelled something bad, "Hey, what smell like rotten meat?" she asked.

"Sailor Mars." said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Gross." Said Cat covering her nose

"We have Neji's…" said Koko who noticed a shuriken was in her hand rather than the pure heart, "You know… I don't think I should even be surprised even more…"

Sailor Venus gave Neji's pure heart to Tenten.

"You are his girlfriend…" said Sailor Venus.

"How did you know…" said Tenten.

"Ino told me…" said Sailor Venus.

"Oh…" said Tenten with a sweat drop.

Tenten placed Neji's heart crystal back in it's place.

That's when the monster army appeared.

"Okay… let's do this thing!" said Sailor Mars.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Pallas Snow Storm Blast!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Juno Tunderstorm Termination!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

Sammy punched several monster with her fists which she transformed into steel and Tuxedo Kamen threw several roses at the monsters until there were a few left.

"Time to finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Pegasus! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!" said Sailor Chibi Solaris

Pegasus appeared and gave the power for Sailor Solaris to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

And with that all of the monsters were gone.

"I have an idea!" said Sailor Venus who looked towards Arashi.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

She ran towards Arashi and delivered the Venus Spiraling Sphere seeding him flying and crashing into Zoicite and Kunzite.

"We should get going… right now…" said Tech, "Leave them… I have a feeling their a lost cause…"

"Fine…" said the other two who snapped their fingers and members were gone.

Zoicite and Kunzite pushed the barely conscious Arashi off them… "Was that really necessary?" they yelled.

"Well for Arashi yes…" said Sailor Venus, "I didn't mean for him to crash in into you…"

"Whatever…" said Zoicite as she and Kunzite looked at each other, "Can you please heal us…"

"We would like to go back to what we used to be…" said Kunzite.

"Sure…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"You might need to get Arashi…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Look at the pretty birdies…" said Arashi in a daze.

Zoicite managed to grab him.

"Moon Crystal Healing" said the Moon Trio.

"Golden Crystal Healing" said the Terra Trio.

"Solar Crystal Healing." said Solaris Duo.

"Activation!" Everyone said in unison.

All three of them were healed, but Arashi was still unconscious. Sailor Uranus took his pulse.

"I have a feeling that Arashi's body became his own when he was healed and not the sacrifice as if he never died…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Well I'm going to take him to the hospital… Sailor Venus… I need you to be there…" said Sailor Uranus picking him up.

"Okay…" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Uranus used the Body Flicker to disappear.

And that's when Gai, Lee and Neji woke.

"What happened?" said Neji.

"You were attacked." said Sailor Mars, "But you're okay now!"

"What smells like rotten meat?" said Neji.

"Sailor Mars…" said Sammy.

"Oh Gai-Sensei! I am glad everything has cleared up!" yelled Lee.

"I know Lee!" yelled Guy.

That's when scenery changed to a beach at sunset... and the two began to hug.

"Gai-Sensei!" yelled Lee.

"Lee!" yelled Guy.

"Gai-Sensei!" yelled Lee.

"Lee!" yelled Guy.

"If you value your sanity… leave now…" said Neji.

"But…" said Eternal Neo Moon.

"We said leave!" yelled Tenten.

All the senshi, Pokemon Guardian and man in formal wear ran as fast as they could.

Sometime later after they all detransformed and Naruto, Asuna (transformed on the way there by accident), Ranma-Chan (same time as Asuna) and Luffy (eating what looked like a rancid piece of meat) were in the lobby at the hospital, Naruto was very nervous.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Luffy.

"I'm just afraid that Arashi… might be my father…" said Naruto.

"Lucky you… I'm sure that if he is your father he'll try to make sure your happy… because if he is then you should consider yourself lucky…" said Asuna.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"My dad is dead…" said Asuna, "when he was alive all he did was praise Itachi… and look what happened there."

"I barely know anything about my dad." said Luffy.

"You have a dad?" asked Naruto.

"I just found out about him shortly before you came back from the training trip with Jiraiya… apparently he's some famous revolutionary guy…" said Luffy.

"Oh… I see…" said Naruto.

"Well if he's your dad then at least he tried to make you a hero…" said Ranma-Chan.

An invisible arrow pointed to her saying "Worst dad in the universe".

"I guess your right…" said Naruto.

_**Meanwhile in a hospital room Arashi began to wake up…**_

"What happened?" he said.

"Good you're awake…" said Tsunade who acted as his doctor.

"Tsunade… what's going on?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I'm Hokage now…" said Tsunade.

"Oh yes… I think I remember the old man in the stomach…" said Arashi.

"What?" said Tsunade?

"What?" said Arashi.

"Never mind…" said Arashi.

"So you want to know why me and Naruto were… well girls… right?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" said Arashi.

"It's a very long story…" said Kakashi.

"I'll go get Naruto…" said Tsunade leaving the room.

Tsunade walked to the waiting room where she found Naruto, Asuna, Luffy and Ranma-Chan talking.

"Naruto…" said Tsunade, "Arashi needs to talk you about something."

"Okay…" said Naruto.

Naruto left the waiting room where Tsunade turned to Luffy, "Are you eating rotten meat?"

"I guess it's rotten…" said Luffy.

_**Back in Arashi's room…**_

"And that's what going on…" said Kakashi.

"That's really weird…" said Arashi.

"I know…" said Kakashi that's when Naruto entered the room.

"You wanted to talk to me…" said Naruto.

"Yes…" said Arashi.

"I'll be leaving…," said Kakashi leaving the room.

Kakashi left the room and left the two alone.

"So Naruto… how was your life like?" asked Arashi.

"Well a lot of people hated me…" said Naruto, "But there were many people who stood by me… like the old man… the old man who runs the ramen stand… and Iruka… then as time went by there were more people who cared about me… I even have a girlfriend…"

"That's great… what her name?" said Arashi.

"Hinata…" said Naruto.

"Cool…" said Arashi, "What do you know about your parents?"

"Nothing… unless you're my dad…" said Naruto.

Arashi sweatdroped… "You figured it out?"

"Yeah… me and my friends were talking…" said Naruto, "You wanted me to be a hero… what father wouldn't want his son to be a hero… and your already a better father than some of my friends…"

"Really?" said Arashi.

"Well you see one of my is Gaara… he has a demon in him too…" said Naruto, "His father was the Kazekage… and he used his power to seal the demon into Gaara at the sacrifice of Gaara's mom to be a weapon… and my friend Luffy never even knew he had a dad until recently… and Ranma… I don't want to list what his dad did to him…"

"Oh…" said Arashi with a sweat drop.

"There's something I need to show you…" said Naruto who then shifted into Naruko.

"Does Kakashi do that too?" asked Arashi.

"No…" said Naruko, "I sort have invented a jutsu that angered a lot of girls, they turned me into a girl using magic water as a punishment…"

"I see…" said Arashi who began to laugh along with Naruko.

Outside the room, Asuna, Ranma-Chan, Luffy and Kakashi were listen with their ears against the door.

"It sounds like everything's fine…" said Asuna.

That's when they were joined by Hinata and Opal.

"Where did you come from?" asked Luffy.

"School…" said Opal.

"I went to pick her up…" said Hinata.

"Excuse me…" said Tsunade, "I need Arashi for something."

Everyone backed away from the door and Tsunade went into the room.

"Granny, what is it?" asked Naruko.

She had an evil smile on her face. She said nothing as she grabbed Arashi by the collar… with him screaming "No! I don't want to go back to paperwork! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I don't want to know what's that about…" said Opal.

"Me neither…" said Naruko.

With Arashi and Naruto's relationship stable and the Dark Sun losing two of it's generals who would know what would happen next… stay tuned!

**_In Dimension A inside Mt. Moon and Cerulean Cave Medallions continue to glow waiting for their chosen ones to come for them._**

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now that they'v added three more allies? To find out stay tuned.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: Ayame Ichijouji and Karomi Kagato head back to Dimension A. Something is drawing Ayame Ichijouji to Mt. Moon and Karomi Kagato to Cerulean Cave. Also Kasumi's sisters are on the target list for the Dark Sun. Ayame Yawa for her Dream, Violet Yawa for her Pure Heart, and Sakura Yawa for her energy. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop the Dark Sun? What are the Medallions About? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 33: Dark Sun Target: Cerulean Gym_** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Editted, Updated and Posted:07/27/2007 _****_Revised: 07/27/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	33. 33: Dark Sun Target: Cerulean Gym

* * *

**_Started update: 07/30/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part V_**

**_Episode 33: Dark Sun Target: Cerulean Gym_**

**_Episode Written By: _**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Last time Arashi the 4th Hokage as well as Zoicite and Kunzite were healed and returned to the good side. The Dark Sun also failed to win again. What new adventures lie ahead? Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ, Dimension B...**_

* * *

"Hey guys, I can't help but feel like something is drawing me back toward Dimension A. Something wants me to go into Mt. Moon in that dimension. So I am going to go." Ayame Ichijouji said as she took out her time key. 

"Something is drawing me toward Cerulean Cave in Dimension A. I am going." Karomi said as she took out her time key.

"Okay Ayame, please be careful. Sayomi said as she took a look at the computer.

"You better be careful too Karomi. You never know when the Dark Sun is going to strike." Kasumi said.

Ayame Ichijouji and Karomi nodded.

"Take me to Mt. Moon, Kanto, Dimension A." Ayame Ichijouji said as she disappeared.

"Take me to Cerulean Cave in Dimension A." Karomi said as she tooo disappeared.

"Sayomi we better go back to Dimension A to make sure they are alright. Chibi-Usa you and your guardians come with us too." Kasumi said.

"Yomi, Umi let's go there as well. We may need to help them out." Sayomi said.

"Take us to Pallet City, Kanto Dimension A!" The Solaris Quartet and the Sailor Quintet(A) said in unison as they disappeared.

"You guys stay here." Nabiki said as her, Sayuri, Ukyo, Azusa, and Yuka took out their time keys.

"Take us back to Dimension A Mt. Silver Headquarters." Nabiki and Company said as they disappeared.

"Take us to Pallet City, Kanto Dimension A as well." Ren and Akane said in unison as they took out their time keys and disappeared.

That just left Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite, Saika, Imite, Nanako, Haruka, and Hikari in the Dimension B Mt. Silver Headquarters.

Kiyo (with Zatch), Ranma, Gary, Trista, Ryoga and Zoro appeared in the Mt. Silver Headquarters and heard what Sayomi and company said. They decided to follow them.

"Take us to Pallet City, Kanto, Dimension A." The six Dimension B Senshi said as they disappeared.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver HQ, Johto, Dimension A...**_

* * *

Nabiki and company landed with a thud. 

"I wish Setsuna would fix that!" Nabiki said.

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

**_Pallet City, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Senshi landed with a thud and went into the Gym. 

"I swear Auntie Setsuna really needs to fix these time keys." Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"Tell me about it!" Sayomi said.

"It hurts like heck!" Kasumi said.

"You got that right!" Akane and Ren said in unison.

"Yes it does! And we agree!" The Sailor Quintet said in unison.

"Trista, when are you going to fix these keys?" Ranma asked.

"Yes I'm tired of landing like this." Gary said.

"You aren't the only one!" Kiyo and Zatch said in unison.

"Getting lost is not as painful as the landings." Ryoga said.

"I agree with you there." Zoro said.

Setsuna and I are trying to fix it." Trista said.

All of the Dimension B Senshi went into the Gym following the Dimension A Senshi.

* * *

**_Mt. Moon , Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Ayame Ichijouji was exploring Mt. Moon and catching Pokemon as well. She was very happy now that she was no longer in Beryl's control. Something Caught her eye so she took out her flashlight and shined it at the area that caught her attention. It was a Medallion with a Full Moon on engraved on it. It was black and Yellow. 

"Whoa that is cool. Hey wait a minute now I all of a sudden have the ability to teleport. Also what are these words coming to my mind? I guess I will say them. Moonlight Medallion Power Make Up!" Ayame Ichijouji said as a yellow and black light surrounded her.

A yellow body suit materialized on her followed by a black mini-skirt similar to what the Senshi wear. A black bow materialized on her chest, followed by a smaller black ribbon on the small of her back. Yellow gloves with black piping materialized on her hands and extended up toward her elbow. A Golden Tiara with a black full moon symbol materialized on her forehead. This was followed by make up that consisted of black eyeliner, yellow lipstick, yellow dangly earrings. Finally High-Heeled Yellow Boots Materialized on her feet that reached her Knee's. Finally, a black Choker with a yellow Moonlight Badge Materialized on her neck. Where Ayame Ichijouji once stood, Raider Moonlight was in her place.

"Raider Moonlight! Mistress of Dark Type Pokemon!" Raider Moonlight said as she struck a pose and then teleported the Pallet City Gym.

* * *

**_Cerulean Cave, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Karomi was exploring Cerulean Cave looking for more Pokemon to capture. She did just that. Then something caught her attention it was a Medallion of some sort with the Cascade Badge engraved upon it. She picked it up and examined it as new abilities that were forgotten at one point surfaced. A phrase then came to her lips. 

"Cascade Medallion Power Make Up!" Karomi said as a Cerulean Blue Light Surrounded her.

A Cerulean Blue Body Suit materialized on her. It was then followed by a Sea Green Skirt Similar to the Senshi, Cerulean Blue Gloves with Sea Green Piping, as well as Cerulean High-Heeled Shin Length boots outlined in Sea green. This was then followed by a Sea Green Bow on her chest and Smaller Sea-Green ribbon on the small of her back. Sea Green Stud Earings materialized on her ears. Sea Green Lipstick, a Golden Tiara with the Cascade Badge in the Center materialized on her Forehead. A small amount of Cerulean Blue Eyeshadow appeared on her Eyelids. It was then followed by a Sea Green choker with a Cerulean Blue Cascade Badge in the Center of it. Where Karomi once stood Raider Cascade was in her place.

"Raider Cascade, Mistress of the Seas!" Cascade said as she teleported to the Pallet City gym.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters, Crystal Tokyo Ruins..._**

* * *

(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes again.) The Dark Sun Allies are arguing over who gets to play the winner of Checkers between Kojiro and Kosaburo. Tomoe, Sakaki, and Cyrus have their Pinkies to their mouths then immediately drop them.. 

"Where is that lightning coming from?" Queen Beryl asked.

"I have no idea, there really shouldn't be any lightning, we're in a cave." Queen Nehelenia said.

"So who are we going to target this time Sakaki?" Maxie asked.

"Well Sakura Yawa of the Cerulean Gym Leaders in Dimension A would be a good energy target don't you agree Beryl?" Sakaki asked.

Beryl looks at the picture.

"Yes I do believe she will do. Darkmann you are the candidate." Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen." Darkmann said.

"Violet Yawa will be the Pure Heart Target. Telulu you are up!" Tomoe said.

"That is a good choice Doctor." Telulu said.

"The Dream Target will be Ayame Yawa. Musashi you are the chosen one ." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Musashi said.

"And now for who will accompany them. Here we go." Archie says as he pulls out the hat.

Everybody sweatdrops Anime style.

"The chosen ones are: The Eight Wonders, as well as Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Blackbeard." Archie said drawing the names.

"Okay fine! Let's go!" Everyone said as they disappeared to Cerulean City.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

Cascade and Moonlight arrived just in time to hear the computer alarm go off. 

The Targets have been chosen.

"Who are the targets now Kiyo, Momoko?" Ranma asked.

"It looks like oh no!" Momoko said.

"Oh no what Momoko Imoutochan?" Kasumi asked.

"It is your sisters Kasumi." Kiyo said.

Cascade and Moonlight then De-Transform revealing themselves.

Everyone thought that it was cool.

"Well what are we waiting for let's transform!" Ren and Akane said in unison.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Kiyo said.

"Juno Asteroid/Crystal Power." Zoro and Juria said.

"Ceres Asteroid.Crystal Power!" Ryoga and Chikako said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Gary said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista said.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" Karomi said.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" Ayame Ichijouji said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said as they transformed.

"Take us to Cerulean City Gym." Everyone said as they took out their time keys and disappeared through a portal.

* * *

**_Cerulean Gym, Kanto Dimension A... Location... the lobby heading to the Arena..._**

* * *

"Whoa this Gym sure has changed. Did you guys remodel it Terra?" Cascade asked after making sure the coast was clear.

"Yes, my sisters and I remodelled it." Terra said.

"It looks cool!" Moonlight said.

"It sure does. I helped them out a bit." Solaris said.

"Wow Solaris-Papa and Terra-Mama have two Gyms? That is cool!" Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra said in unison.

"We sure do." Solaris and Terra said in unison.

There were screams heard from the Arena.

"Oh no! We have so totally have to get there!" Phobos said.

"Yes we do!" Daemos said.

"Okay!" Pallas said.

"Let's do this!" Team Ceres said.

"Alright!" Vesta said.

"Let's go!" Team Juno said.

"Right!" Jupiter said.

"We are ready!" Pluto said.

"Come on!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"I'm ready!" Mercury said.

"Me too!" Zatch said.

"Right!" Cascade said.

"I'm in!" Moonlight said.

They all went toward the Arena...

* * *

**_Cerulean Gym Battle Arena..._**

* * *

**__**

The Senshi, one Mamodo, and two Raider Warriors arrived there only to be confronted by...

"Oh no it's the Dark Sun!"(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana Lightning Strikes and the Dark Sun puts their Pinkies to their lips and drops them.) The Silver Moon Alliance said in unison.

"You are too late! I already have Sakura's Energy!" Darkmann said.

"Botan's Pure Heart is mine!" Telulu said only to see that the Pure Heart was Replaced with a Shuriken courtesy of Pluto. Good thing she learned from Kakashi.

"We have Ayame's Dream!" Musashi said only to see that the pink mirror was removed from the monster that was destroyed by a Lunar Thunderstorm Attack.

"Terra you should put these back since they are your sisters." Orion said.

"I will help!" Virgo said.

Virgo and Terra put the Dream back inside of Ayame Yawa and the Pure Heart back inside Botan.

"Drat!" The Dark Sun said.

"Go our monster army! They who fight and run away live to fight another day!" The Dark Sun said as they broke into laughter Reminiscint of Dr. Evil's Evil Organization. The Wonders snapped their fingers and everyone disappeared.

"They got away!" The Solaris Twins said in unison.

(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes and Vanishes.)

'Where does the music and lightning bolt come from?' Everyone thought in unison. They then realized they had a battle to fight.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Moonlight Sucker Punch Pummel!"(Yes Raider Moonlight has that attack too.)

"Cascade Devastating Downpour!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"(Did I get it right Emma?)

"Juno Thunderstrom Termination!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Zaker!"

Zatch fired the Beam.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!"

"Lunar Rainshower Smash!" Virgo said.

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

There were only two monsters left.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus! Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus gave his power to Solaris so she could attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as all of the monsters were destroyed. The Senshi advisors and Raider Warriors fixed up the Arena and disappeared back to Mt. Silver Dimension B.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters... Ruins of Crystal Tokyo, Dimension B..._**

* * *

(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes yet again.)

It also shows the Eight Wonders arguing amongst themselves whose fault it was that they failed. Darkmann and Koquilion join in.

"This is all your fault!" Koquilion says to Darkmann.

"My fault! It is the eight wonders and their allies faults!"

"What!" The rest of the Dark Sun said.

"Will all of you just shut up! We are getting a headache!" Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Commander Mars, Commander Jupiter, Commander Saturn, and Sakaki all say in unison.

"You guys shut up!" Buggy said!

"I agree with Buggy shut the heck up!" Blackbeard said.

"It looks like we failed again!" Beryl said.

"Why do we always Lose?" Nehelenia asked.

The Wonders stopped arguing. As Eight Lights came from their Belt Buckles and a Shadowy form appeared.

"Shut the Hell Up all of you! This is Freakin Annoying! You have all failed to stop the Silver Moon Alliance and Bring me my Crystal. I could also use the other crystals to help get my revenge!" The Shadowy Figure said.

"I have a plan! I shall call it Project Sigma Theta Delta Bravo. Project Sigma Theta Delta Alpha failed completely." The Shadowy Figure said while doing the air quotes that Dr. Evil usually does. Unfortunately no one could tell he was doing them because well he is just a Shadowy Figure.

"Everyone gather 'round I have a plan. It is going to be a good one. Ha hahahahahaha hoo haoa." The Shadowy Figure Cackled.

The rest of the Dark Sun joined in. It was another seen Reminiscent of Dr. Evils Evil Organization and Henchmen cackling.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

**__**

There was now a mission Debriefing. The rest of the Dimension B Senshi showed up for the meeting. It was time to meet the Raider Warriors.

"Cascade and Moonlight De-Transform." Sayomi said.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Ayame Ichijouji and Karomi Kagato." Kasumi said.

Sayomi, Ren and Saika then shifted back to Satoshi, Ranma Sabami, and Shuu.

"Ayame Ichijouji is a good friend of mine. She grew up in Pallet City before leaving on her journey. Welcome to our team of Allies Ayame-Chan.

"Thank you Sato-Kun.(Not a term of endearment. That is what Ayame calls all of her close friends. She also calls her close Female Friends -Chan) I am really happy to be here after being under the control of Beryl." Ayame said.

"This is Karomi Kagato. We both had a crush on Satoshi before he became Satoshi/Sayomi. We were rivals as well as friends. Welcome home Karomi-Chan." Kasumi said

"Thank you Kasumi-chan. I am glad to be here after being under the control of Beryl as well." Karomi said.

The former Generals Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite agreed.

The Debriefing continued as a cold feeling came over each and everyone of them.

"This is bad." Orion started.

"Very bad." Virgo finished.

Everyone agreed. Especially Ash.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: Ash is kidnapped. He is also somehow brainwashed and locked female and turned into Black Lady. Will this be the end of the Dimension B Senshi or will Chibi-Usa, the Sailor Quartet, and the Solaris Quartet be able to hold them together? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 34: Return of Black Lady. _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_ Updated and Posted:07/31/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	34. 34: Return of Black Lady

* * *

**_Started update: 08/03/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part VI_**

**_Episode 34: Return of Black Lady_**

**_Episode Written By: _**Emma Iveli

Episode Editted By: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

After being healed and turned good once again, Ayame and Karomi were awakened as Raider Moonlight and Raider Cascade Respectively. As a team they all defeated the Dark Sun once again. This time however things will turn out a bit different as Ash is kidnapped. What is in store for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Dimension B? Read on to find out.

* * *

_**Dimension B, World of Pokemon...**_

* * *

Ash's group walked though the forest, minus Beth who was with Sanji (which meant Brock wasn't in the best of moods) and Gary who was busy working on something important, Ash sighed as he looked up at the sky. He had a bad feeling that something bad would happen that day… 

"So Ashy Boy… want to know what Sammy's thinking about you?" said Beldum.

"What?" said Ash.

"Shut up!" yelled Sammy kicking Beldum away.

"If Beldum wasn't a steel type you do realize that would be considered Pokemon Abuse." said Misty trying to rile up Sammy.

"Yes but the fact that he can talk sort of make me forget that he's a Pokemon…" said Sammy, "Kind of like Brian on Family Guy, you know he's a dog but he's so much smarter than Peter that sometimes you have to be reminded he's a dog."

Misty sighed… "You win this round…" she said.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ...**_

* * *

(DUN DUN DUN DUNNANA DUNNANA Lightning strikes again.) 

"What is with that music and the Lightning Strike?" asked Koquilion.

TO/BB then appears real quickly.

"It let's the readers know that we are entering the villains. Kind of like whenever it switches from Austin Powers and the Ministry of Defense to Dr. Evil's Layer." TO/BB said as he disappeared from the Fanfic.

"Oh okay." Telulu said.

"Who was that shadowy figure?" asked Darkmann.

"Our master…" said Sea, "The one who created us… long ago, he attacked Crystal Tokyo, but during these attacks Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymon and Small Lady Serenity sealed him. The seal recently began to fail but what will free him is the Silver Crystal of this world."

"Then he will be free…" said Horror.

"We're a little pissed off that he came up with such a simple plan…" said Sporty.

"A little?" said Kojiro, "You threw A Molotov Cocktail."

He pointed to where something blew up where a big gaping hole was.

"That's what I do when I get upset, I act like a crazed sports fan who's team either lost or won the championship of some sort… like the Super Bowl… or the World Cup…" said Sporty.

"I'm going to handle this alone…" said Sea, "After all I am Second in command after Master…"

Sea snapped her fingers and disappeared, she then reappeared, "Sporty clean up your mess" she said then disappeared again.

"Damn it!" yelled Sporty.

* * *

_**World of Ninjas, the Kazama Mansion...**_

* * *

After Arashi came back to, Naruto, Opal and Artemis all moved into the hidden mansion, which acted as a secondary base for Senshi operations, Kiyo, Trista, Sasuke, Gary and Kakashi were looking at various documents form Crystal Tokyo… they haven't gotten the time to look these over, after the Dimension B Asteroids witnessed their past lives several questions popped up… usually one involving The Master of Sun… all the Asteroids and Hyde wondered if he was connected to the Black Sun/ Dark Sun… but they haven't exactly had the time, with the formation of the Dark Sun, turning into girls, looking for the kettle, being a butler, half way gaining back ninja status, getting lost, fighting mamodos, training, sleeping, drinking, fighting, meetings and other things… that none got a distant amount of time, fortunately they have finally found a good time, it was decided that Sasuke (being the most mature and smartest of the Asteroid Senshi) would look it up with the help from Kakashi, Kiyo, Gary and of course Trista. 

"So the Master of the Sun was sealed years ago?" said Kiyo.

"Yes…" said Trista, "The way he fought and his monsters…"

"It the same way as the 8 wonders." said Kakashi.

"We won't know until we have all the information but right now we can assume that he have something to do with them." said Sasuke.

"We do have to wait…" said Gary, "But I have a bad feeling something is about to happen…"

The other three nodded…

* * *

_**World of Pokemon, with Ash's Group...**_

* * *

_**The ground began to shake…**_

"What's going on?" said May.

That's when geysers erupted from the ground.

"Geysers?" said Ash.

"That's strange…" said Sammy.

Suddenly one of the Geysers erupted right under Ash.

"Ash!" yelled both Misty and Sammy.

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu.

The Geyser stopped shooting and Ash was fine… if they didn't count the bubble.

"A bubble?" said Mina.

"That's strange…" said Dawn.

"Get me out of here!" yelled Ash.

"I'll have ya out in a jiffy!" said Sammy.

She used Metal Claw on the bubble… but it didn't' work.

"Oh man…" said Sammy.

"There's something about that bubble…" said Mina.

"You have that right!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Sea.(dun dun dun dunnana dunnana. Lightning strikes)

"You!" yelled Mina.

"What are you doing to Ash?" said Sammy.

"Well I guess that I can tell you, after all you are the lackeys of the Sailor Senshi… I'm kidnapping Ash… and there's nothing you can do about it!" said Sea.

She snapped her fingers and another geyser sprucing forth and pushed Ash next to Sea who was smiling evilly.

"Unlike the Sailor Senshi we can use our powers while not transformed…" said Sammy.

"That's right!" said Mina.

"Don't make me laugh!" said Sea who sent rushing water towards the two knocking the two into a tree.

"Mina! Sammy!" said Ash.

"You should go sleepy bye." Said Sea putting her hands on the bubble, it produced smaller bubbles with popped releasing some sort of sleeping gas which knocked him out.

"I have to go…" said Sea, "But I hope to see you soon!"

Sea snapped her fingers causing her and Ash to disappear.

"No…" said Sammy getting up weakly.

"Oh man… she got Ash…" said Mina.

"We have to call the others…" said Sammy who fell to her knees.

"Sammy are you all right?" said Misty.

"I'm fine…" said Sammy.

"I'll call everyone else…" said Mina, she called everyone she could, "this is Mina… and it's emergency! Ash was just kidnapped by Sea! Ash was kidnapped by Sea!"

_**Not too long later...**_

All the Dimension B Senshi (and their mamodo partners), as well as Chibi-Usa, Momoko, Chikako, Juria, Hoshi, Sayomi, Kasumi, Umi,Yomi, Ayame and Karomi.

"I can't believe this happened…" said Kakashi.

"You two should really see a doctor…" said Gary.

"We're fine…" said Sammy.

"I agree…" said Mina.

"No I'm perfectly fine…" said Sammy getting up who was shaking and looked to be in a lot of pain.

"I'm sure you are fine too…" said Misty who gently touched Sammy's shoulder Sammy then collapsed.

"You're not fine…" said Mina.

"But I really want to save Ash…" said Sammy with anime tears, "He saved me three times… from the Skarmory, the first time I was kidnapped… and the second time I was kidnapped…"

"We don't even know where Ash was taken to." Said Naruto, "So where are we supposed to go to rescues them?"

"I have a theory…" said Trista.

"We know where she took him." Karomi and Ayame said.

"Really where?" asked Sayomi.

"It's a cave in Crystal Tokyo…" said Trista, "But it's only a theory…"

"Your theory is right. That is where they took Ash." Ayame said.

"We will help you." Karomi said.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah how do you know that?" Eido asked.

"You guys forgot again didn't you?" Ryoga asked.

"Forget what." Everybody shrugged confused.

"How soon you forget about us working for the Dark Sun. Even though we were healed, like the other four, the part of us that wasn't controlled by Beryl memorized the Layout of the Dark Sun Headquarters." Ayame said.

"We so totally did!" Karomi said.

"I say we go!" said Naruto.

"Wait… I was wondering who's leader in Ash's absence?" asked Ranma.

"Well… Naruto is…" said Kakashi with a sigh.

"What?" said everyone else surprised, most happy, Sasuke looked he ate a bug.

"Hey! What's that look for…" said Naruto.

"It was nothing…" said Sasuke.

"Hey… it's not like I'm going to dump a silo full of pig crap into a lake…" said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto with a sweat drops.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Sorry I saw The Simpsons Movie, with Dad and Opal the other day so that's in my head…" said Naruto.

"Hehe… Spider-Pig and Harry Plopper…" laughed Mina.

"Shouldn't we talk about Ash getting kidnapped?" said Chibi-Usa with a sweat drop.

"Oh right…" said Naruto, "Trista! Take us to where it is!"

"We should Transform right now…" said Sayomi.

"Oh right!" said Naruto.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruto.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gary.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Ace.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Pallas Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Sasuke and Momoko.

"Juno Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Zoro and Juria.

"Vesta Asteroid Power/ Crystal Power!" said Eido and Hoshi.

"Ceres Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Ryoga and Chikako.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Moon Eternal!" said Chibi-Usa.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" Ayame said.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" Karomi said.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

All of them transformed…

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"you want to go too… don't you?" said Sailor Solaris.

Pikachu nodded…

"Hey what am I chopped liver Solaris?" Orion asked.

"What about me Terra?" Virgo(1) asked.

"You can come to Virgo and Orion." Chibi Solaris and Chibi Terra said in unison.

"We need you to tell everyone that we have no idea when we'll be back…" said Sailor Pluto.

"We're going to Crystal Tokyo, aren't we?" said Sailor Mercury.

"So what's so bad about that?" said Sailor Chibi Solaris.

"The time stream is unpredictable… sometimes it's faster than ours, sometimes it's slower…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Oh… okay…" said Sailor Terra.

"Is everyone ready?" said sailor Pluto.

"Garnet Rod! Take us to Crystal Tokyo!" she said.

That's when everyone there went though a time portal.

"I just hope… Ash is okay…" said Sammy.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ...(dun dun dun dunnana dunnana and lightning strikes.)...**_

* * *

_**Ash began to wake up…**_

"Where am I?" he said.

"Your in a cell!" said a voice.

Ash looked up and saw Mimete was his Guard.

"You…" said Ash.

"I have no idea what's going on myself only that I'm supposed to be your guard." said Mimete.

"Where's my stuff?" said Ash.

"I heard that that your stuff is at the mouth of the cave as a guide incase your friends do show up." said Mimete, "You're going to be here for a while… no matter what.

"I hope the other arrive to save me." thought Ash.

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo...**_

* * *

All the senshi landed in a giant pile. 

"Fix it Trista!" yelled all the Sailor Senshi, Zatch, Hyde and Pikachu, Orion, Virgo, Moonlight and Cascade..

"Sorry…" said Sailor Pluto.

After getting untangled they saw the cave… and Ash's things at the mouth of cave.

"Hey… this might be a sign he's here…" said Sailor Venus.

"Zatch… can you get a scent from it?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Zatch began to smell the backpack.

"I can't sorry Kiyo." said Zatch.

"What about you Pikachu?" asked Sailor Saturn.

Pikachu shook it's head no.

Orion and Virgo activate their crescent moons.

"He is definitely here." Orion said.

"No doubt about that." Virgo said.

"Just to make sure shouldn't we like try to get a scent?" Cascade asked.

"I think that will be a good idea." Moonlight said.

"Don't worry…" said Sailor Uranus who nicked her thumb with a kunai…she then… began to perform hand signs and placed her hands on the ground… There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there was a little pug wearing a leaf head band.

"Oh it's so cute!" said Chibi Solaris and Chibi Terra, Cascade and Moonlight.

"hey I'm not cute!" said the pug grumpily.

"A talking dog?" asked Sailor Pallas (A).

"It's a summon… remember I showed you." said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Oh right!" said Sailor Pallas (A).

"So Kakashi… I was wondering when I would see you as Sailor Uranus…" said the pug.

"Pakkun, we need you to find Ash… can you find him?" said Sailor Uranus.

"I got his scent…" said the Pug named Pakkun.

"Follow Pakkun!" said Sailor Uranus.

"He's in the cave." said Pakkun.

They entered the cave, however…

"Something's off…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury picked up a rock and threw it deep in to the cave, strangely when it got to a certain point, the air rippled and it began to move slower, she then took out her computer.

"Of course something is off. This is used to keep intruders out." Moonlight said.

"We should know, since we used to work for them." Cascade said.

"This is probably where the Head Quarters is… there appears to be a field that synchronizes the time stream with the other worlds, right now time here is going faster so we need to think of a way to get in…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I have an idea!" said Sailor Mars.

Every senshi knew right away what it was…

"Luffy no!" shouted everyone but Pakkun who was confused.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" shouted Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars used Gum Gum Rocket to push everyone into the cave… and then some.

"Ow…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"That was fun!" said Sailor Mars.

"Mars like why did you do that?" Cascade asked.

"You should of known that was a bad idea!" Moonlight said.

At that point both Moonlight and Cascade whacked Mars on the top of the head.

The only response was a grunt from everyone.

_**Meanwhile in Ash's cell, Tech showed up, with a strange device, he walked up to Ash...**_

"Just here to give you this…" said Tech placing the device on his chest… making Ash scream in pain…

"Now here's the next thing!" said Tech placing the brooch on it… making Ash scream in more pain.

"So is everything ready?" said Mimete.

"Yes." said Tech.

Both picked up Ash.

_**Elsewhere… everyone followed Pakkun… that's when they come across a giant fortress...**_

(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes)

"Where did the lighting come from?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Who knows…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"That must be the base…" said Sailor Solaris.

"Gee you think?" Moonlight asked.

"It is the base." Cascade said.

They headed into a base.

Within a dark chamber…

Ash was strapped into a chair…

"So what are we doing?" asked Queen Beryl.

"We're awakening our master…" said Sea.

"Wait what will happen if the Senshi show up?" asked Queen Nehelenia.

"Don't worry…" laughed Orochimaru.

"We sent some of men after them…" said Buggy.

"Stupid question… but you didn't' send the guy with the Lion did you?" asked Sakaki.

Buggy became quiet...

"you better hope that Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Phobos show ups…" said Tech.

"Or worse… both…" said Koko.

The Sailor Senshi ran though the halls… when they were stopped by a blockade of Sound Ninjas lead by Kabuto.

"Now where do you think you going?" said Kabuto.

"We can always find other ways…" said Sailor Venus.

They turned around saw they didn't… however Sailor Jupiter saw something that truly scared.

"It's that lion!" she yelled.

"Oh great…" said most of the senshi with a sweat drop.

"Wait… I have a great idea!" said Sailor Ceres (B), she then pushed Sailor Jupiter into Ritchie's face… causing everyone to sweat drop… especially when Sailor Jupiter screeched like a cat.

"Oh man…" sighed a nameless sound ninja.

"Like everyone..." Cascade said.

"Duck and cover Jupiter just went cat. It's a good thing Phobos isn't here." Moonlight said.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters... Dimension B..._**

* * *

A certain Transgender Martial Artist sneezes. 

"Someone must be talking about me." Ren said.

The Senshi that were in the Headquarters nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Back in the hidden chamber, Tech was working the computer...**_

* * *

"Damn!" he said. 

"What is it?" asked Otaku.

"The program's going to take a while to start up…" said Tech.

"Oh… said everyone else with a sweat drop.

"We should hope that they show up…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"Don't worry… me and Orochimaru have already cook up…" said Sea, "What do you know about our Sailor Pallas' past."

There was a silence in the room, as Sea smirked.

_**Meanwhile in the hall… most of the ninja and pirates were either unconscious or playing possum, thanks to the Cat Fist.**_

"Looks like everything is okay again…" said Sailor Venus, 'Hey Fox… I need your power!' she thought.

Sailor Venus began to glow orange and walked over the Cat Fist crazed Sailor Jupiter and then whacked her in the head a good few times.

"Ryoga! Your going to pay!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey… at least saved us some time…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Come on!" said Pakkun.

"Right!" said everyone else.

Everyone followed the Ninja Pug, until they reached a big door.

"He's behind the door… I smell Orochimaru in there too…" said Pakkun.

"Okay…" said Sailor Uranus, "You can go now…"

Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay everyone get ready… I'm sure everyone else is in there too…" said Sailor Venus.

They pushed open the doors to find Ash, strapped to the chair along with all high-ranking members of the Dark Sun.

"So you did make it…" said Sea with a smirk.

"Who's bright idea was it to bring in the lion?" asked Sailor Juno (B).

Buggy sighed, "I forgot… okay…" he said.

"Guys!" said Ash happily.

That's when Sailor Pallas (B) screamed in pain, collapsed to her knees clutching her neck.

"What's wrong?" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

They all looked at where Sailor Pallas was gripping her neck… to see a black mark on her neck seemed to glowing.

"What's that mark?" said Sailor Terra.

"The cursed seal!" said Sailor Venus.

"It's a trap!" said Sailor Uranus.

That's when a dome made of water covered all of them.

"Hey Moonlight grab onto me." Cascade said.

"Okay." Moonlight said.

Cascade and Moonlight float through the dome.

"What impossible! No one can break free of my trap!" Sea said.

"Just like you Sea I can control Water! Take this Cascade Devastating Downpour! Cascade Aqua Jet Ambush!" Cascade says as she ran smack dab into Sea.

"As for you Orochimaru! Now you see me now you don't! Moonlight Faint Attack Ambush!" Moonlight said as she knocked down Orochimaru and the Seal on Pallas(B)'s Neck deactivated. Sailor Pallas(B) Got up.

"Oh no I am beat! This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance! I will be back!" Orochimaru said as he disappeared.

"Looks like the program started up…" said Tech with a smirk.

He typed a few things on his key board and the device on Ash's chest began to glow… it sent a white beam to a certain part of cave.

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu who used a Thunder Bolt to try to destroy the dome… but the lighting bounced back and hit all the Sailor Senshi in it… all but Sailor Mars collapsed.

"What happened?" said Sailor Mars.

"That dome bounces back all electric attacks…" said Sea, "I should have known you would be unaffected…"

"Too bad it won't last Sea! Cascade Aqua Jet Ambush! You see just like you I can control water! so you lost too!" Cascade says as the others get up.

"Solaris/Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris and Chibi Solaris say in unison.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination." Terra says.

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Chibi Terra says.

"This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance! I will be back!" Sea said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Sailor Mars glared at all the members of the Dark Sun… she then used Gum Gum Pistol on Sea before she disappeared. Sea was hurt..

"We're free let's go get Ash!" Exclaimed Sailor Venus.

"I don't think so! Give up Silver Moon Alliance we have won!" says Darkmann and Koquilion as they blast everyone in sight knocking them down once more.

"We will never give up!" said the Solaris Quartet as they collapsed right after the others.

"We have won this battle for once! We will be seeing you later Silver Moon Alliance." Darkmann and Koquilion said as they disappeared leaving a badly beaten Silver Moon Alliance in their wake.

All the senshi could do was hopelessly watch Ash in terrible pain as the Crystal Awakened their master… there was a bright light... and explosion… there stood a young man with black hair and cruel purple eyes.

"It's the Master of the Sun…" said Sailor Pluto.

"So they are connected…" said Sailor Uranus.

"You will so totally pay one day!" Cascade said.

"For the pain that Beryl caused us putting us against our friends!" Moonlight said.

"So you are the famous Silver Moon Alliance I have heard so much about. Say goodbye to your friend, for the next time you see "Ash" She will be your enemy." The Master of the Sun said as he did the Air Quotes around Ash.

_**The Master of the Sun then decided to look around the room he wasn't too happy…**_

"I never authorized an alliance from another dimension…" said The Master of Sun, "But what are you going to do… great work!" he said giving the thumbs up then looked at the Sailor Senshi, "What the Fudge! Why are there two of them?"

"Ash Ketchum is of this world, while the one on the the floor is of Dimension A…" explained Sea as she reappeared after tending to her wounds.

"Makes sense…" said the Master of Sun walkover to Ash who was breathing heavily. He picked up Ash's chin to make Ash look at him.

"So you're Small Lady's reincarnation… interesting… I wonder what the Queen was thinking have you reincarnated as boy…" said the Master of the Sun.

He began to look into Ash's eyes… Ash felt a pain…

"What are you doing?" said Ash.

"Just looking for the darkness in your heart." said the Master of the Sun.

The Master of the Sun searched though Ash's memories, hatred, anger, sadness, hopelessness... these were things he needed.

"Yes perfect…" said the Master of the Sun.

"What is he doing?" said Sailor Venus getting up.

"He's brainwashing Ash!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon, "I know that look… Wiseman did the exact same thing to me when I first came to Dimension A's Juban District. He is turning Ash into Black Lady. I was hoping that would never happen to anyone related to me, even if they are from a future where Crystal Tokyo fell."

When the Master of the Sun was done Ash had an evil look in his eye.

"And now for the finishing touch." he said.

A black smoke covered Ash… the smoke changed his shape… as the smoke changed shape the device that held the Brooch fell to the ground, when the smoke cleared stood a young woman that was older version of Ash's female form… it was Black Lady…

"What the!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Oh no…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon, "not this again! I have to totally fight myself now!"

The Master of the Sun laughed… "We're even… you didn't tell me of a realty good thing… I didn't tell you of a really good plan…" he said.

All of the Dark Sun sweat drop.

"He's an idiot…" said Zofis.

"You got that right…" said Telulu.

"He maybe an idiot but he's our master…" said Otaku.

"Sea you know what to do…" said Black Lady with a smirk.

Sea removed the remnants of the barrier as the Senshi and the Raider Warriors stood up… and Black Lady smirked evilly… she then sent out a pink ball at the Sailor Senshi.

"Why?" said Sailor Venus.

"The Ash you know is as good as dead…" said Black Lady, "So don't look at me like that…"

The Senshi and the Warriors were feeling better, the only ones that had enough energy to fight were Double Solaris, Cascade and Moonlight.

"Moonlight Sucker Punch Pummel!" Moonlight said as she hit Black Lady's Monster.

"Cascade Aqua Jet Ambush!" Cascade said as it was weakened more.

"Now Double Solaris!" Moonlight and Cascade said.

"Right! Please Pegasus Protect Everyones Dreams. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus then gave his power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as she destroyed Black Lady's Monster.

"Do'h I just get awakened again and I get beat by a beat up Dimension A Senshi. I'm out of here. So long Silver Moon Suckers!" Black Lady said as she disappeared with the rest of the Dark Sun.

"Pluto, do you have the strength to get us back to headquarters?" Solaris asked.

"I sure do. After that, I need to recharge though Garnet Rod take us to Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B." Pluto said.

With that, the Silver Moon Alliance vanished through a time portal back to headquarters.

**_Elsewhere in the base where the Dark Sun Members retreated to..._**

"Why did we leave?" The Master of the Sun asked.

"Because we need to come up with a plan to get the Dimension A Crystals." Black Lady said.

"Oh okay." The Master of the Sun said.

"She's right you know…" said Sakaki.

"Black Lady…" said Master of the Sun picking the brooch off the Ground and taking out the Silver Crystal before pocketing the Brooch, "I believe this belongs to you…"

Everyone in the Dark Sun smirked… even though this was battle they had finally won something.

_**

* * *

**__**Dimension B, World of Pokemon…**_

* * *

The Sailor Senshi and Raider Warriors landed in a pile near the group… after getting untangled and detransforming. 

"So what happened?" asked Sammy, "Where's Ash?"

"Is he?" asked Misty.

"No he's not…" said Sailor Saturn who detransformed along with the other senshi, "But he's been brainwashed and turned into a girl…"

"We have to figure out a way to get him back." Karomi said.

"We sure do." Ayame said.

"Is there anyway to bring him back?" asked Misty.

"The Silver Crystal." said Trista.

"But they have the Silver Crystal…" said Ranma.

"This sucks…" said Eido.

"Um guys…" said Chibi-Usa.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Um guys!" said Chibi-Usa.

"I guess there's no other choice but to give up…" said Ranma.

Chibi-Usa took out a megaphone, "Your all idiots!" she yelled into it.

"That hurt…" whined Luffy.

"Honestly… you are idiots…" said Chibi-Usa who summoned her Silver Crystal.

"These can help too." Sayomi said as she and Yomi summoned their Bronze Crystals.

"So will these." Kasumi said as her and Umi summoned their Golden Crystals.

"Oh right…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"You honestly would have quit?" asked Sayomi.

"Not me!" said Luffy and Naruto at the same time, "There's no way I would have quit when my friends are counting on me!"

There was a silken, "That was weird how they said it at the same time…" said Mina.

"It was…" said Sayomi.

"I wouldn't have quit either…" said Zoro an invisible arrow pointed to him saying "Would have gotten caught in the moment.

The same arrow then pointed to Eido and Ryoga as well.

"I wasn't planning on quitting…" said Gary, an invisible arrow pointed to him saying "Has a plan in case the Senshi do break up"

Another arrow pointed to Kakashi, Trista and Ace saying "Was in said plan."

Arrows pointed to Ranma, Kiyo and Sasuke "Would have quit for real… but would eventually regret it".

"Look, as long as we have our Crystals we can save Ash…" said Sayomi.

The three that were going to quit realized they were right… and that as long as they had the Crystals there was always a chance to save Ash… no matter what they were going to…

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: Everyone heads back to Pallet City in Dimension A for a break from the craziness of dimension B. Three Targets are chosen and Black Lady will do the deeds. Shigeru is the Pure Heart Target, Akira(AJ's Dimension A Counterpart) is the Dream Target, and Kyo the Fuchsai City Gym Leader is the Energy Target. Black Lady doesn't need to be taught how to extract pure hearts of dreams because she knows what to do. Nehelenia gives her a Pink Colliding Ball. The Septet has now become and Octotet. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop Black Lady? Find out next time. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 35: Black Lady on the Loose. _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

(1)Virgo: This is the name of Kasumi's Azumarril. She is one of Kasumi's Moon Kingdom Advisors.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted:08/04/2007 _****_Revised: 08/04/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	35. 35: Black Lady on the Loose

* * *

**_Started update: 08/05/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part VII_**

**_Episode 35: Black Lady on the Loose_**

**_Episode Written By: _**AshK

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Ash was kidnapped, the Master of the Sun was awakened, and Ash was turned into Black Lady. What is going to happen now? Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**Dimension B, Mt. Silver Headquarters...**_

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked. 

"We need to rescue Ash somehow." Eido said.

"How are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes we need to know. It's not like we can Heal her." Ranma said.

"What are we going to do?" Luffy asked.

"How are we going to go about doing so?" Zoro asked.

"Well for right now we will just head to Dimension A Pallet City for a break. A couple of my friends are coming to visit. Karomi, Ayame you will like them. You can come too." Satoshi said after he shifted from Sayomi.

"Daddy your back!" Yomi said as she hugged Satoshi.

"Yomi, I have always been here. I have just been Sayomi or did you forget about the unique talent that you and I share Sato?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that Dad." Sato said after shifiting back from Yomi.

"Hi Daddy!" Umi said as she hugged Satoshi.

"Um guys let's take a break from this dimension and go to Dimension A." Kasumi suggested.

"That is a good idea Kasumi-Neechan." The Sailor Quintet said as they took out their time keys.

"Like here we go!" Karomi said taking out her time key.

"To Dimension A." Ayame said as she too took out her time key.

The Dimension B Senshi did the same thing.

"Take us to Pallet City, Dimension A!" Everyone said.

* * *

**_Pallet City, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Senshi and the Raider Warriors landed with a thud. 

"I am so totally tired of this happening, and I haven't been a Silver Moon Alliance Member for very long." Karomi said.

"I agree with that. I wish Setsuna and Trista would fix that." Ayame said.

"So do I. We have always had that happen ever since we joined the Dimension B Senshi in their battle." Satoshi said.

"This is so totally annoying!" Kasumi said as she got up rubbing her backside.

"I wish Auntie Setsuna would fix it!" Umi said.

"So do I Sis!" Sato said.

"You know what I am really tired of landing on my butt all the time!" Ranma said.

"I don't have to worry about it because of my Gum-Gum Powers." Luffy Bragged.

"Stop bragging Luffy!" Zoro said as he whacked Luffy on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Orion said.

"You were bragging that you didn't mind landing with a thud." Virgo said.

"Sorry." Luffy said.

"Just don't do that again." Satoshi and Sato said.

"It is so totally annoying." Kasumi and Umi said.

Luffy nodded.

"Eido, Sasuke; Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako and I need you two to come with us." Chibi-Usa said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah why do we need to come with you five?" Eido asked.

"Tell us why." Hyde said.

"You guys so totally need to learn to control your curses by will." Momoko said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell us already." Eido and Hyde said.

"It's either learn to control your curses by will, or be subject to the Hot/Cold Water thing for the rest of your life." Hoshi said.

"That's why you need to come with us." Juria said.

"So you can control your curse by will." Chikako said.

"Okay!" Sasuke and Eido said. Hyde agreed.

They all decided to head to Mt. Moon.

"Take us to Mt. Moon!" the Sailor Quintet, Sasuke, and Eido said in unison as they disappeared.

"Okay guys let's head into the Gym. Akira and Shigeru are coming to visit." Satoshi said.

"Shigeru! How do I look?" Ayame asked.

"Is this Akira guy cute?" Karomi asked.

"We will let you decide." Kasumi said.

"Hey it is very nice to see you again Satoshi." Kyo(1) said.

"Nice to see you again too Kyo." Satoshi said as he and the others went into the Gym. Akira and Shigeru were already in there. Akira was immediately stunned by Karomi.

"Wow Ayame-Chan, you sure have become quite beautiful." Shigeru said blushing.

"Th-thanks. You have also changed quite a bit Shigeru-Kun." Ayame said while blushing.

"Um hi there, my name is Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. What is your name?" Karomi said then asked.

"Oh m-my name is Akira. Nice to meet you Karomi-Chan. Do you want to be friends?" Akira(2) asked

"I would like that Akira-Kun." Karomi said while blushing.

Satoshi and Kasumi introduced Akira, Kyo, and Shigeru to Sato and Umi. Satoshi then showed Akira what has happened to him, told him about being a Senshi, and demonstrated his ability to control which form he is in. Sato did the same thing and introduced himself as Yomi when in female form. Everyone transformed and De-Transformed. Kasumi and Satoshi/Sayomi introduced Kyo, Shigeru, and Akira to Naruto/Naruko, Luffy, Zoro and Ranma from Dimension B. Satoshi and Kasumi also told them about Dimension B and the Dark Sun and how they formed the Silver Moon Alliance. Akira and Shigeru as well as Kyo decided to join in case help was ever needed. They would introduce Kyo, Shigeru, and Akira to Sasuke/Asuna and Eido/Kaede later. They also decided to introduce the Sailor Quintet to them later as well. Right now they were just there to relax.

* * *

**_Mt. Moon, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Everyone landed with a thud, but then just got up without saying a word. 

"First things first." Chibi-Usa said as she splashed Sasuke and Eido immediately triggering the personality change.

"Like where am I?" Asuna asked.

"Are there any shops nearby so I can like go shopping?" Kaede asked.

"Focus! This is so totally not a shopping trip Kaede-Chan!" Hoshi said.

"We are at Mt. Moon in Dimension A. Asuna-Chan." Momoko said.

"You guys are here for one reason and one reason alone to share our love of Music! Yeah!" Juria said as she put on Big & Rich's Song: **Rollin'(The Ballad of Big & Rich).**

Chikako turned off the CD Player and Juria stowed it in her Subspace pocket.

"No not really. You two are here to learn how to control your curses by will." Chikako said.

"Like haven't we always been girls?" Asuna asked.

"No you haven't." Momoko said.

"You are really guys cursed to change into girls with cold water. In order to avoid this you have to learn to change by will." Hoshi said.

"We are so totally not really guys, look at us, do we look like guys to you?" Kaede said tracing the curves on her body.

"Enough! We are so totally sick and tired of this! Take this!" Saika and Ren said as they showed up and splashed them with hot water then shifted to Ranma Sabami and Shuu Shizune.

"Now focus hard on becoming Female like this." Ranma Sabami said as he shifted to Ren.

"Now!" Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"Okay okay we get it." Sasuke said as he shifted to Asuna.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Eido says as she focusses and switches to Kaede.

"You've got it now! You learned that on the first try. I guess watching Saika, Ren, and Sayomi has really helped you out." Chibi-Usa said.

"Good job!" Momoko said.

"We knew you could do that!" Hoshi said.

"Good work!" Juria said.

"I knew you would figure it out. Let's get back to Pallet." Chikako said.

They all took out their time keys and arrived in the Pallet City Gym.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters... Ruins of Crystal Tokyo...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana Lightning Strikes)..._**

* * *

"We have chosen the next three targets. Kuno you will go after Akira for his dream." Nehelenia said. 

"I don't think so Nehelenia! I want to go get the dream! I will succeed where the other seven have failed." Black Lady said as her Upside Down Dark Crescent Moon Glowed for a second.

"Very well here is a Pink Colliding Ball and your Pool Cue." Nehelenia said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Shigeru Okido from Pallet City. Black Lady I will give you a squad of Daimons and the Heart Extraction Gun for you to do the deed." Tomoe said.

"Okay I will succeed in bringing Pure Hearts back too." Black Lady said.

"The Energy Target is Kyo the Dimension A Fuchsia City Gym Leader. Black Lady you will do that deed too." Beryl said.

"I will, but who is going to go with me?" Black Lady said.

It was decided that Kabuto, Orochimaru, Galactic Boss Cyrus, Aqua Leader Archie, Magma Leader Maxie, Cat, and Horror.

With that the Eight Members of the Dark Sun headed to Pallet City.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters... Dimension A..._**

* * *

The computer beeped. The next three targets have been chosen. 

"Oh no!" Kakyuu said.

"What is it Princess?" Seiya asked.

"The three targets have been chosen and they are with Sayomi and the others heading toward the mini mall." Kakyuu said.

"The targets are Shigeru for his Pure Heart, Akira for his Dream, and Kyo the Fuchsia City Gym Leader for energy." Taiki said.

"I will contact the others! Yaten said as he pushed the button.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Senshi landed with a thud on the hard Gym Floor. Their communicators then rang. Sayomi answered. 

"Go ahead StarHealer. This is Solaris." Sayomi said.

"The three targets have been chosen and they are with you. Shigeru for his Pure Heart, Akira for his Dream and Kyo for Energy. Black Lady is pulling off the deed so be very careful." Yaten said.

"Okay we will. Solaris out." Sayomi said as she cut the channel.

"StarHealer out." Yaten said as he cut the channel.

"Did you all hear that?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Hey guess what Onee.. Oniichan Sasuke and Eido have learned to control their curses by will." Chibi-Usa said.

"Yes they did!" Momoko said.

"It only took them one try." Hoshi said.

"That's an accomplishment." Juria said.

"It sure is!" Chikako said.

Satoshi and Sato shifted to Sayomi and Yomi.

"Good!" Double Solaris said.

"Um like can we join you guys in your battle?" Saika asked.

"I'm sure we could so totally help." Ren said.

"That works for me. Kasumi, Umi?" Sayomi asked.

"Okay." Kasumi and Umi said in unison.

"I will join in too!" Haruka said joining in.

"Okay fine." The Solaris Quartet said.

Akane also showed up. So it was the Solaris Quartet(4), The Sailor Quintet(5), Ren and Akane(2), Saika and Haruka(2), Ayame and Karomi(2), Ranma, Kaede, Naruko, Asuna, Zoro, and Luffy(6). 21 total Silver Moon Alliance Members. They all headed off to go shopping at the many mall with Shigeru, Akira, and Kyo close behind. That is right where Black Lady, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Cat, and Horror wanted them.

"Well if it isn't the Silver Moon Suckers." Black Lady said as the other Dark Sun Members came up beside her.

"It's the Dark Sun!(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana Lightning Strikes), what are you doing here?" The Silver Moon Alliance asked.

"You will see! Akira show me your Dream!" Black Lady said as she shot her Colliding Ball revealing Akira's Dream Mirror to be Pink instead of gold. She sent out her Remulus to swallow up the dream.

"Now for your Pure Heart!" Black Lady said as she extracted Shigeru's Pure Heart.

"Give me your Energy Kyo!" Black Lady said as Kyo's Energy was drained.

"Akira-kun! That's it Ash! I am so totally sick and tired of you already! Cascade Medallion Power!" Karomi said.

"Shigeru-Kun! That's it! I am disappointed in you Ash! Doing this to your friends! Moonlight Medallion Power!" Ayame said.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Pallas Asteroid/Crystal Power!" Asuna and Momoko said.

"Vesta Asteroid/Crystal Power!" Kaede and Hoshi said.

"Juno Asteroid/Crystal Power!" Zoro and Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Naruko said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said as they transformed.

"Go our army!" The two wonders and Black Lady said.

"Oh and one more thing! Don't Call me Ash! Ash is Dead!" Black Lady said angrily while wagging her finger like Uncle does in **_Jackie Chan Adventures_**.

"What no lectures on how Magic must Defeat Magic Black Lady." Pallas(B) said.

"I don't need to give a lecture because I have got this Pure Heart to help resurrect Mistress 9! Ow! What was that?" Black Lady asked.

"Hey Black Lady look at your hand. Do you notice anything different?" Venus asked.

"What no! The Pure Heart is gone!" Black Lady said.

"Hey Moonlight you should put Shigeru's Heart Crystal Back here." Venus said as she let it float toward Moonlight.

"Okay I will." Moonlight said as she put the Crystal back inside Shigeru.

"Cascade Aqua Jet Ambush!" Cascade said as she destroyed the Remulus that had Akira's Dream Mirror inside of it. Cascade then teleported over to Akira and put it back inside of him.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

There were only two Monsters Left.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegausus Protector of Dreams we need your help. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared giving Solaris his Power.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as she finished off the monster.

"Drat! Beaten again by the Silver Moon Suckers! This isn't over Silver Moon Suckers! We will be back!" Black Lady said as her, Cat, and Horror disappeared with the rest of the Dark Sun

With that they de-transformed and headed back to Pallet City Gym with Shigeru, Akira, and Kyo who were still out cold. The Silver Moon Alliance laid their friends on the floor so they could recover.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Everyone landed with a thud then immediately got up. Shigeru, Akira, and Kyo then started to stir awake.

"What happened, Ayame-Chan I had the strangest dream that you were a Magical Girl called Raider Moonlight. It also included my Heart Crystal or whatever being extracted. Was that a dream?" Shigeru asked.

"I wish it was Shigeru-Kun, but it wasn't. I am a Magical Girl known as Raider Moonlight Mistress of Dark-Type Pokemon." Ayame said as she hugged Shigeru.

"Ugh... What happened Karomi-Chan was I dreaming?" Akira asked.

"No you weren't dreaming unfortunately. I am Raider Cascade Mistress of the Seas. I'm just glad you'r okay Akira-Kun." Karomi said as she hugged Akira.

"What just happened, was I dreaming?" Kyo said.

"No you weren't you were attacked by the Dark Sun and we saved you." Sayomi said.

"Your energy was drained." Kasumi said.

"Just take it easy for now." Saika said.

"You had a lot taken out of you Mr. Kyo." Haruka said.

"Don't call me that. Since you are a friend of Satoshi/Sayomi and company you can just call me Kyo." Kyo said.

"You need to rest Kyo." Ren said.

"Big time. I think it is best that you stay here for a while to rest. We have to get back to Dimension B. Karomi, Ayame are you coming?" Akane asked.

"No we aren't we will take them to Mt. Silver Headquarters for rest." Ayame said.

"Call us if you need us." Karomi said.

"We will." Sayomi and Yomi said.

"See you later!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Nice to meet all three of you." Zoro said.

"Same here." Naruko said.

"We will be seeing you around." Asuna said.

"Take care now Bye Bye Then." Kaede said.

"See ya!" Ren said.

"We will call you if we need you." Akane said.

"Bye!" Saika and Haruka said in unison.

"Bye now!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Take care!" Momoko said.

"Later!" Hoshi said.

"Call us if you need anything." Juria said.

"Good Bye for now." Chikako said.

"Bye!" Luffy said.

"Good bye guys." Ranma said.

The Senshi that said their goodbyes pulled out their time keys.

"Take us back to Mt. Silver Headquarters in Dimension B." Everyone said as they disappeared through the Time Portal.

"Take us to Mt. Silver Headquarters here in Dimension A." Karomi and Ayame said as they as well as Shigeru, Akira, and Kyo disappeared through another Time Portal to the Dimension A Headquarters.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Senshi that were going there landed with a thud.

"Trista! Fix this Portal Now!" The Dimension B Senshi said in unison.

"Tell Setsuna to get on the ball and fix this Time Portal Now!" The Dimension A Senshi said in unison.

"We're trying we're trying." Trista said.

"So how was the vacation?" Nabiki asked.

"Please tell us." Hikari said.

"We really want to know." Imite said.

"You can tell us!" Nanako said.

"So what was it like?" Sayuri asked.

"You can tell us." Yuka said.

"Come on!" Ukyo said.

"We would like to know." Azusa said.

"So Sayomi, Kasumi how was it?" Usagi asked.

"Please tell us." Mamoru said.

"Trust us it wasn't much of a vacation we were attacked again. Black Lady did the deeds." Yomi and Umi said in unison.

"We really have to get Ash back." Sayomi said.

"Most definitely." Kasumi said.

"We have to sometime soon." Naruko said.

"Ash is our leader, I know our group really isn't in danger of falling apart, but I am worried. Like especially if the Dark Sun gets a hold of the Crystals." Asuna said.

"Like I so totally am worried about it too." Kaede said.

"We will get them back!" Saika said.

"I know we will!" Haruka said.

"We have to!" Ranma said.

"It is just too bad we didn't get much of a Vacation!" Ren and Akane said in unison.

"I hope we get Ash back soon." Zoro said.

"So do I." Luffy said.

"We all are worried." Chibi-Usa said.

"That we are!" The Dimension A Sailor Quartet said.

Sayomi, Saika, Ren, Asuna, Naruko, and Kaede tried to shift back to Satoshi, Shuu, Ranma Sabami, Sasuke, Naruto, and Eido by will. When they did however, there was a sharp pain in their stomachs so they immediately switched back to Sayomi, Saika, Ren, Asuna, Kaede, and Naruko.

"Like what is wrong with us?" Asuna, Kaede, and Naruko said as they fainted because of the pain.

Why were three of the Dimension B Senshi in pain from their stomachs? Will they be okay? Stay Tuned to find out.

**__**

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: It has now been a month since they were unlocked. Something strange goes on when Naruto/Naruko, Sasuke/Asuna, and Eido/Kaede start having mood swings among other things. What is going on? Who are the Targets going to be? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 36: The Moody Senshi from Dimension B. _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

(1)Kyo: This is Koga's Japanese Name. I will be using it to differentiate Dimension A's Koga from Dimension B's Koga.

(2)Akira: A.J.'s Japanese name. Same deal as the preceding.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 08/09/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	36. 36: The Moody Senshi From Dimension B

* * *

**_Started update: 08/05/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew and May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part VIII_**

**_Episode 36: The Moody Senshi from Dimension B_**

**_Episode Written By: _**Emma Iveli

Episode Editted By: AshK

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Black Lady was chosen to go after Shigeru, Akira, and Kyo(Dimension A's Counterpart to Dimension B's Koga). As usual the Dark Sun failed even with Black Lady, they just can't seem to win one. Also ASuna, Naruko, and Kaede fainted for some unknown reason. What is that reason? Read on to find out.

* * *

_**Dimension B, Mt. Silver Headquarters...**_

* * *

Naruko, Asuna and Kaede woke up after fainting. They saw Sayomi, Ren and Saika waiting for them. 

"What happened?" asked Naruko.

"Well we have good news and bad news…" said Sayomi, "The bad news is that remember that lessons Tsunade gave you?"

_**Both Kaede and Asuna paled…**_

"How could we forget…" said Kaede.

"Didn't Usopp have to give Luffy bath at the same time?" asked Ren trying not to laugh at the memory.

"Oh yeah…" said Saika.

"What lesson?" asked Naruko.

"You forgot?" asked Asuna.

"Maybe…" said Naruko.

"I know one way for you remember…" said Ren.

Whack!

"Remember now?" asked Ren.

"No…" said Naruko rubbing a sore bump on her head.

Whack! Whack!

"Remember now?" said Asuna.

"No…" said Naruko.

A few minutes later, Naruko was laying on the ground with many bumps on her head.

"Okay… I think that was a bad idea…" said Saika.

"You do realize that it's okay to hit Naruko because of her healing abilities… right?" asked Asuna.

"Oh yeah…" said Sayomi.

After a minute or so Naruko healed, "What happened?" she said, "Oh now I remember…" she then shivered.

"Didn't you say something about good news?" asked Asuna.

"Oh yes… I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico…" said Sayomi.

"Geicodotcom So easy Team Rocket can do it." Yomi said laughing..

Everyone glared at Sayomi and Laughed with Yomi…

"It wasn't a good time for the joke… was it." said Sayomi.

"Not at all…" said Asuna.

* * *

_**The Next Day, World of Mamodo Battle, Kiyo's House...**_

* * *

Kiyo was getting ready for school, he was putting on his tie when Hyde came into the room. 

"Hey… what's wrong…" said Kiyo.

"Can I go to school with you?" asked Hyde.

"Why?" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Because I have nothing to do… and Kaede… well she's having mood swings…" said Hyde.

"Oh don't mind her… she's just going through some changes…" said Kiyo.

"I know… but I want to avoid her as much as possible…" said Hyde.

"I have a better idea." said Kiyo, "Why don't you and Zatch go to the Botanical Gardens…"

"Sure…" said Hyde with a shrug.

"Yay the botanical gardens!" cheered Zatch.

_**Kiyo sighed…**_

Later he went down stairs to find Kaede screaming at the TV.

"That jackass how could he two time her!" yelled Kaede.

"Hey… uh… Kaede… I'm taking Hyde out to the Botanical Gardens for the day…" said Kiyo.

"Whatever…" said Kaede.

Kiyo and the two mamodos ran outside.

"I've never been to the botanical gardens…" said Hyde.

"Oh it's great!" said Zatch, "I've been so many times…"

"Um… okay…" said Hyde, "So what's going on with Kaede… I don't get it…"

"I really don't want to talk about it…" said Kiyo.

"Oh, Okay…" said Hyde with a shrug.

* * *

_**World of Ninja… The Kazama Estate...**_

* * *

"Opal I don't know why you're leading me to Naruko and Asuna's training…" said Jiraiya. 

"That's because they wanted me to lead you… they even have special instructions on this envelope…" said Opal give him the envelope.

"Oh okay…" said Jiraiya, who opened to find naked pictures of Naruko and Asuna.

"What the…" he said.

"Hey Asuna! Naruko-Neechan! The pervy Sage is looking at naked pictures of you!" yelled Opal.

"What?" yelled both guys stuck as girls who ran over to the Pervy Sage.

Both began to beat up the pervy Sage, while Opal took a few pictures on her camera.

"One of my best pranks…" said Opal who looked at her watch, "Oh I better get the academy…" she then ran off.

_**Later at the Hokage Tower…**_

"Sorry Pervy Sage…" said Naruko.

"Whatever…" said Asuna.

"I can't believe you kicked my ass for fake pictures made by Opal…" said Jiraiya.

"Though I do have to admit that it was a pretty funny prank…" said Naruko, "But I don't know what made me do it…"

"Your just adjusting to new changes to your body…" said Tsunade who was healing her former team mate, "It's a natural thing your going though."

"I'll tell you what's natural!" yelled Naruko.

Punch!

Asuna, Jiraiya and Arashi (who was also in the room) sweatdroped at the Naruko shaped hole in the wall.

"A little too much Tsunade…" said Arashi.

"We both know that she'll be fine…" said Tsunade.

**_Sometime later at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand…_**

"Oh gawd! I hate these mood swings!" yelled Naruko.

"I know… this sucks…" said Asuna depressingly.

"Hey…" said a voice.

Both turned around and saw Ino, "You must be Naruko… I heard some things about you…"

"Yeah I am…" said Naruko.

"Hey Ino…" grumbled Asuna.

"Oh hi Asuna…" said Ino.

"You two know each other?" asked Naruko.

"She stalked me wondering if I was really a missing Uchiha or not…" said Asuna glaring at Ino.

"Oh come that's all water under the bridge…" said Ino.

"You followed me to my house…" said Asuna.

Ino sweatdroped while Naruko just laughed.

"So uh… you two want to go shopping… I'll pay for you Asuna." said Ino.

"Really?" said Asuna.

"Sure…" said Ino.

"Let's go!" said Naruko.

"Should you finish eating… oh never mind" said Asuna who saw Naruko was finished.

* * *

_**The Dark Sun HQ…(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana, Lightning Strikes)...**_

* * *

"So who will our targets be…" said The Master of the Sun. 

"Nara Shikamaru is going to be our target to steal his dream." said Queen Nehelenia.

"I plan for Akimichi Choji to be our next target for energy." said Queen Beryl.

"The next target is going to be Yamanaka Ino for her Pure Heart." said Dr. Tomoe.

"I have a compliant." said Telulu, "Why does Black Lady get special treatment?"

"They still think of me as Ash… no matter how much I try to convince them…" said Black Lady.

"That's right… s long as they consider her Ash then it's a-okay…" said the Master of the Sun stroking her hair.

Everyone but Orochimaru shivered.

"You know in a way… that's an underage boy…" pointed Doll.

"So…" said the Master of the Sun, "She's no longer an underage boy."

"Hey…" whispered Zeno to Buggy, "Orochimaru didn't shiver."

"For the last time I'm not a gay pedophile!" yelled Orochimaru.

It was decided that Kabuto, Alvida, Otaku, Cat, and Doll would go…

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ...**_

* * *

Saika was on the computer when she saw who were the next targets: Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. 

"Looks like the next targets have been chosen!" she said.

"Is that underwear that he has on his head?" asked Momoko.

"No… I think it's a bandana…" said Chibi-Usa.

"Who are they?" asked Sayomi.

"Well I know the girl is Ino…" said Momoko.

"The other two are Choji and Shikamaru…" said Saika, "Their Ino's team mates."

"We better warn everyone!" said Ayame.

* * *

_**World of Ninja...**_

* * *

Naruko, Ino and Asuna along with two bag boys (Shikamaru and Choji) shopped. 

"Why do we have to carry your bags again…" said Shikamaru.

_**All three girls glared at them...**_

"Sorry I asked…" said Shikamaru, "Troublesome women…"

"I'm hungry…" said Choji.

"Let's go in here…" said Ino.

That's when both Naruko and Asuna's communicators began to go off, with Naruko's playing Wind, while Asuna's played Haruka Kanata.

"Can you hold on for a minute…" said Naruko.

Naruko answered hers.

"What is it?" asked Naruko.

"The next targets have been chosen, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru…" said Saika over the communicator.

"Good thing we're with them… so… what should we do?" asked Naruko.

"Keep an eye on them…" said Sayomi over the communicator.

"Oh okay…" said Naruko.

"Oh yes… Luffy you can blow yourself up like a balloon… right?" asked Saika over the communicator to Luffy.

"Yeah?" said Luffy over the communicator.

"Can you use it next time we all go though the portal to give us a soft landing…" said Saika.

"Sure!" said Luffy.

There was a silence, most of whom were thinking "Why did I think of that?" while the two other two pirate senshi were thinking "That's a really bad idea".

"Well I have to go…" said Naruko with a sweat drop.

Naruko hung up and whispered to Asuna, "I think we should get out of town so now one else gets hurt…"

"What are we going to do?" asked Asuna.

"I have the perfect idea…" said Naruko looking at Shikamaru, "Hey… I'm tired of shopping… I just want to rest and watch the clouds."

Had Shikamaru had motivation he would have perked up when he heard that… but he didn't so he just said "Sure, I'm up for it."

"I still want to shop!" said Ino.

"Well too bad!" said to watch clouds right now!" yelled Naruko.

"Oh I get it…" said Ino with a sweat drop.

"Is she…" said Choji.

"One word out of your mouth and you die!" yelled all three girls.

"Okay… never mind…" said Choji.

Sometime later they were in Shikamaru's favorite spot, Choji sat next to his best friend while the girls chatted.

"I heard that Kakashi is thinking about taking his girlfriend to the new Make-out Paradise Movie…" said Ino.

"What kind of idiot would do that?" said Naruko.

"If I found out that he is then I'm going to sock him in the face." said Asuna.

Not too far away a time portal opened up and all dimension B senshi (minus those already there and Kakashi), Akane, Ren, Saika, Haruka(She decided to come to be with Saika), the Solaris Quartet, Sailor Quintet, Karomi, Ayame, Sammy and Pikachu all fell out… Luffy managed to land before most and expanded his body like a balloon… everyone landed on him safely… well almost when he deflated they found he wasn't the first one out.

"Oh my god! Gary!" yelled Chibi-Usa.

"My spine…" said a very squished Gary.

"Um are you okay Gary?" Haruka asked.

"Okay… that was a bad idea…" said Saika.

"I can't… move…" said Gary.

"I knew it was a bad idea…" sighed Zoro.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!" yelled everyone else.

Zoro shrugged… he felt it was better for them to find out on their own… after all who believe him that the whole crew (before Chopper, Robin and Franky joined) following Luffy off a cliff, rammed into a giant disco ball then was squished by Luffy using Gum Gum Balloon… then again it's less far fetched then most of their true stories… but still pretty far fetched.

"You two better apologize…" said Chibi-Usa.

"Okay…" sighed the two.

Both apologize… which he excepted.

"Yo!" said Kakashi, "What happened to Gary."

"He was crushed…" said Ayame.

"Thanks to a brilliant idea from Saika." Karomi said sarcastically.

"Hey I heard that! Saika said.

"Oh really, geez it's obvious you heard that, you were right there." Ayame said as she rolled her eyes.

"We should not had have him blow himself up like a balloon." Haruka said.

"Why was he crushed…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"Never let Luffy act as a cushion… ever again…" responded Gary.

"I'll go get Tsunade…" sighed Sammy.

Before the Steel Type Guardian could leave… the Dark Sun showed up.

"The Dark Sun!" said Naruko and Asuna.

(Dunnana Dunnana! lighting Strikes!)

"Where did that music come from?" asked Ino.

"We have no idea…" said Naruko.

"Now I will see your dream!" said Black Lady menacingly to Shikamaru.

"Will you leave me alone I'm trying to watch the clouds…" said Shikamaru.

"What… aren't you scared…" said Black Lady with a sweat drop.

"No…" said Shikamaru.

"Not even a tiny bit?" said Black Lady.

"No…" said Shikamaru, "It's too troublesome."

"You're the laziest person I have ever met…" said Black Lady.

"Thank you…" said Shikamaru who then fell asleep causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Is that normal?" asked Alvida.

"Yes…" said Choji eating his chips, "You'd get used to it after a while…"

"We're going to get help!" said Naruko running into the bushes with Asuna.

"There's in the bushes?" asked Ino with a sweat drop.

The two went into the bushes to find everyone else.

"Hey… what happened Gary?" asked Naruko.

"You rather not know…" said Gary shakily getting up.

"Okay… guys let's transform…" said Naruko.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Mercury…" said Kiyo.

"Wait shouldn't you be in school?" said Naruko, "Same with Trista?"

"Now's not the time!" said Kiyo.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruko.

"Saturn… Planet… Power!" said Gary in pain.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Ace.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Pallas Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Asuna and Momoko.

"Juno Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Zoro and Juria.

"Vesta Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Kaede and Hoshi.

"Ceres Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Ryoga and Chikako.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Saika.

"Io Crystal Power!" said Haruka.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" said Karomi

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" said Ayame.

"Steel Guardian Power!" said Sammy.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Moon Eternal!" said Chibi-Usa.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

All of them left the bushes to find that Choji's energy was drained and Shikamaru's dream mirror outside his body.

"Too late!" said Black Lady.

"Oh no it's not!" said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah right!" said Black Lady.

"I said it's not too late! And you better understand I'm going to save Sasuke/Asuna's biggest fan girl because I like how it annoys him/ her!" yelled Sailor Venus causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Thanks… you're such a good best friend…" said Sailor Pallas (B) very sarcastically.

"Great… I think the newly female senshi are going through mood swings…" sighed Kabuto.

"I'll mood swings you!" said Sailor Vesta (B).

"You'll mood swings me? Is that supposed to be a threat?" asked Kabuto with a sweat drop.

"Hyde!" said Sailor Vesta (B), "Oh yeah I forgot where Hyde is…"

"He went to the botanical gardens with Zatch." said Sailor Mercury.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Vesta (B).

"Oh man!" yelled Black Lady finding that pure heart was gone.

Sailor Uranus held the Pure Heart and placed it back into Ino's body while Sailor Venus put back Shikamaru's dream back into his body.

"Never underestimate the Power of Ninja!" Io said.

"What is this odd Show references day? That came from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers when Ninjor first gave them their powers." Cascade said.

"That was really Random Sailor Io." Moonlight said.

"I know. I like it that way." Io said.

Everyone including the Dark Sun Sweatdropped.

"Damn!" said Black Lady.

"Go our monster army!" said all the Dark Sun and Black Lady.

A huge army of monster appeared.

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Moonlight Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"World Shaking!"

"Pluto Dead Scream…"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Pallas Snow Strom Blast!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Cascade Aqua Jet Ambush!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

Sammy used Metal Claw on many of her opponents.

When all but two of the monster were destroyed Pikachu ran up to Black Lady.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu, "Pikachu Pikapi!"

Black Lady glared at the mouse like Pokemon and then kicked it causing all the Sailor Senshi to gasp… Sammy picked up Pikachu looked like she was going to cry… then ran up to Black Lady.

"Ash… I know your still in there!" cried Sammy, "I know you are… please fight back! I know you can do… deep down you have the same eyes… the same eyes of the boy who saved me many times…"

"Eyes?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"Yes… Sammy figured out Ash's identity by looking into his eyes…" said Sailor Saturn.

"That is new. She did so even with the Disguise Field?" Sailor Io asked.

"Yes I did. Please Ash I know your still in there… fight back…" cried Sammy.

Black Lady began to feel a headache… "Shut up!" she yelled as she launched a pink ball at her, "We're leaving…"

"I hope we can see each other very soon!" said Alvida giving a blow kiss to Sailor Mars who dodged it.

"If she's in love with you… why is she your enemy?" asked Sailor Rhea.

"I was wondering that too." said Sailor Io.

"I… don't know…" said Sailor Mars.

And with that the members of the Dark Sun disappeared. But then the last two monsters attacked.

"Okay let's do it!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Pegasus Protect everyone's dreams! Please help! Twinkle Yell!"

And with that Sailor Solaris gained the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

And the last two monsters were destroyed.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" said Sailor Pallas (A).

"I'm fine…" said Sammy, "Are you okay Pikachu?"

Pikachu only nodded…

"Good…" said Sammy getting up while crying and petting Pikachu who was in her arms, "On the plus side… I think Ash is fighting back…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Venus.

"So you noticed it too…" said Sailor Rhea.

"He sure is fighting back. Don't worry Sammy we will bring him back." Sailor Io said as she recalled Black Lady's sudden.

Sammy nodded… "I did…"

"Notice what?" asked Sailor Mars.

"During the fight… Black Lady appeared to have a head ache before she attacked Sammy… maybe it sign that Ash is still in there is fighting back…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

Sammy smiled and fell to her knee along with Sailor Saturn who was still feeling when she was squished, all the senshi detransformed after that.

"Me and Trista will take the two to Tsunade." said Kakashi.

"I have to get back to school… I don't think Kiyo and I have to use the bathroom for so long…" said Trista with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"I'll do it…" said Ace who promptly fell asleep.

"Luffy you do it…" said Zoro.

"Oh right… since I did squish him…" said Luffy.

"I really don't want to know what happened." said Naruko with a sweat drop.

"Me neither…" said Asuna.

"Um no you really don't." Haruka said as she glared at Saika.

"Wh-What? I was tired of the landing with a thud." Saika said as she waved her hands defensively toward Haruka.

"It's okay Saika-Chan." Haruka said as she kissed Saika on the lips..

"That is not right." Kakashi said.

"Why what is the problem with that. You know what we really are." Sayomi said as she kissed Kasumi on the lips.

"Sayomi-Papa, Kasumi-Mama stop embarrassing us!" Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"Oh sorry girls." Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

They all went their separate ways.

**_Later, when everyone was gone, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru woke up..._**

"What happened to those people?" asked Choji.

"They're gone…" said Asuna.

"Let's continue shopping!" said Naruko.

"Oh man…" said Choji.

"Troublesome…" sighed Shikamaru.

"We said we want to go shopping!" yelled Asuna and Naruko.

"Fine, fine…" said Shikamaru.

* * *

**_Later, World of the Mamodo Battle..._**

* * *

Kiyo got home at the same time as Zatch and Hyde. 

"So how was it…" said Kiyo.

"I liked it… it will give me nice break from Kaede/Eido…" said Hyde.

"I used to go there when I needed to be alone…" said Kiyo.

"I can see why…" said Hyde as they entered the house.

They came into the living room to find that the living room TV… was broken…

"Kaede…" growled Kiyo going demonic.

"It wasn't my fault… it was the TVs… this guy…" said Kaede.

"You better get a job to repair the TV!" yelled Kiyo.

"I so totally do not want to get a job!" Kaede yelled as she threw a pillow at Kiyo who quickly dodged.

* * *

_**Dark Sun HQ…(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana, Lightning Strikes)...**_

* * *

Black Lady was fighting a headache… 

"What's wrong? Where did the music and Lightning Come from?" asked the Master of the Sun.

"I have this headache I can't get rid of…" said Black Lady, "and I have no idea."

"I think I know what it is…" said the Master of the Sun, "So he's not dead after all…"

"You mean…" said Black Lady.

"Ash is still alive…" said the Master of the Sun.

What will happened with Ash still alive… will Black Lady make sure Ash will die or will Ash prevail in the end… stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: Kaede, Asuna, and Naruko are still stuck as are Sayomi, Saika, and Ren. Everyone decides to go shopping in Veilstone. They wind up meeting Marlene the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Professor Oak is visiting Marlene as is Chuck from Cianwood City's Gym. Also Professors Birch and Elm from Hoenn and Johto Respectively are there. Professor Rowan is also their to check up on Dawn and Ash. He then wonders where Ash is. Will the Silver Moon Alliance explain what happened of not? The Dark Sun also Targets Professor's Oak and Rowan for their Dreams. Marlene and Chuck for Energy, the Dark Sun also Targets Professors Birch and Elm for their Pure Hearts. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop them? To find out stay tuned.

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 37: Veilstone City Combat. _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 08/13/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	37. 37: Veilstone City Combat

* * *

**_Started update: 08/17/2007

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)_**

**_Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for New Lives R, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance (Emma helped me out on that one.)_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does. _**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**__**

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part IX_**

**_Episode 37: Veilstone City Combat_**

**_Episode Written By: _**AshK

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Asuna, Naruko, and Kaede were experiencing a lot of pain and mood swings. They found out that what they were experiencingwas a monthly favorite of all females. What is going to happen now. Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**Dimension B, Mt. Silver Headquarters...**_

* * *

All of the Senshi that were in the last fight were back at the Headquarters for a mission Debriefing. 

"So Kaede I heard you so totally went Psycho on Kiyo's TV. So like how do you plan on replacing it?" Sayomi asked.

"You know you will so totally need to get a job to pay for the damages." Kasumi said.

"So you best start looking or Roserade here will make sure you do." Saika said as she released Roserade.

"You know you will so totally have to pay. I know three friends in the world of Chaos that are looking for a waitress." Ren said.

"Kaede as a waitress, this I so totally have to see." Naruko said.

"I would pay money to see Kaede as a waitress." Asuna giggled.

"I so totally don't want a job! Now shut up before I mess up your pretty face." Kaede said angrily.

"I will so totally kill you!" Naruko said just as angrily.

"Whatever you so totally say Kaede. I don't care." Asuna said it like she didn't care.

"Did you really break a TV Kaede?" Hikari asked.

"It wasn't my fault it was some guy on the TV's Fault." Kaede said.

"Oh sure whatever you so totally say Kaede." Sayomi said.

"Calm down will ya! You are just as bad as Sayomi, Saika and Ren were their first times." Haruka said.

"I am glad I don't have to experience that." Ryoga said.

"You are lucky Ryoga." Sammy said.

"I really do not want to know what I would do in their situation." Gary blanched.

"Neither do I." Kakashi said.

"So like where are we going to go shopping next?" Nanako asked.

"I have no idea it is upto the others." Imite said.

"How about we go to Veilstone City in this dimension." Umi suggested.

"That sounds cool I agree with you." Yomi said.

"Orion, Virgo do you like want to come with us?" Sayomi and Kasumi asked in unison.

"Yes we do." Virgo and Orion said in unison.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Akane said.

So the 18 SMA Members used their time keys to head off to Veilstone City in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.)_**

* * *

"It is now time to pick our targets. Black Lady I will leave it upto you to do the deeds." The Master of the Sun said. 

"I will do that." Black Lady said as she stopped holding her head. The headache seems to have subsided for now.

"So who are the Targets?" Sea asked.

"For the Dreams, we have chosen Professors Oak and Rowan." Nehelenia said.

"For Energy, we have chosen Veilstone City Gym Leader Marlene and Cianwood City Gym Leader Chuck." Beryl said.

"For the pure hearts, we have chosen Professors Elm and Birch of Johto and Hoenn." Dr. Tomoe said.

"I will carry the deeds out." Black Lady said.

It was then decided that Cat, Otaku, Dude, and Horror would accompany Black Lady.

* * *

_**Outside Veilstone City Dept Store...**_

* * *

The Silver Moon Alliance landed with a thud. 

"Trista!" Sayomi, Saika, and Ren started.

"You like totally need to." Naruko, Asuna, and Kaede continued.

"Fix the Damn Transportation Mode!" Hikari, Haruka, Nanako, Imite, Kasumi, Umi, Yomi said.

"Haven't you talked to Setsuna yet!" Gary said.

"That really needs to be fixed." Sammy said.

"I thought getting lost all the time was bad. The landings are much worse! Fix it Trista." Ryoga said.

"Trista sweetie, you really need to get together with Setsuna and fix the problem." Kakashi said.

"I get the idea. Okay Okay! I will try and get it fixed sooner!" Trista said.

Just then who should appear but Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Cianwood Gym Leader Chuck, and a strange girl that none of them have met before.

"Hi my name is Maylene, I am the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Anyone interested in challenging me for a Cobble Badge?" Maylene asked.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Alarm went off, Nabiki heard it and went to the computer. 

"The next Six Targets have been chosen. Someone needs to inform the others. They were headed to Veilstone City for a shopping Spree." Nabiki said.

"Who are they?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"They are Professors Rowan of Sinnoh and Professor Oak of Kanto are the dream Targets." Momoko said.

"The Energy targets are Maylene the Veilstone Gym Leader and Chuck the Cianwood Gym Leader." Hoshi said.

"The Pure Heart Targets are Professor Elm from Johto, and Professor Birch from Hoenn." Juria said.

"I will contact Sayomi and the others." Chikako pressed the eighteen respective buttons.

"Ceres of Dimension A to Solaris and anyone that is in the area of Veilstone City come in the targets have been chosen." Chikako said.

* * *

**_Veilstone City..._**

* * *

Their communicators ring. Ryoga answers. 

"Ceres of Dimension B here what's happening?" Ryoga asked.

"This is Ceres of Dimension A. The targets have been chosen for the Dark Sun." Chikako said.

"Like go ahead Ceres of Dimension A. This is Solaris." Sayomi said.

"Okay good the Dream Targets are Professors Oak and Rowan, the Energy Targets are Chuck and Maylene, and the Pure Heart Targets are Professors Elm and Birch. They are all there with you. Keep an eye on them. Ceres of Dimension A out." Chikako said as she cut the Channel.

The SMA cut the channel as well.

"So where is Ash and who and why were you talking to your watches?" Professor Rowan asked.

"I was wondering that to." Elm, Birch, and Chuck all said in unison.

"So what do they mean by targets?" Maylene asked.

"We need to go to your Gym Maylene to explain. I may be from Dimension A, but we know where your Gym is. We need to talk their in private." Sayomi said.

"Okay." Maylene said.

They all head to the Gym. Once they arrive there Maylene takes the SMA(Silver Moon Alliance) to her Chamber. They then explain about the Senshi, what happened to Ash, so on and so forth. They introduce themselves to everyone. They then reveal that they are Senshi. They then head to the Veilstone Dept store to shop. All the boys are bummed that they have to carry the bags. The only boys right now are Ryoga and Kakashi everyone else is girls at the moment. Thank goodness for subspace pockets. Sammy strangely enough also decided to try and fit in with the girls and went shopping as well. She wanted to do something different for a change. All four Professors, and both Fighting Gym Leaders are staying close to the Alliance as they wander through the Veilstone Department store.

They are all on the Rooftop Vending Area looking at the View of Veilstone City. All of a sudden the Dark Sun shows up(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana, Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.).

"Well if it isn't the Silver Moon Alliance. Your friends are my targets. Go Colliding Ball." Black Lady said as she hit Oak and Rowan in the back revealing their mirrors which were Pink instead of Gold. Black Lady then extracted Elm and Birch's Pure Hearts. She then drained Maylene and Chuck's Energy.

"We have won for once Silver Moon Suckers. We will triumph in the end and the Silence will come again with these two Pure Hearts." Black Lady said.

"Sorry to do this to you Ash,but you so totally leave me no choice." Naruko says as she throws two Shurikens at Black Lady sending the Heart Crystals back to Elm and Birch.

"That's it! Go my Jouji, Remulus, Daimon, and Youma Army. Will you stop calling me Ash! Ash is dead!" Black Lady said.

"Go our army." The four wonders said as they sent out their Jouji Army. The Remuli have already eaten the dreams of Rowan and Oak.

"So long Silver Moon Suckers." Black Lady and the wonders said as they snapped their fingers and disappeared. They also happened to drain the energy from other Civilians before they disappeared.

"Transform now!" Orion and Virgo said in unison as they entered their Pokeballs.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista said.

"Steel Guardian power!" Sammy said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Naruko said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Asuna said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Kaede said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Ryoga said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said as they transformed.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Solaris said as she dusted a huge chunk of youma.

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!" Chibi Solaris said.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Terra said.

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash." Chibi Terra said.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!" Phobos said.

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!" Daemos said.

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel." Rhea said.

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!" Triton said.

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!" Ganymede said.

"Io Magma Storm Smash." Io said.

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!" Titania said.

"Ceres Flower Blast!" Ceres said.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus said.

"Garnet Orb Blaster!" Pluto said.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!" Venus said.

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Pallas said.

"Vesta Flare Wall!" Vesta said.

"Saturn Ring Surprise!" Saturn said.

"Take this ugly. Steel Wing Attack!" Steel Guardian said as Invisible wings appeared on her back and whacked the Second to last Monster with the attack.

The Combined efforts of the Silver Moon Alliance took out all but one of the monsters and weakened the final one.

"Now Double Solaris!" Everyone said.

"Right! Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams lend me your power!" Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave his Power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the last of the monsters were destroyed.

The Dream Mirrors of Oak and Rowan Returned. All Six Victims were taken to the Pokemon Center to rest.

The rest of them returned to Mt. Silver Headquarters.

* * *

**_Back at the Silver Moon Alliance Headquarters Mt. Silver, Johto in Dimension B..._**

* * *

There was a debriefing about their most recent victory. Ren, Akane, the Solaris Quartet, Nabiki, Sayuri, Ukyo, Azusa, andYuka all decided to visit the World of Pirates to see Luffy and the crew of the Thousand Sunny again.

After the Debriefing of the mission the Dimension B Senshi returned to their worlds.

Will they ever get Ash back to normal? To find out stay tuned.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: It's the Return to the World of Pirates. What does the Dark Sun have in mind? Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop them? Who are the targets this time? To find out stay tuned. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 38: Return to the World of Pirates. _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 08/31/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	38. 38: Return to the World of Pirates

* * *

**_Started update: 09/01/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part X**_

_**Episode 38: Return to the World of Pirates**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

**_Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...__

* * *

_**

Several Senshi from Dimension A and Dimension B went shopping in Veilstone City. Yes even Sammy went shopping strangely enough. She is either growing up, or just wanted to do something different for a change. Oak and Rowan were targeted for Dreams, Maylene and Chuck were targetted for Energy, and Elm and Birch were Targetted for their Pure Hearts. As usual the Dark Sun failed. What will happen now as they return to the World of Pirates. To find out, Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**Dimension B, World of Pirates...**_

* * *

"Why did that have to happen?" asked Sayomi. 

"I can barely move…" said Kasumi.

All of a sudden Karomi and Ayame showed up landing with a thud. They have lost track of Akira and Shigeru.

"Hey have any of you seen Shigeru?" Ayame asked.

"Or Akira. Whoa what happened to you guys?" Karomi asked.

"Um we got attacked by Pirates, Hunters, Marines and a storm." Kasumi and Umi said.

"We weren't prepared enough." Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Like Mother's like daughters." Karomi giggled.

"You are the perfect family." Ayame also giggled.

Sayomi was about to retaliate at how she was a guy, but at the moment at this time of the month she certainly wasn't male.(No Offense Intended for you girls out there. I felt like I had to say it for some reason.)

"And that's why you always prepare for a trip to our world." said Robin looking down at most of the dimension A senshi sprawled out on the grass covered deck.

To catch up since they have arrived on the Thousand Sunny there have been: 2 enemy pirates, 6 bounty hunters, 2 Marines Ships and 1 Giant storm… all within a 20 minute window.

"How can you seriously get used to it?" asked Sayomi.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." said Nabiki who was the only up at the moment.

"Yeah but you come here a lot…" complained Sayomi, "You and Nami scheme so it's no wonder your used to the ship!"

That's when a giant bird crash-landed on the deck scaring most of the dimension A senshi… what freaked them even more was when Luffy came out of the beak.

"The bird tried to eat me…" said Luffy.

All the dimension A Senshi as well as the two Raider Warriors just blinked.

"Oh don't worry…" said Luffy, "Happens all the time."

"Why did we come here again?" asked Yuka.

_**Elsewhere on the ship, Zoro was lifting weights... giant weights to be exact.**_

"How does it feel to be home again?" asked Sanji joining him.

Zoro just ignored the love cook.

"You've haven't been around as much I was beginning to think you and Luffy quit and put Usopp in charge." said Sanji.

"What do you think we've been doing just hanging out…" said Zoro.

"I've been hearing you've been going shopping a lot." said Sanji.

"Do you honestly think I've been enjoying that… I've been their slave…" said Zoro glaring at Sanji, "And besides just about every single day everyone gets attack how do you think I like balancing this... eventually things will be normal again once we managed to get Ash to himself and defeat the Dark Sun."

"As normal as things can get around here anyways!" said Sanji.

"Sanji! Can you cook this giant bird?" asked Luffy carrying the giant bird that tried to eat him.

"Sure." said Sanji with a shrug.

_**

* * *

**__**Dark Sun HQ...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes as it pans to the leaders of the various teams in the Dark sun with their Pinkies to their Lips.)**_

* * *

"What is with all of these Lightning Strikes? Aren't we in a cave? And where did that music come from. Oh man my head hurts." Sakaki said holding his head. 

"Don't think so much." Cyrus, Maxie, and Archie said in unison.

"So have we chosen any of the targets?" asked the Master of the Sun.

"I have chosen Zoro as the target to see if Pegasus resides in there." said Queen Nehelenia.

"Didn't we already go after his pure heart?" asked Mimete.

"We did but not his dream…" said Queen Nehelenia.

"Well the energy target will be Commodore Smoker…" said Queen Beryl.

"Are you insane!" yelled Buggy.

"You do realize as a Logia Devil Fruit eater he has a lot of untapped energy." said Queen Beryl.

"I'm not going to have any part of this mission!" yelled Buggy, "That guy almost captured me back in Rouge Town, if it wasn't for that strange wind I wouldn't even be here!"

"I guess that's understandable…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Now… the Pure Heart Target is Tashigi… Commodore Smoker's protégé." said Pro. Tomoe.

"Who wants to bet there's going to be a rather awkward ZoroXTashigi moment..." whispered Otaku.

"I'm in!" said Darkmann.

The ones along with Black Lady were Kabuto, Darkmann, Otaku, Cat and Tech.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, they had just landed on an island...**_

* * *

"Okay you know the drill…" said Nami, "We all need to be careful! That means you Luffy! And I'm expecting someone to take care of him!" 

"Oh come on I'm not that bad…" said Luffy.

"Remember the butcher incident a few weeks ago…" said Nami.

"Well…" said Luffy.

"And that time at the tavern?" said Zoro.

"I…" said Luffy.

"Or your little habit to fight that giant chicken." said Sanji.

"That wasn't my fault! The chicken gave me a bad coupon!" yelled Luffy.

"Giant chicken and a bad coupon?" asked Yomi.

"Isn't that from Family Guy?" asked Sayomi.

Emma Iveli, "Way back I wrote a fanfic where Luffy fought said Giant Chicken… I sometimes mention it some way though out my stories sometimes it's very subtle like in Bleached Marimo or the Giant Chicken returns like in Family Piece." said Emma Iveli.

"But didn't the Giant Chicken hate Peter because Peter accidentally punched him sometime during the 80's?" asked Sayomi.

"Yes but it was only discovered recently." said Emma Iveli, "And please someone reading this! Please enter my fan art contest! Please! I haven't gotten any submissions yet and it's been up for more than a month!"

"We need some Fanart Entries. How am I supposed to show people what my Senshi look like if there aren't any submissions. Right Emma?" AshK said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Right!" Emma said.(Hey sorry I couldn't resist.)

_**AshK and Emma Iveli disappeared…**_

And so they went on to the island… most of the girls went shopping with Nami and Nabiki… however Ren, Sayomi, Ayame and Karomi…

"Okay how did we like get stuck with this?" asked Ren.

"This stinks! I want some more action. Are you sure you haven't seen my Shigeru anywhere here?" Ayame said then asked.

"This does stink. Have any of you seen my Akira around here somewhere?" Karomi asked.

"No!" Sayomi, Ren, and the remaining crew of the Thousand Sunny chorused.

All four were baby-sitting Luffy… which wasn't a good job.

"I have no idea…" said Sayomi, "But do you really think it's that much of a chore…"

_**Elsewhere on the Island a Marine Ship had landed on the Island... but not any Marine Ship… one of the Marines that would cause much Trouble for the crew… Smoker's ship, the recently promoted Commodore…**_

"Commodore Smoker sir!" said a random Marine.

"What?" said Smoker irritably.

"The Straw Hats have been sited on this…" said the random marine.

"Really now?" said Smoker.

"Really the Straw Hats?" said Tashigi joining on the conversation, "Now I'll be able take Zoro's sword from him… that villain…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Silver Moon Alliance HQ…**_

* * *

"How will this help?" said Sammy. 

"You being the model for the disguises it perfect… it's good for you…" said Mina.

"Yeah Sammy… after all yesterday you went shopping! Shopping for god's sakes! Shopping! Who are you and what have you done with the real Sammy?" said Beldum.

"Shut up! And this disguise is just something from one the anime you like! Oh and one more thing. I did not get any clothes! I got a DS and some Video Games See!" yelled Sammy who was wearing a Mahora Academy uniform from Negima.

Sammy raised up her DS and the Video Games she got.

"Remember everyone if you're a Negima fan… read Things are a little different! Then draw fan art for it!" said Emma Iveli popping in from nowhere.

"Oh and don't forget to submit fanart for Galactic Guardians as well!" AshK said as he appeared in the Fanfic out of nowhere.

"Get out of here!" said Sammy pushing Emma Iveli out of the fic, "This is insanely stupid! Why would we need disguises anyways."

"Get out of here AshK, you aren't even writing this Chapter." Mamoru said.

"True, but I am editting it. This is a Joint Fanfic afterall. Please Submit Fanart." AshK then disappeared.

_**That's when the alarm sounded…**_

"The next targets have been chosen…" said Saika.

Everyone managed to gather around the computer and saw how they were: Zoro, some guy (Smoker) and a woman (Tashigi).

"Wait a second Zoro was already targeted!" yelled Juria.

"Yeah but not for his dream…" said Saika, "Who's the other two though…"

Saika pulled up their data... and found they were Marines… particularly ones that were after the Straw Hats.

"That's bad…" said Sammy.

"Hey, at least it's not as bad as them going after the Akatsuki…" said Naruko who then realized something, "Ah… crud…"

"That's a really good idea for a future episode! Thanks!" said Emma Iveli popping out nowhere, "Please someone enter the fan art contest! Please!"

"I agree with you there Emma! That is a good idea. I have some others as well, but I won't state them. Yes what she said!" AshK said as he appeared again.

Emma Iveli once again disappeared.

AshK disappeared right after Emma did.

"That was odd…" said Naruko who then sighed.

"So looks like we have to contact them!" said Saika.

"Sammy should do it!" said Mina.

"Why me?" said Sammy.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine…" said Sammy.

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere in town, in the store...**_

* * *

"You know I always wondered why you knew about the entire crew knew about their identities." said Kasumi. 

"I'm actually surprised Luffy hid it as long as he did… he's not very good with secrets." said Nami.

"But didn't you say that Usopp did tell you what was going on?" asked Yomi.

"Yeah but no one believed him…" said Nami, "I mean you've all gotten to know Usopp would you believe it in our position?"

All of the other girls began to think.

"I guess not." said Ukyo.

Their communicators rang.

"I'll get it." said Akane.

It was Sammy who decided to call them.

"Hey! The targets have been decided and moss head is one of the targets!" said Sammy.

"Why are you telling us?" asked Nabiki.

"Because everyone thinks I need to get my mind of certain things…" said Sammy.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"That's because you went shopping!" yelled Beldum.

"Shut up! I told you! I got a Nintendo DS and a bunch of Games. Diamond and Pearl were among them!" yelled Sammy, "But also the other two targets are Marines… called Smoker and Tashigi… was it…"

"Did you just say Smoker and Tashigi?" said Nami grabbing Akane's arm and the communicator.

"Easy Nami! I need that arm!" Akane said.

"Sorry about that Akane." Nami said.

"Don't mention it." Akane said.

"I heard they're after you guys… are they really that bad?" said Sammy.

"I think they might be on this island… and that's bad!" said Nami, "We need to break up into groups!"

"Is it really that bad…" said Akane.

"You have no idea…" said Nami, "We have to get everyone back on the ship now! And we also need to find Ace, he's the only one that can fight evenly with him."

"I take it Smokey is a Devil Fruit eater." said Azusa.

"He is…" said Nami.

Elsewhere somewhere in town, Zoro was lost, he was searching for a tavern… and couldn't find one… after all he had terrible sense of direction (though not as bad as Ryoga's).

Somewhere in the World of Chaos, a certain Senshi that is the victim of the Black Piglet Curse Sneezed.

"Huh? Someone must be talking about me." Ryoga said as he rubbed his nose.

"Zoro long time no see…" said a voice.

"Ah… crap…" thought Zoro turned around slowly.

Zoro turned around and saw Tashigi… Zoro hated Tashigi… for one specific reason… long story short, Zoro had a childhood friend who died (and the reason of his beliefs that there is no difference between men and women) and Tashigi looks and sometimes acts just like his friend… Tashigi also held the belief that the Legendary Sword (which Zoro currently has two of) should not be in the hands of "evil doers".

"This is the fight that will end it!" said Tashigi who drew her sword and ran towards him.

"Damn it!" thought Zoro as prepared his swords, "Why do I always get myself into these things!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Luffy, Sayomi, Ren, Ayame and Karomi...**_

* * *

"So do you have any idea where we are?" asked Sayomi. 

"No idea…" said Luffy.

They were now completely lost…

"Well, well it's been a long time Straw Hat…" said a voice.

Luffy turned around and saw Smoker.

"Oh Captain Smokey…" said Luffy.

"It's Commodore now…" said Smoker, "Thanks to you I got a promotion…"

"Really?" said Luffy, "What do you mean?"

"Because the Government didn't want to get it out that a pirate defeated Crocodile they gave the credit to me…" said Smoker.

"Oh…" said Luffy, "Run!"

"Okay okay we're running." Ayame and Karomi said.

He ran away as fast as he could followed quickly by Ren and Sayomi.

"Luffy who is he?" asked Sayomi.

"He's a marines who's nearly captured me once…" said Luffy, "He's too strong for me to fight…"

"Why?" asked Ren.

"Because he ate the same type of Devil Fruit Ace did… he's hard to fight… so I just run away every time I see him!" said Luffy.

"So he turns into some kind of element right?" said Sayomi.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"Um devil fruits?" Ayame asked.

"You have to tell us about that sometime. We just joined the Silver Moon Alliance a little bit ago remember?" Karomi said.

"Oh yeah. I will tell you about the Devil Fruits sometime." Luffy said.

_**And so they continued to run away…**_

Smoker was unsure who the four girls with him were but decided to wait… until he had figured that out if they were new crew members or not before capturing them.

Not too far away Akane, Ukyo, Azusa, Kasumi, Yomi and Umi were looking for anyone.

"So who should we look for?" asked Kasumi.

That's when Luffy, Ren, Sayomi, Ayame and Karomi ran passed them.

"I think that answers our question…" said Azusa.

That's when Smoker ran passed them...

"I think that explains why they were running…" said Akane.

"Should we follow?" asked Ukyo.

"If it wasn't for the fact that guy might Smoker… we have to follow…" said Kasumi.

And so they began to follow.

In the skies above a small robot watched… it was a video camera.

"Okay… looks like The Smoking Rubber is heading towards the sword fight." said Tech.

"How's the sword fight coming along." said Otaku.

"Looks pretty much the same…" said Tech, "You want some audio?"

"Yes!" said Darkmann.

"I can't believe your going this far for a bet…" said Cat.

"Shush…" said Otaku.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the two sword fighting…**_

* * *

"So what happened to one of your swords?" asked Tashigi noticing that Zoro had a new sword. 

"Oh… Yubshiri…" said Zoro who sighed, "None of you business, I just felt like getting a new one!"

Zoro didn't want to tell that a Marine Destroyed at Enies Lobby using a Devil Fruit to rust it… she might go crazy that a priceless sword was destroyed.

Zoro then jumped away and sheathed his swords.

"I'm not going to fight you!" said Zoro.

"Is it because I'm a woman?" asked Tashigi.

"No that's not it!" yelled Zoro, "You look and sound just like a friend of mine that died…"

Tashigi glared at him, "I didn't kill her… she fell down the stairs… and I was 10 at the time!" he yelled.

"That's a likely story…" said Tashigi.

"And there's no way are you getting my swords…" said Zoro.

"Why not?" said Tashigi.

"Are you kidding the world is not Black and White!" said Zoro, "There's corrupt Marines and there are good pirates! Haven't you ever noticed that? Just because I'm pirate doesn't make me evil."

"Don't remind me…" growled Tashigi, "I remember Alabasta…"

Meanwhile with the Villains…

"Okay… I'm confused…" said Darkmann.

"Okay I'll explain!" said Otaku, "Presenting Otaku's Explanation: The Events of Alabasta!"

Otaku dressed like a teacher appeared over a view screen with a pointer and began to explain to the other villains who didn't understand, the readers who don't know much about One Piece including AshK.

"Okay… Alabasta is a Summer Island that's a desert, recently there was revolution, that was caused by lies started by the Former Warlord of Sea, Crocodile and his group Baroque Works… However the Princess of the Country Vivi joined Baroque Works as a spy and discovered this. When our favorite pirate crew (just 5 members at the time) first got to the Grand Line they discovered this and helped Vivi save her country and defeat Crocodile... Luffy beat Crocodile and earned the bounty of 100 Million Berries (which has sense tripled), many bore witness to this victory: including both Tashigi and Smoker who got the credit to Crocodile's defeat. It's possible that Tashigi has been in doubt about her perception of Justice… though that last bit is my opinion." explained Otaku.

"Um… okay… I didn't need that kind of explanation." said Darkmann.

"But that what happened… Luffy told Ash at some point…" said Black Lady.

She began to have a small headache but shook it off.

"Well too bad…" said Otaku, "Looks like I'm going to win… because their having an awkward romantic moment right now!"

And indeed they were.

"Look I don't even know what's right and wrong and anymore!" said Tashigi.

"Well I think…" said Zoro.

Before he could finish his sentence… Luffy, Ayame, Karomi, Sayomi and Ren crashed into them causing a pile much like those that are caused when more than one person goes though the time Portal.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

With the Villains

"Looks like it's time…" said Black Lady with a smirk.

With the horrific crash scene Smoker made the scene… and saw the pile of two young men and five girls.

"Tashigi! Get up right now!" said Smoker.

"I'm kind of stuck right now…" said Tashigi.

Not too far away, the senshi that were following then hid behind a wall.

"This could be bad…" said Akane.

"I just hope one of them get captured." said Kasumi.

Not too far away, Nabiki, Sayuri and Yuka managed to have found Ace… and were hiding near a different wall.

"So basically you want me to fight him until the Dark Sun attacks them…" said Ace.

"If Smoker is really as bad as everyone's saying he is…" said Nabiki.

Back with the pile Smoker stared at it.

"So you're the great Smoker…" said a voice.

There was a strange explosion that caused the pile to blow away… well more into the nearby wall.

"What happened?" said Tashigi.

"It's the Dark Sun!" said Sayomi.

Dun Dun Dunnana!

"Where did that music come from…" said Tashigi.

"It's best if you don't try to think too hard about it." said Ren.

"Yes it is." Ayame and Karomi said.

"Well this is quite interesting what we have here…" said Black Lady.

"Ash!" said Luffy.

"How many times do I have ot say it! Ash is dead… how many times do I have to say it to get it into that rubber brain of yours." said Black Lady.

"Now's the chance!" said Tech.

"Right I better get Smokey the Bear first!" said Black Lady.

Smoker rolled his eyes… he heard that one a million times... laugh it make him consider changing his name to Chaser.

Disclaimer: Emma Iveli would like to apologize to all One Piece fans… she does not condone 4kids name change of Smoker to Chaser.

That's when Black Lady began to drain Smoker's energy.

"Commodore!" cried Tashigi, "What happening to him?"

"He's getting his energy drained!" said Zoro.

"How…" said Tashigi.

Before she could finish her sentence she was shot by the Heart Snatcher gun.

"Oh no!" said Sayomi.

"And now for our dream target." said Black Lady aiming her colliding ball at Zoro.

"Wait! I already was a target!" he yelled.

"Sorry… but you weren't for your dream!" said Black Lady.

She shot the colliding ball at him which showed Zoro's mirror which was pink and not gold like they were hopping.

"Stop right there!" said a voice.

Sailor Terra, Sailor Daemos, Sailor Titan, Sailor Charon, Sailor Europa, Sailor Callisto, Sailor Uberon, Sailor Chibi-Solaris, Sailor Chibi-Terra and Sailor Neptune.

"A little too late aren't you?" said Black Lady.

"You knew!" said Ren.

"Sorry… we didn't tell you…" said Sailor Daemos, "We were more cornered with the whole crew getting arrested thing, to tell anyone…"

"Good point…" said Luffy.

"You should transform!" said Sailor Terra.

"Oh yeah!" said Luffy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" said Karomi.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" said Ayame.

"Make up!" said all three.

And all three of them transformed into their senshi forms.

Black Lady laughed, "You're at a disadvantage you know… with out any ninja here how do you expect to get the Heart Crystal?"

"She's right, how are we going to get her heart back… wait for Kakashi, Asuna or Naruko?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"I don't know!" said Sailor Neptune.

"Is that a Giant Chicken behind Black Lady?" said Sailor Chibi-Solaris.

"Oh like I'm going to fall for that…" said Black Lady.

"Um… Black Lady…" said Darkmann.

Black Lady turned around and indeed standing behind Black Lady was a Giant Chicken.

"You!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Sailor Neptune held back her sibling, "Now's the not the time for revenge Luffy! We have to save the Pure Heart… even though Tashigi is our enemy…"

"Unless she realizes her mistakes and falls in love with Zoro…" said Otaku.

"What?" said all the Sailor Senshi.

"Never mind…" said Otaku.

"Well… that's the Grand Line for you…" said Black Lady… who noticed that the Pure Heart was missing, "Hey!"

"Never pay attention to a giant chicken… even if it wasn't a trap!" said Sailor Terra putting Zoro's dream mirror back into his body, "Even if it means that the author of this chapter has been watching way too much Family Guy."

"No… not exactly… that was tie in to one of the other 4 categories of the fan art contest… just like Sammy was dressed like a Mahora Academy student was one as well and that short mention of Bleached Marimo… please won't someone enter… please!" said Emma Iveli popping in, "I'll give you candy!"

"Please I want to see pictures of the Senshi and Raider Warriors that I created. I did not create Ayame though, I just created Raider Moonlight, Raider Cascade, and Karomi. Please submit some Fanart. Also please read and review some of my other stories like the Power of Heroes Saga, Great Mystery Revealed, and several others." AshK said as he appeared right after Emma did.

"Really?" said Sailor Mars.

"You can't enter… you're a character who has appeared literally all but one of the fanfics and you draw like a 5 year old." said Emma Iveli who disappeared.

"Sorry, characters of the stories involved in the Fanart Contest are not eligible to participate." AshK said, he then disappeared.

"Oh…" pouted Sailor Mars.

"Darn!" The other Senshi as well as the Raider Warriors said as they snapped their fingers in disappointment.

"Um… okay…" said Cat.

"Go our monster army!" said Black Lady.

"All right! Time to attack!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Cascade Devastating Downpour!"

"Moonlight Faint Attack Ambush!"

And so all but one of the monsters were.

"We'll be back soon!" said Black Lady.

She, Otaku, Cat and Tech snapped their fingers and they were gone.

"Just one more left!" said Sailor Mars.

"Please Pegasus! Twinkle Yell!"

With Pegasus' appearance this gave Sailor Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

**_With that the final monster was defeated…_**

"All right!" said Sailor Mars who then picked up the unconscious Zoro, "Now run before they wake up!"

This made all the other senshi as well as the Raider Warriors sweatdroped then they remembered that they needed to run away from the unconscious Marines, even if they were attacked they were still their enemies and followed Luffy.

And so they made it to the ship where they detransformed

"Good you're okay…" said Nami.

"What about Zoro?" asked Chopper?

"He woke up on the run, but then went to sleep." said Luffy.

"I see…" said Chopper realizing that Zoro must have been targeted.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Alleyway where they were attack, both Tashigi and Smoker were waking up..._**

* * *

"Looks like we missed them this time…" said Tashigi who seemed to forget her conversation with Zoro. 

Smoker was silent.

"Smoker?" asked Tashigi.

"I think that the Straw Hats had some sort of connection with that group… the Dark Sun was it?" said Smoker.

"I think so…" said Tashigi, "What should we do?"

"We should see if there's any files of this group." said Smoker, 'If there aren't I have a bad feeling about them.' He thought.

Now with the possibility of the Marines.

"Wait!" said Emma Iveli jumping into the last sentence of the episode, "Please enter my fan art contest! Look up on my profile! There's no entries yet and the contest has been up for more than a month! Please someone enter! Like I said, I'll give candy!"

Disclaimer: You may not receive your candy.

"Emma don't promise candy if you can't deliver. Yes please submit some Fanart. We really want some." AshK said.

"Okay Okay!" Emma said.

Emma and AshK disappeared.

Get out of here! Now with the possibility of the Marines tying to figure what the Dark Sun is, what will be in store with our heroes… it is unknown for now but it could get exciting.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, The Inners, and Mamoru decide to visit the World of Ninja for some fun. Too bad their won't be much fun involved. Venus(A) is targetted for her Pure Heart, Mars(A) is targetted for her Energy, and Konohamaru is targetted for his Dream. Will the Dark Sun Succeed? Stay tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 39: Return to the World of Ninja. _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 09/02/2007 _****_Revised: 09/03/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	39. 39: Return to the World of Ninja

* * *

**_Started update: 09/05/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part XI**_

_**Episode 39: Return to the World of Ninja**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

**_Woohoo! Over 3300 Hits and more than 210 Reviews That's awesome! Thanks everyone._**

* * *

**_Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...__

* * *

_** The Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, Ayame, and Karomi, as well as the Neriman Senshi visited the world of Pirates. They were attacked by a lot of people, bounty hunters, Marines, A storm Evil Pirates and what not. Also Zoro was targetted for his dream. Two Marines were targetted for a Pure Heart(Tashigi), and Energy(Commodore Smoker). As usual the Dark Sun failed and the Silver Moon Alliance succeeded. What is in store now for our heroes? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

_**Dimension A, Silver Moon Alliance Headquarters...**_

* * *

The Solaris Quartet Ren, Akane, Usagi and Mamoru landed with a thud. They then glared at Setsuna. 

"Like how many times do we have to tell you! Fix the Stupid Time Key Transportation. You and Trista have been slacking off." Sayomi said angrily.

"Tell me about it! We are sick and tired of this always happening!" Kasumi said.

"We have only been here for a short while, but even your future counterpart hasn't fixed it yet!" Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"Fix it Setsuna that is an order!" Usagi scolded.

"Yes do so! We are tired of always landing hurt!" Mamoru said.

"We're trying we're trying!" Setsuna said.

"So um what are you eight doing here?" Ami asked.

"We were wondering if you would like to visit the World of Ninja's with us Ami-Chan." Usagi said.

"It's going to be fun!" Yomi and Umi said in unison.

"Can I come?" Rei asked.

"Of course you can. All of you inners can come." Kasumi said.

"What about us?!" The outers asked angrily.

"You will get your chance. I decided to feature the Inners along with Mamoru because they need more screen time. You four will get your chance." AshK said as he appeared in the base.

"Oh and don't forget to enter Emma's Fanart Contest and submit pictures of not only my Senshi and her Senshi, but the other characters from her other stories as well. Also feel free to submit pictures of Karomi/Raider Cascade, and Ayame/Raider Moonlight. I may be back later." AshK said as he disappeared.

"So are you four in or out?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm in!" Minako and Makoto said in unison.

"So am I!" Rei said.

"Count me in as well." Ami said.

With that they all headed to the World of Ninja through the time portal.

* * *

**_World of Ninja Dimension B Kazama Residence..._**

* * *

Twelve Senshi landed with a thud. 

"I completely and totally hate the landing!" Minako said.

"This so old!" Ami said.

"Tell me about it!" Rei Grimaced.

"I am so sick and tired of these stupid landings!" Makoto said.

"This is so not right!" Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

"I wish they would hurry up and fix it." Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"Once they get this fixed I will be much happier." Akane said.

"So will I!" Ren said.

"Usako are you okay." Mamoru says as he helps Usagi up.

"I am going to be just fine Mamo-Chan." Usagi said.

"Hey guys!" Naruko said.

"What's happening?" Asuna said.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"Hello guys." Trista said.

"So like when are we going to start this meeting?" Naruko asked.

"Once Kiyo, Luffy, and Ranma get here." Trista said.

Just as she said that the three aforementioned Senshi and one Mamodo appeared and landed with a thud.

"Trista!" Kiyo and Ranma said in unison.

"Why are you so mad at her. The landing wasn't that bad." Luffy said.

"Says the Rubber man who is my counterpart!" Rei said angrily.

"I know I know! Fix it!" Trista said.

"Now let's get this meeting under way." Sayomi, Kasumi, Naruko, and Usagi said in unison.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunana! Lightning strikes)..._**

* * *

"Again with the lightning and music!" The Master of the Sun and Black Lady said in unison. 

"So have we chosen the next targets yet?" Cat asked.

"We have!" All the leaders of the Dark Sun Factions said in unison.

"The energy target is Rei Hino A.K.A. Sailor Mars from Dimension A." Beryl said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Minako Aino A.K.A. Sailor Venus from Dimension A." Tomoe said.

"Our dream target is Konohomaru of the Konohamaru Corps." Nehelenia said.

"It looks like they are all in the same place. Stupid Sailor Senshi, Black Lady, Cat, Otaku, Doll, Sporty and Sea go to the World of Ninja. This time we will win." The Master of the Sun said.

Execute Austin Powers Like Laughing from the Villains.

"Muhaaaaa a hhahahhahhahhhhhaaa hahahah." All of the Villains laughed in Dr. Evilesque Laughter.

With that Black Lady and the Five Female Wonders headed to the World of Ninja.

* * *

**_Split Screen shows up showing the dimension A and the Dimension B Silver Moon Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

The Computers in both bases beeped. 

"The Targets have been chosen." Kakyuu and Chibi-Usa said in unison.

"Who are the targets?" Hotaru and Saika asked in unison.

"For the Energy Target Rei Hino." Kakuu and Chibi-Usa said in unison.

"The Pure Heart Target is Minako Aino." Kakyuu and Chibi-Usa said in unison.

"This is new the Dream Target is Konohamoru of the Konohamoru Corps." Kakyuu and Chibi-Usa said in unison.

"I will contact them!" Michiru, Nabiki and Chikako said in unison.

* * *

**_Back in the World of Ninja at the Kazama Residence, all of the Senshi's Communicators rang..._**

* * *

Sayomi, Usagi, and Naruko answered. The faces of Nabiki, Chikako, and Michiru showed up on the communicators. 

"The targets have been chosen. Rei has been chosen for energy." Michiru said.

"Minako has been chosen for her Pure Heart." Chikako said.

"What Pure Heart Target again? Oh well." Minako Shrugged.

"The third target the Dream Target is Konahomoru of the Konohamoru Corps. Naruko keep an eye on him." Nabiki said.

"Like I always do, I will have Opal to help me right Imoutochan?" Naruko said as she turned to Opal.

"Right Onee-Chan we need to go to Konohamoru's house." Opal said.

All the Senshi went there. Moegi and Udon were also there as well.

"Let me guess Konohamoru-Kun is a target right?" Moegi asked.

"Like yes he is. He is the Dream Target. I would like you to meet the Inners. Ami Mizuno, Rei hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino."

"Naruko-Neechan Minako looks exactly like you." Opal said.

"Well duh. I am so her counterpart." Naruko said.

"Oh yeah. Who are the other two targets?" Udon asked.

"I am the target for energy." Rei said.

"I am the target for Pure Heart." Minako said.

All the Senshi and the Konohamoru Corps decided to take a bit of a walke to a place that not much damage would be caused. They knew the Dark Sun was going to attack, they just didn't know when or where. So they strolled to an open field somewhere with Picnic Baskets a plenty. Thank goodness for Subspace Pockets. They arrived at the Open Field and unpacked their lunch. They then started eating the lunch.

As the lunch was being Consumed. They showed up.

"Rei Hino! I want your energy!" Black Lady said.

"Minako Aino Give me your Pure Heart!" Black Lady said.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, I think I should also take a look at your dream." Black Lady said.

"Hand over what we asked for Sailor Senshi." The Five Wonders said.

Black Lady drained Rei's Energy, Extracted Minako's Heart Crystal which was quickly replaced with a Shuriken from Naruko as she put the heart back inside her Dimension A Counterpart. Konohamorus Mirror was Pink and not Gold like they hoped. A Growlithe Remulus swallowed it. Minako regained Consciousness.

"Everybody Transform!" Usagi, Sayomi, Minako, and Naruko said in unison.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usagi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami and Kiyo said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Minako and Naruko said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma and Makoto said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Sasuke said.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Luffy said.

"Make Up!" All the Female Senshi said.

Opal was hovering near Konohamaru to protect him as much as possible.

Mamoru just pulled out a Rose, raised it upto the sky and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"You are so history Dark Sun! We will so totally beat you like we always do!" Sayomi and Yomi said in unison.

"Go our Monster Army!" Black Lady and the Five Wonders said as they sent out several Daimons, Jouji, Youma, and Remuli.

"This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance We will be back!" Black Lady said as she snapped her fingers and the Dark Sun disappeared.

The Remuli, Daimons, Youma, and Jouji all attacked at once.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Double Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Double Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Zaker!" Mercury(B) said.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Take this all of you monsters."

The Roses hit the Remulus that had Konohamaru's Dream Mirror inside of it destroying it. The mirror returned to it's owner. Rei was still out cold. All but two monsters were destroyed.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave his power to Solaris.

"Solaris... Shooting... Star... Cosmic... Meditation!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

With that the last two monsters were destroyed and they all headed back to Mt. Silver Headquarters for a Debriefing.

* * *

**_Silver Moon Alliance Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

Rei just woke up.

"Whoa what happened?" Rei asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Konohamaru said.

"We were all attacked by the Dark Sun. We need to figure out some way to get Ash back to normal. The Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun has got to be destroyed soon." Ranma said.

"Like so totally tell me about it! We so totally have to get our leader back!" Naruko said.

"We will need him for the battle with the Black Sun and the Master of the Sun. It is so totally going to be our biggest battle yet." Asuna said.

"We could help!" Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru said.

"I want to help too!" Opal said.

"We will so totally need all of the help we can get to take down the Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun." Sayomi said.

"I agree with you on that hun!" Kasumi said as she wrapped her arm around Sayomi, Sayomi did the same.

"Well where are we going to go now?" Ren and Akane asked.

"Well after we rest we should go to the World of Mamodo Battle to visit." Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"Well we better get back to our dimension. Anything else you want us to do Usagi-Chan?" Minako asked.

"Go back and send the Outers here to this Dimension. They deserve to get out of that Base every now and then." Usagi said.

"Okay will do Usagi-Chan." Rei said.

"See you later!" Ami said.

"Take care now!" Makoto said.

"Well we better get back to our own worlds." Trista said.

"We will see you later." Kakashi said as he interlocked hands with Trista.

"Bye see you later Sayomi, Kasumi, Yomi, Umi, Ren, and Akane." Ranma said.

"Like see you later!" Naruko said.

"So like bye!" Asuna said.

"Goodbye see you later!" Luffy said.

"Goodbye!"All of the Dimension A Inners minus Mamoru and Usagi said.

With that everyone went back to their worlds and Dimensions. A few minutes later the Dimension A Outers landed with a thud.

"Ouch! Setsuna fix it!" Haruka Tenoh said.

"I am really sick and tired of this!" Michiru said.

"Setsuna-Mama, you and Trista need to fix the Time and Space Transport landing!"

The rest of the Senshi in the Dimension B Silver Moon Alliance Headquarters nodded in agreement.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

When will they get Ash back? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, and the Outers of Dimension A Return to the World of Mamodo Battle for a visit. Too bad it won't be very relaxing as the Dark Sun decides to attack. Who are the targets going to be this time? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 40: Kiyo's Dating Disaster. _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 09/18/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	40. 40: Kiyo's Dating Disaster

* * *

**_Started update: 09/20/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

__

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part XII_**

**_Episode 40: Kiyo's Dating Disaster_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

_**Episode Edited By: **_**_AshK_**

**_Woohoo! 3530 Hits and 217 Reviews, Three Reviews away from 220! That's awesome! Thanks everyone._**

* * *

**_Last time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...__

* * *

_**The World of Ninja was targetted. Rei was the Energy, Target, Minako(A) was the Pure Heart Target, and Konohamaru was the Dream Mirror Target. As usual the Dark Sun failed Miserably. The Silver Moon Alliance came out on top. Will the SMA come out on top this time or not? Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**Dimension B, World of Mamodo Battles...**_

* * *

Kiyo had just sent out a message to all but two of the other Sailor Senshi that the next day he was going to take a day off… and the reason why it was a message is that no one will laugh at him saying ot him something will go wrong… due to the Dimension B policy of taking days off it was okay… however there was something he needed to discuss with the other two senshi he didn't send a message to. 

"Okay here's the plan…" said Kiyo.

He began to whisper it to the two.

The next morning Eido sighed… he was happy… fortunately, the deal with the three Jewels meant that he can wait tables male or female (they needs to attract more girls to the place anyways) but today was his day off…

"Maybe I should follow Kiyo…" said Eido.

That's when three evil shadows appeared over him, Eido slowly turned around… "Uh… hello guys…" he said with fear.

Outside the room Hyde leaned agaisnt the wall as screamed of "That's not supposed to bend that way!" and other comments like that were heard.

"Idiot…" muttered Hyde.

In Kiyo's room, Zatch sweatdroped.

"Kiyo… are you sure that's a good idea?" said Zatch.

"Don't worry… I gave them a note…" said Kiyo, "Everyone known that Eido (as a boy) is a perverted idiot… they understand why this happened… and I don't want a repeat of what happened last time…"

"Yeah… but what if someone let him let him out…" said Zatch.

* * *

_**At that very moment in the Mount Silver HQ…**_

* * *

Kasumi had spilled some orange juice and needed to get a mop… and for the oddest reason Gary and Zoro were outside the supply closet. 

"Do you still hate him?" asked Gary as he dusted off his hands.

'Yeah…" said Zoro.

"Yeah… me too…" said Gary.

"What are you doing here at this time in the morning?" asked Kasumi.

Both looked at each other.

"Nothing…" said Gary.

"We have to get back…" said Zoro.

Both quickly left with their time keys… Kasumi shrugged then she opened the closet which made her sweat drop... it was Eido tied up and with his mouth tape shut… on him was a note written in Kiyo's hand written that read "Don't let out until 5:00 this afternoon. From Kiyo."

"Oh yeah… Kiyo's date." said Kasumi grabbing the mop then closing the door making Eido cry.

* * *

_**Sometime later in the World of Mamodo Battle, Kiyo and Zatch were about to leave...**_

* * *

"Oh Zatch my beloved…" said a voice. 

"Oh no…" sighed Kiyo.

Penny ran up to Zatch and hugged him.

"Hi Penny!" said Zatch.

"So where are you going?" asked Penny.

"We're going to the amusement park to meet up with Megumi and Tia…" said Zatch.

"Oh can I come too?" said Penny.

"Sure! Why not!" said Zatch.

Kiyo sighed then thought, "Well it's not that bad… though Tia's going to be a pain… as long as no one is attacked in front of me it's fine…" he thought.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Dark Sun HQ… (Dun dun dunnana dunnana! Lightning Strikes again)**_

* * *

Everyone was searching for the music. Also were wondering where the Lightning Strike Came from. Weren't they in a Cave? 

"We have to find where it came from!" yelled Black Lady.

"Don't worry I'll handle it…" said Tech who took out several cameras, "I'll work on it… now we can do what we need to do…"

"My dream Target is going to Megumi Ooumi… the famous pop star…" said Queen Nehelenia.

"Our Pure Target is Tia…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"Black Lady… she's mine…" said Zeno.

"Go ahead, I heard she mistook you for Zatch…" said Black Lady.

"And our energy target will be Hiroshi Yamanaka… he's a classmate fo Kiyo's and his friend…" said Queen Beryl.

"Is he the guy who thinks Dinosaurs are still alive or the one who wants to be abducted a by a UFO?" asked Black Lady.

"Neither, he's the sane one that plays Baseball…" said Tech.

"Oh…" complained everyone else.

"We need to get him out of the way…" said Queen Beryl.

"Still, I want to get one of the two crazy ones." said Black Lady.

It was decided that along with Black Lady and Zeno, Dufort (of course), Administrator Shelly, Galactic Commander Mars, Kabuto, Cat and Otaku would go along.

* * *

_**Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle, at the amusement park...**_

* * *

Megumi and Tia were waiting for Zatch and Kiyo… that's when they saw them. 

"Zatch! Kiyo! Over here!" yelled Megumi, "Oh no…"

Both of them saw Penny hanging off Zatch's arm.

"That little…" said Tia.

"Hi…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"What is she doing here?" asked Tia.

"Zatch said it was Okay to come…" said Penny.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Is there a Love Triangle that's even worse off?" asked Kiyo.

* * *

_**At that moment in the World of Pirates on the Thousand Sunny…**_

* * *

Brock and Sanji were cooking while glaring at each other… it was their weekly bout to who was better in their universal competition… cooking. Beth and the other members of the Straw Hats. 

"I know I say this every week…" said Nami, "When are you going to choose already?"

"I still don't know…" said Beth slightly blushing.

* * *

_**Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle…**_

* * *

"Then again there's also Beth's…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

* * *

_**At that very moment in the Mount Silver HQ... **_

* * *

Hotaru need to get something from the closet… that's when she sweatdroped at the sight of Eido tied up. 

"Is Eido supposed to be tied up in there?" asked Hotaru.

"Yeah… it's so that there's no repeat of last time!" came Akane's voice from the other room.

"Oh, okay…" said Hotaru grabbing what she was getting then shut the door.

At the computer, the alert was giving.

"Who are the targets this time?" asked Satoshi.

"It's Megumi and Tia and someone else." said Shuu.

"Who's the other guy…" asked Yomi.

Shuu looked at the stats, "It's one of Kiyo's class mates…" said Shuu.

"Is he the one who wants to be abducted by UFOs or the one that thinks Dinosaurs still exists?" asked Umi.

"Neither… he's the sane one that plays baseball." said Shuu.

"You know the guy who wants to catch a dinosaur isn't that far off… I heard that dinosaurs do exists in the World of Pirates…" said Chibi-Usa.

"Really? That's pretty interesting…" said Satoshi.

"Focus people!" said Haruka Tenoh.

"Okay… we're going to inform Kiyo about what's going on…" said Shuu.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Wow, Kiyo does have bad luck when it comes to dating…" said Kasumi.

_**

* * *

**__**Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle at the amusement park...**_

* * *

"So what should we do next?" asked Tia. 

"Kiyo?" said a voice.

Kiyo turned around and saw his classmate and good friend Yamanaka and said "Hey Yamanaka…"

"Are… are you on a date with Megumi?" asked Yamanaka.

Both of them blushed… "I guess you can say that…" said Kiyo.

"No way…" said Yamanaka, "But wait… what about Suzy… oh man… she can't find out… She'll kill someone…"

"Oh man… your right…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"She can't find out!" yelled Yamanaka.

"Why can't Suzy find out?" asked Tia.

"Imagine Tia, Penny and me angry… then combine it…" said Kiyo.

All three girls paled.

"No imagine it ten times worse!" yelled Zatch.

All of three of them grew even paler…

"That's really scary…" said Megumi.

"Look you have to keep it a secret…" said Kiyo.

"I know, man… she'll kill the messenger…" said Yamanaka.

That's when Kiyo's communicator began to ring… "Oh great…" thought Kiyo, "I have to answer this call."

He went to answer it in private to find it was Satoshi.

"Hi Kiyo… are you having a good time…" said Satoshi.

"What's going on…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Megumi, Tia and Yamanaka are the targets…" said Satoshi.

"Great…" said Kiyo sarcastically, "And the reason why your calling me in private is that no one will laugh at my face about the bad timing… right?"

Satoshi sweatdroped, "Pretty much…"

"Naruto's going to laugh… I don't know who else… but I'm going to hear a lot of "I knew it"…" said Kiyo.

"Well…" said Satoshi, "I'll talk to you later…"

Kiyo sweatdroped, sighed and went to talk to the others… which Yamanaka was just staring at Megumi.

"So… I can't believe that… you and Kiyo…" said Yamanaka.

"Your not going to tell anyone are you?" asked Megumi.

"No I value my life not to let this out… even if it is good gossip…" said Yamanaka.

"Hey Yamanaka…" said Kiyo, "You want to join us for lunch?"

"What?" said everyone else surprised.

"Kiyo… what's going on?" asked Megumi.

Kiyo motioned over to them… with a grim look on his face.

"He, and you two are targeted." said Kiyo pointing to Megumi and Tia.

"Oh no…" said Megumi.

"That's not good!" said Tia.

"Wait… so are you the only here right now?" asked Penny.

Kiyo nodded, "Eido… is indisposed…"

* * *

_**Back at the HQ...**_

* * *

Hoshi opened the door to find the tied up Eido. He began to say something but it was very muffled. 

"Did you just say "I need mutton?", because that's what it sounded like." said Hoshi.

Eido shook his head no… Hoshi decided to see what he was saying by taking off the tape.

"My nose is itchy… can you scratch it?" asked Eido.

"Sure…" said Hoshi who began to scratch his nose.

"Thanks…" said Eido, "Oh and can you…"

But before he could finish the sentence Hoshi put the tape back on him mouth… for those that want to know, the sentence was "Oh and can you not put the tape back on?" Hoshi not hearing this sentence made him want to cry…

* * *

_**Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle...**_

* * *

"Were Gary and Zoro involved?" asked Megumi. 

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

Not too long later they were all eating lunch.

"So... how did you meet?" asked Yamanaka.

"Well something happened at one of Megumi's concerts… and well I helped her…" said Kiyo.

"You are the luckiest guy I know!" said Yamanaka.

"Well, well… so there's a 5th and 6th wheel…" said a voice, "You certainly do have some bad luck…"

Everyone turned around and saw the members of the Dark Sun.

"The Dark Sun!" yelled Zatch.

(Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes Again.)

"I'm going to find what ever is making that music and kill it!" yelled Cat.

Yamanaka stared at Zeno, rubbed his eyes… "I'm seeing double… 4 Zatchs!" he said.

Everyone sweatdroped in the area.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

The lighting was somehow aimed towards Yamanaka… however it was very light, so it was as much as a taser.

"Why did you do that?" asked Zeno.

"Because that joke is lame." said Dufort.

"Wow… you have a sense of humor…" said Kabuto with a sweat drop.

"I just assumed he lacked any emotion what so ever…" said Otaku.

"So did I…" said Galactic Commander Mars.

"Let's just start this already…" said Zeno taking out the Heart Snatcher gun.

He aimed it at Tia… and managed to get her heart.

"Fine…" said Black Lady who drained the barely conscious Yamanaka then managed to shoot her colliding ball at Megumi… revealing a pink mirror, not gold, "Damn!" she said.

"Stop right now!" said several voices.

That's when dimension B's Sailor Venus, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Juno, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto, as well as the Solaris Quartet, Sailor Quintet, Sailor Daemos, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Rhea and the Dimension A Outers arrived.

"So let me guess… Eido's still locked in the supply closet right?" asked Kiyo.

* * *

_**At that very moment, Haruka Tamaki opened the door to the closet… to find Kaede...**_

* * *

"Sorry you may be Kaede right now… but that doesn't change the fact that you tried to follow them again." said Haruka Tamaki. 

She then put the mop back and closed the door.

* * *

_**Back at the Amusement Park, in the World of the Mamodo Battle...**_

* * *

"I better hope so." said Sailor Juno (B) with Sailor Saturn (B) nodding agreement. 

"What did he ever do you?" asked Kabuto.

"He kidnapped us." said both Sailor Senshi.

"It's true…" said Black Lady, "Either way! Go our monster army!"

"What am I going to do?" asked Kiyo.

"I enabled a Genjutsu around the perimeter so that no one will get injuries or see what's going on…" said Sailor Uranus (B).

"Is Yamanaka out of it?" asked Kiyo.

"Looks like it…" said Penny.

"At least no one will see what happens." said Kiyo.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!" said Kiyo transforming to his senshi form.

"Zatch! Take care of everyone else!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said Zatch as he and Penny made sure that Megumi's Dream was back in her body.

Sailor Venus stared at Sailor Mercury and trying not to laugh…

"You can laugh already…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I knew your day off would work out!" yelled Sailor Venus laughing.

"We should take care of them and get Tia's heart back!" said Sailor Pallas.

"Oh… right…" said Sailor Venus, "Let's do this!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Juno Tunderstorm Termination!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

""Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Pallas Snow Strom Blast!"

"Double Dead Scream…"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

With Sailor Saturn (A) using physical attacks with her Silence Glaive. And all but two of the monsters were gone.

"Well we still have the heart Crystal!" said Zeno.

"No you don't!" said Sailor Venus who gave the Heart Crystal to Zatch.

"We should go now! Before they try to "Heal me!" Sayonara suckers!" said Black Lady as she disappeared.

"Ash…" thought Sailor Saturn (B).

"All right let's finish them off!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Pegasus Please! Help! Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" said Sailor Chibi Solaris.

Pegasus gave his power to help Sailor Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

And the last two monsters were destroyed.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"Um…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Oh… right… we should leave…" said Sailor Solaris.

After everyone left and Kiyo detransformed, Megumi and Tia woke up… however due to the fact that Yamanaka was also shocked by Dufort and Zeno (mostly Dufort). It was decided that Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia and Penny would come up with a story why Yamanaka passed out… that's when he finally woke up.

"What happened?" asked Yamanaka.

"You passed out from heat stroke…" said Kiyo.

"Then wait that thing with the women and two Zatchs…" said Yamanaka.

It was a dream." said Kiyo.

"what it…" said Yamanaka

"It was a dream!" yelled Kiyo, Megumi, Tia, Zatch and Penny.

"Oh… okay…" said Yamanaka with a sweat drop.

And so they parted ways to enjoy the Amusement park, later that day around sun set... Kiyo, Megumi, Tia and Zatch were walking to Megumi's apartment (Penny had sense went home), Kiyo couldn't help but to sigh…

"Let me… guess… you having to transform again?" asked Megumi.

"Why does that always seem to happen?" asked Kiyo.

"I don't know…" said Megumi.

"Are you going ot kiss now?" asked Tia with a smirk.

"What?" said both.

"Oh come on!" said Zatch.

"You two like each other… right?" said Tia.

Both continued to blush…

"It's not like that!" said both.

"But you said it at the exact same time…" said Tia, "So it must be true…"

"Hey" said Megumi and Kiyo at the same time.

Zatch and Tia laughed, causing both to blush.

"You know…" said Zatch, "I can't help we forgot something…"

At that moment Eido was crying… he knew he should have been let out by now… it was past 6 O'clock… he should be out now... but no one has come to free him.

"I bet it's nothing…" said Kiyo.

And with this fight over who knows what would happen in the future… who knew.

Where one adventure ends another begins. Stay Tuned to see what's in store.

When will they get Ash back? Will they get Ash back. Stay Tuned for more.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Nerima District of Tokyo Japan is under attack by the Dark Sun. Soun is targetted for Energy, Nodoka is Targetted for her Pure Heart, and Genma of all things is targetted for a beautiful Dream. Will the Silver Moon Alliance Come Out on top? To find out Stay Tuned. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 41: Return to Nerima. _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

Authors' Notes: (1) The Featured Senshi in episode 41 will be the Solaris Quartet(4) Ranma Sabami/Ren, Akane(2), the Solaris Court(5), The Sailor Quintet(5), as well as the Dimension B Asteroids(4). Others to be Determined. (2)Don't forget to Submit Fan Art for Emma's Contest.

* * *

**_Editted, Updated and Posted: 09/21/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	41. 41: Return to Nerima

* * *

**_Started update: 10/10/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, or Saturn Ring Surprise Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance **_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

__

**_Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part XIII_**

**_Episode 41: Return to Nerima_**

**_Episode Written By: AshK_**

**_Woohoo! 3799 Hits and 225 Reviews, Five Reviews away from 230! That's awesome! Thanks everyone._**

* * *

_**Dimension A, Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Tendo Dojo...**_

* * *

There is a meeting being held. The Solaris Quartet, the Solaris Court, the Sailor Quartet, Ranma/Ren, Akane, and the Sailor Quartet from Dimension B were present. 

"Okay so let's get this meeting in order!" Satoshi said.

"We have to figure out how to get Ash back. Any ideas Dimension B Sailor Quartet?" Kasumi Yawa asked.

"I wish I could help, but I can't. I have no idea how to get Ash back." Eido said.

"We have to do all we can to get Ash back from the clutches of the Black Sun." Sasuke said.

"How are we going to get him back?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't have an clue." Zoro said.

"We have to figure out something." Shuu said.

"There is no way around it we have to" Ranma said.

"That is going to be tough." Akane said.

"We have to figure out something." Imite said.

"If we don't get Ash back it may be disastrous." Nanako said.

"We have got to figure out a way." Yomi said.

"I agree with you on that Sis." Umi said.

"I have no clue how to do that." Haruka said.

"There has got to be a way." Hikari said.

Everyone sits and thinks. They don't have any idea on what to do. Then Ranma from Dimension B appears along with Naruto and Luffy. I guess they wanted in on the meeting too.

Ranma from Dimension A then shifts to Ren.

"Like hey guys. I guess you wanted to take part in the meeting too." Ren said.

"Yes we did." Naruto said.

"We sure did." Luffy said.

"Okay now back to the meeting at hand. How are we going to get Ash back? Any ideas?" Orion asked.

"We could always use the Crystals to heal him." Virgo said.

"I don't know what we could do. I have no idea." Chibi-Usa said.

"We have to figure out something." Momoko said.

"We so totally do." Hoshi said.

"But what? We still have no idea." Juria said.

"We need to get one soon." Chikako said.

Karomi and Ayame teleport into the meeting.

"Hey guys like what's up?" Karomi asked.

"I was wondering that too." Ayame said.

"Not much we were just trying to figure out how we were going to go about getting Ash back." Satoshi said.

"Yep that's right." Kasumi Yawa said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile Akira was somehow drawn to Pallet City, while Shigeru was drawn to Sea Foam Island..._**

* * *

"Why am I being drawn to Pallet?" Akira asked to himself. 

"Why am I being drawn to Sea Foam Island?" Shigeru asked himself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Sun HQ...(Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.)_**

* * *

"I wish the music and the Lightning would stop!" The Master of the Sun said. 

"It is getting quite annoying. So guys who are the targets this time?" Black Lady asked.

"Well the Energy Target is Soun Tendo." Beryl said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Nodoka Saotome." Tomoe said.

"Saotome as in Dimension B?" Black Lady asked a bit confused.

"No Saotome as in Dimension A." Tomoe said.

"The Dream Target is Genma Saotome." Nehelenia said.

"Okay I suppose that they are all located in Dimension A in Nerima?" Black Lady asked.

"Precisely!" The Master of the Sun said.

It was decided that Black Lady would pull off the deeds once again. She would be accompanied by Doll, Sea, Tech, and Horror. Also Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Everyone then laughed like Dr. Evil and his henchmen do.

* * *

**_Back in Nerima at the meeting Kasumi Tendo heres a beep..._**

* * *

"Oh no the new targets have been chosen! Auntie Nodoka for her Pure Heart, Uncle Genma for his Beautiful Dream, and Oh My! Father for his energy. Who would do such a thing?" Kasumi Tendo asked. 

"It's the Dark Sun!(dunnana dunnana!)" All the Senshi and Raider Warriors said..

"Where is that music coming from?" Kasumi Tendo asked.

"No idea!" Everyone said.

Kasumi Tendo then went to go hide. The Senshi and warriors knew that all of the named targets were shopping. Nodoka insisted the Genma and Soun go. Which means they werw all headed toward the mall.

"Virgo and I will stay here and protect your sister Akane. The rest of you transform and go track down the targets." Orion said.

"We will hold down the fort!" Virgo said.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi Yawa and Umi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Shuu said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Naruto said.

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said.

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Eido said.

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" Karomi said.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" Ayame said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said as they headed into town.

* * *

**_A few minutes later...27 Senshi and 2 Raider Warriors at the shopping district..._**

* * *

The Senshi and Raider Warriors were keeping a close watch on the targets. 

"So like what are we going to do?" Venus asked.

Looks around to make sure the coast is clear, it is."Dobe will you like stop talking like that. You are making me talk like that." Pallas(B) said.

"Like I like talking this way." Vesta(B) said.

"Will all of you just totally stop talking like Valley Girls! Drat now you've got me doing it." Ceres(B) said as she took out her Bamboo umbrella. Everyone immediately shut up.

"First of all we need to keep an eye on Mom, Pops, and Mr. Tendo." Phobos said.

"Good idea Ren." Daemos said,

"So how are we going to keep a bit of a low Profile? I mean 29 Scantily clad Seifuku Girls is not exactly Stealthy now is it?" Terra said.

"Terra-Mama is right." Chibi-Solaris said.

"We need to find an alley and De-Transform don't we Solaris-Papa?" Chibi-Terra said.

"That is a good idea hon. Let's find an Alley and De-Transform." Solaris said.

They all did so. They all continued to follow. The three Adults.

When all of a sudden they showed up.

"Well if it isn't the Silver Moon Suckers." Black Lady said.

"Look it's Ash." Luffy said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ash is dead! I am Black Lady." Black Lady said and then held her head.

"Black Lady we will deal with them later. We have to go after the Adults!" Sea said.

"Yeah we have targets to get to!" Doll said.

"Right! Let's go. We will see you later Silver Moon Suckers." Black Lady said as she snapped her fingers and they vanished.

"What a drag." Shuu said.

"Like how was that a drag Shuu-Kun?" Haruka asked.

"I think he meant that we didn't get to say what we say every single time the Dark Sun shows up." Hikari said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Nanako said.

"I wanted to say it. Hey since we're here ladies do you like want to go shopping?" Naruko asked after shiftingfrom Naruto.

"I don't mind at all." Asuna said after shifting from Sasuke.

"Hey come on let's go!" Kaede said after shifting from Eido.

"I would so totally like that!" Sayomi said after shifting from Satoshi.

"Sounds like a plan." Saika said after shifting from Shuu.

"Sure why not I am already Ren." Ren said.

"What about us?" Ryoga asked.

"Do you like really have to ask Ryoga Oniisan?" Chikako said.

"Oh great. We are going to be slaves again." Zoro said.

"That sounds like fun." Luffy said.

So the Girls went shopping so they could keep an eye on the adults. They then heard screams.

"Shopping will have to wait!" The Solaris Twins said.

Ducking into the nearest Alley they all transformed once again.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Naruko said.

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Asuna said.

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Kaede said.

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" Karomi said.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" Ayame said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said as they went toward the screams.

"Hold it right there Dark Sun!" (Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana. Lightning Strikes again). Solaris said.

"We are here to stop you! Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Terra said as she hit Black Lady.

"Go our Jouji, Daimon, and Remulus Army. We still have the Heart Crys--- Oh man not again. Where do you get those Shuriken all the time?" Black Lady asked as she looked down to see the Heart Crystal was replaced with one.

"Giggle. "Sorry Ninja Secret!" Venus and Pallas(A) said in unison.

Dark Sun also noticed that Genma's Pink Dream Mirror was missing to and spotted Phobos putting it back into her dad. The Heart Crystal was depositted back into Nodoka's Body by Jupiter.

"Oh man! This isn't over Silver Moon Suckers we will be back!" Sea said as she snapped her fingers and the entire Dark Sun was gone and only the monsters remain. The Senshi and the Raider Warriors place the three victims in the corner.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Solaris said.

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Terra said.

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Phobos Firestorm smash!" Phobos said.

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!" Daemos said.

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!" Rhea said.

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!" Triton said.

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup" Ganymede said.

"Io Magma Storm Smash!" Io said.

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!" Titania said.

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!" Pallas(A) said.

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!" Team Vesta said.

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!" Juno(A) said.

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!" Team Ceres said.

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Pallas(B) said.

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!" Juno(B) said.

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!" Moonlight said.

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!" Cascade said.

Then two new Voices came in and two new heroes.

"Icicle Ice Storm Smash!" Raider Icicle said. (Icicles Suit was similar to Tuxedo Kamen's only it was Ice Blue and White and instead of the Mask and top hat, he had a Crown on his forehead with the Icicle Symbol in the center of it.)

"Cyclone Aerial Ace Ambush!" Raider Cyclone said.(Cyclone's Suit was also Similar to Tuxedo Kamen's only it was Silver and White instead of Black and White. Also instead of the Mask and Top Hat, Cyclone wore a crown with a Tornado for a symbol in the center..)

"Save some of the fun for us." Icicle said.

"We hate all these monsters as much as you do." Cyclone said.

Needless to say Moonlight had hearts in her eyes and hearts all around her when she saw Icicle. Also when Cascade Saw Cyclone her reaction was the same as Moonlight's.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!" Venus said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said.

After all was said and done there were only two monsters remaining.

"Please Pegasus Protecter of Dreams I need your help! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave his Power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

The monsters were destroyed and they all headed back to Mt. Silver Headquarters in Dimension A after making sure Genma, Nodoka, and Soun were safe and sound in bed back in Nerima and Juban. (Nodoka lives in Juban on here, but she visits the Tendo Dojo regularly.)

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension A... _**

* * *

The only Senshi, Advisors and Raider Warriors that were present, were the ones that took part in the battle.

"So like who are you?" Cascade asked of Cyclone.

"First tell me who you are please." Cyclone said to Cascade.

"I will tell you who I am if you tell me who you are handsome. Though I do have a sneaky suspicion." Moonlight said.

"Very well. Raider De-Transform!" Icicle said as he revealed himself to be Shigeru Ookido.

"OMG! Shigeru-Kun I am so happy! Raider De-Transform!" Moonlight said as she de-transformed into Ayame.

The two immediately embraced and passionately kissed.

"If he is Shigeru, then that means. Akira-Kun is that you? Wow you look so totally awesome. Here let me show you who I am. Raider De-Transform!" Cascade said as she transformed into Karomi Kagato.

"Oh wow. I should've known. Well you are right! Raider De-Transform!" Cyclone said as he de-transformed into Akira.

The two people then immediately embraced and kissed passionately. Both couples immediately stopped and looked at the Senshi.

The Senshi all de-transformed and introduced themselves as two more buttons appeared on their communicators and an Ice Blue Time Key appeared in Shigeru's hand as well as an Ice Blue Communicator on his Wrist. A Silver Time Key appeared in Akira's hand and a Silver Communicator appeared on Akira's wrist.

The transgendering Senshi willed their forms back to birth forms and explained everything and told Shigeru and Akira the names they go by in Female Forms. They then shifted back and forth from Male to Female to emphasize their point. The Silver Moon Alliance Grew by Two Members that day.

Satoshi, Shuu, Ranma Sabami, Naruto, Sasuke and Eido all willed their change into their Female forms. The Females dragged the remaining Males off to go shopping and they forced the Guys to be their Bag Slaves. Thank the Kame for Subspace Pockets.

Where one adventure ends another begins. With Shigeru/Icicle and Akira/Cyclone joining the Silver Moon Alliance what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

The Final Episode of Arc III is coming up next. The next Arc is entitled Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun. In the next Arc the Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun will be dissolved and two no three of the current Eight Wonders will Survive. Who are they? You have to wait for Arc IV to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The time has come to free Ash from Black Lady's Clutches. Will the Silver Moon Alliance Succeed or Fail? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 42: Welcome back Ash! _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

Authors' Notes: (1) All the heroes will be featured in the Next Episode. Also a new Neo Pokemon Guardian will be revealed in the fourteenth and final Episode of Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage. (2)Don't forget to Submit Fan Art for Emma's Contest there is only a short time left only fourteen days left.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 10/11/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	42. 42: Welcome Back Ash!

* * *

**_Started update: 10/12/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives R is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage Part XIV**_

_**Episode 42: Welcome back Ash!**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

**_Episode Edited by AshK_**

* * *

_**In the Dark Sun HQ (Dun Dun Dunnana dunnana Lightning Strikes!)**_

* * *

"So Tech found what has been causing the music lately?" asked Doll. 

"Not yet…" sighed Tech.

Black Lady took a breath, "There will be no targets…" said Black Lady.

"What why?"" asked Queen Nehelenia.

"Because… I plan to defeat the Sailor Senshi once and for all… as well as Ash's friends." said Black Lady.

"May I ask why?" asked Dr. Tomoe.

"It's time you should know Ash, really isn't dead…" said Black Lady.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

"He's still alive in me… and he's fighting back… he's slowly weakening but he's not dead yet…" said Black Lady, "So I plan to eliminate the Dimension B senshi once and for all."

There was a silence…

"Fine… you should do…" said The Master of the Sun, "Anyways I think the 8 Wonders should help out… and also lend us some monsters as well."

* * *

_**Mount Silver HQ, Dimension B...**_

* * *

All Senshi, Raider Warriors and Neo Pokemon Guardians were there except for Kakashi… he was late again. 

"He's late why?" asked Shigeru.

"He's late because he's late… we learned not to question it…" said Naruto, "But I asked my dad and he says it's personal…"

"Honestly… why am I here?" asked a girl with long black hair deep blue eyes wearing a blue tank top, pink shorts and a sky blue jean jacket.

"I also have a question… who is she?" asked Akira.

"Well it all began yesterday." said Mina tilting her head to the left.

(Flashback)

The group of B Trainers were walking though a forest…. While they walked Mina was sing the 2nd Bo-bobo ending theme when they heard a scream.

"What was that!" said Mina.

"Do you think it's the Dark Sun?" asked Peter.

(Dun dun dunnana!)

"That joke's getting really old…" said Mina, "Really…"

Everyone ran toward where the scream came from… and they saw the Black Hair girl getting attacked by giant evil looking Murkrow with strange gems on their foreheads. The girl was trying to fight them off her with Azumarill.

I don't think it's a good idea transform…" said Gary.

"But we should at least help her!" said Mina.

That's when the Murkrow knocked out the Azumarill…

"Azumarill!" cried the girl.

The Murkrow headed towards the girl… that's when her eyes changed to bright blue… she shot a stream of water from her hand… when the water hit the Murkrow the gems shattered and they turned back to normal Murkrow… who just flew away.

"What just happened?" asked the girl looking at her hand.

"You're a Neo Pokemon Guardian!" said Mina.

(End of Flashback)

"And so I got her to join us right now!" said Mina.

"You wouldn't stop bothering until I join up with you guys…" said the girl, "I mean is there any one more pushy to join their group of friends?"

"Luffy…" said Zoro.

"Really what did he do?" asked the girl ascetically.

"Well when I got Franky to join I stole his…" said Luffy.

"You swore you wouldn't tell that story while I'm around!" yelled Gary.

"Oh come on how bad can it be?" asked Ayame.

"As I was saying!" said Luffy.

(5 Minutes later…)

Kakashi finally came into the room "Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life…"

He waited for everyone to yell liar… but found that with the exception for Luffy, Zoro, Ace, Trista, Akira, Shigeru and the new girl… everyone had a look on their face that said "Get that image out my head… please get that image out my head".

"What happened?" asked Kakashi.

"Luffy told everyone what lead up to Franky joining…" sighed Zoro.

"You mean the what happened in Water 7 followed by the Enies Lobby incident?" asked Kakashi.

"No… the other thing…" said Zoro.

"Oh…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop then noticed the new girl, "Who are you?"

"The name's Megan Kathi… apparently I'm a Neo Pokemon Guardian." Said the girl named Megan.

"Well we should gives you these." said Dianna.

She gave Megan locket with a water droplet on it as well a communicator and blue time key.

"Say Water Guardian Power Make Up!" said Dianna.

"Water Guardian Power Make-up!" said Megan.

After the light show Megan now wore a navy blue short-sleeved dress with a light blue sailor collar, deep blue tie and sparkling blue mask over her eyes.

"Oh man! I look like a really bad Sailor Senshi wannabe!" yelled Megan.

This yell managed to cause the Silver Moon Alliance to not think of the ugly image in their head and most of them snicker.

"You do look a like a Sailor Senshi wanna be!" said Umi.

"I think it's kind of cute!" said Mina.

"Not helping!" yelled Megan.

That's when the computer began to beep.

"Oh man!" said Shuu.

They all went to the computer… and saw what was going on…

Everyone paled, as every single B Senshi and member of Ash's traveling group popped up and instead of what was being targeted for it just said "Elimination"

"Okay! That's not good!" yelled Naruto.

"Okay… I think there's going to be a major battle." said Satoshi.

"Opt really…" said Megan, "Why thank you captain Obvious… I didn't think that…"

"What are we going to do?" asked Kasumi.

"It's gotten to a point where we all must battle… everyone one of us…" said Satoshi.

"Right!" said Usagi.

"Okay!" said Chibi-Usa.

"We're going to get Ash back!" said Naruto.

"Let's do it!" yelled Mina.

"All right!" said everyone else.

"We should all got to Sinnoh and inform everyone else…" said Setsuna.

"Yay…" said everyone else.

* * *

_**Sinnoh Region, Dimension B...**_

* * *

"So how long do you think this meeting will last?" asked Misty. 

"I don't know…" said Brock, "But I think that Megan won't be happy."

"Of course… the way Mina got Megan to join was just pushy as Luffy is that when he gets new people to join his crew." said Peter who had heard the stories.

"I don't know… Luffy can be pusher…" said Dawn, "Like when Luffy got Franky to join his crew."

"You mean the battle agaisnt the world government that resulted in the all the Straw Hats receiving bounties?" asked Misty.

"No not that… it's best you don't know what happened after that." said Dawn with a shudder.

That's when a giant time portal opened up and there was a huge crash with a giant pile of over 40 people.

"My spine…" came muffled cry from underneath of the pile… it was unknown who said that.

"I guess we have to help them…" said Drew with a sweat drop.

_**About 20 minutes later…**_

"So wait… what do you mean there's going to be battle… and we're the first targets!" yelled Misty.

"That's right…" said Mina, "Really the only one who's not targeted in our little party is Megan."

"But she just joined yesterday…" said May.

"Tell me about it…" said Megan with a sigh.

"Look the sooner they come the better!" said Gary, "Then maybe we can do our plan to get Ash back!"

"All we have to do is wait…" sighed Misty.

"They should come any second…" said Mina.

_**20 more minutes later…**_

Everyone just sitting around…was trying best to pass the time…

"How can you not know about Devil Fruits… I mean Buggy, Black Beard and Alvira did eat them…" said Luffy talking to Ayame.

"I don't know…" said Ayame.

"Anyone got any threes?" asked Minako.

"Go fish…" sighed Yuka who was pretty bored.

"ZZZZ…" snored Zoro and Ace.

"… and I say an Aipom can mow a lawn!" yelled Sammy to Misty.

"What are they talking about?" asked Rei to Akira.

"I don't know…" said Akira.

_**That's when the 8 Wonders along with Black Lady appeared.**_

"You're late!" yelled everyone else except for Ace and Zoro who were woken up by the this.

"Hey there wasn't a designated time!" yelled Black Lady.

"Sorry… we're just over compensating for the fact that we didn't' get to say that to Kakashi today…" said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Black Lady with a sweat drop.

"Why are you trying to "eliminate" us?" asked Naruto.

"Why are you using "Eliminate"?" asked Black Lady.

"Just a random 4kids Joke!" said Emma coming into the fic, "After all! No more 4kids One Piece Dub!"

"Also don't forget 4Kids no longer Dubs Pokemon! Pokemon USA does! I don't know whether they are better or worse. AshK said entering the Fic.

Emma then ran away cheering "Sanji doesn't have a head cold! Usopp don't sound like a Leprechaun on Crack!"

"That had to be her oddest cameo to date." said Akane.

"Tell me about it! Anyway hey readers don't forget to enter Emma's Fanart Contest. There are only fourtee...no thirteen days left. How come no one has entered the Fanart Contest? I think these Senshi, Raider Warriors, as well as Neo Pokemon Guardians would like to see pictures of them. Later. Submit Fan Art! Submit Fan Art! Submit Fan Art! Oh and did I mention **_SUBMIT FAN ART!_**" AshK said as he left the fic.

"What he said! Submit Fanart!" The Starlight Senshi said as they all of a sudden appeared wanting to help get Ash back. They then joined in on the Go Fish Game.

"You said it." said Kasumi.

"You can't kill us!" yelled Naruto, "You can let our dreams go unfulfilled!"

"I haven't become king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"I haven't become king of the mamodo world!" yelled Zatch.

"I haven't killed my brother yet." said Sasuke.

This made Megan, Shigeru and Akira sweat drop.

Kill his brother?" asked Akira.

"It's a long tragic story…" sighed Kakashi.

"The reason why I'm here is that Ash is still alive after all… he's still alive but only because you are… the quickest way to get him to die is to kill you first!" said Black Lady.

"What!" yelled Ranma.

"Sorry but that's the only way…" said Black Lady laughing.

"Stop!" yelled Naruto, "There is no way that your going to kill us!"

"Oh really…" said Black Lady.

"Ash is our friend…" said Kiyo.

An image of Kiyo leaving Zatch in Ash's care for the day popped into Black Lady's head.

"Sure we may fight…" said Ranma.

An image of Ash beating Ranma and Naruto in Super Smash Brothers appeared in Black Lady's head.

"But he's our friend…" said Ace.

An image of Ash giving Ace a cloth after someone drew on his face while he was sleep popped in Black Lady's head.

"He's been there for all of us!" said Ryoga.

An image of Ash helping out P-Chan during the Neo Dark Kingdom defeat party popped into Black Lady's head.

"sure he's annoying sometimes…" said Kakashi.

An image of Ash leading a chase to see what under Kakashi's mask popped into Black Lady's head.

"Really annoying…" said Zoro.

An image of Ash, Pikachu, Naruto and Luffy running away while all of them carried sticks popped into Black Lady's head.

"Extremely annoying." said Sasuke.

A image of Sasuke trying to vacuum while Ash, Naruto and Luffy threw potato chips on purpose popped in Black Lady's head.

"And he may occasionally point out something annoying…" said Eido.

An Image of Ash pointing to Eido while it looked like Zoro and Gary telling them what happened.

"Ash has been there for all of us…" said Trista.

An image of Ash telling them the Pokemon Tower story to the other senshi popped into Black Lady's head

"And for our friends…" said Luffy.

The image of Prince Ash fighting Amethyst popped into Black Lady's head.

"Ash is important friend and one of the best Pokemon trainers I know!" said Mina.

An image of Mina crying, rocking back and forth in a fetal position while Ash sweatdroped appeared in Black Lady's head.

"Even if I never really got a chance to talk to him…" said Beth.

An image of Ash sighing in the background with Gary and Dawn while Brock and Sanji fought over Beth popped into Black Lady's mind.

"But Ash is a very, very special friend…" said Sammy.

An image of Ash saving Sammy for the first time popped into Black Lady's head.

"There is no way are we going to let you kill Ash or any of us!" said Naruto.

An image of the Inner (B) senshi comforting Naruto after the Opal/Kyubi incident popped into Black Lady's head.

"Because he's one of the most important people to us!" said Gary.

An image of Gary and Ash shaking hands popped into Black Lady's head.

"Pikapi…" cried Pikachu.

An image of Ash laughing with Pikachu popped into Black Lady's head.

"That's enough!" yelled Black Lady sending pink balls towards all of them… fortunately everyone dodged.

Black Lady was breathing heavily, "Really… you almost beat me too… well too bad… I'm unbeatable…"

"Well I guess all of us should transform!" said Satoshi.

"Is that really necessary… I mean… I already have my powers already…" said Megan.

"Just transform…" said Haruka Tenoh.

"Fine…" muttered Megan.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo and Ami.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy and Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma and Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruto and Minako.

"Saturn Planet/Crystal Power!" said Gary and Hotaru.

"Uranus Planet/Crystal Power!" said Kakashi and Haruka Tenoh.

"Neptune Planet/Crystal Power!" said Ace and Michiru.

"Pluto Planet/Crystal Power!" said Trista and Setsuna.

"Fighter Star Power!" Seiya said.

"Maker Star Power!" Taiki said.

"Healer Star Power!" Yaten said.

"Pallas Asteroid/Crystal Power!" said Sasuke and Momoko.

"Juno Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Zoro and Juria.

"Vesta Asteroid/ Cereal Power!" said Eido and Hoshi.

"Ceres Asteroid/Crystal Power!" said Ryoga and Chikako.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Shuu.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Imite.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" said Nanako.

"Io Crystal Power!" said Haruka Tamaki.

"Tatiana Crystal Power!" said Hikari.

"Charon Crystal Power!" said Nabiki.

"Europa Crystal Power!" said Sayuri.

"Titan Crystal Power!" said Ukyo.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" said Azusa.

"Uberon Crystal Power!" said Yuka.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" said Karomi.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" said Ayame.

"Cyclone Medallion Power!" said Akira.

"Icicle Medallion Power!" said Shigeru.

"Ice Guardian Power!" said Mina.

"Rock Guardian Power!" said Beth.

"Steel Guardian Power!" said Sammy.

"Water Guardian Power!" said Megan.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"Solar Crisis!" said Satoshi and Sato.

"Make up!/Power Up!" said all 53 heroes transforming.

Mamoru took out a rose and transformed.

"Jebus…" said Peter, "Too many characters…"

"Well have you seen Negima?" asked Mina.

"Point taken…" said Peter.

"Go our monster army!" said all 8 wonders and Black Lady.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Sailor Venus (B).

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Tunderstorm Termination!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

"Cyclone Sky Attack Ambush!"

"Icicle Ice Storm Smash!"

"Aurora Beam!"

"Rock Throw!"

"Meteor Mash!"

"Water Gun!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Dead Scream…"

Sailor Saturn (A) cut up the monsters were Silence Glaive while Tuxedo Mask threw roses… about half of all the monsters were destroyed.

"Okay!" said Sailor Venus (B), "Time for some new attacks that some of you may of seen before while others are all new!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

With the combination of new attacks and ones that were already seen the other half were destroyed as well.

You did it!" said Misty.

"All right!" cheered Dawn.

"Where did you learn those moves?" asked sailor Phobos.

"What did you think that training was for?" asked Sailor Pallas (B).

"I always assumed all of your training was for revenge, training to be the world's greatest swordsman, overall training and out of boredom…" said Sailor Solaris, "I had no idea you were also training senshi powers"

This made all the B senshi sweat drop, practically Sailor Pallas and Sailor Juno.

"It's not over yet!" said Black Lady.

That's when strange black domes covered all the Dimension A senshi and Raider Warriors.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Titan trying to destroy the domes with her spatula.

"Sorry but there's no weak point to our domes… Each of these dome have a hint of all of our powers in it." said Sea, "Unbreakable…"

"No matter what you can't break them…" said Doll.

"And I will kill all of you! Ash's little friend, B Senshi and all Neo Pokemon Guardians…" said Black Lady.

"Even me… because I don't even know Ash…" said Megan.

"Who are you?" asked Black Lady.

"I'm Megan… I'm new…" said Megan.

"Can you dome her? I don't want to kill her if she's unnecessary…" said Black Lady.

Megan too was put into a Black Dome.

"That was odd…" said Sailor Uberon.

"Why did I get myself into this?" asked Megan.

"Because Mina bothered you until you joined?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"Good point…" sighed Megan.

That's when Black Lady began launch several strange ball of energy at them… hitting the senshi... if they tired to dodge the balls would just follow them and exploded… big time. When the dust cleared everyone layer on the ground injured… all of the dimension B senshi began to get up.

"Don't' do this Ash!" yelled Sailor Venus (B).

"You will never be able to win!" said Sailor Mars (B).

"We won't give up!" said Sailor Saturn (B).

"Guys!" said Sailor Terra.

"Don't give up!" cheered Raider Cascade.

"Don't die Zoro! You still owe Nami money!" yelled Sailor Charon.

"That's evil… seriously…" said Sailor Triton.

"I have an idea!" said Sailor Mercury taking out the spell book, "Zatch!"

"Right!" said Zatch who stood off to the side with Hyde while the battle was going on.

"You think what ever plan will work?" asked Black Lady sending more energy balls.

"Everyone get behind Zatch!" said Sailor Mercury (B).

Everyone who wasn't up managed to get up and got behind Zatch.

"Rashield!"

A shield protect everyone from the blasts however it didn't look like Sailor Mercury and Zatch could hold it for long.

"Kiyo…" said Sailor Vesta (B).

"I don't know…" said Sailor Mercury (B).

The shield broke and the balls hit the targets.

"No…" whispered Sailor Jupiter (A).

"It can't be!" said Sailor Mars (A).

"They're still alive after all… when they die their counter parts will die…This will be over soon!" said Black Lady laughing.

"Hey Black Lady you do realize that if all of us die and Ash dies, you will die too. Or did you forget that little detail?!" Screamed The Solaris Quartet.

"Oh well so be it. If I have to die to get rid of the entire Silver Moon Alliance so the Dark Sun can rule so be it. Owwwwwww! My head!" Black Lady screamed as she grabbed onto it.

Inside Black Lady's Mind Ash was chained up to a wall, he was injured greatly he struggled agaisnt the chains… he could feel his friends pain in a way… and attempted to break out… but couldn't.

"Please… I need a way… as way to help them…" cried Ash.

That's when a light appeared… it was Neo Queen Serenity.

"Neo Queen Serenity!" said Ash.

"Ash… I will help you defeat Black Lady… however…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"But what…" said Ash.

"I will no longer be able to hold this form any longer… and the self from this dimension can no longer appear you." said Neo Queen Serenity.

Ash looked, "But what if I need you?" asked Ash.

"Ash… as I've said before you're much stronger than I am when I was at your point…" said neo Queen Serenity.

"But…" said Ash.

"There no other way… if you don't anything… they will die…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"I know…" said Ash.

"Don't worry about me…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Ash knew she was right…

"All right…" said Ash.

A light went into Ash from Neo Queen Serenity… all of Ash's injuries healed and he had the strength to break out of the chains. He turned to Neo Queen Serenity who was begging to fade.

"Thank you." he said as he began to cry.

"Don't worry about me…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "One day… perhaps I will meet you again in another form"

"Perhaps we will…" said Ash.

Neo Queen Serenity smiled as she finally vanished.

"All right!" said Ash rubbing away the tears.

Outside of the body Lady was laughing… all of the senshi, Neo Pokemon Guardians (Minus Megan), friends, Mamodos and Pikachu could barley move.

"Oh man…" said Eternal Sailor Moon, "I'm unsure if we can heal Ash like this…"

"I know…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon, "I hope something happens."

"I know I hate to seem out of touch… but no one has explained to me who Ash is and why she's involved with Ash…" said Megan.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

"Wow you are new…" said Black Lady.

That's when the Silver Crystal around Black Lady's neck began to glow wildly…

"Black Lady! I won't let you do this any more!" yelled Ash's voice in her head.

"No…" said Black Lady fighting off another massive headache.

"What's going on?" asked Horror.

"I think Ash has broken free!" said Sea.

"I don't even think Black Lady can win!" said Cat.

The Silver Crystal's glow erupted to such an extent that a large pillar of light surrounded Black Lady… during the time all the everyone looked up and began to get up.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Venus (B).

"I… I think Ash is breaking free!" said Sailor Saturn(A).

"Ash you can beat her!" cheered Sailor Mars (B).

"Beat her good Ash!" cheered Sammy.

"Come on Ash!" cheered Misty.

"You can do it!" cheered Mina in a strange accent.

"Nice Water Boy joke." said Peter to Mina.

"Had to be done…" said Mina.

Inside the pillar Ash and a losing Black Lady looked at each other.

"You aren't going to hurt my friends any more…" said Ash.

"No… I won't lose! No!" yelled Black Lady who began to fade away.

The pillar of light faded away... when it did Ash fell to the ground.

"Pikapi!" cheered Pikachu.

Ash began to wake up, "Pikachu…" said Ash.

Pikachu ran to Ash and Ash hugged him, "I'm sorry…" cried Ash hugging Pikachu.

Everyone began to cheer… the 8 wonders gritted their teeth and let the Dimension A Senshi, Raider Warriors and Megan free… everyone was about to run towards Ash… when a strange ball of energy nearly missed Ash.

"What was that?" said Ash.

"Master…" said Sea.

The Master of the sun appeared from nowhere.

"Well, well…" said The Master of the Sun, "Black Lady lost…"

Ash glared the Master of the Sun, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to fight. Just wanted to return something to you…" said the Master of the Sun he threw something at Ash… it was his Transformation brooch, "Next time we meet expect for the biggest fight ever… let's roll!"

"Right!" said the other wonders.

All of them snapped their fingers and disappeared.

Afterwards it was silent for a minute… until Sailor Mars (B) yelled out "All right! Party at the Sunny!"

"Celebrating Ash coming back!" said Sailor Venus (B).

"Wait…" said Ash.

"Maybe you guys should get treatment first…" said Sailor Triton.

"Also we should really rest for bit before the party." said Sailor Neptune (A).

Oh come on…" said Sailor Mars (B).

Sailor Saturn (B) walked up to Ash and hugged him.

"Good thing your back!" said Sailor Saturn(A).

* * *

_**Sometime later, after receiving some medical treatment and calling some very close friend (that knew such as Arashi) a Party erupted on the Thousand Sunny...**_

* * *

Just then Usagi and Chibi-Usa Shifted to Neo Queen Serenity and Neo Princess Serenity. 

They then walked over to Ash.

"You I thought you were gone." Ash said.

"My Mom doesn't die that easily Ash. I am so happy for you Brother." Neo Princess Serenity said as she hugged Ash.

"My son, I am very proud at how you handled Black Lady. I told you I would see you again didn't I?" Neo Queen Serenity said.

"Y-Yes you did. Th-thank you Neo Queen Serenity." Ash said.

"You are very welcome my son." Neo Queen Serenity said as she returned to Usagi.

"Well what are we waiting for Bro? We have a party to get to." Neo Princess Serenity said as she returned to Chibi-Usa.

"So let me get this straight… Luffy, Ace and Zoro are pirates…" said Megan.

"We're on their ship, aren't we?" asked Azusa.

Ash smiled at the younger set (Umi, Yomi, Opal and Chopper) listening to one of Usopp adventure (Lies), he then turned to the ocean and sighed.

"Pika?" said Pikachu sadly.

"It's nothing…" said Ash.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto showing up with Sammy and Luffy.

This surprised Ash so much... he fell over bored.

"Uh Misty! Man overboard!" yelled Luffy with a sweat drop.

A few minutes later Misty came to the rescue with Staryu.

Sorry…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"It's okay…" said Ash.

Sammy bent to Ash and lightly flicked him on the head.

"What was that for…" said Ash rubbing his forehead.

"Just trying to tell ya, don't be so down… I mean… everything's fine." said Sammy.

"It's not like you tired to destroy your world which would have resulted in Gary's death." said Luffy.

"Or my death either. Why does everyone always forget that I am Sailor Saturn too?" Hotaru says as she rolls her eyes.

"Hotaru-Chan they know you are Sailor Saturn as well. Only from Dimension A." Haruka Tenoh said.

"I know Haruka-Papa, but it is just really annoying sometimes." Hotaru said.

"Sometimes I feel like that with Ace around they forget that I am also Sailor Neptune." Michiru said.

"I know Michiru-Mama I know." Hotaru said as she went back to enjoy the party.

"Where did you get that?" asked Misty.

Luffy shrugged…

"Don't worry… remember that time when Opal merged her powers with Fluffy's… and the same thing happened with Amethyst in the final battle… and then he took my body…" said Naruto, "At least he's on out side…"

Naruto began to laugh nervously…

"Remember when the Dark Sun hijacked my body…" said Sammy, "I didn't feel bad… even though I tried to hurt you badly."

"I know…" said Ash.

"Maybe you should talk to dad…" said Naruto, "He was the slave to the Dark Sun after all…"

"I should keep down Tsunade! You should keep down!" yelled very drunken Arashi who tired to punch out Tsunade but collapsed in a drunken stupor.

"Maybe another time…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Come it's a party!" said Luffy.

"Let's go do something!" said Naruto.

The tow began to drag him away.

"Darn it! I was going to confess to him!" said Sammy snapping her fingers.

"You were going to do what?" asked Misty.

The two began to glare at each other…

With the party celebrating Ash defeating Black Lady, who knew what would happened the next day or beyond. Stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**The End of Arc III: Return of the 4th Hokage**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED In...**_

**_Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun._**

* * *

Next Time: A new Arc Begins as The Fall of the Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun draws near. The Dark Sun decides to attack the World of Chaos again. Shampoo is the Beautiful Dream Target, Cologne is the Pure Heart Target, and Mousse is the Energy Target. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop the Dark Sun? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 43: Return to the World of Chaos _**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

Authors' Notes: (1) The Solaris Quartet and the other Galactic Guardians will be involved in the next Episode(17), Ranma Saotome, and Ryoga Hibiki, and Sasuke Uchiha. (2)Don't forget to Submit Fan Art for Emma's Contest there is only a short time left only thirteen days left.

* * *

**_Edited,Updated, and Posted: 10/12/2007 _****_Revised: 10/12/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	43. 43: Return to the World of Chaos

* * *

**_Started update: 10/19/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part I**_

_**Episode 43: Return to the World of Chaos **_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Black Lady was finally defeated and returned to plain old Ash. What is the Dark Sun planning now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, and Sasuke Uchiha landed with a thud inside the HQ. 

"Setsuna and Trista really need to fix the Time Key Transport landing." Ryoga said.

"I am sick and tired of always landing like this." Ranma said as he got up and rubbed his backside.

"This is worse than the first time we were transported somewhere." Sasuke said.

"Hey guys, we were going to head to the 3 Jewels Snack Shack. Do you want to join us?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure why not. We aren't doing anything anyway." Ranma Saotome said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Ranma Sabami said.

"I'm hungry!" Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"So am I." Kasumi said.

"Well like let's go!" Haruka said.

"What are we waiting for?" Shuu said.

"I'm up for it!" Hikari said.

"We can see our old friends again." Nanako said.

"Come on let's go!" Azusa and the Rest of the Neriman Senshi said.

"Let's go then!" Imite said.

"Maybe I could take some bets on Fights in the World of Chaos." Nabiki said.

They all pulled out their time keys ansd said: Take Us to the 3 jewels Snack Shack in the World of Chaos."

With that 20 Senshi disappeared to the World of Chaos.

* * *

**_World of Chaos, Dimension B Right Outside the Snack Shack..._**

* * *

Twenty Senshi and Two Advisors landed with a thud. Amber rushed to the door. 

"Oh hey guys. Which Ranma is which?" Amber asked as she splashed Sabami with cold Water and the other one with Cold Water. Sabami didn't change, but Saotome did.

"Hey Sabami could shift to Ren please?" Amber asked.

Shifts to Ren. "Like is this better?" Ren asked.

"Much. So what brings all of you here. All 17 of you?" Amber asked.

"Well were all hungry and we figured since we eat free, we might as well drop in literally." Satoshi said.

"Oh okay. Ruby, Aquamarine we have some company." Amber said.

"Hey guys." Ruby said.

"I suppose you all got hungry didn't you?" Aquamarine asked.

"Yes we so totally did." Kasumi said.

"Oh by the way I'm not sure if you met our Future Daughters. The one that looks like a younger Kasumi is Umi. And the one that looks like a younger version of myself is Yomi. They are the Solaris Twins." Sayomi said after shifting over from Satoshi.

"You know what I think we met on them at the Party that was just held." Ruby said.

"Oh hey gals we are kind of hungry." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika. Wouldn't want to get confused with Drew should he show up.

"We sort of figured you were. You all want your usual right?" Aquamarine said.

All the Galactic Guardians and the Dimension B Senshi nodded as they entered the restaurant to eat.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters, ruins of Crystal Tokyo...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.)..._**

* * *

"We really need to find where that music and lightning are coming from. It is completely annoying." The Master of the Sun said. 

"Tell me about it." Cat said.

"So have the Targets been chosen?" Otaku asked.

"I have no idea. Sporty said."

"Who are the Targets?" Sea said.

"We want to know!" Doll said.

"Yeah!" Tech said.

"Well who are they already?" Horror asked.

"Dude we want to know!" Dude said.

"Very well then the Dream Target is Shampoo of the Chinese Amazons. Musashi I am relying on you." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my Queen." Musashi said.

"Th Pure Heart Target is Cologne of the Chinese Amazons. Mimete you are up!" Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete said.

"The Energy Target is Mousse of the Chinese Amazons. Darkmann you have been chosen." Beryl said.

"As you wish my Queen." Darkmann said.

It was decided that Tech, Dude, Cat, Sporty, and Otaku would go.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in SMA HQ in Dimension B..._**

* * *

Shigeru is at the computer along with Akira, Ayame, and Karomi and it beeps as three people show up. 

"Oh no! Shampoo is the Dream Target." Chibi-Usa said.

"Cologne from Dimension B is the Pure heart Target." Usagi said.

"Mousse is the Energy Target. Chikako contact the Guardians." Mamoru said.

"Like okay. Ceres of Dimension A to The Solaris Quartet, Galactic Guardians, and any available Dimension B Senshi." Chikako said.

* * *

**_Back in the World of chaos the Senshi's Communicators go off..._**

* * *

"Solaris here like what's the Sitch?" Sayomi said after she made sure that only the Jewels were around. 

"Um Satoshi why are you in your female form?" Chikako asked.

"I can't stay in my male form all the time, besides that the Jewels are going to fix us some Hot Fudge Sundaes." Sayomi said.

"Oh yeah Guys don't eat Ice Cream in public. Anyway the target for the Dream is Shampoo, the target for the Pure Heart is Cologne, and the Target for Energy is Mousse. They are all at the Cat Cafe. You all better get there." Chikako said.

"We got your message Chikako. We are on our way. Solaris Out." Sayomi said as she shut off her communicator.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Orion and Virgo said in unison as they lead everyone to the Cat Cafe after they cut the channels on the Communicators.

* * *

**_A Short Time Later at the Cat Cafe..._**

* * *

Cologne was training Sasuke who was currently Asuna. 

"Um Elder, we have some bad news." Asuna said.

"What is it child?" Cologne asked.

"Um Cologne, you are the Pure Heart Target." Ryoga said.

"Shampoo is the Dream Target." Ranma said.

"Mousse is like the Energy Target." Saika said.

The three aforementioned people sweatdropped.

"What!" All three of them said.

"Yep that's right Elder." Ren said.

"You are targetted along with your tribe members." Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

Everyone talked about how they were going to go about trying to avoid the Dark Sun.

* * *

**_Later on in the Cat Cafe..._**

* * *

Cat, Otaku, Sporty, Tech, along with Musashi, Mimete, and Darkmann appeared inside the Cat Cafe. 

"It's the Dark Sun!"(Dunnana Dunnana Lightning Strikes!) Everyone said.

"Hey Bimbo Girl, I want to see your Beautiful Dream! Also where does the Music and Lightning come from?" Musashi Exclaimed then asked as her Ball and Pool Cue appeared..

"Hey Old Hag I want your Pure Heart." Mimete said as she took out the Heart Extractor.

"You Blind Duck! I want your energy for the Negaforce! Darkmann said as he extracted it before Mousse could Attack.

"Shampoo no want to show you Shampoo's Dream." Shampoo said.

"You want my Heart Crystal, I would like to see you try and take it." Cologne said.

"Go colliding Ball!" Musashi said as the Ball hit Shampoo in the Back and her Dream Mirror was Revealed. It was Pink and not Gold Like they hoped.

"Useless, another False Target. Oh well Go my Remulus, Arboterror! The Dream Eating Arbok!

"Your heart is mine Old Hag!" Mimete said as she extracted the Crystal.

"Guys and Gals you know what to do! Transform Now!" Ryoga, and Sayomi said in unison.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa said.

"Uberon Crystal Power!" Yuka said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Ryoga said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Asuna said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said.

"Very well then!" The Six Wonders said... "Go our Jouji Army."

Mimete found Cologne's Pure Heart Crystal Replaced with a Shuriken.

"Not again! Why does this always happen?" Mimete said.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Solaris said.

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!" Chibi Solaris said.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Terra said.

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!" Phobos said.

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!" Daemos said.

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!" Rhea said.

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!" Triton said.

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!" Ganymede said.

"Io Magma Storm Smash!" Io said.

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!" Titania said.

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!" Charon said.

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!" Europa said.

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!" Titan said.

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!" Callisto said.

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!" Uberon said.

That last attacked destroyed Musashi's Remulus which caused the Mirror to return to Shampoo, but there were still a lot of monsters to Destroy.

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!" Jupiter said.

"Ceres Flower Blast!" Ceres said.

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!" Pallas said.

The Heart Crystal immediately returned to Cologne.

There was one last monster left.

"Silver Moon Suckers so long. We will let our monster finish you off!" Cat said as she snapped her fingers and the Dark Sun was gone.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said as Pegasus appeared giving his Power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as she finished off the last monster.

The Senshi took the Amazons back to the Cat Cafe and put them on their beds and went back to the 3 Jewels Snack Shack.

Everyone but the Solaris Quartet, Court, Ren and Akane went back to SMA HQ in Dimension B. The Dimension B Senshi of Ryoga, Ranma, and Asuna are also at the 3 Jewels Snack Shack.

"We like need to have a meeting on the Thousand Sunny tomorrow. I think the Dark Sun will return there next." Sayomi said.

"I have a feeling that you are right Sayomi." Saika said.

"We have got to have a meeting there." Ren said.

The three Aforementioned Senshi tried to revert back to their Male Forms but couldn't because of the Pain. Asuna was also in a lot of pain. Which meant that Naruto and Eido had to switch to their Female Forms and stay in them as well due to the Pain.

"Like OMG! It is that time again! This is so totally annoying." Sayomi, Saika, Ren, Naruko, Asuna, and Kaede all said in unison.

A Split Screen shows all of the 100 Percent Female Senshi with sweatdrops on their Foreheads.

"Oh no not again! Return of the Moody Senshi from Dimensions A and B! Like this is so totally not good!" The 100 Percent Female Senshi say as they glance at the top of the screen at the Transgendering Senshi of Dimension A, Mamodo World, and the World of Ninjas. Also Ranma decided to splash himself with Cold Water to become Female because it was that time for him/her again.

"I am glad I don't have to deal with that." The Remaining Transgendering Senshi that don't experience it said.

"For Now. You never know what will happen with Emma's and My Twisted Minds. No offense Emma." AshK said as he appeared in and disappeared from the Episode.

"None taken AshK. Don't forget about my Fanart Contest! There are only 6 Count them 6 Days left. Please Submit Fanart." Emma said as she too appeared in and disappeared from the Episode just as quickly as AshK did.

Oh man it's that time again for Sayomi, Saika, Ren, Naruko, Asuna, and Kaede as well as Ranma-Chan. What wacky adventures will they face during this time. To find out Stay Tuned. When will the Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun be defeated once and for all? Only time will tell.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: It's off to the World of Pirates again as the Dark Sun once again targets the Grand line. What will happen? Who are the targets this time? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 44: Dark Sun Target: The Grand Line._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

Authors' Notes: (1) The Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, and the Solaris Court(11). (2)Don't forget to Submit Fan Art for Emma's Contest there is only a short time left only **_SIX_** days left.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 10/19/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	44. 44: Dark Sun Target: The Grand Line

* * *

**_Started update: 10/20/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part II**_

_**Episode 44: Dark Sun Target: The Grand Line**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse were targeted by the Dark Sun. As usual the Dark Sun failed like always. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Thousand Sunny Dimension B..._**

* * *

It was peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny… mostly because… well it just was… and the fact that they were close to an island which meant no storms… it was where also the meeting was at. 

"So have the victims been updated yet?" asked Luffy.

"No not yet…" said Saika.

Luffy had no idea why but he was anxious to find out who the targets were… it was a strange ominous feeling.

**_

* * *

_****_Dark Sun Head Quarters… (Dun dun dunnana dunnana! Lightning Strikes)_**

* * *

"I swear… that joke is old…" said the Master of the Sun. 

"We have chosen the next targets…" said Dr. Tomoe, "Our target will be Monkey D. Garp…"

When that sentence was said Buggy and Black Beard left so fast that Buggy's chair was spinning and Black Beard's chair fell.

"Okay… am I missing something?" asked Dr. Tomoe with a sweat drop.

"Monkey D. Garp is infamous Marine Vice Admiral, who went toe to toe Gold Rodgers many times and even cornered him… so I wouldn't be surprised they went out the room… in such a fashion…" said The Master of the Sun.

"Is he related to Luffy? I mean they do have the same last name…" said Sakaki.

"He is… he's Luffy and Ace's grandfather…" said the Master of the Son.

"What happened… I mean their pirates…" said Telulu.

"It's a long story…" said the Master of the Sun, "We should talk more about the targets… not about Luffy's demented family tree…"

Queen Nehelenia cleared her throat… "My dream target… is Koby… one of Garp's protégés…"

"Did you just say Koby?" asked Alivida coming into the room.

"Oh right… he was your cabin boy… let me guess… even though Monkey D. Garp is a target you want to get revenge on him… right?" asked the Master of the Sun.

Alivida only smirked.

"And the energy target is Helmelpo… his other protégé…" said Queen Beryl.

"Koko, Pantyhose Taro and Darkman will go…" said the three.

The three nodded…

It was also decided that along with Alivida, Kabuto, Galactic Administrator Mars, Cat, Tech and Dude would go with them…

**_

* * *

_****_Thousand Sunny, World of Pirates…_**

* * *

The computer beeped… 

"The targets been chosen…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo and Saika opened their computers.

"So who's the targets?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy… do you know someone named Garp?" asked Saika.

When Saika finished that sentence Luffy ran away so fast that they were dust cloud giving the peace sign.

"Damn it…" muttered Zoro.

"Are they related?" asked Kiyo.

"Garp is Luffy's grandfather…" said Zoro.

"Wait… are you saying that Luffy's grandfather is a Marine?" asked Saika.

There was a silence as Ace began to wake up.

"Sorry did I miss anything important?" asked Ace.

"Garp is a target…" said Zoro.

"Damn it!" yelled Ace.

"I can't believe that your grandfather is a Marine…" said Ren, "What happened?"

"Well it could have been Luffy and me always wanting to be a pirate… it could have been Luffy's idol… or it even could have been the Genma like training he put me and Luffy though…" said Ace.

"I've heard about that… Luffy told me about it…" said Ranma-Chan.

Trista nodded, "It took a lot for not to go nuts… torture him and Genma… and raise Ranma, Luffy, Ace and Naruto due to his abuse by the town's people as my own…" said Trista.

Everyone stared at Trista… especially Ace, Naruko and Ranma-Chan.

"Sorry… I should have told you earlier…" said Trista.

"And that's a story I've been thinking about doing… but maybe once the New Lives Saga is over…" said Emma who disappeared then reappeared, "Please! Enter the contest! Please!" she then disappeared yet again.

Everyone shrugged…

"I think we should all talk about this with Luffy…" said Ash, "Maybe we should talk about this and maybe give him the day… after all it's a good thing that Luffy gets day off today…"

"But I think we should find him first…" said Zoro.

"I'll go ask Sanji for some meat…" said Ace.

Not too long later they had set a trap for Luffy.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean… Luffy is smarter then we give him credit for." Said Gary.

"he could have gone into one of the other worlds…" said Saika.

That's when the trap went off and Luffy was hanging upside down.

"Or he was still on the ship and easily fell for the trap…" said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"Idiot…" muttered Asuna.

They let down the rubber pirate captain and then started talking.

"We know that you hate your grandfather so much that we're giving you day off from Senshi duties…" said Ash.

"Really? Thanks…" said Luffy.

"That and the fact that you keeping your hat somehow alters the disguise field…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Oh right…" said Luffy laughing.

"Hey Luffy!" yelled Usopp, "Want to mess with Franky's Cola?"

"Sure!" yelled Luffy.

Once again Luffy was gone in a dust cloud.

"That was fast…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"So who are the other targets?" asked Ash.

"Someone named Koby and Helmelpo…" said Kiyo, "Know them?"

"Well Koby was Alvida's cabin boy but Luffy managed to get him into the Marines…" said Zoro, Helmelpo… I have no idea…"

Helmelpo was the son of an extremely corrupt Marine Captain who was spoiled rotten… he arrested Zoro for the fun of it (back before he joined Luffy's crew), made a deal with him saying that if Zoro could survive as captive for one month then would be let go but he got bored decided to execute him the day that Luffy recruited Zoro as the first member… how he forget who Helmelpo was beyond anyone…

"Hey…" said Nami, "There's an island coming up ahead…"

"Thanks!" said Ace.

After hiding in a hidden area, they went onto the island with a decent town... while Sailor Senshi stayed on the ship, incase for once that the targets weren't on the island.

"So wait…" said Kasumi, "It's possible that targets aren't on this island…"

"That's what we're checking right now." said Saika.

The data confirmed that Garp's ship was on the island…

"Should we informed them?" asked Azusa.

"I think everyone will be fine…" said Ace, "Even if there are Marines here."

"Ace's right… everyone knows how to deal with Marines…" said Zoro, "Even if they won't after everyone…"

"Okay…" said Ash, "Let's go look for them!"

**_

* * *

_****_Meanwhile in town at a book store… _**

* * *

Doll, Sea and Horror in very good disguises were in a book store on the island… that's when there was a loud boom that shook the entire book store… horror was in a section when a book self was about to fall on him. He was about to snap his fingers… a row of arms sprung up and stopped it form falling on him. 

"Thanks…" said Horror.

Who saw it was Robin…

"Your quite welcome…" said Robin.

"Wait… your Nico Robin of the Straw Hats…" said Horror out loud.

Robin looked at Horror.

"You idiot… you shouldn't have said that!" thuggish Horror, "Now you have to come up with some really clever back story."

"You are one of the most wanted people in the Grand Line… sorry I blurted that out… I'm a pirate myself." Said Horror, "I'll buy you some coffee as thanks… don't worry… I'll let you pick up the coffee incase your suspicious of me…"

"Sure…" said Robin.

And so they headed to the coffee shop that was part of the bookstore… along the way… Horror kept tripping, stubbing his toes and hurting himself in other ways too…

Doll and Sea were talking about a certain book that will go on named and gossiping at the same time.

"Really he's gay?" asked Sea.

"Really… that she said… he's gay!" said Doll.

"Oh the fanfics… I feel sorry for the ones that portrayed him as strait…" said Sea.

"I know…" sad Doll.

"Wait… is that Horror?" asked Sea, "With Robin?"

Doll turned around and did indeed see the two together… with Horror tripping.

"Oh man he's klutzy… that's one of the signs…" said Doll.

With Horror he was sitting rubbing his head, which he recently hit.

"Wait… a second…" thought Horror, "I'm extremely clumsy right now… that's a sign that I'm smitten…"

"Here's you coffee…" said Robin.

"Thanks." Said Horror… who then accidentally spilled coffee on himself… I'd italic himself but I just got a new computer and I can find how to italic it…

"That should be italiced or put in apostrophes but I won't do it." AshK said as he appeared and Reappeared.

"Thanks AshK." Emma said just appearing when AshK Appeared and Disappearing when AshK Disappeared.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin.

"Dandy…" said Horror.

"Oh yeah… your in love…" thought Horror.

**_Horror then collapsed…_**

The two watching looked at each other…

"It looks like he's doing one of the Scrubs narration thing too…" said Doll.

"He's in love…" said Sea, "With one of the Straw hats…"

"What are we going to do…" said Doll, "That's considered treason… and your second in command after Master… and if you do… take me in too… but you have to catch me first…"

She ran off to Horror.

Robin knew there was something suspicious about him after all that she's seen his face before… then remembered… he was Horror, first of the Black Sun… then of the Dark Sun…

"Your of the Dark Sun…" said Robin.

Dun Dun Dunna! Lightning Strikes.

"Where do the music and lightning come from?" asked Robin.

"I don't… know…" said Horror.

That's when Doll ran towards them and picked up Horror.

"Come back here! I just want to walk!" said Sea running past them.

Robin knew there was something extremely suspicious about it and followed the two.

* * *

**_On Garp's ship... a random marine reported to the Vice Admiral... _**

* * *

"There ware reports that Straw Hats on the Island…"

Garp sighed... but for a second… sure the captain was his Grand Son… but still as a Marine it was his duty to arrest all pirates…

"Go get Helmelpo and Koby…" said Garp.

"Yes sir!" said the marine running off.

* * *

**_Back in the streets, Doll continued to carry Horror..._**

* * *

"Doll what are you doing?" asked Horror.

"Saving your life… we're in grave danger… both of us are considered traitors…" said Doll, "You've fallen in love with one of The Straw Hats! They know about the Senshi… and often fight with the Senshi…"

"then why are you helping me…" said Horror.

"I guess because I feel sorry… or maybe it's because I would be considered a bigger traitor than you… I too have fallen in love with someone I shouldn't have… but mine is far, far worse…" said Doll.

"One of the B Senshi… isn't it?" asked Horror.

**_Doll could only nodded…_**

She ran past Luffy, Chopper and Usopp who were just exploring the town.

"Out of my way Meatbag!" yelled Doll, nearly crashing into them.

"What was that?" asked Usopp.

"Did she just call us Meatbag?" asked Chopper, "What's a Meatbag?"

Luffy saw who it was, "That was…" said Doll.

"Out my way chumps!" yelled Sea running past them.

"And that was…" said Luffy.

Robin stop chasing them…

"So you saw them too?" asked Robin.

**_Luffy nodded…_**

"What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"They were members of the Dark Sun!" said Luffy.

Dun dun Dunnana! Lightning Strikes!

"Where did that music and lightning come from…" said Chopper.

"I don't know…" said Usopp.

"But I think something's different…" said Robin, "We were about to have coffee on himself…"

"So…" said Usopp.

Emma popped in… "Like I said before… I don't know how to use italics… he spilled it on his Happy Man…"

"Oh…" said Usopp and Luffy.

"He should really see a doctor…" siad Chopper.

"I don't think that they're here on the Garp mission…" said Robin.

"If that's the case let's go see …" said Luffy.

Usopp and Chopper sweatdroped.

"As long as his grandfather isn't involved I think he'll be fine." Said Robin.

**_The other two nodded…_**

**_Elsewhere in town..._**

"So the plan is walking around hoping we run into and or hear what's going on?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

"Your scared of them too… aren't you?" asked Zoro.

"Not as much as Luffy…" said Ace.

"I think it's good plan…" said Naruko.

Everyone looked at Naruko…

"Okay Luffy told me about his grandpas too…" said Naruko.

"Then again you and Luffy are extremely close so I don't think anyone's surprised." Said Ranma-Chan.

**_Not too far away…_**

"So is it true that the Straw Hats are here?" asked Koby.

They better be…" said Helmelpo.

"What the hell man!" said a voice, "You do know that the Straw Hats are good guys right… then again you are his grand father…"

"That's when the members of the Dark Sun showed up.

Dun Dun Dunnana dunnana.

"Okay! We have to end that joke once and for all!" yelled Cat.

"Save it for another time…" said Koko.

"Who are you?" demanded Garp.

"We are the Dark Sun!" said Kabuto.

Dun Dun Dunna!

"Urge to kill… rising…" grumbled Cat.

"Wait I read in a report that they attacked Smoker!" said Koby, "Are you planning… to attack all Marines…"

"No… we're equal opportunists… Marines… Pirates… innocent civilians… whatever…" said Tech.

"Of course you three are our next target…" said Alivida.

Koby insatiately paled… he had recognized the voice… but not the body…

"Alivida?" he asked.

"Do your stuff Pantyhose Taro…" said Alivida.

Pantyhose Taro shot Koby with the colliding ball… showing a pink dream mirror…

"What did you do to him!" yelled Helmelpo.

Not too far away all the Senshi walked in some random direction… that's when they heard screams.

"I hope that was the Marines…" said Umi.

"Let's Transform!" said Ash.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma-Chan.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruko.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gary.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Ace.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Pallas Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Asuna and Momoko.

"Juno Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Zoro and Juria.

"Vesta Asteroid/ Crystal Power!" said Kaede and Hoshi.

"Ceres Asteroid Power/ Crystal Power!" said Ryoga and Chikako.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Saika.

"Io Crystal Power!" said Haruka.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Imite.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" said Nanako.

"Titania Crystal Power!" said Hikari.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Moon Eternal!" said Chibi-Usa.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Ash.

"Make-Up!" said all.

After a light show… all of the Senshi were transformed.

"I hope this is the attack…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Some random guy getting attacked…" said sailor Neptune.

This made everyone sweat drop… fortunately they were right… for they found… the Dark Sun (Dun Dun Dunna).

"Okay… which of you Sailor Senshi wants to help me kill what's making that music…" said Cat.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Look shouldn't we be fighting?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah whatever…" said Cat.

"Go our monster army!" yelled everyone else.

And that's when the monster army appeared…

"All right let's do it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

All but three of the monsters were destroyed… fortunately during this time Sailor Juno managed to put in Koby's Dream Mirror back into his body… and Sailor Venus had managed to get back Garp's Heart Crystal, placed inside his body… and was now currently kicking the unconscious vice admiral…

"How dare you do that stuff to Luffy! He's a good friend!" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Neptune stopped her saying, "That's enough…"

"Why…" said Sailor Venus.

"You shouldn't be doing that…" said Sailor Neptune, "I should!"

She began to kick her bastard grandfather.

"Should we stop her?" asked Sailor Neo Moon.

"That wouldn't be the wisest option…" said Sailor Pluto, "She tired her self out eventually… or fall asleep…"

"We'll be back!" said galactic Administrator Mars.

With that Dude, Cat and Tech snapped their fingers and everyone disappeared.

"All right! Let's finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pegasus we need you right now! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and was able to give Sailor Solaris her power.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

All three of the monsters were destroyed… fortunately at the same time Sailor Neptune fell asleep…

"Good timing!" said Sailor Juno (B) picking her up.

They all ran away as fast as possible.

"So why are we running?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"Look right now it's best we don't get questioned…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Zoro's' right… it's the best option right now…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Neptune woke up.

"Hey… I wasn't done with that…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Sorry… time was up!" said Sailor Juno (B).

They got to a good spot and were about to detransform in a hidden place when that's when Doll still carrying Horror crashed into them.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Juno (B).

Doll got up, "I don't' have time to bother with you! I have bigger fish to fry!"

Sea finally caught up…

"Look Doll! I don't plan to inform Master… what you two did…" said Sea, "I don't know why I won't tell him… I promise I won't…"

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

That when the 4 Straw Hats that followed the chase showed up.

"Hey guys!" said Luffy, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! I got to kick you bastard grandfather around for a bit!" said Sailor Venus.

"Look! You're the 2nd in command… your basically Master's pet…" said Doll taking out her sword.

"I'm only trying to help you…" said Sea.

Doll was about to attack Sea… but before she could attack… Horror cried out "Stop this right now!"

Everyone turn to him and he was on the verge of crying.

"Look… I know by us falling in love with the enemy is considered treason to the Black Sun… but there's more important things right now!" said Horror.

The two fellow wonders stared at horror.

"I need to see a doctor! My happy man is in too much pain!" he yelled.

Both Doll and Sea anime fell.

"What's going!" yelled the Sailor Senshi.

Doll looked at the sailor Senshi… as well as the Straw Hats that were there…

"I guess we have some explaining to do…" said Doll.

Sometime later on the Thousand Sunny, after the Senshi detransformed… Horror was in the infirmary getting treated by Chopper while the tow girl wonders talked to the Senshi and the two (non-Senshi) Straw Hats.

"So you two fell in love?" asked Ash, "Didn't you…"

"Yeah me and Horror…" said Doll, "I won't say… who I fell in love with… but Horror clearly fell in love with Robin…"

Robin looked indifferent to what Doll said.

"Why would you two be in trouble…" said Kasumi.

"For us to have fallen in love… with anyone who is or knows the Sailor Senshi… is considered a terrible crime in Master's eyes… and pending on what degree… must be eliminated…" said Sea.

Everyone paled…

"What do you mean degree?" asked Yomi.

"Okay… I'll explain…" said Doll, "I will use three different for this example… Mitarashi Anko…"

"Why Anko?" asked Asuna.

"I don't know…" said Doll, "Sure she has no ties to the Sailor Senshi… it's okay if he would date her… even if she was Orochimaru's former appetence…"

"Though he would have to be crazy to date her…" said Naruko.

"I know…" sighed Kakashi.

Everyone looked at Kakashi then shrugged…

"Okay on the next level is what if Cat fell in love with Kafk…" said Sea, "Kafk knows full well who the Sailor Senshi are… and knows about both the Black Sun and the Dark Sun and even helps fight them some times… thusly that would be considered fraternizing with the enemy… she would be tortured… then if she hasn't denounced her love… then killed…"

All the Sailor Senshi paled…

"Now… let's say if Otaku fell in love… with…" said Sea, "Zoro… that's falling love with a Sailor Senshi out right… she would be killed outright… no torture… just death…"

"That's what I did…" said Doll.

"Who did you fall in love with?" asked Keade.

"I won't say…" said Doll blushing.

"But right now both Doll and Horror are in grave danger… "Right now I think it's best if you figure out a way to hide them… and please don't try to heal them… Master made sure that if you tried to… then we would die… please… take care of them…"

Sea snapped her fingers and disappeared…

"This isn't' a trap is it?" asked Kasumi.

"It's not a trap!" yelled all the B Senshi (minus Trista) as well as Ren, Saika, Sayomi and Usopp.

This made every single 100 percent female sweat drop.

"It's a guy thing… I think…" said Sayuri.

Meanwhile on Garp's ship… he had finally filled out the report… he didn't know why… but it felt like he was repeatedly kicked while he unconscious… which was weird because the other report nor Koby or Helmelpo felt such a thing… strange…

With this interesting turn of events… who knew what would happen in the future… with these two probably on the good side and their lives in grave danger who knew what would happen… Why didn't Sea turn those two in? Could she be turning good too? Stay Tuned to Find Out.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: It's off to the World of Ninjas again as the Dark Sun once again targets the Grand line. What will happen? Who are the targets this time? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 45: Dark Sun Target: Three From Konoha._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

Authors' Notes: (1) The Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, and the Solaris Court(11). (2)Don't forget to Submit Fan Art for Emma's Contest there is only a short time left only **_TWO_**days left.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 10/23/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	45. 45: Dark Sun Target: Three From Konoha

* * *

**_Started update: 10/27/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(NLR) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, VEnus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part III**_

_**Episode 45: Dark Sun Target: Three from Konoha**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Three Marines on the Grand Line were targetted as usual the Dark Sun failed Miserably. What is in store for the SMA next? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_SMA Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

Saika was using her computer to scan Doll and Horror. 

"So what do you find inside of us Saika?" Doll asked.

"Please tell us." Horror said.

"Well according to my computer you are about 50 Percent Human and 50 Percent not human. Like do you have any explanation for that. Also my computer scanned Sea and she is about 50 Percent human too. Any idea why?" Saika asked.

"I can't remember you might want to check the computer for past disappearences. I'm not sure, but I don't really think that Sea, Horror, and myself were created by the Master of the Sun. He just gave us those powers 100 years ago right before the fall of the Crystal Millennium." Doll said.

"That seems odd. Why would your computer say that we were fifty percent human?" Horror asked.

"That is something that we like have to see for ourselves." Saika said as she typed on the Super Computer.

Kasumi saw this.

"It says here that three babies two baby Girls and one Baby Boy disappeared from a Crystal Tokyo Nursery 100 years ago. That is fifty years before the Fall of the Crystal Millennium." Kasumi said.

"I still can't believe that our home got destroyed." Umi said.

"The Crystal Palace Got Destroyed, but not the Solaris Colony." Yomi said.

"Yes it did." Trista said as she arrived in the base with Kakashi.

"What!?" Umi and Yomi asked in unison.

"I am afraid so. Anything that was affiliated with the Crystal Millennium was destroyed which created the Four worlds. The Solaris Space Station was spared, but it is shut down right now. Only the Solaris Quartet and the Solaris Court can activate it again." Trista said.

"That's so totally perfect. We are the Solaris Court!" Nanako exclaimed.

"We could hopefully reactivate it and then we will have another place for meetings." Imite said.

"That sounds so cool!" Haruka exclaimed.

"I would like to reactivate that Space Station if possible." Sayomi said.

"We all would." Ren said.

"We will help you!" Akane said.

"We would like to see that too." Saika said.

"Do you think we could like actually reactivate the Solaris Space Station?" Kasumi asked.

"It is worth a try." Trista said.

Just then Naruko and Asuna landed with a thud.

"We were like wondering what that Abandoned Space Port and Station was for. Is that what we like think it is?" Asuna asked.

"Please like tell us!" Naruko said.

"Yes it is. It was our home in the Silver Millennium and again in the Crystal Millennium." The Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, and the Solaris Court said in unison.

"We would frequently make that trek from the Solaris Colony to Mars or the Moon. Wait a minute where do all of these memories come from?" Ren asked.

"My guess is that we have been in this Dimension for so long that we think that we were around during Crystal Tokyo. Were we Trista?" Akane asked.

"Yes you were, unfortunately you weren't around when Neo Queen Serenity sent the Reincarnation wave out. Which explains why you don't have any Galactic Guardian Counterparts in this Dimension. Though your bodies from Crystal Tokyo might be Cryogenically frozen. Which probably explains why you remember the Solaris Colony." Trista said.

"That is so weird." Kasumi said.

"I wonder if those three babies that were kidnapped during the early days of the Crystal Millennium were you three." Hikari said.

The Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, and the Solaris Court took out their time keys. Nabiki, Saika, and tristal Claibrated them along with the 4 Dimension be Senshi's. Kiyo, Setsuna, and Ami showed up for a split second and calibrated them the genius Brigade put in the last known Coordinates to the Time Keys, they even remotely did it to the other Senshi's Time Keys as well as the Pokemon Guardian's Time Keys. All the keys were calibrated so everyone that wasn't involved in this Episode went back to their own places.

All the Senshi took out their Time Keys.

"Take us to the Solaris Space Station Colony!" Everyone said.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

Also the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension A activated as well. 

They did so. The Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, and the Solaris Court reactivated the Space Station.

"Welcome home Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony." The Computer said.

"I sense the Solaris Court as well as Phobos and Daemos also the Senshi from the World of Ninja. Your signatures are recognized. Welcome back to the Solaris Space Station Colony main Council Room." The Computer finished as a table with 15 Chairs. Several more chairs popped up out of the floor ready for the next meeting of all of the SMA.

"This station is so totally back online!" Sayomi, Kasumi, Umi, and Yomi said excitedly in unison.

"Welcome to the Solaris Space Station Colony Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akane, and Solaris Court." Trista said as she took a seat at the table. All of the computers came online.

"This place is so totally awesome! I wonder if their are any shopping malls in this colony!" Naruko and Asuna said in unison.

"There are but they like have to be reactivated." Saika said.

"That is the problem. Right now let's just focus on our mission." Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

Also the 2 Wonders were in the Space Station now too. The Computer acknowledged them as allies.

"This is an awesome station!" Doll said.

"It sure is!" Horror said.

"Well let's make ourselves at home!" Haruka and Saika said in unison.

"Alright!" Umi and Yomi cheered in unison.

"Well we so need to figure out who the next targets are." Imite said.

"We sure do!" Nanako said.

"You know what you're right." Hikari said.

"We need to figure out where the Dark Sun will strike next." Ren said.

"We most certainly do." Akane said.

"Okay let's start this meeting." Kakashi said.

"We have to figure out where the Dark Sun will strike next." Trista said.

"We so totally do!" Naruko said.

"Most definitely." Asuna said.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters Ruins of Crystal Tokyo..._**

* * *

"So who are the next targets that we are going to have?" The Master of the Sun asked. 

"The Pure Heart Target is Ayame the Ramen Girl in the World of Ninja." Dr. Tomoe said.

"I will take that assignment Dr." Telulu said.

"Excellent." Tomoe said.

"The Dream Target is Teuchi the Ramen Stand Owner and the one that makes the Ramen." Nehellenia said.

"I will take on that quest my beautiful Queen Nehelenia. As the Blue Thunder of the Dark Sun I shall win with a strike of my Katana and Pool Cue! Strike Strike Strike!" Kuno said.

"Just as I thought you would." Nehelenia said.

"The Energy Target is Anko. One of Orochimarus former servants." Beryl said.

"I will take the command my Queen. Anko's energy will soon belong to the Negaverse!" Koquilion said.

"Very well Koquilion." Beryl said.

It was decided that Sporty, Otaku, Cat, Tech and Dude would accompany them along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The rest of the Neriman Senshi arrived and landed with a thud. Nabiki took a look at the Station. 

"Hmmm pretty nice set up you have here Princess." Nabiki said referring to Sayomi.

"Thank you. I have contacted the Neo Pokemon Guardians as well as Misty and May. They will run the Dimension B SMA Headquarters. The Dimension A Solaris Space Station Colony will be run by Kakyuu and the Starlights as well as the Dimension A Inners. The Sailor Quintet will be here to help us run this Space Station later. The Outers of Dimension A are running the Dimension A SMA Headquarters in Mt. Silver." Princess Sayomi said as she manifested her Solaris Princess Robes with one of her many scepters. She then switched back to Sayomi.

The Computer then beeped the new targets have been chosen.

"The targets have been chosen. Three From Konoha." Saika said.

"It looks like Ayame the Ramen Girl and her Father are the targets for Pure Heart and Dream Mirror Respectively." Nabiki said.

"The Energy Target looks to be Anko from Konoha." Yuka said.

"The chosen Senshi to go after the Dark Sun are the Solaris Quartet, Ren and Akane, and the Solaris Court. The Dimension B Senshi are Naruko, Kakashi, Asuna and Trista. You all must get to the Hidden Leaf Village Immediately. The Dark Sun will be attacking shortly." Sayuri said.

"Go we will keep things in order here until the Sailor Quintet arrives then we will work together." Ukyo said

"Yes we will." Azusa said.

The mentioned Senshi took out their Time Keys.

"Take us to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand in Konoha!" All the Senshi said as they were sent to that location.

* * *

**_Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen Stand, Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Senshi landed with a thud in the World of Ninja in Konoha. 

"I swear Setsuna has so totally got to fix that!" Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Not too mention Trista!" Naruko said as she glared toward Dimension B's Time Senshi.

"I am so totally sick and tired of those totally rough landings!" Asuna said as she too glared at Trista.

"Trista sweetie I thought you said that you and Setsuna were going to fix that?" Kakashi asked.

"We're trying we're trying." Trista said with a sweatdrop.

"Well try to speed it up a bit!" Chorused the Solaris Twins in unison.

"I am so tired of that!" Ren said.

"I am too." Akane agreed.

"We are so totally sick of it too!" The Solaris Court said as they glared toward Trista. Just then they heard three screams.

The Senshi then followed the screams and when they got there they found Ayame, Teuchi, and Anko Unconscious. The Dark Sun had just arrived and already did the deeds. Telulu had the Pure Heart Crystal replaced with a Shuriken from Asuna. Also before the Dream mirror of Teuchi could be eaten it was placed back inside of him. The Pure Heart Crystal went back into Ayame the Ramen Girl's Chest.

"The Silver Moon Alliance!" The Dark Sun said.

"Go our Monster Army!" The Four Wonders and the Allies said in unison as they released their monsters.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Naruko said.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Asuna said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said.

The Monsters attacked and attacked!.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast, Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash! Terra Sandstorm Smash! Terra Earthquake Elimination! Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Chibi Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Terra Sand Spiral Smash! Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike! Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike! Phobos Firestorm Smash! Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Daemos Hammerhead Strike! Daemos Flamehammer Strike! Daemos Fireshower Smash! Daemos Mallet Mash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

Finally there was only one monster remaining.

"Please Pegasus Defender of Dreams, Protect us! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said as she kneeled down on one knee and came up with the Crystal Callion Sparkling.

Pegasus appeared and gave his power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that the monster was destroyed.

"Drat! Silver Moon Alliance! We will be back!" The five wonders said as they snapped their fingers and everyone disappeared.

The Victims were then transported to Hokage Tower.

"Lady Hokage these three were attacked by the Dark Sun. Please help them out." Solaris said.

"I will do what I can for them. Thank you Sailor Senshi!" Tsunade said.

"You're very welcome Lady Hokage!" The Senshi said as they disappeared through a time Portal back to the Solaris Space Station Colony.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Senshi landed with a thud and Glared at Trista. The Sailor Quintet had arrived. 

"We need to have a meeting here of all the Senshi in Dimension B. We will take you to the Dimension A Station at a later time." Chibi-Usa said as her and the Sailor Quartet walked in the door.

"Wow this is so totally awesome! Is there like a mall on this Colony?" Naruko and Asuna asked in unison.

"Yes there so totally is but it needs to be activated again. We need some Employees first before we open it. I wonder if Doll and Horror are interested?" Sayomi and Kasumi asked in unison.

"We will have all the Dimension B Senshi come here for a meeting." Trista said.

With that the Dark Sun was defeated for now. Who knows what's going to happen next. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA returns to the World of Mamodo Battle. The Dark Sun is upto their old tricks again. Who will the Dark Sun Target this time? What are they planning? Will the SMA be able to stop them? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 46: Return to Kiyo's School._** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet, Ren and Akane, and the Dimension A Sailor Quintet.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 10/31/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	46. 46: Return to Kiyo's School

* * *

**_Started update: 11/02/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part IV**_

_**Episode 46: Return to Kiyo's School**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Three people from Konoha were targetted by the Dark Sun. Ayame the Ramen Girl for her Pure Heart, Teuchi the Ramen Maker and Ayame the Ramen Girls Father for his Dream, and Anko for her energy. As usual the Dark Sun failed. What will happen next? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_ Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Senshi was holding their meeting… 

"Are you it's a good idea for Horror to join your crew?" asked Juria.

"I'm sure!" said Luffy, "I mean he really cares about Robin…"

"But…" said Chibi-Usa who then shut up.

"You were going to pull the "He puts the crew in grave danger" argument but remembered that everyone on the crew is wanted… right?" asked Zoro.

Chibi-Usa nodded…

"But what about Doll… it's not a good idea for them to stay together…" said Kiyo.

"She's going to be staying at the snack shack, Amber, Aquamarine and Ruby already agreed." Said Ranma.

"That's good." Said Ash.

"So guys what do you think of our Space Station?" Sayomi asked.

"Kind of Cozy isn't it?" Kasumi said as she remembered something about the Space Station.

"I just like realized something!" Kasumi said.

"What?" All the Dimension B Senshi asked.

"The Solaris Space Station Colony was all Automated. We had some Employees but most of the stuff was Automated. All I have to do is press this button and the Whole Colony will be online again. Maybe some of the other allies can live here. The same thing is true in our dimension as well. This Space Station Colony is Thousands of Years Old. It dates Clear back to the Silver Millennium!" Kasumi said as she pressed a button and the rest of Colony came online.

"Wow this is so totally cool! Hey Kaede, Asuna do you guys like want to go shopping? We have our bag carriers." Naruko asked then said pointing to all of the Male Senshi.

"Oh Boys!" The Sailor Quintet, the Solaris Quartet, Ren, and Akane as well as Asuna, Naruko and Kaede, as well as Trista yes Trista looked at the Boys with Puppy Dog Faces.

"Oh man why does that always work on us?" Ranma said.

"I have no idea Saotome, I have no idea." Ryoga said.

The rest of the Male Senshi nodded in agreement as they headed off to the mall with a dreadful look on their faces.

"Why us?" All the Currently Male Senshi said in unison as they followed the Girls.

They spent a good portion of the day shopping. They then headed back to the main room and Fell Asleep.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Snack Shack…_**

* * *

Doll was humming when Amber walked up to her. 

"So Doll… you're a pervert lover… right?" asked Amber.

Doll spat out her water, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Well it's simple math: You in love with the dimension B Senshi: if you take away Naruto and Kakashi the two that are clearly taken, you have 10… then with that 10 you take away Ryoga, Ranma and Kiyo… Ranma because of his messed up love life, Ryoga because of his feelings for Akane Tendo and Kiyo because we all know he has feelings for Megumi, so that leaves 7… the next wave is because age: Ash, Gary and Sasuke are much too young for you... so that leaves 4… the pirates and the pervert… Luffy, Ace and Zoro are hot... but their not the stereotypical pirate that sweeps damsels off their feet so their out… what's left is Eido… he's the guy you like…" said Amber.

Doll looked alike she was going to kill Amber.

"I'm right on the money… aren't I?" asked Amber.

"Yes…" sighed Doll.

"But he's a pervert that was turned into a girl for being too much of a pervert…" said Aquamarine.

"Yeah… Zoro's hot… and both of you are into swords…" said Ruby.

"Any villain that watched the World of Pirates should know that Zoro has muddled feelings for a Marine named Tashegi who looks just like a childhood friend that died years ago…" said Aquamarine.

"Oh…" said Ruby with a sweat drop.

"I know it's a little strange but I love Eido…" said Doll, "But right now she's taken…"

"Oh right… I forgot to factor in Kaede's relationship… then again my factoring was before he was cursed…" said Amber.

"True… I did fall in love with him a long time ago…" said Doll.

"I don't know what's more romantic… Horror's love at first site or Doll's romance…" said Amber.

"Doll's… I've seen Horror… he reminds me of JD from Scrubs for some reason when he's near Robin…" said Aquamarine.

"He goes though a narration in his own head whenever he's in love…" said Doll.

This made the three sweat drop.

**_

* * *

_****_Meanwhile in the World of Pirates..._**

* * *

Chopper was treating an injury that look to be several bites by a shark. 

"So what happened this time?" asked Chopper.

Horror tiled his head to the left as he remembered.

**_Flashback Mode On..._**

Horror was walking near the pond when he saw Robin.

"Hey… Robin…" said Horror.

That's when he tripped and fell into the pond… that's when the Shark that was in there began to attack him, Sanji and Nami who were in the dinning area sweatdroped at this.

"I'll go get Chopper." Said Nami with a sigh.

**_Flashback Mode Off._**

"Why did you put a shark in a tank that was meant for fish storage?" asked Horror.

"Don't ask me…" said Chopper.

* * *

**_The next day in the Dark Sun HQ (Dun dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes!)_**

* * *

"Okay… that joke is getting really old!" said the Master of the Sun, he took a breath and asked, "so is there any sign of horror or Doll?" 

"None that I can think of…" said Sea.

"I hope Doll turns up safe…" said Cat.

"What about Horror?" asked Otaku.

"Meh…" said Cat.

"Anyways we have chosen the next targets…" said Queen Nehellenia, "The dream target will be Kane… one of Kiyo's class mates…"

"I want to get him!" said Pantyhose Taro.

Everyone stared at him.

"What he thinks Dinosaurs are still around… I mean come on they've been extent for millions of years!" said Pantyhose Taro.

"Tell that to the raptor pack on that one island…" mumbled Buggy.

"Very well…" said Queen Nehellenia.

"Our target is Iwashima...another of Kiyo's class mates..." said Pro. Tomoe.

"I'll go after him! He's the weirdo that think UFOs are real…" said Koko.

"You haven't been to the World of Chaos… have you?" asked Tech taking out a newspaper that had the head line "Lum causes yet another black out".

"Who's Lum?" asked Koko.

"An alien… and that's all I'm saying…" said Otaku.

"The energy target is Mary Lou…" said Queen Beryl.

"Who?" said everyone else.

"One of Kiyo's class mates… the girl who hangs out with Suzy." Said Queen Beryl.

"Oh…" said all the villains.

"I'll go after her…" said Darkman.

"Very well…" said Queen Beryl.

It was decided that Cat, Otaku and Sporty would go along with them.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in at the Snack Shack..._**

* * *

Business was slow, Doll decided to work for tips while she stayed at the Snack Shack and Kaede was still working there to pay for the new TV, right now business was slow since everyone was at school. 

"So..." said doll, "How your relationship with Takeshi is going?" asked Doll.

"I don't know…" said Kaede, "I want to tell him the truth and end the relationship… but a part of me doesn't…"

"Oh…" said Doll.

"I don't know what do…" said Kaede, "Especially since occasionally we go out dates when I'm not stuck…"

"What happens then…" said Doll.

**_Flashback Mode On..._**

Eido was in the bathroom washing himself while repeating "Must get clean, must get clean!"

Outside, Kiyo banged on the door.

"You've been in there an hour… Zatch needs to take his bath!" yelled Kiyo.

**_Flashback Mode Off._**

"I don't want to talk about it." said Kaede.

"Oh… I see…" said Doll with a sweat drop.

"But I don't' know I don't want to break up… maybe it's because I don't want to hurt his feelings…" said Kaede.

"Well if it does happen… tell me okay…" said Doll.

"Why?" asked Kaede.

"Sorry… did I say that out loud…" said Doll who began to laugh.

Kaede look at Doll…

"Am I the one…" she thought, "No I doubt it…"

"Want to play paper foot ball?" asked Doll.

"Why not…" said Kaede with a shrug.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Kiyo's school, it was the break between classes..._**

* * *

"So Kiyo…" said Iwashima, "We were wondering… as Miss Meioh…" 

"She's still dating her boyfriend…" sighed Kiyo.

"Oh…" groaned most of the class.

"Why must she date that one eyed man?" asked Kane.

Kiyo just sweatdroped.

"What is it with you guys and liking Miss Meioh…" said Mary Lou.

"You don't get it!" said Iwashima.

"I'm just glad that Kiyo is just friends with her." Said Suzy.

"Yes… their just friends…" said Yamanaka laughing nervously… after all he did see Kiyo with Megumi at the amusement park… and Suzy was extremely scary when angry.

"Why are you laughing nervously?" asked Zatch who was wearing his gym bag disguise.

"You know why…" whispered Yamanaka.

"Oh right…" said Zatch.

It was time for History class to start, and Trista came into the room.

"Hello class…" said Trista who began the lesson.

* * *

**_Outside the school, the members of the Dark Sun..._**

* * *

"Okay… let's do it now!" said Cat.

Cat, Otaku and Sporty all snapped their fingers and all the window's in the class exploded.

"What happened!" yelled Suzy.

That's when all the members of the Dark Sun showed up.

"The Dark Sun!" said Zatch.

Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana Lightning Strikes again!

'Where did that lightning come from?' Everyone thought to themselves.

"Where did that music and lightning come from?" asked Iwashima.

"Okay! I'm seriously thinking of a truce with the Sailor Senshi just to get rid of that music and lightning!" yelled Cat.

"Not now… later…" said Darkman.

"What do you want?" asked Kiyo.

"Hello…" said Koko, "You know what we're after!"

"Fire!" yelled Otaku.

Koko shot the Pure Heart Gun at Iwashima, while Pantyhose Taro shot the Colliding ball at Kane, his dream mirror was pink and not gold like they had hoped.

"What's going on!" yelled Mary Lou.

That's when her energy was drained…

"Everyone evacuate!" said Trista, "And please… someone put the mirror back into Kane's body!"

"I'll do it!" said Zatch since he had done it quite a few times.

Afterwards most of the students did so… except for Kiyo of course... then Trista called all the other Senshi.

"Everyone there's a problem at the school! I repeat there's a problem at the school!" said Trista.

After a few confirmations… Kiyo and Trista nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

With that both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"You really think that you will be able to handle us!" said Koko holding Iwashima's Pure Heart.

"We should fight here!" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement.

Sailor Mercury grabbed Zatch's spell book, "Zaker!"

The lightning bolt came form Zatch mouth was aimed towards the members of the dark sun, all of whom avoided the lighting bolt… the two Sailor Senshi used the opening to jump out though the window and landed on to the Ground below, while Zatch stayed inside. All the villains followed them outside.

"That was a clever idea going outside…" said Koko.

"Go our monster army!" said all the members of the Dark Sun.

"Oh man!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Hey! We're here!" said a voice, as all the Dimension B Senshi, as well as the Sailor Quintet, the Solaris Quartet and Phobos and Daemos showed up.

"That was fast…" said Sailor Mercury.

"All right! Let's do it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

And with that all but three of the monsters were destroyed, that's when Koko noticed the Pure heart in her hand was replaced by a Shuriken.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

"He should be inside…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay!" said Sailor Pallas (B), running inside.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pegasus! Please! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the Power to attack!

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

All three monsters were destroyed.

"We'll get you next time Silver Moon Alliance Next Time!" yelled Otaku.

"Unless we decided to form a temporary alliance to destroy whatever is making that music!" said Cat.

**_This made everyone sweat drop…_**

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea…" said Sporty.

"But…" said Cat.

**_Everyone shook their heads no…_**

The three wonders snapped their fingers and they disappeared.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" asked Sailor Juno (A).

They turned around and saw that whole school was watching them though the windows.

"Oh man fan girls…" sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

"So what's wrong with fan girls…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"It's a long story..." said Neo Sailor Moon, "Which I'm pretty sure I already told…"

"Oh right…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

Many of the Sailor Senshi waved at the students before making their escape…

Later that day Kiyo's class was cleaning up the mess that was made during the fight.

"I can't believe I missed the super heroes…" said Kane.

"Oh yeah! They were so awesome! I couldn't believe it!" said Suzy.

"I can't believe I missed them too…" sighed Mary Lou.

"We they alien like?" asked Iwashima.

"No…" said Yamanaka, "They were cute girls in mini-skirts!"

"They were so awesome! I just wish they gave their names!" said Suzy.

Kiyo sighed…

"Well…" said Zatch.

Kiyo immediately shut up the little Mamodo boy.

"I don't want to get into it okay…" said Kiyo.

"I was just going to tell them the names…" whispered Zatch.

"Don't…" whispered Kiyo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Suzy.

"Oh just how cool the super heroes really are…" said Kiyo, lying.

"Oh...that's makes sense…" said Suzy.

Kiyo sighed… now he knew how Ash felt when it came to fan girls.

With this defeat, and Doll and Horror in hiding who knew what would happen in the future stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA returns to the Dimension A. The Dark Sun is upto their old tricks again. Who will the Dark Sun Target this time? What are they planning? Who are the two new Mysterious Raider Warriors known as Raider Boulder and Raider Rainbow, and what does Kaede and Takeshi's current relationship have to do with it. Will the SMA be able to stop them? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 47: Enter Boulder and Rainbow_** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet, Ren and Akane, and the Dimension A Sailor Quintet. Others to be determined.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 11/04/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. 


	47. 47: Enter Boulder and Rainbow

* * *

**_Started update: 11/07/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part V**_

_**Episode 47: Enter Boulder and Rainbow**_

_**Episode Written By:**_**_ AshK_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Three of Kiyo's Classmates were targeted by the Dark Sun. As usual the Dark Sun failed. To find out what happens next stay tuned.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

An SMA meeting is underway. The Sailor Quintet and Gary from Dimension B are at the meeting. 

"We are going to move this meeting to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension A. The Starlights and the Dimension A Outers are controlling that base." Sayomi said.

"We so totally want to show you Dimension A's Space Station Colony!" Kasumi said.

"That works for me. Maybe Takeshi will be there!" Kaede said as she Blushed.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot about your Boyfriend from Dimension A." Asuna said.

"Okay, let's get to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension A!" Zoro said.

"Okay let's do this." Ryoga says as he starts to walk somewhere. Orion then decided to shock Ryoga and Virgo decided to Drench him as well to keep him from going anywhere. They also did the same thing to Zoro as well.

"Why must we always do that?" Gary asked.

"Because if we don't, Ryoga and Zoro will get lost. You know that Gary." Ash said.

"Okay like that's enough already! Let's get going okay!" Yomi said.

"I agree with my Sister!" Umi said.

"Okay let's get going. Mom can you six manage this base while we're away?" Chibi-Usa said.

"Of course we can!" Usagi said.

"Hey Rei-Chan." Momoko said.

"Yes Momoko-Chan?" Rei asked.

"Like make sure Usagi behaves herself." Momoko said.

"You know we will!" Makoto said.

"You can count on us! One for All and Four for one!" Minako said.

"That's all for one and One For All Minako-Chan." Ami said as she rolled her eyes.

"At least you got one of the parts right Minako-Chan." Mamoru said as he too rolled his eyes.

The Rest of the Dimension A and B Sailor Quintet nodded as they pulled out their time keys.

"Take us to Dimension A Solaris Space Station Colony." Everyone said as they vanished in a bright light.

The Solaris Court(1) are in the Dimension A Mt. Silver Headquarters, and the Neriman Senshi(2) are watching over the Dimension B Mt. Silver Headquarters

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

Both Sailor Quintets, the Solaris Quartet, Ren, and Akane all landed with a thud. 

"I like so totally swear! Trista and Setsuna have so got to fix the landing!" The Sailor Quintet from both Dimensions said in unison.

"If they were like here right now, they would so totally say we're trying we're trying!" The Solaris Quartet, Ren and Akane said in unison.

"Oh hey guys!" Kakyuu said.

"Hey what's up?" Seiya asked.

"What brings you guys here?" Taiki asked.

"Let me guess, you wanted to show the Dimension B Sailor Quintet this Space Station didn't you?" Yaten asked.

"Oh hey there Gary!" Hotaru said.

"Nice to see you all again." Haruka(Tenoh) said.

"Hey guys." Michiru said.

Setsuna then appeared out of her portal. It didn't startle the Senshi because she appeared right in front of them.

Karomi, Shigeru, Ayame(Ichijouji), and Akira appeared with a thud.

"Setsuna you have got to fix that!" The Raider Warriors said in unison.

"You know that Trista and I are trying our best to fix it." Setsuna said.

"Hurry Up!" Everyone said in unison.

The Solaris Quartet as well as Ren, Akane, Asuna, and Kaede went to the mall and yes Zoro, Ash, Ryoga, and Gary ended up carrying the bags again. They just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters Ruins of Crystal Tokyo..._**

* * *

"Have the three targets been chosen yet?" The Master of the Sun asked. 

"Yes they have. For the Dream Target is Takeshi's Mother Mizuho." Nehelenia said.

"I wish to take care of that My Queen!" Kosaburo said.

"Very well!" Nehelenia said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Takeshi's Father Muno." Tomoe said.

"I will take care of that one Dr." Mimete said.

"Very well." Tomoe said.

"The Energy Target is Takeshi's Brother Jiroh!" Beryl said.

"I will handle it!" Darkmann said.

"Very well go for it!" Beryl said.

It was decided that Cat, Tech, Dude, and Otaku would go as well.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

After some more shopping, everyone returned to the main Control Room of the Solaris Space Station Colony. All the males were extremely tired from their Shopping Mall Adventures with 13 Girls. Poor Guys. 

All the currently female Senshi were giggling about everything they got from the mall.

All the Males were thinking: "I am so glad that this only happens once a month."

"Okay now we should like all figure out what we should do next. I like hear there is a Pokemon Contest in Pewter City." Sayomi said.

"Alright! Another Chance to see my Takeshi-Chan!" Kaede Giggled with excitement.

"I guess we are going to Pewter City." Kasumi said.

"Well let's go!" Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"Hey Ash." Chibi-Usa said.

"Yes Oneechan?" Ash asked.

"I think that you and the Asteroids from your Dimension have the ability to use an attack called Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss." Chibi-Usa said.

"Oh and Ryoga Oniichan, you and the other three Asteroids from your dimension have the ability to do Amazoness Jungle Arrow." Chikako said.

"Like how do you know this?" Asuna asked.

"It's very simple, we have the same attacks since we are counterparts." Momoko said.

The Asteroids from Dimension A all nodded in unison.

Everyone(Solaris Quartet, Sailor Quintet A and B, Gary, Ren and Akane, also Karomi, Akira, Ayame, and Shigeru)took out their time keys and vanished in a huge Time Portal to Pewter City Dimension A.

* * *

**_Pewter City, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Seventeen Sailor Senshi and four Raider Warriors arrived in Pewter City with a thud. 

Mizuho, Muno and Jirooh came out when they heard the thud.

"You must be Takeshi's friends, he isn't here right now he said he was drawn Deep into Mt Moon for some odd reason. I guess we could provide you with something to eat while you're here." Mizuho said.

"Hey Sayomi, Takeshi told us about Ranma's, Shuu's, and your condition. I suppose that since you are currently Sayomi, Shuu must be Saika, and it's apparent that your Ren. Also known as the famous Ranma from Nerima. Who are the otherS?" Muno asked.

"I would like to know. I know the Redhead other than Kasumi is Kaede Takeshi's current Girlfriend." Jirooh said.

"Well you like have so totally got me there. I will tell you my story at a later time. Tee-hee." Kaede said as she giggled.

"My name is Asuna Uchiha, I am also a friend of Sayomi's. Naruko, Kaede, and myself have similar conditions to Sayomi, Saika, and Ren." Asuna said.

"My name is Zoro Roronoa." Zoro said.

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga said.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Dimension B. We are the Dimension B Sailor Quintet. Ash said.

"My name is Gary. I am also a Dimension B Senshi." Gary said.

"My name is Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City." Karomi said.

"Hey Muno-San. It's nice to see you again." Shigeru said as he bowed.

"My name is Ayame Ichijouji. I am also from Pallet City in this Dimension. Nice to meet you Muno-San, Mizuho-San, and Jirooh-San." Ayame said.

"My name is Akira. I am friend of Sayomi's from just outside Cerulean City." Akira said.

"Nice to meet all of you and it's also nice to meet some of you again." Takeshi's Family said as they invited everyone to come into the house.

**_Inside Takeshi's house..._**

"So what's it like being Interdimensional Super Heroines?" Jirooh asked.

"It is a lot of fun at times, but the Crossdressing is quite annoying, no pardon me, the Transgendering is quite annoying." Ash said.

"We could do without that part." Gary said.

"What's so bad about being a girl to fight evil?" Sayomi, Kasumi, Yomi, Umi, Ren, Akane, Asuna, Kaede, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chikako all said angrily in unison with flames behind them.

This caused all the currently Male Senshi to Sweatdrop.

"n-Nothing Nothing at all." All the Currently Male Senshi said in unison while waving their hands in front of their faces in Defense.

"Good!" All the Female Senshi said in unison.

Everyone then sat down to eat.

Their communicators then went off.

Sayomi Answered it.

"Solaris here like what's the Sitch Hotaru-Chan?" Sayomi asked.

"The targets have been chosen. For Dream it's Mizuho, for Pure Heart it's Muno, and for Energy it's Jirooh." Hotaru said.

"We read you loud and clear Hotaru-Chan." Sayomi said.

The other Senshi also got the message.

"You three are Targets of the Dark Sun." Kasumi said.

Sayomi also proceeded to explain about Yomi and Umi.

A news report then came on the TV that they were watching.

"This just in..." The Reporter said, "Downtown Pewter is under attack from someone known as the Dark Sun. Sailor Senshi we need you!"

The screen then went Black.

Takeshi's family ran toward downtown while the Senshi were eating.

"Oh no they went downtown!" Sayomi said.

"Transform now!" Ash said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said

Moon Crystal Power!" Ash said.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Asuna said.

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Kaede said.

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Gary said.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" Karomi said.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" Ayame said.

"Cyclone Medallion Power!" Akira said.

"Icicle Medallion Power!" Shigeru said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi and Female Raider Warriors said.

"Power Up!" Akira and Shigeru said.

Everyone then headed Downtown.

"Mizuho of the Pewter Gym I must see your Dream show it to me now! Go colliding Ball!" Kosaburo said as her Dream mirror was revealed to be Pink and not gold.

Mizuho fell unconscious.

"Drat not the right mirror! Go my Remulus! Hitmontopper the Dream Eating Hitmontop!" Kosaburo said as her sent out his Remulus.

"Let me see your Pure Heart Muno! Fire!" Mimete said as she extracted the Pure Heart. Only to have it be replaced with a Shuriken from Sailor Pallas(B)

"Sorry Mimete." Pallas(B) said as she put the heart back into the body of Muno.

"Your energy is mine boy!" Darkmann said as he drained the energy from Jirooh.

"The Silver Moon Alliance! Take this go our Monster Army!" The Dark Sun said as they released their army.

"Boulder Rock Throw Termination!" A Voice said.

"Rainbow Petal Dance Pummel!" Another Voice said.

Those voices belonged to Boulder and Rainbow, two new Raider Warriors. Vesta(B) Couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Boulder's Voice sounded Familiar.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstrom Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

"Icicle Ice Storm Smash!"

"Cyclone Sky Attack Ambush!"

"Boulder Rock Slide Smash!"

"Rainbow Frenzy Plant Pummel!

"Okay are you girls ready to try a Five Pronged Combination attack?" Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"We sure are!" The Dimension B Sailor Quartet said in unison.

"Ready Gals?" Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"Ready!" The Dimension A Sailor Quartet said.

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" Both Sailor Quartets said.

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" Both Sailor Quintets said.

That Left only three monsters to take care of.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the Remulus was destroyed. The Dream Mirror went back inside of Mizuho.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

With that the last of the monsters were destroyed.

"This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance we will be back!" The Wonders said as they snapped their fingers and The Dark Sun disappeared.

They then teleported the Victims back to Takeshi's house and headed over to the Gym.

* * *

**_Pewter City Gym, Pewter City, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

All of the Senshi were confused who the two new Raider Warriors are.

The Wardrobe of Boulder included: A Pewter Gray Suit much like Tuxedo Kamen's only instead of the mask and the Top Hat, it included a Golden Crown with a Boulder Badge in the Center. It was just like the other Male Raider Warrior Outfits.

The Wardrobe of Rainbow included: A Golden Tiara with a Rainbow Badge in the Center, a Jade Green Choker also with a Rainbow Badge in the Center, a Jade Green Body Suit with a White Skirt, Chest Bow, and Small of the Back Ribbon also white. Her Boots and Gloves Matched the Body Suit. The Gloves were Elbow Length and Jade Green and the Boots were Knee-High High-Healed much like the other Female Raider Warriors Outfits. The Boots were also Jade Green. She also had Green Dangly earrings as well.

They then de-transformed revealing themselves to be Takeshi(Boulder) and Erika(Rainbow). Vesta(B) immediately De-Transformed and went up to Takeshi and passionately kissed him.

"Like no wonder why your voice sounded so familiar Takeshi-Chan. I somehow knew it was you hun." Kaede said.

"Kaede-chan it's really nice to see you again. This is my friend Erika the Celadon City Gym Leader." Takeshi said while holding Kaede close.

"Nice to meet you Kaede." Erika said as she bowed.

"Same to you." Kaede said.

All of the Dimension B Senshi then introduced themselves. Ash, Gary, Zoro, Ryoga all clutched their stomachs in pain and fell to their knees immediately turning into their Senshi forms only without the Senshi Items. Ash-Chan was wearing her Pokemon traveling clothes(Sinnoh Outfit). He was now wanting to be called Ashley for some reason and wanted to go shopping. Gary-Chan looked exactly like Hotaru and was wearing the Mugen Academy Girl's Uniform. He wanted to be called Gabriella, Gabby for short for some reason. Zoro's Outfit didn't change, only it was molding to her new Assets perfectly. The same thing was true for Ryoga-Chan she still had her original clothes on. They just looked like they fit her a lot better now. Ryoga-Chan for some reason wanted to be called Ryoko. Zoro-Chan wanted to be called Zora for some unknown reason.

"Like what has happened to me. Why do I have the sudden urge to go shopping. Like Hello my name is Ashley Ketchum." The Newly Named Ashley said.

"Um what happened to me. How did I become this way? Hello all my name is Zora Roronoa." The Newly Named Zora said.

"Hello what happened to me? Oh well. Hello my name is Gabriella Oak. Just call me Gabby. Where did that come from?" The Newly Named Gabby said.

"Um like hello I so totally want to go shopping. By the way my name is Ryouko Hibiki." The Newly Named Ryouko said.

All of a sudden Sayomi drenched the new girls with Nyannichuan and the Pale of Preservation.

"I think I know what happened to you four. You have started your Cycles. Your Menstrual Cycles by the way. You will have to stay in those bodies for at least a month to get you used to them. Then we can unlock you all." Sayomi said.

"Ryouko when you return to Ryoga you will be Free of the Pig, but you will also have a Nyannichuan Curse. The rest of you however will be like Sayomi, Ren, Saika, Naruko, Kaede, and Asuna." Kasumi said.

"Anything is so totally better than the Black Piglet." Ryouko said.

"I am not going to be girly like all of you are." Zora said.

The rest of the Senshi and Raider Warriors nod in agreement.

Well what a twist of fate. What is in store for the newly Minted Girls of the Dimension B Senshi. Will they ever learn to control their Nyannichuan Curses by Will? Also Takeshi and Erika join the silver Moon Alliance with Powers of their own. What is in store for the SMA? To Find Out Stay Tuned.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? To Find Out Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA returns to the World of Ninjas. The Dark Sun is upto their old tricks again. The Dark Sun Targets Team 8. What are they planning? Will the SMA be able to stop them? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 48: Dark Sun Target: Team 8_**coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

(1)Solaris Court: this Consists of Shuu/Saika/Rhea, Imite/Triton, Nanako/Ganymede, Haruka Tamaki/Io, and Hikari/Titania.

(2) The Neriman Senshi: This order of Galactic Guardians consists of two groups. The first group being the Commanders Ranma/Ren Sabami/Phobos, and Akane/Daemos. The Second Group consists of the following: Nabiki/Charon, Sayuri/Europa, Ukyo/Titan, Azusa/Callisto, and Yuka/Uberon

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet, Ren and Akane, and the Dimension A Sailor Quintet. All of the Dimension B Senshi.

* * *

**_ Updated and Posted: 11/09/2007 _****_Revised:_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	48. 48: Dark Sun Target: Team 8

* * *

**_Started update: 11/12/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part VI**_

_**Episode 48: Dark Sun Target: Team 8**_

_**Episode Written By:**_**_ Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited by: AshK_**

**_Wow! 4,410 Hits and 264 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Takeshi's Mother, Father, and Brother were targeted by the Dark Sun. As usual the Dark Sun failed Miserably. What is in store next? Stay Tuned to find out..

* * *

**_Pewter City Gym, Kanto Dimension A..._**

* * *

All the Senshi were called to the Pewter City Gym… the 4 B Senshi that were stuck had different expressions, Gabby seemed a little worried, Ashley was laughing nervously, Ryouko looked happy about something while Zora… looked like she was going to kill someone (all chances that person was probably a chef with blonde hair, wears a suit of the time, chain smokes and has an oddly curly eyebrow). 

"So you guys are stuck for the next month?" asked Luffy.

The 4 nodded.

"I don't mind!" said Ryouko, "I mean I'm finally free of P-Chan…"

There was a silence, "Um… Ryouko… what's going to happen when Akane realizes she hasn't seen P-Chan in a long time…"

Ryouko sweatdroped…

"Um Tee-Hee. Um we will like totally deal with it when the time comes." Ryouko said.

"So…" said Juria changing the subject, "Zoro's personality doesn't seem to be effected…"

"I don't think Zora, is mentally a female…" said Trista, "I won't go into any details… but Zoro/Zora has a certain belief..."

"Really? What?" asked Luffy.

"None of your business!" yelled Zora.

Luffy sweatdroped.

"Lucky you…" growled Naruko, "I still act girly even though Kyubi turned back male permanently…"

"It's fun tormenting you…" teased Kyubi.

"I hate you so much…" growled Naruko.

Asuna who was sitting next to Naruko, scooted slightly away.

"Well we're going to have to take you shopping!" said Juria, "Don't worry Zora I'll pay for your clothes… you know because of your massive debt."

"Is Sanji going to die?" asked Luffy.

"Yes… Sanji is going to die…" said Naruko.

"Don't worry we'll tell the crew for you." Said Luffy.

"Thank you…" growled a very unhappy Zora.

"I have to go meet Hinata for a date!" said Naruko, "It takes a while for to me get ready…"

"Really? Why?" asked Umi.

"First I have to choose which outfit I have to wear… then I'm going have to see Granny to help me with a transformation Jutsu that should last for the entire date incase someone decides to randomly attack me…" said Naruko.

"Do you really have to go though all that trouble?" asked Kasumi, "I mean we all know Hinata doesn't mind you being a girl…"

"No it's not Hinata… it's the Pervy sage… he keeps following us so that we would share lesbian kiss…" said Naruko.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"You think he would have something better to do with his time." Said Asuna.

"It doesn't exactly work as a hint if he's not here…" said Kakashi.

This made someone sweat drop.

"Wait!" said Luffy, "Does that mean all of us might become girls too?"

"I don't know…" said Trista, "This was never meant to happen… when Neo Queen Serenity did this, she always thought you would never be able to use your powers as male… and that if you were you would well… you know…"

"I mean it is like possible. I mean it happened to Saika, Ren and Myself. Then it happened to Naruko, Asuna, and Kaede. Most recently it happened with Ashley, Gabby, Zora, and Ryouko. I guess it could probably happen with the rest of you." Sayomi said.

**_All the B Senshi nodded…_**

"Jusenkyo in Dimension B was never meant to be a factor…" said Trista.

"That explains what happened to me…" said Ranma.

"Right now it's not that bad of a problem…" said Zora, "So let's just figure something out another time…"

**_Everyone nodded in agreement…_**

"Come on Zora, Ryouko… let's go shopping…" said Chikako.

Juria, Zora, Ryouko and Chikako left… before anyone else could leave the gym, Nabiki said "Who wants to bet that Sanji is going to be knocked out by the time Zora get back to the ship?"

"You know what, I don't know why, but for some unknown reason, I need to go too. I mean if I'm going to be stuck like this for a month, then I better get some more clothes." Gabby said as she followed the others.

There was a silence…

"Who wants to join a pool guessing how many times someone finds an unconscious Sanji during the whole month?" asked Nabiki.

There was a chorus of "I'm in."

"Sanji?" asked Erika.

"Sanji is the cook for Luffy's crew… he and Zora don't get along very well…" said Trista with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Sun HQ (Dun Dun Dunna!), it was time to decide the targets…_**

* * *

"So… Doll and Horror are still missing… right?" said Otaku. 

"Yes… I still have no idea where they are…" lied Sea.

"Anyways we have chosen the next targets." Said Pro. Tomoe, "The Pure Heart Target will be Aburame Shino…"

"You might to be careful with him." said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"I'll go…" said Mimete.

"The Dream Target will be Yuhi Kurenai… the sensei of Team 8." Said Queen Nehelenia.

"I'll go!" said Kojiro.

"And the energy target is Inuzuka Kiba…" said Queen Beryl.

"I'll go…" said Darkman.

"I also recommend going after his little dog too." said Beryl.

"Why do I think going after his little dog too will stop the music?" asked Sporty.

"I'm unsure…" said the Master of the Sun.

It was decided that Kabuto, Galactic Commander Jupiter, Sporty, Tech and Dude would accompany them.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

Luffy, Ace and for certain reasons Nabiki were explaining the situation… which of course made Usopp, Franky and Horror fall to the ground laughing. 

"So wait are you saying that he's going to be a girl in mind too…" asked Sanji.

"Yay! SanjixZoro!" yelled a random Yaoi fan girl that showed up.

Everyone stared at the random fan girl.

"Security!" said Horror who stopped laughing.

Emma shows up dressed in a security uniform and arrests the fan girl.

"You can't stop me!" said the fan girl, "GaryXAsh! SasukeXNaruto! SanjixZoro! AlvissXGinta forever man! You can't fight the Yaoi!"

"That's enough out of you!" said Emma.

"Who's Alviss and Ginta?" asked Nami.

"I think their characters from MAR." said Ace.

Everyone shrugged…

"About your question…" said Luffy.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at a mall somewhere..._**

* * *

"Oh come on Zora… it would be cute!" said Chikako holding up a pink shirt. 

"For the last time… I'm not buying that shirt!" yelled Zora.

Ashley and Ryouko were trying on all kinds of different clothes.

"Oh this will look so cute on me. It is so totally me." Ashley said as she held up an exact duplicate of her current traveling outfit only it was made more for the female body.

"Maybe, you know what I think I am just going to go for simple." Gabby said as she held up a nice purple halter top and skirt combination that wasn't too revealing.

"Gabby like why did you pick Purple?" Ryouko asked as she continued to browse the different outfits.

"I really don't know. It is just some urge that I have for some strange reason." Gabby said.

The Girls all continued shopping.

* * *

**_Back on the Thousand Sunny…_**

* * *

"I think it's best if you find out for yourself…" said Ace. 

"Oh Sanji… I'm hungry… could you make me something?" asked Nami in a flirtatious way.

"Okay Nami!" said Sanji with his voice a filled with love.

"Zoro… or Zora still has his mind set… we're setting up a pool to see how many times this month Sanji I found unconscious which was caused by Zora…" said Nabiki.

There was a silence as Franky and Horror both put in money for the pool.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo battle, Kiyo was looking at the data of what happened with the four that transformed.

"What are you looking up?" asked Zatch.

"I'm trying to figure out why… they became female…" said Kiyo.

"That's easy…" said Emma still dressed like a security guard, "We enjoy to torture the characters sometimes…"

"That makes sense…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Why are you dressed like a security guard?" asked Zatch.

"There's a rouge Yaoi fan that escaped arrest…" said Emma, "I'm trying to find her…"

Emma disappeared, and they both shrugged.

AshK appeared. "Oh don't worry Kiyo you and the other Senshi will be transformed soon enough ha hahahhahahahahaha. Emma and I aren't evil are we?" AshK laughed afer cackling he then disappeared.

"No not at all." Everyone said after AshK disappeared

"But I'm trying to figure out a plot reason…" said Kiyo.

That's when he received an alert.

"The next targets have been chosen…" said Kiyo.

He saw it was the rest of Team 8.

"I better call Naruko…" said Kiyo recognizing the three from pictures…. And the rather humorous story involving Naruto defeating Kiba.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Ninja…_**

* * *

Naruko was under a transformation so was for the rest of the day Naruto again… he was going to meet Hinata at her team's training ground…. That's when he received the call from Kiyo. 

"Oh… so you have the transformation Jutsu on…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "What's wrong?"

"Hinata's team is the next target… be careful…" said Kiyo.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

Naruto hung up the communicator… and went over to the training ground.

"Hey Hinata!" said Naruto.

'Oh Naruto… your early…" said Hinata.

"Yeah… the mission ended early!" said Naruto.

"I see…" said Hinata, "Training doesn't end for a while…"

"Oh okay…" said Naruto who then whispered, "They're the next targets…"

Hinata's eyes were wide, but was relieved that Naruto was prepared.

"Naruto…" said Kurenai, "If you want you could help us train…"

"Sure okay…" said Naruto.

"Just don't try to fart in Kiba's face." Said Kurenai trying not to laugh.

Both Naruto and Hinata began to laugh.

"Hey! It's been months already! It can't still be funny…" said Kiba with a growl.

Akamaru barked something.

"Oh come on! You were unconscious at the time…" said Kiba.

Akamaru then barked once again.

"Why did you call me Phillip!" yelled Kiba who then realized what his dog meant and said sarcastically "Very funny…"

"That's enough fart jokes… we should get back to training…" said Shino.

"No… I like the fart jokes…" said a voice.

They saw the Dark Sun (Dun dun Dunnana Dunnana Lightning Strikes ).

"That's right I like fart jokes!" said Dude (who was the one speaking), "They're awesome."

Dude turned to Tech, "Say Phillip…"

"Dude, I'm not going to play Terrence and Phillip with you…" said Tech.

"Oh man…" said Dude.

"It's been a long time…" said Kabuto with a smirk.

"Your Kabuto… Orochimaru's right hand man…" said Shino.

"That's right… from the Chunin exams!" yelled Kiba.

"I'm glad some of you remember me…" said Kabuto.

"I'm going to get help…" said Naruto running off.

"Hey wait!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto went into some nearby bushes… and called everyone.

* * *

**_Thousand Sunny, both Juria and Zora landed with a thud..._**

* * *

"At least we landed on grass…" said Juria. 

"Zor…" said Sanji walking over to him.

"I don't want to hear anything right now…" yelled Zora punching the love cook in the face.

"Three seconds… should have figured it would be that quickly…" said Juria.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "Cool you got a hair cut!"

It was indeed true, Zora had gotten a hair cut that it was now shoulder length (much like she did to herself in the Crystal Tokyo Asteroids Incident… better known as Snakes on a Plain)… was wasn't going to effect her Senshi form nor the other way around, she also wore a white tank top and black pants…

"Yeah… the long hair bothered me too much…" said Zora.

That's when they got the message… Luffy was the one that answered it, to find it was Naruto.

"Hey, what is it?" asked Luffy.

"Hinata's team is getting attacked!" said Naruto over the communicator.

"Okay we'll be there right away…" said Luffy.

Luffy hung up and the three nodded to each other.

"Wait isn't Nabiki here?" asked Juria.

"Yeah but she's busy with a business deal with Nami…" said Luffy.

"Damn it…" muttered Zora.

"Don't it doesn't have to you with your money…" said Ace joining them.

Zora sweatdroped... "What ever…" she said.

* * *

**_Back in the World of Ninja…_**

* * *

"Okay… it's a good thing that the transformation is only effective in my civilian form…" said Naruto. 

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"

Naruto transformed into his Senshi form… she jumped out the bushes.

"Stop right there Dark Sun!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Who's that?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know…" said Hinata giving a convincing lie.

Akamaru began to bark…

"What do you mean…" said Kiba.

"That's it! I'm going to steal your energy… and your little dog too!" said Darkmann.

"Why are you doing it from now?" asked Galactic Commander Jupiter.

"If Kiba finds out then a certain someone will try to things to us…" said Kabuto, "You don't want her to be angry with her kind of power…"

Both Kiba and Akamaru's energy were drained.

"What did you do!" yelled Kurenai.

"Just drained their energy…" said Kojiro, "Now let's see your dreams…"

Kojiro shot the colliding ball at the Jonin and revealed a pink mirror rather than gold.

"Oh man!" yelled Kojiro.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Sailor Venus and Hinata turned around and saw all the B Senshi as well Phobos, Daemos, the Solaris Quartet and the Sailor Quintet…

"You guys made it!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"It's a shame that you came to see this though…" said Mimete.

Mimete simply shot Shino who didn't dodge… his pure heart came out of his body. Mimete picked up the pure heart… yet none of the ninja made a move…. The only move that was made was Hinata putting her teacher's dream mirror back into her body.

"What aren't you going to make a move…" said Mimete.

"You don't know much about the Aburame clan… do you?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Aburame clan?" asked Sailor Terra.

"Yes they are a clan famous a blood pact they make when they a born…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"What kind of blood pact?" asked Sailor Phobos.

That's when Mimete screamed… the hand she held the pure heart crystal… was covered in insects.

"The Aburame clan is famous for the fact that they have bugs living inside their body…" said Sailor Venus.

"Cool!" said Sailor Mars.

**_All the A Senshi look like they were going to vomit…_**

"He has bugs living inside of him?" asked Sailor Pallas (A) trying not vomit.

"A lot of clans have special abilities…" said Hinata.

"Yeah… but they have bugs… living inside of him…" said Sailor Terra who was very pale.

"I so totally hate bugs! I am so totally out of here sorry I have to go!" Terra said as she started to run off in a panic.

"I so don't think so Kasumi, if I have to deal with the bugs so do you! Pallas Snowwave Wallup!" Pallas(A) said as she stopped Terra in her tracks.

"Like okay Okay I'm coming. Like put your snowgun away Momoko-Imoutochan!" Terra said as she ran back to the others.

Shino's insects had managed to recover the Heart Crystal and place it inside his body, while Mimete was not only in the fetal position but also large amount of Chakra.

"The Insects of the Aburame Clan feed off Chakra, the members enter a pact that allow the insects to feed off their hosts chakra and in return they fight for the host… if the host's life is in danger… of course they would attack and feed off it's Chakra…" said Sailor Uranus.

"You're not helping!" yelled Sailor Daemos.

"We should leave now…" said Dude, "That bug guy is really creeping me out…"

"Fine…" said Sporty.

"Go our monster army…" said the members of the Dark Sun, before the three wonders snapped their fingers and they disappeared.

"You guys ready…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

All of the A Senshi still look a little sick… causing everyone to sweat drop.

"How can you be Okay with it bugs so totally creep me out…" said Sailor Terra.

"Hey Terra Honey, I may like bugs, but those bugs also totally creep me out!" Sailor Solaris said.

"Us too Terra-Mama." The Solaris Twins said.

The rest of the A Senshi nodded.

"Okay okay I so get the idea." Sailor Terra said as she stood next to her Soulmate.

All the B Senshi (minus the ninja) shrugged…

"We're just used to it…" said Sailor Venus.

"Are you able to fight?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Can Opener!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

All but three of the monsters were destroyed.

"You think you can finish them off?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Her two counterparts and Chibi Solaris nodded though they still looked a little pale.

"Pegasus Please! We need you help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared… and gave the power for Sailor Solaris to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

All three attack hit the monsters which were destroyed.

All the dimension A Senshi fell to their knees.

"How can you be so used to it…" said Sailor Terra.

**_All the B Senshi shrugged…_**

"It's something you get used to like Devil Fruits, Mamodo and a super pervert who's on the side of good…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Jiraiya get out of the business! I know your in there! Tsunade placed a transformation on me so you can't see a lesbian kiss!" yelled Sailor Venus pointing to a bush.

"Damn it!" yelled Jiraiya leaving the nearby bush.

"How long was he in there?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Who knows…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sometime later after all the Senshi left the members of Team 8 got up.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"The Sailor Senshi… drove the enemies away." Said Hinata

"The Sailor Senshi… I think I heard of them from Gai…" said Kurenai.

"Oh yeah… "those youthful girls in the mini-skirts", I always thought it was something he made up…" said Kiba who then remembered, "Hey Akamaru… what were you saying before about that girl…"

Kiba sweatdroped when Akamaru said something.

"What did he say?" asked Naruto.

"He said he forgot…" said Kiba.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god…" he thought.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Hinata.

"We're fine…" said Shino adjusting his glasses.

"That's a relief…" sighed Hinata.

Later that afternoon Hinata and Naruto were walking.

"It's a good thing Akamaru forgot what he was saying." Said Hinata.

Naruto nodded… then he turned around and yelled "Don't you have anything better to do!"

Jiraiya came out of his hiding spot.

"When is your transformation just going to end?" asked Jiraiya.

"It's not until Granny removes the seal!" yelled Naruto.

"You…" said a voice.

Both Jiraiya and Naruto turned to Asuna who was glaring at Jiraiya.

"You should be doing better things with your time… like watching the Akatsuki's moves…" said Asuna.

Jiraiya sweatdroped.

"He has a point…" said Naruto, "I mean they are after Fluffy…"

"Jiraiya…" said Hinata.

Jiraiya sighed… "Fine… I'll go check out what their up… sheesh… can't I have a little fun?"

All three of them stared at him…

"Naruto… what was your training with him like again?" asked Asuna.

"You don't want to know…" sighed Naruto.

With the three ninja safe, who knows what would happen… stay tuned to find out…

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? To Find Out Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA returns to the World of Pokemon. The Dark Sun is upto their old tricks again. The Dark Sun Targets two old friends of Ash and Misty. Ritchie and Duplica are two of the targets. Who else will the Dark Sun Target? What are they planning? Will the SMA be able to stop them? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 49: Return of Ritchie and Duplica_**. Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet, Ren and Akane, the Dimension A Sailor Quintet, the Dimension B Sailor Quintet, and the Dimension B Outers.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 11/15/2007 _****_Revised: 11/23/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	49. 49: Return of Ritchie, Duplica, and AJ

* * *

**_Started update: 11/17/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part VII**_

_**Episode 49: Return of Ritchie, Duplica, and A.J.**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

**_Wow! 4,487 Hits and 272 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The rest of Team 8 was targeted by the Dark Sun. As usual they failed. What is going to happen next? Stay Tuned.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver, Johto Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Sun Glistened off of Mt. Silver, Johto in Dimension B. Mt. Silvers Glistening Slopes towered over Silver Town. Inside a meeting was taking place as nine Senshi and one Mamodo landed with a thud inside the Lobby. 

The Dimension B Sailor Quintet and the Dimension B Outers landed with a thud. It was time for a meeting.

"Trista Fix it!" All the B Senshi said in unison.

"I'm trying and so is Setsuna. Let's get this meeting underway." Trista said.

"This meeting will now get underway." Sayomi said.

"Okay as you know our number one Priority right now is to take down the Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun." Kasumi said.

"I've sensed another great evil coming. It is no evil that we have ever encountered before." Trista said.

"I've sensed it too!" Hoshi said.

"So have I." Kaede said.

"Okay we like get the idea. You don't need to say it again!" Ashley and Chibi-Usa said in unison.

"Yeah come on we all know that an even greater evil is coming." Zora and Juria said.

"This next one after the Black Sun is even greater. Fortunately it won't be here for a while." Gabby said.

"It has nothing to do with Akatsuki does it?" Asuna asked.

"It doesn't." Kakashi said.

"So what are we going to do?" Ace asked.

"We do what we can. The Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun is our number one priority right now." Yomi said.

"They still have no idea where Pegasus is." Umi said.

"Yomi is Pegasus inside of you?" Trista asked.

"Yes he is. That is why Sayomi-Papa and myself are in our Super Senshi forms when we transform.

"Pegasus powered all of us up." Chibi-Usa said.

Ace then fell asleep due to his Narcolepsy.

"Well whose like up to go get some Ice Cream?" Sayomi asked.

"Oh you know I am so totally all for that!" Ren said.

"Me too!" Akane said.

At the mention of Ice Cream for some reason Ace woke up and went with the others.

"Hey Ashley are you trying to rebuild Crystal Tokyo?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"It would be so totally nice if we could see it again instead of it's ruins." Ashley said.

"I guess I could go for some Ice Cream." Zora said.

"Okay so like what are we waiting for! Let's get some Ice Cream!" Ryouko exclaimed excitedly.

**_With that they all headed into Silver Town to get some Ice Cream. Three old friends of Ashley and Misty showed up..._**

"Oh hey there Ritchie!" Ashley said.

"Um excuse me who are you?" Ritchie asked he was about to ask again but then saw Pikachu on Ashley's Shoulder.

"Ash is that you?" Ritchie asks then notices Gary-Chan I mean Gabby.

"Yes it's me. I am like so totally embarrassed right now." Ashley said.

"Um Ashy-Boy why are you a girl?" Duplica asked as she showed up.

"I would like to know the same thing?" A Southern Accented Voice said. It was A.J.

"Ash is stuck as a girl for at least a month. We will explain why later." Misty said with her Azurill on her shoulder.

Ritchie, Duplica, and A.J. then notice Kasumi and an Azumarrill and Sayomi and a Pikachu.

"We will explain later, right now we are going to go get Ice Cream." Sayomi said.

Everyone headed to the Ice Cream Parlor. Making sure no one was listening in after the Waitress took their orders and returned with them.

"Um excuse me is there a room where we can talk in Private?" Ashley asked.

"Yes there is the Party Room." The Waitress said as she pointed everyone in the direction of a door that had no windows whatsoever in it.

"Thanks we like really appreciate it!" Asuna said as they all went to the Party Room and Closed the Door.

Another meeting was now underway.

Sayomi and Company explained about the two dimensions and the different Worlds in Dimension B that they fight to protect along with Dimension A. They also explained the story behind the two different teams of Senshi as well as the Galactic Guardians. Everyone transformed and De-Transformed in front of Ritchie, Duplica, and A.J. Also Orion and Virgo introduced themselves as advisors and gave the new Allies communicators but no time keys because they need to travel with Ashley and Gabby to get from place to place Via the Time Warp. They also went into great detail about how the villains from both dimensions joined Forces creating the Dark Sun. They then proceeded to explain what happen to Ashley, Gabby, Ryouko, and Zora. Kaede and Asuna introduced themselves and also said that they were stuck as girls for a while too.

Kakashi and Ace were more than happy to know that they didn't have to be subjected to something like that yet. They hoped they never would have to experience that , but if they did oh well.

"So ya'll let me get this straight, all of you are Interdimensional Superheroines fighting a group known as the Dark Sun? That sounds cool. Can I join you all?" A.J. asked.

"I know I want to join right Sparky?" Ritchie said then asked his favorite Pokemon. Sparky nodded.

"I think it will be fun to help you all out. Wow one of my friends is a Sailor Senshi I can't believe it." Duplica said.

Misty then gets a headache and remembers things that she doesn't ever recall experiencing.

"Um excuse me all, but I need to go to the Little Girls room I have a Horrendous Headache." Misty said as the Symbol of Earth briefly shown on her head then disappeared.

Misty then headed to the Restroom to take some Tylenol, Aspirin or Ibuprofen which ever she had on her at the time.

"Where do all these weird memories come from. Could I be a Senshi too? Nah I couldn't be. Well I guess it's possible. Everything I've been through with Ash/Ashley taken into account, I guess that it wouldn't be beyond the stretch of the imagination that I may be a Sailor Senshi." Misty said to herself as she took her pills and returned to the group.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters, Ruins of Crystal Tokyo Dimension B..._**

* * *

"So Sea any word about Horror and Doll yet?" The Master of the Sun asked. 

"No I am sorry. I think it's time to choose the next three targets!" Sea said.

"Right!" The other six wonders said in unison.

"The Dream Target is going to be Ritchie Robertson(Made up last name.) Yamato you take him!" Nehlenia said.

"As you wish!" Yamato nodded as she bowed.

"The Pure Heart Target is Duplica Douglas(Also made up the last name.) Telulu you take this one!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Right away Dr.!" Telulu said as she curtsied.

"The Energy Target is A.J. Allenton(Again also made up the last name.) Koquilion you're up!" Beryl said.

"As you wish my Queen." Koquilion said as he bowed.

It was decided that Sea, Otaku, Sporty, and Cat accompany them.

They snapped their fingers and arrived at the location. It was in Silver Town where the three targets were found.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Computer Screen Beeped showing the three new targets. 

"It so totally looks like the targets have been chosen! Haruka Tamaki said.

"I will contact them." Azusa Shiratori said.

"Callisto to Solaris and company come in!" Azusa said.

* * *

**_Silver Town, Johto in the Ice Cream Parlor Party Room..._**

* * *

All of the communicators beeped. Chibi-Usa's was chiming with the Theme to **_Smallville_** for some reason so she answered hers. 

"Eternal Neo Moon here. Who are the targets this time?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"The three targets are with you. Ritchie for his dream, Duplica for her Pure Heart, and A.J. for energy." Azusa said.

"We read you loud and clear Callisto!" Eternal Neo Moon out.

The other Senshi also cut the channel on their communicators.

"It looks like you three are the targets." Ashley said.

"I can't shake the feeling that I have dealt with this type of thing before." Misty said.

"Um duh! Of Course you have Misty. We deal with them all the time.? Gabby said.

"No I mean in some sort of past life." Misty said as the Earth Symbol briefly glowed on Misty's forehead again and faded.

"Um Misty your forehead just glowed with my symbol again." Kasumi and Umi said in unison.

"I wonder why." Misty said quite confused.

"Maybe, nah." Zora said.

"It could be, then again maybe not." Ryouko said.

"I like guess it's a possibility." Kaede said.

"It might be." Hoshi said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Chikako said.

"I guess it's possible." Juria agreed.

"It may just be for real." Sayomi and Yomi said in unison.

"Maybe." Ren said.

"With the Chaos surronding all of these worlds, I wouldn't be surprised." Akane said.

"It may be possible!" Momoko said.

"It could be so totally possible. Oneechan." Asuna said as she agreed.

Everyone exited the Ice Cream Parlor and started to shop. Not to the extreme as yesterday, but quite a bit.

All of a sudden an Army or Remuli, an Army of Daimons, an Army of Joujis, and an Army of Youmas appear it can only mean one thing...

"THE DARK SUN!" All of the Senshi said in unison as they found an Alley.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ashley said.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Gabby said.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Kakashi said.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Ace said.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista said.

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Asuna said.

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Kaede said.

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zora said.

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryouko said.

"Make Up!" Everybody said.

While they were transforming, One of the Remuli swallowed Ritchie's Dream Mirror. One of the Daimons Swallowed Duplica's Pure Heart. Also one of the Youma drained A.J.'s Energy.

The Dark Sun didn't say much they just snapped their fingers and left their Army to Deal with the Senshi.

"Well that's new!" The Solaris Quartet said in unison.

"Tell me about it. They usually make some annoying speech." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"I know, maybe they are afraid that we will destroy the Black Sun Faction." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all." Both Sailor Quartets said in unison.

"Come on gals let's just get their Pure Heart and Dream Mirror back." Phobos said.

"Right!" Daemos said.

"Let's do this!" The Dimension B Outers said in unison.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack."

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Double Amazones Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

There were now only three Monsters left.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

With that said Pegasus appeared and gave his power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the final monster was destroyed.

With that the Pure Heart Crystal and Dream Mirror were returned to their rightful owners.

Duplica, Ritchie, and A.J. were left in the Pokemon Center in Silver Town to Recover while the Senshi returned to the Dimension B Mt. Silver Headquarters. Ashley and Gabby decided to stay at the Pokemon Center until the three victims woke up.

**_A Few Minutes Later at the Pokemon Center..._**

The Targets woke up.

"Oh Hey Ashley, Gabby what happened?" Duplica asked.

"I had the strangest dream that monsters attacked us for something inside of us." Ritchie said.

"I had the same dream as you three. Also Ashley and Gabby were Interdimensional Super Heroines that protect the two dimensions." A.J. said.

"Um I like hate to burst your bubble but..." Ashley started.

"...it certainly was not a dream. We are two of the Sailor Senshi that protect these two dimensions. All of us told you that earlier today." Gabby said.

"Oh yeah. We remember now! Ha hahahahahahahahhhahahhaha." The three victims and Two Senshi laughed.

"Well we need to get back to the HQ. Get well soon. Maybe you can like travel with us." Ashley said.

"Yes the more the merrier." Gabby said.

With that they returned to Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver, Johto, Dimension B Headquarters..._**

* * *

The Dimension A Sailor Quintet returned to the Dimension B Solaris Space Station Colony. The Solaris Court, and the Neriman Senshi appeared in their place. They all landed with a thud and just glared at Trista. Trista Immediately saw this and used her Powers to teleport her and the Dimension B Outers, with the exception of Gabby who stayed behind because she is from the Pokemon World, back to their own worlds. 

"So now what do we do your majesties?" Nanako asked.

"We so totally wait here for our next mission. I have a strange feeling that we will be here for a while." Sayomi said.

"So we should just wait for what happens next." Kasumi said.

"I agree with Kasumi-Mama." Umi said.

"I agree with Sayomi-Papa." Yomi said.

"We may be needed here." Ren said.

"That is too true." Akane said.

"So what are the details of the latest mission?" Azusa asked.

"We would like to know!" Sayuri said.

"Please Tell us!" Ukyo said.

"Can I make a lot of money off of it?" Nabiki said with Yen Signs in her eyes.

"Nabiki stop trying to blackmail our friends." Yuka said.

"So without charging for info. What happened during the last attack?" Haruka Tamaki asked.

"We would so totally like to know." Saika said.

"Please tell us Sayo-Chan." Imite said.

"So like what happened?" Hikari asked.

With that the Senshi explain to the other Senshi about their latest adventure. Mina and the Neo Pokemon Guardians pop in.

"Oh hey guys long time no see." Mina said as she drew more pictures for her comic book.

"Hey there what's going on. Oh hey Brocky-Poo!" Beth said as she kissed Brock on the cheek.

"Hey guys whats up?" Sammy asked.

"Well if it isn't the SMA. Long time no see. Um Ash why are you and Gary in your female forms?" Beldum asked.

"We will explain later. As will Ryouko, and Zora over there. Oh and please like call me Ashley in this form." Ashley said pointing to Zora and Ryouko.

"Oh and call me Gabby in this form." Gabby said.

"I am really Zoro, but well. We will explain later." Zora said.

"I am really Ryouga, but I so totally will also explain later." Ryouko said.

"Oh hey guys!" Peter said.

"I still want to know where all of these memories are coming from!" Misty said as she held her head and the Symbol for Earth Briefly glowed.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? To Find Out Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA remains in the Pokemon World, but something incredible happens, the memories that have been bugging Misty throughout this Episode are taking more priority in her mind as she remembers something from the Crystal Tokyo past before it was destroyed. What could it be? Also who are the targets this time? What is the Dark Sun upto now? Will they succeed? Will the SMA stop the Dark Sun? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 50: A New Dimension B Senshi?_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(Ren and Akane)(2), Neriman Senshi(5), The Solaris Court(5), All of the Dimension B Senshi(12), a new dimension B Senshi(1), and the Neo Pokemon Guardians(However many are awakened at this stage in NL:GG). So 29 plus SMA members

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 11/22/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	50. 50: A New Dimension B Senshi?

* * *

**_Started Update: 11/23/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part VIII**_

_**Episode 50: A New Dimension B Senshi?**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited by: AshK_**

**_Wow! 4,535 Hits and 275 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Ritchie, Duplica and A.J. came to visit. It just so happened that they were also the chosen targets. As usual the Dark Sun Failed to succeed. What is going to happen now? Stay Tuned.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver, Johto Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Sun Glistened off of Mt. Silver, Johto in Dimension B. Mt. Silvers Glistening Slopes towered over Silver Town. 

The meeting began, but before it could fully begin, they noticed something… off… there was a new girl, she had long blue hair put into a ponytail, blue eyes and wore a ninja like outfit with a short skirt and she didn't look to happy to be there.

"Who are you?" asked Ashley.

"The name's Akane and Mina made me join because I'm a Guardian Descendent too." Said the girl named Akane.

"That's going to cause some confusion." Said Akane Toru.

"Maybe if you say it like Marklar…" said Peter, "Hey Akane!"

"What?" asked Akane and Akane Toru.

"Damn it!" yelled Peter.

"So how did she make you join?" asked Luffy.

"Well it was like this." Said Akane.

**_Beginning of Flashback..._**

Akane was walking to the wood when a bunch of giant evil looking Weedle attacked her.

"Okay…" said Akane blinking.

All of them used String Shot on her…

Nearby, Mina was happily singing Dynamite I-N-G (a song from Di Gi Charat Nyo). When all of them got a weird feeling.

"What was that?" asked Beth.

"I have no idea." Said Mina.

"There's something going over there!" said Sammy.

"Let's go then." Said Megan.

The 4 Neo Pokemon Guardians, followed by Peter, Smoochum and Beldum saw Akane being attacked.

"It's giant Pokemon again!" said Mina.

"Is this going to be the only sign of the villains of Neo Pokemon Guardians?" asked Megan.

"It looks like it." Said Emma who appeared then quickly disappeared.

"All right! Girls! Let's fight them!" said Mina.

However before they could do anything Akane's eyes turned purple.

"Poison Sting!"

She held out her hands and the attack poison sting came form them and hit the brainwashed Pokemon, all of them hitting the gems on their forehead and turning back to regular Weedle, when the deed was done Akane stared at her hands.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Awesome!" she heard Mina yell, causing Akane to sweat drop.

"Were you watching?" asked Akane.

"You're a Neo Pokemon Guardian." Said Mina, "You have to join up with us!"

Akane stared at the group, "Thanks but no thanks." Said Akane who bowed then walked away.

As Akane walked she noticed that Mina was walking behind her… Akane began to run and so did Mina and undisclosed amount of time later both were breathing heavily under a tree.

"Will you stop bothering me if I agree to join." Said Akane.

"Of course!" said Mina with a big grin.

Akane sighed… so she agreed to join.

**_End of Flashback._**

Everyone stared at Mina… with the exception of Zora and Luffy.

"That reminds me of something…" said Luffy laughing.

"You two should hang out more often." Said Zora trying not to laugh.

"Shouldn't we be talking?" asked Mina.

Everyone shook off Mina's weirdness.

"Oh right…" said Ashley.

Before anything could be said, Misty collapsed.

"Misty!" yelled everyone else.

**_Dream Sequence/Flashback Begin..._**

Sailor Terra ran though the city, "I have to warn them… this is really bad!" said Sailor Terra.

"So you're Sailor Terra…" said a voice.

Sailor Terra turned around and saw Amethyst (refer to New Lives), smiling at her.

"Your going to warn the Sailor Senshi about the Neo Dark Kingdom aren't you… well too bad." Said Amethyst.

Amethyst summoned a sword that appeared to made out of plants and then stabbed Sailor Terra in the heart.

"Soon the war will begin…" said Amethyst with a cruel smile.

"No…" was all but Sailor Terra's last words.

**_End Dream Sequence/Flashback._**

That's when they saw that on Misty's forehead was the glowing symbol of Terra.

"that's impossible…" said Trista, "She was the first casualty…"

All the dimension B Senshi blinked at Pluto.

"Are you saying the Sailor Terra… did exist in Crystal Tokyo?" asked Ashley surprised.

Trista Nodded.

"However I assumed that she died too long before Neo Queen Serenity had everyone reborn…" said Trista.

"Though it does explain why she was reborn as Misty… a girl." Said Kakashi.

"Wow Misty is a Sailor Senshi." Said Sammy blinking.

"One that's related! All right! You're on your way!" yelled out Inner Sammy.

"Since when do I have an Inner Sammy…" thought Sammy with a sweat drop.

"No!" said Misty waking up with a jolt.

"Misty…" said Ashley.

"I know… I think I'm a Sailor Senshi… I just a had a dream where I was one and was just killed by Amethyst." Said Misty.

All the Dimension B Senshi with the exception of Asuna and Kaede went silent.

"I hate to seem out of touch… but who was Amethyst again?" asked Kaede.

"She was the one that helped Jadeite form the Neo Dark Kingdom, in the end she turned out to be the puppet master." Said Ashley.

"She was the one with the purple hair that betrayed everyone… right?" asked Mina.

Ashley nodded, "She was…" said Ashley.

It was silent in the room… most everyone went to their own separate ways in the base.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Sun HQ..._**

* * *

"We have chosen our next targets…" said Pro Tomoe, "I believe a girl named Akane would do nicely, it was recently discovered that she's a Neo Pokemon Guardian, Mimete." 

"Okay… said Mimete.

"Megan the Water Neo Pokemon Guardian is the Dream Target, Pantyhose Taro… you will take her." Said Queen Nehellenia.

Taro nodded.

"Also, the energy target is someone we have gone after, but for something else, the target is Ruby, of the Three Jewels…" said Queen Beryl, Koquilion, you will go with them."

"Very well my queen." Said Koquilion.

"Sea, Cat, you two will be only to accompany…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Wait why me?" asked Sea.

"Because I said so…" said The Master of the Sun.

"I'm fine with it…" said Cat who looked at Sea in the corner of her giving the girl an evil look.

"Fine then…" said Sea as she and Cat snapped their fingers taking the three with them.

The Master of the Sun laughed, "So it's finally happening…" said the Master of the Sun.

"What is?" asked Zofis.

"Sea, Doll and Horror are my three oldest minions… however unlike the other three they are human…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Really, you're kidding right?" asked Sporty, "Is that even possible?"

"I kidnapped them before Crystal Tokyo fell they have no idea… and I know for a fact that Sea knows where the last two are… and I'm sure one of them us hiding out with the Three Jewels." Said the Master of the Sun.

There was a silence in the room, as that happened.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ, Johto, Dimension B..._**

* * *

Back at the base, most of the B Senshi were getting used to the idea of Terra, the A Senshi, and two certain B Senshi were wondering who Amethyst was… fortunately Mina carried around the tape f events due to many reasons, she put into the Base's VCR and played it… however it wasn't the right part of the tape. 

_"Hey there! Welcome to the first ever cooking challenge!" said Mina_

_"Thanks to Mr. Goodshow and other people including various ramen shops we are able to give you the first ever challenge of this kind…" said May._

_"That's right May… but there's something we must all remember…" said Mina, "When a guy has two girls after him he has a harem but when a girl have has two guys after him she's just being indecisive…"_

_"Now let's meet our contestants!" said May._

"Sorry wrong part of the tape." Said Mina with a laugh as she fast forwarded though it.

"What was that?" asked Azusa.

"That was the infamous cooking contest I'm sure you all know about between Brock and Sanji." Said Mina.

"I had no idea it was broadcasted on live TV." Said Imite.

"That's really surprising." Said Akane Toru.

"Here it is." Said Mina pressing play.

The fight between Amethyst and the other Jewels began to play... they watched as Amethyst betrayed Amber, Aquamarine and Ruby and how three worked together with the Sailor Senshi (minus the Asteroids) to stop Amethyst's plans.

When the fight was over Mina stopped the tape.

"Amethyst was a very evil… person, from the stories I heard…" said Mina.

"From what I heard she kidnapped everyone who knew at the time other than Misty, Gaara and Shampoo." Said Asuna.

**_Elsewhere in the Base..._**

Misty looked at the wand in her hand which they had just given her… she couldn't believe it… she was a Sailor Senshi… she wondered what would have happened she knew sooner… other than not seeing pirates crushed to death by large amounts of sand…

"Misty?" asked Ashley.

"Hey…" said Misty quietly, "So…"

"I know it's weird…" said Ashley laughing.

"Yeah…" said Misty, "I just wondered what would happened if we knew sooner…"

"You mean other than being traumatized for life after seeing Gaara crush a ton of people to death with sand?" asked Ashley.

"That's not funny!" yelled Misty.

"Still… I can't believe you of all people are a Sailor Senshi…" said Ashley.

"I know…" said Misty, "I would have thought if there were more Senshi… then they would have been guys."

"Yeah…" said Ashley with a sigh, sure she liked being a girl… but it just seemed wrong.

"Hey… at least it's only temporary right?" asked Misty.

"Yeah I guess…" said Ashley with a laugh.

That's when the alarm sounded.

"The targets have been chosen." Said Ashley.

Everyone ran towards the computer to see who the targets were.

"Oh man!" said Megan.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Akane.

Everyone else sweat dropped at this.

"Poor Akane… you haven't even gotten a chance to fight yet…" said Beldum.

"Wait wasn't Ruby already attacked…" said Naruko.

"I have the feeling they figured where Doll is and they are just going after Ruby just to get to her." Said Kaede.

"I think that you have a point there Kaede-Chan." Hoshi said.

"Well we better be prepared to fight again." Momoko said.

"What a way to start a day." Juria said.

"Tell me about it." Chikako said.

"I guess we have another battle on our hands." Chibi-Usa said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go do what we do!" Umi said.

"Yes this is going to be loads of fun. We never had any adventures like that back in Crystal Tokyo Dimension A!" Yomi said as she showed two thumbs up.

Everyone blinked at Kaede, her Mamodo partner jumped up and began to feel her forehead, "Are you all right? Are you sick"

"I'm fine…" muttered Kaede.

"Either way we should go to the World of Chaos and help warn them…" said Ashley.

* * *

**_Sometime later 4 people went into the snack shack..._**

* * *

Ashley, Misty, Megan and Akane, arrived to find since there wasn't a rush it was very quiet… in fact it was so boring that Amber was building a house of cards. 

"Love the look Ashley…" said Aquamarine with a snicker.

"What's wrong?" asked Doll.

"Well it's just that Ruby's one of the targets this time." Said Ashley.

"Wait, I already was a target…" said Ruby.

"You're the 2nd person to be targeted twice…" said Ashley, "The first being Zora/Zoro."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" said Ruby.

"Kaede thinks it might be a trap…" said Akane.

"Who are you?" asked Aquamarine.

"I'm Akane, I'm the newest member of the Neo Pokemon Guardians…" said Akane.

"You don't seem the type to join Mina's group." Said Amber.

"She chased me until I joined…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

**_Everyone laughed at this._**

"Mina needs to hang out with Luffy more often." Said Aquamarine with a laugh.

**_Outside, the 5 members of the Dark Sun waited…_**

"So what are we going to do?" asked Koquilion.

"I have a fun idea!" said Cat.

She took out several yarn balls and threw them to ground which expounded.

"Ruby should come out and if we know the Sailor Senshi, they probably sent the two other targets with them." Said Cat with an evil smirk.

Inside the snack shack, they heard the explosions.

"What was that?" asked Misty.

"I think we should head outside." Said Akane.

They did so and saw the members of the Dark Sun.

"The Dark Sun!" said all but Akane.

"That's right!" said Cat, "And I think the music's gone so hurray for me!"

There was an awkward silence… that's when Cat noticed Doll standing next to the targets.

"Where have you been Doll… we've been wondering where you were…" said Cat.

Doll began to shake… she knew it was over, "at least Horror's safe for now…"

"We should talk to her later, we have targets to go after!" said Sea with her voice panicking a bit.

"Fine…" said the three members of the Dark Alliance Faction.

Pantyhose Taro shot, the colliding Ball at Megan revealing a pink mirror rather than Gold.

"Damn it!" growled Pantyhose Taro.

Mimete shot the heart extractor gun at Akane revealing her pure heart and she grabbed it, at the same time Koquilion drained Ruby's energy.

"You ready Misty?" asked Ashley.

Misty nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Ashley.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Misty.

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms… causing everyone blink and yell out "Since when is she/Misty a Sailor Senshi?"

"I just found out today…" said Sailor Terra (B) with a sigh.

That's when all the other Senshi showed up.

"Where have you been?" asked Doll.

"Around." Said Sailor Solaris with a shrug.

"Everyone ready…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone nodded.

"Go our monster army!" said three members of the Dark Alliance faction and Cat.

The Monster Army showed up.

"Let's go!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Multiple Ice Shot!"

"Rock Tomb!"

"Metal Claw!"

All of the monster were destroyed, well all but three.

"Pegasus Please! We need your help!"

That's when Pegasus showed up and gave Sailor Solaris the power to attack!

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Hey!" said Mimete to have found the pure heart was replaced with a shuriken as Mina replaced Megan's dream mirror.

"How do they keep doing that?" asked Pantyhose Taro.

"Note to self, ask Kabuto." Said Koquilion.

""Well all is not lost." Said Cat, "Come on Doll we've been looking for you! It's time to go home!"

"No!" yelled Doll, "I'm not going back!"

"What?" asked Cat.

"I can't go back to the Black Sun! I won't go back!" said Doll.

Why…" said Cat, "Unless you fell in love with someone you weren't supposed to… oh that's classic… you of all people. That's a laugh."

Cat took out yarn… and threw it at Doll trapping the girl in the yarn… all of the Senshi prepared to fight if they needed to, Cat prepared to get Doll when she was hit by a wall of water, when the attack surprised instead of getting up and glaring at Sea she just laid there in the fetal position… "Water… water…" she repeated. Sailor Venus took their time to cut Doll out of the yarn.

"She's afraid of water?" asked Sailor Venus surprised

"Yeah, that's what prevented herfrom getting the packets when it was decided to curse all with Jusenkyo…" said Doll with a sweat drop.

"When did that happen?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"It was a while ago, it was her and Buggy's job to curse everyone with Jusenkyo, it ended badly for them as it was only Jusenkyo packets." Explained Sailor Ceres (B).

"Why did you do that?" asked Cat getting up though looking like she saw a ghost.

"Because… I've been secretly protecting them…" said Sea, "I think it's wise if you don't' attack me right now… as I control your fear."

Cat gritted her teeth, "You know where Horror is… don't you…"

"Yes I do…" said Sea, "But that is none of your business…"

"Let's go!" said Cat who snapped her fingers and all 4 of the ones that remained Loyal to the Dark Sun disappeared.

"I guess we should schedule a meeting…" said Sea.

* * *

**_Not too long later everyone back the Dimension B base, including Horror..._**

* * *

"So they know we betrayed them…" said Horror. 

"Yeah…" said Ashley.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sea.

"Maybe it time to heal you guys…" said Sayomi, "After all…"

"Maybe, I'm going to have to think about it…" said Horror.

"Really why?" asked Luffy.

Everyone looked at Luffy, in fact Mina began to hum the Jeopardy song, right when the song remembered "Oh right, now I remember you're a member of the crew now!"

**_Cue giant anime fall._**

"Yeah…" said Horror getting up, "And because of the whole Grand Line, Wanted Pirate Crew, Giant Target thing it's best if I keep my powers unless if I get healed and I keep enough of my powers to be a help or I mange to get my hands on a useful Devil Fruit."

"Well like you know what..." Sayomi said. "The original Four Generals still have their powers the Ayame formerly known as Flare and Karomi formerly known as Aquaria their powers got stronger when they found the Medallions."

"Us healing you will not take any of your powers away. They will just be turned into Light Magic instead of Dark Magic." Kasumi said.

"Yeah you will be part of the Silver Moon Alliance..." Umi said, "and you won't have to worry about dying because Saika's computer has confirmed that you are actually human more than you were created. You must've had those powers in you when you were born."

"That's so cool! Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance Sea, Doll, and Horror!" Yomi said as she handed them all communicators and special Time Keys in case they wanted to help out again.

"You mean we won't lose our Powers when we are healed?" Sea asked.

"Nope, you were actually born with those powers. The Master of the Sun just made them into Dark Magic when he kidnapped you." Saika said.

"My computer says the same thing." Nabiki said.

"So you mean that I will still be able to create Jouji when I am healed?" Doll and Horror asked.

"No you won't because that was part of the Dark Magic that infected you." Momoko said.

"So you mean that we will be able to help you when we want to once we are healed?" Horror asked.

"Yep!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Te-He welcome to the SMA Friends!" Hoshi said.

"The more the Merrier!" Chikako said.

"Yep that's right!" Juria said.

"Once you are healed the Dark Magic will be gone and your true powers will show." Momoko said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will be just fine." Said Luffy.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as with this turn of events no one knew what would happen next.

The Dimension B Inners and Outers went back to their worlds. Only the Dimension B Sailor Quintet, Misty, and the Neo Pokemon Guardians remained also Drew and May appeared.

"Um guys I have the strangest news. I had a strange dream of Sailor Senshi." May said.

"So did I." Drew said.

On May's head the Sigil of Io appeared and on Drew's head the Sigil of Rhea appeared.

"Um guys. Hey like Drew, my sigil just appeared on your forehead." Saika said.

"And my sigil just appeared on your forehead May." Haruka said.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? To Find Out Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA remains in the Pokemon World, but something incredible happens, Two new Dimension B Senshi are awakened. What is going on here, and It's time for Doll, Horror, and Sea to be healed. They will still have their powers. The Dark Magic Taint will be completely gone after that. It is a lot weaker now than it was no that they are away from the Master of the Sun. The targets for next Episode will be Tyson(He comes for a visit) to see Ash/Ashley is targeted for Pure Heart. Deliah Ketchum is targeted for her Dream Mirror, and Tracy Sketchit is targeted for Energy. Will the Dark Sun succeed? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 51: Awakening of B's Io and Rhea_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(Ren and Akane)(2), The Solaris Court(5), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension B Sailor Quintet(5), Two new Dimension B Senshi in addition to B's Terra(3). 24 Senshi all together.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated, and Posted: 11/23/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	51. 51: Awakening of B's Io and Rhea

* * *

**_Started Update: 11/23/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part IX**_

_**Episode 51: Awakening of B's Io and Rhea**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

**_Wow! 4,573 Hits and 278 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Ruby, Akane of the Neo Pokemon Guardians, and Megan of the Neo Pokemon Guardians were targeted by the Dark Sun who as usual failed miserably. Also Misty turned out to be Dimension B's Sailor Terra. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver, Johto Headquarters Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Sun Glistened off of Mt. Silver, Johto in Dimension B. Mt. Silvers Glistening Slopes towered over Silver Town. 

"The Sigils appearing on our Foreheads can only mean one thing." Drew and May said as Henshin Wands Appeared in their hands.

"I guess you two are Sailor Senshi like we are. That explains the dreams you've been having." Ashley and Misty said in unison.

"Um guys why did you just talk insync?" Sayomi asked.

"I have no idea do you Misty?" Ashley asked.

"No not really." Misty said.

"Well do you think we will get some action?" Drew asked.

"I would like to know that too." May said.

"I guarantee it." Saika said.

"Most definitely!" Haruka said.

"Hey guys like why don't we head off to Pallet Town. I need to explain things to my Mom about this." Ashley said pointing to herself.

"Hey your not leaving without me!" Gabby said as she appeared out of nowhere with her time key.

"Oh sorry about that Gabby." Ashley said.

Time Keys appeared into the hands of Drew and May out of nowhere as did communicators.

"Take us to Pallet Town!" Everyone said as they all faded from site.

* * *

**_Pallet Town, Kanto, Dimension B..._**

* * *

All the Senshi from both dimensions landed with a thud. They then headed off to Ashley's House. When they got there they were all greeted by an old friend. Tyson from the Hoenn League Championship. Tyson looked at Gabby and Ashley strange. Tracy then came in the door behind them. 

The Asteroids introduced themselves as did the Dimension A Senshi. Gabby and Ashley knew what Deliah, Tyson and Tracy wanted.

"Okay let me explain." Ashley said.

"Something happened to us." Gabby said.

With that they all went into detail about what has all happened since the Hoenn League Competition and how they are currently stuck as girls for a month due to a certain cycle and to get used to their Female Bodies. They also were told that they would eventually have to learn to control their newly acquired Jusenkyo Gifts to switch between Male and Female. The Asteroids also introduced themselves. All the Senshi transformed and De-Transformed and explained how they became Sailor Senshi in the first place and the Dimension A Senshi also explained themselves.

"Oh so let me get this straight all of you are Interdimensional Superheroines known as the Silver Moon Alliance?" Tyson asked with his Meowth in Boots by his side.

"That about somes it up Tyson." Ashley said.

"Yes it sure does." Gabby said.

Just then Sea, Doll, and Horror appeared out of a Time Portal with a thud. Tracy and Deliah were on their guard.

"Whoa calm down, they are on our side now. See they have Communicators and Time Keys. So guys are you ready to be healed? You will still have your powers." Ashley said as she summoned her Silver Crystal as did Chibi-Usa.

Sayomi and Yomi summoned te Bronze Crystal, and Kasumi, Umi, and Misty all summoned the Golden Crystal.

"Moon Crystal Healing." Chibi-Usa and Ashley said.

"Solar Crystal Healing." Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Golden Crystal Healing." Kasumi, Umi, and Misty all said in unison.

"Activation!" The Crystal Holders said as a Triangle of Gold, Silver and Bronze surrounded the former Wonders eliminating the Dark Taint that was placed on them.

"Okay now try your Powers." Sayomi and Yomi said as they stowed their crystals.

"You still have them. You were born with them remember?" Kasumi, Umi, and Misty said in unison.

"We know you still have them." Ashley and Chibi-Usa said in unison.

With that they went out back and tried them out. They still had them. Yes they couldn't summon Monsters, but they still had their powers.

"Wow we still have them. And we also feel a lot better." Doll said.

"Thanks guys. Also thanks for admitting us into the SMA so soon." Sea said.

"Yeah we appreciate it." Horror said.

"No problem!" All the Senshi said in unison.

Drew, May, and Misty all explained what happened to them and how they became inducted into the ranks of the Sailor Senshi.

The people in the house all were perplexed with the admissions.

"Oh wow. You are so beautiful Ashley. If I would've had a daughter I was hoping she would look like what you look like now." Deliah squealed as she hugged Ashley almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Mother, I so can't really breathe. Would ya please let me breathe?" Ashley asked.

"Oh sorry Ashley-Chan. Forgive me?" Deliah asked.

"Of course I do Mom don't worry about it!" Ashley said as she hugged her Mother back.

"And Gabby, you also look cute that way too. I suppose that is what you would've looked like had you been born a girl too. You were best friends in your past life and are best friends in this life too." Deliah squealed.

"Um Thank you very much Mrs. Ketchum." Gabby said.

"Please just call me Deliah." Deliah said to everyone.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Nice to see you again Ashley, I somehow knew that you would eventually get stuck as female again." Tracy said.

"Thanks a lot Tracy!" Ashley said as she rolled her eyes.

"It just figures that we would have to deal with what's going on to us right now." Gabby said.

"Hey anyone want to go shopping?" Sayomi asked.

"Sure!" All of the Girls said yes even Zora for some unknown reason, but she was just going to look around. Drew, Tyson, and Tracy would have to carry some of the bags. The others the girls could put into Subspace.

With that they all headed to the Viridian City Mall.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters Crystal Tokyo Ruins, Dimension B..._**

* * *

"We have now lost Sea, Doll and Horror Permanently to the SMA. We need to find some more Allies and quickly!" The Master of the Sun said. 

"Well I guess we are the only ones left of the Eight Wonders. We are now down to Five Wonders." Cat said.

"Cat you are now second in command!" The Master of the Sun said.

"As you wish Master." Cat said.

"Third in command will be Otaku, fourth in command will be Sporty. Fifth in command will be Tech, and Sixth in command will be Dude. I am still first in command." The Master of the Sun said.

"No I don't think so. We are all on the same level." Sakaki said.

"Yes we are." Nehelenia said.

"You know that Master of the Sun." Beryl said.

"I hear you need some more Allies." Beirut said as she showed up with Cyprine and Petorol(Considered One Person)

"Oh good the rest of my Witches Four are here. All of a sudden Eugeal appeared. Team Rocket Reincarnated her.

"Well it's good to be back. I heard that you lost three of your agents right after I was reincarnated. I am here to serve you again Professor Tomoe." Eugeal said as she bowed.

"Hey don't forget about me." A Voice said. It was none other than Kaorinite.

"Welcome back Kaorinite. Kodachi Kuno is the new vessel for the Messiah of Silence." Tomoe said pointing to Kodachi.

"More Pure Hearts, I must have more Pure Hearts!" Mistress 9 said as she took over Kodachi.

"You shall have some my dear. By the way I have chosen the target for the Pure Heart. Neo Sailor Moons Friend and Hoenn Rival Tyson. Eugeal since you just came back I am giving the job to you. Your scientists did a wonderous job on Reincarnated Kaorinite and Eugeal Sakaki." Tomoe said.

"Of course they did. Namba is the best." Sakaki said.

"The Dream Target this time is Deliah Ketchum. Neo Sailor Moon's Current Incarnation's Mother. Tatewaki Kuno you are the chosen one this time." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my Queen." Kuno said as he bowed.

"The Energy Target is none other than Tracy Sketchit. Darkmann you have been chosen." Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen!" Darkmann said as he bowed.

It was decided that Cat, Sporty, and Otaku would accompany them. They all headed to Viridian City in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Pallet Town, Kanto Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Um Professor could you watch the house while I go out shopping for a bit. I am going to the Virdian City Mall." Deliah said as she headed off to Viridian City. 

"Okay Deliah, I will take good care of the house and Mr. Mime." Professor Oak said.

"Bye Professor!" Deliah said as she drove off to Viridian City.

* * *

**_Viridian City, Kanto, Dimension B, Shopping Mall..._**

* * *

Everyone continued to shop and give their bags to the Boys. They also stored some in subspace. The Guys all went to the Arcade while the Girls went shopping. Deliah also arrived at the shopping Mall and did some shopping. 

"This is so cute don't you agree Misty?" Ashley asked.

"It sure is Ashley. I think this will look cute on me." Misty said as she held up a girlier version of her Hoenn Traveling Outfit. It had a skirt. Since she became a Senshi she has been dressing more like a girl.

"It sure will Misty." Ashley said.

"How will this look on me?" Ryouko, Kaede, and Asuna asked in unison.

"That will look very nice on you." The Solaris Quartet said.

The rest of the Dimension A Solaris Court and Sailor Quintet nodded in agreement.

Zora just quietly browsed not really saying much of anything.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony, Dimension B..._**

* * *

Nabiki and the other Senshi that were stationed there were looking at the computer when it beeped revealing the targets. 

"We have to warn the others. It looks like the targets are in the same area with them." Ukyo said.

"I will contact them." Michiru said as she activated her communicator.

"Neptune to anybody in the World of Pokemon in Dimension B come in." Michiru said.

* * *

**_Viridian City, Kanto, Dimension B Shopping Mall..._**

* * *

Sayomi's communicator rang with **_Friends in Low Places_** from Garth Brooks so she answered it. 

"Solaris here Neptune(A). Like what's the Sitch?" Sayomi asked.

"The three targets have been chosen. They are all three with you. Tyson for his Pure Heart, Deliah Ketchum for her Dream and Tracy Sketchit for his energy. Eugeal has been reincarnated so has Kaorinite. It looks like Eugeal was chosen. I have no idea who else was chosen to pull off the deeds, but keep an eye on your three targets." Michiru said.

"Okay thanks Neptune(A)." Sayomi said as she deactivated her communicator as did all of the others.

Everyone then went to find the targets to make sure everything was alright.

Everything was alright for the time being so they all decided to head back to Pallet on foot. Right when they exited the Mall they were ambushed.

"Well if it isn't the Silver Moon Suckers." Otaku said.

"We will win this time!" Sporty said.

"No doubt about it!" Cat said.

"Tyson I am Eugeal. Let me see your Pure Heart! Go my Daimon swallow that boys Pure Heart!" Eugeal said.

The heart was extracted and Tyson fell to the ground.

"Deliah Ketchum. Let me see your dream! Go Colliding Ball!" Kuno said as he extracted a Pink Mirror instead of a Gold One.

"Damn it! Why do we always fail?! Anyway Go my Remulus swallow up that Beautiful Dream!" Kuno said.

"I need your energy for the Negaforce Tracy Sketchit!" Darkmann said as he extracted the Energy and Tracy fell unconscious.

"Drew, May, Misty are you ready for this?" Saika, Haruka, Kasumi, and Umi said in unison.

"Right!" The three agreed.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi, Umi, and Misty said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane Toru said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika and Drew said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka and May said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ashley said.

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Asuna said.

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Kaede and Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zora said.

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryouko said.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Gabby said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said.

Where 1 guy and 24 girls once stood, 25 Sailor Senshi were in their place.

"Dark Sun you are going down this time!" Double Solaris said.

"You can count on that!" Triple Terra said.

The rest of the Senshi nodded.

"No we won't we will be seeing you around Silver Moon Suckers! They who fight and run away live to fight another day!" Cat said as her Otaku and Sporty snapped their fingers after releasing their Monster Army and Disappeared back to Crystal Tokyo.

"Solaris Solar Flare Of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockwave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

With that only three monsters were left.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus then gave his power to Solaris so she could attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed. The Pure Heart was returned to Tyson, the Dream Mirror was returned to Deliah, Tracy was still unconscious.

The Senshi Sailor Teleported the victims back to their base so they could recover. Tyson was the first to Wake Up.

"Let me guess we were attacked by the Dark Sun?" Tyson asked.

"Were we attacked by the Dark Sun?" Deliah asked as she woke up.

"I had the strangest Dream that some organization attacked us for various reasons and the Sailor Senshi drove them away. Ashley did that really happen?" Tracy asked as he too woke up.

"It was no dream Tracy. The Dark Sun did Attack." Ashley said.

"We beat them though as usual." Misty said.

"It's fun being a Senshi!" May said.

"I'm just glad that it's over for now. I like being a Hero too, but am not too fond of becoming a girl to fight evil." Drew said.

"You so totally get used to it!" The other Senshi said.

With that the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

With the new Senshi awakened and Doll, Sea, and Horror Healed what will happen next? Only time will tell.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store next for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA remains in the Pokemon World, but something incredible happens, Two new Dimension B Senshi are awakened. What is going on here? Who will the Dark Sun be targeting next? Will the Dark Sun succeed? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 52: Awakening of B's Solaris and Triton_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Solaris Court(5), original Dimension B Sailor Senshi(13), Dimension B's Sailor Terra, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Io(3) Two more B Senshi also awaken.(2), 29 Total Senshi.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated, and Posted: 11/24/2007 _****_Revised: 11/24/2007 _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	52. 52: Awakening of B's Solaris and Triton

* * *

**_Started Update: 11/25/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part X**_

_**Episode 52: Awakening of B's Solaris and Triton**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 4,636 Hits and 282 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Tyson, Deliah and Tracy were targeted by the Dark Sun. As usual they failed Miserably. What is going to happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

Drew, Ashley, Gabby, Luffy, Naruko, Asuna, Ranma and Zora were all eating at the snack shack. 

"I can't believe that I'm a Sailor Senshi…" said Drew.

"Yeah it's a weird…" said Ashley, "But there's something we need to talk about… there's something you need to know about being a Dimension B... cross-dressing Senshi."

"What?" asked Drew.

"We decided that it would be best if someone informed you about this in advanced… mostly become someone forgot to tell Eido/Kaede about it and it kind of mess him up." Said Zora.

"I thought the giant snake thing messed him up more." Said Asuna.

"Giant snake thing…" said Drew slowly while blinking, he didn't need to know.

"Don't mention the giant snake thing!" yelled Kaede from another part of the restaurant.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about it." said Luffy.

"Luffy's right!" said Naruko.

"You two can talk because your trip was perfectly safe." Said Gabby glaring at the two who sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about?" asked Drew.

"Once well… a Dimension B Senshi gets to a certain point with his/her powers… they are stuck as a girl and can't transform." said Gabby.

"It's not that bad…" said Ashley, Naruko and Luffy.

"You didn't have to deal with Youma or giant summon snakes." Said Asuna glaring at the three.

"Youma and giant summoned snakes?" asked Drew paling.

"Don't worry about the Youma they went extinct in Crystal Tokyo when me, Ace and Kakashi went." Said Gabby.

"But you better hope that the Sound Village is no longer situated in Crystal Tokyo." Said Doll, "After all I don't think your Pokemon can deal with giant summon snakes…"

"What are summon snakes anyways?" asked Drew.

Asuna bit her thumb so that it would bleed then performed the summoning Jutsu, a small snake popped into existence, "A summon snake is a snake that ninja who have or have signed the contract with the snakes… just imagine it giant." Said Asuna.

"I remember this one time during the Chunin exams one ate me but I managed to break free using Shadow Clones." Said Naruko.

Drew fell to the floor… and went into the fetal position.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told him about the giant summon snakes." Said Aquamarine looking at Drew on the ground.

"Hey Orochimaru will probably go down with the rest of the Black Sun…" said Naruko.

"I don't know…" said Sea, "Orochimaru, Zeno and Zofis have becoming tight, I think they might stick around for quite a while…"

"Is it…" said Naruko.

"No Naruko… it's not sexual… no matter how much everyone jokes about it…" said Sea.

"Damn it…" said Naruko.

* * *

**_At that very moment in the pirate section of the Dark Sun HQ, Orochimaru, Zeno, Dufort and Zofis (Koko was absent for multiple reasons… mostly because of the whole thing about bring a woman in that area of the base)._**

* * *

"These pirates are such…" said Orochimaru, "Thugs…" 

Several of member of Buggy's crew were thrown the group who ducked.

"What should we do?" asked Zofis already knowing the answers with a smirk.

"The Black Sun faction will die soon…" said Orochimaru, "I believe that when that happens we should cut out what's left…"

"Let me guess…" said Zeno with a cruel smile, "Alter their memories…"

"We'll talk about that when reach that point… said Zofis.

"Whoa there won't be any altering of memories on my watch. When the Black Sun Faction is defeated you will be the only ones left and the Dark Alliance Faction will take over the operations. Unless of course some other Evil Alliance appears." AshK said as he appeared.

"Um who are you?" Zeno asked.

"You don't know who I am. Emma isn't going to like this." AshK said. Once this was said Emma appeared.

"He is the one doing the editing of this Episode. He's the one that posts it on the site." Emma said and then disappeared.

"I am AshK. I edit the Episodes that Emma writes. Trust me memories will not be altered unless Emma wants it to happen. I'm out of here. Oh and by the way, I was just kidding about you not being able to alter the memories of the other Pirates. You can go ahead and do that." AshK said.

"Thanks AshK, I appreciate it." Emma said.

"No problem Emma." AshK said as him and Emma left the fic.

"That was quite disturbing." Zofis said.

"You're telling me." Orochimaru said as he rolled his eyes.

They got a place where they knew Buggy was, they opened the door and found Buggy enjoying a Monkey Knife fight with several of his crew members as well as Tech (who was filming it) and Dude.

"Well I guess we can call off the search for Dude and Tech." said Zeno with a sweat drop.

Sometime later in the meeting room.

"Sorry I didn't know that it was time for a meeting." Said Tech, "My monkey knife fight videos on YouTube are big."

"I know, I watch it too… but we have to choose the targets." Said the Master of the Sun.

"The dream target is Harrison." Said Queen Nehellenia, "Musashi, it's your turn."

"Our pure heart target is Soledad." Said Dr. Tomoe, "Eudial, it is your turn."

"Yes Dr. Tomoe." Said Eugeal.

"And our energy target is Paul… your going to be going Darkman…" said Queen Beryl.

There was a silence…

"Darkman…" said Queen Beryl.

"And then you watch them fight until there's a winner!" said Buggy.

"That sounds so awesome!" said Darkman.

"Darkman!" said Queen Beryl.

"What?" aside Darkman.

"It's your turn for a mission." Said Queen Beryl.

""Fine…" said Darkman, "I guess I'll check out the videos on YouTube then."

It was decided that Cat would go with them delivering the news about her position.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at a Pokemon center..._**

* * *

"Where are they?" asked May. 

"They have to explain about Crystal Tokyo…" said Brock.

"Oh yeah…" said May.

That's when the group that was explaining it to them came in, with Zora carrying Drew who was still in the fetal position, Zora put on the ground walked away muttering, "Not my problem…"

"Oh my god! Drew…" said May, "What happened to him?"

"Asuna, told him that there might be a chance that summoning snakes will be attacking him… and then Naruko said that one ate her once." Said Gabby with a sigh.

Naruko began to laugh nervously… Asuna looked indifferent.

"Kazama Naruko… Uchiha Asuna" said May dangerously, an evil aura surrounded her.

"Uh-oh…" said Naruko with a sweat drop.

Ritchie began to suffer from a headache.

"Ritchie what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know I just have a big headache." said Ritchie.

Me too said Duplica." Said Duplica.

Both the signs of Triton appeared on Duplica's forehead and the sign of the Sun appeared on Ritchie's forehead, that's when there was a bright flash of light and the transformation objects appeared in their hands.

"No way!" said both.

"Drew, now you don't have to face the giant man eating snakes alone." Said Luffy, while trying to cheer up Drew, it has an opposite effect as Ritchie said "Giant Man eating snakes?", fell to the floor and went into the fetal position.

"Luffy!" yelled Duplica.

Before Duplica could beat up Luffy for bringing Ritchie down, someone came into the Pokemon Center.

"May, Drew is that you?" asked a voice.

May turned around and saw Soledad.

"Soledad! It's been a while!" said May.

Soledad saw Drew's state, "What's wrong with him."

"Well." Said Naruko.

Misty shut her mouth so she wouldn't say anything.

"It's best you don't know…" said May with a sweat drop.

"I see…" said Soledad with a sweat drop.

May then turned to the two younger of the ninja Senshi and Luffy and said "You three better apologize now…"

"But I was only trying to cheer up Drew by saying that he didn't have to go it alone!" said Luffy.

"Okay you're off the hook." Said May.

"But to be fair…" said Naruko, "I think they might not send snakes after you… Orochimaru and Asuna/Sasuke are mortal enemies, after Orochimaru offer him/her power so that he could take over Asuna/Sasuke's body but changed his mind once he got the Sharingan given to him by the Black Sun thusly abandoning him and trying to kill to him/her."

"Really?" asked Ritchie.

"I hate you…" growled Asuna.

Both of them felt oddly comforted by that fact and managed to overcome their fears of possibly being eaten by a giant snake.

"That is weird." Said Soledad.

"Don't ask…" sighed Ashley.

That's when Drew's new computer began to beep.

"I think the targets might have been chosen." Said Drew.

He opened up his computer and saw the latest targets…

"Who are they?" asked May.

Drew looked up at Soledad, "You're one of the targets." Said Drew.

"What do you mean?" asked Soledad.

"We'll tell you later." Said Ashley.

They were about run out of the Pokemon Center when the group crashed into two people entering the center… they were Paul and Harrison.

"Ow… sorry…" said Ashley.

"It was no problem…" said Harrison.

Ashley looked up and saw him, "Hey Harrison… it's been a while." Said Ashley.

"Oh sorry… but I'll explain later…" said Ashley with a laugh.

"Ashley…" said Drew pointing to Harrison and Paul, "They're the other two targets…"

Ashley sighed… "Okay, Paul, Harrison, we'll explain." Sighed Ashley.

They went into the forest and called many of the other Senshi.

"So you're the Sailor Senshi… is currently stuck as a girl for the next month?" asked Harrison surprised.

"Why am I not suspired that Ash is a Sailor Senshi." Said Paul.

Ashley glared at Paul.

"And we're targeted by the Dark Sun?" asked Soledad.

"That pretty much sums it up." Said Asuna.

That's when everyone else showed up.

"Trista!" said most of the ones in the pile.

"I know fix it!" said Trista.

After introductions they waited for the Dark Sun to show up, and some surprises.

"Really… your Dimension B's Sailor Solaris?" asked Sayomi surprised.

"I know it is weird." Said Ritchie.

"Well, Ashley couldn't be this Dimensions Sailor Solaris because she is already Neo Sailor Moon." Trista said.

"Oh I see." Ritchie said.

"Wait does that mean?" asked Misty.

"No… it's possible in this Dimension you aren't Soul Mates." Said Gabby, "Like how Ace and Kakashi are just good friends and that Kakashi and Trista are dating."

"Please don't remind us of that…" said Kakashi and Ace with sweat drops.

"That's right! And besides Ace has the hots for Smoker!" said the random Yaoi fan girl popping in out of nowhere.

Emma popped in out of nowhere and tackled the Random Yaoi fan girl, and arrested her.

AshK appeared as well.

"I will help you Emma." AshK said as he hit the random Yaoi Fan girl upside the head with his Nunchaku causing her to mess up what she said.

"You can't silence the Yaoi man! You can't! I have a horrendous headache." said the random Yaoi fan girl as she lost consciousness..

All three of them disappeared out of the fic quickly.

"That was weird…" said Drew with a sweat drop.

"It sure was…" said May.

"So you think that…" said Ritchie.

"We're here!" aid a voice.

"The Dark Sun!" yelled all the Sailor Senshi.

"That's right!" said Cat, "And I'm the new second command!"

"Let me guess… Dude is last." Said Ashley.

"Of course he…" said Cat, "Dude needs to get off the stuff he's on… whatever it is."

Everyone in the Dark Sun nodded in agreement.

"Either way we have our targets." Said Eugeal.

"No way! Transform everyone!" said Ashley.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Ashley.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruko.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gabby.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Ace.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Setsuna.

""Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Asuna.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zora.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Keade.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Ryouko.

"Solar Crisis " said Ritchie, Sayomi, and Yomi.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Misty, Kasumi and Umi.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Duplica and Imite.

"Io Crystal Power!" said May and Haruka.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Drew and Saika.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" said Nanako.

"Titania Crystal Power!" said Hikari.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Make-up!" said all.

With that all of the them transformed into the Senshi forms.

"This is really weird…" said Sailor Solaris(B).

"I know but you'll get used to it." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

The three members of the Dark Sun laughed.

"Okay, it's time." Said Musashi as she struck her colliding ball at Harrison, revealing his dream mirror being pink, "Oh man!"

That's also when they drained Paul and took out Soledad's pure heart.

"Go our monster army!" said all of the members of the Dark Sun.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

" Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

All but two of the monsters were gone,

"We still won!" said Eugeal who noticed the shuriken in place of the pure heart, "What the!"

"Sorry but we already saved it." Said Sailor Venus.

"We also have placed back Harrison's dream Mirror." Said Sailor Solaris (B).

"Damn it!" yelled Cat.

She snapped her fingers and she, Eudial, Musashi and Darkman were gone.

"All right!" said neo Sailor Moon, "Let's finish them off!"

"Please Pegasus! We need you help! Tinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

**_The last two monsters were destroyed…_**

"All right! We did it!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Sometime later, after detransforming the three victims began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Soledad.

"You were attacked… remember?" asked May.

"Oh yeah." Said Harrison.

Paul got up and began to walk away.

"Wait Paul!" said Ashley.

He just kept on walking not saying anything.

"I don't get him." Said Gabby.

"Wait I just remembered…" said Sayomi.

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

"I wonder if there's going to be anymore B Senshi…" said Sayomi.

"I don't know…" said Ashley, "Especially since things are getting very confusing."

All the B Senshi nodded in agreement…

AshK appears out of nowhere again.

"Oh don't worry things will get even more crazy with the next Episode." AshK said with a Mischievious Grin and Vanished from the Fic.

"Um what was that all about?" Ritchie asked.

"I have no idea. It must be an AshK thing." Sayomi said as she shrugged.

With that they won another battle, what would happen next? Stay tuned.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store next for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA remains in the Pokemon World, but something incredible happens, Two more new Dimension B Senshi are awakened. What is going on here? Who will the Dark Sun be targeting next? Will the Dark Sun succeed? Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 53: Awakening of B's Ganymede and Titania_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Solaris Court(5), The Dimension B Inners(5), Dimension B's Sailor Terra, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Io, Sailor Solaris, and Sailor Triton(5) Two more B Senshi also awaken(2). 23 Total Senshi.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated, and Posted: 11/26/2007 _****_Revised: 11/26/2007 _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	53. 53: Awakening of B's Ganymede & Titania

* * *

**_Started Update: 11/28/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part XI**_

_**Episode 53: Awakening of B's Ganymede and Titania**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

**_Wow! 4,712 Hits and 289 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Harrison, Soledad and Paul were the targets of the Dark Sun. As usual the Dark Sun Failed. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

Sayomi, Yomi, Kasumi, Umi, Misty, Chibi-Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako, Ashley, Drew, May, Duplica, Ritchie, Naruko, Luffy, Kiyo, Ranma, Ren, Akane, Saika, Imite, Nanako, Haruka, and Hikari were having a meeting. The rest of the Senshi on the Solaris Colony were in the contro room keeping an eye on things. 

"I believe that two more Dimension B Senshi will awaken today. I can sense it." Imite said.

"I can too." Said Duplica, Luffy, and Hoshi.

"Who are they Kiyo?" Ashley asks.

"According to my computer it's Casey who is Dimension B's Sailor Ganymede and Dawn that is Dimension B's Sailor Titania." Saika said.

"Says the same thing on my computer." Drew and Kiyo said.

"So if more Senshi are so totally awakened, then dangerous times must be ahead. That would so totally round out the Dimension B Solaris Court." Naruko said.

"That so totally makes sense! Sayomi, Saika, and Kasumi all said in unison.

"So it looks like you will get to meet your counterpart after all Nanako." Yomi said.

"That is pretty cool don't you think?" Umi asked.

"You mean my Counterpart may also be a Senshi too?" Hikari asked.

"According to my computer yeah." Saika said.

The meeting continued on.

"Oh great it looks like there will be more Double Attacks." Kasumi said.

"So is there aa Problem with that?" Sayomi asked.

"No not at all. So any idea who the next targets are going to be?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I don't know." Kiyo said.

No one else in the Space Station knew either.

* * *

**_Dark Sun HQ Ruins of Crystal Tokyo...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes...)_**

* * *

"That Damn Music Again. I thought it was done and over with." The Master of the Sun said. 

"Oh come on you didn't think we would leave out the music for the rest of this Arc did you?" AshK said as he entered the Fic.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Dude said.

"Because your an idiot dude." AshK said.

"Hey I resent that remark." Dude said as he tried to attack AshK.

"Nice try dude but you missed bye." AshK said as he left the fic.

"So who should the targets be this time?" Cat asked.

"We are going to have to figure that out." Nehelenia said.

"That is going to be a hard thing to do." Beryl said.

"Who have we not targeted yet?" Tomoe asked.

"I have an idea for the dream Target. Dawn's Rival Zoey. She is a Coordinator." Nehelenia said.

"I will take the job my queen." Yamato said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Jeanette Fisher Ash's Rival from the Indigo League." Dr. Tomoe said.

"I will take it Dr." Beirut said.

"The Energy Target will be Harley one of Dimension B's Sailor Io's Rivals in the contests. There is a contest near Mt. Silver in Silver Town. All of the targets will be there." Beryl said.

"I shall take it." Koquilion said.

It was decided that Cat, Otaku, Sporty, Tech, and Dude would accompany them.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony..._**

* * *

Saika, Drew, and Kiyo's computers beep. 

"It looks like the targets have been chosen." Saika said.

"They are for the Dream Target is Zoey." Drew said.

"Oh no!" May said as she took out her Time Key.

"The Pure Heart Target is Jeanette Fisher. Ashley, I believe you fought her in the Indigo League Fourth Round." Saika said.

"The Energy Target is Harley. I know how much you and Drew hate Harley, but he is a human being too. A very strange human being, but human nonetheless. We have to save him from the Dark Sun too." Kiyo said.

"Okay everybody, let's get to Silver Town in this Dimension. That is where the Targets will be." Sayomi said as her and Ritchie took out their Time Keys.

The others followed suit.

* * *

**_Silver Town, Johto Dimension B..._**

* * *

A contest is happening in Silver Town. Zoey, Harley and Jeanette are there when strangers appear in a disguise. 

The 26 Senshi materialize out of a portal and land with a thud.

"I wish Trista and Setsuna would fix these freakin landings." Sayomi said.

"Oh hey there Janette." Ashley said

"It's been a long time." Misty said.

"I will explain why I am like this later." Ashley said.

"Have you heard of the Dark Sun and the Sailor Senshi?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I have, I know there are two different teams from two different Dimensions." Jeanette said.

"Well let's go to an alley and we will explain everything." Drew said.

"Oh hey there Zoey! How are you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine. how are you Dawn?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine these are my friends. We need you to follow us to an alley to show you something." Dawn said as she followed the others.

A few minutes later Casey met up with the group and noticed Misty.

"Hey Misty where is Ash?" Casey aske.

"She is right next to me." Misty said as she pointed to Ashley.

"What that's Ash?" Casey asked gesturing to Ashley.

"Follow us and we will explain." Ashley said.

Just then who should show up but no one other than Harley.

"May darling it's been a while? I hear there is a contest in this town. Is it true?" Harley asked.

"Yes there is and I will be participating in it. Come with us and we will explain things." May said as she followed the rest of the group to an alley.

Everybody transformed and De-Transformed and told the story about how they all became inducted into the ranks of the Sailor Senshi.

Just then who should show up but the Dark Sun.

"It's the Dark Sun!" (Dun Dun Dun Dunnana, Dunnana. Lightning Strikes!) All the Senshi said.

"That music is back again curse it! Go our Monster Army!" Cat, Otaku, and Sporty all said in unison.

"At least it is rare now." Dude said.

"It's not all the time anymore." Tech said.

"Zoey let me see your dream! go Colliding ball!" Yamato said. The Mirror was revealed to be Pink instead of Gold like they hoped.

"Show me your Pure Heart Jeanette Fisher!" Beirut said as she used the heart Extraction Gun to take out the Crystal only to find it replaced with a Shuriken and returned to Jeanette.

"Give me your energy for the Negaforce Harley!" Koquilion said as he extracted the energy.

Just then the symbols of Ganymede and Titania appeared on Casey and Dawn's Foreheads also transformation Rods appeared in their hands.

"Time to transform everybody now!" Ashley, Sayomi, Ritchie, and Chibi-Usa all said in unison.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi, Yomi, and Ritchie said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi, Umi, and Misty all said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ashley said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Kiyo said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika and Drew said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Duplica and Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Casey and Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" May and Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Dawn and Hikari said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Make Up!"

With that all the Senshi Transformed ready for battle.

Titania(B) put the Dream Mirror back into Zoey.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Team Solaris said.

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!" Team Neo Moon said.

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Team Terra said.

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark hurricane Smash!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice."

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

With that only Three Monsters were left.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus we need your help. Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave his power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the final monster was dusted.

"Oh no! We better scat before they decide that we need to be destroyed." Cat said.

"Come on guys let's get back to base!" Otaku said.

"We have to get going before they decide to destroy us like they destroyed our Monster Armies." Sporty said.

Dude and Tech nodded in agreement.

With that the Five Wonders and the rest of the Dark Sun Snapped their fingers and vanished.

The Senshi then took the Dark Sun Victims to the Pokemon Center to recover and returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Now that the Dimension B Solaris Court has been awakened the Dimension A Galactic Guardians will be returning to the Dimension A Solaris Space Station Colony." Sayomi said.

"But before we do that how about we all go shopping!" Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"That sounds good to me. Drew you and Ritchie can carry our bags in your subspace pocket!" May and Duplica said in unison.

"I guess that means we will be all carrying your bags aren't we?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Luffy said.

"It so totally is!" Naruko said.

"I guess I will be carrying bags too right?" Ranma-Chan asked.

Ranma may be on her cycle, but she isn't a girly girl.

"You got that right!" Everyone else said.

So everyone went shopping.

After the shoping Spree they all had a meeting at the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B. A Debriefing of their latest mission and how they are going to go about destroying the Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store next for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA begins to come up with a plan to destroy what remains of the Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun. Where will the Fall begin? Who will the Dark Sun be targeting? Will there be more Dimension B Senshi. Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 54: Black Sun's Last Stand Part I._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Dimension A's Solaris Court(5), The Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Original Dimension B Senshi(13), Dimension B's Solaris Court(5) Sailor Terra(B), and Sailor Solaris(B). 36 total Senshi

* * *

**_Edited, Updated, and Posted: 11/28/2007 _****_Revised: 11/28/2007 _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	54. 54: Black Sun's Last Stand Part I

* * *

**_Started Update: 11/29/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part XII**_

_**Episode 54: Black Sun's Last Stand Part I**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_Emma Iveli_**

**_Edited by: AshK_**

**_Wow! 4,785 Hits and 299 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Harrison, Soledad and Paul were the targets of the Dark Sun. As usual the Dark Sun Failed. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

Every single member of the SMA were here for this meeting… well those who were Sailor Senshi, Raider Warriors, Neo Pokemon Guardians, Wonders or Guardian animal/Pokemon… after all the SMA also extends to certain ninja, Pokemon Trainers, Mamodo Teams, Nerima residence and the entire Straw Hat crew… this was to finally come up with a plan to get rid of the Black Sun once and for all. 

"So we're going have to infiltrate the base, and fight off various members, remember the Black Sun half has pirates, ninja and various Jouji among their ranks." Said Doll pointing to a map of the base.

Everyone nodded in agreement… "So… what's the actual plan?"

"Sea and I can work together if need be. After all we both have the ability to control water." Karomi said.

"I guess I could help Horror out if I need to. All five of us know the ins and outs of the Black Sun/Dark Sun Headquarters." Ayame said.

"I could go with Ayame." Shigeru said.

"I could go with Karomi." Akira said.

"We have certain members assigned to take care of this particular threat, if anymore targets are chosen." Sayomi said.

"That's right!" Kasumi said agreeing with her Soulmate.

"We agree with our parents. I think Emma and AshK have certain members of us planned for the next mission." Yomi and Umi said in unison agreeing with their parents.

"Other than fighting the enemy and for some reason avoiding Dude's room." Said Kiyo, "We have nothing…"

Everyone in the room anime fell which resulted in a small earthquake that was felt throughout the area.

"So have we gotten anyone else to help?" asked Ami getting up.

"Well we're planning to get people to sign up o help but we haven't told anyone else yet… however we have a few volunteers, Arashi for obvious reasons, also Sherry and Brago are coming too… I promised them that they would help destroy the Black Sun." said Kiyo.

"Sherry and Brago?" asked Usagi.

"Their another Mamodo Team, one of the most powerful, however Sherry has grudge against Zofis as he brainwashed Koko to do his bidding." said Kiyo, "Even if you heal Koko I'm guessing that Zofis will just go back to Koko, after all she's the only one who can read his book…" said Kiyo, "The only way to stop him is to burn his book and I have agreed with Sherry that's the one to do it…"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Man… I'm hungry…" complained Naruko.

"Me too…" said Luffy.

"Naruko-Chan you and Luffy are bottomless pits. I thought Usagi, Satoshi/Sayomi and Yomi ate a lot!" Minako(A) said.

"Hey we resent that remark!" Sayomi, Usagi and Yomi said in unison.

"Also Ren is a bottomless pit but not like Naruko and Luffy!" Akane Toru said.

"Hey Akane, I resent that remark!" Ren said joining in with the other three.

"If you think I eat a lot you should see Umi, she eats a lot more than I do!" Yomi said.

"Hey watch it!" Umi said clearly not liking that remark from her twin sister.

"Okay we need to come up with more plans!" Charon and Rhea said in unison.

Everyone else sighed…

"I guess we can end this meeting so you can get something to eat. Especially since we need to come up with more plans." Said Ashley.

"All right!" cheered the two.

Zora and Asuna sighed… knowing that they would have to go with them.

Sometime later at the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruko had placed a transformation on herself to appear as Naruto after all, he was a valued customer and Teuchi and Ayame (the ramen stand girl) were among the first people to acknowledge him for who he was.

"So… how has things been going on for you?" asked Naruto to Zora.

"Nothing much, I'm getting tired of getting into fights with the love cook." Said Zora, "I keep winning."

"Maybe you should pick fights with him if you refuses to fight back." Said Asuna with a sweat drop.

"He starts them half the time." Muttered Zora, which made the two ninja sweat drop.

"It's true…" said Luffy with a laugh.

That's when a purple haired female Anbu showed up.

"A cookie to whoever can guess who she is." Said Emma popping into the fanfic.

Everyone stared at her.

"Fine no cookies… but someone should guess who she is…" said Emma who disappeared.

"Uzumaki Kazama Naruto, Uchiha Asuna, both Hokages wish to speak with you." Said the Anbu.

Both sighed…

"This better be good news!" grumbled Naruto.

"Let's just go…" sighed Asuna.

"See you later." Said Luffy.

"Whatever…" said Asuna.

The two of them left to the Hokage Tower, once the doors were closed on the meeting, Naruto let go the transformation was Naruko, they saw that Pervy Sage was waiting for them.

"Pervy Sage… what are you doing here?" asked Naruko.

"Well I have some new information about the Akatsuki." Said Jiraiya.

"What?" asked Naruko and Asuna.

"Itachi and Kisame… are…" said Jiraiya.

"They are what?" asked Asuna.

"Now traveling with a subordinate of another Akatsuki member, his name is Tobi and he's driving Itachi insane." Said Jiraiya.

This made Asuna and Naruko anime fall as well as Tsunade and Arashi.

"That it!" yelled Asuna giving Jiraiya a Sharingan glare.

"What do you expect? They're not planning anything for two more years." Said Jiraiya, "you expect to have some good info, don't expect good info for at least another year!"

Asuna pouted as she saw down in a nearby chair.

"Asuna, I know you want to get revenge on your brother and the Kazekage agreed to not go after Itachi, but you can't act like a spoiled brat about." Said Tsunade.

Asuna only glared at Tsunade… but it was regular glare… no Sharingan.

"Teme…" sighed Naruko, "Granny's right, don't' be a spoiled brat about it."

"Don't worry, I know what not to do… after what happen last time, I'm not going to make the same mistakes as I did last time." Said Asuna, "I learned from those mistakes and I know I'm not ready to fight him."

"Right now it would be best if you figure out a way to start the clan back up…" said Naruko, "After all there's two ways to start up your clan…"

Asuna glared at Naruko…

"You know what I have to meet someone…" said Naruko who transformed into her mal self then ran off as fast as she could.

"Get back here!" yelled Asuna.

* * *

**_At that very moment in the Black Sun HQ during a meeting, Orochimaru had came up with a brilliant idea..._**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Orochimaru." Said Dr. Tomoe. 

"Your computers said he does have one… doesn't he? He is the perfect target, one that could be break apart the B Senshi…" said Orochimaru with a cruel smile.

"How would we even know that she/he would do that though?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Have you forgotten… Sasuke went to me for power… it was his choice." Said Orochimaru, "He would do anything to have is vengeance against Itachi… and I'm sure that if Sasuke has the choice he would choose that over his Senshi duties… since Itachi does have a pure heart, it would be perfect…"

"Fine…" said Dr. Tomoe, "Cyprine… you will go after him."

"And remember don't look into his eyes." Said Orochimaru, "You will lose."

"Right now he's in the company of Kisame his partner and Tobi who's helping them with something." Said The Master of the Sun.

"We will go after Kisame, it's unlike that Pegasus is in his dream but it's merely a distraction" said Queen Nehellenia.

"I'll go…" said Pantyhose Taro, "I might be the best suited for this one due to the danger they pose."

"So that mean we'll go after Tobi…" said Queen Beryl.

"I'll go…" said Darkman.

"I'll accompany them…" said Orochimaru, "But I'll only watch form the shadows, and provide help after Sasuke makes his decision…"

The three of them nodded in agreement while Otaku would come along as well.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at one of the bases..._**

* * *

Kiyo, Drew and Saika were working together on their plan to choose the best plan of action… that's when they got the alert for the attacks. 

"I wonder who's getting attacked this time." said Saika.

The three of them saw pictures on the computers, one was a guy in an orange and black mask with only a right eye hole (Tobi), a fish-like man (not to be confused with Fishmen in the world of Pirates) (Kisame) and a man who looked likes Sasuke, which made Kiyo pale instantly.

"That guy looks a lot like an older Sasuke don't you think?" asked Saika.

"I hope he isn't who I think he is…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo pulled up more information about the pure heart targeted which made him pale even more.

"It is him…" said Kiyo, "The pure heart is Uchiha Itachi… Asuna/Sasuke's brother."

"Asuna has a brother…" said Drew surprised.

Saika shook at the thought… when they saw Sasuke's dream mirror how it looked… "That's not good…" said Saika.

"We have to call everyone we can right now!" said Kiyo.

Sometime later they managed to get many of the Senshi to get there…

"What the problem?" asked Setsuna looking at how pale Kiyo and Saika were.

"The next pure heart target… is Itachi." Said Kiyo.

With the exception of the newer Senshi, all of the Senshi were shocked.

"I know I shouldn't joke about this… but… Itachi has a pure heart!" yelled Naruko.

"Apparently…" said Saika.

"Who is Itachi?" asked Casey.

"Itachi… is my brother…" said Asuna shaking, "The man who I swore to kill… the man who murdered my clan in cold blood, the man who murdered them… just to test his skill…" said Asuna shaking.

"You're kidding… right?" asked Ritchie.

"No he's not…" said Naruko.

"Who are the other two targets?" asked Kakashi.

"Two people named Kisame and Tobi." Said Kiyo.

"Kisame is Itachi's partner in the Akatsuki…" said Kakashi, "While Tobi is…"

"Tobi is some guys who just started traveling wit them for some reason, the Pervy Sage told us earlier." Said Naruko.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them before they are targeted…" said Kakashi, "After all they are missing-nin and members of the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" asked most of the A Senshi and newer members of the B Senshi.

"The Akatsuki a group of ninja after the Tailed Beasts, in other words they're after Naruko." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" said Naruko, "We cant' exactly walk up them act like friends and tell what's going to happen to them."

"So basically we wait until after they get attacked…" said Yomi.

Everyone nodded in agreement, after all that was the best thing involving the strongest of enemies... even though it was slightly underhanded.

"Asuna… should you…" said Momoko.

"I'm going to do this mission!" said Asuna, "No matter what…"

Momoko, Naruko and Ace (a fellow avenger) looked at Asuna worriedly.

* * *

**_A random forest, World of Ninja..._**

* * *

"Butterfly, come here butterfly!" said the strange masked young man chasing a butterfly, he was Tobi. 

"Why do we have to have him here again?" asked Itachi, twitching slightly.

"Oh come on Itachi, he's rather fun don't you think." Said Kisame.

(Crash!), "My head!" cried Tobi.

"He just crashed into a tree." Said Itachi.

"Well I think…" said Kisame.

Itachi gave him a look… a look that said "Shut up or for the next 72 hours you will be sliced up and severed as Sushi…"

"Never mind…" said Kisame.

"So you three are the legendary ninjas Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame… am I right?" asked a voice.

"And some guy named Tobi…" said a different voice.

They turned around and saw members of the Dark Sun.

"Hi there! Who are you?" asked Tobi.

"We are members of the Dark Sun…" said Otaku.

"Cyprine... you better do it fast… and don't look into his eyes, after all that's what Orochimaru told us the avoid the most." Said Darkman.

"I know." Said Cyprine, she quick aimed the heart snatcher gun at Itachi… and shot out his pure heart. She then ran over and grabbed… Kisame stood there blinking… "What the…" he said.

"Your next." Said Pantyhose Taro sending his colliding ball at the fish-like man (thought not a Fishman).

The ball hit Kisame revealing a very tarnished mirror, which was to be expected, after all Kisame was just a decoy.

"What are you going to do to Tobi?" asked Tobi.

"This!" said Darkman who began to drain the idiot.

However it took longer than excepted a lot longer.

"What's going on? He's not even half way drained!" yelled Darkman.

"What do you think your doing!" yelled a voice.

That's when The Sailor Senshi showed up fully transformed.

"Trying to drain him… I'm getting tired… he's had too much energy!" said Darkman with a sweat drop and stopped draining Tobi.

"Hi there pretty ladies! I'm Tobi!" said Tobi.

"So your Tobi…" said Sailor Venus.

"Yes!" said Tobi happily.

Sailor Venus performed the wind Jutsu Great Break Though which sent Tobi flying.

"Wheee!" he said as he launched into a tree and got stuck up there.

"Should leave him there?" asked Sailor Solaris (B).

"I think so…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"So you really think you can stop us?" asked Cyprine with a laugh, "You really think you can get this heart Crystal Back."

"I think so…" said Sailor Venus, "I have a question: How did you know Itachi has a pure I mean…"

"Now not the time Naruko!" yelled the other Senshi.

"But…" said Sailor Venus.

"I know a lot of us wants to know how did they know Itachi has a pure heart… but now's the not the time…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Like I said do you really think you can take this pure heart from me?" asked Cyprine.

That's when she noticed it was gone… and Sailor Pallas (B) held it. She looked at the pure heart Crystal in her hand and began to shake… the way she held it in her hand… the way… looked like she was going to crush the pure heart Crystal.

"Asuna what do you think your doing?" asked Sailor Pallas (A).

"Teme! Don't you dare do what I think your going to do!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Both of them were going to stop her but they were grabbed from behind by Sailor Uranus.

"Kakashi Senshi!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"We need to see what he will do first!" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Pallas (B) stood there, thinking, "This is my chance… the chance I have been waiting for… but… but… it doesn't feel right… if I kill him this way… then it would be nothing… and right now it's my duty to save him… not only that but he's weak and unconscious… he killed everyone… but… but…" she thought.

Orochimaru was from behind some of the trees with a smile on his face… this might break up the Sailor Senshi… this one act… will cause chaos among the sailor Senshi… sure the Ninja Senshi and the Pirate Senshi would side with Sasuke… but who knew about the others. Not only that but… he would have an enemy out of his way.

Sailor Pallas (B) still thought about what to do, she felt something off about this and realized what she might do… she walked over to Itachi's body and replaced the heart. Before she walked away she kicked him in the nuts then walked away.

"I'm not killing him this time… right now it's not exactly right like this…" said Sailor Pallas (B), "It's our job to protect them after all…"

"Then why did you kick him?" asked Sailor Pallas (A) with a sweat drop.

"Because it feels good to kick someone who wronged you in life after they were attacked by the Dark Sun." answered Sailor Neptune.

"That's right." Said Sailor Pallas (B), "And besides there's something off about this… I know you're out there… Orochimaru!"

They heard laughter, as Orochimaru came out of his hiding place, "My Sasuke… you certainly are smart…"

"Shut up! Why did you set me up like that?" asked Sailor Pallas, "There's no way that the Dark Sun would go after Itachi. No one would ever expect he has a pure heart. You wanted me to kill him didn't you…"

"Of course I did…" said Orochimaru, "But you have changed… I even heard you even tried to attack your fellow Senshi once over the fact he failed in his personal mission… isn't that right Sasuke?"

"That was a long time ago!" growled Sailor Pallas (B), "Ryoga/Ryouko hadn't even awakened yet.."

"I would have never expected that you would put Senshi Duties over avenging your clan…" said Orochimaru.

"Why don't you just leave now and get this over with, I don't want to deal with you this time…" growled Sailor Pallas (B).

"Fine then…" said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru joined the other 4.

'Go our monster army!" said the other 4.

"Let's go!" said Otaku.

Otaku snapped her fingers and they were gone.

"Okay, let's deal with the monster army!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Double Pink Sugar hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Can Opener!"

"World Shaking!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Dead Scream…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

" Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

" Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

" Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

All but three of the monsters were destroyed.

"Okay, let's go." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pegasus Please! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared to gave Sailor Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The rest of the three monsters were destroyed.

"All right we did it…" said Sailor Venus.

"You know what we have to put Kisame's dream mirror back in…" said Sailor Io(A).

"Is he a Fishman… he looks like one." Said Sailor Mars.

"It looks doubtful Luffy…" joked Sailor Venus, "But who's going to put it back in…"

Sailor Pallas(B) began to walk off…

"Asuna where do you think you're going?" asked Sailor Pallas(A).

"I just need some time to think… okay…" said Sailor Pallas (B) who took out her time key and used to go somewhere else.

After putting in Kisame's dream mirror and leaving as fast they could… they held a meeting in the Dimension B base.

"Sasuke… Asuna… has changed…" said Naruko, "He used to be very different…"

"She… he's pretty much a bastard…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah but you know he used to be much worse…" said Naruko, "I can't believe she chose that…"

"I know that Sasuke abandoned the village… but is there something else your not telling us?" asked Sayomi.

"We need to know…" said Kasumi.

"Yeah!" said Umi and Yomi.

Naruko took a breath, "There's something you should know when Sasuke left the village… he tried to kill me…"

"What?" asked Kasumi.

"Why? Why would he do that?" asked Haruka.

"Because… it would have given Sasuke a power to defeat Itachi… the Mangekyo Sharingan." Said Kakashi, "Which can only be obtained by killing your best friend."

"Wait… when Sasuke was forced to rejoin the village… was he planning to kill you?" asked Misty surprised.

"He was… but I blackmailed him…" said Naruko, "After Sasuke first transformation she didn't know how to transform back so I used it so he would not try to kill me and come back to the village since Orochimaru didn't have any use for him anymore."

This made anyone who didn't know about the story sweat drop.

"But was this fight…" said Sayomi.

"I think it was a trick by Orochimaru, he thought that Asuna would kill Itachi and would cause us to form dividing factions about whether it was right or wrong." Said Ashley.

"That does sound like something Orochimaru would come up with." Said Kakashi.

"We need to stop the Black Sun." said Ashley.

Everyone nodded and agreed, Ace got up from his seat, "Well I have something to do?"

"Really what?" asked Luffy.

"Just… something…" said Ace looking at his younger brother.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

Ace used his time key to leave.

"I wonder if he's going to talk to Sasuke…" said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah that fight they had…" said Naruko, "After Ace got better form his fight Black Beard."

"What happened?" asked Sayomi.

"Sasuke said something to Ace… it sort of escalated, before it could physical and Sasuke using his Curse Seal…" said Naruko, "It was long before any of this happened… in fact Ryoga/Ryouko hadn't even awakened yet as a Sailor Senshi…"

Many of the Senshi were surprised by these revelations about Asuna/Sasuke… but knew they could trust her… after what she did during the fight.

* * *

**_World of Ninja, Uchiha District..._**

* * *

Asuna was looking up at the sky. 

"Are you ashamed?" asked a voice.

Asuna turned and saw Ace.

"You're going to make fun of me? Aren't you?" asked Asuna knowing who said those words once before.

"No… I'm just surprised that you made that decision…" said Ace.

"I know… I am too… but… it wouldn't have counted…" said Asuna, "Itachi wasn't even conscious, I could have… but it would have been cowardly."

"Makes sense…" said Ace, "I mean… that's how I would probably feel if I cheated."

"Using your Senshi powers to kill Black Beard." Said Asuna, "Yeah… killing him like that would be cheating after all, your Senshi powers are his weakness along with every other Devil Fruit User…"

**_The two of them smirked…_**

"Neither one of us are ready to avenge our comrades." Said Ace.

"I know…" said Asuna, "I know…"

"I wonder if Tobi is still stuck in that tree…" said Ace changing the subject for some reason.

At the very moment in the forest, both Itachi and Kisame woke up.

"What happened?" asked Kisame.

"Why does it feel like someone kicked me..." said Itachi.

"Strange people did stuff to you!" yelled Tobi who was still stuck in the tree, "But pretty girls saved you!"

"Okay…" said Itachi who began to walk away.

"Itachi get back here and help me get Tobi down!" yelled Kisame.

"No…" said Itachi simply.

With that Asuna proved to the Dimension A Senshi that she could be 100 percent trusted, after all, choosing her Senshi duty over her goal the best thing that could prove it to them. With that out of the way, the Senshi would need to figure out how to defeat the Black Sun… what will happen? Stay tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store next for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The SMA begins to come up with a plan to destroy what remains of the Black Sun Faction of the Dark Sun. Where will the Fall begin? Who will the Dark Sun be targeting? Will there be more Dimension B Senshi. Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 55: Black Sun's Last Stand Part II._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), The Solaris Court of Dimension A and B(10), Sailor Quintet A and B(10), Dimension A Inners and Mamoru.(6). 32 Senshi as of right now. more may be added.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated, and Posted: 12/05/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	55. 55: Black Sun's Last Stand Part II

* * *

**_Started Update: 12/12/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part XIII**_

_**Episode 55: Black Sun's Last Stand Part II**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,021 Hits and 307 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Black Sun's Last Stand has now begun. What is in store next? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Dimension a Inners and Mamoru landed with a thud. 

"Setsuna really needs to fix that!" Usagi said.

"She sure does." Mamoru said.

The rest of the Dimension A Inners agreed.

Right after the Dimension A Inners landed with a thud, the Dimension B Solaris Court, and Sailor Quintet landed with a thud.

"Trista really needs to fix the landing." Ritchie said as he got up.

Misty also landed with a thud.

"Trista is going to pay someday!" Misty said quite angrily.

"I really so totally hate those landings!" Ashley said.

"So do I!" Ryouko Agreed.

"When will Trista fix the landing?" Zora asked.

"I have no idea." Asuna said.

"This is getting to be quite annoying. The landings I mean!" Kaede said.

"The landing stink!" Casey said.

"I agree with you there!" May said.

"Tell me about it!" Dawn said.

"I wish it would get fixed soon." Duplica said

"I agree with everyone!" Drew said.

* * *

**_Time Gates Dimensions A and B..._**

* * *

Setsuna and Trista were profusely sneezing at the same time.

* * *

**_Back at the Colony in Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Okay let's get this meeting underway. Karomi and Ayame were kind enough to give us the layout of the Black Sun's Base in Crystal Tokyo Ruins." Sayomi said. 

"So we need to figure out a way to draw out at least 4 of the remaining 5 wonders. We will deal with Cat and the Master of the Sun later." Kasumi said.

"What about the allies?" Ashley asked.

"We will deal with them when the time comes." Misty said.

"Right now let's get this meeting underway." Sayomi said.

"Right!" Kasumi said.

"Okay already let's get this meeting going now!" Umi and Yomi said in unison.

"So what are we going to do. There are 33 of us and only 4 wonders. Cat and the Master of the Sun are going to be extremely hard to deal with." Ashley said.

"Okay, I don't think any targets will be chosen this time around, because the four Wonders will want to try and destroy all of us." Misty said.

"So let's see the Solaris Court of Dimension A and us four will go after Otaku." Sayomi said pointing to the Solaris Quartet and the Solaris Court of dimension A.

"We will go with the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A. to go after Dude." Ren said pointing to herself and Akane and then to the Dimension A Sailor Quintet.

"Sounds good!" Akane said.

"Ritchie and the Dimension B Solaris Court will go after Sporty." Misty said.

"Right!" Ritchie said.

"Sounds good!" Drew said.

"I'm up for it!" Duplica said.

"So am I!" Casey said.

"I am willing to go along with that!" May said.

"Come on let's get this show on the road!" Dawn said.

"That Leaves Mamoru, the Dimension A Inners, Dimension B Sailor Quintet, Misty and myself to go after Tech." Ashley said.

"Wait a minute that won't work because that will be thirteen going after one, while the other groups only have 6 or 7." Usagi said.

"That's right! My Bad! Okay, here we go again. Thanks your majesty." Sayomi said as she bowed.

"You're very welcome!" Usagi said as she bowed back to Sayomi.

"Okay Mamoru, Usagi, Sayomi, Umi, Yomi, Imite, Nanako, Hikari, and myself will go after Otaku! That's nine." Kasumi said.

"Ashley, Asuna, Kaede, Zora, Ryouko, Saika, Haruka, and Myself will go after Dude!" Misty said.

"Right! That's eight right there!" Ashley said.

"Chibi-Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako, May, Dawn, and myself will go after Sporty! That's eight. That's 25 Assignments so far." Drew said.

"Then that would leave Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Casey, Duplica, Ritchie, Ren and myself. That's nine." Akane said.

"Wait a minute! We don't have 33 People we have 34!" Sayomi said.

"I guess we must've miscounted the first time." Kasumi said.

* * *

**_Dark Sun Headquarters Crystal Tokyo Dimension B..._**

* * *

"No targets will be chosen this time. It's time to take out most of the Senshi!" The Master of the Sun said. 

"With most of the Senshi gone the rest will follow like a Row of Dominoes." Cat said.

"Otaku, Sporty, Dude, and Tech; Send out whats left of your Jouji Armies and finish off several Senshi!" the Master of the Sun ordered.

"As you wish master!" Otaku, Sporty, Dude and Tech all said as they bowed snapped their fingers and disappeared.

* * *

**_World of Pokemon Dimension B..._**

* * *

The previously mentioned Senshi were On Route 28 in Johto between Indigo Plateau and Mt. Silver. They were just relaxing. 

Otaku appeared out of nowhere.

"Well if it isn't the Sailor Senshi. It's time for me to kill all of you once and for all! Go my Jouji Army!" Otaku said.

"You will only face nine of us!" Sayomi said.

"Everybody Transform now!" Kasumi said.

"Solar Crisis!" Said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Said Kasumi and Umi.

"Moon Eternal!" Usagi said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said as they transformed.

Mamoru just raised a Rose to the Sky and Transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Fine I will take on all nine of you. Go my Jouji army destroy the pathetic Senshi.

"The rest of you go wait for the others! Transform when necessary!" Usagi and Sayomi said in unison!

"Right! The rest of the Senshi said.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sailor Solaris(A).

"This!" yelled Otaku she pulled several items from nowhere, what looked like a sword hilt, book, a strange staff with a ring on top and a green and white stripped hat.

"What the…" said The Solaris Twins.

"This is the sword from Tenchi Muyo! It's sort of like a light saber! This book is Nodoka's Pactio item from Negima! With this I will be able to read your mind! This staff is Rolling Bubble's staff from Powerpuff Girls Z. With this I can attack you with bubbles whether it be trapping or getting you bubbles that explode. With these weapons I can defeat all of you as well as my Jouji who outnumber you by quite a bit.!" said Otaku.

"What about your hat?" asked Sailor Terra(A).

"Oh this hat?" said Otaku, "It's Kisuke's hat from Bleach… it has no special properties, I just like the way it looks on me…"

All Nine Sailor Senshi proceeded to anime fall…

"Now it's time to fight!" said Otaku, she began to blow though the rind of the Staff… bubbles surrounded Solaris Quartet, then one of them trapped them… however Sailors Terra(A) and Solaris(A) managed to pop them with the Terra Nunte and Solars Aiku respectively.

"Take this You Anime Fangirl wannabe! Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash, Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!" said the Solaris Twins Simultaneously as they attacked Otaku together with their attacks and Smirks..

"Time to read your mind!" said Otaku, "With this I will be able to know what your next move is."

The Solaris Twins smirked and began to think well… pretty random things.

"Umi and Yomi Tanaka!!" said Otaku who began to read the book.

"I don't know why, but she reminds us way too much of Mina… I guess since Mina is an Otaku too… That reminds us I wonder how the Raider Warriors and Neo Pokemon Guardians are taking not helping us… They really wanted help, but since they're traveling elsewhere and weren't at the meeting they couldn't help. " Otaku read from the book with a sweat drop.

"What the fudge?" said Otaku, "What is this?"

"You do realize that book is useless if we're not thinking about fighting…" said The Solaris Twins.

"Damn it!" yelled Otaku using the Tenchi Sword, "Fine then… let's fight then…"

"That's okay by us!" said The Solaris Quartet said.

The Solaris Quartet were fighting all kinds of Jouji and stopping all the items that were thrown at them. The Other members of the Team that were Facing Otaku were taking out the Jouji one by one. Otaku was getting more and more vulnerable. Pretty soon they would destroy her.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Take this you Jouji! Tuxedo Rose Bouquet Barrage!" Several Jouji were destryed.

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

Solaris and Otaku began to fight sword to… Oar… thingy… with each blocking the others attack and not getting a good hit in… until Sailor Solaris managed to cut Otaku's shoulder and she wasn't to move her arm.

"This will make your shoulder useless! Solaris Aiku Blade slash!" Solaris said as her Aiku's Blade turned from would to a burning metal blade.

"Damn…" she said, "I can't move my arm... now… this will end it!"

She used the good arm to run towards Sailor Solaris with sword aiming towards her… however Sailor Solaris managed to dodge… Otaku tripped and her good was cut very badly by her sword… Sailor Terra could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"I can't move either arm…" she said, "Kill me…"

"What?" said Sailor Chibi-Solaris.

"I said kill me… I lost…" said Otaku.

"Wait why should we do that?" said Sailor Chibi-Terra.

"If you return back alive the Master will kill me… if I get healed by the Silver Crystal… the Master ensured that the Crystal would kill me rather than heal me of this powers he gave me… the real thing that keeping me together is his power… and besides I 'd rather die than become a goody, goody…" said Otaku.

"And you expect us to kill you?" said Double Solaris.

Otaku felt some movement in her first arm… "I guess I can't always do it…" said Otaku.

The last Jouji from otaku were destroyed.

"Well I lost…. Double Solaris go ahead and Kill me. I am of no use to the master as a failure." said Otaku.

"Okay if that's how you feel. We will kill you. We don't like to do that, but if you insist. Chibi Solaris." Solaris said.

"Right! Pleas Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

With that Pegasus gave the power to Solaris to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said sending a beam at Otaku. Soon Otaku faded into the nothing. She was destroyed.

With that those Nine Senshi returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony to watch the rest of the fights.

**_A little bit later with the group that was waiting for Dude..._**

"When will our target get here?" Misty grumbled.

"Just relax Misty. You are so going overboard with your grumbling!" Ashley said.

"I know I just want to get this battle over with and get back to base." Misty said.

"We have to wait a while. We should just relaz a bit!" Saika said.

"I agree with you their Saika-Chan!" Haruka said as she hugged her lover.

"We so must totally be patient. I just like hope I don't get lost between now and then." Ryouko said.

"This is so boring. Anyone want to spar with me?" Zora asked.

"Maybe Later." Kaede said.

"After the Battle." Asuna said.

After Several Minutes Dude finally showed up with his Jouji Army.

"Looks like I'm next. Sailor Senshi prepare to Perish! Dude Go my Jouji Army." Dude said as if he was high on something.

"Well it's time to transform! Moon Crystal Power!" Ashley said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Misty said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Asuna said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Kaede said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Zora said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Ryouko said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Go my Jouji Army destroy these Sailor Senshi!" Dude said as he stood face to face with Neo Sailor Moon.

"Dude are you high on something?" Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"He has to be!" Terra(B) said.

"Duh!" Rhea(A) said.

"We really need to find a more sober villain, but I guess we have to fight him and his Demented Jouji." Io(A) said.

"Let me sober up for a few more minutes." said Dude.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Vesta(B).

"He smells bad…." said Hyde.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Vesta(B).

Hyde whispered something into her ear… "Oh…" said Sailor Vesta(B).

"Yeah I gotta quit that stuff…" said Dude, "They don't even take me seriously any ways! But they should now!"

Dude took out two daggers…

"Are you ready to fight…" said Hyde.

"I don't know… the monkey dressed like Napoleon said I am." said Dude.

"What monkey?" said both Sailor Vesta(B) and Hyde.

"I guess I'm not…" said Dude.

"Well no duh Sherlock!" said Sailor Juno(B).

"You really need to sober up!" said Sailor Pallas(B)

"Jeez I thought I got physically lost, he is so totally mentally lost!" Sailor Ceres(B) said.

5 Minutes later… Dude was finally clean and that's when the fight began.

"Super Dagger Boomerang Throw!" said Dude.

Is that it?" said Sailor Vesta, "Jikar!"

Hyde sent out a gust of wind that was meant to stop the daggers however the dagger when thought the gust of wind, Hyde used his powers to makes that they dodged.

"Oh man…" said Sailor Vesta(B).

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!" Sailor Pallas(B) said.

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!" Sailor Juno(B) said.

"Ceres Flower Blast!" Sailor Ceres(B) said.

"Vesta Flare Wall!" Sailor Vesta(B) said.

"Pink Sugar hearts Attack!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Sailor Terra(B) said.

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!" Sailor Rhea(A) said.

"Io Magma Storm Smash!" Sailor Io(A) said.

"The daggers can go though anything…" said Dude, "Wind Fire… what ever power you have."

"Oh man…" said Sailor Vesta, "We only have two spells still... I don't know what else what do."

"I have an idea…" said Hyde.

"What sort of idea?" asked Sailor Vesta.

Hyde whispered it into his ear. "That might work. Okay let's do this!"

The daggers returned to Dude and saw their faces when they landed.

"What have a brilliant plan?" asked Dude.

"We sure do." said Sailor Vesta, "Vesta Flare Wall!"

The wall like attack moved towards Dude.

"Now!" said Hyde.

"Right! Jikar!"

The wind fanned the flames, making them stronger the combined attack hit dude. After a few minutes the flames cleared.

Dude was able to dodge the Flames somehow, but couldn't do much else. He is just laying there.

All of the Jouji were destroyed. It was just a very badly Beaten Dude that was left.

"Okay goodbye Dude! It's time for you to go. Like take this! Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"You beat me…" said a badly beaten Dude who was very badly injured by the Moon Starlight Blast… then he began to fade away.

Sailor Vesta sighed, "At least it was pretty easy."

"I guess…" said Hyde.

With Dude Destroyed they all used their time keys to return to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B to watch the rest of the fight.

**_A Bit Later the last two teams were waiting..._**

Sporty was the next to show up with her Jouji Army.

"Sailor Senshi prepare to die! I will avenge the death of my siblings. The ones that weren't able to be healed. It's time for you to die Sailor Senshi!" Sporty said.

"Go my Jouji Army destroy these Girly Girls." Sporty said.

"Girly Girls! I am a guy that changes into a Girl and I am not Girly! Everyone it's time to transform." Drew said pulling out his Transformation wand.

"Girly-Girls! We so totally resent that remark! We are proud to be girls! Transform now!" Chibi-Usa said pulling out her Broach.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Drew said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" May said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Dawn said.

"Make Up!" They all said as they transformed.

All the Senshi went after the Jouji except for Eternal Neo Moon she just stood and stared Sporty down.

"So it looks like it's you and me Sporty! You will so totally pay for calling us all Girly Girls!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"We will just see about that! Let's fight. You shall die. Once you die both your counterpart will die too and the Master of the Sun will be able to triumph!" Sporty said as she got ready to fight.

"Whatever you say Sporty!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"So why are we fighting?" asked Sporty.

"Someone had to fight you…" said Eternal Neo Moon.

"The others will get killed by my Jouji!" Sporty cackled.

"As if Sporty let's fight!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she took out her Scepter.

"Let's get started then!" said Sporty taking out a Volley Ball, tossing it to the Dimension A senshi… who knocked it back towards her with her scepter which then exploded.

"Why you!" yelled Sporty who threw a baseball towards Sailor Eternal Neo Moon who caught it and threw them back which exploded.

"Not again!" yelled Sporty.

Sailor Eternal Neo Moon sighed… she put her hand in front of her face and started examining her nails.

"Take me seriously!" yelled Sporty who began to throw various balls at Sailor Eternal Neo Moon however she caught them all and sent them back… with out missing a moment of inspecting her nails.

Sporty who was covered in soot took out a syringe and stared at it.

"If I use it then I'll beat her… but the cost… fine then… if I'm going down then I'm taking her with me!" thought Sporty.

"Things are going to be different right now!" yelled Sporty.

Sailor Eternal Neo Moon looked up form her nails and watched as Sporty injected herself with the syringe.

"Time for my sacrifice play!" said Sporty.

Sailor Eternal Neo Moon's eyes were wide, "Her strength… it's increasing… At this rate she'll…" she thought, "What are you doing!" yelled Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"This is my special Max Strength Serum! With this I get many times stronger!" said Sporty.

"But for a price…" said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon, I may not be apt in Syringes that increase your strength, but I know what it's like to get a boost of power from something. I am a Moon Princess and I know that you have to sacrifice something."

"I should have known you could sense the draw backs!" said Sporty.

She ran quickly to Sailor Eternal Neo Moon who managed to jump out of the way, Sporty punched the wall, which then broke to pieces.

"And your next!" said Sporty.

Sailor Eternal Neo Moon dodged at much as she could…

"That serum you used…" said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"I created it…" said Sporty, "So don't get any ideas that I got it from Sound…"

"I see…" said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

_Meanwhile with the Senshi battling the Jouji..._

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!" Sailor Rhea(B) said.

"Io Magma Storm Smash!" Sailor Io(B) said.

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!" Sailor Titania(B) said.

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!" Sailor Pallas(A) said.

"Vesta Flare Wall!" Sailor Vesta(A) said.

"Juno Thunderstrom Termination!" Sailor Juno(A) said.

"Take this you totally ugly Jouji! Ceres Flower Blast!" Sailor Ceres(A) said.

With that the Jouji were destroyed and they joined back up with Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

_Battle between Sporty and Sailor Eternal Neo Moon rages on..._

Sporty stopped punching and began to breath heavily…

"This is my last shot!" she thought then a picture appeared her in her head… that of Horror who was healed.

"Horror… I wish I could have been like you…Born Human like you three were. I don't want to die slow. Eternal Neo Moon take me out quickly. The Side Effects are slow and Agonizing." Sporty said.

"So the side effects are kicking in… are they? I will grant your wish. Also your three Siblings that were healed are doing just fine. If I couls heal you I would, but it's not possible." said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon as she brandished her Scepter.

"So what! It ends here!" yelled Sporty.

She ran t6awords Sailor Uranus about to strike… that is until she collapsed.

"So this is it… I guess…" said Sporty.

"Want me to lay you on your back?" asked Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"Thank you…" said Sporty weakly.

Sailor Eternal Neo Moon laid Sporty on her back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used the serum after all…" said Sporty, "Dying like this… increasing my strength for a price… I really thought I could beat you too… I guess I was also holding back."

"You are aware that many ninjas do that… right?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"I know… but how do you know?" said Sporty.

"I have been around the Ninja Senshi and other ninjas enough to know what they do." Sailor Eternal Neo Moon said.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"I just wish… that if Master of the Sun… wasn't so strict… if he wasn't then perhaps some of us can be free…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"I wanted more out of life other than being a servant of then being some servant to the Master of the Sun... I want to thank all of you for healing the three siblings of mine that were born human. Thank you so much. I wish you could heal me, but you can't. At least my three siblings have their old human life back Take good care of them all of Sporty says while coughing.

"We will take care of them. Are you sure you want me to finish you off quickly?" Sailor Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"Yes do so. I don't want to suffer anymore. Please just put me out of my misery and take care of Doll, Sea, and Horror." Sporty said.

"Will do. It was a good fight Sporty. Goodbye." Sailor Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Good bye Chibi-Usa-Chan. You fight well." Sporty said still suffering.

"Good bye Sporty and thank you. Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Sailor Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Good bye." Sporty said as the beam hit her. Quickly causing her to fade away.

With that the team that was to destroy Sporty used their time keys to join the others in Dimension B's Solaris Space Station Colony to watch the last fight.

**_All the remains is the team that was to take care of Tech..._**

"When will Tech be here?" Ami asked.

"He will be her don't worry Ami-Chan." Rei said.

"That's true Ami-Chan." Makoto said.

"They will be here. Minako said.

"Okay let's get ready guys!" Ritchie said pulling out his Transformation Broach.

"Right!" Duplica said pulling out her wand.

"This is the second to final battle." Casey said.

"I'm ready!" Ren said calling on her wand.

"So am I!" Akane said as she summoned her wand.

Tech then showed up in a shower of Sparks.

"So it looks like I need to fight you nine. Go my Jouji Army!" Tech said.

"Transform now!" Minako, Ritchie, and Ren said in unison.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Makoto said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Minako said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Powr!" Akane said.

"Solar Crisis!" Ritchie said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Duplica said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Casey said.

"Make Up!" They all said in unison as they transformed.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Sailor Solaris(B) said.

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!" Sailor Triton(B) said.

"Ganymede Rockwave Wallup!" Sailor Ganymede(B) said.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!" Sailor Phobos said.

"Daemos Firshower Smash!" Sailor Daemos said.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus said.

All the Jouji were destroyed. Now the Nine Senshi had to take down Tech.

"You will all perish! Nothing can stop me!" Tech said.

"We will see about that!" Mercury said as she activated her visor.

"It's time for me to find your weak spot. The rest of you fight him!" Mercury said analyzing the Data on Tech.

"So looked like we'll going to be the ones to fight…" said Tech with a smirk, "It's really a shame that I know all about your attacks…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Solaris(B).

"I have data on all of your attacks… and ways to counter act them… it's completely useless to fight me…" said Tech.

"I don't believe you…" said Sailor Mars.

"Try it…" said Tech.

"Mars… Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars said.

The attack hit a strange shielded emanating from the computer he held… Sailor Mars knew it was time to bring it up a notch.

"Mars… Flame... Sniper!" Mars said.

The attack hit the shield once again.

"See I told you… that shield is unbreakable…" said Tech.

"Guys I've found his weakness. Everyone aim your attacks at his computer I will start it off! Mercury... Aqua... Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury said as she hit her computer.

"Mars... Flame... Sniper!" Sailor Mars said.

"Jupiter... Oak... Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Venus... Love... and... Beauty... Shock!" Sailor Venus said.

"Solaris... Solar Flare... of... Fate!" Sailor Solaris(B) said.

"They figured out my shield's weakness…" thought Tech.

Sailor Ganymede(B) and Triton(B) ran over to andAttacked the computer with their attacks

"Ganymede... Rock... Wave... Wallup!" Sailor Ganymede(B) said.

"Triton... Rainstorm... Smash!" Sailor Triton(B) said.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he thought.

"So you figured out my shield's weakness have you?" said Tech as he dodged.

"Well the shield was coming from your computer…" said Sailor Phobos.

"Uh…" said Tech with a sweat drop.

"You should realize that it obviously come from the computer." said Sailor Daemos.

"I'm not going to let you destroy it…" said Tech, "This Computer is a part of me…"

"Isn't that a little unhealthy?" asked Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

"Well in a way yes… the way your referring to…" said Tech with a smirk, "But not the way I'm referring to…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"If you haven't figured it then I'm not going to tell you." said Tech.

The two began to fight once more with the Nine Senshi each trying to hit the computer and tech dodging… The Nine Senshi managed to hit the corner of one of them and damage it… at the same time Tech flinched for a second.

"Ow…" he said.

That's when the Senshi managed to hit the computer and destroy it… however Tech began to spark with electricity and scream in pain.

"What…" said Sailor Solaris (B).

"I said that the computer was a part of me…," said Tech, "And I meant literally… if you destroy it you destroy me."

That's when Tech disappeared, The Senshi just stood there.

"We didn't know…" said all the Senshi in unison.

With that Tech was destroyed. There was just the Allies of the Black Sun, Cat, and The Master of the Sun to take care of.

With that they all returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

With 4 of the remaining Five Wonders Destroyed, who knows what will happen next. Stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventur ends another begins. Stay Tuned to see what happens next.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next Time: The Final Battle with the Black Sun Faction concludes. Who will triumph? The SMA or the Black Sun? Find Out Next Time. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 56: Black Sun's Last Stand Part III._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), The Neriman Senshi(5), Raider Cascade, Raider Moonlight, Raider Cyclone, and Raider Icicle(4), and all of the Dimension B Senshi(20). 35 Senshi and Allies Total.

* * *

**_Updated, and Posted: 12/14/2007 _****_Revised: 12/14/2007 _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	56. 56: Black Sun's Last Stand Part III

* * *

**_Started Update: 12/15/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun Part XIV**_

_**Episode 56: Black Sun's Last Stand Part III**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,093 Hits and 308 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Otaku, Dude, Sporty, and Tech were destroyed along with their Jouji. Now the Final Battle with the Black Sun begins. What is in store? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

It was time… time to take down the Black Sun… almost everyone was on time, as this was an attack… all the Dimension B Senshi, the Solaris Quartet, Neriman Senshi commanders and their Senshi, 4 Raider Warriors (including Ayame and Karomi), of the three Wonders, also Arashi joined because of what they did to him, they were also awaiting Kiyo with another special guest. 

"I don't get why Kiyo's bringing her…" said Hyde.

"Kiyo kept a promise, that if there was ever a final fight she would be the one that takes down Zofis…" said Ashley.

"Why is that?" asked Ren.

"Koko is Sherry's best friend… but she was brainwashed by Zofis. Sherry holds a huge grudge against Zofis." Said Ayame.

That's when Kiyo, Zatch, Sherry and Brago came out of the portal and landed in a pile.

"Are we the last ones here?" asked Kiyo.

"Take a guess who's the last one…" said Naruko.

**_2 hours later…_**

Kakashi came though a time portal…

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"You're late!" yelled everyone else.

"You see…" said Kakashi.

"We don't have time!" yelled everyone else.

They took out a map.

"So the plan is take out the Master of the Sun, Cat and fight off the allies…" said Kiyo.

"I'm betting the Ally leaders will be stationed along the way along with Cat…" said Ayame.

"Ally leaders?" asked Dawn.

"You know: Buggy, Black Beard, Zofis, Zeno and Orochimaru…" said Gabby.

"They'll probably send monsters and the lesser members of their groups in front…" said Doll.

"Okay…" said Ashley, "We need to figure out who will fight the Allies…"

"I think that's already been decided." Said Asuna, "Ace fights Black Beard, Sherry fights Zofis, Kiyo fights Zeno, Luffy fights Buggy and I fight Orochimaru…"

"Why do I have to fight Buggy…" said Luffy.

"I don't know… maybe because he has that weird grudge…" said Zora with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" laughed Luffy.

"I'll fight Cat…" said Sayomi.

Everyone nodded in agreement with the plan.

"Okay… first we transform then we get going…" said Ashley.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma-Chan.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruko.

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Gabby.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Asuna

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zora.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Kaede.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Ryouko.

"Titan Crystal Power!" said Ukyo.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" said Azusa.

"Charon Crystal Power!" said Nabiki.

"Europa Crystal Power!" said Sayuri.

"Uberon Crystal Power!" said Yuka.

"Io Crystal Power!" said May.

"Titania Crystal Power!" said Dawn.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" said Casey.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Drew.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Duplica.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Misty, Kasumi and Umi.

"Icicle Medallion Power!" said Shigeru

"Cyclone Medallion Power!" said Akira

"Cascade Medallion Power!" said Karomi.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" said Ayame.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi, Yomi and Ritchie.

"Power Up/Make-up!" said all of the Senshi and Raider Warriors.

"Garnet Rod Take us all to the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo!" said Sailor Pluto.

And with her powers Sailor Pluto sent everyone to Crystal Tokyo… sadly they all landed in a huge pile.

* * *

**_Ruins of Crystal Tokyo..._**

* * *

"I can't move!" yelled Sailor Io. 

"Can someone move their foot…" muttered Sailor Pallas.

"I can't breathe!" yelled Raider Moonlight.

"I said we can transport you… we have the power and what did you do…" muttered Sea.

Sometime later everyone was untangled… everyone glared at Sailor Pluto.

"My bad…" said Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

"Let's just go…" sighed Doll.

Sailor Mercury took out the computer and began to examine the portal.

"Time is moving faster so we can just run in…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said everyone else.

As they ran in, "So…" said Sailor Mars, "After we're done with our fight…"

"You should rejoin us if you're able to…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Remember they won't be easy… they're probably have some tricks… their sleeves so be careful…" said Raider Moonlight.

* * *

**_Inside the fortress…_**

* * *

"So the members of the Dark Alliance have evacuated the building?" asked Orochimaru.

"That's right…" said the Master of the Sun, "Should I fall if you wish you can join their alliance… but that's not going to happen…"

Orochimaru, Zeno and Zofis evilly chuckled as they looked at the pirates.

"Now…" said the Master of the sun taking out 7 Strange circular devices, "These have the same use as the time keys… you use them to instantly transport yourself to the other worlds… however they can not work in the Mamodo World…"

Zeno and Zofis nodded as each member as well as the book keepers got one.

"We have already sent our men… to fight…" said Orochimaru.

"Except for Mohji and Ritchie… I locked him in a broom closet…" said Buggy.

"Good… because we don't want Jupiter and Phobos to go nuts…" said Cat.

"They should be here any second…" said the Master of the Sun with a cruel smile, "Get ready…"

The Senshi, Raider Warriors, Wonders, Mamodo, Hokage and Bookkeeper got to the Palace. On the way to it they took out seferal Jouji as well as some stray Daimons, and Youma.

"Remember be on your guard…" said Arashi.

"Right!" said everyone else.

They ran into the fortress as they ran they were stopped by a rather large group of ninjas lead by none other than Kabuto.

They turned around and saw there was a group of Buggy's pirates behind them, lead by Alivida.

"Sorry but your trapped…" said Alivida.

"You don't want to get in my way…" growled Sherry, "Brago!"

Brago nodded and aimed his arm towards the ninja.

"Ion Gravirei!" read Sherry.

In the area where Brago his arm gravity got heavier and heaver… until adjust about all the ninja in their were forced to the ground or ran away… all the allies blinked at the sight.

"Thank god she's on our side…" said Sailor Venus.

Everyone else could help but to nod weakly.

"Come on!" said Sailor Solaris(A).

Everyone who was going to fight someone continued on the path.

"Okay…" said Sailor Venus, "Without Ash around… I'm in charge…"

"Great…" said Sailor Terra(B).

With the ones going towards the Master of the Sun's chamber.

"Stop…" said a voice.

They stopped as they saw Zofis.

"So Sherry… we meet again at last…" said Koko.

"You really think you can beat me…" laughed Zofis.

"Don't you have other things to do. This is my fight!" yelled Sherry to the Sailor Senshi who still haven't run away yet.

"Sorry…" said Sailor Mercury.

They ran towards the Master's chambers… that's when some else stopped them… Buggy.

"So Luffy…" said Buggy.

"I'll be done in less than 5 minutes…" said Sailor Mars with a big smile.

"Okay…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

Buggy merely sweat dropped that what Sailor Mars said.

As they ran towards the chambers…

"So… about Buggy…" said Sailor Solaris.

"He really hates Luffy…" said Sailor Neptune, "But other than he's an okay guy…"

Everyone sweat dropped at this remark…

That's when they were stopped yet again… by Zeno.

Zeno merely chuckled at this, "So we meet again… brother…"

"Go on ahead…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said the others.

They headed towards the chambers… that's when Teach showed up…

"He's mine!" said Sailor Neptune.

"Right!" said everyone else.

As they continued, "I'm guess Orochimaru is next…" said Sailor Pallas.

"That's would correct Sasuke…" said Orochimaru.

"Be careful Asuna…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I know…" said Sailor Pallas.

The two remaining Senshi headed towards the chambers… when they got to the doors, Cat acted as the guard.

"Thank god neither one of is Phobos or Jupiter… sure it would have been fun to tease them… but if it gotten too badly it would have been fun anymore…" said Cat.

"Go take care of the Master of the Sun…" said Sailor Solaris(A).

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon going into the chamber.

Neo Sailor Moon went into the Chamber.

"So Ashley… I've been expecting you…" said the Master of the Sun.

"You…" growled Neo Sailor Moon.

6 screens appeared, each showing the fights…

"We won't fight until all of them are done…" said the Master of the Sun.

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"After all… what's the fun… with out watching it…" said the Master of the Sun.

Meanwhile with Sherry, she faced her nemesis… Zofis, the one that turned Koko's kind heart cold…

"Zofis I'm going to burn you book right now!" said Sherry as Brago's book began to glow brightly.

"Like you can beat me…" said Zofis.

"You're nothing but a coward…" said Brago.

"What do you mean?" said Zofis.

"When I first found Sherry you sensed me… and was scared you knew I was there… and even when you went to kill that pathetic book keeper, you knew I was there as well…" said Brago.

"That's a lie!" said Zofis.

"Not to mention that you hide behind something, your Mamodo army first and now the Black Sun…you're nothing but a Coward…" said Brago.

"Perhaps you are right…" said Zofis, "Even if the Black Sun falls I have something set up…"

"What?" said Sherry.

"That's none of your business!" said Zofis.

"Radom!"

"Reis!" read Sherry

Zofis shot a ball from his hand while Brago did the same, the two spells collided and blew up.

"I have to save her…" thought Sherry.

Zofis began to laugh, "You know I would have never thought you aid the Sailor Senshi."

"The Sailor Senshi have nothing to with this fight!" said Sherry.

"Sure say that…" said Zofis.

"Ion Gravirei!" read Sherry.

The force of gravity became much stronger… and began to crush both Zofis and Koko… that's when it stopped.

"Sherry!" said Brago.

"Don't aim for Koko!" said Sherry.

"Now!" said Zofis.

"Rond Radom!"

Zofis sent out a whip towards the two that exploded on contact.

"Well, well Sherry…" said Koko walking up to the tow that laid unconscious on the ground.

Sherry opened her eyes and kicked the book out Koko's arms it fell to the ground far away. Sherry then grabbed Koko.

"You were playing possum… weren't you?" said Koko.

"Of course I was!" said Sherry as Brago got up, "Now Zofis!"

Zofis began to laugh evilly.

"What's going on?" asked Sherry.

"Are you willing to take a chance?" said Zofis, "When you burn my book... Koko will go insane with all the guilt from she did."

Sherry smirked, "You're leaving something out, aren't you?"

"What?" asked Zofis.

"That girl, Ayame… she told that during her time with the Dark Sun, she became close friends with Koko… Ayame told me that she will be there to help Koko get back on her feet… after all she knows what it's like to hurt her best friends…" said Sherry with a smirk.

Zofis gritted his teeth in anger…

Sherry gave one final smile, "Gigano Reis!"

The spell hit the book and began to burn... Koko immediately passed out, Sherry placed her friend on the ground.

"You win…" said Zofis who then disappeared… back the Mamodo world.

Sherry kneeled to the ground to see if Koko was okay.

"Koko?" she said.

Koko began to wake up… "Sherry?" she said.

"I'm right here…" said Sherry.

Koko began to cry… and then hugged her best friend… "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"I know… I know…" said Sherry.

Brago smirked… knowing that Sherry's quest to defeat Zofis was over, that she might get her head more into the game when it came to finding more Mamodos.

Meanwhile with Sailor Mars and Buggy the two faced off… Sailor Mars was sure that she could beat him… after she beat him before.

"You won't win this time Luffy I have a trick up my sleeve!" said Buggy.

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try…" said Sailor Mars.

Buggy took out several knives… and aimed for the rubberized Senshi (but not the hat, he knew all too well what would happen if he struck the hat), however Sailor Mars dodged almost all of it, expect for one, it was a graze and just a itsy bitsy wound… it wasn't a problem… right?

"All right!" said Sailor Mars who began to feel a tiny bit woozy.

Buggy began to laugh, "Feeling a little sick Luffy?" said Buggy, "All of these blades are coated with a nerve agent to hinder your moments. Like I said before you beat me this time!"

"Where did you get that?" said Sailor Mars.

"Kabuto gave it to me…" said Buggy laughing.

"That nerdy ninja guy… right?" said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah…" laughed Buggy.

"That's doesn't matter!" said Sailor Mars.

The two continued to fight Sailor Mars continued to dodge but it was very hard to, fortunately for her nothing hit… it was just pure luck.

"You might be able to dodge now but you won't any more!" said Buggy.

"Oh really…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars smirked, she knew it was time use Gear 2, she figured that it would counteract the poison, she got into position and pumped one of her legs. Her skin turned pink and she appeared to be steaming.

"What's going on?" said Buggy.

"Your see!" said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

That's when Buggy was shot by something and knocked several feet.

"What the!" yelled Buggy getting up.

"You haven't heard about my gear 2…" said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

That's Buggy saw some sort of slipstream heading towards him and was knocked away.

"How?" said Buggy.

"I can now move extremely fast… I've gotten lot better since you last seen me…" said Sailor Mars, "Time to finish it…"

A circle of strange airbursts surrounded Sailor Mars as it seemed like Buggy was hit by several punched at same time... Buggy landed in a pile (literally, he fell apart) and was knocked out, Sailor Mars skin turned back it's normal color and she stopped steaming.

"Sorry Buggy… if you didn't use that poison stuff I would have gone easier on you…" said Sailor Mars, "But you gave me no choice…"

Sailor Mars stomach growled, and she knew she had to get something to eat, after all she need to recover her strength after using Gear 2.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Sailor Mercury, Zatch, Zeno and Dufort..._**

* * *

"So looks like the time has come!" said Zeno, "Dufort!" 

"Right! Zaker!" read Dufort.

"Zaker!" read Sailor Mercury.

The two electric spells collided, causing an explosion.

"I can't see anything!" said Zatch.

"Zakeruga!" read Dufort thought the dust.

"Okay… ready? Zakeruga!" read Sailor Mercury.

Zatch shot the concentrated lighting from his mouth… but that did nothing… as Zeno's Zakeruga was much larger.

"No way!" said Sailor Mercury.

She grabbed Zatch and ran out of the way… they escaped the spell but just barely.

"I'm much stronger than Zatch…" said Zeno, "That's something you have to understand!"

"Zeno… why do you hate me so much?" asked Zatch who was on the verge of crying, "We're brothers aren't we?"

"So what…" said Zeno, "And we both know that brother can hate each other… just look at Sasuke and his brother… they hate each other… we both know that it's Sasuke's goal to kill his brother..."

Zatch glared at his brother.

"Kiyo… you think you can do it?" asked Zatch.

"It's a long shot but I think I can do it…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay… do it Kiyo…" said Zatch.

"Right! Boa Zakeruga!" read Sailor Mercury.

Zatch passed out as a giant golden dragon made out of electricity came out of his mouth, the dragon aimed itself towards Zeno and Dufort… as it was about to strike both Zeno and Dufort jumped out of the way at the right second.

"What just happened?" said Zatch as he regained conciseness.

Sailor Mercury then fell to her knees.

"Kiyo!" said Zatch.

"I'm fine… I just need to rest…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That's a shame!" said Zeno.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

The lighting spell came from his hand and hit the two.

"Now one more time!" said Zeno.

"Right! Zakeruga!" read Dufort.

The large concentrated blast of lighting hit the two sending them into a wall, fortunately Zatch's book remained unscathed.

"You two are pathetic…" said Zeno walking up to Zatch and Sailor Mercury.

"What are you going to do?" said Zatch.

"Make you suffer even more…" said Zeno who then began to walk away, "I'll be back."

He walked over to Dufort and covered him in his cloak and the two disappeared.

Zatch began to cry.

"I can't believe I lost…" he cried.

"Zatch…" said Sailor Mercury, "We're going to meet them again… I know it… and when we do… we will be the one that wins…"

"But…" said Zatch.

"Next time we meet! We will win!" said Sailor Mercury.

Zatch looked at the determination on Sailor Mercury's face.

"Okay! We will!" said Zatch.

"Why does it feels that Zeno withheld information?" thought Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile elsewhere with Sailor Neptune and Teach.

"So Ace… what are you going to do this time…" said Teach, "Are you going to try to foolishly kill me again…"

"Not this time…" said Sailor Neptune, "Because I'm not ready to fight you right now I need to train before I perform my duty as a member of White Beard's crew…"

"Is that so… then why are you facing me…" said Teach with an evil smile.

"This fight is for the Sailor Senshi… and I'm going to use my Senshi powers!" said Sailor Neptune.

"What?" said Black Beard remembering that while Ace was weak against him, his Senshi form being that of the Sailor Senshi of the Sea would turn the tide.

"Deep Submerge!"

The orb made out the power of the sea hit Black Beard knock him over.

"This isn't how the fight is supposed to go!" yelled Black Beard.

"Like I said… this is for the Sailor Senshi… not White Beard! Neptune Wave Crash!"

The rather large wave of water hit Black Beard knocking him out.

"I am going to train to defeat… but not walk down the path that I've seen Sasuke walk down… I will find out a way to fairly defeat you." thought Sailor Neptune, "And when that happens we will fight again."

"So Sasuke… do you really think you can win this fight?" asked Orochimaru activating his Sharingan.

"Really do you think that I'll loose to a cheap imitation." said Sailor Pallas activating hers.

"If that's what you call it…" laughed Orochimaru.

Sailor Pallas glared at him, he promised power to him then cast him aside when he got what he wanted… sure he could have not gone (which would have saved him a ton of embarrassment) but still…

"I will not loose!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Pallas, her arm began to spark with electricity…

"Chidori!" she called out as she ran towards the Sanin.

She managed to use the attack to though Orochimaru chest.

"That was too easy…" thought Sailor Pallas.

That's when Orochimaru turned into mud and began to melt.

"Substitution…" said Sailor Pallas.

"That's right Sasuke…" laughed Orochimaru.

Sailor Pallas managed to jump back a few feet.

"I just wasted a Chidori…" thought Sailor Pallas, "That's it…"

Sailor Pallas ran towards Orochimaru and the two began to fight using Taijutsu… Orochimaru noticed something odd.

"This pattern… it's strange. He planning something…" he thought.

That's when Sailor Pallas shot a spiral uppercut which created a tornado… when the tornado cleared Sailor Pallas was breathing heavily as Orochimaru fell to the ground.

"That took care of him…" said Sailor Pallas.

That's when the Orochimaru that fell to the ground turned to mud.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"My Sasuke that was an interesting move you learned… and it wasn't a Jutsu… that's for sure…" said Orochimaru coming out of the ground.

That's when Sailor Pallas felt her curse seal on the back of her neck.

"My, my… since you've been regretting the Cursed Seal, just me activating give you pain…" said Orochimaru.

"You bastard…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Now, now Sasuke…" said Orochimaru.

That's when Sailor Pallas got and idea, but it would get in major trouble, especially to those who trusted her.

"I'm sorry everyone…" she thought.

"Sasuke its shame that in end this had to happen…" said Orochimaru.

Sailor Pallas began to laugh, "You know you shouldn't have used the pain of the Cursed Seal Against me…" said Sailor Pallas.

Orochimaru laughed, "What are you going to use it's power against me…"

The cursed seal began to envelop Sailor Pallas body… she began to turn into a monster with grey skin, a weird cross along the bridge of her nose, her hair turned white and began longer that it fell out of her bun… and two creepy hand like wings erupted from her back.

"It ends here Orochimaru!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"You think you can beat me with the power I gave you!" said Orochimaru.

The monstrous Sailor Senshi flew towards the Sanin, then used the Flapping Chidori aiming it towards Orochimaru.

"The first time I used this… was against Naruto… I was blinded by my thirst for Power… but I realized… there are other ways to get stronger… for your dreams, to protect someone you love, for your pride… even though the last one isn't really a good thing… Naruto… and the others taught me that… I know now what I have to do…" thought Sailor Pallas.

The dark warped version of Chidori plunged thought Orochimaru's chest.

"I'm not the same Sasuke that went to follow you! I'm different now!" said Sailor Pallas taking her arm out Orochimaru's chest.

"Different how?" said Orochimaru appearing right behind Sailor Pallas.

""What the…" said Sailor Pallas looking that the Orochimaru who she just killed.

Of course like all the others turned to mud.

"No…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Sorry Sasuke… looks like you won't be killing me this time…" said Orochimaru, "Maybe next time…" Orochimaru then disappeared.

Sailor Pallas fell to the ground as she became human once again, then sighed, "Sorry… everyone… I know I shouldn't have used it…" she thought.

Just outside the gate of the Master of the Sun's chamber, Sailor Solaris and Cat faced off… well sort of…

"You know… perhaps the Master will let me be reborn with my memories… since I was so loyal…" said Cat.

"What… what are you talking about…" said Sailor Solaris blinking.

"When my 4 siblings died… their powers returned to the Master of the Sun." said Cat, "The Master will claim victory, with m sacrifice…"

Cat created a strange barrier at the door… one that prevented anyone from going in.

"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Solaris shaking.

Cat took out a knife… then stabbed herself in the chest, "I hope he give me another chance at life…" then she disappeared quickly.

"What the…" muttered Sailor Solaris.

She turned to the door and realized… that there was something bad going on…

"Ashley…" she said.

Inside the chamber Neo Sailor Moon didn't know how to feel… sure Mars and Neptune defeated their opponents (using the Senshi powers and one without), and Sherry burned Zofis' book, freeing Koko, and Mercury and Zatch lost against Zeno… so did Pallas… but it was worse as Asuna used the 2nd level Cursed Seal against Orochimaru… not only that Cat killed herself for some reason.

"You know… when I win I'm going to revive her with her memories since she was so loyal…" said The Master of the Sun.

"There's no way are you going to win!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

The Master of the Sun laughed, then he sent a strange wave of Black Energy towards Neo Sailor Moon… she then collapsed.

"There is no way you can win again…" said the Master of the sun with a Laugh.

In the hallways, the Senshi that stayed behind chalked up a victory… all of the people they fought were all tied up, since it seemed like they didn't need to help anyone right then they just talked.

"I can't believe you never got a chance to go Ichiraku's!" said Sailor Venus.

"You know, I never got the chance… is it that good?" asked Sailor Io.

"Is it that good! It's the best!" said Arashi.

"You guys have to take me!" said Sailor Io.

"What are they talking about?" asked Doll raising an eyebrow.

"Ramen…" said Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

"Really…" said Doll.

"They have the same favorite food." Said Sailor Uranus.

"The two of them and Tyson nearly killed a few ramen cooks from exhaustion with hunger… really… it wasn't pretty." Said Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Terra(B) sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Terra(A).

"I'm just worried about Ashley." Said Sailor Terra (B).

"Don't worry… he's fine…" said Sailor Terra(A).

That's when surprisingly Zeno appeared.

"Just hear to pick something up!" he said.

He flipped his cloak over the tied up Ninja and Pirates then disappeared…

"That not good!" said Sailor Ceres.

"Do you think Zatch had his book burned?" asked Hyde.

"We can't assume things until we find out…" said Sailor Uranus.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in the hallways, The two sibling Senshi had met up with each other as well as Kiyo and Zatch..._**

* * *

"It's good to know that you two won…" said Zatch who was riding on Sailor Mars' back. 

"But I'm hungry…" said Sailor Mars patting her stomach.

"Then you shouldn't have used Gear 2…" said Sailor Mercury who was being helped by Sailor Neptune.

That's when they came across Sherry, Brago and Koko… Koko was still crying.

"So I see you lost to Zeno…" said Sherry.

"I can see you burned Zofis' book…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I'm done…" said Koko who stopped crying.

"We should get back to the others…" said Sherry.

"I just hope we don't have to fight… I'm the only in the best shape…" said Sailor Neptune.

"But Sailor Mars…" said Sherry.

That's when her stomach growled… and Sailor Mars moaned, "Hungry…", making everyone else sweat drop.

With that they headed to where the other Senshi were…

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Mars.

All of them saw that Zatch was still in the World.

"Good your book didn't get burned…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Yeah…" said Zatch.

"Are you okay Koko?" asked Raider Moonlight.

Koko only nodded.

"Where Sayomi and Asuna?" asked Sailor Venus.

"They haven't finished their fights yet… I think…" said Sailor Mars, "I'm not really sure…"

"I have…" said a voice.

They turned to see Sailor Pallas beaten up.

"Asuna!" said Sailor Venus getting up and going her best friend, "So you lost…"

She managed to get look at her state… and saw the two hole in the back of costume… Sailor Venus began to shake.

"You bastard!" she yelled as she punched Sailor Pallas in the face.

"Hey wait a second!" yelled Sailor Mars but was stopped by Sailor Uranus and Arashi.

"There's a reason for this…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Pallas by the collar and began to shake her, "Why did you do it…"

"I thought I could kill him… I was wrong…" said Sailor Pallas.

"What do you think the council is going to do when they find out… I mean dad's right there!" said Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry…" said Arashi, "I won't tell the council…"

"Right now… what ever happened does not leave the leave here." Said Sailor Uranus.

"I don't get what happened…" said Sailor Solaris(B).

"The relationship between Orochimaru and Sasuke is a very complicated one…" said Sea, "It's best if you learn about it slowly…"

Back at the chamber gate Sailor Solaris(A) was breathing heavily at the gate… That's when she got a bad feeling…

"I have to call the others…" she said.

She took out her communicator and called the other Senshi stationed there… "Solaris to Terra A come in Terra A!"

Sailor Terra(A) answered the communicator, "What is it?" asked Sailor Terra(A) over the communicator.

"Cat is defeated… but she created a barrier that I can't break… I have a bad feeling that Ashley needs our help!" said Sailor Solaris(A), "I need everyone's help."

Sailor Terra(A) nodded, and hung up the communicator.

Inside the master's chamber, Neo Sailor Moon laid on the ground… however there was something going on inside her mind…

"Where am I?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Long time no see Ashley." Said a voice behind her.

Neo Sailor Moon turned around and saw Black Lady.

"You…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Black Lady smiled and laughed evilly then used some strange attack on Neo Sailor Moon… that severally injured her.

"Sorry… but you lose…" said Black Lady.

"No…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

She weakly tired to get, up could, "can't beat me without your Queen's help?" asked Black Lady, "Soon you'll be dead… and I will rule…"

"Please… all B Senshi… I need you help…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Outside the gates all everyone managed to get there quickly… mostly thanks to the three Wonders.

"I don't think anything can break this…" said Sea looking at the strange barrier.

"What about…" said Sailor Venus.

"I doubt the Spiraling Sphere or any Jutsu could do that…" said Sea.

"What about…" said Sailor Mars.

"I doubt that Gear 3 will help either." Said Horror.

One Piece fans moan that there will be Gear 3…

"What about…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I really doubt that the Mamodo spells will be of any use…" said Doll.

"How do you keep doing that?" asked Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

The three wonders looked at each other.

"We don't know…" they all said.

"Please a Dimension B Senshi… help…" said a voice.

"Did anyone hear Ashley's voice for a second?" asked Sailor Terra(B).

All of the B Senshi nodded.

"Something's very wrong…" said Sailor Solaris(B) looking at the gate.

There was a silence… "Okay… I think we have to lend our power to Ashley." Said Naruto.

"How do we do that?" asked Sailor Gyamade.

"Well since all of you weren't there or conscious for our final battle with the Neo Dark Kingdom, I'll explain… we focus our power to Ashley and give her some." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Does it really work?" asked Solar Triton.

"She beat Amethyst didn't she?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

All of the Dimension B Senshi formed a circle and join hands.

"Good luck." Said Raider Cyclone.

All of the B Senshi closed their eyes and began to glow their Senshi color.

"Ashley… please win…" they thought.

Back within Ashley's mind, Black Lady created a sword from her power...

"Good bye Ash, Ashley or whatever you name is…" said Black Lady.

Neo Sailor Moon began to glow brightly… "Oh no! It's can't be!" screamed Black Lady.

The power destroyed Black Lady…

Outside of the body… Neo Sailor Moon too began to glow...

"What's going on!" yelled the Master of the Sun.

The glow became too intense it blinded the Master of the Sun… when the light died down, somehow for some bizarre reason Prince Ash… yes… Prince Ash, Ash's prince form stood before him… very, very, very confused.

"Why am I a guy again?" asked Prince Ash but shrugged.

"What's going on? How were you able to defeat Black Lady?" yelled the Master of the Sun.

"I did with the help of my friends…" said Prince Ash, he took out the Silver Crystal.

"I will defeat you!" yelled the Master of the Sun.

Prince Ash unleashed the Power of the Silver Crystal shined a bright beam while the Master of the Sun unleashed a lack beam. The two f the clashed… that's when the white one began to overtake the black one by a long shot.

"No!" yelled the Master of the Sun.

"Don't you dare underestimate my friends!" yelled Prince Ash.

The Whit light of the Silver Crystal enveloped the Master of the Sun… "No… it can't be!" screamed the Master of the Sun… then he was no more.

"I… did it…" said Prince Ash who then collapsed… then reverted to being Ashley.

Outside… all of the B Senshi stopped.

"Something happened to Ashley…" said Sailor Terra(B).

That's when the barrier block doors disappeared, all the B Senshi ran into the room quickly… they saw Ashley on the ground unconscious… with the Silver Crystal next to her.

"Oh no…" whispered Sailor Terra(B).

That's when Ashley began to get up, "Hey…" she said weakly.

"Ashley!" said all of the B Senshi… many of the immature Senshi were going to jump on him… but were stopped by the mature Senshi.

"Ashley needs her rest…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah… she just used the Silver Crystal… sure she had our power but still…" said Sailor Neptune.

The A Senshi, the Raider Warriors, Mamodo, Bookkeepers, Wonders and Arashi looked into the room and smiled.

That's when everything began to shake.

"What's going on!" yelled Sailor Titan.

"The fortress is collapsing… must because the Master is gone!" said Doll.

"Hold on to your underpants boys and girls! Because it's going to be a bumpy ride!" said Horror.

All three wonders snapped their fingers and everyone was out of the cave.

"Yay!" cheered everyone.

"We did it!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"It over!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Above them on the cliff, Orochimaru and Zeno watched them.

"Feel sorry for them…" said Zeno.

"So I… but they should have realized that we would stay with the Dark Alliance… having them around is rather fun don't you think." Said Orochimaru.

"It's a shame that Zofis didn't last…" said Zeno, "Then again one of us would have backstabbed the other eventually…"

"Lord Orochimaru…" said Kabuto behind them, "So what are we going to do with them?"

"Just send someone with them to their world and use the device that the Master of the Sun gave them…" said Orochimaru.

"Right…" said Kabuto with a nod.

The tow misled… the tow of them had eased any memory that any of the pirates held about the events of the Black Sun… after it was easy for the two of them... and this was the start of the Dark Alliance having two more members…

Elsewhere in an unknown location… a mysterious figure watch from a crystal ball… an evil smile graces her face.

"The Dark Alliance… now the Black Sun has fallen you think we should pay them a little visit?"

5 figures nodded in agreement, and so with the fall of the Dark Sun, a new evil threat has appeared… what this could mean for the Sailor Senshi… you have to stay tuned and find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. Stay Tuned to see what happens next.

* * *

_**End of Arc IV: The Fall of the Black Sun**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN...**_

**_Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave._**

* * *

Next Time: It's Party Time at the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B. Unfortunately new enemies and not so new enemies appear. They attack the Pokemon World first. What will happen, and who are the Targets going to be?

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 57: Party Time Panic!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A's Solaris Court(5), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), The Neriman Senshi(5), All the dimension B Senshi(20) 36 Senshi in all.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated, and Posted: 12/15/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	57. 57: Party Time Panic!

* * *

**_Started Update: 12/20/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the name Black Sun, Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part I**_

_**Episode 57: Party Time Panic!**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

**_Wow! 5258 Hits and 316 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Black Sun faction of the Dark Sun was destroyed once and for all with Doll, Sea, and Horror healed and the only survivors. What is in store for the SMA now. Time will tell. And now it's time for a victory party.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Party on the Thousand Sunny!" Luffy said as he took out his time key. 

"Like how about no?!" Sayomi said.

"Why we always have victory parties on the Thousand Sunny." Luffy said a bit dejected.

"Why like go all the way to the World of Pirates when we can have a party right here in the Solaris Space Station Colony." Kasumi said.

"We have an automated amusement park with all sorts of Roller Coasters and rides. We should really try to get people to move uphere. Oh well." We have this whole Space Station to ourselves. We can have the party here." The Solaris Twins said in unison.

"Yeah we can. This is a great place for a victory party." Saika said.

"I'll agree with you their Saika." Nabiki said.

"This will be a great place for a party!" Sayuri said.

"Uuchan would you like to cook for us?" Ren asked.

"Your cooking is a lot better than my cooking is by a longshot." Akane said.

"I would love to do that. What about Shampoo? Isn't she an advisor too?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes she is but she's back in Nerima Dimension A helping Elder Cologne run the Nekohanten." Azusa said.

"So I guess that means that you will be doing the cooking Uuchan!" Yuka said.

"It looks like it." Imite and Duplica said in unison.

"This is so totally a great place for a party!" Ashley said.

"Anything is better then having to worry about Bounty Hunters." Zora said.

The Rest of the Pirate Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Solaris to Eternal Neo Moon come in Imoutochan!" Sayomi said.

"I am here Oneechan what do you want?" Chibi-Usa asked with the rest of the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A looking at their communicators.

"We are having a party up here on the Space Station. Since you helped all of us out, you five are invited as well." Sayomi said.

The Rest of the Solaris Court(A) nodded in agreement.

With that the Sailor Quintet went to the Space Station to help celebrate the victory over the Black Sun.

"We're here!" Chibi-Usa said as she ran up to hug her big sister followed by the rest of the Dimension A Sailor Quintet.

"The Black Sun is gone. There however is still the matter of the Dark Alliance to deal with." Chikako said.

"Don't forget the New Enemy I sensed." Hoshi said.

"I was wondering that to." Kaede said.

"From what I am seeing in my visions the New Enemy is even worse than the Black Sun." Imite said.

"You mean those visions I'm seeing are real?" Duplica asked.

"Yes, unfortunately they are real." Sayuri said.

"You mean you have all had the same dreams I've had? I thought it was just something I ate. I've seen visions of a new enemy too. Maybe a lot of it has to do with my past life as well. Rei seems to be in tune with the Galaxy. It must be from my past life I guess I have her powers of seeing what is to come." Luffy said.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ Dimension B, Tojho Falls..._**

* * *

Giovanni showed up. Pharoah 90 immediately got an idea. 

"Sakaki, I will vacate your mind so Wiseman/Doom Phantom can have more room." Pharoah 90 said.

"Thank you!" Both Sakaki and Wiseman said in unison.

All of a sudden through a Time Portal came Prince Diamond, Rubeus, Sapphire,and Emerald of the Dark Moon Family.

"I have seen some bad vibes going on." Diamond said.

"What do you mean?" Sakaki/Wiseman asked.

"I have seen where they are going to try to protect Crystal Tokyo in Dimension A. We have to capture various Crystal Points in both Dimensions." Rubeus said.

"We have to stop it or the Dark Moon family will cease to exist again." Sapphire said worriedly.

"Yes we cannot let that Utopia come into being in either Dimension. I know it already fell in this dimension, but whose to say that they aren't going to try and rebuild it with Ash/Ashley as the King/Queen." Emerald said.

"First order of Business, we need to choose the next targets. For Pegasus we are going to take Forrest Harrison. The current Gym Leader of Peweter City. Kuno you are up this time!" Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my queen." Kuno said.

"Lola Harrison will be the Pure Heart Target. Eugeal you are the chosen one." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Eugeal said.

"Flint Harrison will be the energy target. Koquilion you have been chosen." Queen Beryl said.

The Dark Wave faction is just sitting back and observing as they finish discussing the chosen targets.

"So I see that they have plans of their own. Maybe after this mission is complete, if it is completed. This should be an interesting thing." The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

Orochimaru then appeared.

"I want to join the Dark Alliance. I could be of great use to you Sakaki-San." Orochimaru said.

"We could use all the allies we can get. My name is Giovanni. I am Sakaki's Dimension B Counterpart." Giovanni said.

Pharoah 90 then took over for a bit as Giovanni's eyes turned Black and Pupiless.

"You already know me from when we were in the Dark Sun together. Welcome to the Dark Alliance." Pharoah 90 said as he vanished and Giovanni's eyes went back to normal.

"Hey aren't you going to let me in?" Kabuto asked as he showed up next to Orochimaru.

"Of Course welcome to the Dark Alliance." Queen Beryl said.

With that the chosen Dark Alliance Members went to do their jobs.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...__

* * *

_**

Saika, Kiyo, Nabiki, Momoko, and Asuna's computers went off at the same time. It was then immediately followed by the Solaris Computer beeping the targets have been chosen.

"Oh no that's Brock's family! We have to get to Pewter City and keep an eye on things." Ashley said.

"I agree let's go!" Misty said.

"Chibi-Usa, you guys stay here and run the station until we return!" Kasumi said.

"Right!" Chibi-Usa said.

The Sailor Quartet nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Ren and Akane said as they took out there time keys.

The rest of the Senshi that were going followed suit.

"Take us to Pewter City, Kanto Dimension B!" All the Senshi said in unison.

* * *

**_Pewter City, Kanto, Dimension B..._**

* * *

Thirty-Six Senshi landed with a thud in a pile in Pewter City. 

"Grr:! I so totally wish that Trista would fix the landing!" Ashley said.

"Tell me about it! I never knew being a Senshi could be such tough work!" Misty said.

"This is really getting old and I have only been a Senshi for a short while!" Ritchie said.

"Trista is really going to pay for this!" Drew said.

"I know! It seems like we always end up in pain one way or another. Hey where is Brock?" Duplica asked.

"He is probably on a date with Beth." Sayomi said.

"Wait a minute, Brock, our Brock has a Girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"Yes, he has to share her with a pirate, but he has one nonetheless." May Shrugged.

"Well I really hate to change the subject, but shouldn't we keep an eye on Brock's family?" Dawn asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki! No blackmailing Brock's family!" Akane said.

"Yeah Nabiki so totally stop thinking of Blackmailing Brock's family." Ren said.

"Nabiki you know that you can get in trouble that way." Sayuri said.

"So let's just keep an eye on them okay." Ukyo said.

"No time to deal with angry investors." Azusa said.

"Yeah, so don't push it Nabiki!" Yuka said.

"Okay Okay Okay!" Nabiki said putting her hands up in a defensive posture.

"Yeah come on Nabiki!" The Solaris Twins said in unison.

The rest of the Solaris Court(A) nodded in agreement.

"Okay okay you made your point. Enough already. Let's just keep an eye on the Harrison Family." Sayomi, Ashley, Kasumi, Misty, and the Solaris Twins said in unison.

The Senshi head off to the Pewter City Museum to look around. It also happens to be the place where Flint, Lola, and Forrest are going.

"Okay we have to keep a low profile." Asuna said.

"We will just act like we are browsing the Museum. It looks like it costs 50 Pokedollars a person to get in." Kaede said.

"Great none of us have those!" Zora said.

"Great just great." Ryouko said.

"I've got it." Sayomi said as she handed the lady the Pokedollars, luckiliy she had enough money to get all Thirty-Six of them. The Harrisons came in right after them followed by three shady-looking characters.

"Thank you enjoy your stay." The Cashier said.

The Harrisons are all of a sudden stopped by the shady characters.

"Let me see your dream young man! I am Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of the Dark Moon Circus and the Dark Alliance! Go Colliding Ball!" Kuno says as Forrest's dream mirror is revealed to be pink and not gold like they hoped.

"I am Eugeal. I must see your Pure Heart! Lola Harrison!" Eugeal said as she threw off her cloak and fired the gun at Lola for her Pure Heart which was then replaced by not one, not two, but three Shurikens.

"What it can't be. Is it the..." Eugeal was cut off by the Ninja Senshi.

"Yes the Ninja Senshi from Dimension B. We must like totally take this outside!" Venus said.

"A Museum is so not the place for a battle! Let's take this outside!" Pallas said.

"I agree with you on that Pallas!" Uranus said.

"First I must take my energy from this guy!" Koquilion said revealing himself and zapping Flint's energy.

Everyone heads to open ground to start the battle.

"Go our monster Army!" Kuno, Eugeal, and Koquilion said.

Before Forrest's Dream mirror was swallowed by the Remulus Phobos quickly put it back inside of Forrest.

Venus quickly put Lola's Pure Heart Crystal back in.

Neo Sailor Moon and Solaris(A) carried Flint.

All the Senshi quickly took the victims to the nearest Pokemon Center and returned to the Battle Scene.

"Okay Dark Alliance you never give up do you? I thought the fall of the Black Sun would so totally derail you from evil deeds." Terra(A) said.

"I guess we were wrong!" Terra(B) said.

"Everyone! Attack Now!" All the Leaders of the Various Senshi Factions said.

Everyone nodded and started to attack.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Uberon Electircal Sonar Elimination!"

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Daemos Mallet Mash!"

With that only two monsters were left.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus gave his power to Solaris(A) so she could attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said as the last Monster was destroyed.

"There has got to be a way we can win!" Kuno said.

"We will figure that out later! Let's get back to base." Eugeal said.

"Right!" Koquilion said as he vanished with a Lightning Bolt.

The others just shimmered out of sight and back to base.

"The Harrison's will be fine. They should be waking up soon." Sayomi said.

Everyone then took out there time keys.

"Take us to Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B!" All the Senshi said as they vanished through a portal.

36 Senshi once again landed with a thud then de transformed.

"Trista you and Setsuna!" All of the Dimension B Senshi said.

"I know I know Fix it!" Trista said.

"Now where were we before we were interrupted?" Chibi-Usa said.

"Party Time!" The Dimension a Sailor Quintet said as the party continued.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ, Tohjo Falls, Pokemon World Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Well we failed again. We really need some help." Beryl, Nehelenia, Giovanni, Sakaki, Tomoe, Cyrus, Maxie, and Archie all said in unison. 

"We will help you if you help us." A Mysterious Voice said from the Shadows.

"Who are you!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom said as he took over Sakaki.

"Show yourself now!" Pharoah 90 said as he took over Giovanni.

"We..." A voice Started from the Shadows.

"...are the Dark Wave." The rest of the voices said as the Queen of the Dark Wave and her Minions came out of the shadows.

"You saw the whole thing?" Kaorinite asked.

The Dark Wave just nodded as they went over to the table and sat down. Suddenly several more chairs appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony, Dimension B..._**

* * *

The party continued to go on after the big interruption. 

Where one adventure ends another begins. Stay Tuned to see what happens next.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The Dark Wave decides to make themselves known as they come out of the shadows to introduce themselves. They then form an Alliance with the Dark Alliance. Also what is the deal with the Crystal Points that have to be captured? What is the Dark Moon Family's Intention now. Who will be the Targets this time? Stay tuned to find out. 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 58: Enter: The Dark Wave._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A's Solaris Court(5), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), The Neriman Senshi(5), All the dimension B Senshi(20) 36 Senshi in all.

* * *

**_Updated, and Posted: 12/25/2007 _****_Revised: 12/26/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	58. 58: Enter: The Dark Wave

* * *

**_Started Update: 12/26/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part II**_

_**Episode 58: Enter: the Dark Wave**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edted By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,330 Hits and 317 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Brock's Family were the Targets for the Dark Alliance. As usual they failed. A new group came out of the Shadows. It is known as The Dark Wave. What is in store for the Senshi Now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ Dimension B, Tojho Falls..._**

* * *

The 5 members of the Dark Wave stood right next to the queen. There were tow woman and three men… one of the woman had sky blue hair, the other had light yellow hair, while the men, one of the had wild blonde hair, another had brown hair and the last had black hair put into a ponytail and wore glasses. The queen had black hair and wore a purple dress. 

"So the Dark Wave…" said Orochimaru.

"What you expect us to do buy something cutesy?" asked the man with a glasses.

"These are my henchmen: Specs (the man with the glasses), Hund (the man with brown hair), Lilie (the woman with light yellow hair), Ciel (the woman with sky blue hair) and Illuminazione (the man with blonde hair)." Said the queen, "I will refuse to reveal my name… not yet…"

The other members of the Dark Alliance nodded in agreement.

"We have two goals… the first is obtain the Platinum Light…" said Specs.

"What's that?" asked Prince Diamond.

"A child…" said Ciel, "But not any ordinary child…"

"What's so special about this child?" asked Orochimaru.

The Queen of the Dark Wave had a vicious smile.

* * *

**_The next day in the World of Chaos..._**

* * *

A strange ball of light descended from the sky… most people ignored, mostly because well… let's just say that strange balls of light seemed normal in comparison of other things that happened there. The light landed and when it disappeared and in it's place was a young two year old girl with pink hair put into two heart shaped buns with ringlets coming out of them. She began to walk around the streets. That's when she heard several yells… the little girl peeked and saw Kuno chasing Ranma-Chan 

"Oh Pigtailed Girl!" said Kuno.

"Damn it!" yelled Ranma-Chan running away from the deranged swordsman, "Why does he always have to follow me…"

That's when Kuno was punched by two people unexpectedly… Zora and Asuna.

"Thanks…" said Ranma-Chan, "I owe you guys one…"

"Who dares…" said Kuno getting up, then he saw the two… sure one of the looked to be pretty young but she was beautiful none the less, while the other too held sword while wondering how she held the third sword, he fell for her beauty… he bowed before the two of them.

"Please fair maidens tell me your names…" said Kuno.

"Asuna…" said Asuna giving him the trademark Sharingan Death glare.

"Zora…" said Zora who looked she wanted to kill someone.

"Zora… Asuna… allow me to take you on a date…" said Kuno.

The following scene has been omitted for the sanity of all readers... jump to the scene afterward.

Ranma-Chan, Naruko and Luffy stood there blinking and staring at the mangled still living body of Kuno.

"I think you went a little over board…" said Naruko, "I know he asked you out… but… that still going a little over board…"

"When did you get here?" asked Asuna.

"When you were beating him up…" said Luffy with a shrug.

Both Zora and Asuna sweat dropped.

"Let's just go to the Snack Shack like we planned…" sighed Ranma-Chan.

The little who watched this giggled at the sight… even if it was pretty gruesome.

They went to the snack shack to eat some lunch, Doll and Sea had gotten permanent jobs there (Horror of course permanent joined the Straw Hats)…

"So…" said Doll, "What do you guys think that the Dark Alliance is going to stop bother this dimension…"

"If what happened yesterday showed us is that their still sticking to this dimension…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Koko also told Kiyo that Zofis made plans with Orochimaru and Zeno to join the Dark Alliance if the Black Sun fell…" said Asuna.

"So… what's Koko doing?" asked Sea.

"Oh she's going to live with Kiyo for a while… until she can get back on her feet…" said Luffy.

"That's nice…" said Aquamarine.

"I can't help but to feel like something bad is going to happen…" said Naruko.

Out of a Time Portal the Solaris Quartet and the Solaris Court Landed with a thud. Ren and Akane followed suit.

"Like why hasn't this been fixed yet!" Sayomi said.

"I am really getting tired of landing like this!" Kasumi said.

"Setsuna is going to pay for this someday!" Ren said.

"I will help you with that Ren!" Akane said.

"This is really getting so totally old!" Saika said.

"Tell me about it!" Imite said.

"Setsuna and Trista better hurry up and fix the landing!" Nanako said angrily.

"This is so totally getting old!" Haruka said getting up and brushing herself off.

"Tell me about it! Setsuna and Trista better have a good reason for not fixing the landing!" Hikari said as she got up and also brushed herself off.

* * *

**_Outside the little girl looked at the restaurant and began to look around…_**

* * *

**_On top of a building nearby…_**

A group consisting of Lilie, Kabuto, Galactic Commander Mars, Aqua Administrator Shelly and Telulu.

"So that's the platinum light…" said Telulu looking at the little girl though the binoculars.

"Yes she is…" said Lilie, "She is the one that we have to get…"

* * *

**_Back on the street the little girl continued to walk around…_**

* * *

"So there you Platinum Light…" said a voice. 

The little girl turned around and saw the members of the Dark Alliance… she couldn't help it, she screamed very loud.

Back in the in the Snack Shack, the 16 Senshi heard the scream.

"What was that?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"It sounded like a scream…" said Asuna.

"Let's so totally go!" Yomi and Umi said in unison.

The 16 Senshi went to investigate where the scream came from where they found the members of the Dark council and Lillie there with Lillie holding the girl.

"So it's the Sailor Senshi…" said Kabuto.

"Kabuto!" yelled Naruko in surprise.

"So Orochimaru and the sound village is still working with the Dark Alliance…" said Asuna.

"That's right…" said Kabuto with a smirk.

"Hey! What are you doing to that that little girl!" yelled Luffy who was the first person to notice the little girl.

"Oh… that's none of your business…" said Lillie with an evil smile.

"Who are you?" asked Naruko.

"My name is Lillie and I'm a member of the Dark Wave!" said Lilie, "The newest alleys to the Dark Alliance…"

The girl continued to struggle against Lilie.

"Let that girl right now!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Not likely!" said Lilie.

That's when several Youma, Remless and Daimons appeared.

"Okay…" said Naruko taking out her communicator, "There's a situation in the world of Chaos we need everyone right now…"

After Naruko finished the call…

"Okay… let's transform!" said everyone else.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Daemos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma-Chan.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Naruko.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Asuna.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zora.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

And with that all of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Okay we need to think of something…" said Sailor Pallas.

Fortunately before they came up with a plan the other Senshi showed up.

"So I see Kabuto is still with them." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Let's just destroy the monsters." Said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Can Opener!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash

"Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double" Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

All of the monsters were wiped out by all of these attacks.

"Well we have the Platinum Light…" said Lilie.

"You mean her?" asked sailor Uranus who was holding the little girl.

They noticed that Lilie was holding a log…

"The hell!" yelled Lilie.

"A substitution!" yelled Kabuto.

Sailor Uranus put down the little girl who then ran away.

Damn it! She got away!" yelled Galactic Commander Mars.

"Don't worry… at least we can eliminate the Sailor Senshi!" said Lilie with an evil smile.

She held up her right hand that had an ornate bracelet "Go my Mangai!" she said. The bracelet began to glow as two monsters appeared.

"All right leave them to us…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Solaris (A) nodded.

"Pegasus Please! We need you help!" called forth Sailor Chibi Solaris.

And with that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The attack destroyed one of the monsters.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The attack Neo Sailor Moon used… did nothing to the monster, shocking all of the Sailor Senshi.

"No way!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's impossible!" yelled Sailor Terra (B).

"This is going to be fun…" said Lilie with an evil smile.

That's when a strange pink light decided onto the remaining monster and destroyed it.

"Damn…" said Lilie.

"What did that?" asked Aqua Administrator Shelly.

"The Platinum Light did it…" said Lilie, "I'm sure of it, let's go!"

All of them disappeared That's when Neo Sailor Moon fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I couldn't do anything… Some Chosen One I am!" she cried.

"Ashley!" cried Sailor Terra (B) sitting next to Neo Sailor Moon.

"How… how did Ashley lose?" asked Sailor Solaris (B).

"And how did I beat it?" said Sailor Solaris (A).

Just then Orion and Virgo appeared out of the time portal and landed on Sailor Solaris(A) and Sailor Terra(A) respectively.

"Evidentally the Dark Wave is more powerful than the Dimension B Senshi." Orion said.

"Well like no duh!" Sailor Io(B) said.

"Why?" Sailor Rhea(B) asked.

"Something to do with the number of Power Ups the A Senshi had as opposed to the B Senshi. Also the Dimension B Solaris Court just awakened." Virgo said.

"Um like translation please?" Sailor Ganymede(B) asked.

"Please say it so we can understand it." Sailor Triton(B) said.

"Yes that would help." Said Sailor Terra(B).

The rest of the B Senshi nodded in agreement.

"That monster is on a different power level than what any of us in this dimension has faced yet…" said Sailor Uranus.

"So what you're saying is that we have to figure out a way to get stronger?" asked Sailor Juno.

Sailor Uranus nodded, "I think everyone in dimension A has more than enough power… but us on the other hand…"

"That's great… just great…" muttered Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey…" said Sailor Venus, "Where did that little girl go?"

**_Meanwhile, elsewhere in town the little girl sat on the sidewalk crying..._**

"What's wrong?" asked a kind, gentle voice.

The girl looked up and saw Kasumi Tendo… she hugged the young woman and cried even more, "Please… please… I'm scared!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"Please… I'm scared…" she cried.

Kasumi looked at the crying girl, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Kousagi…" replied the girl named Kousagi.

"How about I take you to look for your parents." Said Kasumi.

"Okay…" cried Kousagi.

Later that night near the dojo, Ranma-Chan was walking home thinking, "Just how are we going to get stronger…" thought Ranma-Chan.

She went inside and said "I'm home!" she went into the living room and began to blink… inside Kousagi was drawing a picture… Ranma-Chan just stood there blinking.

"Oh hello Ranma… this is Kousagi… I tried looking for her parents at the Police Box but no one reported her missing so she's going to stay with us for then light…" said Kasumi.

"Oh… yeah…" said Ranma-Chan, "That's the same little girl that they went after today..."

And with that more questions opened up for the Sailor Senshi… how were going to get stronger, who is this little girl and what does the Dark Wave want with her… all these questions will be answered another time… but stay tuned to find what will happen eventually…

Where one adventure ends another begins. Stay Tuned to see what happens next.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: Well who would've though? The Neriman Commanders and Senshi begin to awaken. Which ones will awaken first? Who are the targets this time. What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? What about the Crystal Points that were mentioned in Episode 57? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 59: Awakening of B's Daemos and Europa._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A's Solaris Court(5), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), The Neriman Senshi(5), All the dimension B Senshi(20), Plus two new Dimension B Galactic Guardians(2). 38 Senshi in all.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated, and Posted: 12/26/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	59. 59: Awakening of B's Deimos and Europa

* * *

**_Started Update: 12/28/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part III**_

_**Episode 59: Awakening of B's Deimos and Europa**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,380 Hits and 322 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Wave revealed themselves. Also the Dark Moon Family made it clear that they also want the Senshi destroyed. Also Kousagi made her NL:GG Debut. What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**_World Of Chaos: Three Jewels Snack Shack..._**

* * *

All the Galactic Guardians of Dimension A as well as the current Dimension B Senshi are at the snack shack holding a meeting. Kousagi is there as well. Setsuna then materializes out of a portal and falls down with a thud. 

"Trista we really have got to fix the landing." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna what are you doing here?" Trista asked.

"I felt I had to be here. There are to be seven more Senshi to awaken. The Neriman Senshi Commanders and the Neriman Senshi." Setsuna said.

"What are you talking about? We are already awakened." Nabiki said.

"You are, but your Dimension B Counterparts are not. Two of the Senshi are here in Nerima.

"What? You mean more Senshi are to be awakened?" Ashley asked.

"Whoa that is extremely weird." Misty said.

"Tell me about it. I thought we were the last ones that would be awakened." Ritchie said.

"So did I." Duplica said.

"That is so totally awesome!" Naruko said.

"Like so totally more Senshi. I guess I like should've expected it." Asuna said.

"That is quite amazing how we so totally have more Senshi that are going to join us." Kaede said.

"Oh great. I guess I should've expected it." Zora said.

"I guess the SMA is still growing." Ryouko said.

All the Dimension A Senshi nodded in unison.

"Yes it is the first ones of the Neriman Commanders and Senshi to awaken will be Daemos and Europa." Trista said.

"Really, that means that there may be a possibility that Akane(Tendo) could be a Senshi right?" Ranma-Chan asked.

"It is a possibility." Ren said. I wonder which one will be my Counterpart as far as Senshi Powers are concerned. Is the Phobos for Dimension B in this world?" Ren asked.

"No the counterpart for your Senshi Powers in this dimension is not in this world. I can feel it. She is in the World of Pirates." Imite said.

"Could she be a member of my crew?" Luffy asked.

"There might be two of your crew members that are Senshi Luffy. I sense it too." Sayuri said.

"You mean that there might be two more Pirate Senshi Added to our Ranks?" Zora asked.

"It is a possibility." Duplica said.

"Well we should all start looking here." Sayomi said.

"Good idea Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said as she kissed her Fiancee on the cheek.

"Thanks Kasu-Chan." Sayomi said returning the kiss.

"Sayomi-Papa, Kasumi-Mama why must you embarrass us like that." Yomi and Umi said as they covered up their faces.

"Oh you mean like this?" Saika said as she kissed Haruka on the cheek.

"Uncle Saika, Auntie Haruka come on. Will you stop embarrassing us?" The Solaris Twins asked again hiding their faces embarrassment Blush.

"Oops sorry." Sayomi, Kasumi, Saika, and Haruka said in unison.

"Let's break this meeting and start searching for Daemos and Europa of this Dimension." Ashley said immediately ending the meeting and beginning the search.

* * *

**_Nekohanten: World of Chaos..._**

* * *

Mousse had been having strange dreams of being a Girl in something called the Silver Millennium, then again in the Crystal Millennium. He was also surprised that him and 6 others that resembled the Dimension A Neriman Leaders and Neriman Senshi dying and then being Cryogenically Frozen and sent somewhere to reawaken. 

"Whoa that was a strange dream. Was I really a girl in my past life?" Mousse's thought process was De-Railed by a Splash of cold Water turning him into his Avian Form.

"Stupid Duck Boy Get back work. Shampoo not doing all this work myself. Start helping me clean up!" Shampoo said.

"Quack Quack Quack Quack!"(Okay Shampoo my darling I will do as you say. I just need to get some water.) Mousse-Duck said as he poured hot water on himself and became his fully-clothed human form thanks to his mastery of his hidden weapons art.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo: World of Chaos..._**

* * *

"What is with all of these weird dreams I have been having lately? Are they memories of a past life. What was the deal with seeing a bunch of the Dimension A Neriman Senshi? Are there counterparts for them here somewhere? All these memories where are they coming from. What do they have to do with me. I bet you all the Senshi are searching for the Reincarnated dimension B Neriman Senshi and their Commanders. Where are all these dreams coming from?" Akane Tendo asked to herself. 

"Akane it's time to eat. Where is Ranma-Chan at?" Kasumi Tendo said from the entrance to the Dojo.

"He had a Senshi meeting to go to. She should be back soon." Akane said as she headed back to the house to shower and get ready to eat.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters, Tojho Falls Dimension B...(Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes!)_**

* * *

"Oh no not the return of the Music and the Lightning." Sakaki said as he hit himself in the head. 

"Why is there lightning aren't we in a cave?" Ciel asked.

"It's back why!" Beryl, Nehelenia, and Tomoe said as they banged their heads against the wall.

AshK then shows up out of nowhere.

"Because it's funny! You should expect Emma and I to bring it back." AshK said.

"That's right. We won't do it as often as we did in the previous arc, but we will still do it." Emma said.

AshK and Emma then disappeared just as strangely as they appeared.

"Okay there are two Crystal Points we must capture. The Tendo Dojo, and the Nekohanten." Prince Diamond said.

"I shall go to the Dojo Diamond Sweetie." Emerald said.

"I will go capture the Nekohanten your highness." Rubeus said.

"Good Take these Droids with you and don't fail this time!" Diamond said as he sent them away.

"The Target for Pegasus is Shampoo of the Nekohanten." Nehelenia said.

"I will take it my Queen!" Taro said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Cologne of the Nekohanten. Telulu you are chosen." Tomoe said.

"As you wish Dr." Telulu said as she took some of her heart Snatching Daimons.

"The energy target will be Nabiki Tendo at the Tendo Dojo. Koquilion you are up." Beryl said.

"As you wish my Queen." Koquilion said as he bowed.

It was decided that Ciel would be the Dark Wave Member to go. Orochimaru and Kabuto would accompany them. As well as Galactic Leader Cyrus. They all shimmered out of site and went to their designated places.

"I'm going too! Lillie said.

* * *

**_Nekohanten: World of Chaos..._**

* * *

Rubeus Shimmered in completely rerigged the Place for Dark Energy to take over. 

"Shampoo let me see your dream." Pantyhose Taro(A) said.

"You bad man! Shampoo not give you Shampoo's Dream." Shampoo said brandishing her Bonbouri.

"My Queen commands it. Go colliding Ball!" Taro said as he sent out his Colliding Ball. Shampoo's Dream Mirror was revealed to be Pink and not Gold like he hoped.

"Damn! Come my Remulus. Octopussor the Dream-Eating Octopus. I command you!" Taro(A) said.

"As you wish! Octopussor!" The ugly octopus said as it ate the Dream Mirror of Shampoo.

"Let my Great Granddaughter go! You scum!" Cologne said.

"Elder Cologne of the Joketsozoku Amazons! I need your Pure heart! Come my Daimon Catorella. Swallow her Pure Heart for me. I'm so sorry it looks like those Sailor Senshi will not show up." Telulu said.

"What did you do to my darling Shampoo and the Elder let her go! Now!" Mousse said.

"What exactly are you going to do Blind Boy! Come Droid Dialga! The Dark Moon Family needs your Services." Rubeus said.

A Dialga appeard but it wasn't the Legendary Dialga it was a copy that had it's Diamond Stone on its chest had an upside Down Black Crescent Moon on it. It was a monster of the Dark Moon.

"I will not let you destroy this place no!" Mousse said just as the Symbol of Europa appeared on his forehead and a Wand appeared in his hand. He knew just what to do.

"I know what to do with this. Europa Crystal Power Make Up!" Mousse said as he became Dimension B's Sailor Europa.

"I will not let you do this! Europa Tornado Trample! Europa Hurricane of Hazard! Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!" Sailor Europa(B) said.

Just then the Neriman Senshi(A), Neriman Commanders(A), and the Sailor Quartet(B) as well as the Solaris Court(B) showed up.

"It looks like Europa has already awakened." Phobos said as she noticed the new monster that looked like a Mutated Dialga.

"What is that?" Deimos(A) asked.

"Say hello to Droid Dialga. Destroy the Senshi now!" Rubeus said.

"I don't think so! Vesta Flare Wall!" Vesta(B) said.

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!" Pallas(B) said.

"Ceres Flower Blast!" Ceres(B) said.

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!" Juno(B) said.

The Droid Dialga was destroyed. It turned to dust the only thing that was left was a Diamond with a Black Upside Down Crescent Moon on it. Soon the Upside Down Black Crescent Moon Vanished and the Diamond Jewel turned completely black.

"Curses I failed! I will be back Senshi you can count on that." Rubeus said as he shimmered next to the other Dark Alliance Members.

"At least I still have the mirror." Taro said.

"How wrong you are! Take this Octopussor! Phobos Firestorm Smash!" Phobos(A) said.

"And this! Daemos Fireshower Smash!" Daemos(A) said.

The Remulus was destroyed and the Mirror was returned to Shampoo.

"At least we still have the Pure Heart." Telulu said.

"No You don't! Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!" Charon said.

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!" Callisto said.

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!" Europa(A) said.

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!" Titan said.

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!" Uberon said.

The Daimon was destroyed and the Pure Heart was returned to Cologne.

"This should be fun come my Mangai!" Ciel said as a Monster came from her bracelet.

"Take this Monster! Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!" Europa(B) said however the attack didn't even phase it.

"So it looks like the new Senshi that just awakened is no match for my Mangai. I didn't bring any Dark Seeds. I should have! I will still win!" Ciel said.

"No you won't whoever you are. Take this! Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!" Titan said as the Mangai was destroyed in one shot.

"Frick! We Freakin Failed!" Ciel said.

"See ya Silver Moon Suckers." Rubeus said.

"Drat! Just so you know my name is Ciel of the Dark Wave. Our Goal is to find the Platinum Light. It looks like she is not here. I will be back Sailor Senshi!" Ciel said as her and the Dark Alliance Members Vanished.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo World of Chaos..._**

* * *

"Yes this is the perfect place to capture. This Crystal Point will soon be gone and the Dark Moon will reign Supreme!" Emerald said as she planted the Dark Crystal in the ground. 

"Nabiki Tendo! I need your Energy! Come my Youma!" Koquilion said as Nabiki Tendo's Energy was drained.

"It's time for the Dark Wave to get started!" Lillie said as she planted the Dark Seed.

"Leave my sister alone! Emerald you will pay for trying to destroy my Dojo! Koquilion you will pay for zapping my sister's energy! I will not let you get away with this you will pay! Wait a minute how did I know your names?" Akane Tendo said and asked as the Daemos Symbol appeared on her forehead. Words then came to her lips and a transformation wand appeared in her hand.

"Deimos Crystal Power Make Up!" Akane Tendo said as she transformed into the Dimension B Sailor Deimos.

"Arise Droid Palkia capture this Crystal Point!" Emerald said.

"Come my Youma attack!" Koquilion said as he sent out the Youma army.

"This is going to be fun! Come my Mangai!" Lillie said.

The Darkness Wave Engulfed the Dojo and Kasumi and Soun fainted. Nabiki was unaffected because she was already out cold due to the energy drain.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you!" Lillie said.

Soun and Kasumi arose and started attacking Akane just as the other Senshi arrived.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Pink Sugar hearts attack!"

"Mecury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

With all of those attacks only 2 Mangai were remaining.

"Let us handle these two monsters Ashley. You and the others make sure that Kasumi and Mr. Tendo are alright. Try to stay away from them.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus showed up and gave his power to Solaris(A) so she could attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris (A) said as one Mangai was destroyed.

A Pink light came from out of nowhere and destroyed the last Mangai. Luckily Lillie didn't see where it came from also neither did the other Senshi.

As the Droid Palkia was destroyed it was turned to Diamond Dust. The Pearl Jewel that had been on the Droid Palkia with the Upside Down Black Crescent Moon was all that was left. The Jewel then turned black and the Black Upside Down Crescent Moon Vanished.

"This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance. We will be back by the way my name is Lillie of the Dark Wave. We shall return to destroy the Platinum Light!" Lillie said as she and the remaining Dark Alliance Members vanished.

Soun and Kasumi woke up wondering what happened. Nabiki also woke up.

"What happened?" Nabiki asked.

"The Dark Alliance evidentally attacked you." Daemos(B) said.

"You will be fine. We will be seeing you later." Daemos(A) said.

Jupiter Grabbed Daemos(B) by the arm.

"What are you doing you." Daemos(B) said but was immediately quieted as to not blow their cover.

Europa(B) grabbed Europa(A)'s hand and all the Senshi vanished back to the Snack Shack. The two newest ones also vanished to the Snack Shack.

When they got there everyone De-Transformed.

With Deimos and Europa from Dimension B now awakened, who knows what will happen with the Silver Moon Alliance.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: Well who would've though? The Neriman Commanders and Senshi begin to awaken. Which ones will awaken Next? Who are the targets this time. What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? What about the Crystal Points that were mentioned in Episode 57? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians: _****_Episode 60: Awakening of B's Phobos and Titan._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A's Sailor Quintet(5), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), The Neriman Senshi(5), All the dimension B Senshi(22), Plus two new Dimension B Galactic Guardians(2). 40 Senshi in all.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 12/28/2007 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	60. 60: Awakening of B's Phobos and Titan

* * *

**_Started Update: 12/29/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part IV**_

_**Episode 60: Awakening of B's Phobos and Titan**_

_**Episode Written By: **_**_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,439 Hits and 324 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Dimension B's Sailors Daemos and Europa were awakened. Akane Tendo was revealed to be Dimension B's Sailor Daemos,while Mousse was revealed to be Dimension B's Sailor Europa. What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**_World of Pirates Thousand Sunny…_**

* * *

Horror was looking at Robin just sitting there while reading a book. 

"There she is… my dream girl…" he thought doing his weird internal narration, "I'm just glad that the Black Sun is gone and I also think my klutzy behavior around her is…"

Just he tripped on something… the looked to see what it was… it was a bruised and beaten Sanji…

"The Senshi have to have been gone an hour at least…" said Horror with his eyes twitching, "Why didn't anyone find him until now…"

Okay… Robin was reading, Nami looked like she fell asleep sometime ago in the sun (hopefully she had sun screen on), Usopp was working on some new invention (that just blew up in his face), he just remembered Franky was working on the Mini-Merry II blow deck and Chopper in the infirmary…

"I don't get why Usopp hasn't found him…" said Horror with a sweat drop.

Horror dragged the unconscious cook to the infirmary… where Chopper saw the state Sanji was in.

"What happened to him?" asked Chopper.

"Let's just say that he's been there for an hour…" said Horror with a sweat drop.

Chopper sighed… looked at his watch and took what time it was on a sheet a of paper… it the chart for the pool.

"I know I put money into the pool… but it's getting kind of sad…" said Horror, "I mean Zora's still pretty much the same except she has a slightly higher tolerance for shopping…"

"And we still have while until this ends…" sighed Chopper.

Both of them sighed…

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Senshi meeting…_**

* * *

"So you really think that there might be more Senshi on the crew?" asked Luffy happily. 

The A Senshi nodded…

"Fortunately we have only a few candidates…" said Trista.

"What do you mean?" asked Zora.

"Well you see there a process of elimination out of 7 people… Horror's out for obvious reasons, Chopper's out because he's a Reindeer…" said Trista.

"Chopper's a reindeer? I always thought he was a beaver…" said Ren.

"I thought he was a Tanuki…" said Momoko.

"He's a reindeer…" said all three Pirate Senshi.

"Also there's no Senshi older than Kakashi (Age: 27) so Robin (age: 28) and Franky (Age: 32) are out…" said Trista.

"So that leaves Nami, Usopp and Sanji…" said Luffy.

**_Zora slammed her head against the table…_**

"You have got to be kidding me…" she muttered.

"No matter what… one of them is going to be someone who won't get along with Zora…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

"I really hope one of them is Nami…" said Nabiki with a smirk.

"Great just a better reason for you two to hang out together…" sighed Ren.

"Oh god… I just hope one of them is Usopp…" said Zora who began to repeatedly bang her head against the table.

"Maybe we should end this meeting…" said Dawn with a sweat drop.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The Solaris Quartet and the Dimension A Neriman Senshi Commanders stayed the night on Thousand Sunny.

* * *

**_The next day in the Dark Alliance HQ Tohjo Falls Dimension B…_**

* * *

"So…" said The Queen of the Dark Wave, "Who are we waiting for?" 

"That would be me…" said a voice.

They saw Zeno and Dufort appear in the room.

"What's with the creepy kid?" asked Illuminazione.

Zeno glared at him, but then ignored it, "Who are they?" he asked.

"They are the Dark Wave… the newest members of the Dark Alliance…" said Queen Beryl.

"Interesting…" said Zeno with a smirk.

"You know what?" asked Specs with a smirk, "We should really show those Sailor Senshi the true extent of the Dark Wave's power…"

"What do you mean?" asked Queen Nehelenia.

"You saw the Darkness Wave… but using the Tendos was just child's play…" said Specs, "I'm talking using the perfect weapons… the Straw Hats… While the list for the people who are immune is pretty long, I don't know the exact list other than all Sailor Senshi, Raider Warriors and Neo Pokemon Guardians… however using the Straw Hats against their friends is the perfect plan."

"But we have yet to find the Crystal Point in the World of the Pirates…" said Prince Diamond.

"Of course… the World of Pirates need an extremely broad span… I mean the World of Pirates is mostly small islands… unlike the other worlds it needs time to find it… after all it could under the sea for all we know or even in one of the 4 Blues…" said Specs.

"With the ever increasing Sailor Senshi we have to take them down a few notches…" said Illuminazione, "The best way to do that is to get their friends…"

"But would it be a better idea to go to the World of Ninja and do it to Sakura and Tsunade at least… I mean those two would be a better idea…" said Mimete.

"Actually we also have some theories about the Darkness Wave that might not effect Wonders or Devil Users either…" said Specs, "Besides it could prove a challenge… a cat and mouse game with the Sailor Senshi… after all the B Senshi have little powers against us…"

* * *

**_Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny…it was lunch time… which met one thing…_**

* * *

"Luffy! Stop it! That's my food!" yelled Usopp. 

"He's as bad as my old man!" Ren said.

"He sure is!" said Akane Toru.

Everyone of the Senshi that were on the Thousand Sunny Nodded in agreement.

Which meant protect all food from Luffy no matter what… however one of the Straw Hats had something else on their minds.

"I'm beginning to think that I should only eat vegetarian whenever I'm around Luffy…" thought Horror doing his internal narration thing.

No… not him…

"I can't get my mind off that dream…" thought Nami, she was thinking about a dream she had recently… one where she was a Sailor Senshi… it was all to weird… That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder… she looked to see it was a dissembled hand (thanks to Robin) was pointing to her empty plate, she looked up and saw Luffy had stuffed his face with her entire plate.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"How dare you steal Nami's food!" yelled Sanji.

Everyone in the room ignored the crashes of Sanji kicking Luffy.

"So… is there anything interesting going on lately?" asked Horror.

"Not much…" said Zora with a shrug.

Later after lunch, Sanji was taking a cigarette break… she sighed as he inhaled the poisons… he couldn't shake the dream he had… the one where he was a Sailor Senshi…

"All this Senshi talk it getting to me…" he thought.

"Land Ho!" he heard.

Everyone on the crew headed towards the bow.

"Yes… it's the next island." Said Nami looking at the Log Pose.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

That's when Ranma-Chan came out of a time portal…

"Ow…" she said, "Hi… I'm going to stay here for a while…"

"What happened this time?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Well it happened like this…" said Ranma-Chan.

**_Flashback begin..._**

The Tendos, Satomes and Kousagi were eating lunch when Kasumi cleared her throat "I have a special announcement to make." Said Kasumi.

"What is it Kasumi?" asked Akane.

"Well you see…" said Kasumi Tendo, "I just found that Kousagi don't have a family…"

"Is that true…" said Akane Tendo.

"Yeah… it's true…" said Kousagi quietly.

"So I decided to adopt her…" said Kasumi.

"Really?" asked Ranma-Chan surprised.

"I'm going to be a grand father!" cried Soun happily.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Akane Tendo.

"With two freeloaders I'm sure she handle it…" said Nabiki with a smirk, "Oh by the way Ranma… I'm calling your tab… after all we need money for the adoption costs."

She turned to where Ranma-Chan was sitting… the rice ball she held was floating in mid air for a second before falling back down to the ground… this made everyone sweat drop.

"You know that was going to happen… right?" asked AkaneTendo.

Nabiki Tendo didn't say anything.

**_End of Flashback._**

"It's for a good cause, but you all know I don't have that kind of money…" said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop

"That explains it…" said Zora with a sweat drop.

"Sure of course you can stay here…" said Luffy even though everyone already knew that Ranma was invited no matter what.

Not too long later they landed on the island… which appeared to not have any human life living on the island.

"Looks like there's no town…" said Nami with a sigh looking at he Log Post... this meant with out any information they won't know how long they're going to be there.

"All right! Let's go on an adventure!" cheered Luffy.

The Solaris Quartet and the Neriman Sensh Commanders(A) followed.

There was a sudden chill "Does anyone else has a creepy feeling about this island…" said Nami.

"Someone is watching us." Sayomi said.

"This world is so totally creepy!" Kasumi Yawa said.

"Someone is always watching us Sayomi-Papa and Kasumi-Mama!" The Solaris Twins said.

"We better keep an eye out." Ren said.

"We most definitely should." Akane Toru said.

**_From the trees, several members of the Dark Alliance watched them._**

"So that's the Straw Hats…" said Illuminazione, "They seem quaint…"

"That's not a good word for them… their among the most infamous… with the exception of Horror all of them have bounties of various sizes from 300 Million to 50…" said Specs.

"50 what?" asked Emerald.

"50 of their currency… trust me… it's quite petty…" said Kabuto with a smirk.

"From what I heard it won't even by you a cup of coffee." Said Mimete.

"Okay… let's go!" said Specs, who planted a strange black ball into the ground. The Black ball sent out a strange black wave.

Back on the beach… all but two saw the strange wave headed towards them.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling…" said Horror, he then took out a list that read "Quotes to use before I die" and crossed off what he just said.

"I don't see anything…" said Usopp.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things…" asked Franky.

"That's exactly what happened at the Tendos." Sayomi said.

"It's bad." Kasumi Yawa said.

The Solaris Twins nodded in agreement.

When the wave hit them… both of Franky and Usopp passed out.

"Oh no! What happened!" yelled Chopper began to cry and run around.

"This is just like what happened with Kasumi and Mr. Tendo…" said Ranma-Chan.

From afar… those that was watching saw this…

"Two of the ones that were expected would be effected fell unconscious…" muttered Specs, "There's something going on…"

"Either way…" said Illuminazione, "Arise… the Dark Wave needs you…"

**_Back on the beach, the two that fell unconscious got up._**

"Okay… this is exactly like what happened to them…" said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

The Solaris Quartet nodded in agreement. As did the commanders of the Dimension A Neriman Senshi.

"Just replace one with a cola powered cyborg and the other with a sniper with a custom built slingshot…" said Zora.

Everyone sweat dropped at that remark. Fortunately before the two brainwashed pirates could do anything Robin managed to use her powers to restrain the two.

"So what should we do?" asked Horror who then pointed behind them, "Because I'm sure that those monsters are certainly not our friends…"

"When did those get there!" yelled everyone else.

"Someone call everyone else!" yelled Luffy.

"Why don't you do it Luffy!" yelled Chopper.

"I'll just do it!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Chaos Kousagi was playing with a pink stuffed bunny she got as a gift while Akane Tendo sighed..._**

* * *

"Aunty Akane! What's wrong?" asked Kousagi. 

"It's al to of things…" said Akane, "I'm worried about my pet P-Chan, I haven't seen him in a long time… and I miss him…"

Kousagi looked at Akane, he looked sad for a split second then smiled "I'm sure that it will be fine… I'm sure…"

"Thanks Kousagi…" said Akane.

That's when the communicator she recently got began to ring, no one has taught her how to change the ring tone.

"Deimos B here…" said Akane in a quiet tone so that Kousagi wouldn't hear, she nodded… "Okay I'll be right over." She hung up her communicator and left.

"I hope they can win this time…" whispered Kousagi.

* * *

**_Back in the World of Pirates Ranma-Chan hung up her communicator..._**

* * *

"Okay…" said Ranma-Chan. 

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Luffy

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma-Chan.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Ace.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Zora.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi Yawa and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane Toru said.

"Make-up!"

All eight of them transformed… at the same time all of the other Senshi landed in a huge pile while they had already transformed, less than a minute later they managed to get untangled…

"Okay… let's do this!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Why do I have the feeling that they're going to go after us…" said Horror.

And that they did… they bypassed the Sailor Senshi and went towards the non-Senshi Straw Hats, before the monsters could attack something somewhat unexpected happened… the mark of Phobos appeared on Nami's forehead and the sign of Titan on Sanji's forehead.

"Oh man… its both of them…" muttered Sailor Juno (B).

The transformation wands appeared in front of both of them.. and they knew what to do…

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Nami.

"Titan Crystal Power!" said Sanji.

"Make Up!" They both said.

Both of them transformed into their Senshi form, Nami as Sailor Phobos was nearly identical to her A counter part… yet still had a greedy glimmer in her eyes… and Sanji as a Sailor Senshi had one thing the same… for the oddest reason… his… err… her left eye was still covered.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Titan (B).

"I'm a Sailor Senshi?" asked Sailor Phobos (B) in surprise.

"So… wait… why is Sanji's eye still covered?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm guessing it's like my mask, your hat and scar, Zora's swords… and Naruko's… face things…" said Sailor Uranus with a sweat drop as she had no idea what as on Naruko's face.

"So… Naruko… are those thing whiskers… or what are they?" asked Sailor Pallas (B).

"You know… I have no idea myself…" said Sailor Venus.

The monsters sweat dropped… then it was time.

"We have to attack now!" said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"Don't worry your attack will you!" said Sailor Mars with a big smile.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

All but three of the monsters were destroyed.

"I have a feeling they belong to the Dark Wave…" said Neo Sailor Moon gritting her teeth.

"Don't worry it will be all right…" said Sailor Chibi Solaris.

"Pegasus Please! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus Appeared and gave the power to Sailor Solaris (A).

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

However the third monster was still coming after them… but that's when a rather strange portal opened up and a pink light came from the portal and hit the monster destroying it (and causing the two brainwashed Straw Hats to fall back in unconsciousness)… everyone stared at where the portal had been.

"Trista…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I have no idea what caused it…" said Sailor Pluto with her voice shaking.

Sailor Titan (B) was shaking lightly.

"I can't believe I use spatulas to fight!" she yelled.

Sailor Titan (A) sighed… during her time getting to know the people of Dimension B, she had gotten to know Sanji fairly well and had learned his style of fighting and his beliefs when it came to cooking… Sanji hated using cooking tools as weapons… so she understood where her newly found counterpart was coming from.

"That's too bad…" said Sailor Juno (B), "One the plus side… your stupid eyebrow is gone in Senshi form…"

It was unknown what got through… maybe it was the insult, maybe with becoming a Senshi too, Sanji had realized that Zora was still pretty much the same… expect for a slightly higher tolerance of shopping… what ever it was, all the anger that was unused bubbled to the surface.

"You want to fight!" yelled Sailor Titan (B).

Sailor Juno (B) said nothing and the two began to fight each other like they never fought each other before.

"Well…" said Sailor Charon, "Looks like the pool is officially over…"

About an hour later… most of the Senshi detransformed and had a meeting on the island (mostly because of the whole log post setting thing they couldn't go to a station)… it was during that time that Horror was made the secondary navigator whenever Nami was absent by using Ace's currently unneeded Log Pose…

"I hope… Nabiki's counterpart is someone she would hate…" muttered Ren.

"I heard you Ren…" said Nabiki.

Ren sighed…

"At least I'm not stuck as a girl right now!" came an insult.

"Are they still going at it?" asked Akane Tendo referring to the still on going fight between the first mate and cook of the crew.

The two had several wounds and had yet to detransformed… yet it's almost been an hour and they were still fighting and throwing insults at each other.

"When are they going to stop?" asked Ukyo.

"Come nightfall…" sighed Juria who had gotten to know her counterpart very well.

"Like Nightfall? Try not until the next morning. Those two are so totally going at it!" Momoko said.

The rest of the A Senshi nodded in agreement before the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A got tired and Returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

With that all the 35 Remaining Senshi went on board the Thousand Sunny which was still docked at the island and let Juno(B) and Titan(B) continue to fight it out.

And with that two more Senshi were awakened… fortunately they didn't need to explain what was going on… however with three more Senshi out there, who knew what would happen… Also, how long will the fight between the two newest Senshi last? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: Well who would've thought? The Neriman Commanders and Senshi continue to awaken. This time more Ninja Senshi will be revealed as the SMA heads to the World of Ninja. Who are the targets this time. What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians: _****_Episode 61: Awakening of B's Callisto and Charon._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A's Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Dimension A's Neriman Senshi(5), All the dimension B Senshi(24), Plus two new Dimension B Galactic Guardians(2). 37 Senshi in all.

* * *

**_Edited, Updated, and Posted: 12/29/2007 _****_Revised: 12/30/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	61. 61: Awakening of B's Callisto and Charon

* * *

**_Started Update: 12/30/2007

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part V**_

_**Episode 61: Awakening of B's Callisto and Charon**_

**_Episode Written By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,439 Hits and 324 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Dimension B's Sailors Phobos and Titan were awakened. Nami was revealed to be Sailor Phobos and Sanji was revealed to be Sailor Titan. Also Sailor Juno(B)/Zora and Sailor Titan(B)/Sanji ended up starting a fight and the Remaining Senshi that didn't Return to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B got back onto the Thousand Sunny and let the two Senshi fight. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_World of Pirates Thousand Sunny…_**

* * *

The sun has long since set and Titan(B) and Juno(B) are still at it. It was bedtime on the Thousand Sunny. 

"I can't wait all night for those two to stop fighting. Come On Kasu-Chan and Kids we need to go to sleep." Sayomi said/.

"I agree with you there. Good Night Everyone." Kasumi said as her and the rest of the Solaris Quartet went to bed.

"I'm tired too. Akane let's go to bed." Ren said as they headed off to find somewhere to sleep.

"Okay Ren." Akane Toru said as she went off to bed.

The rest of the Neriman Senshi and the rest of the Dimension A Senshi followed suit.

As the night wore on the fighting was still occuring.

* * *

**_The Next Day on the Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

The Solaris Quartet woke up and went down to the kitchen to see that Sanji wasn't in the kitchen. 

The Neriman Senshi Commanders and the Neriman Senshi of Dimension A arrived in the kitchen to see the same thing as the others did.

"Oh no please like don't tell me that they are still..." Sayomi said as her speech was got short by yelling.

"Where is that coming from?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know let's go find out." Yomi said.

"How am I supposed to sleep with all of this racquet!" Umi said coming in rubbing her eyes.

"I agree with you there." Ren said.

"So do I." Akane Toru said.

"I think they may be still fighting. Let's go check out the yelling." Nabiki said.

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit." Sayuri said.

"I bet you that they are still fighting" Ukyo said.

"Tell me about it. That wouldn't surprise me one bit if they were still fighting." Azusa said.

"How can I get my beauty sleep with all of that yelling." Yuka said.

"Okay what is with that racquet. I've had a hard time sleeping all night." Ranma-Chan said.

"So have I." Akane Tendo said.

"This is not right. We have to figure out where the yelling is coming from." Mousse said.

"I have a feeling that those two are still fighting." Nami said as she came into the kitchen.

"That explains why Sanji is not in the kitchen." Luffy said.

"Can't a Ninja get any sleep around here?!" Kakashi angrily said.

"Where is he anyway?" Ace asked.

"This is completely wrong. How are we supposed to sleep!" Trista said making her way into the kitchen.

"I have no idea, but I am sick and tired of this Racquet!" Kiyo said as he came in with Zatch.

"This is really getting old. I am so totally hungry!" Ryouko said.

"So am I!" Kaede said as she came in with Hyde.

"Where is Sanji?" Ashley asked.

"We have to find him." Misty said.

"This noise is really getting annoying." Drew said.

"Yes it is quite annoying." Duplica said

"I know!" May said.

"I wish this racquet would stop!" Casey said.

"How are we supposed to sleep in with all of this racquet." Ritchie said as he came into the kitchen.

"I know it is really quite annoying!" Dawn said.

"I'm hungry!" Naruko said as she was woken up by the racquet.

"I know this is so totally annoying!" Asuna said as she joined the group.

Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper als were awakened by the Racquet and were wondering where Sanji and Zora were.

Everyone followed the Racquet. Before they started to head that way, the Dimension A Sailor Quintetm and the Dimension A Solaris Court showed up.

"Chibi-Usa what are you five doing here?" Kasumi asked.

"Sorry Kasumi-Oneechan we got bored in the Space Station. Don't worry the Outers from our dimension are there along with the Raider Warriors." Chibi-Usa said.

"Where is that racquet like coming from?" Momoko asked.

"I have a feeling I know." Hoshi said.

"I bet you anything that those two are still fighting." Juria said.

"I know they are." Chikako said.

"Um did we like miss something while we were away?" Saika asked.

"We must have because we have no idea what you are talking about." Imite asked.

"I think we missed something while we were away." Nanako said.

"We must've what's the Story Morning Glory. Why do you all look zonked out?" Haruka asked.

"Please tell us." Hikari said.

"It will be just easier if we show you." Sayomi said as her and Ashley lead everyone to the edge of the boat.

"What they're still fighting?" Juria said.

"Yes they are they've been going at it all night." Ukyo said.

"Hey Orion time to stop the fighting between those two." Sayomi said as Orion appeared out of a portal.

"Go Pikachu!" Ashley said.

"Go Sparky!" Ritchie said.

"Go Virgo we want to have some fun!" Kasumi said as she called out her Azumarril as the crescent moon manifest itself.

"Azurill I choose you!" Misty said.

"Water Gun/Thunderbolt!" All four trainers said as their Pokemon executed the attacks immediately snapping Titan(B) and Juno(B) out of their fight.

"We have been fighting all night?" Titan(B) said as she detransformed back into Sanji.

"I suppose we need to eat breakfast." Zora said.

Both Sanji and Zora got back on the boat.

Chopper immediately healed them.

Gary then woke up.

"Those two were fighting all night?" Gary asked.

All of the Senshi nodded.

Everyone then went to the Mess Hall to eat.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ Dimension B...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes)_**

* * *

All of the members of the Dark Alliance including the Dark Wave and the Dark Moon Family have their Pinkies to the side of their mouths like Dr. Evil then immediately dropped them. 

"The time has come to choose our Targets! Nehelenia said.

"I know the Crystal Point we must capture is The Hokage Tower in the World of Ninja." Prince Diamond said.

"I will go!" Sapphire said.

"Okay the Dream Target is Hiashi Hyuuga. Kosaburo it's your turn." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my queen." Kosaburo said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Shikaku Nara. This time it's your turn Mimete." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete said.

"The Energy Target is Yoshino Nara. Darkmann it's your turn." Beryl said.

"Yes my queen." Darkmann said.

"As for which one of my Minions I will choose... Specs it's your turn!" The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"Yes my Queen." Specs said.

It was decided that Magma Administrator Tabitha, Aqua Administrator Shelly, Galactic Commander Mars, Galactic Commander Jupiter would b go with them.

The Dark Alliance then went to the World of Ninja.

* * *

**_World of Ninja..._**

* * *

**_Hokage Tower..._**

Sapphire Planted a Dark Crystal, Specs planted a Dark Seed.

_**Nara Residence...**_

"Whoever touches this item will become a Slave to the Negaforce!" Darkmann said as he put the Nega Mark on one of Yoshino's Jackets.

Mimete showed up. Waiting for Shikaku to arrive.

**_Hyuuga Residence..._**

"Hiashi Hyuuga of the main house of Hyuuga?" Kosaburo asked as he approached Hiashi.

"That's me. What do you need?" Hiashi asked.

"What is your dream?" the Disguised Kosaburo asked.

"It's none of your business." Hiashi said.

"Oh yes it is let me see your dream." the Disguised Kosaburo said.

"No!" Hiashi said.

"You have no choice! Go Colliding Ball!" Kosaburo said revealing himself.

"You're..." Hiashi was cut off by the Colliding Ball hitting him in the back. His mirror was Pink and not Gold like he hoped.

"Come my Remulus Raticator the Dream Eating Humanoid Raticate. Eat this Mirror before the Senshi get here." Kosaburo said.

"As you wish Master!" Raticator said as he ate the mirror. Hiashi then fell unconscious.

**_Hokage Tower..._**

"This Dark Crystal is getting bigger. It is sucking up the good Energy and replacing it with Negative Energy." Sapphire said.

"Soon it will be big enough where we can send the Dark Energy to Master Wiseman." Sapphire said.

"The Darkness Wave will make the two Hokage Slaves to the Dark Wave as well." Specs said.

**_Nara Residence..._**

Yoshino had been wearing the jacket that was infected for most of the day.

"Excellent soon this World will belong to the Negaverse and the Dark Alliance." Darkmann said.

"Shikaku Nara! Give me your Pure Heart!" Mimete said as she extracted the Heart Crystal from Shikaku.

Shikaku immediately fell unconscious.

"I'm taking him to Hokage Tower." Mimete said as she shimmers to Hokage Tower. She's surprised none of the Senshi showed up yet.

**_Hokage Tower..._**

All the Members of the Dark Alliance were in the same place as all the Senshi appeared. Also the victims of the Dark Alliance were in Hokage Tower too. They took the battle to the Roof.

"Arise Droid Deoxys destroy those Sailor Senshi!" Sapphire said.

"As you wish Master." Droid Deoxys said. He had a Jewel on his forehead with an upside down Black Crescent Moon on it.

Arashi and Tsunade come in and immediately go unconscious.

"Arise! The Dark Wave Needs You! Go my Mangai!" Specs said.

Arashi and Tsunade started to attack them.

Luckily Solaris(A)'s Venusaur restrained Both Hokages with it's Vine Whips to keep them from attacking.

"Go our Monster Army!" The rest of the Dark Alliance Members said.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rockwave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Juno Thunderstrom Termination!"

Neji and Shikamaru then came in and saw the state of their relatives.

"Mom are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm more than okay! My energy now belongs to the Negaforce!" Yoshino said as the Nega Mark appeared on her forehead and her energy was drained.

"Oh no Uncle Hiashi!" Neji said.

All of a sudden the symbol of Callisto appeared on Neji's Forehead and the symbol of Charon appeared on Shikamaru's as Wands appeared in front of them.

They knew exactly what to do.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Shikamaru said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Neji said.

"Make Up!" They both said.

Neji turned into an exact duplicate of A's Callisto but he still had the Pupiless Eyes for Obvious reasons. Shikamaru's Ponytail Vanished as his hair shortened to a Pageboy cut and looked exactly like A's Charon.

"This is too troublesome, I guess I have to deal with it." Charon(B) said.

"What! I'm a girl! How did this happen?" Callisto(B) said.

"Oh great why did my counterpart have to be lazy?" Charon(A) said.

"You are a Sailor Senshi too? Well I guess I found my counterpart." Callisto(A) said.

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

All but three of the monsters were destroyed except for three. They were Mangai that belonged to the Dark Wave. With the destruction of the monsters the Mirror returned to Hiashi and the Pure Heart Returned to Shikaku. Yoshino was still unconscious.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed. They then went to the Solaris Space Station Colony for a Debriefing. The victims of the Dark Alliance are now resting comfortably in Hokage Tower.

With all the Senshi at the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension A and Dimension B's Charon and Callisto awakened who knows where Dimension B's Sailor Uberon is. Stay Tuned to find out as NL: GG continues.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: Well who would've thought? All of the Galactic Guardians of Dimension B have been awakened except for one. The location of the Final Senshi is in the World of Mamodo Battle. Who is it? Who are the targets this time. What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians: _****_Episode 62: Awakening of B's Uberon._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: Dimension A's Galactic Guardians, including the Solaris Twins(16), Dimension A's Sailor Quintet(5), All of the Original Dimension B Senshi(13), The Currently Awakened Galactic Guardians of Dimension B(13), The final of the Dimension B Galactic Guardians(1). 48 Senshi in all.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 12/31/2007 _****_Revised: 12/31/2007_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	62. 62: Awakening of B's Oberon

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/01/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part VI**_

_**Episode 62: Awakening of B's Uberon**_

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,549 Hits and 333 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Dimension B's Sailors Callisto and Charon were awakened. Neji was revealed to be Sailor Callisto and Shikamaru was revealed to be Sailor Charon. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

The two newest Senshi were finished explaining what was going on… 

"So Naruko… Asuna… you are really Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"Well yeah…" said Naruko laughing, "I was turned into a girl because… well… let's just say I angered a lot of the girls…"

"What did you do to anger them use the Harem Jutsu?" asked Shikamaru sarcastically.

"Yes…" sighed Naruko.

**_The two sweat dropped…_**

**_Shikamaru gave a heavy yawn…_**

"Are you really the laziest person in the universe?" asked Nabiki with her eye twitching.

"I can't say…" aid Shikamaru.

Nabiki began to twitch all over… while Ren hid her smile… she was really happy that Nabiki's counterpart turned out to be the laziest person in the universe (maybe).

"Why you!" yelled Nabiki.

"Troublesome woman…" muttered Shikamaru.

Nabiki just glared at him… Shikamaru mostly ignored it… causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"Naruko…" said Neji harshly with is Byakugan activated in anger, "I understand that you must keep this a secret, however… I can't have you standing to lie to Hinata…"

"Who said Hinata didn't know…" said Naruko.

"What?" asked Neji with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… she's known since we unofficially began to date…" said Naruko.

"But that was… how long have you been a Sailor Senshi?" asked Neji.

"The day before we unofficially began to date…" said Naruko.

"What…" said Neji in surprise.

"You can ask her yourself…" said Naruko, "After all I think it's best if you tell her about you being a Sailor Senshi."

* * *

**_Later at the Hyuga Mansion..._**

* * *

"You did know?" asked Neji surprised.

"Yes…" said Hinata nodding, "Naruto… Naruko told me about it the day after she became one… which was also our first unofficial date." She began to blush at the part.

"So you've known about the Sailor Senshi for a while?" asked Neji.

"I've actually helped them a lot of times." Said Hinata.

"I see…" said Neji.

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance HQ, the next day…_**

* * *

"So have you chosen the targets?" asked The Queen of the Dark Wave.

"Yes the energy target will be Tia." Said Queen Beryl, "Darkman."

:"Yes my queen." Said Darkman.

"Be careful… she straggles…" said Zeno with an evil smirk.

"The Dram target will be Ivy Kinoyama, Musashi" said Queen Nehellenia.

"Yes…" said Musashi.

"The pure heart target… is I think is one you might interested in… Koko…" said Pro Tomoe.

"I would like to volunteer." Said Mimete slightly shaking.

"You were the one to teach how to use a Heart snatcher gun…" said Zeno with a smirk.

"I'll go to plant the Darkness Seed…" said Ciel.

"And I'll go too…" said Zeno with an evil smile, "Zatch needs to know that I'm still there…"

"The Crystal Point we have found is the Mochinoki Botanical Gardens." Prince Diamond said.

"I will go!" said Rubeus.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Mochinoki Botanical Gardens..._**

* * *

Rubeus snuck in the back and planted the Dark Crystal. When that was done the flowes turned black and sinister looking.

Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia, Penny, Koko, Hyde and Kaede were relaxing enjoying the day.

Hyde and Kaede notice something is off about the flowers.

"Um like are those flowers supposed to be that color?" Kaede asked.

"They don't look right." Hyde said.

"I think they look just lovely. The Negative Energy in this place is building." Rubeus said with a sinister smirk.

Just then the Solaris Quartet and the Solaris Court(A) showed up as well as the Neriman Senshi Commanders(A) and Neriman Senshi(A).

"That is so totally not right. Rubeus how could you do that?" Sayomi asked.

"That is completely and totally wrong." Kasumi said.

"I agree!" Said the Solaris Twins.

The Solaris Court(A), Neriman Commanders(A), and the Neriman Senshi(A) all nodded in agreement.

"I am doing what Master Wiseman Commanded." Rubeus said as a Dark Crystal continued to grow.

**_The Area where the flowers weren't affected..._**

"It's so nice here!" said Koko happily.

"Yeah… this where I come whenever I don't want to hang with Kiyo when he goes to school or stay at home." Said Zatch.

""That's nice." Said Koko.

That's when someone unexpected showed up… Yamanaka.

"Hey Kiyo!" said Yamanaka.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Kiyo ho was surprised to find his classmate there.

"Well I heard you and Suzy talking about it… and well…" said Yamanaka who noticed Megumi and began to get nervous.

"So you here with you girlfriend…" said Yamanaka nervously.

"She's not my girlfriend…" muttered Kiyo.

"So… should I deny I saw you here?" asked Yamanaka.

"That might be a good idea…" said Kiyo.

"Good…" said Yamanaka nodding.

That's when another familiar dating couple showed up… Trista and Kakashi.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

Hello there…" said Trista.

"Hi Ms. Meioh!" said Yamanaka happily.

"Oh hello Hiroshi." Said Trista (Note: Hiroshi is his first name, but everyone calls him by his last name, Yamanaka).

"Does he have a crush on her?" asked Tia.

"Almost every boy has a crush on her…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"It's good to see that you're doing fine Koko…" said Kakashi.

"Thanks…" said Koko with a smile.

Yamanaka raised an eyebrow, "Who is she?" he asked.

"This is Koko, she's staying at my house for a while…" said Kiyo.

"I see…" said Yamanaka who went over to Kiyo, "You are one lucky guy! You know that!"

"Uh… yeah…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Well Kiyo, it's a been a while." Said a voice.

"Hi Ivy!" said Zatch happily.

They turned to see Ivy, the manager of the gardens.

"Hey Ivy it's been a while…" said Kiyo.

Ivy nodded and smiled.

That's when everyone got a strange feeling.

"Well it's been a long time… little brother…" said a voice.

Zatch turned around and saw Zeno and Dufort.

"You!" growled Kiyo, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think Orochimaru as the only one to join the Dark Alliance…" said a voice.

They saw the other members of the Dark Alliance in the trees.

"Well it's been a long time Koko…" said Mimete with a smirk, "You're going to be our first victim…"

Mimete took out her heart snatcher gun and shot Koko, exacting the heart Crystal.

"Next up!" said Musashi shooting her colliding ball to get dream mirror from the keepers.

Darkman approached Tia, "So Tia… it's your tu- urk!" that "urk sound was caused by Tai strangling the man.

"I warn you didn't I?" asked Zeno raising an eyebrow.

Darkman was quickly running out of air, thought fortunately managed to drain the Mamodo energy… both of them collapsed, one due to lack of energy the other due to lack of air.

"Well…" said Ciel, "That was unexpected…"

Ciel then smirked at she took out the Darkness Seed and planted it into the ground… about a minute there was a very awkward silence, as nothing happened…

"What the frick?" asked Ceil.

"What were the possible groups that were unaffected?" asked Mimete.

"Frick on a stick with a brick!" yelled Ciel, "Both Mamodo and bookkeepers, past and present are under the list of those possibly not effected by the darkness wave!"

After that was said the Dimension A Solaris Quartet, Solaris Court, Neriman Senshi Commanders, and Neriman Senshi showed up as the Negativie Energy wave contined to spread turning the flowers a Sinister Black Color.

"Aris Droid Deoxys and take over this Crystal Point!" Rubeus said as he showed up right after the Dakness continued to spread.

"As you wish my Master!" Droid Deoxys said. Just like the other Droids, Droid Deoxys had a Jewel with and Upside Down Black Crescent Moon on her Forehead.

"Now you say that!" yelled the other members of the Dark Alliance with a sweat drop.

"But what about that guy?" asked Mimete pointing to Yamanaka who was effected.

"How the hell should I know…" said Ciel.

"Yamanaka! Can you keep a secret?" asked Kiyo.

"Did you really need to ask?" asked Yamanaka referring to when he went the amusement park and him with Megumi.

"Never mind…" said Kiyo, "Just keep this a secret."

Kakashi took out his communicator.

"The Dark Alliance is attack at the Mochinoki Biotical Gardens!" said Kakashi.

"Is that where you're date with Trista was?" asked Naruko over the communicator.

"Yes… just everyone come…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"All right!" came a chorus of voices.

Kakashi hung up the communicator and nodded to the other Senshi there.

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Saika.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Imite.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" said Nanako.

"Io Crystal Power!" said Haruka.

"Titania Crystal Power!" said Hikari.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" said Akane Toru.

"Charon Crystal Power!" said Nabiki.

"Europa Crystal Power!" said Sayuri.

"Titan Crystal Power!" said Ukyo.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" said Azusa.

"Uberon Crystal Power!" said Yuka.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Kiyo.

"Uranus Planet Power!" said Kakashi.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Trista.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Kaede.

"Make-up!"

All 22 of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"What the…" said Yamanaka blinking.

That's when a time portal that dumped out several people showed up.

"What the!" yelled Yamanaka in shock.

"Look like it's time to send out our little friends!" said Ciel with a smirk.

That's when the monster army appeared just as the Sailor Senshi got untangled.

"Troublesome… Is that going to happen every time?" asked Sailor Charon (B).

"Depends on how many are exiting the portal at one time…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What happened to him?" asked Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

"Tia…" said Penny plainly.

"that makes sense…" said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"No!" yelled Mimete noticing that the pure heart was gone as Kakashi placed it back into Koko, while Zatch managed to put in Ivy's dream mirror.

"You guys stand back!" said Sailor Pluto.

"So… what's going exactly?" asked Yamanaka.

"It's a very long story…" said Megumi with a sigh.

Ciel, Mimete and Musashi nodded to each other…

"Get them!" they ordered.

The monsters headed towards the one that couldn't fight back… that's when surprisingly the mark of Uberon appeared on Yamanaka's forehead, and then the wand appeared in front of him… somehow he knew what to do.

"Uberon Crystal Power! Makeup!" said Yamanaka who then transformed into an identical to his counterpart.

"No way!" yelled Sailor Uberon (B).

"Yamanaka's a Sailor Senshi!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"I was sort of expecting another bookkeeper…" said Sailor Vesta (B), "Not you most normal friend from school"

"I know…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay, guys…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "We have to fight!"

"But wait…" said Sailor Uberon (B).

"Don't worry, it will come to you." Said Sailor Uberon (A).

"Remember!" said Zatch, "Be careful of plants!"

"These plants are filled with Negative energy. Once that monster Deoxys is destroyed they will go back to normal." said the Solaris Quartet.

All of the Senshi nodded.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Daemos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

All but two of the monsters which were clearly Mangai… were destroyed.

"Oh man…" sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

"Don't, worry… we'll handle it. Ashley you take care of that mutant Deoxys. Once it's destroyed the flowers will return to normal." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Right! Okay Droid Deoxys take this. Sailor Quartet from Dimension B I need your help to destroy this monster.

The Sailor Quartet from Dimension B nodded.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" The Sailor Quintet(B) said in unison as the Droid Deoxys turned to Diamond dust and the Jewel's upside down Black Crescent Moon faded and the Jewel turned Black. Only the Mangai were left now.

"That's right…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

And that's when Pegasus appear and granted Sailor Solaris the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Frick! We lost!" yelled Ciel.

"Who's going to drag back Darkman?" asked Musashi.

Everyone looked at Dufort… who twitching sightly, he picked up the unconscious man, before they could leave someone stopped them.

"Wait Zeno!" yelled Zatch, "Aren't we going to fight?"

Zeno only smirked as they disappeared... which left Zatch shaking.

"Don't worry… you two will fight one day…" said Sailor Mercury.

Zatch only nodded in agreement.

"Can't someone please tell me what's going on!" yelled Sailor Uberon (B).

* * *

**_Sometime later at the Dimension B's Solaris Space Station Colony..._**

* * *

"So let me get this strait… Zatch is a demon called a Mamodo, so is Tia and Ponygon?" asked Yamanaka, "And that kid who looks like Zatch is his evil twin? 

Kiyo nodded while saying "Yeah…"

"And I'm a cross dressing super heroine and we have to fight this Dark Alliance…" said Yamanaka.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, it's the truth…" said Kiyo.

"I know… but what's next pirates and ninja?" asked Yamanaka.

The pirate Senshi and the Ninja Senshi all sweat dropped.

"You should really double check before you say things like that…" said Kaede with a sweat drop.

"Um…" said Yamanaka, "Okay…"

And with Yamanaka as Sailor Uberon, all the Sailor Senshi was awakened, but who knew what would happen next, well you would have to stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: Well now that all the Sailor Senshi are awakened, what happens when the newly awakened Dimension B Senshi end up in Dimension A. Where is the Crystal Point? Who are the targets this time. What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians: _****_Episode 63: Return to Dimension A Redux._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: Dimension A's Galactic Guardians, including the Solaris Twins(16), Dimension B Sailor Quintet(5), The Newly Awakened Galactic Guardians of Dimension B(14), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5). 40 Senshi in all.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/04/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.


	63. 63: Return to Dimension A

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/08/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.)**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ash x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash x Misty and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga.**_

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Uberon Glacial Smash, or Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part VIi**_

_**Episode 63: Return to Dimension A**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,704 Hits and 340 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Dimension B's Sailor Uberon was awakened. It turned out to be Kiyo's Sane Friend Hiroshi Yamanaka. With all the Dimension B Senshi awakened, what will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

Hiroshi Yamanaka was briefed on all the Senshi activities. This time the Dimension B Senshi, new and old are being briefed on Dimension A. It is just like dimension B only instead of several worlds it is only one world. 

"So let me get this straight, all the Gym Leaders in the World of Pokemon, the people in the World of Chaos, they all have counterparts?" Yamanaka asked.

"That is correct." Sayomi said.

"Yep it sure is." Kasumi said.

"Yep we're the Solaris Twins. We are from your dimensions past I guess. In this dimension we fight to protect Crystal Tokyo. Our object is to get to Crystal Tokyo. The Dark Moon Family wants to destroy Crystal Tokyo before it is even created, so we were sent to the past to help the other Dimension A Senshi protect it." Yomi said.

"That is the truth." Umi said.

"Yep, I am the princess of Crystal Tokyo. My Future Parents are Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. They are known as Usagi Tsukino/Princess Serenity/Eternal Sailor Moon and Mamoru Chiba/Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen in this time and Dimension. They are also known as that in Dimension B when they are in that dimension helping out the B Senshi." Chibi-Usa said.

"We used to be evil. We were members of the Dark Moon Circus, untill all of the Crystals from every dimension were brought together to heal us. That is how we became Senshi ourselves." Chikako said.

"Chikako used to be called CereCere, Hoshi used to be called VesVes, Juria used to be called JunJun, and I used to be called PallaPalla." Momoko said.

"We tried to destroy the Senshi for the Evil Queen Nehelenia twice." Hoshi said.

"I'm glad we are on the good side now." Juria said.

"My name is Saika at the moment." Saika said.

"I'm Imite." Imite said.

"My name is Nanako." Nanako said.

"My name is Haruka." Haruka said.

"My name is Hikari." Hikari said.

"I'm Ren Sabami." Ren said.

"My name is Akane Toru." Akane said.

"I'm Sayomi Tanaka at the moment." Sayomi said.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa." Kasumi said.

"My name is Umi short for Kasumi, but everyone calls me Umi because Kasumi Yawa is my future Mother." Umi said.

"My name is Yomi. It's short for Sayomi. My Dad's name is Sayomi/Satoshi depending on the form. I can also shift forms too." Yomi says as she shifts to Sato.

"My name is Sato, short for Satoshi, but unlike Sayomi I was born Female so I prefer to stay female." Sato said as he shifted back to Yomi.

Saika, Ren and Sayomi explained their current situation as did the Dimension B Sailor Quintet. They also explained why they were female. When they did so Yamanaka's face went pale. Also the rest of the Dimension A Galactic Guardians introduced themselves.

The Dimension A Galactic Guardians(Includes the Solaris Quartet, Solaris Court, Neriman Commanders, and Neriman Senshi) decided to take the Dimension B Galactic Guardians on a guided tour of the Solaris Space Station Colony along with the Dimension A Sailor Quintet. They had to know where to go in Dimension A since about half of the Senshi's Battles are fought in Dimension A and the other Half is fought in Dimension B.

All 40 Senshi headed off to explore the Solaris Space Station Colony. They went to the malls. Everything was Automated. They needed to get some people to move up here, there were a ton of Apartment Buildings they were all empty though. Even though the Space Station was close to the sun it wasn't too hot because once the Senshi reactivated it the Radiation shield activated once again as well.

After spending the morning in the Space Station they all used the Time Key warp to get to Dimension A Planet Earth. They arrived at Silver Town, and decided to go shopping at the Mall. The Senshi that wer Male went to the Arcade while the rest of the Currently Female Senshi decided to go shopping.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ Dimension A..._**

* * *

All of the Dark Alliance went to the Tojho Falls HQ. 

"So this is Dimension A huh?" The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"Yes it is." Sakaki said.

"This dimension is working up to Crystal Tokyo." Diamond said.

"Our object is to stop Crystal Tokyo from occuring and help the Dark Moon Family Take Over. We have to stop the Crystal Millennium from occurring." Emerald said.

"This is a good place to plant your Dark Seeds." Sapphire said.

"We have targets to choose. The Crystal Point is the Silver Town Pokemon Center. I will go plant the Dark Crystal." Rubeus said.

"I will go plant the Dark Seed." Ciel said.

"The Pure Heart Target Is Officer Junsa of Silver Town." Dr. Tomoe said.

"I will take it Dr." Beirut said.

"The Target for Pegasus is Nurse Joi of the Silver Town Pokemon Center." Nehelenia said.

"I shall do the honor my Queen." Nyasu said.

"The Energy Target is President Goodshow of the Pokemon League Torch Committee. They are having a meeting of the torch committee in Silver Town." Beryl said.

"I shall go get the Energy for the Negaverse." Koquilion said.

The Dark Alliance Members then vanished to do their deeds.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

Saika, Drew, Nabiki, Shikamaru, Asuna and Momoko's Computers go off.(Decided to give the Senshi that lined up with Mercury and each other computers. 

"Oh no Silver Town Pokemon Center is the Crystal Point." Saika and Nabiki said.

"It also looks like the Dark Wave is going to plant a Dark Seed in there as well." Shikamaru said.

"That's right!" Drew said.

"It sure is, it also looks like the Beautiful Dream Target is Nurse Joi of Silver Town." Momoko said.

"It also looks like that Officer Junsa of Silver town is the Pure Heart Target." Asuna said.

"It also looks like taht President Goodshow of Pokemon League Torch Committee is the energy target." Saika said.

Everyone took out their time keys.

"Take us to just outside of Silver Town. near the Foot of Mt. Silver Dimension A." Everyone said as they all vanished.

* * *

**_Foot of Mt. Silver, just outside of Silver Town in Dimension A..._**

* * *

40 Senshi landed in a heap along with Orion and Virgo, the Dimension A Galactic Guardian Advisors. 

"Setsuna and Trista really need to fix that!" Orion said.

"I know tell me about it." Virgo said.

Everyone managed to get untangled and went to investigate in their Civilian Forms.

**_A few minutes Later at the Silver Town Pokemon Center..._**

"Good now is the perfect time to plant this Dark Crystal!" Rubeus said as he planted it.

"Oh yes and it's also a good time to plant the Dark Seed." Ciel said.

"Let's find our targets!" Beirut said.

"Good idea!" Nyasu said.

"We know who they are!" Koquilion said.

**_Right outside the Gates of Silver Town..._**

All the Senshi had a cold chill run down their spines. The kind where you know something is going to go wrong.

"What was that Chill?" Akane Tendo said.

"It feels like some trouble." Akane Toru said.

"I feel it too." Nami said.

"It is so totally cold." Ren said.

"Is it always this Troublesome being a Senshi." Shikamaru yawned.

"Nara, either live with it or I will start charging you for being with us." Nabiki Toru said with a Mischievous glint in her eye.

"O-okay Troublesome Woman. I will live with it." Shikamaru said.

"A couple of Dark Energy signatures are coming from the Pokemon Center." Momoko said as she looked at her computer.

"I sense it too." Asuna said.

"Well come on let's go." Kaede said.

"Calm down Kaede that's where we are heading." Hyde said.

"Okay okay I get it." Kaede said.

"Good." Hoshi said.

"According to my computer it seems like one of those signatures belongs to the Dark Wave." Saika said.

"And the other one belongs to the Dark Moon Family." Drew said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's find it. Byakugan." Neji said as he activated his clans special ability.

"Well let's go!" Sanji said.

"Chikako hold onto my hand so I don't get lost." Ryouko said.

"Okay I will big Sister." Chikako giggled.

"Thank you." Ryouko said.

"Juria I might get lost too." Zora said.

"Oh okay fine. I wish we had a GPS of some sort so we wouldn't always have to hold your hands to keep you from getting lost." Juria said.

"Okay enough of this chit chat lets go." Ukyo said.

"Well come on my darling let's go." Sanji said as he grabbed Ukyo's hand.

"Sanji let go of my hand or you will be in a world of pain." Ukyo said.

"Oh sorry Ukyo." Sanji said.

"Okay so we have to follow this bad feeling we have?" Mousse asked.

"Yes we do." Sayuri said.

"I am so with you." Azusa said.

"Alright come on let/s get going." Yuka said.

"I'm with her." Sayuri said.

"Well come on!" Sayomi said.

"Let's go." Ritchie said.

"Okay we will get going." Ashley said.

"That's good." Chibi-Usa said.

"I hope there are some contests I can watch." Dawn said.

"Dawn we don't have time for contest watching we have to find those Dark Energy Signatures." Hikari said.

"Well come on let's go!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah guys come on." Misty said.

"Ditto I choose you! Transform into a Pidgeot and scan the area!" Duplica said.

"Go Ditto transform into a Staraptor and help Duplica's Ditto out." Imite said.

"Go Staraptor!" Sayomi said.

"Staravia I choose you!" Ashley said.

"Help them out." Ashley and Sayomi said.

They both nodded and followed them.

"Go Beautifly!" Haruka and May said in unison.

"Help them out as well!" Haruka and May said as they sent out their Beautiflies to help out.

The Pokemon shortly returned to their trainers who recalled them. The Senshi now knew where to go.

"Okay come on we have work to do guys!" Chibi-Usa, Ashley, Sayomi, Ren, Nami, and Ritchie said in unison.

All the Senshi headed toward the source of the Dark Energy.

* * *

**_Silver Town Pokemon Center..._**

* * *

"Why is it so dark all of a sudden in here?" Nurse Joi said. 

Officer Junsa came in and noticed how dark it had gotten.

"What is with this, it's in the middle of the day?" Officer Junsa said.

"What seems to be the problem here?" President Goodshow of the Pokemon League Torch Committee asked.

"We are old man give me your energy!" Koquilion said as he zapped Goodshow of his energy.

"I must see your dream Nyasu!" Nyasu said as he aimed his colliding ball at Nurse Joi and hit her with it. The mirror was revealed to be pink and not gold like he hoped.

"Damn! Go my Remuli Army!" Nyasu said as she summoned his Remuli Army.

"Give me your Pure heart Officer Junsa!" Beirut said as she used her heart Extraction Gun to take out the Pure heart.

"The Negative Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Rayquaza! Destroy this entire City! Crystal Tokyo will fall for sure now!" Rubeus said.

"Go my Daimon Army!" Beirut said.

"Go my Youma Army!" Koquilion said.

"Come my mangai!" Ciel said as a army of Mangai appeared from he bracelet.

"The Dark Alliance will win this time!" Nyasu said.

"Hold it right there! Turning all the positive energy into negative energy is unforgivable! In the name of the Sun I shall Punish you! I am Sailor Solaris!" Solaris(A) said.

"I am Sailor Terra I will not stand by and let you wreck this town!" Terra(A) said.

"In the name of the Future Earth and the Future Sun we will punish you! We are the Solaris Twins!" The Twins said.

"I am Sailor Chibi Terra!" Chibi Terra said.

"I am Sailor Chibi Solaris!" Chibi Solaris said.

"I am Sailor Rhea! I will not stand by and let you do your damage! In the name of Saturn's Moon Rhea! I shall Punish you!" Rhea(A) said.

"What she said! I am Sailor Triton! In the name of Neptune's Great Moon Triton! I shall Punish you!" Triton(A) said.

"I am sick and tired of your kind Rubeus! I thought we took care of you a long time ago! I am Eternal Sailor Neo Moon! In the name of the Future Moon I shall Punish You!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"I am Sailor Pallas! Lined up with Mercury! I shall freeze all Evildoers in their place. And that means you! Te-he." Pallas(A) said.

"I am Sailor Vesta! In the name of the Asteroid lined up with Mars, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Vesta(A) said.

"I am Sailor Juno! My World is Lined up with Jupiter! I shall punish you in the name of Juno!" Juno(A) said.

"I am Sailor Ceres of Dimension A. I will punish you in the name of Ceres!" Ceres(A) said.

"I am Sailor Ganymede! In the name of Jupiter's Rocky Moon of Ganymede I shall Punish You!" Ganymede(A) said.

"I am Sailor Io! In the name of the Fiery Moon Io of Jupiter I shall punish you!" Io(A) said.

"I am Sailor Titania! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil in the name of Uranus' Moon Titania! And that means you!" Titania(A) said.

"I am Sailor Phobos! I shall punish you in the Name of Phobos!" Phobos(A) said.

"I am Sailor Deimos! I will not standby and watch you destroy this place! In the name of Deimos I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Deimos(A) said as she struck a pose and pointed at the Dark Alliance.

"I am Sailor Europa! You know what I am here for! I am her to punish you in the name of Europa!" Europa(A) said.

"I am Sailor Titan! My Spatulas of Love and Justice will cut you down to size in the name of Saturn's Moon Titan!" Titan(A) said.

"I am Sailor Callisto! In the name of Dimension A's Icy Moon of Jupiter I shall punish you in the name of Love and Justice!" Callisto(A) said.

"I am Sailor Uberon! In the name of Uranus Moon Uberon, I shall Punish you for Love and Justice!" Uberon(A) said.

For some odd reason the speeches stopped the Dark Alliance in their places as each of the Dimension A Senshi struck Poses.

"Enough!" Ciel said as she snapped her fingers and a black wave of Negative energy engulfed the center causing all the trainers in their to go unconscious.

"Those speeches are really annoying. Arise! The Dark Wave Needs you. Destroy these Mouthy Senshi from Dimension A!" Ciel said as the unconscious trainers woke up and started attacking the Senshi.

All of a sudden the Dimension B Senshi that were in the background just listening to their speeches showed up next to their Counterparts.

"They may be annoying but they are our friends!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Uberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

Beirut soon found the Pure Heart Crystal Replaced by a Shuriken.

Charon(B) put the hear crystal back into Officer Junsa's body.

Callisto(B) put the Mirror back into Nurse Joi's Body.

Orion Paralyzed the mind controlled Trainers with a Thunder Wave so they couldn't attack.

Pretty soon all but some Mangai were destroyed.

"We will handle it guys! Terra Nunte Spear Blast!" Terra(A) said.

"Please Pegasus Protecter of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave his power to Solaris(A) so she could attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris (A) said.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" The Sailor Quartet from Dimension A said.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" The Sailor Quintet from Dimension A said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said as the last of the Mangai were destroyed.

"Frick we lost again!" Ciel said.

"We will be back Silver Moon Suckers!" Rubeus said.

"And you will be destroyed!" Beirut said.

"Dark Energy will Rule!" Koquilion said.

"So long twerp patrol!" Nyasu said.

With that the Dark Alliance Vanished.

"Take us to the Three Jewels Snack Shack in World of Chaos Dimension B!" All the Senshi said as they pulled out their time keys.

The Senshi then set the victims on the couch in the Pokemon Center and did their own Vanishing Act with the Time Keys.

The Brainwashed Trainers woke up wondering what happened.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: Back to the World of Chaos for the Silver Moon Alliance. What is going to happen? Who are the targets this time if any? Where is the next Crystal Point going to appear? What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians: _****_Episode 64: World of Chaos Redux._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: Dimension A's Galactic Guardians, including the Solaris Twins(16), Dimension B Sailor Quintet(5), All of the Dimension B Senshi(27). 48 Senshi in all.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/10/2008 _****_Revised: 01/11/2008_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	64. 64: World of Chaos Redux

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/11/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Kaede(Temporary pairing).**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part VIII**_

_**Episode 64: World of Chaos Redux**_

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,748 Hits and 343 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Nurse Joi, Officer Junsa, and President Goodshow were targeted. Also The Pokemon Center in Silver Town Dimension A was a Crystal Point. As Usual the Senshi defeated the Dark Alliance. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo..._**

* * *

It was a quiet day in the Tendo Dojo, both Ranma-Chan and Akane were training with Ranma doing push-up and Akane lifting weights when they heard a scream… it belong to Soun. 

"Mr. Tendo?" said Ranma.

"Dad!" said Akane.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Three Jewels Snack Shack..._**

* * *

The Galactic Guardians(A)(Includes the Solaris Quartet, Solaris Court, The Neriman Commanders, and The Neriman Senshi) and the Sailor Quintet(A) heard the scream. 

"What was that?" The Solaris Twins asked.

"It sounded like it came from the direction of the Dojo." Kasumi Yawa said.

"We better go investigate." Sayomi said.

"I'm with you Oneechan!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Well come on lets go!" Saika said.

"We better get going!" Imite said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nanako asked.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Haruka said.

"We have to go check out that scream!" Ren said.

"I agree with you there!" Akane Toru said.

"Okay!" Nabiki Toru said.

"Come on let's go!" Sayuri said.

"I'm ready!" Ukyo Kuonto(1) said.

"Let's go!" Azusa said.

"I'm with you!" Yuka said.

"Okay come on let's go!" Momoko said.

"I'm ready!" Hoshi said.

"Well come on let's go!" Juria said.

"I'm ready to go see what the problem is." Chikako said.

With that the Dimension A Senshi headed toward the Dojo to see what the racquet was.

* * *

**_Back at the Tendo Dojo..._**

* * *

"Guys we like need to transform. Solar Crisis!" Sayomi said as she ducked behind the bushes so no one would see them the others somehow did the exact same thing. 

"Solar Crisis!" Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi Yawa and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane Toru said

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki Toru said

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo Kuonto said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" Yuka said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Make Up!" All of the Dimension A Senshi said as they hopped on top of the Tendo compund roof. They hopped from the roof of the Dojo to the Roof of the Living Quarters. They spotted Akane Tendo and Ranma-Chan running toward the house.

"Orion you and Virgo use your Hearing to listen to what's going on." Solaris(A) said.

"Please cutie?" Terra(A) said.

"Okay gals we will!" Both Advisors said as they put their ears to the roof to listen.

Both Akane Tendo and Ranma-Chan ran towards the living room to site that made them sweat drop, both Soun and Genma crying over a Shogi board… with Kousagi looking as innocent as ever… even after beating two grown men in Shogi.

"Sorry to make you worry Auntie Akane! Uncle Ranma! These two cried when I beat them, but I don't know why." Said Kousagi.

That one sentence made the two sweat drop even more.

**_

* * *

_****_On the roof of the building..._**

* * *

"Oh those old fools, they are crying because Kousagi beat them in Shogi." Orion said. 

"They sure are crybabies." Virgo said.

The A Senshi nodded in agreement as they continued to listened and sweatdropped. Their hearing was sharpened by their Senshi Transformations.

* * *

**_Back Inside..._**

* * *

Luna who was watching the games looked at both Ranma and Akane. 

Not too long later in the Dojo, Luna decided to talk to them abut the newest Tendo.

"So Luna…" said Ranma-Chan, "Did you find out anything interesting about Kousagi?"

"Well I've been observing her for the past few days and I don't know what to think." Said Luna, "One thing is that I believe that there's a connection between her and the Sailor Senshi but I can't pin point it. She doesn't have any Silver Millennium Energy, but if she does she knows how to surprise to the extent that even I can't feel it."

"Why would the Dark Wave want her so badly." Said Akane.

"I don't know… but there's more to Kousagi than meets the eye." Said Luna, "But I don't know one thing is that she's smarter than any two year old should be and she should be."

The two Senshi nodded in agreement.

Kousagi was listening on the conversation and began to breath in and out.

"Where's the next location…" she thought.

**_

* * *

_****_At that very moment in the Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"We have discovered that Platinum Light can sense when a Crystal Point has been discovered, so we need to find one in the World of Chaos." Said the Queen. 

"The best part is that we have discovered the location of a Crystal Point in the World of Chaos." Said Wiseman taking over Sakaki, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki."

"That's perfect." Said the Queen, "I'm sure the plan is all set right?"

"Right…" said everyone else.

All of the Dark Alliance Members shimmered to the World of Chaos to put their plan into motion.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Pirates on the Thousand Sunny…_**

* * *

Almost everyone was staring at the site of Beth and Sanji talking. 

"I can't believe she decided to stick with him after finding out." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"I'm not…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Sanji had just told Beth that he was a Dimension B Senshi, which made Beth really happy, really happy, as a Neo Pokemon Guardian, she would be able to help him occasionally in battle…

"Excuse me…" said Robin who was silently reading the newspaper as the rest of the crew just stared at the two lovebirds.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

Robin silently pointed to a headline that read "Two Kingdoms Succeed from the World Government."

"What two Kingdoms?" asked Chopper.

Robin gave a smile and pointed more to the article… most of the crew read it and shouted "No way!"… the only one it lost on was Franky.

"Does that mean what I think it does." Said Luffy.

"I hope so…" said Usopp.

"Wait how do you know about what happened?" asked Nami.

"Studying. lots and lots of studying for the Black Sun…" said Horror.

"So what's so important about those two Kingdoms?" asked Franky.

"Wait what's going on?" asked Sanji.

"Well…" said Luffy with a big smile.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Chaos..._**

* * *

Both Ranma-Chan and Akane were taking Kousagi to Ucchan's because she really wanted Okonomiyaki for some reason and wanted to Ranma and Akane to take her. 

The Dimension A Senshi sensed this and decided to follow them in their Senshi forms since Ukyo of this dimension had no idea who the Dimension A Senshi were. They weren't even sure if she knew who the Dimension B Senshi were. At least she didn't know that Akane Tendo was one.

"I wonder why she wanted us to take her here?" said Akane.

"I don't know…" said Ranma-Chan.

The threesome entered the restaurant while the Dimension A Senshi listened from the roof.

"Oh hi Ranma Honey, Akane." Said Ukyo, "And you must Kousagi..."

"Hi!" said Kousagi.

"Aren't you a little cutie." Said Ukyo Kunonji.

This made Kousagi giggle happily.

"So the usual?" asked Ukyo Kuonji.

The two nodded and she went over to Kousagi, "And what would you like?" asked Ukyo Kuonji.

"I'll have one with shrimp and soba noodle please!" said Kousagi.

"Sure thing." Said Ukyo.

Ukyo began to make it the Okonomiyaki, unknown in the back something was happening.

"Okay, step one, complete, the Platinum Light is here." Said Specs, "Step two… it's your turn Emerald…"

Emerald smiled as the place began to be filled with Negative energy due to the Dark Crystal.

Up front Ukyo Kuonji noticed that she was running out of ingredients.

"Can you watch the front for me while I go get ingredients?" asked Ukyo Kuonji.

"Sure." Said Ranma-Chan nodding.

Ukyo went to the back, while Kousagi began to shake.

"Kousagi… what's wrong?" asked Akane.

"Who are you!" yelled Ukyo Kuonji.

The two Senshi went to the back and saw the members of the Dark Alliance Specs, Emerald, Kabuto and Telulu.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Akane Tendo.

"Just finalizing our plan." Said Specs.

They heard a scream from up front.

"Kousagi!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

She ran to the front to find Lillie was holding Kousagi captive.

"So Jupiter... what do you think I'm going to do?" asked Lillie.

In the back, Specs just planted a Darkness Seed, causing Ukyo Kuonji to fall unconscious.

"Rise! The Dark Wave needs you…" said Specs with an evil smirk.

Ukyo got back up and unsheathed her battle gear.

"This is bad…" said Akane dodging a blow from Ukyo and running to the front to find her adopted niece being held captive.

"We need to call the others." Said Ranma-Chan.

Akane nodded in agreement.

Ranma-Chan took out her communicator and called everyone, "The Dark Alliance is attacking! We need everyone's help! We're at Dimension B's Ucchan's"

Right after Ranma-Chan said that, 21 Streaks materialized which caused the Dimension A Senshi to appear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ranma-chan asked.

"We sensed something was a miss with this place." Solaris(A) said.

"So we followed you via the roofs." Terra(A) said.

"Hey Kousagi." Phobos(A) said.

"Yes." Kousagi said.

"Could you come to Our Dimension sometime and teach the old idiots a lesson in Shogi sometime?" Deimos(A) asked.

"I'm sure I can if I can beat their parents..." Kousagi said pointing to Ranma-Chan and Akane Tendo while still in the grasp of Lillie. "I could probably beat yours. It's going to have to be after this battle though."

The A Senshi nodded.

"Right!" came the rest of the B Senshi's over the communicator.

"We should get out of here!" said Ranma-Chan.

They left to find the outside there was a ton of monsters.

"Oh man this doesn't look good." Said Akane.

"Let's transform!" said Ranma-Chan.

Akane nodded in agreement.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Ranma-Chan.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Make-up!" said both as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

That's when all of the other Senshi (and Neo Pokemon Guardian) showed up, most via Time portal transformed.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "How dare you attack the people here!"

"We will so not forgive you!" Said Eternal Neo Moon.

"Evil has no place here!" said Chibi Solaris.

"Right! You will pay for that!" said Chibi Terra.

The older Terra(A) and Solaris(A) nodded.

"We shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Said all the other Dimension A Senshi.

"You have no right to do that!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

"You won't hurt any of our friends any more!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"You will pay for what you did!" said Sailor Mars.

"We won't allow you to harm them any more!" said Sailor Vesta (B).

"You will know that why shouldn't have done that!" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"You won't ever get away with that!" said Sailor Ceres (B).

"Because we will all punish! In the name of the Silver Moon Alliance" said all 7 of the Dimension B Senshi..

And that's 5 out of 7 of them realized what they just did…

"Did we just…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You just did the speeches…" said Sailor Mercury while everyone else just stared with sweat drops.

"Oh my god!" yelled Sailor Ceres (B).

"I can't believe I just did the speech…" sighed Sailor Pallas (B) with the air turning black around her.

"You know that's more fun than I thought it would be." Said Sailor Mars.

"You're right!" said Sailor Venus.

"That's to be excepted of them." Said Sailor Phobos (B) with a sweat drop.

That made Sailor Charon (A) nod in agreement.

"Wait a minute, I can't say anything, I do speeches too." Charon(A) said.

"We all do." Said Eternal Neo Moon.

"My, that was amusing…" said the members of the Dark Alliance behind the monsters, with Lillie still holding on to Kousagi.

"Now for step 3…" said Specs with an evil smirk.

The monster pounced on them… or more specifically the A Senshi as well as the Neo Pokemon Guardian and seemed to be pushing them back to a certain spot separating them.

"Now the step 4…" said Specs.

Since the two Senshi groups were separated by a strange dome covered the area… where B Senshi stood.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Titania (B).

"What is this!" yelled Sailor Juno (B).

"Sorry to say that that dome is indestructible unless you manage to defeat all the monsters in that dome you're in…" said Lillie.

"All of them in that dome are Mangai!" said Specs with an evil smirk.

"Wait…" said Sailor Oberon (B), "I don't get it."

"The thing is that… we don't' have the power to fight them off." Said Sailor Uranus, "Only the members of the A Senshi…"

There was a silence...

"That just great…" mutter Sailor Phobos (B), "How are we going to get out of here then!"

"Well we can always hold them off while Shikamaru figures something out." Said Sailor Venus.

"That's works for me…" said Sailor Charon(B) with a smirk, "It's a good thing that I've actually came up with a plan incase something like this would happen…"

"You did!" yelled almost everyone else in surprise.

"Well I'm not surprised…" said Sailor Uranus, "Shikamaru is considered the greatest mind of the next generation."

Sailor Charon (B) gave them the plan which was basically the ones that could fight (which were all Senshi from the World of Chaos, Pirates and Ninja) would create a perimeter to protect Sailor Charon (B) and the non-fighter Senshi from harm… right now it was the only option. Sailor Charon(B) got into her strategizing position, while all the fighter Senshi got in position.

"You really think that will work? Having some half assed plan done by a lazy ass." Said Lillie with a laugh while looking through the barrier.

"Then why was Shikamaru the only one to be promoted in a Chunin Exam where no one should have been promoted because it was sabotaged by an invasion." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Well… um… well… I…" said Lillie, "Screw you!"

The 13 fighting Senshi were ready to fight.

"So… do I have to fight?" asked Sailor Phobos (B).

"Yes you have to fight!" yelled Sailor Juno (B).

"Right now it's the only thing we can do… I don't think it will be much of an effect, but it's the only thing we can do." Said Sailor Callisto.

The monsters headed towards the Sailor Senshi, the fighting Senshi managed hold them for using their abilities.

Outside the dome, The A Senshi and one Neo Pokemon Guardian managed to destroyed all of the monsters outside of the dome.

"What are we going to do?" asked Eternal Neo Moon.

"I don't know." Said Sailor Phobos (A).

"Let's try to break through barrier!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"I wouldn't try to do that if I were you." Said Kabuto with a smirk.

That's when the still brainwashed Ukyo threw a spatula at the barrier the spatula was reflected back and hit Ukyo, it grazed her shoulder.

"Any attacks, no matter what power will be reflected back." Said Kabuto adjusting his glasses.

All of the A Sailor Senshi gritted their teeth in anger.

"Don't worry… they'll be fine… I'm sure of it." Said Beth.

Inside the dome, the fighting Senshi, were doing a great job fighting back.

"Rotation!" shouted Sailor Callisto(B).

The Monsters that were about to attack were sent flying.

"Chest Nuts Roasting on an Open Fire!" yelled Sailor Jupiter using her rapid fire punches.

"Gum Gum Spear!" shouted Sailor Mars giving the monster a spear like kick.

Outside the dome, the Dark Alliance were staring at this.

"It seems like the Sailors are holding them off." Said Specs, "Bring in more Mangai!"

That's when more monsters appeared inside the dome…

"This doesn't look good!" said Sailor Io (B).

Before any of the new Mangai could do anything, Kousagi, who was still captive did something very surprising, she bit Lillie.

"Ow! What the! Why you little!" Yelled Lillie dropping her while nursing the bite.

"Are you going to run…" said Specs with a smirk.

"No I'm not! Not anymore!" cried Kousagi, she took something out of her pocket, which made the monsters stop what they were doing.

"Wait… why did they stop." Said Sailor Solaris (B).

"They're shaking…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"They're afraid…" said Sailor Pallas (B).

"Why?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Kousagi held up the thing she had in her pocket with was a pink heart, "Cosmos Moon Power! Make-up!". There was a bright flash of light when it cleared Kousagi was a Sailor Senshi **_(to refer to her costume refer to New Lives C, Chapter 7: Kousagi's Secret Revealed)_**… causing everyone t gape at the site.

"Just how many Sailor Senshi are there!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Cosmos Moon!" said Kousagi err… Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"She's a Sailor Senshi…" said Sailor Deimos (B) surprised.

All of the B Senshi looked at the young Sailor Senshi… expect for Sailor Charon (which made Sailor Terra(B) whack her on her head to pay attention).

"Sorry I hid this from you…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "But to make up for it… I'm going to give you all something."

She closed her eyes and began to glow pink, she cupped her hands as if she was praying.

"Please… give them the power to fight!" she thought.

That's when their transformation wands appeared in front of them they changed that they were sticks that were a lighter version of their Senshi color while on top was a golden star eclipsing a crescent moon that was their Senshi color which their Senshi sign eclipsing the crescent moon. While on the other hand Solaris and Moon's brooches to gold stars with a heart in the center of them the one for moon was pink while the one for Solaris was yellow, somehow all of them knew their new transformation phrase.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Cosmic Power!"

"Terra Cosmic Power!"

"Rhea Cosmic Power!"

"Io Cosmic Power!"

"Triton Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Cosmic Power!"

"Titania Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Cosmic Power!"

"Deimos Cosmic Power!"

"Titan Cosmic Power!"

"Callisto Cosmic Power!"

"Charon Cosmic Power!"

"Europa Cosmic Power!"

"Oberon Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

The brooches of their costumes changed to stars (well the asteroid's costumes were stars), while all of the ribbons were lengthened (which the asteroid's lacked). Other than that there were no changes to the costumes.

"All right! I think we can fight back now!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

" Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

" Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

All but two monsters were gone, that's when both Solaris and Moon's wands appeared in front of them. Both of them changed, both were now double, Moon's had two hearts while Solaris' had two stars. Both of them new their new attacks. Also Two more mangai appeared outside of the Dome to try and destroy the A Senshi.

"You will be destroyed Dimension A Senshi!" Lillie and Specs Cackled.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Please Pegasus protector of Dreams we need your help. Twinkle Yell." Chibi Solaris said.

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the Power to Attack..

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris(A) said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Moon Light Wave!" said Neo Sailor Moon using her new attack that sent a bright white light at the monster.

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!" said Sailor Solaris(B) using a new attack that sent a bright golden wave at the monster.

All four of the monsters were destroyed along with the barrier that confined them… the Members of the Dark Alliance glared at the Sailor Senshi.

"So the Platinum light revealed herself… interesting…" said Lillie.

"Did you know she was a Sailor Senshi?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"The whole time…" said Specs adjusting his glasses, "Well we have to chalk this one up as a failure…"

"The energy never reached it's peak…" muttered Emerald about her failure.

"Let's go!" said Lillie.

All of them disappeared… after making sure Ukyo Kuonji was okay, all the Senshi (detransformed) looked the newest and youngest Sailor Senshi.

"So… you were a Sailor Senshi the whole time… why didn't you tell us?" asked Akane Tendo.

"I… I…" stuttered Kousagi, "I can't tell you about my past…" she looked at all of the Sailor Senshi and one Neo Pokemon Guardian with her eyes teary ad sparkly… it was a look that made everyone shut up and try not to ask any questions, such was the power of a two year old, the look also made everyone think one thing which Yomi was kind enough to voice.

"She's evil…" said Yomi.

All of a sudden Setsuna showed up after viewing the events in the time gates and looks at Yomi.

"If I recall you were evil when you were that age too. as was your Twin Sister." Setsuna said looking at Yomi and Umi then disappearing back into the time stream.

Causing everyone to nod in agreement.

Sometime later after everyone went back home, Akane Tendo and Ranma-Chan were walking home with Kousagi (who was on Ranma-Chan's shoulders).

"So why didn't you come out sooner?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Kousagi began to moan…

"Ranma! Stop asking her!" yelled Akane.

"All right! All right!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Um Aunty Akane, uncle Ranma I have a bad feeling that Nerima District Tokyo Japan in Dimension A will be the next target for the Dark Alliance. I also want to teach the Counterparts to your fathers in that dimension a lesson in Shogi. Would you like to come with me?" Kousagi asked.

"I don't mind. How about you Akane?" Ranma-Chan asked.

"That sounds cool to me." Akane Tendo said.

"We should hold a meeting there." Trista said appearing out of nowhere.

"Trista don't do that!" Akane Tendo and Ranma-Chan chorused.

"Sorry. I think it's a great idea to hold a meeting there. That is where the dark Alliance is going to strike next." Trista said.

"Okay let's go!" The three Dimension B Senshi Chorused as they took out their time keys.

And so it was discovered that Kousagi was a Sailor Senshi, however that only left more questions that answered… on the plus side she gave the B Senshi the power to finally fight with the Mangai… but who knew what would happen after that…

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: It 's a Return to Nerima in Dimension A. The former Dark Moon Sisters shop is the Crystal Point. Also Kousagi teaches the Dimension A Counterparts of Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome a lesson in Shogi. What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Who are the targets this time? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians: _****_Episode 65: Return to Nerima Redux._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

(1)Kuonto- This is to prevent confusion between the Two Ukyos. Ukyo Kuonji is from Dimension B, while Ukyo Kuonto is from Dimension A.

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: Dimension A's Galactic Guardians, including the Solaris Twins(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Ashley, Misty, Kousagi, Akane Tendo, Ranma-Chan, as well as the other three Dimension B Inners, and Shikamaru.(9). 30 Senshi in all unless I change my mind.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/12/2008 _****_Revised: 01/12/2008_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	65. 65: Return to Nerima Redux

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/12/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Kaede(Temporary pairing).**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part IX**_

_**Episode 65: Return to Nerima Redux**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,756 Hits and 344 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The B Senshi all got power ups Also the Dark Alliance was defeated once again as usual. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo Nerima District Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Um Akane and Ranma, you are going to have to call yourselves by different last names in this Dimension, since we are the original Akane Tendo and Ranma/Ren Saotome here in Dimension A." Akane Tendo said. 

"Okay I will call myself Akane Toru." Akane Tendo(B) said.

"I will call myself Ranko Sabami." Ranma-Chan Saotome(B) said.

"I will just go by Kousagi." Kousagi said.

"Okay that works. Hey old man you two have a challenger for Shogi." Ren said.

"Oh wow my Daughter brought some more friends." Nodoka said.

"He is our Son!" Genma said.

"Not at the moment Mr. Panda!" Nodoka said as she splashed Genma with Cold Water making him into a Panda.

The Dimension A Senshi and the Dimension B Senshi went into the House. Right After that, Ashley, Misty, Kiyo(Zatch was left in the World of Mamodo Battle) , Luffy, Naruko, and Shikamaru landed with a thud.

"Why must the landings be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just let's go in!" Ashley said.

"I'm with Ashley." Misty said.

The other Dimension B inners nodded in agreement.

_"What can a little Girl do? She can't beat us in Shogi!"_ Genma Panda signed.

"I will show you Panda Man and your friend how to play Shogi." Kousagi said as she took Genma-Panda's Place at the board.

"Oh look they are playing Shogi let's watch." Shikamaru said as him and the other Dimension B Senshi watched.

Kasumi Tendo then came in.

"Oh I see we have guests. Go ahead and have a seat it is nice to see you again." Kasumi Tendo said as she bowed to the Dimension A Senshi.

She then notices the Dimension B Senshi.

"Hey who are they?" Kasumi Tendo whispered into Ren's ears.

"They are the Dimension B Senshi or at least some of them. That little girl is the newest one." Ren whispered back.

"That girl with the short Blue hair is my Dimension B Counterpart and the redhead is Ranma's Counterpart. She is going by Ranko." Akane Tendo whispered.

"Also that Akane is going by Akane Toru in this dimension,but they also have our last names." Ren whispered back. "My Counterparts last name in this Dimension is Sabami."

Kasumi Tendo nodded.

Kousagi just beat Soun who broke out into a fountain of tears.

"Waaaah a little girl beat me. Your turn Saotome." Soun said as he got up to go to the kitchen to wipe his tears away.

_"Very Well Tendo!"_ Genma-Panda signed taking Soun's place.

Soon Genma panda was beaten and Shikamaru and Kousagi decided to play a game. Which ended in a draw.

Genma-Panda after losing found a beach ball and started to play with it in his panda form.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So your operations failed again didn't they?" Asked the Queen of the Dark Wave. 

"So where is the next Crystal Point that needs to be brought down?" Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"Um well this is very interesting. It's the shop where my former Sisters sell Beauty Supplies. I will take it." Emerald said.

"No you won't! I will Happosai from Dimension A said as he showed up with his Dark upside down Crescent Moon Glowing.

"Very well Happosai you can have the job." Wiseman said.

"Illumianzone you will have the task of planting the Dark Seed." The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"As you wish." said Illumianzone as he bowed.

"The Dream target will be Avery." Nehelenia said.

"The Pure Heart Target will be Prisma!" Tomoe said.

"I shall take on Avery my queen." Pantyhose Taro said as he bowed.

"I shall take on Prisma." Mimete said.

Nehelenia and Tomoe nodded.

"The Energy Targets are Catsy and Birdy!" Beryl said.

"We will both take them on!" Koquilion and Darkmann said.

Beryl nodded.

It was decided that Orochimaru and Kabuto would accompany them.

* * *

**_Back to Dimension A Tendo Dojo..._**

* * *

All the Senshi had their meeting in the Dojo while Soun and Genma-Panda drowned their sorrows with Sake. 

"Okay so we know where the target is located any other word on the Targets?" Sayomi asked.

"It's the former Dark Moon Sisters. Avery for her dream, Prisma for her pure heart and Birdy and Catsy for energy." Momoko, Kiyo, Saika, Nabiki, and Shikamaru said looking at their computers.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Naruko said.

"I'm ready!" Luffy said.

"Okay let's go!" Ashley said.

"Right!" Said Misty.

"I'm game!" Kousagi said.

"Let's go!" Akane Toru said.

"Let's go!" Ranko said.

"I hope this won't be too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Nara be quiet or I will start a tab for you. You will owe me everytime you say Troublesome." Nabiki said.

Shikamaru just nodded.

"Okay let's go!" Kiyo said.

The Dimension A Senshi nodded. They all head to the Four Sisters Shack.(I don't remember what it was called sorry.)

**_A while later all 29 Senshi arrived at the place..._**

"Oh hey guys!" Catsy said.

"Nice to see you again." Birdy said.

"Welcome!" Avery said.

"Who are these people with you?" Prisma asked.

"Oh they are the Dimension B Senshi." Chibi-Usa said.

The B Senshi introduced themselves to the Sisters.

**_In the back of the store..._**

"Step one planting the Dark Crystal is complete." Happosai said.

"Step Two Planting of the Dark Seed complete." Illumianzone said.

"Step three hey Avery let me see your dream!" Taro said as he shot a colliding Ball from the back of the store hitting Avery in the back revealing her Dream Mirror to be Pink instead of gold.

"Damn. Come my Remuli! Minotaur Girl Swallow her Dream!" Taro said.

"As you wish master!" Minotaur girl said.

"Avery no!" Prisma said as she went to the aid of her sister only to be stopped by a Daimon and Mimete.

"Sorry Prisma but we need your Pure Heart! Swallow her heart my Daemon!" Mimete said.

"As you wish Mistress!" The Daemon said as she swallowed the Pure Heart.

"Birdy and Catsy, give me your energy!" Koquilion and Darkmann said as they zapped their energy.

With the combined powers of the Darkness Wave and the Dark Crystal all the customers except for the Senshi were knocked out.

"Arise, the Dark Wave Needs you!" Illumianzone said. "Go my Mangai!"

"Oh pretty ladies, it's time to destroy them!" Happosai said as he leaped at the Female and currently Female Senshi's Chests.

All the Female and currently female Senshi knocked Happosai off of their chests.

"Like get off of us you pervert!" All the Female and Currently Female Senshi said in unison.

"Okay fine spoil an old man's fun. Arise my Monster! Droids Kyogre and Groudon! Arise!" Happosai said.

"As you wish!" Said the Female Imitation Legendaries with a Ruby with a Dark Upside Down Crescent Moon embedded in it.

"You Senshi have lost! Give it up Senshi!" Orochimaru said.

"You are finished!" Kabuto said.

"Oh no we aren't! Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi Yawa, Umi, and Misty all said in unison.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ashley said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Said Ren.

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Said Akane Tendo(A) and Akane Toru(B)

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nabiki and Shikamaru said.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" Kiyo said.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" Ranko said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" Yuka said.

"Make Up!" All thirty of the Senshi said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

Orion used a Thunder Wave to paralyze the customers that were attacking so they couldn't move.

"Double Pink Suger hearts Attack!"

"Triple Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Mercury Blizzard Feeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice."

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

As all of the attacks hit the monsters were destroyed and the Pure Heart and Dream Mirror were automatically returned. There were Four Mangai were left.

"Please Pegasus, Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said as she went down to one knee and called Pegasus.

Pegasus showed up and gave Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said.

"Moon Light Wave!" Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Platinum Light Wave!" Cosmos Moon says.

With that last attack all the Mangai were destroyed.

"Drat we lost again!" Orochimaru said as he and the other Dark Alliance Members Vanished.

All of the Senshi returned to the Dojo as all four of the sisters woke up to find a note.

The Note Said this:

**"All of you were attacked by the Dark Alliance. They are gone for now. They will however be back. We have left you communicators in case you should ever need to contact us. Oh and you're welcome to help us if you feel you need to. The Senshi with computers scanned your bodies, and noticed that you still had the powers you had under Prince Diamond. You were born with those powers so you can use them to help us whenever you want to. Just contact us first."**

**Yours truly,**

**The Dimension A and Dimension B Sailor Senshi.**

**P.S. Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance.**

After reading the note, Silver Crescent Moons appeared on their foreheads showing that they were welcomed into the Silver moon Alliance. After seeing them in the mirror, they were immediately concealed so no one would notice. The customers in the store then woke up forgetting what happened.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo Dimension A..._**

* * *

All 30 of the Senshi decided that they would stay the night in the dojo. They would then head back to their designated Bases and Worlds the next day. 

With the four former Dark Moon Sisters now members of the Silver Moon Alliance, who knew what was in store next for the Silver Moon Alliance.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: It's a return to the World of Ninja. The Dark Alliance has found yet another Crystal Point. Also who are the targets this time?What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 66: World of Ninja Redux._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: Dimension A's Galactic Guardians, including the Solaris Twins(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), All of the Dimension B Senshi(28). 21 Dimension A Senshi 28 Dimension B Senshi 49 Total Senshi.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/12/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	66. 66: World of Ninja Redux

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/13/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Kaede(Temporary pairing).**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part X**_

_**Episode 66: World of Ninja Redux**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,815 Hits and 348 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance Targeted the Former Dark Moon Sisters. Their business was the crystal point. As usual the Dark Alliance Failed. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo Nerima District Dimension A..._**

* * *

Kasumi sweat dropped, she was told to cook for twice as many people as there were when asked why, Akane only said "You really want to know?", Kasumi was surprised when Luffy ate about a quarter of the dinner. 

"Is he…" said Kasumi.

"He's not the only one…" said Nabiki.

"All right!" yelled a voice, that's when Naruto showed up, "The week is up! I'm able to turn into a boy again!"

There was an awkward silence among the Senshi, "It's only been a week!" they all yelled.

"It's been almost 20 episodes the awakening of over 15 Senshi, the defeat of the Black Sun, and meeting Kousagi… and it's only been a week!" yelled Ashley.

"How is that even possible within in a whole week!" yelled Ranko.

"I just naturally assumed that we just stayed as girls to help Ashley and the others get used to it… I didn't think it would be a week!" yelled Naruto who had since began to stuff his face with Luffy.

"See this is what I meant." Said Nabiki.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"I could have sworn there's been more than 6 sleepovers…" said Misty.

"Really don't blame me… it wasn't my idea, I could have sworn you were doing what Naruto said, I mean… I can see Kaede doing it due to the fact that she might be beaten to death in the presence of Zora…" said Emma appearing from nowhere.

"I know it has been a long week. I would've ended it sooner, but we were getting so many great reviews. That's the main reason Emma and I have written so many chapters because of the over 340 reviews. I mean it has got to be close to 350 reviews now. It was a bit ridiculous, but it was funny. At least the reviewers thought so." AshK said appearing into the fic from nowhere.

"Geeze AshK why did you have to have such a long week?" The Solaris Twins asked.

"I already told you. Because it was funny." AshK said.

AshK and Emma Iveli disappeared from the Fic for now.

"But still…" said Naruto.

That's when both Naruto and Shikamaru's communicator's rang, Naruto was the one to answer it.

"Hey…" said Asuna over the communicator, "There's a meeting with Tsunade and your dad… all the ninja Senshi need to attend."

"Okay…" said Naruto, "By the way… the week is up."

"I know, you know I'm still your butler as Sasuke, I can only attend the meeting as female… wait! It's only been a week?" asked Asuna, "Is that even physically possible?"

"Let's just go…" muttered Shikamaru, "You can have my leftovers Luffy."

"Mine too…" said Naruto.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy.

**_

* * *

_****_Naruto and Shikamaru left using their time keys and reappeared outside the Hokage Tower, they entered the office of the Hokages._**

* * *

"Good you're all here now." Said Tsunade, "Due to the fact that there is now more Sailor Senshi in this world, you 5 will form a special squad for this purpose, after all with Orochimaru still with the Dark Alliance, it's a very serious problem." 

The 5 Senshi nodded in agreement.

"However there's something you should know about this squad." Said Arashi with a sigh, "Due to certain reasons, there will be another member of this team…"

"Who? Hinata, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, "When the Kazekage found out that Orochimaru was still a threat to the Sailor Senshi he offered a way to keep it a secret, a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Sand will be informed what is going and help when you need it." Said Tsunade, "Much like how the other help you…"

"So Gaara knows too." Said Neji.

"Yeah he learned back during the fight with the Neo Dark Kingdom." Said Naruto, "Just don't mention Gaara's name in the same sentence as "Pirate ship" in front of Misty or any of the cats..."

"Why did, Misty and Gaara watch the Thousand Sunny with Gaara?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sort of, they watched Luffy's original pirate ship the Going Merry along with Shampoo… Shampoo wasn't mentally scared by what happened due to her training…" said Naruto.

"Anyways… The Ninja is already here and will also act as an ambassador as well." Said Tsunade, "You can come in now!"

That's when the person entered the room… it was Temari… causing Shikamaru to sweat drop.

_"Great… it just had to be her…"_ he thought grumpily.

"So…" said Temari, "What's going on?"

The Senshi sighed, this was going to embarrassing…. When they told Temari the story. She of course cracked up…

"I can't believe you do that!" said Temari.

"Troublesome woman…" muttered Shikamaru.

"I heard that…" said Temari.

Shikamaru glared at the Sand ninja who glared back…

"Oh that's so sweet…" said Minako.

"They're going to kill each other…" thought Naruto.

"You have to read between the lines." Said Minako.

"I still say they're going to kill each other." Thought Naruto.

"So…" said Temari, "How long have you been cross-dressing?"

"Well, I've been doing it for more than a year, Naruto almost a year, Asuna for few months, and Shikamaru and Neji, a couple of days…" said Kakashi.

"A couple of days, I could have sworn it's been more than that." Said Arashi.

"Well I've been stuck for a week." Said Naruto.

"It's only been a week? You mean there's been 19 episodes with so much going on, that it's only been a week!" yelled Arashi, "I don't know how it's physically possible…"

"I'm beginning to think Jiraiya's report on the Akatsuki was half assed if he left and came back within a few days…" said Tsunade shaking her head.

Everyone shrugged, except for Temari.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"No, no you don't…" said Tsunade.

The new team left the Hokage tower, when they ran into Team Gai… Tenten was crying…

"Oh isn't it my hip rival Kakashi." Said Gai.

"Is today our day for a contest… I lost track of time." Said Kakashi.

"Yes it is." Said Gai, "It's my turn."

"You can do it Gai-Sensei!" said Lee.

Neji grabbed Tenten as they left the insane contest.

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"You know what I just discovered…" said Musashi, "We've been working with out a break." 

"It's been a week and there's been 18 battles." Complained Darkman.

"I know I haven't been here that long, but is that even possible? I could have sworn we made sure attacked at least once a day…" said Lillie.

"Too bad you two are going to go after them…" said Queen Beryl, "Our energy target is Inuzuka Hana and her dogs"

"Very well…" said Darkman.

"The dream target is Shiranui Genma." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"Yes, my queen." Said Musashi.

"And the pure heart is Uzuki Yugao." Said Pro. Tomoe, "Cyprine."

"Yes, I'll go." Said Cyprine.

"We have also discovered the next Crystal Point…" said Wiseman taking over Sakaki, "The Crystal Point is Ichiraku Ramen…"

All the members of the Black Moon faction immediately sweat dropped.

"I'll go…" said Rubeus, "It's not like Venus will do something."

"Or Arashi…" whispered Specs knowing that the Kazama clan was known for the hunger for ramen.

"Lord Orochimaru…" said a voice entering a room, it was a 13 year old red haired girl wearing glasses and had red eyes, "I would like to go on this mission."

"Very well Karin…" said Orochimaru.

* * *

**_World of Ninja…_**

* * *

Asuna just shivered, "He wouldn't…" muttered Asuna. 

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Asuna twitching violently.

"What's his problem?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know…" said Naruto.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Tenten.

Neji sighed and swallowed his pride if Naruto could tell his cousin, then he could tell the girl he liked, "You see…" said Neji who began to tell her what was going on… needless to say she laughed.

"You're kidding right? You guys are the Sailor Senshi?" asked Tenten.

"No… in fact Asuna, is Sasuke" said Neji.

Asuna glared at Neji as she shifted to Sasuke.

"This is some sort of joke… right?" asked Tenten.

"Naruto can change into a girl." Said Sasuke.

"Hey! I just spent a very, very long week as a girl…" said Naruto, "There's no way I'm shifting back yet… really!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

Kousagi, Akane Tendo and Ranma Satome were eating there. 

"So let me get this straight… it's been 19 episodes… and it's only been a week?" asked Doll, "It seems longer… I can't believe that… seriously… I don't think that's psychically possible, I mean with so much that happened."

"What was AshK thinking?" asked Aquamarine.

"Why must you guys always dis me! I did that long week because it was funny. All the Reviewers liked it. Even Emma liked the chapters. Why must everyone disagree with the way I write this story. I did it because it was funny! Now live with it. Trust me it won't happen again. It may be 10 Episodes in a week, but not 19 like it was." AshK said as he appeared in the fic.

"Okay Okay! We get the idea it was funny. Now I understand why you and Emma have written so many chapters!" Ruby said.

"Good. I must be going now. I have to continue to edit this chapter." AshK said as he vanished.

That's when Kousagi got a chill.

"What is it?" asked Akane.

"I just got the feeling that the next Crystal Point Target is." Said Kousagi, "It's in the World of Ninja, the ramen stand."

"We should call Naruto." Said Ranma, "After all that ramen stand is very important to him… it was one his few safe havens growing up…"

"What do you mean safe havens?" asked Akane.

Kousagi whacked Ranma on the head, "She doesn't know about Fluffy yet!" she muttered.

"And you know about him how?" asked Ranma.

Kousagi then pulled the two year old doe eyes on him, Ranma immediately shut up about it.

**_

* * *

_****_World of Ninja..._**

* * *

Rubeus went into the back and contaminated the back with the negative energy, al the ramen ingredients began to turn black and shrivel up. 

"This has to be interesting." Said Rubeus.

Elsewhere, both Sasuke and Shikamaru's computers beeped.

"The next targets have been chosen." Said Sasuke.

The looked at the computers and saw who were the targets.

"So it looks like on the proctors from the Chunin exam, Kiba's sister and someone else…" said Shikamaru.

Sasuke sweat dropped at the Crystal Point.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's the ramen stand." Said Sasuke.

Fast than you could say "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto was gone.

"Naruto has a serious ramen problem." Said Tenten.

"Yes… serious ramen problem." Said Sasuke shifting his eyes, after all it wasn't his place to tell them about Kyubi.

At the ramen stand, it seemed almost like the three targets were there or near it.

"This is perfect…" said Cyprine with a smirk.

"All of them are together…" said Musashi.

"Hey, my target is pretty cute!" said Darkman.

Let's just go…" said Karin.

They jumped down from their hiding place,

"What the!" yelled Genma.

"What's going on!" yelled Hana.

"Who are you?" asked Yugao.

That's when Cyprine shot Yugao revealing her pre heart.

"Who are you?" asked Genma.

"We'll show you!" said Musashi.

She shot her colliding ball towards the ninja with the senbon acting like a tooth pick.

"Now it's your turn…" said Darkman draining the energy of Hana and her three dog partners.

In the back both members of the Ichiraku noodle stand saw their ingredients.

"What happened!" cried Ayame the ramen stand girl.

"You really want to know?" asked Rubeus appearing out of nowhere, "The energy reached it's peak, come forth, Droid Ra-Man!"

That's when the ramen monster came out.

"Really… a ramen themed monster… named Ra-Man…" said Teuchi, "That sounds…"

"Who came up with it?" thought Rubeus.

"Hey I find it failed clever… that I didn't get that much sleep last night…" said Emma Iveli appearing in the fic then disappearing.

"Okay…" said Ayame the ramen stand girl with a sweat drop.

"It's really a shame then…" said Lillie appearing she sent out the dark seed that quickly knocked.

"So are you going to use them as you puppets." Said Rubeus.

"Does it look like I want a death sentence, we're already attacking Naruto's favorite place… do you want him to use Kyubi's Chakra on us?" asked Lillie.

"No…" said Rubeus with a sweat drop.

"Exactly!" said Lilie.

Outside Sailor Venus had just arrived on the scene.

"Hey what do you think you doing!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"When did you transform?" asked Karin.

"Who are you?" asked sailor Venus, "Are you new?"

"You haven't met me but another Senshi has…" said Karin with a smirk.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Sailor Venus turned around and saw her fellow ninja Senshi minus Kakashi (who was still in a strange contest with Gai).

"That was fast…" said Sailor Venus.

"Oh… crap…" said Sailor Pallas twitching, she took out a kunai, "Stay back Karin… I am a female right now… so forcing yourself on me would be pointless."

"So even in the Sound Village you had fan girls?" asked Sailor Venus laughing.

"It's not funny!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"Actually it kind of is…" laughed Sailor Callisto.

"No it's not!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"You know…" said Sailor Charon.

"Stop! She's not a fan girl… she's beyond a fan girl, she's on a whole other level!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

That's when Lillie, Rubeus and Ram-Man showed up.

"So the Sailor Senshi are here…" said Lillie, "What's with Sailor Pallas?"

"Apparently Karin is a creepy stalker." Said Darkman with a sweat drop.

That's when the other Sailor Senshi (other than Sailor Uranus) showed up in a giant pile.

"That had to hurt." Said Tenten with a sweat drop.

They managed to get out of the pile.

"Go our monster army!" said all of the members of the Dark Alliance (other than the creepy ninja fan girl).

"Okay…" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"Wait where Kakashi?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"He's in a Coconut juggling contest with Gai…" said Sailor Callisto (B).

"It ended…" said Sailor Uranus showing up, "I won."

"Coconut juggling contest…" said Sailor Oberon.

"Never ask… it's best you don't know…" said Sailor Vesta (B).

"All right! Let's go!" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Ring surprise!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"  
"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

Both the girls that just found out also helped out, with Temari using the Wind Scythe Jutsu and Tenten aiming her weapons at them, it was until there were 5 monsters left. Sailor Uranus managed to get Yogao's heart crystal back (being her sempai an all…) while Sailor Phobos (B) got in Genma's dream back into his body.

"All right!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Please Pegasus. Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

All of the attacks… hit the last monsters.

"So… you won this time…" said Lillie.

"But we will meet again." Said Cyprine.

"Bye Sasuke… I hope we each other soon." Said Karin.

Sailor Pallas (B), was currently hiding behind Sailor Venus.

"Okay… what's the deal?" asked Sailor Venus.

"She did things… horrible things…" said Sailor Pallas(B).

"So did Orochimaru…" said Sailor Venus.

"For the last time… he didn't… that joke is so old…" said Sailor Pallas(B).

The victims began to wake up… after running to a designated training ground for Team (name currently in consideration)… they detransformed, and introduced them to Tenten and Temari.

"So you're Gaara's sister." Said Misty who was twitching.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Temari.

"She comes from a world with very little violence, she also witnessed your brother kill a bunch of people when they watched my old ship together." Said Luffy with a big smile.

This made Temari sweat drop.

"Wow… what a week this a has been, learning Sasuke has a crazed fan girl that did things to him, finding a lot of B Senshi, defeating the Black Sun, making new friends… what a week." Said Naruto.

There was an awards silence… "What do you mean it's only been week!" yelled all the Senshi that didn't know that only a week had passed.

And so they once again defeated the dark alliance for the 19th time that week… don't blame me for that one… it was AshK's idea… really… it was…

"Okay that's enough! I already told you three times in this Chapter that it was because it was funny! The Reviewers like it! I'm Sorry if you didn't like it. Deal with it! Emma can I please use my Zapdos's Thunderbolt attack on them please." AshK said

"Yeah, yeah… I know you're frustrated with your cast. Just keep that Thunderbolt away from me." said Emma Iveli popping into the fanfic.

"Oh okay I won't hit you Emma-Chan. Zapdos use your Thunderbolt and everyone hear except for Emma." AshK said.

"Zapppppppppdooooooooooossssssssssss!" Zapdos said as it executed an ultimate Thunderbolt attack knocking everyone but Emma and AshK out.

With that Emma and AshK exited the chapter for good this time.

But who knew what would happen in the future, stay tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: It's a return to the World of Pokemon. The Dark Moon Family targets the Indigo Plateau for the Crystal Point. The Dark Wave also plants a Dark Seed there. Also who are the targets this time? What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 67: World of Pokemon Redux._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension A Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Ashley, Misty, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Kousagi, and the Dimension B Outers(9). 20 Senshi Total.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/13/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	67. 67: World of Pokemon Redux

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/16/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Kaede(Temporary pairing).**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part XI**_

_**Episode 67: World of Pokemon Redux**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 5,918 Hits and 352 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Kaede, Naruko, Asuna, Sayomi, Saika, and Ren were finally able to change back after a very very long week. However, Sayomi, Saika, and Ren decided to remain female for a while longer due to the fact that Ashley, Gabby, Ryouko, and Zora had to remain female for a few more weeks. The Dark Alliance as usual chose targets, but failed once again. Also the Dark Moon Faction failed to capture a Crystal Point again. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

Sayomi, Kasumi, Yomi, Umi, Usa(A she preferred to be called now because she was no longer Chibi and Usagi wasn't there at the moment), Ren, Akane Toru, Chikako, Juria, Hoshi, and Momoko were holding a meeting. They were waiting for the Dimension B Senshi to arrive. 

Sure enough a few minutes later Ashley, Misty, Ranma, Akane Tendo, Kousagi, Gabby, Ace, Trista, all landed with a thud wait a minute...

"Um Trista like where is Kakashi?" Sayomi asked.

"He is probably going to be late as usual, why don't we just see what's going on in this dimension." Trista said.

"Good idea. Computer, Screen name Identification Kasumi Yawa." Kasumi said.

"Sayomi Tanaka." Sayomi said.

"Access Granted." The Computer said.

"Computer Scan all the worlds in Dimension B for likely targets." Kasumi and Sayomi said in unison.

"As you wish. Most likely next target had been found: Indigo Plateau, Kanto, World of Pokemon, Dimension B. Advise to go as Civilians and keep an eye out for suspicious Dark Alliance Activity. Most likely Crystal Point: Indigo Stadium. Other targets undetermined." The Computer chimed.

"Great thank you!" Kasum and Sayomi said in unison.

Kakashi then decided to show up.

"You're late!" Everyone said.

"Well I had this encounter with the Fourth and Fifth Hokage's and had to do some urgent..." Kakashi was cut off by Trista.

"Liar!" Trista said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We so have got to go to Indigo Plateau. That is the most likely target." Sayomi said as she took out her Time Key.

"Um like are there any other targets at the moment?" Gabby asked.

"No not at the moment. We have to be on the look out for the Dark Alliance though." Kasumi said taking out her Time Key.

"Right!" Usa said taking hers out.

"Right!" The Sailor Quartet said taking out their time keys.

"I'm in!" The Solaris Twins said taking out their time keys.

"Okay let's like get a move on." Ashley said as she took out her time key.

"I'm with you Ashley." Misty said.

"I'm ready." Ace said as he took out his Time Key.

"Let's go I guess." Kakashi said taking out his time key.

"I'm in!" Gabby said as she adjusted her dress and took out her Time Key.

"Ready!" Ranma said taking out his time key.

"So am I!" Akane Tendo said.

"Let's do this." Kousagi said.

"Take us to Indigo Plateau, Pokemon World." All the Senshi said.

With that they all disappeared into the Time Portal to Indigo Plateau.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ Dimension B...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes!)..._**

* * *

All the Dark Alliance Members did the Dr. Evil Pinky thing. 

"What is with this music?" Ciel asked.

"Also where did that lightning come from aren't we in a cave?" Lillie said.

"Why do I have my Pinky to my lips?" Specs asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Illuminazione said.

"Why do they do that?" Hund asked.

"I would like to know the same thing. Anyway have the targets been chosen?" The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"Yes we have the Crystal Point is Indigo Stadium." Diamond said.

"I will go your majesty." Sapphire said.

"I will plant the Dark Seed." Hund said.

"The Dream Target is the Officer Jenny of the Pokemon League village. Yamato you're up!" Nehelenia said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Nurse Joy of the Pokemon Center of Pokemon League village. Eugeal." Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr!" Eugeal said as she bowed..

"I shall make you proud my queen." Yamato bowed.

"The Energy Target is Lilian the Pokemon Contest MC. I believe there is a contest going on at Indigo Stadium right now. Koquilion." Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen." Koquilion Bowed.

"I will go too!" Galactic Commander Mars said.

"We will go too. We wish to join the Dark Alliance." Jessie, James and Meowth said.

"Very well don't fail me you idiots." Giovanni said.

"We will not fail you sir!" Jessie said.

"We are off!" James said.

"Meowth dats right!" Meowth said.

With that the Dark Alliance Members shimmered to Indigo Plateau.(As soon as our favorite Rocket Team joined the Dark Alliance, they immediately got that ability.

* * *

**_Indigo Plateau, Kanto, Dimension B..._**

* * *

All the Senshi landed in a pile with a thud. 

"Trista!!!!" Ashley said.

"I know I know Fix It!" Trista said.

With that the Senshi began to investigate Indigo Plateau.

**_Somewhere in the Shadows the Dark Alliance Members shimmer into existence..._**

"Oh there are only twenty Senshi this time. We should win now." Hund said.

"We always say that though." Yamato said.

"I agree." Sapphire said.

"Can we just shut up and do what we're supposed to do." Koquilion said.

"We will snatch that wait there are two Pikachu's and an Azumarril. Let's Snatch all three of them!" Jessie said.

"Good idea!" James said.

"Meowth that's right! The Boss will be happy! We will get promotions!" Meowth said.

"We will be able to creat a new Galaxy!" Galactic Commander Mars said.

"Enough! Let's get to Indigo Stadium!

**_Back with the Silver Moon Alliance..._**

Saika and Momoko's Computers beeped.

"It looks like the targets have been chosen. Officer Jenny is the Dream Target. The Officer Jenny of Pokemon League Village." Saika said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Nurse Joy of the Pokemon League Village. And the Energy Target is Lilian the Kanto Pokemon Contest MC." Momoko said.

"Oh no that is so not right. I am tired of this form for right now." Sayomi said as she shifted to Satoshi once again.

"I can't believe we were stuck that way for 23 Episodes! If it's all the same to you, I will return to base while you go investigate." Saika said as she shifted back to Shuu.

"Okay will do." Satoshi said.

Shuu then returned to base.

"WHAT!!!!!! 23 EPISODES!!! THAT WEEK WAS EVEN LONGER THAN I THOUGHT!" Ren said as she shifted back to Ranma Sabami.

"What was AshK thinking?" Akane Toru and Akane Tendo said in unison.

"Why would he do that?" Kousagi asked.

"I would like to know that too." Ashley said.

"What was he thinking?" Misty said.

"I can't believe it has been 23 Episodes since you Six were stuck." Gabby said.

"I can't believe it either." Kakashi said.

"Neither can I!" Ace said.

"Join the club!" Trista said.

"AshK is really scaring me." Umi said.

"I know but we can't say anything, because he created us." Yomi said.

"That's right. I misjudged the Episode Time Frame too. Emma also did that." AshK said appearing in the fic.

"It's been 19 Episodes since Ashley, Gabby and Ryouko were locked. It has been 23 since Satoshi, Shuu, and Ranma Sabami as well as Naruto, Sasuke, and Eido were locked because of the pain." Emma said appearing in the Fic right after AshK.

AshK and Emma Iveli then disappeared.

**_Bushes with the Dark Alliance Members..._**

"WHAT! IT HAS BEEN 23 EPISODES SINCE IT HAPPENED?! THAT'S ALL THE MORE REASON FOR US TO DO SOMETHING!" Yamato said.

"If you guys go on strike count Beirut, Cyprine, and myself out. We just were resurrected." Eugeal said.

"Count us out too. The Dark Moon Family just arrived and joined the Dark Alliance." Sapphire said.

"No strike for the Dark Wave. We will handle the deeds. It can't be that hard to extract a Heart Crystal or a Dream Mirror can it?" Hund asked.

"I won't strike." Jessie said.

"Neither will I." James said.

"I won't either Me-Owth!" Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said as it appeared out of the Pokeball and Saluted while shaking it's head.

"Mime Mime!" Mime Jr. said while mimicking Wobbuffet and shaking it's head now and saluting.

**_Back with the Silver Moon Alliance..._**

The Senshi made there way to Indigo Stadium to keep an eye or 40 on the targets. 44 if you count Orion and Virgo.

**_Unknown to the Senshi, Hund and Sapphire were planting the Dark Crystal and the Dark Seed. the positive energy was immediately sucked out of the Stadium as the Darkness Wave engulfed the whole Colloseum._**

"Lilian! I want your energy for the Negaforce!" Koquilion said as he used his Lightning ability to suck Lilian Dry.

As the Darkness Wave engulfed the Colloseum the Bystanders lost consciousness and the Dark Crystal continued to grow in size.

"Officer Jenny! I must see your beautiful Dream!" Yamato said as she shot her colliding ball at Officer Jenny to reveal her mirror which was Pink instead of Gold like they hoped.

"Damn! Come my Remulus! Palgia the Dream Eating Palkia and Dialga Hybrid! Eat that Officers Dream." Yamato said.

The Remulus nodded and did so.

"Nurse Joy! I need your Pure Heart give it to me! Go my Daimon! Swallow up that Pure Heart!" Eugeal said as her Daemon woke.

"Yes Mistress!" The Daemon said as she extracted Nurse Joy's Heart Crystal.

"Yes Negative Energy is at it's peak. Arise Droid Kyogre! Answer My call. This point is now captured in the name of the Dark Moon Family!" Sapphire said.

"As you wish Master!" The Kyogre Girl said.

"Arise the Dark Wave Needs You!" Hund said as the Audience Members stood up in a trance-like state and looked for the Senshi to destroy.

**_Back to the Heroes..._**

"Transform now! Solar Crisis!" Satoshi said.

"Solar Crisis!" Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi, Umi and Misty all said in unison.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ashley said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ranma Sabami said.

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Akane Toru and Akane Tendo said in unison.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" Ranma Saotome said.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Gabby said.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" Kakashi said.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" Ace said.

"Pluto Cosmic Power!" Trista said.

"Make Up!" All of them said as they transformed into their Senshi form.

The Senshi were about to do speeches, but decided not to.

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris said as she slashed the Remulus that held Officer Jenny's Dream Mirror. Once the monster was destroyed the Mirror returned to Officer Jenny.

"Terra Nunte Spear Blast!" Terra(A) said as she used her Talisman to destroy the Daemon that held the Pure Heart for Nurse Joy.

"Phobos Katana Blade Blaster!" Phobos said as she destroyed several Minor Youma.

"Deimos Mallet Mash!" Deimos(A) said as she destroyed more monsters.

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Go my Mangai!" Hund said.

After all was said and done, there were only four monsters left.

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave his power to Solaris so she could attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the final monster was destroyed.

"We lost again! We need some more help!" Sapphire said as he shimmered out of sight back to base.

"This is getting old, and I haven't even been around that long!" Hund said as he shimmered and vanished.

Before Team Rocket could get blasted off, they shimmered out of sight too.

The rest of the Dark Alliance followed suit as they shimmered back to base.

"Since when can Team Rocket do that?" Neo Sailor Moon and Terra(B) asked in unison.

"Evidentally they just learned how to do that." Solaris and Terra(A) said in unison.

After all was said and done everything returned to normal.

Every one then returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony of Dimension B.

Well once again another adventure ends with yet another defeat of the Dark Alliance. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: Most of the Dark Alliance decide to strike due to lack of breaks. How will The Dark Moon Family, Eugeal, Kaorinite, Beirut, Cyprine and Peterol(considered one person), Jessie, James, Meowth, as well as the Dark Wave handle the new tasks that they are charged with? Also who are the targets this time? What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 68: Strike Time Blues._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Dimension A Original Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen and Starlights(13), and Original Dimension B Senshi(13). 32 Senshi Total.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/17/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	68. 68: Strike Time Blues

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/19/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Kaede(Temporary pairing).**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part XII**_

_**Episode 68: Strike Time Blues**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,035 Hits and 357 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance has attacked. As usual they failed miserably. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

Most of the Dark Alliance members twitched… why? Because most of the force have just gone on strike… that's right strike… with the expectation of those joined recently… they have gone on strike, which left both Energy Stealing and Dream Searching power less, on the other hand looking for Crystal Tokyo and Heart Snatching was still going on. 

"I can say this because its true… no one here has any concept of time." Said Zeno.

"Hey!" yelled everyone else.

"We need to come up with a plan to make up for our lost people…" said Sakaki.

They looked at Jessie, James and Meowth.

"You'll do…" sighed Giovanni.

"We will still need help…" said Queen Nehellenia.

Not too long later Karin and Yoroi were standing in front of them.

"You two have been chosen to aid us in energy stealing." Said Orochimaru.

"I get Yoroi, but why me?" asked Karin.

"You scare Sasuke. With all the times you tired to… " Said Kabuto.

"Okay, okay… I get it…" said Karin.

"So why aren't you doing it?" asked Yoroi, "I mean shouldn't you be helping us?"

"With the strike and all it's best I don't… in case the ones on strike gets anger with you crossing the picket lines and attack you… someone needs to be thinking about your health" Said Kabuto with a small laugh.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

* * *

**_Meanwhile there was a special meeting at the Dimension B Base…_**

* * *

"We just got this DVD from members of the Dark Alliance." Said Gabby putting the DVD into the screen. 

Usa then appears surprising her guardians Satoshi and Kasumi.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"Oniichan you didn't expect me to stay at the base with the Asteroids, when the original Senshi are here did you? I may be older, but I am still one of the Original Dimension A Senshi." Usa said.

"She has a point there Satoshi." Kasumi said.

"Okay Okay. I get it. You can join us." Satoshi said.

"Thank you so much Oniichan!" Usa said hugging her adoptive Big Brother.

"You're Welcome Usa." Satoshi said.

**_(DVD)_**

Mimete standing front of a picket line with a microphone…

"Hello, Sailor Senshi. Mimete to give you the heads up, about half the Dark Alliance is on strike." Said Mimete, "Now you must be wondering why."

"Honestly I think they should all know about the really bad 20 something episode week… I mean, it's completely obvious." Came Panty Hose Taro's voice who was apparently the camera man.

Mimete glared at the cameraman, "Now here's Darkmann with the report."

There was some static and it turned to Darkmann reading a book called, "How to talk like you're on strike, by the WGA"

"Oh that's a good one…" said Darkmann.

"You're on…" whispered Musashi who was the cameraperson for this one.

"Oh hey! Sorry… I'm the one who giving you heads up… while I know it's your duty to make sure that no one gets hurt and I should also tell you even though we're picketing their still going after Heart Crystals and The Crystal Points… however we also believe their hiring scabs for Dream Mirrors and Energy… I'm going to tell you now that we're going to be helping you guys when ever they attack, if they attack… after all it would be a (looks at book) colossal dick move… to hire scabs." said Darkmann, "Don't worry this isn't a trap… now here's Yamato for more confirmation that this is a real strike."

There was some static and then it was Yamato, "You might not believe us… but I think you should know… we hired a taco truck…"

It panned to show that there was a taco truck behind her… with Koquilion banging on the truck yelling "Where's my burrito! Where's my burrito!" That's when the thing fell on his head.

"Oh my god! I knew we should have gone with the hot dog cart!" yelled Yamato as she ran to help him and the cameraperson dropped the camera.

That's when there was place card "End" was shown.

**_(End of DVD)_**

Everyone stood at what they saw.

"That was interesting. " Usa said.

"Was that real?" asked Zora.

"I think that I've seen that taco truck in an old Simpsons episode…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Well for now we have to wait and see if it's real…" sighed Ashley.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"Okay… we have chosen the targets… they're not much… but at least it something…" sighed Queen Beryl. 

The screen showed three Nurse Joy's, two of them appeared to be teenagers.

"So… we're going after three Nurse Joy's… isn't that a little… lazy?" asked Jessie.

"Well two of them aren't fully qualified Nurses yet." said Queen Nehellenia.

"Their Pokemon Center is also a Crystal Point…" said Wise Man taking over Sakaki.

It was decided that James (who was just training to use a Colliding Ball), Beirut, Karin and Illuminazione would go on the Mission.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, the Senshi had gotten word of the attack and were waiting outside._**

* * *

"So… the three Nurse Joy's here are going to get attacked for sure?" asked Usagi. 

"I'm glad I joined you on this adventure Mom." Usa said as she hugged her future mother.

"I am glad too Chibi-Usa." Usagi said.

"Mom! I'm 15 I'm not Chibi anymore." Usa said a bit embarrassed.

"To me you will always be my Chibi-Usa." Usagi said hugging her future daughter.

"Makes me miss my Mom, not the past life's Mom but my current mom since you are my Past Lifes Mom." Ashley said a bit flustered.

"Calm down my currently Female Son. I Love You too." Usagi said hugging Ashley.

"Th-Thanks I guess." Ashley said.

"According to the data…" said Ami.

"I really hope they get here fast…" said Naruto.

"Too…" said Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see the ones on the mission were there.

"You really think you will win here?" asked Ashley.

"Come on jeez." Usa said.

Before something could happen something amazing happened… Musashi, Telulu, Darkmann, Mimete and Kuno all showed up… and began to bash the "scabs" heads in their picket signs.

All of the Senshi watched with sweat drops… once the ones on strike were done, they turned to the Sailor Senshi and Darkmann said "See we are on strike." Before they disappeared.

"Okay… that was really, really… weird…" said Ashley with a sweat drop.

"Tell me about it. " Usa said.

The beaten enemy gotten up… then collapsed then gotten up again.

"We'll be back another time!" said Illuminazione.

**_All of them disappeared…_**

"So… how long do you think this is going to last?" asked Gabby.

"Hopefully not too long…" said Usagi.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

Kabuto was healing their injuries… 

"So you're name is Kabuto…" said James.

"Yes… and?" asked Kabuto.

James began to laugh.

"You're imaging me in a Kabuto suit… aren't you?" asked Kabuto.

James laughed even more because Kabuto mentioned it… he was picturing the Sound Ninja in a Kabuto suit.

**_Kabuto sighed…_**

**_Sometime later, in a meeting…_**

"We think you give into their demands… they're quite reasonable." Said Beirut.

"We can't if we give them into demands then who say we won't loose to the Sailor Senshi?" asked Queen Beryl.

This made the injured ones sweat drop.

"You don't have to go tomorrow at least…" said Sakaki.

"Yay…" they said sarcastically.

* * *

**_Day 2…_**

* * *

The Sailor Senshi (not transformed) were out in front of the Pokemon Center again… along with Shikamaru who was technically off duty (it was this, hang out with Ino, hang out with Temari or help his mom pick out new linins), he was actually enjoying himself… mainly because he's been meaning to challenge Ami in a game of Chess… they weren't the only ones that busied themselves, some passed the time reading, others talked, other read and talked... 

And that's when the "scabs" showed up which consisted Jessie, Cyprine, Lillie, Yoroi and Emerald…

"You guys again. I guess you will be attacked again." Usa said.

"So…" said Ashley.

Before they could transformed those who were on strike once again appeared and bashed their heads in.

"Support the writers!" cheered Koquilion before the strikers disappeared.

The scabs then disappeared…

"So…" said Rei, "Who was that sound ninja."

"Yoroi… he was spy for the leaf village until the Chunin exams. He knows how to drain chakra and I faced him in the Chunin exams preliminaries." Said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah… you kicked his ass good." Said Naruto.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"Will you?" asked Cyprine! 

"No…" said Dr. Tomoe.

* * *

**_Day 3, Outside the Pokemon Center..._**

* * *

"So I was talking to Tsunade the other day and I asked her if she's been taking the medicine for restless leg syndrome… she then punched me though the wall…" said Naruto talking to Luffy. 

"We are here!" said Karin.

"Hey you scabs!" yelled Darkman…

(Bash! Bash!)

"We'll be back…" said Meowth.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"Come on!" said Eugeal. 

"No!" Queen Beryl.

"You know… I'm begging to feel sorry for them…" said the Queen of the Dark Wave.

* * *

**_Day 4… Outside the Pokemon Center..._**

* * *

"And that's how I earned my second bounty…" said Luffy. 

"So the reason why you just told us the story is that you think…" said Usagi.

"This is so boring. When will some action happen?" Usa said.

"Probably not until the Strike is over." Satoshi said.

The Solaris Twins nodded.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see a few of the scabs… why bother naming them their going to get bashed into head in a few minutes anyways...

"Stop right there!" yelled Mimete.

(Bash! Bash! Bash!)

"Well be back another time!" said Ciel.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"Honestly!" yelled Sapphire. 

"Still no!" said Queen Nehellenia.

* * *

**_Day 6 (beginning to skip days at this point)..._**

* * *

"Well" said Mina joining, "Due to the fact you won't be leaving for a while, I'll just lend you my Karaoke machine." 

"Can you show us how to work it?" asked Minako.

"Of course!" said Mina, who began to show how to work it, Mina put on Rolling Star (the 5th Theme to Bleach).

That's when a the scabs showed up.

"Now!" said Karin.

"Wait!" said Lillie covering her mouth, "I like this song."

After Mina sang the song the Senshi noticed the scabs were there…

"So…" said Satoshi.

"Come here ya scabs!" yelled Darkmann.

(Bash! Bash! Bash!)

"See ya!" said Telulu.

We'll be back soon!" yelled James.

"Okay I guess." Usa said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"Honestly!" yelled Peterol. 

Cyprine appeared next to Peterol.

"You do know what they are going to say don't you Peterol?

"So?" Peterol said as she shrugged.

"No!" yelled Queen Beryl.

"So…" said Orochimaru.

"We'll wait another week…" said the Queen of the Dark Wave.

* * *

**_Day 10, in front of the Pokemon Center..._**

* * *

"So Naruto…" said Minako (A), "When are you going to tell the new Senshi about fluffy?" 

"She has no right to call me that!" yelled Kyubi.

"But she's just a different version of me…" said Minako (B).

"I know… but she still doesn't have a right calling me that…" said Kyubi.

"I really don't know… I mean how would they feel that I have a demon inside of me?" asked Naruto.

"Probably won't care..." said Minako(A).

"Hey!" yelled Specs, "Oh what's the point any more letting them know we're here…"

"There you are…" said Kuno.

(Bash! Bash! Bash!)

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"Really…" said James. 

"Still no…" said Queen Beryl.

* * *

**_Day 13…_**

* * *

"So it's been almost two weeks since this started…" said Ashley. 

"Tell me about it I have been so bored." Usa said.

"I'm beginning to think this is Emma's way of picking up the slack caused by AshK not paying attention to how long the week was…" said Seiya.

"You just noticed?" asked Kakashi.

"No true…" said Emma appearing, "It's also a way to be topical! I support the writer's in this strike! Support the WGA!" then Emma disappeared.

"Okay Okay I get the idea it was way too long. It was funny though!" AshK said appearing and then disappearing after Emma did.

"There's a monkey in my pants!" yelled James.

"Why did you say that?" asked Sapphire.

"To kill time they come to bash our heads in." said James with a shrug.

That's when the strikers showed up.

(Bash! Bash! Bash!)

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"You know…" said Jessie, "Wouldn't it be a shame if there's more people who joined this strike…" 

"What!" yelled almost everyone else.

"So you were thinking about it to…" said the queen o the Dark Wave.

"What!" yelled Dr. Tomoe.

"You see after seeing our minions get injured as well we were thinking our factions would join the strike as well…" said Orochimaru.

"After all… they 're getting injured because of the Strikers…"

"So wait! You're saying all of you will join them?" asked Queen Beryl blinking.

"We're injured and I don't think we can go out any more…" said James.

"Also Karin seems to developing multiple personality disorder because of that…" said Kaorinite.

"No… I've been like that…" said Karin.

There was an awkward silence, "Oh… that makes sense…" said Jessie with a sweat drop.

"Fine we'll negotiate…" said Queen Nehellenia with a sigh.

**_Sometime later…_**

"Okay… first off… we can't work for more than twice a day." Said Darkman.

"Okay…" said Queen Beryl nodding.

"2nd we get to take breaks whenever we want." Said Militia.

"Agreed." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"Also we get tacos and burritos whenever we want." Said Pantyhose Taro.

Everyone slowly turned to him.

"Sorry… I sort of became addicted when we were on strike." Said Pantyhose Taro.

"I guess we'll agree to that one…" said Queen Nehellenia with a sweat drop.

"Since it's all agreed then, let's go!" said Koquilion.

"Well I think we should wait 'till tomorrow." Said Mimete.

"We need to send some of message to the Sailor Senshi to moron them the strike is over." Said Yamato.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

* * *

The Senshi who have been on duty for the past two weeks were actually ready for what was going on. 

"So the strike ended…" said Usagi.

"Yeah…" said Ashley.

"It's about time! I was thirstin for some action!" Usa said.

"We have to be ready…" said Satoshi.

"So… what if they attack the inside?" asked Akane.

There were many sweat drops.

After deciding who went inside they discovered that they did indeed attack inside, they watched as Darkmann sucked the energy of the main nurse Joy, as the Dream Mirror (which was of course pink, not gold) was removed from the one of the Joy's in training and at the same time the Pure Heart from the other, while Sapphire managed to unleash the dark energy.

"I think you should come in!" yelled Ranma Saotome.

All of the Sailor Senshi arrived.

"So… the strike is over…" said Ashley.

"Yep…" said Darkmann.

"All right everyone! Transform!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!" said Ashley.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usagi and Usa.

"Mercury Crystal/Cosmic Power!" said Ami and Kiyo.

"Mars Crystal/Cosmic Power!" said Rei and Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal/ Cosmic Power!" said Makoto and Ranma Satome.

"Venus Crystal/ Cosmic Power!" said Minako and Naruto.

"Saturn Crystal/ Cosmic Power!" said Hotaru and Gabby.

"Uranus Crystal/ Cosmic Power!" said Haruka and Kakashi.

"Neptune Crystal/ Cosmic Power!" said Michiru and Ace.

"Pluto Crystal/ Cosmic Power!" said Setsuna and Trista.

"Pallas Cosmic Power!" said Sasuke.

"Juno Cosmic Power!" said Zora.

"Vesta Cosmic Power!" said Eido.

"Ceres Cosmic Power!" said Ryoko.

"Solar Crisis!" said Satoshi and Yomi.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ranma Sabami.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" said Akane.

"Fighter Star Power!" said Seiya.

"Maker Star Power!" said Taiki.

"Healer Star Power!" said Yaten.

"Make up!" said all of them.

At the same time Tuxedo Mask transformed.

"Go our monster army!" said all of the members of the Dark Alliance.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Neptune Wave crash!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Double Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

" Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus"

"Star Sensitive Inferno"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Triple Moon Tiara Action!"

Tuxedo Mask threw the roses at the monster while Sailor Saturn (A) destroyed them using her Silence Glaive, and with that all but Four monsters were destroyed.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Venus (B) placing the heart Crystal back inside Nurse Joy.

"The Dream Mirror is back in too." Said Sailor Mars (A).

"All right time to finish this up!" said neo Sailor Moon.

"Please Pegasus! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!" said Sailor Chibi Solaris.

And with that Sailor Solaris had the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

With that all of the monsters gone, there was an awkward silence with the two Senshi and the Dark Alliance… that is until Darkmann. yelled out.

"Thanks for helping out with the strike on engaging with the enemy when the attacked!"

All the Senshi sweat dropped.

"Yeah… but you attacked him before we could do anything…" said Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

"Well anyways great seeing you in battle again and it's a good thing that strike is over…" said Musashi.

And with that the Dark Alliance disappeared.

"At least that's two weeks over with…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

With everyone nodding in agreement on that one.

With that a strike came and went… hopefully no other strikes will show up… but who knows what will happen… stay tuned to see what happens…

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: It's once again back to the world of Chaos. The time has come for the currently afflicted Female Senshi to learn to control their curses. Will they finally learn how to do so? Also who are the targets this time? What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 69: Chaos Control._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Dimension A Original Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen and Starlights, as well as Usa.(14),Sailor Quartets from Dimension A and B(8), Ash/Ashley, Gary/Gabby, Misty, Naruto/Naruko, Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome, Kousagi, and Ritchie.(8). 36 Senshi Total.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/19/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	69. 69: Chaos Control

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/25/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Kaede(Temporary pairing).**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part XIII**_

_**Episode 69: Chaos Control**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,116 Hits and 362 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Most of the Dark Alliance decided to strike because of "the week from Hell" as they put it. It took two weeks, but the strike was over and normal Dark Alliance activities resumed. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_Three Jewels Snack Shack, World of Chaos..._**

* * *

A meeting was being held at the Three Jewels Snack Shack. The Solaris Quartet, and the Dimension A Neriman Senshi commanders were the first to show up at the Snack Shack in a pile. 

"Setsuna you really need to fix the landings!" Satoshi said as he held onto his future daughters and Fiancee.

Somewhere in the Time Gates at Dimension A a certain Dimension A Senshi is sneezing profusely.

"Like tell me about it! This is so wrong!" Kasumi said.

"Mama, Papa, I am tired of landing this way!" Umi said.

"So am I. Why must Auntie Setsuna always put off the fixing of the landings?" Yomi asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea." Ranma Sabami said.

"Neither do I." Akane Toru said.

Next Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome, and Kousagi showed up at the Snack Shack.

"Let me guess you all want your usuals." Sea said as she went over to several Tables pushed together to make room for 36.

The Senshi nodded.

Ashley, Misty, Eido, Zora, Ryoko, Gabby, Sasuke, Ritchie and Naruto were the next ones to show up.

"Like hey guys. So like how much longer do we have to be like this?" Ashley asked

"One more week. This is day one." Usa said as she materialized out of the Time portal with the four Dimension A Asteroids.

"Setsuna so totally needs to fix the landing!" Momoko said.

The other Dimension A Asteroids nodded in agreement.

"So who are we waiting for now?" Doll asked.

"The Original Dimension A Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen." Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah we are also waiting for the Starlights as well." Umi and Yomi responded in unison.

"Okay. Why do you talk at the same thing sometimes?" Ritchie said then asked toward the Solaris Twins.

"It's a Twin thing." Umi and Yomi said in unison

Just then a huge portal opened and Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru landed in a pile. This portal was then followed by another Portal that Setsuna appeared out of Gracefully.

Also the Three Lights Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten landed from another portal in a pile and started to untangle themselves from it.

All the Senshi Glared Angrily at Setsuna.

"I told you before! Trista and myself are working on it.

"Well hurry up Setsuna-Mama!" Hotaru said brushing off her dress. She then notices Gabby dressed exactlly like her.

"Gary? Why are you like that?" Hotaru asked.

"Because of Biology. Thank goodness I only have one week left. Although this isn't so bad." Gabby said.

"Okay let's get this meeting underway." Orion said.

"I have a feeling that the next crystal point is Kousagi would you care to discern the location of the Crystal Point?" Virgo asked.

"Gladly Virgo. The next Crystal Point is Furinkan High School." Kousagi said.

"We need to take notes, I bet you Principal Kuno has something to do with it." Ranma Saotome spat.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all." Akane Tendo said.

"I have a feeling that he so totally has something to do with it. I hope he doesn't try to cut my hair." Ryoko said covering up her Pink Locks.

"He tries to cut hair?!" Ashley, Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chikako said covering up their hair.

"Oh no!" Umi and Yomi said covering up their precious locks.

"What kind of hair cut is this nutjob of principal planning? I don't really care if I get a haircut, although I do like my hair the way it is." Zora asked

"We will have to stay somewhere, is there room in your Dojo to stay?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes there is. We also have a living room floor you can sleep on." Akane Tendo said.

"Good. Also Ashley, Ryoko, Zora, and Gabby by the end of this week you will learn to control your curses by will instead of water." Kasumi said.

Just then P-Chan from Dimension A appeared and was about to go up to Akane Tendo when Ranma Sabami and Akane Toru picked up the little black piglet that was all dirty.

"Where are you going with P-Chan?" Akane Tendo asked.

"We are going to give him a bath." Ranma Sabami and Akane Toru said as they took the little black piglet into the bathroom and shut the door. Ranma shifted to Ren and entered the ladies room with Akane Toru and shut and locked the door.

Ren Sabami then doused P-Chan with hot water.

"Ranma Saotome prepare to, Ren? Where is Ranma? Oh yeah that's right you are Ranma Sabami." Ryoga said as he quickly ran to the stall and put clothes on.

"Ryoga we need you to do us a favor, you see the P-Chan of this dimension has had his Cursed form replaced with a Nyannichuan Curse. He is like currently female due to a certain time of month. As soon as he learns to control his curse by will instead of water he will be able to switch between male and female like Ren can." Akane Toru said.

"So what is it you need Sao- I mean Sabami?" Ryoga(A) asked.

"I need you to pose as P-Chan for a while so I am going to have to lock you as P-Chan to keep Akane Tendo Happy. Is that okay with you Ryoga?" Ren asked.

"I guess so. I will do it if it makes Akane happy even though she is from Dimension B." Ryoga said dousing himself with cold water.

"Bweee Bweeee!(I'm ready Sabami go ahead and lock me.) Ryoga-P-Chan said in Piglet talk.

Ren and Akane Toru did so. They then exited the restroom and put P-Chan in Akane Tendo's arms.

Ryoko nodded toward the two. Ren and Akane nodded back.

"So should we just all hang out at the Tendo Dojo in case of an attack?" Seiya said.

"That sounds good to me." Taiki said.

"I'm up for it." Yaten said.

"This meeting is adjourned. Everyone follow me and we will head to the Dojo. Amber, Ruby, Aquamarine thank you for the hospitality and the meal." Setsuna said as she transformed into Pluto A and took everyone through the portal to the Dojo. This time the landing wasn't harsh at all.

Kasumi Tendo was there to greet the heroes.

"The Three Jewels called us and said you were going to be staying her for a bit." Kasumi Tendo said to the arriving Senshi.

"Thanks Kasumi-San." Kasumi Yawa said as she bowed.

"You are all very welcome." Kasumi Tendo said as she set 33 Sleeping bags on the floor since Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome were staying in the house.

The 33 Senshi all fell asleep quickly.

_**End of Day One.**_

* * *

_**Day Two: Dark Alliance Headquarters...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana, Dunnana!(Lightning Strikes)...**_

* * *

"What is with that music all the time?" The Queen of the Dark Wave said. 

"It's quite annoying." Ciel said.

"Tell me about it!" Lillie said.

"I am tired of it already!" Illumianzone said.

"So am I!" Specs said.

"Tell me about it! I am tired of it already and we have only heard it twice." Hund said.

"Well we had to deal with it all the time throughout the last couple arcs of the story. Emma and AshK have cut back on using it." Sakaki said.

"We need to think of the next targets and the next Crystal Point unless you have one Wiseman. " Pharoah 90 said as he took over Giovanni.

"Yes I do. It is Furinkan High School!" Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"I will do the honors my liege." Prince Diamond said.

"I will do better than the other three." Prince Diamond continued.

"Very well." Wiseman said handing Diamond the Dark Crystal.

"I will plant the Dark Seed." Specs said.

"Good!" The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"We just need to figure out the other three targets then." Beryl said.

"Yes we do." Nehelenia said.

"I agree with that." Dr. Tomoe said.

* * *

_**Tendo Dojo World of Chaos Day Two...**_

* * *

Morning came to the Tendo Compound. The Senshi decided to sleep in a bit. Except for Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo as well as Kasumi Tendo who was up already fixing breakfast and the others were exercising and Training, at least Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were. The rest of the Senshi were still sound asleep in their sleeping bags. 

Ashley and Gabby wake up along with Zora and Ryoko.

"We only have 5 more days after today then we can go back to our normal forms. However if we don't learn to control our curses by will, we will be subject to the Hot/Cold Water Rule." Ashley said.

"That would be bad for me especially since I live on a Pirate Ship." Zora said.

"So we need to learn to control our Curses by Will." Gabby said.

"It sure would help out a lot." Ryoko said.

"Hey don't worry once you learn to control it, it's not that hard see." Naruto said as he shifted to Naruko.

"It's mind over matter watch." Sasuke said as he shifted to Asuna.

"Just concentrate. It may take a bit for you four." Eido said as he shifted to Kaede.

"Nothing to it!" Ranma Sabami and Satoshi said in unison as the shifted to Ren and Sayomi.

Out of the portal Drew, May, Haruka Tamaki, and Shuu showed up.

"Hey I thought we could help you out some. I wish Setsuna would fix the landings." Shuu said.

"The same with Trista as well." Drew said.

"We will help you out if we need to." May said.

"This is so totally going to be fun!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"Hi Haruka!" Haruka Tamaki and Haruka Tenoh said in unison.

"It's easy to shift once you learn how to do it with your mind see." Shuu said as he shifted into Saika.

Everyone then decided to go out back after getting dressed and have some Pokemon Battles. They would be staying at the Tendo Dojo for quite a while.

"Hey let's all try it." Ashley said.

"Right. " Ryoko said.

"I'm up for it!" Gabby said.

"I guess I will give it a try. Zora said.

They all focus and flickered to their male forms. However right when they looked down at themselves they already reverted back to female.

"Like don't worry Gals. You already got the ability to do so. You just like need to focus a bit more." Sayomi said.

"We will remain female until you like figure out how to stay that way Right Asuna?" Naruko asked.

"Huh! I guess so Naruko." Asuna said.

"I think I will like stay this way too. I so wonder if I will be able to see my Takeshi-Chan again." Kaede said with a thought bubble with Takeshi in it with hearts fluttering all around her head and in her eyes.

"I guess I could stay this way for a while." Saika said.

"I so totally am." Ren said.

With that several Girls and 2 guys had Pokemon Battles in the back yard of the Tendo Compound.

The rest of the day went by very uneventfully. All the Senshi decided to have dinner at the Nekohanten.

After dinner, everyone went back to the Tendo Compound to hang out a bit before they went to bed. It soon got really late. The Senshi were all watching the movies.

Soon everyone went to bed to retire for the night..

* * *

_**Tendo Compound Day Three... World of Chaos...**_

* * *

The Sokaris Quartet was the first to wake up the next morning. Saika and Haruka Tamaki woke up right after they did. After a nice breakfast, the Solaris Quartet and the two members of the Dimension A Solaris Court decided to go for a walk. The Six Senshi left a note for the others that they were going for a walk and we be at the Snack Shack later. 

Ren and Akane Toru were the next ones to wake up and get dressed. They two left a note that said the same thing.

The rest of the Senshi were still fast asleep including the Dimension B Senshi.

* * *

_**Later that morning at the Snack Shack...**_

* * *

The 8 Dimension A Senshi arrived there right before the Lunch Rush started. 

"I assume you will all take your usual?" Doll asked the Senshi.

The eight Dimension A Senshi nodded.

"Hey Ren, in the last two days there haven't been any attacks. We know where the Crystal Point Location is and where the Dark Wave is going to plant the Dark Seed." Sayomi said.

"But none of the targets have been chosen other than the Crystal Point and the location of the Dark Seed since they are both at Furinkan High School in this dimension." Ren said.

"Exactly." Kasumi Yawa said.

"So we need to figure out who they will be." Akane Toru said.

"Precisely." The Solaris Twins said in unison.

"But according to my computer no other targets have been chosen yet." Saika said.

"I know it's weird that no other targets have been chosen." Haruka Tamaki said.

* * *

_**Dark Alliance Headquarters Day Three(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana Lightining Strikes)...**_

* * *

All the Dark Alliance Members had their Pinkies to their mouths like Dr Evil. 

"The three other targets have been chosen. We however will wait to attack. Beryl, Nehellenia, and Tomoe enlighten us." Namba said as he came through the portal.

"Okay the Dream Target is going to be Ranma Saotome's friend Daisuke. Kosaburo you're up." Nehellenia said.

"As you wish my queen." Kosaburo said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Ranma Saotome's friend Hiroshi. Eugeal you have been chosen." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Eugeal said.

"The Energy Target is going to be Principal Kuno. He has plenty of evil in him to feed teh Negaforce. Koquilion, I am counting on you." Beryl said.

"Yes my queen." Koquilion said as he bowed.

"It's best we wait a bit. It may take a while for the Senshi to know since the info goes up to the Solaris Space Station and then back to the Senshi. We attack on the seventh day of this week." Namba said.

The villains all agreed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Tendo Compound Day Three...  
**_

* * *

The Rest of the Senshi woke up to chills running down their spine. So they decided to get up and get Breakfast. 

They went into the house and all sat in the living room to watch TV. Kasumi Tendo came in with some breakfast.

Ashley, Gabby, Zora, and Ryoko all decided to try their gift again. So they shifted to their male forms.

"That's better." Ash said.

"Tell me about it." Zoro said.

"I can't believe I can finally return to my normal Gender." Ryoga said.

Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome were still asleep but the other Senshi including Kousagi were awake and rarin to go.

"Well let's see what's on." Ritchie said turning on the TV.

"That sounds cool." May said.

"Yes it does." Drew said.

"Hey Ash how did you sleep?" Misty asked as she sat down next to him.

"I slept well, but am even better now that I have regained my true form." Ash said.

"Good for you Ash." Kousagi said.

Then the room became a bit crowded but not so crowded they couldn't breathe as the rest of the Dimension A Senshi, Asteroids, Starlights, Mamoru and Usa came in.

"Well what's on?" Naruko asked.

"Not much right now." Ritchie said.

"Man this sucks we haven't seen any action in two days." Asuna sighed.

"I know it is so totally boring." Kaede said.

Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome then came into the living room and found a spot to sit and watch TV.

"So Kousagi, do you know who the next human targets are?" Seiya asked.

"I would appreciate it if you told us." Taiki said.

"So would I." Yaten said.

The Rest of the Senshi and Mamoru nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...**_

* * *

Nanako pressed the all call button and Casey was going to pass on the message. 

"Ganymede B to all the Senshi in the World of Chaos come in." Casey said.

* * *

_**Three Jewels Snack Shack World of Chaos Day Three...**_

* * *

"Like Solaris A here what's the Sitch Casey?" Sayomi asked. 

"The three targets have been chosen but won't be attacked for another four days. I know it's kind of weird. The targets are Jupiter B's Friends Hiroshi and Daisuke. Daisuke is the Dream Target, while Hiroshi is the Pure Heart Target. The energy target is Principal Kuno do you all copy?" Casey asked.

Several faces came on the screen the ones at the Tendo Compound and the one's at the Three Jewels Snack Shack.

"We read you loud and clear Ganymede B." All the Senshi said.

"Very good Ganymede B out." Casey said as she cut the channel.

"Out!" All the Senshi said at the same time as they cut the channel at the same time.

Day three went by uneventfully so did Day Four, five and Six. They were just having training battles and Martial Arts Training Battles.

* * *

_**Day Seven at the Three Jewels Snack Shack...  
**_

* * *

Finally Ash, Gary, Zoro, and Ryoga were in their Male Forms and can maintain them as long as they want to. Now they are immune to the Hot/Cold Water thing. 

All the Senshi were seriously bored. All of a sudden they felt a Dark Chill coming from Furinkan High.

"Okay everyone Transform now!" Orion and Virgo said in unison.

"Right!"

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi, and Yomi said in unison.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Ritchie said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi Yawa, Misty, and Yomi said.

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Shuu and Drew said in unison.

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Haruka Tamaki and May said in unison.

"Moon Eternal!" Usagi and Usa said

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ash said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami said.

"Mars Crystal Power" Rei said.

"Jupiter Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Makoto and Ranma Saotome said in unison.

"Venus Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Minako and Naruto said in unison.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" Haruka Tenoh said.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" Michiru said.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Setsuna said.

"Saturn Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hotaru and Gary said in unison.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ranma Sabami said.

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Akane Toru and Akane Tendo said in unison.

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said in unison.

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hoshi and Eido said in unison.

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Juria and Zoro said in unison.

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said in unison.

"Fighter Star Power!" Seiya said.

"Maker Star Power!" Taiki said.

"Healer Star Power!" Yaten said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said in unison

Mamoru pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Everyone then headed off Roofhopping toward Furinkan High.

* * *

_**Furinkan High School Day Seven World of Chaos...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance appeared into Furinkan and Diamond entered a Janitorial Closet to plant the Dark Crystal. Also Specs Planted a Dark Seed in the hall. 

"Daisuke! Show me your dream!" Kosaburo said as he shot his colliding ball. Unfortunately it was Pink and Not gold Like they hoped.

"Damn! Come my Remulus swallow this kids dream." Kosaburo said.

The Remulus did so and Daisuke went unconscious.

"Hiroshi! I need your Pure Heart." Eugeal said as she fired her gun and summoned a Daemon.

Principal Kuno was patrolling the halls.

"Principal Kuno give up your energy to the Negaforce!" Koquilion said as he appeared in a lightning bolt and zapped Principal Kuno's Energy. The Principal immediately went unconscious.

"This Negative Energy is at it's peek! Come Droid Latias do your duty and capture this Crystal Point.

"As you wish master!" The Latias Droid said as she sucked up all the positive energy.

The Dark Seed was now planted. Any and all students that were in the halls or on the School Grounds of Furinkan went unconscious.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs your assistance." Specs said.

"Go my Mangai!" Specs said.

The unconscious Students arose and attacked the Senshi. Orion used Thunder Wave to Paralyze them.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" Both Sailor Quintets said.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant of Fate!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

Tuxedo Kamen threw several Dozen Rose destroying some of the monsters.

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

Eventually it got down to just five monsters.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

With that the last five monsters were destroyed and the Dream mirror returned to Daisuke and the Pure Heart was returned to Hiroshi after the Crystal Eugeal was holding was replaced by a Shuriken.

"We will be back Silver Moon Suckers!" The Dark Alliance said as they vanished.

The Senshi immediately dropped the victims off at the Nurses Office. They then Returned back to the Three Jewels Snack Shack for a Celebration.

* * *

_**The Three Jewels Snack Shack Day Seven...**_

* * *

"Yes it feels good to be back in our real bodies doesn't it guys?" Ash asked. 

"It sure does!" Zoro said.

"I agree!" Gary chimed in.

"Me too!" Ryoga said.

Satoshi, Shuu, Ranma Sabami, Eido, Naruto, and Sasuke switched to their female forms and back again followed by Ash, Gary, Zoro, and Ryoga.

The party was now underway.

After the Party was over the original Dimension A Senshi and the Starlights went back to Dimension A's Solaris Space Station colony.

Only the Solaris Quartet, The Neriman Senshi Commanders(A), The Sailor Quintets(A & B), Naruto, Ash, Misty, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo and Kousagi remained along with Haruka(Tamaki) and Shuu, Drew and May were also still there. So out of the Forty Senshi that fought only twenty remained at the Snack Shack.

They were all eating their usuals.

With that the Dimension B Locked Senshi learned how to will their change from Male to Female and Female to Male with their mind instead of Hot/Cold water. Who knows what will happen next. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The Senshi once again have an adventure in the Grand Line. What is the Dark Alliance Planning, and where is the next Crystal Point? Also who are the targets this time? What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 70: Larceny on the Grand Line._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Senshi and other members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows: The Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Solaris Court(5) Dimension A Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Dimension A's Neriman Senshi(5), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), and all of the Dimension B Senshi(27). 21 Dimension A Senshi plus 27 Dimension B Senshi Equals 48 total Senshi.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/26/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	70. 70: Larceny on the Grand Line

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/27/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Kaede(Temporary pairing).**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave Part XIV**_

_**Episode 70: Larceny on the Grand Line**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,116 Hits and 362 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Senshi that were locked female figured out throughout that week how to control their Nyannichuan Curses By will instead of water. The Dark Alliance attacked hoping to win, but ended up failing again. Miserably. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_World of Pirates Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

Like almost everyday for the Straw Hats, it was hectic… very hectic… it was "Oh crap… there's a ton of Marine Ships and we can barely fight them off"… actually… that was what was going on. Canons fired at the Marine ships and back… 

"Their getting closer!" yelled Usopp from the observation deck.

"Can we hold them off for much longer?" asked Nami.

"I really have no idea." Said Ace.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight!" said Luffy flexing his arms in excitement.

"Finally! A chance to shine!" said horror… taking out various assault weapons that he created with his powers.

"Where did you get those?" asked Chopper.

"My powers…" said Horror with a shrug.

The closest ship was almost close enough to board… when an unknown ship fired on them and sank it!

"No way!" yelled Usopp.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"That ship… it's from Alabasta!" yelled Usopp.

"Do you think?" asked Sanji.

Luffy only gave a small smile.

A few of the ships were destroyed by the ship from Alabasta and it sailed next to the Thousand Sunny. On board right next to the ship was an older man with very curly hair, a rather large duck and a teenaged girl with long light aqua hair.

"Vivi!" yelled Luffy happily.

The girl named Vivi nodded, Luffy stretched out to the other ship and was used as a bridge for Vivi and her pet duck Carue, once both of them were on the ship Luffy retracted himself.

"All right, we'll handle it here and you take the Princess out of here." Said the older man who was Igaram.

"All curly!" yelled Luffy, "Franky!"

"Good bye Igaram…" said Vivi with tears in her eyes.

"Right!" yelled Franky getting the Coup de Burst ready.

The ship was sent flying… literally… it was flying, with that the Straw hats gained a new member… sort of… it's a rather long story inkling intrigue, conspiracy… but that's literally another story…

* * *

_**The Dark Alliance HQ…**_

* * *

"Okay we have found the next Crystal Point." Said Wiseman taking over Sakaki, "It's on Random Island." 

"So it's on a Random Island." Said Emerald.

"No that's the name of the island… Random Island…" said Wiseman.

Emma popped into the fanfic "Sorry, I couldn't think of a name…" she said then disappeared.

"Well anyways… said Queen Nehellenia, "There will be a mass Dream Search on that island… so I need all of you to go…"

"Very well…" said the Septet.

"The Pure Heart Target will be Nefeltari Vivi…" said Dr. Tomoe, "She recently joined the Straw Hats…"

"Don't you mean rejoined?" asked Specs.

"What do you mean?" asked Mimete.

"It's a long story…" said Lillie.

"I'll go." Said Beirut.

"Now the energy target is Vivi's pet duck Carue…" said Queen Beryl.

"Her pet duck?" asked Darkman.

"Yes… you'll go…" said Queen Beryl.

"Great… a duck…" mutter Darkmann.

"So… who's going to tell him that the duck's giant and is often used for that girl to ride on?" asked Hund with a laugh.

"We won't… I want to see his face…" said Ciel.

And so the targets were decided… and Ceil, Hund and Kabuto would accompany them and Rubeus would go after the Crystal Point.

* * *

_**World of Pirates Thousand Sunny…**_

* * *

It was a party on board… Vivi was talking to Horror, Franky and Robin, surprising she was okay with Robin joining… considering the fact that Robin well… helped to try to take over her country… Vivi understood that no one knows what goes on in Luffy's head. 

All of a sudden the Solaris Quartet, the Sailor Quintet(A), the Solaris Court(A), The Neriman Senshi Commanders(A), and the Neriman Senshi(A) all landed in a pile.

"Setsuna and Trista really have got to fix that!" The Solaris Quartet said.

The rest of the Dimension A Senshi nodded in agreement.

"What are you 21 doing here?" Nami asked,

"We had a bad feeling that we sensed was coming from here." Satoshi said.

"Oh hey guys!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Hey Luffy." Kasumi said.

"Well I guess we better join the party. You honestly didn't expect us to stay away from a party didja?" Shuu asked.

"We don't miss parties!" Ranma Sabami said.

"It seems like this party is really amazing." Akane Toru said.

"We also found out that this world is where the Crystal Point is." Nabiki said looking at her computer.

"So wherever the Dark Alliance is targeting, we have to be." Imite said.

"Besides we so totally love parties!" Nanako said.

"We sure do." Haruka said.

"We like parties." Hikari said.

"What's a party without Okonomiyaki!" Ukyo said pulling out her portable grill and starting to cook.

"I'll have my usual Ukyo." Sayuri said.

"So will I." Azusa said.

"I will too!" Yuka said.

The Pirate Senshi all gathered around the Grill watching Ukyo cook.

"What would you all like?" Ukyo asked.

All the Pirate Senshi placed their orders.

Ukyo had them done in a matter of minutes. She also gave all the Dimension A Senshi their usuals.

"What do you think your doing? I am supposed to be the cook on this ship!" Sanji said.

"Don't you dare make me mad Sanji, I could lock you in your Senshi form with out the power up stuff." Ukyo whispered into Sanji's ear threateningly.

"So you just joined recently?" asked Vivi to Horror.

"Yeah less than a month ago…" said Horror who began to chuckle about the week from hell, "Sorry just the week I joined was rather hectic…"

"So…" said Vivi, "Why is Ace on board? Isn't he looking for Black Beard?"

"I'm sure someone is going is going to tell you soon…" said Franky, jamming his thumb to the 5 pirate Senshi.

"Why do I have to tell her!" yelled Nami in the huddle.

"You're the only one who doesn't cross-dress…" said Zoro.

"But I haven't' been a Senshi for a month!" yelled Nami.

"I'm okay with telling her…" said Luffy.

"Oh no… you're not going to tell her…" said Ace.

"You're the best person…" said Zoro.

"Fine…" muttered Nami.

The broke the huddle, Nami sighed and walked over to the Princess (due to the fact Alabasta is no longer part of the World Government she keep her title).

"There's something I need to tell you that you probably won't believe…" said Nami.

"Okay…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

Nami lead Vivi to the aquarium.

"Wow this is amazing." Said Vivi, "So what did you want to talk about."

"Well like I said… it's very unbelievable even for this ship…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Out on deck, the party was still going when Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome and Kousagi landed on the deck.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Ranma Saotome who then noticed there was a party, "What's the excuse this time?"

""Well it's a legitimate reason…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"What?" asked Akane Tendo.

"Actually, we have a new member!" yelled Luffy, "Sort of…"

"What do you mean sort of…" said Akane Tendo.

"It's a long story…" said Ace.

"Hey! Look at that Giant Duck!" said Kousagi pointing at Carue.

"Animals are weird here…" said Akane Tendo with a sweat drop.

"Nami's telling her about the Senshi since it's nearly impossible to hide here…" said Ace looking at his younger brother.

That's when they heard Vivi laughing below deck.

"So… I'm guessing Nami decided to tell her outright rather than let you transform in front of her and embarrass yourselves…" said Akane.

"There must a be a reason why you're here… isn't there." Said Zoro quickly changing the subject.

"The next Crystal Point in this world… and we wanted to see if you're sailing towards it." Said Kousagi.

"You might want to ask Horror or Nami…" said Sanji.

"Okay!" said Kousagi.

That's when Nami and Vivi came above the deck, Vivi had managed to stop laughing.

"So it is really true?" asked Vivi looking at them.

"Yeah… Nami wouldn't let me tell you." Said Luffy.

"You know I'm sure Zoro would like to show what happened recently…" said Sanji with a smirk.

"Hey! There's no way now!" yelled Zoro.

The two glared at each other and were about to fight.

"hey there's an island!" yelled Chopper.

They saw the island approaching ignoring the fight between Sanji and Zoro.

"Is that Random Island?" asked Kousagi.

"I think so…" said Nami.

Sometime later it was decided to spilt into groups, after docking at a hidden spot… Vivi decided to hang out with Luffy for the day, along with Carue, Ranma and Kousagi, Nami and Sanji went food shopping, while Zoro went out alone to search for a bar while everyone else guarded the ship.

The Dimension A Senshi decided to guard the ship rather than explore the island.

"I wonder why Robin and Horror went into the girl's room after docking." Said Luffy.

"So… had the two been getting along?" asked Ranma Saotome.

"Yeah… I think Robin's been returning her feelings…" said Luffy, "But I still wonder…"

Ranma Saotome, Vivi, Carue and even Kousagi (who was ridding on Carue) stared at Luffy.

"So… Luffy…" said Ranma Saotome.

"I guess not…" said Vivi.

"So… where do you want to go?" asked Luffy.

There was an awkward silence… among them….

Meanwhile elsewhere on the island, Zoro was lost… really… sure he had a much better sense of direction than Ryoga but still… he was lost.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

Sadly for Zoro a certain Marine crew was on the island… Smoker's crew, which was also a bad thing for Luffy to a lesser extent… but Zoro's was more emotional… that's of course when he ran into Tashegi… who was walking down the street.

"Uh-oh…" said Zoro.

"You!" yelled Tashegi.

"Damn it!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro began to run away from the Marine that looked like his childhood rival. He managed to turn into alley.

Zoro sighed, "Damn it… what am I going to do?" he thought, that's he remembered something… he turned female… he remembered much like how Naruto/Naruko was valuable for being a ninja during certain missions, changing into Zora would be perfect for escaping from the Marines (practically Tashegi).

She left the alley and walked right past Tashegi… who right away recognized the two famous swords.

"What the! Who are you?" asked Tashegi, "Where Zoro?"

"How the hell should I know…" said Zora.

The two looked each other in the eye.

"What the… you can't be! Zoro!" she yelled.

"What the hell!" yelled Zora.

Somewhere in a busy town square, the members of the Dark Alliance watched for above.

"So, it's time!" said Musashi.

That's when all 7 of them shot their colliding balls though out the town square… none of them gold.

The screams were heard nearby to Luffy's group who heading to that square.

"What was that?" asked Vivi.

"I have a bad feeling…" said Ranma.

All four humans and duck ran towards the town square, they saw the entire area was covered in the dream mirrors.

"What happened?" asked Vivi.

"Well isn't it some of the Sailor Senshi and a little friend." Said Beirut.

"So you must be the princess and her… oh my god look that duck!" yelled Darkman, "That's the duck I'm going after? It's huge!"

"Yeah that's the duck." Said Hund.

"It's huge! It look like you can even ride it!" yelled Darkmann.

"We should really get back onto the target…" said Kabuto adjusting his glasses.

Darkman smirked and began to drain the rather large duck's energy, the poor duck fell unconscious.

"Oh no Carue!" cried Vivi going over to her duck.

"Right on target!" said Beirut shooting the heart snatcher gun at Vivi exposing the Princess' pure heart.

"Vivi!" yelled Luffy.

"Sorry pirate but her heart belongs to us now!" said Beirut.

Luffy took out the communicator and called anyone he could.

"They just attacked an entire town square on Random Island! Everyone's dream mirror is out!" said Luffy.

"Luffy are you okay?" asked Naruto over the communicator.

"Vivi and Carue were just attacked!" said Luffy.

"What!" yelled Sanji over the communicator who then hung up.

"Get here as you an… especially you Naruto!" said Luffy.

"We read you loud and clear Luffy!" The Dimension A Senshi said.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ranma Sabami said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane Toru said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Shuu said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" Yuka said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Make Up!" All the Dimension A said in unison. 

"I know with an entire town's square worth of Dream Mirrors…" said Naruto.

Luffy hung up his communicator… that's when Sanji had arrived.

"That was fast!" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere Zora hung up her communicator and ignored the Marine… for the past few minutes they had been staring at each other in silence. Zora began to run away.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Tashegi thought this was unheard.

Zora (though some miracle) was able to find the town square right away, Tashegi hid behind a tree after seeing Luffy and Sanji.

"That was pretty fast too… were you trying to get away form someone?" asked Luffy, "And why are you a girl?"

"That's none of your business!" yelled Zora, "We should just transform."

"Mars Cosmic Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" said Ranma.

"Juno Cosmic Power!" said Zora.

"Titan Cosmic Power!" said Sanji.

"Moon Cosmos Power!" said Kousagi.

"Make-up!" said All.

Tashegi sweat dropped at the site… three of the most wanted members of the Straw Hats… were cross dressers.

That's when a transformed Sailor Phobos, Deimos and Neptune appeared as well.

"Sanji…" said Sailor Phobos.

"Sorry Nami! Really sorry I forgot you were with me." Said Sailor Titan(B).

"That's okay…. I know you were trying to save Vivi." Said Sailor Phobos(B).

That's also when an unseen cash register rung.

"There are times when Nami is harsher than Nabiki." Said Sailor Jupiter with Sailor Deimos(B) nodding in agreement.

That's when a time portal opened up and all of the other Senshi appeared, after quickly getting untangled they were ready to fight.

"All right! Time to save those people!" said Sailor Venus, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

An uncountable amount of Narutos appeared… and began to replaced the Dream Mirrors, at the same time Sailor Charon (B), replaced Vivi's heart Crystal with a shrunken, gave it Luffy who placed it back into the Princess' chest.

"Wow a Princess becoming a pirate…" whispered Sailor Io (A), "Ho much of a romance novel cliché can you get?"

"I know…" laughed Sailor Titania (A).

"You're going to get it now!" said Rubeus, "The energy has reached it's peak! Come Droid Oceana!"

That's when the droid appeared…

"We will take out the droid!" Sailor Solaris(A) said as she gathered all of her Senshi.

"Right!" Sailor Terra(A) said.

All the Dimension A Senshi attacked the Droid.

"Come on out monster army!" said the other members of the Dark Alliance.

"All right is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah!" agreed everyone else.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

And with that all but 5 of the monsters were eliminated.

"All right! It's time!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Pegasus! Please protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave A's Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

All 5 attacks hit the monsters, destroying them.

"Why do you always have get involved?" asked Musashi.

The Senshi all stared at them.

"Oh right… the whole trying to take over the world thing…" said Musashi.

That's when the members of the Dark alliance disappeared and all of the Senshi detransformed… it's always when Vivi began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Vivi.

"Well… it's time for introductions!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait…" said Kakashi pointing to the tree, "There's something behind it…"

4 out of 5 of the ninja Senshi stared at the tree.

"What do you mean there's someone behind it…" said Naruto.

"Idiot…" mutter Sasuke.

"Come out now!" said Kakashi, "I know you've been there entire battle!"

Tashegi sighed… she knew there something strange about them and it wasn't just the thing about changing genders and appearance… those 4… there as something strange about them, she came from behind the tree.

"You!" yelled Zoro (who had gone back to being male after the fight).

"Hey aren't you that Marine who hangs out with Smoky?" asked Luffy.

"Don't you dare called Captain Smoker that!" yelled Tashegi.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

Tashegi was going to run away but found she couldn't, she saw Shikamaru's shadow was attached to hers.

"It's not my problem… but before I don't have enough charka to hold her could someone I don't know tie her up…" said Shikamaru.

"You figured that a Marine would find out about us didn't you?" asked Zoro.

"Well you three aren't exactly subtle as Sailor Senshi…" said Shikamaru with a sigh.

They managed to tie her up, causing all of the A Senshi and the Chaos, Pokemon and Mamodo Senshi to gape at the situation… sure they were pirates… but… well they were pirates and the Marines were their enemies but still… id they really have to tie her up?

"Let me go right now!" yelled Tashegi.

"Why did you tie her up?" asked Kasumi.

"Hey…she's a Marine… an enemy!" yelled Zoro.

"She saw us transform into the Sailor Senshi… what are we going to do? Let her go?" asked Nami.

"Well you can tie her up!" yelled Ash.

"Actually right now capturing her is the best option." Said Kakashi, "And besides tying her up was Shikamaru's idea… remember."

"She's the Straw Hats enemy… and by extension, our enemy." said Shikamaru, "Right now they had to do what they had to do…"

"Look Tashegi… there's no way we can let you go, I mean you saw a lot things!" said Zoro, "In order for us to let you go you have to promise not arrest during this period of time and you also have to keep what you saw a secret!"

"Why should I trust you…" growled Tashegi.

"Look do you want to be let go!" yelled Zoro.

The Straw Hats and Ace knew that Zoro had a strange fear of her… and stared at the site.

"Fine…" muttered Tashegi, "You better let me go…"

Zoro untied her and Tashegi walked off, looked at Zoro for a bit then went back on her way…

"She better keep it a secret..." said Nami.

"I'm sure she will…" said Zoro.

"Oh my god…" said Nabiki, "You have a crush on her!"

"What! No! I hate her…" said Zoro.

"Oh come… look how you act around her…" said Akane Toru.

"The exact way that Kasumi and myself used to act around each other." Satoshi said.

"That is how Shuu and I used to act around each other." Haruka said.

Trista just smirked… she knew what Zoro's feelings were but didn't want to say it.

"Well… well…" sad Zoro, "I'm going back to the ship!"

Zoro began to walk… the wrong way…

"Is anyone going to correct him?" asked Vivi.

"What do you think?" asked Sanji.

Vivi laughed a bit, happy that she did rejoin the Straw Hats… even if their in them middle of interdimensional battle for the universe.

With that, that the Straw Hats regained and old friend and possible new ally in Tashegi…. What how knew what would happen… stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**The End of Arc V: The Rise of the Dark Wave**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN...**_

**_Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed_**

* * *

Next Time: The Senshi once again return to the World of Pokemon. This time to a festival at Maiden's Peak. Which is near Lavender Town which is home of the Pokemon Tower, could that be the next target for a Crystal Point? Also who are the targets this time? What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 71: Lavender Town Trouble_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Galactic Guardians(16), Sailor Quintet(5)(21).

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ Ranma Saotome, Kousagi(2), Sailor Quintet(5), Galactic Guardians(14)(21).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 42

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 01/28/2008 _****_Revised: 02/12/2008_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Belle than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	71. 71: Lavender Town Trouble

* * *

**_Started Update: 01/28/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Kaede(Temporary pairing).**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part I**_

_**Episode 71: Lavender Town Trouble**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,285Hits and 371 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance Attacked the Grand Line hoping they would Succeed. As usual they failed. What will happen next? Stay Tuned.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

Ash, both Sailor Quintets, both Galactic Guardian Teams, Kousagi, Ranma Saotome, and Gary are having a Senshi meeting. 

"So what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah we are supposed to be training." Eido said.

"What is so special that we need to be here?" Zoro asked.

"Well unless there is a party I'm leaving!" Ryoga said only to be stopped by Chikako.

"There is a party it's the Summer's End Festival. All of you are invited." Chikako said.

"Also I have a feeling that the next Crystal Point is going to be in nearby Lavender Town." Kousagi said.

"Why would it be there the only thing there is Pokemon Tower, were departed Pokemon are sent to rest." Satoshi said.

"That would be a perfect Target. People go there to mourn. That is a major site for some negative emotions." Ranma Saotome said.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Ryoga said.

"Well why don't we just go to the party. " Misty said.

"That sounds like a plan." Kasumi said.

All of the Senshi took out their time keys.

"Take us to Maiden's peak!" All the currently present Senshi said.

* * *

_**The Dark Alliance HQ…**_

* * *

"Okay we have found the next Crystal Point." Said Wiseman taking over Sakaki, "It's at Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town." 

"I will go and plant the Dark Crystal!" Emerald said.

"Since there is a festival at nearby Maiden's Peak we will have a mass Pure Heart Festival. I will need all five of you. Cyprine we will also need Peterol as well." Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish." Cyprine said as she split into Cyprine and Peterol.

"I will go plant the Dark Seed where should I plant it my queen?" Lillie asked.

"I say at Maiden's Peak there is a festival there." The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"Right!" Lillie said.

"There will also be a massive Dream Mirror Search. All seven of you are needed." Queen Nehellenia said.

"Right!" The Septet said.

"The Energy Targets are Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy of Maiden's Peak." Beryl said.

"We will both go!" Darkmann and Koquilion said.

It was decided that Kabuto, Cyrus, Archie, and Maxie would accompany them.

* * *

**_World of Pokemon: Maiden's Peak..._**

* * *

Forty-Three Senshi landed with a thud. 

"The landings still stink!" Ash said.

"Tell me about it!" Satoshi said.

"I agree with the both of you!" Usa said.

The rest of the Senshi nodded in agreement.

Everyone went for the rides.

Kasumi, and Misty were getting ready for the nights dance.

"It's been a while since we have been back here." Misty said.

"So are you going to ask Ash to dance?" Kasumi asked.

"Why would I do that? I don't like him that way!" Misty said as she blushed.

"Then why are you blushing? The way that you and Sammy fight over who gets to sit by him. It's obvious you like him. I was just like you when I was your age." Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot that we are counterparts. So how long have you and Satoshi been dating?" Misty asked.

"Well we've been officially dating for about 6-8 months. Ever since he came back after winning the Sinnoh League. We have known each other for Eight Years, and have been Engaged our entire lives past and present." Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah. You got me I do like Ash. I just don't know if he feels the same way as I do." Misty said.

"He will someday if he doesn't now." Kasumi said putting the finishing touches on her Kimono. Misty did the same thing.

The rest of the Senshi were enjoying the rides.

That's when Emerald and Lilly appeared in Pokemon Tower and planted the Dark Seed and the Dark Crystal.

The rest of the Dark Alliance that was chosen went to the festival and started taking Pure Hearts, Dream Mirrors, and Energy.

"Oh no the Dark Alliance has attacked. We have to take care of the problems in Maiden's Peak First." Kousagi said.

"Right!" Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo said.

"Ganymede A and Ganymede B to all Senshi in the area!" Casey and Nanako said in unison.

"Yes we read you Ganymede." Misty, Kasumi and the rest of the available Senshi said.

"Dark Alliance Alert! Everybody needs to transform!" Casey and Nanako said in unison.

"Right" All the Senshi said as they cut their channels.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi, Umi, and Misty said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Ritchie said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ash said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Phobos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ranma Sabami and Nami said.

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Akane Toru and Akane Tendo said.

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said.

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hoshi and Eido said.

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Shuu and Drew said.

"Triton Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Imite and Duplica said.

"Ganymede Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nanako and Casey said.

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Haruka and May said.

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hikari and Dawn said.

"Charon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nabiki and Shikamaru said.

"Europa Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Sayuri and Mousse said.

"Titan Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ukyo and Sanji said.

"Callisto Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Azusa and Neji said.

"Oberon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Yuka and Yamanaka said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" Ranma Saotome said.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Gary said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said.

The Senshi notice all the Pure Hearts and Dream Mirrors out.

"Um Pallas B we are going to need your help." Pallas A said to her counterpart.

"Oh okay should I call Naruto?" Pallas B asked.

"That would help." Pallas A said as she started putting some of the Pure Hearts back in.

"Pallas B to Venus B come in." Pallas B said.

"I'm here Pallas B what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We have a situation at Maiden's Peak in the Pokemon World. We need your clones." Pallas B said.

"Okay I will be right there." Naruto said cutting the Channel.

Naruto goes into an alley and pulls out his Transformation Wand.

"Venus Cosmic Power Make Up!" Naruto said as he transformed.

"Take me to Maiden's Peak Pokemon World Dimension B!" Venus said as she was sucked into a portal and landed perfectly since she was the only one in the portal.

Does hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Venus says.

Pallas B also creates clones of herself as they put the Pure Hearts and Dream Mirrors back in their owners..

"Go our Remulus, Daemon, and Youma Army." The Dark Alliance Members said.

Nurse Joy of Maiden's Peak and Officer Jenny of Maiden's Peak had their energy drained.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup."

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash."

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

With that all the monsters in Maiden's Peak are destroyed.

The Victims were then left at the Pokemon Center to recover by the Senshi.

The Senshi then headed over to the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town.

"Yes the energy is at it's peak! Come Droid Darkrai!" Emerald said as a Darkrai with a Diamond with an upside down Black Crescent Moon appeared. It was in the body of a Female.

The Darkness Wave then took over the Pokemon Tower and made all of the trainers that are traveling through it and the ones that are Mourning the Loss of their Pokemon Faint.

"Arise Slaves the Dark Wave needs you!" Lillie said.

"Oh and Go my Mangai." Lillie said.

All of a sudden 44 voices all said something somehting as attacks started flying everywhere. Orion Paralyzed all the Enslaved Trainers so they couldn't move.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup."

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash."

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

With that the Droid Darkrai and all but Five Mangai were destroyed.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave power to Solaris(A) so she could attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that all five Monsters were destroyed.

"Well we can chalk this one up as a failure." Lillie said.

"That's Right!" Emerald said.

"See you around Silver Moon Suckers." The rest of the Dark Wave said as they shimmered back to base.

"Well this Battle was a success. How about we all go to the World of Ninja for a Debriefing. I would like to try that Ramen place you have there." Satoshi said.

The rest of the Dimension A Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Okay let's go!" Pallas B said.

"Alright!" All the Dimension B Senshi said.

"Take us to the Kazama Mansion." All the Senshi said.

"Hey Shigeru, Karomi, Erika, Takeshi, and Akira I am kind of bored here. Let's head to the World of Ninja. I think that might be the next target for the Crystal Point." Ayame Ichijouji said.

"Okay!" All the Raider Warriors said in agreement as they took out their Time Keys.

"Take us to the Kazama Mansion in the World of Ninja!" All the Raider Warriors said in unison.

* * *

**_Kazama Mansion World of Ninja..._**

* * *

"Three Portals opened and the Dimension A Galactic Guardians, Dimension A Sailor Quintet landed with a thud in the pile. The Six Raider Warriors landed in a pile with a thud, the Dimension B Galactic Guardians landed with a thud from the Second Portal, and the rest of the B Senshi landed with a thud from the third Portal. 

"Trista!!!!!!!" All the Senshi and Raider Warriors said in unison.

"I know, I know fix it!" Trista said.

"Good!" All the Senshi and Raider Warriors said in unison as they got up from their piles.

Well the Senshi and Raider Warriors are now in the World of Ninja. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The Raider Warriors join the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet from Dimension A for an adventure in the World of Ninja as The SMA heads off to the Land of Waves to see what the Dark Alliance is upto. Where is the next Crystal Point? Also who are the targets this time? What is the newly reinforced Dark Alliance Planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 72: Land of Waves Larceny._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Galactic Guardians(16), Sailor Quintet(5), Raider Warriors(6)(27).

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ All the Dimension B Sailor Senshi(27).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 54

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 02/02/2008 _****_Revised: 02/03/2008_**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	72. 72: Land of Waves Larceny

* * *

**_Started Update: 02/05/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part II**_

_**Episode 72: Land of Waves Larceny**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,456 Hits and 377 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance Attacked the Maiden's Peak and Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town. As usual they did not succeed. The Silver Moon Alliance defeated them once again. Will the Dark Alliance ever get a break, and actually win sometime. I think not. Now on with the story.

* * *

**_Kazama Mansion World of Ninja..._**

* * *

It was a meeting with all of the Sailor Senshi and the Raider Warriors. 

"So Kousagi, have you found the next Crystal Point?" asked Usa.

"Not yet…" said Kousagi shaking her head.

"Well I think…" said Ash.

That's when Arashi suddenly appeared in the room, shocking everyone.

"What the!" screamed everyone.

What happens the next few seconds was a little violent… and possibly impossible within a certain time limits… but all be said was that Arashi was burnt by some electricity and to remove some kunai from certain places… it was a good thing that no one else attack.

"What was that for!" yelled Arashi.

"You surprised us!" yelled Naruto glaring at his father, "If there's a meeting don't use your jutsus to come in here!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiyo before the father and son could get into a petty fight.

"Oh, me and Tsunade needs to talk to the ninja..." said Arashi.

The 5 ninja got up as well.

"Um can I come as well… there's something I need to see a doctor about." Said Kaede.

"Okay…" said Arashi with a shrug.

On the walk there Kaede shifted to Eido. They got to the Hokage's office, shortly after, to find Temari there (indicating that their team would be doing a mission).

"So…" said Tsunade, "What's he doing here?"

"I need to see a doctor!" said Eido, "I'll switch to Kaede if I need to… I just really need to see one."

"That's fine…" said Tsunade realizing that he really did need one.

Arashi sat down next to his co-Hokage.

"Okay, as you know sometimes you would have to do mission, mostly D rank…" said Tsunade.

This made the ninja groan, mainly Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"However, you have a C ranked mission, you have to deliver a letter to one of the Feudal Lords of one of our allied lands…" said Tsunade, "He insisted that this team…"

"Why?" asked Neji.

"Because the lord is of the Land of Waves… we also set up a place for you 6 to stay the night while you're there, the Feudal Lord remembered this family." Said Arashi.

"All right! I haven't been there in a long time!" cheered Naruto.

"The place we're going to stay is Tazuna's house, isn't it?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right." Said Arashi with a smirk, "I'm guessing you all accept."

All 6 of them nodded in agreement.

"I can see Eido now…" said Tsunade taking him another room.

The two went to the room, where it was an examination room.

"Okay… Eido…" said Tsunade with a sweat drop, "What's the problem?"

Eido said nothing and lifted up his shirt, it was blood and raw.

"Oh my god! What happened!" yelled Naruto.

"Well…" said Eido.

(Flashback)

Eido had just come back from a date with Takeshi… and was taking a bath… a long, long bath.

"Must get clean, must get clean!" muttered Eido scrubbing himself hard.

That's when Kiyo knocked on the door, "Come on Eido! Other people have to take a shower too!" yelled Kiyo.

"Must get clean, must get clean!" he muttered once again.

(End of Flashback)

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Eido.

"All right I'll put some salve on it but you have to be careful." Said Tsunade.

After Tsunade treated the wound, Eido joined the ninja and headed back to the Kazama mansion, where the other Senshi and Raider Warriors were waiting (during that time Eido switched back to Kaede).

"Well what is it?" asked Ayame.

"We have a C ranked mission, to another country… we're going to be gone the next two days." Said Kakashi.

"And I really want to go there…" said Naruto laughing a bit, "I have friends in that country…"

"Is it the Land of Spring?" asked Sanji.

"No…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

**_Both Takeshi and Sanji groaned…_**

"You should really stop showing people that picture with you and Princess Koyuki…" said Sasuke.

"Never!" yelled Naruto.

"And besides none of you can be seen with us on this mission… it's better that way… sorry…" said Kakashi.

"That's okay…" said Ash who understood that it was always better to keep Ninja Missions and Senshi Missions separate at much as possible.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"I have chosen the pure heart target, it is Tazuna, a bridge builder that built the great Naruto Bridge…" said Dr. Tomoe who then looked at the Bridge's name again, "That's a coincidence… right? Isn't one of the B Senshi named that?" 

"It's not a coincidence… the bridge is name after him." Said the Queen of the Dark Wave.

"So you're saying… that Sailor Venus has a bridge named after him!" yelled almost everyone in the room.

"Yes, he does…" sighed Ciel.

There was an awkward silence, "Okay… the dream target, is Tazuna's Grandson, Gilligan…" said Queen Nehellenia, "Wait, my bad… it says his name is Inari… why did I say Gilligan?"

That's when Emma Iveli appeared "Sorry… I couldn't help but to make that joke." Then she began playing with a milk carton "Heh heh… moo." She said.

"Emma shouldn't you be writing the chapter instead of inserting yourself in it?" AshK said as he appeared in it while editing.

"Well why are you here shouldn't you be editing instead of inserting yourself into this fic?" Emma asked.

"Get out of here! Both of you! And take that milk carton with you!" yelled Queen Beryl.

"Okay, okay we will leave!" AshK said as he left the Fic.

"Okay… man…" said Emma Iveli who then left right after AshK did.

"The energy target will be Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter." Said Queen Beryl.

"And the Crystal Point is the Great Naruto bridge…" said Wiseman taking over Sakaki, "Really… why does he have a bridge name after him?"

"Because, he saved that country from the depths of despair… it was the first time he's done it…" said Orochimaru.

"Yeah, I heard about that thing with the Former Land of Snow…" said Hund, "Oh Princess Koyuki… you could do naughty things to me anytime."

"Okay… Hund won't be going on the next mission…" said Lillie with a sweat drop.

It was decided that Lillie, Telulu, Darkman, Emerald and Yamato would go.

* * *

**_Hours later… on the way to the Land of Waves..._**

* * *

"So… this was the place for your first away mission?" asked Temari. 

"Yeah… it also started Naruto's habit of giving hope to those that hired us." Said Sasuke.

"Like the Land of Spring… and the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." Said Naruto.

"I don't think I heard the Village Hidden in the Waterfall story." Said Neji.

"Well I guess I could not mention the horrible parts of it." Said Naruto, referring to the fact that he stepped in poop.

After Naruto told the Story on how he gave hope to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall by teaching the leader how to be brave they got to the bridge leading to the Land of Waves… note: This is the first time Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi is seeing the sign for the first time…

"No way…" said Sasuke twitching slightly.

"Looks like they did…" said Kakashi smirking under his mask.

"They named the bridge after me!" yelled Naruto in shock.

"Okay… this definitely trumps the picture with Princess Koyuki." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

They crossed the bridge… the moment Naruto stepped on the land a crowd appeared… of girls of the ages 11 to 16.

"Uh-oh…" said Sasuke.

"Fan girls…" said Neji.

The fan girls all mobbed Naruto.

"Help me! Help me!" cried Naruto.

"So are we going to do anything?" asked Temari.

"Just wait until the mob is done with him…" said Sasuke.

* * *

**_Sometime Later… Tazuna's House..._**

* * *

Naruto was drinking tea… while shaking. 

"The fan girls… the fan girls…" said Naruto.

"Well we should be lucky that the Lord arrived that moment." Said Kakashi reading his book.

"The fan girls… the fan girls…" said Naruto.

"So are you still staying the night?" asked Inari.

"With Naruto like that… we have no choice…" said Sasuke.

"The fan girls… the fan girls…" said Naruto.

"So… how long do you think he'll be like that?" asked Tazuna.

"Who knows…" said Sasuke.

"The fan girls… the fan girls." Said Naruto.

"No one tell Hinata about this." Said Neji.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_The next Day, World of Ninja, Kazama Mansion..._**

* * *

The day before, it was decided that that some of them would stay at the mansion should something happen in the Village Hidden in the Leaves: they were Kaede, Takeshi, Erika, Ace, Nabiki, Usa, The Sailor Quartet of Dimension A, the rest of the Raider Warriors, The Galactic Guardians of Dimension A, as well as the remaining non-ninja Senshi of Dimension B. They were currently eating breakfast that Takeshi made, along with Opal and Arashi 

"Why were we chosen again?" asked Kaede

"Since all the Galactic Guardians and Raider Warriors are featured in this chapter, I decided when I edited to have all of you stay the night." AshK said appearing and disappearing again.

"Oh okay." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"So that's why…" said Nabiki.

"So…" said Opal, "I noticed that there's something strange going with Takeshi and Erika…"

Both spat out their drinks.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaede.

Can we talk to you?" asked Erika.

The two Raider Warriors dragged the ninja in training away.

"Okay… How did you find out?" asked Erika.

"I was practicing my stealth…" said Opal, "You two should really tell Kaede, who knows she might be okay with it."

"How do you know?" asked Takeshi.

(Flashback (from the night before))

"Must get clean, must get clean!" yelled Eido scrubbing himself again.

"Eido!" yelled Arashi from hallway, "You better not be scrubbing your back. Tsunade just needs a reason to kick your ass."

"All right, all right…" muttered Eido who began to scrub his arm, "Must get clean, must get clean."

(End of Flashback)

"Just a feeling…" lied Opal with a shrug.

"Please don't' tell him…" said Takeshi.

"Okay… but just promise me you tell him eventually." Said Opal.

In the dining room… Kaede sighed.

"You really have to tell them the truth." Said Nabiki.

"I know but I don't want to hurt him." Said Kaede.

Nabiki poked her back… "Ow!' yelled Kaede.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually…" said Arashi, "Really…"

"I know… I know…" sighed Kaede.

That's when Takeshi, Erika and Opal came back into the room, it's also when the computer began to beep.

"Looks like the next targets have been chosen." Said Nabiki, she took out her computer, she saw the three targets and looked them up, "This is interesting."

"What?" asked Usa.

"It looks like the three targets are form the land of waves." Said Nabiki then she pulled up the information on the Crystal Point, "No way!"

"What is it?" asked Ace.

"That bridge in the Land of Waves… they named it after Naruto." Said Nabiki.

There was an awkward silence.

"So… Naruto has a bridge named after him? That's interesting…" said Arashi with a sweat drop, sure he give hope to the country, as well taught Kazekage what true power is (to protect one's loved ones), a princess to stand up for what's right and the leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall what it means to be a true hero, but he never expected his son would have a bridge named after him in one of those places, "I'm extremely proud of my son… though is it okay to be a little jealous of him?"

"I guess so…. I mean… he has a bridge named after him!" said Opal.

"Did you know about that?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah… I just didn't tell anyone because I new he would probably get a swelled head." Said Opal, "I mean he has a bridge named after him, a really big bridge."

Everyone nodded in agreement… that would give anyone a swelled head.

* * *

**_Land of Waves…_**

* * *

Naruto managed to fend off fan girls, so that he could visit some old friends... well sort of, the other ninja went with him. 

"So that's the ninja that help you find your own ninja way?" asked Neji as Naruto placed some flower on a grave.

"Yes... he was… and he also taught me don't assume someone's gender…" said Naruto.

"What does that mean?" asked Temari with a sweat drop.

"Haku was a boy… yet… he looked like a girl…" said Naruto who then shivered, "It was really creepy."

"Is he more girly than Neji?" asked Temari.

"Way more girly than Neji… when I first thought he was a girl, he was wearing pink!" said Naruto.

"I'm not girly? Am I?" asked Neji.

"…" responded everyone else.

That's when Shikamaru and Sasuke's computer's beeped. Sasuke was the one that checked it out.

"Looks like we were in the right place at the right time…" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

That's when they heard screams.

"That's what I meant." Said Sasuke.

They ran to Tazuna's house to find Tsunami unconscious, Tazuna's heart outside his body and Inari's dream mirror (which was course pink) outside of his body.

"It's a about time you showed up!" said Telulu picked up the heart Crystal.

"Okay… we need to transform right now." Said Kakashi.

"Right!" said the others.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" said Naruto.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" said Kakashi.

"Pallas Cosmic Power!" said Sasuke.

"Callisto Cosmic Power!" said Neji.

"Charon Cosmic Power!" said Shikamaru.

"Make-up!" said all.

With that all of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"So you really think you will get this heart Crystal back?" asked Telulu who then ran out of the window, followed by Yamato and Darkman.

Sailor Venus sent a Shadow Clone to replace Inari's dream mirror back in it's place.

"You know… this seems like some sort of trap." Said Sailor Charon.

"I think it's obvious, but what other choice do we have?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Okay, I just called everyone…" said Sailor Callisto.

"Okay…" said Sailor Uranus.

That's when they followed them to the Great Naruto Bridge, why they stopped…

"Interesting so… Charon's little girlfriend followed you." Said Darkmann.

"We are not dating!" yelled both Sailor Charon and Temari.

"Well Temari didn't stay behind… that's great!" said Lillie appearing and planting the darkness seed, in mere seconds Temari fell unconscious.

"Oh crap…" said Sailor Venus.

"Troublesome…" muttered Sailor Charon.

Lillie began to laugh, "Awaken the Dark Wave needs you…" said Lillie with a laugh.

That's when Temari got up with a blank look in her eyes... that's also when the other Senshi landed in a pile, after getting out of the pile quickly, they saw what happened to Temari.

"Oh no!" cried Sailor Cosmos Moon, "They took control of Shikamaru's girlfriend."

"We not dating!" yelled Sailor Charon.

"Either way! The dark energy is at it's peak! Rise Droid Waverider!" said Emerald appearing.

That's when the droid that looked like a weird ninja surfer appeared.

"Appear our monster army!" called out the other members of the Dark Alliance.

That's when the monster army appeared.

"Okay, we need to get the old man's heart back, defeat the monster and avoid Temari…" said Sailor Venus, "Especially avoid Temari… she's really scary…"

"Oh come on, she cant' be that scary." Said Sailor Phobos (A).

"That fan isn't just a blunt object… she can use wind Jutsu with it." Said Sailor Charon.

That last remark made everyone sweat drop.

"Okay, let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Blast!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Cyclone Sky Attack Ambush!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

"Icicle Ice Storm Smash!"

"Boulder Rock Tomb Trample!"

"Rainbow Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

All but 5 monsters were destroyed.

"Please Pegasus! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!" called out Chibi Solaris.

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

The rest of the monsters were defeated… at the same time the Darkness Seed shattered knocking out Temari.

"Damn it!" yelled Telulu as Sailor Venus managed to steal back the pure heart.

"We'll be back again!" yelled Lillie.

"We know we know!" All of the Senshi said in unison.

All of the members of the Dark Alliance disappeared.

Hours later, Naruto managed to both put back the heart and Naruto showed them the name of the bridge (needless to say that everyone was surprised at the fact that Naruto had a bridge named after him) before they left the country much of the Senshi and some of the Raider warriors were enjoying the sites, including Takeshi and Erika together watching the sites on top of the bridge.

"It's so beautiful here…" said Erika.

"Yeah it is…" said Takeshi nodding in agreement.

"Hey Sato-Kun this is so romantic isn't it?" Kasumi said with her arm around him.

"It sure is Kasu-chan." Satoshi said returning the favor.

"I never realized how beautiful a place like this can actually be, but it's not as beautiful as you are Haru-Chan." Shuu said.

"Oh Shuu-Kun. You can be romantic when you want to be.

"Hey Ayame-Chan, what do you think of this place?" Shigeru asked.

"It's beautiful, but it's even more beautiful and enjoyable with you here." Ayame said with her head on Shigeru's Shoulder.

"Akira-Kun what do you think of this place?" Karomi asked.

"It's even better when it's not being attacked, it's even more beautiful with you by my side." Akira said with his arm around her.

"Trista-Chan this place is beautiful." Kakashi said.

"It sure is." Trista said.

"Hey Ash this place is so romantic isn't it?" Misty asked scooting closer to Ash.

"Eh it's okay. Misty why are you scooting close to me, not that it's a problem." Ash said with a blush on his face.

"I have no idea why I am doing that." Misty said.

"So Drew what do you think of this place?" May asked.

"It's nice." Drew said.

The various couples with the exception of Ash and Misty, Takeshi and Erika, and Drew and May all held hands and blushed. They eventually kissed. The Solaris Twins and the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A covered their eyes with two of their fingers open enough so they could see what was going on with one eye

"Back fan girls! Back!" yelled Naruto in the background as the horde of fan girls.

Takeshi and Erika held hands and blushed… The two leaned with each other… neither one could help it… they kissed, forgetting one thing.

"Takeshi…" said Kaede who saw the whole thing.

The two broke the kiss and stared at Kaede the entire bridge silent… if you don't count Naruto and his two rescuers.

"Don't worry Naruto! We'll save you!" yelled Luffy.

"I will not allow them to steal you away from Hinata!" yelled Neji.

"Takeshi…" whispered Kaede.

"Kaede… I'm sorry…" said Takeshi.

"It's okay… really… I'm glad you found someone." Said Kaede happily, "The truth is I've been keeping a secret from you!"

"Gum Gum Gattling Gun!" yelled Luffy in the background.

"Rotation!" yelled Neji in the background.

"What do you mean?" asked Takeshi.

Kaede sighed and shifted to Eido, "I'm really boy like the other B Senshi… I'm sorry when we first met I was stuck as a girl… and my hormones took over… I should have told you sooner… my real name is Eido…"

Takeshi froze.

"Once again I'm really sorry…" said Eido.

"…" responded Takeshi.

"I think you broke his brain." Said Erika with a sweat drop.

"You idiots! You just knocked several girls!" yelled Sanji in the background as he kicked Luffy, Neji and Naruto off the bridge.

Takeshi managed to snap back to reality, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well I guess I didn't want to hurt your feelings… I guess…" said Eido.

"Oh no problem Eido. Can we still be friends?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes." Eido said. Eido then shifted back to Kaede.

"We can." Kaede said as she shook hands with Takeshi as herself and Eido.

"Friends. We have to be, I mean we are all part of the Silver Moon Alliance." Takeshi said.

"I guess your right. Eido said after shifting back from Kaede.

"Thanks… I had a lot of fun with you…" said Takeshi.

"I had fun with you too." Eido lied.

The two shook hands and broke it off… and with that it was the end of a relationship… with Eido not knowing that there someone else out there for him…

Sometime later with the 6 ninja as they left the country with the town saying goodbye…

"Okay, I understand that you knocked out the girl because Naruto is dating your cousin… but what I want to know is who threw you n the ocean." Said Tsunami to a shivering Neji.

"You don't' want to know…" said Neji.

"Bye Niichan! I'll miss you!" cried Inari.

"I'll miss you too!" cried Naruto.

That's when the now conscious fan girls showed up.

"Naruto! Don't leave!" cried the fan girl… who began to chase him.

"No! No! Get away!" yelled Naruto who ran away.

The fan girls chased Naruto away.

"Why didn't Naruto just transform in some way?" asked Temari.

"Who knows…" said Sasuke.

And so they protected the Land of Waves and Takeshi and Eido/Kaede broke it off… who knows what the future holds, stay turned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, Dimension B is now under attack. Also the Dark Alliance gets two new members who just happen to be counterparts. Where is the Crystal Point? All clues point to Lake Verity as the next Crystal Point. Who are the targets this time? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 73: Twinleaf Town to Lake Verity Trouble._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Galactic Guardians(16), Sailor Quintet(5), Raider Warriors(6). (27)

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ Ash, Misty, Gary, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Kousagi(6), Galactic Guardians(14). (20)

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 47

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 02/05/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	73. 73: Twinleaf Town to Lake Verity Trouble

* * *

**_Started Update: 02/10/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part III**_

_**Episode 73: Twinleaf Town to Lake Verity Trouble**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,641 Hits and 385 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance attacked the Land of Waves. As usual the mission failed. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

A meeting was being held for the Silver Moon Alliance. The Dimension A Galactic Guardians, the Dimension A Sailor Quintet, and the Raider Warriors. Also Ranma Saotome, Kousagi, The Dimension B Galactic Guardians as well as Ash. 

"I have a feeling the next targets is in the Pokemon World. Twinleaf Town, and Lake Verity." Kousagi said.

"What! Any word on some targets?" Dawn asked.

"Let us know. " Casey said.

"Please tell us!" Duplica said.

"We have to know." Ritchie said.

"What about the Crystal Point?" Ash asked.

"Where are they going to plant the Dark seed?" Misty asked.

"We have to know!" Nami said.

"Explain Kousagi please." Akane Tendo said.

"Where are they?" Ranma Saotome asked.

"We need to know." Mousse said.

"Come on!" Neji said.

"Is it going to be troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"What is with you and using the word Troublesome all the time?" Nabiki asked.

"So what are the Targets?" Yamanaka asked.

"Well where are they going to be located?" May asked.

"Please let us know." Drew asked.

"Well come on tell us already!" Sanji said.

"There are two Crystal Points, they are a mile within each other. Dawn's house in Twinleaf Town, and Verity Cavern. I have no idea who other three targets are." Kousagi said.

"Oh no we have to get to Twinleaf Town now!" Dawn said.

"Then we will head to Lake Verity." Satoshi said.

The Senshi and Raider Warriors took out their time keys.

"Take us to Twinleaf Town Sinnoh, Pokemon World!" All the Senshi and Raider Warriors said as they went through the time portal.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes!)..._**

* * *

The members of the Dark Alliance are all doing the Dr. Evil Pinky thing. 

"I have found two Crystal Points and they are within a mile of each other." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"What are they my liege?" Diamond asked.

"Verity Cavern and a small house in Twinleaf Town." Wiseman said.

"I will go with you Diamond Darling." Emerald said.

"Okay fine Emerald. Who are the other targets?" The Queen of the Dark Wave asked. "The Dark Seed will also be planted in the center of Twinleaf Town."

"I will go my queen." Ciel said.

"Very good." The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"The Dream Target will be Titania B's Mother Joanna." Nehelenia said.

"The Pure Heart Target will be the Officer Jenny of Twinleaf Town." Dr. Tomoe said.

"The Energy Target will be Professor Rowan." Beryl said.

"I will go!" said Koquilion, Eugeal, and Musashi.

"Good." Beryl, Tomoe, and Nehelenia said.

"We would wish to accompany them." Two new voices said.

"Who are you?" The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"I am Shinji from Veilstone City, Sinnoh Dimension A." Shinji said.

"I am Paul from Veilstone City, I believe the Pokemon World in Dimension B." Paul said.

"I am guessing you wish to join our alliance?" The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"Yes we do." Shinji and Paul said in unison.

"Very good welcome to the Alliance!" Pharoah 90 and Wiseman said taking over Giovanni and Sakaki respectively.

* * *

**_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, Pokemon World..._**

* * *

Forty-Five Silver Moon Alliance Members landed with a thud. 

"Trista and Setsuna really need to fix the landing." The entire Silver Moon Alliance said in unison.

Trista and Setsuna show up quickly.

"We're tryin' we're tryin'. Setsuna and Trista said in unison. Just then Shikamaru, Drew, Shuu, and Nabiki's Computers beeped as well as Momoko's.

"The three targets have been chosen. The Dream Target is Joanna. Wait a minute isn't that your mother Dawn?" Momoko asked.

"Yes it is. Who are the others?" Dawn asked.

"The Pure Heart Target is Officer Jenny of this town." Drew said.

"The Energy Target is Professor Rowan." Shikamaru said.

"Okay why doesn't that surprise me." Satoshi said.

"We have to let everyone know. Does your mom know you are a Senshi Dawn?" Shuu asked.

"No she doesn't, we better tell her." Dawn said.

All the Senshi went to Dawn's house and explained to Joanna about being Senshi and that she was one of the targets along with two others.

Ciel appeared and planted a Dark Seed. While at Lake Verity and Dawn's house in her room the Dark Crystal's are planted. Luckily Joanna and the Senshi as well as the Raider Warriors were not anywhere near the Dark Seed, they went to check out Lake Verity.

* * *

**_Lake Verity, Sinnoh, Pokemon World..._**

* * *

"I hear that Mesprit was sighted here." Ash said. 

"I heard that too." Misty said.

"That does sound cool, it says that there are three of them according to my Pokedex." Ritchie said.

"Well do you think the Dark Alliance is after the Legendaries here?" Drew asked.

"I don't think so." May said.

"Well we better keep an eye out for Dark Alliance Activity." Casey said.

"That is a good idea." Duplica said.

"I agree with all of you." Dawn said.

"I just hope it's not too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Well I guess we better." Neji said.

"You are just lazy that's all!" Nami said.

"And you call yourself a ninja?" Sanji asked.

"I think you should stop thinking everything is too troublesome." Mousse said.

"Yeah come on!" Akane Tendo said.

"Yeah come on Shikamaru." Yamanaka said.

"We have a mission to do." Kousagi said.

"So let's get going!" Ranma Saotome said.

The Senshi then waited for the Attack. All of a sudden Twinleaf Town's Officer Jenny, Joanna, and Professor Rowan met our heroes at Lake Verity.

The Dark Alliance then attacked.

"Joanna I need to see your dream! Let me see it!" Musashi said launching her colliding ball revealing the Mirror to be Pink and not Gold.

"Damn it!" Musashi said as she sent out her Remuli Army.

"I need your Pure Heart Officer Jenny of Twinleaf Town!" Eugeal said as she fired her gun extracting the Pure Heart.

"Professor Rowan I need your energy for the Negaforce!" Koquilion said as Rowan was drained of energy.

"Everybody Transform!" The Designated leaders said as the Senshi and Raider Warriors went into the woods around Lake Verity.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Ritchie said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi, Misty and Umi all said.

"Phobos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ranma Sabami and Nami said.

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Akane Toru and Akane Tendo said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ash said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" Ranma Saotome said.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Gary said.

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Shuu and Drew said.

"Triton Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Imite and Duplica said.

"Ganymede Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nanako and Casey said.

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Haruka and May said.

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hikari and Dawn said.

"Charon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nabiki and Shikamaru said.

"Europa Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Sayuri and Mousse said.

"Titan Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ukyo and Sanji said.

"Callisto Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Azusa and Neji said.

"Oberon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Yuka and Yamanaka said.

"Cyclone Medallion Power!" Akira said.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" Karomi said.

"Icicle Medallion Power!" Shigeru said.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" Ayame said.

"Boulder Medallion Power!" Takeshi said.

"Rainbow Medallion Power!" Erika said.

"Make Up!" The Senshi, Karomi, Ayame, and Erika said.

"Power up!" Akira, Shigeru, and Takeshi said.

The SMA was now in their Senshi and Raider Warrior forms.

Eugeal soon found teh Pure Heart Crystal Replaced with a Shuriken.

"Drat, why does this always happen?" Eugeal says as she shimmered to Lake Verity.

In Twinleaf town a Darkness Wave encompassed the whole town. Innocent Pokemon Trainers went unconscious.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you. report to Verity Lakefront there are Senshi and Raider Warriors to destroy.

"Nice try Ciel, but no Cigar! Water Pulse!" Virgo said as she drenched the Pokemon Trainers.

"Thunder Wave!" Orion said as he instantly paralyzed the Brainwashed trainers. The Dark Seed came out of the ground and vanished.

"Frick! Another Failure." Ciel said as she shimmered to Lake Verity.

**_Split Screen Shows Up..._**

"Energy is at its peak! Arise Droid Mesprit." Diamond said.

"And Arise Droid Latios!" Emerald said.

**_Back to a normal screen..._**

Droid Latios reported to Lake Verity to help Droid Mesprit.

Emerald and Diamond showed up at the Verity Lakefront.

The Mirror was put back into Joanna's body, as was Officer Jenny's Pure Heart.

"Go our Army!" Eugeal and Ciel said.

Shinji and Paul also Shimmered into Lake Verity.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Cyclone Sky Attack Ambush!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Icicle Ice Storm Smash!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

"Boulder Rock Tomb Trample!"

"Rainbow Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

With that there were only five monsters left.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams. We need your help. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris A the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris A said moondusting one monster.

"Moon Light Wave!" Neo Sailor Moon said destroying another monster.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said taking out another monster.

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!" Solaris B said moon dusting another monster.

"Platinum Light Wave!" Sailor Cosmos Moon said as she took out the final monster.

"They who fight and run away live to fight another day!" Everyone but Ciel said.

"We will be back Silver Moon Alliance! Frick! Time to chalk up another failure!" Ciel said.

With that the Dark Alliance including Shinji and Paul Shimmered back to base.

With Lake Verity and Twinleaf Town saved who knows what would happen next.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The Dark Alliance is after Valor Lakefront and Lake Valor. What will happen when Rourke, Gardenia, Maylene and Crasher Wake go to investigate the Disturbance at Lake Valor. Could they be the next targets? Also why did Shinji and Paul join the Dark Alliance? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 74: Showdown at Lake Valor!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Galactic Guardians(16), Sailor Quintet(5) Dimension A Inners and Tuxedo Kamen(6).(27)

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ All of the Dimension B Senshi(28).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 55

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 02/12/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	74. 74: Showdown at Lake Valor!

* * *

**_Started Update: 02/13/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part IV**_

_**Episode 74: Showdown at Lake Valor!**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,719 Hits and 387 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance attacked Twinleaf Town and Lake Verity. As usual the mission failed. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

There was a meeting, a strange one, Shuu and Ami were on a computer looking up something. 

"It's not only the Crystal Point… something else is going there too." Said Ami.

"We have to call the others." Said Shuu, "I have no idea what's there."

"If it's anything like Lake Valor in our Dimension, then they may be after either Uxie or Azelf" Satoshi said.

"I guess that would make sense, because before we became Senshi, we had to deal with our Team Galactic and an explosion at our Lake Valor." Hikari said.

"I think you were still in your Gym Kasu-Chan, but Takeshi remembers when our Dimension's Team Galactic attacked Lake Valor." Satoshi said.

"You're right, that's where I was. I also saw it on the news as well." Kasumi said.

That's when they had a meeting.

"So you're saying that there's something more going on at the next crystal point?" asked Usa.

"We can't tell yet, but something is going to happen at Lake Valor." Said Shuu.

"We should investigate right away." Said Usa.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance HQ(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana Lightning Strikes)..._**

* * *

The Dark Alliance Members are all doing the Dr. Evil Pinky thing. 

"Good news everyone!" yelled Darkman, "The WGA is no longer on strike!"

"Yay?" said Paul.

"Um what do you mean by that?" Shinji asked.

"You weren't there… you didn't know what sort of things happen when they were on strike…" said Telulu.

"I was hit in the head with a taco truck." Said Koquilion.

"Anyways…" said Galactic Administrator Saturn, "Our counterparts in Dimension B is planning to blow up the lake soon… before they do that we must get to the Crystal Point."

"Right!" said the other members of the Dark Alliance

"The Pure Heart Target is Gardenia, she's there." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"I will go." Said Eugeal.

"The dream target will be Roark." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"I will go!" said Kuno.

"The energy target is Crasher Wake." Said Queen Beryl.

"I'll go." Said Koquilion.

""Very well…" said Queen Beryl.

"And I will go after the Crystal Point." Said Emerald.

"I would like to go too…" said Specs.

"Very well…" said the Queen of the Dark Wave.

Paul and Shinji also joined too…

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Lake Valor Water Front..._**

* * *

The Senshi landed in a giant pile… before any of them could say a thing Trista yelled out, "I know fix it!" 

After getting untangled they split up into smaller groups and went to look around.

"So…" said Satoshi, "What do you think might happen?"

"I don't know…" said Shuu looking at the computer, "But we just got the targets…"

Shuu showed Satoshi, Kasumi, Yomi, Umi Haruka, Ranma Sabami, Akane Toru, Usagi and Mamoru the findings.

"So… they're the targets…" said Ranma Sabami.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned to find Maylene running towards them.

"Hey Maylene." Said Kasumi,

"Hey I haven't seen you guys in a while! Has things turned out with Ash? Is he back to normal again!"

That's when they heard many yells… one of them was Ash yelling out "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt", all of the A Senshi sweat dropped.

"Yes he's back to normal…" said Kasumi with a sweat drop.

"What's going on back there?" asked Maylene who looked and sweat dropped.

"If it involves Luffy falling into the lake and getting attacked by a Gyarados… let's just ignore it…" sighed Haruka.

"What if it's some guy in a red vest getting attacked by multiple Gyarados." Said Maylene clearly watching it.

"So is it true about B's Rei?" asked Usagi with a sweat drop.

"From what Setsuna and Aeries told me… yes… she did want to put in your shoes…" sighed Ranma.

"I don't think that's exactly "in my shoes"." Said Usagi with a sweat drop.

"Hey Maylene…" yelled a voice.

That's when the other Gym Leaders ran towards them.

"Is that Ash?" asked Gardenia.

"No, I'm his cousin, Satoshi." Lied Satoshi.

"His cousin…" said the others with sweat drops.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Whispered Satoshi.

"So is Ash around here?" asked Roark.

"I think he's helping that kid in the straw hat fight off some Gyarados…" said Gardenia with a sweat drop.

"Ignore them… my sister told it happens all the time..." said Akane Toru.

"You mean some that guy gets attacked by Gyarados on a regular basis?" asked Crasher Wake with a sweat drop.

"Sort of…" said Akane with a sweat drop, although she was really using Gyarados to replace Sea King (not confused with the Pokemon by the same name) which are giant fish… so yes it does happen on a regular basis.

"So… what are you doing here?" asked Satoshi changing the subject.

"Well there are rumors going around that someone is planning something to this lake." Said Crasher Wake, "But we won't let them!"

"So should we tell them?" asked Shuu.

"You told me." Said Maylene.

"I guess they can keep it a secret." Said Satoshi, "We need to tell you something… we sort of lied to you about me being Ash's cousin… but we thought you wouldn't believe the truth."

"What do you mean?" asked Gardenia.

"Well it's a long story… but you know the Sailor Senshi right?" asked Umi.

"Of course I do! I absolutely love the comics!" said Gardenia.

"Well you see…" said Satoshi.

"Satoshi began t tell them story about what happened and what was going on and how also the three of them were targets of the Dark Alliance.

"So most of the Sailor Senshi are magical cross dressers?" asked Roark with a sweat drop.

"Sadly yes…" sighed Ranma Sabami.

"Wait if that guy who was attacked by the Gyarados is from another world…" said Crasher Wake.

"He's a pirate, and his world there's sea monsters… he gets almost attacked by one at least once a week…" said Kasumi with a sweat drop.

This remark made the Gym Leaders sweat drop.

"Anyways, what do you think is going on over here?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know I think it has something to with Team Galactic…" said Gardenia.

"We thought about that too…" said Satoshi.

"Well if it isn't the Sailor Senshi…" said a voice.

They turned around saw the members of the Dark Alliance(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes).

The entire Dark Alliance is doing the Dr. Evil Pinky thing.

"You!" yelled Yomi.

"Why am I not surprised?" Umi said.

"Well let's get this start then!" said Koquilion.

Koquilion drained the energy of Crasher Wake, Eugeal extracted Gardenia's pure heart and Kuno managed to take out Roark's dream mirror, which was Pink not gold.

"Oh no…" said Kuno.

"All right Maylene, protect them!" said Satoshi.

"Right!" said Maylene.

"All right! We need everyone's help! Their attacking on the eastern shore!" called out Kasumi to the communicator.

"Right!" came a chorus of voices.

"Can you wait a few minutes… some of us… still need a rest…" said Ash over the communicator, he was breathing pretty heavily.

"Just get here as fast you can!" called out Kasumi with a sweat drop.

Kasumi hung up her communicator.

"All right!" said Satoshi.

"Solar Crisis!" said Satoshi and Yomi.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ranma Sabami.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" said Akane Toru.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Shuu.

"Io Crystal Power!" said Haruka.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usagi and Usa.

"Make-up!" said all the Senshi while Mamoru took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Now!" yelled Emerald, "Droid Blue Elf! Arise!"

That's when a strange Droid that reassembled Azelf appeared.

"Go out monster army!" called out the members of the Dark Alliance.

At the same time all of the other Senshi arrived, with Sailor Mars (A and B), Sailor Phobos (B), Sailor Titan (B), Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Solaris (B), Sailor Charon (A) and Sailor Venus (B) and Sailor Terra (B) all looking disheveled.

"What happened to you?" asked Sailor Ganymede. (A).

"Luffy fell into the lake… many Gyarados tried to eat him… we had to fight them off…" said Sailor Terra (B) bluntly, needless to say while she had gotten over fear of Gyarados, that little incident nearly brought it back… just nearly.

"I'm never hanging out with Luffy ever again." Said Sailor Mars (A).

"Don't worry… you'll eventually get used it." sighed Sailor Phobos (B).

"Is everyone ready?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Saturn Star Surprise!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Tuxedo Mask managed to throw a barrage of roses, with that all but 6 of the monsters were gone.

"No!" yelled Eugeal noticing that Pure Heart has been replaced by a shuriken, as Sailor Callisto put Gardenia's pure heart back in, while Sailor Solaris (A) put in Roark's dream mirror.

"All right! Let's finish it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pegasus Please! We need you help!" said Sailor Chibi Solaris.

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that all of the monsters were destroyed.

"We're going to get you next time!" yelled Specs.

"Wait!" yelled neo Sailor Moon glaring at Paul, "Why did you join?"

"You too Shinji!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"That's none of your businesses!" said Paul glaring at Neo Sailor Moon while Shinji nodded in agreement.

With that all of the members of the Dark Alliance vanished.

"That Paul…" muttered Maylene.

"I can't believe Shinji would do that after we saved him. Do you realize that he gave up on his Chimchar, and now his Chimchar is part of my team and is an Infernape now? I raised it and helped it evolve. I also have a Torterra as well as an Empoleon." Solaris(A) said.

"Oh cool! I have an Empoleon too!" Titania(A) said.

"Um we know that already Hikari-Chan." Terra(A) said.

Sometime afterwards, everyone detransformed… Nabiki was typing on her computer, when they woke up.

"What happened?" asked Roark.

"You were attacked… fortunately we won!" said Ash who was still a little disheveled when he had to rescue Luffy from the Gyarados.

"No way!" yelled Nabiki.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Okay I'll send the information to the others computers." Said Nabiki, "I managed to hack into Team Galactic computers."

Everyone stared at her, "What… we needed to know what they were planning… look at this report I just found!"

"Due to the fact that several Gym Leaders had been at the shore of Lake Valor we have postponed the attack…" read Shuu.

"That's good… for now." Sighed Shikamaru.

"Can you hook us up with that computer?" asked Roark, "We might need to check up on that every so often."

Nabiki was about to say something when Shikamaru pointed out, "You, know all of our computers are connected right now… even if you demand payment one of us will be able to help them…"

"Damn it…" muttered Nabiki, "Fine... we'll give it you for free…"

After managed to hook some of the Sinnoh Gym Leaders with the information of Team Galactic's plans they all headed back to their homes… but who knew what B's Team Galactic would do and when… and what the Dark Alliance would do next… only time will tell and Stay turned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The Dark Alliance is after Acuity Lakefront and Lake Acuity. What will happen when Candice, Fantina, Volkner, and Byron go to investigate the Disturbance at Lake Aucuity. Could they be the next targets? Also why did Shinji and Paul join the Dark Alliance? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 75: Ambush at Lake Acuity!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5) Dimension A Inners and Tuxedo Kamen(6).(27)

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ Dimension B Inners(4), Gary, Kousagi(2), Dimension B Sailor Quintet(5), and Dimension B Galactic Guardians(14). (25)

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 52

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 02/14/2008 _****_Revised: _**

* * *

Any chapter that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	75. 75: Ambush at Lake Acuity!

* * *

**_Started Update: 02/17/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl who shows up at the end of this chapter. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part V**_

_**Episode 75: Ambush at Lake Acuity!**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,780 Hits and 391 Reviews! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance attacked Lake Valor, but as usual they failed. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

A meeting was being held. The Dimension B Inners, The Dimension B Sailor Quintet, Gary, Kousagi and the Dimension B Galactic Guardians all landed with a thud on the floor. 

"Trista really needs to fix that transport thing." Ash said.

"Tell me about it!" Sasuke said.

"It is completely annoying!" Eido said.

"I'm tired of the landing!" Zoro said.

"So am I!" Ryoga said.

"We all are!" Kiyo said.

"That really needs to be fixed." Naruto said.

"It is really annoying!" Ranma Saotome said.

"I am tired of the landing!" Nami and Akane Tendo said.

"I wish the pain would just stop!" Misty and Sanji said.

"I know!" Drew said.

"I agree!" May said.

"Too hard. It hurts so bad." Casey said.

"Agreed!" Duplica and Dawn said.

"Are you okay Sparky?" Ritchie asked.

"Those landings are really troublesome!" Shikamaru said.

"For once I agree with you Shikamaru." Neji said.

"I also agree." Yamanaka said.

"What is it with Setsuna and Trista taking so long to fix the stupid landing?" Mousse said.

"I think the next Crystal Point is at Lake Acuity." Kousagi said.

"I don't mind the landing. It's a lot of fun!" Luffy said.

"Shut Up Luffy!" Gary said as he whacked Luffy upside the head. The Dimension B Senshi followed suit.

"Tell me about it! I am so tired of the landing!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"I am too!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"We all are tired of the landing!" Shuu said.

"Amen to that!" Imite said.

"I hope Setsuna and Trista fix it soon!" Nanako said.

"So do I!" Haruka said.

"As do I!" Hikari said.

"So can we just get this meeting underway?" Usa and Usagi asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Mamoru said.

"So is that all the Info you have right now, the Crystal Point?" Ami asked.

"Unfortunately at this time that is all we have." Momoko said.

"You know what I bet you the counterparts to our four tougest Gym Leaders in the Sinnoh Region will probably be there." Hoshi said.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all." Juria said.

"It wouldn't surprise me either." Chikako said.

"I think we are beyond being surprised." Nabiki said.

"We have encountered so much Dark Alliance Trouble in Dimension A before we came here that hardly anything surprises us anymore." Sayuri said.

"Especially living in Nerima." Ranma Sabami and Akane Toru said in unison.

"Yeah Nerima has got to be the weirdness center of the universe." Azusa said.

"I wonder if there is any location that is a close second." Yuka said.

"I'm wondering that too." Ukyo said.

"I would have to say that Juban District is a close second to Nerima. At least in Dimension A anyway." Minako(A) said.

The Senshi then took out their time keys and vanished to Lake Acuity.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters Tojho Falls Dimension B..._**

* * *

"So have the targets been chosen yet?" The Queen of the Dark Wave said. 

"Yes they have. We are going to do a Double Dream Search. Fantina and Candice are the Dream Targets. Kuno and Taro you have been chosen." Nehelenia said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Byron the Canalave City Gym Leader." Tomoe said.

"I will be honored to serve you in that deed Dr." Mimete said.

"Very good Mimete." Tomoe said.

"The Energy Target is this guy." Beryl said as Volkner showed up on the Screen.

"Um why are we targeting The Yondaime of Konoha?" Darkmann said.

"You idiot Darkmann that's not Arashi. That's Volkner the Sunyshore City Gym Leader. I will take that mission my queen." Koquilion said as he bowed.

"Very good." Beryl said.

"I would like to accompany them my queen." Illumianzonie said.

"Very well. Also Shinji and Paul you will be accompanying them as well." The Queen of the Dark Wave said.

"Good time to get that wimp Satoshi. Honestly, I can't believe he is a Sailor Senshi." Shinji said.

"It shouldn't surprise you Shinji. I mean Ash is a Sailor Senshi as well. Also what is your grudge against Satoshi,I heard him and his friends saved you when you turned into a monster when they extracted your Rainbow Crystal." Paul said.

"Yeah, but the way he pals around with his Pokemon is pathetic. He doesn't even make his Pikachu stay in his Pokeball like it's supposed to." Shinji said.

"I agree with you there." Paul said.

* * *

**_Back at Lake Acuity..._**

* * *

The Senshi landed with a thud, but before they could gripe about the landing Setsuna and Trista showed up. 

"We know, we know! Fix the Damn Landing!" Setsuna and Trista said as they vanished back to their respective Time Gates.

Fantina, Byron, Candice and Volkner showed up. They heard that Team Galactic may target Lake Acuity.

"Hey what's my dad doing here?" Naruto asked as he caught a glimpse of Volkner.

"Um Naruto I don't think that that's your Dad. " Minako said looking at Volkner.

"Oh hey there, my name is Volkner, I am the Sunyshore City Gym Leader." Volkner said.

"My name is Candice, I am the Snowpoint City Gym Leader. Snowpoint is just East of here." Candice said.

"My name is Fantina, I am the Hearthome City Gym Leader." Fantina said.

"My name is Byron. I am the Canalave City Gym Leader, I also happen to be Roarke's Father." Byron said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Satoshi said.

As time went on both sets of Senshi explained to the four Gym Leaders about themselves and demonstrated their various abilities to change genders by will, those that have that ability. All of them transformed and De-Transformed and told them about the Interdimensional war between good and evil. Momoko, Ami, Shuu, Nabiki, Shikamaru, Drew, and Sasuke's computers all beeped identifying the targets.

"Oh no, Fantina, you and Candace are targeted for Dreams, Byron you are targeted for a Pure Heart, and Volkner you are targeted for energy by our enemies, the Dark Alliance." Momoko said.

So the Senshi then kept on guard over their charges. Dimension B's Team Galactic never showed up, however The Dark Alliance did.

"IT'S THE DARK ALLIANCE!(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.) After the lightning struck all the Dark Alliance Members were doing the Dr. Evil Pinky thing.

"Fantina, Candice let us see your dreams!" Kuno and Taro said as their dream mirrors were revealed. Unfortunately they were Pink and not Gold like they hoped.

Kuno and Taro then released their Remuli and had them eat their dream mirrors.

"I need your Pure Heart!" Mimete said as she fired the Extraction gun. She had it in her hand only to have it replaced by a Shuriken.

"Drat! Go my Daimon Army!" Mimete said.

"The Crystal has been planted. Soon Darkness will encase this entire Lake and Lakefront!" Rubeus said.

Soon the Darkness wave engulfed the entire lake. The trainers that were just bystanders fell unconscious.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you!" Illuminiazonie said as the bystanders woke up in a trance.

The Bystanders were immediately Paralyzed with Orion and Pikachu's Thunder Waves. They couldn't move at all.

"The Dark Energy it at its peek! Arise Droid Uxie!" Rubeus said as an Droid that looked like Uxie appeared.

"Great Transform everyone!" All the leaders said in unison.

"Moon Eternal!" Usagi and Usa said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ash said.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Ritchie said.

"Mercury Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ami and Kiyo said.

"Mars Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Rei and Luffy said.

"Jupiter Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Makoto and Ranma Saotome said.

"Venus Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Minako(A) and Naruto said.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Gary said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi, Umi, and Misty said.

"Phobos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ranma Sabami and Nami said.

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Akane Toru and Akane Tendo said.

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Shuu and Drew said.

"Triton Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Imite and Duplica said.

"Ganymede Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nanako and Casey said.

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Haruka and May said.

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hikari and Dawn said.

"Charon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nabiki and Shikamaru said.

"Europa Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Sayuri and Mousse said.

"Titan Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ukyo and Sanji said.

"Callisto Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Azusa and Neji said.

"Oberon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Yuka and Yamanaka said.

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said.

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hoshi and Eido said.

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they all transformed.

Mamoru Raises a Rose and becomes Tuxedo Kamen.

"Okay Dark Alliance you are going down again!" Solaris(A) said.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstrom Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

Tuxedo Kamen destroyed several Monsters with a barrage of Roses.

With that only about five monsters were remaining.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed. Also the Pure Hearts and Mirrors were returned. After the Monster Army was defeated the Senshi took the Victims to the Pokemon Center to recover, the Dark Alliance returned to their base, and the Senshi returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Hey Satoshi, you said you were revealed as Solaris Royalty after 15 Rainbow Crystals were found?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes which means probably throughout this dimension there are 15 Rainbow Crystals that come together to form the Bronze Crystal of this dimension." Satoshi said.

"I don't think there will be any monsters attached to it. They will probably be just like the Seven Crystals that revealed Ash/Ashley to be the Moon Prince/Princess. Usagi was revealed to be Princess Serenity when Beryl made her first appearance years ago." Rei said.

"So it's possible that their 15 Crystals needed to reveal the Dimension B Solaris Royalty." Ranma Sabami said.

"I agree there." Akane Toru said.

"No doubt the Dark Alliance will be after the Crystals as well." Shuu said.

"I agree there." Nabiki said.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

A girl with Pink hair appeared next to Diamond. She was Prince Diamonds Twin Sister Princess Pearl(My character) Princess Pearl had long, Mid-Back length Free-Flowing Pink hair at about 5'7" with an Hourglass figure, she also had an identical Black Upside Down Crescent Moon on her forehead just like the rest of the Dark Moon Family.

"Brother dear I here that this Alliance needs some help desperately. I will help you find those Rainbow Crystals from this Dimension." Pearl said.

"It's good to see you again sister. This is the Dark Alliance. That is the Dark Wave." Diamond said.

Rubeus and Sapphire along with all the male Dark Wave Alliance were taken by her. The Queen of the Dark Wave didn't like the way that her Male Minions were looking at Princess Pearl. Not to mention Kuno and Taro were taken by Princess Pearl as well.

"It is settled then, we go after the 15 Rainbow Crystals of this Dimension. We can't let the Solaris Princess of this Dimension be revealed either." Beryl said as Lightning Struck.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Well it's getting late. We better call it a night. Tomorrow the Search for the 15 Rainbow Crystals of this dimension begins." Ash said.

The other Senshi nodded in agreement.

With that all the Senshi went to bed, the Inner Senshi of Dimension B manned the computer Consul in the base.

With the Search for Dimension B's Solaris Prince/Princess about to begin, who knows what should happen. Stay Tuned to Find Out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: It has begun the search for Dimension B's Solaris Prince, Princess. Who is he/she? It's time to return to the World of Ninja for some Crystal Searching fun. Not only is the Silver Moon Alliance searching for it, but also the Dark Alliance. Who will triumph in the end the Silver Moon Alliance or the Dark Alliance. Who are the targets going to be this time? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 76: Forest of Death Fun._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5) (21).

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ All the Dimension B Senshi(27).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 48

* * *

**_ Updated and Posted: 02/19/2008 Revised:_****__**

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	76. 76: Forest of Death Fun

* * *

**_Started Update: 02/20/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl who shows up at the end of this chapter. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part VI**_

_**Episode 76: Forest of Death Fun**_

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,845 Hits and 395 Reviews only five away from 400 mega wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance attacked Lake Acuity, but as usual they failed. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

They were working on the computer, when the first location popped up. 

"In the Village Hidden in the Leaves… but it's an area called the Forest of Death…" said Ash.

There was an awkward silence at the name.

"Please tell me that's only a name." said Duplica.

The 5 Ninja Senshi looked at each other with uncertainly.

"It's only a name… Right?" asked Misty.

Some time later at the entrance of the forest of Death.

They stared at the forest in front of them… creepy sounds came form it… and the giant trees were helping either.

"What is the purpose of that forest!" yelled Kasumi.

"Okay!" said Shikamaru getting everyone's attention.

Shikamaru took out a map he happened to have… why he had a map no one knew.

"This forest is a very dangerous place, here's its best to spilt up into smaller groups in order to search. The best option is to spilt into 7 groups, with each group having 7 members. Each group will have a member with a computer as right now their only ones that find the Rainbow Crystal. Each group will take a 7th of the forest. We need to balance out the group to make sure that it has a decent amount of those who could defend themselves in some way and those… who can't. Also if the Dark Alliance discovers this, we need to be extra careful." said Shikamaru, "Any questions."

There was a humorous silence.

"You know with you being so lazy most of the time… I almost forget you're a genius." Said Nabiki.

"Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru.

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"Right now it perhaps best we search for the Rainbow Crystals and not go after targets… as right now this is more important." Said Queen Beryl. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Dr. Tomoe.

"I think it might be a good idea." Said Emma popping into the fic, "We're running out of targets… seriously…"

"I've got some more targets in mind. For right now we need to focus on the Rainbow Crystals. We are running out of targetsI think.I am going to have to go back and check." AshK said as he too popped into the Fic right after Emma did.

Emma and AshK then left the fic.

"So the Sailor Senshi have found the first Rainbow Crystal in the Forest of Death." Said Orochimaru.

"So…" said Darkman, "Is that only a name… or is…"

"No it's not only a name." said Kabuto, "It's a place filled with dangerous flora and fauna. Such as poisonous flowers, giant leeches, giant snakes and giant tigers."

Awkward silence…

"Okay…" said Queen Beryl, "I think it should be safe to assume that Orochimaru and the Sound Village should head up this operation."

"Very well." Said Orochimaru.

"Brother dear may I please go observe?" Princess Pearl asked.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. You can dear sister." Prince Diamond said to his Twin Sister.

"I would like to go…" said Specs.

"Why?" asked the Queen of the Dark Wave.

"Um… well…" said Specs.

**_Flashback Mode On..._**

Both Specs and Illuminazione were drunk.

"You know what! I'm hard core!" said Specs drunkenly.

"There's no way you're hard core." Said Illuminazione.

"Oh… oh yeah… if there's a ever a mission to the forest of Death I'm so going to go on it!" said Specs.

"I'll (burp) I'll hold you to it." Said Illuminazione.

(The next day)

"My head…" moaned Specs who had a hang over.

"I'm still going to hold you to the forest of death thing." Said Illuminazione.

"D'oh!" yelled Specs.

**_Flashback Mode Off._**

"Nothing about a drunken promise… that's for sure." Said Specs.

"You will be giving the ability for this mission to summons a monster army." Said the Queen of the Dark Wave.

"Fine… I have already come up with the fact plan." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

* * *

**_Outside of the forest of Death..._**

* * *

They had been formed into teams already. Each team was named after the person holding the computer. 

Team Momoko: Momoko, Kakashi, Trista, Ace, Gary, Duplica and Hikari

Team Kiyo: Kiyo (with Zatch), Ranma Sabami, Ash, Misty, Sanji, Akane Tendo and Dawn

Team Nabiki: Nabiki, Nami, Neji, Usa, Yamanaka, Kasumi and Umi

Team Shikamaru: Shikamaru, Zoro, Ranma Satome, Kousagi, Eido (with Hyde), Nanako and Yuka.

Team Shuu: Shuu, Naruto, Luffy, May, Sayuri, Akane Toru and Hoshi

Team Drew: Drew, Ukyo, Haruka, Ritchie, Mousse, Chikako and Imite

Team Sasuke: Sasuke, Azusa, Casey, Satoshi, Yomi, Juria and Ryoga.

Each one decided to entire though a different entrance… in order search for it better.

**_

* * *

_****_With team Nabiki…_**

* * *

"Why would they have a place like this?" asked Nami. 

"It's often used during the Chunin exams." Said Neji, "In order test their fighting skills and survival skills."

"That doesn't make it any less creepy!" said Umi.

"Right now I'm not getting any signal." Said Nabiki with a sigh.

With Team Shikamaru...

The continued on their journey when they heard a roar, they turned around and saw a Fire Country Tiger (which is a big species of tiger).

"Big… cat!" yelled Ranma Satome who began to run away form the tiger, who gave chase.

"So… should you help him or should I?" asked Shikamaru to Zoro.

"I'll do it." Said Zoro.

The tiger chased Ranma up a tree, while the Tiger was still distracted by Ranma, Zoro mind to use Oni Giri on it… killing it.

"Was killing it really necessary?" asked Yuka.

"Did you want him to go Cat Fist on us?" asked Zoro.

"No…" said Yuka quietly.

"Uncle Ranma! You can come down now! The tiger's dead!" said Kousagi.

"I'm not coming down!" yelled Ranma.

* * *

**_Shikamaru decided to check the computer._**

* * *

"No signal around here." He said.

* * *

**_With Team Momoko, they continued their search..._**

* * *

"There's someone over there!" said Kakashi. 

"Who's there!" shouted a voice.

That's when Anko jumped form the trees.

"Oh… Kakashi it's you…" said Anko glaring at him and Trista, "What are you doing here?"

"Um… searching for treasure." Said Kakashi.

"Is that a metaphor some king of sex that can't be described?" asked Anko.

"No… we're searching for treasure." Said Trista.

"Well whatever." Said Anko who then left.

"That was weird." Said Gary.

"So who was that?" asked Duplica.

"My ex…" sighed Kakashi.

"It was a mutual breakup… neither could tolerate each other's schedules." Said Gary.

"That an another reason…" said Kakashi drifting off slightly.

Momoko sweat dropped and checked the computer again.

"Well no signal." She said.

* * *

**_With team Drew…_**

* * *

The team was walking along when it began to rain something on them… they was big and slimy fortunately none of them landed on them, Mousse and Ukyo nodded to each other as they used their weapons to attack the things, when they stopped they saw the things were giant leeches. 

"What are those things." Cried Haruka.

"They look like those giant leeches Shikamaru warned us about." Said Ukyo.

"Giant leeches." Said Chikako trying not to vomit.

"There's no signal." Said Drew with a sigh.

* * *

**_With Team Kiyo…_**

* * *

"So…" said Ranma Sabami. 

"No signal yet." Said Kiyo.

That's when a giant snake came form the tree... it looked at the group with a hungry look in it's eye… it aimed itself towards the three girls, fervently Mr. Prince (AKA Sanji), deviled a kick to the snake that saved the three girls.

"Thanks Sanji!" said Misty and Dawn.

"It's quite all right." Said Sanji.

"What was that for!" yelled Akane.

"Um… well…" said Sanji.

"You didn't think we could save ourselves!" yelled Akane.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"This might take a while." Said Ranma Sabami.

* * *

**_With Team Shuu…_**

* * *

"So… Naruto, you've been here before right?" asked Shuu. 

"Yeah it was during the Chunin exams." Said Naruto, "This is the first time we met Orochimaru."

"So is this where his quest for power began?" asked Hoshi, "I mean… other than his brother."

"It is…" said Naruto, "We don't really like to talk about this part of the Chunin Exams…"

"And yet you brag the other parts of the test…" said May.

"Hey! My match against Kiba was a very funny story." Said Naruto.

"What happened in you match against Kiba?" asked Sayuri.

"Well…" said Naruto.

"I don't want to hear it… it's gross." Said Shuu looking at the computer.

"Oh come it's a funny story." Said Luffy.

"He won with dumb luck when he farted in Kiba's face." Said May.

"Um… okay…" said Sayuri with a sweat drop.

"Well there's no signal here." Said Shuu, "We need to move out."

"I hope you're okay, Sasuke." Thought Naruto.

* * *

**_With Team Sasuke…_**

* * *

"So Sasuke… this is the place where you got the Cursed Seal right?" asked Casey. 

"Yes…" said Sasuke, "Please don't bring that up again."

"You know that's a delicate topic." Whispered Juria.

"I got a signal!" said Sasuke.

"You do…" said Casey.

"Let's go!" said Satoshi.

* * *

**_Elsewhere nearby…_**

* * *

"So it looks like Sasuke has found the area where the Rainbow Crystal is at." Said Kabuto with the team consisting of his old "Genin" team (Yoroi and Misumi), Karin and Specs. 

"Let's go then!" Pearl said.

"Looks like Sasuke has found the Rainbow Crystal!" said Karin.

"So then… are we going to attack his group right away?" asked Specs.

"I think that might be the best thing to do." Said Kabuto.

* * *

**_With Team Sasuke…_**

* * *

They go to the area where the Rainbow Crystal was… and Sasuke immediately remembered where it was… the place where the Sound Ninja Genin (who later died) attacked them… 

"This place…" thought Sasuke as he began to grab his neck.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Ryoga.

"Is your cursed Seal acting up again?" asked Casey.

"No… it's fine…" said Sasuke, "And the Crystal is underneath that tree!"

Satoshi took out the communicator "Satoshi to everyone! We found the Rainbow Crystal!" said Satoshi into the communicator.

"Is that so!" said a voice.

That's when the 4 sound Ninja and Specs appeared. Pearl also appeared.

"So your the famous interdimensional Sailor Senshi I hear so much about from my brother."

"Your brother?" Satoshi asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh pardon me. My name is Princess Pearl. Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Family's Twin Sister." Pearl said.

"I had no idea Diamond had a sister." Yomi said.

"Well you do now." Pearl said.

"You!" yelled Sasuke referring to the 4 sound Ninja and Specs.

"Hello Sasuke." Said Karin.

"Hi… Karin…" said Sasuke in a scared tone.

"What did she do to you?" asked Azusa.

"No comment." Said Sasuke.

"You're not going to get the Rainbow Crystal!" said Kabuto.

"Appear my monster army!" said Specs.

That's when all the monsters appeared.

"All right!" said Satoshi, "Time to transform!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!" said Sasuke.

"Ceres Cosmic Power!" said Ryoga.

"Ganymede Cosmic Power!" said Casey.

"Juno Crystal Power!" said Juria.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" said Azusa.

"Solar Crisis!" said Satoshi and Yomi.

"Make up!" said all.

With that they were all transformed.

"So… you really think you can win with only you!" said Kabuto with a smirk.

That's when the other Senshi mange dot get there right away.

"That was fast." Said Sailor Juno (A).

"Are you ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

With that all but 5 monsters were gone.

"When the 5 monsters are destroyed you go there Misumi." Ordered Kabuto silently.

The sound ninja nodded.

"Okay!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon, "Let's fish them off!"

"Pegasus! Please! Protect everyone's dreams!"

With that Pegasus appeared and gave the Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

The last 5 attacks destroyed the monsters… signaling Misumi to get the Rainbow Crystal… however…

"What the!" yelled Misumi at he was about to go under the tree.

He saw Hyde holding the blue rainbow Crystal… and Zatch was smiling at him.

"Zaker!" read Sailor Mercury.

The lightning hit the Sound Ninja head on sending him flying.

"We already got the rainbow crystal." Said Sailor Charon (B) with a smirk.

**_2nd Flashback Mode On..._**

"Now before we spilt up," said Shikamaru, "I have a plan should members of the Dark Alliance show up before mange to get our hands on it." Said Shikamaru.

"What?" asked Kiyo.

"Zatch, Hyde?" said Shikamaru, "Do you think you can dig up the Crystal while we're fighting?"

"Sure." Said Hyde.

"All right!" cheered Zatch.

**_2nd Flashback Mode Off._**

"I should have known…" said Specs.

"We need to retreat." Said Kabuto.

"You win this round." Said Specs.

All of them members of the Dark Alliance disappeared. Zatch handed the first Crystal to Sailor Solaris (B).

"Well it's the first step." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We know from experience that it will only get tougher from here…" said Sailor Venus.

"Now let's get out of this creepy forest before something kills us…" said Sailor Phobos (A) with a laugh.

That's when another giant tiger showed up… causing sailor Jupiter and Sailor Phobos to run away, making everyone else sweat drop.

"Is this going to get easier?" asked Sailor Ceres (A).

"Judging by last time." Said Sailor Uranus (B), "It's hard to tell."

The Senshi then went back to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"I've got a question." Ritchie said. 

"What is it Ritchie?" Satoshi asked.

"How will we know who the Solaris Royalty of this Dimension is?" Ritchie asked.

"Just like back in Dimension A, He/She will be revealed once all 15 Crystals are brought together along with the Bronze Crystal. Computer open up Crystal Protection Compartment." Satoshi said.

"As you wish Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi of Dimension A." The Computer said.

"This will be our staging grounds. We have fourteen more to find." Kasumi said.

"Wait there are 15 Rainbow Crystals?" Ash asked.

"Satoshi just said that Ash. Don't be so dense." Misty said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ash said.

"Everyone get your rest, we have a long way to go before we find the rest." Orion said.

"We need all the rest we can get." Said Diana.

"I agree there." Dianne said.

"We have a lot of work to do." Virgo said.

With that everyone stayed at the Space Station. Tomorrow the quest would continue.

With that they found the first Rainbow Crystal… but who knows what will happen in the future… will they mange to the others or will the Dark Alliance get their hands on them, stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Crystal is in the World of Pokemon. Where? They will have to search. Will the second Crystal be claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance, or will the Dark Alliance claim it? Who are the targets going to be this time? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 77: Crystal Fun in Viridian Forest._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5) (21).

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 49

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 02/20/2008 Revised:_**

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	77. 77: Crystal Fun in Viridian Forest

* * *

**_Started Update: 02/24/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl who shows up at the end of this chapter. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Belle, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part VII**_

_**Episode 77: Crystal Fun in Viridian Forest**_

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 6,971 Hits and 403 Reviews Finally broke 400 Reviews mega wow! Only 29 hits away from 7,000 Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The first of 15 Rainbow Crystals need to reveal Dimension B's Solaris Royalty was found. It was located in the Forest of Death in the World of Ninja. When and where will the next one be revealed? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

They were working on the computer, when the first location popped up. 

"It's in the Viridian Forest." Shuu said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Kousagi said.

"Okay we have a lot of ground to cover!" Ranma Saotome said.

"We sure do!" Akane Tendo said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Satoshi said.

"I'm ready let's get going!" Kasumi said.

All the Senshi take out their time keys.

"Take us to Viridian Forest, Kanto, Pokemon World Dimension B." All the senshi said as they disappeared into the Time Portal.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"The next Crystal has been found. We have to get it before the Senshi do!" Beryl said as she sent both her Generals to the Viridian Forest. 

"Go now!" Tomoe said as he sent Eugeal and Kaorinite to the Viridian Forest.

"Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu go!" Nehelenia said as she sent the three members of the Septet to Viridian Forest.

"Diamond and Pearl! Go as well!" Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"Lilie and Ciel go now!" The queen of the Dark Wave said as she sent her two Subordinates to the Viridian Forest.

"Commander Mars and Commander Jupiter go now!" Cyrus said as he sent his two commanders to the Viridian Forest.

"Tabitha go!" Maxie said.

"Go Shelly!" Archie said.

"We will be going too Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

With that the 17 members of the Dark Sun headed toward the Viridian Forest.

* * *

**_Viridian Forest, Kanto Dimension B, World of Pokemon..._**

* * *

"Well this is a big Forest. We will split up into three groups. Ash you and the original Dimension B Senshi go to the Eastern Portion of this forest. Ritchie you and the B Galactic Guardians take the Center of this Forest. Kousagi you go with Ash and the Original Dimension B Senshi. The Galactic Guardians from Dimension A as well as the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A will go with Kasumi, Umi, Yomi and Myself will go to the Western part of the Forest." Satoshi said as all of the Senshi split up into three groups. 

The Senshi with computers were now studying their computers.

**_Meanwhile with the Dark Alliance..._**

"Where is the Crystal?" The whole Dark Alliance said as they searched and searched coming with no success.

**_Back with SMA Groups..._**

"No signal." Sasuke said.

"I'm not getting a signal either." Kiyo said.

"No signal here." Drew and Shikamaru said.

"I've got a signal!" Momoko said.

"I am getting one too!" Shuu said.

"So am I!" Nabiki said.

"Right! Orion, Charizard, Infernape, Typhlosion, Blaziken come on out and use dig." Satoshi said.

All the Pokemon found the Crystal. Usa called her counterpart.

"Eternal Neo Moon to Neo Sailor Moon we have found the Crystal!" Usa said.

"Lock-On to these Coordinates." Kasumi said to everyone else.

"Right!" All the Senshi said.

Soon all the Senshi were in the Western Portion of the Viridian Forest. The Crystal Automatically went to Ritchie and he immediately stowed it.

Who should show up, but the Dark Alliance.

"Hand over the Rainbow Crystal we need it to revive the Negaforce!" Koquilion said.

"We need it for Mistress 9!" Eugeal said.

"We need it to stop Crystal Tokyo!" Pearl said.

"We need it for our queen!" The Dead Moon Trio said.

"Go our monster army!" All the members of the Dark Alliance said.

"Transform now!" All the leaders of the SMA said.

A flurry of lights later all the Senshi were transformed.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Firestrom Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Trample!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

With that only Five Monsters Remain.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris A the Power to attack

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

With that all of the monsters were destroyed.

"Frick! We failed again!" Ciel said.

The Dark Alliance then Shimmered Back to their base.

The Silver Moon Alliance then returned back to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Well we found the second Crystal." Ritchie said. 

"I wonder where the next crystal will be at." Misty said.

"So do I." Ash said.

"We should Celebrate with Ice Cream Sundae's here on the colony." Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi.

"I'm all for that." Ash said as he shifted to Ashley.

"We really should celebrate even though there are still thirteen Crystals to find." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"Maybe we could go shopping too!" Naruto said after he shifted to Naruko.

"We need to celebrate so I am all for it!" Sasuke said as he shifted to Asuna.

"I guess I could go for some Ice Cream." Gary said as he switched to Gabby.

"I guess we could celebrate." Zoro said as he shifted to Zora.

"I'm ready to go!" Eido said shifting to Kaede.

"I think we should celebrate." Ranma Sabami said while shifting to Ren.

Splash! "Oh why not." Ranma Saotome said after splashing himself with water becoming Ranma-Chan.

"First things first we need to stow the Green Rainbow Crystal." Ritchie said as he stuck the Crystal in the first Crystal slot of the row reserved for the Pokemon World Crystals.

"Okay everyone let's go get some Ice Cream and do some shopping too!" Ukyo said.

"Celebrating is good, I could go for some Ice Cream." Ryouga said as he shifted to Ryouko

With that they all went to celebrate their most recent victory.

With the Silver Moon Alliance Acquiring the the second Rainbow Crystal who knows what would happen next. Stay Tuned to Find Out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Crystal is in the World of Mamodo Battle. Where? They will have to search. Will the Third Crystal be claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance, or will the Dark Alliance claim it? Who are the targets going to be this time if any? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 78: World of Mamodo Battle Crystal Fun._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5) (21).

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 49

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 02/27/2008 Revised: 02/27/2008_**

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	78. 78: World of Mamodo Battle Crystal Fun

* * *

**_Started Update: 02/29/2008

* * *

_**

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl who shows up at the end of this chapter. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part VIII**_

_**Episode 78: World of Mamodo Battle Crystal Fun**_

**_Episode Written By:_****_ Emma Iveli\_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 7,113 Hits and 407 Reviews Finally broke 400 Reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 7,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The second of 15 Rainbow Crystals needed to reveal Dimension B's Solaris Royalty was found. It was located in the Viridian Forest in the World of Pokemon. When and where will the next one be revealed? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The meeting for to find the next Crystal was taking place… but a few members of the Senshi were missing. 

"Where's Trista, Kiyo and Yamanaka?" asked Neji.

"School… unlike Furinkan high… that school is a nice quiet school where weird things rarely ever happens." Said Ranma Satome, "No matter how many people wish it so."

* * *

**_World of Mamodo Battle..._**

* * *

At that moment both Iwashima and Kane sneezes while in class.

* * *

**_Back at the meeting…_**

* * *

"We found the next rainbow crystal… in the world of the Mamodo Battle… at Mochinoki JR. High." Said Ritchie looking at the computer. 

"It's not in the girl's locker room… is it?" asked Ranma Satome with a sweat drop.

The B Inner, Outer and Akane all sweat dropped at the memory… none of them swore to ever talk about what ever happened… it was slightly embarrassing… at least none of them were ever pummeled by the girls.

"Under the girl's locker room?" asked Akane Toru with a sweat drop.

"We don't like talking about it." Said Ranma Saotome.

"I'm going to kill Kiyo one day for coming up with that plan…" muttered Naruto.

"Just save some for me." Said Kakashi who remembered what he had to do.

This made everyone sweat drop who had no idea what they were talking about.

"No it appears to be in a field of the school." Said Momoko.

Said Senshi breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, first we're going to have to call Trista and warn her what's going on." Said Ash.

"We'll also going to have to find a place to hide until we can get the Crystal." Said Satoshi.

"Leave that one to me… I used to stalk the place all the time." Said Eido.

Everyone in the room stared at Eido.

"What! It was for the Mamodo battle." Said Eido.

"Sure it was…" said Gary.

"It was." Said Hyde confirming it, "Most of the time…"

"D'oh!" grunted Eido.

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

So they have found the next rainbow Crystal." Said the Queen of the Dark Wave. 

"Yes, it's in Mochinoki JR. High." Said Pro Tomoe.

Zeno began to laugh.

"I'm guessing your going to go too." Said Princess Pearl.

"After all any chance to make my brother suffer is a good thing for me." Said Zeno with a cruel smile.

"Fine then…" said Prince Diamond.

The ones chosen to go were Princess Pearl, Yamato, Beirut, Darkmann, Zeno and Dufort.

* * *

**_World of the Mamodo Battle, Mochinoki JR. High..._**

* * *

Trista was eating her lunch when her communicator rang, it was Kakashi telling her the news about the Rainbow Crystal. 

"It's not in the girl's locker room, is it?" asked Trista.

"Does that matter in this case, you are a teacher there." Said Kakashi.

"Oh… right…" said Trista with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry, everyone is hiding on campus." Said Kakashi over the communicator with a sweat drop.

"What's wrong?" asked Trista.

"Nothing, I have to go." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi hung up the communicator.

Trista sighed and went to the classroom to tell Kiyo, Yamanaka and Zatch.

"So I heard that…" said Kane.

"Kiyo! Hiroshi, I need to talk to you outside." Said Trista in the doorway.

"Okay." Said Kiyo.

"Sure, Miss Meioh." Said Yamanaka.

Both of them got up causing Iwashima and Kane to sigh.

"First Kiyo, now Yamanaka..." sighed Iwashima.

"Why does she always give them special treatment?" asked Kane.

Zatch (dressed in his duffle bag disguise) followed the two into the hallway.

"What is it?" asked Kiyo.

"The next Rainbow Crystal has been found." Said Trista.

"It's not under the girl's locker room, is it?" asked Kiyo.

"Under the girl's locker room." Thought Yamanaka with a sweat drop.

"No, it's not." Said Trista shaking her head no.

"Good…" sighed Kiyo.

"It's in one of the fields, the others are nearby incase the Dark Alliance attacks the school while we are gone." Said Trista.

"That's good." Said Yamanaka.

"Why do I have the feeling that their in a really bad place." Said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_At that moment, the other Senshi were in a really stupid place…_**

* * *

All of them were in the same tree… 

"Next time… we ask for a hiding place Eido… make sure it can fit 40 plus people!" yelled Gary glaring at Eido.

To explain where they are, they are in a tree… all 47 of them (counting Hyde).

"Can some one please move I need to some room." Said Haruka.

"I'm trying!" said Mousse.

"Help! Help! I'm tangled!" cried Umi.

"Can someone please move this branch… it's keeps poking me." Said Yuka.

"Eido! You're an idiot…" muttered Hoshi.

"If this tree survives that would be a big surprise." Said Akane Toru.

"Hey… move your leg!" yelled Zoro.

"If you move your swords!" yelled Sanji.

"No fighting here! Fight later… when where're not stuck in a tree!" yelled Kasumi.

"On the plus side it's a great view." Said Naruto.

"Um… Kakashi… Naruto… does either one of you have ointment for the Thousand Years of Death… I think I might need it." Said Juria.

"What do you do if the branch beneath you is about break?" asked Duplica.

"Is it about to break or are you just trying to get some information." Said Shuu.

"It's such a nice day." Said Shikamaru who was watching the clouds.

"Will you help keep watch!" yelled Nabiki.

"Why is everyone blaming me!" yelled Eido.

Anger lines were appearing on Yomi's Forehead.

"Okay you know what Eido, this is a really stupid place to hide!" Yomi said.

"My Daughter is right!" Satoshi said.

"Why did you pick this place again Eido?" Orion asked.

"Because he's a stupid idiot?" Virgo said.

"Hey I resent that remark!" Eido said.

"Resent or Resemble?" Hikari asked.

"This is so totally not my day!" Imite and Nanako said.

"This is fun!" Luffy said.

"Luffy if we weren't stuck in a tree, I would whack you on the head." Nami said.

"Because it was your idea to hide up here." Said Hyde.

"Oh man… I really hope that they attack soon." Sighed Ash.

"Kill… me…" thought the tree, sure it couldn't talk, but it still had feelings.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on the top of roof, the Dark Alliance watched them..._**

* * *

"So… we're not going to attack yet?" asked Princess Pearl. 

"Not yet, but this is entertaining watching them like that." Said Darkman with a snicker.

"So we're going to wait until after school…" said Zeno.

"Yes…" confirmed Beirut.

Sometime later Kiyo, Trista, Yamanaka and Zatch waited for the other senshi… when they showed up they saw that everyone else looked disheveled, and had various lease and twigs in their hair.

"What happened to you? You spend the last few hours in a tree?" asked Kiyo.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Satoshi glaring at him.

Each member that had a computer took it out.

"Okay, so the next Crystal should be…" said Kiyo.

"Zaker!" came a voice.

That's when a large bolt of silver lightning showed up out of nowhere and struck the ground causing an explosion.

"What was that!" said Satoshi.

When the dust cleared they saw the Dark Alliance (Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.)

"Okay! That's really getting old!" said Beirut.

"Zeno." Said Zatch shaking.

"Well isn't this going to be interesting." Said Zeno with an evil smile.

"Okay! Everyone transform!" said Satoshi.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" said Kiyo.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" said Ranma Satome.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" said Naruto.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" said Gary.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" said Ace.

"Pluto Cosmic Power!" said Trista.

"Pallas Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Sasuke and Momoko.

"Juno Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Zoro and Juria.

"Vesta Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Eido and Hoshi.

"Ceres Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Ryoga and Chikako.

"Terra Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Misty, Kasumi and Umi.

"Io Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said May and Haruka.

"Rhea Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Drew and Shuu.

"Ganymede Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Casey and Nanako.

"Triton Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Duplica and Imite.

"Titania Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Dawn and Hikari.

"Deimos Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said both Akanes.

"Titan Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Sanji and Ukyo.

"Callisto Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Neji and Azusa.

"Charon Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Shikamaru and Nabiki.

"Europa Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Mousse and Sayuri.

"Oberon Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Yamanaka and Yuka.

"Phobos Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Nami and Ranma Sabami.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" said Kousagi.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" said Ritchie.

"Solar Crisis!" said Satoshi and Yomi.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usa.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" said Ash.

"Make-up!" said all.

And with that all of the Sailor Senshi transformed.

"All right!" said Princess Pearl.

"Go our monster army!" said all of the members of the Dark Alliance.

A rather large army of monsters appeared.

"Remember Zatch, Hyde… the plan…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said Zatch with Hyde nodding in agreement.

"All right!" said Eternal Neo Moon, "Let's go!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

All but 5 of the monsters were destroyed.

"Okay! Final monsters!" said Sailor Solaris (B).

"Pegasus Please! We need your help!" said Chibi Sailor Solaris, "Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and then it gave the power to Sailor Solaris (A) to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

And so all of the monsters were destroyed.

The Senshi and the Dark Alliance stared at each other… neither group making a move.

"You're planning the same thing from the Forest of Death aren't you?" asked Princess Pearl.

"So what?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Notice anyone missing?" asked Darkman.

"Oh no…" said Sailor Mercury.

"You're not only one that can implement that plan." Said Princes Pearl.

Not too far away Zatch with Hyde next to him was digging out the he was about the reach the Rainbow Crystal when.

"Zaker!"

The sliver lightning bolt hit Zatch head on, it of course came form Zeno.

"You!" growled Hyde staring at Zeno.

"So you're here as well." Said Zeno staring at Hyde, "Dufort!"

"Right!" said Dufort nodding, "Zaker!"

The lightning hit the puppet like Mamodo head on knocking him next to Zatch.

Zeno then began to dig up the small hole and came across the pink Crystal.

""It's done!" called out Zeno.

The members of the Dark Alliance turned around and saw Zeno holding up the crystal. Zeno and Dufort teleported next to the other members of the Dark Alliance.

"Well… we win this round." Said Princess Pearl then all of them disappeared.

"Zatch!" cried Sailor Mercury.

"Hyde!" cried Sailor Vesta (B).

Both of then train to their Mamodo partners.

"Don't worry Kiyo… I'm fine." Said Zatch who then fell asleep.

Hyde was unconscious too, but was breathing.

* * *

**_Sometime later in the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B…_**

* * *

"So... who was that Mamodo, I've seen him before but no one's explained it to me." Said Mousse. 

"That's Zeno, Zatch's twin brother. When Zatch first came to the Mamodo world he erased Zatch's memories of the Mamodo world." Said Kiyo, "Zeno is out to get Zatch but no one knows why."

"What kind of person would go after their own brother?" asked Casey.

Sasuke stared at Casey, making her sweat drop… she knew what that stare meant.

"Unless there's a very good reason for it." Said Casey.

"We don't know what's going in the Mamodo World." Said Kiyo, "I once even asked Tia and she doesn't have any idea."

"However we need to get back to the matter at hand…" said Satoshi, "We have to remember that they got a Rainbow Crystal."

"Don't worry! There's still 12 more to go." Said Naruto.

"Wow…" said Shikamaru with a sweat drop.

"Naruto can do math." Said Neji.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"Not to mention we still have the majority of those found…" said Ash, "So right now we can relax about it and worry about it another time."

Right after that was said Luffy, Kakashi, Ace, and Kiyo their Stomachs and were immediately shifted to their Senshi forms without the Senshi Attire. They then fell unconscious.

"Oh no not again!" Satoshi, Ranma Sabami, Shuu, Ash, Naruto, Eido, Sasuke, Gary, Zoro, Ryoga, felt the same pain and immediately shifted to Sayomi, Ren, Saika, Naruko, Kaede, Asuna, Gabby, Zora, and Ryoko. That time had come around again. Ranma Saotome immediately grabbed a bucket of water, but it was useless as he was immediately shifted into Jupiter without the Senshi stuff.

"Oh great not this again." Ranma-Jupiter-Chan said.

"Like don't worry, you can still transform." Sayomi said.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

Rei sensed something was amiss with her counterpart and immediately took out her Time Key and went to the Solaris Dimension B Space Colony.

* * *

**_Back in the Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

Since Rei was the only one she landed Gracefully out of the Time Portal. 

"We need to get Luffy some more clothes. I would so never run around like that." Rei said.

"I know as soon as Luffy Wakes up we need to get her into some clothes." Nami said.

"I brought some of mine. They will fit her just right until we can find her some other clothes." Rei said.

"I hear you are after the Crystals that will come together to form this dimensions Bronze Imperium Crystal." Rei said.

"Yeah we have two of the three. The Dark Alliance got the third one.

The Afflicted Senshi woke up.

"What happened to me. Why do I have the urge to go shopping for some clothes to cover myself up and go by Lufia?" Lufia asked.

"Because it happened to you." Ryoko said.

"Oh yay! I always wondered what it would be like to be a girl." Lufia said.

"Lufia! Take this! And take the clothes that Rei is offering you." Nami said as she whacked Lufia on the head.

"Hello, my name is Kiya! Let's go shopping." The Newly name Kiya said.

"Um I don't know what to call myself." Kakashi-Chan said.

"I knew this was going to happen." Ace-Chan said.

"Oh great I bet it's going to be at least 20 chapters this time." Kasumi said as she rolled her eyes.

"No it's not. This week will only have 10 chapters at most." AshK said appearing in the Fic and disappearing just as fast.

Soon Nyannichuan and the Pail of Preservation were splashed on the newly Minted Girls. All except for Ranma-Jupiter-Chan and the ones that have already experienced it.

"You guys so have to stay like that for at least a month to get used to those bodies. We may stay this way too." Ashley said stowing the items in Subspace.

Lufia came out a few minute after receiving the clothes from Rei.

"I feel so much better now that I am covered. I was surprised I was able to put the undergarments on with no trouble at all." Lufia said.

"I think I will just wear this." Kakashi-Chan said.

"I on the other hand better cover myself up quick. Where is Neptune from Dimension A when you need her." Ace-Chan said.

As soon as those words were uttered, Michiru, Haruka Tenoh, and Hotaru landed with a thud on the floor of the base. They were soon followed by Setsuna.

"Trista we really need to fix the landings." Setsuna said.

"I know, I know. Since you are here why don't you help us look for the Dimension B Rainbow Crystals that will form Dimension B's Bronze Imperium Crystal?" Trista asked.

"Sure why not here you go Ace. You will know how to put everything on." Michiru said.

"Okay thanks." Ace-Chan said as she went off to change and came back wearing one of Michiru's Outfits.

"I will call myself Macey." The Newly Named Macey said.

"I guess I will call myself Ran." The Newly Named Ran said.

"Okay good." Sayomi said.

"I still need to think of a name. It does have to start with a KA though." Kakashi-Chan said.

"Hey here is a good name for you. Kazashi. How does that sound?" Haruka Tenoh said then asked.

"I guess it will do. That settles it my name for the moment is Kazashi." The newly named Kazashi said.

The other Senshi nodded in agreement, knowing Naruko was right, but who knows what would happen in the future, or who will get the majority of the Rainbow Crystals… only time will tell so Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Crystal is in the World of Chaos Where? They will have to search. Will the Fourth Crystal be claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance, or will the Dark Alliance claim it? Who are the targets going to be this time if any? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 79: World of Chaos Crystal Challenge._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension A Outers(4), Rei Hino(1), (26)

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 54

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 03/03/2008 Revised: 03/03/2008 _**

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	79. 79: World of Chaos Crystal Challenge

* * *

**_Started Update: 03/09/2008 _**

* * *

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl who shows up at the end of this chapter. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part IX**_

_**Episode 79: World of Chaos Crystal Challenge**_

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 7,314 Hits and 415 Reviews Finally broke 400 Reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 7,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance managed to get the 3rd Rainbow Crystal. Also the remaining planetary Senshi had their time and are now locked for a month in female forms. Kakashi became known as Kazashi, Luffy became Lufia and developed Feminine Modesty, Kiyo became known as Kiya, Ace became known as Macey, and Ranma became known as Ran. Rei and the Dimension A Outers showed up to help the Dimension A and Dimension B Senshi search for the next Crystal in the World of Chaos. When and where will the next one be revealed? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The meeting for to find the next Crystal was taking place… 

"So Kousagi where is the next Crystal located?" Sayomi asked.

"It is so in the World of Chaos." Kiya said looking at her computer.

"You know what you guys need some more Feminine clothes." Kasumi said.

"Maybe you're right. Michiru-Chan could I use some of your clothes until I get some of my own?" Macey asked.

"I don't mind." Michiru said.

"Kazashi you don't have to get feminine clothes just the undergarments." Haruka Tenoh said.

"Good." Kazashi said.

"I need some more Feminine clothes though. Hey I'm hungry. Is it time to eat yet." Lufia said.

"Lufia you sound just like Usagi. Oh my gosh! I did get reincarnated in Usagi's Shoes. My Reincarnation is a Bottomless Pit just like Usagi! I guess I did get my wish after all." Rei said.

"So like when do we start the search?" Gabby asked.

"First we need to find out exactly where the Crystal is located." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru does have a point." Kazashi said.

"So computer holders any word on the location?" Haruka Tenoh asked.

"It looks like it's..." Drew started.

"In one of the fields behind Furinkan High." Saika said.

"That's where I am picking up the signal from as well." Shikamaru said.

"Same here." Said Nabiki.

"I so totally have got that same location as well." Asuna said.

"So do I!" Momoko said.

"Well what is it that we are waiting for? Let's go find it before the Dark Alliance. Zatch you will have to stay here and run the base.

"Right Kiya." Zatch said.

"I think you should stay too Hyde." Kaede said.

"Come on let's go!" Setsuna said.

"I'm ready." Trista said.

"Well like first can we so totally go shopping?" Naruko asked.

"You are just like our Minako Naruko!" Rei said a bit peeved.

"Let's get going and shop for some clothes first, then we can go search for the Crystal." Ren said.

"I can so totally go for that!" Ashley said.

"Me too!" Usa said.

"Let me guess we get to carry the bags?" Ritchie said with a Sweatdrop.

"You are smart aren't you?" Sayomi asked.

"Okay let's like get going now!" Imite said.

"I'm with you." Duplica said.

"I'm ready!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"So am I!" May said.

"Let's go!" Casey said.

"Okay!" Nanako said.

"We so need to go!" Ryoko said about to go off into the opposite direction of the store.

"You Ryoko-Chan it's this way!" Chikako said as she redirected Ryoko and is still holding onto her hand so she doesn't get lost.

"Well Kaede are you ready for a shopping trip?" Hoshi asked.

"I so totally am!" Kaede said.

"I guess I will come along. I will shop I just won't go crazy like you girls are doing." Zora said.

"You forgot one thing Zora-Chan at the moment you are a girl." Juria said as she grabbed Zora's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

"Well can we go to the food court first? I'm hungry!" Lufia said.

"You are just like Usagi! We have a crisis on our hands and all you can think about is eating. At least we can go shopping too." Rei said.

"So can we get going already." Ran said.

"Okay okay!" Ren said.

"They really are counterparts aren't they Akane?" Akane Toru said.

"They sure are Akane!" Akane Tendo said.

With that all the Senshi went shopping for a bit in the Solaris Space Station Colony.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.)..._**

* * *

The Dark Alliance Members have their Pinkies to their lips like Dr. Evil 

"So have you found the next Crystal Location?" The Queen of the Dark Wave asked.

"We are searching. We can't seem to pinpoint the location. It is surrounded by Utter Chaos." Princess Pearl said.

"It must be in the World of Chaos then." Prince Diamond said.

"State the obvious why don't you?" Beryl said.

"Of course it's in the World of Chaos somewhere. We just need to search for it." Nehelenia said.

It was decided that Princess Pearl and Prince Diamond along with Koquilion, Pantyhose Taro, and Ciel would go.

"You know what that music and lightning is really getting annoying." Lillie said.

So the Dark Alliance went to search for the Crystal.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

All the Senshi were now happily shopping at the mall. Sanji was carrying the bags of the Senshi that were born Female while the other currently Male Senshi were carrying the Currently Female Senshi who were born male's bags. 

"Hey Sanji, you know you like don't have to carry all that stuff in your hands. It will be easier if you utilize your Subspace Pocket." Sayomi said.

"I have a subspace pocket?" Sanji asked.

"We all do." Ukyo said.

"Oh I guess you're right I do have a subspace pocket." Sanji said.

With that Sanji stowed the bags in his subspace pocket while Lufia was in the food court stuffing her face with Rei eating normally.

"You are just like Usagi is when it comes to food." Rei said.

"Well you did wish to be more like Usagi if you were ever reincarnated." Lufia said.

"Oh I did didn't I. Oh well. I still can't believe that I ate Devil Fruit and became Rubber." Rei said.

"Well you did. Well at least your counterpart in Crystal Tokyo did. I forget that Crystal Tokyo does not exist yet in your dimension." Lufia said.

"I know I so can't believe that it gets destroyed by the Neo Dark Kingdom." Rei said.

Kaede and Hoshi are happily shopping along as are Chikako and Ryoko. Juria is happily shopping while Zora is just doing it for something to do. Momoko and Asuna are trying every single thing on they get their hands on. Ashley and Usa are just browsing the wardrobe Departments. May and Haruka Tamaki, as well as Dawn and Hikari are looking for stuff to dress up their Pokemon for Contests. Nanako and Casey are trying to see if they can find any Electabuzz sportswear. Imite and Duplica are searching for stuff that can make their acts better. Sayomi and Ritchie are looking at the video games Ritchie asks a question.

"Hey Sayomi, will I become girly like you when it happens to me?" Ritchie asks.

"Everyone mirrors their counterpart. Yes you will be a bit girly, but hopefully you won't be extremely girly. The only reason I am extremely girly when this thing happens to me is because of what happened and how long I spent being female during the time that my Twin came back to life. (See **_Galactic Guardians: Episode 12 through 25._** **_Forever Female through Solaris Royalty Revealed_** for more Info on Sayomi.)

Drew and Saika are looking at Contest stuff as well. Saika is trying to pretty up her Pokemon, while Drew is trying to find stuff that makes his Pokemon Cool for appeals.

"Before you ask Drew, yes like when it happens to you, you will so totally be just like I am." Saika said.

"Oh okay." Drew said.

The rest of the Senshi and their counterparts are all shopping at least the currently Female ones. The Male ones are carrying the Currently Female's Senshi bags.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the outers of both Dimensions..._**

* * *

"So Gabby, how did you come up with another attack besides the Silence Glaive Surprise?" Hotaru asked. 

"Well I actually don't know. I guess you learn some more attacks in the future. That is so the only way I can think of." Gabby said.

"Oh okay lets go continue our shopping." Hotaru said.

"Well okay." Gabby said.

"So Trista have you figured out how to fix the landings of the Time Keys?" Setsuna asked.

"I honestly have no idea how to fix it. The others don't have to know it though." Trista said.

"Right. Well do you want to shop some more?" Setsuna asked.

"Sure why not." Trista said.

"Hey Haruka, would you like to spar with me?" Kazashi asked.

"I would like that but we need to go somewhere we won't cause too much damage." Haruka Tenoh said.

"That sounds good to me." Kazashi said.

"Okay let's get to the park then." Haruka Tenoh said as her and Kazashi headed to the Solaris Colony park to spar.

"Hey Macey, have you ever thought of learning how to play the Violin? That's what I play." Michiru said.

"That sounds quite fun. I would like to learn. Could you teach me Michiru-Sensei?" Macey said as she pulled a Violin and a Bow out of Subspace.

"I would be honored to call you my student Macey-Chan.

"Thank you Michiru-Sensei." Macey said as her and Michiru went off to practice the violin.

* * *

**_Back with Ren, Ran, Nami, Akane Toru and Akane Tendo as well as Kousagi..._**

* * *

"I wonder how Makoto is doing." Ran said. 

"I'm sure she is fine. We could spar if you wish to Ran?" Akane Tendo said.

"Don't even say it Ran you know what is going to happen." Ren said.

"Yeah don't forget." Akane Toru said.

"I hate to break up the party, but shouldn't we get to Furinkan before the Dark Alliance does?" Kousagi said.

"I need to wait and see how many more people vote on my Poll. It looks like it's going to be a Pokemon and Martial Arts Battle so far." AshK said as he inserted himself in and pulled himself out just as quickly.

The shopping Spree then continued.

"Well it looks like the Pokemon and Martial Arts Battle is going to decide who gets the crystal. I only have three votes so far and 2 out of the three want a Pokemon and Martial Arts Battle to decide and only one wants to have one side get and have it taken from them by the other side." AshK said as he appeared into the Fic and out of it again.

All of a sudden an alarm went off. Alert Alert Dark Alliance in Nerima, Dark Alliance in Nerima.

"Oh man! I wanted to shop some more. We better get to the World of Chaos!" All the Senshi said.

"Take us all to the field behind Furinkan High!" All the Senshi said as they used their time keys.

* * *

**_Furinkan High School Back Field..._**

* * *

All the Senshi landed with a thud and managed to untangle themselves quickly. 

"Go Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, and Infernape use Smokescreen to provide us cover." Sayomi said.

"Everybody Transform!" Sayomi said.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Ritchie said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi, Umi, and Misty said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ashley said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Phobos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ren and Nami said.

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Both Akane's said.

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Saika and Drew said.

"Triton Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Imite and Duplica said.

"Ganymede Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nanako and Casey said.

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Haruka Tamaki and May said.

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hikari and Dawn said.

"Charon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nabiki and Shikamaru said.

"Europa Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Sayuri and Mousse said.

"Titan Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ukyo and Sanji said.

"Callisto Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Azusa and Neji said.

"Oberon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Yuka and Yamanaka said.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" Kiya said.

"Mars Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Rei and Lufia said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" Ran said.

"Uranus Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Haruka Tenoh and Kazashi said.

"Neptune Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Michiru and Macey said.

"Pluto Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Setsuna and Trista said.

"Saturn Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hotaru and Gabby said.

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Momoko and Asuna said.

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hoshi and Kaede said.

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Juria and Zora said.

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Chikako and Ryoko said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said.

With that, the 54 Senshi transformed and started to search for the Crystal. It just so happened that the Dark Alliance arrived their at the same time.

Both Partie dug up the Crystal at the same time. An argument ensued.

Solaris A became Princess Sayomi and Eternal Neo Moon became Neo Princess Serenity.

"Before an argument gets any further out of hand we will have a Martial Arts and Pokemon Battle." Princess Sayomi said.

"The victor will get the Crystal!" Neo Princess Serenity said as she put the Red Crystal in Subspace. The Solaris Princess and the Neo Moon Princess of Dimension A used their powers to cause it to float.

The Silver Moon Alliance and the Dark Alliance faced off.

Martial Artists with Martial Artists and Pokemon Trainer/Coordinators with Pokemon Trainer Coordinators. The Princesses of Dimension A reffed the match.

"Oh no you don't I want to ref too!" Neo Sailor Moon said as she became Dimension B's Neo Princess Serenity(Yes due to a particular time of month she has to be a Princess.)

Terra(A and B) Shifted into their Princess Forms and also helped watch the match. Neo Princess Kasumi(Chibi-Terra) and Neo Princess Sayomi(Chibi-Solaris) also manifested their Princess Garbs.

The Battle raged on for what seemed like hours, but it was only a matter of minutes. The Silver Moon Alliance were victorius.(Sorry to not explain the Detail of the matches and battles, but I couldn't think of anyway to describe it.)

After the battle was won by the Silver Moon Alliance the Crystal automatically disappeared to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B. The SMA now had 3 Crystals while the Dark Alliance only had one.

"You may have won this battle, but it's not over yet. See ya Silver Moon Suckers! Go our Monster Army!" The Dark Alliance said as they shimmered out of site and back to their base leaving their monster army behind.

The Princesses then went back to their Senshi forms and continued the battle.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"DoubleTerra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blaster!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

Soon it was down to only five monsters remaining.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus Appeared and gave Solaris of Dimension A the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

With that the last five monsters were destroyed and they all returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B for a meeting.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"We need to contact the rest of the Dimension A Senshi. It's time I told them why the Dark Wave is after me. Sayomi-Chan contact the reast of the Inners and the Starlights. Might as well bring Kaakyu here as well." Kousagi said. 

"Okay will do! Solaris A to Venus A, Mercury A, and Jupiter A, Eternal Moon and Tuxedo Kamen come in.also the Starlights and Kaakyu come in." Sayomi said.

9 faces appeared on the screen.

"Put the Raider Warriors in control of the Solaris Space Station in Dimension A and report to the Dimension B Space Station immediately. Kousagi has something urgent to tell everyone. I think the next Crystal might be located in the World of Mamodo Battle too. Please report here at once." Sayomi said.

As soon as that was said 9 people appeared out of the Time Portal and landed with a thud.

"We know we know! Fix the Damn Landing! We're trying We're trying!" Setsuna and Trista said in unison.

Also Ran, Kazashi, Lufia, Macey, and Kiya explained why they were currently female to the newly arrived Senshi and Fireball Princess.

The score now is Silver Moon Alliance 3 Crystals, and Dark Alliance 1 Crystal. Who will get the next Crystal? Also what is it that Kousagi is hiding? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Crystal is in the World of Mamodo Battle Again.Where? They will have to search. Will the Fifth Crystal be claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance, or will the Dark Alliance claim it? Who are the targets going to be this time if any? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out! 

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 80: The Truth About Kousagi!._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Original Dimension A Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen(10), The Starlights and Kaakyu(4)(35)

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 63

* * *

**_ Updated and Posted: 03/15/2008 Revised:_**

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware!!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!!!**


	80. 80: The Truth About Kousagi!

* * *

**_Started Update: 03/16/2008 _**

* * *

_**New Lives: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.), Takeshi x Erika.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only).**_

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece.**_

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl who shows up at the end of this chapter. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

_**Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does.**_

_**Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance**_

_**Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does.**_

_**Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does.**_

_**Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either.**_

_**Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK**_

_**Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli**_

_**Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli.**_

_**Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part X**_

_**Episode 80: The Truth About Kousagi!**_

**_Episode Written By:_****_ Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited by: AshK_**

**_Wow! 7,379 Hits and 417 Reviews Finally broke 400 Reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 7,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

_**Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

There was a battle for the fourth Rainbow Crystal and the Silver Moon Alliance won it. So the SMA has 3 Crystals, while the DA Only has one. Who will get the fifth one? Stay Tuned to find out. 

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

Kousagi suddenly woke up from a nap she was taking she then shivered.

"It's can't be…" said Kousagi, "They're going to reveal it soon."

* * *

**_The next day, it was time to find the Crystal…_**

* * *

"We found the place… it's the in the world of the Mamodo Battle… and it's… um…" said Kiya who began to sweat drop, "It's at the amusement park…" she sighed.

"Really?" asked Kousagi, Naruko and Lufia.

This made everyone sweat drop even more.

* * *

**_In the DarkAlliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So they found the next crystal." Said the Queen of the Dark Wave, "Either way… it's time for them today."

"Time for what?" asked Beryl.

"Time to reveal the Dark Wave's main goal to the Senshi." Said the Queen with an evil smirk.

And so the team was formed containing all 5 members of the Dark Wave and no others… for this fight was for the Dark Wave and the Dark Wave only…

* * *

**_Sometime later at the amusement park..._**

* * *

"So… we're going to spilt off in to groups and look for the Rainbow Crystal?" asked Ashley.

"Exactly." Said Shikamaru nodding, "Okay…"

Before Shikamaru could tell everyone his plan… Lufia yelled out "Oh my god! What's that over there."

There was a silence.

"What makes you think we'll fall for it when you fall it half the time." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Okay! Time for plan B!" said Naruko reaching into her weapons pack and tossed out all of her smoke bombs, created a lot of smoke… when it cleared Naruko, Lufia and Kousagi were gone.

"Okay who gave Naruko smoke bombs!" yelled Nanako.

**_There was an awkward silence…_**

"Oh right… she's a ninja…" she said with a sweat drop.

"Well no duh Nanako! That is so totally the only reason that Naruko would have Smoke Bombs." Sayomi said as she rolled her eyes at Nanako.

"Hey I saw that!" Nanako said as she glared at Sayomi.

"I meant for you to see that." Sayomi said.

"We'll just call them when there's an emergency, if we force them to join us they'll just whine and complain until we let them go." Said Asuna with a sigh.

"Let's just go look for the Crystal." Said Nami massaging a headache.

And so they broke into 8 different groups (each lead by someone with a computer) to search for the Crystal.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the Run Away Group… Kousagi realized something…_**

* * *

"Oh man…" she began to cry.

"What is it?" asked Lufia.

"I can't go on any of the rides… I'm too small…" she cried.

"That's okay…" said Naruko, "We'll figure out something to do."

Then they realized they were in the carnival games section.

"How about one of us tries to win you a toy." Said Naruko.

"Okay but no gun games…" said Kousagi who wiped away they're tears, "I don't want anyone to get hurt… namely the guys running the booth."

"Hey I'm not that bad with a gun…" said Naruko.

"Guns don't exist in the World of Ninjas." Said Kousagi.

"Oh… yeah…" said Naruko with a sweat drop.

**_Meanwhile nearby… the Queen of the Dark Wave._**

"Hund, Ciel! You two go get the Crystal!" said queen, "Lilie, Illuminazione, Specs, you three capture the platinum light and bring her to where the main fight is going on."

"Yes my queen." Said the 5.

"Soon… the Platinum Light will be all mine…" said Queen Mare who began to laugh evilly.

**_Meanwhile at a both to throw darts at Balloon, Naruko was trying her luck…_**

Even with a lot of training… she wasn't that good at aiming or nailing the targets but she did managed to get the amount needed to get the prize Kousagi wanted, which was a big pink bunny.

"Thank you!" said Kousagi hugging the bunny, "You can take turns watching me while the other goes on a ride."

**_The two of them nodded…_**

"Okay! Rock! Paper! Scissors!" said Lufia.

"Okay!" yelled Naruko.

Thetwo of them were about to play when they heard laughter they turned around and saw Lilie, Specs and Illuminazione.

"Well… if it isn't the Sailor Senshi…" said Illuminazione.

"It's the Dark Alliance. The Dark Wave Faction to be exact!"(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.) Gabby said.

"Grrrr! That is really getting old!" Illuminazione said.

"I don't care! It's funny!" AshK said as he appeared and then disappeared.

"Like the new look idiot duo…" said Lilie.

"But Venus was like that before we entered the picture." Said Specs.

"You know Specs logic has a brother his name is Shut the Hell up!" yelled Lilie.

Specs took out a smoke bomb and tossed it at Lufia and Naruko, while they were distracted Specs grabbed Kousagi.

"Kousagi!" yelled Naruko.

"Come on!" said Lufia.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Kiya's group (which consisted of: Sanji, Makoto, Gabby, Neji, Ryoko and Sayuri as well as Zatch)... they were standing in the empty pool..._**

* * *

"So why would this place be the best place to look again?" asked Makoto.

"If the Crystal is here then this where the fight will take place, since the pool is only open in the summer this will be the best place look first." Said Kiya.

"So…" said Ryoko.

"We once fought here…" said Zatch nodding.

"I found it! It's in this area!" said Kiya, "Neji?"

"Right! Byakugan!" said Neji.

Neji unleashed the power of the Hyuuga bloodline and saw it, "It's over there!" he said pointing the exact spot underneath is.

"Okay…" said Ryoko going towards the spot.

"Not so fast!" yelled a voice.

"It's the Dark Alliance Dark Wave Faction!"(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes Again.) Gabby said.

That's when Ciel and Hund jumped down… from wherever they were at.

Before Ciel or Hund could say anything AshK popped in again.

"I know I know, It's getting old again. Too Bad! It's funny!" AshK said and then disappeared.

"What the! Where did you come from!" yelled Makoto.

"Well when a man and woman love each other very much…" said Hund with a smile.

Ciel punched him in the head, "Now's not the time for lame jokes!" she yelled.

"So you're after the Crystal. Aren't You?" asked Kiya.

"What do you think." Asked Ciel with a snort.

Gabby took out the communicator and called everyone she could.

"Okay! We need everyone right here, right now! We found the crystal and the members of the Dark Alliance are already after it! We're at the empty pool." she said.

"Okay!" came a chorus of voices.

"All right transform!" said Kiya.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" said Kiya.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Titan Cosmic Power!" said Sanji.

"Callisto Cosmic Power!" said Neji.

"Europa Crystal Power!" said Sayuri.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

With that they transformed.

"Okay… come out ourmonster army!" said both Hund and Ciel.

That's whentheir monster army appeared.

* * *

**_Meanwhile elsewhere in the park, Sailor Venus (B) and Sailor Mars (B) were chasing the three that had kidnapped Kousagi..._**

* * *

"Okay the plan is to chase them until we're close enough…" said Sailor Venus (B).

"What are we going to do then, we can't hurt Kousagi." Said Sailor Mars (B).

"I know…" said Sailor Venus(B).

**_With the three kidnapers..._**

"Okay! We wait for the fight to be over until just a few are left then we'll spring in and tell them the truth." Said Specs.

"You know… even if we do tell them… they probably won't care." Said Lilie thinking about it.

"Are you kidding, she's been hiding this from them." Said Illuminazione trying not to laugh.

"She's only two…" said Lilie with a sweat drop.

"They are going to tell today…" thought Kousagi trying not to cry.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at the pool the other Senshi and Princess Kakyuu made it..._**

* * *

"So let me guess… Lufia and Naruko aren't here…" sighed Sailor Pallas (B).

"No… didn't even answer their communicators." Said Sailor Mercury (B).

"Figures…" sighed Sailor Phobos (B).

"Okay! Let's do this!" called out Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Double Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Saturn (A) attack their opponents until there were just a few left.

"All right! Time to find this up!" said someone on the Dark Wave.

That's when they heard laughter, evil laughter.

"Who's there?" asked Sailor Eternal Moon.

That's when the Queen of the Dark Wave appeared, "It very nice to meet you all Sailor Senshi… I am Queen Mare, Queen of the Dark Wave!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the kidnappers..._**

* * *

"It's time…" said Lilie.

They ran as fast they could to the pool, with the two Senshi tailing them

"What do you want?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Why the Platinum Light of course." Said Queen Mare, "Or you know her as… Kousagi…"

That's when the three kidnappers showed up with Kousagi.

"Kousagi!" cried Sailor Deimos (B).

That's when the other two Senshi showed up.

"Naruko! Lufia…" muttered Sailor Pallas (B).

"Oh… hi…" said Sailor Venus(B) laughing nervously.

"Sorry we forgot to tell you that Kousagi was kidnapped." Said Sailor Mars (B) with a sweat drop.

**_The other Senshi sighed at that stupidity..._**

"Hello! I'm telling you my evil plan over here!" yelled Queen Mare.

They all looked at queen Mare… "Fine… you've been wondering about little Kousagi haven't you… after all it's not everyday that a mysterious little girl Senshi all of a sudden appears…"

"That's what you think!" Said Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra in unison.

"Yeah they appeared as mysteriously as Kousagi appeared." Solaris said.

All the Senshi sweat dropped.

"None of you really thought about it… have you?" asked Lilie with a sweat drop.

All of the Senshi shook their heads no.

"Well I know about the Black Lady incident… all too well… I know it was Neo Queen Serenity who gave her power so Ash could fight off Black Lady… but have you ever wondered to where Neo Queen Serenity's spirit went after that… she joined her beloved husband's soul and the two merged and became one… and the result of that was the birth of little Kousagi… Kousagi is not only the reincarnation of Neo Queen Serenity but King Endymion as well… Not only that but she has memories of both of her past lives." said Queen Mare.

**_It suddenly became silent as it sank in._**

"That's right she never told you guys!" said Queen Mare with a laugh.

That's when Specs who still held Kousagi hostage keeled over in pain… as Kousagi managed to struggle and kick him in the nuts.

"At least she's using one of the moves I taught her." Said Sailor Venus (B).

Everyone slowly turned to Sailor Venus(B).

"What? I was nearly kidnapped a lot." Said Sailor Venus (B), "When everyone hates you it's bound to happen!"

Everyone shrugged and went back to what was going on… Kousagi had managed to hide behind her aunt…

"So you really think you can win?" asked Queen Mare who raised her hand… all the remaining monsters merged into one giant one.

"Okay! This doesn't look good!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Gee Mom you are so totally observant!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Be quiet or I'll tell your adoptive sisters not to give you any dessert." Eternal Moon said Referring to Solaris A and Terra A.

After Eternal Moon mentioned that, Eternal Neo Moon shut up immediately.

"I'll handle it!" said Kakyuu.

"What?" asked all of the Sailor Senshi from the solar system while the three Star Lights smirked.

"Kinmoku Star Power! Make-up!" she said.

That's when she surprisingly transformed into a Sailor Senshi.

"She's a Sailor Senshi!" yelled Sailor Jupiter (B).

"Is today M. Night Shyamalan day?" asked Sailor Oberon (B).

Everyone stared at her… with a sweat drops.

"You know because his… movies… oh never mind…" she said.

"Yes in this form, I'm Sailor Kakyuu." Said Kakyuu… uh… Sailor Kakyuu.

Before anyone could say anything Sailor Kakyuu said "It's tradition that Sailor Senshi take her name instead of Kinmoku."

"You really think you can beat it?" asked

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

An attack made of flowers hit the monster and decoyed it.

All but the Queen Disappeared, "I will get my hands on the Platinum Light… after all… I need her power!"

"Yeah yeah we've all heard it before." Orion said.

"All these villains ever want is power to take over a world or a universe." Virgo said.

With thatQueen Maredisappeared.

"Did they forget about the Rainbow Crystal?" asked Hyde.

"I think so…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

After they dug up the Crystal using the Bukasai Tenketsu and managed to get the Crystal…

Afterwards they all detransformed and stared at the two keeping secrets form them.

"So… Kakyuu…" said Usa.

"The thing… AshK didn't know I was a Manga Only Senshi until recently." Said Kakyuu.

"Well no duh! That's why I didn't feature her at all. I just found out about Sailor Kakyuu Two Days Ago. Anyway so we have 63 Senshi. I hope there aren't anymore. Of course there may be more; there are all sorts of Constellations and several More Moons and Asteroids out there." AshK said as he disappeared again.

"Okay… that actually makes sense…" said Usagi what a sweat drop.

"But about you?" asked Ran.

They turned to Kousagi who was crying, "I'm sorry! I hid from you… I… just… I… just…" she began to hug the bunny she still held that Naruko won for her… each one each think at least of these things "That evil little…", "Damn it!" or "Why does she have to be so cute!"… for no one could bear to be angry at her that moment.

"Such is the power of a super genius two year old!" said Kazashi,

"Yeah…" said Kiya with a sweat drop.

Sometime later… they decided to enjoy themselves… however Usagi and Mamoru needed to talk to their joint counter part over some ice cream.

"So it's true… that you're the reincarnation of the both of us?" asked Mamoru.

"Yes… I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" said Kousagi.

"It's all right." Said Usagi, "Really!"

"Do you remember everything?" asked Mamoru.

"I do… in fact… my personality traits are a mixture of yours…" said Kousagi, "And when I'm older my powers will be the combined strength of both of you."

"So you think." Said Mamoru.

"I think we need to stay in this dimension a bit longer. I think it's best that you Starlights and Kakyuu go back to the Dimension A Solaris Colony right now." Minako(A) suggested.

"Okay we will later!" Kakyuu said as her and the Starlights Vanished back to the Dimension A Solaris Space Station Colony.

"I guess that means we are staying." Ami said.

"I don't care, I need to keep Lufia in line." Rei said.

"You have no idea how hard it is going to be to keep Lufia in line do you?" Nami asked.

"How hard could it be, I mean she is more like Usagi than she is me." Rei said.

"Maybe I should keep Kiya in line as well." Ami said.

"I would like to stay here and see how Ran does." Makoto said.

"Since all of you are staying, I will stay too." Minako(A) said.

So now the Silver Moon Alliance has four Crystals while the Dark Alliance only has one. Only10 more to go, who will get them? Only Time will tell.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

Next Time: The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Crystal is in the World of Pokemon in Mt. Moon. Where? They will have to search. Will theSixth Crystal be claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance, or will the Dark Alliance claim it? Who are the targets going to be this time if any? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

Next Time on **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 81: Crystal Mission at Mt. Moon!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:

_**Dimension A Senshi and Allies:**_ Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Original Dimension A Solar SystemSenshi and Tuxedo Kamen(10).(31)

_**Dimension B Senshi and Allies:**_ All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

_**Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:**_ 59

* * *

**_Edited, Updated and Posted: 03/17/2008 Revised: 03/19/2008_**

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do. 

* * *

**Beware!** **Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	81. 81: Crystal Mission at Mount Moon!

**_Started Update: 03/19/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl who shows up at the end of this chapter. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part XI_**

**_Episode 81: Crystal Mission at Mt. Moon!_**

**_Episode Written By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 7,379 Hits and 420 Reviews Finally broke 400 Reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 7,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**The Senshi earned the Fifth Rainbow Crystal. Also Kousagi was revealed by the Dark Wave to be the Reincarnation of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. Or as they are known as in Dimension A: Mamoru chiba/Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...**_

* * *

After talking with Kousagi, everyone decided to stay the night in the Space Station.

"I so want to go shopping." Sayomi said.

"Like so do I!" Kasumi said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lufia said.

"I guess I could use time away from the main hall." Kiya said.

"I guess I will go." Zora said.

"Come on what are we like waiting for?" Naruko said.

"Let's hit the mall!" Asuna said.

"I am so totally psyched!" Kaede said.

"So am I!" Ashley said.

"I'm coming too!" Misty said.

"I guess we will come too." Umi and Yomi said.

"I guess I so will go shopping too!" Ren said.

"I'm coming with you." Akane Toru said.

"I guess I will go go. Are you coming Akane?" Ran said.

"I guess I will come too!" Akane Tendo said.

"I am so ready!" Saika said.

"Like so am I! Haruka Tamaki said.

"I guess I should go as Supervision. Kazashi are you coming with us?" Haruka Tenoh asked.

"Come on Gabby-Chan this is going to be fun." Hotaru said.

"Okay I will go!" Gabby said.

"Macey do you want to help us be supervisors? I'll teach you how to play some violin." Michiru asked then said.

"I guess I will come with you." Macey said.

"We should go to Trista." Setsuna said.

"You're right." Trista said.

"I guess I will go shopping too." Makoto said.

"Let's go!" Minako(A) said.

"I am going to stay in here inside of Naruko." Minako(B) said.

"Okay." Minako(A) said.

(Since Minako B is still inside Naruko, the Minako I am going to talk about is Minako Aino from Dimension A.)

"I better try and keep Lufia in line." Rei said.

"That is going to be impossible Rei-Chan." Nami said.

"Huh why?" Rei asked.

"I think we will all just stay here, at least us 100 percent Male Senshi." Drew said.

"Someone needs to run the Computer." Neji said.

"Okay suit yourself." Azusa said.

"I am going to stay here too." Sanji said.

"I thought you liked carrying our bags Sanji-Kun?" Ukyo said a bit flirtatiously.

"I would, but I think I need to stay here and cook." Sanji said.

"Okay Sanji." Ukyo said.

"I think I will stay here and help cook." Mousse said.

"Okay. That works." Sayuri said.

"Are you coming Yamanaka?" Yuka asked.

"No I think I will stay here." Yamanaka said.

"Well Dawn are you ready to shop?" Hikari asked.

"I sure am." Dawn said.

"Casey are you ready?" Nanako asked.

"I sure am." Casey said.

"We could use some more stuff for our shows." Duplica said.

"That's a good idea." Imite agreed.

"I think I will stay here." Ritchie said.

"Are you ready Ryoko-Chan?" Chikako asked.

"I am." Ryoko said.

"Let's get going!" Hoshi said.

"Good idea!" Momoko said.

"Let's hit the stores!" Juria said.

"Hey wait for me!" Usagi said.

"I think I will just stay here." Mamoru said.

"I am with you. Shopping is way too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"What is it with you and thinking everything is troublesome?" Nabiki asked.

"I guess I could like go too!" Usa said as she also went shopping.

With that all the currently male Senshi that weren't stuck as Female at the moment stayed in the Command Center while the rest of the Senshi went shopping.

Lufia was running wild.

"Lufia you're supposed to stay with me I so do not feel like getting into trouble." Rei said.

Makoto and Ran were in the Martial Arts Store.

Ashley, Sayomi, and Usa were hanging out together. Misty and Kasumi were looking at the Water Pokemon Stuff.

Each of the Asteroids from each dimension were having a good time shopping. Hotaru and Gabby looked at the store that had history on Saturn and bought some DVD's.

The Outers from Dimension's A and B were being Chaperones.

"Hey Naruko, do you want to look pretty. You need to have more than just Orange. You also need some Blue as well." Minako said.

"Okay I guess I will go with you, I guess I could so use something that has Blue on it too. After all Blue and Orange look so good together." Naruko said.

"They sure do Naruko-Chan." Minako said.

Ami and Kiya were at the computer store looking for stuff for their computers. Nabiki was there too. The rest of the Senshi were just having a good old time.

"I'm hungry!" Lufia said.

"What!? You just ate Lufia!" Rei said.

"I know but I am still hungry!" Lufia said.

"You know if you eat too much you won't fit into your Senshi uniform." Rei said.

"Really? Oh I don't want to do that." Lufia said.

"Gotcha! You are active enough as it is. You really are like Usagi. I have been envious of Usagi-Chan sometimes. She is just so care free. Even when she is late for school. I'm glad I ended up being Reincarnated as someone like you. I am still not too fond about a world without Crystal Tokyo though. I mean we work so hard in Dimension A to make sure it occurs. I am still going to fight for it though." Rei said.

"Good for you Rei." Lufia said.

"Well let's go get something to eat. I am a bit hungry too. Hey Lufia, I'll race you to the food court." Rei said.

"This is going to be fun!" Lufia said.

All the Senshi that were shopping were thoroughly enjoying themselves when Kousagi contacted the Various Leaders.

"Solaris A here what's up Kousagi?" Sayomi asked.

"We have located the next Crystal. It's in the Pokemon World in Mt. Moon." Kousagi said.

"So we need to get there?" Usagi asked.

"Yes Usako! We have to get there before the Dark Alliance does." Mamoru said.

All the Senshi came on the computer screen and answered.

"Right we are on our way!" The Senshi all said as they returned to the Command Center.

The Four Former Nega Generals were there.

"Okay go now. We can handle it. You have to find that Crystal." Jadeite said.

"That's right. We can't let Queen Beryl or the Dark Alliance get their hands on the Crystal" Nephrite said.

"We will run this station for you. Go now!" Zoicite said.

"Don't worry about it!" Kunzite said.

"Okay let's go! Take us to Mount Moon, Kanto Dimension B!" All the Senshi said as they all disappeared leaving the four generals to run the station in their absence.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes!)..._**

* * *

"I am really getting sick of that music and the lightning. So has the next Crystal been found?" Queen Mare asked.

"Yes! It is in Mt. Moon in Dimension B." Queen Beryl said.

"We have to get it. Diamond and Pearl you have been chosen." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"Beirut and Eugeal you have been chosen." Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"Taro and Kuno you have been chosen." Queen Nehelenia said.

"I am going too!" Paul said.

"So am I!" said Shinji.

"Koquilion you go!" Beryl said.

"Yes! We will!" All the Chosen ones said.

"Lillie and Ciel you have been chosen as well." Queen Mare said.

"As you wish my queen!" Lillie and Ciel said.

"I will go to obseerve come on Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

"Yes Master." Kabuto said.

With that the chosen Dark Alliance Members headed to Mt. Moon.

* * *

**_Mt. Moon Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Senshi split up into teams. The Team led by Mercury A Mercury B, Rhea A and Rhea B picked up a signal and told everyone to come. The Purple Rainbow Crystal was found and was automatically sent to the Space Station where it was placed in the section for the Pokemon World Crystals. Two Crystals were now found in the Pokemon World and the Silver Moon Alliance found it. The count is Silver Moon Alliance Five, Dark Alliance One.

The Dark Alliance showed up too late and found that the Crystal had already been claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance.

"Frick we failed again!" Ciel said.

"Oh well go our Monster Army!" Lillie said.

The rest of the Dark Alliance sent out their monsters too.

"We will be back Silver Moon Suckers and we will get your five Crystals! Smell ya later!" The Dark Alliance said as they vanished leaving their monster army behind.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstrom Termination!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Take this monsters! Hi ya!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he threw quite a few Roses.

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blaster!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

Soon there were only Seven Monsters left!

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared giving Solaris A the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

One Monster Remained.

"I am glad that I learned how to do this right without ending my life. Everybody Clear!" Saturn A said as she raised her Glaive to strike.(Yes in this Story and any other New Lives Stories Saturn A does not get killed for using the Silence Glaive Surprise, just thought I would let you know.)

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn A said as she took out the last monster while containing her focus on strictly the Monster and causing Minimal Damage to the Surrounding Area in Mount Moon.

"Saturn you did it!" Uranus A and Neptune A said to their adoptive daughter.

"I just saw how Auntie Solaris does her ultimate attack and learned from it." Saturn A said.

"Auntie? Awww!" Solaris A says as she hugs Saturn A.

"I am proud of you Hotaru-Chan!" Pluto A said.

"Thanks Pluto Mama!" Hotaru said.

"Good work Hotaru-Chan!" Usa said.

"Thanks Usa-Chan." Hotaru said as she hugged her best friend.

With that the final Monster was destroyed and Hotaru learned to do Silence Glaive Surprise without ending her life.

With that the Senshi returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B with their purchases stowed safely in subspace.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"You all failed again? That is disappointing!" Queen Beryl, Queen Nehelenia, Queen Mare as well as Giovanni/Pharoah90 and Sakaki/Wiseman scolded their team. Then there was a noise as several shadows appeared in the base.

"Who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"Explain!" Archie said.

"Show yourself." Maxie said.

Out of the Shadows came none other than Queen/Sailor Galaxia.

"It looks like you could use some help! I am Sailor Galaxia. I can help you gather the rainbow crystals and destroy the Earth." Galaxia said.

"Meet my Sailor Aninamates!" Galaxia said.

"Sailor Iron Mouse!" Iron Mouse said.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko!" Tin Nyanko said.

"Sailor Alluminum Siren!" Alluminum Seiren said.

"Sailor Lead Crow!" Lead Crow said.

"Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon!" Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Well welcome to the Dark Alliance!" Queen Mare said.

With the sixth Crystal in the hands of the Silver Moon Alliance who knows what will happen next? Only Time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

**_

* * *

_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**

**_

* * *

Next Time:_** The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Crystal is in the World of Pirates once again. Where? They will have to search. Will the Seventh Crystal be claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance, or will the Dark Alliance claim it? Who are the targets going to be this time if any? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 82: Crystal Gamble on the Grand Line!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Original Dimension A Solar System Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen(10).(31)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 59

**_

* * *

Updated and Posted: 03/24/2008 Revised:

* * *

_**Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.**_

* * *

_Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	82. 82: Crystal Gamble on the Grand Line!

**_Started Update: 03/26/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl who shows up at the end of this chapter. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part XII_**

**_Episode 82: Crystal Gamble on the Grand Line!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 7,799 Hits and 429 Reviews Finally broke 400 Reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 7,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**The Senshi earned the Sixth Rainbow Crystal. Who will earn the seventh Rainbow Crystal? Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...**_

* * *

It was a meeting at the Space Station to find the next crystal, and they managed to find it.

"We found the next one, it's at a place called Triassic Peak." Said Kiya.

"Wait, I'm pretty sure that the ship's next destination." Said Nami who then realized something, "It's also a Prehistoric Island…"

"It's an island that never evolved out of the age of dinosaurs." Said Macey like it was nothing.

There were a bunch of sweat drops.

"So you're saying that we're going to an island full of Dinosaurs?" asked Usagi who on the verge of Crying.

"Yeah and it's so awesome!" yelled Lufia.

"You're lucky you weren't here for the forest of Death…" sighed Usa, "I'm guessing it's going to be like that."

"You have no idea…" sighed Nami.

Sometime later it was decided since they were going that way anyways they would go to the Thousand Sunny, mostly so they could prepare and get things that were needed (IE: Bug repellent… it's a long story), Nami thought it might be the best time to Rei that it was an extremely bad idea trying to control Lufia.

* * *

**_Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

"Rei I think you should up on trying to control Lufia." Sighed Nami.

"Why?" asked Rei.

"Because if you do, you'll wind up with a bigger mess on you're hands." Said Nami, "Trust me, I'm the second person who joined Luffy."

"Oh come on, I know about Enies Lobby… but that's not the worse of it right?" asked Rei.

Awkward silence…

"Right?" asked Rei.

"All I'm going to say is that things will always have a way of working out in the end." Sighed Nami.

"What else has she… he done in the past?" asked Rei.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"What did it involve him punching a whale in some way?" asked Rei.

There was yet another awkward slilence.

"Oh my god he punched a whale!" said Rei with a sweat drop.

"Yeah he ended up eating everyone but Luffy… but we managed to get out using the side entrance… it's a long story and it's best you don't ask… but in the end, we're now good friends with the whale." Said Nami with a sigh, "Lufia's a childish trouble magnet, there's no way you can control her… just hit her when she's gets too annoying, make sure she doesn't eat you're food and save her when she falls into the water." Said Nami.

"But…" said Rei.

"She'll mature eventually, but not anytime soon, for all we know the next thing she'll get us into is an island full of zombies." Said Nami.

Emma popped in and said, "Which will eventually happen…", Both Rei and Nami stared at Emma, "What? I'm sure a lot of fans reading this want Brook to join."

Emma then disappeared from the story.

AshK appeared out of nowhere.

"That Emma always trying to figure out new ways to cause trouble in the stories she writes and is involved in writing. Emma is a piece of work, I'll tell you. She is cool though. Anyway I better get back to editing this chapter adios amigos and amigas." AshK said as he disappeared.

"Where did he come from?" Usagi and Usa said after seeing AshK disappear just as fast as he appeared.

"I think I'm going to need to be alone for a moment." Said Rei massaging a headache.

"What's wrong with Rei?" asked Lufia.

"Judging by her reaction, Nami either told her about when we met Laboon or how we got up to Skypiea." Said Usopp.

"Why would she react like that?" asked Lufia.

This of course made Usopp sweat drop.

"Land Ho!" came a voice form the observation deck.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"So, we have found the next Rainbow Crystal, it's on the Island of Triassic Peak." Said Queen Beryl.

"It appears to be a Prehistoric Island." Said Queen Mare.

"A Prehistoric Island?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes, due to the grand line's unstable weather, some islands never get evolved past the time of dinosaurs, these island's are known as Prehistoric Islands." Explained Specs, "With a name like Triassic Peak I'm not surprised."

"The best thing to do is, let the Senshi find it, grab it and get the hell out of there…" said Lilie.

"Then again if you think about it, it shouldn't be any different than the Forest of Death." Said Orochimaru.

"He's has a point, just replace the giant snakes and giant tigers with dinosaurs." Said Hund with a shrug.

"So who are we going to send?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

It was decided that Lillie, Karin, Darkmann, Eugeal, Galactic Commander Jupiter and Sailor Aluminum Siren.

* * *

**_Meanwhile the Senshi and the Straw Hats arrived on the island..._**

* * *

The Senshi were standing on the beach staring at the jungle with several creepy roars, chirps and other sounds…

"You know if you just think bout it this way, it's just like going into the forest of Death… just replaced the deadly tigers, snakes, giant leeches and a very crazy woman with Dinosaurs." Said Kazashi.

"Who is that supposed to help." Asked Misty.

"Are you guys going to help us at all?" asked Akane Toru turning to the ship where the other non Senshi Straw Hats were standing.

"Don't worry. If you need our help we'll come." Said Robin.

"Yeah, I can tell the difference between an injured while fighting monsters scream and an "Oh my god! A dinosaur is going to eat me!" scream." Said Horror.

"You know… that's not helping either…" said Usagi with a sweat drop.

And so they broken into different groups to search for the Crystal with 8 teams of 5 teams of 7 and 3 teams of 8.

**_With Team Drew (consisting of Drew, Rei, Zora, Naruko, Nanako, Haruka Tenou and May)..._**

"So, Rei judging by your face Nami told you about something Luffy did, right?" asked Zora.

"Yeah… I don't want to talk about it." Said Rei with a sweat drop.

"Was the time he ate the cactus?" asked Naruko.

"Ate a cactus?" asked Rei with a sweat drop.

"Yeah he told me the story a while back, he apparently ate a cactus in the desert and tried to attack everyone before Chopper knocked him out." Said Naruko laughing.

Zora sighed "Only Lufia would tell that story and find it funny." She said shaking her head.

Rei sighed heavily, "Why does my counterpart have to be that way…" she thought.

**_Meanwhile with Team Asuna (Asuna, Mousse, Sanji, Usagi, Mamoru, Misty, Imite and Hotaru)..._**

"So Asuna…" said Usagi nervously, "Have you found the Crystal yet?"

Before Asuna could answer… a meat eating feathered dinosaurs pack of dinosaurs appeared… they were possibly Deinonychus, they're like Velociraptor… but much bigger, unlike the raptors from Jurassic Park in real life are much smaller, the one in them movies are much bigger than they should be, either way in recent scientific findings had found that both these species of Dinosaurs were covered in feathers, which explains why the pack were covered in feather further more…

"Can we get on with the story!" yelled the Senshi.

"Oh right!" said Emma popping into the story, "As you can see… I'm a bit of a dino nerd... heheh… what's you get when you grew up in the same city as one of the best Natural History Museums in the country."

"Emma-Chan you are just like me! Inserting yourself into storie from time-to-time. Oh well that's why we make a good story writing team. Come on why don't we just get on with the story." AshK said appearing right after Emma.

"Oh yeah right we really need to get on with the story." Emma said.

Emma and AshK disappeared, while Asuna, Sanji and Mousse each attacked the dinosaurs, Asuna set them on fire, Sanji broke their bones with his kicks and Mousse of course hit them with his hidden weapons.

"Don't worry Usako it's all over!" said Mamoru trying to comfort Usagi who got scared in the fray.

"To answer you're question from before… no I haven't." said Asuna.

"Great…" thought the others.

**_With Team Saika… (Saika, Lufia, Ran, Kousagi, Ukyo, Kasumi and Umi).._**

Lufia was covered in some gunk.

"How the hell did you get eaten by a dinosaur?" asked Kasumi.

"I don't know..." said Lufia with a shrug.

"A plant-eating dinosaur no less." Said Ukyo.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Said Lufia with a big smile, "Thanks for saving me by the way."

Ukyo didn't say anything, just whacked Lufia in the head with her spatula.

"No way…" said Saika.

"What is it?" asked Kasumi.

"I found the next crystal…" said Saika.

"Which way?" asked Kasumi.

"It's that way!" said Saika pointing in the direction.

Kasumi took out her communicator and reported "Team Saika has found the Crystal."

There were several calls of "Roger", "Got it" and even one of "Thank god it's almost over!"

**_Team Saika was of course the first at the location…_**

"So… you already found it." Said a voice.

They turned around saw the members of the Dark Alliance.

"So you're already here." Said Lilie with an evil smirk.

"The Dark Alliance!" said Lufia.

Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana (lighting strikes)

"Was that really necessary?" asked Ran.

"No, no it wasn't" said Lufia.

**_That's when Team Asuna showed up…_**

"Oh god!" said Asuna hiding behind Sanji.

"Hey stop hiding behind me and face her!" yelled Sanji.

"Are you kidding me! She's freaking crazy!" yelled Asuna.

Kasumi got in between the two that were auguring.

"Right now we have to transform." Said Kasumi.

"Right!" said the others.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" said Lufia.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" said Ran.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" said Hotaru.

"Pallas Cosmic Power!" said Asuna.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Imite.

"Titan Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Sanji and Ukyo.

"Europa Cosmic Power!" said Mousse.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Saika.

"Terra Cosmic/ Crystal Power!" said Misty, Kasumi and Umi.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usagi.

"Moon Cosmos Power!" said Kousagi.

"Make-up!" said all.

While this happened Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

That's when the other Senshi arrived… of course someone noticed the newest member.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Charon (B).

"So you want to know?" asked Sailor Aluminum Siren.

She walked over to the Sailor Senshi and handed Eternal Sailor Moon something… a business card.

"Did you just give me… your business card!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon.

This prompted everyone other Sailor Senshi to anime fall.

"I am Sailor Aluminum Siren…" said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"What! Sailor Aluminum Siren! I thought we destroyed you a long time ago!" Sailor Uranus(A) said as she took out her sword.

"How did you come back?" Sailor Neptune(A) asked.

"The same way that Madam Galaxia came back, we were reincarnated just like all of your other past enemies by Team Rocket A's Professor Namba." Sailor Aluminum Siren said.

"That makes sense. I knew it was too easy to assume we were rid of you." Sailor Saturn(A) said.

"Who would've thought they would return." Sailor Pluto(A) said.

"Emma don't forget that the A Senshi at least the original 9 fought the Sailor Animamates and Sailor Galaxia." AshK said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah that's right your Dr. Namba reincarnated them. What is his Japanese name anyway?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea which is why the Dimension B's version will not appear in this story." AshK said.

"I understand." Emma said.

The two writers of the fic disappeared again.

This caused all 59 Silver Moon Alliance Members to Sweatdrop.

"Those two!" Both Sailor Quintets said in unison.

Both Sailor Cosmos Moon and Sailor Pluto's (B) eyes went wide.

"I didn't think they would appear here…" thought Sailor Pluto (B).

"No… not them…" thought Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Wait… did you say Sailor?" asked Sailor Mercury (B).

"Sorry… no more time for that! I have to get away before one of those spitters." Said Darkmann.

Everyone stared at Darkmann with sweat drops.

"Should we tell him that was made up for the book?" whispered Lilie.

"No, let him think that… its funny to let him think that." Said Galactic Commander Jupiter.

For those wondering it wads reference to the Dilophosaurus, which were scene in Jurassic Park as dinosaurs that would spit out poison… however due to childhood trauma involving me running out of the theater in that scene when I was 6 or 7 (I don't know how old I was), I won't go into lengthy detail about that…

"Appear our monster army!" said the members of the Dark Alliance.

That's when the monster army appeared.

"Okay!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Double Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"  
"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

All but a few monsters were destroyed.

"All right time to finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Protect Everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that the final monsters were destroyed.

"Okay… we need to…" said Sailor Charon (B).

"Looking for this?" asked Karin holding up the Rainbow Crystal.

**_The Senshi gasped…_**

"When…" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"You've been studying the energy of the Rainbow Crystals… haven't you?" asked Sailor Pallas (B).

"What?" asked the other Senshi.

"That's right Sasuke-Kun!" said Karin, which prompted Sailor Pallas (B) to hide behind her best friend.

"Man Asuna… whatever she did to you must have mess you up…" said Sailor Venus (B).

"Jeez what is it that always scares Asuna-Chan when she is around?" Sailor Venus asked a bit confused.

"Her ability to track chakra… I'm sure she can do the same with Silver Millennium Energy." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Well it looks like we lost this crystal. We will get the next one." Sailor Pallas(A) said.

"That's right, as soon as the battle began I sensed the Rainbow Crystal and dug it up." Said Karin with a smirk.

"Looks like we win one again." Said Lilie, that's when they all disappeared.

"Troublesome!" muttered Sailor Charon (B) who then changed back.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Naruko.

"I didn't think it was that important… sure I had thoughts one day killing Orochimaru when I had no use for him, starting my own group with her, one of Orochimaru's experiments and the man who's the source curse seals so I can kill my brother but I never thought anything else that didn't involve her… "ravaging me"…" said Asuna who began to shiver.

"You have many issues…" said Momoko with a sweat drop.

"Right now we should get back to the ship." Said Nami.

That's when a nearby puddle that happened to there began to ripple.

"Oh no…" cried Usagi.

And that's when a T-Rex came though the trees… half of the Senshi scream in fear while the other half attack it with out mercy… surprisingly to the other Senshi, this wouldn't be the first time Sanji killed a T-Rex…

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"Very good Karin… you have much more use then scaring Sasuke." Said Orochimaru.

"I'm just saying this out of curiosity… but what did you do to him!" yelled Darkmann.

"Sorry… that's my secret." Said Karin with an evil smile.

"However… there's something I want to know… why is there many more Sailor Senshi then I thought there were!" yelled Sailor Galaxia.

"Is that a problem?" asked Queen Mare.

"I'm unsure… let's just see how things play out…" said Sailor Galaxia.

With that the Dark Alliance gaining yet another Rainbow Crystal… but who knew what would happen in the future… stay tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

**_

* * *

_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**

**_

* * *

Next Time:_** The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Crystal is in the World of Chaos once again. Where? They will have to search. Will the Eighth Crystal be claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance, or will the Dark Alliance claim it? Who are the targets going to be this time if any? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 83: World of Chaos Crystal Search. _**Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Original Dimension A Solar System Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen(10).(31)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 59

**_

* * *

Edited, Updated and Posted: 04/10/2008 Revised:

* * *

_**Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.**_

* * *

_Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	83. 83: World of Chaos Crystal Search

**_Started Update: 04/14/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part XIII_**

**_Episode 83: World of Chaos Crystal Search_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 7,799 Hits and 432 Reviews Finally broke 430 Reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 7,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**The Dark Alliance found the Seventh Rainbow Crystal First. Who will get the eighth one first? The SMA or the DA?

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...**_

* * *

There was a meeting with all the Senshi. It was where the location of the eighth Crystal Was.

"Well we so totally got 5 Crystals our enemies have two." Sayomi said.

"That means that there are seven left to find." Naruko and Minako said in unison.

"Well you gals can do math." Akane Toru and Tendo said.

"Yes we can! Hey! We resemble that remark!" Naruko and Minako chorused.

"I believe that the expression is..." Ami started.

"We resent that remark." Kiya said.

"That too!" The two Venuses said.

Naruko and Minako were whacked by Asuna and Momoko respectively.

"Ow!" They both said.

"Okay down to business! Where is the next crystal located?" Ritchie asked.

"According to my computer." Shikamaru said.

"It is in the World of Chaos near a restaurant called the Three Jewels Snack Shack." Nabiki said.

"That's where I am getting the signal from." Saika said.

"Same here!" Drew said

"Mine is saying the same thing." Momoko said.

"Like same here!" Asuna said.

"I'm getting that too." Kiya said.

"So am I!" Ami said.

"There are 59 of us. Which means we need to form some teams. The same one's as last time." Rei said.

"This is going to be fun!" Lufia said.

"We are not doing this for fun Lufia! We are doing this for your Princess!" Rei said as she whacked Lufia.

"Right! Okay!" Lufia said.

"Nerima is a big place we might want to call in back up." Kaede said.

"That is so not a good idea Kaede-Oneechan!" Hoshi said.

"Huh like why?" Kaede asked.

"Because AshK already has to deal with 59 of us!" Juria said.

"That does bring up a good point." Zora said.

"We are going to have to stick together." Ryoko said as she ended up in Cephiro with the Magic Knights somehow.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked.

"We must know." Fuu said.

"Where are you from?" Umi asked.

"Hey this isn't the Solaris Space Station. My name is Ryoko Hibiki and I will see you around." Ryoko said as she returned to the Space Station.

"Like let me guess Ryoko-Chan you got lost again?" Chikako asked.

"Yes I did." Ryoko said.

"I guess we will have to be on the same team." Chikako said grabbing Ryoko's hand.

"I figured she would get lost." Ran said.

"She is as bad as P-Chan." Akane Tendo said.

"Okay back to the matter at hand." Neji said.

"We have got to find that eighth crystal before the Dark Alliance does." Azusa said.

"That is our top priority now." Ukyo said.

"Then we can have a meal later." Sanji said.

"That sounds like a plan." Yuka said.

"I hope it will work." Yamanaka said.

"So when can we like get going?" Nanako asked.

"It's getting boring here and we are wasting valuable time." Casey said.

"We have a lot of searching to do." Imite said.

"We sure do." Duplica said.

"Anyway, so when do we leave?" May asked.

"I was wondering that too." Haruka Tamaki said.

"Our weapons and Talismans are programmed to find Rainbow Crystals." Hotaru mentioned.

"We could use them in case one of your computers go on the fritz." Haruka Tenou said.

"They may come in handy." Michiru said.

"The probably will." Setsuna said.

"Sounds like a plan!" The Dimension B outers said.

"Are you ready for this Imoutochan?" Usa asked Ashley.

"I am as ready as I will like ever be." Ashley said.

"I guess I could use a summoning jutsu if needed." Kazashi said.

"It may come in handy." Macy said.

"Well like what are we waiting for?" Kasumi asked.

"Let's go!" Misty said.

"Yeah we have to find it before the Dark Alliance does." Trista said.

Kasumi and Sayomi held hands and stood next to their kids when some idiot Fanfiction writer appeared.

"You can't be a couple! It's out of character! Unlink hands now!" The Fanfiction writer said.

"Oh no it's..." Orion started.

"...PEJP Bengtzone. Hydrocannon!" Virgo said as she executed the attack.

"Thunder Attack!" Orion said.

The Thunder Attack and Hydrocannon attack combined the powers and sent Bengtzone.

"It looks like PEJP Bengtzone is Blasting off!" PEJP Bengtzone said as a star twinkled in the distance.

"He never learns does he?" Emma asked appearing in the fic.

"I have a feeling he never will." AshK said as he appeared in the fic.

Just as quickly as they appeared they disappeared.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters(Dun Dun Dundundun dundundundun dun dun dundadun dun(Imperial Theme from Star Wars Saga))..._**

* * *

"At least it's better than the Austin Powers Theme for Dr. Evil and the evil organization." Sailor Galaxia said.

"So where is the next Crystal Located?" Queen Mare asked.

"It is in the World of Chaos." Queen Beryl said.

"We have to get it before the Silver Moon Alliance gets it." Prince Diamond said.

"Diamond and Pearl you will head to the World of Chaos." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"Yes my Liege!" Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl said as they bowed and Curtsied to Wiseman Respectively.

"Eugeal! Mimete you will join Diamond and Pearl." Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish Dr." The two members of the Witches Five said as they bowed.

"Lillie and Ciel you will also accompany them." Queen Mare said.

"As you wish my queen!" They both said.

"Both of you will be needed." Beryl said to Koquilion and Darkmann.

"As you wish Queen Beryl." Koquilion and Darkmann said in unison.

"Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Alluminum Siren you have been chosen." Sailor Galaxia said.

"As you wish Madam Galaxia." Iron Mouse and Alluminum Siren said.

"Tatewaki and Taro you have been chosen!" Nehelenia said.

"Yes my queen!" Both of them said as they were ready to go.

With that the chosen villains went to the World of Chaos.

* * *

**_World of Chaos with the Senshi..._**

* * *

The Senshi decided to go ahead and transform because there were so many of them. All 59 Transformed right when the arrived in a World of Chaos Alley with a thud. It was now Crystal Searching Time. They used the same teams as before.

The search continued on unfortunately right when Team Mercury A found the Location the Dark Alliance was there and already had the Crystal.

"It's the Dark Alliance!"**_(Dun Dun Dundundun dundundundun dun dun dundadun dun(Imperial Theme from Star Wars Saga plays.)_**Mercury A said as she quickly contacted the other Senshi.

"Looks like we win this round Silver Moon Suckers" Princess Pearl said.

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris A said as she shot the beam at Princess Pearls hand causing her to let go of the Gold Crstal. Fortunately with his Agility Orion caught it before it hit the ground. The Crystal Automatically went to Solaris B and appeared in the second World of Chaos Crystal Slot in the Solaris Space Station Colony.

"Frick! We lost another one! Oh well go our monster army!" Ciel said.

"Go!" Lillie said.

"Go our Army!" The Dark Alliance said as they sent out their monster army.

With that the Dark Alliance Disappeared.

"Double Solaris Cosmic Star Blast! Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash! Double Solaris... Starlight... Cosmic... Star... Blast!"

"Double Terra Eliminating Earthquake! Double Terra Nunte Spear Blaster!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Take this Negascum!" Tuxedo Kamen said as threw Roses at the enemies.

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

With that only Six Monsters remained.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

With that Pegasus appeared giving Solaris A the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris A said.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Moon Light Wave!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!" Solaris B said.

"Platinum Light Wave!" Cosmos Moon said.

With that all the monsters were destroyed and it was time to head back to the Colony.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"This makes 6 Crystals for us and 2 Crystals for our enemies." Sayomi said.

"So does that mean that we have Six More Left to find?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes and our Princess will be revealed." Misty said.

"I can't wait!" May said.

"Neither can I!" Casey said.

"This is going to be a long quest isn't it?" Duplica asked.

"Yes it is!" Dawn said.

The rest of the B Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Any idea where the next one is computer?" Kasumi asked.

"Next location is in Konoha, World of Ninja." The computer said.

"So it looks like we will be like going back to our world huh?" Naruko asked.

"It so looks like it!" Minako said.

"We will stay here all 10 of us!" Usagi said.

"We really need to have someone here to keep an eye on the base." Mamoru said.

"I agree." Ami said.

"We need to stay here." Rei said.

"It will be the best." Makoto said.

"We have to keep an eye out for Bengtzone should he return." Haruka Tenou said.

"I agree!" Michiru said.

"We will stay here." Setsuna said.

"The rest of you should go though." Hotaru said.

"Okay if you insist." Ren and Akane Toru said together.

"Why does the life of a Senshi have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it's destiny you lazy bum!" Nabiki said.

"Come on we don't need another argument between counterparts." Neji said.

"I agree. Hey Ukyo-Chan do you want to cook something before we search for Crystal Number 9?" Sanji asked raising his single visible Eyebrow.

"That sounds like a plan! Okonomiyaki for everyone and whatever Sanji decides to cook up.

"We should rest for a bit." Azusa said.

"I agree there." Yuka said.

"So do I." Yamanaka said.

"We need to rest before the next Crystal search." Sayuri said.

"I agree." Mousse said talking to the wall.

"Um Mousse you blind Duck we are over here. Nanako and Casey said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Mousse said putting his glasses back on.

"Blind as a Bat no duck." Imite and Duplica said.

"I guess we should get used to that." The Solaris Twins said.

"We better get some rest." Usa said.

"Yeah we probably have a long search tomorrow." Momoko said.

"No doubt with as big as Konoha is." Asuna said.

"I agree with all of you!" Trista said.

"We have our work cut out for us with 10 of our Allies staying here." Kazashi said.

"Hey Sayomi do you have anyone that can help out? I guess we could call the Guardians." Ashley suggested.

"I think that is a great idea. We could call the Raider Warriors." Sayomi said.

"That's a good idea." Macy agreed.

"We are ready we could really use their help." Gabby said.

With that Ashley and Sayomi called their respective back up and at the end of the night everyone went to bed. That way they would be rested up for the next day.

So the Silver Moon Alliance took a Crystal away from the Dark Alliance? Who knew where the next Rainbow Crystal would end up? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Next Time:_** The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Crystal is in the World of Ninjas somewhere in Konoha. Two Raider Warriors awaken. They are Soul and Volcano. Where? They will have to search. Will the Ninth Crystal be claimed by the Silver Moon Alliance, or will the Dark Alliance claim it? Who are the targets going to be this time if any? What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 84: Konoha Crystal Search, Enter: Soul & Volcano! _**Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), The Raider Warriors(6 + 2 New ones Chisame/Soul and Naoko/Volcano(8)(29)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum(7)(34).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 63

_**

* * *

**_

_**Updated and Posted: 04/15/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	84. 84: Konoha Search: Enter: Soul & Volcano

**_Started Update: 04/18/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed Part XIV_**

**_Episode 84: Konoha Crystal Search, Enter: Soul & Volcano!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ Emma Iveli_**

**_EpisodeEdited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,001 Hits and 435 Reviews Finally broke 5 Reviews away from 440 mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**The Silver Moon Alliance got the eight Rainbow Crystal. Now it is time to look for Crystal Number nine? Who will get it? To find out, Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**World of Ninja, Konoha...**_

* * *

The Senshi were look over a map of the village which was quite large, so much they needed to be broken up into groups.

"So I think it's best that Neji go with whoever investigates the Hyuga compound." Said Kazashi.

"And I don't think Asuna should go to the ol' Abandoned Uchiha District." Said Naruko.

"Please don't call it that." Said Asuna with her eye twitching.

"Sanji, Kaede... neither of you is allowed to take the Hot Springs District…" said Akane Tendo.

"What, why?" asked Sanji.

"I'm not as perverted as I used to be!" yelled Kaede.

"Why is there a hot springs district?" thought Takeshi.

"What I don't get is last time there was a Rainbow Crystal Found here there was a definite area… but this time it's so vague it encompasses the entire village!" yelled Naruko.

Everyone shrugged… really last time they had to look the village there was a spiffs place it was in.

"At least it's not in the forest of Death." Pointed out Kazashi.

Everyone nodded, even though it was in a small part of the village it was way better.

"I have a question again, why am I the only one joining yet you have a bunch of ninja that know about the Sailor Senshi in the village?" asked Peter.

"Because!" said Mina whacking him on the head.

And so they were once again broken up into groups…

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Alliance HQ (Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana Duna Dunnanaa(Imperial Theme from the Star Wars Saga)..._**

* * *

"I don't know why… but that new music makes me feel something like we're running the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant." Said Hund.

"It really shouldn't! It's from the Star Wars Saga when they are on the DeathStar and when Darth Vader Appears." AshK said appearing and disappearing from the Fic.

"Either way… they have located the next Rainbow Crystal… sort of." Said Specs.

"Where is it?" asked Orochimaru getting a slightly bad feeling.

"The village Hidden in the Leaves." Said Specs, "And it's not like with the Forest of Death, this is vague."

"Okay then Karin, Kabuto… you two will go dressed like Anbu." Said Orochimaru.

"Right." Said the two nodding.

It was also decided that Hund, Sailor Lead Crow, Eugeal, Darkman and Specs would go.

* * *

**_Sometime later in the village… Team Asuna (which consisted of Sammy, Beldum, Ayame, Shigeru, Gabby, Yamanaka, Ran, Akane Tendo and Kousagi)..._**

* * *

"There's no signal." Said Asuna who began to look around for something.

"What's going on Asuna?" asked Sammy.

"Where is he?" asked Asuna.

That's when the group turned the corner and saw a certain Pervy Sage peeking on the girl's bath.

That pervert…" muttered Akane Tendo.

"I knew he would be here…" muttered Asuna.

Asuna ran over to Jiraiya.

"I think Asuna is still angry with Jiraiya over that lazy Akatsuki report." Said Ran.

Asuna began to beat up the Pervy Sage.

* * *

**_Sometime later with Team Momoko (that consisted of Mina, Peter, Ashley, Misty, Zora, Juria and Mousse) were standing font of the entrance of ol' abandoned Uchiha District..._**

* * *

"The Ol' Uchiha Distract, abandoned since Sasuke's brother slaughtered the entire clan." Said Ashley.

"Why is it so creepy, I know this was a crime scene for years ago, but they could have at least fixed it up." Said Misty.

"I'm not going in." said Peter, "Last time I went into a Haunted house I got stuck there for days and I wound up eating my shoe." (See Episode 08: Return to the Pokemon World)

"Come it can't be haunted, I mean Asuna might be too lazy and power hungry to fix it up." Said Zora.

"Either way…" said Momoko, "If I find the Crystal I'll call you."

She took out her computer and ran though the ol' Uchiha District as fast as she could and came back in a few minutes.

"No… signal…" she breathed heavily.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"I really hope it's not there…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Dimension A two people from Cinnabar and Fuchsia were drawn to certain places..._**

* * *

"Why am I being drawn to the Safari Zone? It doesn't make sense to me. It seems like something is drawing me here." Chisame said to herself.(it is my OC from the **_Power of Heroes Saga_** I couldn't use Christy because I had to have a Japanese name since all the Dimension A Senshi are called by their Japanese name, but yeah it's Christy from Fuchsia City. Her hair is as long as Kasumi's is now down to her waist.)

All of a sudden Chisame saw a Fuchsia glowing medallion. The Soul Badge appeared on her head.

"This power has been dormant in me since birth. I must be meant to get this power." Chisame said to herself as she picked up the Medallion and words came to her lips.

"Soul Medallion Power Make Up!" Chisame said as a Fuchsia Light engulfed her.

The shirt that she was wearing morphed into a Fuchsia Body Suit with a White Bow appearing on her chest and a white ribbon on the small of her back. her sailor color was white Outlined in Fuchsia. Fuchsia Dangly earrings appeared on her ears followed by a Golden Tiara with a Soul Badge in the center. Her Choker was white with a Fuchsia Soul Badge in the Center. As the sequence continued a White Skirt Appeared where her traveling shorts have been. It too was outlined in Fuchsia. Fuchsia High-Healed Boots appeared on her feet and reached to her knees. Fuchsia Gloves with White Piping appeared on her hands and were elbow length. Fuchsia Make Up appeared on her face as her transformation completed. Raider Soul had awoken as a Fuchsia Key looking thing and a communicator appeared out of nowhere. She felt she had to go somewhere and help the Sailor Senshi and their allies? Her life keeps getting weirder and Weirder.

"Raider Soul! Mistress of the Jungle!" Soul said.

"Take me to the World of Ninja, Konoha Dimension B." Soul said as she was sucked up into a time portal.

**_On Cinnabar Island Naoko(It can also be used as a Male Name as well) felt drawn to the base of the Volcano for some reason..._**

"What why am I being drawn toward the Volcano. Something tells me I am needed for something." Naoko said as he headed toward the base of the volcano and entered a cave. He noticed an orangeish-red glow within the cave. The Volcano Badge appeared on his forehead as he reached for the Medallion.

As Naoko reached for the medallion words came to his lips.

"Volcano Medallion Power! Power Up!" Naoko said as an Orangeish-Red light engulfed him.

A nice looking suit similar to the other Male Raider Warriors appeared on him with Orangeish red Wingtips. A crown with the Volcano Badge in the center materialized on his forehead. underneath his Orangeish-Red Suit Coat was a White Shirt instead of a Bowtie like Tuxedo Kamen a Necktie of Orangeish-Red appeared around his neck. Raider Volcano was born.

"Raider Volcano Master of Fire!" Volcano said as he struck a Heroic looking male pose.

All of a sudden out of nowhere an Orangeish-Red Key looking thing appeared followed by a Wrist communicator with all sorts of symbols on it.(It also materialized on Soul as well.) Volcano knew exactly what to do with the Key-Looking Thing.

"Take me to the World of Ninja, Konoha Dimension B." Volcano said as he was sucked up into the time portal.

(Naoko is my OC Nash from my **_Power of Heroes Saga_** I needed to come up with a Japanese name for the same reasons I changed Christy to Chisame(thanks Emma). Now on with the story.

**_World of Ninja...With Team Nabiki (consisting of Naruko, Nami, Erika, Tasks, Keade, Hyde, Megan, Kasumi and Umi), were standing on top of the Hokage Mahomet well the 3rd's head._**

* * *

"Oh wow! I'm glad I went here." Said Megan in a very sarcastic tone.

"Could you not be sarcastic please?" asked Naruko with a sweat drop.

"Sorry… that's just who I am." Said Megan with a sweetsop.

"Don't make fun of this place!" yelled Naruto.

Before the two could start fighting, Kasumi broke them apart.

"Calm down you two." Said Kasumi.

"I found it." Said Nabiki, "The Crystal is close by."

"Really?" asked the others.

Down below or nearby?" asked Naruko.

"It's up here." Said Nabiki.

"Okay, I'll call everyone." Said Kasumi who took out her communicator and began to call everyone.

"Do you really think you can get the Crystal?" asked a voice.

They turned around and saw the members of the Dark Alliance… along what looked like two Anbu.

"Anbu! What are you doing with them!" yelled Naruko.

"Don't worry, we're not really Anbu." Said the taller of the two, which sounded like Kabuto.

"Why are you disguised as Anbu?" asked Naruko.

"Because if he's not really Anbu will try to arrest him." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"That's right." Said a voice that was Karin.

"Okay! We need to transform, right now!" said Naruko.

"Right!" they said.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" said Naruko.

"Vesta Cosmic Power!" said Keade.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Kasumi and Umi.

"Charon Crystal Power!" said Nabiki.

"Phobos Cosmic Power!" said Nami.

"Boulder Medallion Power!" said Takeshi.

"Rainbow Medallion Power!" said Erika.

"Water Guardian Power!" said Megan.

"Make-up!" said the Senshi one Guardian, and Female Raider Warriors.

"Power up!" said the Male Raider Warriors.

That's when the other Senshi, Raider Warriors and Neo Pokemon Guardians showed up, along with Peter and Pervy Sage… I mean Jiraiya.

All of a sudden out of the sky materialized a Female in a Fuchsia and White Fuku and a Male in Reddish Orange and a White Suit. The Female had Tiara, Earrings and Make Up, while the Male had a Crown and a Necktie just like the other Raider Warriors. The Females Tiara and Choker had the Soul Badge in the center while the males Crown had the Volcano Badge in the Center. Both new arrivals landed with a thud.

"Appear our monster army!" said the members of the Dark Alliance.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said all the fighters.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"  
"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Cyclone Sky Attack Ambush!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

"Icicle Ice Storm Smash!"

"Boulder Rock Tomb Trample!"

"Rainbow Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Volcano Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Soul Sludge Bomb Blast!"

"Ice Shot!"

"Hydro Canon!"

"Cross Poison!"

"Rock Tomb!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

And so all but a few monster were destroyed.

"Time to finish them off!" said Sailor Solaris (B).

"Pegasus Please Protect Everyone's Dream! Twinkle Yell!"

And with that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

And so the last of the monsters were destroyed… while everyone was distracted Karin was going to go get the Crystal While they were distracted again… but were stopped by Sailor Pallas (B) and Sailor Callisto (B).

"Sorry but you're not getting though us." Said Sailor Pallas B.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun!" said Karin who proceeded to tackle Sailor Pallas (B) and hug her.

"Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!" yelled Sailor Pallas (B) making everyone sweat drop… except for one.

"All right Way to go!" cheered Jiraiya.

"Why did we bring you?" asked Peter.

Jiraiya shrugged…

While everyone was distracted members of the Dark Alliance sent out a few more monsters to get the Crystal.

The Solaris Quartet Spotted this and stood in front of the monsters.

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

With that those monsters were destroyed. The Crystal Automaticall went to Solaris(B) who sent it to the Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B. The Silver Moon Alliance now has seven Crystals, while the Dark Alliance only has two.

"We can chalk this one up as another failure! See you Silver Moon Suckers." The Dark Alliance said as they vanished.

All the Senshi, Raider Warriors and The Neo Pokemon Guardians return to the colony. Including the two new additions.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

All the Senshi, Raider Warriors, and Neo Pokemon Guardians landed in the Space Station Colony with a thud and De-Transformed. The Original 9 Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen went back to the Dimension A space station so they weren't present at the moment.

"What is with the Rough landings. I don't know if I know any of you, but some of you seem familiar to me. Raider De-Transform." Soul said as she De-Transformed into Chisame Washide of Fuchsia City. Solaris A and Terra A immediately recognized there old friend.

"Chisame, is that you? How is your Uncle Kyo and Aunt Aya doing?" Kasumi said.

"Uncle Kyo is fine. Who is that Blond Girl next to you?" Chisame asked.

Sayomi shifts to Satoshi real quick.

"Hi Chisame-chan! Excuse me I have to switch back. The pain is just too much to bear." Satoshi said as he shifted back to Sayomi.

"It's a long story." Kasumi said.

"Is there anything we can do about the landing?" Volcano said as he de-transformed into Naoko.

"We're trying the best we can." Trista said after switching back from Pluto.

It went on like that until everyone introduced themselves.

The stories of all of them were told to the new arrivals. Two more Raider Warriors joined the SMA that day. Now they have seven crystals while the Dark Alliance has only two.

What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_End of Arc VI: Kousagi's Truth Revealed_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED In..._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Next Time:_** The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the final Ninja Crystal is revealed. . Who are the targets going to be this time if any? Who is going to be the victors of the tenth crystal? The Dark Alliance or the Silver Moon Alliance What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 85: Final Ninja Crystal Revealed! _**Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), The Raider Warriors (8)(29)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum(7)(34).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 63

_**

* * *

**_

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 04/18/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	85. 85: Final Ninja Crystal Revealed!

**_Started Update: 04/21/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryouko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part I_**

**_Episode 85: Final Ninja Crystal Revealed!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,001 Hits and 435 Reviews Finally broke 5 Reviews away from 440 mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**The Silver Moon Alliance got the ninth Rainbow Crystal. Now it is time to look for Crystal Number Ten. Who will get it? To find out, Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...**_

* * *

The Senshi, Raider Warriors and Neo Pokemon Guardians were having a meeting. The Tenth Crystal has been found.

"So Momoko-Chan where is the next Crystal hidden?" Sayomi asked her sister.

"It looks like it is in the Village Hidden in the Sand. In the World of Ninja." Momoko said.

"I will lead us to the village hidden in the sand." Kazashi said.

"I think we will stay here." Naoko said as him and Chisame headed to the computer consul.

"We will come when we are needed." Chisame said.

"I think we will stay here too." Ayame said as her and Shigeru took a seat at another part of the computer Consul.

"So that means that we are going to go right?" Akira asked.

"I guess so. We will call you four if you are needed." Karomi said.

"Well Erika are you ready to go. It looks like us four are going to go with the Senshi." Takeshi said.

"Sounds like a plan." Erika said. The Silver Moon Alliance now had 59 to go on the mission.

"Okay so let's go!" Kasumi said.

The Senshi and Raider Warriors took out their time keys.

"Take us to outside the Village Hidden in the Sand. World of Ninja!" The Senshi, Raider Warriors, and Neo Pokemon Guardians said in unison. Peter and Beldum stood beside Mina as they were taken up into the Time Portal.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Alliance HQ (Cue Bowser Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3)..._**

* * *

"Now the music is from Super Mario Bros Three when you face Bowser jeez. Why doesn't AshK make up his mind?" Queen Mare asked.

"Would you rather I do the Austin Powers Dr. Evil Theme again?" AshK asked as he appeared in the fic

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Then shut up and let me write!" AshK said as he disappeared from the Fic.

"Where is the Crystal Located?" Queen Nehelenia asked.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand." Queen Beryl said.

"I will go!" said Orochimaru.

"I will too!" Kabuto said.

"I will go!" Princess Pearl said.

"Iron Mouse you will go too." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Yes Galaxia-Sama." Iron Mouse said.

"Mimete it's your turn!" Said Dr. Tomoe.

"As you wish Dr." Mimete said.

"Koquilion!" Queen Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen." Kouquilion said.

"Kuno you will go!" Queen Nehelenia said.

"Yes my Queen!" Kuno said.

It was decided that Ciel and Lillie would go along with them. Also Galactic Commander Saturn, Aqua Administrator Shelly, and Magma Administrator Tabitha.

* * *

**_Village Hidden in the Sand The SMA broke off into teams..._**

* * *

"I guess we should use the same teams as last time." Sayomi said.

"Karomi and Akira you go with Team Asuna." Kasumi said.

"Right!" Karomi said.

"Okay that will do." Akira said.

With that the Silver Moon alliance Broke off into Teams.

* * *

**_Sometime later in the village… Team Asuna (which consisted of Sammy, Beldum, Akira, Karomi, Gabby, Yamanaka, Ran, Akane Tendo and Kousagi)..._**

* * *

"There's no signal." Said Asuna who began to look around for something.

"What's going on Asuna?" asked Sammy.

"Where is that Crystal?" Ran asked.

"I have no idea are you sure it is in this village?" Akane Tendo asked.

"This is where it said it was." Sammy said.

"I don't think it's here. The computer was wrong!" Beldum said.

"No it's not wrong! The computer never lies!" Sammy said as she whacked Beldum so hard that he ended up hitting a cactus outside of the village.

"If it weren't for the fact that Beldum could talk that would be considered Pokemon Cruelty." Kousagi said.

"That probably would." Yamanaka said.

"I don't know if it would or not." Gabby said.

The search for the crystal continued.

* * *

**_Sometime later with Team Momoko (that consisted of Mina, Peter, Ashley, Misty, Zora, Juria and Mousse) _**

* * *

"It seems like the signal is coming from that direction." Momoko said.

"That's toward the Kazekage's Place. That might be the location of the Crystal." Ashley said.

"Are you sure Momoko?" Misty asked.

"Why don't you trust my sister?" Juria said a bit angrily.

"Okay okay! Calm down." Misty said putting her hands up in a defensive position.

"This is going to be fun." Zora said sarcastically.

"I hope we find it soon." Mousse said he didn't really like the sand blowing in his eyes.

"You know your glasses would keep your eyes from getting sand in them." Mina said.

"So put them on already!" Peter said.

Then somehow out of nowhere Mousse got rained on and turned into his Avian form.

Misty sent out her Starmie and somehow managed to warm up the water and change Mousse back into his fully-clothed human form.

"That's better." Mousse said.

"The signal is getting stronger!" Momoko said as she followed the signal.

* * *

**_World of Ninja...With Team Nabiki (consisting of Naruko, Nami, Erika, Takeshi, Kaede, Hyde, Megan, Kasumi and Umi),_**

* * *

Team Nabiki managed to meet up with Team Momoko. The Crystal was then revealed.

"The crystal is here! Go Pikachu use dig!" Ashley said.

The crystal was found just as the crystal was found the Dark Alliance appeared and sent out their monster army.

"Everybody Transform now!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!" Naruko said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ashley said.

"Phobos Cosmic Power" Ran said.

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Momoko and Asuna said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi, Umi, and Ritchie said.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Ice Guardian Power!" Mina said.

"Water Guardian Power!" Megan said.

"Vesta Cosmic Power!" Ryoko said

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Juria and Zora said.

"Oberon Cosmic Power!" Yamanaka said.

"Rainbow Medallion Power!" Erika said.

"Boulder Medallion Power!" Takeshi said.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" Karomi said.

"Cyclone Medallion Power!" Akira said.

"Europa Cosmic Power!" Mousse said.

"Make Up!" The Female Raider Warriors, Senshi, and Neo Pokemon Guardians said.

"Power Up!" The two Male Raider Warriors said.

"Go our monster army!" The Dark Alliance said.

"Terra A to all Senshi and Guardians in the area. Please report to these coordinates. We have found the Crystal and have just been ambushed by the Dark Alliance! Please get here as soon as you can!" Terra A said as she used the all-call button.

All the Senshi, Neo Pokemon Guardians and Raider Warriors that were available showed up with a big old thud. Chisame, Naoko, Ayame, and Shigeru stayed at the Solaris Space Station colony in Dimension B.They were able to get untangled quickly.

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstrom Termination!"

"Boulder Rock Tomb Trample!"

"Rainbow Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Cyclone Sky Attack Ambush!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Ice Shot!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Rock Slide!"

"Smog!"

"Steel Wing!"

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Let's take care of these last threats" Solaris(B) said.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris(A) said.

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!" Solaris(B) said.

"Moon Light Wave!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Platinum Light Wave!" Sailor Cosmos Moon said.

While they were fighting the Dark Alliance sent out monsters to get the crystal. The four Raider Warriors that weren't present appeared.

"Soul Sludge Bomb Blast!"

"Volcano Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Icicle Ice Storm Blast!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

With that the Dark Alliance was defeated.

"Frick! Curse you Silver Moon Suckers! We will be back! Ciel said as her and the rest of the Dark Alliance disappeared.

The Crystal went to Solaris(B) and then disappeared to the Space Station Colony. The Silver Moon Alliance now had Eight Crystals and the Dark Alliance only has two.

Everyone then returned to the Colony.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

All the Senshi and Raider Warriors and Neo Pokemon Guardians along with Beldum and Peter returned to the Space Station with a thud.

"Well it looks like we have Eight Crystals and our Enemies have two. I have a feeling they will come for them. We have to keep a close eye on our Crystals." Orion said.

"Yes we do. If all those crystals fell into the wrong hands Both Dimensions would be doomed." Virgo said.

"Well let's celebrate!" Lufia said.

"This is no time to celebrate Lufia!" Nami said.

"Huh like why is that?" Lufia asked.

"We still have five more crystals to find! No time to celebrate. It's getting dark, so let's all get some shuteye and we will continue to look for it tomorrow!" Zora said as she whacked Lufia on the head.

"I like the sound of that!" Sanji said.

With that the adventure was over for the day as they stayed up and celebrated a bit, then they went to bed at 10:00 PM.

With that the Silver Moon Alliance got another crystal. The score right now is SMA: 8 DA(Dark Alliance): 2.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time Two Crystals are revealed. One in the World of Mamodo Battle, and one in the World of Pirates. Who are the targets going to be this time if any? Who is going to be the victors of the tenth crystal? The Dark Alliance or the Silver Moon Alliance What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 86: Revelation: Crystals 11 and 12 Revealed! _**Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Starlights(4)(25)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum(7)(35).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 60

_**

* * *

**_

_**Updated and Posted: 04/21/2008 Revised: 04/25/2008**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	86. 86: Revelation: Crystals 11&12 Revealed

**_Started Update: 04/24/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part II_**

**_Episode 86: Revelation: Crystals 11 and 12 Revealed!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,111 Hits and 442 Reviews! Finally broke 440 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,100 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**The Silver Moon Alliance got the tenth Rainbow Crystal. Now it is time to look for Crystal Numbers Eleven and Twelve. Who will get them? To find out, Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...**_

* * *

At the meeting, the Senshi had some interesting news.

"What do you mean there's two Rainbow Crystals to be found!" said all the Senshi.

"That's right, it looks like there's two." Said Saika with a nod.

"So where's the locations?" asked Nami.

"Location 1 is in the World of Pirates… somewhere area of the Red Line that's in between the South and West Blues."

"Well it's better than most places." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"And the other is in Mochinoki park at the playground." Said Saika.

Everyone else had a sweat drop, "So…" said Naruko, "Is there something wrong with that computer? I mean half the time it's vague and the other half it's really good…"

"I don't know… I think it might be a plot device so that something funny would happen." Said Kazashi with a shrug.

"You never know it might be. Emma and I try to make it funny. I guess that explains the # of Hits and Reviews We've gotten." AshK said as he appeared in the Fanfic.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Sanji asked.

"How long have you been in this story? I am the all powerful AshK! The Writer of Fanfics like **_Galactic Guardians_** and I am also one of the writers of this Fic **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** how dare you not know me! I am the one editing this Episode! Anyway, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to let you know who I am. I will leave now." AshK said as he disappeared from the Fanfic.

"Do AshK and Emma always have to insert themselves into their chapters?" Sanji asked.

"YES!" AshK and Emma said as they appeared in the fic , then disappeared just as quickly.

Everyone sweat dropped even more so than usual because of the appearance of the two Authors…

And so a small group consisting of Kiya, Yamanaka, Keade, Kousagi, Sayomi, Yomi and Peter went to the park (as it was a very small area) while everyone else went to the Red Line (which was a very large area).

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ(Dr. Robotnik Theme from the Sonic the Hedgehog Game Series started to play as Lightning struck)…_**

* * *

"Now they are playing the Sonic Vs. Dr. Robotnik Theme from the Sonic the Hedgehog Game Series? Jeez would they just make up their mind already!" Queens Beryl, Nehelenia, Mare, and Sailor Galaxia said in unison.

"NO!" Emma said appearing in the Fic once again.

"Would you rather hear the Austin Powers Trilogy Dr. Evil Music?" AshK said popping into the Fic.

The aforementioned leaders shook their heads no and sweatdropped. The two authors disappeared yet again.

"So two Crystals have been found." Said the members of the Dark Alliance.

"One of them is in such a small area while the other is a completely barren part of the Red Line." Said Wise Man taking over Sakaki.

"What's the Red Line again?" asked Musashi.

"I'll explain." Said Specs who took out a diagram of the World of Pirates, "Now as you know we deal with the Grand Line all the time, which is a stretch of sea that spans across the globe that acts as the world's equator. Now the red Line, is a line that acts as the prime Meridian. Much of the Red Line is uninhabited, but there are a few exceptions. The area the Crystal is in is one of those rare exceptions."

"So we have a choice go after both Crystals or go after the one in the World of Pirates." Said Zeno.

"We should do both, have someone accompany Zeno in case…" said Queen Mare.

"I'll go!" volunteered Specs.

"Very well." said Queen Mare.

And so it was decided that Specs, Zeno and Dufort would go to the World of the Mamodo Battle while Beirut, Princess Pearl, Karin, Illuminazione, Musashi would all go to the World of Pirates.

* * *

**_World of the Mamodo Battle…_**

* * *

The small group landed in a pile.

"So this is the place." Said Peter who went to sit on a bench.

"So are you going to anything?" asked Kiya.

"I only came to help because Mina dragged me…" said Peter with a shrug.

"I see…" said Kiya with a sweat drop.

Kiya took out her computer and began to investigate.

"I found it." Said Kiya, "It's under the slide."

Zatch who was there along with the Senshi binge to dig under the slide and found it.

"Got it!" he said.

"Zaker!"

That's when a strong bolt of lighting hit Zatch causing Zatch to drop it.

"Zeno!" yelled Kiya.

Everyone turned to see Zeno, Dufort and Specs.

"So looks like the Crystal is up for grabs." Said Zeno with an evil smirk.

"Okay!" said Kiya.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" said Kiya

"Vesta Cosmic Power!" said Kaede

"Oberon Cosmic Power!" said Yamanaka

"Solar Crisis!" said Sayomi and Yomi

"Cosmos Moon Power!" said Kousagi.

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"All right go my mini monster army!" said Specs and several monsters appeared.

"All right time to do this!" said Sailor Solaris (since she's the only one there… there will be no A or B).

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"'

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

And all but a couple monster were gone.

"Pegasus Please! Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to fight!

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

And so the last two monsters were destroyed… and during that time Zatch managed to pick up the Rainbow Crystal again.

"You're not getting it this time." Said Zatch.

"Let's go!" said Zeno.

"Fine…" muttered Specs.

The three of them disappeared while Zatch handed Sayomi the Crystal.

"Well I hope the others are having an easier time." Said Sayomi.

With that Sayomi and the rest of the small group used their Time Keys to go back to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Pirates the large group landed with a thud..._**

* * *

"Trista…" said everyone but Trista.

"I know… I know… you do realize I have a lot of things I have to do." Said Trista with a sweat drop.

Everyone got up and looked around… everywhere the eye could see it was a barren red wasteland.

"So there's no monsters, are there?" asked Momoko.

"No this is a barren part of the Red Line…" said Macy, "But it could be worse, it could be near where the World Government headquarters is located."

Everyone sweat dropped…

That's when all the Senshi with a Computers took them out and looked at them.

"No way…" said Saika.

"What is it?" Mousse.

"The Crystal under that big rock over there… we don't have to search…" said Momoko pointing to a large boulder that one sentence made everyone anime fall.

"Wow… Emma's losing her touch." Said Lufia.

"No I'm not… I just didn't want to kill a dead horse with the giant monsters, I was originally thinking about having this Crystal be Alabasta… but that's too cliché." Said Emma popping into the fan fic again.

"So is your next chapter going to have something scary." Said Lufia.

"Well that depends on their definition of scary." Said Emma who then looked at Misty and Kasumi and laughed evilly then disappeared.

"Why did she laugh evilly?" asked Misty.

"I have my theories…" said Zora.

"And…" said Kasumi.

"I'm going to keep them to myself." Muttered Zora.

Everyone near her sweat dropped.

And so Ran, Lufia, Macy, Ryoko and Zora manged to move the very large boulder and underneath was the Rainbow Crystal…

"Thanks for finding it for us!" came a voice.

They looked up and saw the members Dark Wave.

"Good we can now get it…" said Princess Pearl.

"All right everyone! Transform!" yelled Ashley.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" said Ashley.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usa.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" said Lufia.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" said Ran.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" said Naruko.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" said Gabby.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" said Kazashi.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" said Macy.

"Pluto Cosmic Power!" said Trista.

"Pallas Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Asuna and Momoko.

"Juno Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Zora and Juria.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" said Hoshi.

"Ceres Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Ryoko and Chikako.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" said Ritchie.

"Terra Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Misty, Kasumi and Umi.

"Phobos Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Nami and Ren.

"Deimos Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said both Akanes.

"Rhea Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Drew and Saika.

"Triton Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Duplica and Imite.

"Ganymede Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Casey and Nanako.

"Io Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said May and Haruka.

"Titania Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Dawn and Hikari.

"Charon Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Shikamaru and Nabiki.

"Europa Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Mousse and Sayuri.

"Titan Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Sanji and Ukyo.

"Callisto Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Neji and Azusa.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" said Yuka.

"Fighter Star Power!" said Seiya.

"Maker Star Power!" said Taiki.

"Healer Star Power!" said Yaten

"Kinmoku Star Power!" said Princess Kakyuu.

"Ice Guardian Power!" said Mina.

"Rock Guardian Power!" said Beth.

"Steel Guardian Power!" said Sammy.

"Water Guardian Power!" said Megan.

"Poison Guardian Power!" said Akane the Red Shadow.

"Make-up!" they all said.

"Go our monster army!" said the members of the Dark Alliance.

That's when all the monsters attacked.

"Are you ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"I think we are ready as we will ever be." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

The Sailor Quartet from Dimension A nodded in agreement with their Princess.

Everyone else nodded.

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash.

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Multiple Ice Shot!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Rock Tomb!"

"Meteor Mash!"

Akane the Red Shadow said nothing but held up a few kunai which glowed purple for a second then tossed them at the monster which melted their skins indicating they were poisoned.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack"

With that all but a few monsters were destroyed.

"Time to finish them off." Said Neo Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Neo Moon in unison.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

With that all of the monster were destroyed…

"The Crystal's gone!" yelled Princess Pearl.

"I know!" said a voice.

They saw a Sailor Venus clone holding up the Crystal who then ran over to Eternal Sailor Neo Moon and gave it her… it disappeared with Sailor Venus saying "I took that Crystal while you weren't looking."

All the members of the Dark Alliance grumbled and disappeared.

* * *

**_Sometime later at the Solaris Colony..._**

* * *

"All right! Just a few more!" cheered Lufia and Naruko.

"It's a good thing we got two of them today…" said Ashley with a sigh.

"Just a few more left…" said Sayomi.

"There are three to be found yet. Computer where is the 13th Rainbow Crystal hidden?" Orion said.

"Please reveal it." Virgo said.

"The next Crystal is located in the World of Chaos in some place called the Nekohanten. Commonly translated as The Cat Cafe." The computer said.

"Why did you have to say that?" Ran said shaking.

"How could you computer?" Ren said also shaking.

"Ran/Ren no Baka!" Both Akane's that were Senshi said as they whacked them with their mallets.

"Ouch!/Ite!" Ran and Ren said as they were rubbing the bumps on their heads.(Remember when Ren is in Female form just like the other Transgendering Senshi of Dimension A she is Girly that is why I had Ren say Ite instead of ouch.)

And so… with Two Crystals found who knew what would happen… stay tuned to find out.

The Score now is: SMA: 10, DA: 2. Only three more crystals left. What will happen? Who will acquire them? Stay tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Final Chaos Crystal is revealedWho are the targets going to be this time if any? Who is going to be the victors of the thirteenth crystal? The Dark Alliance or the Silver Moon Alliance What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 87: The Final Chaos Crystal Revealed! _**Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Starlights(4)(25)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum(7)(35).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 60

_**

* * *

**_

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 04/25/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	87. 87: The Final Chaos Crystal Revealed!

**_Started Update: 04/25/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part III_**

**_Episode 87: The Final Chaos Crystal Revealed!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,142 Hits and 444 Reviews! Finally broke 440 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,140 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**The Silver Moon Alliance got the eleventh and twelfth Rainbow Crystals. Now it is time to look for Crystal Number Thirteen. Who will get it? To find out, Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B right after the two crystals were found...**_

* * *

"So the next crystal is in the World of Chaos huh?" Sayomi asked.

"That is what the computer said." Kasumi said.

"So where exactly is it located?" Ashley asked.

"I think the computer said something about the Nekohanten." Misty said.

"That is exactly what the Computer said." Yomi and Umi said in unison.

"Do you always have to talk in unison?" Ran asked.

"Not Always just from time to time. We are Identical Twins afterall." The Solaris Twins said in unison.

"Besides one of us has two forms just like our father and mother." Yomi said as she shifted to Sato.

"But I prefer my Female form over my Male Form, since it is my true form." Sato said as he shifted back to Yomi.

"So just let us be!" Umi and Yomi said in unison yet again.

"It is quite annoying." Ren said.

"Hey can we like just get back on task here?" Naruko asked.

"We so totally have a crystal to find." Asuna said.

"Well, if this dimensions Nerima is anything like our dimensions Nerima, the Nekohanten should be easy to find." Akane Toru said.

"It would seem that way." Hoshi said.

"We so might totally need to go shopping in Nerima again." Kaede said.

"I wouldn't mind doing a bit of shopping." Macy said.

"Hold on Luna, does Michiru like to go shopping?" Kazashi asked.

"From what I've seen yes. You would have to ask my Dimension A Counterpart to be sure." Luna said.

"Well Usa would now wouldn't you Princess?" Dianne asked.

"In fact I do, Michiru is not one to do a lot of shopping, but when she is in the mood she shops for a while." Usa said.

"So can we get back to the task at hand?" Diana said.(Dianne is from Dimension A, while Diana is from Dimension B. This prevents confusion from Two Dianas in the same dimension.)

"So like what are we waiting for we should go shopping." Momoko said.

"Shopping would be so totally awesome! Chikako-Chan You might need to stay with me so I don't get lost." Ryoko said.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Chikako said.

"Um guys we can shop later. We need to find the Crystal first. We know it's in Nerima and in the Nekohanten, but we don't know where it would be." Juria said.

"You know she does have a point." Zora said.

"Hey Sayomi-Chan what do you think our Princess would look like?" Ritchie asked.

"She will probably look similar to me in my Princess Outfit." Sayomi said as she shifted to Princess Sayomi.

"Oh that's right your Princess form looks similar to my Senshi form. But I couldn't be this dimensions Princess of Solaris could I?" Ritchie asked.

"I don't know. We will have to wait until your Prince/Princess is revealed." Sayomi said.

"Um guys we need a plan to find the Crystal." Seiya said.

"That is the only way we will find your Dimensions Solaris Royalty." Taiki said.

"So we need to get going." Yaten said.

"I agree with my court. We have to find the Crystal before the Dark Alliance." Kakyuu said.

With that they all transformed to make it easier to find the crystal and to get there faster. They took out their time keys.

"TAKE US TO THE WORLD OF CHAOS!" All the Senshi said in unison as they were transported to the World of Chaos.

"We better go with them." Mina said as she took out her time key.

"Good idea." Akane of the Neo Pokemon Guardians said.

"We better go. Besides Sanji is with them." Beth said with hearts in her eyes.

"Well come on, I can't let my Ash I mean Ashley be with that Tomboy Misty." Sammy said.

"What are you talking about you're a Tomboy too!" Beldum said.

"Beldum does have a point you know." Megan said.

"Okay I get it. We will go after them. Here Beldum take this." Sammy said as she put a magnet on Beldum's head.

"Coming up next, an all new Smallville on the CW." Beldum said. Beldum then started doing commercials.

"Come on Peter! We are part of this team too!" Mina said as she grabbed Peter's arm.

"I'm comin, I'm comin'. " Peter said as he entered the Time Portal with the other Neo Pokemon Guardians who followed the Senshi.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

All the Senshi and Neo Pokemon Guardians landed with a thud. They then split up into the usual teams. They didn't bother to scold Trista about the landing. The search for the 13th Crystal Began.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters(Cue Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad Vs. Wart theme from Super Mario Brothers 2)..._**

* * *

"Another theme? I'm not even going to ask. So where is the next Crystal?" Queen Mare said.

"I believe it is in the World of Chaos. Kuno, Taro you have been chosen." Queen Nehelenia said.

"Yes my queen." Kuno and Taro said as they bowed.

"Darkmann it's your turn!" Queen Beryl said.

"As you wish my queen." Darkmann said.

"I think it's best that Lillie and myself go." Ciel said.

"I'm game." Lillie said.

"Very well! Granted." Queen Mare said.

"Happosai and Princess Pearl you have been chosen." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"As you wish!" Happosai and Pearl said.

"Cyprine and Peterol you have been chosen." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Both Witches said as they merged into one

It was also decided that Aqua Leader Archie Magma Leader Maxie, and Galactic Commander Saturn would accompany them.

Orochimaru and Kabuto also accompanied them to the World of Chaos.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

The Senshi found an Alley and De-Transformed just as the Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum arrived. They also broke up into Eight Teams. Since Taiki remembered he had a computer too.

**_(The Teams were as follows:_**

**_Team Kiya: Zatch, Yuka, Yamanaka, Kaede, Hoshi, Hyde, and Macy.( 6 Senshi 2 mamodo)(8)_**

**_Team Asuna: Chikako, Ryoko, Mina, Peter, Beldum, Megan, Akane(Red Ninja), Beth, and Sammy(3 Senshi, 5 Neo Pokemon Guardians, one Traveler, and one Pokemon)_**

**_Team Nabiki: Neji, Azusa, Ren, Ran, Akane Toru, Akane Tendo.(7 Senshi)(25)_**

**_Team Shikamaru: Ashley, Usa, Sayomi, Yomi, Ritchie, Nanako, and Casey.(8 Senshi)(33)_**

**_Team Momoko: Duplica, Imite, and Nami.(4 Senshi)(37)_**

**_Team Drew: Juria, Zora, Naruko, Kazashi, Sayuri, Mousse, Haruka and May.(9 Senshi)(46)_**

**_Team Saika: Kasumi, Umi, Misty, and Kousagi, Trista.(6 Senshi)(52) _**

**_Team Taiki: Lufia, Sanji, Ukyo, Hikari, Dawn, Yaten, Kakyuu, and Seiya.(9 Senshi)(61))_**

With that the eight Teams went eight separate directions.

As the search continued Team Taiki found the Nekohanten first.

"Team Taiki has found the crystal. Everyone report to these coordinates." Lufia said as she used her communicator to contact the others.

"Right we will get there as soon as we can." A Chorus of Team Leaders said.

Team Kiya was the first one to show up to help.

Zatch and Hyde began to dig up the Crystal.

"Thanks for finding the Crystal For us Silver Moon Suckers." The Dark Alliance said.

"Transform now! Maker Star Power!" Taiki said.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" Lufia said.

"Titan Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Ukyo and Sanji said.

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hikari and Dawn said.

"Fighter Star Power!" Seiya said.

"Healer Star Power!" Yaten said.

"Kinmoku Star Power!" Kakyuu said.

"Oberon Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Yuka and Yamanaka said.

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hoshi and Kaede said.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" Kiya said.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" Macy said.

"Make Up!" With that they all transformed.

"Go our Monster Army." The Dark Alliance said as they saw the rest of the Transformed Senshi, appear out of nowhere.

"Frick Frick Frick On a Stick! You win this time Silver Moon Suckers, but watch out! We will be back." Ciel said.

"You can count on it." Lillie said.

With that the Dark Alliance disappeared leaving our heroes to fight the army.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Multiple Ice Shot!"

"Steel Wing!"

"Rock Tomb!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

Akane Red Ninja just enhanced several Shuriken with Poison and threw them killing off the monsters.

Only a few monsters were left.

"Time to finish them off!" Both Solaris' said.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the Power To attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that the last of the monsters were destroyed and the Silver Moon Alliance got another Crystal.

Everyone then retired to the Solaris Space Station colony in Dimension B for some well earned rest. They had to prepare for the next day.

The count is now SMA: 12, DA 2. Who will get the remaining two crystals? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Final Pirate Crystal is revealed. Who are the targets going to be this time if any? Who is going to be the victors of the thirteenth crystal? The Dark Alliance or the Silver Moon Alliance What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 88: The 14th Crystal Revealed! _**Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Starlights(4)(25)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum, Zatch and Hyde(9)(37).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 62

_**

* * *

**_

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 04/26/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	88. 88: The 14th Crystal Revealed!

**_Started Update: 04/27/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part IV_**

**_Episode 88: The 14th Crystal Revealed!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,193 Hits and 446 Reviews! Finally broke 440 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,190 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**The Silver Moon Alliance got the thirteenth Rainbow Crystal. Now it is time to look for Crystal Number Fourteen. Who will get it? To find out, Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B the next day...**_

* * *

It was quiet and boring and quest while Kiya researched the Crystals everyone was bored out their minds… it had been hours since the meeting begun and almost all the Senshi were there (guess which Senshi wasn't).

"A Princess?" asked Naruko.

"Vivi." Said Lufia.

"Damn it…" muttered Naruko.

"A psychotic killer?" asked Lufia.

"Gaara… well he used to be one… but I think that counts still…" said Naruko.

"Oh, right." Said Lufia.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Peter.

"We're playing a guessing game to see what's not in the extended SMA." Said Naruko, "A robot."

"Do cyborg count?" asked Lufia.

"I don't know…" said Naruko.

"We'll put it in the maybe column." Said Lufia, "Oh I got one! Some sort of Shimigami!"

Naruko began to think… "Damn it! You win!"

"Okay then…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

He looked over to Mina making a Haruhi Suzumiya costume and sat next to her.

"Can I leave now?" asked Peter.

"No!" yelled Mina.

"Damn it!" yelled Peter.

"Hey, we found the next one!" said Kiya.

That's when everyone gathered at the table… at the same time Kazashi arrived.

"What, no yell of me being late?" asked Kazashi.

"Oh we just found the Crystal now… so it doesn't matter." Said Naruko.

"I see…" said Kazashi.

"So is it the one in the World of Pirates or the one in the World of Pokemon?" asked Naruko.

"It's in the World of Pirates… on some island called Jaya." Said Kiya.

"Really Jaya?" asked Lufia.

"So you've been there before?" asked Saika.

"Yeah it was a while ago…" said Lufia.

"So where on the island?" asked Sanji.

"It appears to be a rather small area of the forest." Said Kiya.

"So we're going to wandering around the forest?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Pretty much." Said Kiya

All 4 Straw Hats Senshi (as Ace/Macy is not a member of the Straw Hats) looked at each other.

"I don't think Kasumi or Misty should go. Neither should Umi." Said Sanji.

"Come to think of it Sayomi and Yomi shouldn't go because of Sayomi's current condition. Also Yomi tends to mirror Satoshi/Sayomi." Zora said.

"Why shouldn't I go?" Umi asked.

"Why!" yelled both Kasumi and Misty.

"Why the heck shouldn't we go?" Sayomi and Yomi asked.

"You really want to know?" asked Zora.

"We're not going to just stay behind on this one." Said Kasumi with a Misty nodding in agreement.

"That's for sure!" Umi said.

"We aren't either! We're part of the Solaris Quartet Leaders of the Dimension A Galactic Guardians." Sayomi said.

"Yeah come on!" Yomi said.

"Just don't say we didn't warn you." Said Zora.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"So let's go…" said Ashley.

"Can I stay?" asked Peter.

That when Mina punched him in the gut.

"Why am I even here!" he shouted.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So we have found the next Crystal." Said Sakaki.

"Where is it?" asked Queen Mare.

"It's on the island of Jaya." Said Wiseman taking over Sakaki.

"Don't both A and B Terra have a fear of bugs?" asked Lillie.

"I also think that Dimension A's Solaris due to her current condition is also afraid of bugs at the moment. Also Chibi-Solaris tends to mirror Dimension A Solaris' Actions since they are blood." Hund said.

"I think they do, why?" asked Prince Diamond.

The 5 commanders of the Dark Wave began to laugh.

"The South Bird." Laughed Specs.

"The South Bird?" asked the other members of the Dark Alliance.

"Yes, it's a type of bird that always looks South and find it comfortable to point in any other direction… it also has a strange call that can control bugs… and they're not exactly friendly birds… well not ones on Jaya anyways." Explained Specs, "Jaya also has some very interesting bug species."

"Let me guess giant sized?" asked Eugeal.

"Yes…" said Specs with an evil smirk.

That's when the ones were chosen, Karin, Eugeal, Yamato, Lillie, Ciel and Princess Pearl.

"Wait… why were we chosen?" asked Lillie.

"I don't know… for some reason the author wanted girls for this chapter." Said Queen Mare.

"Great, we're going on an island full of giant bugs." Said Yamato.

"Great…" said the others.

* * *

**_The World of Pirates, Jaya…_**

* * *

The Senshi landed with a thud after getting untangled they spread out into groups.

"Now before we spilt up I want to remind everyone to be careful of the South Bird." Said Nami.

"Why?" asked Misty.

"Start explaining!" Kasumi and Sayomi said.

"Start explaining now!" Umi and Yomi said grabbing for some Pokeballs.

Nami looked at her fellow Straw Hats… each had confused looks unsure if they should tell her and Kasumi.

"Just be careful go them. Also put those Pokeballs away." Said Nami with a sigh.

"Okay." The Solaris Twins said as they put them away.

"Wait! Can someone lend me their time key?" asked Peter, "I would really like to leave and it's sort of pointless having me around I mean…"

"If you try to leave, I'll pull a Mikuru on you." Said Mina.

**_The two looked at each other…_**

"You wouldn't dare…" said Peter.

Mina tackled Peter, and began to strip him… with the exception of Team Shikamaru (which was the team they shared with Lufia, Naruko, Kousagi, Ran, Akane Tendo and Nanako).

**_Sometime later…_**

"You look pretty." Said Naruko.

Peter blushed bright red as he was currently wearing the Haruhi Suzumiya costume that Mina was working on earlier.

"I hate you all…" muttered Peter.

"So…" said Mina, "Why were you trying warn Misty about but didn't have the heart to tell her?"

"Well there's birds on this island called South Birds and they can control bugs." Said Lufia, "There's also some pretty big bugs here too."

"How big?" asked Kousagi.

"That big…" said Lufia pointing to a giant Mantis.

Everyone gaped at the sight of the mantis paying no attention to them and just walked away.

"You should have told Misty and Kasumi… You should've also told Umi, Yomi and Sayomi as well." said Shikamaru with a sweat drop with the other nodding agreement.

That's when they heard a strange sound that came from an animal… which made Lufia sweat drop.

"What's that noise?" asked Kousagi.

That's when the Mantis turned towards them…

"I really hope Kasumi and Misty are okay…" said Kousagi with a sweat drop.

"What about Sayomi, Umi, and Yomi?" Ritchie asked.

"I think they will be fine." Ran said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Team Asuna (Misty, Ashley, Kasumi, Sayomi, Yomi, Umi, Sammy, Beldum and Neji), they heard the call of the South Bird… and that's when several giant beetles appeared..._**

* * *

"Oh my god! Giant bugs!" cried Misty.

"Why are there giant bugs!" cried Kasumi.

Umi began to clutch her future mother and her future mother counterpart.

Yomi and Sayomi mirrored Misty, and the other half of the Solaris Quartet's actions.

"So totally uncool! I so totally hate bugs!" Sayomi said.

"Oh no! I forgot about Sayomi-Papa's Current condition. Those bugs are so disgusting! I hate them!" Yomi said.

"Get them away!"

All five of them screamed really loud…

* * *

**_Back with Team Shikamaru..._**

* * *

"I think I heard Umi scream." Said Mina.

"She's not the only one that screamed. Sayomi, and Yomi screamed too." Peter said.

"I wonder why?" Naruko said.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Sayomi's current condition..." Shikamaru started, "You know Lufia, you and the others are in so much trouble…"

"Uh-oh. Sanji is in some major trouble even moreso than the others." Naruko said.

Lufia began to laugh then hung her head low.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in the forest with Team Nabiki (Nami, Sanji, Beth, Juria, Hikari, Kaede and Hyde)..._**

* * *

"Looks like a South Bird saw them." Sighed Nami.

"So what's the problem with South Birds?" asked Juria.

Sanji sighed, "They can control bugs." Said Sanji.

"What?" asked everyone but Nami.

"That's right." Said Nami who shivered at the memory of looking for them.

"I really hope we find that crystal soon… I really don't want to go through that again." Said Sanji shaking his head.

"Don't worry Sanji, I'll be there with you." Said Beth grabbing his arm.

Sanji became really red and went into Love cook mode.

"He still needs to learn to control himself." Said Nami.

"Wait." Said Nabiki, "I think I found it."

"Really?" asked Hyde.

"It's close by." Said Nabiki, "That way."

"Okay let's go." Said Nami.

"I'll call everyone else." Said Kaede, "To say we found it."

The others nodded as they headed towards where the Crystal was.

"We have found the Crystal and are heading there now." Said Kaede.

"Say… Kaede… aren't you with Sanji and Nami?" came Kasumi's voice over the communicator.

"They are in totally so much trouble. Especially Sanji!" Sayomi said through the communicator.

"Yeah…" said Kaede with a sweat drop.

"And I'm sure Luffy and Zora are listening on their ends! Sanji, Lufia and Zora are going to pay for not telling us what the South Bird does!" yelled Kasumi over the communicator.

"What about Nami?" asked Kaede.

"I'm not going to make Nami pay… but the three others are going to get it." Said Kasumi over the communicator.

That's when they heard Kasumi hang up.

"Um… I'm sure Lufia heard that…" said Naruko over the communicator.

"I'm sure so did Zora…" came Kiya's voice over the communicator.

That's when the other groups hung up.

"Sanji…" said Kaede hanging hers up.

"Yeah…" said Sanji with a sweat drop, "I heard."

They arrived at where the Crystal was and saw the members of the Dark Alliance already there with Karin holding the Crystal.

"Looking for this?" asked Karin.

"You're already here?" asked Keade.

"I'll call everyone else." Said Beth who proceed to that telling that the Dark Alliance were already there.

"Okay, everyone transform!" said Nami.

"Right!" said the others.

"Juno Crystal Power!" said Juria.

"Vesta Cosmic Power!" said Keade.

"Phobos Cosmic Power!" said Nami.

"Titania Crystal Power!" said Hikari.

"Titan Cosmic Power!" said Sanji.

"Rock Guardian Power!" said Beth,

"Make-up!" said all.

That's when the other Senshi arrived along with their friends and Pokemon… including a certain Peter.

"So you want to be a Sailor Senshi too…" laughed Lillie.

"No! Mina forced this on me! She may look small but she's powerful!" yelled Peter blushing bright red.

"Either way! Go our monster army!" said the members of the Dark Alliance.

"All right is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Multiple Ice shot!"

"Rock Throw!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Akane the Red Shadow poisoned several of her kunai and threw them at the monsters.

And so all but a few were destroyed.

"All right time to finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ready!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said summoning her scepter.

"Pegasus Please! Protect Everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Wit that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

All the monsters were destroyed and that's when they noticed the members of the Dark Alliance were gone.

"Oh man! They took the Crystal!" said Sailor Venus.

There was a silence that was broken by a strange sound… everyone turned to a tree… that was full of South Birds… all of them facing them (which happened to be South of the tree of course)

"This doesn't look good…" said Mina.

It's best not said what happened involving those South Birds… but what is known is that Sayomi, Kasumi, Umi, Yomi and Misty were scared out of their minds and a few of them got bee stings…

* * *

**_Sometime later at the base…_**

* * *

"That felt good!" said Misty.

"Yes it did, but something else so totally needs to be done to Sanji." Kasumi said as she took out the pail of Nyannichan and Umi took out the Pail of Preservation.

"I so don't think that's a good idea. I mean Sanji doesn't deserve that. He is a perv, but he isn't like a certain Genin with Blond hair who is currently female..." Sayomi said, "...as well as a certain Redhead from Dimension B."

"I agree with Sayomi-Papa." Yomi said.

"Yomi-Oneechan he didn't tell us about the South Bird and the bugs." Umi said a bit confused.

"That is true Yomi!" Kasumi said still holding the Nyannichuan.

"Well neither did Lufia and Zora." Sayomi said.

"Please Kasumi-Mama put that pail away! Sanji-Sama doesn't deserve that. Also I don't think Kousagi-Chan doen't want that to happen either." Yomi said as she turned on the cuteness.

"It was wrong, but that's not the right punishment. You can beat them up more, but don't turn Sanji into a girl!" Kousagi said with that ere of Neo Serenity and Neo Endymion.

"Our Princess wouldn't want that, also my love doesn't want that. We need to keep this for a certain Shrunken Pervert in both dimensions." Kasumi said as she stowed the Pail.

"I guess your right, but that doesn't mean we can't use our Pokemon!" Umi said as she sent out all of the starters from each of the regions that were in their second forms.

Yomi mirrored her twins actions.

"Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra, Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Infernape, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert, Empoleon, Orion! I choose you." Sayomi said as she sent out thirteen Pokemon.

"Go everyone!" Misty, Kasumi, Yomi, and Umi said in unison as they sent out all their Pokemon.

Misty and the Solaris Quartet from Dimension A also beat the three up some more when Celebi and Dialga came into the Space Station with the 14th Crystal that they had somehow gotten away from the Dark Alliance.

"Dialga and Celebi? The Time Pokemon what are you doing here?" Virgo said.(Since Virgo can talk she can translate what Dialga and Celebi are saying so I am just going to write it in English instead of Pokespeak.)

"We came here with a gift for you." Dialga said.

"A gift for us?" Virgo asked.

"Yes. The fourteenth Crystal. We managed to get it without your enemies noticing." Celebi said.

"I bet they are angry right now." Virgo said as she held onto the Final Pirate Crystal Only one was left.

"Thank you so much." Virgo said.

"You are very welcome!" Dialga said.

"Good luck finding the final Crystal." Celebi said.

With that Celebi and Dialga Vanished.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Nami looking at the pile of her crew mates two of them were beaten while the other (Lufia) was covered in cuts and beaten.

"You want to join them?" asked Kasumi.

"No… I'm fine." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

There was a silence in the room.

"Oh man I can't believe we lost the 2nd to last Crystal..." mumbled Naruko.

"Um we did. Now we have the 2nd to Last Crystal." Virgo said holding it up.

"Like how did you do that?" Kaede and Hoshi said in unison.

"Please explain." Naruko said.

"Diiiiiiiaaaaaalllllllgggggaaaa. Ceeelllllllleeeebiiiii!" Dialga and Celebi said in Pokespeak as they appeared once again.

"Um what did they just say Virgo?" Juria asked.

"Oh they said that they managed to get the 14th Crystal while the Dark Alliance wasn't looking. I hate to be our enemies when Mare, Nehelenia, Tomoe, Beryl, and the other High ranks of the Dark Wave find out." Virgo said as she showed everyone the crystal.

"Hey! Peter?" said Mina.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Hey Peter I'll give you back your clothes." Said Mina.

"Really?" asked Peter.

"But under one condition." Said Mina, "You must not only sing "Hare Hare Yukai" but do the dance as well."(Click the link on my profile to see it.)

"I'm not doing that!" yelled Peter.

"Fine then… no clothes." Said Mina.

"I hate you…" muttered Peter.

And so Peter did the dance to get his clothes back… With help from Dialga and Celebi they got the latest Crystal that they originally thought they had lost to the Dark Alliance. The majority of the Crystals still belong to the SMA, but for how long? Only time will tell.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So where is the crystal?" Queens Beryl, Nehelenia, and Mare asked.

"What huh we just had it! Who took it?" Ciel asked.

"I have no idea." Lillie said.

"I thought I heard a roar and a squeaky Voice some where." Pearl said.

"The Time Pokemon probably took it and gave it back to the SMA." Yamato and Eugeal said.

"Curse you Silver Moon Alliance!" All the Villains said in unison.

The count is now SMA: 12, DA 2. Who will get the remaining crystal? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The search continues for the Rainbow Crystals. This time the Final Crystal is revealed. However the Dark Alliance somehow manages to get 5 of them. Who will get the Final Crystal? Who are the targets going to be this time if any? Who is going to be the victors of the thirteenth crystal? The Dark Alliance or the Silver Moon Alliance What is the Newly Reinforced Dark Alliance planning? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 89: Drk Alliance Steals 5, Final Crystal Revealed! _**Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension A Outers(4)(25).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum, Zatch and Hyde(9)(37).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 62

_**

* * *

**_

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 04/28/2008 Revised: 04/28/2008**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

* * *

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	89. 89: DA Steals 5! Final Crystal Revealed!

**_Started Update: 05/02/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part V_**

**_Episode 89: Drk Alliance Steals 5! Final Crystal Revealed!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,280 Hits and 451 Reviews! Finally broke 450 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,280 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Alliance managed to get the 14th Crystal only to have it taken away by Dialga and Celebi. So eventually the Silver Moon Alliance ended up with #14. How long would they have them stay tuned to find out.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B the next day...**_

* * *

After the Starlights returned to Dimension A, the Four Outers of Dimension A appeared landing with a thud.

"I really wish Setsuna and Trista would fix the landing." Hotaru said.

"Oh hey there Hotaru-Chan!" Gabby said greeting her counterpart.

"We're trying we're trying! We've been kind of busy lately!" Setsuna and Trista said in unison.

"We get the point!" Haruka Tenou said.

"I just wish you would hurry up!" Kazashi said.

"The landings are really annoying Setsuna and Trista!" Macy said.

"Tell me about it!" Michiru said.

"So what order of business do we have now?" Setsuna asked.

"It's time to find the Final Crystal. It seems to be located on Shamouti Island in this Dimension." Trista said as she looked at the computer.

"Okay let's get going!" Sayomi, Ritchie, and Yomi said taking out their time keys.

"Well let's go. Are you ready Misty?" Kasumi and Umi said taking out their time keys.

"Yes I am." Misty said mirroring her counterpart.

"Shamouti Island? Isn't that where I saved the birds a few years back?" Ashley asked taking out her time key.

"Yes, I also did the same thing in my dimension. That's the first time Kasumi and me met Lugia and the Birds except for Moltres. I saw Moltres when I was training for the Indigo League carrying the torch." Sayomi said.

"Same here." Ashley said.

Then Lufia, Zora, and Sanji woke up from their beating induced slumber.

"I'm so sorry that we did that to you Solaris Quartet and Misty." Lufia said.

"We should've told you about the South Bird." Zora said.

"I am so sorry my dear ladies." Sanji said referring to Misty, Kasumi, Umi and Yomi.

"Oh I also apologize to you for not telling you Sayomi." Sanji said.

"That's enough of this. We need to find the Crystal." Dawn and Hikari said taking out their time keys.

"Ayame-chan can you eight keep an eye on the crystals we have please?" Sayomi asked.

"Sure Sayomi. I think the Neo Pokemon Guardians should stay and help us out too." Akira said.

"Um sorry, we are going to help the Senshi. Come on Peter or I will pull another Mikuru on you." Mina said with a gleam in her eyes.

"No I am not going!" Peter said as he turned away.

"Okay fine then you leave me no choice!" Mina says as she begins to strip Peter. Mina forces Peter into the Bunny Costume that Mikuru wears from **_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya._** She then drags Peter with her as the neo Pokemon Guardians take out their time keys. It is now off to Shamouti Island.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So we have found the next Crystal." Said Sakaki.

"Where is it?" asked Queen Mare.

"It's on the island of Shamouti in the Orange Archipelago." Said Wiseman taking over Sakaki.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the Center of the Orange Islands?" asked Lillie.

"First we need to increase our Crystal Count We need to steal five to even up the score and then go after the 15th one." Hund said.

"That does seem like a good idea, but how will we get past the Security of the base? asked Prince Diamond.

"I think we need to put the Raider Warriors to sleep. Then we can snatch five of the twelve Crystals they have." Specs cackled.

"I could help with that." said a new voice as a man with Spiky hair materialized from the shadows.

"Who are you! How did you get in here? This is a private layer!" Giovanni Grumbled.

"Hear him out Giovanni." Sakaki said. Also Pharoah 90 agreed from inside Giovanni's head.

"My name is Lawrence III. I am a Pokemon Collector of sorts. I have a device that can not only put your enemies to sleep, but also put them in a case until you get away with what you came for." Lawrence III said.

"Very well! Welcome to the Dark Alliance!" Queen Beryl said.

"We could always use more allies." Queen Nehelenia said.

"I agree with those two." Queen Mare said.

"Thank you so much! I am here to help you out. I want those four birds. I have also heard that the Pokemon that supposedly created Sinnoh are rare finds as well as the three Legendary Beasts. Then there is Mewtwo, Mew, and Celebi as well as Darkrai and Arceus and Rotom. I really want them." Lawrence III said.

It was decided that Lawrence III, Jessie, James, Butch Cassidy, and Meowth would go with them. As well as Princess Pearl, Lillie, Hund and Illumianzonie. Ciel would head to Shamouti Island to get the 15th Crystal along with Specs, the Witches 5, The Dead Moon Septet and Rubeus and Sapphire. The others would stay behind.

So the two teams split off. One team going to Shamouti, the other Team going to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Shamouti Island, Orange Archipelago, Dimension B…_**

* * *

The Senshi landed with a thud after getting untangled they spread out into groups. It just happened to be the day of a certain Legends Special. Melody came up and saw a few familiar faces. At least Misty. She didn't know the other ones except a certain Pink haired Girl that was in Ash's Sinnoh traveling clothes saw Ashley. She was a bit suspicious especially when she saw the Pikachu on Ashley's Shoulder.

"Ash is that you. Who is your twin. I only know one person whose Pikachu is outside the Pokeball and that's you, however why does that Blond in a Female Version of your traveling clothes have one on her shoulder too?" Melody said as she kissed Ashley on the cheek.

"Melody! Why did you kiss Ashley?" Misty said.

"Tell me now!" Sammy said.

"I would like to know why Ash is currently a pink-haired girl and why there are so many other people with you." Melody said.

"Um Melody you remind me so much of Fururu from my Dimension." Sayomi said with a bit of a confused expression on her face.

"Of course she does Sayomi! She is the counterpart of her!" Kasumi said whacking her currently Female Fiance over the head with a fan.

"Kasumi why are you so mean to me! Waaaaaaaa!" Sayomi said as the mark of Solaris showed up on her forehead.

Everyone in the Vicinity covered there ears including the other Senshi.

"Gee and I thought Meatball head and Usa-Chan had loud voices!" Haruka Tenou said.

"Stop being mean to Sayomi-Papa Waaaaaaaah!" Yomi said mirroring her future second mother's actions.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Kasumi and Umi said.

Double Solaris immediately stopped crying and had smiles on their faces again.

"Care to explain?" Melody said.

"Well you better sit down we have a long story to tell you." Ashley said as she motioned for everyone to pop a squat along with everyone else in the village.

The stories went on. They knew they could trust Melody and the Shamouti Locals so the told them everything.

"Now before we spilt up I want to remind everyone to let us know immediately as soon as you find the final crystal." Said Nami.

"Right!" Everyone said.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Raider Warriors found themselves in a Power Proof dome so they had no way to escape. The Sleep Powder that was expelled from inside the Dome caused them to fall asleep.

"Yes now we take five of these crystals. Now we each have seven. We need to get the eighth one quick." Lillie said.

"Let's send out the monsters to trash this computer. We will leave them seven." Hund said.

"Go our mini army take out the computer consul." Illumianzonie said.

The monster arme didn't destroy the computer they just caused it to go off line as all the lights went dark and the Dark Alliance disappeared with five of their crystals as well as the monster army. They then returned to the base. They had actually won this round.

"Back up systems activated Automatic Computer Consul Repair Activated. Automatic main Control Room repair initiated. All repairs are now complete." The computer said as the Power Proof Dome disappeared. The Raider Warriors were still unconscious. Dianne and Diana as well as Virgo and Shampoo(A) appeared into the space station.

"Oh no Shampoo have bad feeling about this. I better talk to Dianne and Diana." Shampoo said as she shifted to her Advisor Form Aurora. (since there is no dimension B Shampoo in the story at the moment I am just going to say Shampoo.)

"Dianne, what happened here. I sense something bad happened where are the Raider Warriors." Aurora asked.

(Virgo had gone with Kasumi and the others to Shamouti.)

"Take a look for yourself and you might want to check out the Crystal Case." Diana said.

"What. Uh oh. What about the Crystal Case?" Aurora asked.

"Count them yourself Aurora." Dianne said.

Aurora jumps up on the Crystal Case and counts only seven. The Raider Warriors then wake up.

"Ugggh what happened? Aurora what are you doing here?" Ayame asked.

"What happened I feel like a truck hit me." Shigeru said.

"Like what is going on?" Karomi asked coming to.

"Something happened here. Something bad." Akira said.

"I have a bad feeling about something." Naoko said.

"So do I." Chisame said getting up and standing next to her Boyfriend.

"Why are there only seven crystals here? Didn't we have twelve?" Takeshi asked.

"It looks like someone came in here and knocked us out and took them." Erika said.

"It was the Dark Alliance. They have taken five of our crystals. I hope the other find the final one before they do." Aurora said as she switched back to a fully clothed Shampoo.

"Shampoo not like what happened. Computer tell Shampoo what happened between the time Shampoo left Dimension A to the time Shampoo got here." Shampoo said.

"Unfortunately, the Dark Alliance broke in here and got past our defenses. They then knocked the Raider Warriors out with a Power Proof Dome and took five of the seven Rainbow Crystals. The Senshi and Neo Pokemon Guardians are currently on Shamouti looking for the final crystal." The computer said.

"Anything else damaged computer?" Ayame asked.

"Negative. I believe I was damaged, but the back up systems kicked in and automatically repaired everything that was damaged." The computer said.

"That's good." Shigeru said.

"Unfortunately we weren't able to fix the Communications Array yet so we can't contact the others, but they can contact each other." The Computer said.

**_Meanwhile on Shamouti Island..._**

* * *

"So let me get this straight all of you are an Interdimensional band of Crime fighters as well as Crossdressers known as the Sailor Senshi and Neo Pokemon Guardians. A number of you are currently locked female due to the Menstrual period. You Kousagi are the Reincarnated version of Neo Queen Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity from the Fall of Crystal Tokyo fifty years ago. Also about 20 of you are from another Dimension where Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist yet and you are trying to preserve it. The Galactic Guardians and Dimension A as well as the Dimension A Outers are from over 900 years ago? More or less." Melody asked.

"Actually yes that about sums it up. It is more like 950 years ago now from the 21st Century." Sayomi said.

"We are from Crystal Tokyo that got destroyed. We are the Solaris Twins. We managed to survive because we came throught a Time Portal from the Future. As far as We know..." Umi started.

"...Crystal Tokyo does rise again. Actually we are from 50 years in this dimensions past and 900 years into Dimension A's Future." Yomi said.

"Interesting. Good luck finding your crystal." Melody said as she returned to the festival.

They broke up into the same teams as before, except the Outers of Dimension A took the place of the Starlights.

**_Sometime later..._**

Team Nabiki(The Dimension A Outers and the Dimension B outers.) had found the Crystal. Before the Dark Alliance even arrived.

"Team Nabiki has found and secured the Crystal. We need all of you to report to these coordinates. The Crystal has already been transported to the Crystal Consul in the Space Station of this Dimension." Nabiki said.

"Right!" A chorus of voices said as they hung up.

"Where is the Crystal?" Ciel said.

"It is already been secured. We now have thirteen and you now only have two." Haruka Tenou said.

"Don't be so sure. We stole five of your Crystals. You still have the majority, but soon we will snatch your eight crystals and the Negaforce will be unstoppable!" Darkmann said appearing with the members of the Dark Alliance that came here.

"Transform now!" Nabiki, Setsuna, and Trista all said in unison.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" Yuka said.

"Uranus Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Haruka Tenou and Kazashi said.

"Neptune Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Michiru and Macy said.

"Pluto Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Setsuna and Trista said.

"Saturn Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hotaru and Gabby said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Go our Monster Army!" The Dark Alliance said.

That's when all the rest of the Silver Moon Alliance appeared and landed with a thud transformed and ready to go.

"Let's do this!" Neo Sailor Moon Said.

"I'm all for it!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Uranus World Shaking! Space Sword Blaster!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Eliminating Earthquake!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blaster!"

"Double Phobos Katana Blade Blaster!"

"Double Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

All of the monsters were destroyed except for a few.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams!" Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that all of the monsters were destroyed.

"Frick Frick Frick! Mega Ultra Frick on a Stick! We lost again. Let's get out of here Dark Alliance!" Ciel said.

With that the Dark Alliance disappeared back to their base. At least they won part of the battle now they had to figure out how they were going to get the other eight Crystals that the Dark Alliance had.

The SMA were ecstatic. It was almost time for the Solaris Royalty of Dimension B to be revealed. the silver Moon Alliance then returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Silver Moon Alliance landed with a thud. It was getting late so they decided to relax for a while and then hit the hay. They knew that the Dimension B Solaris Royalty would soon be revealed. The Crystal Count now is SMA: 8 DA: 7. All the crystals have now been found which means that the Solaris Royalty of Dimension B would soon be revealed.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It is about time for the Solaris Royalty of Dimension B to be revealed. Who will it be? I think some of you have a hint as to who it is if you have read **_Galactic Guardians._** If you haven't read GG, I strongly suggest you read it. It has gotten over 20,000 hits so it must be good. Also targets will go back to be chosen in the Next Episode. Who will they be this time. Will the Dark Moon Family ever stop Crystal Tokyo from forming. Maybe maybe not. Stay tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 90: Enter: _****_Solaris Royalty of Dimension B!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you! Be on the looks out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension A Planetary Senshi and Starlights as well as Tuxedo Kamen.(14)(35).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum, Zatch and Hyde(9)(37).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 72(4 Raider Warriors will remain in the Dimension B Colony while the other four will go to the Dimension A Colony otherwise there would be a total of 80 Senshi and Allies. 72 is quite enough.)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Updated and Posted: 05/02/2008 Revised:**_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	90. 90: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed

**_Started Update: 05/03/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part VI_**

**_Episode 90: Enter: Solaris Royalty of Dimension B!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,280 Hits and 451 Reviews! Finally broke 450 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,280 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Alliance Stole Five Crystals and the Silver Moon Alliance found the Final one. It was SMA 8 DA: 7 It was now time for the Dimension B Solaris Royalty to be revealed. Who is it? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B the next day...**_

* * *

Now that the Week was over the afflicted Senshi were now able to shift back to their natural forms. They all did so briefly.

The Senshi and the Neo Pokemon Guardians were trying to come up with a plan.

"I have it." Said Lufia, "We go into the headquarters, kick their asses and take back the Crystals."

"That's that sound like a good plan to me." Seconded Naruto.

Everyone stared at the two… like they just said something crazy… which caused Nami to whack the two good in the heads knocking them out.

"Does anyone have any idea that won't get us killed." Said Nami.

"So what happened with the other Bronze Crystal?" asked Ash.

"All the Crystals suddenly appeared and formed into the Bronze Crystal" said Satoshi.

There was an awkward silence in the room as they realized what he just said.

"Did that really happen?" asked Ritchie with a sweat drop.

"Hey Daddy your back!" Yomi said as she hugged her future father.

"It's about time to. What took so long?" Satoshi asked glaring at AshK.

"Whoa calm down! I thought you all originally changed in Episode 80, but it was in Episode 78. Sorry, I misjudged the time frame!" AshK said as he appeared in the Fic.

"It's okay!" Satoshi said.

"Thank you! Unfortunately due to the nature of the Senshi Powers and Jusenkyo, Kiya and the others besides Ash, Naruto, Sasuke, Eido, Ryoga, Shuu, Ranma Sabami, Zoro, and Gary have to remain that way for three more weeks." AshK said as he quickly disappeared from the Fic or so everyone thought.

"Yes." Said Kasumi.

"What do you mean we can't change back yet? Isn't the week over?" Kiya said a bit frustrated.

"Yes it is, but you girls have to stay that way for three more weeks remember?" Satoshi asked matter of factly.

"Oh yeah that's right." Kazashi said.

"I guess we will have to learn to control the curses by will as well won't we?" Lufia asked.

"That's right we will, but that will give me two cursed forms. Shifting by will I become Ran, and shifting by Water Means I am Girl-Type Ranma. Isn't that right?" Ran asked.

"Yes it is. Are you sure you can handle this Macy?" Michiru asked.

"I've handled it well so far haven't I?" Macy asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I still think we need to remain female for three more weeks because of the others." Satoshi said shifting to Sayomi.

"That's a good idea." Shuu said shifting to Saika.

"I am all for that." Ranma Sabami said shifting to Ren.

"I guess." Ash said shifting to Ashley.

"I guess it is only fair we do that." Naruto said shifting back to Naruko.

"I guess." Sasuke said shifting back to Asuna.

"We have no choice it's only fair." Ryoga said shifting back to Ryoko.

"I guess so." Eido said shifting back to Kaede.

"That's the best option right now." Gary said shifting to Gabby.

"I doubt that the Crystal will just magically appear for this group." Said Kazashi, "What if they try the same thing that the 4 Jewels did."

"You mean a fight." Said Macy.

"That's right." Said Kazashi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ren.

"It happened a while back, during the fight with the Neo Dark Kingdom during the fight for the other Rainbow Crystals. It was spilt evenly between us, we had 4, they had three. They challenged us for a fight, which was a trap to kill me, find out the other Senshi's identities and take the other crystals. It was a 4 on 1 fight inside of a barrier." Said Ashley.

"But what happened?" asked Yomi.

"During the battle Neo Queen Serenity sent me to into some sort of pocket dimension." Said Ashley, "Where was that anyways?"

Kousagi shrugged… even now, she still didn't know.

"As I was saying there she helped me obtain the Silver Crystal and defeat the 4 Jewels." Said Ashley.

"Wow…" said Sayomi.

"I think what's going to happen will probably be the latter, after all Murphy's law isn't exactly this group's friend." Said Kazashi.

Kazashi motioned over to Lufia who had somehow gotten her head stuck in the vase with Naruko trying to take it off her.

"Okay… when did that happen?" asked Rei with her eye twitching.

"What I want to know is where that vase came from." Said Minako.

"I guess it's the Magic of fanfiction writing?" Makoto said while shrugging.

"Let's just hope nothing bad will happen… right?" asked Sayomi.

There was an awkward silence…

"Something bad is probably going to happen, isn't it?" asked Yomi.

"Probably…" said Peter with a shrug.

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"I have a plan to get the rest of the Rainbow Crystals." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

Silence…

"You don't want to hear do you?" asked Orochimaru.

"No!" came a chorus of voices.

"Save it for another time Orochimaru." Said Queen Mare.

"That's right, we have targets to after… save it for another time." Said Sakaki, "Right now we'll going after targets."

"That doesn't make any sense though." Said Zeno with a sweat drop.

"So's your face." Said Lillie.

"That's stupid," said Zeno.

"So's your face!" said Lillie.

"Is everyone going to be an idiot today?" asked Specs.

"I have no idea…" said Zeno.

"We have chosen three different Officer Jenny that we haven't attacked yet as our targets." Said Queen Beryl.

The ones chosen were Kabuto, Zeno, Telulu, Pantyhose Taro, Darkman and Specs.

* * *

**_The Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

That's when the computer beeped…

"Looks like they're back to targets again…" sighed Ashley.

"All three of them are Officer Jenny." Said Saika.

"That's lazy." Muttered Shikamaru.

Everyone looked at the extremely lazy genius.

"Never mind." He said with a yawn.

"All three of them are at Jubilife City." Said Saika, "The B Version…"

"Okay! Let's go!" yelled Ashley.

"Can I please stay." Said Peter.

Mina took out a Rabbi en Rose (form Di Gi Charat) costume complete with rabbit ears and dice and began to laugh evilly.

"Never mind! I'd love to go." Said Peter with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_Jubilife City, Sinnoh, Dimension B…_**

* * *

The Senshi landed in a pile.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" asked Mina.

"We have to find three officer Jennies." Said Ashley.

"Are those them?" asked Sanji pointing to three officer Jennies in civilian clothes.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"That conveniently fast." Said Ashley with a swat drop.

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Sayomi.

And so the plan was to follow them from a safe distance in somewhat smaller groups separated by only a few yards as to not to arouse suspicion.

At one point they went to a park, which meant everyone hide in the bushes.

"So what do you think will happen." Said Usagi.

"I really don't know." Said Usa.

That's when the members of the Dark Alliance showed up.

"Who are you?" asked one of the Jennies.

"We are the Dark Alliance…" said Darkman.

That's when the Senshi and Neo Pokemon Guardians showed up transformed.

"When did you transform?" asked Kabuto.

"When were in the bushes." Said Neo Sailor Moon with a shrug.

"I see…" said Zeno with a sweat drop.

"What's going on?" asked the 2nd Jenny.

"This!" said Specs.

"You're not doing anything… why did you answer?" asked Telulu.

"I just felt like it." Said Specs with a shrug.

And so they're pure heart was taken, energy stolen and Dream Mirror was taken out which was of course pink.

"A big whole lot of nothing." Said Specs.

"Well anyways go our monster army." Said the other members of the Dark Alliance.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Yes mother!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Right!" they said.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Space Sword blaster!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Double Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Ice Shot!"

"Rock Tomb!"

"Water Gun!"

"Meteor Mash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

While this was going on Tuxedo Kamen threw his roses while Akane the red ninja threw her mixture of poison kunai and shuriken. Until all but a few monster were there.

"All right!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Protect everyone's dreams!"

With that Pegasus appeared and gave them Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that all of the monsters were gone.

"Oh no!" yelled Telulu noticing that Crystal was replaced by a shuriken.

"You better drop that, that's Akane's special brand." Said Sailor Charon (B) with a smirk while replacing the Pure Heart back into Jenny's body (peter had managed to place the Dream Mirror in the other one earlier).

"So are your minions going to attacks the Base while we're gone again?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Orochimaru came up with plan to revive the Sound 5 and use them to raid the remaining rainbow Crystals." Said Kabuto.

That one sentence made Sailor Venus (B), Sailor Pallas (B), Sailor Charon (B) and Sailor Callisto (B) pale the moment he said "Sound 5"

"Did he?" asked Sailor Venus.

"No one heard his plans fortunately for you." Said Kabuto.

"We have half of the Rainbow Crystals already so what's the point?" asked Telulu.

"Either way…" said Zeno, "It's time to leave."

All of them disappeared…

* * *

**_Sometime later after detransforming they saw around the parks square relaxing… and asking certain questions..._**

* * *

"So… who is this Sound 5?" asked Sayomi.

"They were Orochimaru's best ninja until they all died when they went to retrieve me." Said Asuna.

"4 of them died in battle while the last died from what I heard from Gaara and Lee died from sickness." Said Shikamaru.

"Choji and myself nearly died during those fights, Kiba and Akamaru were severally injured and Shikamaru…" said Neji who then looked at Shikamaru, "Well he wasn't very injured during the fight."

"But they were very tough opponents." Said Naruko, "I really hope that it doesn't come to that."

"They sound very tough… I really hope he doesn't have to revive them." Said Ritchie who then realized something, "Wait, revive?"

"Yeah… Orochimaru has a forbidden Jutsu that allows him to revive dead people." Said Naruko, "That's how my dad came back to life."

" I really hope that don't happen…" sighed Ritchie.

That's when suddenly all of the Rainbow Crystals suddenly appeared… they began to merge into one… the Bonze Crystal. The Crystal went to Ritchie who stood up while his clothes turned to the Solaris Royalty garb. He grabbed the crystal and smiled.

"Huh what is going on here? What is wrong with my Body and Voice?" Ritchie-Chan said after he was shifted to female and looked exactly like Sayomi. his clothes became girl style(I will let you all imagine what Ritchie-Chan looked like.)

Sayomi then shifted to the Solaris Princess Garb as did Ritchie-Chan. Somehow Ritchie already figured out how to change Genders by will.

"That is weird. My Boyfriend is a Gender Changing Senshi and a Princess to boot! He/She is cute though." Duplica said as she somehow had the urge to passionately kiss Ritchie-Chan. Ritchie-Chan accepted the kiss readily. Even though it really wasn't Solaris(B) x Terra(B)(Thank goodness it isn't) they still made a cute couple. Both Solaris Royalty from A & B shifted to the Prince Garb.(for description of both garbs, see **_Galactic Guardians Episode 21: The 15th Crystal: Solaris Royalty Revealed_** I don't feel like explaining the outfits all over again.) Both Solaris Royalty shifted back, only Ritchie-Chan didn't become Ritchie-Kun he stayed Ritchie-Chan.

"How did I know that was going to happen?" Trista asked.

"You should've expected that." Kazashi said.

"I mean come on after everything the Sayomi told us, we probably should've expected it." Ashley said.

"Yeah now how do I return to my male form?" Ritchie-Chan asked.

"Don't look at us." The Dimension B Solaris Court said.

"Or us either." The Dimension B Neriman Senshi said.(Even though none of them were from Nerima they will still be referred to as the Dimension B Neriman Senshi.)

"I sort of figured Ritchie was the Royalty." Azusa said.

"I think we all did." Ukyo said.

All the Dimension B Galactic Guardians nodded in agreement as well as all the A Senshi.

"Wow I can't believe that he's the Solaris Realty." Said Naruko.

Almost everyone stared at Naruko.

"I think everyone already automatically assumed that." Said Shikamaru.

That's when Peter began to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Mina.

"I just realized something… everyone was worried something bad was going to happen, a fight to the death, super power ninjas… when Crystals magically appeared… everyone one worried over nothing!" laughed Peter.

"Something bad did happen! I am in my Female form! How do I turn back?" Ritchie-chan asked.

"Just will the change like this see." Sayomi said as she shifted back to Satoshi and back to Sayomi again.

"Oh yeah that's right I can do that now. Duh!" Ritchie-Chan said as she shifted back to Ritchie-Kun.

Duplica passionately kissed Ritchie again

Everyone sweat dropped…

"He right we did worry over nothing!" Lufia said.

"If you don't count the near panic from our Prince/Princess over there." Zora said as she pointed to Ritchie.

"Well we need to get back to our own journey! See you all later!" Mina said as her Peter, Beldum, and the rest of the Neo Pokemon Guardians went back to their journey.

AshK was in the corner of the Space Station watching everything.

"Yes everything did turn out okay after all. Well I'm outta here! See ya on the flip side!" AshK said as he disappeared from the Fic.

With that everyone anime fell… after all everyone assumed the worst when nothing bad happen… the Solaris Royalty was found and the Bronze Crystal was there… but who knew what would happen next, stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Well it's time to return to Dimension A for at least one more episode, I'm sure there will be more. The most recent additions to the Senshi have never been to Dimension A. Where is the Crystal Point this time? Will it be turned to Dark? Also targets continue to be chosen. Who will they be this time. Will the Dark Moon Family ever stop Crystal Tokyo from forming. Maybe maybe not. Stay tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 91: Return to Dimension A Reprise_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you! Be on the looks out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension A Planetary Senshi and Starlights as well as Tuxedo Kamen.(14)(35).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 65_**

* * *

**_

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 05/03/2008 Revised:**_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	91. 91: Return to Dimension A Reprise

**_Started Update: 05/07/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part VII_**

**_Episode 91: Return to Dimension A Reprise_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,386 Hits and 455 Reviews! Finally broke 450 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,385 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Ritchie was revealed to be the Solaris Royalty. He also gained a cursed form without having to deal with Jusenkyo water. He already knew how to shift back and forth between male and female after he was revealed to be the Solaris Royalty. On with the story.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B the same day as the revelation...**_

* * *

After the Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter, and Beldum left it was just the Dimension B Senshi and the Dimension A Senshi. The Raider Warriors were too busy keeping an eye on the computers to pay much attention to the meeting.

"So Sayomi what is Dimension A like?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah I've heard of it, but I have never been there." Duplica asked.

The other Dimension B Galactic Guardians nodded in agreement.

"Well unlike Dimension B, it is made up of only one world. That is where the other Dimension A Senshi besides us 21 are mainly based. So how would you like a tour?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm sure you will like it. You see there is no Ninja's or Pirates in Dimension A unless you count our enemies that traverse both dimensions." Sayomi said.

"So are we all ready to go to Dimension A or in some cases back to dimension A?" The Solaris Twins asked.

Everyone nodded and took out their time keys. The Raider Warriors didn't pay any attention as the other Senshi disappeared to dimension A.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Starlights were greeted with a thud of sixty-one people who were easily able to untangle themselves.

"Well welcome to the Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A." Kakyuu said.

The new Senshi that have never been to Dimension A nodded their thanks.

"How about we go down to Earth and see what is happening." Imite suggested.

They all nodded. The Starlights have been busy since they last were in Dimension A. They added a transporter that can put them on earth without the big thud. It's voice activated so no one has to constantly man the computer consul, but Jadeite arrived via the transporter and went to the computer. It wouldn't be right to leave the Space Station unattended while the Senshi were down on earth. Shampoo(A) appeared as did Mousse(A). They were also advisors to the Galactic Guardian Senshi of Dimension A. Shampoo uses her advisor form more than Mousse does. It's mainly because she doesn't mind being a cat, Mousse(A) on the other hand hates being a duck and doesn't manifest that form too often. It seems like Dimension A's Shampoo and Mousse can control their Jusenkyo Curses by will then.

"Jadeite send us down to well let's start with Puerta Vista the Resort Town in Kanto first." Kasumi said.

"As you wish Earth Princess." Jadeite said as he calibrated the transporter to send them down to that town which was a resort town.

"Beam us up Jadeite!" Sayomi said.

"As you wish Lady Sayomi of the Solaris Colony." Jadeite said.

With that all the Senshi were beamed down to earth to check out the Resort Town of Puerta Vista.

* * *

**_Puerta Vista, Kanto Dimension A..._**

* * *

Unlike with the Time Keys all of the Senshi landed on their feet and without a thud. They were all dressed in their normal Traveling clothes. Ashley and Sayomi were in their Female Traveling outfits. They decided they didn't need to wear their hats. So now it was off to explore Puerta Vista.

"Are you sure you don't have any pirates in this Dimension Sayomi?" Sanji asked.

"Nope we sure don't also no bounty hunters either. There is no bounty on the Straw Hats here. Also no one has to do speeches if they don't want to." Usagi said as she clung onto Mamoru.

All the B Senshi nodded their thanks. However Naruko and Lufia still wanted to do the speeches.

"We want to do speeches!" Naruko and Lufia said which immediately resulted in them being hit on the head.

"You can do so if you wish too." Usagi said.

"Okay let's take a look around this place." Mamoru said to everyone.

"This is where we ended up after the St. Anne Sank." Kasumi said.

"Yes it was. It's a good thing Nastina is no longer in business here." Sayomi said.

With that all the Senshi from both dimensions explored Puerta Vista.

"Wow this is like so totally awesome! I so have never been here in all the times we have visited Dimension A!" Naruko said excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"This is like totally cool!" Asuna said.

"Are there like any shops we can shop at?" Ryoko asked.

"I was like wondering that too." Kaede said.

"Well come on! Let's have fun!" Lufia said.

"I think I will stay and train here on the beach said Ran, Akane Toru(Dimension B Akane. Her name changes to Toru when they are in Dimension A.)

"I think I will train too!" Ren said.

"Not without me you aren't" Akane Tendo(Once Again the Akane Tendo from Dimension A when in dimension A will be referred to as Akane Tendo) said.

"I think I will train here too." Kazashi said.

"I think we will all train here on the beach." Shikamaru said(he will probably just lay on his back and watch the clouds go by.)

Neji decided to stay behind too. The rest of the Dimension B Senshi went with Sayomi and the other.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters(Dun Dun Dun Dun! Lightning Strikes!(Think Rita Repulsa Fortress from MMPR's first season)..._**

* * *

"So they are in Dimension A at a place called Puerta Vista huh? Ciel, Lillie, Illumianzonie, Hund, and Specs I want you to go. It's time to plant the Darkness Seed." Queen Mare said.

"As you wish our Queen!" The Generals under Queen Mare said as they bowed.

"Oh yes that also happens to be a Crystal Point! We must capture it! Diamond and Pearl you have been chosen." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"As you wish Master Wiseman!" Diamond and Pearl said.

"Oh that is a prime place for Pure hearts! Eugeal and Mimete you are chosen!" Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"As you wish!" Eugeal and Mimete said.

"The Energy is in high concentration there. Koquilion and Darkmann! Go!" Queen Beryl said.

"Lot's of beautiful Dreams! Pegasus might be hiding somewhere on that beach! I need all seven of you to go!" Nehelenia said.

"As you wish our queen!" The Dead Moon Septet said.

"I better go and keep an eye on things. Kabuto you are coming too." Orochimaru said.

"Yes my lord!" Kabuto said.

"I guess we could see what the beach is like. Iron Mouse and Alluminum Siren you have been chosen." Galaxia said.

"As you wish Galaxia-Sama." Iron Mouse and Alluminum Siren said.

* * *

**_Back on Puerta Vista..._**

* * *

All the Senshi got cold chills down their spines so they went to hide. It wouldn't do for them to get targeted now would it since they are the Heroes of the Fic.

"Did you just feel that?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes I did and it's bad." Misty said.

"I so can't believe they would do that! Then again maybe I could." Ashley said shrugging her shoulders.

"It looks like we will have to battle." Sayomi said.

"Oh well, I knew our peace wouldn't last very long." Kasumi said.

"It never does!" Said the Solaris Twins.

"I guess it's back to fighting our enemy here again." Usa said.

The rest of the Senshi nodded in agreement. They were prepared for anything.

All the Senshi met in a special Alley. They decided to split up into several Groups. Five to be exact containing 13 Senshi a piece.

One group of thirteen checked the Docks which was on the Southeastern Side of the Resort Town. The other four groups scouted the four Cardinal Directions.

* * *

**_With the Dark Alliance(Dun Dun Dun Dun! Lightning Stikes!(Once Again the Ente Rita Repulsa Music from Season one of MMPR))..._**

* * *

"This is an excellent place to plant the Dark Crystal!" Pearl said as her and her brother Diamond planted two Crystals.

"This time those Senshi won't be able to stop us." Diamond said.

"Time for the Dark Seeds to be planted!" The Generals said as they each planted a seed somewhere on the beach.

"Let's find Pegasus Septet!" Musashi and Kojiro said as they set off on their quest.

"Pure Hearts! Mistress 9 will soon awaken." Eugeal said.

"And the Silence will come again!"(Cue Evil Laughter from the entire Dark Alliance.)

"All this energy! Queen Beryl will be pleased!" Koquilion said.

"Yes she will! Soon the Negaforce will rise again!" Darkmann said.

(Cue more Evil Laughter from the Dark Alliance members.)

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Team Nabiki(Ashley, Misty, Sayomi, Kasumi, Umi, Yomi, Dimension A Sailor Quintet, and Kousagi)..._**

* * *

They all felt a dark presence coming from the beach which is where everything was planted. The Beach is on the South Side of the Island.

"Guys! It's time to Transform! Moon Cosmic Power!" Ashley said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi, Umi, and Misty said.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Solaris A to all Senshi. Please transform and report to these coordinates. The Dark Alliance is attacking!" Solaris said.(No Solaris B in this part of the story so I am just saying Solaris. The others will appear soon.)

"Right!" A Chorus of Voices Came over the communicators.

The Dark Alliance saw this.

"Go our monster army!" The Dark Alliance said.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi- Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Lugia!" Prince Diamond said.

"Arise Droid Ho-Oh!" Princess Pearl said.

"Go Colliding Balls! Go our Remulus Army!" The Dead Moon Septet said.

"Hand over all of your pure hearts! Go our Daimon Army!" Eugeal and Mimete said.

"Go our Youma Army! Get that energy!" Koquilion and Darkmann said.

As more people approached the beach to take a swim they all fell unconscious.

"Go our Mangai Army!" The Dark Wave members said.

"Arise the Dark Wave Needs you!" The members of the Dark Wave said.

The people Rose up and started to attack.

That is when the rest of the Senshi appeared.

Then Two voices rang through the air. Both of which were the same.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Hold it right there beaches are for people to have fun not for rejects like you!" Venus A said.

"I cannot approve of your antics! We will punish you!" Venus B followed.

"In the name of Venus!" Both Venus' said.

"Sailor Venus of Dimension A!" Venus A said.

"Sailor Venus of Dimension B!" Venus B said.

"In the name of the moon we will punish you!" Venus(A) and Venus(B) said in unison.

"Mars Flame Sniper/Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!" Mars(A) and Mars(B) said.

"The planet of fire is my guide! I cannot allow you to take over this Beach!" Mars(A) said.

"I don't like water much at all, but it's not right to try and take over the beach with your darkness!" Mars(B) said.

"In the Name of Mars!" Mars(A and B) said.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Mars(A and B) said in unison.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Solaris B said appearing.

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!" Charon(B) said.

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!" Vesta(B) said.

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!" Ceres(B) said.

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Tuxedo Smoke Bomb Rose Barrage!" Tuxedo Kamen said combining his smoke bomb and his ability to chuck Roses at the enemy.

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Thunder Wave!" Orion said as he paralyzed the victims of the Darkness Wave.

"Now Senshi it's time to finish these monsters off!" Virgo said.

The Senshi nodded.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said going down to one knee and ringing her bell.

Pegasus appeared giving Solaris A the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With those six attacks all the monsters were destroyed and all the Dreams and Pure Hearts Returned to their rightful owners.

"Frick! This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance! We will be back!" Ciel said as her and the other Dark Alliance Members went back to their hideout.

Then the officer Junsa's and Nurse Joi's that were vacationing in Puerta Vista some were on duty and some weren't appeared and wondered what happened.

"Oh nothing just your standard Attack from the Dark Alliance." Solaris A said.

" They need to be taken to the hospital in some cases or just let them rest they will be find." Solaris B said.

"Okay Jadeite..." Terra B started.

"Beam us up!" Terra A said.

With that the Senshi were beamed back up to the Space Station where they de-transformed.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A after the group exited the Transporter platform..._**

* * *

"I just got word from the Raider Warriors in Solaris Space Station colony dimension B. They have added a transporter room so you won't have to use the time keys." Jadeite said as he relayed the message.

"That is such a total relief." Usa said.

"Tell me about it. I wonder if any of our other bases have a transporter room." Ashley wondered.

"You never know." Akane Toru(once again Dimension B Akane is Toru in Dimension A)

"It's possible." Akane Tendo said.(Remeber the Akane Tendo from Dimension A is known as Akane Tendo when they are in dimension A.)

"I hope so too." Kousagi said as she went to play with the Twins.

"Well I wonder where the next attack is going to be?" Naruko said.

"Well you know that our peace is never going to last." Minako said.

"Well hopefully when we come back to Dimension A we won't have to leap into battle right away." Rei said.

"Though it was fun. I wish we would've had more time to explore Puerta Vista." Lufia said.

"I think we all do Lufia." Momoko said.

"That is true." Asuna said.

With another disaster stopped by the Silver Moon Alliance, Dimension A was safe, but for how long? Only time will tell.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The World of Ninja's is under attack again. The Dark Alliance has gone back to going after targets. Who are they going to be this time? Where is the Crystal Point? What does the Dark Alliance have in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 92: World of Ninja Knockout!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned ang Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension A Planetary Senshi as well as Tuxedo Kamen.(11)(32).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 62_**

* * *

**_

_**Updated and Posted: 05/08/2008 Revised: 05/09/2008**_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	92. 92: World of Ninja Knockout!

**_Started Update: 05/11/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part VIII_**

**_Episode 92: World of Ninja Knockout!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,474 Hits and 458 Reviews! Finally broke 450 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,470 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Puerta Vista was attacked by the Dark Alliance. As usual the Dark Alliance failed to win! What is in store now? Stay Tuned to Find out.

* * *

_**World of Ninja...**_

* * *

They were setting up a transporter in a currently unused room of the Kazama Mansion.

"So are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Sayomi.

"Well right now the clan is very small and we have permission from dad, so it's fine." Said Naruko.

"I know… but…" said Sayomi.

"Hey Naruko…" said Shikamaru tapping on her shoulder.

Naruko turned around and saw the Pervy Sage.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Naruko.

"I just wanted to check up on my favorite student… so what is that thing?" asked Jiraiya who had a perverted gleam in his eye.

"It's nothing really!" said Naruko knowing that Jiraiya would use it for his "research".

"Fine then… I'll find out my own way." Said Jiraiya who then proofed out of the room.

"I hate it when people do that." Muttered Kasumi.

"Why is he your teacher again?" asked Sayomi.

"There's a really long story." Said Naruko with a sigh, "A really long story."

"And unlike Happosai he's not evil, while he's perverted he's on our side." Said Kazashi who was of course reading her special book.

"Is your Happosai evil? Our Happosai is. He is being controlled by the Dark Moon Family." Ren asked then said.

"No not really. He is not being controlled by the Dark Moon Family, but he is still an evil pervert." Shampoo(A) said as she was in her advisor form as Aurora.

That's when Akane Toru hit Kazashi in the head.

"Can you please not read that trash while I'm around." Said Akane Toru.

"Ow…" said Kazashi rubbing the bump on her head.

Haruka Tenou was reading the book too and laughing immaturely.

"Not you too." Said Akane Toru with a sweat drop.

"Hey it's a good book." Said Haruka Tenou.

Kazashi was looking over the shoulder, "That's a really good part." She said.

"Really?" asked Akane Toru with a sweat drop.

"Dad told me that he tired writing non pornography for a while but it didn't sell as much." Said Naruko.

"That makes sense." Said Akane Toru with an even bigger sweat drop.

"But there's something I don't get…" said Sayomi, "Why here?"

"Well it was back in the day when there were only 5 Senshi... that we knew of. Barely anyone knew, we needed a place where we can hold meeting. Since I was an orphan at the time we held our meetings at my old apartment." Said Naruko.

"Oh yeah the one that smelled like Good Cheese." Said Lufia.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Nanako sweat dropped and hit Lufia on the head for that remark.

"Lufia, I see why Rei is not too fond of you." Nanako said putting her Electabuzz Team Megaphone in subspace after hitting Lufia.

"I can't believe I wanted to be reborn as an idiot." Rei said with a sweatdrop.

"Well you did. Hey! That's not very nice." Lufia said.

"Grow up then!" Rei said whacking Lufia on the head with her fist.

"Ow!" Lufia said as she continued to help with the transporter.

"Hey I was the village pariah, remember!" yelled Naruko.

"Hey Naruko-Neechan!" yelled Opal running into the room.

"What is it?" asked Naruko.

Opal noticed Neji and began to sweat drop, "Oh it's nothing never mind! Nothing about playing a huge prank on Hanabi and getting your help with it! Bye!"

Opal ran away as a fast she could.

"Okay…" said Naruko sweat drop.

"I'm guessing she still hates Hanabi." Said Asuna.

"She does." Said Naruko with a sweat drop, "She doesn't want to ask me in front of Neji for obvious reasons."

"That makes sense." Said Neji.

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance HQ(Cue Lord Zedd Fortress Theme from Season II of MMPR as lightning strikes.)..._**

* * *

"The next target for Pure Heart is Kamizuki Izumo." said Dr. Tomoe.

"Like wise our next target is Hagane Kotetsu." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"Aren't they that gay couple?" asked Lillie.

"I'm unsure if they're gay or not… it's ambiguous, like Lenny and Carl." Said Specs.

"No but with Lenny and Carl, Carl once said "See, it's statements like that makes everyone think we're gay."" Said Ciel.

"Can we get back to the meeting!" said Queen Mare.

"Now our energy target will be Hyuga Hanabi." Said Queen Beryl.

It was then decided that Darkman, Mimete, Yamato, Lillie, Specs, Ciel and Kabuto would go.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower… Jiraiya decided to bother his former student and former team mate..._**

* * *

"So… what are they doing at the mansion." Said Jiraiya.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Tsunade.

"Because as Naruko/Naruto's godfather, I have a right to know." Said Jiraiya.

"Oh an interdimensional transporter to…" said Arashi who then relayed what he saying "I mean… nothing… just a new little room to act as a new base…"

"Is that so." Said Jiraiya with a perverted grin as he disappeared from sight.

"Idiot…" muttered Tsunade.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Arashi.

* * *

**_Back at the Kazama Mansion..._**

* * *

"Okay." Said Ami, "Everything is all set."

"So… how are we going to try it out." Said Naruko.

That's when Jiraiya showed up.

"Hey guys! Your dad told me what was happening." Said Jiraiya.

Everyone in the room stared at him with sweat drops.

"Perhaps we can you use you test it out." Said Kiya with a sweat drop.

"Send me someplace good okay." Said Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face.

And so they tried it on Jiraiya… right after he disappeared screams were heard… Jiraiya's screams.

"Yeah it works." Said Naruko.

"So maybe we should you know." Said Kasumi.

" I don't think that's a very good idea is it Naruko?" Sayomi asked.

"He would like it too much." The Solaris Twins said.

"That's right." The Solaris Court(A and B) said.

"No…" said Naruko, "The Pervy Sage wouldn't learn his lesson."

"We're taking about one of the Legendary Sanin. The Legendary Three ninja and the most perverted." Said Kazashi, "His skills are unmatched and if he's given the Spring of Drowned Girl curse he will only use it to his advantage… perhaps even think of ways for him not to change back with Hot by choice."

Everyone sweat dropped…

"And besides." Said Kousagi, "It's not right. Using the Jusenkyo Curses like toys. Especially in a world where it shouldn't be used as such, I know that Jiraiya is a pervert and he does get beaten on a regular basis."

"I've even heard of a story where Granny Tsunade nearly killed him." Said Naruko.

"But… you shouldn't have used the water of Jusenkyo even if they did deserve it…" said Kousagi, "It's going to cause problems in the long run… Very big problems."

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't want to do that in the first place. Neither did Saika or Ren. We had nothing to do with it." Sayomi said.

"I know that. Kousagi said.

"Big problems?" Saika asked a bit confused.

"What do you mean big problems?" asked Ashley.

Before Kousagi could answer the computers began to beep.

"Looks like the targets have been chosen." Said Drew.

"Who?" asked Ashley

"Hanabi and those two guys that are always bossed around by Tsunade." Said Shikamaru.

"Who?" asked Naruko blinking.

"Are those two gay guys?" asked Asuna blinking.

"Yeah… gay…" said Shikamaru with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the middle of the Village Opal was walking down the street when she came across Hanabi..._**

* * *

"Hello… Hanabi." Said Opal.

"Hello… Opal." Said Hanabi.

"Both of them are 8 years old and yet they're making a Seinfeld joke…" said Kotetsu nearby.

"I know…" said Izumo.

"How perfect… all three of our targets are here at the same time… and Venus' little sister…" said Ciel.

"Wait before we do what we have to do… I have a question to ask…" said Specs, "So are you two…"

"This again…" mutter Kotetsu.

"Should I…" said Izumo.

"Let's do it together… I heard this is how Kakashi and Iruka did before Kakashi started dating that woman." Said Kotetsu.

"I see…" said Izumo.

Both cleared their throats and said, "WE ARE NOT GAY!"

"Darn it…" mutter Ciel.

"So your not like Lenny and Carl." Said Lillie.

"No…" said Kotsu.

"Wait… are they gay?" asked Izumo.

"I don't know…" said Kotsu.

"Nice one…" said Yamato.

"Thanks…" whispered Lillie.

"Now!" Kabuto.

That's when Yamato struck her target, revealing the dream mirror which was pink not gold… while Mimete grabbed the pure heart and Darkman drained Hanabi.

"So what should we do to the brat?" asked Specs.

Before they could do anything that's when the Senshi transformed showed up.

"Why do you keep transforming off screen?" asked Specs.

"Because it take a huge chunk of time transforming so many Senshi." Said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Good point…" said Specs.

"Either way! Go our monster army!" said the members of the Dark Alliance.

That's when the monster army appeared.

"You ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the other.

"StarLight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Double Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kuina Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

Tuxedo Kamen threw a barrage of Roses destroying several more monsters.

With that all but a few of the monsters were destroyed.

"Where did the Crystal Go to! I've been watching all of the ninja Senshi!" yelled Mimete.

"Correction! The ninja Senshi! You weren't paying attention to me since I'm an academy student." Said Opal sticking her tongue out while she replaced the heart Crystal.

"Okay Kiya, it's back in!" said Zatch.

"Time to finish them off!" cheered Sailor Solaris (B).

"Please Pegasus! Help us! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that all of the monsters were destroyed.

"Fine then… but we'll be back!" said Specs.

"Perhaps I should take Lady Hanabi home." Said Sailor Callisto (B) who detransformed back to Neji who then turned to find Opal drawing on Hanabi's face.

"Doodle, doodle, doodley, doodle." Sang Opal as she drew on Hanabi's face.

"How dare you do that to Lady Hanabi's face!" yelled Neji.

"Do you want me to use a new variation of the Sexy Jutsu I just thought up? It involves a certain weapon's" asked Opal glaring at Neji.

Neji sweat dropped… "No…" he said.

"Then good!" said Opal.

She continued drawing on Hanabi's face.

"So Naruko… why she hate Hanabi?" asked Sayomi.

"I think it has something to do with that I left Hinata in charge of Artemis when I went training with the Pervy Sage." Said Naruko with a sweat drop.

"I see…" said Sayomi.

"We need to go continue your tour of Dimension A." Saika said to Drew and the other Dimension B Galactic Guardians.

"I would like that." Drew said.

The Dimension B Galactic Guardians nodded in agreement. They took out their time keys as did everyone of the other Senshi.

"Take us to Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A!" The Senshi all said as they were sucked into the time portal.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Kazama Mansion, Jiraiya was about to sneak into the transporter room..._**

* * *

"This will work… I will send my self to the perfect place where I can be hidden." Laughed Jiraiya.

"What was that?" asked a voice.

Jiraiya turned around and saw Temari who was smirking.

"Oh right… you're here." Said Jiraiya.

Temari was told before the Senshi left that if she saw Jiraiya trying to sneak into the room, to beat him up… good…

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

All the Senshi landed with a thud.

"Well we could check out Shamouti Island. I hear my old friend Hiroshi will be there." Sayomi said.

"Hiroshi! Oh I haven't seen him in a while let's go Sayomi! I have got to see my Hunky Boyfriend again." Imite said with hearts in her eyes.

"I think that's a good idea. I think they are having another party on there. It's another legends festival." Kasumi said as she checked the Shamouti Events online.

"Well we can go party for a bit. Kinmoku Senshi are you coming too?" Sayomi asked.

"We would love to, but we will stay here in the base and keep an eye on it. Besides I think Furura runs the base on Shamouti doesn't she?" Seiya asked.

"Yes she does along with her family. I hear that they built a transporter room there too. I have a feeling that two more Raider Warriors will be awakened." Taiki said.

"So we better stay here. Shamouti might be the next Crystal Point." Yaten said.

"So we need to keep an eye on the other regions." Princess Kakyuu said.

"Okay that works. We will see you all later. Everyone to the transporter room!" Ren and Akane Tendo(they are in Dimension A right now so the family names are reversed.)

With that they all went to the transporter room and were beamed down to Shamouti.

* * *

**_Shamouti Island, Orange Archipelago Dimension A..._**

* * *

Furura had just found a strange Medallion and said Mysterio Medallion Power Make Up! She was in what looked like a Senshi costume only the top was Lavender and the Skirt was White outlined in Lavender.(I will explain the rest of her outfit in the next Chapter). Mysterio Badge(Shaped Like a Ditto) instead of the other Badges.

* * *

**_Viridian Forest, Kanto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Hiroshi was exploring the Viridian Fores and found a strange Medallion. He picked it up and said Earth Medallon Power Power Up! His outfit is just like the other male Raider Warriors only he has a light Green Outfit Similar to Tuxedo Kamen and an Earth Badge as opposed to the other badges. He then decided to go to Shamouti for some reason both Furura and Hiroshi all of a sudden had a Light Green Time Key and Communicator(Hiroshi) and a Lavender Time Key and Communicator(Furura).

* * *

**_Shamouti Island, Orange Archipelago Dimension A..._**

* * *

All the Senshi minus the Kinmoku Senshi landed perfectly in the Shamouti base and were greeted by Furura's Family. Raider Earth landed with a thud. Also Raider Mysterio Landed with a thud.

Then they all decided to have a meeting. Wondering where the Dark Alliance was going to strike next.

And so a transporter was installed into the Kazama Mansion… which while a good place it can be used frequently by a Super Perv. Hopefully Jiraiya will learn his lesion on using it… it's doubtful… but hopefully.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Shamouti Island of Dimension A is under Attack from the Dark Alliance. Will the Silver Moon Alliance Be able to stop them? Also who are Mysterio and Earth? Are they friend or foe. To find out Stay Tuned!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 93: Shamouti Island: Enter: Mysterio and Earth! _**Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned ang Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension A Planetary Senshi as well as Tuxedo Kamen.(10), Raider Earth and Raider Mysterio()(33).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 63_**

* * *

**_

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 05/12/2008 Revised:**_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	93. 93: Dark Alliance's Massive Attack!

**_Started Update: 05/14/2008

* * *

_**

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash Emma Iveli does. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princes Pearl in the chapters you right._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part IX_**

**_Episode 93: Shamouti Island: Enter Mysterio and Earth Part I: Dark Alliance's Massive Attack!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,531 Hits and 463 Reviews! Finally broke 450 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,470 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

A Transporter was installed in the Kazama Mansion. Jiraiya got beat up for being the Pervy Sage he is and once again the Dark Alliance failed Miserably in defeating the Silver Moon alliance. What is going to happen next? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**Shamouti Island, Orange Archipelago, Dimension A...**_

* * *

Furura's family greeted the Senshi. They also noticed Mysterio and Earth arrive as well. Now the meeting will get underway.

"Hey has anyone seen Furura anywhere?" Furura's Sister asked.

"No I really haven't though Mysterio does look a little bit like her." Sayomi pointed out.

"Well I guess I have no choice. Raider De-Transform." Mysterio said as she transformed back into Furura.

"Nice to see you again Sato- no Sayomi, Kasumi who are the two girls that look so much like you only with Pink hair?" Furura asked.

"Oh they are our future daughters Umi and Yomi. Yomi has a condition similar to mine, only she was born female so she stays that way all the time. By the way Furura these are the Dimension B Sailor Senshi." Sayomi said.

"Sayomi is that Imite over there?" Earth asked as he looked toward Imite.

"That would be my name, but how do you know my name and Sayomi's name? I don't recognize you." Imite said giving Earth a curious look.

"Raider De-Transform. Hey there my beautiful Imite!" Hiroshi said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hiroshi! OMG! I am so totally happy to see you!" Imite said returning the kiss.

"Well now that we have all met it's time for a meeting to be held." Kasumi said.

"Wait a minute, Kazashi was right with us when we entered the transporter." Naruko said.

"No doubt he will probably be late again." Asuna said.

"So what else is new. Hey Furura you look just like Melody in my Dimension." Ashley said.

"Well duh Ashley! She is her counterpart!" Usa said whacking her counterpart.

"Ow that hurt." Ashley said.

"You are still as dense as ever Ashley." Misty said.

"Yo hey guys what's happening?" Kazashi asked arriving late as usual.

"You're late!" Everyone said.

"Well you see there was this person in trouble and I--" Kazashi was cut off by a chorus of voices saying...

"LIAR LIAR! PANTS ON FIRE!" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay can we just get back to the meeting at hand!" Ryoko said.

"That sounds logical to me." Chikako said.

"According to this computer it says that this is the next Crystal Point which means they will be looking for more targets." Asuna said.

"It's a good thing that your alter ego Ocarina Ogre is gone Furura. We have to come up with a plan." Saika said.

"So what are we going to do?" Ritchie asked.

"I would like to know that too!" Drew said.

"As long as it's fun I don't care." Lufia said.

"We are not here for fun! We are here to protect this place! Though it couldn't hurt to relax on the Beach." Rei said as she fought the urge to whack Lufia.

"Okay I am confused start explaining the whole Dimension B Senshi Counterpart thing." Furura said.

"We really need some answers if you need me to work with you." Hiroshi said holding on to Imite.

"Look Ritchie-Kun those two are just like us." Duplica said holding onto Ritchie.

"Of course they are. They are our counterparts." Ritchie said returning the hold.

So with that a table popped out of the floor of the base and several chairs appeared around it. Enough for everyone.

The meeting was now underway. First of all they explained the Dimension A/ Dimension B Theory as well as their various conditions(The currently locked female Senshi explained their condition). Also the other one's that have already gone through that but remained female just to help out the currently locked Senshi also explained what they were doing along with Jusenkyo. Also explained and demonstrated how they could shifte between male and female forms.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"Okay so they are on Shamouti Island in Dimension A." Queen Mare said.

"The targets are Furura's Sister for her dream. On second thought, all of you go. Musashi your target remains the same. The rest of you will pick random targets, but not too many. When the Darkness Wave's takes effect we want some slaves. Isn't that right Queen Mare?" Nehelenia said.

"Yes it is." Queen Mare said.

"I will go my queen." Musashi said.

"So will we!" The rest of the Dead Moon Septet said in unison as they bowed and curtsied.

"We will target multiple people for Pure Hearts. We need to awaken Mistress 9 as soon as we can. So all five of you are needed." Tomoe said.

"As you wish dr." All of the Witches 5 said in unison.

"Koquilion and Darkmann you have been chosen as well. We are going to have a mass energy harvest to bring back the Negaforce! Ha hah ahahahaha!" Beryl said while cackling.

"As you wish my queen!" The two Generals said in unison.

"I want all of you to go and plant Darkness Seeds." Queen Mare said to all of her generals.

"As you wish my queen!" The five Dark Wave Generals said.

"Rubeus, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl; I wish for all five of you to go and plant Dark Crystals at five points of the island. We will make sure that Crystal Tokyo never comes into being." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"Yes master Wiseman!" The Dark Moon Family Members say in unison.

* * *

**_Back on Shamouti Island..._**

* * *

A chill runs down everyone's spines.

"Wh-what was that?" Shikamaru asked while shivering.

"I have no idea but it's bad." Nabiki said as she took out her computer.

"Really bad." Ami said as she took out the computer.

"They are making a mass attack. They are planting Dark Crystals and Dark Seeds all over the Island. They are trying to divide and Conquer us." Kiya said taking out her computer.

"Hyde and Zatch you need to return to Dimension B." Kaede said.

"I agree with her it is too dangerous. We will need more help. Furura and Hiroshi are you ready to battle with us?" Hoshi asked.

"I guess we better do so Hyde." Zatch said.

"They are trying to protect us so yeah. We will return to our Dimension. Kiya, Kaede can we use your time keys?" Hyde asked.

Kiya and Kaede nodded and handed their time keys to their Mamodo partners.

"Yes we are. This is going to be a major fight." Furura said.

"Very major." Hiroshi said.

_"Allow me and my friends to assist you chosen ones."_ Lugia said telepathically to the Senshi and Raider Warriors.

"Lugia?!" Sayomi, Yomi, Kasumi, Umi, Ashley, Misty, and Furura said in unison.

_"Yes it is me along with my friends Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres."_ Lugia said telepathically.

_"Don't forget about us!" _Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Celebi all said telepathically in unison as they showed up with the Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Dialga and Palkia.

"The Legendary Pokemon! We probably could use your help!" May said.

"I agree!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"Anything that can help us." Haruka Tenou said.

"We will need all the help we can get." Michiru said.

"That sounds good to me." Macy said.

"I agree." Kazashi said.

"I do too!" Setsuna said.

"So do I!" Trista said.

"Let's do what we can. This is going to be a bit of a major battle." Hotaru said.

"It sure will be." Gabby said.

"Okay let's get started! We have our work cut out for us." Makoto said.

"It will be a challenge!" Ran said.

"We accept it!" Both Akane's said.

"Okay first of all we need to come up with a plan. We may need to call upon the other Raider Warriors." Ren said.

"I agree it will be better for us to train." Neji said.

"Little Azusa Agree with that. Sorry, I just had to say that for old times sake. I won't go taking everything and giving them cute names. I have outgrown that now." Azusa said.

"It's a good thing Sugah. We don't need anymore of that." Ukyo said.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly." Sayuri said.

"Okay so what do we do. We have to mobilize soon." Hikari said.

"That is what we have to do." Dawn said.

"Okay so how do we approach this?" Sanji asked.

"I want to know that too." Nami said.

"We have to work together." Zora said.

"This is going to be fun!" Lufia said.

"It sure will be Yay!" Naruko said.

Both Lufia and Naruko started almost jumping out of their seats when they were whacked by Rei and Minako respectively.

"Hocus Pocus we need to come up with a plan." Minako said.

"Um Minako I think you mean to say Focus." Hotaru and Gabby said in unison.

"That too." Minako said.

"Okay now we need to come up with a plan. There are sixty-one of us so we need four groups of twelve and one group of thirteen." Rei said.

"So what do we do?" The Solaris Twins asked in unison.

"We do what we have too!" Momoko said.

"That is like the only way we will win this battle." Juria said.

"I totally agree with you there sis!" Hoshi said.

"So do I!" Chikako said.

The Dimension B Sailor Quintet nodded in agreement along with the other Dimension B Senshi.

"Well should we start to come up with a plan?" Yamanaka asked.

"That is a good idea" Yuka said.

"So what do we do?" Dawn asked.

"We come up with a plan duh!" Hikari said.

"It will have to be a good plan. Splitting up into four teams of twelve and one team of thirteen sounds logical." Casey said.

"I think that's what we are going to do." Nanako said.

"Okay what does this Darkness wave do?" Furura asked a bit confused.

"Is it some sort of mind control thingie?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes it is. Senshi, Raider Warriors, Pokemon, Black Sun Survivors, Neo Dark Kingdom Survivors, Mamodo, Mamodo Book Holders past and present. Among others are immune to the Darkness Wave. Also those people that took the pills to make them immune are also unaffected by it. We don't know who else is immune." Kousagi said.

"So you mean that we will turn into mindless slaves?" Furura's Sister said.

"No not you. You are targeted for your Dream Mirror." Momoko said.

"Explain!" Everyone said.

With that they explained about Pegasus and the Dream Mirrors as well as Pure Hearts, Energy Draining Monster etc.

With that the Senshi split up into the teams and went searching. All of a sudden a Dark dome formed over the Island because of all the darkness.

"You Silver Moon Alliance are not going to win this time. Meet us in the middle of the Island for your destruction Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droids Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia and Ho-Oh destroy this place Darkness will reign again like it was meant to!" The Dark Moon Family Cackled as a bunch of monsters appeared.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you! Say so long Silver Moon Alliance! This will be your final resting place! Go our Mangai army!" The Dark Wave Generals said at the same time that the Victims of the Darkness wave which included the family of Furura.

"Say goodbye Silver Moon Suckers! The Dark Alliance will win this time! ha haaahahahahahahhaha!" The members of the Dark Alliance said evily in unison.

"Mysterio Medallion Power!" Furura said.

"Earth Medallion Power!" Hiroshi said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Ritchie said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Kasumi, Umi, and Misty said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ashley said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hikari and Dawn said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi and one Raider Warrior said.

"Power Up!" Hiroshi said.

With that they all transformed into their Senshi and Raider Warrior forms.

Since there were five Dark Crystals each team had to go to that location so no one could help the other teams.

The Silver Moon Alliance was outnumbered.

With the Senshi and Raider Warriors busy, that left the Dead Moon Septet Free to steal the Dream Mirrors for their queen. The Witches Five to get the Pure Hearts, the two Negaforce Generals to steal the energy, and the Dark Wave members to spread the Darkness Wave.

* * *

**_Ice Island the Legendaries are congregating..._**

* * *

_"Lugia to Nephrite report to the Shamouti Island Base and bring back the Senshi. They don't stand a chance with all those DarK Crystals."_ Lugia said as he sent a telepathic Message to Nephrite.

_"I read you loud and clear Lugia. I can still teleport even with the Dark Dome."_ Nephrite said telepathically as he teleported to the Shamouti Island Base.

_"Thank you Nephrite! I appreciate it. The chosen ones are the only hope for this dimension and the other. They must regroup so they can come up with a plan." _Lugia said telepathically.

_"No problem Beast of the Sea. I am at the base right now." _Nephrite said telepathically as he went to the Transporter Counsel. Just like Jadeite, Zoicite, and Kunzite he was immune to the Darkness Wave.

* * *

**_Back with Team 1(Team Solaris, Team Terra, Chibi-Terra, Chibi-Solaris, Team Titania, Team Neo Moon, Raider Mysterio, Raider Earth, Cosmos Moon )..._**

* * *

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Earth Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Mysterio Mach Punch Pummel!"

The Raider Warriors Attacks destroyed Several Monsters, but the Senshi Attacks did nothing.

"What! Our attacks didn't work!" Teams Terra, Solaris, Neo Moon, and Titania said in unison.

"Pathetic Senshi! You are going to lose time to say bye bye!" Diamond said.

Right when they were about to destroy them they were beamed back to the Shamouti Base.

"Frick! We will get them when they come back." Ciel said as her along with Diamond returned to the base.

* * *

**_With Team 2(Team Triton, Team Rhea, Team Io, Team Ganymede, Team Pallas, Team Vesta)..._**

* * *

"Double Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Double Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Double Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

The monsters weren't phased at all.

"What impossible, our attacks usually take out the monsters! We are so totally sunk!" Team Triton said.

"We are actually going to lose." Team Rhea said.

"Just great! So much for us being Heroes." Team Io said.

"Stop that will you! We will beat this thing!" Team Ganymede said.

"Yes! Like never give up Never Surrender!" Team Pallas said.

"We will beat this thing!" Team Vesta said.

"Give it up Silver Moon Suckers there is no way you will win. We will win this time!" Illumianzonie said.

"You are history Silver Moon Suckers! Say goodbye! Everyone attack." Pearl said.

Before Team 2 could be attacked they were transported back to the Shamouti Base.

"Well we will get them next time." Illumianzonie said as he along with Princess Pearl returned to base.

* * *

**_With Team 3(Team Charon, Team Europa, Team Titan, Team Callisto, Team Oberon, and Team Phobos)..._**

* * *

"Double Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Double Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Double Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Double Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Double Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Double Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

The monsters weren't even phased.

"Our Most Powerful Attacks..." Phobos A Started.

"Didn't even Scratch them! We are so doomed!" Phobos B finished.

"Oh man we are doomed!" Team Callisto said.

"Well it looks like we lost this one." Team Charon said.

"This is the end. It's going to be a loss!" Team Oberon said.

"Sugahs! No reason to give up! We will get through this!" Titan A said.

"We have faced worse odds than this on the grand line, and I'm sure you all have faced worse odds in all of your worlds or homelands!" Titan B said.

"We can't give up not after everything that got us here in the first place!" Europa B said.

"Come on! We have to keep fighting on! We will beat this menace!" Europa A said.

"Give up Silver Moon Alliance. It's time for you to be destroyed!" Emerald said.

"There is no way you will win this one! Ha ha ha hahahaha!" Lillie said.

Just like the other two teams before the Senshi were attacked they were transported back to the Shamouti base.

"The Dark Alliance Members vanished back to their base as well.

* * *

**_With Team 4(Team Deimos, Team Juno, Team Ceres, Team Jupiter, Team Saturn, Team Uranus)..._**

* * *

"Double Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

With the exception of Jupiter A, Saturn A, Uranus A; none of the attacks hit the monsters.

"What! This is not fair!" Team Deimos said.

"Tell us about it!" Team Juno said.

"We are all doomed!" Team Ceres said.

"We most definitely will have to regroup." Jupiter A said.

"How could my Attack not work!" Jupiter B said angrily.

"We have to fall back!" Saturn A said.

"How could my attack not even phase the monster?" Saturn B asked confused.

"We need to come up with a better plan of attack." Uranus A said.

"My attack didn't even phase those monsters!" Uranus B said sadly.

"That's right Silver Moon Suckers you don't stand a chance! Especially you Dimension B Senshi! Team Ceres, Team Juno your world is doomed. This Dimension will soon be covered in Darkness and Crystal Tokyo will not even come into being!" Rubeus said.

"So prepare to lose! Good bye Silver Moon Suckers!" Hund said.

Right when the Senshi were about to be bombarded they were transported back to Shamouti Base.

The Dark Alliance Member also went back to base.

* * *

**_Team 5(Team Mercury, Team Mars, Team Venus, Team Neptune, Team Pluto, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen)..._**

* * *

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Take this monsters! Tuxedo Rose Smoke Bomb Barrage!"

Needless to say that only the A Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen's Attacks are the only ones that worked. The B Senshi's Attacks didn't even phase them.

"What how come my attack didn't hit anything?" Mercury B said.

"Mine didn't either! This is so not fun at all!" Mars B said.

"So totally unfair! Like how come your attacks worked?" Venus B said looking toward Venus A.

"I have no idea." Venus A said.

"Mine didn't hit either!" Neptune B said.

"Neither did mine!" Pluto B said.

I can't figure out a reason as to why mine didn't hit at all either." Uranus B said.

"I have no idea. It is a bit puzzling." Uranus A said.

"Something tells me that these monsters are too powerful for your attacks, but not powerful enough to stand up against our attacks." Mars A said.

"It seems that something is a miss." Neptune A said.

"I don't understand either. I'm just as confused as ll of you are." Mercury A said.

"The great Ami Mizuno confused? Well I guess I can't say much of anything because I am just as confused." Pluto A said.

"You Senshi are only at half power when both of your attacks won't work. You will be easy pickings." Sapphire said.

"No kidding. It's time that you took your last project Silver Moon Alliance!" Specs said.

That is when all of the monsters attacked.

Luckily Nephrite teleported the Senshi back to Shamouti Base just in time.

The Dark Alliance then returned back to base.

* * *

**_Shamouti Island Base..._**

* * *

Nephrite just finished Transporting all the Silver Moon Alliance back to base. They needed to come up with a plan. It's possible they may need new Attacks as well. Once the Silver Moon Alliance arrived in the base deep beneath the surface of Shamouti Island they all detransformed.

"So it looks like you all had to regroup. This looks like it will be a major battle. We need to come up with another plan as soon as our reinforcements get here. So it's time to relax and recover while we wait for reinforcements." Nephrite said as he entered the Coordinates of where the Reinforcements are. Soon 8 Raider Warriors, 5 Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum arrived in the Base as 14 more chairs appeared. Since Beldum is a Pokemon that can hover, he doesn't need a chair. Four more chairs appeared as the Kinmoku Senshi were transported there as well. They were in their Civilian Forms just like the Neo Pokemon Guardians and other eight Raider Warriors.

* * *

**_On the Surface of Shamouti Island..._**

* * *

The Dark Alliance continues extracting energy, Pure Hearts, and Dream Mirrors(which are all Pink and not Gold) and wreaking General Havoc on the Surface.

Whoa it looks like the Silver Moon Alliance is in quite a bit of trouble. What will happen now? Is this the end of the Silver Moon Alliance? Will the Dark Alliance Finally Reign Supreme? Let's hope not. Stay Tuned to Find Out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Part Two of this Adventure occurs. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to defeat them, or is this the battle that the Dark Alliance will finally win? The Legendaries recruit the Kinmoku Senshi and the Neo Pokemon Guardians to help out as well as the remaining eight Raider Warriors. Will this help or is the World Doomed? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians: Episode 94: Shamouti Island: Enter: Mysterio and Earth! Part II: The Dark Alliance's Failure _**Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned ang Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Dimension A Planetary Senshi as well as Tuxedo Kamen.(10), Raider Earth and Raider Mysterio(2) The Kinmoku Senshi(4), The rest of the Raider Warriors(8)(43).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter, and Beldum(7)(35)

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 78_**

* * *

**_

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 05/17/2008 Revised, Removed, and Reposted: 05/18/2008**_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	94. 94: Dark Alliance's Massive Failure!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 05/20/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Gattling, Jupiter Double elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) Oh and I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part X_**

**_Episode 94: Shamouti Island: Enter Mysterio and Earth Part II: Dark Alliance's Massive Failure!_**

**_Episode Written by Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,610 Hits and 465 Reviews! Finally broke 460 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,600 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Silver Moon Alliance grew by two members. Raider Mysterio and Raider Earth. Unfortunately the Silver Moon Alliance was outmatched and outnumbered by the Dark Alliance. They had to regroup and return to the Shamouti Island Base to think of a plan. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**Shamouti Island, Orange Archipelago, Dimension A...**_

* * *

The Senshi sat around thinking… in fact Shikamaru was in his thinking position. It was very important, that's when Shikamaru came out the position.

"You have an idea Shikamaru?" asked Naruko.

"Just learning new attacks." Said Shikamaru with a shrug.

"Learning new attacks… I could have come up with that!" yelled Naruko, "You're a genius with an IQ over 200! Come on! Think of something!"

"Troublesome idiot…" muttered Shikamaru, "Do you know how hard it is to come up with a stingray for over 50 people…. Even for me. Right now the best potation is if we figure out new attacks…"

"That sounds fine for me." Said Sanji with a smirk, he really didn't like his Senshi attacks, he despised them… so this would be a great thing for him.

"So basically we have to look into ourselves and find the attack." Explain Gabby, "That's the best way to do it."

The other B Senshi and the A Senshi Galactic Guardians.

"Oh by the way… can I stay behind?" asked Peter who was dressed like a Soul Reaper.

"Hey where your lieutenants badge!" yelled Mina.

"I took it off! Next time you use a costume, please do something half assed where I take something off." Said Peter holding the badge of the 11th Division.

"Oh man…" muttered Mina as Peter tossed the badge to Sammy, "You win this round… I don't have any costumes on me that you haven't worn that would fit… but next time you'll pay big time… I don't mean Lieutenants like Yachiru, Momo and Nanao… I mean Lieutenants like Nemu and Rangiku! Oh and maybe the uniform from Lucky Star! Just got into that one too!"

"Whatever…" muttered Peter, "That means I'm staying right?"

"Yes…" sighed Mina.

Peter smirked…

"Okay! Remember we can do this! Keep in contact with each other!" said Ashley.

"Right!" said the others.

And so they spilt up into the same groups as before… with most the Raider Warrior forming a new team and a combination of the Neo Pokemon Guardians and the Kinmoku Senshi forming another team, after transforming once again they went back to the battle field.

* * *

**_With Team 1..._**

* * *

Most of the Senshi somehow looked into the hearts and found the new attacks… which were the same with them… and even the Chibi Senshi felt that they were more powerful some reason.

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

Team Terra glowed Silver as their hands formed fists and the launched two fist-Shaped Beams at the monsters dusting them on the spot.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

Chibi-Solaris glowed Yellow and Purple as a huge beam shot out from her clenched hands.

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

Chibi-Terra Glowed Silver as her hands came together froming a Beam that hit on the ground instanly as the attack hit the monsters dusting them on the spot as well.

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

Team Titania Glowed Pink as their new attack was executed.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

Team Solaris glowed Yellow as the Symbol of the Sun Blazed behind them and on their foreheads. The attack was a combination of all the attacks that they have already mastered shooting out in a huge beam and dusting a good chunk of the monsters.

With that all but a few of their monsters were defeated.

"That was amazing!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Hey Ashley, I dare you to say "Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash" three times fast." Said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"No way!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Either way I have the feeling I have a new attack as well." Said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

Eternal Sailor Neo Moons Scepter Glowed Silver as two Crescent Moons appeared on either end. She spun the Scepter around fast enough that beams fired from both sides Moondusting the remaining monsters in one shot.

* * *

**_With Team 2..._**

* * *

Much like with the other Senshi… they began to have new attacks…

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

Team Rhea glowed Dusty Rose as energy surrounded their hands. The new attack was a combination of Energy ball and Frenzy Plant that took out about five monsters at once.

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

A Water Funnel formed from the Palms of Team Triton's hands as they glowed Purple. The beams, no Waterspouts then sprung from their hands as five more monsters were taken out.

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

Team Ganymede glowed Navy as they prepared to execute the Rock Wave, but something else combined with the Rock Wave turning it into a Rock Slide Combined with a tidal wave of Rocks that were launched at the monsters. The new attack connected with the nearest five monsters and dissintegrated them.

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

Team Io glowed A Green color as Flames formed around their hands into a Flame Wheel and a Magma Storm Smash started forming. The Magma Storm Smash combined with the power of the Flame Wheel attack creating an unstoppable ball of Magma and Fire. The closes five monsters were fried liked Chicken Fillets of the Crispy Variety and vanished in a heap of goo.

However things were a little different with the two Asteroid Senshi teams, s they learned comet ply different attacks.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

Sailor Pallas (B) created a demon wind Shuriken that was made of ice in her hand and threw it at one of the monsters freezing it… followed by another one that was made of black ice that hid in the shadow of the first… hitting them monster and destroying it.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

Sailor Pallas(A)'s whole body glowed an Ice Blue that was even more intense than before. Suddenly a Snowwave formed in her hands, which then combined with a bunch of Icicles. The Attack was then launched and hit home freezing it from the inside out and piercing it with the points of the Icicles. The unfortunate Five Monsters that were hit dead on broke apart and vanished for good.

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

Sailor Vesta (B) created a fire that was shaped like a drill once it hit the monsters it was revealed that there was a metal drill underneath.

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

Sailor Vesta(A) started to create a Flare Wall that then combined with a Flaming Ball creating a cannon shaped Beam that launched at the five nearest monsters. The monsters were then Knocked Out, Burnt to a crisp and Moondusted. Or in this case Asteroid Dusted! Either way they were defeated.

With that all of the monsters were destroyed.

"Why are they're attacks different?" asked Sailor Triton (A).

"I have no idea." Said Sailor Io (B).

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Team 3, more new attacks were shown..._**

* * *

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

Team Phobos Glowed a Violet Red. Flames and flares surrounded the duo as they both launched a Beam that consisted of several flames that surrounded the monsters. They were then fried like Chicken.

However the other Senshi in the team has a much different thing going on.

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

Sailor Charon (B) began to use her show to attack the monsters and began to crush them with the shadows.

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

A Purplish-Black Light Surround Sailor Charon(A) as her hand formed a Tiger fist and fired the Purplish Black Beam from the tips of her fingers. Five of the monsters were destroyed on contact.

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

Sailor Europa (B) moved her arms in a manner like she was throwing her hidden weapons, eating strange gusts of wind that looks just like the weapons, destroying the monsters on contact.

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

A Teal Light Surrounded Sailor Europa(A) forming wings on her back. Really long Wings. She flew at the monsters hitting them dead on with an Air Slash Attack. The attack hit five monsters at once moondusting them.

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

Sailor Titan's (B) shoes turned to steel, she then kicked one of the monster in the gut delving a crushing blow that destroyed it on contact.

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

Sailor Titan's(A) whole body, Battle Spatula and all glowed a Dark Indigo as several Battle Spatulas and Spatula Shurikens were thrown into the air from the edge of her original Battle Spatula. The Battle Spatulas and Spatula Shurikens merged with Lightning coming down from the clouds creating a Spatula Lightning Storm that took out not five, not seven, but Ten Monsters at one time. All of them were Moondusted on contact.

"8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

Sailor Callisto (B) began to hit several monster with the gentle fist style, the monster froze as the attack drove the ice powers into body, freezing them from the inside out.

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

Sailor Callisto(A) Glowed an Ice Blue as a Blizzard Storm Smash starte forming from her hands. However this time it combined with an Icy Wind Attack making it even more powerful than the original Blizzard Storm Smash Attack. When the attack connected at least five if not more monsters were dusted in one blow.

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

Sailor Oberon (B) began to throw balls that were made of wind and lighting at a fast pace, when the attacks hit tit not only sliced the monster but electrocuted them as well.

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

Sailor Oberon(A) created what looked to be an ordinary Electrical Sonar Elimination, but then it combined with what looked to be a Tsunami Wave from the combined strength of Both Arms Crossed in front of her chest much like Sailor Jupiter(A) does to prepare for a Thunder Clash only her fingers are together with one Palm in and One Palm out. The Electrical Sonar Elimination combines with the Tsunami Wave and is released hitting and destroying several monsters on contact.

"Hey wait…" said Sailor Phobos (B), "Why do third attacks differ while our are the same."

Sailor Phobos (A) merely shrugged.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Team 4, much like the other teams, the B Senshi and Galactic Guardians were leaning new attacks..._**

* * *

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

Team Deimos glowed Dark Red and formed an attack much like the Firestorm Smash that Team Phobos does, only it combines with the ultimate strength of a Flare Blitz Attack. The Five monsters that were unfortunate, or is it fortunate, enough to get hit with this attack were immediately dusted.

"Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

Sailor Juno (B) sent out a wave much like with her 36/72/108 Pound Canon attack, that was electrified.

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

Sailor Juno(A) Glowed Light Green as an electrical Field surrounded her. The Electrical Field also had Lightning Bolts coming off of it like Emergency Road Flares. With the added power of the Volt Tackle, a major electrical attack used by High Level Pokemon, Juno(A) rushed toward a row of monsters shaped like a Row of Five Bowling Pins. Juno(A) Bowled a Perfect Strike as the monsters were immediatel Asteroid Dusted by Sailor Juno(A).

"Flower Chi Roar!"

Sailor Ceres (B) sent out a blast of pink chi that had flower petals in it that hit the monsters head on.

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

Sailor Ceres(A) Glowed a Bright Pink as a Storm of Flowers roared up around her. Once she launched the attack it took out a number of monsters in one shot. Just think of it as a quintuple-strength Ceres Flower Blast. Maybe a bit more powerful, but not by much. The monsters were immediately dusted by the second in command of the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A.

"Double elemental Punch!"

Sailor Jupiter (B) delivered a double punch that was covered in slicing leaves and lighting that when it hit the monsters it not only electrocuted them but also slice them.

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

Sailor Saturn (B) shot out a purple energy wave at the monsters that destroyed them.

"Space Sword Cutter!"

Sailor Uranus swiped the space sword that created a large energy wave that destroyed much of the monsters.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Jupiter (A).

"That was amazing." Said Sailor Saturn (A).

* * *

**_Meanwhile with team 5, the B Senshi of the team were getting ready for their attacks..._**

* * *

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

Sailor Neptune (B) took out her mirror and shined a light on the monsters that decoyed it.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

Sailor Mercury sent out a wave of ice that froze the monsters.

"Garnet Rod Wave…"

Sailor Pluto sent out a wave of purple energy from the garnet rod that destroyed the monsters.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

Sailor Mars' (B) fist were on fire, she then used Gum Gum Gattling shooting the fire that destroyed the monsters because of the force.

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

Sailor Venus created a Rasengan like sphere that was surrounded by a golden shuriken shape… it created a vortex that dusted all the monsters shrouding.

With that all the monsters in their area were destroyed… however… there was a weird problem

"Naruko… what's wrong?" asked Sailor Mars (B).

"That move…" she whimpered… all will be explained later.

* * *

**_With the Team 6 (the one comprised of the Rader Warriors)..._**

* * *

"Cyclone Sky Attack Ambush!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

"Ice Storm Smash!"

"Boulder Rock Tomb Trample!"

"Rainbow Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Volcano Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Soul Sludge Bomb Blast!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed.

* * *

**_And finally with Team 7 (no… not that Team 7), which was comprised of the Neo Pokemon Guardians and Kinmoku Senshi..._**

* * *

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Rock Throw!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Poison Sting!"

All of the attacks hit the monsters and destroyed them.

"All right! We did it!" cheered Mina.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with members of the Dark Alliance who watched these events from a mountain, thinking they had won became angry. All of them were celebrating then this all happened..._**

* * *

"How could they win! They ran away!" growled Illuminazione.

"I have no idea…" muttered Sapphire.

"Either way… we have to admit defeat." Said Prince Diamond.

With that the villains disappeared back to the Dark Alliance HQ.

* * *

**_After the battle, everyone was celebrating at the base… well almost everyone..._**

* * *

"What's wrong with Naruko?" asked Minako pointing to her counterpart who was sinking in the fetal position with the air black around him.

"She's been like that since she used her new attack." Said Lufia.

"Did it resemble a giant shuriken attached to the Spiraling Sphere?" asked Kazashi.

Both Lufia and Minako nodded.

"I see… Naruko's just upset that her new attack took the form of a new Jutsu that's she's been practicing but has been forbidden to use." Said Kazashi.

"But wait… why has she been forbidden to use it?" asked Minako.

"Because it's a double sword, if she uses, she'll become injured as well." Said Kazashi.

"So it's just like Double-Edge, Brave Bird and other attacks that also hurt the user of it?" Hiroshi asked.

"I think it does." Furura said.

The B Senshi all nodded.

"So… that's why." Said Lufia.

"I don't get it!" yelled Nami pointing to the B Neriman Senshi, "Why do you 5 get individual attacks!"

"Sorry Nami!" apologized Sanji.

"Don't apologize to her." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Hey, Nami it just means that you're fighting style and your Senshi powers incompatible or couldn't come up with an attack." Said Macy who knew full well about the incompatible part.

"Especially since you're one of the weakest members of the crew." Said Zora with a laugh.

Nami glared at Zora… Zora knew what that was a about, "Let me guess… your going to charge for that remark."

"What do you think?" asked Nami as she took out a piece of paper.

"I think I will also charge you for that remark." Nabiki said with an evil look to her eyes as she took out a piece of paper.

Nami and Nabiki started to write things down as to what they are going to charge Zora.

"Oh Man!" Zora said as she too went into the fetal Position.

"Nabiki!" Ren, Akane Tendo(Remember they are still in Dimension A), Ukyo, Sayuri, Yuka, and Azusa all said in unison.

"What?" Nabiki said with a sweatdrop.

"Either way we figured out a way to beat them let's go out to eat!" cheered Ashley.

"All right!" cheered almost everyone else.

"Why did my new attack have to be like my super new forbidden Jutsu…" whined Naruko.

And so with a defaulted fight, the Senshi gained new attacks that defeated the Dark Alliance. What will happen in the future? Stay tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Silver Moon Alliance remains in Dimension A while the Raider Warriors all except for Furura and Hiroshi return to Dimension A Solaris Colony. Also the Neo Pokemon Guardians return to their journey, Dimension A's Planetary Senshi except for Usagi and Mamoru Return to their Station at the Dimension A Colony. Kinmoku Senshi also decide to remain to explore more of Dimension A's Orange Archipelago and visit some Orange Archipelago Gym Leaders. For the next several chapters the Silver Moon alliance will remain in Dimension A. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 95: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part I: Pummelo Island Playtime!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Usagi, Tuxedo Kamen(2), Raider Earth and Raider Mysterio(2) The Kinmoku Senshi(4)(29).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde also return(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 59

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 05/22/2008 Revised: 05/23/2008**_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	95. 95: Pummelo Island Playtime!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 05/25/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part XI_**

**_Episode 95: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part I: Pummelo Island Playtime!_**

**_Episode Written _****_By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,610 Hits and 465 Reviews! Finally broke 460 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,600 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

All the Senshi but the Dimension A Planetary Senshi, the Kinmoku Senshi, the Raider Warriors, Kousagi and Ashley all gained new Attacks. The Dark Alliance was defeated as usual. What will happen now stay tuned.

* * *

_**Shamouti Island, Base, Dimension A...**_

* * *

It was a debriefing of the most recent mission. Sayomi spoke to the Dimension B Galactic Guardians Specificly, but allowed the Planetary and Asteroid Senshi of Dimension be as well as the Kinmoku Senshi and Furura and Hiroshi to listen as well. The Planetary Senshi of Dimension A except for Usagi and Mamoru returned to the Space Station in Dimension A. The Neo Pokemon Guardians returned to their journey along with peter and Beldum. All but Furura and Hiroshi of the Raider Warriors returned to the Dimension B Solaris Space Station colony.

Within a few minutes Zatch and Hyde materialized with Kiya and Kaede's Time Keys. They have now returned.

"Well we are going to spend a while in the Orange Islands. If that works for you." Sayomi said.

"I would like to explore this region, as long as I don't have to get into the ocean." Lufia said.

"I second that motion." Macy said.

"That's good because you won't get wet at all. This will be a staging area for our Adventures here in the Archipelago. The Transporter can transport us anywhere in the Archipelago so we won't have to use our Pokemon either." Kasumi said.

"Cool! I am so ready for a break. I know it won't last too long so we better savor it." Misty said.

"Well we are superheroine's Misty-Chan." Ashley said then immediately covered her mouth up blushing. Misty caught this and gave a sly look toward Ashley.

"Ashley, what did you say?" Misty asked while blushing a bit.

"N-Nothing Misty. I called you Misty-Chan as a term for a friend." Ashley lied, but Misty didn't have any idea.

"Oh okay Ashley-Chan." Misty said.

"So we have all learned new attacks. Those of us that need them?" Sanji asked with relief he hated using Spatulas to fight.

"Yes we did Sugah. They are really powerful attacks to." Ukyo said.

"So where are we going first?" Sayuri asked.

"I would like to know that too." Mousse said.

"We are going to Pummelo Island to meet a friend of ours. I am the reigning Orange League Champion after all." Sayomi said.

"She sure is. Nephrite are you read to transport us to Pummelo Island?" Kasumi asked.

"Please." The Solaris Twins said.

"Yes I can do that. Everyone get on the transporter platform." Nephrite said.

The Senshi and Raider Warriors did so. Before they knew it they were all transported to Pummelo Island.

* * *

**_Pummelo Island, Orange Archipelago, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Soon enough they arrived Gracefully on Pummelo Island. It was time to relax.

"This place doesn't seem so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Stop saying stuff like that Shikamaru! You know whenever someone says something like that something bad always happens." Nabiki said lightly whacking her counterpart.

"Troublesome Woman! That hurt!" Shikamaru said.

"It was supposed to hurt now just shut up!" Nabiki said.

"Okay Okay!" Shikamaru said waving his hands in front of his face defensively.

"So Yuka is this your first time to the Orange Islands?" Yamanaka asked.

"Actually it is. I have heard of this place though. It's where they hold the Orange League Competition every year." Yuka said.

"I wonder if this Drake is cool like our Drake is." Ashley wondered.

"Yes he is very cool." Sayomi said.

"Very cool indeed." Kasumi said.

A familiar voice to Sayomi and Kasumi all of a sudden came out.

"Satoshi, is that you. Why are you a girl. Oh hi there Kasumi. Where is Kenji?" The voice said.

"Wait a minute how do you know my real name?" Sayomi asked.

"Simple, only one trainer I know keeps a Pikachu outside of the Pokeball. It is Satoshi, but I guess you can be just some girl with a friend that looks like Kasumi too." Yuji said.

"No it's me." Sayomi said as she shifted to Satoshi in his Sinnoh travling outfit.

"Nice to see you again sir. I suppose you know that Satoshi won the Sinnoh League?" Kasumi asked.

"I saw it on TV as well as the Johto and Hoenn Tournaments. Top 8 is quite an honor but not like the top spit though. So where is Kenji at?" Yuji asked.

"Oh he is with Okido-Hakase as his aide now. These are friends of ours. You need to sit down. The story we are about to tell you is very long. We know we can trust you. Ashley switch back to Ash and Misty you two come with us. The rest of you can either go on your merry way or come with us." SAtoshi said.

"Okay." Ashley said as she shifted back to Ash. The Senshi that could switch back did so. They all went to his Gym for some food.

When they arrived at the gym they spilled all. They even demonstrated their abilities to switch genders. They also told Yuji everything.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So they are on Pummelo in Dimension A are they?" Queen Mare asked.

"Yes they are." Beryl said.

"It's time to choose the targets. Yuji the Gym Leader will be targeted for Dreams." Nehelenia said.

"I guess Nurse Joi of Pummelo Island will be the Pure Heart Target." Dr. Tomoe said.

"The energy target is Officer Junsa of Pummelo Island." Beryl said.

"I shall go!" Kojiro said.

"I will go after the Joi." Telulu said.

"I guess I will go after Junsa then." Koquilion said.

"The crystal point is Pummelo Gym." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"Hund you plant the Dark Seed." Queen Mare said.

"I will plant the Dark Crystal!" Emerald said.

With that the Dark Alliance members chosen went to Pummelo.

* * *

**_Back to Pummelo Island Gym..._**

* * *

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you. Especially you Kousagi." Yuji said.

"Thank you Yuji-San." Kousagi said.

All the computers went off.

"Um Yuji, it looks like you are a target. The Dream Mirror Target. Remember how we explained about Pegasus, well it's all true." Shuu said looking at his computer.

The Senshi that had shifted to Male that could shifted back to female.

"Oh so I get to be part of your activities. What can I do?" Yuji asked.

"First you can take this." Sayomi said as she handed Yuji a Communicator.

"Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance Yuji!" Kasumi said.

"Thanks!" Yuji said.

With that Everyone went out to explore more of Pummelo Island.

* * *

**_Sometime Later at the currently empty Gym..._**

* * *

The only workers on the gym were the Janitors, the Referees, and the Groundskeepers. No one was inside so now was the perfect opportunity. The Dark Alliance realized that so they planted the Crystal and the Dark Seed. Negative energy started to fill the Gym as all the workers fell unconscious . Their energy is being drained by the Dark Crystal.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi and Yuji..._**

* * *

Officer Junsa and Nurse Joi met up with our heroes.

"Hey guys. Our cousins and sisters and all have really said good things about you." Officer Junsa said.

"Yeah we love having heroes like you protect our world and our Islands." Nurse Joi said.

"Um Junsa, and Joi you are the other two targets." Taiki said.

"Targets?" They both asked confused.

So all the Senshi and Raider Warriors went into great detail about their mission and what they are expected to do. They then gave Joi and Junsa Communicators and welcomed them to the Silver Moon alliance.

So with that The Senshi, two Raider Warriors, two Mamodo, A Pikachu with the ability to talk as well as an Azumarril with the ability to talk continued to explore Pummelo. Completely unaware of the Dark Alliance Members hiding in the shadows.

* * *

**_Back at the Gym..._**

* * *

"Negative Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Dragonite!" Emerald said.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you! Find the Senshi and Raider Warriors and destroy them!" Hund said.

"Droid Dragonite you do the same. We will meet you there!" Emerald said as her and Hund Shimmered and vanished.

Droid Dragonite gathered the Brainwashed people and shimmered to where the Senshi and the Raider Warriors were.

* * *

**_Back with the Silver Moon Alliance..._**

* * *

Everyone continued to explore when the Senshi and Raider Warriors felt chills go down there spine and so did the Mamodo.

"Well if it isn't the Silver Moon Alliance and our three targets!" Emerald said.

Soon the Silver Moon Alliance was surrounded by several Monsters and the slaves of the Dark Wave.

"Transform now!" all the leaders said.

"Earth Medallion Power!" Hiroshi said.

"Mysterio Medallion Power!" Furura said.

"Power Up/Make Up!" Hiroshi and Furura said.

The Senshi then transformed. Luckily the targets were already hit so they didn't find out. Now the battle begins.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Callisto Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi War!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Tuxedo Smoke Bomb Rose Barrage!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Earth Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Mysterio Mach Punch Pummel!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

With that only a few monsters were left to destroy.

"Okay Time To finish them off!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Moon Light Wave!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Platinum Light Wave!" Cosmos Moon said.

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!" Solaris(B) said.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris(A) said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

With that all the monsters were Moondusted!

"Do'h we lost again!" The Dark Alliance said as they vanished.

Mysterio and Earth put the Pure Heart Crystal and the Dream Mirrors back inside their respective owners.

They made a full recovery. Now it was off to say goodbye to Yuji.

* * *

**_Pummelo Island Gym..._**

* * *

"Well it was nice seeing you again Sayomi and Kasumi. I like the way your future kids act so much like their parents. Thanks for helping to save my island." Yuji said.

"We are eternally grateful!" Officer Junsa said.

"Thank you so much!" Nurse Joi said.

"You're very welcome!" Everyone said.

With that Nephrite Transported them back to Shamouti Base.

* * *

**_Shamouti Island Base..._**

* * *

"Welcome back Silver Moon Alliance." Nephrite said.

"Hey there!" The Alliance said.

They had a quick meeting and all went to bed to get ready for more Adventures in the Orange Archipelago. What is in store for the SMA? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Silver Moon Alliance remains in the Orange Archipelago Dimension A Version. Next they visit Kumkwat Island and Ruriko, who is the Dimension A Counterpart to Luana. What adventures lie ahead? What is the Dark Alliance planning now? What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 96: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part II: Kumkwat Island Return!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Usagi, Tuxedo Kamen(2), Raider Earth and Raider Mysterio(2) The Kinmoku Senshi(4)(29).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 59

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 05/28/2008 Revised: **_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	96. 96: Kumkwat Island Return!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 06/06/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part XII_**

**_Episode 96: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part II: Kumkwat Island Return!_**

**_Episode Written _****_By:_****_ Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited by: AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,894 Hits and 476 Reviews! Finally broke 470 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 8,890 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Pummelo Island in Dimension A was attacked. As Usual the Dark Alliance Failed.

* * *

_**Kumkwat Island Orange Archipelago, Dimension A...**_

* * *

The Senshi finally arrived on Kumkwat Island.

"So this is the place." Said Neji.

"Yes it is. I know it's a strange name, but a lot of the Islands around her have strange names." Azusa said.

"I'm hungry…" whined both Naruko and Lufia.

"Let me guess it's because of the name… isn't it?" asked Rei.

"No…" said Lufia.

"It's not because of the name." said Naruko.

Rei couldn't help but to sweat drop.

There was an awkward silence…

"So…" said Ashley, "What are we going to do…"

That's when Emma Iveli showed up.

"I have a bit of writer's block! Okay!" said Emma Iveli, "I'm beginning to think that I should have some more creative control in this story not only that but my computer was down for nearly a week and I haven't written almost anything in the last week!"

"Almost anything." Asked Kasumi.

"My novel." Answered Emma.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So let me guess, this episode will mostly focus on your writer's block until we get to fighting." Said Zora.

"Pretty much…" said Emma with a shrug.

"How long will the writer's block thing last?" asked Akane Tendo who began to message a headache.

"I have no idea… this scene is just slightly stretching it." Said Emma Iveli.

"Maybe you should tell AshK that you can't do multi-chapter dimension A arcs." Said Naruko staring at Emma Iveli.

"Yeah…" said Emma with a sigh, "I should get going… maybe you should figure out a way to advance the plot of this chapter."

Emma Iveli disappeared from the story…

"So what are we going to do…" said Ashley.

There wads a silence among the Sailor Senshi.

AshK appears in the story. "You know what I guess I should let Emma decide what she wants to write for her chapters. However I really want to do this Miniseries." AshK said.

"Huh what do you mean?" Usa asked.

"Please tell us." Ashley said.

"Well the new Dimension B Senshi they have never been to Dimension A. So I thought I would give them a tour. I didn't realize I was hurting Emma's Feelings. I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't know that you have writers' block when it deals with Dimension A Episodes. I just thought of the Orange Archipelago Mini-Arc on the spur of the moment after the Shamouti Island two part adventure. I just hope you can forgive me and that we can still be friends. Anyway, I better get back to editing this Episode. Bye Guy and Gals." AshK said as he disappeared from the Fic.

"See ya later AshK." All the Senshi and Raider Warriors said in unison.

"Okay so we need to come up with a plan in case our enemies attack." Nabiki said.

"That sounds logical." Shikamaru said.

"I agree." Kakyuu said.

"So do I." Seiya said.

"That sounds like a good thing to do. Say don't you know a Gym Leader here Sayomi?" Taiki asked.

"Yes I do. Ruriko is the Gym Leader of this Island. She is the counterpart of Luana in your dimension Ashley." Sayomi said.

"Oh okay." Ashley said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going." The Solaris Twins said.

"Right!" Everyone said Agreeing.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Alliance HQ (Orochimaru's Theme Plays)..._**

* * *

"Now who are the targets this time?" asked Orochimaru with a smirk.

"You have your own theme song?!" yelled the others.

"Yes I do…" sighed Orochimaru, "Now can't we get to the targets?"

"Fine…" said Queen Beryl, "We will go for Officer Junsa of Kumkwat Island."

"The Dream Target will be the Nurse Joi." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"And the pure heart target will be Ruriko." Said Dr. Tomoe.

The ones going along with them were Kabuto, Beiruit, Yamato and Darkman.

"The Crystal Point will be the Kumkwat Island Gym. Princess Pearl you are chosen." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"As you wish my lord." Pearl said as she curtsied.

"I guess I will go plant the Dark Seed." Ciel said.

"Very well Ciel." Queen Mare said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on Kumkwat island they got the Senshi got the alert..._**

* * *

"Looks like the next targets have been chosen." Sighed Kiya.

"Well…" sighed Sayomi, "Look like we're going to go explain to her what's going on."

"Do we have to do this all the time?" asked Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"See every time there's a new target we seem to inform them their a target." Said Shikamaru, "Maybe it's best that we watch over them and wait until they actually attack."

"Shikamaru! We have to protect them. We trust Ruriko, Officer Junsa, and Nurse Joi with are lives. Before you say it is too troublesome it's not. Every time you say that I will add it to your tab." Nabiki said.

"NABIKI! DON'T TRY AND MAKE A PROFIT FROM OUR ALLIES UNLESS THEY DESERVE IT!" All the rest of the Dimension A Senshi yelled.

The B Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Okay Okay. Calm Down will you?!" Nabiki said.

Everyone stared at him…

Everyone then stared at Nabiki as she tore up her Memo about Shikamaru's Tab...

**_Sometime later…_**

"Why do we have to tell them?" asked Shikamaru to Zora whom he was with.

"I don't know… you made some pretty good points." Said Zora with a shrug.

"Yes you do. We trust all the Joi's and Junsa's with our lives." Juria said.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

"I heard that Shikamaru. Stop it it's annoying!" Nabiki said.

Shikamaru Sweatdropped.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Kumquat Gym…_**

* * *

"So that's what's going on." Said Ruriko.

"Sorry not all of us are here four of them are informing Officer Junsa and Nurse Joi." Said Kasumi.

"The laziest members." Said Nami with a laugh.

"Remember Shikamaru might be lazy but he's still one of the smartest in the group and he does have several points." Said Kazashi doing on her eye smiles.

"My sister is not lazy! And neither is Juria!" Akane Tendo said.

"Okay okay calm down will you!" Kazashi said with a sweatdrop.

This made the other sweat dropped.

"Like Kazashi said… it's a good point." Said a voice.

"Planting the Dark Crystal now!" Princess Pearl said.

"The Dark Seed is now planted as well!" Ciel said.

"Negative Energy is at it's peak Arise Droids Alakazam and Marowak!" Princess Pearl said.

Everyone that was in the area that was not immune or not a target collapsed as the Darkness Wave appeared were knocked out.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you." Ciel said as the ones that went unconscious got up and started attacking the Senshi and Raider Warriors.

They turned around and saw the members of the dark alliance (Orochimaru Fight Song Plays)

"Okay… I'm getting tired of that! Orochimaru gets two songs! What the hell!" yelled Darkman.

"He is a canon character." Pointed out Kabuto.

"Either way it's time to target them." Said Yamato.

"She's my target remember, go find your target." Said Beiruit.

That's when Zora Juria, Shikamaru, Nabiki, Officer Junsa and Nurse Joi walked into the room.

"That was lucky…" said Yamato with a smile.

"See this is the reason why your plan is stupid." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Shut up Shikamaru! This is how we do things get used to it!" Nabiki said.

"I like Shikamaru's plan better." Zora said.

"Zora you shut up too!" Juria scolded.

Both Shikamaru and Zora sweatdropped.

"All right! Time to target them!" said Yamato.

That's when Yamato targeted Nurse Joi, Darkman stole Officer Junsa's energy and Beiruit stole Ruriko's pure heart.

"All right! We got them!" said Darkman.

"Stop right now!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"When did you transform!" yelled Darkman.

"When no one was looking answered Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay Emma that's just lazy writing." Said Kabuto.

"Look I don't write down all the transformation phrases, sure it will lengthen the chapter, but I'm not doing that!" said Emma popping in to the fanfic.

"It's like something from an abridged series." Said Beiruit.

"It's nothing like an abridged series… isn't that right Clucky." Said Emma.

"Caw, caw, caw." Said Clucky nodding in agreement.

"Okay… it's clear that writer's block is getting you, can you please leave before thing get too weird." Said Yamato.

"Fine…" muttered Emma as she and Clucky left.

"Okay! Let's do this!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Double elemental Punch!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Garnet Rod Wave…"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Supreme Steel Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strikeout Strom!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Earth Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Mysterio Mach Punch Pummel!"

And with that most of the monsters were destroyed.

"Okay! Time to finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Help us! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus appeared to give Sailor Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

And with that all of the monsters were destroyed, that's when they noticed that the Heart Crystal was missing.

"Damn it…" mutter Beiruit.

"Frick! Chalk this up as another failure!" Ciel said.

"That's why you should always keep an eye on people." Said Sailor Callisto(B) putting the crystal back into Ruriko.

"That is too true!"Sailor Callisto(A) said.

"We should leave." Said Kabuto.

"Right!" said the others as they disappeared.

"All right! We won!" cheered Sailor Venus (B).

"That is totally awesome!" Sailor Venus(A) cheered.

With that they all returned to the Gym.

* * *

**_Sometime later after the three victims recovered… and so they just silently sat there..._**

* * *

"So… no one can come up with a conversation… can they." Said Ruriko with a sweat drop.

"We don't need to! We already reached the 1,000 word point so I'm happy with the chapter! See you next time!" said Emma leaving the chapter once again.

"This was a weird episode." Said Ashley.

"It sure was but it was an excellent Episode! I give Emma Five out of Five Stars and two thumbs up. She wrote this chapter through writers' Block!" AshK said appearing in the fic.

"So anyone in the mood for Pizza?" AshK asked as he pulled out his Cell Phone.

All the Senshi Nodded. AshK ordered the Pizzas and left the Fic.

"Caw, caw, caw!" said Clucky who was there for no explained reason.

And so they saved Ruriko… but who knows what will happen next time!

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance on the next leg of their Adventures through the Dimension A Orange Archipelago? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Silver Moon Alliance remains in the Orange Archipelago Dimension A Version. Next they visit Trovita Island and Jiji, who is the Dimension A Counterpart to Rudy. What adventures lie ahead? What is the Dark Alliance planning now? What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 97: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part III: Trovita Island Trouble!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Usagi, Tuxedo Kamen(2), Raider Earth and Raider Mysterio(2) The Kinmoku Senshi(4)(29).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 59

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 06/06/2008 Revised: 06/26/2008**_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	97. 97: Trovita Island Trouble!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 06/26/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part XIII_**

**_Episode 97: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part III: Trovita Island Trouble!_**

**_Episode Written _****_By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 8,894 Hits and 482 Reviews! Finally broke 480 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally broken 9200 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Alliance attacked Kumkwat Island and Ruriko, Junsa, and Joi were targets. As usual the Dark Alliance Failed

* * *

_**Trovita Island Orange Archipelago, Dimension A...**_

* * *

The Senshi finally arrived on Trovita Island.

"So this is the place." Said Neji.

"Yes it is. I know it's another strange name, but as was said before a lot of the Islands around here have strange names." Azusa said.

"I'm hungry…" whined both Naruko and Lufia.

"You guys are always hungry!" asked Rei.

"No we're not…" said Lufia.

"You've got to believe us." said Naruko.

Rei couldn't help but to sweat drop.

There was an awkward silence…

"So…" said Ashley, "What are we going to do…"

"Well first we are going to go visit Jiji, who is the counterpart to your Rudy." Sayomi said.

"He so totally better not try to hit on me! I am so engaged!" Kasumi said clinging onto Sayomi.

Sayomi switches to Satoshi.

"Kasu-Chan when you go and do that warn me next time so I can shift forms." Satoshi said.

"Why, Haruka Tenou and Michiru do that all the time and so do Saika and Haruka Tamaki." Kasumi said.

"Yes they do, but they don't claim they are engaged. Destiny has brought Haruka Tenou and Michiru together as well as Haruka Tamaki and Saika. Just warn me next time you do that okay hun?" Satoshi said then asked as he shifted back to Sayomi.

"Okay no problem Sayo-chan. As for us getting something to eat we can go to the Trovita Island Gym." Kasumi said to Naruko and Lufia.

"We will have to explain our situation. I have a feeling that Jiji is one of the targets. We don't know which one though." Yomi said.

"That's true so true." Umi said.

With that they arrived at Trovita Island Gym.

* * *

**_Trovita Island Gym, Orange Archipelago, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Sayomi knocked on the door and Jiji answered.

"Oh hey Kasumi who is this other lovely lady that knocked on my door. She is quite lovely." Jiji said while blushing.

"We will explain if you let us in, I am already taken by the way." Sayomi said holding up her left hand with the Male Engagement ring on it.

"Why is that a male engagement ring?" Jiji asked.

"Because she is engaged to me Jiji." Kasumi said.

"How can two girls be engaged. Come on in and start explaining." Jiji said as he let the Senshi in.

The month was now over so all the afflicted Senshi could change back.

"Good to be back!" Ranma Sabami said.(Ranma from Dimension B is Sabami in Dimension A don't forget that.)

"It looks like you have two cursed forms now." Satoshi said after shifting back from Sayomi.

"You all now have a Jusenkyo Curse, until you learn how to control your Curses By will you will be subjected to the Hot/Cold Water Principle sorry Luffy, I know you hate water, but you don't have to swim in it to be shifted, all you have to do is get hit with cold water." Kasumi said as she had her Azumarril spray Luffy and the other Senshi with Cold Water switching them to their cursed forms Ranma Sabami just was switched to his Red Head Female form.

"Well it looks like that your curse hasn't changed Ranma. You can be either Ranko or Ran." Akane Toru said.(Dimension B one since they are in Dimension A currently).

"That is only if you decide to learn to control your Ran curse by Will. You are still subject to the Hot/Cold Water thing. Shuu said after shifting from Saika.

"I am waiting for an explanation." Jiji said.

The Senshi nodded and told each of their stories, as well as the fact that they are Cross-Dressing Super Heroine's that travel in between dimensions.

"So let me get this straight, all of you are Interdimensional Superheroine's known as the Sailor Senshi. You are all part of team called the Silver Moon Alliance. Most of you are really Male Cursed to turn into Female by cold water or by will, and you fight an organization known as the Dark Alliance. Does that sound Accurate?" Jiji said then asked.

"That about sums it up, my name is Kousagi Toru from Dimension B. The Senshi surrounding me are from Dimension B." Kousagi said.

"You already know our stories. Kasu-Chan and I are engaged to be married. Also there is a possiblility that you may be targeted by the Dark Alliance and the Dark Wave. The Dark Alliance is very dangerous, especially with the Dark Wave." Satoshi said as his communicator went off.

"Go Nephrite what's the situation?" Satoshi said answering his comlink.

"I am transporting you to the Shamouti Island HQ now. I will tell you when you all get here. Bring Jiji with you." Nephrite said.

"Right. Well Jiji, you are going to see the Shamouti Island HQ. The landing won't hurt, at least this one won't." Satoshi said.

All of the Senshi surrounded Jiji. Jiji left his friend in charge of the Gym and his Sister. They were soon transported to outside a Rock Wall near the cliffs of Shamouti. They were on the beach and landed in front of a rock wall.

"Follow us!" Satoshi said as he placed his palm on the Rock Surface.

The Rock Face Opened revealing a long Corridor with a Solid door.

"Oh great Satoshi how do we get to the HQ?" Jiji asked.

"Just follow us." Satoshi said.

All the Senshi and Jiji went through the door which closed behind them. As they came to each door they opened.

(Cue Get Smart Theme. Dunduna Dun Dunduna dun. Dundun dun.) The theme kept on playing as they made it through each and every one of the doors. Until they came to several Phone Booths. Enough for all of them. They all closed the doors and they dropped as the Get Smart theme ended. 60 doors opened in the wall of the command center(the Mamodos were with their partners. They didn't need their own Phone Booths.)

* * *

**_Shamouti Island HQ in the Command Center(Get Smart Theme continues to play in the background as Nephrite Talks)..._**

* * *

"Welcome Jiji to the Shamouti Island Silver Moon Alliance HQ." Nephrite said as he handed Jiji a Comlink with several buttons on it.

Usa then began to tell the story about the Dark Moon Family, and their hunger for Crystal Points to ruin the future of Dimension A.

"Oh really, I never thought that Sakaki and Team Rocket would be interested in the types of things you are talking about." Jiji said.

"What do you expect, they're villains. Just listen to what my guardians and I are trying to tell you about the Dark Moon and their mission." Usa said.

The Dimension A Sailor Quintet took turns continuing the Dark Moon family story from where the last one left off.

The stories continue to be explained to Jiji.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Alliance HQ (Airship Theme from Super Mario Brothers 3 continuously Plays in the background)..._**

* * *

"I liked my theme better. So who are the targets this time?" asked Orochimaru.

"Another new song?! Geez, why do they always have to have some sort of theme song for us?!" yelled the others.

"You are not the only ones that have a theme song in here. Pearl take a look at the last scene and tell me what you see." AshK said appearing in the Episode.

Pearl glances up at the last scene.

"Cue Get Smart Theme? Why did you cue that?" asked Pearl, "Now can't we get to the targets?"

"I cued that theme because, I just saw Get Smart in the Theater yesterday, and I thought it would be funny." AshK said disappearing from the chapter.

"Fine…" said Queen Beryl, "We will go for Officer Junsa of Trovita Island."

"The Pure Heart Target will be the Nurse Joi." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"And the Dream target will be Jiji the Trovita Island Gym Leader." Said Queen Nehelenia.

The ones going along with them were Kabuto, Beiruit, Yamato and Koquilion.

"The Crystal Point will be the Trovita Island Gym. Princess Pearl you are chosen." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"As you wish my lord." Pearl said as she curtsied.

"I guess I will go plant the Dark Seed." Lillie said.

"Very well Lillie." Queen Mare said.

* * *

**_Shamouti Island HQ, the Target Alarm sounded(Get Smart Theme is still playing)..._**

* * *

"Just as we thought, Jiji you are targeted for your Dream Mirror." Satoshi said.

"Officer Junsa is targeted for energy." Yomi said.

"Nurse Joi is the Pure Heart Target." Umi said.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get back to Trovita. Beam us up Nephrite." Kasumi said.

"Right!" Nephrite said.

With that all 59 Silver Moon Alliance Members were beamed toward Trovita Island.

* * *

**_Trovita Island Gym(Airship theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 Plays once again in the background)..._**

* * *

"Yes this is a good place to put the Dark Crystal!" Pearl said as she planted the Crystal and started filling the place with Negative energy. The current Inhabitants start tearing up the Gym as the Dark Energy fills them.

"A great place to put the Dark Seed!" Lillie said as she planted it.

Soon Darkness filled the Gym Arena and all the current inhabitants fell unconscious.

Pearl and Lillie were cackling.

* * *

**_Trovita Island Shore, Officer Junsa and Nurse Joi showed up(For some odd reason Lonestar's Song Walking in Memphis is playing in the background)..._**

* * *

"Junsa and Joi, you are targeted by the Dark Alliance. Jiji is targeted for his dream. You have to be really alert. Of course you are probably always alert." Ranma Sabami said.

"So you just have to be careful." Akane Toru said.

"Why does being a Senshi have to be so Troublesome?!" Shikamaru said.

"Will you stop saying troublesome all the time. It gets annoying constantly hearing that from you." Nabiki said with a glare.

"I have to agree with Nabs here." Nami said.

"Why did they have to meet?" Sasuke asked.

"Well they are Senshi like us you know?" Naruto said.

"I know but do they have to constantly try to blackmail us?" Eido asked.

"She wouldn't be Nami if she didn't." Zoro said.

"And she wouldn't be Nabiki if she didn't do that." Ranma Saotome said.

"Okay that's just disturbing, why is a country song playing in the Background?" Akane Tendo asked.

"Well maybe because AshK likes country music." Neji said.

"That is very true. Sense you were all walking around even though it's not Memphis, I wanted the song to be played." AshK said appearing in and disappearing from the Episode again.

"What is with all of this weird music that always plays?" Sanji said.

"Hey sugah, don't dis the author's choice in music. He is not one to argue with." Ukyo said.

"So just let him pick the music he picks." Mousse said.

"Unless you want to be written out of this Episode." Sayuri said.

"Okay can we focus here. The Dark Alliance will probably show up soon." Ash said.

"We need to focus!" Usa said.

"No need to worry! We need to focus." Dawn said.

"Hey I say that all the time too! That's funny!" Hikari said.

"What do you expect, you are counterparts after all." Casey said.

"Yeah so come on already, let's keep an eye on these three!" Nanako said.

"That's a good idea wouldn't you agree Ashy-Boy?" Duplica asked jokingly.

"So does anyone have any idea what we could do while we are waiting for them to attack?" Imite asked.

"Why are you calling me that?" Ash asked.

"Because she wants to now just let it be Ash!" Misty said.

"We really should hide in the Shadows and keep an eye or one-hundred eighteen on them." Satoshi said.

"Wow, my Fiance can actually add two numbers together!" Kasumi said jokingly.

"Kasumi just shut up and kiss me okay." Satoshi said as he wrapped his arms around Kasumi.

"Okay sure." Kasumi said as she initiated a passionate kiss along with Satoshi.

"Mommy and Daddy! Stop it you're embarrassing us!" Umi and Yomi said covering their eyes.

"You will understand when your older." Shuu said as she did the same thing to Haruka.

"Yes you will." Haruka said returning the kiss.

"Okay this is too much! We have to focus!" Usa and her Quintet said.

"Okay okay! We get the point!" Imite and Hiroshi said breaking their make-out fests followed by everyone else.

"Finally! I was getting ready to punch the living daylights out of Kasumi Yawa." Furura said.

"That won't solve anything." Ritchie said as he held hands with Duplica.

"Well we need to go hide somewhere." Yuka said.

"I agree with you there." Yamanaka said.

"Okay let's go hide." Akane Toru said.

"Right!" Luffy said.

"That sounds like a good idea doesn't it Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes it does." Zatch said.

So with that they all went to hide.

* * *

**_Trovita Island Gym(Airship theme from Super Mario Bros 3 plays once again in the background)..._**

* * *

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Nidoqueen!" Pearl said.

"As you wish Mistress!" The Nidoqueen with the upside down Black Crescent Moon said.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you!" Lillie said as the formerly unconscious Trovita Citizens arose with a blank look in their eyes.

"To the main part of Trovita! It's time to attack!" Lillie and Pearl said.

They soon arrived in the main area and saw the three intended targets there.

_"This is way too easy. Where are the Senshi and the Warriors at?"_ Lillie and Pearl thought.

* * *

**_Back at the battle site(Walking in Memphis by Lonestar is now replaced by the Super Mario Bros 3 Airship Theme as lightning strikes)..._**

* * *

"Let me see your Dream Gym Leader!" Yamato said.

"I need to see your Pure Heart!" Beirut said.

"Give me your Energy for the Negaforce!" Koquilion said.

As soon as Furura and Hiroshi heard the thoughts of Lillie and Pearl they transformed into their Warrior Guise and showed up.

"We heard what you were thinking! Take this Mysterio Mach Punch Pummel!" Mysterio said.

"Earth Giga Impact Ignition!" Earth said.

"Please you think two of you can beat us?" Pearl asked.

"Come on! We are going to win this time ha ha ha!" Lillie said.

"Two of them can't, but how about 59!" The Senshi said as they appeared out of the Shadows already transformed.

"Again with the Transforming in the Shadows, why is that?" Droid Nidoqueen asked.

"Go our monster army!" The Dark Alliance said as they sent out their monsters.

"Because, it is very time consuming transforming 59 people! Okay!" AshK said appearing in the Chapter and disappearing just as fast.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Team Terra said.

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch"

"Mars Gum Gum Gatling!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Double Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Double Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Earth Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Mysterio Mach Punch Pummel!"

With that the Pure Heart and the Dream Mirror are returned and there are only seven monsters left.

"Please Pegasus We need your Help! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

With that the monsters were all defeated and everything was back to normal on Trovita Island.

Mysterio and Earth decide to go to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B with the other Raider Warriors.

"We will get you next time Silver Moon Alliance! Next Time!" The Dark Alliance said as they vanished.

With that they all de-transformed, returned Jiji to his Gym and headed back to Shamouti Island HQ for the night.

**_Shamouti Island SMA HQ, Dimension A(Get Smart theme once again begins to play.)..._**

* * *

The Silver Moon Alliance that was currently in the Shamouti Base had a debriefing about the latest mission.

They then went to bed for the night. The afflicted Senshi are so grateful that they can finally resume their Male Guise. The day was over and tomorrow adventures were just around the corner.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance on the next leg of their Adventures through the Dimension A Orange Archipelago? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Silver Moon Alliance remains in the Orange Archipelago Dimension A Version. Next they visit Navel Island and Dan, who is the Dimension A Counterpart to Danny. What adventures lie ahead? What is the Dark Alliance planning now? What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 98: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part Iv: Navel Island Knockout!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), The Kinmoku Senshi(4)(25).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 55

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 07/01/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	98. 98: Navel Island Knockout!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 07/04/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed Part XIV_**

**_Episode 98: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part IV: Navel Island Knockout!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited _****_By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 9,481 Hits and 486 Reviews! Finally almost to 490 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally almost got 9500 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Alliance attacked Kumkwat Island and Jiji, Junsa, and Joi were targets. As usual the Dark Alliance Failed

* * *

**_The next day, They arrived at Navel Island… where Satoshi was pouting..._**

* * *

"Are you pouting?" asked Imite.

"No…" muttered Satoshi.

"When Satoshi challenged the gym I sort of have had silly school girl crush on Dan." Said Kasumi.

"I had the same thing with Danny." Said Misty.

"So is vetting in the worlds the same?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Trista, "There are points of divergence in the two dominions right when Ash discovered he was Neo Sailor Moon in our dimension… such as when Gary started traveling with Ash's group and when Ash faced Mina in the Hoenn League those two things are very different."

"Oh makes sense…" said Luffy.

"You barely understood it." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So have the targets been chosen?" asked Queen Mare.

"Yes, Dan will be the Pure Heart target." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"The Navel Island Gym is the Crystal Point. Rubeus you have been chosen." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"As you wish Lord Wiseman." Rubeus said while bowing.

"Nurse Joi of Navel Island will be the dream target." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"And Officer Junsa will be the energy target." Said Queen Beryl.

They sent Telulu, Darkman, Musashi, Karin, Hund and Specs with them.

* * *

**_Navel Island…_**

* * *

That's when the computers began to beep… Shuu checked his.

"Looks like they chose the targets, it's the Officer Junsa and Neuse Joi as well as Dan." He said.

"Oh wait it looks like the Navel Gym is the Crystal Point." Momoko said.

That's when Sasuke decided to bring up a curial point, "I know their friends but… are we keep going to tell them what's going on?"

There was silence…

"What do you mean?" asked Satoshi.

"They're running out of targets who are our friends… eventually they're have to target our enemies, Marines, those in the Akatsuki and other enemies… we have to stop giving our friends who don't know anything about any of this special treatment…" said Sasuke.

There was a silence as those began to realize that Sasuke had a point.

"He's right… it's almost been 100 episodes…" said Ace.

"It's best we watch them from a far… eventually they will go after our enemies…" said Kakashi.

"I thought they did when they targeted Sasuke's brother." Said Nanako.

That's when Sasuke unleashed a Super Sharingan Glare Mach 2 ™ at her, causing her to hide behind Kakashi.

"Sasuke's still touchy about that incident." Whispered Hikari.

"So…" said Yamanaka.

"It's best you don't know…" said Kiyo.

"So basically we have to watch over them until they get attacked…" said Seiya.

That's when everyone looked at Sasuke, making him sweat drop.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Thanks for volunteering." Said Naruto.

"What!" yelled Sasuke.

"You were the one who brought it up." Said Shikamaru.

"And you are one of the beast at stealth among us." Said Kakashi.

"Fine… I'll watch over them…" muttered Sasuke who used the body flicker to leave, causing almost everyone to gape.

"When did Sasuke learn to how to teleport!" yelled Ash.

"Actually it's a high speed Jutsu that makes it seems like he's teleporting." Explained Kakashi.

"But still…" said Ash.

"So…" said Seiya, "What are we going to do until something happens?"

There was an awkward silence among them.

"I brought a Shogi board…" said Shikamaru.

"You act like an old man sometimes." Said Nabiki.

"And…" said Shikamaru.

* * *

**_Navel Island Gym..._**

* * *

"Yes this crystal is planted. Let the Darkness free!" Rubeus said as the Crystal began to glow and grow.

Also Specs managed to plant a Dark Seed as the Darkness Wave started to appear all the Gym Tenants fell unconscious. They then woke up with a Blank Look on their faces.

"Arise the Dark Wave Needs you!" Specs said.

"Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Artizaptres!" Rubeus said as a huge bird monster that was a mixture between the three Legendaries appeared and flew toward the battle ground.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the members of the Dark Alliance were watching Dan who was in a meeting with Nurse Joi and Officer Junsa about the island…_**

* * *

"So when do we strike?" asked Telulu.

"I have already struck! The Dark Energy is at it's peak at the Gym and Artizaptres was unleashed.

"Yes and Navel Island Gym Tenants are our slaves now." Specs said.

That's when Karin sensed something and smirked.

"One of the Senshi is watching too." She said.

"It's Sasuke isn't it?" asked everyone else.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because of that look on your face." Said everyone else.

Karin smirked…

* * *

**_Meanwhile nearby Sasuke was watching and waited for the Dark Alliance members to strike…_**

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun…" came a voice.

"Oh… man…" muttered Sasuke.

That's when he turned around and saw Karin, he of course shivered.

"Hey… Karin…" said Sasuke wit ha sweat drop.

Karin took her glasses off and came closer to him.

"Hey! What's that over there?" asked Sasuke pointing in some random directing.

"I'm not falling for that." Said Karin staring at Sasuke.

That's when Sasuke took out a smoke bomb and threw it then body flickered into a nearby tree… which he knew was useless as her specialty was tracking.

"Great…" muttered Sasuke who took out his communicator.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the middle of a field on the island… doing whatever, Shikamaru managed to convince Taiki to play him in Shogi._**

* * *

"So, are you having a tough time…" asked Shikamaru with a smirk.

"No… muttered Taiki, this was a course lie… after all the only person that could beat Shikamaru was his own father.

That's when everyone's communicators rang.

"I bet it's Sasuke." Said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was the one that answered with all the other Senshi within earshot, it was indeed Sasuke.

"They're going to attack very soon and I need back up! Actually the Dark Crystal in the Gym has filled with negative energy and a monster that is a mixture between Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres is also attacking. Also the Dark Wave has brought the Tenants of the Navel Gym with the exception of the leader under it's control." said Sasuke over the communicator.

"What happened?" sighed Shikamaru.

Sasuke sighed and admitted, "I'm stuck in a tree and Karin was assigned to the mission… as usual… she's trying to ravage me." He said.

"What did you ever do to her!" yelled Naruto.

"Will you please tell Naruto to shut up…" sighed Sasuke over the communicator.

"Oh come on, you know that never works…" moaned Shikamaru.

"Good point… I need your help right now like I said." Said Sasuke.

"Okay…" said Shikamaru with a nod.

"Don't get "ravaged" Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke muttered under his breath then hung up his communicator.

In the tree Karin showed up and Sasuke jumped down.

"Okay! Water Clone Jutsu!" said Sasuke using the water clone Jutsu (which he picked up in the Land of Water during a mission with the Sound Village)

"That's not going to work Sasuke-Kun!" said Karin.

"I know…" sighed Sasuke.

Sasuke took out his transformation wand, "Pallas Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

Sasuke transformed into his Senshi form and ran away faster than Karin could follow.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Dan, Officer Junsa and Nurse Joi… they were talking, when the members of the Dark Alliance showed up._**

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Nurse Joi.

"You don't need to know…" said Telulu.

That's when Officer Junsa's energy was drained, Nurse Joi's dream was looked at (which was of course pink, not golden) and Dan's Pure heart as taken.

That's of course when the Sailor Senshi showed up… including a slightly disheveled Sailor Pallas (B).

"Does Karin really scare you that badly?" asked Sailor Triton (A).

Once again Sailor Pallas used a Sharingan Death Glare ™, but it was weaker than the one earlier.

"You really think you can stop us! Go our monster army!" said the members of the Dark Alliance.

"All right! Let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Supreme Lightning Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto 8 Trigram Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strike Out Strom!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

And so all but a few of the monster were destroyed while Sailor Venus managed to get the heart Crystal back and placed it back inside Dan's body, and Zatch managed to replace the Mirror back inside of Nurse Joi's body.

"All time to end this!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus we need your help. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared giving Solaris(A) the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

All of the attacks hit the remaining monsters, which were destroyed.

"We'll be back soon!" said Specs.

"Um… we have to wait… for Karin." Said Hund.

"This isn't over Silver Moon Suckers! We will be back!" Rubeus said.

"I'm here!" said Karin, "And I'll be back Sasuke-Kun!"

With that the members of the Dark Alliance disappeared.

Sometime later they were watching the targets waking up from a window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, doing this from afar?" asked Satoshi.

"The more people who find out, the more people who lives are in danger, the more people we tell the more they get involved…" said Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke… I doubt that the Akatsuki will ever go along with the Dark Alliance." Said Naruto.

"It's not about that…" said Sasuke.

"He's right… it's not about that…" said Satoshi.

With that the Kinmoku Senshi returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B. The rest of the Senshi headed toward Maikan Island.

And so they saved the people of Navel Island… but what will happen next time, stay tuned…

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance on the next leg of their Adventures through the Dimension A Orange Archipelago? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_The End of Arc VII: Dimension B Solaris Royalty Revealed!_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED In..._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave_**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Dark Wave Faction of the Dark Alliance is on it's last legs. Will there be any survivors of the Dark Wave? Only time will tell. Also Atsumi, the Dimension A Counterpart of Cissy the Maikan Island Gym Leader in Dimension B is the target of the Dark Alliance. Her Gym is a Crystal Point. Will the Silver Moon Alliance be able to stop the Dark Alliance and bring down the Dark Wave once and For all? Only Time will tell. What adventures lie ahead? What is the Dark Alliance planning now? What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 99: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part V: Maikan Island Matchup!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5)(21).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 51

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 07/05/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	99. 99: Maikan Island Matchup!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 07/13/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part I_**

**_Episode 99: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part V: Maikan Island Matchup!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 9,758 Hits and 492 Reviews! Finally almost to 490 reviews mega wow! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 9,750 Hits! Ultra Wow! That's completely awesome! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Navel Island was attacked by the Dark Alliance. As usual the Dark Alliance Failed to accomplish anything.

* * *

**_The next day, They arrived at Maikan Island..._**

* * *

"Well we would go see Atsumi, but I don't think we should. I have the strangest feeling that she will be attacked as well as the Junsa and Joi on this island." Satoshi said.

"Who is Atsumi?" Ash asked.

"Atsumi is the Gym Leader of this Island." Kasumi said.

"I bet you that means that she is Cissy's Counterpart am I right?" Misty asked.

"Yes that would be correct." The Solaris Twins said.

"So what is there to do on this island anyway?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes so far it is kind of boring." Duplica said.

"Well we could go into town." Imite said.

"There might be some places we could shop." Nanako said.

"That sounds cool." Casey said.

With that they went into town and saw a shopping mall. May grabbed Drews hand and ran toward the mall.

"Where are you taking me?" Drew asked.

"I would like you to go shopping with me. We could look at Coordinator stuff." May said.

"Maybe I could get some more clothes. Shuu, would you like to go shopping with me.? Perhaps we can find some clothes for Saika." Haruka said.

At the mention of shopping, so he isn't embarrassed he switches to Saika.

"Well maybe I could like get some more clothes for me." Saika said.

"I think we can go shoopping too. What do you say Dawn?" Hikari asked.

"That sounds like fun."

The Sailor Quintet from Dimension B willed the change of their forms.

"I like guess I could use some new clothes. Would you like to come with me Oneechan?" Asuna said looking at her older Counterpart.

"I like guess we could." Momoko said.

"So Oneechan what do you like think? You could look for somethings for your swords." Juria said.

"I guess I could." Zora said.

"Like cool! I so totally would like to see what kind of hot outfits would look good on me." Kaede said.

"That sounds like a totally awesome idea! Let's like go!" Hoshi said.

"Well I think you should stick with me Oneechan." Chikako said.

"So I totally don't get lost. That sounds great." Ryouko said.

"Well I guess I could use some clothes." Ashley said.

"I am coming too." Misty said.

"I guess we are going shopping then Kasu-Chan" Satoshi said after shifting to Sayomi.

"Sounds like a plan to me Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said.

"Rachel-Chan what do you think?" Duplica asked.

"I guess I could use some clothes for this form." Rachel said after she shifted from Ritchie.

"Well we are going too!" The Solaris Twins said.

"Hey I like want to go as well!" Naruko said after shifting from Naruto.

"I guess I could use some more clothes." Lufia said after she shifted from Luffy.

"I guess I will go too." Nami said.

"I guess I can come as well Ranma are you coming?" Akane Toru asked her Fiance.

"I guess I can, but I am going to look at the Martial Arts stuff." Ranma Sabami(since they are in Dimension A Ranma Saotome from Dimension B is going by Ranma Sabami. Also Akane Tendo from Dimension B is going by Akane Toru since they are in dimension A).

Akane Toru nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we can go to." Ranma Saotome said as he shifted to Ren,

"Same here." Akane Tendo said.

"I guess I could get some clothes for my female form as well." Kiyo said as he shifted to Kiya.

"I guess that means Hyde and I are going to the mall with Kiya and Kaede." Zatch said.

"I guess so." Hyde nodded.

"I will go with Uncle Ranma and Aunt Akane." Kousagi said.

"Well I guess I will go with Ashley to." Gary said as he shifted to Gabby.

"So that just leaves us to explore the rest of the island right?" Trista asked.

"I guess so." Ace said.

"I'm with you." Kakashi said.

"We will explore the rest of the Island with you as well." Nabiki said representing the Dimension A Neriman Senshi.

"Sounds like a plan." Sayuri said.

"I agree." Ukyo said.

"So do I." Azusa said.

"Well I guess we have two teams again." Yuka said.

"I think we will see how troublesome this Island is. It's bound to be that way with our enemies out there" Shikamaru said looking up at the clouds.

"I guess we will go with Trista and the others." Mousse said.

"I guess that's the plan then." Sanji said.

"Well okay let's get going." Neji said.

"Right." Yamanaka said.

**

* * *

****(Team One: Consists of: The Solaris Quartet(4), Misty(1), The Solaris Court from both dimensions(10), The Dimension B Inners(4), Team Phobos(2), Team Deimos(2) Kousagi(1), Gary/Gabby(1), Ritchie/Rachel(1), Zatch and Hyde(2)(28); **

**Team 2: Consists of: The Dimension B Outers except for Gary/Gabby(3), and the Neriman Senshi from both Dimensions(10)(13)(51 Total)).**

* * *

With that the two teams split up and went their own respective ways.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So have the targets been chosen yet?" Queen Mare asked.

"Yes the Crystal Point is the Maikan Island Gym which will also be a great place to plant the Dark Seed." Wiseman/Doom Phantom said taking over Sakaki.

"Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl have been chosen." Wiseman/Doom Phantom said from inside Sakaki.

"The Pure Heart Target is Nurse Joi of Maikan Island. Eugeal and Kaorinite are chosen." Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"The Dream Target is Atsumi the Maikan Island Gym Leader. Kuno and Taro you are chosen." Queen Nehelenia said.

"As you wish our queen." Kuno and Taro said.

"Also Ciel and Lillie you have been chosen to plant the Dark Seed." Queen Mare said.

"As you wish our queen." Ciel and Lillie said while bowing.

"The Energy Target is Officer Junsa of Maikan Island. Koquilion and Darkmann will both go." Queen Beryl said.

"Yes we hear and obey our queen." Koquilion and Darkmann said as they bowed.

Also Paul, Shinji, Orochimaru and Kabuto accompanied them.

* * *

**_Team One at the Mall..._**

* * *

Rachel was having a great time with Duplica as were all the other currently female Senshi.

"So what do you think of shopping now Rachel?" Duplica asked.

"Well I think it is fun, but not something I would want to do everyday. At least not right now." Rachel said.

"You will soon." May said.

"Um what did you mean by that May?"Drew asked.

Sayomi heard this along with her family.

"Oh you will like find out soon enough." Sayomi said as Kasumi and Misty Chuckled as well as Ashley and Gabby and the other currently female Senshi.

Being the only Male Senshi present at the moment, Drew sweatdropped. If one looked close at Rachel's forehead you could see a sweatdrop on her forehead as well.

The Shopping Spree continued.

Momoko, Kiya, Drew, Saika, and Asuna all got the alert as well. This caused the Senshi to Sweatdrop.

* * *

**_Team Two Somewhere on the Island..._**

* * *

"I just got the targets." Shikamaru said.

"So did I. The Maikan Gym is the Crystal Point as well as the place for the Dark Seed." Nabiki said.

"The other targets are Atsumi for her dream, Joi for her Pure Heart, and Junsa for her energy." Shikamaru said.

This caused all of Team 2 to Sweatdrop.

"I figured that they would target those three." Trista said.

"It was only a matter of time." Ace said.

"Well, we could contact the others, but I'm sure they know." Kakashi said.

Both versions of the Neriman Senshi nodded in agreement with the three outers.

* * *

**_In Two Trees within 100 Yards on either side of the Gym that is on the Beach of Maikan..._**

* * *

"Two Trees? Honestly!" Nabiki, Shikamaru, Kiya, Saika, Drew, Asuna, and Momoko said in unison.

"At least we aren't all in the same tree." Hyde said.

"Well I think their tree is better off because they have 15 less people than we do in this one." Zatch said pointing to the other tree.

All the Senshi in each of the trees sweatdropped as they saw Darkness surround the Gym.

"Uh-Oh Guys!" Sayomi said.

"Transform now!" Nabiki said.

With that 49 Senshi Transformed and were now ready to battle in case they needed to. They knew they need to because right as they transformed the Dark Alliance Showed up.

Junsa and Joi were having a chat with Atsumi. Atsumi's little brother and the ref were inside the Arena.

"Yes Dark Crystal Planted! Time to fill this place with Negative energy." Prince Diamond said.

"We will win this time." Princess Pearl said.

"The Dark Seed is planted." Ciel said.

"Good, now all we do is wait for the Darkness Wave to take effect." Lillie said.

Soon as that was said the Referee and Atsumi's Little Brother Fell Unconscious.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you!" Ciel and Lillie said.

"Negative Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Blastoise!" Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl said as the Humanoid Blastoise appeared. It was the shape of a Female as is all of the droids.

Also The Referee Subdued Junsa and Joi while Atsumi's Brother Subdued her sister.

"What are you doing little brother?" Atsumi asked confused.

No sooner had she said that when her Mirror was exposed which was Pink instead of Golden.

"Damn It!" Kuno said.

"False Alarm!" Taro said.

"What a beautiful Crystal!" Eugeal said as she observed Kaorinite holding it.

Junsa's Energy was Siphoned from her as she fell to the ground.

Kaorinite was soon holding a Shuriken instead of a heart crystal.

"What where did that come from?" Kaorinite said as she pulled the Shuriken out of her hand.

"Go our monster Army!" The Dark Alliance Members said.

"You know better than to totally take a Pure Heart with us around! Golden Spiraling Shuriken!" Venus said.

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Mars Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Mercury Ice Wave! Zaker!

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Double Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Double Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Callisto Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Please Pegasus We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Frick frick! Frick on a Stick! We failed again!" Ciel said.

"So what else is new. We need to come up with a better plan." Lillie said.

"This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance we will be back!" Shinji and Paul said as they vanished with the rest of the Dark Alliance.

With that all the monsters were destroyed the Dream Mirror and the Pure Heart Crystal were automatically returned after the battle the Dark Crystal Shattered so did the Droid. The Mangai Vanished. The Darkness Wave Afflicted Maikan Citizens fell unconscious once again and Junsa, Joi, and Atsumi found themselves in the Pokemon Center when they woke up not knowing what happened.

The Senshi were then transported to the Shamouti Island Base once again thanks to Nephrite.

* * *

**_Shamouti Island Base..._**

* * *

The Senshi landed gracefully in the transporter.

"Well we won again. I have a feeling the Dark Wave is on it's last legs." Ashley said.

"I know they are." Rachel said.

"Well we became victorious once again when will they give up?" Misty said.

"Probably never." Duplica said as she held hands with Rachel.

"Well I guess we can rest for another day. We can do more shopping tomorrow." Sayomi said.

"Right!" Kasumi said.

"Um could I ask you all something is it that time again?" Nephrite said.

"No it's not. We got some new clothes so we have to stay female to try them on." Naruko said as she held up her new clothes that looked exactly like their old clothes.

"You got the same costumes again?" Nephrite Sweatdropped.

"Well maybe we did maybe we didn't. You will just have to see Te-hee." Naruko said.

All the Female Ninja Senshi and Lufia got female versions of their male clothes. Rachel got a Purple Dress that matches Sayomi's along with some other clothes.

All the Senshi hung out for the rest of the day and went to bed at 10 ready to get up and head to Tanjello Island the last stop in the Orange Archipelago of Dimension A for now. Everyone went to bed and fell asleep right away. The ones that shifted to their female forms remained so. The reason for that is because they got some pajamas that would only look right on Teenage Females. The rest of the Senshi, the ones that could shift remained in their natural forms.

And so they saved the people of Maikanl Island… but what will happen next time, stay tuned…

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance on the next leg of their Adventures through the Dimension A Orange Archipelago? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Dark Wave Faction of the Dark Alliance is on it's last legs. Kenji, the Dimension A Counterpart of Tracy is Targetted, as the Silver Moon Alliance heads to off to see an old friend of the Dimension A Senshi who is currently visiting his home Island. Also the Pokemon Center of Tanjello Island is the Target for a Crystal Point. Also the Dark Seed will be planted in there as well. Also Nurse Joi, and Officer Junsa of Tanjello Island also targeted by the Dark Alliance? How much longer will the Dark Wave be around? Only Time Will Tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 100: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part VI: Tanjello Island Turmoil!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5)(21).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 51

* * *

_**Updated and Posted: 07/13/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	100. 100: Tanjello Island Turmoil!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 07/26/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part II_**

**_Episode 100: Orange Archipelago Adventures in Dimension A! Part VI: Tanjello Island Turmoil!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,050 Hits and 499 Reviews! 1 review away from 500 reviews MEGA WOW! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,000 Hits! Ultra Wow! 10,050 Hits 10,050 Hits! 10,050 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

Maikan Island was attacked as usual the Dark Alliance Failed Miserably.

* * *

**_The next day, They arrived at Tanjello Island..._**

* * *

"So is this the last stop on the tour?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, why?" asked Sayomi.

"No reason…" said Shikamaru who yawned.

"Sayomi and Rachel there is something I need to tell you before we arrive on the island for the tour. The Solaris Twins know all about it don't you girls?" Setsuna asked.

"They should since they come from there." Trista said.

The Twins nodded.

"Huh what do you mean?" Sayomi asked.

"Yeah please explain." Rachel said.

"You know those Sunspots that are shown on the Diagrams of the Sun Right?" Setsuna said.

"There is something very important regarding that." Trista said.

"Well we are listening. What about those Sunspots?" Sayomi asked.

"Please explain." Rachel said.

"Well in our timeline it was destroyed just like Crystal Tokyo. There is nothing but ruins left, but those Sunspots on the sun are the exact same Temperature Range as all the Earth's in our Dimension are. Sayomi you better be prepared for a shock, because well I will let Setsuna tell you." Trista said.

"Yes, in the Silver Millennium, those Sunspots included a Kingdom known as the Solar Kingdom." Setsuna says as she blocks access from the Dark Alliance about the Solar Kingdom.

"Solar Kingdom?" Kasumi asked.

Trista and Setsuna nodded.

"Well the Solar Kingdom never fell. The Prince/Princess of the Kingdom went to the Moon to help the Moon Queen. The original Queen Serenity, Usagi's Mother and Usa's Grandmother. The Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet also helped fight in the Silver Millennium. There are Satellites Orbiting the sun, with the Solaris Space Station being the main one that all the Galactic Guardians in Both Dimensions held there meetings. After the Fall of the Silver Millennium, Beryl was convinced that all the Civilizations in the Solar System were destroyed. She had no idea of a Solar Kingdom. The People of the Solar Kingdom are still thriving today. While all of them fled to this Earth just in case, it was abandoned for a while, but still stood there pristine and untouched. Once the Senshi awakened, they all went back to the Solar Kingdom to wait for their ruler. The Heir to the Throne of the Solar Kingdom. That is you Sayomi, and your Male Self. The Technology in the Solar Kingdom surpasses even the most advanced technology on the Five Worlds in Dimension B, is far primitive to the technology that Dimension A's Solar Kingdom holds. In Dimension B, there might still be Slavageable Technology from the Ruins of the Solar Kingdom. It could be useful if maybe it could help us recruit new members, expand the Extended SMA. I hope you understand about the Solar Kingdom Rachel and Sayomi, they are part of you. Now let me get off my soapbox and let's get going." Setsuna said as she stopped talking.

"So that's why I've been having dreams about a Kingdom within the Sunspots." Sayomi said.

"And that's why I have had dreams about Ruins within the Sunspots. It was my kingdom. Now I really want to get it back." Rachel said.

"We will all in good time. We will have to investigate it later. Let's get on with the tour now." Trista said.

"So… there's no shopping here is there?" asked Drew.

Before Kasumi could answer they heard a voice a voice that said, "Hey guys!"

The group turned around and saw Kenji.

"Oh hey Kenji!" said Sayomi.

"So does he know your Sailor Senshi?" asked Asuna.

Hikari nodded, "He was one of the other Rainbow Crystal Carriers here, he knows we're Sailor Senshi. Come to think of it, I was also a Rainbow Crystal Character."

"So who are your friends?" asked Kenji.

"It's a really long story." Said Sayomi.

So Sayomi and the Dimension A Senshi told Kenji about the Dimension B Senshi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Alliance HQ (Never Gonna Give You Up is being played)..._**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" asked Telulu.

"Someone RickRolled us, I'm fixing it." Said Specs.

"How did that that happen anyways?" asked Lillie.

"I don't know." Said Specs blinking.

"Anyways…" said Queen Beryl, "The energy target will be Officer Junsa."

"The Dream Target will be Kenji." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"And the Pure Heart Target will be Nurse Joi." Said Dr. Tomoe.

It was decided that Telulu, Darkmann, Kuno, Princess Pearl, Kabuto, Zeno, Dufort, Hund and Ciel would go.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on Tanjello Island the Senshi were talking with Kenji..._**

* * *

"So you're from a different dimension where you are Sailor Senshi and you guys are Pirates and Ninja." Said Kenji.

"That's right!" said Naruko.

"Yep!" said Lufia.

"That's really cool…" said Kenji.

"Wait… there's something I've been wondering about…" said Hikari with a sweat drop, "Why are you still in your female form… you're not shopping are you?"

That's when all the B Senshi in their female forms sweat dropped and shifted back to their male forms.

"There's something I've been wondering…" said Sayomi, "What have you been doing with your female forms."

"Well we've been hiding the fact that we turn into girls from the World Government." Said Ace.

"This way in case if we get into trouble we can avoid it." Said Luffy.

"You're the cause most of the time." Said Nami.

Luffy sighed and sweat dropped.

"Well it's been pretty much the same as Luffy… except for the hiding from trouble thing." Said Ash.

"You know Granny and Dad have been exploiting it slightly." Said Naruto, "they keep assigning missions to both boy and girl halves… especially to me and Sasuke…"

"Wait I thought Sasuke was still your butler." Said Hikari.

Sasuke glared a Sharingan death glare at Hikari who just hid behind Kakashi.

"We don't hide the fact that this happens." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"Since everyone knows about Jusenkyo anyways." Said Ryoga.

"What about you Kiyo?" asked Sayomi.

Kiyo sighed… "I guess I never told you guys… I asked Trista to alter everyone who don't know memories during that Time of the month…"

"What!" yelled almost everyone else, expect for those that knew.

"I'm surprised you didn't seem like the type to do that." Said Ash.

"But he is the most immersed out of all of us about the whole cross-dressing thing." Said Yamanaka.

"So how is everyone's memory is altered?" asked Kakashi.

"They act as if I was always a girl… and it's kind of creepy in class." Said Kiyo, "Especially with all the boys."

"Kiya is the most popular girl in class…" laughed Yamanaka.

"It's not funny!" yelled Kiyo.

"You mean they give you gifts?" asked Naruto laughing.

"Shut up!" yelled Kiyo.

"But the weirdest thing is that Suzy hates Kiya." Said Yamanaka.

"Who's Suzy again?" asked Yomi.

"You know the weird girl with a crush on Kiyo… you know the one that likes to draw faces on fruits." Said Zatch.

"Oh yeah…" said Yomi.

"She really hates me as a girl… and sometimes she gets angry…" said Kiyo who shivered.

All those who've seen Suzy angry shivered… even Trista.

"Is she really that scary?" asked Ash.

All of them nodded.

"She really is that scary." Said Zatch.

That's when the computers began to beep. All of the ones with computers checked them out.

"The next targets have been chosen." Said Shikamaru.

It showed that Kenji was the dream target, Nurse Joi was the Pure Heart Target and Officer Junsa was the Energy target.

"So I'm targeted, aren't I?" asked Kenji who knew how was going to be a target.

The Senshi nodded expect for Sasuke who noticed something on her computer.

"That's weird." Said Sasuke, "I didn't know I can get e-mail."

"Yeah… who sent you one?" asked Momoko

"It looks like Naruto." Said Sasuke who opened and saw a link, he clicked on it and got something unexpected.

Naruto began to laugh as Sasuke clicked on the link, why? "Damn it Naruto! Why did you have to RickRoll me!" yelled Sasuke.

"Because it was fun…" said Naruto sticking his tongue out.

"I hate you…" muttered Sasuke.

"Shouldn't we be finding out where the Dark Point is?" asked Kousagi knowing it was going to be a really stupid argument.

"What does RickRoll mean anyways?" asked Luffy.

"A really stupid internet prank." Answered Kiyo.

"It's when some sends an e-mail or something on a message board with a link that seems to be important but it's just the music video to "Never Gonna give you up." Said Kakashi.

"Oh…" said Luffy with an invisible arrow pointing to him that says "Doesn't understand computers.".

"Well either way we have to go find Officer Junsa and Nurse Joi!" said Ash.

"Right!" said the others.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center... _**

* * *

Many trainers were milling about when they suddenly passed out, Why? Because the Darkness Seed was planted.

"What happened?" asked Nurse Joi.

"That's the new version of the Darkness Seed… doesn't effect our targets whatsoever." Said Ciel appeared from nowhere with the other members of the Dark Alliance.

"Let's not forget that this is a dark point…" said Princess Pearl.

"Who are you?" asked Nurse Joi.

That's when Officer Junsa entered the building, "What's going on?" she asked.

"You're about to find out!" said Telulu.

That's when Darkmann drained Officer Junsa's energy and Telulu took out Nurse Joi's pure heart.

"All right!" said Telulu.

"Hold it!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see the Sailor Senshi along with Kenji was there.

"So you've arrived!" said Kuno who then used his colliding ball to see Kenji's dream mirror which was of course pink not gold.

"Okay! Zatch! Time for the new plan." Said Sailor Mercury, "Rauzaruk!"

That's when a rainbow colored lighting bolt hit Zatch who began to glow.

"What new plan?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh, I came up with a new plan…. While we're fighting the monsters I use Rauzaruk on Zatch, a spell that strengthens him but it doesn't allow him to use any other sell while activated." Explained Sailor Mercury.

Everyone nodded… though most of them barely understood it.

"Okay, let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Can Opener!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

With that all but a few monsters were destroyed. Sailor Pallas (B) managed to take back Nurse Joi's pure heart and Zatch managed to get Kenji's dream back into his body while no one was looking.

"Okay! Time to finish it off!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Help everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus appeared to help them.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that the rest of the monsters were destroyed.

"Well we'll be back." Said Zeno glaring at his younger brother.

"And we'll get what we want." Said Telulu.

With that the members of the Dark Alliance disappeared.

Sometime later they were saying goodbye to Kenji, they were parting ways Naruto realized something.

"Hey I just realized something!" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Neji.

"This was the 100th Episode… and we didn't even do anything special!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey I added the Solar Kingdom thing. Oh well whatever you say Naruto." AshK said appearing and disappearing.

"What!" yelled everyone else as they anime fell.

They eventually were transported to Dimension B Solaris Space Station Colony and had a mission Debriefing.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"I have been watching you villains and so has he. We could help you out in defeating your enemies." A Mysterious Voice said.

"Yes we can. We will help you out with destroying your enemies, but you need to listen to us." Another mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" All the leaders said.

"You will find out when the time is right. Right now we wish to see what you can do." The first Mysterious Voice said.

The Second silhouette came out still shrouded in the shadows so they couldn't tell what he was.

"We are here to join your alliance." The second mysterious voice said.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

Five Mysterious color-coated girls of Pink, Green, Blue, Orange, and Purple appeared. They all seemed to have animal features. The Pink one saw how Ranma and Ren reacted and decided it was best that they dropped their animal features.

"Our Enemy has found their way here. I have a feeling they will be trying to target both Dimensions in this universe. We better keep an eye on everything." One voice said.

"Right." The other Four Voices said.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked.

"We need to know." Kasumi said.

The Dimension B Senshi were wondering as well. Also the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A and the Galactic Guardians.

The five Silhouettes came out of the Shadows. They looked a bit familiar.

"Um I could be wrong, but I think I know who they are. They are students in another ward of Tokyo in our dimension." Haruka Tenou said.

"WHAT!!" All the rest of the Senshi said.

The raider warriors were too busy keeping an eye on the computer to care.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance on the next leg of their Adventures through the Dimension A Orange Archipelago? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** A new enemy decides to join the Dark Alliance, and Five New Allies decide to join the SMA. Who are they? Kudos to who can guess who they are. Also the countdown to the destruction of the Dark Wave begins. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 101: New Allies and New Enemies!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5)(21).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_New Friends:_** Five, anyone care to guess?

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 56

* * *

_**Updated and Posted: 07/28/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	101. 101: New Allies and New Enemies!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 08/01/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part III_**

**_Episode 101: New Allies and New Enemies! _**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,177 Hits and 505 Reviews! Surpassed 500 reviews MEGA WOW! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,170 Hits! Ultra Wow! 10,177 Hits 10,177 Hits! 10,177 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Tanjello Island was attacked by the Dark Alliance and the Dark Alliance and Silver Moon Alliance gained new Allies..

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

Five Mysterious color-coated girls of Pink, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Purple appeared. They all seemed to have animal features. Also the Blue Knight appeared and de-transformed The Pink one saw how Ranma and Ren reacted and decided it was best that they dropped their animal features. The Pink One Glinged on to the Blond.

"Our Enemy has found their way here. I have a feeling they will be trying to target both Dimensions in this universe. We better keep an eye on everything." One voice said.

"Right." The other Four Voices said.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked.

"We need to know." Kasumi said.

"We are here to join up with you do you accept?" Another voice said.

The Dimension B Senshi were wondering as well. Also the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A and the Galactic Guardians.

The five Silhouettes came out of the Shadows. They looked a bit familiar.

"Um I could be wrong, but I think I know who they are. They are students in another ward of Tokyo in our dimension." Haruka Tenou said.

"WHAT!!" All the rest of the Senshi said.

"Exactly I am Ichigo Momomiya 15 Years Old." Ichigo said.

"My name is Mint Aizawa 15 Years old." Mint said.

"My name is Lettuce Midorikawa 15 Years old." Lettuce said.

"My name is Pudding Fong. I go to an Elementary School. I am 10 years old." Pudding said.

Yomi and Umi heard this. "Alright another friend to play with are you looking to join our Alliance?" The Solaris Twins said in unison.

"My name is Zakuro Fujiwara, 17 Years Old. Yes we are looking to join you if you will let us. Our enemy Deep Blue was Brought back to life by some Dr. in Team Rocket whoever they are. I fear if we don't join forces everything will be destroyed and the future of this Dimension as well as Dimension A will be jeopardized. Do you wish for our help?" Zakuro asked.

"I guess we could use it. We will tell you all of our stories." Satoshi said.

"So Dr. Namba brought back your enemy. I guess we need you who are you by the way?" Kasumi asked.

"We want to know." Misty said.

"We are Tokyo Mew Mew." Tokyo Mew Mew said.

The raider warriors were too busy keeping an eye on the computer to care.

The Mew Mew Girls Transformed.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" Ichigo said.

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorpho-sis." Mint said.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!" Lettuce said.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-sis!" Pudding said.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!" Zakuro said.

"Mew Ichigo! Iriomote Wild Cat Nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Mew Mint! Ultramarine Lorikeet." Mew Mint said.

"Mew Lettuce! Finless Porpous!" Mew Lettuce said.

"Mew Pudding! Golden Lion Tamarin!" Mew Pudding said.

"Mew Zakuro! Gray Wolf!" Mew Zakuro said.

"For the future of Earth we are at Your Service! Tokyo Mew Mew Nya!" Ichigo said not knowing about Ranma and Rens fear of Cats.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-cats! Reoww!" Ren and Ranma said going into the Neko-Ken. They were about ready to go berserk when both Akane's got down on their knees.

"Here Kitty Kitty Kitty! Here Kitty Kitty Kitty! Want some yarn?" They both asked as they each held up a yarn ball.

Ranma and Ren went to the respective people that were calling them and calmed them down. They fell asleep and soon woke up.

"Hey what happened?" They both asked.

"It was my fault. I caused you to go into the Neko-Ken. So your Fathers caused that by throwing you time after time into a pit of starving Feline's right?" Ichigo asked.

"No it was a pit of starving C-c-c-C-c." Ranma and Ren couldn't continue to say the word.

"Setsuna and Trista told us all about it. So you don't panic, we created a cover story. Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis." Ichigo said as she transformed.

"Your father is going to pay for me having to create species so you don't panic. I am not an Iriomote wild C-Word, I am an Iriomote Wild Mouse. That should ease your minds a bit right?" Mew Ichigo asked as she got in the middle of her group.

"That works. So if we are going to work together you need to tell us of any other Allies you have so we can input the data into all of our computers." Nephrite said.

So they were told about Keiichi Akasaka, and Ryo Shirogane. Also Masaya explained that Deep Blue the villain that was inside of him two years ago, is now inside a boy named Shinji. Satoshi/Sayom's Rival. The also told them about Cafe Mew Mew and their mission along with the coordinates of their BOO(Base of Operations) in Dimension A that is in the basement of the Cafe. The four former Generals had to introduce themselves to Akasaka and Shirogane so they vanished and appeared in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew.

"That panda is so going to pay for putting you two through that!" Mew Ichigo said with Fire in her eyes successfully suppressing the urge to say Nya.

The other Mew Mews and Blue Knight were not too happy either. In fact they were pissed off at a certain Lazy Martial Artist that need torchering.

The Database was then updated and all of the communicators added eight buttons. Two Time Keys disappeared along with two communicators with the former generals. The other six communicators and Time Keys went to the Mew Mews and the Blue Knight. Their identities then were revealed once again and they introduced themselves to the Raider Warriors who introduced themselves back.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"Thanks for the revival, now I need to find a suitable host." Deep Blue said as he looked around. He spotted Shinji and took control.

"Thank you so much for hosting me Shinji. So who are the targets going to be this time?" Deep Blue asked taking over Shinji.

"Well we really didn't have any specific targets in mind. Let's throw the Senshi off and go to the World of Chaos. Lots and lots of Random Targets to choose from there." Nehelenia said.

"So be it. We will attack random people. I propose we change our name now. How about the Dark Blue Alliance? How does that sound?" Tomoe said.

"I like it." Deep Blue said through Shinji.

"Well that sounds like a plan." Taruto said.

"I agree let's go!" Pai said.

"So do I." Kisshu said.

"So random people for Dreams, Random People for Pure Hearts, Random People for Energy. That sounds like a plan." Beryl said.

"So I take it you will need all of us right?" Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, Yamato, and Kosaburo asked.

The leaders nodded. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kisshu, the Dead Moon Septet, the Witches 5 and Eugeal as well as Koquilion and Darkmann were chosen to go.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew, Tokyo Mew Mew base of operations..._**

* * *

The four former genrals appeared in the Tokyo Mew Mew Base of operations underneath Cafe Mew Mew which was currently closed. They had their Silver Crescent Moons Glowing brilliantly advertising that they are part of the Silver Moon Alliance.

"Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane. We would like to propose an alliance with you. Your agents, I believe they are called Tokyo Mew Mew have been warmly welcomed into the Silver Moon Alliance. Do you wish to join?" Jadeite said presenting Keiichi and Ryou a wrist communicator and a pair of Time Keys.

"We are here to propose an alliance not try and fight you." Nephrite said.

"We could add Transporter Rooms to this base if you wish for us to." Zoicite said.

"So will join us in our quest to protect the Earth from Deep Blue and the Silver Moon Alliance?" Kunzite asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. We will join." Akasaka said accepting the time key and communicator.

"If it's okay with Akasaka, it's okay with me." Shirogane said as he took the Time Key and the Communicator.

They all then started working on the transporter room which was ready in no time at all.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"It looks to me that the Database has now been updated. Akasaka-San and Shirogane-San accepted the invitation. We have to bring them here as soon as we can." Akira said looking at the computer.

"That sounds so totally great!" Karomi said.

"We could use more help all the time!" Ayame said.

"True so true!" Shigeru said.

"I agree!" Takeshi said.

"So do I!" Erica said.

"Well I guess we could use the help. I will prepare the transporter room to receive." Hiroshi said as he went to the Transporter room.

"I guess I should go and check the systems." Furura said.

"Hey Furura!" Imite said glaring at her.

"What!?" Furura asked.

"Don't get any ideas he is my Boyfriend!" Imite said with hearts in her eyes for Hiroshi.

"So. I will find someone someday. It's too bad Satoshi is taken. He is destined to be with Kasumi." Furura said.

"Don't you dare forget about that!" Kasumi said.

"Okay what was that all about?" Mew Ichigo said as she dropped her Mew Mew form followed by the others.

"Oh we all had Schoolgirl crushes on Satoshi/Sayomi before he got his curse and became Sailor Solaris." Nanako said.

"That's pretty much all there is too it." Haruka said.

"That's all no more. From what I heard Kasumi got really mad when Furura kissed Satoshi on Shamouti which also happens to be one of our bases." Hikari said.

"The first time I started traveling with Satoshi/Sayomi, I was only following him to get my bike back. As time went on, we got really close. I still can't believe my sisters separated me from my destined one. " Kasumi said holding tightly onto Satoshi.

"What about his female form Kasumi. Do you still love him like that when he is in Female form?" Mew Mint asked as she dropped her transformation.

"Come on we want to know." Mew Lettuce said as she dropped her Transformation as well.

"You better spill it Pudding wants to hear!" Mew Pudding said as she too dropped the transformation.

"So tell us." Mew Zakuro said as she dropped her Transformation.

"Well according to our past lives back in the Silver Millennium, we were destined to be with each other. Also Usagi Tuskino/Eternal Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo Queen Serenity was destined to be with Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen/Prince Endymion/Neo King Endymion. Moon with Earth and Earth with Sun. I guess." Satoshi said.

Satoshi switches to Sayomi and holds on equally to Kasumi.

"She loves me in either form. The same thing goes for Haruka and Shuu/Saika as well as Akane Toru(Dimension A Version since they are currently in Dimension B) and Ranma/Ren Sabami(Dimension A Version do to the fact that they are in Dimension B at this time.

"That's right." Kasumi, Haruka, and Akane Toru say while blushing.

Before anyone could say anything more, Keiichi Akasaka and Ryo Shirogane appeared via the transporter room. Imite and Hiroshi then went to the main area as a huge table with eight additional chairs appeared.

There was now a meeting of the newly expanded Silver Moon Alliance at this time.

All the former Generals but Nephrite disappeared to the Various bases in Dimension A.

"So when all of you are fighting, do you want us to stay here, or go with you?" Akasaka asked.

"Please tell us." Shirogane said.

"I think you should stay here with me and the Raider Warriors or return to Cafe Mew Mew and watch the operations from there. All the bases that have to do with our alliance are linked by a computer network that ranges throughout the two dimensions" Nephrite said.

The alarm went off and said the World of Chaos was targeted by everyone.

"They must be going to do an all out attack on the World of Chaos. Tokyo Mew Mew you need to come with all of us." Satoshi said.

"Right!" The Mew Mews said.

"Everybody transform!" Orion said.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Triton Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Charon Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Europa Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Titan Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Callisto Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Oberon Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Netpune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said.

"Metamorpho-sis!" Tokyo Mew Mew said.

Masaya just transformed into the Blue Knight.

With that everyone was transported to the World of Chaos.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

A Dark Cloud was radiating from the Three Jewels Snack Shack. Everyone in their but the 3 Jewels, Doll, Sea, and Horror all fell unconscious.

The Dark Crystal was then planted by Princess Pearl.

The Senshi and Mew Mews arrived in the World of Chaos and saw a dark cloud.

"Arise the Dark Wave Needs You!" Ciel and Lillie said.

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Chimera!" Princess Pearl said.

"Colliding Ball!" The Dead Moon Septet said.

Unfortunately all the mirrors were Pink so they sent out a bunch of Remuli to eat them.

The Witches 5 and Eugeal had their heart Crystals replaced by Shurikens.

"Go our Monster Army!" The rest of the Dark Alliance said.

Tarturo, Pai, and Kisshu had something in each hand as the Three Jewels Bodies turned all Blue and with closed eyes. Three Chimera Animals were then attacking Nerima in the World of Chaos.

"Oh no! The Three Jewels. Are they friends of yours?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Yes! What has happened to them?" Solaris(A) asked.

"Their spirits were taken from their body and turned into those things." Mew Zakuro said pointing to the three Chimera Animals.

"Your enemies are a lot like ours. When we were searching for the Solaris Royalty 15 Crystals were taken out of the bodies of many of our friends and turned against us. They were searching for Sayomi's Bronze Crystal." Terra(A) said to the Mew Mews.

The attacks against the enemies then started.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snow Wave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shruiken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

With that all but a few monsters and the Chimera Animals were destroyed. The Chimera Animals were weakened by the barrage of Senshi Attacks. It was time to finish the battle off.

"Ribbon Strawberry Flash!"

Blue Knight Slashed up Several monsters with his Light Saber like weapon.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!" Solaris(B) said.

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"This isn't over the Dark Blue Alliance will be back and we will win next time! So long Silver Moon Suckers." The Dark Blue Alliance said as they vanished.

All the mirrors, Heart Crystals, and True Spirits were returned. When the Three Jewels woke up they didn't remember anything. They remembered that they were attacked by strange looking creatures, but nothing else.

The Senshi and Mew Mews then came in and De-Transformed. Tokyo Mew Mew introduced themselves.

"Oh so you six are the newest members of the Silver Moon Alliance." Amber said.

"We have a special treat for the Silver Moon Alliance, Senshi and other Allies." Ruby said.

"I guess we could let Tokyo Mew Mew eat free too since they saved our lives." Aquamarine said.

"That sounds great! Domarigatou!" Ichigo said.

"We appreciate it!" Mint said.

"You don't have to do that." Lettuce said.

"That is very nice of you! Pudding is so happy!" Pudding said.

"We appreciate your generosity." Zakuro said as she bowed along with the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Hey any friend of the Senshi is a friend of ours." Aquamarine said.

"We appreciate all of your help." Ruby said.

"That is how we will repay you." Amber said.

"It was nice to meet all of you." Sea said.

"It sure was!" Doll said.

"It was nice to meet all of you!" Horror said.

With that the newly expanded Silver Moon Alliance returned to the Dimension A Solaris Space Station Colony.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Well here we are. Home Sweet Home for now. Don't worry there will not be another tour for a while we need to think of a strategy to defeat the Dark Wave." Satoshi said.

"So now for the Mission De-briefing." Shuu said.

"Well here we go." Ranma Saotome(Dimension A Version. They are back in Dimension A.) said.

So the Debriefing commenced. Everyone hung around for a while and went to bed at ten. The Mew Mews and Masaya were going to show the alliance members that wanted to go Cafe Mew Mew and the HQ underneath it.

With that the Silver Moon Alliance grew by eight. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Tokyo Mew Mew decides to take the Senshi to see the Cafe Mew Mew and their HQ which is directly under it. Thanks to the transporters they won't have to worry about landing in a pile. Anyway, Cafe Mew Mew ends up under attack by the Dark Blue Alliance. Will the Dark Blue Alliance Succeed or fail. Will the Silver Moon Alliance succeed or fail? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 102: Cafe Mew Mew Combat!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew, Blue Knight(6)(27)

**_Dimension _****_B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 57

* * *

_**Updated and Posted: 08/02/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	102. 102: Cafe Mew Mew Combat!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 08/03/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part IV_**

**_Episode 102: Cafe Mew Mew Combat! _**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,177 Hits and 505 Reviews! Surpassed 500 reviews MEGA WOW! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,170 Hits! Ultra Wow! 10,177 Hits 10,177 Hits! 10,177 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Five Mew Mews a Shadowy figure that looks to be another Mew Mew, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Blue Alliance Attacked as usual and failed.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew..._**

* * *

All the Senshi decided to relax at Café Mew Mew, including the B Senshi.

"Hey, I was wondering." Said Ash, "Why was Horror at the Snack Shack yesterday?"

"Oh he's working there so he get money to buy a nice present for Robin." Said Luffy, with a big plate of food in front him.

"He refuses to borrow money from me." Said Nami with a shrug.

"Gee… I wonder why…" said Shikamaru sarcastically.

Nami glared at him but it didn't have the desired effect.

"Troublesome woman…" muttered Shikamaru.

"This food is really good!" said Naruto who had an equally big plate of food front as Luffy.

"I know." Said replied Luffy.

That's when both of them sense something behind him… it was a very unhappy Ryo.

"Please tell me you're going to pay for that." Said Ryou.

Both of them sweat dropped.

"This isn't for free?" asked Naruto.

Ryo glared at them more.

"I'll pay for them." Said Nami.

Both of them began to panic.

"Can we be busboys for the rest of the day!" yelled Luffy.

"Please…" said Naruto.

Ryo sweat dropped… "Sure…" he said.

After finishing their food the two were forced into the back.

"So…" said Ichigo as the two put on aprons, "Why didn't you let Nami pay for your food."

"If you owe Nami money she'll own you for life." Said Luffy.

This made Ichigo sweat drop, "I see…"

In the main area of the café, Sasuke brought something up.

"So let me guess… this isn't Luffy's first time being a busboy." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah… but it's not for the reason that your thinking." Said Zoro.

"So it's not for Dine and Dash?" asked Sasuke, "What did he do blow up a restaurant?"

There was a small silence, which indicated yes.

"I really don't want to know the exact details." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

That's when Luffy walked by and tripped with the plates, he was expecting them to break.

"Don't worry, we had to switch over from glass to plastic months ago." Said Keiichiro.

That's when both Luffy and Naruto sweat dropped and watched Lettuce tripped and Pudding perform circus tricks.

"This place is weird." Said Naruto with a sweat drop, Luffy only nodded in agreement.

"Oh and you guys are not weird being a Ninja and a Pirate. Hey can we help serve people too?" Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi wearing a dress Similar to the Mew Mews except it was yellow with Female-Style Flat shoes.

"I don't care, but why?" Ryo asked.

"Well because, we are helpful people that's why Kasu-Chan do you want to help too?" Sayomi asked.

"Sure why not." Kasumi said as she spun around and was wearing a Silver Dress and Silver Flats.

Shuu shifted to Saika and decided to help too her dress was Dusty Rose.

"I guess I could help too." Haruka said as she came out in a Forest Green Dress. It was a little darker than Lettuces.

The Solaris Twins decided to help too. They were wearing outfits similar to their future parents only they were smaller obviously.

Mint was taking a break… wait, she never works… she was basically having a conversation with Akane Toru.

"So I was wondering what's the deal with these weird head bands that Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru wear?" asked Mint.

"They're ninja." Said Akane Toru.

"Are there pirates involved?" asked Mint sarcastically.

There was a slightly awkward silence.

"You know Hyde and Zatch are demons called Mamodo, right?" asked Akane Toru with a sweat drop.

"So demons, pirates, ninjas, martial artists and Pokemon Trainers… that's one weird group of super heroes." Said Mint.

"I know…" said Akane Toru.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ(the Barney Song plays)..._**

* * *

"That has to be the most evil song… that ever played." Said Zeno with a shiver.

"Aren't you like 6?" asked Kojiro.

That's when Zeno glared at Kojiro who sweat dropped.

"Either way, we have chosen the targets, the energy target will be Pudding, Darkman." Said Queen Beryl.

"Yes Queen Beryl" Nodded Darkman.

Everyone nodded, it was a good choice.

"The Dream Target will be Mint. Kojiro." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"Yes my queen." Said Kojiro.

"And the Pure Heart Target will be Lettuce, Mimete." Said Pro. Tomoe.

"Yes Pro. Tomoe." Said Mimete.

"Also the Crystal Point is at Café Mew Mew. Emerald." Said Wise Man taking over Sakaki.

"Right!" said Emerald.

And it was decided that Kisshu, Karin, Specs and Lillie would accompany them.

* * *

_**Back at Café Mew Mew...**_

* * *

Naruto and Mint were arguing, while everyone watched with sweat drops.

"Why can't you help out!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm on my break." Said Mint.

"You've been on your break for the last half an hour!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes and." Said Mint.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat." Said Naruto, "I heard that your stinkin' rich."

Mint glared at Naruto, "What about it."

"I'm a member one of the richest and most prominent clans in my Village." Said Naruto, "I only discovered recently, but I never let my money get in they way of doing things… most because dad and granny keep assigning me D ranked missions, but still!"

"Oh really?" asked Mint glaring at Naruto, "So were you adopted?"

"No! It's a long story involving my dad being dead since I was born and being revived by one of our enemies… I was an orphan until then!"

"That's sort of the same thing." said Mint.

"No, it would have been that way had my dad not been revived..." said Naruto who began to blush slightly, "My dad told me that my girlfriend's father considered eventually adopting me into his clan."

And that was things got personal.

"What kind of girl would want to date you." Said Mint.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

And of course that was also when a friend got involved…

"I would like it if you don't speak ill of Lady Hinata." Said Neji.

"Okay…" said Mint with a sweat drop.

"He and my girlfriend are cousins." Said Naruto, "Though if you really think about I think genetically their brother and sister."

The Crescent Moons on Virgo and Orion showed up.

"Will you all stop arguing! I am sick of this!" Virgo said readying a Water Pulse.

"Enough! Lunar Thunderstorm Attack." Orion said.

The two attacks combined and were strictly focused on the ones arguing so it didn't cause major Damage. Since Neji was involved all of he got shocked as well. It just barely missed Emma as she appeared in the Fic.

"And that's why the Hinata Neji paring is sick and wrong on so many levels." Emma said avoiding the attack as she appeared in the fic.

"Can you please get back to the story and not complain about the parings." Said Mint as she was temporarily paralyzed from the Combination Attack as were the other ones involved.

"But you have to admit… those two shouldn't be paired up together." Said Emma who disappeared form the fanfic.

That's when the computers beeped, the Senshi that had them checked it out.

"Looks like the targets were chosen." Said Sasuke.

"Oh no… this doesn't look good." Said Momoko.

"Who is it?" asked Lettuce.

They saw the three targets and gasped.

"Naruto! Mint!" said Sasuke.

The two were glaring at each other despite the fact that they were temporarily paralyzed by the combo attack, making the other members sweat drop.

"Naruto, if you don't pay attention right now I'm going to plant a copy of Make Out Paradise on you the next time you have to meet Tsunade." Said Sasuke.

Naruto heard this and no longer paid attention to Mint. Both people were temporarily paralyzed. It then wore off.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" asked Mint.

"No…" said Sayomi said shaking her head.

"Mint, Lettuce and Pudding are the next targets." Said Sasuke.

"What?" said Mint.

"Oh no!" said Lettuce.

"That's bad!" said Pudding.

"Okay… right now the best thing is to figure out a plan that makes sure no one in the Café Gets injured or worse." Said Shikamaru.

"Who made you boss?" asked Mint.

"Shikamaru is one of our best minds here." Said Kakashi, "Even if he is a little lazy."

"A little?" repeated everyone else.

"I have a plan." Said Shikamaru.

"It sounds like you expecting this to happen." Said Akane Tendo.

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting this to happen the first place." Said Shikamaru.

No one dare to answer… it was true, they sort of half expected something like this to happen.

Not too long later, the members of the Dark Blue Alliance appeared with everyone there,

"So there you are!" yelled Kojiro.

Before any one could react Kojiro shot his colliding ball and Mimete shot the heart extractor gun… but both Mint and Lettuce disappeared in puffs of smoke. Casing nearby patrons to scream.

"What the hell." Said Kojiro, "They disappeared in puffs of smoke."

"You idiot… that was The Nine Tailed Fox's doing… hello Shadow Clones and Transformation." Said Karin.

That's when the Senshi and Mew Mews appeared… as the Shadow Clones disappeared.

"Why do you always seem to be transformed when he get here half the time." Said Tech.

"I have come to dislike writing the transformation phrases… really." Said Emma popping into the story then disappeared

"Hey I don't do the Transformation Phrases too often either. It takes too long with so many members." AshK said as he popped into the story and disappeared along with Emma.

"What did you call me!" yelled Sailor Venus pointing at Karin.

"Well you have a 9 tailed fox." Said Karin.

"That's it!" yelled Sailor Venus who began to glow orange… in a bad way.

That's when many of the other B Senshi tackled Sailor Venus.

"Clam down Venus Calm down!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Okay…" said Mew Ichigo, "What's that about."

"It's not my place to tell you." Said Sailor Pallas(B) who then slowed her pride and talked to her, "By the way Karin… please stop calling Naruto that… please…"

"Okay Sasuke!" said Karin.

The Mew Mews looked at Sailor Pallas(B).

"Please don't ask…" said Sailor Pallas(B) with a shiver.

"Now while their distracted." Said Kojiro.

That's when Kojiro, Mimete and Darkman hit their targets, Mew Lettuce's Pure Heart was out of her body, Mint's dream mirror was revealed which was pink and not gold and Mew Pudding was drained of her energy.

"Oh no!" said Mew Ichigo.

That's also when Specs planted a Darkness Seed as well as Emerald activating the Crystal Point's energy.

"Dark Energy at it's peak!" Arise Droid Skarmory!" Emerald said a humanoid Female Droid with Skarmory features appeared.

"Um exactly what is that?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"It is a Droid. They are what the Dark Moon Family uses when the Dark Energy is at it's peak. The droids then appear." Solaris(A) said.

"Oh okay." Mew Zakuro said.

"All right let's attack!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"One thing first! Can you please get off me!" said Sailor Venus who was no longer glowing orange.

"Oh… right…" said the B Senshi laughing nervously getting off Sailor Venus.

"Okay it's time!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave…"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The Blue Knight also helped destroyed the monsters.

That's when there were only a few monsters left… at the same time, Zatch managed to get Mint's dreams back into her body while Sailor Charon (B) managed to steal Lettuce's Pure Heart back and placed into her body.

"Okay time to finish this!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Please help us protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus Appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that all of the monsters were defeated.

"We'll be back next time!" yelled Specs.

"Hey why didn't you take someone's spirit and turn it into a monster?" asked Kojiro.

"Didn't feel like it." Said Kisshu.

"See you soon Sasuke! I hope we meet again soon." said Karin with a wink.

With that the members of the Dark Blue Alliance left… at the same time Sailor Pallas (B) fell into the fetal position muttering stuff like "No Karin… No Karin don't ravage me…"

"What's that about?" asked the Blue Knight.

"Every time we ask him… he avoids the question…" said Sailor Titan (B).

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

They were giving their report.

"So you failed again… what do you have to say for yourselves this time?" asked Queen Beryl.

"It was Specs' fault!" said everyone else but Specs.

"What!" yelled Specs.

"What do you have to say for yourself Specs?" asked Queen Mare.

"I… I… it wasn't… my… I'm going to my room…" muttered Specs running off.

Inside his room Specs was thinking, "Why did they blame me! I didn't do anything wrong… I barely did anything." Thought Specs.

And so Specs became the Scapegoat for the Dark Blue Alliance… little did they know it would be a key part of the downfall of the Dark Wave Faction.

* * *

**_Back At Cafe Mew Mew after the mess was cleaned up..._**

* * *

"I think we will stay here for a while and help you with the tables Ichigo." Sayomi said.

"This is something I've been wanting to do." Kasumi said.

"Yeah. Hey Pudding-Chan can you teach us some Circus Tricks?" Yomi asked.

"We will do our best!" Umi said.

"Sure why not. You seem to be able to learn things quickly." Pudding said.

"Oh man! Just what we need more Circus Acts in the Cafe." Keiichiro said.

"As if Pudding wasn't enough." Ryo said with a sweatdrop.

"Hey looks like We've got more help. Hey Shirogane-San can we show our new friends the Base?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"We would really like to see it." Saika said.

"It sounds cool!" Haruka said.

"I guess we can manage that. Someone put the Closed Sign out." Ryo said.

"It's already done." Orion said.

"We already did that." Virgo said.

So all the Senshi headed down to the basement.

"Well here is our base." Ryo says as a table with several more chairs appear.

All the Senshi and Mew Mews take a seat.

"We are going to have to spread out our duties." Mint said.

"Our Duties. Mint you hardly ever work!" Ichigo said glaring at Mint.

"Ichigo has a point you know." Lettuce said.

"Everyone has to pull their weight around here." Zakuro said.

"That's right!" Pudding said.

Orion saw the brewing fight and sparked his Cheeks to make a point.

"I'm warning you! I did it once, I will do it again!" Orion said.

"I am also going to help." Virgo said as she started forming a Water Pulse in her hands.

The Mew Mews saw this Sweatdropped and immediately stopped fighting.

"Okay so here is the layout of this dimension." Jadeite said as he appeared as well.

They then had a Debriefing on the mission. Ryo briefed the Senshi that volunteered to help out on what is expected of them working at Cafe Mew Mew.

All of a sudden a Shadow Outlined in Offwhite appeared.

"Surely you are not planning to have fun without me. The names Berry Shirayuki 14 years old. I am second in command of the Tokyo Mew Mew behind Ichigo." Berry said as she dropped her features.

"So what are you?" Ranma asked.

"Please tell us." Ren said.

"I am a combination of the Andean Mountain C--" Berry is cut off by the look of Ichigo as a result of a certain fear that Ren and Ranma have. She whispered into her ear.

"Don't say the C-Word Ren the Redhead and Ranma the Pigtail sporting guy are deathly afraid of Cats due to a training technique their Fathers did called the Neko-Ken." Ichigo whispered as she showed the book that had the Neko-Ken in it. Fortunately since Trista gave her this book the pages weren't stuck together.

"Oh I see. I'm in the mood for Panda Flambe." Berry Whispered back to Ichigo.

"We all are." Ichigo said.

Ucha and Masha nodded in agreement.

"As I was saying. I am a combination of the Andean Mountain Mouse and the Amami Rabbit." Berry said matter-of-factly.

The Senshi all introduced themselves and told Berry all of their stories.

With that Berry was added to the Silver Moon Alliance and the Communicators gained one more button and a Time Key was given to Berry.

The Silver Moon Alliance grew by one that day.

Everyone hung out until 10:00 that night and went to bed ready for action in the morning. The Senshi that volunteered to help out got their own rooms. The others slept on Futons.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Senshi decide to help out at Cafe Mew Mew for a bit longer. Unfortunately more areas around Cafe Mew Mew are targeted by the Dark Blue Alliance including the schools and other areas like the Beach. Why did Specs suddenly become the Scape Goat for Failures? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 103: School and Beach Blast!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew, Blue Knight(7)(28)

**_Dimension _****_B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_New Friends:_** Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry 14 Years old.

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 58

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 08/03/2008 Revised: 08/03/2008**_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	103. 103: School and Beach Blast!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 08/07/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part V_**

**_Episode 103: School and Beach Blast! _**

**_Episode Written By:_****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,285 Hits and 513 Reviews! Surpassed 500 reviews MEGA WOW! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,280 Hits! Ultra Wow! 10,285 Hits 10,285 Hits! 10,285 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Five Mew Mews a Shadowy figure that looks to be another Mew Mew, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Blue Alliance attacked. They failed miserably. Evidentally the Dark Wave Faction decide to pin their failure on Specs. Which will lead to the Downfall of the Dark Wave Faction.

* * *

**_The next day at Cafe Mew Mew..._**

* * *

"So we are all getting assigned sections?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes that is true. Say are you the true leader of the Senshi of Dimension A Sayomi-Oneechan?" Pudding asked.

"Of the Galactic Guardians yes. The rest of the A Senshi no. Usa is the leader of the Sailor Quintet, and our future Queen Usagi Tsukino is the overall leader of the Senshi along with Mamoru." Sayomi said.

"That's cool." Pudding said.

"Hey do you think Misty and I could help, since our counterparts are?" Ash asked.

"I don't mind, but you would look extremely weird in our work outfits Ash." Ichigo said.

"Oh no I won't. I'm just like Satoshi/Sayomi or did you forget." Ash said as he shifted into Ashley.

"Hey you look like Usa." Ichigo said.

"Well duh like of course she does. She is also my counterpart along with Sayomi's and Rachel also happens to be Sayomi's Counterpart. right Rachel?" Usa asked.

"Oh yes I am. I have the Dimension B Solaris Powers." Rachel said after shifting from Ritchie.

"Cool." Ichigo said.

All of a sudden Mamoru transported in with Usagi.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. My name is Usagi Tsukino, 16 years old." Usagi said.

"So are you supposedly the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, and is this area part of it?" Mint asked.

"Yes it is. Why else do you think Emerald targeted this Cafe during the last battle. Yes, I got a briefing of the last battle say can we help out?" Usagi said as she put on a similar outfit to Ichigo, only it was Yellow for the Moon.

"We could always use the help since someone won't work and is always drinking tea." Ichigo said glaring at Mint.

"AT LEAST I AM ON TIME! ICHIGO!" Mint said taking a shot at Ichigo. It was a bad idea because Ichigo snapped back and a fight began, then Naruto joined in the fight he shifted to Naruko to join in the fight.

"I WARNED YOU ONCE! TAKE THIS! THUNDERBOLT!" Orion said shocking all three of them.

"S-Sorry." All three of them said as they immediately got up and were shaking a bit.

"Orion doesn't like when friends fight. Just ask Sayomi and Kasumi and Ashley and Misty." Virgo said.

"Oh man, why did you have to bring that up?" Sayomi asked.

"Please don't bring up those memories." Kasumi said.

"We were always shocked when we fought by my Pikachu." Ashley said.

"Yes we were. It's best not to get on Orions or Pikachus bad sides." Misty said to Ichigo and Mint.

"Naruko you should know better than that." Virgo scolded the Ninja.

"You seem to be just like Rei and Me." Usagi said to Ichigo and Mint.

"Who is Rei?" Ichigo asked.

"She is another Senshi from Dimension A. She is Luffy's counterpart." Usagi said.

Customers then started to pile in and everyone had to work together.

"Wow this business sure is good. I guess since we have more Waitresses, more people came" Keiichiro said.

"That's good." Ryou said.

All of a sudden all of the Senshi and Mew Mews got a chill running up and down their spines.

"What was that?" Berry asked.

"Something bad is about to happen." Ichigo said.

"We better see what's going on." Mint said.

"I agree with you." Lettuce said.

"What is going on another attack?" Pudding asks.

"I don't know." Zakuro says.

"I'm sorry, but the cafe is closing in 15 minutes. Please come again. Everyone has to leave." Masaya said.

Masaya decided to work in the cafe side-by-side with Ichigo.

Everyone was then told to leave and come back later. Something was wrong. They knew it.

"Everybody we need to get down below." Keiichiro and Ryou said.

"Right." All the Senshi Mew Mews and Advisors said as they were transported after the closed sign was put out.

"Jadeite what is going on?" Mamoru asked.

"We need to know." Usagi said.

"My apologies Your majesties. Trouble is brewing we may know where the next Crystal Points are and the possiblities of the Dark Seed being planted." Jadeite said as he activated the Supercomputer.

It showed the Mew Mews two schools the High School and the Grade School as well as one of the beaches. Everyone sensed something was about to happen.

"The Dark Blue Alliance is going to attack those places." Ryou said.

"When will they attack?" Ashley asked.

"We have no idea when that will happen." Sayomi said.

"It looks to me like they are trying to divide and conquer us again." Kasumi said.

"Again? Why would they do that?" Misty asked.

"Because they know it is our weakness. Solaris Quartet, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Solaris Court you need to go to the High School. You need to go with Ichigo as well Masaya." Orion said.

"We will bring in some help to run this command Center. Come In Birdy, Catsy, Prisma, Avery we need your assistance. Nephrite can transport you to the coordinates that are on the computer." Virgo said.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Prisma here. We read you loud and clear Virgo. Okay Nephrite Beam us Up." Prisma said as her and her sisters got on the transporter.

"Right." Nephrite says as he activated it.

They were then off to Cafe Mew Mew's Basement.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew Basement Command Center..._**

* * *

The Sisters landed gracefully.

"We need your help. Your former family is targeting the Beach and two schools." Virgo said.

"We need you to stay here and help Keiichiro and Ryou. Could you do that please?" Usagi said going into her Serenity Persona.

"As you wish our queen. When will our former bosses ever learn?" Avery asked.

"Villains never learn. You should know you used to be one yourself along with the rest of us." Prisma said.

"Yeah. That's right." Birdy said.

"I agree." Catsy said.

"That is right." Jadeite said.

"So who are the chosen targets?" Catsy asked.

"There haven't been any chosen yet. We're thinking they will be random people. Also say hello to Tokyo Mew Mew." Kasumi said.

Tokyo Mew Mew introduced themselves to the sisters.

"Dimension B Senshi you need to go to the Beach. There is more area to explore. That is why we need all 28 of you to go there." Orion said.

"Right!" Ashley said.

"Neriman Senshi of Dimension A. You need to go to the Grade School." Orion said.

"What about us?" The Sailor Quintet, Mamoru and Usagi asked.

"That is upto you. Actually Dimension A Sailor Quintet Usagi, Mamoru you go with the Solaris Quartet, Solaris Court, and Tokyo Mew Mew. Keiichiro and Ryou will stay here and keep an eye on things with the sisters. Specific Areas haven't been stated yet, but they will be soon." Virgo said.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes)..._**

* * *

"Hey where did that music come from. Also the Lightning. Aren't we supposed to be in a cave?" Deep Blue says as he takes over Shinji and forces him to do the Dr. Evil Pinky thing.

"Who are the targets and where are we targeting?" Kisshu asked.

"We will attack in three places at once. Divide and conquer. We will use Random Targets." Beryl said.

"The Beach and the Grade and High School. There are plenty of targets there." Nehelenia said.

"Divide and conquer!" Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"That is how we will win. We have a better chance now because there are more of us." Wiseman/Doom Phantom said taking over Sakaki.

The hat came back. Kisshu went to the High School along with Taruto, Pai as well as Emerald, Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu.

Orochimaru when to the beach as well as Yamato and Kosaburo.

Kuno and Taro went to the Grade School. Koquilion went to the High School, while Darkmann went to the Grade School.

Telulu went to the High School, Mimete went to the beach, and Beirut went to the Grade School. Cyprine and Peterol would jump from place to place to place.

Rubeus and Sapphire went to the beach. Diamond and Pearl went to the Grade School.

Specs was nowhere to be found so Lillie and Ciel went to the High School, Hund went to the Beach and Illumianzonie went to the Grade School.

The Attack of the Dark Alliance was now underway.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew Basement Command Center..._**

* * *

"Silver Moon Alliance! Mobilize! Go to the appointed spots!" Ryou said.

Everyone nodded. Which happened after the Targets were stated.

Many transformation sequences later they all went to their appointed area.

* * *

**_Team One to the High School..._**

* * *

Team One was watching from a few nearby trees.

"The trees again? Doesn't it get old after a while?" Sayomi asked.

"Not if you are all not in the same tree. Now be quiet and wait!" AshK said appearing and disappearing from the Fic.

* * *

**_Team Two to the Grade School..._**

* * *

"The Tree Gag again?" Nabiki asked.

"Why am I not surprised." Sayuri said as she tried to stay put so the tree will stay up.

"It is part of my writing style! I have to do that every now and then." AshK said appearing and disappearing from the Fic.

* * *

**_Team Three to the Beach..._**

* * *

"Oh great just what we need all of us up in several Palm Trees." Kousagi said.

"Hey, the idea just popped into my head now accept it please." AshK said appearing and disappearing from the Fic.

"Right!" All the Dimension B Senshi said as they sweatdropped.

* * *

**_Team One..._**

* * *

"Okay ready! We have to be ready for anything!" Mew Ichigo said.

"I am!" Mew Berry said.

"I am too!" Blue Knight said.

"Let's do this!" Mew Mint said.

"We have two Dimensions to save!" Mew Lettuce said.

"Pudding wants to have fun!" Mew Pudding said.

"We will all have fun with our enemies! Let us do this!" Mew Zakuro said.

The Dark Blue Alliance then appeared. Drained Random People, took random Dream Mirrors which were all Pink and not gold. They also took several Pure Heart Crystals.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight Slashes at several Monsters as well as the Chimera Animas.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Take this Dark Blue Alliance! Tuxedo Smoke Bomb Rose Petal Storm!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Terra Nunte Spear Blaster!"

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

Telulu soon found herself imbedded by a broken plate thanks to Mew Pudding and the Solaris Twins. The Pure Hearts were returned when the Daimons were destroyed.

The Droid was destroyed as well and the Chimera Animas were turned back to normal. Only a few monsters were left of this one.

"Please Pegasus we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam comet blast."

"Ready Mew Berry?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Ready Mew Ichigo!" Mew Berry said.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!" Mew Berry and Mew Ichigo said.

"Ribbon Aquae Guttae!" Mew Ichigo said using her Mew Aqua Powered Staff. Since she has had it inside of her for a while the attack works great.

With that the Mangai was destroyed as well along with the Darkness Seed and the Dark Crystal.

"Frick! We lost again! We will be back Silver Moon Alliance!" Ciel said as she and the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance returned to base.

Team one then used their time keys to get to the grade school and landed with a thud.

The Dream Mirrors and the Pure Hearts were returned as were the Pure spirits.

* * *

**_With Team Two... Team One appeared in some nearby trees..._**

* * *

"The trees again?" Mew Berry asked.

"Oh well. This is where Team two is." Mew Ichigo said.

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

With that the Dark Blue Alliance part that was at the Grade School disappeared. They had failed. The victims were now recovering as all the Dream Mirrors and Pure Hearts were returned.

Teams One and Two went to the Beach with Team Three and watched the ensuing battle.

* * *

**_Teams One and Two are Situated among the Palm Trees and cliffs around the beach. It was Team Threes turn..._**

* * *

The B Senshi now attack the monsters.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Chi War!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

With that only a few Monsters were left standing and all the Pure Heart Crystals and Dream Mirrors were returned as the Energy Victims were still unconscious.

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that the Silver Moon Alliance finished the Dark Blue Alliances Monsters time to chalk up another failure.

"This isn't over! We will be back!" Pearl said as she and the members of the Dark Blue Alliance Vanished.

With that the Silver Moon Alliance was about to return to Cafe Mew Mew when Specs showed up.

"Hold on I want you to heal me. It will probably help if Mew Ichigo Heals me too." Specs said.

"What are you doing here?" Team Solaris said.

"Explain yourself you're not trying to attack us again are you?" The Solaris Twins asked in unison.

"Explain!" Team Terra and Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Yeah!" Neo Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Neo Moon, and Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

The other Senshi were wondering the same thing.

"I am not here to attack! I am tired of them using me as a Scape Goat. So I disappeared please heal me!" Specs said.

They all agreed that Specs could be trusted.

"Okay here we go again! Silver Moon Crystal Healing!" The four Silver Crystal Holders said.

"Golden Crystal Healing!" The Four Golden Crystal Holders said.

"Solar Crystal Healing!" The three Bronze Crystal Holders said.

"Ribbon Aquae..." Mew Ichigo said.

"Ribbon Loveberry..." Mew Berry said wanting to help out.

"Activation!"

"Guttae!"

"Check!"

With that light engulfed Specs as he was healed of the Evil inside him and turned human. He also still had his powers and was wondering what he could do.

"Well Specs welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance. We will see you around." Solaris(B) said.

"Hey can I come with you? I probably could help you out in the cafe." Specs said to the Mew Mews and the Senshi.

"I think we could use more help. Well come on." Mew Pudding said as she grabbed Specs' Arm.

"Jadeite Beam us up. The Police are about to arrive." Terra(A) said.

"Right away. We saw the healing and we will be happy to help Specs out so he can get on his feet as human." Jadeite said as he beamed up the Senshi and the Mew Mews.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew Base of Operations..._**

* * *

"Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance Specs-San." Ryou said.

"If you need a job to help you get on your feet we can help you out." Keiichiro said

"Thank you so much." Specs said as he bowed.

With that a mission Debriefing was once again done after everyone De-Transformed. Usagi and Mamoru returned to Dimension A.

"We would like to help out in this Cafe too." Birdy said.

"Can we?" Avery asked.

"We would really appreciate it." Prisma said.

"We wouldn't mind working here part time and running our store. We sell Jewelry." Catsy said.

"I don't see a problem." Ryou said.

"Fine with me. We could always use more help." Keiichiro said.

Cafe Mew Mew remained closed for the Debriefing. The rest of the day went on Uneventfully as they all hung out until Ten and went to sleep.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Tokyo Mew Mew is taken to the World of Pirates with the Senshi. Also Mint seems to think it will be wonderful to fly around the skies, while Ichigo and Berry think of how much fun it will be to climb masts of Pirate Ships especially the Thousand Sunny. Zakuro seems to think of how wonderful it will be to just hang out at night and admire the moon. Masaya looks foward to spending Time with Ichigo. Lettuce seems to think it's wonderful with all of the Beautiful Water around. The Dark Blue Alliance decides to attack the World of Pirates. What will happen. Who will triumph? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 104: World of Pirates Return!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Galactic Guardians(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew, Blue Knight(7)(28)

**_Dimension _****_B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Zatch and Hyde(2)(30).

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 58

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 08/07/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	104. 104: Tokyo MewMew Meets the Straw Hats!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 08/08/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_ Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part VI_**

**_Episode 104: Tokyo MewMew Meets the Straw Hats! _**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,325 Hits and 515 Reviews! Reached 515 reviews MEGA WOW! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,320 Hits! Ultra Wow! 10,325 Hits 10,325 Hits! 10,325 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Blue Alliance attacked. They failed miserably. Specs was also healed and is now part of the Silver Moon Alliance.

* * *

**_The Next Afternoon at Cafe Mew Mew..._**

* * *

It was a boring day at Café Mew Mew, Ashley, Misty, Kasumi, Sayomi, Ren, Akane Toru, Saika, Haruka, Yomi and Umi were helping at the Café and everyone was bored… that's when Pudding got a great idea.

"Pudding wants to go the Ninja World." Said Pudding.

"Hey that does sound like fun." Said Ichigo.

"I don't know… I heard Naruto was doing THAT mission today, I'll check." Said Ashley.

"What's THAT mission?" asked Lettuce.

"You… don't want to know…" said Ashley with a sweat drop.

**_Ashley called Naruto…_**

"What!" yelled Naruto over the communicator.

"You do have that mission today… don't you?" asked Ashley with a sweat drop.

"What does it sound like?" asked Naruto over the communicator.

That's when there several hisses and screeches.

"C-C-C-Cattttt!" Ren said running off to hide.

"Honestly Ren! They are just a little pet." Akane Toru said.

"Tell that to my freakin' Father! I hate Cats!" Ren said from her hiding place.

"Come back you little monster!" yelled Naruto over the communicator.

Naruto hung up the communicator.

"I am so going to kill that Panda when I get my hands on him! I will use my Aqua Rod on the Bastard!" Ichigo said.

"He will have to taste my Wand!" Berry said.

"My Arrow!" Mint said.

"My Castanets!" Lettuce said.

"My Pudding Rings!" Pudding said.

"As well as my Whip!" Zakuro said.

"And my sword! Honestly putting your own flesh and blood through that torcher just for the sake of Training! That is beyond wrong." Masaya said.

**_In Nerima in Dimension A, a certain Panda sneezed._**

"Aoyama-Kun is so Smart!" Ichigo said as she clung onto her boyfriend with hearts fluttering all around her.

"I told you you can call me Masaya Ichigo-Chan." Masaya said.

"I know it's just a force of habit. So where are we going to go since we can't go to the ninja world?" Ichigo asked regaining her composure.

"Okay so he's busy…" said Ashley, "Why don't we see Luffy's ship!"

"Was he chasing a cat?" asked Berry with a sweat drop.

"Yes, it's considered a mission, the cat is owned by the Lord of the Land of Fire's Wife… it keeps escaping." Said Ashley.

The Mew Mews stared at Ashley and nodded.

"So we can go on a pirate ship?" asked Pudding.

"Sure… unless the Straw Hats are being attacked." Said Ashley who then called Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy over the communicator, "What's going on?"

"Well the Mew Mews want to come for a visit, that's okay, right?" asked Ashley.

"Sure of course! Nothing bad is happening right now!" said Luffy over the communicator.

That's when Luffy communicator was grabbed by Nami, "You better prepare them first… this world is different than the others..." yelled Ace in the background.

"Thanks for the idea Ace!" yelled Luffy over the communicator, "Well see you guys there."

Ashley hung up her communicator and said "Ace said it might be a good idea to prepare you guys for this world… since it has the most differences than the other worlds." Said Ashley.

Ashley shifted back to Ash.

"Yeah it is way different." Said Sayomi shifting back to Satoshi after changing of course.

"So be prepared." Saika said after changing out of the Waitress Outfit and shifting back to Shuu.

Ren calmed down and put on her customary Chinese Outfit.

"Yeah you are in for an adventure." Ren said calmly now that there was no sign of Any Cats anywhere.

The rest of the Senshi that helped out changed clothes.

"Okay first there's a few species of animals that don't elicit in this world, like a Spot Billed Duck and Sea King… which shouldn't be confused with Seaking…" said Ash.

"What are those?" asked Lettuce.

"Well a Spot Billed Duck is a giant duck that people can ride on, Vivi, one of Luffy's crew member own one." Said Ash, "And Sea King's are… well sea monsters…"

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"Okay… that sounds good…" said Mint.

"Well, usually Luffy, Sanji or Zoro manages to kill one before there's too much trouble." Said Ash, which just made them, sweat drop even more.

"Also remember their pirates… so expect danger at every turn." Said Ash, "None of the crew members are stereotypical pirates… But don't expect anyone on the crew to be Captain Jack Sparrow."

There was a slight groan.

"Or Romance novel pirates either." Added Satoshi.

More groaning…

"But it's still going to be fun!" said Ash.

"You're right!" said Ichigo.

That's when Ash held the Time Key in the air and the Mew Mew, Senshi that decided to help out and Masaya were sent though the portal and landed on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

**_Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

"Good you guys made it!" said Luffy.

"Oh wow so this is your ship!" said Ichigo.

"It was built by our shipwright Franky!" cheered Luffy.

"That's really cool!" said Ichigo.

"Oh wow! There's a swing! And a slide! Oh wow!" yelled Pudding who jumped onto the swing.

"You guys can explore if you want to!" sad Luffy with a big smile.

Berry and Ichigo decided to climb up the crow's nest… which wasn't a traditional crow's nest… they were somewhat surprised that it also acted as gym…

"This is pretty cool!" said Berry, looking though a binoculars.

"But why is there a gym?" asked Ichigo.

Down on the deck… Lettuce was enjoying the view of the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked a voice.

Lettuce turned around and saw Vivi.

"Oh hello," said Lettuce, "I'm Lettuce."

"I'm Vivi." Said Vivi.

The two shook hands, "So you're one of the Mew Mews I heard about."

"So what position do you have?" asked Lettuce.

"None really." Said Vivi.

"Oh…" said Lettuce.

They heard a panicked quack… they turned around and saw Pudding chasing Carue, causing both of them to sweat drop.

Masaya waited for Ichigo to come down.

"So you want to find a place to be alone…" said Masaya.

"Sure…" said Ichigo who went to find a place for her and Masaya to be with each other privately, while Berry went to explore on her own. She decided to check the front of ship where the two bedrooms were… she decided to go to the first floor bedrooms.

"Um… you really don't want to go in there… that's the men's cabin." Said Usopp.

Berry shrugged and opened the door and gaped at what she saw… not only were there dirty clothes, there were flies every where… and she could have sworn she saw a raccoon going though the garbage.

"I told you not to go in there." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Why is there a raccoon?" asked Berry.

"I've been trying to catch but it keeps getting away." Said Usopp with a shrug.

Mint was on the back deck near the flower bed and tangerine trees thinking about how it would be like to fly In the sky here… that was until a giant bird the size of… well… an airplane few by.

"What was that…" she muttered.

"Well animals here… are weird…" said a voice.

Mint looked up and saw Horror.

"Don't you work at the snack shack." Said Mint.

"Temp job…" said Horror, "Got the money I wanted for the gift I wanted."

That's when Robin showed up wearing a necklace with a purple flower made out of crystal… and kissed Horror on the cheek.

"Thanks again." She said.

"Isn't she little old for you?" asked Mint with a sweat drop.

"Hey age is just a number… especially when I'm really less than a year old…" said Horror with a sweat drop.

This made Mint sweat drop even more, "I'm going to see what Zakuro is doing." She said.

Zakuro was apparently watching Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Yomi and Umi watch Pudding do her circus tricks... Yomi and Umi got bored of watching and did some of the Circus Tricks with Pudding since Pudding taught them some Circus Tricks.

"Everyone here is weird." Said Mint.

"Oh and we're not Mint? We are infused by the DNA of nearly exitinct Animals. I really wonder what it would be like to just stay out here at night with the full moon shining." Zakuro said.

"That is a good point Oneesama." Mint said as she continued to watch the Trio of kids doing circus tricks. Satoshi and Kasumi came up and saw this and sweatdropped.

"That little monkey is so totally a bad influence on our future Daughters." Kasumi said.

"She sure is, but they are having fun that's all that matters." Satoshi said hugging his Fiancee and kissing her passionately.

"You're right Sato-Kun." Kasumi said as she wrapped her arms around her true love.

"So are you Kasu-Chan. so are you." Satoshi said.

"Luffy doesn't care what kind of person joins as long as they're a good person." Said Ace joining them.

"Says Mr. Narcoleptic." Said Mint with a sweat drop.

"Hey! I'm not technically part of this crew…" said Ace with a sweat drop… who then… fell asleep.

"Hey! I just found out some things about the next island!" called out Nami.

All the Straw Hats, Senshi that were board and Mew Mews were there for a very important meeting.

"So what's so bad about the next island?" asked Luffy.

"The problem is that the next island is home to a large Marine Base." Said Nami.

"So can't you just avoid it?" asked Berry.

"We can't… that's the problem." Said Nami who began to explain to the Mew Mews about the log pose.

After the explanation… the Mew Mews knew there was big trouble.

"So… what's the plan…" said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"We won't get there for a few hours but we need to think of something. Only a few of us can go on the island and won't get arrested…" said Nami.

Invisible arrows pointed to Horror and Vivi that said "Don't have a bounty", Usopp has one that said "Wanted Poster has alias", the one that pointed at Chopper said "Marines won't go after due to the price on his head", the ones pointed at Ace, Luffy and Zoro said "Can change gender at will." And the one pointed at Sanji said "Don't… ask…"

"The rest of us can go on the island right… I mean the only person that wasn't from this world and left a mark was Gaara, right?" asked Ash.

Misty hit him on the head "How many times do I have to tell you! Don't mention that!" yelled Misty.

"Should we…" said Lettuce.

"No… Misty still hasn't healed from the mental scars… and you haven't met Gaara yet." Said Ace.

That's when the communicators rang.

"What is it?" asked Nami picking up hers.

"The targets have been chosen… and um… we might need to come to your world Nami." Said Momoko over the communicator.

"Okay…" Nami sighed, "In the Galley…"

That's when the all the Senshi with computers and Zatch landed in a pile.

"So the targets are in this world." Said Zoro.

"There's more to it than that." Sighed Kiyo.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So we'll attack the marine base on this island right?" asked Darkman, "The Straw Hats won't help I bet."

"I think they will…" said Lillie, "I mean didn't they help Luffy's abusive Grand Father, who's also a Marine?"

"Oh yeah… good point…" said Queen Beryl.

It was decided that Darkman, Beirut, Yamato, Princess Pearl, Ciel, Hund, Kabuto and Taruto would go.

* * *

**_Back at the Thousand Sunny… _**

* * *

All the Straw Hats sweat dropped while sighing, except for Robin who kept a strait face.

"Great…" they muttered

"We should wait for the others to arrives before we come up with a plan." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto was the 2nd to last to show up… cover in scratches, cuts, rips and other things the cat could cause.

"I hate that little monster! Why doesn't that lady get that her cat hates her!" yelled Naruto, "Maybe dad, granny and her husband can hold an intervention."

"C-C-C-Cat! Where is the demon! I hate C-C-C-Cats." Ren said as she was getting ready to flea. She pulled out her Transformation Rod and was ready to transform and High-Tail it out of here until Akane Toru hit her on top of the head.

"Ren no baka! There aren't any of those here now calm down." Akane Toru said as she calmed down and kissed Ren passionately.

"Akane? What happened?" Ren asked.

"Oh nothing." Akane Toru said with a smile on her face as she held onto Ren.

"Naruto… that's crazy talk." Said Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're a Chunin! You don't have to deal with that little monster anymore!" yelled Naruto.

"So now we have to wait for Kakashi…" said Kiyo.

There was a silence…

"Any one want to go fishing?" asked Luffy.

"Why do you want to go fishing at a time like this!" yelled the Mew Mews.

"Ask again in an hour." Said Sasuke.

**_1 and a half hours later…_**

Kakashi landed on the deck to find everyone doing what they wanted to…

"Yo!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're late!" yelled every one else.

"Sorry…" said Kakashi laughing nervously, "I got lost on the road of life."

"You liar!" yelled the entire ship.

"Is he always late like this?" Ichigo and Berry asked.

"Yes!" Everyone but the other MewMews said.

This caused the MewMews to Sweatdrop.

And so the SMA and the Straw hats planned.

"Okay first off when we get to the island we're going to have to find a hidden spot while we wait for one of the Log Poses to set." Said Nami.

"As long as it's not in a tree of any sort." Zakuro said.

"I have only been in this Story for a few Episodes and I am already tired of the trees." Mint said.

"You aren't the only one." Pudding said as she and the twins finished their circus tricks and rolled their eyes.

"Why is the Tree Gag used so often?" Lettuce said.

"I would like to know that too." Ichigo and Masaya said.

"Because or our Author Power! We decide what happens right Emma?" AshK asked.

"Right AshK." Emma Iveli said.

After that, Emma Iveli and AshK disappeared from the fic.

**_The Straw Hats nodded…_**

"But what about the Marines… they haven't been attacked that we know of… but…" said Satoshi.

"Don't worry… I have a plan!" said Horror.

"Let me guess it's you teleport us in, we fight, make sure everyone's okay then teleport out?" asked Shikamaru.

"You have a better plan Mr. "I'm a genius yet I'm too lazy to lift my pencil to take a written test." Said Horror.

"Never mind…" said Shikamaru.

"But it's not only that… I need your help Neji…" said Horror.

Neji nodded knowing what the plan was involving him.

Not too long later at the base, the Marines were doing their usual biasness… gathering information about pirates, eating doughnuts, figuring out which would best way to exploit a nearby town (lousy corrupt marines)… when suddenly many had their energy drained while a colliding ball hit many revealing their dream mirrors which were Pink and not Gold like they hoped, while others were shot by a heart extractor gun.

"This is interesting…" said Darkman, "How many would want me to dress up in a spare uniform and sing "in the navy"?"

"Don't!" yelled the other members.

Outside of the base, almost 50 meters away Sailor Callisto (B) watched with the Byakugan activated… she took out her communicator while jumping out of her hiding spot.

"They have started their attack! I'll meet you there!" said Sailor Callisto(B).

"Right!" said the other Senshi and Mew Mews.

Horror snapped his fingers and teleported the Senshi and the Mew Mews there.

"That… was a lot better than the time key…" said Mew Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"Pluto how many times do we have to tell you? Fix the Damn Time Key Landing!!" The Senshi said with Demon Heads as the all might Senshi of time shrank.

"Okay Okay, I get the point! Settle down." Pluto said as she waved her staff defensively then went back immediately to a strait face.

"I know…" said Horror, "Call me when you done… I'm going to look around and maybe steal some doughnuts."

"When did you get here!" yelled the enemies.

"A few seconds ago." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Either way! Go our monster army!" said

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blaster!"

"Double Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Double Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave…"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Lighting Canon Supreme!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight used his sword to kill many of the monsters, that's when all but a few monsters were destroyed.

"All right now it's time to finish it!" called out Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Please Pegasus! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ribbon Double Berry Check!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!"

And with that all of the monsters were destroyed. The enemies turned around and were shocked to find Venus clones were helping the unconscious marines.

"When did that happen!" yelled Princess Pearl.

"While we were distracted." Said Kabuto adjusting his glasses.

"You might have beaten us this time! But we'll win next time!" said Darkman.

"That's right! Specs may have joined you, but we'll return!" said Lillie.

"Whatever you say Dark Blue Alliance! Don't come back anytime!" Team Solaris said in unison.

**_With that the Senshi won…_**

"Hey Horror!" called out Sailor Mars.

"Right here!" said Horror holding several boxes of stolen doughnuts making everyone sweat drop.

"You stole their doughnuts?" asked Sailor Phobos (B) with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… so?" asked Horror who then took a bite and said "Mmmmm… Stolen doughnut…"

He then snapped their fingers and teleported everyone back to the Thousand Sunny… the moment Phobos (B) detransformed both Nami and Horror noticed something on their log poses…

"It's already set!" they yelled with sweat drops.

Later as the Thousand Sunny was sailing away from the island, Luffy and Naruto were fishing while the Mew Mews were talking.

"So this day was eventful…." Sighed Mint.

"Oh come nothing that bad happened." Said Ichigo.

"Hey! I got a bite!" yelled Naruto.

When he pulled it up it a Sea King (once again not to be confused for Seaking) causing half the people on the ship to scream… Luffy, Zoro and Naruto managed to kill it.

"We caught dinner!" yelled Luffy.

"I don't think I ever want to come again…" said Mint.

"It still was pretty fun!" said Pudding with a big smile.

"Well I wonder where we are going next?" Lettuce asked.

"Wherever we go will hopefully be better than this." Zakuro said.

"I know how you feel. So Masaya-Kun where would you like to go next?" Ichigo asked her Boyfriend.

"Hmm maybe the World of Pokemon?" Masaya suggested.

"You know what I think that is a good idea." Berry said.

"Well we better get going." The Neriman Senshi said they needed to head back to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension A to see if they could somehow gain access to the Solar Kingdom for additional help.

"Beam us up Nephrite." Nabiki said over the communicator.

"Right!" Nephrite said as the Neriman Senshi of Dimension A were transported back to the Solaris Colony of Dimension A.

The Ninja Senshi went back to the World of Ninja. The Mamodo Battle Senshi went back to the World of Mamodo Battle including Trista, The Pirate Senshi stayed where they are for obvious reasons.

"Hiroshi, this is Satoshi Beam us all up if you can lock onto our communicators We don't feel like using the Time Keys." Satoshi said.

"Right away Satoshi." Hiroshi said as he transported the remaining dimension A and B Senshi as well as the Mew Mews to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The remaining Senshi as well as the six Mewmews and Masaya were transported to the Space Station. They all landed painlessly in the Transporter and exited it.

"So where are you all going next?" Furura asked.

"We would like to know." Hiroshi said.

"Are you taking the MewMews on a tour around Dimension B as well?" Akira asked.

"I am assuming you are." Karomi said.

"So are you?" Shigeru asked.

"Tell us." Ayame said.

"So what are you doing?" Erika asked.

"Let us know." Takeshi asked.

"Well tell us already." Naoko said.

"We would really like to know." Chisame said.

"Well stop interrogating us and listen. We are all going to the Pokemon World to show it to the MewMews." Satoshi said.

"That's right." Ash said.

The Raider Warriors nodded.

So the meeting in the colony ended up with the Raider Warriors re-introducing themselves to the MewMews.

They then decided to call it a night and hit the sack early. They had a lot to do on their next adventure. To find out what it is, Stay Tuned to find out.

And so that was the day… and nothing bad happened… well when the Marines woke up there was a bit of a panic at the base… but hey… it's the marines who cares about them…

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Tokyo Mew Mew is taken to the World of Pokemon with the Senshi. What kind of adventures are in store for the Mew Mews? Also will the Dark Blue Alliance Make an appearance? My guess is they will. What will happen. Who will triumph? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 105: Tokyo MewMew Meets Pokemon World!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Solaris Quartet(4),and Solaris Court(5), Dimension A Neriman Senshi Commanders(2)(11), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew, Blue Knight(7)(23)

**_Dimension _****_B Senshi and Allies:_** Pokemon World Senshi(9), Kousagi, Ranma/Ran, Akane Tendo(3)(12)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 44

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 08/09/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	105. 105: Tokyo MewMew Meets Pokemon World!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 08/10/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part VI_**

**_Episode 105: Tokyo MewMew Meets Pokemon World! _**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,390 Hits and 519 Reviews! Reached 515 reviews MEGA WOW! Awesome! This story has finally at 10,390 Hits! Only ten Hits away from 11,000! Ultra Wow! 10,390 Hits 10,390 Hits! 10,390 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Blue Alliance attacked. They failed miserably. The MewMews were able to meet the Straw Hats. The Dark Blue Alliance was defeated again.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B the next afternoon..._**

* * *

The Senshi and Mew Mews were having a casual conversation.

"Pudding wants to go to the Pokemon World." Pudding said.

"I think that would be great too." Ichigo said.

"I agree." Berry said.

"Let's go!" Lettuce said.

"I would like to go there." Zakuro said.

"As would I." Mint said.

"Oh why not. let's go." Masaya said holding hands with Ichigo.

"Well I guess that's where we are going." Ash said.

"Let's go." Misty said.

"I think it's going to be fun." Ritchie said.

"You are right." Duplica said.

"Okay lets go. Maybe we will meet Brock there." Casey said.

"I'm sure he will be there." May said.

"Let's go." May said.

"Okay." Ren said.

"We should go there." Akane Toru said.

"Okay." Ranma said.

"Okay I guess we can go." Kousagi said.

I agree! Let's go!" Usa said.

"I'm ready." Momoko said.

"So am I!" Hoshi said.

"Let's go!" Juria said.

"Okay." Chikako said.

"Well Haruka-Chan are you ready to go?" Shuu said.

"I sure am." Haruka said.

"Hiroshi-Kun you know what to do!" Imite said as she kissed her love.

"I'm ready." Nanako said.

"Well let's go." Hikari said.

"Right!" Satoshi said.

"Beam us down to the Pokemon World." Kasumi said.

"Let's go!" The Solaris Twins said.

With that they were sent down to the Pokemon World.

* * *

**_Pokemon World..._**

* * *

The Senshi and Mew Mews landed gracefully.

"Hey Brock. What's happening?" Ash asked.

"So where have you been since you got the third badge from Maylene?" Brock asked.

"We were in Dimension A for a while." Misty said.

"Oh yeah we have some new friends that just joined our alliance about three days ago." Ritchie said.

"So who are they?" Brock asked.

"Oh they are the MewMews from Dimension A." Drew said.

"So where are they?" Brock asked.

"We are right here." The MewMews said as they went to introduce themselves.

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya." Ichigo said.

"I'm Mint Aizawa." Mint said.

"My name is Lettuce Midorikawa." Lettuce said.

"My name is Pudding Fong." Pudding said.

"My name is Zakuro Fujiwara." Zakuro said.

"My name is Masaya Aoyama." Masaya said.

"My name is Berry Shirayuki." Berry said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Brock." Brock said.

"So what do you think of them Brock?" Duplica asked.

"They are going to help us out a lot. You see their enemy also joined our enemies." Casey said.

"That doesn't sound good at all. Nice to meet you." Brock said to the MewMews.

"It is not very good." May said.

"Well we thought we would show the MewMews around here." Dawn said.

"They will help us out a lot." Gary said referring to the MewMews.

"Hey Brock how is Beth doing. Did you go out on many dates with her?" Satoshi asked.

"Satoshi, it's none of your business what Brock does." Kasumi said.

"We have gotten a lot more Raider Warriors now. There are only two more to be awakened." Umi said.

"That's cool. Beth is doing well." Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh that's cool." Yomi said.

"So what is going on where are you headed now?" Shuu said.

"I think we are off to Pastoria aren't we?" Brock asked.

"That sounds right." Ash said.

"So does anyone want to get something to eat?" Imite asked.

"I'm kind of hungry." Nanako said.

"I am a bit hungry too." Haruka said.

"Well that's kind of right. I am a bit hungry as well." Hikari said.

"So what are we waiting for. Let's get something to eat. Could you please fix us something Brock?" Usa asked.

"Well let's go!" Momoko said.

"I'm hungry!" Hoshi said.

"We are all hungry." Juria said.

"Well come on let's find a place to set up for lunch." Chikako said.

So they find a clearing and start to fix a meal. The MewMews pitch in to help make the meal.

"Brock is such a good cook!" Ichigo said.

"Yes he is very good!" Berry said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Orion said.

"Say the word." Virgo said.

"Let's Eat!" Everyone said.

"That's not the word I had in mind, but it will do." Virgo said.

"It should. This is going to be a good day. None of our computers beeped so hopefully their won't be any enemies to conted with." Orion said.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"That's what you think. Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter Saturn. I think it's time we break up their fun. Pai!" Deep Blue said taking over Shinji.

"That sounds good! Koquilion!" Beryl said.

"I agree! Telulu!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"So do I! Kosaburo!" Queen Nehelenia said.

"I think we should go Kabuto!" Orochimaru said.

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said.

"Rubeus!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom said taking over Sakaki.

"Illumianzonie!" Queen Mare said.

With that the villains were chosen.

All the targets were Random Pokemon Trainers that have no connection with the Senshi at all.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi and MewMews..._**

* * *

Everyone got a chill running down their spine.

"Oh no Orion No Baka!" Ichigo said as she got excited and her Cat Ears and Tail appeared.

"Nya! Orion why did you have to say that Nya!" Ichigo said forgetting about Ranma and Ren's Fear.

"I-I-I-Thought you said you were a Mouse, You lied to me. You are part Cat! nyaaaaaaa!!" Ren said as she went into the Neko-Ken.

"C-C-C-C-Cat! Nyaaaaaow!" Ranma said as he too went into the Neko-Ken.

"Ranma, Ren calm down! Pikachu I need your help! Let's both do an Agility and Volt Tackle combination!" Orion said.

"Ranma take this! Water pulse!" Virgo said as she shot her water attack at Ranma turning him into Ranma-Chan and not Ran, because Ran is just the female form when willed. Ranma still has his curse.

"Huh what happened?" Ranma said as he looked around and saw Ren still in the Neko-Ken scratching her back against a tree.

Ichigo's ears and tail disappear.

"S-Sorry about that Ranma-Sama forgive me? Next time my Ears and tail pop out and I say that n-word before going into the Neko-Ken just take a look at my human features and don't focus on my Animal Features. I will not hurt you like those Alley things did. Genma, both of them is going to pay. Now how do we get Ren back from the Neko-Ken?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't have to be afraid of us just remember that those things aren't as big as we are and never will be. I hope that will help you and Ren." Berry said.

"Thanks. Now what about her?" Ranma-Chan asks pointiong to Ren.

"I will take care of that. Here Kitty Kitty Kitty how about a nice ball of yarn? You have to come and get it if you want it. Here Kitty Kitty." Akane Toru said calling to her currently female Fiance.

Ren-Neko saw Akane Toru.

"Nyaowww" Ren said calmly as she made her way into Akane Toru's Lap.

"There there it's okay kitty it's okay." Akane Toru said petting her currently Female Fiance's long Red hair.

Ren-Neko fell asleep after kissing Akane Toru on the lips.

"I'm in the mood for Panda Flambe!" Berry said.

"That panda is really going to pay! Both of them!" Mint said grabbing her Transformation Pendant.

"I will help out too. We need to think of something to punish him!" Lettuce said.

"Pudding wants to help too!" Pudding said.

"Both Panda's will pay." Zakuro said.

Then Ren woke up.

"Did I do what I think I did. Why did I go into the Neko-Ken were they around?" Ren asked as she got off of Akane's lap.

"Well sort of, my ears and tail appeared because I was mad at Orion for Jinxing us." Ichigo said as she sweatdropped and held onto Masaya.

"Let me take a wild guess at it. They weren't Mouse Ears and Mouse Tail they were C-C-C- I can't even say it." Ren said.

"That's right. We all felt a chill right after Orion said it should be a good day and that's when they appeared." Ichigo said.

"You didn't happen to say nya did you?" Ren asked.

"Yes I did! Gomen Nassai." Ichigo said.

"Hey don't worry about it. Just stay away from me when you turn completely into one of those things. I can live with when the ears and tail appear out of excitement because you are still Human. A strange looking human, but human none-the-less." Ren said.

"Masya can I hug Ren?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't care since she is a girl at the moment and engaged." Masaya said.

"Thank you Ren-Oneechan." Ichigo said hugging Ren.

"Hey no problem." Ren said returning the hug.

"Momoko, Shuu what do you have?" Masaya said.

"Well it looks like that they are doing the Random Target thing." Momoko said.

"I am getting the same thing." Shuu said.

"So am I." Drew said.

"Aliens Aliens! Aliens!" Masha said.

"Where there's Aliens there's the Dark Blue Alliance. Lets go!" Ichigo said as her and the other MewMews and Masaya followed Masha. The Solaris Quartet and the Solaris court followed.

"You all stay here. We will call you if we need you." Satoshi said as the Dimension A Senshi followed the MewMews.

**_A Few Minutes Later..._**

There was a Dark Cloud near another clearing where some trainers were battling. The Dimension A Senshi followed the Mew Mews and Masaya. They could see a Dark Crystal too. Also a random Trainers Skin was all Blue and there was another monster there. There were also a number of unconscious trainers. Some of them had their Mirrors and Pure Heart Crystals out, while others were just unconscious.

"Arise! The Dark Wave needs you." Illumianzonie said.

The unconscious ones that didn't have Pink Dream Mirrors and Heart Crystals out or didn't have their energy drained got up and started attacking.

"Thunder Wave!" Orion said as he paralyzed the Victims of the Darkness Wave.

"Go our monster Army!" The Dark Blue Alliance said.

"Transform!" Satoshi said.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

The Mew Mews said.

Masaya just became the Blue Knight at will.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane Toru said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Shuu said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Moonbeam comet Blast!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Where are the rest of your friends did they abandoned you?" The Dark Blue Alliance Cackled.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Love Berry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight Slashed down several monsters.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

Several monsters were taken down, but that wasn't even half of them. The Chimera Anima was destroyed and the spirit returned to the body.

The trainer that had her spirit removed ran away from the fight as fast as she could, unfortunately she was caught by the Darkness Wave and went into a trance and started attacking the Senshi and MewMews as well as Blue Knight.

"Yes Negative Energy at it's peak! Look at the size of that Crystal! Arise Droid Staraptor!" Rubeus said as a Female Human shaped Giant Staraptor with Giant wings started attacking.

"As you wish my master!" Droid Staraptor said with eyes glowing menacingly.

So the attacks continued.

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack! Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunte Spear Blaster!"

"Double Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Double Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Lunar Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Lunar Brine Blast!" Virgo said as she executed a devastating attack.

"Retrieve!" Masha said as she Retrieve the Jelly Fish Like thing that made the last Chimera Anima.

"Thunder Wave!" Orion said as he paralyzed the newest victim of the Darkness Wave.

The attacks kept on hitting the monsters and destroying them.

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Mew Aqua Rod!" Mew Ichigo said summoning her Rod.

"Please Pegasus we need your help to protect everyone's dreams. Twinkle Yell!

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!"

"Ribbon Double Berry Check!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed, the Dream Mirrors and Pure Heart Crystals were Returned and the Energy Victims were recovering.

"Drat! We failed again! Don't worry Silver Moon Alliance we will beat you yet!" Rubeus said as he and the Dark Blue Alliance returned to their base.

The Senshi and Mew Mews returned to camp.

"This is Momoko! Beam us Up Hiroshi. Better bring Brock along too." Momoko said.

"Right!" Hiroshi said as he beamed the Senshi and the Mew Mews along with Brock up to the Solaris Space Station Colony.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"You failed again?" Asked Deep Blue Taking over Shinji.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Asked Wiseman/Doom Phantom taking over Sakaki.

"Well answer us now!" Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"You guys can't Blame Specs now since he is gone." Queen Mare said.

"Those Troublesome Senshi and MewMews always defeating us. We have got to figure out a way to beat them which won't be easy at all. Koquilion what do you have to say for yourself?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Well Kosaburo? What do you have to say?" Nehelenia asked.

"We need to come up with a plan." Orochimaru said.

"Curse you Silver Moon Alliance! Curse You!" The entire Dark Blue Alliance said in unison as Lightning struck.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

All the Senshi and Mew Mews De-Transformed.

"Well now where do you wish to go. I'm sure Naruto is done with his mission now. So Pudding want to go to the world of Ninjas?" Takeshi asked.

"Pudding wants to do that!" Pudding said.

"Okay we will beam you down there. I hope Arashi-San doesn't mind the visitors. So who all is going besides the Mew Mews?" Furura asked.

"Well we are definitely going." Solaris Quartet said.

"So are we." The Solaris Court said.

"We are going too." The Sailor Quintet of Dimension A said.

With that the Senshi of Dimension A and the MewMews were beamed to the Kazama Mansion.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

"This is Nabiki Tendo of the Neriman Sailor Senshi. We are part of Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi's Senshi team. We wish to speak with someone within the Solar Kingdom. We are in the main Space Station." Nabiki said.

"This is Fluorite of the Solar Guard what is it you wish to do?" Fluorite said.

Fluorite was a former Dark Kingdom General that broke away and was healed by the Solaris Prince/Princess before the fall of the Silver Millennium. He looks to be about 30. He is 6'2" 180 lbs and is also part of the Earth Guard for Prince Endymion. As soon as the Galactic Guardians started tobe awakened, just like the rest of the Solar Kingdom residence they returned there from Earth. Fluorite also has Short Black Hair and Brown eyes.

"We wish to bring you into our bases for the Silver Moon Alliance. I'm sure you have heard of us. We would like permission to be transported to the Solar Palace could you send the coordinates of the Solar Palace to this space station?" Nabiki said.

"I don't see why not. So how is our Prince/Princess?" Fluorite asked.

"He/she is doing just fine. He/she is engaged to the Princess of the Earth Kasumi. The future second Queen of the Solar Kingdom." Nabiki said.

"Okay I read you loud and clear. We are beaming you five to the palace now." Fluorite said.

With that Nabiki and the Neriman Senshi were beamed to the Solar Palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Neriman Senshi landed in the Transporter Room that suddenly appeared in the Palace Gracefully and introduced themselves to Fluorite.

* * *

**_Kazama Mansion World of Ninja..._**

* * *

The MewMews and Senshi landed gracefully.

The MewMews introduced themselves to Arashi and Opal.

Arashi set out Seven Futons so they could sleep on them.

"Welcome to the World of Ninja." Arashi said.

"I take it you are Naruto/Naruko's Father and also a Hokage am I right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes that's right I am the Fourth Hokage. I will tell you my story later. Anyway welcome to the World of Ninja. Sorry we only have enough rooms for the Galactic Guardians. Although there are five rooms left where the Neriman Senshi of Dimension A Sleep. I guess you could have that, but since there is seven of you two of you need to double up in one room. There is an extra Futon in the closets." Arashi said.

"Well I guess Oneesama and me could share a room." Mint said referring to Zakuro.

"I want to share my room with Aoyama-Kun, but since that is probably not possible I will share a room with Berry." Ichigo said.

"That's cool for me." Berry said.

So that leaves the other three for Masaya Aoyama, Lettuce, and Pudding." Opal said.

The three aforementioned people nodded in agreement.

Everyone went to their rooms. Watched TV for a while and then went to sleep at 10.

So with that the Dark Blue Alliance was defeated once again and Tokyo MewMew and Masaya were in the World of Ninja along with the Solaris Quartet, Solaris Court of Dimension A, and the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A. The rest of the Senshi went to their respective worlds and would be in the world of ninja the following day. What is in store? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_**Tokyo Mew Mew is taken to the World of Ninja with the Senshi. What kind of adventures are in store for the Mew Mews? Also will the Dark Blue Alliance Make an appearance? My guess is they will. What will happen. Who will triumph? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 106: Tokyo MewMew Meets Ninja World!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension A Solaris Quartet(4), Solaris Court(5), Dimension A Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo MewMew(7)(23).

**_Dimension __B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 51

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 08/11/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	106. 106: Tokyo MewMew Meets Ninja World!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 08/17/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. Don't use her without my Permission. Emma feel free to use Dark Moon Princess Pearl in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part VIII_**

**_Episode 106: Tokyo MewMew Meets Ninja World!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_Emma Iveili_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,616 Hits and 526 Reviews! Reached 526 reviews MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 520 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,600 Hits Ultra Wow! 10,616 Hits 10,616 Hits! 10,616 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Last Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Dark Blue Alliance attacked. They failed miserably. The MewMews were able to meet the Straw Hats. The Dark Blue Alliance was defeated again.

* * *

Ichigo got up and remember she in the Kazama Clan's mansion... she went into the kitchen and found that Opal was cooking breakfast.

"Oh good, you're awake!" said Opal, "The first non-ninja to wake up."

That's when there were several shouts of training.

"How did we not hear that?" asked Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"Daddy put special sound barriers on the walls of your room so you wouldn't wake up from the yells." Said Opal.

"Oh that's nice." Said Ichigo.

That's when Temari (who's still staying with the Kazama family) walked into the room.

"Good morning Temari!" said Opal.

"Morning." Said Temari who turned to Ichigo, "So your one of the Mew Mews."

"Temari is staying since she's the ambassador to the Village Hidden in the Sand, she's also the sister of the Kazekage and Shikamaru's girlfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend! Why does everyone think he's my boyfriend!" yelled Temari.

"Because you two flirt all the time and the fact I saw you on a date." Said Opal.

Temari stared at Opal, "You've been spreading that around?"

"No… Ino has… she saw you guys the same I did…" said Opal.

Temari sweat dropped… just great… their secret date was seen by Ino… the biggest gossip in all the village.

That's when Naruto and Arashi came into the kitchen to find Temari's state.

"You finally told her that Ino saw them on that date." Said Naruto.

Opal nodded… "It's about time the two knew that everyone knew about it…" said Opal.

"Good morning!" said Berry along with the other Mew Mews, they turned to look at Temari.

"What happened to her?" asked Mint.

"Oh this is Temari, ambassador from the Sand Village, sister to the Kazekage and Shikamaru's not so secret girlfriend." Said Opal.

"Don't say it like that!" yelled Temari.

"The biggest gossip in the village saw them on a date and I take it Opal finally her that part." Said Arashi.

"Yeah…" said Temari.

"Okay breakfast is ready!" said Opal who laid down a large plate of various foods.

"It looks good…" said Ichigo.

""I'm the only one who knows how to cook in this house." Said Opal, "So cooking duty is left up to me… other wise we'd be eating ramen for breakfast."

"Really ramen for breakfast?" asked Mint trying not to laugh.

Naruto just glared at Mint with out saying anything.

"So you guys are going on a tour today… sounds like fun…" said Arashi.

"By the way… you were dead, and now you're alive, how did that happen?" asked Lettuce.

"I died fighting a fox demon but was revived by Orochimaru… the Silver Crystal healed me and made me truly alive again." Said Arashi.

"That makes sense." Said Ichigo.

After breakfast Naruto began to have them take a look around.

"What's the stone heads?" asked Pudding.

"Well those are the past Hokage, there's the first, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th my dad and right now their building the 5th Granny Tsunade." Said Naruto.

"Is she your grandmother?" asked Zakuro.

"No she's like 50 yet she puts up a Genjutsu that makes her look like she's in her 20's… she's really conceited and…" said Naruto who got a cold feeling he slowly turned around and saw well…

"You little!" yelled Tsunade how was right behind him.

Tsunade began to pound Naruto…

"That idiot…" muttered Sasuke with Neji and Hinata joining them.

"Arashi told us about the tour so we decided to join up." Said Hinata.

"So you must be Hinata, right?" asked Ichigo.

"That's right." Said Hinata.

"Why isn't anyone helping me!" yelled Naruto.

After the beating…

"You know Naruto… you have to keep your big mouth shut when you're around Tsunade." Said Sasuke.

"I didn't even see her!" yelled Naruto.

"You're an idiot." Said Mint with a smirk.

"You barely even know what happened!" yelled Naruto.

Orion's Cheeks Spark with Electricity.

"Hey watch it you two. You know my standard warning applies to all the worlds." Orion said.

"Yeah, so don't pis Orion off." Satoshi said.

"Oh hi Satoshi." Mint said.

"Hey how did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"I came with you duh." Satoshi said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said.

"So what's up?" Kasumi said as she appeared beside Satoshi.

"Not much, just dealing with the idiot." Mint said.

"Why you!" Naruto said glaring at Mint.

"I warned you! Now stop fighting! Thunderbolt!" Orion said executing the attack.

Mint and Naruto collpased from the Thunderbolt. They then got up a few minutes later.

"So… where's the other Ninja Senshi…" said Masaya changing the subject.

"Kakashi had to do something important." Said Sasuke with his eye twitching as they passed a billboard for the latest edition of Make Out Paradise.

"And Shikamaru said he had to do something "Very troublesome"." Said Neji.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Yamanaka Flower Shop…_**

* * *

"Ino that wasn't a date!" yelled Temari to the girl at the flower shop counter.

"It looked like one to me." Said Ino.

"It wasn't!" yelled both Shikamaru.

"But I saw you Shikamaru whisper something into your ear, Temari that made you giggle and blush." Said Ino.

Both hung their heads low and sigh.

"Gaara's going to kill you Shikamaru isn't he?" asked Ino.

"Gaara's okay with it…" said Temari.

"Oh… then why hide it…" said Ino.

Both of them glared at Ino… neither one of them wanted anyone one to know they were dating… well because of their personality clashed… well it's true… opposites attract.

* * *

**_Back with the tour group…_**

* * *

"My guess it's damage control with his and Temari's relationship." Said Neji.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance..._**

* * *

"So I think we should go after the students of the ninja academy." Said Queen Beryl.

"So attack them all?" asked Darkman.

Queen Beryl, Dr. Tomoe and Queen Nehellenia nodded.

"Don't go after the 4 students and teacher wave already went after though…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"However it might be to use Iruka's spirit for a monster." Said Orochimaru, "After all he is like an older brother to Naruto."

Pai nodded, that was a great target…

It as then deicide that Darkman, Telulu, Musashi, Pai, Rubeus, Ciel, Lillie, Hund and Karin would go.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves..._**

* * *

The tour group were just outside the academy where Opal's class were running laps.

"So this is the ninja academy!" said Pudding.

"So… is normal schooling… it doesn't exist right?" asked Ichigo.

"You mean the school like Ranma and Kiyo go to right… no it doesn't exists… it might for civilians but not for ninjas… I don't know." Said Naruto.

That's when there was a loud sound coming from the actual academy.

"What was that!" cried Moegi.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling." Said Opal.

That's when suddenly several students were drained of their energy.

"What just happened!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Their energy was just drained." Said Opal going to one of her classmates.

"Should have known she'd know what the energy drain looks like…" said a voice.

That's when the members of the Dark Blue Alliance appeared, half the remaining conscious students Pure hearts were extracted, while the other half had their dreams shown… and of course all the mirrors were pink, not gold."

"Oh man!" yelled Naruto as he watched.

"I'm going to call the others." Said Sasuke.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in the Village..._**

* * *

Kakashi was reading his new book while giggling, a bag of the same books were beside him, those who couldn't buy the book that day and for friends who were either from another world or were in the closet for liking that book series... in case it was both.

That's when he got a call from his communicator.

"There's an attack at the academy…" said Sasuke over the communicator.

"Okay…" said Kakashi.

"Um… Kakashi… why is your mask red?" asked Ash over the communicator with a sweat drop.

Kakashi looked down, "Oh… decided to go for a change." He lied quickly then hung up.

* * *

**_Back at the academy…_**

* * *

"Before we transform… I have one thing to say…" said Sasuke, "Don't try to beat up Kakashi... he's a ninja."

The Mew Mews sweat dropped… not knowing what he meant by that.

"Okay!" said Naruto, "Time to transform!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas cosmic Power!"

"Callisto Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

Masaya transformed into the Blue Knight then noticed Solaris(A) and Terra(A) as well as Orion. Virgo was in her Pokeball.

"Hey where are Yomi and Umi?" Blue Knight asked.

"Yeah aren't they your future kids or something? Shouldn't they be with you?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"They are with the Solaris Court from our Dimension. They'll be fine." Solaris(A) said.

"Yeah. Orion insisted on us coming with you so Naruto and Mint wouldn't argue. Virgo decided to go inside of her Pokeball." Terra(A) said as she glared at Venus and Mew Mint.

Venus and Mew Mint Sweatdropped.

That's when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Charon showed up along with his girlfriend.

"She is not my girlfriend!" yelled Sailor Charon.

"Okay… okay… sheesh…" said Emma adjusting her new glasses before leaving the story.

"Hey Uranus… why is your mask red?" asked Mew Pudding.

That's when the other Senshi arrived before he could answer.

"Oh I just felt like changing my mask." Lied Sailor Uranus.

"Uh huh…" said most of the Senshi knowing it was a lie to hide… his perverseness.

"So… is the book really that good?" asked Sailor Titan with Sailor Vesta

Sailor Uranus only "smiled" indicating yes... both knew to shut up…

"Idiots…" muttered Sailor Phobos (B).

"Hey! Pay attention to us!" yelled Telulu.

Pai turned to the only 4 students who were hiding behind their teacher who was glaring at the members of the Dark Blue Alliance.

"There he is!" said Pai with an evil smirk at he abstracted Iruka's sprit causing him to collapse.

"Iruka-Sensei!" cried Udon.

Pai combined the monster with one of the parasites making a dolphin like monster (If you don't get the joke… then wow… that's pretty sad).

"You bastards!" yelled Sailor Venus who began to glow orange… the bad orange… the killer demon shade…

"Naruto… clam down! Konohamaru's here!" whispered Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Venus managed to clam down so that the demonic chakra vanished.

"We'll leave that monster to you!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Opal! Do you think you can go though the school and go check on everyone in the school?" asked Sailor Charon.

"Okay Shikamaru-Sensei." Said Udon.

Most of the A Senshi and the Mew Mews stared at Sailor Charon.

"Part time teacher…" said Sailor Charon, which earned a nod from everyone…

The four students followed by Zatch and Hyde went to search the other classes to see if the other students and teachers were attacked too.

"All right! Time to fight!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts attack!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet rod Wave…"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Eight Trigram Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strike-out Storm!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro spear!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

Blue Knight sliced many monsters with his sword, Temari helped out with her wind Jutsus and giant fan and Hinata used the gentle fist on them.

That's when most of the monsters were destroyed even the Iruka Dolphin monster (seriously… someone has to get the joke!). Sailor Venus put his sprit back in his beloved teacher.

"What happened?" asked Iruka waking up.

"You don't want to know!" said Sailor Venus.

"Time to finish them off!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Protect their dreams! Twinkle Yell!" called out Sailor Chibi Solaris.

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sun Light Wave!"

"Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!"

With that all of the monsters were destroyed…

"Damn it! We lost again!" yelled Karin.

"She didn't notice this time…" thought Sailor Pallas with a sigh.

"Platinum Light… by the way..." said Ciel, "You better keep an eye out… things might change very soon!"

Sailor Cosmos Moon paled as the members of the Dark Blue Alliance left.

"Kousagi… are you okay?" asked Sailor Deimos (B).

"I'm fine Aunty Akane! Really!" lied Kousagi.

That's when Sailor Uranus collapsed… but got right back up, "I think I might have to go the hospital… I'm feeling a little anemic…" said Sailor Uranus.

That made everyone sweat drop.

"Oh by the way… here's the thing you asked me to buy for you Sanji, Eido." Said Sailor Uranus hading the two other um… fans of a certain book two non-descript packages.

"Thank Kakashi!" said Sailor Titan.

"I owe you one…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Perverts…" thought all of the Senshi except for Sailor Cosmos Moon and the two Chibi Senshi.

"What's going on?" asked Mew Pudding.

"Don't ask… just don't ask…" said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"You really don't want to know." Solaris(A) said.

"You really don't." Terra(A)

Later after seeing that all of the students were okay in the school, Naruto finished the tour with of course Ichiraku ramen.

"Figures you'd end this tour at a ramen stand…" muttered Mint.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto glaring at Mint.

"Hey guys stop arguing! Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said as he shocked Mint and Naruto.

Mint and Naruto were on the ground shaking from the electricity.

"You know, you really have to watch arguing around Orion." Ichigo said as she giggled and held onto Masaya lovingly.

"Yes you really do." Masaya said as he held onto Ichigo lovingly.

"Either way it was a pretty fun day…" said Berry.

"Naruto-Niichan!" yelled Opal with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon with her.

"What's wrong…" asked Naruto.

"It's the Shrimp!" said Opal who began to laugh.

Everyone turned around and saw Ebisu was on a gurney being taken away by medics… he was bleeding heavily.

"I knew he was a fan!" yelled Naruto.

"So… Sasuke…" said Zakuro.

"There's a book series by Jiraiya… one of the Sanin… it's porn and it has a huge fan base." Answered Sasuke.

"I see…" said Zakuro.

Satoshi's Communicator rang and he answered it. It was Nabiki.

"Solaris A here what's up Charon A?" Satoshi asked.

"We found a new base of operations to add to our many others here are the coordinates. Please meet me there. The MewMews can come too. Charon A out." Nabiki said.

"I read you. Solaris A out." Satoshi said.

"We need to go to Dimension A to check out a new base that is already being run in my absence. Do you all want to come?" Satoshi asked.

All the MewMews nodded. All the Dimension B Senshi nodded and decided to go with them.

"I believe it is called the Solar Palace." Usa said.

"It was part of the Moon Guard. It is the only Dimension A Silvier Millennium Era Palace and Kingdom to still survive. We really should take a look at it." Momoko said.

"I agree." Hoshi said.

"I say we go for it!" Juria said.

"Right!" Chikako said.

With that the Senshi and the MewMews were transported to the Coordinates from Nabiki. They arrived in the Solar Palace. Everyone especially the MewMews were in awe. Everyone went to the main chamber to greet Fluorite, another former evil General that was healed and neve was recalled by Beryl because of failing even more than the original four.

"Hi there I am Fluorite. You must be Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi. Welcome back to your Palace your Majesties. Also welcome back Neo Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Sayomi. We welcome you to your palace and kingdom please come out to the balcony with me. Oh so the MewMews and the Dimension B Senshi came as well. Welcome to the Solar Palace and Kingdom of Dimension A." Fluorite said.

And so the Mew Mews toured the Village hidden in the Leaves. However the Dark Wave is getting closer to their goal of obtaining Kousagi… what will happen, only time will tell. Also the Senshi and the MewMews have arrived at the Solar Palace and Kingdom. What will happen now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_**The Senshi and the MewMews are hanging out and touring the Solar Kingdom in Dimension A. The Dark Blue Alliance thinks it would be great to attack this peaceful place and destroy it as random Targets are chosen for everything. What will happen now? . Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 107: Solar Palace and Kingdom Smackdown!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), and Tokyo MewMew(7)(28)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 56

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 08/20/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	107. 107: Solar Palace & Kingdom Smackdown!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Started Update: 08/23/2008

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. I also own Fluorite and Azurite, the current overseers of the Solar Kingdom and Palace. Don't use them without my Permission. Emma feel free to useany of my OC's in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part IX_**

**_Episode 107: Solar Palace and Kingdom Smackdown!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,706 Hits and 530 Reviews! Reached 530 reviews MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 520 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,700 Hits Ultra Wow! 10,706 Hits 10,706 Hits! 10,706 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Opening:

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_World of Ninja..._**

* * *

Satoshi's Communicator rang and he answered it. It was Nabiki.

"Solaris A here what's up Charon A?" Satoshi asked.

"We found a new base of operations to add to our many others here are the coordinates. Please meet me there. The MewMews can come too. Charon A out." Nabiki said.

"I read you. Solaris A out." Satoshi said.

"We need to go to Dimension A to check out a new base that is already being run in my absence. Do you all want to come?" Satoshi asked.

All the MewMews nodded. All the Dimension B Senshi nodded and decided to go with them.

"I believe it is called the Solar Palace." Usa said.

"It was part of the Moon Guard. It is the only Dimension A Silvier Millennium Era Palace and Kingdom to still survive. We really should take a look at it." Momoko said.

"I agree." Hoshi said.

"I say we go for it!" Juria said.

"Right!" Chikako said.

With that the Senshi and the MewMews were transported to the Coordinates from Nabiki. They arrived in the Solar Palace. Everyone especially the MewMews were in awe. Everyone went to the main chamber to greet Fluorite, another former evil General that was healed and neve was recalled by Beryl because of failing even more than the original four.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Hi there I am Fluorite. You must be Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi. Welcome back to your Palace your Majesties. Also welcome back Neo Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Sayomi. We welcome you to your palace and kingdom please come out to the balcony with me. Oh so the MewMews and the Dimension B Senshi came as well. Welcome to the Solar Palace and Kingdom of Dimension A." Fluorite said.

A woman with Light Blue Waist Length hair also appears next to Fluorite.

"Welcome your Majesty and Friends to the Solar Palace. My name is Azurite." Azurite said.

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said.

"So this is the Solar Palace. It's really nice. Don't you agree Aoyama-Kun?" Ichigo asked.

"I sure do Ichigo." Masaya said as he held Ichigo close.

"So this is quite a nice place." Berry said.

"It's even bigger than my House back on Earth." Mint said.

"Very nice indeed." Lettuce said.

"Pudding likes this castle do you have a Courtyard where I can practice my Circus tricks?" Pudding asked.

Azurite and Fluorite nodded and pointed putting and the Solaris Twins to the Courtyard.

"This is a very nice setup you have here Satoshi." Zakuro said.

"I didn't even know it existed until recently." Satoshi said.

"This was where you lived in the Silver Millennium wasn't it?" Kasumi asked.

"I guess it was. It is quite nice. Anyway everybody let's look around this place for a bit." Satoshi suggested.

"I would love to see this place." Ritchie said as he grabbed Duplica's hand.

"This is going to be so much fun." Duplica said.

"Well May are you ready to explore this place?" Drew asked.

"I guess I am. Dawn, Casey let's go!" May said.

"Right let's go!" Dawn said.

"I agree!" Casey said.

"So this is the Solar Palace and Kingdom. What do you think about this Kakashi?" Trista asked.

"I like it." Kakashi said.

"Well let's explore this place." Sanji said.

"I'm with you sugar. If this is going to be one of our bases of operations we need to look around a lot.

"So Hoshi, do you want to look around." Eido said.

"That would be great." Hoshi said.

"Well, Ash, Misty do you want to look around? Usa asked.

"Sure." Ash and Misty said.

"We are coming too!" Satoshi and Kasumi said.

"So are we!" The Solaris Twins said.

"I guess we could look around." Zoro said.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Juria said.

"Well what are we waiting for." Ryoga said as he was about to dart off, but Chikako grabbed his hand.

"Um you better stick with me. You know how you get lost." Chikako said.

"Oh ha ha right." Ryoga said with a sweatdrop.

Ren, Ranma Akane Tendo, Akane Toru, Nami, and Kousagi also went off to explore.

"So Luffy do you want to explore this place?" Naruto asked.

"Sure why not. It is probably going to be fun." Luffy said.

Nanako went with Casey, Haruka and Shuu went with May and Drew, Hikari went with Dawn.

Imite went with Duplica and Ritchie.

Nabiki and Shikamaru explored the castle.

Sayuri and Mousse decided to look around.

Ukyo and Sanji went to look for more cooking utensils.

Yuka and Yamanaka went to look around.

Azusa and Neji also looked around.

Tokyo Mew Mew stayed in their own group and started to explore.

So the Silver Moon Alliance was now exploring the Solar Kingdom.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes.)..._**

* * *

"What is with that music?!" Deep Blue said taking over Shinji.

"It's a thing that the authors of this story do from time-to-time." Galaxia said.

"So where are we going to target?" Nehelenia asked.

"The Solar Palace and Kingdom looks good. It is also a Crystal Point. Diamond and Pearl you are up." Wiseman/Doom Phantom said taking over Sakaki.

"We are going to target random people for Pure Hearts. Eugeal, Mimete you are chosen!" Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"Musashi, Kojiro and Nyasu you are chosen." Queen Nehellenia said.

"Koquilion and Darkmann you go too." Queen Beryl said.

"Sailors Iron Mouse and Sailor Tin Nyanko you are chosen to bring me Star Seeds." Galaxia said.

"Lillie and Ciel go plant the Darkness Seed." Queen Mare said.

"Kabuto, Karin, let's go." Orochimaru said.

With that the chosen ones shimmered to the Solar Kingdom.

"Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu all three of you must go as well. Target Random Spirits for Chimera Animas." Deep Blue said taking over Shinji.

The three nodded toward Deep Blue, Bowed to him, and then teleported there along with the rest of the chosen Alliance Members.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews continued to explore. Ash and Satoshi spotted a mall and so did Usa, Kasumi, Misty, Yomi and Umi. So Ash and Satoshi shifted to Ashley and Sayomi, also Ren, Shuu shifting to Saika, and Haruka decided to shop too. Also the MewMews spotted the Same mall so they decided to join the previously mentioned mall also.

So the shopping commenced. Unknown to the Silver Moon Alliance, the Dark Blue Alliance was right on their tails.

Saika got an alert.

"Um like guys, the Dark Blue Alliance is targeting this entire kingdom." Saika said as she pressed the call buttons for the Senshi and the Mew Mews. The Raider Warriors were not contacted.

"The Dark Blue Alliance has like targeted this whole entire kingdom." Saika said over the communicator.

The part of the Alliance that was in the mall left the Mall and found an alley.

"Everyone Transform now!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane Tendo(A) said as she transformed.

"Moon Cosmos Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said.

"Metamorpho-Sis!" All the Mew Mews said.

Masaya transformed into the Blue Knight.

Soon Random Dream Mirrors were being revealed all of them Pink. Random Pure Hearts were being taken. Lillie and Ciel had planted Darkness Seeds which caused everyone near them to go unconscious. Energy was drained from several people, and Three Chimera Animas were made from three Random Spirits as the Dark Energy continued to be released around the Dark Crystal.

"Dark Energy at it's peak!" Prince Diamond said.

"Arise Droid Moltres!" Princess Pearl said as a vaguely female Humanoid Moltres appeared and began to attack.

Also Iron Mouse and Tin Nyanko took Star Seeds that turned out to be blank and created Phages.

"Arise! The Dark Wave Needs you now!" Lillie and Ciel said in unison.

The Victims did so.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Termination!" Orion said.

"Lunar Rain Deluge Devastation!" Virgo said.

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Nunti Spear Blast!"

"Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Pink Sugar hearts Attack!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Iginition!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Waterspout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Blue Knight Slashes Several Monsters.

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gatling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Torpedo!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

With that the Darkness Seed was destroyed along with Dark Crystal. The Phages were weakened enough.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that all the monsters and Chimera Anima's were destroyed and the Phages were returned back to normal humans.

"Frick Frick! Frick! Frick on a Stick! We failed again!" Ciel said.

"So long Silver Moon Suckers!" Lillie said.

"We will be back!" The rest of the Dark Blue Alliance said as they shimmered back to base.

"Well we will be back some other time Senshi. We really need to get back to the Cafe. I'm sure Catsy and the others need our help." Mew Ichigo said.

"I must agree. We will be back to help you some time." Mew Mint said.

"We are honored to be part of your Alliance!" Mew Lettuce said.

"Pudding wants to see all of you again especially the Solaris Twins!" Mew Pudding Said.

"We agree!" The Solaris Twins said nodding in unison.

"Fluorite, Azurite! Please take care of my Kingdom. My duties right now are keeping me away from this place. I leave you two in charge as my most trusted advisors." Sailor Solaris(A) said.

"Hai Princess Sayomi! We will make you proud!" Azurite said as she curtsied.

"We will run the Kingdom in your absence just like we have been since the Silver Millennium." Fluorite said as he bowed.

The Senshi nodded. Fluorite and Azurite teleported in Dark Gray and Blue Respectively.

"We will be seeing you around." Blue Knight said.

"We have a Cafe to get back to." Mew Zakuro said.

"See you Senshi around!" Mew Berry said.

With that the MewMews took out their time keys and returned to Cafe MewMew.

"Guys we need to go back to the World of Chaos. I have a bad feeling. All of us must go. We will need all of you." Kousagi said as she shivered.

"Right!" Kasumi said. With that the remaining Senshi took out their Time Keys.

"Take us to the Tendo Dojo World of Chaos!" The Senshi all said. The Time Keys did so and they landed with a thud on the Dojo floor.

"Okay any chance we might be able to get a transporter room built here?" Nabiki Toru said.

"I hope so. I am tired of landing in a pile like this all the time!" Akane Toru said.

"So am I!" Ren said.

"Aren't we all?" Saika said.

"Yes we all are!" Sayomi said.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Kousagi is Captured and also several targets are chosen within the World of Chaos. Can the 49 Senshi come up with a plan to recover Kousagi and combat the Random Monsters? Also Tokyo MewMew is recalled it seems that Chimera Animas are reported in the World of Chaos, and no they do not involve human spirits. Just ordinary Chimera Animas Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 108: The Capture of Kousagi and Then Some!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew(7)(28)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 56

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 08/25/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	108. 108: The Capture of Kousagi & Then Some!

**__****_Started Update: 08/27/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. I also own Fluorite and Azurite, the current overseers of the Solar Kingdom and Palace. Don't use them without my Permission. Emma feel free to useany of my OC's in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part X_**

**_Episode 108: The Capture of Kousagi and Then Some!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,808 Hits and 536 Reviews! Reached 536 reviews MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 535 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,800 Hits Ultra Wow! 10,808 Hits 10,808 Hits! 10,808 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Fluorite, Azurite! Please take care of my Kingdom. My duties right now are keeping me away from this place. I leave you two in charge as my most trusted advisors." Sailor Solaris(A) said.

"Hai Princess Sayomi! We will make you proud!" Azurite said as she curtsied.

"We will run the Kingdom in your absence just like we have been since the Silver Millennium." Fluorite said as he bowed.

The Senshi nodded. Fluorite and Azurite teleported in Dark Gray and Blue Respectively.

"We will be seeing you around." Blue Knight said.

"We have a Cafe to get back to." Mew Zakuro said.

"See you Senshi around!" Mew Berry said.

With that the MewMews took out their time keys and returned to Cafe MewMew.

"Guys we need to go back to the World of Chaos. I have a bad feeling. All of us must go. We will need all of you." Kousagi said as she shivered.

"Right!" Kasumi said. With that the remaining Senshi took out their Time Keys.

"Take us to the Tendo Dojo World of Chaos!" The Senshi all said. The Time Keys did so and they landed with a thud on the Dojo floor.

"Okay any chance we might be able to get a transporter room built here?" Nabiki Toru said.

"I hope so. I am tired of landing in a pile like this all the time!" Akane Toru said.

"So am I!" Ren said.

"Aren't we all?" Saika said.

"Yes we all are!" Sayomi said.

Just as Sayomi said that, a secret Panel Opened up in the Floor of the Dojo with a stairway leading down.

"We knew you would say that. So your we created an underground command center for all of the Senshi." Shampoo said as she showed up with Cologne.

"I helped out a bit. Since this Dojo is laid out just like ours is in Dimension A, I helped Cologne and Shampoo build this command center with a transporter room and everything." Nabiki Toru said.

Everyone gathered around Kousagi in the Command Center.

"They're going to get me today… I know it…" said Kousagi shivering.

"Oh come on I doubt it." Said Naruto.

"They are I sense it…" said Kousagi who began to cry, "I don't know what I'm going to do…"

There was a silence in the room… apparently she was an all-powerful Sailor Senshi but she was still a two year old.

Kousagi exited the command center in the Dojo and closed the secret panel as she appeared out of the command center into the Dojo.

Seeing Kousagi by herself in the dojo Kasumi Tendo walked in.

"Kousagi do you want to go shopping with me? Also where are the others?" Kasumi Tendo asked.

"We're right here!" Everyone said as they stared at Kousagi after following behind her out of the Command Center as it closed Kasumi Tendo was there, but after everyone left the new Dojo Command Center so she has yet to find out about their secret.

"Sure Kasumi Mama!" said Kousagi… that one sentence made everyone anime fall.

"Okay." Said Kasumi Tendo leaving the room.

"Sorry… force of habit." Said Kousagi, "I always go shopping with Kasumi Mama."

"I hate to say this… but when do you have the time for that?" asked Shikamaru.

"The same time you have to do missions, teach at the academy, go on dates with your girlfriend and play Shogi with your dad and Asuma." Said Kousagi.

This made Shikamaru sweat drop.

"Can you please follow me and make sure I don't get into trouble… please…" said Kousagi.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" said Kousagi who began to leave.

"This is going to be a big problem." Said Akane Tendo.

"You said it." Said Akane Toru.

"Well Orion, Virgo let's go!" Sayomi said.

"We have got to keep an eye on Kousagi." Kasumi Yawa said.

"Um I have a feeling we may need the MewMews again." Saika said.

"I will contact them. Phobos A to Tokyo MewMew come in!" Ren said.

"This is Ichigo what is Phobos A?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but you need to leave the Cafe in the care of the Sisters. We need all seven of you at the moment. Kousagi is in trouble I can sense it." Ren said.

"I read you loud and clear Ichigo out." Ichigo said as she cut the channel and took out her time key followed by the other five MewMews.

"Phobos A out." Ren said as she cut the channel.

"Well Baka let's go." Akane Toru said.

"Okay okay, I'm coming I'm coming." Ren said as she joined the others.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue alliance HQ..._**

* * *

Queen Mare was holding a meeting with the four commanders."

"So that's the final plan." Said Queen Mare.

"Right!" said the 4.

"We better join the other meeting." Said Ciel.

The 5 of them joined the other meeting.

"So where have you been... you're late." Said Queen Beryl.

"Just lost track of time." Said Hund with a shrug.

"Okay… we're going to be going after random targets in the world of Chaos." Said Queen Beryl, Queen Nehellenia and Dr. Tomoe at the same time.

"I'll go…" said Mimete.

"So will I." said Kuno.

"And I will go as well." Said Darkmann.

"Okay… all of you will go as well… and remember the plan." Said Queen Mare.

"Yes my queen." They all said.

Taruto was chosen for the Spirit snatch.

Everyone looked at Queen Mare thinking, "She's up to something."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Furinkan…_**

* * *

Kousagi and Kasumi Tendo were shopping.

"Kousagi… is something wrong?" asked Kasumi who noticed Kousagi wasn't acting like her cheerful self.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" said Kousagi.

"If you say so." Said Kasumi Tendo who looked at Kousagi and thought, "She's hiding something."

That's when there were several screams.

"What was that?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh no!" said Kousagi.

Kousagi ran towards where the screams came form… she saw what it was… and gasped…

"Kousagi what's wrong?" asked Kasumi Tendo who saw that all the people had their energy drained, their heart crystal abstracted or had their dream revealed. Their were also several Phages around.

"Well if it isn't the Platinum Light…" said Hund.

"Let's attack her mother!" said Ciel.

"No!" yelled Kousagi blocking them, "I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

"Oh really…" said Ciel.

"I will protect her!" yelled Kousagi who turned to Kasumi Tendo and said, "I'm sorry I hid this from you!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

That's when Kousagi transformed into her Senshi form.

"Kousagi…" asked Kasumi Tendo.

"I'm going to stop you!" yelled Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"I doubt it." Laughed Mimete.

That's when the other Sailor Senshi arrived as well as Tokyo MewMew.

"You guys made it!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"What made you think that we weren't' following you?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Because I didn't see Naruto at all." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Sailor Venus hung her head low.

"That's why ninjas don't' wear bright orange jumpsuits." Sighed Sailor Charon (B).

"All right! Go out monster army!" called out the members of the Dark Blue Alliance.

That's when a ton of monsters appeared.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the others.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet rod Wave…"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strikeout Strom!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

With that most of the monsters were destroyed and the Spirits that were taken to make Chimera Animas were returned. Also the Phages were returned to Human.

"All right time to finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Help us! Twinkle yell!"

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!"

That's when all of the monsters were destroyed, Sailor Venus summoned many clones, with the help of Zatch and Hyde managed to get the heart Crystals and Dreams Mirrors back into people.

"That was quite interesting…" said a voice.

That's when a strange beam of energy hit the Sailor Senshi… head on, sending them to the ground and paralyzing them.

"What just happened?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when Queen Mare appeared, "It's really shame that I didn't think of this before! This is all too perfect!"

"None of you can move! It's the best thing to do!" said Hund as for from reason he began to pat the head of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ceres (B)… the ward thing was that he wasn't the only one, Ciel touched Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, Lillie touched Sailor Juno (B) and Sailor Pallas (B) and Illuminazione touched Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

That's when Queen Mare moved to Kousagi and bent down to picked her up… that's when…

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon DoubleBerry Check!"

The attacks hit her but did nothing to the Evil Queen.

"You guys are here… that was good…" said Sailor Solaris.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Blue Knight.

"She did something to us… we can't move…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"Why you…" muttered Queen Mare who once again sent the same wave at the Mew Mews which paralyzed them as well.

Queen Mare picked up Kousagi.

"Kousagi!" cried Kasumi Tendo who watched from the sidelines.

"Hey you four!" said Ciel, turning towards the four from the Dark Blue Alliance, "We are out of the Alliance… and Dimension B is our turf now… Orochimaru and Zeno can attack it but that's it! Don't worry we will never attack Dimension A."

"And to the Sailor Senshi… We will unleash an ultimate Darkness Wave in 24 Hours… I'm sure that you'll be able to get things together for a final battle by then…" said Queen Mare.

The members of the Dark Wave disappeared while Kasumi Tendo fell to her knees.

"Looks like we better tell our bosses." Said Mimete.

The three of them disappeared…

**_Not too long later in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"So they broke apart." Said Queen Beryl.

"And they have the Platinum Light as they called her." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"As long as you don't attack anywhere in Dimension B it will fine for you." Said Orochimaru.

"It won't last." Said Zeno, "Remember when the Black Sun was cornered… they fell easily…"

"So the plan is the let them fall and watch?" asked Sakaki, "Good plan."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Chaos…_**

* * *

The Sailor Senshi were recovering from that blast.

"It's finally wearing off." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What are we going to do… Kousagi was taken." Said Sailor Deimos.

"This is bad." Said Mew Ichigo.

"You know…" said Sailor Solaris (A), "We still have a lot more allies with powers."

"Oh right… the Raider Warriors." Said Sailor Mars.

"And the Neo Pokemon Guardians." Said Sailor Chibi Terra.

"Not to mention the new medication that Granny Tsunade came up with…" said Sailor Venus.

"But doesn't the things she used either make them sleep walk or… you know… have stomach problems?" asked Sailor Charon (A).

"Please don't remind us about that." Said Sailor Juno (B) and Sailor Phobos (B).

It's best not known what happened… really…

"The batch she gave Temari only gave her dry mouth." Said Sailor Venus, "So that batch is good."

"Either way! We have to figure out a way to fight them and get Kousagi back!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

All the Senshi and MewMews then went back to the dojo and turned to Kasumi Tendo.

"Since you know our secret now and we know we can trust you because we can trust your counterpart in our dimension..." Mew Ichigo started.

"We have something to show you." Sailor Solaris(A) said.

With that all of the Senshi and MewMews tapped on the floor with their shoes three times as a stairway leading down appeared as a hidden panel opened on the dojo floor.

"Follow us Oneechan." Akane Tendo said as she and the other Senshi as well as the MewMews descended the Staircase where Shampoo(B) and Cologne(B) were seen.

After that happened, the secret floor panel closed revealing nothing there at all, just an ordinary dojo floor.

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Later in the new Command Center..._**

* * *

As the crew descended the staircase, the ten Raider Warriors and the Neo Pokemon Guardians appeared via the Transporter platform.

"Whoa, so you guys are the Sailor Senshi, and you must be the MewMews right?" Kasumi Tendo asked.

The Senshi and the MewMews nodded.

"Well what did you call us here for" Cyclone asked.

"You better explain!" Cascade said.

"Yeah!" Moonlight said.

"What's up?" Icicle asked.

Rainbow and Boulder nodded in unison followed by Mysterio, Earth, Soul and Volcano.

"So what's up?" Ice Guardian asked.

"Tell us!" Water Guardian said.

"We need to know!" Poison Guardian said.

"Well what is it?" Rock Guardian asked.

"Explain now!" Steel Guardian said.

"Kousagi has been captured. It is time for the final fight with the Dark Wave Faction. Neo Pokemon Guardians meet Tokyo MewMew. Tokyo MewMew meet Neo Pokemon Guardians." Solaris(B) said.

The two groups of allies shook hands.

"Everyone De-Transform." The various leaders said.

The Neo Pokemon Guardians De-Transformed to reveal Mina, Megan, Akane the Red Ninja, Beth, and Sammy.

The Raider Warriors De-Transformed to reveal Akira, Karomi, Ayame Ichijouji, Shigeru, Takeshi, Erika, Naoko(Also is a Male name), Chisame, Furura, and Hiroshi.

The MewMews and Senshi De-Transformed revealing the Civilian forms.

And so the final battle began… but who knew what would happen in the future… only time will especially with the 24 hours until this ultimate Darkness Wave will appear. Also Kasumi now knows the identities of most of the Silver Moon Alliance.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** With the Final Battle with the Dark Wave starting it was time to come up with a strategy to protect all the worlds of Dimension B. What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 109: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part I_****_!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew(7), Raider Warriors(10)(38)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum(7)(35)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 73

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 09/03/2008 Revised: **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**

* * *

Opening:

* * *

**__**

Started Update: 08/27/2008

* * *


	109. 109: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part I!

**__****_Started Update: 09/04/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. I also own Fluorite and Azurite, the current overseers of the Solar Kingdom and Palace. Don't use them without my Permission. Emma feel free to useany of my OC's in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part XI_**

**_Episode 109: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part I_****_!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Wow! 10,808 Hits and 536 Reviews! Reached 536 reviews MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 535 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 10,800 Hits Ultra Wow! 10,808 Hits 10,808 Hits! 10,808 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo World of Chaos..._**

* * *

After the battle, all the Senshi and MewMews then went back to the dojo and turned to Kasumi Tendo.

"Since you know our secret now and we know we can trust you because we can trust your counterpart in our dimension..." Mew Ichigo started.

"We have something to show you." Sailor Solaris(A) said.

With that all of the Senshi and MewMews tapped on the floor with their shoes three times as a stairway leading down appeared as a hidden panel opened on the dojo floor.

"Follow us Oneechan." Akane Tendo said as she and the other Senshi as well as the MewMews descended the Staircase where Shampoo(B) and Cologne(B) were seen.

After that happened, the secret floor panel closed revealing nothing there at all, just an ordinary dojo floor.

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Later in the new Command Center..._**

* * *

As the crew descended the staircase, the ten Raider Warriors and the Neo Pokemon Guardians appeared via the Transporter platform.

"Whoa, so you guys are the Sailor Senshi, and you must be the MewMews right?" Kasumi Tendo asked.

The Senshi and the MewMews nodded.

"Well what did you call us here for" Cyclone asked.

"You better explain!" Cascade said.

"Yeah!" Moonlight said.

"What's up?" Icicle asked.

Rainbow and Boulder nodded in unison followed by Mysterio, Earth, Soul and Volcano.

"So what's up?" Ice Guardian asked.

"Tell us!" Water Guardian said.

"We need to know!" Poison Guardian said.

"Well what is it?" Rock Guardian asked.

"Explain now!" Steel Guardian said.

"Kousagi has been captured. It is time for the final fight with the Dark Wave Faction. Neo Pokemon Guardians meet Tokyo MewMew. Tokyo MewMew meet Neo Pokemon Guardians." Solaris(B) said.

The two groups of allies shook hands.

"Everyone De-Transform." The various leaders said.

The Neo Pokemon Guardians De-Transformed to reveal Mina, Megan, Akane the Red Ninja, Beth, and Sammy.

The Raider Warriors De-Transformed to reveal Akira, Karomi, Ayame Ichijouji, Shigeru, Takeshi, Erika, Naoko(Also is a Male name), Chisame, Furura, and Hiroshi.

The MewMews and Senshi De-Transformed revealing the Civilian forms.

"So we really need to come up with a plan on how we are going to approach the Dark Wave Faction. We have to get Kousagi back." Sayomi said.

"We need to figure out what SMA members are going where. This will give you MewsMews a chance to help without having to deal with Deep Blue and his army of Aliens." Kasumi Yawa said.

"I think I will just stay here in the command center with Shampoo(B) and Cologne(B)." Kasumi Tendo said.

"That is a smart idea. We need more of a plan." The Solaris Twins said in unison.

"Okay, I think Tokyo MewMew and the Raider Warriors should go to the World of Chaos." Cologne(B) said.

"The Solaris Quartet we need to figure out where the Dark Wave's Hideout is and get Kousagi back." Cologne(B) said.

"Let's see the Black Sun was in Crystal Tokyo. Kasumi Tendo search for a pocket Dimension of some sort." Sayomi said.

"Right. There it is right between all of the worlds." Kasumi Tendo said.

"Sailor Quintet of Dimension A, you and the Sailor Quartet of Dimension B will go to the Pokemon World." Orion said.

"I think it's best that Ash and Misty as well as Ritchie/Rachel go to the Pocket Dimension with the Solaris Quartet. Queen Mare will want to face Ash. Misty you can help too." Cologne(A) said as she appeared from the transporter with Aurora(Shampoo from Dimension A's Advisor form)

"Neo Pokemon Guardians go with the Sailor Quartet of Dimension B and the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A." Aurora said.

The Neo Pokemon Guardians, the Sailor Quartet of Dimension B, and the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A nodded and used the time keys to go to the Pokemon World.

"Remaining Ninja Senshi return to the World of Ninja. Remaining Pirate Senshi return to the World of Pirates." Jadeite said to the specific Senshi.

The stated Senshi nodded. Using their Time Keys they vanished.

The remaining Pokemon World Senshi returned to the Pokemon World.

"I think there is a Solar Kingdom here in Dimension B. Let's try to track it down Kasumi." Kasumi Yawa said to Kasumi Tendo.

"Will do." Kasumi Tendo said as she found it.

"I found it, but it's not accessible at this time." Kasumi Tendo said.

"Okay, at least we know it exists." Kasumi Yawa said.

Ash called the Solaris Court of Dimension B to come back.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah what?" Casey asked.

"Why did you bring us back?" Drew asked.

"We were about ready to start a battle." May said.

"Yeah come on!" Duplica said.

"We need both Solaris Courts of Dimension A and B to go the World of Mamodo Battle. As well as the remaining Mamodo Battle World Senshi so Setsuna, Kiyo, Yamanaka you need to go to the World of Mamodo Battle with both the Solaris Courts." Ash said.

With that both Solaris Courts headed to the World of Mamodo Battle.

So where do you want us to go?" Akane Tendo said.

"We need to know." Ranma said.

"The rest of you I will let you decide." Sayomi said.

The Solaris Quartet, Ash/Ashley, Misty, Ritchie/Rachel all locked on to the Pocket Dimension with the transporter and vanished.

Ranma/Ran, Akane Toru and Akane Tendo, The Neriman Senshi of Dimension A all went to the World of Chaos with the MewMews, and Raider Warriors.

* * *

**_Dark Wave Pocket Dimension..._**

* * *

"Soon Platinum Light this dimension will be destroyed. I will have your power! No one will stop me. Ha Ha Ha Ha." Queen Mare said as she cackled.

"Well I have a feeling we won't be facing any of the B Senshi except for Three." Ciel said.

"I just have a feeling that the Solaris Quartet will appear in this dimension. Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Solaris of Dimension B, Sailor Terra of Dimension B." Lillie said.

"We will send our New Recruits to the various worlds." Hund said.

"It's time for us to beat the Senshi once and for all. There are only twelve Hours before the Ultimate Darkness Wave is Unleashed in this Dimension." Queen Mare said.

**_A Little Bit Later..._**

The Solaris Quartet, Terra B, Solaris B, and Neo Sailor Moon arrived in the Pocket Dimension and started looking for the Generals.

"Yes, just the Senshi I suspected would be here." Queen Mare said.

* * *

**_Pokemon World..._**

* * *

Sailor Quintet of Dimension A, Sailor Quartet of Dimension B arrived in the Pokemon World. Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum also arrived in the Pokemon World with a thud.

Eternal Neo Moon just realized something.

"I am going to need to help Ash. You eight can handle it can't you?" Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"I think we can." Ceres(A) said.

"We sure can." Ceres(B) said.

"Besides we got the Neo Pokemon Guardians to help as well." Pallas(B) said.

"We will do our best." Pallas(A) said.

The rest of the various Quartets nodded in agreement as Eternal Neo Moon focussed on the Pocket Dimension and flashed out.

They were preparing for the Darkness Wave.

* * *

**_Mamodo Battle World..._**

* * *

Both Solaris Courts, Pluto, Uranus, Mercury, Zatch and Oberon(B) arrived in the Mamodo Battle World.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

Tokyo MewMew, Raider Warriors, Neriman Senshi of Dimension A, Ranma Saotome, Ren, Akane Toru, and Akane Tendo remained in the World of Chaos. They are now waiting for the Darkness Wave.

* * *

**_World of Ninja..._**

* * *

The Remaining Ninja Senshi that weren't Assigned anywhere arrived in the World of Ninja. They needed to find some help before the Darkness Wave took effect.

* * *

**_World of Pirates..._**

* * *

The remaining Pirate Senshi that weren't assigned anywhere arrive back in the World of Pirates to look for Allies before the Darkness Wave hits twelve hours from now.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Final Battle Rages in the World of Ninja, Mamodo Battle, and Pirates. What will happen will the Silve rMoon Alliance Triumph or Fail? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 110: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part II_****_!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew(7), Raider Warriors(10)(38)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum(7)(35)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 73

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 09/05/2008 Revised: 09/09/2008**_

* * *

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**

**__**

Started Update: 08/27/2008

* * *


	110. 110: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part II!

**__****_Started Update: 09/08/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. I also own Fluorite and Azurite, the current overseers of the Solar Kingdom and Palace. Don't use them without my Permission. Emma feel free to useany of my OC's in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part XII_**

**_Episode 110: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part II_****_!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 11,024 Hits and 545 Reviews! MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 540 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 11,000 Hits Ultra Wow! 11,024Hits 11,024 Hits! 11,024 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_World of Chaos Base Beneath the Dojo..._**

* * *

"We need both Solaris Courts of Dimension A and B to go the World of Mamodo Battle. As well as the remaining Mamodo Battle World Senshi so Trista, Kiyo, Yamanaka you need to go to the World of Mamodo Battle with both the Solaris Courts." Ash said.

With that both Solaris Courts headed to the World of Mamodo Battle.

So where do you want us to go?" Akane Tendo said.

"We need to know." Ranma said.

"The rest of you I will let you decide." Sayomi said.

The Solaris Quartet, Ash/Ashley, Misty, Ritchie/Rachel all locked on to the Pocket Dimension with the transporter and vanished.

Ranma/Ran, Akane Toru and Akane Tendo, The Neriman Senshi of Dimension A all went to the World of Chaos with the MewMews, and Raider Warriors.

* * *

**_Dark Wave Pocket Dimension..._**

* * *

"Soon Platinum Light this dimension will be destroyed. I will have your power! No one will stop me. Ha Ha Ha Ha." Queen Mare said as she cackled.

"Well I have a feeling we won't be facing any of the B Senshi except for Three." Ciel said.

"I just have a feeling that the Solaris Quartet will appear in this dimension. Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Solaris of Dimension B, Sailor Terra of Dimension B." Lillie said.

"We will send our New Recruits to the various worlds." Hund said.

"It's time for us to beat the Senshi once and for all. There are only twelve Hours before the Ultimate Darkness Wave is Unleashed in this Dimension." Queen Mare said.

**_A Little Bit Later..._**

The Solaris Quartet, Terra B, Solaris B, and Neo Sailor Moon arrived in the Pocket Dimension and started looking for the Generals.

"Yes, just the Senshi I suspected would be here." Queen Mare said.

"We are going to win this time!" Illumianzonie said.

"Yes we are and no one is going to stop us this time! Ha Ha Ha!" Queen Mare Cackled.

* * *

**_Pokemon World..._**

* * *

Sailor Quintet of Dimension A, Sailor Quartet of Dimension B arrived in the Pokemon World. Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum also arrived in the Pokemon World with a thud.

Eternal Neo Moon just realized something.

"I am going to need to help Ash. You eight can handle it can't you?" Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"I think we can." Ceres(A) said.

"We sure can." Ceres(B) said.

"Besides we got the Neo Pokemon Guardians to help as well." Pallas(B) said.

"We will do our best." Pallas(A) said.

The rest of the various Quartets nodded in agreement as Eternal Neo Moon focussed on the Pocket Dimension and flashed out.

They were preparing for the Darkness Wave.

* * *

**_Mamodo Battle World..._**

* * *

Both Solaris Courts, Pluto, Uranus, Mercury, Zatch and Oberon(B) arrived in the Mamodo Battle World.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

Tokyo MewMew, Raider Warriors, Neriman Senshi of Dimension A, Ranma Saotome, Ren, Akane Toru, and Akane Tendo remained in the World of Chaos. They are now waiting for the Darkness Wave.

* * *

**_World of Ninja..._**

* * *

The Remaining Ninja Senshi that weren't Assigned anywhere arrived in the World of Ninja. They needed to find some help before the Darkness Wave took effect.

* * *

**_World of Pirates..._**

* * *

The remaining Pirate Senshi that weren't assigned anywhere arrive back in the World of Pirates to look for Allies before the Darkness Wave hits twelve hours from now.

* * *

**_Nearly, but not quite 12 hours later..._**

* * *

Queen Mare smirked evilly… that's when all of the Sailor Senshi noticed a pink sphere behind her and trapped inside was an unconscious Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Kousagi!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

Another Pink Light flashed in.

"Who the blazes is that?" Queen Mare asked.

"Hey little Brother need some help?" Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"I could use the help especially if we are going to get Kousagi back." Neo Sailor Moon says.

"It doesn't matter, I will soon rule this dimension anyway no matter how many Neo Moon's there are." Queen Mare said.

That's when all of the Sailor Senshi found themselves paralyzed.

"Why can't we move?" asked Sailor Terra(B).

"You do know that you won't get away with this don't you? Sailor Terra(A) said.

"We will win!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"You will just be defeated like always." Sailor Solaris(A) said.

"You are just as bad as Team Rocket of our Dimension!" Sailor Solaris(B) said.

"Isn't it about time you give up?" Sailor Chibi-Solaris said.

"Yeah, you really think you will win this battle?" Sailor Chibi-Terra said.

"Oh come on… it can't be fun otherwise." Said Queen Mare, "After all things haven't gotten started yet… the darkness Wave has yet to hit and I haven't sent out my new minions. Yes, I believe we will win!"

That's when 8 new people showed up, 4 women and 4 men.

"Should we go now?" asked a red headed boy that for some reason had a demonic aura.

"Of course." Said Queen Mare.

All 8 of them disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Sailor Solaris(B).

"Let me guess, those were your new recruits right?" Sailor Solaris(A) asked.

"You won't get away with this..." Sailor Terra(B) started.

"...you know you will fail don't you?" Sailor Terra(A) finished.

"You don't stand a chance!" The Solaris Twins said.

"Don't encourage her girls." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"I agree with Imoutochan." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Those were our new recruits... well more like I created them with a little help from Kousagi's power." Said Queen Mare.

"You created them?" asked Sailor Chibi Solaris.

"That is so totally wrong, but then again you're evil so it's to be expected." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"That's right… the other day when we touched your friends' heads, we were taking hair for this… but we randomly chose 8 of them." Said Ciel, "It's interesting, they're sort of like clones but they not the exact same and some of them are female…"

"We saw." Said Sailor Terra (B).

"Okay…" said Queen Mare, "Let's have some fun."

That's when the Solaris Quartet as well as Eternal Sailor Neo Moon and the 4 commanders disappeared.

"What just happened! And what did you do with Oneechan?" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"They're fighting elsewhere while we fight here… but it won't be for a while."

"Well if that's the way you want it." Sailor Terra(B) said.

"So Be it." Sailor Solaris(B) said.

"Yeah." Neo Sailor Moon said.

The three that remained gritted their teeth.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon…_**

* * *

"Can I please go to a base…" said Peter.

"No…" said Mina.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"Because." Said Mina.

"I'm going!" said Peter, "See you later."

"Oh no, you're not!" asked Mina holding a Nemu costume from Bleach.

"Oh… crap..." said Peter.

Fortunately luck was on his side for the Darkness Wave had hit at the moment.

* * *

**_In the World of Chaos…_**

* * *

The Senshi saw that the Darkness Wave hit that moment.

"Okay… is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Right!" said everyone else.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle…_**

* * *

The Darkness Wave just hit, along with the Sailor Senshi along with various Mamodo Teams stationed there. Fought off monsters that attacked.

"What was the point of using the Darkness Wave?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"Well it's pointless here… but it also to establish her powers." Said Sailor Uranus slicing though one of the monsters with the space sword.

That's when some one jumped out of the bushes, it was one of the clones that Queen Mare created… it was a woman with golden hair with silver streaks that looked in her mid twenties… that's when she kicked Sailor Uranus who managed to dodge using the replacement Jutsu involving one of the monsters.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I have no business with you!" said the clone, "I came here to fight Uranus!"

"Why's that?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Because. My name is K and I was created from you DNA!" said the Clone named K.

K ran towards Sailor Uranus and the two began to exchange blows. That's when K jumped back.

"What is she planning?" thought Sailor Uranus.

That's when K began to channel chakra to her palm… it was the Lightning Blade!

"What is that?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"It's the Lightning Blade… Kakashi's only original Jutsu." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Only original?" asked Sailor Titania(A).

"They don't the copy ninja for nothing." Said Sailor Io(B) with a sweat drop.

K began to run and aimed her attack however… for some reason… she missed, "Why you!" K began to do the same thing over and over again and kept missing.

Just about everyone who was fighting stopped so they could watch Sailor Uranus fight her clone.

"I don't get it." Said Zatch, "Why does she keep missing."

"In order to truly use the Lightning Blade and the Chidori one needs a certain something. And that certain something is not written into his DNA." Said Setsuna.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Ganymede(A).

That's when Sailor Mercury realized what it was.

"The Sharingan!" she said.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "That's right." She said.

That's when K stopped, "Stop dodging!" she yelled out.

"You know may know how to use the Lightning Blade… but do you know why you keep missing?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"No why?" she asked.

That's when Sailor Uranus closed her eyes, when she opened the Sharingan was in her left.

"Oh man… the Sharingan…" she said.

That's when Sailor Uranus did the same thing… the Lighting Blade but unlike with K… Sailor Uranus aimed her target impaling her heart… causing her to disappear.

"Wasn't that a little excessive?" asked Sailor Io(B).

"Her clone was trying to kill her." sighed Sailor Pluto, "And besides… she is a ninja… remember that."

That's when the monsters began to attack the Senshi again.

"I have a feeling I'm not the only dealing with a clone." Thought Sailor Uranus.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Pirates…_**

* * *

Unlike the World of the Mamodo Battle where only monsters attacked, the Darkness Wave took over various nearby pirate crews and nearby Marines ships… there were a few monsters but not many… mostly Marines and Pirates. Fortunately thinks to Tsunade's skills as a medic, the three that would be effected (Usopp, Vivi and Franky) were giving a pill that were would counteract the Darkness Wave… All the reaming Straw Hats (well minus Zoro… he was assigned to the Pokemon World) were fighting them off while the Senshi didn't using their Senshi powers due to the fact they were dealing with normal humans (none of the pirates or Marines had Devil Fruit powers).

That's when two people appeared at the bow, one of them was a young man with black spiky hair in his late teens and the other was another young man with blue-green hair in his early twenties… they were two of the clones that were created by Queen Mare, the one with blue green hair was Ace's while the one with black hair was Luffy's.

That's when both of them jump down… both of them aired attacks at Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune… which was their Devil Fruits powers… Sailor Mars went flying while… well it hit Sailor Neptune and nothing happened.

"What the…" said Sailor Mars getting up.

That's when all of the Pirates and Marines stopped their attacks and everyone stared at the two.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Titan.

"We were sent by Queen Mare. I guess you can say we're new recruits." Said the Ace clone.

"More like clones of Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune." Said the Luffy clone with a smirk.

"What!" yelled almost all the Straw Hats.

"You're my clone?" asked Sailor Mars blinking who's eyes began to sparkle "That's so cool!"

"No it's not! He's our enemy!" yelled everyone but Robin.

"I'm Ace's clone… my name is A." said Ace's clone named A.

"And I'm L!" said the clone of Luffy named L.

"Hey! L…" said Horror.

Before Horror could say anything L said "No… I'm not looking for Kira."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" asked Horror.

"Because you're not from this world." Said L.

"Good point." Said Horror.

Everyone was giving him blank looks, expect for Robin.

"It's a TV thing." Said Horror.

That's when Emma appeared, "I'm not a Death Note fan… but my best friend and mom are… so I had to make that joke."

That's when Emma disappeared.

"So I take it you want to fight us?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"What do you think?" asked A.

"You should go to some of the other ships." Said Sailor Phobos.

Why?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Because… your one on one fights will be extremely destructive…" said Sailor Phobos with a sweat drop.

"Oh… yeah…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars jumped to a nearby Marine ship with L following her while Sailor Neptune went to another pirate ship with A following her.

On the Marine Ship… Sailor Mars began to fight her clone… only to discover something… they were evenly matched!

"Queen Mare taught me all of your moves! Combined with the fact I have your devil Fruit powers… we're evenly matched." said L with an evil smirk.

"Really…" said Sailor Mars who realized something, "What about the gears?"

"Gears?" asked L blinking, "Is it like those times you something stuck on you… drank all that water or wore that ridiculous afro?"

"Hey! That afro gave me extra power!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Don't ask about the afro… it's really weird.

"I doubt those gears are that important or powerful." Said L.

Sailor Mars smirked, which one would be better Gear 2 or Gear 3… then again… Gear 2 would be better since he was on a boat and if he used gear 3 something could happen… that would well… sink the boat.

"You have no idea what you're in for." Said Sailor Mars.

She pumped her leg which jumped her heartbeat… her skin turned pink and all of her sweat began to evaporate a high rate that made it look like she was steaming.

"It's probably just for show." Said L.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" called out Sailor Mars… the punch couldn't be seen that sent him flying to the mast.

L got up and thought one thing, "Well… I'm boned." He thought.

On the Thousand Sunny, Usopp noticed that Luffy was using Gear 2.

"He's using Gear 2… I think someone should go get the emergency ham." Said Usopp.

Robyn said nothing, and went to the Galley to go fetch the emergency ham.

Back on the Marine ship, Sailor Mars just using Gum Gum Jet Gattling, which is one her most powerful moves.

"I want bacon mommy!" yelled L who was completely out of it.

"Time to finish this evil clone off!" said Sailor Mars, "Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling! Gear 2 Style!"

The fast fire attack burned so hot and so fast that it instantly vaporized L. Sailor Mars sighed… she didn't want to kill him… but it was an evil clone, she placed her hat over her eyes.

"Sorry…" she said.

That's when the Gear 2 wore off and she was hungry.

"Oh man…" she said.

She decided to jump back to the Thousand Sunny and ran into the Galley.

"Robin prepared the emergency ham for you." Said Sailor Titan.

"Thanks!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Back on the other pirate ship, Sailor Neptune noticed the same problem with Sailor Mars… she and A were evenly matched.

"You really think you can win?" asked A who tossed another fire ball at Sailor Neptune.

That's when Sailor Neptune realized something.

"Are you sure you can win?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Why?" asked A.

"You know it temporally weakens me when I use my Senshi Powers, right?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"What do you mean by that?" asked A.

"If we have the exact same powers then you're wakened by my Senshi Powers well." Said Sailor Neptune taking to the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Damn it…" thought A.

"Deep Submerge!"

The attack hit A causing her to fall to her knees.

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

The attack sent A flying into the nearby mast.

"This will finish it! Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

The final attack hit and A vanished screamed in pain and vanished into nothingness.

"It's over…" she sighed.

"Hey Ace! Get over here and help us!" yelled Sailor Phobos.

"Right!" said Sailor Neptune.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the World of Ninja..._**

* * *

Much like on the Thousand Sunny. Many ninjas were taken over the Darkness Wave and had taken over much of the force, the only bight side was that was the entire Hyuga clan was able to fight. Thanks to that and the ninja that were given the medicine (all the ninjas that knew was going on as well as the Konohamaru corps) they were able to fight.

Meanwhile the three Senshi assigned to this world were fighting along side Hinata.

"Are sure this is a good idea Hinata?" asked Sailor Charon.

"She's the only to vouch for us right now." Said Sailor Callisto, "The rest of the Clan has no idea who we are. They won't give us trouble if she's with us."

"Neji's right." Said Hinata with a nod.

"I just hope they don't recognize us." Said Sailor Venus who began to laugh, "You're going to be so embarrassed Neji if that happens."

Sailor Callisto blushed and turned away.

That's when the boy with the red hair and demonic aura watched them.

"There he is… let's just say what's better." Said the boy.

The boy jumped down was about kick Sailor Venus from behind but… Sailor Venus sense him and managed to dodge.

"Wow Naruto… that was pretty good." Said Sailor Charon, "I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Hey!" yelled the boy getting their attention.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Venus turning to him.

"I was sent here by Queen Mare." Said the boy, "My name is N. I'm your clone Uzumaki Naruto!"

"What? Really? But you don't look like me!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Yes, but there's been some changes." Said the boy named N who began to glow red, "I've was also created from the demon DNA in your body."

"What?" asked Sailor Venus.

"What did he just do!" yelled Kyubi from inside of Naruto.

"Kubi-Chan! Please calm down!" cried Minako.

"No way! This is my pride on the hand… there's things that must be done! That little abomination must go!" yelled Kyubi.

Sailor Venus sighed… of course this would happen…

"Naruto! Take my power! After all he has your DNA took." Said Kyubi.

Sailor Venus nodded and turned towards Hinata and Sailor Charon, "Please make sure if any of your clan members come over… try not to let them see me… I'll be in enough trouble as it is." He said.

That's when there a red glow that surrounded Sailor Venus… not only that but it took the form of a fox around her.

"Okay… so Naruto can do that… troublesome…" sighed Sailor Charon.

"This is her battle and no one else can interrupt." Said Hinata.

"I understand." Said Sailor Callisto.

Sailor Venus went onto all fours. And ran towards N who just smirked… his glow took a fox shape as well but 9 tails instead.

"What the…" muttered Sailor Venus.

"There's something odd about that." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Venus.

"If you reached that point you wouldn't be able to handle it… so why can he?" asked Kyubi.

Sailor Venus realized what he meant, "It's an illusion of power." Said Sailor Venus.

"What is he doing?" thought N.

That's when Sailor Venus began to form a Rasengan she ran towards her clone quickly and slammed it into him… sending the evil clone spinning and soaring into a tree where he disappeared into nothingness.

"I did it…" said Sailor Venus as the demonic charka subsided… she was about to collapse when Hinata caught her.

"You okay Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine… thanks." Said Sailor Venus.

* * *

**_The Pocket Dimension, Queen Mare's throne Room..._**

* * *

"Damn it… 4 of the clones are already gone!" she yelled out.

"Really?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"That still doesn't matter." Said Queen Mare, "My forces will still win!"

"Whatever you say." Sailor Terra(B) said sarcastically.

"Good luck with that." Sailor Solaris(B) said.

And so the battle continued, with the 4 remaining clones still out there.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Final Battle Rages in the World of Pokemon and The World of Chaos as the remaining four clones fight the Senshi. What will happen will the Silver Moon Alliance Triumph or Fail? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 111: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part III_****_!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review!

Sincerely,

AshK.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew(7), Raider Warriors(10)(38)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum(7)(35)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 73

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 09/09/2008 Revised: 10/01/2008 **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	111. 111: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part III!

**__****_Started Update: 09/22/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. I also own Fluorite and Azurite, the current overseers of the Solar Kingdom and Palace. Don't use them without my Permission. Emma feel free to useany of my OC's in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part XIII_**

**_Episode 111: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part III_****_!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Wow! 11,185 Hits and 552 Reviews! MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 550 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 11,180 Hits Ultra Wow! 11,185Hits 11,185 Hits! 11,185 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_The Pocket Dimension, Queen Mare's throne Room..._**

* * *

"Damn it… 4 of the clones are already gone!" she yelled out.

"Really?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"That still doesn't matter." Said Queen Mare, "My forces will still win!"

"Whatever you say." Sailor Terra(B) said sarcastically.

"Good luck with that." Sailor Solaris(B) said.

"I only have four clones left. It's only a matter of time before the Final Battle." Queen Mare Cackled.

**_Elsewhere in the Pocket Dimension..._**

The Solaris Quartet and Eternal Sailor Neo Moon along with the four remaining generals waited for the time when their battle would start.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

The Neriman Senshi from Dimension A, Raider Warriors, Ranma, Ren, Akane Tendo, Akane Toru, and Tokyo MewMew are preparing for their battle.

A Red-haired woman appears and looks toward Ranma.

"I am your clone. My name is R. I will defeat you! Sailor Jupiter." R said.

"Oh really, we will just see about that. Jupiter Cosmic Power Make Up!" Ranma said as he transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

Several monsters then appeared. This prompted the Remaining SMA members to transform.

Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!' Akane Toru and Akane Tendo said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Boulder Medallion Power!"

"Rainbow Medallion Power!"

"Icicle Medallion Power!"

"Moonlight Medallion Power!"

"Earth Medallion Power!"

"Mysterio Medallion Power!"

"Volcano Medallion Power!"

"Soul Medallion Power!"

"Cyclone Medallion Power!"

"Cascade Medallion Power!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi and Female Raider Warriors said.

"Power Up!" All the Male Raider Warriors said.

"Metamorpho-Sis!" Tokyo Mew Mew said.

Masaya just transformed into the Blue Knight.

"Ranma Saotome Prepare to die! Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" R said.

"Kachu Tenshin Armaguriken!" Jupiter said.

"Moko Takabisha!" R said.

"You really don't think you can win do you?" R said as she launched another attack.

Jupiter dodges it by leading R into a Spiral.

"Why are you leading me into a spiral? I don't understand." R said.

"You mean you have no idea what the spiral thing is for? Just keep following me and I will show you." Jupiter said.

They spiral keeps on being followed. as Jupiter engages her Soul of Ice.

"Now is the time." Jupiter said to herself.

"What did you just say?" R asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Jupiter said.

"What are you doing , this feels familiar yet different. I still don't think you will succeed Jupiter." R said.

Then the time was right.

"Hiryu Shouten Ha Revised! Jupiter Double Elemental Tornado!" Jupiter said as she combined her Double Elemental Punch with the Hiryu Shouten Ha.

These are the last words that R hear before she was turned to dust: "Hiryu Shouten Double Elemental Tornado Ha!" Jupiter said.

With that R was defeated.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lighting Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Cyclone Sky Attack Ambush!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Icicle Ice Storm Smash!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

"Boulder Rock Tomb Trample!"

"Rainbow Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Volcano Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Soul Sludge Bomb Blast!"

"Earth Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Mysterio Mach Punch Pummel!"

Blue Knight Slash several Mangai down with his sword.

* * *

**_Dark Wave Pocket Dimension..._**

* * *

"Oh no!" Queen Mare said, "R has been defeated."

"That means that only H, Z and S are left. They are in the World of Pokemon. They will win!" Queen Mare said.

"I wouldn't bet on it Queen Mare! Evil Never Wins!" Terra(B) said.

"That is all too true! Good will Prevail!" Solaris(B) said.

"I know they will!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"We will just see." Queen Mare said as she cackled.

* * *

**_World of Pokemon..._**

* * *

Both Sailor Quartets and Neo Pokemon Guardians were present. this was the final battle. They had to be ready for anything.

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Cosmic Power!"

"Ice Guardian Power!"

"Water Guardian Power!"

"Poison Guardian Power!"

"Steel Guardian Power!"

"Rock Guardian Power!"

"Make Up!" The all transformed into their Senshi and Neo Pokemon Guardian Forms while Beldum and Peter just watched.

Three streaks came down, they were the three clones.

"So where are our Victims." The three clones said.

"I am H, I am looking for Ceres of Dimension B Ryoga/Ryoko Hibiki." A male said.

"Like bring it on! You are so going down. Hey that's not right! Prepare to die you cheap imitation!" Ceres(B) said.

"I am here for Pallas of Dimension B Sasuke/Asuna Uchiha! My name is S" another male said.

"I am Sailor Pallas of Dimension B! Bring it on!" Pallas(B) said.

"I am looking for Zoro/Zora Roronoa. I am Z Juno of Dimension B's Clone." The last remaining Female said.

"I am Zoro/Zora Roronoa. I accept your challenge." Juno(B) said to Z.

With that the battles begin.

They all go back and forth until it's at a stand still.

"Sharingan!" Pallas(B) says.

"Take this!"Juno(B) said.

"I think I can beat you, stupid Copy!? Ceres(B) said.

"What's wrong Sasuke, afraid that I will beat you?" S asked.

"No I will not be beaten by a copy. You are not me! No one beats the original. I'm sorry Naruto, I have no choice. I have to go to second level.

As soon as Pallas(B) activated level 2 her wings popped out of her back ruining the back of her uniform.

"Now we will see who is superior! Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!" Demon Pallas said.

"Oh no little brother why did you have to do that?" Pallas(A) said as she watched.

Soon S was destroyed. Pallas(B)then reverted back to Senshi form, but her outfit was almost in shambles from the use of the cursed seal as she fell to the ground.

"Oh no! Imoutochan! Why did you do it?" Pallas(A) said as she ran over to her Counterpart to catch her.

"I had to beat that copy. It was the only way I could do it Momoko Oneechan." Pallas(B) said.

"Asuna-Imoutochan. Sasuke my little brother. Why why why!" Pallas(A) said trying to protect her counterpart.

"Now it's time to finish you off H! No one can beat the original! Shishi Hokodan!" Ceres(B) said.

"You still won't win! I will win!" H said.

"Oh no you won't you were just copied from my civilian form! So you won't stand a chance against my Senshi Powers!

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!" Ceres(B) said.

With that H turned to dust now only Z was left.

"This time I am going to beat you you Girly Senshi! You will die in the name of Queen Mare. She will rule the world!" Z said as she drew her swords.

"Did you just call me girly? I so am not girly! You are so going to pay!" Juno(B) said as she drew her swords.

"It's time to say goodbye Z!" Juno(B) said.

The Sword fight between Juno(B) and Z also was closing down. Soon, Juno(B)'s Nameless Sword was destroyed that just tears it.

"Z you will pay dearly for breaking my sword! You will pay with your life" Juno(B) said angrily.

"Oh what's a Girly girl like you going to do to destroy me. I can't believe Rough and Tough Zoro Roronoa is a Girly Senshi. You will be easy pickings and the other Dimension B Senshi will fall apart!" Z said cackling.

""That cackle is even more annoying than Queen Beryl's Cackle. I am going to shut you up for that stupid cackle and for breaking one of my swords! Supreme Lightning Cannon!" Juno(B) said as she finished off Z.

"Oh no, I'm done for!" Z said as she turned to dust.

It was now time to take care of the remaining monsters.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Ice Shot!"

"Rock Tomb!"

Poison Guardian didn't say anything she just infused some Shurikens with Poison and threw them at the enemy.

"Water Pulse!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed. It was now time for the final Battle to decide all battles.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So the Cyniclons are still around are they. Or maybe they were ressurrected like all of the other enemies." A voice said.

"Yes Duke they were. Maybe we should just hang back for a while and see where it goes." One voice said.

"Our Chimera Animas can combine forces with the rest of the Cyniclons." Another voice said.

"Most definitely. The St. Rose Crusaders will soon show there faces." Another voice said.

These voices were in the Shadows and quiet enough so the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance Members couldn't here.

"So there a Six Mew Signatures? Seven if you count the Blue Knight's Signature. Things are about to get interesting. Let's wait for the end of this battle." Yet another voice said.

"Soon Dimensions A and B will be in major Danger. Crystal Tokyo will never come into being with the St. Rose Crusaders on this alliance. We don't need to show the rest of them now. We will wait." Duke said.

The rest of the Dark Blue Alliance felt as if they were being watched by not one, but two anomalies as it were.

"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Orochimaru said to the rest of them that were watching the final battle.

"I sure do!" Everyone said as they nodded.

About eight more shadows appeared. They were watching Silently as well.

* * *

**_Dark Wave Pocket Dimension..._**

* * *

"Drat! All of the new recruits have been destroyed. It will soon be our turn to battle. Soon this world and Dimension will beloing to me! Queen Mare of the Dark Wave! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Queen Mare Cackled.

"Geez you are worse than Jadeite is of the Neo Dark Kingdom!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Well that's because I am much more powerful than those rejects! Our battle will soon begin as will your friends Battle." Queen Mare cackles.

"Whatever!" The Three Remaining Senshi said as they rolled their eyes.

**_Meanwhile with Eternal Neo Moon and the Solaris Quartet..._**

"Now it's our turn to fight! Silver Moon Alliance you are going down!" Lillie said.

"Prepare to die!" Ciel said.

"I think this will be fun!" Illumianzonie said.

"It's time to win in the name of Queen Mare the future ruler of Dimension B!" Hund said.

"We will just see about that!" The Solaris Quartet said.

"I think we will be having the fun!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she faced Ciel.

"We will win!" Solaris(A) said.

"You better believe it!" The Solaris Twins said.

"We will win this time!" Terra(A) said.

After the battle with the clones were over and everyone was returned to normal the Galactic Guardians of Dimension A and the Sailor Quartet of Dimension A appeared behind The Solaris Quartet and Eternal Neo Moon to watch and lend power if needed.

The Dimension B Planetary Senshi, The Dimension B Sailor Quartet, and the Dimension B Galactic Guardians went to the area with Neo Sailor Moon, Terra(B) and Solaris(B) to watch and lend power if necessary. Tokyo MewMew, Raider Warriors, and Neo Pokemon Guardians were busy helping to make sure the citizens were taken to safety and to the hospitals if needed.

The Final Part of the Dark Wave Final Battle is on the Horizon. What will happen? Only Time Will Tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It has finally arrived, the Climax of the Final Battle with the Dark Wave. Keep an eye out for the next Episode!. What will happen will the Silver Moon Alliance Triumph or Fail? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 112: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part IV_****_!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_Emma and I have a Poll on each of our Profiles. They are about PEJP Bengtzone. Please take part in the Polls. We would really appreciate it!_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew(7), Raider Warriors(10)(38)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28), Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter and Beldum(7)(35)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 73

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 09/27/2008 Revised: 10/01/2008 **_

Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	112. 112: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part IV!

**__****_Started Update: 09/29/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Tokyo MewMew Pairings: ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, unsure about other parings._**

**_Dimension A (GG) Pairings: Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga) Pairings: Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, or One Piece._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_I also own the Dark Moon Princess Pearl. I also own Fluorite and Azurite, the current overseers of the Solar Kingdom and Palace. Don't use them without my Permission. Emma feel free to useany of my OC's in the chapters you write._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Zatch Bell, and One Piece are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 -2008 by AshK_**

**_Copyright #3: New Lives Saga is Copyright 2007-2008 by Emma Iveli_**

**_Copyright #4: New Lives: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2007 -2008 by AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_Copyright #5: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave Part XIV_**

**_Episode 112: Dark Wave's Last Stand Part IV_****_!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By AshK_**

**_Wow! 11,185 Hits and 554 Reviews! MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 550 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 11,180 Hits Ultra Wow! 11,185Hits 11,185 Hits! 11,185 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_The Pocket Dimension, Queen Mare's throne Room..._**

* * *

The Senshi got to the room… noticed no one was moving.

"What the… why aren't you moving!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"We're sort of paralyzed." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"So are you paralyzed, or sort of paralyzed?" asked Sailor Charon.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I won't let them move until they face me… and besides…" said Queen Mare.

A strange barrier appeared and blocked the other Senshi from doing anything.

"Um… we just came here to watch." Said Sailor Io.

"You did… um… well…" said Queen Mare with a sweat drop.

"So when are you going to let them move again?" asked Sailor Juno.

"When the others defeat my commanders." Said Queen Mare with an evil smirk.

That's when both Sailor Juno and Sailor Charon took naps amigo everyone sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the other room…_**

* * *

Barriers were placed thoughout the room… so that the others couldn't interfere with the other's fight. That's when the other Senshi arrived and were placed in their own barrier.

"Why am I fighting him alone?" asked Chibi Sailor Terra with a sweat drop.

"Sucks to be you…" laughed Hund.

"Don't worry… if you need our help we'll lend you our powers!" said Sailor Titania.

"Okay…" said Sailor Solaris, "We'll be fine…"

"Okay! Let's start it!" said Lillie.

Lillie ran towards Sailor Solaris and Sailor Chibi-Solaris, they dodged.

"I may have two against one right here, but I will win!" laughed Lillie.

"Okay… the plan is to weaken her then finish her off…" whispered Sailor Solaris.

"Right!" said Sailor Chibi-Solaris.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

The two attacks hit.

"Ow! Why you!" yelled Lillie.

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

Once again the two attacks hit Lillie.

"I'm going to get you big time!" shouted Lillie.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

The attack hit this time it made Lillie double over in pain.

"Why you…" she growled.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

The attack hit her only making her grit her teeth.

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash"

With that Sailor Solaris used her talisman.

"Now to finish this!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Please Pegasus! Protect everyone's dream! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation"

With that Lillie was destroyed… she screamed as she vanished into nothingness.

Everyone stared at the two Sailor Solaris…

"So that's how to beat them…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"That seems easy…" said Sailor Terra.

"Oh no…" cried Sailor Chibi-Terra.

That when Eternal Sailor Neo Moon looked at Ciel.

"You really think you can beat me… you don't have your little friends to help you." Said Ciel with a smirk.

Moon Tiara Action

The attack hit Ciel… while it hit her, she sent a strong gust of wind at Eternal Sailor Neo Moon he sent her flying.

"Usa!" cried Sailor Pallas.

"Don't worry… she'll be fine… call it instinct." Said Sailor Juno.

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

The attack hit which only caused Ciel to blow another gust of wind.

"The more you hurt me… the stronger the wind will get…" said Ciel with an evil smirk.

Eternal Sailor Neo Moon gritted her teeth.

"I can do this…" she thought.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

The attack hit… and the wind once again got stronger, so much she could barely stand.

"You really think you can win?" asked Ciel.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

That's when the attack cut though the wind and hit Ciel causing her to cry out in pain.

"Hund!" she cried out.

"No…" whispered Hund.

Hund stopped what he was doing when he saw Ciel vanish.

"No…" he whispered and fell to the ground, "Please kill me little girl."

"What?" asked Sailor Chibi-Terra with a sweat drop.

"I said please kill me…" said Hund, "I can't live without Ciel… and this isn't a trap… please kill me…"

"Oh… okay…" said Sailor Chibi-Terra.

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

The attack hit and combined with his lack of will to live he vanished as well…

"That was too sad…" said Sailor Ganymede.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Callisto.

"You really think you can beat me! I must be the strongest because I'm still here!" yelled Illuminazione.

"That's because we haven't fought yet!" yelled Sailor Terra.

"Oh right." Said Illuminazione with a sweat drop.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

The attack hit and Illuminazione was sent flying.

Sailor Terra blinked, "That was my weakest attack." Said Sailor Terra.

"Well… I'm boned." Said Illuminazione.

"Why?" asked Sailor Terra blinking.

"You have earth based powers and I have lightning… you can see the problem." Said Illuminazione laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah… because lightning is weaker than earth." Said Sailor Terra.

"So are you going to make me suffer or just do it all in one take…" said Illuminazione, "Because I'd like to do this all in one take."

"If you say so…" said Sailor Terra with a sweat drop.

Sailor Terra took a breath, "Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"  
"Thank you!" said Illuminazione as he vanished.

The barriers lifted… and everyone sweat dropped.

"So… we didn't have to lend you our powers after all… did we?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"Nope… you did not…" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"The other fight is about to begin… I know it…" said Sailor Solaris.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the other room…_**

* * *

"So Sasuke… what happened to you during the fight… you look beat." Said Sailor Venus.

"It was nothing…" said Sailor Pallas, "I just fought an evil clone…"

"You used the cursed seal didn't you?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sailor Pallas began to sweat drop.

"You're in trouble…" said Sailor Callisto.

Sailor Pallas began to sweat drop even more.

"And I'm pretty sure that Cologne will up your training since you used the cursed seal." Said Sailor Oberon.

Sailor Pallas sweat drop became extremely large.

"Let's change the subject." He said.

That's when the three Senshi found themselves able to move.

"Damn it… all of my Commanders are gone…" said Queen Mare.

"Okay…" whispered Neo Sailor Moon as they got into a huddle, "We need to come up with a plan one of us will go after Kousagi while the others fight Queen Mare."

"I'll go rescue Kousagi!" said Sailor Terra.

They nodded and they broke the huddle.

"What are they up to?" thought Queen Mare.

Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris ran towards Queen Mare.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

The two attacks hit…

"You think that would beat me?" she asked.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

That's when Queen mare felt something… she turned around and the pink sphere shattered and Sailor Cosmos Moon was out of it.

"No!" she shouted, "Damn it… I'm back to my old strength with a tiny bit extra… but that should be enough to beat them…"

Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris walked over to Sailor Terra who was holding Sailor Cosmos Moon who began to wake up.

"What happened… Misty… Ash… Ritchie… what happened?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

She then saw Queen Mare.

"I remember now…" Said Sailor Cosmos… how she was forced to become her battery… and how she used her powers to all those things, "It ends now."

She jumped out of Sailor Terra's arms.

"How dare you do that Queen Mare! You will pay! Big time!" she shouted.

Queen Mare gritted her teeth… "She's going to do that… isn't she?" she thought.

That's when there was a bright flash of light, when the light faded they saw that a woman with long white hair stood in Kousagi place. Her hair was put into the exact same hair stole as Kousagi and wore an all white Sailor Fuku that had gold trimmings and a small rainbow of colors she held a beautiful crystal staff.

Of course everyone had a normal reaction to the situation… gaping at the sight.

"Kousagi… is that you?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yes, I am Sailor Cosmos in this form.. One day when I'm an adult I will take this form permanently but at my current age I can only hold this form for a short time…" said the adult version of Kousagi named Sailor Cosmos.

"Even if you did become Sailor Cosmos… you still can't beat me…" said Queen Mare.

"We can… as long as we stick together." Said Sailor Cosmos.

That's when Sailor Phobos woke up the two taking a nap by shaking them on the head multiple times.

"What the hell!" yelled sailor Juno.

"This better be good…" said Sailor Charon.

Everyone simply pointed at Sailor Cosmos.

"That's Kousagi…" said Sailor Deimos.

"What!" they shouted.

That's when Queen Mare sent out a wave of black energy at them, that's when Neo Sailor Moon took out the Silver Crystal, Sailor Solaris took out the Bronze Crystal and Sailor Terra took out the Golden Crystal.

"Now!" called out Sailor Cosmos.

That's when all of them send out energy from their crystals expect for Sailor Cosmos who used her staff. The four of beams merged into a white light. The two beams collided.

"Okay! Guys you know the drill!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"Okay… two groups! The planetary will aid Kousagi and Ash and the Galactic Guardians will aid Misty and Ritchie." Said Sailor Phobos.

The other Senshi nodded and formed two circles… all of the Senshi began to glow… that's when the 4 main Senshi began to glow as well…

"No! I can't be beat!" shouted Queen Mare as her beam was over taken by the Senshi's beam.

The Senshi's beam got stronger and stronger as it began to over take Queen Mare's beam. The white light engulfed her…

"No… no… it can't be!" shouted Queen Mare, "I can't loose!"

With that she vanished into nothingness screaming.

In the others worlds everyone under the effects of the Darkness Wave collapsed and all of the allies celebrated… (except for the Straw Hats who dumped their opponents onto the boats and got the hell out of there before a full scale battle could take place).

In the pocket dimension, Sailor Cosmos collapsed and reverted back to her two year old self.

"Everyone okay?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

The others nodded, they were exhausted but that was to be expected… they used a ton of their power to defeat her.

That's when the barrier was released.

"all right you guys did it!" said Sailor Venus.

"We won!" said Sailor Mars, "All right time for a party!"

That's when everything began to ripple.

"Oh no!" said Sailor Pluto, "It's collapsing!"

Sailor Pluto took out her communicator and called the A Senshi in the other room.

"What's happening?" asked Sailor Solaris (A) over the communicator.

"The pocket dimension is collapsing!" said Sailor Pluto, "Don't worry… I already synced up you're your keys to the garnet rod… tell everyone for a portal jump."

That's when time portal sucked up both groups of Senshi and dumped them in the World of Chaos in front of the Mew Mews (who had sense detransformed) and Kasumi.

"You guys are okay!" said Pudding.

"I can't breathe..." came a muffled cry, it was hard to tell who was the one who could breathe in the gain pile.

Sailor Cosmos Moon who was top of the pile detransformed.

"Kasumi-Mama!" cried Kousagi going into for a hug to her adopted mother.

The two of them hugged as the Sailor Senshi detransformed and got untangled… now with the Dark Wave defeated, Queen Mare gone and most of the threat to Dimension B gone. There was only one more thing to do… Party!

Everyone went into the Dojo Command Center.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo Command Center..._**

* * *

"It's time for a party. We are all going to head to the Solar Palace In Dimension A for it." Satoshi said.

"Why can't we go to the Thousand Sunny?" Luffy asked.

"Because we always for the most part go there. I know we went to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension A before." Kasumi Yawa said.

"Kasumi-Mama are you coming?" Kousagi asked.

"Sorry Kousagi, I can't. Not everyone knows about your Sailor Senshi Identities." Kasumi Tendo said.

"I understand Kasumi-Mama." Kousagi said.

"However we will all be there with you!" The Dimension B Planetary and Asteroid Senshi said.

"So will we!" The Dimension B Galactic Guardians said.

"Pudding will be there too!" Pudding said.

"We all will be!" Ichigo said. "Isn't that Right Masaya-Kun?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we will be. the Solar Palace and Kingdom are nice places." Masaya said.

"Well let's go!" Berry said.

"I think we could all use a break." Mint said.

"Well we will have to return to our posts." Akira said.

"Have fun at the party." Karomi said.

"We will have a party of our own later at the Mt. Silver HQ." Shigeru said.

"That's right." Ayame said.

The other Raider Warriors agreed and returned to their posts.

"I think we will go back to our journey." Mina said.

"Yeah we have our own fight to fight." Sammy said.

"I'm very sorry." Akane the Red Ninja said.

"We hope you will have fun." Megan said.

"We know you will!" Beth said.

"We will be waiting for you when you get back Ash." Brock said.

With that the Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter, and Beldum returned to their journey.

"As for the rest of us..." Orion started.

"...to the Solar Palace!" Virgo said.

"Right!" The remaining ones that were still there said.

They were all then transported to the Solar Palace. All of the Senshi as well as Tokyo MewMew.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

One figure came out of the Shadows. The other ones stayed in the shadows hidden from view.

"My name is Duke. I am the leader of the St. Rose Crusaders. Deep Blue we would like to team up with you." Duke said.

"We want to kill the Pink and White Mews." Duke said.

"Those two are the most powerful ones, so I can understand why you would want to kill them." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"Well welcome to the Dark Blue Alliance." Galaxia said.

"Now we need to plan what to do next." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews arrived in the Banquet all as Fluorite and Azurite appeared.

"We heard you defeated the Dark Wave! Congratulations! Great job!" Fluorite and Azurite said in unison.

"Well we figured we would be able to do that. Let's get this party started!" Luffy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

So the Dark Wave was defeated and now it's party time! What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_The End Of Arc VIII: The Fall of the Dark Wave _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED In..._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade!_**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It's party time in the Solar Kingdom of Dimension A. However, the Dark Blue Alliance has different plans as Duke from the St. Rose Crusaders joins up with Shinji/Deep Blue. Oh and who are those other eight shadows that are in the background. Also are there more St. Rose Crusaders? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned as the newest Arc to NL:GG begins!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 113: Party Time...Then Again, Maybe Not_****_!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_Emma and I have a Poll on each of our Profiles. They are about PEJP Bengtzone. Please take part in the Polls. We would really appreciate it!_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew(7), (28)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 56

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 10/01/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**__****_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	113. 113: Party Time, Then Again, Maybe Not!

**__****_Started Update: 10/04/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku._**

**_Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1 : I do not own any of the Anime that are involved in this story. Their creators do._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the following attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright section: If you wish to see the copyright section refer to Episodes 01 through 112._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade and St. Rose Crusaders_**

**_Episode 113: Party Time...Then Again, Maybe Not!_**

**_Episode Written By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 11,185 Hits and 554 Reviews! MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 550 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 11,180 Hits Ultra Wow! 11,185Hits 11,185 Hits! 11,185 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo Command Center..._**

* * *

"It's time for a party. We are all going to head to the Solar Palace In Dimension A for it." Satoshi said.

"Why can't we go to the Thousand Sunny?" Luffy asked.

"Because we always for the most part go there. I know we went to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension A before." Kasumi Yawa said.

"Kasumi-Mama are you coming?" Kousagi asked.

"Sorry Kousagi, I can't. Not everyone knows about your Sailor Senshi Identities." Kasumi Tendo said.

"I understand Kasumi-Mama." Kousagi said.

"However we will all be there with you!" The Dimension B Planetary and Asteroid Senshi said.

"So will we!" The Dimension B Galactic Guardians said.

"Pudding will be there too!" Pudding said.

"We all will be!" Ichigo said. "Isn't that Right Masaya-Kun?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we will be. the Solar Palace and Kingdom are nice places." Masaya said.

"Well let's go!" Berry said.

"I think we could all use a break." Mint said.

"Well we will have to return to our posts." Akira said.

"Have fun at the party." Karomi said.

"We will have a party of our own later at the Mt. Silver HQ." Shigeru said.

"That's right." Ayame said.

The other Raider Warriors agreed and returned to their posts.

"I think we will go back to our journey." Mina said.

"Yeah we have our own fight to fight." Sammy said.

"I'm very sorry." Akane the Red Ninja said.

"We hope you will have fun." Megan said.

"We know you will!" Beth said.

"We will be waiting for you when you get back Ash." Brock said.

With that the Neo Pokemon Guardians, Peter, and Beldum returned to their journey.

"As for the rest of us..." Orion started.

"...to the Solar Palace!" Virgo said.

"Right!" The remaining ones that were still there said.

They were all then transported to the Solar Palace. All of the Senshi as well as Tokyo MewMew.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

One figure came out of the Shadows. The other ones stayed in the shadows hidden from view.

"My name is Duke. I am the leader of the St. Rose Crusaders. Deep Blue we would like to team up with you." Duke said.

"We want to kill the Pink and White Mews." Duke said.

"Those two are the most powerful ones, so I can understand why you would want to kill them." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"Well welcome to the Dark Blue Alliance." Galaxia said.

"Now we need to plan what to do next." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews arrived in the Banquet hall as Fluorite and Azurite appeared.

"We heard you defeated the Dark Wave! Congratulations! Great job!" Fluorite and Azurite said in unison.

"Well we figured we would be able to do that. Let's get this party started!" Luffy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The party has now gotten underway.

"This is a great place for a party, don't you agree Masaya?" Ichigo said as she clung onto he Boyfriend.

"I sure do. I can't believe that we got to take part in a major battle." Masaya said.

"That was cool! Pudding had so much fun!" Pudding said.

"It is a relief that we defeated them. But for how long?" Mint said.

"I have a feeling it won't be for very long." Lettuce said.

That's when Tasuku, Ryou, and Keiichiro appeared along with the Former Dark Moon Sisters.

"Um who is watching the Cafe and serving our customers?" Zakuro asked.

"Oh don't worry, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite volunteered to watch and run the Cafe in our absence." Ryou said.

"So it's in good hands. I'm sure they will find some people to help." Keiichiro said.

"Also what is Tasuku doing here?" Berry said as she blushed.

"I'm here to join in the party Berry-Chan." Tasuku said as he hugged Berry.

"I guess there is no avoiding it." Satoshi said.

"We have to tell him who we are." Kasumi said.

The Solaris court of both dimensions nodded in agreement.

The stories were explained. The party then commenced.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew..._**

* * *

The Planetary Senshi, the Kinmoku Senshi, as well as Mamoru are helping out in the cafe. Thank goodness Makoto is doing all of the cooking. Who knows what would happen if Usagi did all the cooking. As it was she was having a hard time keeping her balance.

"Usagi, I think that you and Mamoru should just greet customers." Jadeite said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mamoru said as he and Usagi greeted and seated customers while the other Senshi helped wait on customers and cook as well.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Okay nice to hear it's in good hands." Nanako said.

"Say Trista is their a Solar Kingdom in Dimension B?" Ritchie asked.

"Actually there is. It is one of the few areas that remained unharmed by the attack of the Neo Dark Kingdom." Trista said.

"That's good" Casey said.

"Can we go there sometime?" Duplica asked.

"I don't see why not. It basically looks the same as this, but it is run by two other people their names are Quartz and Pyrite." Trista said.

"Enough talk lets party!" Luffy said.

"I agree with you there. Ukyo do you want to cook some Okinomiyaki and I will cook as well?" Sanji asked.

"Sugah! You know I love to cook." Ukyo says as she pulls out her portable grill from out of thin air.

"Um Ukyo, how did you get that here?" Azusa asked.

"An Okinomiyaki Chef always has his or her grill handy." Ukyo said.

"I think I am going to enjoy this place. Shikamaru what do you think?" Nabiki asked.

"I guess it's okay. As long as there is nothing too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"What is it with you and thinking everything is Troublesome?" Nabiki asked.

"He's lazy that's why." Neji said.

"You got that right." Hinata said.

"He has always been the lazy one." Tenten said.

"You better believe it." Naruto said.

"So this is quite a place you've got here Satoshi." Nami said.

"Thanks. I'm surprised it survived everything it did." Satoshi said.

"Just like you huh Sato-Kun?" Kasumi said as she passionately kissed him.

"Mother, Father, you're embarrassing us." The Solaris Twins said with a sweatdrop.

"You'll understand someday." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"So I wish Hiroshi was here so we could dance." Imite said.

Hiroshi was currently keeping an eye on the Earth in Dimension A with the rest of the Raider Warriors.

The party continued.

As the party continued the Dark Blue Alliance was plotting.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So, Duke is it, are you ready to help us kill the Pink and White Mews?" Deep Blue said taking over Shinji

"As ready as I'll ever be Blue Bayou come foward. We need you. Deep Blue, this is Blue Bayou, Blue Bayou this is Deep Blue." Duke said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Let's get some parasites and unleash our Chimera." Blue Bayou said.

"I'm with you there." Kish said.

"As for the targets, Berry Shirayuki is the dream target, her Boyfriend Tasuku is the Pure Heart Target and Zakuro Fujiwara is the Energy target." Sakaki said.

"Prince Diamond the Crystal Point is once again in the Center of Solar Kingdom Square. We can't let Crystal Tokyo even get created." Wiseman/Doom Phantom said taking over Sakaki.

"As you wish my lord." Prince Diamond said.

"I will go!" Koquilion said.

"Very well." Queen Beryl said.

"Kuno, you have been chosen!" Queen Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my queen." Kuno said.

"Sailor Iron Mouse, target Hinata Hyuuga for a Star Seed." Galaxia said.

"Right! My Queen." Sailor Iron Mouse said.

Also Beirut came along.

Shinji/Deep Blue decided to tag along to watch as did Orochimaru and Kabuto.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

The party continued. It would be interrupted before long by the Dark Blue Alliance.

Just as the party was really getting started the alarms went off. Momoko pulled out her computer.

"Oh no! Taht is so totally not fair! We just like got out of a huge battle, and they are attacking again. Oh no the targets have been chosen." Momoko said.

"T-Targets?" Tasuku asked

"Yes Targets of the Dark Blue Alliance. Berry you are the target for you dream, Tasuku you are targeted for the pure heart, Zakuro you are targeted for energy. Uh-Oh this is not good. Also the Square is the Crystal Point Target." Momoko says as she looks toward Naruto and Hinata.

"What's not good?" Hinata asked.

"One of us is a target. That's what it is right?" Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"Yep unfortunately the Star Seed Target by Galaxia is Hinata Hyuuga." Momoko said as she pointed toward Hinata.

The Senshi and MewMews then went to a nearby Alley and transformed.

With that the Senshi and MewMews along with Tasuku and Hinata started patrolling the kingdom.

The Dark Blue Alliance showed up.

"Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry, let me see your dream my beauty! Colliding Ball go!" Kuno said as he hit Mew Berry in the back causing her to fall unconscious and her mirror revealed. It was Pink and not Gold like he had hoped.

"Drat! Another false Target! Come My Remulus, Gaterror! the Dream Eating Alligator! Swallow up this girls dream!" Kuno said.

"No Berry! Why!" Tasuku said as he went over to Berry only to be stopped by Beirut who shot the Heart Extractor Gun removing his Pure Heart.

Mew Zakuro was about to attack with her whip when she was drained.

"Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro. Your Energy now belongs to the Negaverse!" Koquilion said as he watched Mew Zakuro fall unconscious.

"Oneesama no! Mint Arrow! Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint said as she tried to attack Koquilion only to have the attack glance harmlessly off of him.

"Pathetic Mew! Time to die! Go my Youma Army!" Koquilion said.

"Go our monster army!" The Dark Blue Alliance members said.

Then several Chimera Animas appeared and attacked the remaining mews.

"Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Darkrai!" Prince Diamond said as she joined the other villains that weren't monsters.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Give me your Starseed!" Iron Mouse said as she fired her beams.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Hinata screamed as her star seed was revealed.

"Oh what a beautiful Star Seed." Iron Mouse said as it faded and a Black Goo engulfed Hinata.

"Oh man another fake. Oh well. Sailor Kunoichi destroy the Senshi and the MewMews." Iron Mouse said as she joined the other villains.

When the Black Goo broke Hinata looked at least 8 Years older and her proportions showed her looking like a 20 year old. Her Byakugan Eyes Already Activated. Her outfit turned into a full Kunoichi Outfit with Mask and all.

"Sailor Kunoichi hears and obeys! 8 Trigrams Heavenly Spin!" Sailor Kunoichi said as she attacked all the Senshi and MewMews.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazones Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise! Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Blue Knight just slashed down some monsters with his sword.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed. Also the Dream Mirror and Pure Heart was returned to Mew Berry and Tasuku Respectively.

That only left Sailor Kunoichi who continued to attack. The only way to cure her was to use their finishing attacks, but not enough to kill Hinata just enough to revert her back to her normal self. Yes she would be unconscious, but it had to be done otherwise she would remain that way forever. Forever in the service of Queen Galaxia.

"Please Pegasus we need your help! Twinkle yell."

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

Mew Berry recovered quickly. Mew Zakuro on the other hand was still unconscious.

"Ready Mew Ichigo?" Mew Berry asked.

"I am if you are. Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, you were just attacked." Mew Ichigo asked then said.

"Yes I'm sure! I want them to pay for what they did to Tasuku!" Mew Berry said with fire in her eyes.

"Alright then." Mew Ichigo said.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry said in unison.

With that Hinata returned to her normal self and fell to the ground unconscious after her Star Seed Returned inside of her.

"Drat we failed Again!" The Dark Blue Alliance said as a Phone Booth the size of a Bus appeared around the Dark Blue Alliance and Vanished back to their base.

As they were being teleported back they all said loud enough from the Phone Booth so the whole SMA could hear:

"We will get you Silver Moon Alliance! We will get you!"Cue Dr. Evil and Henchmen laughter as the phone booth disappears.

With that all the Senshi and MewMews De-Transformed and they took Tasuku, Zakuro, and Hinata to the infirmary.

They then head back to the party. There was still much celebrating to do. Naruto decided to stay with Hinata, Berry decided to stay with Tasuku, and Mint decided to stay with Zakuro. The rest headed back to the party.

"What a way to celebrate. Be attacked during the celebration." Satoshi said.

"I know what you mean." Kasumi said.

The Twins and everyone else agreed.

The party finally ends. Everyone stays except for Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji

"Hey where are you guys going?" Nanako asked.

"There is still a lot of food left." Casey said.

"Um we have to go look for new crew members." Luffy said as he and the other three Pirate Senshi from the Thousand Sunny take out their time keys and vanish.

Ace stays behind to celebrate some more.

"Well let's go eat more of the food!" Ace said, he then shifted to Macey.

"Then maybe we can go shopping later." Macey said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sayomi said after shifting from Satoshi.

"I think you're right!" Rachel said after shifting from Ritchie.

"Well if you are going to do it, I might as well." Ren said after shifting from Ranma Sabami.

"Sure why not." Saika said after shifting from Shuu.

"Well I guess we could tag along and go to the Arcade. Shikamaru said.

"I say we so totally go shopping!" Asuna said after shifting from Sasuke.

"Let's like go!" Kaede said after shifting from Eido.

"Like sure why not!" Naruko said after shifting from Naruto.

The other completely female Senshi agreed while the currently Male Senshi said they would either go to an arcade of some sort or train.

With that the celebration continued, but who knew what would happen next. Only Time Will Tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The SMA with the exception of Luffy/Lufia, Zoro/Zora, Sanji, and Nami return to the World of Ninja. The Dark BLue Alliance has something up their sleeve. What is it? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 114: Wonders of the World of Ninja_****_!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_Emma and I have a Poll on each of our Profiles. They are about PEJP Bengtzone. Please take part in the Polls. We would really appreciate it!_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew and Tasuku(8) (28)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension B Galactic Guardians minus Sanji and Nami(12), Planetary Senshi minus Luffy/Lufia(8), Sailor Quartet minus Zoro/Zora(3), Kousagi(1)(24)

**_New Friends:_** Tasuku

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 56

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 10/08/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	114. 114: Wonders of the World of Ninja!

**__****_Started Update: 10/11/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku._**

**_Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1 : I do not own any of the Anime that are involved in this story. Their creators do._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the following attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright section: If you wish to see the copyright section refer to Episodes 01 through 112._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade and St. Rose Crusaders Part II_**

**_Episode 114: Wonders of the World of Ninja!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Wow! 11,479 Hits and 566 Reviews! MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 560 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 11,400 Hits Ultra Wow! 11,479 Hits 11,479 Hits! 11,479 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

After a great shopping spree, a party, and some Relaxation. Four of the Five Pirate Senshi went back to the World of Pirates.

The Senshi that had switched to their Female Forms now returned to their Male Forms.

They now had to head to the World of Ninja. Everyone took out their time keys and were transported to the World of Ninja Kazama Mansion.

* * *

**_Kazama Mansion World of Ninja..._**

* * *

It was a meeting for the Sailor Senshi, who had recently got a message from Luffy saying they would be gone for a while as they met a really cool musician… after that it got kind of muddled… something about Zombies and one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea…

"Zombies?" asked May blinking.

"What's the 7 Warlords of the Sea again?" asked Sayuri.

"The 7 Government licensed pirates." Said Ace.

"Oh… yeah…" said Sayuri.

"Why does it feel like I already don't like Luffy's new crew member?" asked Akane Tendo.

"We have the same feeling." The Solaris Court said in unison.

"I don't like what I am picturing." Kasumi said as she shivered.

"I really don't like the chill I am getting about Luffy/Lufia's new crew member." Imite said.

Everyone shrugged…

"So Macy, where have you been staying?" asked Naruto.

"With Kakashi." Said Ace.

"That's right…" said Kakashi with a creepy smile on his eye.

"He's finally going to take that revenge… all the times I dined and dashed." Thought Ace with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance…_**

* * *

There was a meeting…when suddenly a voice appeared…

"So you're the Dark Blue Alliance."

They turned around and saw 8 women… the first one wore all white with hints of different colors.

"My name is Princess Prism and I would like to join you." Said Princess Prism. "These are my minions… Rouge."

A girl in dressed in all red nodded.

"Pumpkin." Said Princess Prism.

"Hi everyone!" said a girl dressed in all orange.

"Goldie." Said Princess Prism.

"Hey…" said girl dressed in all yellow with a shrug.

"Olive." Said Princess Prism.

"What's up." Said a girl dressed in all green.

"Cerulean." Said Princess Prism.

"Um… hi…" said a girl dressed in blue green wearing glasses.

"Aoi." Said Princess Prism.

"Greetings Mortals!" said a girl dressed in all blue, which made everyone stare at her… Olive did the crazy sign.

"And Violet." Said Princess Prism.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said a girl dressed in purple adjusting her glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Queen Beryl.

"We are the Rainbow Brigade!" said Princess Prism.

It became silent, so silent that it was unbearable… no one knew what to do…

"Is that really you're group's name?" asked Sakaki.

"Yes! It is our real name!" said Princess Prism.

"It sounds a little stupid." Said Duke.

"And Saint Rose Crusaders is any better?" asked Olive.

"It's still stupid." Said Duke.

"Are you really evil?" asked Musashi.

"My name is Blue Bayou." Blue Bayou said introducing himself. The other St. Rose Crusaders still remained in the shadows.

"How about a test then… one where you can see our prowess in fighting the Sailor Senshi." Said Violet once again adjusting her glasses.

"Fine then… we won't go after any targets other than mass energy…" said Queen Beryl, "We will see where you stand."

The 8 of them nodded…

"We will attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Said Queen Beryl, "Most of you will need to go."

"I'll go!" cheered Pumpkin.

"I'll go as well…" said Rouge.

"I minds as well." Said Olive.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" yelled Aoi.

"Darkman you will accompany them." Said Queen Beryl.

"Fine…" sighed Darkmann.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves…_**

* * *

Everyone had gathered in a rather large part of town. Mostly because it was the weekly competition between Guy and Kakashi… and Kakashi wanted to have a little fun this week…. More like touting Macy because of all that money she owed him.

"So… Trista… how many times has Ace done that to Kakashi." Said Ash.

"I lost count a long time ago…" said Trista with a sweat drop.

"It seems like Kakashi is really mad at Ace right now." Satoshi said.

"Jee what tipped you off?" Ace said.

Satoshi just sweatdrops.

"Eesh…" said Ash with a big sweat drop.

"Poor Ace… not only does he have to do a three legged race… it's run he's going to loose." Said Naruto.

"Oh come on… Guy and Lee can't that be fast of runners." Said Haruka.

"They may be faster than you think Haruka." Nanako said.

"Oh okay." Haruka said.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" said Tenten.

That's when both Lee and Guy in the three legged race pulled away faster than you can say "Youthful!"

"I hate you so much right now Kakashi." Said Ace.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Kakashi as they struggled to catch up.

There was a strange awkward silence as they watched.

"Dose anyone want ramen?" asked Naruto.

Everyone shrugged… and headed to Ichiraku… that's when the alarm sounded.

"A large area in the village is getting their energy drained." Said Sasuke.

"We should head over there now!" said Momoko.

"Right!" said everyone else.

They headed to the area to see what was going on… they saw Darkman alone.

"Why is he alone?" asked Satoshi.

"I have no idea, but it seems like something bad is going to happen." Said Ash.

They went somewhere to transform then showed up as the Sailor Senshi.

"Stop what you're doing!" shouted Sailor Solaris (A).

"Well I was wondering when you would show up." Said Darkman.

That's when a rather small monster army showed up.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when Aoi, Rouge, Pumpkin and Olive appeared in flashes of light that matched their color.

"Greetings! From the world of tomorrow!" yelled Aoi.

"So your from the future?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"No I just wanted to say that!" said Aoi.

"Um… Aoi… the line is "Welcome to the World of Tomorrow"." Said Olive with a sweat drop.

"Damn it!" yelled Aoi.

"Oh great another Minako!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she rolled her eyes along with her guardians who also happen to be her adopted sisters.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"I'm Rouge!" said Rouge.

"I'm Pumpkin!" said Pumpkin.

"I'm Olive!" said Olive.

"And I'm Aoi!" yelled Aoi.

"And we're members of the Rainbow Brigade!" said all 5.

"The rainbow brigade?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yes… that's right…" said Pumpkin.

That's when everyone burst out laughing because of their ridiculous name.

"Yeah, yeah… laugh it up." Said Rouge.

After a few minutes of laughing they got back to business…

"So what are you after?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Our group's goal is your silver crystal." Said Rouge.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but we have several Silver Crystals." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Why?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Because…" said Aoi.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Just because…" said Aoi.

"We're not a liberty to say what our true goal is just yet… we don't want you to get really angry just yet…" said Rouge.

"Ready girls?" asked Olive.

"Ready!" said the other three.

All of them took out crystals that represented their color (red, orange, blue and green) and all of them said "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a ton of monsters appeared that were of the 4 colors.

"So your monsters are called Crystal Bright?" asked Sailor Charon (A).

"That's a real laugh sugah. Crystal Bright. That's funny." Titan giggled.

"Okay this is really weird." Callisto(A) said.

"Tell me about it." Callisto (B) said.

"Okay let's just get this battle started." Oberon(A) said.

"Yes…" said Olive knowing they were going to laugh again.

"Let's laugh later! We need to fight now!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the others.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken."

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Eight Trigram Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight Slashed several monsters down with his sword.

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

The other Senshi noticed that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrived… still tied together.

"So… you lost to Guy-Sensei." Said Sailor Callisto (B).

"Next time… I need somewhere to stay in case I need to hide for some reason… can I stay with someone else…" said Sailor Neptune, "Kakashi holds grudges in very weird ways!"

"Oh come on… I don't hold grudges in weird ways…" said Sailor Uranus in a tone of voice that said "The worst is yet to come"

"Okay… maybe we should just finish this." Said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon with a sweat drop.

They turned to the remaining monsters who were ready to fight… there were only a few left.

"Pegasus please! Help us protect our dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ribbon Double Berry Check!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

However… with that last three… the attacks barely did anything.

"Surprised! Our monsters were made to survive your final attacks!" said Rouge.

"Nice…" said Darkmann.

"Now!" yelled Olive.

But before the three monster could do anything… two of them were sliced in half and the other was burned with a rather large fire ball… causing the members of the Rainbow Brigade to sweat drop… the ones that did the final attacks were Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune (Sailor Neptune was the one who used the fire ball).

"Yet they can't survive being chopped in half or being set on fire." Said Darkmann.

"Damn it!" yelled Olive.

"We'll get you next time! Next time!" yelled Aoi.

"Okay, what is with the Inspector Gadget Reference. She sounds like Dr. Claw." The Solaris Twins said in unison.

"I do? Who is Dr. Claw?" Aoi asks.

The Senshi roll their eyes.

And with that all of them disappeared…

However the three B final attack Senshi fell to their knees.

"We… couldn't beat them…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sigh.

"Don't worry it will be fine…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah… we'll figure out a way to get you guys stronger." Said Sailor Terra (A).

"Who is the Rainbow Brigade anyway?" asked Tasuku.

Everyone shrugged, hopefully your questions would be answered. The Senshi then returned to the Kazama Mansion.

* * *

**_Back in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ…_**

* * *

"You can join us…" said Queen Beryl.

"But you have to answer one thing… why do you want the Silver Crystal?" asked Queen Nehellenia.

"It's very complicated… I was born seeking it… that's all I know." Said Princess Prism.

The others nodded and noticed that there was something strange yet slightly familiar about her… like they knew someone who was like her… whoever that would be answered one day in the future hopefully…

* * *

**_Kazama Mansion... World of Ninja..._**

* * *

"So we have to face the Rainbow Brigade as well as the Saint Rose Crusaders?" Arashi asked.

"Yes a new enemy has awakened or appeared. The Dark Blue Alliance has grown." Satoshi said.

"We need to grow too." Kasumi said.

"Well there are still two Raider Warriors that have yet to awaken in Kanto. We don't know when the others of Orange Archipelago and Johto will awaken." Orion said.

"Marsh and Thunder have yet to awaken. We have a suspicion who Marsh is going to be, but we have no idea who Thunder will be." Virgo said.

"You mean there are more of those Raider Warriors? Even in Johto and Orange Archipelago too? What about Hoenn?" Naruto asked.

"And Sinnoh?" Hinata asked.

"We have no idea if they even exist." Nanako said.

"It would be cool if they did." Haruka said.

"You better believe it!" Hikari said.

"That would be cool!" Shuu said.

"It sure would!" Imite said.

"Well we will just..." Umi started.

"...have to wait and see." Yomi finished.

"Why do your Daughters always finish off each other sentences. It's really annoying." Casey said.

"It sure is!" Duplica said.

"Will they please stop?" Misty asked.

"I am getting a headache!" Ash said.

"You aren't the only one!" Ritchie said.

"Why must that occur!" May asked.

"It is so freakin' annoying!" Dawn said.

"Come on!" Ranma said.

"It's really annoying!" Akane Tendo said.

Neji nods followed by Mousse, Yamanaka, and Shikamaru.

"I swear Shikamaru you lazy ninja if you say That's troublesome, I will use my Pokemon to knock some sense into you." Nabiki said reaching for a Pokeball.

(Yes all my Senshi have Pokemon on them no matter what part of the Galactic Guardians they are from.)

"Okay Okay!" Shikamaru said with his hands up in a defensive position as he shuts up.

* * *

**_Saffron City Dimension A..._**

* * *

Natsume is tending to her Gym as she feels the urge to go to the Rock Tunnel for some reason.

"I will be right back Mom and Dad. I need to go figure something out. You can take control of the Gym until I return." Natsume says as she heads toward Rock Tunnel.

"I wonder why I have this urge to go to the Rock Tunnel. That's weird." Natsume said as her, Alakazam, and Gengar(formerly Haunter) head toward the Rock Tunnel.

* * *

**_Veilstone City Dimension A..._**

* * *

Shinji's Brother Reiji has a feeling that he needs to head toward Turnback Cave for some reason.

"Hmm, why am I being drawn toward Turnback Cave?" Reiji says to himself as he heads toward it.

'I wonder what it could be that is drawing me toward Turnback Cave.' Reiji says to himself.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew.._**

* * *

The Senshi and Mews are transported to cafe Mew Mew and see the Planetary Senshi of Dimension A as well as Mamoru working at the cafe. The Senshi that could switch forms did so. They needed to help out Shirogane and everyone.

They all had a feeling that something big was about to happen. As soon as the day was over they had to get to Mt. Silver for investigation.

"Wow quite the crowd you've got here." Neji said.

"Yes it is. We could use the help at seating people." Shirogane said.

"Right." All the Senshi that were male and couldn't switch yet agreed. Busy Busy day.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Silver Town in Dimension A is attacked once again Random Targets for everything. The Dimension A Planetary Senshi make an appearance again. Also who are the mysterious Raider Marsh and Raider Thunder? What is the Dark Blue Alliance Planning? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 115: Silver Town Tango_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_Emma and I have a Poll on each of our Profiles. They are about PEJP Bengtzone. Please take part in the Polls. We would really appreciate it!_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Tokyo Mew Mew and Tasuku(8), Planetary Senshi and Mamoru(10) Natsume/Raider Marsh and Reiji/Raider Thunder(2) (40)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension B Galactic Guardians minus Sanji and Nami(12), Planetary Senshi minus Luffy/Lufia(8), Sailor Quartet minus Zoro/Zora(3), Kousagi(1)(24)

**_New Friends:_** Tasuku, Natsume/ Raider Marsh, Reiji/Raider Thunder

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 64

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 10/16/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	115. 115: Silver Town Tango

**__****_Started Update: 10/21/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku._**

**_Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1 : I do not own any of the Anime that are involved in this story. Their creators do._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the following attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright section: If you wish to see the copyright section refer to Episodes 01 through 112._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade and St. Rose Crusaders Part II_**

**_Episode 115: Silver Town Tango_**

**_Episode Written By_****_: AshK_**

**_Wow! 11,582 Hits and 569 Reviews! MEGA WOW! Finally surpassed 565 Reviews! Awesome! This story has finally surpassed 11,500 Hits Ultra Wow! 11,479 Hits 11,479 Hits! 11,479 HITS!! HOLY COW!! Thanks everyone we really appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Saffron City Dimension A..._**

* * *

Natsume is tending to her Gym as she feels the urge to go to the Rock Tunnel for some reason.

"I will be right back Mom and Dad. I need to go figure something out. You can take control of the Gym until I return." Natsume says as she heads toward Rock Tunnel.

"I wonder why I have this urge to go to the Rock Tunnel. That's weird." Natsume said as her, Alakazam, and Gengar(formerly Haunter) head toward the Rock Tunnel.

* * *

**_Veilstone City Dimension A..._**

* * *

Shinji's Brother Reiji has a feeling that he needs to head toward Turnback Cave for some reason.

"Hmm, why am I being drawn toward Turnback Cave?" Reiji says to himself as he heads toward it.

'I wonder what it could be that is drawing me toward Turnback Cave.' Reiji says to himself.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew.._**

* * *

The Senshi and Mews are transported to cafe Mew Mew and see the Planetary Senshi of Dimension A as well as Mamoru working at the cafe. The Senshi that could switch forms did so. They needed to help out Shirogane and everyone.

They all had a feeling that something big was about to happen. As soon as the day was over they had to get to Mt. Silver for investigation.

"Wow quite the crowd you've got here." Neji said.

"Yes it is. We could use the help at seating people." Shirogane said.

"Right." All the Senshi that were male and couldn't switch yet agreed. Busy Busy day.

* * *

**_Rock Tunnel Dimension A..._**

* * *

Natsume arrived at Rock Tunnel and went deep into it. After catching some more Psychic Pokemon she found what was catching her feeling. It was a Golden Medallion it appeared to have the Marsh Badge on it.

"Whoa that's sort of weird. This Medallion must belong to me." Natsume said as she put it around her neck and tucked it into her shirt.

Natsume then headed back to the Saffron City Gym.

* * *

**_Turnback Cave, Sinnoh Dimension A..._**

* * *

Reiji had made his way deep into the cave catching quite a few Pokemon while he was at it. He found an Orange Medallion with a sun on it.

"Wait a minute that looks like my Thunder Badge." Reiji said as he picked up the Medallion and placed it around his neck. He then tucked into his shirt and headed back to his house.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew..._**

* * *

The business just wouldn't stop. The Senshi and MewMews made a lot of money in tips and the day was far from over as they continued to seat people and take orders.

Business was booming for the first time in a long time. And a long time it has been. Way before the Final Battle with the Dark Wave was the last time Cafe Mew Mew was this busy.

"I can't believe that we have all of these customers." Usagi says as she works the cash register with Mamoru.

"It sure is a change of pace from fighting monsters." Mamoru said.

"It's nice to have a day off from fighting once in a while." Ami said.

"It sure is." Kiya says as she continues to wait Tables.

"This is a nice change of pace." Rachel said.

"It sure is." Kazashi said.

"I look so cute in this outfit!" Naruko said.

"Eh, it's okay. I don't like how girly it is." Macey said.

"Well you are currently a girl right now." Trista said.

"So you have to wear it. I don't like it much either." Ranko said(she opted to use cold water instead of switching to Ran.)

"This is so totally awesome!" Kaede said.

"Sure beats missions in Konoha." Asuna said.

"I like it better than so totally getting lost." Ryoko said.

"This is pretty fun." Gabby said.

"It sure is." Hotaru said.

"I would really prefer to where a suit." Haruka Tenoh said.

"Why you look so cute in that outfit Haruka-Chan." Michiru said.

"We all agreed to help out. So we have to wear these." Setsuna said.

"I don't mind." Minako(A) said.

"It least we get paid well." Makoto said.

"Isn't that the truth." Rei said.

"Well come on we better get to work." Sayomi said.

"That's the truth." Saika said.

"It sure is." Ren said.

"I agree." Akane Tendo(A) said.

"So do I." Akane Toru(B) said.

"Let's get busy!" Haruka Tamaki and May said.

"I'm all for that!" Nanako and Casey said.

"Let's do this!" Imite and Duplica said.

"I am so glad I don't have to switch to female." Drew said.

"For now you don't." Saika said.

"This is fun!" Ashley said.

"I love the tricks you taught us Pudding-Chan!" Umi and Yomi said.

"It is so much fun!" Pudding said.

A good chunk of the Ninja Senshi that still were male helped Masaya, Tasuku, Mamoru, and Usagi work the cash registers.

"I like this." Usa said.

"This is really going to help me get some cool stuff." Momoko said.

"You really should save some money." Hoshi said.

"Money is even better when you save it." Juria said.

"That's the truth." Chikako said.

So business continued to flourish as the Cafe was Racking up the big bucks.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So who do we go after now?" Duke asked.

"We will do random attacks on Dimension A. I think Silver Town the sight of the Johto League Silver Conference competition is where we will target. Random people for Dream Mirrors, Random people for Heart Crystals, Random People for energy." Nehelenia said.

"Silver Town Stadium will be the Crystal Point Target Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl have been chosen." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"I like the random attack idea." Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"Eugeal, Mimete, Telulu all three of you are chosen." Dr. Tomoe said.

The three aforementioned Villains nodded.

"Violet you will go with them." Princess Prism said.

"Darkmann and Koquilion you will both be needed." Beryl said.

"Taro, and Kuno you have been chosen to get the Dream Targets.

Everyone mentioned nodded.

"The Starseed will be Nurse Joi of Silver Town. Sailor Alluminum Siren go!" Galaxia said.

"Oh yeah Pie and Tart you will go to Silver Town as well." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"I think it's best that you go and play a reporter Sweet Juliet." Duke said.

"Yes sir." Sweet Juliet said.

It was also chosen that Orochimaru, and Kabuto would go to accompany them.

With that the Dark Blue Alliance did so.

* * *

**_Silver Town..._**

* * *

A dark cloud ascended over Silver Town as a Black Crystal was planted in the Silver Stadium. NAtsume and Reiji had a bad feeling so they teleported to Silver Town after finding their Medallions.

"This Darkness! It has to be stopped! Marsh medallion Power Make Up!" Natsume said as a Golden Light Surrounded her.

When the light subsided, Marsh was dressed like the other Female Raider Warriors except in place of the other colors Gold was the main part of her outfit. Her Three Attacks Are: Level 1: Marsh Psywave Wallup, Level 2: Marsh: Psybeam Blast, and Level 3: Marsh Psychic Pummel.

"Yes it does! Thunder Medallion Power Power Up!" Reiji said as a Orange Light surrounded him. When the transformation was done he was dressed like the other male Raider Warriors only his suit was Primarily Orange. His Three Attacks Are: Level !: Thunder Thundershock Smash, Level 2: Thunder Spark Smash, Level 3: Thunder Shockwave Wallup

The new Raider Warriors began to patrol Silver Town.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew Dimension A..._**

* * *

The rush had subsided, when the alerts went off. They had to close the Cafe due to an emergency. Everyone stayed their current genders.

**_In the Basement..._**

"Okay, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami as well as Mamoru. Stay here and keep the place running.

"I will stay too. Ranko said.

" I guess I will stay to." Akane Toru(B) said.

"I will too." Naruko said.

"I guess I better stay as well." Ashley said.

"I might as well stay too." Kiya remarked.

"I guess I will stay too." Misty said.

"The signal is coming from Silver Town and two unknown signatures have appeared. A gold one with what looks to be a Circle with a Circle within it and an Orange one with apparently a Sun Attached to it that is Orange." Keiichiro said.

"Those must be Marsh and Thunder our two final Raider Warriors." Sayomi said.

"It seems to be that way." Kasumi said.

"Oh goody! All of the Kanto Warriors have awakened!" The Solaris Twins exclaimed.

"Okay so the Outers of both Dimensions(8), Shikamaru, Neji, Yamanaka, Rachel(3), The Solaris Court of both Dimensions(10). The Solaris Quartet(4), Tokyo Mew Mew(8) will also go. Kaede, Ryoko, & Asuna(3), The Sailor Quintet of Dimension A(5). A total of 51 is that correct? Kousagi do you wish to go as well?" Shirogane asked.

"No I think I will stay with Aunt Akane and Aunt Ranko." Kousagi said.

"Okay so 51 will go to Silver Town, while the other 13 stay here and help. Does that sound right?" Keiichiro asked.

Everyone nodded as they took out their time keys.

"Take us to Silver Town!" The selected Senshi and MewMews said.

"Tasuku you better stay out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt." Berry said as she kissed Tasuku passionately.

"I will stay out of the way Berry." Tasuku nodded in acknowledgement.

With that the selected SMA members headed to Silver Town.

* * *

**_Silver Town, Johto, Dimension A..._**

* * *

50+ Senshi and Mew Mews landed with a thud and tangled up. As soon as they untangled themselves they started to partol. Tasuku went to hide like he promised he would.

All of a sudden Sweet Juliet Appeared on the TV Screen.

"This is sweet Juliet with a special Report it seems that Silver Town has been shrouded in Darkness. Who is responsible. Nobody knows. But you have to know that it's something evil! More news as this story develops.

The Senshi spread out and combed the town. The Solaris Quartet ran into Thunder and Marsh who seemed to be fighting some Chimera Animas. AS well as Daimons, Remuli, Youma.

Sailor Alluminum Siren withdraws Nurse Jois Starseed which immediately turns blank and she becomes Sailor Nurse!

"Sailor Nurse Destroy this city and all the heroes that are trying to interfere." Sailor Alluminum Siren said.

Sailor Nurse Nodded and started attacking.

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Aris Droid Giratina!" Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl said in unison.

The droid joined the Chimera and the others.

"Um we are completely outnumbered!" Terra said.

"Tell me about it." Solaris(A) said.

"We need some help!" Solaris B said.

Then Violet appeared along with Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Come My Crystal Bright!" Violet said.

"Oh great this is even more outnumbered than we were before!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Pallas Icicile Snow Wave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Callisto Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight slashed several monsters and took out several Chimera Animas.

With that the Phage-ified Nurse Joi, the Crystal Bright a Few Remuli as well as some more Chimera Animas were left.

"I will get Sailor Nurse." Eternal Neo Moon said as she took out her Crystal.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Beautiful!" Sailor Nurse said as she returned to Nurse Joi.

"Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!"

"Ready Mew Ichigo?" Mew Berry asked.

"Ready when you are Mew Berry!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

With that, all the monsters and the Crystal Bright was destroyed.

"This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance We will be back!" Violet said as a Giant Phonebooth appeared around the Dark Blue Alliance and vanished.

"How do they all fit in that Phone Booth?" Marsh asked.

"I have no idea." Thunder said.

With that Raider Marsh and Raider Thunder teleported away. It wasn't time to reveal who they were just yet.

Nurse Joi and the other victims were taken to the Pokemon Center to recover.

The Silver Moon Alliance and Tasuku were then transported back to Cafe Mew Mew Command Center.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"You failed again?" All the Dark Blue Alliance Members said at once.

The Dark Blue Alliance just bowed their heads in shame and went to there rooms.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew Command Center..._**

* * *

"I see you guys won and managed to gain two new allies." Shirogane said.

"We sure did." Ichigo said.

"It was fun." Berry said.

"Well we need to be getting back to Juban." Usagi said as she held on to Mamoru.

"That would be right. We have to protect that district." Mamoru said.

Everyone nodded. With that the Planetary Senshi for Dimension A were transported back to Juban.

"And we need to stay here for a bit." Mint said.

"Yeah. We have been gone for a while. We will help you when we are needed again." Masaya said.

"We hope to see you again. Keep practicing Umi and Yomi!" Pudding said as she waved.

"We will see you all later." Lettuce said as she bowed.

"Good bye. For now." Zakuro said.

"Good bye! It was nice to meet all of you." Tasuku said.

The Senshi all waved goodbye and returned to the Solaris Space Station in Dimension B where Nephrite was waiting for them.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"So how did it go?" Nephrite asked.

"It went well, we gained Marsh and Thunder, but they opted to not reveal themselves to us. We cannot reveal them to you either." The Solaris Twins said.

"Well it was a successful mission." Sayomi said as she shifted back to Satoshi.

"We beat the Dark Blue Alliance once again." Macey said as she shifted to Ace.

"Well I wonder what will happen next." Rachel said as she shifted back to Ritchie.

"I honestly don't think anyone knows." Kasumi said.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all." Ashley said as she shifted back to Ash.

"Well we will just have to wait and see." Saika said as she shifted back to Shuu.

Ren remained Ren. Ranko grabbed some hot water and reverted to Ranma Saotome of Dimension B.

"Well I wonder where they will strike next." Akane(A) said.

"I have no idea." Akane(B) said.

"Well we will just have to wait and see." Kousagi said.

So with that Raiders Thunder and Marsh awakened. Who are they though? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The World of Chaos is under attack by the Dark Blue Alliance minus the Cyniclons and the St. Rose Crusaders. Random targets are chosen. Who will triumph? What is the Dark Blue Alliance Planning? Also who are Raiders Marsh and Thunder? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 116: World of Chaos Combat Revisited!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_Emma and I have a Poll on each of our Profiles. They are about PEJP Bengtzone. Please take part in the Polls. We would really appreciate it!_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5)(21)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension B Galactic Guardians minus Sanji and Nami(12), Planetary Senshi minus Luffy/Lufia(8), Sailor Quartet minus Zoro/Zora(3), Kousagi(1)(24)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 45

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 11/09/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	116. 116: World of Chaos Combat Revisited!

**__****_Started Update: 11/19/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku._**

**_Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1 : I do not own any of the Anime that are involved in this story. Their creators do._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the following attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright section: If you wish to see the copyright section refer to Episodes 01 through 112._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade and St. Rose Crusaders Part IV_**

**_Episode 116: World of Chaos Combat Revisited!_**

**_Episode Written By_****_: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Furinkan… the sun was shinning, the birds were shining and everyone was preying to whatever they believed in that this peace would last.

"Ranma Satome! Prepare to die!" came many shouts.

"Oh goody. It looks like a typical Neriman day." Ren said.

"Tell me about it." Akane Toru said.

**_Too late…_**

Hours later at breakfast…

Ranma laid there with many injuries…

"So what was this time?" asked Nabiki.

"I'd rather not say." said Ranma.

"Oh Uncle Ranma…" sighed Kousagi.

"Remember we have to do something later." Said Akane who then sighed.

"I know… I know…" said Ranma.

* * *

**_That afternoon the World of Chaos HQ…_**

* * *

"When is Luffy coming?" asked Naruto.

"I have good news and bad news." Said Ace.

"What's the good news?" asked Ash.

"The good news is that fight has been over for the last few days and they're only just partying." Said Ace.

**_Everybody sweat dropped…_**

"What's the bad news? Everyone has hangovers?" asked Shikamaru.

"During the fight almost everyone was knocked out fighting a 2nd Warlord of sea… Zoro managed to stay conscious and fought him… but he lost badly and is really bad shape. Chopper said he'll live but his wound were life threatening." Explained Ace.

"That's terrible." Said Akane.

"He'd live." Said Ranma.

"Ranma…" muttered Akane.

"It's true, he's been though things just as bad…" said Kousagi, "That's has to be like the 5th time he's had a life threatening injuries."

**_Everyone sweat dropped…_**

"So other than that, what's going on?" asked Hikari.

"Nothing really…" said Ash.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the HQ of the Dark Blue Alliance..._**

* * *

"We are going to take the day off since the Mew Mews aren't here." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"Why aren't the Mew Mews here anyway?" Duke asked.

AshK appears in the story.

"It cuts down on the characters so the story is easier to write or edit." AshK said as he disappeared.

"I see." said Sweet Juliet.

"Is anyone getting tired of this?" asked Zeno.

"No…" answered everyone else.

"Is it me or is chapter a little off?" asked Rouge.

"Well Emma Iveli is still recovering form her vacation." Said Violet.

**_Everyone else nodded…_**

"Oh man! When are we going to get those allies you've been planning?" asked Aoi.

"We have to bide our time and wait… especially with the first ally I plan to use…" said Princess Prism, "A New Lives: Galactic Guardians exclusive…"

Everyone sweat dropped at the last thing.

"Let's just attack the World of Chaos randomly…" said Princess Prism.

**_Everyone else shrugged…_**

It was decided that there would be a mass energy, Dream Mirror and Heart Crystal attack in Furinkan. UT was gab decided that Aoi, Olive, Bruit, Taro, Darkman and Karin would go (if Yo want to add more to the list you may).

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Aoi that's when her alarm on her watch rang, "Damn it! I forgot! My waffles!"

She ran out of the room…

"So should we wait… or…" asked Taro.

"I say wait… she might do her one man Charlie the Unicorn if we do it with her." said Olive.

"How good is it?" asked Bruit.

"If you close your eyes… then you can actually visualize your watching the video." Said Olive with a shudder.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

Since it was quiet day, Naruto decided to go to the Cat Café for a meal and everyone followed…

"Okay… I know you want business… but this is a little extreme." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Naruto, wouldn't draw more attention if you were the amazing Ramen girl?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah it would bring you more business." Kasumi said.

"No forget it, it will bring me more business but I don't want to be hoot and hollered at by guys." Naruto said.

_"Why not, I enjoyed guys watching me and eyeing me." Minako said._

_"Will you be quiet Minako-Chan Naruto was born a guy and not a girl remember?" Kyuubi asked._

_"I know that Kubi-Chan. I just thought Naruko might like it." Minako said._

_"Will you stop calling me that?" Kyuubi asked._

_"No." Minako said._

_"Will you please both shut up! I'm eating here!" Naruto said within his mind._

"Shut up Will ya!" Naruto said holding his head.

"Naruto you are getting some funny looks!" Orion and Virgo said.

Naruto still wouldn't stop talking to himself.

"That's it! Water Gun!" Virgo the Azumarril said.

"Take this too! Thunderbolt!" Orion the Pikachu said as he and Virgo used a Water Gun/Thunderbolt combination attack to calm him down. It shocked him briefly into Paralysis, but he quickly recovered.

Naruto was happily eating ramen with signs around him saying "See the amazing ramen boy! Can we eat 20 bowls of ramen in less than 10 minutes."

"Everyone look away and pretend not to know him." Said Sasuke.

"So how things go?" asked Shampoo.

"It's a slow day… just taking it easy." Answered Satoshi.

"So Pirates no back yet?" asked Shampoo, "They okay, right?"

All of a sudden through the portal Aurora appeared. Aurora is Shampoo(A)'s Advisor name.

"Aurora want to see my counterpart." Aurora said.

"Aiya! You my curse form talking cat!" Shampoo(B) said with a sweatdrop.

Aurora shifts into her fully-clothed human form.

"To avoid confusion with both of us here, I will go by my Silver Millennium advisor name Aurora." Aurora said as she made her Crescent Moon disappear.

"Aiya! You me!" Shampoo said.

"No, I not you, I you from Dimension A."

"Aurora, talk right. You know how to do that." Orion said.

"Yeah come on Aurora." Virgo said.

"Oh sorry. I just felt like doing that. So what's going on?" Aurora asked.

"Not much, just the incredible Ramen Boy over there." Yomi said as she pointed to Naruto.

"He wanted some attention he was bored." Umi said as she rolled her eyes.

"He also had a rather interesting conversation with himself." Shuu said.

"Yeah it was funny." Haruka said as she giggled.

"Yes it was very much so." May said.

"You better believe it!" Drew said.

"Most of them are just partying…" said Ace, "It's a multilayer party that involves many very long stories that Luffy didn't want to tell."

This made everyone sweat dropped for many reasons (the biggest was that it was never a good idea gave Luffy tell a long story).

**_That's when the computers beeped…_**

"Aiyah! Alarm hurt Shampoo/Aurora's ears." Shampoo and Aurora said in unison as they covered their ears.

"Looks like it's not going to be slow after all." Said Zatch happily.

They looked at the targets and saw it was a mass attack in the area.

"Someone go get Naruto…" said Nabiki.

Sasuke sighed, walked over and grabbed the orange clad ninja by the scruff of his jump suit.

"Come on! Let me go Sasuke!" Whined Naruto.

"Do you want me to get Sakura involved… we have our duty to do." Muttered Sasuke.

"Fine…" muttered Naruto pouting while crossing his arms.

Everyone decided to look around waiting for the members of the Dark Blue Alliance.

"What's taking so long?" asked Gary.

"Usually they attack right after we get the message?" asked Momoko.

"Something must be up." Said Ash.

"Something has to be going on if they aren't here yet." Satoshi said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"I'm done!" yelled Aoi with her face covered in syrup, "Let's go get those Sailor Senshi."

"Seriously… this chapter doesn't make any sense…" said Karin.

"Says the crazy girl who wants to into the Uchiha's pants." Said Bruit rolling her eyes.

"But it's true." Said Karin.

"I know…" said Emma Iveli popping, "Now that I think about, I should have done the next chapter idea I'm planning or even did a chapter that begins Black Weasel… or well… next time and the time after that…"

"Emma-Chan, neither of us have done a self-insert in a while. One was bound to happen.

"Right." Emma said.

With that Emma and AshK left the Fic.

"I swear those two are really weird sometimes." Paul said as he rolled his eyes.

"It is not a good idea to argue with any of the authors. A certain Team of Misfits learned the hard way." Shinji said.

* * *

**_In another room the Dead Moon Septet sweatdropped and sneezed.._****_._**

* * *

"Achoo!" The Deadmoon Septet Sneezed in unison.

* * *

**_Back with the Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"All right everyone! Let's go!" yelled Aoi.

"Wash your face first!" yelled Olive.

* * *

**_Not too long later, in a busy street at Furinkan the members of the Dark Blue alliance appeared..._**

* * *

"All right… you're whatever you're going to be a target of, belongs to us now!" yelled Aoi.

"Is there anyways to get her to shut up?" asked Darkman.

"I can't think of anything…" sighed Olive.

That's when the town's people were drained of energy, had their heart crystal taken out or had their dream mirrors exposed.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

They turned to see the Sailor Senshi.

"Let me guess you got the message and it took longer than you thought?" asked Olive.

"How did you know?" asked Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Because Aoi took too long while eating her waffles." Sighed Olive.

Everyone shrugged.

"Come our Crystal Bright!" yelled both Aoi and Olive summoning their monsters at the same time the other monsters appeared.

"All right are you ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah I'm ready!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"  
"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

""Heart Gem Surprise!"

There were only a few monster left…

"Okay Ash, Ritchie! When the time comes you will be able to do this!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

She summoned her transformation heart… which changed into a brooch that attached itself onto Kousagi's chest.

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" she said, there wasn't much a costume change… so everyone sweat dropped.

She then took out her wand and it changed shape to a crystal wand with a pink star on top.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

That's when their A counterparts realized what they had to do!

"Pegasus Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

All the remaining monsters were destroyed.

"How were you able to do that!" yelled Aoi.

"We should just go…" said Darkman.

"Yeah… with what Venus can do…" said Taro with a sweat drop as he saw the army of Venus clones put the r Heart Crystals and Dream mirrors back in their places.

That's when they disappeared.

"Wow Kousagi…" said Ash as he detransformed.

"That was amazing!" Usa said after she detransformed.

"It was nothing! Just something that the two of you will learn to do at the right time." Said Kousagi who also detransformed.

"All right!" said Ash.

"Okay… we will…" said Ritchie.

That's when Naruto's stomach rumbled causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Aiyah! Orange Ninja Boy Stomach is Growling after eating too too much Ramen." Aurora said.

The A Senshi as well as Orion and Virgo rolled their eyes and sweatdropped.

"All right! To the snack shack!" yelled Naruto.

"You just ate your body weight in ramen!" yelled everyone else.

They then returned to the Solaris Space Station in Dimension A.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

* * *

"I can't believe you are still hungry after eating all that Ramen." Nanako said.

"Well we will stay here for a while. Call us if you need us." Imite said.

"I think we need to figure something out again. So you can do whatever you want. We are going to research Dimension B Solar Kingdom. I'm sure it exists just like this dimensions Solar Kingdom exists. I also bet that Ritchie/Rachel is the King/Queen/Prince/Princess of that kingdom." Nabiki said calculatingly.

"So call us if you need us." Shuu said.

"We will be there as soon as we can." Haruka said.

"I totally agree. We will stay here." Hikari said.

"Yes we will." Yuka said.

"So we will be seeing all of you around." Sayuri said.

"Yeah sugahs we will see you. It will probably be when the rest of the Pirate Senshi return." Ukyo said.

"I agree." Azusa said.

With that the A Solaris Court and the A Neriman Senshi found places at the Super computer with the Raider Warrior. They all were there except for Marsh and Thunder for obvious reasons.

"What about you guys?" Satoshi said as he looked at Ren and Akane Tendo(A)

"Are you going to stay here or go with us?" Kasumi said.

"Are you kidding we will go with you. Maybe help you at your gym." Ren said.

"That sounds like a good idea, however to prevent furthe confusion, I think I will go by my Silver Millennium Name Akana(1) for a bit." Akane Tendo(A) said.

"I think that's a good idea and sure you can help us at our gym, you do have Pokemon don't you?" Yomi asked.

"That's what I was wondering." Umi said.

"Of course we do. Come on out Staraptor!" Ren said.

"Come on out Pidgeot!" Akana said.

They did so.

"So it's settled we are all going to stay at the Pallet City Gym." Umi and Yomi said in unison.

The Senshi that were traveling with them nodded as they took out their time keys.

"Take us to Pallet City Gym!" They all said. with that they vanished.

"Aiyah! Wait for Aurora!" Aurora said switching to her Feline Advisor form and hopping on Satoshi's unoccupied shoulder.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym HQ Beneath the Pallet Gym..._**

* * *

"Mom we're back for a bit." Satoshi said as everyone landed with a thud.

"Get off of me!" Naruto said.

"You get off of me Dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Will all of you get off of me!" Kakashi said.

"Come on!" Neji said.

"Why do these landings have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why must you always say Troublesome?" Yamanaka asked.

"Come on can we just get out of this pile!" Casey said.

"Tell me about it jeez!" Dawn said.

"Drew are you okay?" May asked.

"I'm fine." Drew said.

"Can we please get out of this pile?" Duplica asked.

"Come on!" Akana said.

"Someone better stop being a perv!" Akane said.

"Calm Down Akane." Ranma said.

"Can we just unravel ourselves?" Ren asked.

"Ooh pretty ladies!" Eido said.

"Shut Up Eido!" Kiyo said.

"Come on get off of me!" Momoko said.

"I agree with you sis! Can we just get untangled?" Hoshi asked.

"This is so totally embarrassing!" Juria said.

"Tell me about it!" Chikako said.

"Get off!" Usa exclaimed.

"Okay okay." Kasumi said.

"Mist are you okay?" Ash asked as he got out of the pile and helped Misty up.

"I'm fine." Misty said.

Once they were unravelled a chorus of voices chimed.

"Konichiwa Tanaka-Sama!"

"Hi Mom!" Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Grandma!" Umi and Yomi said.

"Oh my! It's a good thing Orion and Virgo contacted me I made enough food for everyone. Oh who is this Lavender cat?" Hanako said as she picked up Aurora. She looked over to Satoshi who nodded.

"Mrs. Tanaka I am Aurora, another advisor. I usually live in Nerima with my Great Grandmother Elder Cologne of the Joketsuzoku Amazons." Aurora said.

"Nice to meet you, do you have a human form?" Hanako asked.

"Yes I do." Aurora said as she transformed into a fully-clothed Shampoo.

"I am known as Shampoo in this form." Shampoo said as she made her Crescent Moon disappear.

"Well welcome." Hanako said as she noticed two Akane's.

"Um hi." Hanako said with a sweatdrop.

"I wish to go by Akana when Akane from Dimension B is here." Akane(A) said.

"Very well. I made plenty of food so dig in." Hanako said.

The various B Senshi introduced themselves as well.

And so the Senshi won another battle, poorly planned but a battle none the less. Now they are enjoying a nice meal from Hanako Tanaka.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Pallet City Town Square is under attack as well as Jusenkyo. The Mew Mews appear once again. Random targets are chosen. What is the Dark Blue Alliance planning? Will the SMA win? Where are Berry and Tasuku? What does Jusenkyo have to do with it? What does the Mew Project have to do with it? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 117: Pallet City to Jusenkyo Happenings!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_End Author's Note:_**

(1) Akana- This is the Silver Millennium Name I chose for Akane of Dimension A. When both Akane's are in the same Episode I will use Akana to represent Akane from Dimension A.

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_Emma and I have a Poll on each of our Profiles. They are about PEJP Bengtzone. Please take part in the Polls. We would really appreciate it!_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Ren and Akana(Akane from Dimension A)(2) Tokyo Mew Mew(8)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Dimension B Galactic Guardians minus Sanji and Nami(12), Planetary Senshi minus Luffy/Lufia(8), Sailor Quartet minus Zoro/Zora(3), Kousagi(1)(24)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 43

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 11/22/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	117. 117: Pallet City to Jusenkyo Happenings!

**__****_Started Update: 11/24/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku._**

**_Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1 : I do not own any of the Anime that are involved in this story. Their creators do._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the following attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright section: If you wish to see the copyright section refer to Episodes 01 through 112._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade and St. Rose Crusaders Part V_**

**_Episode 117: Pallet City to Jusenkyo Happenings!_**

**_Episode Written By_****_: _****_AshK_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym HQ Beneath the Pallet Gym..._**

* * *

"Mom we're back for a bit." Satoshi said as everyone landed with a thud.

"Get off of me!" Naruto said.

"You get off of me Dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Will all of you get off of me!" Kakashi said.

"Come on!" Neji said.

"Why do these landings have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why must you always say Troublesome?" Yamanaka asked.

"Come on can we just get out of this pile!" Casey said.

"Tell me about it jeez!" Dawn said.

"Drew are you okay?" May asked.

"I'm fine." Drew said.

"Can we please get out of this pile?" Duplica asked.

"Come on!" Akana said.

"Someone better stop being a perv!" Akane said.

"Calm Down Akane." Ranma said.

"Can we just unravel ourselves?" Ren asked.

"Ooh pretty ladies!" Eido said.

"Shut Up Eido!" Kiyo said.

"Come on get off of me!" Momoko said.

"I agree with you sis! Can we just get untangled?" Hoshi asked.

"This is so totally embarrassing!" Juria said.

"Tell me about it!" Chikako said.

"Get off!" Usa exclaimed.

"Okay okay." Kasumi said.

"Mist are you okay?" Ash asked as he got out of the pile and helped Misty up.

"I'm fine." Misty said.

Once they were unravelled a chorus of voices chimed.

"Konichiwa Tanaka-Sama!"

"Hi Mom!" Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Grandma!" Umi and Yomi said.

"Oh my! It's a good thing Orion and Virgo contacted me I made enough food for everyone. Oh who is this Lavender cat?" Hanako said as she picked up Aurora. She looked over to Satoshi who nodded.

"Mrs. Tanaka I am Aurora, another advisor. I usually live in Nerima with my Great Grandmother Elder Cologne of the Joketsuzoku Amazons." Aurora said.

"Nice to meet you, do you have a human form?" Hanako asked.

"Yes I do." Aurora said as she transformed into a fully-clothed Shampoo.

"I am known as Shampoo in this form." Shampoo said as she made her Crescent Moon disappear.

"Well welcome." Hanako said as she noticed two Akane's.

"Um hi." Hanako said with a sweatdrop.

"I wish to go by Akana when Akane from Dimension B is here." Akane(A) said.

"Very well. I made plenty of food so dig in." Hanako said.

"Oh sorry Tanaka-Sama my name is Ace." Ace said.

The various B Senshi introduced themselves as well.

"Well enjoy your meal and your meeting. Do you want me to close the Gym?" Hanako asked.

"That is upto you Mom." Satoshi said

"We do however need some privacy. We need to contact some friends of ours." Kasumi said.

"Okay kids, I will see you all later. Nice to meet all of you." Hanako said as she left the meeting room.

"I have contacted Great Grandmother. She had the Elders build a Transport Chamber inside the Jusenkyo Guides Cottage. She said it was in case any of the SMA were needed to fight there. Since the Time Keys won't take us to Jusenkyo due to restrictions, they had to build one of those chambers." Shampoo said.

"That's good." Usa said.

"So we can get to Jusenkyo if it's ever needed from any of our bases now. At least this dimensions Jusenkyo." Ash said.

"Yeah okay now it's time to contact the Mew Mews for this meeting. Terra B to Ichigo come in." Misty said.

Ichigo's face appears on the screen.

"Mew Ichigo here. Make it quick we are in the middle of a rush." Ichigo said as the other Mews gathered around her.

"We have an SMA meeting here at these coordinates. Your Time Keys should get you here. We want all of you to meet one of our other Advisors." Misty said.

"Okay, we will be right there. It seems that the Planetary Senshi have arrived, at least The Inners and Hotaru as well as Mamoru. We will be there as soon as we can." Ichigo said.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew..._**

* * *

An order came from Jusenkyo of all places for some of the new Cafe's wonderful food.

"Berry, Tasuku, we need you to make a delivery to the Jusenkyo Guides Hut in china." Keiichiro said.

"How do we do that? We can't just Transport in there." Berry said.

"How will we do that?" Tasuku asked.

"Well don't worry, the Jusenkyo Guide knows all about the Senshi. He has also heard about the Mews. Besides, I think it could be a chance for you and Tasuku to spend some quality time together without a threat." Shirogane said.

"That would be nice. What do you say Tasuku?" Berry asked.

"I think it would be great. I will go anywhere with you to protect you Berry-Chan." Tasuku said with a blush.

"Oh okay. We will take the delivery." Berry said also with a blush.

Ichigo approaches Shirogane.

"Um Shirogane-San. The SMA is calling an emergency meeting in Pallet. We need to get there as soon as we can." Ichigo said.

"Fine, but who is going to wait tables?" Shirogane asked.

"We will." The Inner Senshi, Mamoru, Hotaru, and Setsuna said.

"Okay, get dressed and Ichigo you and the others give me your orders." Shirogane said.

The Mews did so.(I count Masaya and Tasuku as Mews as well.) The then went downstairs after they changed and after they let the currently present Planetary Senshi and Mamoru take over.

Tasuku and Berry had their deliveries ready as they entered the Transporter.

The remaining MewMews took out their time keys.

"Take us to the Pallet City SMA Headquarters." The MewMews said as they disappeared.

Berry and Tasuku were now off to Jusenkyo for a delivery. The Transporter fired up and they were gone.

* * *

**_Jusenkyo Guides Hut, China..._**

* * *

Berry and Tasuku arrived at the hut and were greeted by the guide.

"Here is your food Mr. Guide sir." Berry said as she handed him the food having no idea that Tasuku had snuck off.

"Thank you miss. Where is your friend?" The guide asked.

"Tasuku where are you?" Berry said as she frantically looked around.

"Hey Berry check this out!" Tasuku said as he was balancing on a pole. the guide saw this and set his food down, then rushed out there.

"Sir Sir! Very Bad you Fall in Spring! Very Bad get off Pole!" The Guide said.

Tasuku nodded and jumped off of the pole hoping to land on solid ground, unfortunately he fell in the Spring. Within the Spring his hair grew to the same length as Berry's only black.

"Oh no sir, you fall in Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl. Very Tragic Story of girl who drowned in spring 1500 year ago. Now whoever fall in Spring take body of Girl." The guide said.

Since Berry was already a girl she pulled the Neo Girl Out. She then saw a strange Mark on his no her neck.

"Oh boy, Shirogane is going to be surprised at this. No time to change her back, we have to get back to the Cafe. What reverses the Effect?" Berry asked.

"Hot water reverses the effect. Thank you for the meal. Here is the money in Yen." the Guide said as he poured hot water on Tasuku-Chan.

"Thank you so much guide . We have to get going now." Berry said as she grabbed an unconscious Tasuku and dragged him back into the cabin. She then contacted Shirogane.

"Shirogane this is Berry we need a transport beam from here we got the money and Tasuku fell in Spring of Drowned Girl and has a strange Symbol on his neck when he is in female form." Berry said.

"A Seventh Mew? Weird. Okay get him back here as soon as you can." Shirogane said.

"Right." Berry said as she ended her call.

With that they were transported back to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

**_Pallet City HQ..._**

* * *

The MewMews appeared for the meeting. They noticed that most of the Dimension A Galactic Guardians were not present.

"Huh? Where are Imite and the others?" Ichigo asked.

"They decided to stay back in the Solaris Space Station. So where are Berry and Tasuku?" Satoshi asked.

"They had a delivery to make. Evidentally there is a transporter platform in the Jusenkyo Guides Hut." Mint said.

The Senshi nodded and continued the meeting.

"This meeting is now underway. So Tokyo MewMew what have you been upto? How is business going and who is serving the customers while you are here?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh The Planetary Senshi from this dimension." Ichigo said.

The meeting then continued.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew Headquarters..._**

* * *

Berry looks with concern over her love.

"Is he going to be alright Shirogane?" Berry asked.

"Yes he will, but he needs to learn how to control his Jusenkyo Curse by Will instead of water. Every single time he transforms he will become she and she will de-transform back into a she. " Shirogane said as he splashed Tasuku with cold water activating the curse.

"We need another name for his female side." Shirogane said.

(for those of you who read the entire Tokyo Mew Mew Manga Series, his female form looks just like he did when he crossdressed. Of course there are obvious differents. He has C-Cup Sized Breasts and his long black hair is real rather than a wig. His Mew Outfit is going to be Dark Gray to counter Berry's Mew Outfit. His female name is going to be Sukey which means Lilly. Unless some of you can think of a better name.)

"Tasuku-Chan what do you want to go by in this form?" Berry asks.

"I don't know. What do you suggest Berry-Chan?" Tasuku-Chan asked.

"I think Sukey would be a good name for this form what do you think Sukey-Chan?" Berry asked as she hugged her currently female Boyfriend.

"I-I-I like that name! Sukey it is then!" The Newly Names Sukey said.

"Oh yeah Sukey this will help you. I think you will know what to do with it." Shirogane said as he handed Sukey a Mew Pendant.

"Yay! I get to fight with Berry-Chan!" Sukey said as she hugged her love.

"Oh by the way you need to go to Pallet Base with the other Mews." Shirogane said.

Sukey and Berry stepped on the Transporter.

Keiichiro entered some coordinates.

"Energize!" Keiichiro said as he activated it.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"Drat! It looks like there is a seventh Mew! We have to step up our defenses! We also have to attack more carefully. Who will we target this time?" Deep Blue said after he took over Shinji.

"I think we should do a two pronged attack. We attack Random Amazons in Joketsuzoku. We then attack random people in Pallet City." Beryl said.

"That sounds like a plan." Duke said.

"Okay! Darkmann go to Pallet, Koquilion go to Joketsuzoku!" Beryl said.

"Kuno to Pallet, Taro to The Amazon Village." Nehelenia said.

"Eugeal to Pallet, Mimete to the Amazon Village!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Prince Diamond to Pallet, Princess Pearl to Joketsuzoku!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom said taking over Sakaki.

"Sailor Iron Mouse to Pallet, Sailor Alluminum Siren to the Amazon Village." Galaxia said.

It was decided that Aoi and Olive would go to Pallet and The Amazon Village Respectively

Kabuto and Orochimaru went to Pallet, while Karin went to the Amazon Village.

* * *

**_Pallet Gym HQ..._**

* * *

The meeting continued as Berry and some strange black haired girl arrived on the transporter.

"Oh hey Berry. Who is the girl that's hanging on to you? I thought you were dating Tasuku." The Solaris Twins said in unison.

"Guys this is Tasuku. He fell in Nyannichuan. This is his female form, who evidentally is also a Mew." Berry said.

"What!? A Seventh Mew?!" All the Mews asked in unison.

"Yes, I am the seventh Mew. I am known as Sukey in this form. I need some help from all of you." Sukey said as she pointed to Satoshi, Ren, Ranma, Ryoga, Ace, Naruto, Eido, Sasuke, Ash, Ritchie, Kakashi, and Kiyo.

"Why do you need our help?" Ash asked.

"So I can learn to control which Gender I am in. Otherwise, I am Bound to the Hot/Cold Water thing." Sukey said.

"Sure we can help you. But you know it is like so totally going to cost you." Sayomi said after she shifted from Satoshi.

"Believe it!" Naruko said after shifting from Naruko.

"Yes it will be. It took us being locked for a month to finally learn how to control it." Asuna said after shifting over from Sasuke.

"Yes that is so totally correct." Kaede said.

"Are you so totally willing to be locked for a month?" Ryoko asked after shifting from Ryoga.

"I didn't have to be stuck for a month simply because of my past life as Sailor Solaris of Dimension B." Rachel said after shifting from Ritchie.

"We will help you in any way we can." Ren said.

"We sure will!" Akana said.

"You can count on us!" Kiya said after shifting from Kiyo.

"That we will." Ran said after shifting from Ranma.

"Most definitely." Kazashi said after shifting from Kakashi.

"You have to stick with it." Macy said after shifting from Ace.

"I will do that! I will do my best!" Sukey said.

That's when the target alarm went off.

"Oh no it looks like they are attacking Random Amazons in Joketsuzoku and Random people here in Pallet. Who wants to go to Joketsuzoku?" Momoko and Asuna asked.

"We will." All the Mew Mews including Sukey said.

"That means the rest of us will stay here in Pallet and fight the Dark Alliance here." Kasumi said.

With that the Mew Mews went off to Joketsuzoku.

"Mew Mew Strawberry."

"Mew Mew Berry."

"Mew Mew Mint."

"Mew Mew Lettuce."

"Mew Mew Pudding."

"Mew Mew Zakuro."

"Mew Mew Sukey."

"Metamorpho-Sis!" The Female Mews said from the Transporter.

Masaya transformed into the Blue Knight.

They were off to Joketsuzoku.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Charon Cosmic Power!"

"Callisto Cosmic Power!"

"Oberon Cosmic Power!"

"Triton Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Cosmic Power!"

"Europa Cosmic Power!"

"Titania Cosmic Power!"

"Rhea Cosmic Power!"

"Io Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said.

It was then off to battle.

"Go our Monster Army!"

"Come My Crystal Bright!"

"Your Dream Mirror, Pure Heart, Starseed, Energy, is mine.

"Dark Energy at it's peak Arise Droid Giratina!"

The Senshi ran into the Dark Blue Alliance.

* * *

**_Joketsuzoku Amazon Village, China..._**

* * *

Go our Monster Army!"

"Come My Crystal Bright!"

"Your Dream Mirror, Pure Heart, Starseed, Energy, is mine.

"Dark Energy at it's peak Arise Droid Darkrai!"

"Go our Chimera Animas!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry check!

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon PuddingRing Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

A staff appears in Mew Sukey's hand. Mew Sukey's Mew Outfit looks just like Mew Berry's Outfit only it's a Dark Gray rather than a Cream/Off White Color. Oh yeah Mew Sukey also has a Black Ferret Tail and Black Ferret Ears.

"Oh wow! I have a staff just like you Mew Berry-Chan!" Mew Sukey said.

"Good now you need to think of an attack. It will come to you don't wory about it. Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Mew Berry said.

"I know think think think! A-ha! I've got it! Ribbon Sukey Shot!" Mew Sukey said as she shot a Dark Gray Beam from her staff.

Blue Knight just slashed several monsters down with his sword.

Several Monsters were destroyed. With only a few left.

* * *

**_Pallet City Town Square..._**

* * *

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus Appeared and gave Solaris(A) The Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

With that the monsters were destroyed in Pallet City Town Square and everything was back to normal. The Dream Mirrors and Heart Crystals were returned.

"Jadeite get us to Joketsuzoku!" Solaris(A) said.

"Right!" Jadeite said as he transported the Senshi to where the Mew Mews are.

* * *

**_Back with the Mew Mews in Joketsuzoku..._**

* * *

The rest of the Senshi appeared.

"Need some help?" Cosmos Moon asked.

The Mew Mews nodded.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared once again and gave Solaris(A) the Power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Mew Ribbon Aqua Drops!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed and the Dark Blue Alliance disappeared from both locations.

Everything that was taken was returned.

They then all returned to the Pallet City Gym HQ.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

Forty-Three People appeared in the Transporter Room for a Debriefing. Shortly followed by Keiichiro. Shirogane was currently busy running the Cafe with The Planetary Senshi of Dimension A.

"Well welcome to the Team Sukey. Are you willing to go by that name in femal form?" Keiichiro asked.

"I will do so." Sukey said.

The Senshi that were in Female form before the battle returned to Male and poured hot water on Sukey reverting her back to Tasuku.

"Good. Anyway, so we have a new Ally. Trista a Time Key and Communicator please.

"Here you go." Trista said.

All of a sudden the Senshi and Mew Mews that had communicators noticed that another button was added for Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey.

"Wow! That's cool how they can do that whenver a new SMA member appears." The Solaris Twins said.

The meeting then continued. The Senshi and MewMews were wondering where their adventures would take them next. Where? Only Time will tell.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the SMA? Only Time Will Tell. Stay Tuned to Find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The rest of the Pirate Senshi return. The World of Pirates is under attack by the Dark Blue Alliance. What is the Dark Blue Alliance planning? Will they succeed? Who are the targets and where is the Crystal Point at? Will the SMA succeed or fail? Only Time Will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 118: Return of the Straw Hat Senshi!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_End Author's Note:_**

(1) Akana- This is the Silver Millennium Name I chose for Akane of Dimension A. When both Akane's are in the same Episode I will use Akana to represent Akane from Dimension A.

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_Emma and I have a Poll on each of our Profiles. They are about PEJP Bengtzone. Please take part in the Polls. We would really appreciate it!_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Ren and Akana(Akane from Dimension A)(2) Tokyo Mew Mew(8)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28)

**_New Friends:_** Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey even though He/she really isn't new, but he/she just got powers to help his/her love to fight with the Mew Mews.

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 47

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 11/27/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	118. 118: Return of the Straw Hat Senshi!

**__****_Started Update: 11/30/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku._**

**_Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1 : I do not own any of the Anime that are involved in this story. Their creators do._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the following attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright section: If you wish to see the copyright section refer to Episodes 01 through 112._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade and St. Rose Crusaders Part V_**

**_Episode 118: Return of the Straw Hat Senshi!_**

**_Episode Written By_****_: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear along with Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Sailor Senshi celebrated, why because Luffy, Nami and Sanji were back.

"All right! You're back!" cheered Ash.

"Wait… where's Zoro? He's not one to follow doctor's orders." Said Sasuke.

"Um… well Chopper started taking advice from Tsunade when dealing with patients who are just that." Said Nami.

Naruto's face paled, he knew that meant.

* * *

**_Back at the Thousand Sunny…_**

* * *

Zoro was tied to the bed in the Sick Bay.

"Let me go right now!" yelled Zoro.

"I can't, those injuries were really severe, you're lucky you're even alive." Said Chopper.

Zoro muttered under his breath…. Certain evil things…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Solaris Space Station Dimension B..._**

* * *

"I don't know if that was Chopper's idea or if Tsunade told him about it… either way, it's evil…" muttered Naruto.

"So how many times were you tied up?" asked Nami.

"Once" muttered Naruto.

The conversation changed to the good news.

"So you finally have a musician." Said Kakashi.

"What do you mean by finally?" asked Kasumi.

"Um… it's just that Luffy always wanted a musician." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"So tare we going to meet him?" asked Yomi.

"Please I want to meet him." Said Umi.

"Um…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Thousand Sunny…_**

* * *

Robin was reading a book.

"Excuse me Robin." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw a very tall living skeleton that looked a little like a certain Tim Burton character.

"Oh hello Brook." Said Robin.

"I need to ask you a question." Said the skeleton named Brook.

"If it's about Robin's panties? I told you, only I can see them." Said Horror quickly joining the conversation.

Brook sweat dropped…

* * *

**_Back at the Solaris Space Station of Dimension B..._**

* * *

"I really don't think you should meet him so soon… I mean he just joined… he know about the Sailor Senshi… but I don't think most of you should meet him yet." Said Luffy.

They all knew what that sentence meant… his musician was a pervert.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So the Straw Hats have returned… interesting." Said Princess Prism, "I guess it time to bring in him."

"Who in?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Our world's Sailor Phobos has a weakness… when she was only 10 her foster mother was killed right in front of her by a pirate while taking over her home island… Not only that but he forced her to work for him as a map maker or else he would destroyed her town." Explained Princess Prism.

Let me guess Luffy became the hero and defeated him in an epic battle?" asked Orochimaru.

"That's right." Said Princess Prism, "But there are a few problems, one is that he's incredibly racist, his kind was used as slaves until outlawed… however many are still being used as Slaves…"

"So basically he hates "The white man" for keeping the "black man" down, right?" asked Darkman.

"No it's tautly the "human" for keeping the "fish man" down." Said Olive.

"What?" asked Everyone else.

"They're half fish half man… they differ from mermaid in that their a mixture of the two species as opposed to the top half, bottom half." Explained Violet, "Which also do exist in the World of Pirates."

"What's next, people living in clouds?" asked Sakaki sarcastically.

"If you don't know the full geography of this world then you have no place in this meeting." Said Violet.

This made almost everyone else sweat drop.

"Another problem is that he's also in prison." Explained Princess Prism.

"Leave it to me! Let me commit a crime… and I'll get into the same prison, all I need is the schematics of the prison, a tattoo artist that willing ink it on me and a plot that runs out of ideas really quickly." Said Aoi.

There was an awkward silence.

"Or we can create chaos and confusion with some monsters and get him out of the quickly." Said Violet.

"That could work too…" said Aoi.

* * *

**_Sometime later at one of the most secure prisons in the world..._**

* * *

Several monsters were causing chaos. That's when Rouge and Sapphire who were put in charge of the operation entered a cell where Arlong was sitting there, listening to the noises… he watched as his cell doors were opened.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Where's here to cut you a deal that will be in your favor with how many things you get in exchange for working for us." Said Rouge.

"Why would I want my freedom in exchange working you pathetic humans." Said Arlong glaring at the two.

"We may look human but in a way we're not." Said Sapphire.

"We have powers that go beyond normal humans… and also it's not just freedom you'll be getting… let's just ay we share a common enemy… two in particular you problem want revenge against." Said Rouge with a smirk.

The sawfish, fish man smirked… he knew who they were referring to.

Part 1 was complete… now for part 2… Letting the sailor Senshi know about where the next target was.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

The alarm beeped and showed the targets.

"So it looked like the latest targets were chosen." Said Momoko.

They computer Senshi pulled up the screen and saw where the targets.

"Oh no! You have to be kidding me!" yelled Nami when she who and where the targets.

"You know them?" asked Kiyo who then went over the data.

"It's my home town." Said Nami with a nod.

"Okay this seems to be a delicate matter…" said Ash, "So we might need to come up with a plan."

* * *

**_Sometime later…_**

* * *

Nami, Luffy and Sanji stood on a street in the middle of Cocoyashi village.

That's when mob showed up… half of them pissed because when Nami left she stole everyone's wallets (true story) and the girls loving two of their 4 savors (the two other two being Zoro and Usopp).

In the nearby forest the other Senshi and the Mew Mews waited for when something happen involving the Dark Blue Alliance.

"Wasn't this Nami's idea?" asked Sasuke.

"She wanted to tell her sister." Said Naruto.

"Nami has a sister?" asked Akana, "I had no idea."

"They're not related by blood but by a special bond." Said Naruto.

Everyone stared at Naruto with looks of "She told you?"

"She told me because of Opal… okay…" muttered Naruto.

Sometime later at her sister's house.

"Thank you for helping me with the mob." Sighed Nami.

"No problem." Said her sister Nojiko with a laugh, "So… what's going on, last I heard you were in the Grand Line."

"It's a long story." Said Nami.

"I have time." Said Nojiko.

"Okay you might not believe it though." Said Nami.

**_Meanwhile Luffy had managed to escape the mob of rabid fan girls… and was pouting in front of the house… on the plus side Sanji managed to take them away and flirt with them…_**

"So how have things been?" asked a voice.

Luffy turned around and saw Genzo, Nami's father figure growing up.

"It's been really fun!" said Luffy with a big grin.

Genzo smiled, he knew that right now Nami was really happy… so he didn't dare say or do anything to Luffy… that's when Luffy peered into his house.

"Is that a blown up version of Nami's wanted poster?" asked Luffy.

"Hey get away from there!" yelled Genzo.

Back Nojiko house, Nami had fished the story.

"That does sound unbelievable." Sighed Nojiko.

"I know." Said Nami with a small laugh.

"And I'm one of the next targets." Sighed Nojiko.

"So you believe me?" asked Nami.

"I've seen some pretty strange things in my life." Said Nojiko.

Nami knew that was geared towards Luffy.

"You're the Pure Heart Target, Genzo is the dream target and the entire town are energy targets." Said Nami.

That's when everyone had a strange chill.

"What was that…" said Nojiko.

Both of them left the house. Went into the street they saw all of the fan girls that were fawning over Sanji had been drained.

"Looks like they just struck." Said Luffy.

"What's going on!" yelled Genzo.

That's when the goldenrod colliding ball struck him.

"Hm…. Pink… too bad." Said a voice, they looked up to see Sapphire, Rouge, Yamato, Aoi, Eugeal, Darkmann and some strange ominous yet large figure behind them standing behind them.

"Why are you attacking here?" asked Nami.

"Well it turns out this is one of the world's Crystal Points!" said Sapphire.

"And another… is to see her squirm" said Aoi pointing at Nami.

"Let's go!" said Eugeal.

That's when she shot Nojiko with the heart gun revealing her Heart Crystal.

"Transform! Now!" yelled Nami.

"Right!" said Luffy and Sanji.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Titan Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

At the same time the other Senshi arrived…. Including Sailor Juno (B) as well as the Mew Mews.

"So you managed to escape" said Sailor Venus with a big sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Juno (B).

"You know… I'm guessing that when Chopper finds you gone he's going to ask Horror to get Tsunade." Said Sailor Venus.

"Oh come on, what are the chances of that." Said Sailor Juno (B).

"So you're all here! That's perfect… just when the energy reached it's peak." Said Sapphire.

That's when suddenly a mass of dark energy appeared and droid shaped like a mutated mermaid appeared.

Pie then sucked out a Pure Spirit from a random person.

"Fusion!" Pie said as the Pure Spirit orb merged with the Parasite thing creating a Half-Bird Half-Fish it looked sort of like a severely Deformed Mantine. The Chimera Anima then attacked.

"All right! Go our monster army." Said the members of the Dark Blue Alliance.

"All right! Let's do it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Sphere!"

"Silence Glaive shockwave!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Get rod Wave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"  
"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

The Blue knight destroyed monsters. Until all but a few is left.

Before they could do their final attacks an evil laughter filled the air… it was something that made Sailor Phobos (B) freeze for she recognized this laughter.

"It can't be…" thought Sailor Phobos (B).

That's when everyone saw what behind them… Arlong… which most of them thought was some of purple fish monster… but those that knew who it was eyes widened… well not so much Sailor Neptune… but the other Strawhat Senshi did.

"You!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"You joined them!" yelled Sailor Titan,

"It was Princess Prism's decision… she was the one that chose him… she thought it would be fun…" said Aoi sticking her tongue out.

"I agreed to join them… so what if I join a bunch of pathetic humans." Said Arlong, "The fact I can have my revenge out weighs it."

Sailor Phobos (B) was trembling.

"Grrr! Willyou stop calling us Humans. We are far Superior to Humans!" Sapphire said.

"I'm not even Human!" Pie said.

"Okay… something's going on here…" said Mew Mint.

"That doesn't matter! WE have to density the rest of these smothers!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Okay… this definitely has something from the past written all over it." Said Mew Mint.

"Pegasus Please! We need you're Help! Twinkle Yell!"

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Mew Aqua Rod! Shining Ribbon Aqua Drops!

"We really have to learn new finishing attacks…" sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" sighed Sailor Solaris (B).

They watched as Sailor Titan and Sailor Juno replaced the heart Crystal and Dream Mirror into the respected owners…

Also the Chimera Anima was destroyed returning the Pure Spirit to the Random Citizen and returning the bird and the Manta Ray to the Sky and Sea Respectively.

"Looks like it's time to go…" said Eugeal.

"Don't worry… just bide you're time and you're have your revenge." Said Rouge.

"Who do you think your talking to." said Arlong with a smirk.

With that the enemies disappeared.

"What is that thing that they just got to join them!" yelled Mew Sukey.

"That's a Fishman." Said Sailor Neptune.

"So it's a race that lives in this world?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Neptune.

"That's weird what's next, people living in the sky?" asked Mew Sukey.

"Well actually…" said Sailor Mars.

That's when Sailor Phobos fell to her knees, detransformed and began to cry.

"I… I can't believe they got him to join up…" cried Nami.

The other Senshi began to detransform, Luffy looked at Nami.

"Don't worry, if he does or tries anything I will kick his ass! Just like last time!" said Luffy with his trademark grin.

Nami looked at Luffy, nodded and smiled.

"Okay… shouldn't someone tell us what's going on…" said Mint with her eye twitching.

Sometime later, at Nojiko's house (since she knew about what was going on). Nami was there along with Luffy, Zoro and for some reason Naruto…

"So they recruited Arlong…" sighed Nojiko.

"Yeah…" sighed Nami who was still a little depressed about Arlong joining.

"Man… that's the lowest thing any of the villains ever did." Said Naruto.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Nojiko.

"Naruto… I'm a ninja… I'm just here, because I'm one of the first people not on the crew who she told about her family life…" said Naruto.

"I see…" said Nojiko.

"That and I wanted to watch Zoro suffer form a fate I know all too ell…" said Naruto.

"I told you! She's not going to kidnap me…" said Zoro.

That's when someone knocked on the door. Nojiko got up and looked out the window and blinked.

"Is it a boned woman with large breast?" asked Naruto.

"Yes how did you know?" asked Nojiko.

"Let her in… she's a friend of ours…" said Nami with a bit of a smirk.

Nojiko did so… and Tsunade entered the room.

"Come on Zoro… you're injuries haven't fully healed…" said Tsunade grabbing the Swordsman by the collar.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Zoro.

Unfortunately Zoro wasn't strong enough to fight her off.

"How did you even get here?" asked Zoro.

"Horror brought me." Answered Tsunade.

"He was gravely injured again, wasn't he?" asked Nojiko.

"Yeah…" said Nami with a big sweat drop.

Nami sighed once again…

"I have something that might get your mind of this…" said Nojiko, "Genzo blew up the picture of your wanted poster has it displayed…"

"He what?" asked Nami.

She left the tiny house in a hurry…

"I think that got her mind off of it…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Is Genzo the town pervert?" asked Naruto.

"Not really… he was like a father to me and Nami." Said Nojiko.

"Oh… creepy." Said Naruto.

"I know…" said Nojiko with a sweat drop.

A few minutes later Jadeite appeared along with Prisma.

"Well since you know all about the Senshi and MewMews we should set up a base of operations here. One of you will have to run it." Prisma said with her Silver Crescent Moon Blazing.

"Come on we have to build an additional room with a computer." Jadeite said.

"Um who are you?" Nojiko said.

"I am Jadeite and this is Prisma. We are members of the Silver Moon Alliance. Would you be willing to keep an eye on the happenings in the waters around here and possibly this entire world?" Prisma asked.

"Well since I know about you all now anyway, might as well." Nojiko said as she shrugged.

"Very good!" Jadeite said.

"Well everything is set up now. This computer will keep you in touch with Dimension A, which is where we are from, as well as all the worlds here in Dimension B." Prisma said.

Nojiko nodded as the two vanished. The present Senshi and Mew Mews then entered their data into the computer. The Senshi then all returned to the Dimension B Solaris Space Station Colony.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Okay so we have a base of operations set up in the World of Pirates now. We might want to head to Sinnoh of this dimension in case they decide to attack the Pokemon World Once again. So how many badges do you have Ash?" Satoshi asked.

"I have four badges now. So I can only go to those four towns as well as the Lakes of Verity and Valor." Ash said.

"That's right." Misty said.

"Okay so our next order of Business is to keep an eye out on the four Gym Towns you have visited. What about Hearthome? You had to go through Hearthome to get to Lake Valor for the contest that Dawn won right?" Kasumi said then asked.

*The B Senshi nodded*

"Okay good. We will start with Mt. Coronet. I here they are having a Gym Leader's Convention there. They just built a Pokemon Center there with a Conference Center as well. I guess the Gym Leaders from all of the Regions will be there. The perfect Targets for the Dark Blue Alliance. I have a feeling they will target one Gym Leader from each of the Regions." Umi said.

"That is very likely. Let's just relax here for the rest of the day. We will go to Sinnoh tomorrow if needed." Yomi said.

The Senshi and Mew Mews nodded. The Mews really wanted to see this Sinnoh Region. They were wondering how similar it was to the Sinnoh Region in their Dimension.

And so the Dark Blue Alliance gained another new member in the from of Arlong… some who brutally tortured one of the Senshi for many years… Only time will tell of what effects it will have on the Senshi partially Nami.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the SMA? Only Time Will Tell. Stay Tuned to Find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It's back to the World of Pokemon. There is a Gym Leader's Convention in Sinnoh at Mt. Coronet. The Gym Leaders from all the regions will congregate there. What is the Dark Blue Alliance planning? Who are the targets this time? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 119: Mt. Coronet Convention Combat!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_End Author's Note:_**

(1) Akana- This is the Silver Millennium Name I chose for Akane of Dimension A. When both Akane's are in the same Episode I will use Akana to represent Akane from Dimension A.

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Ren and Akana(Akane from Dimension A)(2) Tokyo Mew Mew(8)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 47

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 12/01/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	119. 119: Mt Coronet Convention Combat!

**__****_Started Update: 12/31/2008_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku._**

**_Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1 : I do not own any of the Anime that are involved in this story. Their creators do._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the following attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright section: If you wish to see the copyright section refer to Episodes 01 through 112._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade and St. Rose Crusaders Part VII_**

**_Episode 119: Mt. Coronet Convention Combat!_**

**_Episode Written By_****_:_****_ AshK_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear along with Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Dimension B..._**

* * *

"So there is a Gym Leader's convention at Mt. Coronet?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes there is. All the gym leaders from this dimension from all of the regions here will be there." Ash said.

"No doubt that the Dark Blue Alliance will want to be involved." Kasumi said.

"That would be true." Misty said.

"So what do we do?" Ren asked.

"I have no idea. They probably will just choose random targets." Ranma said.

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit. I think they are running short on who to choose." Akana said.

"They have to be. This story is on it's 119th Episode." Akane said.

"I know isn't it great?" AshK asked dropping in.

"Yes it is, but we may have to end it after this Arc and start a new story." Emma said appearing.

"Why?" The MewMews asked.

"Oh don't worry, all the characters will still be in tact, it's just that the Chapter numbers are getting up there." AshK said.

"I know the next one is Episode 120. The one I write." Emma said.

"We have already come up with a new name for it." AshK said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"That... is a secret!" AshK and Emma Iveli said as they waved their pointer fingers and winked while saying that. They then disappeared.

"Shikamaru they want to keep it a surprise." Neji scolded.

"Yeah let them have some secrets." Nami said.

"I think secrets are cool to have especially if it involves plans for the future." Luffy said.

"I agree there." Naruto said.

"Let them keep it that way." Yamanaka said.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"I am!" Eido said with Hyde at his side.

"So am I!" Zoro said.

"Come on let's go!" Sanji said.

"Yes let's go. Chikako you know what you have to do." Ryoga said.

"I know, I know. I have to hold onto you to make sure you don't get lost." Chikako said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to Mt. Coronet!" The Solaris Twins said taking out their Time Keys.

"Right!" Momoko said.

"I'm ready!" Hoshi said.

"Let's do this!" Usa said.

"Let's go!" Juria said.

"Alright!" Chikako said as her and Ryoga took out their time keys.

"Well lead the way." Mousse said.

"Alright!" Casey and Duplica said in unison.

"Ready for action!: May and Drew said.

"I'm ready!" Dawn said.

"I'm ready!" Kiyo said Zatch was right by his side.

"That's what we have to do." Ritchie said.

"Well anyone want to explore Mt. Coronet again?" Kousagi asked.

"Taht sounds like fun! Pudding wants to do that." Pudding said.

The other MewMews that haven't spoken yet nodded in agreement.

With that everyone took out their time keys and used them.

* * *

**_Mt. Coronet Dimension B..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews landed with a thud outside the Pokemon Center.

"So this is where the Convention is going to be held? They even set up a Makeshift Town made up of trailers and such. The only real building is that Pokemon Center." Satoshi said freeing himself as well as Kasumi and his future daughters from it first.

The Sailor Quintet of Dimension A was next followed by all eight Mew Mews. The Inners, the Outers, Kousagi, and Galactic Guardians of Dimension B in the order that was just stated.

"Okay let's get into the Pokemon Center." Ash said as he and Misty headed inside the center followed by the Solaris Quartet. The MewMews and the other Senshi were right behind them.

They saw the Gym Leaders that everyone encountered. they even saw Maylene, Wake as well as the other four.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"The meeting is actually on the Summit." Roarke said.

"So we all have to climb it." Gardenia said with a sigh.

"It won't be too bad." Maylene said.

"This is going to be great exercise!" Crasher Wake said.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Fantina the Hearthome City Leader." Fantina said.

"My name is Byron, I am Roarkes dad. I run the Canalave City Gym." Byron said.

"My name is Candice. I run the Snowpoint City Gym." Candice said.

"I am Volkner. I run the Sunyshore City Gym. We will see all of you at the summit. I do believe the other Gym Leaders from the other regions are there already as well." Volkner said.

All the Gym Leaders of Sinnoh took out their one Psychic Pokemon and teleported away.

"So how do we get to the summit?" Satoshi asked.

"We go through the mountain silly. You've done it before.

"Oh yeah that's right." Satoshi said.

"Okay let's go Girls, Orion, Virgo." Kasumi said.

"Right!" Orion, Virgo and the Twins said.

"Okay come on ladies and gentlemen." Usa said.

Everyone nodded and followed. Kousagi staying close to her Uncle Ranma and Aunt Akane. It was off to the summit of Mt. Coronet.

Thanks to Satoshi's navigation skills they all made it to the summit in time and asked if they could sit in and observe the meeting. There were no problems with that.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ(Star Wars Imperial Theme begins to play.)..._**

* * *

"So there is a Gym Leader Convention on the Summit of Mt. Coronet? All the Gym Leaders will be there you say?" Princess Prism asked.

"Yes that is true. We heard about it from the Solaris Quartet." Fluorite said.

"I am so glad we got a chance to serve you again Mistress Beryl." Azurite said.

"Don't mention it. So any ideas on who the targets should be?" Beryl asked.

"I think we should go with the random attack" Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"That does sound like a good plan. Darkmann, Koquilion you are to stay here. Fluorite, Azurite I have chosen you go after random people for energy." Beryl said.

"Yes Queen Beryl." Fluorite and Azurite said in unison.

"Taro, Kuno you are to hit random people for Dreams." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish our beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Kuno and Taro said.

"Cyprine you and Peterol split and go after random Pure Heart Crystals. I am also sending Beirut with you." Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Cyprine and Peterol said as they curtsied.

Wiseman takes over Sakaki.

"Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl we are bringing back two of our strongest Droids. The Crystal Point is the Summit of Mt. Coronet. Go!" Wiseman said.

"As you wish Lord Wiseman." Diamond and Pearl said.

"I think Sailors Alluminum Siren and Tin Nyanko should go and take lovely Star Seeds." Galaxia said.

"As you wish Madam Galaxia." Alluminum Siren and Tin Nyanko said.

"Violet and Pumpkin go." Princess Prism said.

"Yes." They both said.

Orochimaru and Kabudo decided to tag along as well.

* * *

**_Back With Our Heroes..._**

* * *

The Convention was now underway with the SMA observing.

Suddenly loud noises can be heard outside the Convention Center as loud screams echo from the milling trainers and coordinators out there. Momoko's Computer beeps and sees that they are using random targets.

the Senshi and Mew Mews sneak off to transform.

"Go our Crystal Brights!" Pumpkin and Violet said.

"Go our Monster Army!" The rest of the Dark Blue Alliance said.

"Attack Sailor Coordinator Circle!" Alluminum Siren and Tin Nyanko said.

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Arise Droids Dialga and Palkia!" Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl said.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

Blue Knight Slashes several monsters with his sword.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of fate!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

With that the Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Glowing Star!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Ribbon Shining Mew Aqua Drops!"

All the monsters were destroyed and everyone that was a StarSeed Victim returned to normal. The Heart Crystals and dream mirrors were returned. The Solaris Quartet caught a glimpse of Fluorite and Azurite and had tears in their eyes. After making sure everything was alright, everyone returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony for a debriefing.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

* * *

"Another couple friends on the side of evil now. When will it end. I hope we will be able to heal them soon." Solaris(A) De-Transformed back into Satoshi and shifted to Sayomi so she could cry.

Terra, Chibi-Terra, and Chibi-Solaris were crying too.

"Is there anything we can do Usa?" Ash asked.

"The only thing to do is to heal them of Beryl's influence. We have to figure out a way to do so." Usa said.

"We don't like seeing Kasumi-Oneechan and Sayomi-Oneechan crying. Let alone the Solaris Twins." Momoko said.

The Sailor Quintet of Dimension A comforted the Solaris Quartet.

Uh-Oh Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi's most trusted protectors under the control of Beryl. What will happen now? Only time will tell stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the SMA? Only Time Will Tell. Stay Tuned to Find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It's back to the World of Ninja. That means that they risk more people finding out. Could Itachi be one of them? Only time will tell. What is the Dark Blue Alliance planning? Who are the targets this time? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 120: Konoha Knockout!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned and Be on the look out!

**_End Author's Note:_**

(1) Akana- This is the Silver Millennium Name I chose for Akane of Dimension A. When both Akane's are in the same Episode I will use Akana to represent Akane from Dimension A.

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the Next Episode are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Ren and Akana(Akane from Dimension A)(2) Tokyo Mew Mew(8)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 47

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 12/31/2008 Revised:**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


	120. 120: Konoha Knockout!

**__****_Started Update: 01/01/2009_**

* * *

**_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku._**

**_Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi._**

**_Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians only)._**

**_Disclaimer #1 : I do not own any of the Anime that are involved in this story. Their creators do._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own the following attacks: Heart Gem Surprise, Platinum Light Wave, Solaris Sunlight Wave, Moon Light Wave, Ceres Flower Whip, Pallas Snowstorm Blast, Ceres Flower Blast, Vesta Flare Wall, Saturn Ring Surprise, Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot, Space Sword Slice, Jupiter Leaf Slice, Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage, Saturn Star Slice, Mercury Blizzard Freeze, Venus Spiraling Sphere or Neptune Wave Crash, Mercury Ice Wave, Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling, Jupiter Double Elemental Punch, Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken, Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave, Uranus Space Sword Cutter, Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave, Pluto Garnet Rod Wave, Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken, Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo, Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon, Ceres Flower Chi Roar_**,**_Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind, Titan Steel Supreme Kick, Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms, Oberon Strikeout Storm Emma Iveli does. Neither Emma Nor Me own Charon Shadow Striker, Solartiger owns that one. I only own the attacks that I make up for my Senshi as well as Vesta Flaming Ball Strike , Juno Lightning Bolt Blast, Pluto Garnet Orb(The Heart Shaped Talisman of Plutos on the top of the Garnet Rod) Blaster(Feel free to use that attack if you wish too Emma), as well as the new Attacks that I made up for the Dimension A Senshi Power Ups, as well as Karomi Kagato from Cerulean City. Oh and I also own the idea for Raider Warriors and the idea for their attacks(other than the attacks you see in the Pokemon Games or the Pokemon Anime/Manga) _**

**_Disclaimer #3: I do not own the idea for the New Lives Saga, Emma Iveli does._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own the names Black Sun or Dark Wave , Emma Iveli does. I own the name Dark Alliance_**

**_Disclaimer #5: I do not own Ayame Ichijouji, Oberon Glacial Smash, or Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #6: I also don't own Koquilion and Darkmann, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #7: I also don't own any of the characters that Emma Iveli Created or will create either._**

**_Disclaimer #8: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright section: If you wish to see the copyright section refer to Episodes 01 through 112._**

**_Arc IX: Enter: The Rainbow Brigade and St. Rose Crusaders Part VIII_**

**_Episode 120: Konoha Knockout!_**

**_Episode Written By_****_:_****_ Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

**_Opening:_**

* * *

In this universe there are multiple Dimensions. This story covers two of them. Dimension A and Dimension B. Each dimension has their own Team of Senshi and Enemies.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme plays followed by the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme Song. Ranma 1/2 Season VII theme also is played. The latest Naruto Theme, along with the One Piece and Zatch Bell Themes also play followed by the Tokyo Mew Mew Theme. At the end of the Medley of songs it shows the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A, as well as the other Senshi from Dimension A. It shows the Senshi from the New Lives Saga as well as 15 Shadowy Figures that reside in Dimension B are now replaced by 15 People. The Dimension B Galactic Guardians and Kousagi/Sailor Cosmos Moon. The Senshi that have multiple forms whether they be Male or Female, some sort of animal and what not. Also Six Mew Mews. The Shadowy Figure is now replaced by Mew Berry, Blue Knight/Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, Ryo Shirogane also appear along with Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey.

All of the forms appear next to each other as **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians_** appears above the Cast on the Screen.

* * *

Two figures looked over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They watched the village.

"Why are we coming back?" asked Kisame.

"Because… I felt like I had to." Said Itachi.

"That's no true! Tobi wanted to come here!" said Tobi happily.

Itachi sighed, he knew Tobi was just a cover but he swore that he enjoyed annoying everyone… how the mighty have fallen.

**

* * *

**

In the Kazama Clan's mansion… Naruto got a chill…

"What's wrong Naruto-Niichan?" asked Opal.

"I just got a chill that went though my very soul…" said Naruto.

"Don't blame me." Said Minako.

"I'm not…" thought Naruto.

"You better not!" yelled Kyubi.

"You think something bad might happen?" asked Opal.

"I don't know…" said Naruto with a shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke, he got the same chill… but it was slightly different, there was more hatred in it rather than fear.

"Strange…" thought Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Villains' HQ (the Barney song begins to play).

"Oh my god turn that off!" yelled Queen Beryl.

The song stopped…

"What was that noise?" asked Arlong.

"Trust me… you don't want to know." Said Zeno who then shuddered.

"We're really running out ideas aren't we?" asked Dr. Tomoe.

The others nodded…

"Let's just randomly attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves." said Orochimaru.

Everyone shrugged and agreed.

And so it was decided that Karin, Telulu, Musashi, Fluorite, Aoi and Cerulean would go.

* * *

Later that day in the Village, Sasuke asked to spar with Naruto, while the other two younger Ninja Senshi, the Solaris Quartet and Opal watched the fight.

"What's with Sasuke today?" asked Umi.

"He's being his usual Emo self…" said Shikamaru who then yawned.

"So why did he wanted to spar?" asked Kasumi.

"We don't know." Said Neji.

"I wonder if has something to do with Naruto-Niichan's creepy feeling today." Said Opal.

* * *

During the fight, Sasuke got a feeling… he took out a Kunai and threw it nearby… that's when Itachi came out of his hiding place.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"You…" growled Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother… training so you can fight me?" asked Itachi.

"How can you even be here? And where's your fishy friend?" asked Naruto.

"Oh he's busy babysitting Tobi." Said Itachi.

* * *

Meanwhile Kisame wearing the stand disguise for an Akatsuki (hopping no one would recognize the cloak) was looking for Tobi who ran off…

"Well this is what I get for offering to watch him while Itachi looked around." Said Kisame.

Back with at the training ground.

"My guess is that he lost him by now." Said Itachi keeping a strait face while also trying not to sweat drop.

"Everyone leave!" yelled Sasuke.

"What? Are you insane?" asked Neji.

"You're not ready to face him!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry… I have a plan." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto immediately knew what it meant… he was just going to show off and not try to kill him.

"Fine… but I'm going to tell Cologne." Said Naruto.

This made Sasuke sweat drop…

Naruto began to leave the others followed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" asked Satoshi.

"Don't worry… he's going easy." Whispered Naruto.

The others knew what that meant… it wasn't going to be a fight to the death, so everyone decided to go to Ichiraku's.

Back at the training ground the tow Uchiha's stared at each other… one could feel the tension between them, that's when Sasuke ran towards his brother.

"He seems different." Thought Itachi, "Why?"

That's when Sasuke kicked him in the head quickly then seemingly disappeared.

"You really think that will work, foolish little brother?" asked Itachi.

"I don't know… but I can try." Said Sasuke reappearing, that's when Itachi finally got a good look at Sasuke.

"He's different… his eyes have changed…" thought Itachi, "And it look like he's not out to kill me… then why is he fighting?"

That's when Sasuke used Fire Ball Jutsu with Itachi countering with his own, the two collided with a fiery explosion.

"Damn…" thought Itachi, "What's going on…"

* * *

Meanwhile at Ichiraku's…

"Naruto… are you sure it's a good idea leaving him there?" asked Kasumi.

There was a silence as everyone looked at Naruto eating as many bowls of Ramen there were.

"Naruto…" said Kasumi.

"What?" asked Naruto with his mouth full of ramen (note due to the fact his mouth is full, everything will be translated… however… while the readers will be able to understand it, the others won't).

"You really think it's a good idea to let Sasuke fight his brother." Said Kasumi.

"Oh yeah… he wants to fight his brother, and he's not planning to try to kill him. He learned his lesion a long time ago…" replied Naruto with his mouth full.

"Um… what?" asked Kasumi.

"Just leave Sasuke alone… he knows what he's doing." Said Shikamaru, "And besides teaming up against Itachi won't accomplished anything."

"Can't we get someone to help, like Kakashi" said Kasumi.

Naruto swallowed his food, "That won't work… because Itachi can easily beat Kakashi." Said Naruto.

"What, you sure?" asked Kasumi.

"I heard the story from Asuma-Sensei, he and Kurenai were checking out some lowlifes who turned out to Itachi and his partner Kisame…" said Shikamaru.

"Those two are very dangerous… let Sasuke fight him. And besides if we interfere how d you think he'll feel too…" said Opal, "It's a matter of pride… don't try to interfere."

Kasumi sighed and looked to the ground, "Fine…" she said.

That's when Shikamaru's computer began to beep. He took it out.

"Looks like it's going to be a village wide attack." He said.

Before they could do anything they heard several screams, Naruto paid the tab and they went to where they heard it, they saw bodies all over with their energy drained or their Dream Mirrors or Pure hearts out of their bodies.

"Oh man this doesn't look good!" said Naruto.

"So you're already here… that seems interesting." Said a voice.

They saw the members of the Dark Blue alliance nearby.

"All right! I'll call everyone else!" said Satoshi.

"Okay… but remember don't call Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"I know…" said Satoshi.

And so Satoshi called everyone but Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke, he had heard his computer beep… but ignored it.

"Damn, the others probably need me." Thought Sasuke even though there more heroes in the team than someone could shake a stick at.

The two continues to fight… until the two of them heard and explosion, it was then that Sasuke knew what was going on.

"Sorry… but I have to go." Said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Itachi glaring at his younger brother.

Sasuke said nothing and took out a smoke bomb and used it to escape. When it cleared Itachi stood there blinking… not knowing what was going on.

Back with the fight between Senshi and enemies… the fight really got started.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive shockwave!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapon Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Eight Trigram Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strikeout Strom!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Robinson Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

All the while the Blue Knight helped by killing monsters… However for some reason it aren't enough…

"Call someone for back up!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

and that got rid of all of the excess monsters, Sailor Pallas landed with grace and a cool pose… however Sailor Venus yelled out something that needed to be said.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Sasuke?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Now's not the time for this!" yelled Sailor Pallas, "Geez just because I chose to help you rather fight my brother…"

The moment he said that just about everyone but the Mew Mews stared at Sasuke… It was something too unbelievable to hear.

"Sasuke has a brother?" asked Mew Pudding.

"We'll explain everything later…" said Sailor Uranus.

The Mew Mews nodded…

"Maybe we should finish off the rest of the monsters." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Right…" said Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Cosmos Moon, Sailor Chibi Solaris, Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry.

"Pegasus Please! We need you're help!" called out Sailor Chibi Solaris.

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Ribbon shining Aqua Drops!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining star!"

That's when both Neo Sailor Moon and Solaris' brooches began to glow… that's when their wands appeared… and changed… (please add detail if you want to).

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Sailors Burning Star!"

The two attacks hit the remaining monsters disappeared. The Sailor Senshi turned around and saw their enemies… were just as shocked as they were when they heard about Sasuke's decision to help out rather than fight Itachi.

"You know… I don't think we should do the whole "We're get you next time" thing… and just leave…" said Aoi.

"That's right…" said Telulu with everyone nodding in agreement.

That's when they left.

"See Sasuke… choosing to help us rather than fighting Itachi even freaked them out!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Sailor Pallas sighed… she could help it.

Not too far away, Itachi watched… he had watched the entire battle and on the way watched his younger brother transform… he had known right away… that was the reason why Sasuke was different… he had found another way to reach power… and it wasn't a way he excepted. Needless to say he was shocked, he left the village and deicide to wait for Kisame outside, which took about an hour for him to wait… for a very disheveled Kisame and a cheerful Tobi.

"Oh hi! Itachi do you want to hear what Tobi did?" asked Tobi.

Itachi smirked… as he secretly held a voice recorder… it was his secret hobby taping what Tobi says and shares it with Konan and Zetsu after it was fun to listen to his humors ramblings knowing who he really is… no one else knew about it… not even Pein…

First Tobi and Tobi's pushed the button even though Tobi shouldn't have, then Tobi and his friend ran away into the big tire, then we met Tobi's other friend…" said Tobi who rambled on like a 5 year old.

Itachi kept a strait face while Tobi rambled on… how in his mind… he needed to know more about these Sailor Senshi… and what their goals were… Only time will tell to what Itachi will do to the Sailor Senshi.

* * *

All the Senshi and Mew Mews were now in the Kazama Mansion Base...

"So let me get this straight, Itach found out about your identity as a Sailor Senshi?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes that's true. So he will know it's me during the time of month where I have to stay female." Sasuke said.

"Well we have to accept that. We just have to be careful around here from now on." Kasumi said.

"We need to get the Solaris Palace Protectors back as soon as we can. If not it will create a time Paradox." Umi said.

"If we wish to restore Crystal Tokyo to what it is in our time, we have to get Fluorite and Azurite back." Yomi said.

"We will get them back eventually just like we did with Karomi and Ayame." Usa said.

"I know we will." Satoshi said.

They then settled down for the night.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the SMA? Only Time Will Tell. Stay Tuned to Find out.

* * *

**_The End of New Lives Galactic Guardians._**

**_The next installment of this Story will be New Lives Galactic Guardians A on Emma's and my joint account AshK and Emma Iveli._**

**_See you all then!_**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Episode 01 of NLGGA: It's back to the World of Chaos. The Dark Blue Alliance is attacking it again. Could Itachi be one of them? Only time will tell. What is the Dark Blue Alliance planning? Who are the targets this time? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives: Galactic Guardians:_** **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A Episode 01: Return to the World of Chaos!_**

**_End Author's Note:_**

(1) Akana- This is the Silver Millennium Name I chose for Akane of Dimension A. When both Akane's are in the same Episode I will use Akana to represent Akane from Dimension A.

**_Special End Author's Note:_**

**_The Silver Moon Alliance members that will be featured in the first installment of New Lives Galactic Guardians A are as Follows:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(5), Ren and Akana(Akane from Dimension A)(2) Tokyo Mew Mew(8)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28)

**_New Friends:_**

**_Total Amount of Senshi and Allies:_** 47

* * *

_**Edited, Updated and Posted: 01/01/2009 Revised: 01/01/2009**_

_**

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the world of Pirates will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows a lot more about One Piece than I do. Also any Episode that will take place in the World of Mamodo Battle will be done by Emma Iveli since she knows more about Zatch Bell than I do.

**Beware! Flamers will be tied up and dropped into a pit of tentacle demons that look like Barney the dinosaur!**


End file.
